la familia son en konoha
by alucard77
Summary: los tres son han decidido prestar su ayuda a otro planeta que necesite la fuerza de tres sayayins, en este mundo de ninjas tendran nuevas aventuras y romances con varias chicas en el paso del tiempo. gokuxharem, gohanxharem y gotenxharem. LEMONS en la historia. Sasusaku, naruhina, kakashix18 e itachixvados
1. Chapter 1

Nota: una nueva historia que habia estado pensando hace mucho, y antes de comenzar esta historia hay que aclarar que la familia son por lo menos Gohan y Goku son mas poderos que los ninjas y me baso por varios datos e información encontrada en internet y por la serie, bueno eso es todo. La historia será un harem para cada integrante de la familia son y una advertencia tal vez sea muy estúpida la explicación de la forma que milk deja a la familia pero era la forma mas pasiva para sacarla de la familia son.

Como siempre lo digo ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: el nuevo mundo.

Un par de semanas habían pasado de la derrota del pequeño buu, y todo habia vuelto a la tranquilidad en la tierra, pero no todo era flores y risas en una de las familias mas poderosas de la tierra, esto hace referencia a la familia son quien ahora solo consistían en los tres hombres de la familia.

Goten el pequeño de la de solo unos 7 años de edad, quien tenia la misma apariencia que su padre cuando era pequeño, pero su poder era aun mayor al de freezer ha su corta edad, el pequeño usaba el mismo dogi que el día del torneo de las artes marciales.

Gohan el hermano mayor y primogénito de la familia, el cual tenía 18 años de edad y un poder igual al de su padre, pero aun mas inteligencia que el patriarca de la familia son. Gohan se encontraba entrenando junto a du hermano menor para pulir sus habilidades.

Goku el padre de Gohan y Goten, con unos 33 años de edad aunque solo aparenta entre 28 y 30 años gracias a sus rasgos sayayin. El hombre pelinegro miraba con orgullo como sus hijos se hacían mas poderosos con el paso del tiempo, pero tambien estaba triste ya que su esposa no estarías mas a su lado, porque la ex esposa de Goku no quiso ser revivida con el deseo de porunga el día en que fue vencido buu, el motivo fue que le gusto mucho el paraíso y no quería volver a la tierra donde ella sabia que con Goku, sus hijos estarían en buenas manos, además de no querer a volver a ser la cocinera de tres sayayin hambrientos.

"bien muchachos es suficiente, tomen un descanso" dijo el son mayor, a sus hijos que detuvieron su pelea, "me siento orgullosos de ustedes hijos" exclamo Goku, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de sus hijos.

"jijii gracias papá es todo por tu entrenamiento" dijo el pequeño Goten frotándose la nuca, con la típica sonrisa son.

"hay que ser mas poderosos para proteger la tierra o no Goten" declaro Gohan mientras miraba a su hermano menor quien asentía con la cabeza.

"la verdad habia algo que les quería comentar de la protección de la tierra" comento el sayayin de raza pura, "es que en la tierra ya tiene la protección necesaria con los demás guerreros" explicaba el son mayor a sus hijos, con voz seria.

"¿Qué tratas de decir padre?" pregunto Gohan, con una mirada de confusión dirigida a su padre.

"quiero decir que habrá otros mundos que necesiten la protección y ayuda de nuestros poderes" explicaba Goku con lógica, y con el asentimiento de cabeza de sus hijos.

"lo entiendo padre, quieres llevar ayuda otro planeta" dijo Gohan con los brazos cruzados con una voz neutral.

"no es tanto a otro planeta si no a otra dimensión" respondía a Goku a su hijo mayor, "se que en otra dimensión necesitaran que nosotros le prestemos nuestra ayuda para su protección" exclamo con voz determinada y mirando hacia el cielo el sayayin.

"ohhh eso seria genial, viajar a otra dimensión" exclamo el pequeño pelinegro, con emoción en su voz.

"¿pero como piensas hacer eso padre?" pregunto con sabiduría el hermano mayor de la familia.

"jijijiji con las esferas del dragón" dijo con su típica sonrisa el son mayor, ya teniendo todo planeado de antemano.

"ya lo habías pensado padre" exclamo Gohan con una media sonrisa, y una gota de sudor en su nuca.

"jijiji asi es, pero quería saber si ustedes querían embarcarse en esta aventura junto a su padre" dijo Goku a sus hijos con una suave sonrisa.

"si si si esto será genial!" exclamaba emocionado el pequeño Goten, saltando por todo el lugar.

Gohan pensaba y analizaba la propuesta de su padre, además del pro y contras de esto, por un lado seria una gran aventura llevar al gran saiyaman a otras dimensiones, pero tendría que dejar a videl para siempre, pero pensándolo bien la chica se fue con mister satan a una gira indefinida por el mundo y ni siquiera sabría si volvería, otra ventaja seria dejar la tediosa escuela estrella naranja y dedicarse de lleno a ser un gran guerrero y aprovechar su nuevo potencial.

"de acuerdo papá, te seguiremos" exclamo el hermano de Goten con una sonrisa en su rostro, tambien emocionado por la nueva aventura de la familia son.

"esta decidido, en el tiempo en que las esferas del dragón están listas prepararemos todo lo necesario para el viaje" dijo el son mayor feliz, levantando el brazo derecho al aire.

"si!" exclamaron sus hijos imitando a su padre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Más o menos medio año transcurrió para que las esferas estuvieran listas para su uso, durante ese tiempo la familia Son entreno como nunca y preparo cada detalle para su llegada a la nueva dimensión, a la que irían.

En estos momentos se encontraban a las afueras de la corporación capsula, ya con tolas sietes esferas reunidas en el centro del jardín, todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí despidiéndose de los tres pelinegros, terminando las despedidas Goku invoco al dragón sheng long para que cumpliera su deseo.

(Díganme cuáles son sus tres deseos) dijo con voz imponente el dragón de color verde.

"primero queremos que los seres humanos olviden todo lo relacionado a majin buu" dijo el primer deseo el hijo de bardock, pensando que buu tambien seria un buen aliado para la tierra.

(esta hecho, ahora cual es su segundo deseo) exclamo el imponente dragón mágico.

"quiero saber si conoces una dimensión donde se necesite ayuda" exclamo el pelinegro, esperando que sheng long pudiera cumplir con este deseo.

(Existe un mundo de solo ninjas que en un futuro cercano les serviría un poco de ayuda, para que su planeta no se destruya por causas de sus guerras entre ellos) dijo el dragón cumpliendo el segundo deseo pedido por Goku.

"ummmm entonces quiero que nos transportes a mi y mis hijos a ese planeta" dijo el pelinegro decidido en ayudar a que las personas del planeta ninja no sea destruida por conflictos internos entre ellos.

(está bien prepárense para el viaje entre dimensiones) menciono el enorme dragón, mientras sus ojos de color rojo brillaban con intensidad. Una luz de color blanco envolvía a los tres sayayines, indicando que ya estaba listo el viaje entre las dimensiones del mundo de Goku y el ninja.

"adiós muchachos, les encargo la tierra" fue lo último dicho por el hombre más fuerte del universo, mientras les daba un pulgar arriba a sus amigos quienes movían sus manos en forma de despedida, mientras la familia son desaparecía de la faz de la tierra junto a sus hijos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el planeta ninja, cerca de la aldea de konoha en la nación del fuego, se encontraba un pequeño de cabellos rubios, de playera blanca con un remolino rojo en el centro, usando unos pantalones anaranjados y sandalias azules, sus ojos eran azules y lo mas particular eran tres líneas en forma de bigotes en su rostro, el pobre chico corría como si no hubiera mañana, era perseguido por un grupo de aldeanos armados de cuchillos, palos y kunais tratando de alcanzar al pequeño.

"vuelve aquí maldito demonio" gritaban las personas furiosas.

"hoy morirás demonio" decían los aldeanos.

El pequeño corría sin mirar atrás, pasando por los bosques que era rodeaba la aldea, con lagrimas en los ojos, con cortadas y algunos moretones en su cuerpo, preguntándose porque siempre que su madre tenía una misión los aldeanos trataban de asesinarlo, aunque su madre amenazara y advirtiera en no meterse con él, esto no hacían efecto en algunos aldeanos quienes eran consumidos por la ira.

"po..por.. favor qu…que al..alguien me ayude" pensaba el pobre chico con algún ápice de esperanza a que alguna persona se apiadara de su persona.

El pequeño iba tan rápido que no noto que tres personas aparecieron de la nada al frente de su camino, chocando contra el mayor de ellos, cayendo al suelo, para luego frotar su cabeza y mirar quien se interpuso en su escape.

"ups disculpa pequeño" dijo el hombre pelinegro, "¿te encuentras bien?" le pregunto Goku, el cual ayudaba al niño a levantarse y tambien a sacudirse el polvo de su ropa.

"padre parece que el pequeño venia escapando de algo" dijo con sabiduría Gohan a su padre.

"umm ¿eso es cierto pequeño?" pregunto el son mayor, poniéndose al nivel del rubio con una sonrisa.

Antes de que el niño de ojos azules respondiera, el grupo de persona alcanzaron a naruto, parándose a unos metros de la familia son.

"hey tu, entrega al demonio" dijo uno de los aldeanos apuntando a Goku, con un toque de amenaza en su voz.

"¿demonio? No sé de que hablas" respondió Goku encogiéndose de hombros, mientras naruto se escondía detrás de la pierna derecha del sayayin.

"si proteges al mocoso demonio te arrepentirás" grito otro, molestando a Goku y a sus hijos.

"padre ellos hablan del pequeño que se estrello contigo" exclamo el joven Gohan, poniéndose al lado de su padre. "el se escapaba de estas personas" dijo en forma seria el primogénito de Goku.

"¿este pequeñín?" exclamo con confusión Goku, mientras tomaba al rubio entre sus brazos, "emmmm ummm puff no tiene nada de demonio" decía el pelinegro, mientras movía a oji azul para todos lados analizando al chico, el cual tenia cara de poker por esto.

"BASTA!" grito uno de los aldeanos, no soportando mas la actitud de Goku, lanzándose sobre el sayayin con un cuchillo en su mano. En unos instantes el sayayin puso a naruto en sus hombros sentado de caballito y le dio una patada en el pecho al atacante, mandándolo a volar devuelta a konoha.

"ups creo que me pase jajajaj" decía Goku mientras reía por lo hecho.

Los aldeanos al ver esto quedaron en estado de shock al ver como uno de ellos habia salido volando perdiéndose en el cielo, pero no eran los únicos el pequeño de bigotes de zorro estaba de igual forma, con los ojos como platos al ver tal despliegue de fuerza.

"te pasaste papá, recuerda que debemos reducir nuestros poderes con humanos" replico el hijo mayor a su padre, quien solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"vieron lo que hizo, jamás habia visto a un ninja hacer eso" exclamo uno de los aldeanos, mientras miraba por donde su compañero habia sido lanzado por Goku.

"bien tendré más cuidado para la próxima" dijo Goku calmando los ánimos de su hijo.

"está bien padre, ahora es mejor llevar al pequeño a su casa" exclamo Gohan, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Goku. Pero antes de poder continuar su camino a la aldea los aldeanos se interpusieron en su camino.

"oh por favor" exclamo molesto Goku al ver que esta gente no aprende, y aun creen que pueden hacer algo frente al sayayin.

"no te preocupes padre yo me encargo" exclamo Gohan, el cual levanto la palma derecha en frente de los aldeanos, "AHH" dio un grito el pelinegro, lanzando una ráfaga de ki aumentando la presión del aire, con consecuencias nefastas para los aldeanos que recibieron de lleno, lanzado por todas partes los cuerpos, liberando el camino a la aldea.

"bien hecho Gohan, ahora andando" exclamo Goku con si típica sonrisa y personalidad burbujeante que el sayayin tenía.

"se..señor ¿Qué clase de ninjas son?" pregunto el rubio aun sorprendido por lo que hicieron Gohan y Goku.

"no somos ninjas, pequeño somos sayayins" dijo el hombre pelinegro, al chico que estaba en sus hombros.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto naruto con una ceja levantada.

"pues somos algo haci como extraterrestres que vienen de otra dimensión" dijo el mayor de los son con una mano en su mentón, tambien confuso con lo que decía.

"pero ¿Cómo lograron hacer ese ataque con las manos?" preguntaba el curiosos niño.

"eso es fácil solo fue ki" respondió Goku, al pequeño rubio dejándolo aun mas confundido.

"¿ki? Algo parecido al chancra, que dice mi mamá que usan los ninjas para hacer técnicas increíbles" exclamo el pequeño de bigotes, acomodándose en la cabeza del sayayin de raza pura.

"puede ser y tu ¿sabes algo Gohan del chancra?" pregunto Goku a su hijo, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

"oh ahora que lo pienso aun no me presento" comento el rubio, recordando las clases de modales de su madre. "Hola mi nombre es naruto" saludo el pequeño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"hola naruto, yo soy Goku" respondió el mayor de la familia son, "y ellos son mis hijos Goten y Gohan" presento el sayayin a sus hijos.

Gohan le tendió una mano al rubio, el cual tomo y la agito con esa sonrisa zorruna característica en el pequeño y Gohan con la sonrisa heredada de su padre.

"es un gusto naruto" decía el hermano mayor de Goten.

"hey naruto ¿Cuántos años tienes?" dijo el pequeño son, mientras levitaba en el aire al lado de naruto, el cual al verlo se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

"es…ee..etas…estas volando!" grito sorprendido el pequeño rubio, apuntando a Goten.

"pues si tu ¿no?" dijo confundido el menor de los son, aun al lado del rubio que negaba con la cabeza.

"esto tambien es gracias al ki, naruto" explico Gohan al pequeño sorprendido.

"geniaaalll, ¿y yo puedo aprender a volar?" decía emocionado naruto, con estrellas en los ojos.

"claro amiguito, siento que con entrenamiento podrás lograrlo" decía el mayor de los son, animando aun mas al rubio que irradiaba felicidad.

"padre sabes que el pequeño tiene dos firmas de energía en el" dijo casi como un susurro Gohan a su padre.

"si lo he sentido, además que su energía rebaza a cualquiera en estos sectores" respondía Goku a su hijo, "además siento que al crecer el pequeño será un gran rival para mi" dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que con el entrenamiento adecuado naruto podria ser uno de sus rivales mas fuertes en el futuro.

"seré el mejor ninja de la historia, y tambien el hokage de konoha" exclamaba de emoción naruto levantando su brazo derecho.

"oye naruto ¿Qué es hokage?" pregunto con confusión Goten, al rubio de ojosa azules.

"pues por lo que me ha dicho mi mamá, es quien lidera konoha o algo asi" decía el pequeño con una mano en la barbilla, "pero yo se que es el hombre mas respetado por la aldea y tambien muy poderos" exclamo naruto con esa sonrisa zorruna que lo caracteriza.

"oh es genial ya quiero pelear con el" dijo Goku mostrando esa actitud por la emoción de una pelea contra un contrincante fuerte, "entonces naruto, ¿Dónde se encuentra el hokage?" pregunto el pelinegro mayor, con un tono de emoción en su voz.

"el siempre se encuentra en la torre hokage, trabajando por konoha o eso dice mi mamá" dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Gohan solo analizaba esta situación.

"entonces muéstranos el camino" exclamo el mayor de los son con su particular actitud optimista, recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio.

En el camino a konoha, los tres sayayin se hicieron mas amigo del pequeño naruto, diciéndole que habían llegado de otra dimensión a prestar ayuda a su mundo, lo cual sorprendió al muchacho, pero tambien aumento mas su emoción al tener amigos tan poderosos, y por sobretodo se hizo amigo de Goten ya que los dos compartían la misma edad y personalidad.

Tambien el rubio comentaba sobre su vida, como por ejemplo que su madre se llamaba kushina uzumaki y que jamás conoció a su padre, tambien les comento sobre que cada vez que su madre tenía una misión los aldeanos intentaban hacerle daño sin siquiera saber el porqué. Esto molesto en demasía a los tres pelinegros, y por su parte Goku se juro en que el chico seria una prioridad para su protección, además les dijo sobre que en unos días el entraría a la academia para ser el mejor ninja.

"wow eso es genial naruto" exclamo Goku, llegando a las puertas de la aldea siendo resguardada por dos jóvenes quienes estaban tomando la siesta de la tarde.

"no creo que hagan muy buen trabajo, resguardando la entrada" pensó Gohan mirando a los jóvenes chunin con una gota en la cabeza, mientras entraban a la aldea.

"no se preocupen estos dos siempre son asi" dijo el oji azul sin siquiera mirar a los guardias de la entrada, por la actitud de los chunins, a lo cual los tres sayayin solo continuaron su camino a la torre hokage.

Mientras en otro lugar, en la misma aldea en el compuesto inuzuka, una mujer de cabello marrón salvaje, usando un chaleco de color verde y pantalones negros con una venda en la pantorrilla derecha, se encontraba entrenando con uno de sus perros del clan.

Pero se detuvo momentáneamente al sentir un hedor muy agradable para su olfato, super desarrollado haciéndola ver a todos lados buscando ese particular olor, pero este no se encontraba cerca, si no se encontraba entrando por las puertas de konoha.

"¿Qué sucede ama? ¿Algo malo?" pregunto un perro de color gris obscuro, con un parche en el ojo derecho.

"ese olor, ese olor oloroso" decía la mujer mayor con los ojos entre cerrados, que se calculaba en unos 35 años, "es tan intenso, es tan agradable es….." de detuvo en una pausa dramática, dejando su compañero perruno asustado por su actitud.

"es?" tomo aires de valentía el perro de color gris para romper la tensión y silencio en el aire.

"mi alpha" susurro la mujer de marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

"eh?" bufo el perro sin entender lo dicho.

"MI ALPHA!" grito la mujer con emoción, dejando al perro patas para arriba por la intensidad de lo dicho.

"¿Qué diablos pasa?" exclamo una mujer de unos veinte años de edad, saliendo e ver que le sucedía a su madre. La chica tenia el cabello largo atado en una cola, vestida con un largo abrigo color crema, usando las mismas marcas rojas que la mujer mayor.

"encontré a mi alpha, hija mia" dijo la mujer de cabellos salvajes, abrazando a la joven, moviéndola de un lado a otro, dejando aun mas confundida a la chica de cabello castaño.

"¿tu alpha madre?" pregunto la chica que aun sintiéndose mareado por el abrazo de su madre, de por si sus ojos parecían espirales.

"si mi alpha" exclamo la mujer, dejando a su hija en el suelo, la cual se meneaba de un lado a otro, "ese esencia no la habia sentido desde que tu padre falleció hace mucho tiempo" dijo un poco cabizbaja al recordar el fallecimiento de su antiguo marido, pero volvió a su algarabía, al sentir la esencia de su alpha en el aire.

"madre me alegro por ti" decía apenas la joven chica, ya un poco mas recompuesta de su mareo.

"gracias hana, pero debo ir a buscarlo" exclamo de forma seria la matriarca del clan inuzuka, "te encargo kurumaru, adiós" exclamo la mujer mayor, siguiendo el olor que habia rastreado.

"pe..pe..epe. pero la clínica" decía hana, levantando su mano como si quisiera alcanzar a su madre, "puff ya que" se resigno la joven inuzuka, volviendo su mirada al perro parchado.

"tengo hambre" exclamo el perro a la chica.

"si si, vamos" dijo hana encogiendo se hombros, volviendo al complejo del clan junto a kurumaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en la torre hokage, se encontraban los tres sayayin y el pequeño naruto, que aun seguía en los hombros de Goku, llegando a la puerta de la oficina del hokage, entrando por ella para al fin conocer al hombre mas fuerte de konoha.

"hey abuelo mira a mis nuevos amigos" grito naruto con alegría en su voz, haciendo que el anciano dejara de lado su lectura de un libro naranja muy sospechoso.

"eh como cuando que" balbuceo el viejo, "oh eres tu naruto y con tres jóvenes extraños" exclamo el hokage mirando de reojo a los sayayins.

"¿y este es hokage? naruto" susurro Goku confundido el sayayin mayor, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del rubio.

"espera ¿tres jóvenes extraños?" exclamo sorprendido el líder de konoha, levantándose de su silla, "¿Quiénes son ellos naruto?" pregunto el sorprendido anciano apuntando a los sayayin.

"hola soy Goku" exclamo el mayor de los son, levantando la palma derecha.

"un placer soy Gohan" dijo en forma educada el hijo de Goku.

"hey soy Goten" dijo alegre el pequeño sayayin.

"ellos me ayudaron con algunos aldeanos que quisieron lastimarme" dijo el peli rubio, "son muy fuertes, abuelo y pueden volar" dijo naruto con emoción y estrellas en sus ojos.

"eh? Eso es imposible naruto, nadie puede volar por los cielos" dijo el anciano hokage, volviendo a sentarse. "excepto el tsuchikage" pensó para si mismo el viejo líder de konoha.

"si lo hacen" exclamo el pequeño naruto cruzándose de brazos, con un mohín en sus mejillas.

"anciano mire" exclamo Goten el cual estaba levitando en frente del viejo, dejándolo sorprendido, con los ojos como dos huevos tibios.

"vu.. …vuelas!" exclamo sorprendido el hokage, volviendo a levantarse de su silla.

"pues si, es gracias al ki" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, el mayor de los son como si fuera lo mas natural.

"ki? Pero eso es solo una leyenda" grito el viejo aun mas sorprendido, "los usuarios del ki desaparecieron hace miles de años" decía el hokage, no creyendo lo dicho por Goku.

"tranquilo señor hokage le explicaremos todo lo sucedido" dijo Gohan, comenzando la explicación de su mundo y el porqué de su llegada al mundo ninja.

La explicación duro varios minutos, con algunas interrupciones del viejo hokage haciendo una que otra pregunta ocasional a Gohan y Goku, mientras Goten y naruto charlaban cosas de ellos haciéndose amigos, al tener personalidades iguales los chicos se llevaban de maravilla.

Mientras en otro lugar una mujer de cabello rojo y largo, vestida con las indumentarias de un jounin corría hacia la dirección de la torre hokage al enterarse que su hijo fue atacado, y la última vez que fue visto iba en dirección a la torre junto a personas de vestimenta extraña.

"si mi bebe tiene una sola cortada o golpe en su cuerpito, correrá sangre de estos malditos aldeanos" pensaba la mujer mayor, recién llegada de una misión.

"hey kushina" exclamo la mujer inuzuka, poniéndose al lado de la mujer de cabello rojo, corriendo junto a ella.

"hola tsume" dijo secamente la mujer sin parar su ritmo.

"otras ves problemas con el pequeño naruto" pensó la mujer de cabello salvaje, conociendo la actitud de su amiga.

Mientras con los sayayins, ya terminando sus explicaciones al hokage, el cual estaba complacido al saber que personas tan fuertes habían caído en su aldea.

"la verdad es difícil de creer, pero nada de lo que han dicho es mentira, lo veo en su actitud" decía el viejo hokage, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio, "la aldea de konoha y yo hiruzen sarutobi les da la bienvenida, familia son" declaro el hokage, iniciando asi una nueva aventura para la familia sayayin, quienes tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

"siii! Jajajaja" celebraban los niños con algarabía, al recibir tan buena noticia.

"pero tenemos que encontrarles un nuevo hogar para ustedes" dijo el viejo sarutobi, sacando un mapa de la aldea.

"oh eso no es problema mire" exclamo Goku, sacando un estuche de capsulas mostrándolas al hokage.

"esas son las famosas capsulas de tu mundo verdad señor Goku" dijo el hokage, viendo detenidamente las extrañas capsulas.

"si, aquí esta nuestra casa y todo lo demás" explico el mayor de los son, "solo necesitamos un terreno vacio para acomodarnos" dijo Goku, viendo el mapa detenidamente.

"ok veamos, puede ser aquí o aquí" balbuceaba el hokage, analizando los mejores lugares de la aldea.

"que tal este, el bosque de la muerte" exclamo el sayayin con emoción, "parece interesante" dijo el son, dejándose guiar por el nombre.

"ese boque tiene varios lugares con hermosos paisajes, pero con terribles animales hambrientos de carne" dijo tétricamente el hokage, tratando de intimidar a los son, pero solo se encontró que Goku y Goten tenían estrellas en los ojos al escuchar esto.

"genial! Esta decidido nos mudamos al bosque de la muerte" declaro Goku, levantando su puño al aire, siendo imitado por Goten y naruto, y un simple asentimiento de cabeza de Gohan.

Mientras festejaban, la puerta de la oficina se abrió repentinamente, sorprendiendo al los presentes dirigiendo sus miradas a lo acontecido.

"donde esta mi bebé/alpha" gritaron al unisonó kushina y tsume, mirando sorprendidas a un hombre de grandes musculos, con naruto en sus hombre y con una cara confundida.

"hola soy Goku" exclamo el sayayin, con si sonrisa tan particular, que solo el sayayin de raza pura puede lograr, además de sus hijos.

.

.

.

.

.

Si has llegado a este punto te lo agradezco, una aclaración final es que Goku llega solo al super sayayin 3 y Gohan a su forma mistica, y Goten pues al super sayayin, pero con eso es suficiente para destrozar un planeta completo y una cosa mas no soy de escribir despedías ni esas cosas, yo siempre voy al grano ya que tengo varias ideas para este fic.

Si ustedes desean denme ideas para las mujeres del harem de Goku, Gohan y Goten excepto sakura y hinata, ya que son de sasuke y naruto, y que sean acordes a la edad de los sayayins. Sin mas que decir déjenme un comentario si te gusto la historia "viva los harem" alucard77 fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: ya paso una semana y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero que les guste pero primero y para no tener mas confusiones dare la lista de los harem de cada sayayin.

Goku: Kushina, Tsume, Mikoto, tsunade, mei, y algunas mas.

Gohan: Kurenai, Anko, hana, Yugao, shizune, y algunas mas.

Goten: Ino, ten ten, Temari, Karin, y alguna mas.

Por ahora solo serán ellas y a medida que avance la historia pondré a mas, hinata estará con naruto y sasuke con sakura y es todo, ahora responder comentarios.

gokusayayin9: hey amigo escritor gracias por seguir esta historia que bueno que te guste, gracia por tu apoyo.

kenallo25: Goku será ingenuo pero las mujeres van a saber abrir el corazón de Goku, tsunade estará yo siempre la vi como una milf, la familia son influirá mucho en esta historia, gracias por tu apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: Goku será la figura paterna de naruto además lo entrenara para ser un poderoso guerrero, igual Gohan y Goten, sasuke tambien. La familia son será la protagonista de esta historia, gracias por tu apoyo.

Sarif55: saludos compañero, gracias por tu gran comentario, y en este capitulo se aclarara el poder de los sayayin y la gran brecha que tienen frente al mundo Shinobi, además de aparecer un personaje muy querido en dragón ball z, y lo siento pero yo escribo harem y mi lemas es viva el harem, ya di la lista del harem y por asuma ni siquiera lo tengo considerado para la historia, es mas no será el sensei del trio ino-shika-cho, bueno es todo gracias por el apoyo y te invito a leer mis demás historias.

DARK-ZERO-0000: que tal amigo y colega escritor saludos para ti, por supuesto que Kurenai estará en el harem de Gohan y además todas las chicas entrenaran con el sayayin y se volverán mas fuertes, y Goten tiene 7 años igual naruto, gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste este capítulo.

THE CROW 88: gracias por tu comentario y si mabui estará en el harem de Goku gracias por la idea, y ya veremos con las demás, gracias por tu apoyo.

Alucardzero: mi hermano zero saludos, por supuesto que la familia son tendrá su harem pero naruto solo tendrá a hinata y nada mas, ummmm bueno ahí vere que pasa, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bien con eso termino de responder a todos excepto de otros comentarios desconocidos pero igual se los agradezco, espero que les guste el capitulo, sin mas yo no soy dueño de ninguna de las series que se encuentran en este fic si no sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: la fuerza de los sayayin.

"hey mamá, ya volviste de tu misión" exclamo el rubio, sonriéndole a su madre, mientras el pequeño aun seguía en los hombros de Goku.

"si cariño, vine lo mas rápido posible porque escuche que los aldeanos te molestaron nuevamente" dijo la pelirroja, aun sorprendida al ver a este hombre que tenia a su hijo en sus hombros, viendo que los dos se llevaban de maravilla.

"no te preocupes mamá, el señor Goku me ayudo" exclamo muy animado el rubio, mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza al sayayin, haciéndolo sonreír por este gesto.

"con que mi alpha se llama Goku jujuju" pensaba la matriarca del clan inuzuka, analizando con la mirada al sayayin, encontrándolo sumamente sexy.

"oh se lo agradezco mucho señor Goku, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo" agradeció Kushina, inclinándose cortésmente. "déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki es un placer" se presento la madre de naruto.

"oh es si, mi nombre es son Goku emmm es un placer" exclamo el sayayin tratando de parecer lo mas cortes posible, sacando una sonrisa de su hijo mayor por la actitud de su padre.

Pero el sayayin no noto que la otra mujer de cabello salvaje y marrón se habia acercado para estar frente a él son, "y yo soy Tsume inuzuka, es un verdadero placer Goku" dijo suavemente la mujer, mientras ponía un dedo en el pecho del sayayin.

"para mi tambien señora Tsume" exclamo el sayayin, con su característica sonrisa.

"señorita Tsume, pero solo dime Tsume" exclamo la mujer con un toque de sensualidad en su voz, guiñándole un ojo al sayayin, que solo la miraba confundido.

"cof cof" tosió el hokage, llamando la atención de los presentes, "es bueno que se hayan presentado, pero estábamos en medio de una conversación con el señor Goku" explico el hokage, levantándose de su asiento con las manos en la espalda.

"disculpe señor hokage" dijeron al unísono las mujeres, mostrando su respeto al anciano líder de konoha.

"señor Goku, mañana a las 9 am, quisiera hacer algunas pruebas de sus poderes" dijo el anciano hokage, al mayor de los son, "en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7" comento el anciano, "ahora pueden retirarse a acomodarse en su nuevo hogar" dijo el hokage, despidiendo a los son quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

"pero espere ¿donde es el campo de entrenamiento 7?" pregunto el sayayin mayor, tomando a naruto y dejándolo en el piso al lado de su madre, pero naruto tenía un leve mohín por esto al chico le agradaba mucho estar con Goku.

"es verdad, Kushina y Tsume, bueno tambien naruto, es su misión mostrarle la aldea a la familia son" declaro el viejo sarutobi, mirando a los tres.

"si señor hokage" dijeron al unisonó las mujeres mayores.

"siiiii!" grito de felicidad el rubio, feliz por tener una misión y poder estar un rato mas con sus nuevos amigos.

"pero antes, Kushina y Tsume necesito que se queden unos minutos" comento el anciano, "les molestaría esperar afuera por favor" pidió con educación el hokage, a la familia son y a naruto, los cuales asintieron y salieron sin mayor preocupación.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede señor hokage?" pregunto con un aspecto serio la pelirroja.

"solo les explicare la procedencia de la familia de cabello negro, o mejor dicho la familia de otra dimensión" dijo el hokage moviendo sus manos tétricamente, mirando por la ventana de su oficina, dejando a la expectativa a las mujeres y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

En esos momentos el hokage, explico que los tres nuevos integrantes de konoha eran usuarios del ki, su viaje de otra dimensión, y la prueba que haría el día de mañana para analizar el poder de estos tres. Las mujeres quedaron sorprendidas por esto, pero al escuchar esto del hokage creyeron todo lo dicho.

Tsume tenía una expresión de confusión pero tambien de satisfacción, sabiendo que su alpha era de temer y además de ser tan guapo y sensual.

Kushina por su parte estaba sorprendida al saber que ese pequeño, el joven y el hombre de peinados extraños pudieran controlar el ki, pero si el hokage lo decía deber ser verdad, además ella sentía que irradiaban un aura cálido y protector en ellos.

"eso es todo y espero que mañana estén presentes en la demostración del poder del ki, pueden retirarse" declaro el hokage volviendo a su trabajo.

"si señor" dijeron las mujeres, saliendo de la oficina del líder de konoha.

Al salir encontraron a los pequeños hablando animadamente como un buen par de buenos amigos, mientras Goku y Gohan los miraban con una sonrisa.

"ya terminaste mami" dijo naruto con esa sonrisa zorruna, característica en el pequeño.

"si pequeño, ahora tenemos una misión" dijo la pelirroja dándole un abrazo a su hijo, mientras miraba a los tres sayayin.

"siii una misión" decía el pequeño rubio.

Despues de esto el grupo de personas salió de la torre. En el camino fueron presentados los hijos de Goku, que les cayeron de maravilla a las mujeres mayores al tener una personalidad tan sociable y alegre por asi decirlo en la familia sayayin, esto pasaba mientras las mujeres guiaban a la familia por toda konoha, pasaron por las tiendas de armas, comestibles, los compuestos de los clanes, pero no les interesaba mucho a los son, hasta que llegaron al distrito de comida.

"ummmm ya tengo hambre" exclamo Goku, recibiendo un asentimiento de sus hijos, mientras olían el aroma de la comida recién preparada.

"tengo una idea, como agradecimiento por ayudar a naruto los invito a cenar a ichiraku" exclamo la pelirroja, quien disfrutaba la compañía de Goku y sus hijos, un sentimiento que no habia sentido hace mucho.

"y ¿yo?" exclamo la inuzuka apuntándose a sí misma, la cual durante todo el recorrido por konoha se mantuvo cerca de Goku.

"tu te la pues pagar sola Tsume" exclamo la pelirroja tomando de la mano al son mayor y a su hijo guiándolos a la famosa tienda de ramen, dejando a la matriarca inuzuka echando humo de su cabeza.

A lo lejos se podía ver una postal, de una pelirroja tomada de la mano del mas poderoso sayayin existente, a su lado su hijo naruto, al lado del rubio un pequeño de cabellos negros, igual al peinado de su padre y por ultimo un joven que con su peinado desafiaba la gravedad tomando de la mano a su hermano, todos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecía una hermosa familia feliz de paseo por konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unas horas despues se podía ver al viejo teuichi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al igual que su hija, la razón todo el ramen de ese día se habia acabado con solo seis clientes, los cuales tres se habían comido mas de 60 cuencos de ramen en total, mientras Kushina, Tsume y naruto solo llegaron a 20.

La pobre pelirroja tenia lagrimas, cayendo como cascadas en su rostro al tener que pagar toda la comida de la familia son, pero siendo ayudad de su amiga Tsume prestándole algo de dinero, para que el golpe económico no fuera tanto para su bolsillo.

"uff que bien comí, la comida de este mundo es maravillosa" decía Goku, dándose palmaditas al estomago, satisfecho por el ramen.

"lo digo mismo señor Goku" dijo naruto, imitando al sayayin.

"tenias razón naruto, el ramen es manjar de dioses" exclamo el pequeño Goten, tambien imitando a su padre, los tres sonriendo satisfechos.

Era una escena, que hizo sacar carcajadas por todos en el stand de ramen.

"bien ya si hizo tarde y tengo que ir a ver que mis hijos no se estén peleando por tonterías" exclamo la matriarca inuzuka, levantándose de su taburete, "nos vemos a todos y sobre todo a ti go-ku" dijo Tsume guiñándole un ojo al sayayin mayor, abandonando el stand de ramen.

"oye Gohan, ¿porque me cerro un ojo?" pregunto el mayor de los son, a su hijo mayor.

"pues creo que le caíste bien" dijo el joven sayayin encogiéndose de hombros.

"ooohhh, que bueno" exclamo Goku, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "y a ti señorita Kushina ¿te caigo bien?" pregunto el inocente sayayin a la pelirroja.

"eh.. bueno … em si .. claro" decía la mujer pelirroja un poco avergonzada, quien fue tomada desprevenida por la pregunta de Goku.

Mientras el viejo teuichi y su hija áyame, veian a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa, moviendo sus cejas de arriba y abajo. Avergonzando aun más a la pelirroja.

"emmm naruto es hora de volver a casa" exclamo Kushina, cambiando el tema, buscando la ayuda de su hijo.

"noooo, yo quería pasar mas tiempo con mis nuevos amigos" exclamo el pequeño naruto, con un mohín en sus mejillas.

"no te preocupes pequeño" exclamo Goku, poniendo una mano en los rubios cabellos del chico, "mañana nos veremos otra vez, espero que estés en la prueba de nuestros poderes" dijo el mayor de los son, despeinando al chico.

"jajajaja claro que estaré, ¿verdad mami?" dijo el pequeño, mirando a la pelirroja con ojos de cachorro.

"por su puesto cariño, fuimos invitados por el hokage" exclamo Kushina, tomando de la mano a su hijo saliendo de la tienda de ramen, despidiéndose de Teuichi y su hija, al igual que la familia son.

"gracias por la comida, señora Kushina" Goku agradeció a la pelirroja, dándole esa famosa sonrisa, con una mano en la nuca.

"solo Kushina, sin honoríficos" dijo la madre de naruto, quien tenía de la mano a su hijo.

"entonces nos vemos Kushina" exclamo el sayayin mayor, siendo rodeado por un aura blanco, elevándose del suelo mientras se despedía de la mujer, volando en dirección del bosque de la muerte junto a sus hijos.

"adiós!" gritaba el chico de cabellos rubios, agitando su mano de un lado a otro mirando cómo se perdían en el cielo nocturno.

"wow eso es impresionante" exclamo la pelirroja, con sorpresa en su voz al ver una de las demostraciones del ki.

"el señor Goku dijo que me entrenaría" comento el pequeño naruto a su madre, quien estaba sorprendida por lo dicho por su hijo.

"apuesto que ellos tendrán gran protagonismo en nuestra vida" pensó la pelirroja, aun mirando por donde se fueron la familia son, "vamos pequeño, necesitas un baño y despues a la cama" dijo amorosamente la madre de naruto, llevándose a su hijo a su hogar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La familia son llego a un ambiente tranquilo en el bosque, para colocar su hogar, en el lugar era amplio de un color verde por el césped de esta y rodeada de arboles, cercano a un lago donde podrían pescar un bocadillo para ellos.

Goku saco la capsula de su casa, y la lanzo haciendo aparecer en un estallido de humo su hogar, era la casa del monte paoz con todos sus accesorios en el interior de ella.

"ahhh por fin a descansar" exclamo el mayor de los son entrando a su hogar, seguido por sus hijos.

Los son, empezaron a acomodarse en el hogar, pero Goku tenia una sorpresa para su hijo menor, sacando de su habitación el mítico báculo sagrado que le fue otorgado por su abuelito.

"Goten ven un momento" exclamo el sayayin emocionado por lo que vendría a continuación.

"si papá, dime" dijo el menor de los son, poniéndose al frente del hombre pelinegro.

"hoy se te otorga una de las armas mas poderosas existentes, el báculo sagrado" exclamo Goku, entregándole el arma a su hijo, "úsalo para el bien hijo mio" dijo Goku despeinando al pequeño con su mano en la cabeza del pequeño.

"gracias papá, wow esto es genial" dijo el pequeño emocionado por su nuevo regalo, poniéndose el arma en su espalda. "¿cómo me veo Gohan?" pregunto Goten a su hermano.

"te ves genial Goten" dijo Gohan dándole un pulgar arriba a su hermano, "padre voy a salir por un rato" exclamo el joven sayayin, pulsando un botón de su reloj transformándose en el gran saiyaman.

"jajajajaj esta bien hijo, ve a ser un héroe" dijo el feliz y orgulloso padre a su joven hijo.

"adiós nos vemos" dijo el nuevo héroe de konoha, saliendo por la puerta volando en dirección de la aldea.

"bien vamos Goten tomemos un baño y luego a dormir" exclamo el son mayor a su hijo, el cual asintió feliz a su padre.

Mientras Gohan, sobrevolaba la aldea buscando algún peligro inminente, pero todo se mostraba tranquilo sin ningun caso en donde el gran saiyaman pudiera intervenir, solo viendo a gente tranquila caminando por los alrededores.

En el sector donde los ninjas pasaban el rato bebiendo, se encontraba una mujer que aparenta unos 20 años con cabello de color purpura, recogido en la parte trasera de esta, de ojos color chocolate, vistiendo una larga gabardina de color café claro, usando una minifalda gris y una camiseta de rejillas, dejando una buena vista de sus pechos, caminaba fuera del bar en dirección a su departamento.

Dos chunin ebrios, reconocieron a la chica como mitarashi Anko, o tambien mal llamada la puta amante de serpientes, por su antiguo sensei orochimaru, quien la abandono solo cuando era una niña, además de dejarle un sello maldito en su hombro, el cual la hacia miserable en las noches.

"vaya vaya, mira que tenemos aquí" exclamo uno de los chunin, mientras frenaban el paso de Anko.

"si no es la puta de Anko mitarashi" dijo el otro chunin, poniéndose al lado de su compañero.

""vaya vaya si es un par de ebrios, que quieren ser castrados" exclamo Anko con una sonrisa maliciosa, sacando un kunai.

"por que mejor no te relajas y vienes con nosotros a pasar un buen rato" dijo uno de los ebrios, con sarcasmo.

"vamos puta tu sabes que ansias por esto" dijo el otro ebrio, tocándose la entre pierna.

"tch, cuantas veces tendre que decir que esos rumores son mentiras" exclamo la chica enojada, frunciendo el ceño. "es mejor que se vayan si no quieren acabar muertos" dijo la chica tomando una posición de pelea, con su kunai al frente.

"puta, no queríamos que fuera asi pero te tomaremos por la fuerza" dijeron los matones, igualmente sacando sus kunais, preparándose para pelear.

Antes de que Anko, les cortara la virilidad al par de idiotas, justo en el medio cayendo del cielo se presento el nuevo héroe de konoha, el querido y que seria admirado por niños y niñas el gran saiyaman. El cual tenia un casco anaranjado, con dos antenas y una visera de color negro, además vestía una capa roja detrás de un traje verde. Por debajo de este, se encuentra un largo atuendo negro que ocupa la mayor parte del cuerpo, incluyendo desde las piernas hasta el cuello. Además posee unos guantes y botas blancas, y un casco protector para no revelar su identidad.

"esperen rufianes, yo no permitiré que le pongan un dedo a esta hermosa dama" exclamo el héroe, con voz actuada y exagerada.

"hermosa dama" pensó la chica, tomando por sorpresa este cumplido sacándole un pequeño sonrojo, "esperen este tipo llego del cielo" pensó la chica sorprendida.

"jajajajajajaj que demonios es este tipo, que ridiculo jajajajaj" se carcajeaban los ebrios abrazados, molestando en demasía a Gohan, el cual empezó a elevar su ki mostrando alrededor de su cuerpo.

"NO SE BURLEN!" grito Gohan, dándole un golpe con su pie derecho al suelo, enterrando su pie en el suelo, "POR QUE SIEMPRE ME DICEN RIDICULO!" gritaba con enojo el sayayin, siguiendo dándoles de patadas al suelo, aterrando a los ebrios chunin que estaban aterrados del miedo, abrazándose el uno con el otro.

Anko por su parte estaba sorprendida, con los ojos como huevos tibios, viendo tal despliegue de ira y fuerza, "¿Qué diablos es este chico?" pensó la chica.

"por favor n. ..no la..ala..al..lastimes" exclamaban con lagrimas en los ojos los chunin, "lo sentimos" gritaron los tipos, echando a correr lejos de Gohan.

"oh no escaparan" exclamo el gran saiyaman, que en un parpadeo y gracias a su velocidad, se presento en la parte trasera de los dos chunin, tomándolos de la parte trasera de sus cabezas enterrando sus rostros contra el suelo dejándolos parecidos a una avestruz.

"wow" fue lo único que exclamo la chica de cabello purpura, al ver como sus dos atacantes estaban con sus cabezas enterradas en el suelo.

"y no vuelvan a molestar a la gente" les reclamo el super héroe, a los chunin caídos por su poder, en un parpadeo el gran saiyaman volvió junto a Anko. "¿se encuentra bien señorita?" pregunto el gran saiyaman a la chica sorprendida.

"oh claro, no espera ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? ¿Quién diablos eres?" pregunto la chica de cabello purpura, sorprendida por lo acontecido y lo por lo hecho por este personaje.

"esperaba esa pregunta" dijo el gran saiyaman, subiéndose a uno de los postes de luz, siendo rodeado por varios aldeanos que se acercaron a ver la situación. "yo soy el guerrero que pelea por el amor y la justicia, soy el nuevo héroe de konoha, yo soy el gran saiyaman" exclamo el nuevo héroe de konoha, mientras realizaba sus típicas poses ridículas, con una voz sobre actuada.

"que ridículo" pensó Anko y varios de los presentes ante la actitud del gran saiyaman, el cual pensaba que lo habia hecho genial.

"bien aldeanos es hora de irme, la justicia me llama" dijo el super héroe de capa roja, volando hacia los cielos, dejando sorprendidos a los aldeanos.

"viste eso el voló" comentaban los aldeanos, "debe ser un super héroe de verdad" eran las impresiones de la gente entre otras.

"vaya vaya, tu gran saiyaman aunque ridículo, me has llamado la atención" exclamo la peli purpura, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba camino a su departamento.

Este día habia sido el comienzo en que la aldea de konoha y alrededores conocerían las gran saiyaman, el guerrero que pelea por el amor y la justicia, y siempre esta para la ayuda del mas débil, el nuevo héroe de konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de mañana, y en la casa de los sayayin se encontraban los tres pelinegros, en la puerta frontal de la casa ya preparados para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento 7, para enfrentar la prueba del hokage hacia ellos.

"vamos hijos es hora" exclamo Goku muy animado, saliendo volando hacia el cielo, pero sus hijos no se movían.

"3, 2 ,1" empezó la cuenta regresiva Gohan, y al llegar a cero, Goku regreso al mismo lugar de donde salió volando.

"¿Dónde estaba ese campo de entrenamiento?" pregunto Goku a su hijo mayor con una mano en la nuca.

"vamos papá, yo te enseñare el camino" exclamo el hijo mayor, riéndose del descuidado de su padre, al igual que Goten. Goku solo se reía a su estilo y seguía de cerca a sus hijos, mientras se dirigían en dirección al campo de entrenamiento numero 7.

No se demoraron mucho en llegar a un campo de gran espacio, cubierto del bosque frondoso característico en konoha, donde se encontraba un grupo de personas, esperando la llegada de los sayayin, los cuales se presentaron cayendo del cielo, sorprendiendo a varios de los presentes.

"hey hokage, ya llegamos" exclamo el mayor de los son, con su característica sonrisa.

"hola!" saludo alegre el pequeño rubio de ojos azules, mientras corría hacia sus nuevos amigos.

"¿Cómo estas pequeño naruto?" exclamo Goku, revolviendo los cabellos del Uzumaki el sonreía ante esta acción.

"buenos días familia son, está todo listo para probar sus poderes, contra las tácticas ninjas" decía el hokage de la aldea, caminando hasta estar frente a los son.

"estupendo estoy listo para pelear" exclamo emocionado el sayayin, mientras estiraba sus músculos.

"bien bien, pero antes quisiera presentarles a las cabezas de los clanes mas importantes en konoha" exclamo el anciano, haciendo un ademan para que los representantes se acercaran. "en primer lugar el representante del clan hyuga, hiashi hyuga" exclamo el hokage, mientras un hombre de cabello largo y negro, de mirada dura usando una especie de kimono de color blanco y un chaleco de color verde.

"es un placer conocerlo señor Goku" exclamo el hombre, con un tono serio, ofreciendo su mano al sayayin.

"oh claro tambien es un placer" respondió algo torpe el pelinegro, estrechando la mano el hombre de ojos blancos. "¿Qué ojos tan raros? ¿Será ciego?" pensaba confundido Goku, mirando de forma extraña al hombre.

"¿sucede algo malo?" pregunto confundido el patriarca del clan hyuga, con una gota de sudor en su nuca por la actitud de Goku.

"oh es que me preguntaba si usted puede ver" dijo el sayayin, frotándose la nuca.

"estos ojos son un linaje del clan hyuga, le cual nos ayuda a ver mas allá que cualquier cosa" dio el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

"oooohh" decía sorprendido Goku, aun sin entender mucho.

"bueno ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones" exclamo el hokage, "ahora les presento al trió mas famoso de konoha" exclamo el anciano sarutobi.

Al decir esto tres hombres se acercaron, uno tenía el cabello rubio atado en una cola y de ojos color verde, usando el traje jounin, y la banda de konoha en su frente.

El otro tenía la misma vestimenta, pero su mirada era de aburrimiento y molestia, tenía el cabello negro atado en una cola al estilo de una piña, usando la banda en su brazo derecho.

Y por último era un tipo regordete, usaba una especie de peluca rojiza larga, con pintura purpura de guerra en sus mejillas, vestía una especie de armadura de plata, por encima de de un traje rojo.

"gusto en conocerlo señor Goku" dijo el rubio estrechando la mano del sayayin, "mi nombre es inouchi yamanaka" dijo el hombre con un tono suave.

"soy shikaku nara, un gusto" dijo el hombre de cabello estilo piña, con un tono aburrido, tambien estrechando la mano del sayayin.

"soy choza akimichi, líder del clan akimichi un gusto" exclamo el regordete hombre haciendo una reverencia, "tambien queda invitado a probar nuestras famosas barbacoas en nuestro restaurant" exclamo el regordete hombre.

"muchas gracias, lo espero con ansias jijijiji" decía el mayor de los son, mostrando su famosa sonrisa.

"gracias trio ino-shika-cho" dijo el hokage, mientras los hombre daban un paso atrás.

Luego de las presentación del trio legendario, una mujer de cabello negro y largo de ojos de igual color de piel blanca, y un rostro hermoso, usando un kimono de color azul obscuro y un extraño símbolo estampado en su espalda.

"buenos días, mi estimado son Goku, mi nombre es Mikoto uchiha" dijo la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia, con un tono suave en su voz, "represento al clan uchiha" dijo la mujer sonriéndole al sayayin.

"un gusto señora Mikoto" respondió el sayayin de raza pura.

"señorita Mikoto, soy viuda y sin compromiso" dijo la mujer de cabello negro, aun manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, ella no lo diría pero ahora que se encontraba solo ella y su hijo, se sentía mas en calma casi agradecía a itachi que exterminara al clan uchiha.

"pues un gusto señorita Mikoto jijijiji" se reía el sayayin, llevándose una muy buena primera impresión por parte de los dos adultos.

"Gracias Mikoto, veo que se llevan bien los dos" dijo el hokage, sacando sonrisas de parte de Goku y la uchiha, pero por otra parte Tsume y Kushina, miraban con un toque de celos a Mikoto, al llevarse tan bien con el sayayin.

"yo voy ahora" exclamo molesta la matriarca del clan inuzuka, poniéndose en frente de Goku, con una mirada picaresca.

"lo siento Tsume, pero voy yo" dijo la pelirroja Uzumaki, dándole un codazo en el costado a la inuzuka, tomando su lugar.

"no recuerdo que acordáramos que te presentarías primero" decía molesta la mujer de cabello castaño y salvaje, mostrándole sus colmillos a Kushina.

"y tampoco acordamos que te presentarías antes que yo" respondió Kushina, mientras su cabello se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

Goku por su parte solo veía con confusión a las mujeres, al igual que Mikoto la que se encontraba a su lado.

"es mejor que yo haga las presentaciones" pensó con molestia el anciano sarutobi, mientras se pellizcaba el entre cejo, "Goku, la mujer de cabello castaño es Tsume del clan inuzuka y la de pelo rojo es Kushina del clan Uzumaki" dijo el hokage apuntando a las mujeres, que se miraban sacando chispas.

Goku solo miraba con confusión todo esto, pero por otra parte le pareció gracioso la forma en que se comportaban las mujeres, riéndose de ellas, acción que llamo la atención de Tsume y Kushina, las cuales se sonrojaron y avergonzaron por su actitud tan infantil, sacando un sudor en la cabeza a los presentes.

"ellos son parte de la mayoría del consejo Shinobi del pueblo y quienes están aquí para presenciar el poder de los que controlan el ki" explico el hokage de konoha, mientras se mostraban cada cabeza del clan.

"Esto es emocionante, cada uno tiene energía excepcional" pensó Goku analizando a cada uno de los presentes.

"Señor hokage, creo que es hora de comenzar" dijo shikaku nara, tratando de que esto terminara lo antes posible para que ya se fuera a descansar a su hogar.

"tienes razón" respondió el hokage, "familia son, se evaluara como se maneja el ki contra: el taijutsu, el genjutsu, ninjutsu y por ultimo el kenjusu" declaro el anciano hokage, mientras cuatro personas dieron un paso adelante.

"esperen un minuto señor hokage, primero debemos seleccionar quien se enfrentara contra quien" propuso Gohan, mientras el hokage asentía con la cabeza.

"buena propuesta joven" dijo hiruzen con la mano en la barbilla. "yo dare el primer paso, Maito Gai un paso adelante" ordeno el líder de konoha mientras un hombre de cejas enormes y corte de cabello raro, usando un spandex de color verde y su respectivo chaleco jounin, de presentaba frente a la familia son.

"yosh soy la bestia verde de konoha el experto en taijutsu Maito Gai, un gusto conocerlos" dijo con gran alegría el sujeto raro, dando un pulgar arriba mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Esta extraña presentación saco carcajadas de Goten y naruto, quienes rodaban por el suelo al ver a tan chistoso personaje y con cejas tan enormes.

"naruto eso no es educ.." antes de que Kushina pudiera regañar a su hijo, Goku tambien se hecho a reír junto con los niños, mientras estos tres se abrazaban sacándole una gran gota de sudor a todos los presentes, excepto a Gohan.

"tiene la misma voz que freezer jajajajaja" reía Goku, apuntando al confundido jounin, el cual no entendía nada.

"cof cof, por favor díganme quien se va a enfrentar a Gai" exclamo el hokage, dirigiéndose al mas tranquilo de los son, el cual era Gohan.

"vamos padre y Goten, o si no yo seré el primero en pelear" amenazo Gohan a su hermano y padre quienes se levantaron rápidamente al igual que naruto, pero aun sonriendo por lo sucedido.

"bien a la cuenta de tres" dijo seriamente Goku mirando a sus hijos, quienes ponían sus manos en forma de puño, escondiéndola en un costado. "1 2 3, piedra papel o tijera" decían repetidamente la familia son, mientras los demás los miraban confundidos, excepto naruto que los veía expectante al resultado del juego.

"gane gane jjjijijiji" gritaba y reía de alegría el pequeño Goten, dejando triste a Goku por no poder ser el primero en pelear.

"pufff Goten tiene mucha suerte" dijo molesto el sayayin, mientras caminaba hacia los demás espectadores, al igual que su hijo mayor.

"bien hecho Goten, tu puedes" decía el pequeño naruto, animando a su amigo mientras se ponía al lado de Goku.

"espere señor hokage, no debería permitir que el pequeño pelee con Gai" exclamo Kushina, siendo secundada por Mikoto, Tsume, una anbu con mascara de gato, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos y tambien por el trio ino-shika-cho, quienes estaban preocupados que el jounin lastimaran al hijo de Goten.

"¿que dice señor Goku?" pregunto el hokage, mirando al padre de Goten el cual solo tenia los brazos cruzados.

"Goten gano el juego de piedra papel y tijeras, además el estará bien" dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro, despreocupado confiando en su hijo.

Los demás no quisieron discutir con el mayor de los son y solo esperaron que la pelea no pasara a mayores, y si pasaba estaban listos para intervenir.

"yosh pequeño, las llamas de la juventud están ardiendo en ti" dijo el sensei cejotas, mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

"es un honor señor" dijo el hijo menor de Goku haciendo una reverencia, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"eso es pequeño las llamas de la juventud están ardiendo" dijo Gai, "te dare el primer golpe" exclamo el personaje de spandex verde, poniendo su mejilla para que Goten le diera un golpe.

"¿esta seguro señor?" pregunto Goten rascándose la cabeza de confusión.

"claro pequeño, golpea tan fuerte como quieras" exclamo con confianza en que el golpe de Goten no le afectaría, los demás suspiraron más relajados viendo que Gai no se tomaba enserio la pelea, excepto por Goku y Gohan los cuales esperaban que Goten no llegara a matarlo por el golpe.

"papá tienes las semillas ¿cierto?" dijo casi como un susurro Gohan a su padre, el cual asintió.

"bien aquí voy" dijo Goten, mientras echaba su puño hacia atrás tomando vuelo, y en un segundo el puño de Goten conecto con la cara de Gai, que en cámara lenta se empezó a deformar, mejor explicado seria que los ojos de Gai parecían que se le salían de las cuencas, la nariz escurría mucosidad y un par de dientes volaban de su boca, junto con un poco de sangre. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el jounin salió despedido a toda velocidad, que destruyo uno de los arboles el cual lo detuvo, dejando caer inconsciente el cuerpo del jounin.

Cada una de las personas mas que sorprendidas, estaban en estado de shock, al ver que uno de los jounin mas poderosos de la aldea, habia sido noqueado de un solo golpe, solo por un niño de 7 años, excepto por naruto quien tenía los ojos como estrellas al ver que su amigo era tan poderoso.

"ganaste Goten jajajaja" exclamaba emocionado el pequeño rubio, mientras Goten solo se frotaba la nuca con una pequeña sonrisa.

"uffff , el poder de Goten aumenta cada día" pensó el mayor de los son con orgullo, "no se preocupen le daré una semilla del ermitaño y se recuperara enseguida" exclamo Goku mientras se dirigía volando hacia el jounin caído.

"bien hecho pequeño" dijo Gohan mientras le frotaba el cabello con su mano y naruto le daba palmadas en la espalada.

Mientras con Goku, el sayayin ayudaba al hombre de cejas grandes a comer la semilla, recuperándolo de las heridas y moretones que quedo al estrellarse contra el árbol, además de restaurar sus dientes caídos.

"oh, el pequeño tiene mas fuerza que cualquier jounin que conozca" pensó la bestia verde de konoha, "yosh, como he perdido daré cien vueltas a konoha" dijo Gai, mientras salía corriendo dejando el campo de entrenamiento.

"que tipo tan chistoso" pensó Goku mientras volvía con el grupo de ninjas, que aun tenían la boca abierta, "vamos Gohan es tu turno" ordeno el sayayin de raza pura sonriéndole a su hijo mayor, el cual asintió y se dirigió al centro del campo.

"eh.. eh ….pu… es" el hokage trato de articular palabras, "ento…nces yug… Yugao eres la siguiente" dijo rápidamente el líder del pueblo, mientras la anbu no parecía muy deseosa de pelear.

"bien hokage" dijo de no muy buena gana la chica de cabello purpura, la cual caminaba a paso lento hacia Gohan, "un gusto me llamo Yugao y soy especialista en kenjutsu" dijo respetuosa la joven anbu. Esta chica recién comenzaba como anbu de konoha pero era una maestra con la katana que llevaba en su espalda.

"hola señorita Yugao, mi nombre es son Gohan espero que podamos llevarnos bien" exclamo Gohan, haciendo una reverencia a la joven.

"vaya es guapo y muy amable" pensó la chica, con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, pero no era notable por su máscara.

"empiecen" grito el hokage dando la orden para que la batalla iniciara.

Yugao saco su katana, poniéndose en posición de batalla, esperando que Gohan hiciera su movimiento, pero el joven sayayin solo estaba parado sin hacer mucho solo la observaba.

"que tramara, no importa si me da un golpe todo se acabo" pensaba la chica que confiaba fielmente en su velocidad para ganar la pelea. Mientras pensaba esto Yugao, por su parte Gohan levando el dedo índice cubriéndolo de su ki.

"esto me recuerda cuando conocí a trunks del futuro" pensó Goku viendo que su hijo lo imitaba al igual que en esa ocasión, pero solo se diferenciaba que Gohan no se habia convertido en súper sayayin.

"señor Goku ¿Qué es lo que hace su hijo?" pregunto el rubio yamanaka, viendo sorprendido que Gohan se iba a enfrentar a una katana solo con sus manos.

"el esta concentrando su ki en su dedo para detener los ataques del arma de esa chica" respondió Goku, como su fuera lo mas natural, mientras el rubio adulto asentía con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al joven Gohan, al igual que los demás.

Yugao no espero mas y se lanzo velozmente arremetiendo contra Gohan, saltando hacia el sayayin tratando de cortarlo verticalmente, pero Gohan detuvo su katana con su dedo sin siquiera recibir algún daño, la chica no se dio por vencida y empezó a atacar a una velocidad impresionante al hijo mayor de Goku, el cual detenía cada uno de los golpes de la katana de la joven anbu.

La chica ya empezaba a cansarse y cada golpe reducia su velocidad, hasta que tuvo que dar un paso atrás, volviendo a su lugar inicial donde partió su ataque, respirando muy agitada por todo el esfuerzo hecho.

"maldición, no le hice ningun rasguño" pensó la chica con frustración, respirando muy agitada. "solo me queda una cosa por intentar" pensó la chica poniéndose en posición para su ultimo golpe aumentando su chakra.

"su energía aumenta, prepara una técnica especial" pensó el pelinegro, poniéndose en alerta por lo que hiciera Yugao.

" **Estilo de la hoja: danza de la luna creciente"** grito Yugao creando dos clones de sombras quienes avanzaron en ambos costados hacia Gohan, mientras Yugao daba un gran salto con su espada sobre su cabeza atacando a Gohan por tres direcciones diferentes, pero al momento de llegar a la posición del sayayin, este se habia evaporado.

"¿Dónde esta?" se pregunto mentalmente la chica anbu, sorprendida por lo acontecido, hasta que sintió un toque en su hombro, al darse la vuelta ahí estaba Gohan, el cual le dio un pequeño toque en su frente, partiendo la mascara anbu por la mitad, mostrando el hermoso rostro de la chica sorprendida.

"sabía que eras muy bonita detrás de esa mascara" exclamo sonriendo el pelinegro, mientras se frotaba la nuca, haciendo enrojecer a Yugao, no solo por el cumplido si no tambien por lo cerca que tenia a Gohan de su rostro.

"es mas guapo de cerca" pensó Yugao muy sonrojada mientras enfundaba su katana en su espalda, "he perdido ya no tengo más energía para continuar" exclamo Yugao dándose por vencida viendo que este chico con solo su velocidad habia esquivado una de sus mas poderosas técnicas.

"bien hecho Yugao y tu tambien Gohan, mostraron habilidades muy impresionantes" dijo el hokage satisfecho por la pelea.

"pero si Gohan solo mostro su velocidad" exclamo Goku encogiéndose de hombros, dando a saber que la habilidad de concentrar ki en un dedo no fuera gran cosa.

"pues ahora es el momento usted es el siguiente señor Goku" dijo el hokage viendo al sayayin, "kakashi es tu turno, muestra tus mejores jutsus" exclamo el hokage a un anbu, con máscara de perro, de cabello plateado en punta.

"si señor" dijo el hombre caminando al centro del campo, mientras Yugao y Gohan volvían al grupo.

"bien hecho Gohan" dijo orgulloso el mayor de los son, mientras golpeaban las palmas.

"bien es hora de pelear" exclamo Goku mientras empezaba a estirar sus músculos, mientras kakashi se sacaba la mascara anbu, aunque tenia otra que cubría su boca, y su bandana de la hoja que cubría el ojo izquierdo la cual la levanto y revelo el Sharingan, mostrando que iba enserio.

"comiencen" ordeno el hokage.

Kakashi saco cuatro kunais con papel explosivo, lanzándolos a gran velocidad contra el sayayin, en ves de esquivarlos Goku los tomo entre sus manos, sin saber que estos eran explosivos.

"suéltalos" grito kakashi al sayayin, pero fue muy tarde y las papales explosivos detonaron contra Goku, levantando una gran cantidad de humo.

Los presentes quedaron atónitos frente a esto excepto Goten y Gohan, creyendo que el sayayin habia quedado hecho pedazos por la gran explosión.

"wow eso fue sorprendente jajajaja" decía Goku riendo, mostrando que detrás de la cortina de humo se encontraba el sayayin ileso.

"sorprendente, los papeles explosivos no le hicieron nada" pensó sorprendido el ninja de cabello de color plata, "entonces es hora de usar algunos jutsus y ver como los enfrenta" pensó el anbu preparando algunos sellos de mano, desapareciendo bajo la tierra.

"oh a donde se fue" dijo Goku en voz alta mirando a todos lados, "tal vez este aquí!" exclamo el sayayin, enterrando su brazo en la tierra abriendo el suelo en dos sacando a kakashi del cuello de sus playera, "siento tu energía y se donde te encuentras" dijo el sayayin de raza pura, dejando al peli plata en el suelo.

"lo tendrá presente señor Goku" dijo el anbu mostrando respeto por el sayayin. "es por eso que le mostrare una de mis mejores técnicas" exclamo kakashi, dando un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia frente a Goku.

"vamos ataca" exclamo Goku poniéndose en pose de batalla, esperando el ataque del anbu.

Kakashi puso su mano derecha en el suelo, mientras su otra mano agarraba su muñeca mientras una gran cantidad de electricidad se empezaba a generar en su palma, sonando como si un millar de pájaros resonaban por todo el lugar.

"concentro esa gran cantidad de energía en su palma, esto será interesante" pensó Goku mientras se preparaba para recibir el ataque del peli plata.

" **chidori"** grito kakashi quien salió disparado a toda velocidad arrebatando contra el sayayin, el cual empezó a acumular ki en su palma derecha. Cuando kakashi estaba cerca de Goku moviendo la masa de energía eléctrica cerca del pecho de Goku, el sayayin detuvo el ataque con la palma abierta, dejando sin defensa al hatake, lo cual aprovecho Goku para darle una patada en el pecho, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol.

"esa fue una buena técnica, ahora es mi turno" dijo el pelinegro, poniéndose en posición para realizar su mas famosa técnica, **"KA-ME- HA-ME HAAAA!"** grito Goku lanzando una potente ráfaga de color azul que iba directo a kakashi que recién se reincorporaba despues del golpe contra el árbol.

Para suerte del peli plata la técnica de Goku paso por a un lado de el anbu, destrozando el bosque que estaba detrás de kakashi, mostrando un poco del poder de Goku.

Kakashi y todos los ninjas quedaron con la boca abierta mientras miraban tal destrucción provocada por la fuerza ka-me-ha-me, la cual dejo un cráter de unos 10 metros de diámetro, ya que solo uso un poco de su fuerza.

"si esa cosa me daba hubiera quedado hecho polvo" pensó el anbu, con los ojos como platos, ni siquiera su Sharingan pudo ver la velocidad de la ráfaga de ki.

"bien continuemos con el combate" dijo Goku volviéndose a poner en posición de combate, pero kakashi tuvo suficiente y no quería terminar hecho cenizas.

"lo siento pero yo pierdo" dijo el hatake levantando la mano derecha, decepcionando a Goku el cual quería seguir luchando, ya recién entraba en calor.

"ahh que mal" dijo el molesto Goku volviendo de nuevo hacia el grupo, para decidir quién se enfrentaría al maestro en genjutsu.

"entonces esa técnica demuestra el poder del ki, es impresionante" pensaba el hokage analizando el cráter que dejo el ataque de Goku.

"hokage llego el último enfrentamiento" dijo una chica de cabello negro y largo de ojos rojos, usando varias vendas y un traje rojo debajo de ellas como vestimenta.

"asi es Kurenai, ve al centro del campo es tu turno" exclamo el líder de konoha aunque solo fuera una chunin la chica era experta en el arte del genjutsu. Mientras la chica se dirigía al centro del campo esperando a su oponente. "quien de los tres peleara con Kurenai" decía el hokage dirigiéndose a la familia son.

"pues será entre Gohan o Goku, ya que Goten esta jugando con naruto por ahí" dijo Kushina apuntando a los pequeños que jugaban con el baculo sagrado.

"vamos Gohan te lo encargo" dijo Goku a su hijo, el cual asentía y se dirigía a presentarse frente a la chica.

"hola soy son Gohan" dijo sonriendo el chico a la mujer de ojos rojos, la cual se mantenía seria.

"no importa si usas cualquier tipo de energía mi genjutsu en infalible" respondió la mujer pelinegra en un tono serio, sin dejarse intimidar por lo visto.

"emmm buena suerte" dijo Gohan un poco nervioso, ya que no sabia que hizo el pelinegro para molestar a la chica, mientras esta lo ignoraba y tomaba distancia frente al chico.

"comiencen" grito el hokage.

La pelinegra hizo algunos sellos de mano, pero el hijo mayor de Goku solo la miraba curioso, pero siempre preparado al ataque de Kurenai poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"bien ya debió caer en mi ilusión, solo debo poner el kunai en su cuello y se termino la pelea" pensó la chunin, corriendo por un costado de Gohan el cual seguía mirándola con confusión.

"¿Qué haces?" dijo Gohan apareciendo de repente detrás de la chica que se sorprendió y se cayó al suelo de cara golpeándose la nariz.

"mi ilusión no funciono contra el" pensó la chica de ojos rojos, "tal vez al usar otro tipo de energía, no le afecta mi genjutsu" pensó la chica sintiendo como dos brazos la tomaron de los hombros ayudándola a levantarse.

"si no es nada" dijo indiferente la pelinegra limpiándose la nariz la cual le sangraba un poco, pero fue sorprendida aun mas cuando Gohan la ayudo a quitarse la sangre de su nariz con un pañuelo que el chico tenia.

"asi esta mejor, además si hice algo que te molestara me disculpo" exclamo el joven sayayin frotándose la nuca mirando hacia otro lado, acción que sorprendió a Kurenai y entendió que habia sido demasiado hostil con el amable joven.

"yo soy la que debería disculparse al ser tan grosera contigo" exclamo la chica bajando un poco la vista, "siempre fui considerada débil por solo tener el talento en genjutsu y muy pocas habilidades para las otras habilidades" dijo desanimada la chica a Gohan el cual la miraba con una mirada de comprensión.

"tengo una solución, que tal si entrenas conmigo" dijo Gohan para animar a la pelinegra, la cual se sorprendió por esto, "te enseñare grandes habilidades para pelear" dijo alegre el hijo mayor de Goku cruzándose de brazos.

"gracias Gohan, acepto tu propuesta" exclamo Kurenai dándole una sonrisa al sayayin, el cual sonreía igual que lo hace su padre.

"creo que la prueba termino, pero creo que no mostraron toda su fuerza" dijo el hokage a Goku con los entre cerrados, mientras Goku le sonreía como siempre.

"bien le mostrare todo el potencial que llega un sayayin" dijo Goku al hokage, mientras se dirigía al centro del lago que se encontraba en el campo, "les enseñare las transformaciones de un sayayin" dijo Goku flotando encima del lago, mientras todos se encontraban expectantes a lo que haría al mayor de los son, igual naruto y Goten quienes tambien querían ver lo que haría Goku.

"primero…

.

.

.

.

Oohhhh eso es todo por este capítulo que me salió extra largo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si es asi no olvides dejar tu comentario, tu apoyo me anima a escribir mas capítulos sin mas y dejando la invitación para leer mis demás historias, me despido con mi lema "viva el harem" alucard77 fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: bien saludos les mando queridos lectores, pero tenemos un problema y es con los cometarios de mis historias, no se visualizan en la pagina solo me indica la cantidad de comentarios pero no los puedo leer solo a tra ez de mi correo y me dificulta responder sus comentarios, es por eso si no respondo el comentario de alguno de ustedes pido que me perdonen por eso, sin mas aquí la respeustas a los comentarios:

maxigiampieri2012: bien amigo aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que esperabas y se sorprendieron con la fuerza de Goku ahora será peor, gracias por tu apoyo.

Alucardzero: hermanito en primera no pidas imposibles y esta historia es un harem para la familia son, naruto ya tiene varias historias harem, es todo gracias por tu apoyo.

THE CROW 88: bueno amigo que bueno que te guste la historia, pero el gran saiyaman se queda pero tendrá menos protagonismo.

Bueno es todo por ahora, ya que ahí algunos comentarios que no se hicieron por su propia cuenta de fanfiction, pero igual se los agradezco, además les hago una invitación a leer mis demás historias, sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Todo estaba preparado, Goku se encontraba en el centro del lago listo para demostrar el máximo nivel el que puede llegar hasta el momento un sayayin, los espectadores estaban con la mirada fija en el sayayin, el cual tenia una mirada seria mientras el viento lo rodeaba moviendo su cabello hacia todos lados.

"primero me encuentro en forma base, para luego ahh" dio un pequeño grito el pelinegro, cambiando su apariencia al del legendario súper sayayin, su cabello se torno dorado, desafiando la gravedad y sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, además sus músculos resaltaban mas y el aura lo rodeaba como si fueran llamas de color dorado.

"wow se ve súper sexy" dijo en voz alta Tsume, comiéndose con la mirada a Goku, hasta un poco de saliva salía de su boca.

Kushina estaba igual de sorprendida que Tsume, Goku ahora era aun mas atractivo que antes, pensaba la pelirroja con un rubor en sus ojos, pero nadie lo noto.

"Esto es sorprendente su energía es visible, cuanto poder!" pensó sorprendido el viejo hokage, con los ojos abiertos. Los demás espectadores se encontraban igual, excepto naruto que le brillaban los ojos de emoción, y Gohan y Goten se mantenían tranquilos.

"este es el súper sayayin" dijo con calma Goku, "ahhhh" dio otro grito Goku irradiando aun más energía, ahora su cabello era mas picudo y solo un mechón de cabello quedaba en su frente, además electricidad rodaba a Goku, junto con las llamas doradas.

"este es el súper sayayin fase dos, es aun más fuerte que mi primera transformación" exclamo Goku con voz seria y una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"y ahora AHHHHH!" grito con fuerza Goku, mientras ráfagas de aire salian de su cuerpo, el lago se partía a la mitad, las rocas se elevaban como si no existiera la gravedad, los arboles alrededor eran arrancados de raíz.

El grupo de personas apenas podía permanecer en pie, se cubrían los ojos protegiéndolos de la gran cantidad de energía que irradiaba el sayayin, naruto se aferraba a Goten para no salir disparado por el poderoso viento, Kurenai y Yugao se abrazaban a los fuertes brazos de Gohan que las detenía por la cintura con un ligero sonrojo. Kushina, Tsume y Mikoto se mantenían fuertes aferradas de los hombros, y pisada firme al suelo.

Cuando la tempestad termino, los ninjas que tardaron un poco en recomponerse, vieron asombrados que la apariencia de Goku habia cambiado radicalmente, su cabello llegaba a la cintura, y sus cejas habían desaparecido, su energía era aun más potente que antes que llegaba a resonar por todo el lugar.

"vaya hace mucho que no me transformaba en la fase 3 del súper sayayin" pensó Goku sintiéndose muy ligero, gracias al entrenamiento antes de llegar a este mundo Goku ahora controlaba mucho mejor esta transformación, si quería podria mantener el súper sayayin 3 por varios días.

"vaya mi padre es mas poderoso que cuando se enfrento a buu" pensó Gohan aun teniendo a las dos chicas de la cintura, las cuales no se molestaron en apartarse del sayayin, por lo sorprendida que estaban.

"y este es la ultima transformación, la llamo el súper sayayin fase 3" dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa en su cara y sus manos en la cintura.

"genial!" grito naruto mientras se acercaba a Goku, contemplando de mas cerca la apariencia de Goku, el cual le froto la cabeza sonriéndole al pequeño rubio.

"ves naruto tambien tengo el cabello rubio" exclamo el mayor de los son, sacando una gran sonrisa de naruto.

"y ..y ¿us…uste…ustedes hac…hacer lo mismo?" pregunto nervioso el hokage a los hijos de Goku, el cual estaba hablando con naruto.

"pues yo Goten llega al súper sayayin y yo tengo el súper sayayin fase y dos, tambien la fase mística" dijo Gohan con calma como si no fuera la gran cosa, el chico aun no soltaba de la cintura a las chicas.

"wow y ¿Qué tanto poder calculas que tienen?" se atrevió a preguntar el líder de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

"solo con la primera transformación puede llegar a destruir un planeta" explico Gohan al hokage, el cual se le caía la mandíbula de la sorpresa e impresión del poder de un sayayin.

"y bien señor hokage creo que la prueba termino" exclamo Goku sonriendo como siempre, apareciendo frente al anciano, con naruto a su lado.

"si grac.. gracias p..por la demostración" logro decir el hokage asiendo un reverencia a Goku, el cual solo se rascaba la nuca sonriendo como el siempre lo hace.

"jjajaaja no hay de que señor hokage" decía riendo el súper sayayin que aun mantenía la transformación fase 3.

"solo tengo una ultima cosa que pedir" dijo el líder de konoha un poco mas recompuesto, "podria explicar que es un sayayin por favor" pidió de forma educada el anciano sarutobi.

"claro eemm, pero primero ¿Por qué tienes a esas chicas abrazadas Gohan?" pregunto el sayayin con los ojos entre cerrados y una sonrisa de medio lado, avergonzando a su hijo mayor, el cual de inmediato quito las manos de la cintura con un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras las chicas se alejaban un poco de Gohan tapándose la cara para no mostrar sus caras coloradas.

"so..solo las ayudaba a que no se cayeran por la fuerza de tu transformación" exclamo Gohan aun avergonzado, mientras le daba codazos en su hombro derecho.

Despues de esta escena Goku paso por explicar todo sobre la raza sayayin, tambien que Gohan y Goten eran híbridos de humanos y sayayins, y él era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de su raza, además que dijo algo muy interesante para Tsume, Kushina y Mikoto, que era un viudo sin compromiso.

"eso es sorprendente señor Goku, es por eso que no tienen comparación con nosotros" exclamo el hokage con una mano en la barbilla, "tal vez pueda construir un nuevo clan" pensó el hokage analizando que la familia son tenia todos los requisitos para formar un nuevo clan.

"eso es todo lo que se de los sayayin" termino de explicar Goku, mientras el sayayin volvía a su forma base.

"gracias señor Goku por la información" agradeció el anciano sarutobi, "ahora quisiera asignarles un rango para su integración como nuevos ninjas de la hoja" decía el hokage, el cual pidió a kakashi que le entregara unos chalecos jounin.

Los sayayin miraban expectante lo que tramaba el viejo hokage, mientras los demás ya sabían el puesto que estos recibirían en la aldea.

"les hago entrega a son Goku y son Gohan, los chalecos jounin y su respectiva bandana" decía el anciano líder de konoha, "considerándolos como los nuevos jounin de la ladea de konoha, felicidades" exclamo el hokage de la hoja, aplaudiendo a los pelinegros, al igual que los demás.

"oh se lo agradezco señor hokage" dijo Goku tomando el chaleco ver y la bandana con el símbolo de la hoja, "pero solo me quedo con la bandana, el chaleco esta muy feo" menciono Goku devolviendo el chaleco, al igual que Gohan.

"oh claro no hay problema" dijo el hokage con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, "ahora el pequeño Goten" exclamo refiriéndose al hijo de menor de Goku, "debes decidir si convertirte en un jounin o ir a la academia junto con naruto" decía el anciano al pequeño Goten que se habia hecho muy amigo del rubio.

"pues creo que será mejor ir a la academia con naruto, asi conoceré mas amigos de mi edad" dijo sonriendo el pequeño pelinegro con las manos detrás de su cabeza, siendo abrazado de hombros por el rubio ojos azules.

"pero ¿que trabajo tiene un jounin?" pregunto Goku sin saber en que se metió, sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes, hasta Gohan sabia lo que hacia este rango ya que lo habia estudiado previamente.

"padre, un jounin es uno de los rangos mas alto que se les puede otorgar a un ninja" explicaba el joven Gohan a su confundido padre, "a estos se les encarga las misiones mas peligrosas, ya sea el asesinato, espionaje o tambien la escolta a grandes señores feudales de la tierra del fuego" explico sabiamente el hijo de Goku sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"aahhh, pero yo vengo a ayudar a la gente no a matar a nadie" dijo un poco molesto el sayayin con los brazos cruzados.

"bueno señor Goku, los ninjas están en peligro constante y cada misión podrían morir" explico seriamente el hokage a Goku, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido.

"usare mi poder para cambiar eso, no dejare que nadie que me importe muera en una misión" dijo decidido el Goku mostrando su lado protector.

"me alegre escuchar eso, y se con su poder usted nos ayudara a traer la paz en este mundo lleno de guerras" exclamo sonriendo el hokage al sayayin, poniendo toda su confianza en el nuevo jounin de la hoja.

"ha eso vine señor hokage a traer paz a este mundo" exclamo Goku con voz decidida con un pulgar arriba.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las declaraciones del pelinegro, sabiendo que todos los ninjas morían cada día en el cumplimiento de su respectivas misiones y la paz en este mundo era muy difícil de conseguir ya que siempre habían muchas tensiones entre los países, y en cualquier momento podria estallar una guerra.

"asi es señor hokage, yo apoyare con todo mi poder a ustedes para que podamos convivir en paz con los demás aldeas, ¿verdad Goten?" dijo Gohan apoyando a su padre al igual que Goten, el cual asentía con la cabeza.

Kushina, Tsume y Mikoto, estaban con las manos en el corazón al escuchar a Goku hablar tan seriamente, provocando que ellas se sintieran protegidas y una sensación cálida en su interior, esto pasaba por igual a Yugao y Kurenai con Gohan.

"eso espero joven Gohan, que algún día la paz llegue a este mundo" dijo el hokage de la hoja, "ahora les doy el día libre pueden retirarse" exclamo el anciano sarutobi, dejando en libertad a los presentes, los cuales se retiraron excepto las chicas quienes querían conocer aun mas a los sayayin.

"papá, naruto y yo vamos a jugar" dijo el pequeño Goten a su padre, el cual le froto los cabellos y le dio el visto nuevo, al igual que Kushina con naruto, dejando el lugar dirigiéndose a la aldea.

"hey Goku, que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por la aldea" dijo coquetamente la matriarca inuzuka, tomando el brazo derecho de el sayayin.

"ara ara, Tsume yo tambien quiero ir a dar un paseo con el señor Goku" exclamo Mikoto tomando el otro brazo del confundido sayayin, "ustedes ya tuvieron el gusto de conocerlo, ahora es mi turno" decía la matriarca del clan uchiha.

"que tal si vamos todos juntos" exclamo el nervioso sayayin, al ser invadido por estas mujeres, "¿Qué dices Kushina?" pregunto Goku buscando la ayuda de la pelirroja.

Pero la pelirroja aun estaba contemplando a este hombre, que podía destruir planetas de un solo ataque, pero mostraba un carácter casi tan infantil como un niño, su personalidad atraía completamente a la madre de naruto.

"¿te sientes bien?" pregunto el mayor de los son sacando sus pensamientos a la pelirroja, viendo que la cara de Goku se encontraba muy cerca de ella.

"oh emm si claro vamos" exclamo nerviosa la pelirroja, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando mas confundido a Goku.

"hey ¿y Gohan?" exclamo Goku viendo que su hijo mayor no estaba en ningun lado.

"el se fue con Kurenai y Yugao" dijo la pelinegra sin soltar el brazo del sayayin, el cual solo asintió y se dirigió con las chicas a la aldea para conocer mas, su nuevo hogar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"entonces Gohan ¿Cuál es tu edad?" pregunto la pelinegra de ojos rojos, caminando al lado del joven sayayin.

"pues tengo 18 años" dijo el hijo mayor de Goku, "¿y ustedes?" exclamo el sayayin a las chicas.

"yo tengo la misma edad que tu Gohan" dijo la peli purpura sonriéndole al sayayin.

"yo tengo 20" dijo la seria pelinegra siendo la mayor de los tres.

Los tres jóvenes hablaban amenamente, hasta que al joven Gohan le rugió el estomago asustando a las chicas, pero Gohan les explico que solo tenia hambre sacando risas de las chicas, decidiendo dirigirse a un stand de comida, asi que fueron por unos dangos, encontrándose con una chica conocida por Gohan.

"hey chicas quien es el bon bon" exclamo la alegre Anko, sacando un sonrojo a Gohan, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Yugao y Kurenai, junto a Anko.

"el es el nuevo jounin son Gohan" dijo la experta en kenjutsu, presentando a su nuevo amigo.

"ummm con que Gohan eh" decía Anko analizando al pelinegro, el cual solo le sonreía, "tienes buenos músculos Gohan" elogio Anko coqueteando con el sayayin.

"oh gracias señorita Anko jajajaj" exclamo el hijo mayor de Goku frotándose la nuca y sonriendo igual que su padre.

"chicas escucharon que un nuevo súper héroe llego a konoha" comento la mujer de ojos color chocolate, las cuales asintieron ya que era la noticia del momento, en poco tiempo y el gran saiyaman estaba en boca de todos.

"jejejej están hablando de mi" pensó el pelinegro sonriendo mentalmente.

"si lo escuche esta mañana, lo llaman el gran saiyamon" dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojos, equivocándose de nombre haciendo que Gohan se de una palmada en la cara.

"no es el gran saymalon" replico Yugao a Kurenai, haciendo que Gohan se de un golpe contra la mesa, todos esos gestos los observaba muy atentamente la jounin peli purpura.

"las dos se equivocan" dijo Anko con una media sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar a Gohan, "es el gran saiyaman o no Gohan" dijo la chica con mirada de complicidad al joven sayayin.

"si asi es!" dijo Gohan moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, "bueno yo tambien he escuchado del gran saiyaman" dijo el hijo mayor de Goku, calmándose un poco, pero dejando a las chicas con los ojos entre cerrados.

"si recuerdo, tu llegaste ayer a la aldea y justo en ese día apareció el gran saiyaman" exclamo Kurenai acusadoramente a Gohan, sin dejarlo de mirar.

"exacto eso es muy extraño" apoyo Yugao a la chica ojos rojos, "además el nombre saiyaman, es muy parecido a sayayin" exclamo la anbu peli purpura, mientras el sayayin empezaba a sudar.

"¿Qué eso de sayayin?" pregunto Anko a las chicas, confundida al escuchar esa palabra.

"luego te explicamos Anko" exclamo Kurenai viendo a su amiga, al igual que Yugao perdiendo de vista por un segundo a Gohan, el cual aprovecho para escapar. "ahora goh… ¿Dónde se metió?" pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra, viendo que Gohan se habia escapado.

"se escapo, eso lo incrimina" dijo Yugao sacando conclusiones.

"puede ser pero aun es muy rápido para sacar conclusiones" dijo Anko defendiendo a Gohan, "pero no se preocupen chicas, tengo un plan para desenmascarar al gran saiyaman" dijo maléficamente la mitarashi con una mirada malévola.

Las chicas tambien pusieron las misma cara, sabiendo que tres inteligentes chicas le quitarían la mascara al nuevo súper héroe de konoha. Las chicas pasaron la tarde planificando el plan para desenmascarar a Gohan y tambien le explicaron la procedencia de Gohan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con el hijo menor de Goku, se encontraba paseando por la aldea junto a naruto, en dirección en donde se encontraban sus compañeros de la academia ninja, el cual era cerca de un lago a las afueras de konoha, un lugar tranquilo donde jugaban sus compañeros.

Naruto charlaba animadamente con Goten, ignorando totalmente las miradas de odio que tenían los aldeanos dirigidas hacia naruto, el cual no pasaba desapercibido por el pelinegro, al cual le molestaba que estas personas miraran hacia a su amigo.

"no puedo creer que el hokage, deje pasear por ahí a este maldito demonio" comento uno de los transeúntes, llamando la atención de Goten, que se detuvo de su caminar, "debería estar encerrado como el animal que es" ese comentario fue lo que hizo estallar la ira del pelinegro, el cual desapareció de al lado de naruto reapareciendo al frente del aldeano, que dijo eso dándole un golpe en la mandíbula rompiéndola en el acto, mandando al suelo al aldeano.

"si vuelves a hablar de mi amigo asi, te mato" amenazo el pequeño Goten, con el aldeano gimiendo de dolor con la mandíbula dislocada, mientras los aldeanos miraban sorprendidos esto, "eso va para los demás" dijo fríamente el pelinegro mirando a la multitud de gente.

"wow Goten eso fue increíble, eres un gran amigo" dijo alegre el rubio dándole palmadas en la espalda al pelinegro, el cual solo se frotaba la nuca.

"vamos naruto, sube a mi espalda llegaremos mas rápido volando" exclamo el alegre sayayin, mientras naruto asentía y subía a la espalda de Goten, saliendo volando de ese lugar.

Al rato de estar volando sobre konoha, el pequeño naruto diviso el area donde se juntaba con sus compañeros de la academia, donde se encontraban un chico con una chaqueta que cubría la parte inferior de su cara, usando lentes negros redondos, el cual estaba recostado en un árbol jugando con insectos y encima de ese mismo árbol estaba recostado un chico de cabello negro recostado en una rama del árbol, el cual usaba una playera azul, con el símbolo uchiha en la espalda, este chico mantenía un acara sería muy parecida a la de vegeta.

En el lago se encontraba un chico con marcas en sus mejillas, parecidas a las de Tsume inuzuka, jugando con un pequeño perro de color blanco. Al pie se encontraba un chico acostado en el césped, contemplando las nubes el cual tenia un peinado parecido a una piña y a su lado un chico regordete comiendo papas de una bolsa.

En un jardín cercano de flores, se encontraba un achica de cabello rosa con una especie de vestido rojo y a su lado una chica de cabello rubio platinado, de ojos color verde, haciendo coronillas de flores junto su amiga, y un poco apartada de los chicos se encontraba una chica de cabello corto y negro, de ojos completamente blanco al igual que el patriarca hyuga.

"ahí están, vamos Goten" exclamaba el emocionado naruto, el que esperaba ver la cara de impresión de sus compañeros al mostrar a su nuevo amigo.

"ok agárrate fuerte naruto" dijo el pelinegro descendiendo en el medio del campo, llamando la atención de los pequeños niños.

"hey chicos les presento a mi nuevo amigo, Goten" comento naruto bajándose de la espalda de Goten, el cual solo se rascaba la cabeza un poco nervioso.

"oye naruto es idea mía o llegaron del cielo" dijo confundido shikamaru nara, levantándose del césped.

"exacto shikamaru, mi nuevo amigo es impresionante no solo puede volar, si no que tambien es muy fuerte, el solo venció a un jounin" decía emocionado el pequeño rubio, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"bah eso es mentira naruto" exclamo una voz chillona, "ese niño no pudo hacer eso, apuesto que sasuke le daría una paliza" exclamaba la fan numero uno de sasuke uchiha, su nombre era sakura haruno.

"pues si paso, vamos Goten demuéstralo" dijo molesto el rubio con la peli rosa, diciéndole a Goten que mostrar un poco de su poder.

"bueno a ver" decía el Goten buscando algo, "ese árbol es perfecto" pensó el joven sayayin, mirando justo el árbol donde estaba recostado el uchiha.

Goten se acerco al árbol donde el chico de lentes obscuros se habia levantado para darle espacio al hijo de Goku, pero sasuke aun se mantenía en la rama del árbol, Goten le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado, partiendo a la mitad el árbol, dejando con los ojos abiertos a los presentes, excepto naruto que tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"que demonios!" grito el uchiha viendo que le árbol se caía junto a él, obligándolo a saltar, poniéndose seguro.

"jajajaaj lo ven Goten es súper fuerte" decía riendo el rubio por las caras que tenían sus compañeros de la academia.

"wow tenias razón naruto" exclamo el pequeño nara, acercándose a Goten, "mi nombre es shikamaru nara un gusto Goten" saludo cortésmente el pequeño nara, estrechando la mano de Goten.

"hola soy chouji akimichi" dijo el pequeño regordete, estrechando la mano a Goten, compartiendo de sus papas al pelinegro, encontrándolo un buen tipo.

"shino abúrame" dijo neutralmente el chico de la chaqueta, presentándose a Goten.

"hey amigo yo soy kiba inuzuka y mi amigo akamaru" exclamo el chico con marcas en sus mejillas, mostrando a su perro blanco que le ladro feliz a Goten.

"que bonito perro jajaja" dijo el sayayin acariciando la cabeza del pequeño perro, mientras le lamia la mejilla, pero todo termino por la voz chillona de la peli rosa.

"oye niño tonto, como te atreves a derribar el árbol donde estaba sasuke" grito Sakura, haciendo que los presentes se taparan los oídos, la chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza de Goten, el cual no sintió nada, "ay ay ayayay mi mano, tienes la cabeza mas dura que una roca" dijo la peli rosa sobándose su mano con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, conociendo de primera la dureza de la cabeza de los sayayin.

"te lo mereces por grosera frentuda" recrimino la rubia platinada a su amiga, "hola soy Ino Yamanaka, ten un regalo de bienvenida" dijo la rubia mientras ponía la coronilla de flores en la cabeza del sayayin sonriente.

"gracias jijjjiji" agradeció el pelinegro, mientras le otorgaba a Ino su famosa sonrisa son, sacando un pequeño sonrojo a la platinada.

"oye tu pelea conmigo, te enseñare a no meterte con un uchiha" exclamo el chico de peinado de culo de pato, encarado al sayayin quien lo miraba confundido.

"pues mejor no, o arruinaría el regalo que me dio la linda niña" dijo encogiéndose de hombros el hijo de Goku, mientras ignoraba a sasuke, provocándolo en demasía.

"jajaja m dijo linda" pensaba la feliz rubia con sus manos en sus mejillas, "el tambien es lindo, mas que sasuke" pensó la chica mientras analizaba al nuevo amigo de naruto, el cual se acercaba a Hinata.

"hola soy Goten" exclamo el pelinegro saludando a la chica de ojos color perla, haciendo enrojecer a la chica por su timidez.

"oh eh y.. yo soy h..hina..Hinata hyuga un gusto" dijo la tímida oji perla dando una pequeña reverencia al sayayin.

"oye Hinata, te sientes bien" dijo preocupado el rubio acercándose a la chica, haciéndola enrojecer mas por su presencia, "ummm ¿no tendrás fiebre?" exclamo el rubio apegando su frente con la de Hinata, provocando que se desmaye.

"¿Qué le paso?" pregunto el confundido sayayin al ver la reacción de la chica.

"siempre pasa cuando me acerco" exclamo el rubio mientras tomaba a la chica y la recostaba a la sombra de un árbol.

Esto le saco una gota de sudor de todos los presentes, sabiendo el motivo de los desmayos de la chica, que estaba enamorada del rubio pera era muy tímida y se ponía nerviosa con la presencia de oji azul.

"vamos chico nuevo, enfréntame en batalla, te mostrare que soy el mas fuerte" seguía insistiendo el uchiha, molestando al pelinegro.

"que no quiero arruinar esta coronilla" replico Goten molesto por la insistencia de sasuke.

"ya sasuke, deja de dar lata" dijo molesta la platinada, por la actitud descrtes del uchiha.

"tu cállate no te metas" contesto muy enojado el uchiha, hiriendo los sentimientos de la yamanaka, la cual se desilusiono del uchiha, ya que ella pensaba que era casi como un príncipe.

"vamos sasuke dale una lección a ese niño cara de tonto" animaba con su voz chillona Sakura a su amado sasuke.

"si quieres pelear yo lo hare" contesto el rubio encarando al uchiha.

"tch tu solo eres una perdida de tiempo naruto" dijo con arrogancia sasuke, sabiendo que eras mas habil que naruto en las peleas.

"bien peleare contigo, pero si pierdes te disculparas con naruto e Ino" dijo molesto el sayayin, quitándose al coronilla de la cabeza entregándosela a Ino.

"vamos Goten tu puedes" Ino le dio ánimos al sayayin, el cual asintió con la cabeza, tambien siendo animado por naruto, mientras los demás les daban espacios a los dos contendientes.

Los chicos tomaron sus posiciones de pelea, esperando el momento exacto para atacar. Sasuke lo hizo primero contra el sayayin tratando de golpear con su puño la cara de Goten pero este solo detuvo su ataque con su palma, sasuke no se dio por vencido y empezó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes al sayayin, el cual detenía cada golpe con precisión sin dejar que un golpe lo tocara.

"eres habil" dijo el uchiha dando un paso atrás, tomando un respiro.

"esos golpes no son nada para mi" replico el hijo de Goku molestando al uchiha, "ahora te demostrare que aun te falta mucho entrenamiento para alcanzarme" exclamo el son menor, mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos y aparecía por todos lados creando una gran cantidad de imágenes de Goten confundiendo a todos.

"genial! Que gran técnica" dijo el rubio viendo por primera vez la técnica de las multi imágenes.

"maldición ¿Cuál es el real?" pensaba el uchiha al ser rodeado de Goten, los cuales le hacían muecas al uchiha, haciéndolo enojar aun mas, "apuesto que esta detrás de mi!" grito sasuke, lanzando una patada horizontal detrás de su persona, solo encontrando una imagen de Goten sacándole la lengua.

"aquí estoy" dijo Goten detrás de sasuke, el cual se volteo solo para ser recibido por una patada de 360 grados en el pecho, mandándolo a volar en dirección de Sakura, estrellándose con la chica dejándolos en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

"y el ganador es Goten" exclamo el rubio levantando el brazo del sayayin, como si fuera un boxeador, mientras los demás aplaudían.

"bien, ahora cumple tu promesa" dijo Goten a sasuke, mientras se reincorporaba lentamente, mientras se tomaba el pecho.

"una promesa es una promesa" exclamaba el uchiha con dificultad para respirar, "lo siento Ino y tambien naruto" se disculpo el uchiha, mostrando que el cumplía con lo prometido.

"jajajaj tal vez ahora podamos ser amigos" dijo el alegre sayayin, extendiendo su mano, el cual sasuke estrecho con la suya.

Durante la tarde, el pequeño Goten se pasó con sus nuevos amigos platicando con ellos, conociéndolos mas y ellos a Goten, llevándose bien con el sayayin ya que tenia una personalidad muy sociable al igual que su padre, el cual en esos momentos tenia una competencia de comida con choza akimichi en el restaurant del gordo hombre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto el gran saiyaman se encontraba despidiéndose de unos comerciantes, que fueron atacados por un oso mientras se encontraban casi llegando a konoha.

"gracias gran saiyaman" gritaban los comerciantes a Gohan mientras el joven, volaba por los cielos buscando mas problemas, hasta que escucho el grito de una mujer cercano a donde se encontraba en el interior del bosque.

Al llegar al lugar donde provino el grito, Gohan encontró a la joven Anko mitarashi, al frente de una enrome serpiente.

"ahí voy!" grito heroicamente el gran saiyaman, aterrizando frente a la chica y la serpiente, "no te preocupes, yo te protegeré" dijo el héroe de konoha, pero no se esperaba que la chica saltara a la espalda del chico.

"oh gran saiyaman me siento tan protegida contigo" decía la chica con voz sobre actuada, encaramándose en la espalda del héroe de la capa roja, haciendo que Gohan pierda de vista a la serpiente, la cual desapareció en una nube de humo.

"espere señorita, no haga eso" decía nervioso Gohan mientras la chica frotaba su busto contra la espalda del chico, el cual no se dio cuenta cuando dos chicas salieran de los arbustos cercanos, lanzándose sobre el héroe de konoha.

Gohan al ver que esto era una treta, organizada por las chicas se quito del camino usando su velocidad, haciendo que Kurenai y Yugao se estrellaran de cabeza y cayeran al suelo con un chichón en sus frentes.

"ahg demonios Kurenai, tu cabeza es tan dura como una roca" dijo adolorida la chica anbu, mientras se tomaba su frente con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"ay ay ayay, tu cabeza es igual de dura que la mía Yugao" replico la chicas de ojos rojos, tambien sobándose la frente, mientras Anko se tomaba el puente de la nariz.

"disculpen no quise que se lastimaran" dijo nervioso el gran saiyaman, acercándose a las chicas, dejando de actuar como el gran saiyaman.

"si estamos bien Gohan" dijeron al unisonó las chicas, con mirada de complicidad entre ellas al decir el nombre del chico, para ver cómo reaccionaba.

"me alegro, ¿pero porque me atacaron?" pregunto el confundido héroe, sin corregir que lo llamaron por su nombre.

"solo queríamos confirmar, que el gran saiyaman eras tú Gohan" exclamo Anko señalando al sayayin, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, pero antes que el hijo mayor de Goku pudiera responder a esta acusación, Anko se encogió un poco por el dolor en su hombro haciendo una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

"la energía que se proyecta en su hombro, es maligna y está consumiendo la energía de Anko" pensó el sayayin con una mirada seria.

Las chicas se preocuparon de su amiga, colocándose a su lado preguntándole si se encontraba bien, recibiendo un leve asentimiento como respuesta pero Gohan no se quedo tranquilo y se acerco a la chica.

"siento energía maligna en tu hombro Anko, ¿puedo ver que tienes en el hombro?" exclamo serio el sayayin sorprendiendo a la chica, pero ella sentía que debía hacerlo, mostrar ese maldito sello a este joven.

"ok" exclamo la chica no tan convencida, dejando al descubierto el sello de que puso orochimaru en su niñez, Gohan no podía ver muy bien el sello por culpa de la visera de su casco y no tuvo mas opción que quitarse el casco, revelando lo que las chicas pensaban.

"antes que nada, por favor mantengan esto en secreto chicas" dijo el hijo de Goku de forma seria, "quiero que los aldeanos tengan un modelo de bondad y justicia, eso es el gran saiyaman, es el icono y símbolo de lo bueno del mundo" dijo el joven sayayin, dejando a las chicas mirándolo fijamente, con un rubor en sus mejillas al ver actuar de tal manera.

"no te preocupes, lo mantendremos en secreto" exclamo Kurenai tranquilizando al chico.

Gohan volvió su mirada al extraño sello en el hombro de Anko, poniendo su palma en ella, sintiendo como esa cosa drenaba la energía de Anko, asi que decidió entregar su ki a la chica, concentrando su poder en el sello de a chica, sintiendo que esta cosa empezaba a abandonar el cuerpo de la chica, pero intentaba entrar en su cuerpo.

"maldita cosa, abandona a Anko" pensaba el chico aumentando su ki, mientras la chica tenia una mueca de dolor en rostro pero se mantenía en pie, sintiendo como el ki de Gohan entraba en ella y la hacía sentir bien por dentro, "bien maldita cosa si no puedo destruirte dentro de Anko, te absorberé y te destruiré dentro de mi cuerpo" exclamo el chico en voz alta sorprendiendo a la jounin peli purpura que no pudo detenerlo.

Con un grito Gohan saco el sello de la chica, entrando en el cuerpo de Gohan que lo mantenía a raya para que no se acoplara con el sayayin. Gohan dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de las chicas, dejando a Kurenai y Yugao al cuidado de Anko.

"muere maldito AHHHHH!" grito con fuerza el peligro, aumentando su ki hasta transformarse en súper sayayin, extinguiendo por completo la energía maligna de su cuerpo.

(en la guarida de orochimaru)

"ahí mi sello estúpida" exclamo el hombre serpiente, muy afeminado tomándose el pecho, dejando muy sorprendido a sus subordinados, "emm digo, sigan con lo suyo" exclamo el maligno ninja, abandonando la guarida, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

(Volviendo con los jóvenes)

"vaya por fin mmphh…." El súper sayayin no termino de terminara su frase, ya que Anko se abalanzo contra el rubio joven, presionando sus labios contras los de Gohan, llegando a tirar en el suelo al chico, pero sin soltar el beso dejando al joven sayayin con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Mientras Kurenai y Yugao mantenían una cara de poker al ver esta escena, las cuales no sabían como la chica habia sido tan rápida para llegar a Gohan.

Anko seguía besando a Gohan, explorando la boca del chico, el cual se encontraba muy confundido dejándose llevar por sus instintos ya que no le molestaba la acción de Anko. Luego de unos minutos la chica se separo por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, quedando arriba de Gohan con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

(mientras con Goku)

"29 y 30" exclamaban lo presentes en el restaurant akimichi, contando los platos de comida que consumía Goku y choza akimichi.

"no puedo mas" exclamo el gordo patriarca del clan akimichi, dejando caer en cámara lenta su tenedor con una mirada hacia el vacio.

"35 eehhh" gritaban de alegría y jolgorio los espectadores de tan espectacular competencia, excepto las chicas acompañantes de Goku, quienes veian sorprendidas la cantidad de alimentos que consumía el sayayin.

"quiero mas" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura sorprendiendo a los demás, haciendo que estos caigan de espaldas, "¿Qué dije?" pregunto al aire Goku frotándose la nuca.

.

.

.

.

Bueno es el final de este capitulo y si alguien me puede ayudar con el problema de los comentarios se lo agradecería, además doy el aviso de que hare un sorteo entre los usuarios que me dejen su comentarios, eleigire a uno y ese tendrá la posibilidad de añadir a una chica al harem de cualquiera de los sayayin, excepto por las chicas que ya están fijas, sin mas me despido alucard77 fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: SEXO ahora que tengo su atención quiero dar algunas palabras para mis seguidores que no dejan un comentario en esta historia, se les hace tan fácil dejar unas palabras para motivar un poco en esta historia es fácil dejar un comentario no sean cagaos y dejen un comentario.

Bueno dicho esto a responder los comentarios de mis fieles lectores.

maxigiampieri2012: la verdad que si Goku y sus hijos lejos le ganan a cualquiera en comer y en poderes pero tu crees que ellos serán los ms fuertes jajajaj en este capitulo te llevaras una gran sorpresa, no te preocupes habrá mas gran saiyaman en esta historia, sin mas saludos amigo y gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: ola amigo seguidor de mis historias que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y cada vez que pasan los capítulos se ponen mas interesantes te lo juro. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Sarif55: vaya amigo me dejaste un pergamino de comentario jajajaj y lo agradezco mucho y te digo que todas tus ideas serán puestas en la historia a medida que pase el tiempo y seguro que quieres que Goku tenga a konan y no Gohan, jajajaj bueno ahí vere además ya se viene la inclusión de Goten a la academia donde dara que hablar a sus instructores además te agradezco mucho tu comentario y las ideas quisiera que todos fueran como tu, gracias por tu apoyo.

Shiroikari: emmmm no se tal vez pero aun no pienso en hanabi y solo me enfoco en otra chica y ten por seguro que hanabi no estará en el harem de Gohan eso seria pedofilia si mas gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: hey amigo de pocas palabras, si ten por seguro que todas las chicas mencionadas estarán en el harem de Goten, gracias por el apoyo.

Bueno esos fueron los comentarios y antes de ir al capitulo les recomiendo las buenas y excelentes historias de mi amigo escritor gokusayayin9 las cuales son realmente buenas.

Sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en esta serie me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: el nuevo clan de konoha se aproxima.

En mundo diferente, un mundo aparte de cada universo, un mundo donde solo habitan dragones, podemos encontrar a dos conocidos dragones de color verde sentados en un bar bebiendo unas cervezas como buenos amigos.

Uno de ellos era nuestro conocido shen long, bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana, el otro era el dragón de namekusei, el conocido porunga bebiendo igual que su amigo.

"ahhh un manjar" exclamo el musculoso dragón, terminando su jarra de cerveza negra, "hey sheng long me entere de que enviaste a tres personas a otra dimensión" comento el dragón de namekusei.

"estas loco, yo no tengo el poder de enviar personas a otra dimensión" dijo el bigotudo dragón, dejando su jarra de cerveza de lado, "solo nuestro dios, el señor zarama puede hacer eso" dijo el dragón de la tierra volviendo a su bebida.

"lo se, quiero decir ¿Dónde enviaste a los sayayin?" dijo el dragón de grandes músculos, interesado en que habia hecho su amigo de copas.

"pues como Goku es el salvador del universo y eso, los mande al planeta mas alejado del universo donde tienen muchos problemas" dijo despreocupadamente sheng long encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿pero si te descubren?" pregunto porunga a su compañero.

"no lo creo, la familia que mande al mundo ninja es la mas despistada del séptimo universo" dijo el dragón de la tierra despreocupadamente, sin importarle nada de lo repercutiría en el futuro.

"bien si tu lo dices" dijo el dragón de grandes músculos, "cambiando de tema, ¿Cuántas veces has revivido a krilin?" pregunto porunga a sheng long, abriendo el debate de cuanta veces se ha revivido al calvo monje y cuantas veces mas será revivido en el futuro, cuando el señor bills despierte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan estaba en el suelo con la boca abierta y en estado de shock al ver que la bella mujer de cabello purpura y ojos cafés estaba arriba de su cuerpo mirándolo de forma rara a su parecer.

"eeehhh? señorita Anko ¿puede quitarse de encima?" dijo el confundido sayayin, sintiéndose un poco incomodo por la posición en que se encontraba.

"jujujujuju no lo creo chico, aun no comprendes lo que has hecho ¿verdad?" dijo cambiando a su semblante a seductora poniendo sus manos en el pecho del chico, "me has liberado Gohan y es hora de reclamar tu premio" dijo alegre la chica, al ser liberada de ese maldito sello que causaba horribles pesadillas en cada noche y no la deja vivir en paz.

Gohan no sabia que hacer, nunca pensó en tener a tan hermosa mujer encima de su persona acariciando su cuerpo de tal manera, asi que empezó a pensar como sacarse a la joven Anko de encima sin lastimarla, pero era tanto que lo analizo que no se dio cuenta cuando la peli purpura habia sacado un kunai y le habia hecho un corte en su mejilla, lamiendo la sangre que le salía de su mejilla derecha.

"ummm que delicia, con esta marca te reclamo como mío go-han" dijo la chica deletreando el nombre del sayayin, el cual ya no sabia que mas podria pasar, pero eso le fue respondido cuan la chica se habia quitado su gabardina exponiendo ese traje de mallas, mostrando su exuberante pecho.

La chica tomo una de las manos del pelinegro, guiándola a uno de sus pechos para que los tomara y acariciara, dejando al hijo mayor de Goku con un sonrojo por todo su rostro y un poco de sangre que salía de su nariz, pero por suerte del sayayin, Kurenai y Yugao se habían recuperado de su estupor y sacaron de los hombros a Anko de encima de Gohan.

"oigan déjenme, no ven que estamos en un momento privado con Gohan" dijo molesta la chica serpiente, tratando de liberarse de las manos de las chicas.

"Anko sabemos que te encuentras feliz por que te quito el sello, pero no puedes hacer esas cosas en publico" dijo la voz de la razón que era Kurenai, mientras Yugao asentía con la cabeza.

"aahh ya entiendo, ustedes tambien quieren a Gohan y están celosas que yo lo acapare para mi" grito Anko molesta a sus amigas, sacando un sonrojo de las chicas. "pero no importa, si quieren pelea por mi Gohan, lo tendrán" exclamo con una media sonrisa la chica ojo color chocolate, sacando un par de kunais.

"si asi lo quieres Anko, pues bien por mi" exclamo confiada Yugao, sacando su katana, preparándose para la pelea.

"tranquila chicas, mira Anko esto es fácil tu apenas conoces a Gohan, no creo que te guste asi tan fácil" dijo razonablemente Kurenai, deteniendo a las peli purpuras, pero molestando a Anko.

"que dices Kurenai, Gohan me libero de ese maldito sello, Gohan quito esa horrible carga de mi, Gohan me libero de las pesadillas que me atormentan, Gohan me ayudo cuando lo necesitaba, eso y mas" dijo molesta la ex pupilo de orochimaru.

"Tal vez tengas razón" dijo la chica de ojos rojos, analizando la situación.

"pues bien asi quedamos" dijo Anko volviendo a tener buenos animos, mientras se acercaba a el sayayin que estaba ya de pie, "bien Gohan adonde nos quedamos" dijo seductoramente la chica, pero fue detenida por el sayayin.

"espere señorita Anko, yo solo hice mi deber al quitarle ese sello y creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor para llegar a eso" dijo el avergonzado sayayin con lógica, decepcionando a la chica, pero animando a las otras dos.

"oohh que mal, entonces vamos" dijo la peli purpura tomando al chico de la mano, "vamos a conocernos mejor" dijo alegre la chica llevando al chico a la aldea, para pasar el rato con el chico.

"espere tengo que volver a ser el gran saiyaman" decía con nerviosismo el chico, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Anko.

"eso puede esperar Gohan" dijo otra voz que no era la de Anko si no la de Yugao, la cual tomaba el otro brazo del sayayin.

"oye Yugao ¿Qué crees que haces?" dijo molesta la joven mitarashi, mirando con los ojos entre cerrados a la anbu.

"no creas que te dejare sola con Gohan" respondió Yugao, mirando de la misma forma a Anko, sacando chispas entre sus miradas.

Kurenai no sabia que hacer y solo veía como las chicas se llevaban al joven Gohan, analizaba la situación y decidió seguirlos para que el inocente Gohan no se metiera en problemas, además de no dejar que estas chicas le quitaran la oportunidad de conocer mejor al lindo chico sayayin.

Gohan de por si solo se resigno ante esto y dejo para la noche salir a la aldea como el gran saiyaman para ayudar a los aldeanos de konoha. Asi que toco el botón rojo de su reloj y volvió a su dogi anaranjado dejándose arrastrar por las jóvenes peli purpuras y una pelinegra que lo seguía de cerca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con el mayor de los son, el cual se encontraba paseando junto con Kushina, Tsume y Mikoto, por las calles de konoha con una mirada satisfecha en su rostro al ver comido tanto como pudo.

"aah que delicia, iré a ese restaurant mas seguido" decía el sayayin de raza pura, dándose golpes en el estomago.

"vaya no puedo creer que puedas comer tanto, Goku" decía sorprendida la uchiha, recibiendo el asentimiento de las mujeres que acompañaban al sayayin.

"bueno por lo que me dijo vegeta, los sayayin tenemos un metabolismo mas rápido que los humanos o algo asi" dijo Goku recordando a su amigo y rival sayayin.

"¿vegeta?" exclamo confundida la madre de naruto, ya que aun no sabía de la vida pasada del sayayin.

"oh pues es un amigo y rival, de la dimensión de donde vengo" dijo el tranquilo sayayin, recibiendo el asentimiento de las chicas.

"¿era un sayayin?" pregunto Tsume que se mantenía a la derecha del sayayin.

"si, el era el príncipe de nuestra raza" dijo el alegre hombre, viendo que se estaba haciendo de noche.

"eso es genial, conociste a un príncipe Goku, debiste tener grandes aventuras" exclamo la madre de naruto, empezando a emocionarse de que el sayayin tuviera una vida tan interesante.

"tengo grandes historias de todas mis aventuras en la tierra" dijo tambien emocionado el sayayin, "pero creo que se esta haciendo tarde" dijo el mayor de los son, viendo que ya se estaba obscureciendo.

"si tienes razón debo ir por naruto" dijo Kushina desanimada por no poder escuchar las historias del sayayin.

"pero eso tiene solución, este fin de semana podemos juntarnos a conocer las historias de Goku" dijo la madre de sasuke, con una buena idea la cual fue apoyada por las otras mujeres y Goku.

"bien esta acordado, ahora tomen mis hombros nos teletrasnportaremos donde están los niños" dijo el sonriente padre de Goten, sorprendiendo a las chicas las cuales no sabían que Goku pudiera tener esa habilidad.

"ara ara Goku eres una caja de sorpresas jujujuju" dijo la madre de sasuke con un tono bromista, tomando el hombro derecho del sayayin, mientras Kushina tomaba el izquierdo y Tsume se aprovecho de abrazar la espalda del sayayin.

A Goku no le importo mucho que Tsume hiciera eso, y en unos instantes desaparecieron de las calles de konoha a la vista de los aldeanos sorprendidos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mayoría de los niños se habían retirado a sus casas y solo quedaban en el rio, sasuke, naruto, kiba, Goten e Ino, esta ultima se mantenía cerca del hijo de Goku, preguntándole varias cosas, conociendo aun mas al pequeño sayayin.

"enserio ¿puedes cambiar el color de tu cabello?" decía la chica oji verde con sorpresa a Goten, el cual asentía con la cabeza, llamando la atención del chico perro y el hijo de Mikoto.

"claro miren esto" dijo el sayayin levantándose del césped y transformándose en súper sayayin sorprendiendo a los demás, "ves Ino, ahora me parezco a ti jajajaja" se reía el chico, ya que el tambien era rubio y de ojos verdes.

"genial wow Goten eres muy genial" decía emocionada la chica, mirando por todos lados al chico, el cual mantenía esa sonrisa heredada por su padre, tal parece que la hija del patriarca yamanaka le habia tomado cariño al hijo de Goku.

Mientras seguían con su charla los chicos, tambien sasuke el cual tambien le habia llamado la atención el sayayin y quería saber de dónde provenía su poder. En un pestañeo se hicieron presentes los adultos apareciendo de la nada, con las madres de naruto y sasuke tomadas de los hombros de Goku y a la madre de kiba en la espalda del sayayin, acción que le saco una gota de sudor al hijo de Tsume.

"hey papá, usaste la tele transportación para encontrarnos jajaj" decía el pequeño Goten, mientras sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por lo visto.

"si Goten es hora de ir a casa" dijo el patriarca son a su hijo.

"oh que mal, ¿podemos llevara a Ino a su casa?" pregunto el hijo menor de Goku, con su característica sonrisa.

"claro no hay problema ¿Quién es Ino?" dijo el sayayin alegre a pasar a confundido en unos instantes.

"yo soy Ino yamanaka, un gusto conocerlo señor Goku" dijo muy respetuosa y amable la rubia platinada.

"oh tu debes ser la hija del hombre rubio que usa una cola en su cabello, un gusto pequeña" dijo el padre de Goten, revolviendo los cabellos de la niña, sacándole una risita a la pequeña.

"genial ¿Cómo hizo eso señor Goku?" pregunto el emocionado hijo de Kushina con estrellas en los ojos, al lado de naruto estaban sasuke y kiba igual de interesados.

"pues fácil pequeño naruto solo use la tele transportación" dijo Goku cruzándose de brazo, sonriéndole al chico.

"wow es genial pero ¿mamá por que tenias abrazado al padre de Goten?" dijo confundido kiba a su madre la cual tenia una gota de sudor en su cabe, al no saber como explicar la situación.

"emm bueno hijo te lo explicare cuando seas mayor, ahora andando que ya es tarde" dijo la madre de kiba nerviosa, "nos vemos a todos" dijo Tsume llevándose a su hijo junto a akamaru.

"nosotros tambien sasuke" dijo cariñosamente Mikoto tomando mano de sus hijo entre las suyas, "si nos disculpan, nos despedimos" dijo educadamente la uchiha, llevándose al pequeño sasuke.

"madre ¿conoces al padre de Goten?" pregunto confundido el pelinegro a Mikoto.

"si cariño, hoy lo conocí y es un hombre muy alegre" dijo la uchiha, con una sonrisa en su rostro, "y tu conociste a su hijo, espero que se hayan llevado bien" dijo la madre de sasuke, conociendo la personalidad de su hijo.

Tras esa pregunta sasuke durante en el camino al complejo uchiha, le relato a su madre la pelea de practica que tuvo con Goten y que despues de eso se habían empezado a llevar bien, conociendo aun mas al hijo de Goku.

Mientras con los demás, Kushina se despedía de Goku con una alegre sonrisa llevándose a un alegre naruto en sus brazos, el cual movía sus manitos de forma de despedida a los son e Ino.

"bien pequeños es hora de irnos" dijo el alegre Goku, poniendo sus palmas en las cabezas de los niños, desapareciendo del lugar y apareciendo cerca de la casa de Ino, ya que Goku conocía el ki del padre de la chica.

"aquí es mi casa, gracias señor Goku y Goten por traerme" dijo la pequeña Ino, dando golpes a la puerta de la casa, donde salió el padre de Ino, el cual se estaba preparando para ir a buscar a su hija pero ella estaba al frente de su persona.

"oh Ino justo te iba ir a buscar" dijo sorprendido el rubio, acariciando el cabello de la chica.

"no hubo necesidad, ya que el señor Goku me trajo" dijo la pequeña Ino, apuntando al alegre sayayin.

"oh señor Goku, le agradezco que haya traído a mi hija" dijo cortésmente el patriarca yamanaka.

"jijiji no hay problema ¿verdad Goten?" exclamo el padre del Gohan, recibiendo el asentimiento de su hijo.

"adiós Goten" dijo la pequeña acercándose al chico, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla del sayayin, para luego entrar a la casa con las mejillas rojas. Dejando confundido al hijo de Goku.

"jajajajaj vaya pequeño te llevaste muy bien con mi hija, por favor cuídala bien jajaj" se reía el padre de la chica, al igual que Goku.

Luego de esto y de despedirse de inoichi, tanto como padre e hijo desaparecieron en una estela de luz, volando en dirección de su hogar, concluyendo un nuevo día en su vida en konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con el hijo mayor de Goku, el cual se encontraba surcando los cielos arriba de la aldea, con un estomago repleto de dangos, ya que paso toda la tarde con las chicas comiendo dangos y bebiendo té, además de charlar y conocerse mejor, paso a dejar a las chicas a sus respectivos departamentos, con algunos problemas con al mitarashi.

(Flash back)

Gohan iba de camino al departamento de Anko, junto a la peli purpura que no soltaba su brazo derecho, incomodando un poco al chico pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto. Luego de un rato de caminar llego a su destino.

"bien gracias por esta divertida tarde señorita Anko" dijo el hijo mayor de Goku, sobándose la nuca.

"oh vamos, solo dime Anko o si te parece bien cariño o amorcito, va como tú quieras corazón" dijo la chica sonriéndole a Gohan poniéndolo aun mas nervioso.

"emm esta bien Anko jejejej" exclamo el inocente Gohan.

"yo tambien la pase bien esta tarde, que tal si pasamos bien la noche" dijo seductoramente la chica de ojos cafés, haciendo círculos con su dedo en el pecho del chico.

"emmm espere, escuchaste" dijo Gohan mirando al cielo, "escucho que alguien necesita al gran saiyaman, nos vemos Anko es hora de ayudar al inocente" exclamo el sayayin sacándose de la incómoda situación, volando en dirección a la aldea, transformándose en el gran saiyaman.

"tch maldición, tal vez deba convertirme algo a su como su ayudante" pensó la chica serpiente mientras ingresaba a su departamento, "algo asi como la gran saiyagirl o saiyawoman la acompañante del gran saiyaman" pensó la chica, para proponérselo al hijo mayor de Goku.

Pero la chica pensó en las ridículas poses del chico cuando era el gran saoyaman y se le quitaban las ganas, "eeemmmm no importa si debo hacer esas ridículas poses para estar con Gohan lo hare" dijo esperanzada la chica, mientras lagrimas cómicas salían de sus ojos.

(fin flash back)

Mientras Gohan sobre volaba la aldea, pensando en los momentos vividos en el día y concentrándose en una cierta pelinegra de ojos rojos, el sayayin no sabía porque la chica le llamaba la atención.

Gohan seguía pensando en su vida, pero fue interrumpido por un alboroto generado en las cercanías del clan inuzuka, donde una joven de cabello castaño corria detrás de un perro, el cual tenia un parche en el ojo y de otros más que seguían al perro gris.

"libertad para los perros ninjas jajajaaj" decía kurumaru, corriendo hacia el bosque de konoha en tono de burla.

"maldición kurumaro esto no es gracioso" decía la chica de tatuajes rojos en las mejillas, mientras trataba de atrapar a los canes.

"jajajaj somos libres amigos míos" exclamaba riendo el perro, faltándole poco para llegar al bosque.

El gran saiyaman vio que esta chica tenia problemas, con los perros y como todo buen súper héroe, decidió ayudar. En un santiamén el héroe del casco legendario, se interpuso entre los perros y el bosque deteniendo en seco a los canes.

"hey chico ridículo, sal de nuestro camino" gruño kurumaru al sayayin, pero Gohan no le intimido esto.

"tranquilos chicos" decía en tono suave el hijo de Goku, tratando de calmar los ánimos de los canes.

"maldición hana se acerca" pensó el líder de los canes, "ataquen!" declaro kurumaru a sus perros amigos, saltando sobre el sayayin, el cual como no quería que lastimar a los perros, solo dio manotazos suaves a los canes para detener sus mordidas.

"esperen chicos, platiquemos ¿Por qué corren de la señorita de cabello castaño?" pregunto el sayayin, mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de los perros inuzukas.

"queremos ir mas haya que solo la aldea de la hoja, no queremos que nos mantengan en un solo lugar" exclamaba el perro del parche, sin cesar en su ataque.

"eso es mentira!" grito hana, llegando lo mas rápido posible al lugar de la batalla de perros contra el gran saiyaman.

"maldición" pensó kurumaru, al ver que hana habia llegado estropear sus planes.

"kurumaru se enfado porque no le dio una mayor ración de comida esta tarde" dijo molesta la joven inuzuka, apuntando acusadoramente al líder de la jauría.

Ahora todo tenia sentido para los demás perros, ellos habían sido engañados por kurumaru para armar todo este farfullo porque al muy cachorro no le habían dado mas comida, esto provoco que los perros se volvieran contra kurumaru apoyando a hana.

"esta bien señorita creo que puedo arreglar esto" dijo el gran saiyaman a hana, la cual asintió a Gohan, ya que en su voz transmitía confianza. "¿es verdad eso kurumaru?" pregunto Gohan al perro del parche, mientras ponía una rodilla en la tierra para estar al nivel del can.

"tch tal vez, pero tambien quería ver que habia mas allá de la aldea" dijo el perro, volteando su hocico hacia otra dirección.

"umm con es asi, yo te diré que hay mas allá del bosque amigo" dijo el gran saiyaman, apuntando al sector de grandes arboles y verde paisaje. "en ese lugar hay serpientes y animales aun mas grandes que tu, que te tragarían de un bocado" dijo maliciosamente el sayayin, asustando a kurumaru.

"animales que me pueden comer" dijo horrorizado el perro, además Gohan logro asustar a los demás perros que lo escuchaban.

"si asi es amigo, pero no solo animales si no ninjas malvados que les gusta comer a perros gordos y fofos como tú" exclamo el sayayin mientras un aura purpura lo rodeaba, para acentuar lo tenebroso del bosque.

"no voy, yo no voy me pondré a dieta aahhhh!" gritaba el pobre kurumaru corriendo en dirección del clan inuzuka, junto a los demás canes.

"jajjajajaj no creo que vuelva a molestarte" decía el sonriente héroe de konoha, mientras veía huir a los perros.

"gracias por ayudarme" exclamo la agradecida joven, "pero ¿Quién eres?" pregunto hana al gran saiyaman, sacando un brillo de los ojos del chico.

"que bueno que preguntas" dijo el sonriente súper héroe, tomando distancia de Hana para estar a su visión, "yo soy el gran súper héroe de konoha, soy el defensor del amor y la justica en el mundo, mi nombre es el gran saiyaman" dijo Gohan haciendo su presentación, con sus típicas poses.

"jajajaj eres muy gracioso, pero aun asi te lo agradezco gran saiyaman" agradeció la hija de Tsume, haciendo una reverencia al súper héroe.

"de nada hermosa dama, si necesitas ayuda siempre estaré cerca adiós" dijo el galante saiyaman, mientras alzaba el vuelo al cielo, dejando sorprendida a la chica y no fue porque él podía volar.

"jijijiji me dijo hermosa dama, jiji yo una hermosa dama, que lindo jijiji" decía la chica entre risitas, tomándose las mejillas sonrojadas y con corazones que le salían del cuerpo, actuando como una colegiala enamorada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Naruto y Kushina)

La pelirroja mujer arropaba a su hijo en la cama, como la buena madre que es.

"ya pequeño, calentito y abrigado para que no te enfermes cariño" dijo la cariñosa madre de naruto, besando la frente de un feliz rubio.

"gracias mami" exclamo el pequeño rubio, "sabes hoy la pase muy bien con Goten" comento el chico a su madre, la cual de inmediato le vino a la mente al padre del pequeño sayayin.

"jajaja si yo tambien pase muy buen día con el padre de Goten" exclamo la sonriente madre, recordando la competencia de comida de Goku y choza.

"el señor Goku es genial" dijo el pequeño naruto bostezando acomodanse para dormir, "me gustaría que el señor Goku fuera mi padre" exclamo levemente el nilo, cerrando sus ojos y quedándose dormido.

Kushina quedo sorprendida por esto, pero ella entendía que su hijo pensara asi, ya que Goku se habia comportado como un padre para el chico y en solo en un par de días en que habia llegado, además su esposo el cuarto hokage minato habia muerto justo el día de su nacimiento, cuando sello al kyubi en el cuerpo de naruto, llevándolo a la muerte.

"descansa hijo" dijo suavemente Kushina, apagando la luz de la habitación de naruto y dirigirse a su propia habitación, "si Goku fuera el padre de naruto, yo seria su esposa" pensaba la pelirroja imaginándose a ella y el sayayin en el altar casándose con el padre de Goten, ruborizándose por esto y una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

(Sasuke y Mikoto)

"oye mamá ¿tu conoces al padre de Goten?" pregunto el pequeño sasuke arropándose con las cobijas con la ayuda de la uchiha.

"pues hoy lo conocí y me pareció un hombre muy alegre ¿Por qué lo preguntas pequeño?" exclamo confundida la madre de itachi.

"es que quería saber si conocías el poder del padre de Goten" dijo el serio pelinegro, "Goten me venció y no creo que haya usado toda su fuerza" exclamo el curioso sasuke a su madre.

"la verdad hoy nos demostró su poder y te puedo decir que es el mas fuerte hombre de todo el planeta, ni los kages del mundo podrían con Goku" dijo la uchiha a su hijo, sorprendiendo al el pequeño sasuke.

"wow, me gustaría que él me entrenara y asi podria vengar a nuestro clan" exclamo el serio pequeño con solo el objetivo de destruir a su hermano mayor.

"ahí cariño ya habíamos hablado de eso, pero si de entrenar quires tal vez le pueda preguntar" dijo la última mujer uchiha, dándole esperanza a su hijo.

"enserio gracias mamá" exclamo el emocionado chico abrazando a su madre, la cual le sonreía a su hijo.

"esta es la oportunidad de que tal vez Goku pueda ayudar a sasuke con sus ansias de venganza" pensó la uchiha, confiando en que el alegre hombre pueda ayudar a llevar a su hijo por el buen camino.

(Tsume y kiba)

"ya esta pequeño cachorro, listo para dormir" exclamo la mujer de cabello castaño, arropando a su hijo el cual tenía a akamaru a su lado.

"puff yo ya estoy grande para que me arropes" dijo kiba con un puchero en su rostro.

"aaahh un chico listo eh, que tan grande eres para las cosquillas" exclamo Tsume, haciéndole cosquillas a kiba y tambien a akamaru quienes reian sin parar.

"ya ya me rindo ajajajaj" decía riendo el niño, mientras su madre paraba de hacer reír a su hijo, "jajaj oye mamá sabes que el nuevo chico Goten le dio una paliza a sasuke sin siquiera sudar" comento kiba a la mujer de cabello castaño, la cual no lo sabia.

"la verdad hijo ese pequeño podria darme una paliza a mi si quisiera" exclamo la madre de kiba sorprendiendo a su hijo de que un niño de su edad fuera tan fuerte.

"wow Goten es genial, pero me pregunto porque huelo como a mono" dijo el hijo de Tsume, mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla al sentir que la esencia de Goten era parecida a la de un mono.

Tsume se comenzó a reír de lo dicho por su hijo, "jajajaj pequeño cachorro aun te falta mejorar tu olfato" decía la mujer de cabello castaño, "no es de un mono la esencia de Goten o su padre, es mas como la de un gorila" le explico la matriarca inuzuka a su hijo.

"es igual, buenas noches mamá" dijo el chico volteándose para quedarse dormido, mientras su madre salía de la habitación dejando dormir a su hijo.

La inuzuka se dirigió a su habitación, pensando en Goku y su esencia de gorila que ya quisiera tener en su cama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado unos 4 días de que llegaron al mundo ninja, en este tiempo Goku habia abierto sus aerolíneas sayayin, ya que a el sayayin se asigno las misiones de entregas de pergaminos importantes por todo el país de konoha, los cuales para ninjas normales les llevaría días hacerlo pero como Goku tenia la habilidad de volar por los cielos, estas tareas le llevaban solo unos minutos, además de no ser detectado por ninjas enemigos y eso se le hacía más fácil y evitaba la muerte innecesaria de ninjas de konoha, tambien generando grandes ingresos de dinero en la familia son para las compras de sus alimentos.

Por parte de Gohan, el usaba el traje del gran saiyaman, ayudando a los aldeanos de konoha siendo reconocido como el héroe de konoha y la tierra del fuego ayudando a acabar con ladrones, mantener a raya a los animales salvajes, ayudando en la noche en mantener a los delincuentes fuera de las calles y aparte de otras cosas.

Por parte de Goten, el hijo menor de Goku empezó a llevarse muy bien con todos los chicos que conoció en el lago ese día, incluso con el uchiha que de ves en cuando le pedia consejos al hijo de Goku para mejor su taijutsu y como Goten tiene un gran corazón, además de ayudar a sasuke, tambien ayudo a cada chico en mejoras sus habilidades de pelea, los cuales estaban muy agradecidos con Goten, por sobre todo Ino y naruto.

Pero ya pasado estos días el hokage no se quedaba de brazos cruzados y preparo todo los documentos necesarios para que los son, se implementaran en la aldea como otro clan de konoha, pero no solo un clan mas si no el más poderoso de la aldea.

"anbu, quiero que le avises a todos lo representantes del consejo que se solicita a una reunión esta tarde" dijo el hokage, mientras miraba los documentos de implementación de un nuevo clan.

"si señor hokage" dijo el anbu con máscara de pájaro, desapareciendo en una estela de humo.

"con el nuevo clan de konoha, estamos a un paso más por la paz en este mundo" pensó el hokage acomodándose en el escritorio mientras miraba por la ventana, a la aldea sonriendo por esto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con Goku que se encontraba en un pueblo cercano a konoha, despues de entregar un mensaje a un señor feudal del país, se encontraba caminando por el pueblo buscando donde comer.

"aaahh tengo hambre, ¿Dónde debería comer?" se preguntaba el sayayin de raza pura, mirando por todos lados, pero esto fue interrumpido al sentir un ki mas grande que cualquiera en estos lugares, similar al del hokage, al ver donde pertenecía esta firma de ki, encontró a dos hombres vestidos con una capa extraña negra, con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja que los cubria por completo.

Uno de ellos media casi lo mismo que picoro y tenia una enorme espada en su espalda, la cual estaba vendada por todos lados, el tenia una enorme cantidad de energía en su cuerpo, el otro era de estatura media el cual no dejaba ver su rostro, pero lo que si podía identificar era que su energía era similar a la de Mikoto y la del pequeño sasuke.

"que tipos tan raros" pensó el sayayin encogiéndose de hombros, "bueno mejor voy por ramen a konoha" exclamo el sayayin, sin darle atención a los extraños sujetos, mientras alzaba el vuelo dirigiéndose a konoha.

"viste eso itachi" dijo sorprendido el hombre de gran altura, con una gota de sudor en su frente.

"si kisame, ese tipo además de volar tiene una gran firma de energía" exclamo el uchiha, igual de preocupado que el hombre tiburón.

"debemos avisar al líder" declaro kisame al hermano de sasuke.

"recuerda porque estamos aquí kisame" dijo seriamente el uchiha a su compañero, "debemos mantener un ojo en konoha y eso haremos" exclamo el uchiha poniendo en su lugar al hombre tiburón.

"tienes razón, además si se interpone en nuestros planes solo lo matamos" dijo kisame con una sonrisa sicópata en su rostro, recibiendo el asentimiento de su compañero, mientras los dos veian en la dirección en donde se habia ido el sayayin, lo que no esperaban era que mas pronto que tarde sus caminos se encontrarían y no sería muy grato para estos dos.

.

.

.

.

Nota final: bueno es todo por hoy y si me dan motivos para escribir esta historia por sus comentarios tal vez tenga otro capitulo este fin de semana, ya que tengo un millón de ideas para esta serie y tambien creo que ustedes tengan ideas que quieran compartir.

Quiero compartir que me siento que esta historia no es tan bien recibida por los lectores, ya que pienso que tiene el nivel de otras historias que tienen varios comentarios y la mia decae en comentarios bueno eso pienso.

Ultima cosa que quiero decir que en el próximo capitulo quiero concretar una pareja de Goku o Gohan, ya que yo no soy como otros escritores que toamn tantos capítulos en concretar una pareja como: "hay si es que me gustas pero no y no se bla bla bla" u otro ejemplo "oh si eres muy linda y me gustas pero un monstruo me borro los recuerdos y ahora no me gustas" o "no podemos estar juntos por que soy muy poderoso y atraigo a los malos" esas estupideces de diálogos que alargan el concretar una pareja, asi que díganme cual es la pareja que quieren ver juntos el próximo capitulo yo los tomare en cuenta.

Sin mas alucard77 fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey amigos lectores espero que estén bien, como lo dije y yo soy hombre de palabra y les traigo un capitulo que me salió bastante largo a mi parecer y espero que les guste además dire algo sobre algunos comentarios que me llegaron diciendo que no me preocupara sobre justamente los comentarios.

Les digo que se los agradezco mucho sus comentarios y les dire porque son importantes los comentarios para mi, uno me levantan el ego, animo, confianza y las ganas de escribir y seguir adelante en todo ámbito, ustedes son los que me impulsan a seguir adelante además si me sube todas esas cosas en la universidad me va de maravilla y es gracias a sus comentarios que leo a lo menos una vez al día (enserio es verdad) es por eso que sus comentarios me ayudan.

 **Importante leer:** tengo algunos puntos que tocar sobre la historia y uno de ellos es importante para entender uno de las partes humorísticas de este capítulo, ustedes deben conocer a rene garcia el cual dobla la voz de vegeta en dragón ball z, pero tambien lo hace con kisame en naruto y ya dicho eso podrán entender lo que se viene.

Dos existen dos tipos de tiempos y es el real y ficticio, el real es el cual nosotros vivimos día a día, y el otro es el que pasa en la historia y si en un capitulo pasa una semana o un año durante ese tiempo ficticio se desarrolla el romance de una pareja, es por eso que no me toma capitulo y mas capítulos para concretar a una pareja, es por eso que en los siguientes capítulos se empieza a fiatar las parejas de esta historia, además es la familia son lo que lo hace mas fácil de hacer, ahora a responder comentarios.

: beuno tienes que verlo en este capitulo y veras quien fue el primero jajajajaj, gracias por tu apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: jajaja imagínate al gran saiyaman con ayudantes tan peculiares, jajaja muy divertido y de batalla sabes que Goku no es afectado por el Sharingan y ataques acuáticos de kisame pero aun asi hay una escena muy graciosa en este capitulo que los involucra, gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: hey mi fiel seguidor saludos, todas tus preguntas o la mayoría serán contestadas en el transcurso de este capitulo y lo del harem a falta poco sin mas gracias por tu apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo fresquecito recién salido del horno, y te aseguro que quedaras satisfecho con las parejas en este capitulo gracias por tu apoyo.

THE CROW 88: saludos señor espero que este bien, trato de complacer a todos mis lectores y llevarles algo entretenido de leer además de tratar de sacarles una que otra sonrisa jajja gracias por tu apoyo.

maestro della fiamma oscura: bueno yo regularmente escribo entre 4000 y 5000 palabras para los capítulos y si fueran mas largos mas tiempo me llevaría hacerlos y no creo que a todos les guste asi y los de los contratos de invocación no les veo sentido porque ya de por si Goku y Gohan son bastante poderosos sin ayuda pero ahí vere si hago esos contratos y por supuesto seria el contrato del ozauro, y lo de la samehada se responde en este capitulo.

Anonimo: pues ya veremos sobre ese tipo de escenas y lo demás se contesta en este capitulo, sin mas gracias por tu apoyo y no me digas señor no soy tan viejo solo tengo 22 años.

Midorifanic: buenas señorita, lo de bills ten lo por seguro que llegara y lo de vegeta y trunks lamentablemente no saldrás todo se centra en la familia son y sus chicas, las demás preocupaciones tuyas salen en este capitulo jajaja gracias por tu apoyo.

CboxxFTW: gracias amigo espero que lleguen por montones los comentarios ya que son los que me impulsan y gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme uno.

kenallo25: que tal compare, el haren será mas de 5 chicas mas menos y además tsunade aparecerá mas adelante y si estará con Goku hare lo posible para que todo te agrade a ti y mis lectores gracias por tu apoyo.

Guest: ya falta poco para que naruto se rija en la formación de Goku y no será el único jajaja gracias por tus palabras seas quien seas.

Jartorias: saludos sea quien seas, hasta ahora no he recibido comentarios negativos y eso me agrada espero jamás recibirlos y no te preocupes me encanta escribir esta historia y tengo muchas ideas que quiero llevar a cabo.

gokusayayin9: gracias de corazón compañero tambien estoy para cualquier duda que tengas o ideas cualquier cosa gracias por tu apoyo.

DARK-ZERO-0000: hey colega escritor hace mucho que no nos leemos jajajaj pero bueno una cosa es que el gran saiyaman será mas divertido si tiene mas de una ayudante no crees, lo del tiempo ya lo explique mas arriba y seguire con lo mio, además nadie me obliga a escribir lo hago porque me gusta y quiero llevarles una linda historia a ustedes solo pido un comentario sobre que les pareció esto nada mas, sin mas gracias por tu apoyo.

Guts the Man88: actualice lo mas pronto posible aquí el nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

Bueno sin mas les recomiendo las historias de mi amigo y colega gokusayayin9 las cuales son muy buenas y entretenidas. Las series que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5: cerrando una vieja herida, se concreta el clan son y una relación.

Ya habia pasado una semana, y Goku se encontraba sobre volando los bosques de konoha, dirigiéndose a almorzar en konoha pero aun pensaba en esas dos personas tan raras, vestidas tan peculiarmente.

"que extraño, estoy seguro que la espada del tipo alto emitía su propia firma de ki" decía el sayayin en voz alta, con la mano en la barbilla pasando entre nube y nube, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar en las cercanías del campo de entrenamiento 6, una madre daba instrucciones a su hijo sobre como lanzar los shuriken.

"bien cariño, debes mantener tu mirada fija en tu objetivo y lanzar la shuriken" exclamo la mujer de cabello largo y negro, explicando a su hijo sobre la técnica de lanzamiento del arma ninja.

"hey es el pequeño sasuke y Mikoto" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, bajando a saludar a los uchiha.

"bien aquí vamos" pensó el pequeño sasuke, apuntando al blanco que se encontraba en un árbol, de un momento a otro el uchiha lanzo el shuriken en dirección al blanco, a gran velocidad cortando el aire con sus giros, pero no esperaba que Goku se interpusiera en el camino y como si nada tomara el arma ninja entre sus dedos.

"hey Mikoto y sasuke, ¿Qué hacen?" dijo el padre de Gohan, mientras se dirigía a paso lento a los uchihas los cuales excepto por sasuke no estaban impresionados al ver tal hazaña.

"buenos días Goku, solo estaba ayudando a sasuke en su práctica con shuriken" respondió la alegre pelinegra al ver a Goku, la cual no sabia porque pero la sola presencia del sayayin la ponía de muy buen humor.

"ohh impresionante, entrenado de muy temprano, eso es bueno pequeño" exclamo el patriarca de la familia son, despeinando al pequeño sasuke el cual le agradaba el contacto con el sayayin.

"jajaj usted es impresionante señor Goku, solo tomo entre sus dedos el shuriken" dijo el hijo de Mikoto, con un brillo en sus ojos.

"jajaja no es nada, si entrenas mucho podrás hacer lo mismo que yo" dijo el sonriente sayayin, animando al uchiha a seguir entrenando.

"gracias señor Goku entrenare mucho" dijo el animado sasuke, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Mikoto no daba mas de la alegría al ver que su hijo, despues de tanto tiempo de la masacre uchiha, volvía a sonreír y era todo por este hombre que solo habia llegado en mas o menos una semana, al verlos era como ver a un padre con su hijo era una hermosa escena que enternece el corazón.

"señor Goku usted me ayudaría a entrenar, Goten me ha ayudado pero tambien me gustaría que usted me ayudara" dijo sinceramente el pequeño pelinegro, con cara de esperanza de que el sayayin pudiera ayudar a cumplir su objetivo.

"claro no hay problema, pero si solo me enseñan a lanzar estas cosas" dijo el sayayin, accediendo a la petición del pequeño uchiha mientras analizaba la shuriken de entre sus manos.

"ara ara ese no es problema" exclamo la mujer uchiha, mientras le indicaba al sayayin como tomar bien la shuriken para poder lanzarla, "bien ahora lanza la shuriken con fuerza" explico la madre de sasuke a Goku, el cual le comprendió.

Goku tomo un poco de vuelo, estirando un poco su brazo hacia atrás y en un segundo lanzo la shuriken con tanta velocidad y fuerza que en vez de incrustarse el arma ninja en el árbol, dejo un agujero del diámetro de la shuriken y esto paso con todos los demás arboles que estaban en dirección de la suriken lanzada por Goku.

"jajajajaj parece que me excedí un poco" decía riendo el sayayin al igual que Mikoto que sabia que esto podria suceder, mientras sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido del poder de el sayayin.

Despues de esto Goku invito a almorzar a sasuke y Mikoto al stand de de ramen mas famoso de la historia, los cuales aceptaron con gusto, pero mientras se dirigían a almorzar, la uchiha mujer se mantuvo al lado derecho del sayayin abrazando el brazo derecho de Goku, mientras sasuke al lado izquierdo de Goku, el cual mantenía su palma en la cabeza del pequeño uchiha.

La familia uchiha y el sayayin, se encontraban comiendo en el stand de comida con varios platos de ramen al lado del sayayin el que comía sin parar, dejando a un sasuke con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"mmmmph mmhhp ummm hey sasuke debes comer mucho para tener muchas energías para entrenar" exclamo el sayayin al ver que el pequeño recién llevaba un plato de ramen.

"Goku tiene razón cariño debes comer mucho para ser mas fuerte" decía su madre que a paso tranquilo pero ya llevaba unos cinco platos de ramen.

Sasuke entendió lo que debía hacer y como buen niño y futuro hijo de Goku, empezó a comer aun más para ser mas fuerte y tener energías para su entrenamiento.

Luego del almuerzo, el trió se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento en el que estaban, para seguir con la formación del pequeño uchiha pero durante la caminata por el bosque Goku se acordó de los sucedido en la mañana.

"oh es verdad, Mikoto" dijo el sayayin de raza pura llamando la atención de la uchiha, "en la misión de esta mañana, encontré a un sujeto con una similar firma de energía que la tuya" exclamo el sayayin con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"oh debe haber sido de itachi, el hermano mayor de sasuke" exclamo la uchiha, perdiendo el buen ánimo al acordarse de su hijo, "el fue quien devasto con el clan y nos dejo solo a mi y sasuke" dijo la triste pelinegra recordando ese fatídico día.

Al escuchar esto el pequeño sasuke empezó a emitir un aura de odio e ira, dirigida a su hermano mayor, algo que preocupo al sayayin ya que él no quería ver a ellos de esta forma.

"lo siento por hacerte recordar eso" dijo disculpándose Goku, "le paso lo mismo que a la raza sayayin" pensó el hijo de bardock recordando la historia de vegeta sobre el exterminio de su raza.

"no disculpe es, más me siento aliviada que mi hijo no le haya pasado nada" dijo con una leve sonrisa la madre de sasuke, "aun creo que mi hijo no fue el culpable de la masacre uchiha si no alguien detrás de esto" dijo la uchiha la cual aun tenía la esperanza de su hijo no haya hecho esa barbaridad.

"umm si es asi, entonces porque no le preguntamos" dijo el sayayin, confundiendo a los uchihas por lo descabellado del plan del sayayin.

"¿pero como haremos eso?" pregunto la confundida Mikoto, sacando una sonrisa al mayor de los son.

"ijiji con la tele transportación" exclamo el mayor de los son, sorprendiendo a Mikoto ya que no se la habia ocurrido esa posibilidad, pero aun estaba reacia a esto ya que enfrentar a itachi despues de lo ocurrido, la acongojaba mucho y las dudas se hacían presente en su cabeza.

"no te preocupes Mikoto, si pasa algo yo estaré ahí para ti y sasuke" exclamo el sayayin, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mujer y su palma en los cabellos del pequeño sasuke.

No sabían cómo y porque, pero solo esas palabras del sayayin los tranquilizaba a tal manera que sentían poder hacer lo que sea, asi que asintieron con la cabeza y le dieron su consentimiento a Goku, el cual se concentro en el ki similar al de Mikoto, desapareciendo en un instante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi y kisame se encontraban en los limites de la tierra del fuego, en un llano solitario sentados en una roca, matándose de calor por culpa de esas largas capas de nubes rojas, todo porque asi lo dice la misión: mantenerse a raya y sin ser descubierto en la tierra del fuego.

"maldición, con este calor seré pez frito de un momento a otro" decía el hombre cara de tiburón, ventilándose la capa.

"no te quejes kisame, solo seguimos ordenes" decía un sudoroso itachi, mientras bebía una botella de agua, sacándole una gota de sudor al tiburón kisame.

Antes de que el hombre tiburón pudiera replicarle a su compañero de equipo, dos adultos y un pequeño pelinegro se hicieron presentes justo enfrente de sus narices, haciendo que itachi escupiera el agua en la cara de sasuke, dándole mas motivos para matarlo.

"que demonios, es el tipo que vimos" grito el hombre tiburón, tomando distancia de Goku al igual que itachi, pero el uchiha al visualizar a los demás acompañantes del sayayin, vio que era su madre y hermano menor dejándolo sorprendido pero tratando de mantener su rostro neutral.

"jajajajajaj el hombre cara de pez tiene la misma voz de vegeta jajajajaj" se hecho a reír el sayayin de raza pura sosteniendo su estomago, rodando por el piso, "jejejeje ahí vamos hombre pez di maldito insecto" se burlaba el patriarca son, molestando a kisame y sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes.

"hey nadie se burla de el gran kisame maldito insecto" grito molesto el compañero de itachi, tomando por el mango a samehada.

"jajajajajjaj lo dijo jajajaj dijo maldito insecto" se reía mas fuerte el sayayin, sacando una vena en la cabeza a kisame, sin tolerarlo mas se lanzo contra Goku con la espada piel de tiburón por sobre de su cabeza.

Goku no era tonto y la intención asesina de kisame hizo que el sayayin, volviera a recomponerse y tomara con la palma abierta a samehada, sacando una sonrisa al hombre tiburón y una mueca de preocupación por parte de Mikoto y sasuke.

"jeje mal movimiento insecto, ahora samehada drenara todo tu chakra" exclamo el confiado akatsuki, mientras la espada empezaba a drenar no chakra si no el ki de Goku, sorprendiendo al sayayin.

"wow es una espada muy impresionante, siento como me esta quitando energía" decía Goku con una expresión de sorpresa pero sin mostrar preocupacion, "entonces que tal si le damos un gran banquete a esta espada" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro el sayayin, comenzando a elevar su ki.

Kisame se sorprendió como este hombre empezó a generar energía, que era visible para su vista, ayudando a samehada alimentarse del ki de Goku, el que aun generaba aun más ki, empezando a preocupar al hombre tiburón.

"que demonios ¿sera que tiene energía ilimitada?" pensó el preocupado akatsuki, mientras Goku aumentaba tanto su ki que las vendas que cubrían a la gran espada se destrozaron revelando la forma de la espada, sorprendiendo a Goku pero aun asi generaba aun mas ki.

"kisame suelta a samehada!" grito itachi a su compañero tratando de advertirle lo que se venía, al dar vuelta la cabeza para mirar al uchiha, unas espinas atravesaron la palma del hombre tiburón sacando un quejido de kisame al ver que su propia espada lo habia traicionado y atacado.

"mi espada, mi samehada me ha lastimado" dijo sorprendido kisame, mirando las heridas en la palma de su mano, "me traiciono por alguien que tiene mayor cantidad de energía" exclamo el pobre hombre tiburón en shock por lo que habia acontecido.

"jajaja vaya es una espada muy rara, parece que le gusto" decía el sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomando por el mango a samehada viendo que la espada ya no le quitaba energía de su cuerpo, si no ahora emitía un ahora pasible hacia el sayayin.

"este hombre no es común" pensó el uchiha, ahora dando un paso al frente, encarando al sayayin. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" exclamo el hijo mayor de Mikoto, llamando la atención de Goku.

"hola soy Goku y tu debes ser itachi ¿verdad?" exclamo el mayor de los son, con es típica sonrisa recibiendo el asentimiento del uchiha, "oh entonces asi esta la cosa, yo traje a Mikoto y sasuke para que les explicaras porque mataste a todo su clan o algo asi" exclamo Goku yendo directo al grano, sacando una leve mueca de molestia por parte de itachi.

"eso es simple yo solo quería probar mi fuerza" exclamo fríamente el uchiha, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de ocultar su expresion pero esto no engaño a Goku.

"no lo creo, tus ojos me dicen otra cosa jijiji" decía Goku, con los ojos entre cerrados y una sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

"es la verdad y si es para eso para que vinieron, lárguense" exclamo molesto el hijo de Mikoto, pero la madre de este ya no lo soporto más y se armo de valor para encarar a su hijo.

"basta itachi, no me ire hasta que me digas la verdad" declaro la mujer uchiha, encarando a su hijo, el cual empezó a mostrar una cara de preocupación al ver a su madre tan molesta.

"yo n…no es…te" empezó a balbucear el hermano mayor de sasuke, al estar al frente de su madre, empezó a sudar desde hace mucho que no veía esa expresión en la cara de su madre y ya no podía ceder, mantener su personalidad fría que el chico tenia.

"y bien itachi, le contaras todo a tu madre, ahora jovencito!" ordeno Mikoto con un tono decidido en su voz, "si no ya veras" decía la mujer mientras amenazaba al uchiha mayor, levantando su mano derecha acongojando a itachi.

"bien bien mamá, les diré a ti y sasuke porque hice lo que hice" exclamo resignado itachi, bajando su cabeza ante el poder de persuasión de su madre, sacando una sonrisa de Mikoto.

Goku tambien sonrió ante esto, recordando cuando milk hacia lo mismo con Gohan y les dio el espacio para que hablen, mientras el sayayin llevaba a otro lado al pobre hombre tiburón que aun estaba en shock.

"bien será mas explicarles usando el tsukuyomi en ustedes y mostrarles lo que paso ese día" dijo itachi a sasuke y Mikoto, quienes asintieron aceptando que itachi usara el poder del Mangekyuo Sharingan en ellos.

Itachi uso el poder del Sharingan en ellos, mostrando todos sus recuerdos a los dos, vieron todo lo que tuvo que pasar itachi cuando se le dio la orden por parte del hokage y los demás miembros del consejo civil, ya que los uchiha planeaban realizar un golpe de estado contra la aldea, haciendo la elección de proteger la aldea y desertar a konoha para transformarse en un ninja renegado, pero aun fiel a la hoja y espía del hokage contra akatsuki.

La madre de itachi y el pequeño sasuke entendieron el porque de la masacre uchiha, tambien el motivo dejarlos convida, sabiendo que ellos no tenían nada que ver con esto, dejándolos bajo la protección del hokage. La madre no se contuvo mas y se lanzo a abrazar a su hijo sintiendo el dolor que tuvo que pasar al matar a todos los que conoció.

"lo siento hijo, siento lo que tu padre quería hacer a la aldea" decía la mujer uchiha, llorando en el pecho de itachi, mientras sasuke se mantenía a raya, pero una de las manos de itachi lo atrajo al abrazo familiar y no contener mas las lagrimas, descargando todo el tiempo en que el pequeño no lloraba y culapba a su hermano por la tragedia uchiha.

"ahora saben la verdad, le ruego que no le digan nada a nadie o estaría en peligro en akatsuki" exclamo el itachi, soltando el abrazo despues de un rato, con Mikoto y sasuke más tranquilos.

"no te preocupes hijo mío, esto queda entre nosotros tres" exclamo más calmada la mujer uchiha, tambien asentía sasuke ya dejando la venganza de lado.

"gracias madre, me alegra de ver que se encuentran bien" exclamo itachi, mientras ponía su palma en los hombros de sasuke y Mikoto, "pero ¿Quién es ese extraño señor?" pregunto el hermano mayor de sasuke, viendo con confusión a Goku el cual trataba de devolverle la espada a un deprimido kisame, el cual estaba sentado en un rincón agarrando sus rodillas en el pecho, con una nube negra en su cabeza.

"pues tal vez en el futuro, tu nuevo padre jijijjiij" dijo Mikoto riéndose con la mano en la boca, sacándole una gota de sudor a itachi y una sonrisa a sasuke.

"ejeje si claro, bueno da igual me tengo que ir y buscarle una nueva arma a kisame" dijo itachi mientras abrazaba a su madre y despeinaba a su hermano pequeño, despidiéndose de su familia para seguir su vigilancia en akatsuki.

"ten cuidado cariño" dijo Mikoto, mientras su hijo se dirigía a kisame para llevarlo a buscar una nueva arma y se le pasara su depresión.

(Con Goku y kisame)

"Ya tranquilo vegeta tiburón" decía el sayayin, dándole palmadas en la espalda al pobre cara de pez, mientras este aun estaba sumergido en su depresión, murmurando que su espada lo habia traicionado.

"tranquilo señor Goku, ya se le pasara" exclamo el uchiha, mientras ayudaba a su compañero a ponerse de pie, "por favor cuide a mi madre y hermano, se lo encargo señor Goku" dijo seriamente itachi, mientras desaparecía en un remolino de hojas junto al hombre tiburón.

"por supuesto que lo hare, ya que ellos son importantes para mi" exclamo el sayayin, mientras empuñaba a samehada viendo que ahora tenía una nueva arma, "bien y ahora como llevo esto" dijo para si mismos el sayayin, pero samehada por si sola se puso en la espalda de Goku, solucionando el problema.

Mientras Goku solucionaba su problema con la gran espada, Mikoto se habia acercado al sayayin y lo habia abrazado rodeando sus manos en la espalda del sayayin, mientras sasuke lo abrazaba por la cintura, sacándole una sonrisa al sayayin.

"jejeje ya es hora de irnos" exclamo suavemente el sayayin, desapareciendo en un instante los tres, gracias a la tele transportación del sayayin, volviendo al lugar de origen en el campo de entrenamiento 6.

"sasuke cariño, porque no vas a jugar con tus amigo, por hoy se acabo el entrenamiento" exclamo la mujer uchiha, dejando en libertad a su hijo para que pasara el resto de la tarde con sus compañeros. Sasuke se despidió de su madre y Goku, dejando solos a los mencionados.

"entonc mphhh…" Goku no pudo decir nada, ya que los labios de la pelinegra habían sellados los suyos, en un tierno beso sorprendiendo al sayayin,

Goku hace mucho tiempo que no conocía esta sensación de tener unos suaves y tiernos labios besando los suyos, esta acción sorprendió al son pero solo se dejo llevar por el contacto labial y cerro sus ojos (el no lo diría pero este beso era mucho mejor que los de milk), luego de unos minutos se separaron, dejando a un confundido sayayin pero aun manteniendo su sonrisa de siempre.

"eso fue para agradecer tu ayuda en cerrar viejas heridas querido Goku" dijo con una sonrisa la matriarca uchiha, abrazando al sayayin, el cual solo podía sonreír ante esto y frotarse la nuca, pero este romántico momento fue interrumpido con la aparición de un anbu.

"señora Mikoto y el señor Goku se les pide su presencia, para una reunión del consejo de konoha" exclamo el anbu con máscara de pájaro, para luego retirarse en una cortina de hojas.

"ufff creo que se termino la diversión" exclamo decepcionada la madre de sasuke.

"¿diversión?" exclamo el confundido e inocente sayayin, con la mano en la barbilla sacando una sonrisa a Mikoto.

"luego te explico, ahora mejor vamos" dijo la pelinegra, mientras tomaba el brazo del sayayin entre sus pechos y caminando en dirección a la torre hokage.

"mejor vamos con la tele transportación" sugirió Goku a Mikoto, para llegar mas rápido con el hokage.

"no! Digo mejor vamos con tranquilidad y disfrutemos un poco mas nuestro tiempo jujujuju" exclamo Mikoto con una sonrisa astuta en su cara, mientras se reía con la mano en su boca, Goku solo se encogió de hombros y continuo el camino hacia la torre hokage con la uchiha a su derecha acomodada en su brazo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con Gohan, el cual habia iniciado el entrenamiento de Kurenai hace algunos días como lo habia prometido, cada tarde despues de dar clases en la academia la mujer se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamientos de konoha con Gohan, el cual le ayudaba a generar musculatura y fuerza además de pulir sus tácticas en artes marciales.

Ahora se encontraba la pelinegra y el hijo de Goku acostados en el verde césped, despues de un arduo entrenamiento, tomando un descanso por parte de la chica y por parte de Gohan el solo disfrutaba su compañía ya que no estaba cansado por el entrenamiento.

"bien Kurenai has avanzado mucho estos días" exclamo Gohan felicitando a la pelinegra, sacando una sonrisa por parte de esta. En estos días Kurenai tuvo un golpe de suerte al ver que Anko y Yugao tuvieron misiones que les llevaría un tiempo, dejando al sayayin para ella sola sin la molestia de que las chicas estuvieran molestando al pobre sayayin.

"gracias Gohan, con tu ayuda pronto seré una jounin" dijo la feliz chica de ojos rojos, mirando el cielo sintiéndose en paz y tranquilidad junto a Gohan.

"eso seria genial Kurenai, además yo creo que falta poco para avanzar a un siguiente nivel" dijo el hijo mayor de Goku, dejando confundida a la yuhi.

"¿Qué quieres decir Gohan?" pregunto la chica de traje de vendas, mirando con confusión al hibrido sayayin.

"quiero decir que pronto usaremos esto para entrenar" dijo el sayayin, sacando de la parte superior de su dogi una pequeña capsula, confundiendo más a la pelinegra.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Kurenai tratando de quitarle la capsula a Gohan, pero este no dejo que Kurenai tomara el pequeño objeto.

"nop aun no, es muy pronto" dijo el juguetón Gohan, sacando un quejido de Kurenai la cual no se daría por vencida.

"dame eso" dijo molesta Kurenai, tratando de arrebatar la capsula de la mano de Gohan pero este la esquivo, levantándose del césped con una sonrisa astuta en su cara.

"si la quieres debes atraparme" exclamo el sonriente sayayin, mostrándole la capsula a Kurenai, la cual se puso de pie y decidió seguir el juego de Gohan.

Asi comenzó un juego entre los jóvenes, donde Kurenai trataba de cualquier medio para quitarle la capsula a Gohan mientras este esquivaba a la chica, sacando carcajadas de parte de los dos, como si fueran dos novios jugando en un parque pero como ellos no eran normales, empezaron a jugar por los arboles haciendo notar sus características ninjas y sayayin pero sin perder el buen humor.

"las habilidades de Gohan están mas haya a las mías, pero aun es muy inocente" pensó Kurenai con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, mientras corría detrás de Gohan cayo al suelo como una actuación, "auchh mi tobillo" dijo Kurenai tomándose el pie usando habilidades actorales.

Gohan cayo redondo en esta treta y fue a ver qué le habia pasado a la chica, muy preocupado, hincándose al lado de la chica pero no se contaba que Kurenai saltara justo cuando Gohan se habia bajado a su nivel, tratando de agarrar la capsula de la mano de Gohan, el cual hecho su mano hacia atrás haciendo caer a la chica sobre su cuerpo.

Kurenai uso sus manos para apoyarse y quedar solo a unos centímetros de la cara de Gohan, mientras estaba sobre Gohan, el cual en este punto se encontraba sonrojado por la cercanía de la chica, quien tambien mantenía sus mejillas coloradas al ver que si solo se acercaba un poco lograría tener contacto labio a labio con el sayayin, pero tambien creía que esto era muy pronto ya que solo habían pasado un par de días que se conocieron, no sabía qué hacer.

Nadie supo como, tal vez fue una fuerza invisible o solo el viento, pero Kurenai dejando sus pensamientos de lados si era bueno o malo, ya nada importaba solo dejarse llevar y asi lo hizo la mujer de ojos rojos, se inclino los escasos centímetros que la separaban de Gohan y conecto sus rojos labios con los varoniles labios del sayayin, besándolo suave y tiernamente solo como una novia y esposa lo hace, Gohan abrió los ojos haciéndolos parecer platos y sus mejillas parecían faroles rojos al sentir los labios de la chica, la cual robo su primer beso, ya que con videl no paso nada.

Kurenai tomo toda la iniciativa en el beso, acoplando perfectamente su boca con la de Gohan, el cual ya despues de unos minutos cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por esto relajando completamente su cuerpo, al pasar de unos minutos mas y por la falta de oxigeno se separaron, contemplándose el uno al otro viendo que estaban sonrojados a mas no poder.

"¿me rindo?" dijo el confundido sayayin, "jajajajja/jjajajaj" estallaron en carcajadas los jóvenes, por lo dicho por Gohan aun manteniendo su posición, pero todo fue interrumpido por mala suerte de los jóvenes.

"cof cof, joven Gohan es solicitada su presencia en la sala del consejo de konoha por favor, tambien su hermano es solicitado por favor los dos preséntense en diez minutos" dio el mensaje un anbu de la aldea, para luego desaparecer del lugar.

"que extraño" exclamo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba, poniéndose de pie ayudándola Gohan a levantarse el cual tambien parecía confundido.

"bueno no importa, ahora debo encontrar a Goten" dijo Gohan mientras se concentraba en el ki de su hermano menor, tarea que se le hizo fácil de hacer. "ya lo encontré vamos Kurenai" exclamo el sayayin, mientras le ofrecía su espalda a la chica.

"¿eh yo?" bufo la chica apuntándose ella misma, sin saber lo que pasaba.

"claro, si vamos volando será mas fácil encontrar a Goten" dijo Gohan, aun ofreciendo su espalda a la chica, la cual no fue reacia y se subió en la espalda del chico, elevándose en el cielo.

"jajajaj esto es genial, es mejor que estar saltando por los arboles" dijo la chica de ojos rojos, disfrutando la brisa del viento en su rostro, sacando una sonrisa de Gohan, volando en dirección donde se encontraba su hermano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"jajaja yupiiiii!, esto es divertido" exclamaba la pequeña Ino, mientras esta, estaba subida en la espalda del hijo menor de Goku, el cual volaba por todo el bosque de konoha, haciendo piruetas por el cielo divirtiéndose junto a la rubia ojos verdes, la cual se habia convertido en una gran amiga para el sayayin.

Además de volar por el cielo, Goten a veces bajaba hacia el lago para que la chica pudiera contemplar la pura y cristalina agua por sobre de ella, disfrutando el paseo aun mas, esta mas que decir que el fanatismo por el uchiha habia desaparecido desde que llego el sayayin.

Pero su entretenimiento seria detenido por la aparición repentina de su hermano, el cual llevaba a una mujer en su espalda al igual que el llevaba a Ino.

"hey Goten" exclamo Gohan, deteniéndose en el aire, al igual que su hermano.

"Gohan jejej ¿Qué pasa hermano?" saludo el pequeño, con su distintiva sonrisa, pero cambio su expresión al ver a Kurenai en la espalda de su hermano. "¿tambien paseas con niñas en tu espalda?" pregunto el inocente Goten, sacando unas carcajadas de los jóvenes Gohan y Kurenai.

"algo asi Goten, pero vine a buscarte por que debemos ir a la torre hokage" dijo Gohan a su hermano, el cual asintió son su típica sonrisa en su cara y partieron volando con las chicas en su espalda.

Mientras volaban a la torre hokage, Ino miraba astutamente a Kurenai con ojos entre cerrados y una sonrisa zorruna en su cara.

"vaya Kurenai-sensei ¿usted y el hermano de Goten? Jijiji" dijo la rubia sonriendo maliciosamente, sacando un sonrojo de parte de la pelinegra.

"Ino no digas eso, aun eres solo una niña para entender algunos temas" exclamo la chica de ojos rojos cruzándose de brazos, usando sus piernas para sostenerse de Gohan.

"si, si sensei, le deseo suerte en su noviazgo jjijiji" se burlaba Ino de su sensei, riéndose con la mano en la boca, sonrojando a Kurenai.

"y tu con Goten" contra ataco la pelinegra, ahora sonrojando a la rubia la que ahora pensándolo bien Goten podria ser un buen novio en el futuro.

"emmmm gracias sensei, yo y Goten cuando seamos adultos nos vamos a casar ¿verdad Goten?" dijo la rubia, abrazando por el cuello al sayayin.

"claro jijiji" se reía el pequeño Goten sin entender nada, "oye Gohan ¿Qué es casar?" pregunto el inocente pelinegro a su hermano sacando las risas de los presentes, dejando a un Goten mas confundido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de un rato de estar volando, los cuatro llegaron a la torre de konoha y a la sala donde se estaba efectuando una de las mas importantes reuniones en los últimos años, la inclusión definitiva de la familia son en la aldea.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con Goku, el cual esperaba fuera de la puerta a que fuera convocado a la reunión, donde tambien se quedaron sus hijos los cuales aun eran acompañados por las chicas.

(luego de 30 minutos)

"familia son por favor ingresen" exclamo uno de los anbu que resguardaban la reunión del consejo, dejando pasar a los tres sayayines, "solo la familia son" dijo el anbu deteniendo a Kurenai e Ino, haciendo que se molestaran con el anbu.

"tch maldición" dijeron las dos mientras hacían un puchero y se cruzaban de brazos, pero aun asi de una u otra forma iban a escuchar la reunión.

(En la sala del consejo)

"aquí están la nueva familia de konoha jajaja" exclamo el hokage con felicidad mientras saludaba a la confundida familia son.

"hola señor hokage jijiji" decía el patriarca de la familia estrechando la mano del anciano, con su típica sonrisa.

Mientras los demás miembros del consejo miraban con asombro, como el sayayin tenia una de las siete espadas de la niebla en su espalda y no era cualquier espada, si no samehada la que antes que Goku se la quitara, a kisame hoshigaki uno de las famoso criminales en la faz de la tierra.

"emm Goku, ¿de dónde sacaste esa espada?" pregunto el confundido hokage, con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

"pues un hombre cara de pez me la regalo, ¿verdad Mikoto?" dijo el inocente sayayin, mientras miraba a la uchiha que solo asentía con la cabeza, con un sonrisa en su boca.

"ok, ya hablaremos de eso, ahora quisiera informarles una de las noticias mas importantes en el ultimo tiempo" dijo el anciano sarutobi, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Goku, "hoy será anunciado el nuevo clan de konoha, el clan son" exclamo el emocionado hokage, confundiendo a Goku.

"¿Qué es un clan?" pregunto Goku al hokage, haciendo caer a todos los presentes en la reunión excepto por sus hijos.

"es un grupo de personas, que comparten rasgos sanguíneos que tienen y mayor prestigio en la aldea" exclamo el hijo mayor de Goku, sorprendiendo a los demás por el conocimiento del sayayin.

"exacto y además de darles un terreno propio para ustedes" dijo el hokage sacando el mapa de konoha, "en este sector cercano a la entrada principal de konoha y el clan hyuga se encontrara el clan son" dijo el hokage dando la ubicación del nuevo clan son.

"ok hokage, llevaremos nuestro hogar a ese sector" dijo Goku cruzándose de brazos, manteniéndose sereno.

"tambien quiero que llenen estos datos" dijo el hokage entregando un documento, donde salía el nombre del patriarca de la familia, usuarios de una línea sanguínea única (ki), el logo del clan, etc.

"ummm bien, toma Gohan tu lo harás" dijo Goku entregándole el documento a su hijo.

"tambien un tema un poco delicado" exclamo un poco dudoso el líder de konoha, "y es la inclusión de la ley de restauración de clanes para ustedes" dijo el anciano sarutobi, tocando un tema delicado que conlleva esta ley.

"no lo …." Goku no termino la frase porque el hokage previo esto.

"si, se que no lo entiendes, esta ley cita que usted señor Goku, su hijo Gohan y el pequeño Goten tiene la responsabilidad de tener más de una esposa" explico el anciano sarutobi suavizando las palabras.

"ohhhh ya entendí" exclamo el sonriente Goku, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"pero como la aldea no quiere apresurar esto, quisiéramos que a lo menos tuviera otorgarles una esposa en el menor tiempo posible" explico el hokage a Goku, tratando de quitarle un peso de encima, "y eso va para Gohan ya que los dos son mayores de edad, Goten debe esperar a los 16 años" dijo el anciano, mientras despeinaba al son menor.

"imposible, estoy en contra de obligar a una mujer a casarse conmigo" dijo el serio hijo mayor de Goku, con una mirada fría en sus ojos, recibiendo el asentimiento de su padre.

"sabia que esto pasaría" dijo el hokage, "entonces existe una voluntaria para se la esposa de uno de los sayayins" exclamo el anciano, en ese momento Mikoto y Tsume iban a tomar la palabra pero unas cadenas de chakra les tapo la boca a ambas

"yo seré la primera esposa de son Goku" exclamo para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Kushina Uzumaki la cual se levanto de su asiento para estar frente de Goku, encelando a Mikoto y Tsume las cuales no hicieron su movimiento mas rapido.

"pero emmm agh no lo se ¿estas segura?" pregunto un muy confundido sayayin, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"el clan Uzumaki solicita una unión de el clan son y Uzumaki" dijo al decidida pelirroja, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Goku, "aceptas Goku" dijo suavemente la Uzumaki, extendiéndole la mano al sayayin.

"¿segura?" pregunto Goku a la mujer, la cual tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro viendo que Goku cedía ante esto.

"segura" dijo la pelirroja, mientras Goku tomaba la mano de la mujer.

"bien esta decidido" dijo el hokage pero siendo detenido por Kushina.

"pero la ceremonia se realizara en un año a partir de hoy" declaro la pelirroja, dándole una mirada de complicidad al hokage. "esta es la petición del clan Uzumaki para llevarse a cabo este matrimonio" pensó la pelirroja, usando esta excusa para que Goku no estuviera tan presionado por la cantidad de esposas que el sayayin debería incluir.

"me parece bien Kushina, ahora Gohan" exclamo el anciano líder de la aldea, mirando como Gohan seguía reacio a esto, pero nadie se dio cuenta cuando Goten abrió la puerta haciendo caer a Kurenai e Ino, las cuales estaban escuchando a través de la puerta.

"ummm señoritas es de mala educación escuchar atreves de la puerta" regaño el hokage a Kurenai y a la pequeña Ino, las cuales solo se reían nerviosas.

"esta es mi oportunidad" pensó Kushina al ver a su antigua alumna, dirigiéndose a la pelinegra ayunándola a pararse pero susurrándole algo al oído antes de que se levantara por completo.

"bien señoritas ¿tienen algo que decir?" dijo el molesto hokage, pisando repetidamente el suelo.

"yo seré la esposa de Gohan, pero se llevara a cabo cuando Kushina sensei se case con el señor Goku" dijo la chica de ojos rojos, con un rubor en sus mejillas pero tratando de pasar lo mas natural posible.

Gohan quedo sorprendido por esto, mirando a Kurenai que habia aceptado esto, pero Kushina al verlo solo le asintió la cabeza para que aceptara estas condiciones.

"a..cep…acept..to?" exclamo con confusión el sonrojado sayayin, sacando una sonrisa a Kushina ya que su plan funcionaba como lo habia planificado junto al hokage.

(flash back)

"¿para que me llamo señor hokage?" pregunto la madre de naruto al líder de la aldea.

"tenemos un problema Kushina," dijo seriamente el hokage, entrelazando sus dedos, "danzo homura y kahura han aceptado a el nuevo clan son pero con una condiciones" dijo el anciano sarutobi, haciendo una pausa dramática.

"¿ .ual señor?"dijo la nerviosa la pelirroja, con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

"han incluido a la familia son en la ley de restauración de clanes por su enorme poder y control de otra tipo de energía" declaro el anciano líder, molestando a la pelirroja.

"esos malditos, pero esta claro que ellos se negaran" dijo Kushina conociendo la personalidad de la familia sayayin.

"lo se pero si queremos implementar este clan se necesita incluirlos en esta ley, por eso tengo un plan para dejar a estos tres satisfechos y tambien a los son" informo el hokage con una sonrisa en su cara, confundiendo a la pelirroja.

Durante la mañana de ese día el hokage se pusieron de acuerdo para armar una trata, para engañar a los ancianos y que la familia son, aceptara estas condiciones, con Kushina aceptando ser su esposa solo de palabra, poniendo condiciones para aumentar el tiempo en que los sayayins pudieran tomar a algunas que ellos y por supuesto las chicas aceptaran esto, sin tomar medidas drásticas como obligar a mujeres a casarse con los sayayin y viceversa. Aunque para Kushina este tiempo era para conocer mas a Goku y si sus sentimientos seria los correctos y no cambiarían durante el paso del tiempo.

(fin del flash back)

"uhhh entonces yo me quedo con Goten" dijo la feliz Ino, abrazando al pelinegro sayayin el cual no sabia que pasaba y sacando una sonrisa de su padre al ver a su hija actuar asi.

"jajajaj estos pequeños de hoy en día" decía el hokage riéndose por esto, "espero que el consejo estén satisfechos por estos fortuitos eventos" exclamo el hokage mirando a los tres serios ancianos, los cuales solo dieron un asentimiento de cabeza.

Por parte de Goku, el sayayin el cual no dejaba de mirar a danzo, ya que al entrar el salón capto energías negativas en el anciano pero no hizo hincapié en esto.

"una cosa sarutobi, porque no portan sus bandas de konoha" dijo el viejo vendado de un ojo, mirando a Goku.

"es cierto, muchachos deben mantener sus bandas de konoha a la vista por favor" exclamo el hokage a Gohan y Goku los cuales sacaron sus respectivas bandas de sus dogis.

"no hay problema" exclamo Goku, mientras ataba su banda en la cabeza y Gohan en su antebrazo derecho.

"excelente, a partir de hoy y por la aceptación del consejo de konoha declaro que se ha integrado un nuevo clan de konoha, el clan son!" dijo el sonriente hokage al ver que todo salió a pedir de boca y dejando a todos satisfechos.

se mostraba a Goku con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, junto a Kushina que se mantenía a su lado, a un Gohan con un rubor en sus mejillas mirando al suelo y Kurenai igual de sonrojada imitando al hermano mayor de Goten y por ultimo un confundido Goten siendo abrazado por la pequeña Ino como si fuera un oso de peluche, eran postales de la futura familia son.

 **(Concretando un noviazgo)**

Gohan llevaba a Kurenai a su departamento, en su espalda volando por konoha despues de lo acontecido en la reunión del consejo y la explicación de el hokage y Kushina sobre el plan que idearon para engañar la ley de restauración de clanes, aun manteniendo sus caras sonrojadas.

No les tomo mucho tiempo para llegar al departamento de la pelinegra, quedándose frente a la puerta mirándose fijamente como dos tortolos sin saber que hacer.

"emmm bueno fue un día interesante jejejeje" dijo el hijo mayor de Goku tomándose la nuca y riendo nerviosamente.

"y que lo digas jejeje" exclamo la chica de ojos rojos, cambiando su expresión de feliz a seria, "Gohan yo se que todo fue una treta y tambien somos muy jóvenes para casarnos" dijo seriamente Kurenai manteniendo sus mejillas coloradas.

"si aun somos jóvenes para eso" dijo Gohan con un poco de decepción en su voz mirando el suelo.

"por eso hasta llegar a conocernos aun mejor podríamos ser no.." se detuvo a media frase la chica, poniéndose muy nerviosa para decir la palabra que pensaba.

"¿podríamos ser novios?" pregunto Gohan un poco confundido, ayudando a terminar la frase de la chica que asentía rápidamente la cabeza, sonrojando al sayayin.

"bueno s tu quieres" dijo la chica jugando con sus dedos, comportándose como una colegiala enamorada.

"claro que me gustaría!" exclamo Gohan un poco sobre exaltado sorprendiendo a la chica, "digo me gustas Kurenai, entrenar contigo es divertido además me gusta y pasar las tardes contemplando las nubes en tu compañía" dijo el avergonzado sayayin, ruborizando a la chica la cual abrió los ojos como platos, al ver que Gohan era tierno en sus palabras.

"a mi igual me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Gohan" dijo la chica acercándose al sayayin, rodeándolo en un tierno abrazo el cual Gohan correspondió.

Luego de un rato abrazándose Gohan saco un objeto de su dogi "toma esto, este será el símbolo del comienzo de nuestro noviazgo" dijo Gohan mientras le entregaba un rehilete de color rojo a la chica, "cuando lo vi me acorde de ti" dijo el sayayin, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"gracias Gohan, me encanta" dijo la chica de ojos rojos mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla al sayayin, mientras el rehilete lo tenía cerca de su pecho.

"bien ya es tarde y debo ir a ayudar al inocente y desprotegido" exclamo Gohan, mientras se transformaba en el gran saiyaman, "el gran saiyaman ya esta aquí" decía el héroe haciendo sus típicas poses sacando una sonrisa a Kurenai.

"jajajaj ve por ellos tigre" exclamo la chica dándole un palmazo suave en el hombro del héroe de konoha, el cual le dio un pulgar arriba y se elevo en el cielo para ayudar a los habitantes de la aldea.

Dejando a Kurenai en la puerta de su departamento, mirando en la dirección que se habia ido su ahora novio, pensando si Gohan podria enseñarle a volar y asi poder convertirse en su ayudante contra el crimen.

"si pudiera convertirme en la ayudante de Gohan pasaría mas tiempo con el y poder ayudar más a la aldea" exclamo la chica, mientras entraba a su departamento dejando el rehilete cerca de su cama al lado de la ventana. "podria llamarme ilusión-girl" dijo la chica ya planeando su nombre heroico, mientras se ponía imaginar a ella y Gohan peleando con ninjas renegados y ladrones, sacando una sonrisa de la chica que se lanzaba a su cama, sonriendo por lo acontecido este día que jamás olvidaría.

.

.

.

.

Y listo ya esta el final de este capitulo donde hubo mucho romance y escenas divertidas que espero les haya gustado, algunos me diran porque Kurenai, pues por que ella no merecía terminar como lo hizo en la serie pobre, el weon de asuma se suicido para librarse de sus respectivas responsabilidades con su futuro hijo, matándose al enfrentar a dos akatsukis con solo tres chunin que idiotez mas grande (acotación me cae como patada en la cara asuma y solo reflejo mi opinión).

Esto me lleva a que hacer con el barbudo adicto al cigarro, lo mato, Gohan le destroza la cara y huesos, lo uso como niñera para los futuros hijos del sayayin o solo no lo coloco en la historia y que se muera de cáncer por ahí, bueno díganme ustedes que quieren que haga con este personaje y tambien si quieren que Anko y Kurenai sean las nuevas ayudantes del gran saiyaman y la ultima pregunta para ustedes y las mas importante **¿quieren que Goku, Gohan y Goten les enseñe a sus respectivas novias a usar ki?** , sin más se despide alucard77 "viva el harem": (recuerda que mis demás historias son igual de interesantes echales un ojo)


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: hey mis queridos lectores aquí un nuevo capitulo de las aventuras de la familia preferida de todos en konoha, donde habrá mucho de que hablar sin mas aquí les respondo sus comentarios:

maxigiampieri2012: que bueno que te gusto esa escena, decidi aprovechar las voces dobladas en latino para hacer ese tipo de escenas graciosas, gracias por tu apoyo querido amigo.

james Anderson: nada mal? Bueno amigo si fuera otro autor te mandaría al carajo, pero no, respeto tu opinión y aquí en este capítulo veras la reacción de unas de las mujeres jajaj, gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: jajaja si te gusto este capitulo aun faltan varios doblajes como la voz de ibiki es la de picoro y la de hidan es la de Goku, sacare varias escenas graciosas con esas voces, además la de Gai que es la de freezer jajaja gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: el ki será aprendido para solo los que estén involucrados en el clan son y con eso digo a las esposas de Goku y Gohan, como las novias de Goten, tambien naruto, sasuke y kiba al ser las madres de las próximas esposas de Goku y lo de asuma bueno en el próximo capitulo tendrá una buena paliza, jajaj solo espera gracias por tu apoyo.

maestro della fiamma oscura: sabes tu idea de invocación es buena pero aun no le encuentro el sentido para la historia y tampoco que animal podria ser, porque Goku puede entragar paquetes y pergaminos con la tele transportación y lo de búsqueda y rastreo puede ser, bueno pero igual gracias por tu idea y tu apoyo.

: bueno amigo aquí lo tienes compañero, la actualización de la historia espero que te guste, gracias por tu apoyo.

jair d: estos comentarios como los tuyos amigos son los que me gustan leer, gracias por darme a entender el gusto por mi historia y no te preocupes que seguire (según los comentarios que me lleguen) bueno gracias por tu apoyo.

kenallo25: la verdad compañero jamás he jugado warcraft y poco se de lo que me hablas, tambien me gustaría un bono de la cerda bashele jajajaj, gracias por tu apoyo.

Neopercival: hey amigo por cierto samehada será muy poderosa ahora que esta con Goku pero se vera mas adelante, además lo del gran saiyaman es mas para darle mas protagonismo al sayayin y te lo asegure el gran saiyaman con su nuevas parejas no actuara tan torpe si no mas rudo pero manteniendo su tranquilidad y pasividad en el, gracias por tu apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: hey yinari espero que te vaya bien y me encanta leer que te gusta mi historia eso me da ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero sobre tu propuesta es muy tarde para retractarme ya que hice algunas escenas naruhina y sasusaku muy buenas y de por si serán pareja mas adelante en la historia, losiento mucho, gracias por tu apoyo.

Goldran: si compañero se enseñara el ki como ya lo respondi mas arriba, gracias por tu apoyo.

Jartorias: el poder de una madre es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa jajaj gracias por tu apoyo.

Guts the Man88: actualice al ver que tenia suficientes comentarios (mas de diez) bueno gracias por tu apoyo.

alucardzero: aahah mi hermano zero bueno lo del ki es mas que energía igual que el chakra pero este es mas maliable y el ki es mas poderoso y agotador. Asi que con un buen entrenamiento físico se podria controlar el ki, naruto solo tendrá a Hinata, porque esta historia es un harem para la familia son y lo de la pelea bueno es una buena idea tal vez la incluya, sin mas gracias por tu apoyo.

Eso es todo si hay alguna palabra mas escrita es porque estoy muy henfermo y eso sin mas, ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños. (falta poco para los primeros lemon).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6: el primer día de clases de Goten y la pareja del gran saiyaman.

Era una hermosa mañana en konoha, el sol brillaba con todo su esplender en konoha, los pájaros cantaban, los aldeanos comenzaban a realizar sus labores, los pequeños se dirigían a la academia ninja a realizar su sueño de ser estupendos shinobis y kunoichis, además que no solo el fulgor del sol llegaba a ala aldea, si no tambien a sus hermosos bosques y lagos haciéndolos ver mas verdes de lo que eran posibles, pero todo fue interrumpido por unos gritos que llegaban del bosque de la aldea, eran gritos molestos de una mujer enfadad la cual perseguía a otra montada sobre una enorme serpiente marron, si asi es Anko mitarashi ya estaba devuelta en konoha y se habia enterado que Kurenai le habia tomado una enorme ventaja sobre Gohan.

"vuelve aquí traidora, serás comida para mi serpiente" gritaba la peli purpura, moviendo su puño furiosamente, persiguiendo a la pelinegra por todo el bosque.

"tranquila Anko, puedo explicarlo" decía en voz alta la chica de ojos rojos, sin dejar de correr y saltar de árbol en árbol, sin perder la concentración para no ser comida de serpiente.

"¿Qué vas a explicar? ¿Qué ahora eres la futura esposa de Gohan ahhh?" gritaba molesta la chica serpiente, viendo que perdía su oportunidad con el sayayin pero si Kurenai desaparecía su oportunidad volvería.

"¿Cómo se entero?" se preguntaba la pelinegra con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, sin bajar la velocidad de escape.

"la pequeña yamanaka lo a estado divulgando por todo konoha" exclamo la molesta peli purpura, adivinando el pensamiento de la yuhi, sorprendiendo a la chica.

"maldición Ino, te dejare el doble de tarea para la próxima" pensó molesta Kurenai, con una vena palpitando en la frente, mostrando su molestia por estar pasando todo esto. Kurenai tenia planeado decirle a Anko mientras comían en el stand de dangos, para poder mantenerla alegre mientras le decía sobre su noviazgo con el hijo mayor de Goku, pero todo fue arruinado ya que la peli purpura se entero de otras personas que Kurenai estaba comprometida con Gohan o más conocido como el gran saiyaman.

"¿Cuándo se volvió tan rápida y habil?" pensó Anko viendo como la pelinegra se movía con maestría entre salto y salto esquivando a su serpiente, "no importa pronto se cansara" dijo en voz alta Anko esperando que eso sucediera.

Lo que no esperaba la peli purpura era que Kurenai desapareciera de su vista, tan velozmente que su vista no pudo ver donde se habia metido, deteniendo por completo a su enorme serpiente.

"¿Qué diablos?" exclamo sorprendida la mitarashi, mirando por todo a su alrededor para no encontrar rastro de Kurenai, pero a ella no se le ocurrió mirar al cielo donde se encontraba la chica en los brazos de forma nupcial del gran saiyaman.

"ya se entero ¿verdad?" exclamo Gohan a su novia, la cual asentía con la cabeza con un sonrojo en su mejillas, "me lo imagine, vamos a explicarle la situación" exclamo el sayayin, empezando a bajar al suelo llamando la atención de Anko.

"hey Gohan" decía la chica alegremente al ver al gran saiyaman saludándolo con la mano, "gracias por atrapar a mi presa, ahora pon la aquí" decía la chica con cara inocente, mientras señalaba la boca de su serpiente sacando una gota de sudor de los jóvenes novios.

"ven Anko, hablemos" exclamo un poco nervioso Gohan, al ver que esta chica hablaba en serio sobre lo9 de alimentar a su serpiente con Kurenai.

"tch, si tu lo dices" dijo la peli purpura a regañadientes, mientras hacía desaparecer a su serpiente y caía al suelo, para hablar con Gohan y Kurenai mas tranquilamente.

Paso un rato de explicaciones por parte de Gohan a la chica, le hablo de cómo se acerco a Kurenai hasta convertirse su novia, que ella era su prometida solo para engañar la ley de restauración de clanes y tambien como se habia convertido el y su familia en un nuevo clan de konoha y los cuales deberían tener mas de una esposa pero aun tenia tiempo para pensar en ello, toda explicación hizo pensar a la mitarashi, la cual tomo una pose pensativa antes de darles una respuesta a la joven pareja.

"ummm bien, quedo todo claro" dijo Anko mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, tranquilizando a Gohan y Kurenai viendo que la chica ya no estaba enfadada, "seré la segunda esposa de Gohan" exclamo con toda naturalidad Anko, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes novios.

"¿QUEEEEE!?" exclamo al unisono Kurenai y Gohan, con la boca abierta a mas no poder.

"es obvio, Kurenai se me adelanto y se convirtió en la primera pareja de Gohan, y por eso yo será la segunda" dijo la peli purpura sonando lo más natural posible, "se que aun no nos casaremos, asi que seré de igual manera la novia de Gohan fu fu fu fu" decía la chica con una mirada maliciosa en su rostro, mientras se lamia los labios, poniendo nervioso al gran saiyaman y sacando un puchero de la yuhi ya que no quería que le quitaran tiempo con su Gohan.

" .e. ..pera, no crees q..que deberíamos co..cono..nocernos mejor" decía el nervioso sayayin, recibiendo la una negación de cabeza de Anko que se acercaba lentamente al sayayin.

"fufufufufu ¿me tienes miedo go-han?" dijo la chica sensualmente, mientras usaba su dedos para acariciar el pecho del chico, "o no te gusto ummm" decía la chica con una tierna cara de cachorro ya derrotando totalmente al sayayin.

"no es asi Anko, eres una gran chica y tambien me gustas mmmphph…." Gohan no termino la frase ya que la chica habia tomado el casco del chico con sus manos y acerco la cara del chico para presionar sus labios con los del gran saiyaman sorprendiendo a Gohan y a Kurenai la cual casi se le caía la mandíbula de sorpresa.

"bien esta decidido" dijo la peli purpura separándose de Gohan, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas ya que el beso de Anko fue con todo y lengua, "ahora vamos por unos dangos y un poco de té de hiervas" dijo feliz la mitarashi tomando el brazo del chico entre sus pechos, llevando al gran saiyaman a desayunar junto a ella.

"espera tambien voy" exclamo Kurenai sin quedarse atrás, tomando el otro brazo del chico, llevándose al héroe de konoha al stand de dangos, el cual solo se dejaba llevar.

"creo que seré el gran saiyaman mas tarde" pensó Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, dejándose arrastrar por las chicas, "pero si ellas son felices, yo igual lo soy" pensó el hijo mayor de Goku, ahora sonriendo feliz por ver ahora a su nueva novia con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Pero este chico no sabia que otra chica de cabello purpura, estaba por terminar su misión de una semana y ya se dirigía a konoha para encontrarse con este chico para que la ayudara a entrenar sus habilidades físicas además de paso pasar tiempo con el héroe de konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La semana de receso para los pequeños ya habia pasado y en estos momentos se encontraban cada uno de los niños en la academia ninja, para retomar sus estudios para convertirse en genin en un futro no muy lejano.

Cada uno sentado conversando con sus compañeros, esperando que su sensei llegara a impartir la clase, Sakura hablaba sin parar con sasuke a su lado el cual solo asentía con la cabeza sin importarle mucho de lo que hablaba pero como s ahora no tenia esa faceta de chico emo, solo le seguía la charla a la chica.

Ino se encontraba al lado de Hinata hablando de lo maravilloso que era pasar tiempo con Goten y que cuando fueran mayores se casarían, mientras la oji perla se imaginaba a ella y naruto en el altar, sonrojándose sola por esta postal de ella y naruto. Hablando de naruto se encontraba hablando con kiba sobre que tipo de ramen probarían hoy día, tambien con la participación de akamaru el cual ladraba con el pasar de la conversación.

Choji se mantenia comiendo sus papas al lado de un shikamaru que se encontraba dormido sobre sus brazos, a su lado shino el cual se mantenía callado como es característico en su persona.

"bien, niños silencio" exclamo el maestro entrando al salón de clases, el cual tenia cabello negro atado en una cola, con una cicatriz horizontal en su rostro, mientras que otro hombre pasaba a su lado para sentarse en su pupitre, el cual usaba el cabello largo y blanco mostrando cero interes es los niños, "antes de comenzar tenemos un nuevo estudiante, por favor entra" exclamo el chunin dándole el permiso para que el nuevo estudiante entrara al salón.

Al ver los niños y niñas de quien se trataba hubieron algunas reacciones diferentes por cada alumno del salón, algunos solo no les importaba la presencia de Goten, otros solo decían que era un enano mas y algunas chicas lo comparaban con sasuke diciendo que no le llegaba ni a los talones, sacando la furia de Ino las cuales miro a muerte e hizo callar a cada una de las chicas, pero por parte de sus amigos ellos lo saludaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros y un ademan de manos.

"chicos él es el nuevo estudiante, por favor preséntate pequeño" exclamo el hombre de la cicatriz, al hijo menor de Goku, el cual estaba igual de nervioso como cuando fue el torneo de las artes marciales.

"jjeejj mi nombre es son Goten, espero que nos llevemos bien jejejej" dijo el nervioso sayayin, mientras se frotaba la nuca, mientras Ino tenia corazones que la rodeaban del cuerpo al ver la inocencia del pequeño sayayin.

"bien Goten, puedes sentarte donde este libre" exclamo iruka a el pequeño Goten, el cual miraba donde podria sentarte, viendo que al lado de naruto estaba libre.

"es mi oportunidad" pensó la yamanaka con un brillo en sus ojos, tomando a naruto el que estaba tras de ella, tomándolo de la cabeza y cambiando de asiento a la fuerza con el rubio de ojos azules, quedando sentado de cabeza al lado de Hinata, la cual se ruborizo por esto pero se alegro de que naruto estuviera a su lado aunque de cabeza pero era igual.

"¿e.e.e…est..estas bien naruto?" pregunto la tierna oji perla con un poco de dificultad, viendo a un naruto de cabeza en su asiento con ojos como espirales.

"hey Goten por aquí" exclamo Ino como si nada hubiera pasado, sacándole una enorme gota de sudor a todos los presentes, excepto por Goten el cual uso su velocidad para aparecer y reaparecer al lado de la yamanaka, sentándose junto a la rubia platinada.

"hola Ino" dijo Goten mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, recibiendo un beso en su mejilla por parte de la chica, sacando algunos celos de unos chicos y el sus piro de las chicas ya que habia una menos para llevarse el corazón de sasuke.

"buenos días Goten jijiji" dijo la picara Ino, riendo entre dientes asimilando la sonrisa de Goten, eso sería ya que casi todo el tiempo lo pasa con el hijo menor de Goku.

"bien silencio y saquen sus libros de textos, repasaremos la historia de la aldea" ordeno el sensei peli largo, mientras escribía en la pizarra pero deteniéndose abruptamente al recordar una ultima cosa, "casi se me olvida, hoy en la tarde en la clase de taijutsu vendrá un invitado muy importante, oh tambien la clase la impartirá Kurenai sensei ya que tengo que hacer hoy en la tarde" informo el chunin de cabello castaño, mientras los niños empezaban hablar entre ellos de quien podria ser este misterioso invitado que vendría a la academia.

Mientras el invitado especial de la academia se encontraba rodeado por dos mujeres, las cuales trataban de alimentarlo en la boca, con algunos dangos sacándole una gota de sudor en la cabeza de este chico.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despues del almuerzo y ya listos para la practica de taijutsu, en el patio de la academia se encontraban cada uno de los chicos cercanos a una especie de cuadrilátero que era mas que solo un circulo, esperando a que llegara el invitado especial que tanto los tenía en suspenso.

"bien chicos ya debe estar por llegar, nuestro invitado en la academia asi compórtense" exclamo la pelinegra de ojos rojos, mientras acallaba a los habladores alumnos, "ya llego" pensó la yuhi, sintiendo la presencia de el súper héroe de konoha, la chica al pasar tanto tiempo con Gohan ya empezaba a sentir su presencia a gran distancia, además su intuición de mujer decía que su novio se aproximaba.

Efectivamente era como Kurenai lo predijo, justo en el centro del patio de la academia aterrizo del cielo el súper héroe de la aldea de konoha, nada mas ni nada menos que el gran saiyaman.

"que tal niños" exclamo el héroe del casco legendario, mientras cada niño se acercaron emocionado al ver que este nuevo héroe de la aldea, se habia presentado en la academia ninja, la mayoría de los chicos pedía autógrafos al súper héroe que les sonreía firmando los cuadernos de los niños.

"wow Goten, no es genial el gran saiyaman en nuestra academia" decía feliz naruto con estrellas en los ojos, tambien acercándose a Gohan a pedirle su autógrafo.

"oye Goten, naruto no sabe que el gran saiyaman es tu hermano ¿verdad?" dijo la yamanaka al hijo menor de Goku, el cual tenia una gota en su cabeza al ver que naruto era muy olvidadizo y ya le habia comentado que su hermano mayor era el súper héroe de konoha.

"jijiji parece que no" dijo el pequeño Goten, mientras se frotaba la nuca mientras sus demás amigos tambien sabían que su hermano era el héroe de konoha, ya sean kiba, Hinata, Ino, shikamaru, chouiji, Sakura, sasuke y shino, ya que el mismo Goten se los habia comentado pero naruto se le habia olvidado esto.

"bien niños, a sus posiciones dejen de agobiar a nuestro invitado" exclamo Kurenai mirando con una sonrisa al héroe de konoha, mientras el le devolvía la sonrisa y los niños volvían a sus puestos.

"Kurenai sensei, ¿Por qué el gran saiyaman nos visita?" pregunto el astuto shikamaru, manteniendo su cara aburrida característico en el nara.

"oh buena pregunta, dinos gran saiyaman a que se debe tu visita" exclamo la chica de ojos rojos, dándole la palabra al héroe.

"pues he venido aquí a ver a estos pequeños mostrar sus habilidades luchando" exclamo el héroe de la capa roja, mirando a los niños que parecían confundidos, "y el que ponga un mayor entusiasmo, les regalare mi casco" dijo el gran saiyaman dándoles una gran motivación a los niños para que se esforzaran al máximo, en las peleas de entrenamiento.

"cuando diga sus nombres pasen adelante por favor" exclamo Kurenai mientras sacaba la lista de los chicos y se posicionaba al lado de Gohan, esto ultimo lo hizo por pura inercia ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba cerca del sayayin.

"genial me ganare ese casco sin duda alguna" pensaba el rubio con estrellas en los ojos.

"primero será naruto y kiba adelante chicos" exclamo la pelinegra, la cual seria de arbitro en esta pelea.

"bien aliento de perro prepárate a perder" exclamo el confiado rubio, poniéndose en posición de pelea pero no era una común y corriente si no la misma que usa Goten para pelear.

"ni lo sueños enano, ese casco será mío" dijo el hijo de Tsume inuzuka, asimilando la misma pose de pelea que naruto, sorprendiendo un poco a Gohan, el cual poso su vista en su hermano menor.

"Goten le ha estado enseñando algunas tácticas de pelea" pensó el hijo mayor de Goku, con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su hermano le gustaba ayudar a los demás al igual que el.

"empiecen" ordeno la yuhi, dando inicio al encuentro de practica entre estos dos.

Los chicos al escuchar a la maestra dar el inicio de la pelea se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, siendo naruto el primero en lanzar el primer golpe de puño pero siendo bloqueado por kiba, el cual trato de ir por su cabeza con una pata semi circular, siendo bloqueado de la misma manera con el ante brazo de naruto, el que al bloquear la patada intento un rodillazo al pecho de kiba pero este logro esquivarlo retrocediendo algunos pasos y ponerse a distancia del rubio.

"wow ¿Cuándo fue que mejoraron tanto estos chicos?" pensó Kurenai al ver una esplendida demostración de habilidad de los chicos.

Pero la pelea no dio para respiros y los niños volvieron al ataque, siendo naruto el primer dar un puñetazo tratando de golpear la nariz de kiba, pero este esquivo el golpe para luego tomar el antebrazo de naruto, tratando de lanzarlo por sobre su cabeza, pero naruto cayo de pie soltándose del agarre de el inuzuka, tratando de hacer un ataque de barrido con su pie derecho pero kiba dio un gran salto para esquivar a naruto, aprovechando la altura del salto uso una patada de hacha contra naruto, pero el rubio contuvo el golpe con sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, usando su fuerza de manos para hacer retroceder a kiba, volviendo a sus posiciones iniciales.

"hasta ahí chicos, es un empate buen trabajo de los dos" exclamo Kurenai, deteniendo a los chicos los que se dieron la mano como buenos rivales y volvieron a formarse junto a sus compañeros.

Kurenai sensei iba llamando a cada niños y niñas para peleas de practicas, dejando como ganador a los amigos de Goten y naruto, hasta la tímida Hinata que al ver a naruto pelear tan genial, dejo ko a su rival, ahora solo quedaban seis alumnos entre ellos Ino, Goten, sasuke, shikamaru y una niña que no importaba.

"los siguientes son Ino e irumi por favor chicas al centro" anuncio la pelinegra de ojos rojos, mientras las dos chicas se dirigían al centro del circulo.

"ella fue una de las que dijo enano a mi Goten" pensó la rubia, mirando con fuego en sus ojos verdes, "es hora de que aprenda una lección" dijo como un susurro la yamanaka, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

"comiencen" ordeno Kurenai, pero solo se vio como un vozarrón morado y rubio se dirigió a una gran velocidad contra la oponente de Ino, la rubia de ojos esmeralda tenia su puño justo en la boca del estomago de irumi, para luego quitar su puño dejando caer a la chica que devolvió el almuerzo asqueando a Ino.

"uggghh creo que necesitamos limpieza en el circulo de practicas" dijo la rubia sacando risas de sus amigos, excepto de shino el cual permanecía quieto y tranquilo en su lugar. "y una cosa niña, jamás insultes a Goten de nuevo" dijo maliciosamente Ino mirando por sobre su hombro a la chica que se tomaba el estomago con dolor.

"wow esta chica es muy veloz, ¿pero como aumento su rapidez en solo una semana?" se pregunto la novia de Gohan, pero al ver que Ino tomaba unas pesas de pies y las volvía a colocar, se habia respondido su pregunta sacándole una sonrisa de orgullo ver que Ino tomaba su entrenamiento ninja en serio.

"veo que Goten ha influenciado de buena manera en sus amigos" exclamo el gran saiyaman con orgullo en su voz, llamando la atención de Kurenai, "mira" dijo Gohan apuntando a los amigos del pequeño Goten.

La chica de ojos rojos, al dirigir su mirada a los chicos, vio como todos los herederos de sus respectivos clanes, llevaban pesas no solo en sus pies si no en sus manos tambien, los cuales a futuro aumentarían en mas peso, para aumentar fuerza y velocidad de los muchachos.

"estos chicos serán los grandes ninjas del mañana" exclamo con orgullo Kurenai a sus estudiantes, volviendo a mirar sus documentos para anunciar la próxima pelea cambiando el semblante de su rostro a una de media sonrisa en su boca y un espasmo en su ceja.

"ummm ¿Qué pasa Kurenai?" pregunto el gran saiyaman a su novia, mientras que la pelinegra le decía el problema del siguiente encuentro, que era nada mas y nada menos que el de sasuke contra Sakura. "ya veo, no te preocupes tengo una idea" dijo el gran saiyaman sabiendo como motivar para que Sakura luchara en serio contra el uchiha.

"confió en ti Gohan" dijo suavemente la pelinegra a su novio, "los próximos son Sakura y sasuke, vamos chicos adelante" dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojos, mirando de reojo a Gohan, el cual dio una paso adelante acercándose a los peleadores.

Sakura se notaba reacia a pelear con sasuke, ya que en primer lugar no quería pelear con el chico de sus sueños y tampoco tenia ninguna posibilidad de ganar contra el poderoso sasuke uchiha pero al notar que el gran saiyaman se aproximaba puso una cara de confusión.

"bien como esta será una pelea de entrenamiento única, si Sakura consigue darle un golpe a sasuke ganara…." Se detuvo por un momento Gohan, realizando una pausa dramática, "una cita con sasuke uchiha" exclamo con emoción apuntando a un sorprendido sasuke.

"una cita con sasuke" repitió la chica de cabello rosa, aturdida por esto, "yeaahhh vamos con todo CHA!" exclamo la voz interior de Sakura, emocionando a la chica se lleno de gran espirito de pelea, mientras llamas de fuego salían de sus ojos.

"ese es el espíritu pequeña" dijo Gohan frotando la cabeza de la chica, mientras le daba un pulgar arriba a sasuke, el cual estaba en shock por esto "bien que la pelea comience" grito Gohan usando su velocidad para salir del campo de batalla, dando comienzo al enfrentamiento.

Sakura no espero mas y se lanzo con todo lo que tenia contra sasuke, sin importarle nada solo con el objetivo de ganar una cita con el uchiha. La peli rosa lanzo una patada circular a la altura de la cabeza del chico, el cual la esquivo fácilmente para luego barrer con el pie derecho a Sakura, la que cayo al suelo de espaldas, pero esta se levanto de inmediato ahora usando golpes de puños contra el chico, sasuke se impresiono por la perseverancia de la chica pero aun asi no se iba a dejar golpear tan fácilmente, usando sus brazos para bloquear el ataque de la chica y dejarle descubierta su defensa para golpearla con su palma abierta en el pecho de Sakura, haciéndola retroceder.

"wow ¿desde cuándo Sakura es tan buena?" se pregunto sasuke, llevándose una buena impresión de la peli rosa, "parece que no es solo palabrería" pensó el chico, poniéndose en posición de pelea esperando el ataque de la chica.

"no perderé, ganare la cita con sasuke" exclamo la chica, saltando una par de metros arriba de sasuke preparando una doble patada en picada contra el chico, cayendo a una gran velocidad para solo impactar contra el piso, ya que el uchiha se habia hecho a una lado para evitar el ataque, "aun no shanarooohhh!" grito la chica, girando su cuerpo a gran velocidad, inconscientemente redirigiendo su chakra a su puño haciéndolo mas fuerte y además mas rápido sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad al uchiha de escapar, recibiendo de lleno el puño de la chica en ls mejilla mandándolo directo al suelo , con un gran dolor en su cara.

"hasta ahí, la ganadora es Sakura haruno" exclamo el gar saiyaman, levantando el puño de la chica al aire, como si fuera un boxeador mientras la chica tenia una cara de felicidad y regocijo que nadie en días le podria quitar.

Sasuke aun no lo sabia pero ese golpe, ese puñetazo directo en su rostro y el dolor además del moretón que le saldría en su rostro, habia hecho crecer algo en su interior por primera vez y que se acrecentaría durante el paso de los años y con la compañía de la haruno.

"bien chicos, es hora de la ultima pelea de entrenamiento, Goten y shikamaru" exclamo la pelinegra llamando a sus dos alumnos, los cuales ingresaron al circulo de batalla mirándose frente a frente.

Goten hizo una pequeña reverencia al nara, el cual mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos con una cara de aburrimiento característico en su rostro.

"empie…" pero antes que Kurenai terminara sucedió lo que nadie pensó que pasaría.

"me rindo" dijo shikamaru con total naturalidad, haciendo caer de espaldas a cada uno de los presentes, "que, Goten es mas fuerte que yo" dijo el nara encogiéndose de hombros mientras bostezaba, dirigiéndose a su lugar al lado de sus compañeros que se levantaban de poco a poco.

"se nota que es un nara" dijo Kurenai, mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su traje rojo y vendas blancas. "bien creo que es todo y debo decir que me siento orgullosa de ustedes chicos, han mejorado mucho" dijo la maestra de ojos rojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"tambien anunciare el ganador de mi casco" dijo el gran saiyaman, tomando la atención de todos los presentes, "y el ganador es…. Sakura haruno" declaro el héroe de la capa roja, mientras se quitaba el casco.

"si soy una buenasa cha" dijo emocionada la chica, aumentando mas su felicidad y dejando a los demás con una nube negra en sus cabezas por sobre todo naruto mientras sus amigos lo veian con una gota de sudor en sus nucas.

"aquí tienes pequeña peli rosa" dijo Gohan poniendo su casco de color anaranjado en la cabeza de la chica, aunque le quedaba grande ya era un gran tesoro para ella.

"genial Goten, tu hermano era el gran saiyaman" dijo naruto a Goten, el cual solo le asentía con la cabeza.

Las niñas al ver el rostro del gran saiyaman, excepto por Ino, Sakura y Hinata, tenían corazones en sus ojos viendo que Gohan era muy guapo y atractivo, pero Kurenai vio esto e hizo algo al respecto.

"bien ya esta todo listo las clases terminaron, se pueden retirar" decía Kurenai empezando a echar a las niñas, "además el esta reservado" decía la pelinegra con un rubor en sus mejillas pero defendiendo lo que es suyo y tambien lo de Anko.

Las alumnas se retiraron no muy animadas, excepto por Sakura la cual arrastraba al uchiha del brazo para discutir su cita e Ino la cual se llevo a Goten para continuar entrenando, seguido por los demás.

"dame unos momentos para ir a dejar los documentos al salón de maestros y nos vamos" dijo Kurenai a Gohan, ya que ya era la hora de terminar las horas de trabajo para la pelinegra y llegaba la hora para empezar su entrenamiento para el examen jounin con Gohan.

"espera Kurenai, tengo una pregunta para ti" exclamo el sayayin, deteniendo a la chica tomándola de las manos, entre las suyas las cuales estaban enguantadas, la chica de ojos rojos se sorprendió por esto ya que Gohan actuaba un poco extraño.

"¿Qué pasara con Gohan?" pensó Kurenai con una mirada de confusión en su rostro, pero mas se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro puso una rodilla en el suelo, inclinándose frente a ella. "n.. pue..puede ser, será p…posible" se decía la chica aumentando su rubor en el rostro y acelerando su corazón a mil por hora.

"Kurenai Yuhi, te gustaría se…" Gohan decía el chico, aumentando la expectación, mientras la chica de ojos rojos tenia el corazón que se le salía del pecho y su cara aprecia un tomate completo al ver esta acción debatiéndose en su interior si decir si o no a la propuesta de el sayayin, "mi pareja contra el crimen" termino de decir, mientras Kurenai caía de espaldas al escuchar a Gohan.

"era eso jejjeje" dijo la pelinegra mientras mira el cielo desde el suelo.

"¿estas bien Kurenai?" pregunto Gohan preocupado por su novia, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

"si Gohan, solo me sorprendió tu pregunta" decía la chica ya levantándose del suelo, con la ayuda de Gohan.

"¿Qué dices, quieres ser mi pareja contra el crimen?" pregunto de nuevo el hijo mayor de Goku, mientras sacaba un pequeño reloj como el suyo de su traje ofreciéndole el reloj a la joven pelinegra.

"claro Gohan, seré tu pareja contra el crimen" dijo la chica tomando el reloj entre sus manos, poniéndose en la muñeca para luego presionar el botón rojo y siendo envuelta en el traje antiguo que uso videl alguna vez, "wow es genial" decía la chica de ojos rojos mientras se quitaba el casco para ver mejor y en más detalle el traje.

"este fue el traje de una antigua compañera de mi mundo, pero nos separamos antes de llegar aquí" exclamo el sayayin, recordando cuando peleaba codo a codo con videl, poniéndose algo nostálgico por estos recuerdos, algo no paso desapercibido por la pelinegra.

"no te preocupes Gohan, yo estaré contigo no solo como tu pareja contra el crime si no tambien como tu novia" exclamo ruborizada la Yuhi, bajando un poco la cabeza, "y tal vez algo mas en el futuro" pensó para ella misma la pelinegra, sonriendo ante un futuro al lado de Gohan como su esposa.

"genial Kurenai, ahora necesitamos un nombre para ti" dijo emocionado el sayayin, sonriéndole a la chica.

"jajaj ya tengo uno, como soy una maestra en gentjutsu me llamare ilusión-girl" explico la novia de Gohan, enfatizando su nombre de heroína.

"es genial, el gran saiyaman e ilusión-girl luchando por el amor y la justcia en konoha, suena genial" decía el sayayin de pelo negro, imaginándose a Kurenai y a si mismo protegiendo al mas débil, sacando una sonrisa de la Yuhi.

"tal vez no me propuso matrimonio pero aun somos novios" pensó Kurenai con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, mientras tomaba del traje a Gohan y plantaba un tierno beso en los labios del sayayin, sorprendiéndolo por este acto pero dejándose llevar por los rojos labios de su novia.

Mientras estos dos jóvenes seguían con el beso, explorando sus bocas, los alumnos de Kurenai se encontraban espiándolos con sonrisas zorrunas en sus caras, para luego gritar vitoreo y silbidos por parte de Sakura, Ino, kiba, naruto y Goten haciendo separar a los jóvenes ruborizándose al ser vistos besándose en público por los niños.

"woooww bien hecho Kurenai sensei" gritaban Ino y Sakura molestando a su maestra, ruborizándola aun mas.

"los hare caer en mi gentjutsu niños bromistas" exclamo molesta la Yuhi, moviendo su puño de un lado a otro con una vena palpitante en su cabeza, mientras los niños corrían con sonrisas en sus rostros, al ver que su travesura salió como lo esperaban.

"jajaaj, oh casi se me olvida que te ayudare a liberar tu ki despues de esta semana de entrenamiento" dijo Gohan, llamando la atención de una furiosa Yuhi pero calmando sus ánimos despues de decir esto, "estas lista para usar la cámara de gravedad" declaro Gohan, sacando una pequeña capsula de su dogi, la misma que recordaba Kurenai cuando tuvieron su primer beso.

"¿cámara de gravedad?" pregunto Kurenai con confusión, al ser la primera vez que escuchaba algo asi.

"te lo explico hoy durante el entrenamiento" dijo Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro, sacando un bufido por parte de la Yuhi.

"bieeenn, voy a dejar estos documentos y nos vamos espérame aquí" declaro Kurenai, volviendo a tocar el botón rojo de su nuevo reloj, volviendo al traje de antes, dirigiéndose al salón de maestros a dejar sus reportes de la clase.

Dejando a Gohan esperando por Kurenai, "jjaaj que día, me pregunto que estará haciendo mi padre" pensó para si mismo el sayayin, ya que Goku salió temprano a la torre hokage para hablar con el líder de konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto el sayayin de cabellos negros y el mayor de los son, este se encontraba en los limites de la tierra del fuego, hasta donde inicia los terrenos de la aldea del sonido, ya que el hokage le habia pedido que unos ladrones, pillos y ninjas renegados estaban causando problemas a pueblos cercanos, asi que lo envió con Kushina, Mikoto y Tsume, esta mas que decir que estas tres mujeres habían solicitado ir con el sayayin en esta misión.

"este es el ultimo" dijo el sayayin, lanzando a unos de los ninja renegados a una pila de cuerpos inconscientes, despues de una buena paliza del sayayin y de las mujeres.

"una misión fácil, eran solo unos pobres diablos" dijo Tsume tambien aportando otro cuerpo inconsciente en la pila.

"ara Goku se encargo de la mayoría de un solo golpe jujuju" exclamo Mikoto, alabando al sayayin, sacando una sonrisa de este.

"jajjaja no fue nada, no eran muy rápidos" exclamo el sayayin, frotándose la nuca con esa típica sonrisa en su rostro.

"lo que me sorprende es tu velocidad, es como si tuvieras la velocidad de la luz" dijo Kushina sorprendida, al ver la rapidez de Goku en batalla.

"jajjaja es todo el entrenamiento que hago" explico Goku a las chicas, las que asentían la cabeza por esto.

"¿crees poder entrenarnos?" pregunto Kushina, la cual ya habia pensado en esto desde varios días.

"claro no hay problema será divertido jjijiji" dijo Goku riéndose como siempre, mientras las demás mujeres chocaban las manos al ver que podrán estar mas tiempo con el sayayin. "pero necesito un favor" dijo Goku a las mujeres, con las manos juntas, como si estuviera rezando.

"ara ara ¿qué es lo que necesitas Goku?" dijo pícaramente la uchiha, acercándose a Goku mas de lo necesario, encelando a la pelirroja y a la inuzuka.

"necesito que me ayuden con los preparativos de la fiesta de este fin de semana" dijo el son mayor, ya que el hokage durante el fin de semana celebrarían la inclusión del nuevo clan, esto se haría en el nuevo compuesto son, junto a todos los demás clanes de konoha.

"no hay problema, déjanos todo a nosotras" exclamo Kushina, guiñándole un ojo y dándole un pulgar arriba a Goku, el cual se alegro por el apoyo de estas mujeres, las cuales cada día se acercaban mas al sayayin.

"ahora ¿como llevamos a estas basuras a konoha?" se pregunto Tsume en voz alta, mirando con las manos en la cadera a la pila de unos 15 cuerpos inconscientes, los cuales debían llevar para que ibiki con Anko les sacaran información.

"no hay problema, vuelvo enseguida" exclamo Goku, tocando a uno de los ladrones y desapareciendo al instante.

"la tele transportación" exclamaron las chicas al unisonó, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

(con el hokage)

El viejo líder de konoha se encontraba leyendo un pequeño libro de tapa naranja, con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, hasta que apareció al frente de el Goku y la pila de hombres inconscientes haciéndolo caer de su silla.

"aquí tiene señor hokage, hasta luego" fue lo dicho por el sayayin volviendo a desaparecer usando su tele transportación, dejando a un montón de hombres al frente del hokage.

"este chico me matara de un infarto un día de estos" pensó el anciano hokage, volviendo a levantarse, mientras llamaba a los anbus para que se llevaran y ordenaran este desorden.

(con las mujeres)

"listo, misión completa jijiji" exclamo Goku, siendo recibido por las sonrisas de estas mujeres las cuales se acercaron a Goku, para luego desaparecer de este lugar volviendo a konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante la semana Goku entreno a las mujeres, enseñándoles lo beneficioso de las pesas en brazos y piernas para aumentar su fuerza y velocidad, además de pasar mas tiempo con las mujeres, divirtiéndose entrenando algo que no hacia con milk la cual siempre lo enviaba a trabajar y lo regañaba casi todo el tiempo.

Gohan por su parte habia agregado a su entrenamiento a las peli purpura Anko y Yugao, la ultima de esta se unió solo por unos días ya que tenia mucho trabajo en anbu, pero aun asi aprovecho el momento para pasar tiempo con el hijo mayor de Goku, tambien se habia enterado sobre la ley que recaía en Gohan pero esta se iba a tomar su tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos por el sayayin.

Por parte de Goten, bueno el mantenía su buena relación con sus ahora amigos, siguiendo ayudándolos a su mejoramiento continuo en habilidades y tácticas de combate, enseñadas por su padre y hermano, hasta el flojo de shikamaru participaba en estos entrenamientos, lo curioso que ahora Sakura y sasuke mantenían una relación mas de amigos que de una acosadora y el acosado y Hinata tenia menos cantidades de desmayos al entrenar con naruto.

Ahora todos se encontraban en los aposentos del clan sayayin, el cual era bastante grande para que cupieran la mayoría de los clanes de konoha, los cuales se encontraban todos en el patio de la casa de Goku, comiendo y bebiendo de lo mas felices, disfrutando esta celebración de la familia son.

Goku no podria encontrarse más feliz, estaba siendo alimentado por tres mujeres ayudándolo a comer aunque este no lo necesite, pero la sensación de ser alimentado por tres hermosas mujeres se sentía genial en el inocente Goku.

Con Gohan pasaba algo similar que con su padre ya que este era alimentado por sus novias Anko y Kurenai, las cuales no les importaba que estuvieran en publico, ellas adoraban hacer esto con el sayayin, el cual tenia un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Con Goten, bueno el sayayin tenia la suerte de que la pequeña Ino se encargara de alimentarlo, como Sakura a sasuke aunque este se mostraba reacio pero aceptaba de todas formas, Hinata intentaba hacer lo mismo con naruto pero siempre terminaba embarrando de comida la cara de naruto.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, el hijo mayor de Goku supo que era el momento exacto para hacer el siguiente movimiento con la peli purpura de Anko, la cual no esperaba lo que acontecería a continuación, la única que lo sospechaba era la Yuhi, ya que anteriormente lo habían hablado y llegado a un acuerdo.

"Anko" dijo suavemente el hijo mayor del sayayin, tomando la atención de la peli purpura que estaba disfrutando un dango.

"ummm dime querido" exclamo la mitarashi con cariño a Gohan, ya que estos días la peli purpura habia tomado ese habito de llamar querido al sayayin, lo cual le sacaba siempre un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"quería preguntarte si quisieras ser una combatiente de la justicia junto a mi y Kurenai" dijo el sayayin mientras se frotaba la nuca con nerviosismo, sorprendiendo a la chica, mientras miraba extrañada al sayayin, ya que ella habia pensado lo mismo hace unos días.

"claro Gohan, pero yo no tengo un traje como el tuyo" dijo Anko actuando muy natural, debido que ya lo habia decidió ser la pareja del gran saiyaman pero le hacia falta lo mas importante, el traje de peculiar forma.

"ten Anko" dijo Gohan mientras le ponía el reloj, en la muñeca derecha a la mitarashi, "apretando este botón rojo aparecerá el traje, el cual podrás decorarlo como quieras" explico el hijo mayor de Goku, mientras Anko asentía.

"entonces ser saiya-girl ¿Qué te parece?" pregunto la mitarashi mientras analizaba el reloj, sin dejar de comer sus preciados dangos.

"genial, verdad Kurenai, el gran saiyaman, ilusión-girl y saiya-girl seran el trio mas temible de konoha" dijo Gohan emocionado como un niño, al tener a dos chicas que lo ayuden a combatir el crimen.

Las chicas tenían una suave sonrisa en sus caras, viendo esa peculiar forma de ser de su novio, pero que tanto les encantaba y gustaba, siempre de tan buen humor y con gran sentido de la justicia.

Todo seguían disfrutando de la fiesta ahora charlando y conversando por parte de los adultos y los niños jugando o platicando de la academia, hasta que a naruto se le ocurrió una idea y se acerco a el mayor de los son, el que se encontraba conversando con su madre.

"señor Goku" exclamo el pequeño de ojos azules, llamando la atención de Goku el cual de inmediato lo tomo sobre sus hombros como era habitual en e su personalidad con el hijo de Kushina, la cual los veía como padre e hijo.

"dime pequeño, que necesitas" dijo el alegre Goku, al pequeño naruto.

"¿tuvo varias aventuras en su mundo?" pregunto naruto con emoción en su voz, el cual quería saber como era el lugar de donde provenía este personaje que tanto habia cambiado su vida, al igual que los de los demás.

"jajaja bueno pequeño naruto todo empezó en el monte paoz…".

.

.

.

.

Ooohhhh hasta ahí el capitulo, donde hubo partes interesantes y me gustaría que opinaran sobre esto, además aun no se quien de las chicas de Gohan será la que tendrá a Pan en el futuro, espero que me ayuden queridos lectores, porque si. bills llegara y no falta mucho, y tambien tendre algunas modificaciones para el sayayin dios, de solo tres sayayin iluminen a otro.

Tambien ya sea opinión, comentario, idea, una declaración de amor(mensaje para las chicas que lean esto, que no son muchas), o tambien pregunta solo déjenla en un comentario, lo cual no cuesta nada, ahora me voy recomendando las historias de mi amigo escritor gokusayayin9 que son muy sukulentas, sin mas "viva el harem" alucard77 fuera.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: sorpresas y sukulencia a la orden mis queridos lectores, jajajajaj sorpresas sorpresas jajajaj, sukulencia bueno mucho espoiler, aquí contesto comentarios.

maxigiampieri2012: Sakura con todo el poder de voluntad y el amor por sasuke llegara muy lejos jajajaj si se aprecen a los power rangers aunque no creo que tengan un megazord, tambien sigo la serie de dragón ball súper y se esta poniendo buenísima gracias por tu apoyo.

: si te parece excelente la historia con este capitulo le subo un nuevo nivel jajaja, además falta para que orochimaru sea destrozado por los sayayin hjaj gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: el ultimo capitulo estuvo humorístico pero con este tambien lleno de humor tambien lleno de sukulencia jajajaj gracias por tu apoyo.

Neopercival: si es genial esta historia me encanta escribirla, pero para tu pregunta no prefiero que los son tomen el protagonismo en esta historia, gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: mas que una reacción uff asuma bueno lo veras en este capitulo jajajaj gracias por tu apoyo.

THE CROW 88: gracias espero que este capitulo te guste gracias por tu apoyo.

Goldranx2: beuno Sakura le gano a sasuke por sus ansias por una cita con sasuke y con eso llegara muy lejos, falta poco para el súper sayayin dios jejeje, y ya estoy recuperado, tambien por tu apoyo.

Midorifanic: aquí los chicos con la ayuda de Goten tendrán mayor poder, resistencia, velocidad de todo un poco serán mas poderosos, no se si Goku tenga mas hijos ya que con el golpe de súper numero 13 en la sbolas creo que quedo esteril jjajajaj y la madre de pan será Kurenai pero aun asi será la sensei del equipo 8 pero ahí vere si tienes ideas puedes decírmelas, gracias por tu apoyo amiga.

Guest: emmmm yo creo que como Sakura será la novia de sasuke aprenderá ki al igual que Ino y Hinata, Kurenai será la madre de pan pero seguirá siendo sensei del equipo 8, gracias por el apoyo.

kenallo25: me esos toques de humor y como siempre seguire igual o mejor gracias por el apoyo.

Jartorias: jajaja amigo mio yo actualizo esta historia entre 5 a una semana asi que mientras tanto puedes leerla todo lo que quieras, no es la mejor historia en la pagina pero hago el esfuerzo gracias por el apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: tu deseo a sido cumplido la escena que me pediste la hice y creo que quedaras sumamente satisfecha lo juro, gracias por tu apoyo amiga y si tienes mas ideas solo dimelas jajaj gracias por tu apoyo.

jair d: jajajaj yo tambien creo lo mismo ahí veremso que pasara y que escenas puedo hacer con estos personajes, gracias por tu apoyo.

Una ultima cosa si algún lector quisiera hacer una especie de opening para esta historia pueden decírmelo yo los recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

Bueno sin mas ninguna de las series en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: recordemos el pasado de los son y el examen de Kurenai.

Goku dejo de nuevo al pequeño naruto en su asiento y empezó a relatar sus comienzos de sus historias, naruto tenia estrellas en los ojos al poder escuchar las aventuras del sayayin y no solo era este pequeño si no Kushina tambien se acerco para escuchar al hijo de bardock, tambien Goten e Ino, con este pequeño grupo Goku empezó a relatar cuando fue encontrado por su querido abuelito son Gohan.

Conto sobre como habia sido encontrado en una de las naves sayayin y que habia sido enviado para conquistar la tierra, pero por un golpe en la cabeza lo habia hecho cambiar su actitud agresiva características de los sayayin, mientras contaba esto llamo la atención de Tsume y Mikoto las cuales se acercaron a escuchar a Goku.

Relato que cuando murió su abuelo, se quedo a vivir solo siendo un niño, pero como fue entrenado por son Gohan no tuvo problemas en sobrevivir en el monte paoz, algo que sorprendió a los presentes empezando a comprender la vida del sayayin y de su fuerza, tambien sintieron empatía de Goku al perder a su abuelo a temprana edad.

Goku luego relato cuando se encontró con bulma y que buscaba unas esferas del dragón el cual tenia, la mística esfera de 4 estrellas donde si reunías las 7 se te concedería un deseo cualquiera, esto empezó a atraer la atención de los niños y adultos quienes se acercaron para escuchar las aventuras de Goku y sus amigos.

"asi comenzó la aventura donde buscamos las esferas del dragón por todo el mundo" exclamo Goku, ahora no solo a naruto si no ya a todos los presentes de la celebración.

Retomo el relato contando por las aventuras que pasaron para encontrar cada una de las esferas, que se unieron en su búsqueda el ladrón del desierto y el cerdo que se podía transformar en cualquier cosa, la banda de pilaf y el encuentro del maestro roshi, el cual todos asociaron con el sannin jiraiya por la explicación que les habia dado Goku, en fin los dos eran unos viejos mañosos.

"despues de mucho tiempo, logramos reunir las esferas del dragón pero el marciano azul nos atrapo y nos quito las esferas del dragón" exclamaba Goku con gran énfasis en sus palabras, atrayendo aun mas la atención de sus espectadores.

Pero gracias al cerdo uloong lograron detener las ambiciones del marciano, pidiéndole al dragón un par de bragas, sacando las risas y carcajadas de los hombres y un sonrojo por las mujeres al pedir tan estúpido deseo.

"jajajaj fue una gran aventura, despues de eso me fui a entrenar con el maestro roshi para entrar al gran torneo de las artes marciales" dijo el sayayin de raza pura, recordando el entretenido pero laborioso entrenamiento del maestro roshi, los repartidores de leche, nadar con un tiburón, escapar de las abejas, ser agricultores, en fin un entrenamiento exhaustivo que ningun ninja a pasado, mientras el hokage sacaba ideas para el entrenamiento ninja futuro.

"wow Goku eso es genial, es por eso que eres realmente fuerte" dijo sorprendida Mikoto sacando una sonrisa del sayayin, mientras los demás asentían por lo dicho por la uchiha.

"fue divertido entrenar con el maestro, pero debías mostrar nuestra fuerza en el torneo" dijo el sayayin ahora recordando su primera participación en el famoso torneo de las artes marciales, donde derroto a grandes oponentes llegando con su amigo krillin a las semifinales, donde derroto a nam, para pasar a la final contra jackie chun el cual era el maestro roshi disfrazado, todos estaban al borde de la silla para saber si Goku habia ganado el torneo.

"perdi" exclamo el sayayin mayor, sorprendiendo a cada uno de los presentes por la declaración de Goku, "solo me falto decir soy el ganador pero el cansancio pudo mas que yo" dijo Goku recordando cuando estuvo a punto de llevarse la victoria en ese torneo.

"jajajaja" se reían todos por las forma en que perdió Goku encontrándola muy divertida, al igual que el sayayin.

Luego de esto Goku paso horas relatando como seguio su entrenamiento en solitario, como venció a la patrulla roja y cuando entreno con el maestro Karin sorprendiendo a todos por saber que era un gato y tambien como ayudo a su amigo upa a revivir a su padre que murió a causa de tao pai pai, causando que las chicas tuvieran una mejor impresión de Goku el cual tenía un corazón enorme para ayudar a los demás.

"Despues de derrotar a tao pai pai, fui a luchar contra toda la patrulla roja yo solo" dijo seriamente el sayayin, sorprendiendo a los demás como un niño se enfrentaba a un ejercito por si solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

"Goku es tan genial" se decían las tres mujeres interesadas en el sayayin, con miradas soñadoras hacia el sayayin.

"escuchaste hermano, nuestro padre es súper" decía Goten a Gohan el cual le asentía la cabeza, además sus amigos pensaban los mismo los cuales todos ahora respetaban aun mas al padre de Goten.

"claro Goten, pero todavía falta mucho para que cuento las hazañas mas notables de nuestro padre" respondió Gohan a su hermano pequeño, el cual volvió a prestar atención a los relatos de Goku.

Goku explico como derroto a la patrulla roja y como encontró la ultima esfera del dragón para poder revivir al padre de upa, una historia que termino con un final feliz para el pequeño hijo de Bora el indio que murió por tao pai pai y el nuevo comienzo de otra aventura de Goku, ahora para llegar al su siguiente torneo de las artes marciales.

"espero que Goku haya ganado este torneo jijij" pensó Mikoto mientras Goku contaba contra quien se enfrento, hasta llegar a la final de este torneo.

El sayayin mayor relato la emocionante pelea que tuvo contra ten sin han, donde volvió a hacer derrotado por solo una diferencia mínima, decepcionando a la uchiha y a los demás porque siempre Goku le faltaba poco para poder llevarse la victoria del torneo, lo cual noto Goku sacándole una sonrisa en su rostro.

"tal vez perdí ese día pero no fue lo peor que me paso, ya que ese mismo asesinaron a mi mejor amigo krillin" dijo Goku seriamente, mientras todos tambien cambiaban su semblante a uno serio, las mujeres tambien sintieron la tensión que emitía el ambiente.

El sayayin de raza puro ahora conto la aventura donde la tierra estaba en peligro de ser liderado por el malvado piccoro, como uno de los secuaces de piccoro asesino krillin, como casi muere por pelear con el malvado namukusei y la forma en que logro derrotarlo, usando el agua ultra sagrada de la torre Karin y al fin como pudo vengar a sus amigos con un golpe que llego a atravesar el pecho del monstruo.

"matar a ese maldito, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho" dijo Goku con el puño cerrado, mientras los espectadores asentían y comprendían al sayayin, poniéndose en su lugar y ver que este monstruo asesinara a cada amigo que tuviste.

"pero usaste las esferas del dragón para revivirlos" comento el hokage, aligerando el ambiente.

"si, pero primero tuve que ir con kami sama para poder restaurarlas las esferas" dijo Goku con una sonrisa, comenzando ahora la aventura que tuvo en el templo flotante de kami sama, donde encontró a mister popo y como logro recuperar las esferas del dragón y revivir a sus amigos.

Las horas pasaban y se empezaba hacer tarde en la residencia son, pero aun todos escuchaban las historias de Goku, como cuando gano al hijo de la parte malvada de kami sama y sobre su promesa de casarse con milk, algo que molesto a las chicas, pidiéndole al sayayin que se pasara esa parte, hasta el nacimiento de Gohan, en este punto Kurenai y Anko se acercaron mas a Goku para saber como era su hombre cuando niño.

Goku le explico que Gohan era un niño muy bueno y pacifista, el cual solo se dedicaba a estudiar a tan corta edad por su estricta madre, cosa que molesto a las mujeres de Goku.

"como esa arpía podía poner en tanta tensión a un niño pequeño" pensó Kushina molesta con milk, esperando jamás encontrarla o le partiría su mandarina en gajos.

"aun en ese momento no sabia que yo era sayayin" dijo Goku mientras los demás entendían esto ya que el solo habia vivido como un terrícola en esos momentos, "hasta que llego mi hermano a la tierra" dijo Goku ahora pasando a un lado mas oscuro en su vida donde conocería su herencia sayayin.

Relato como raditz secuestro a Gohan solo siendo un niño, provocando la preocupación en Anko y Kurenai las cuales se aferraron a Gohan como si estuviera en peligro, pero todo cambio cuando Goku dijo como derrotaron a su hermano mayor.

"esa fue la primera vez que mori" esa sola frase hizo reaccionar a Kushina, Mikoto y Tsume que se levantaron de su asiento con miradas de asombro al saber que Goku ya conocía la muerte en carne propia.

"¿la primera vez?" pregunto confuso el hokage al sayayin, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

"la segunda fue con cell, un androide muy poderoso el cual fue vencido por Gohan" dijo Goku, sacando una sonrisa de Kurenai y Anko, al ver que su novio era un ser igual de poderoso que Goku.

Goku relato sobre como es el otro mundo, revelando el secreto de la muerte alegrando a los ninjas los que pensaban que los esperaba cosas horribles despues de la muerte, tambien que el entreno con el propio kaio sama del norte, preparándose para la batalla con los sayayin, tambien el entrenamiento que paso el pobre de Gohan.

Asi fue como Goku relato la mayoría de su vida pasando por cell, freezer y majin buu, todo eso en un día sacando un montón de reacciones de los presentes, alegría, tristeza, empatía por el sayayin y todas las cosas que tuvo que enfrentar el sayayin y sus hijos, ahora las chicas que querían los sayayins querían mucho mas a la familia son y el respeto absoluto de parte de los lideres de los clanes, los que gracias a kami los son estaban de su lado y no en su contra.

El día entero habia pasado escuchando las aventuras de Goku y de sus hijos, ya siendo de noche y habia un ultimo anuncio que se daría justo el día de hoy, el cual cambiaria el futuro de Goku pero seria algo bueno para el sayayin.

"bueno como el termino de esta celebración, hay un anuncio por parte de Mikoto uchiha y Tsume inuzuka" declaro el hokage y líder del pueblo, dándole la palabra a las dos mujeres mencionadas.

"gracias señor hokage, yo Mikoto uchiha jago el anuncio de la unión de el clan son y el uchiha por medio del matrimonio mio y el de Goku" declaro la pelinegra mirando con cariño a Goku, el cual ya habia aceptado de antemano esto.

"lo mismo va para el clan inuzuka por medio de el matrimonio arreglado mio y de Goku" exclamo la matriarca inuzuka, mirando con lujuria a el sayayin, sacándole un escalofrió por la espalda.

"estos matrimonios están programados un mes de el de Kushina Uzumaki" declaro el hokage, mirando a una sorprendida pelirroja, pero esto ya se veía venir desde que Goku habia empezado a entrenarlas en artes marciales y además por la ley Goku en el futuro tendría mas que una esposa.

Luego de esto todos pasaron a retirarse despues de una celebración lleno de emociones, ahora con todos con una mejor impresión de la familia son, y consolidando los sentimientos de las chicas hacia Goku, Gohan y Goten.

"bien padre fue una buena fiesta" exclamo Gohan, mientras los tres son ingresaban a su hogar.

"uff comi mucho u hable como loro jajajaj" decía el sayayin, dándose golpes en la barriga con felicidad.

"papá eres increíble" exclamo el emocionado Goten, montándose en los hombros de Goku, sacando una sonrisa del sayayin.

"tengo una duda papá ¿Cuándo te cases, como cabrán todas tus esposas en la pequeña casa?" pregunto Gohan, sabiendo que el hogar de los son no era tan grande como para tantas personas.

"ummm ya se, el botón rojo que bulma me hablo" dijo Goku, dirigiéndose a una de las paredes de su hogar, donde se encontraba un botón de color rojo, para luego presionarlo y provocar un gran ampliamiento en su hogar, dejándolo similar a una mansión para alojar a varias personas.

"ohh claro, el nuevo prototipo de casa que nos hizo bulma" dijo Gohan acordándose del regalo de la peli azul antes de dejar la tierra.

"ves Gohan el problema se soluciono gracias a bulma jajajaj!" dijo el padre de Gohan, ahora teniendo el espacio suficiente para cuando se case con el trio de mujeres. "pero ¿Qué pasara cuando te cases Gohan?" pregunto Goku a su hijo sabiendo que el sayayin debía dejar el nido, al igual que pasaría con Goten a su tiempo.

"no te preocupes padre, bulma tambien me hizo una casa a mi y a Goten tambien, ella sabia que llegaría el momento en que nosotros nos independizáramos" dijo Gohan el cual tenia en su pack de capsulas una de las casas prototipo, que bulma les entrego como regalo de despedida, además de cámaras de gravedad para su entrenamiento, una para Goku, otra para Gohan y tambien para Goten pero se le entregaría cuando la supiera usar, esta mas que recalcar que las cámaras de gravedad son solo eso y no naves como la de vegeta.

"wow genial tendré una casa propia" decía el alegre Goten, saltando ahora por la enorme residencia son.

Mientras Goku veía a su hijo tan feliz, Gohan debía hablar de un tema delicado para ellos, algo que empezó a sentirse hace algunos días que llegaron a konoha y que Goku ya debió haberse dado cuenta en el tiempo en konoha.

"padre te has dado cuenta que aun se puede sentir la presencia del supremo kaio sama ¿verdad?" exclamo serio el Gohan, recibiendo el asentimiento de cabeza de Goku, viendo como Goten se iba a su cuarto saltando de alegría.

"no te preocupes por eso Gohan, tal vez sheng long no nos envió a otra dimensión, pero ya dejamos la tierra atrás ahora estamos en este planeta y debemos protegerla" declaro Goku con un semblante serio en su cara.

"tienes razón papá, y cuentas con mi apoyo para defender este planeta" dijo Gohan dándole un pulgar arriba a su hijo, con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

"gracias hijo, además no si has sentido la otra energía pero estamos mas cerca de namekusei donde cualquier problema podremos usar las esferas del dragón de ahí" explico el son mayor a su hijo, el cual se concentro en las energías mas lejanas a el planeta ninja, dándose cuenta que era cierto lo que decía su padre.

"es verdad, la gente de namekusei se puede sentir su ki" dijo Gohan al no tomar tanto tiempo para encontrar las firmas de energía de la gente de ese planeta.

"lo ves Gohan, ahora solo preocúpate de proteger a esta gente, siento que mas adelante nuestra intervención será muy necesaria para este planeta" dijo Goku con un tono serio en su voz, mientras su hijo asentía la declaración de su padre.

"claro padre y cuando ese momento llegue estaremos preparados" dijo Gohan a Goku, recordando las misión de proteger este planeta de cualquier amenaza externa e interna que se aproxime a este mundo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro planeta muy distante a el planeta ninja, se encontraba un personaje de piel azul y de cabello blanco con un peinado extravagante, vestido con una especie de túnica de color rojo y detalles negros, en su mano una báculo muy peculiar que era decorado por una esfera azul en la punta.

"mi señor bills solo cinco años mas para su regreso, me pregunto ¿Cuántos planetas destruirá esta ves?" decía un poco inocentón este ser, mientras miraba el acuario de peces de extravagantes tamaños y formas.

"señor whis" exclamo un pez que se encontraba en un báculo como pecera.

"ohh es el pez oráculo, dime que necesitas" pregunto el ser ahora conocido como whis, amablemente a el pez de color azul.

"debo informarle sobre una predicción que le dije a el señor bills antes de que volviera a quedarse dormido" exclamo el pez oráculo a el ayudante de bills.

"oh ¿Cuál seria esa predicción?" pregunto el ser de piel azul, haciendo pensar al pez el cual trataba de recordar lo que habia dicho a bills hace tantos siglos.

"eemm era algo de una pela contra otro dios o algo asi" decía el pobre pez que hacia lo posible para recordar lo dicho esa vez, "era con un sayayin o algo asi" dijo el pez ya encogiéndose de hombros evitando la fatiga de seguir recordando.

"ummm no te preocupes pequeño pez, averiguare con lo que me has dicho" dijo el alegre whis al pez oráculo, mientras este volvia a al lago de este planeta.

"un sayayin y dios, interesante creo que el señor bills tendrá un rival muy poderoso al despertar" dijo el ser de piel azul con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, mirando la torre en donde se encontraba el dios de la destrucción "lo bueno es que tengo cinco años mas para averiguar esto" pendo whis, empezando averiguar que es un dios sayayin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habia pasado una semana mas de la fiesta de celbracion para el nuevo clan de konoha y tambien un par de semanas del entrenamiento de las futuras esposas de Goku, pero en estos momentos se encontraban entrenando la pelirroja Kushina Uzumaki y el sayayin de raza pura son Goku pero porque solo los dos, bueno Mikoto se encontraba junto a una misión de guardia en los limites del país del fuego, algo que duraría un par de días pero no estaba sola si no Tsume la acompañaba en su aburrimiento de misión.

Kushina aprovecho esto para tener un tiempo a solas con el sayayin y conocerlo mejor antes de decidir si ella quiere casarse con Goku o anular el arreglo matrimonial, la pelirroja aun amaba a minato pero el estaba muerto y por parte del ex cuarto hokage, a el le gustaría que ella continuara su vida y que mejor que con el son mayor.

"eso es Kushina, esto es divertido jajaja" decía Goku mientras esquivaba los ataques de la mujer, la cual no podía seguirle el ritmo al sayayin, además usabab pesas de unos 5 kilos en cada pie y manos.

"parece que taijutsu no es muy eficaz contigo Goku" dijo la pelirroja con una media sonrisa en su rostro, deteniendo el ataque mientras hacia posiciones de mano confundiendo al sayayin, **"estilo de viento: vendaval de viento"** exclamo Kushina, enviando un poderoso ataque de la boca de la mujer en dirección del sayayin.

Una ráfaga de aire impacto al sayayin, el cual se cubría con sus manos en forma de x el ataque de Kushina, causando que Goku se despeinara si eso es posible sin recibir daño alguno en su cuerpo.

"asombroso Kushina, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" exclamo el emocionado Goku, actuando como un niño al ver el ataque de la mujer, acción que saco una sonrisa de la madre de naruto.

"pues solo debe hacer posiciones de manos para la circulación del chakra en tu cuerpo y luego expulsarla" dijo la pelirroja mostrando la forma de hacer las señas de mano a Goku, pero este las encontró muy complicadas y no las quiso hacer.

"es muy difícil, pero yo se tambien lanzar ráfagas de aire" dijo Goku sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, ya que como Goku no tenia chakra y tampoco hacia señales de manos, como lo lograría.

"ummm que tal si me lanzas un ataque para ver si es cierto lo que dices" exclamo un poco desconfiada la Uzumaki, tomando distancia con el sayayin.

"bueno, aquí va" dijo Goku dándole impulso a su puño, dando un golpe al aire comprimiéndolo con gran presión, lanzándolo contra la cara de Kushina impactando a la mujer de lleno al rostro lanzándola contra un árbol, preocupando al sayayin el cual se dirigió de inmediato al lado de la Uzumaki.

"auch no era broma" dijo la madre naruto mientras se sobaba la cara, mientras Goku llegaba a su lado con mucha rapidez.

"disculpa Kushina, no medi mi fuerza" dijo Goku mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la pelirroja, "enserio lo lamento, déjame limpiarte la cara" dijo el preocupado sayayin, sacando un pañuelo de su dogi ayudando a la Uzumaki a quitarse el polvo y mugre de su rostro, acción que saco un enorme sonrojo de la mujer.

"el se preocupa tanto por mi" pensó Kushina feliz de ver como Goku limpiaba su rostro y herida en el labio que dejo el ataque de Goku, "Goku, ¿Por qué si tu ex esposa era una artista marcial no entrenaba contigo?" pregunto Kushina al sayayin, sentándose en el césped al igual que Goku.

"antes de que naciera Gohan a veces entrenábamos, pero despues solo me decía que buscara trabajo, ya que quería que fuera un esposo común y corriente ijijiji" dijo Goku mientras se frotaba la nuca con nerviosismo al recordar los gritos de milk y la sartén de la muerte de su ex esposa.

"que estúpida, Goku es alguien especial no una persona común y corriente" penos Kushina aun mas molesta con milk, "sabes Goku cuando nos casemos podemos entrenar todas las tardes si quieres" dijo un poco avergonzada la madre de naruto, jugando con sus dedos.

"pero eso ya lo hacemos, eso quiere decir que cuando nos casemos entrenaremos mas ijiji" decía Goku con su típica sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Kushina ya que esto quería decir que Goku aceptaba casarse con la pelirroja.

"Goku, tu sabes tu me gustas pero ¿yo te gusto?" pregunto la tímida Uzumaki, que estaba tan roja como un tomate al preguntar eso al pelinegro.

"claro Kushina, me gustas mucho ijijiji igual que tsume y Mikoto, ummm pensándolo bien las tres me gustan mucho son mas geniales que milk" dijo el emocionado sayayin, ahora sonrojando hasta los codos a la pelirroja la cual ya aclaraba sus sentimientos por el sayayin de raza pura.

"Goku si te gusto, entonces podríamos besarnos ¿cierto?" dijo la tímida Kushina, actuando como colegiala enamorada preguntando eso a Goku.

"besar ummm, oh si recuerdo Mikoto me beso hace unos días" dijo Goku recordando cuando la uchiha despues de hacer las paces con itachi, lo habia besado en la boca, molestando a Kushina sacando una vena palpitante en su frente y su cabello parecía moverse por si mismo.

"esa uchiha se me adelanto" pensó enojada la madre de naruto, decidiendo que por su parte se adelantaría a Tsume, "oye Goku" dijo la mujer llamando la atención del sayayin que al voltear a ver a la Uzumaki, esta tomo sus mejillas y lo beso directo en los labios, sorprendiendo al sayayin por esta acción.

Goku al principio solo se mantuvo al limite con el beso, pero a medida que paso un par de segundos empezó a acoplar su boca con la de la Uzumaki, cerrando suavemente sus ojos disfrutando la sensación suaves de los labios de la pelirroja, la cual sentía como los labios varoniles de Goku se acoplaban con los suyos, los cuales se sentían mucho mejor que los de minato pero eso ella nunca lo diría, al ser necesario el oxigeno en los pulmones de los adultos se separaron para contemplarse en silencio los dos ahora novios y a futuro esposos.

Las palabras ya no eran necesarias para Goku y Kushina, ya sabían lo que habia pasado y estaban felices por esto, asi que solo se quedaron abrazados debajo de la sombra del enorme árbol, disfrutando la compañía del uno con el otro, con la pelirroja recostada en el pecho de Goku, que a estas alturas se habia olvidado del entrenamiento y solo estaba ahí descansando con la pelirroja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un par de meses habia pasado de la llegada de los sayayin a konoha y esta aldea era la mas pacifica comparada con las demás, gracias a los sayayin que mantenían a raya a los ladrones, saqueadores y delincuentes en la aldea, además de mantener a ninjas renegados que amenazaban a la aldea en prisión, pero esto era mas por un nuevo equipo de justicieros en la tierra del fuego, el trio de la justicia quienes eran el gran saiyaman el famoso héroes de vestimenta verde, capa roja y su casco legendario de color naranja, tambien ilusión-girl una la pareja de Gohan, la cual vestía una traje similar a Gohan pero este era rojo con detalles blancos, una capa negra y un casco blanco con un corazón rojo que lo decoraba, era la especialista en ilusiones capturando a ladrones gracias a sus habilidades de gentjutsu y por ultimo saiya-girl una chica terrorífica, vestida igual que los otros dos pero con su traje de color gris, capa color café del color de la gabardina que siempre usa Anko y un casco purpura con un par de serpientes que lo decoraban, ellos eran los que mantenían la paz en konoha.

Ahora despues de un estos meses la prueba jounin de Kurenai habia llegado y Gohan estaba ahí para acompañarla en cada prueba que s ele presentaba, las cuales paso con éxito sobre todo la de gentjutsu, pero aun quedaba una prueba y si la lograba pasar se convertiría en una jounin al igual que su amiga Anko y tambien que su novio Gohan.

"señorita Kurenai Yuhi para su prueba de taijutsu será enfrentada en una pelea de practica con asuma sarutobi" dijo el examinador anbu, mientras los contendientes se preparaban en la arena de batalla, mientras Gohan los miraba como uno de los espectadores de la prueba de la Yuhi.

"vaya vaya, hola Kurenai parece que no tuviste suerte al ser tu examinador en taijutsu" dijo el hombre barbon de piel bronceada y su característico cigarrillo en su boca.

"no cuentes con ello asuma, he estado entrenando muy duro para este día" dijo molesta la pelinegra al ser subestimada solo por ser mujer.

"oh si, escuche el rumor que el joven del nuevo clan te ha estado entrenando" dijo asuma fingiendo interes en eso, "no se que le ven de grandioso a ese clan a mi me parece que le dan mucha importancia a una familia que tienen cara de bobos" comento el adicto al tabaco, burlándose de Gohan y su familia, provocando la ira de Kurenai y de Gohan al escucharlo pero el joven son se mantuvo neutral para no perjudicar a la pelinegra.

"te tragaras tus palabras con un solo ataque" dijo con palabras frias la novia de Gohan, mientras se ponía en posición de batalla y enseñarle a asuma que jamás deben burlarse de su querido novio, tambien se saco unos pesos de sus pies y manos.

"oh tranquila, mira al termino te llevo a beber al bar" dijo asuma tratando de coquetear con la pelinegra aun sabiendo que era novia de Gohan.

"que tal si te vas al demonio" si fría la Yuhi sin dejar la posición de pelea que usa Gohan en una batalla.

"pues porque no me envías al demonio tu misma" dijo el confiado hijo de el hokage, poniéndose en pose de pelea dejando descubierta una brecha en su defensa inferior.

"que empiece la pelea" anuncio el anbu, pero al decir esto un vozarrón color blanco y rojo se dirigió a asuma a velocidades que el ojo humano no podria ser capas de captar, solo para ver como Kurenai tenia su puño incrustado en el estomago de asuma pero esto no era todo.

"puño al estomago, palma al pecho y dedos a los ojos" exclamo la Yuhi golpeando muy rápido cada parte dicha por la pelinegra, sacándole un triple dolor a asuma sobre todos en los ojos, haciéndolo caer de dolor al suelo.

"aagahh maldición, mis ojos, puajj mi estomago, cof cof mi pecho" gritaba el barbudo, no sabiendo que parte de su cuerpo dolia mas sobándose por todo su frente tratando de recuperarse de ese agónico dolor.

"la ganadora en solo cinco segundos Kurenai Yuhi" anuncio el examinador anbu, sacando una sonrisa de Kurenai y Gohan al ver que con esto Kurenai se habia convertido en una jounin de excelencia por sus calificaciones.

"lo logre Gohan, lo logre jejejej" decía extasiada de alegría la pelinegra, mientras Gohan se acercaba para abrazar a su novia haciéndola girar en sus brazos, mostrando su emoción y felicidad por su novia.

"lo hiciste Kurenai, ahora eres una jounin como siempre quisiste" dijo el hijo mayor de Goku, bajando a Kurenai al suelo pero aun abrazándola.

"todo es gracias a ti Gohan, eres lo mejor que me pudo a ver pasado" exclamo la Yuhi tan feliz que beso a Gohan sin importarle que estuvieran en publico solo quería agradecer a su novio por todo lo que hizo por ella.

Gohan se sorprendió al principio pero sin dudarlo devolvió el beso de la pelinegra abriendo un poco su boca acoplando sus labios con los de la Yuhi, mientras estaban en esto asuma se habia levantado pero aun con gran dolor en sus ojos, pecho y estomago.

"no celebren demasiado, aun sigo en pie par de tortolos" dijo asuma molesto apenas y manteniéndose en pie, sacando sus características cuchillas poniéndoselas en sus dedos.

"asuma ya perdiste, esto termino" dijo el anbu con mascara de pájaro, tratando de detener al barbudo, pero este lo hizo a un lado insultándolo diciendo que no le importaba lo que dijera, el pelearía sin importarle nada.

"esta bien si quieres pelear seré tu oponente" exclamo Gohan con una mirada seria en su rostro, encarando a un débil asuma.

Asuma se aproximo contra Gohan tratando de cortarle la cara con sus cuchillas, pero su ataque era lento y fofo, solo corto el aire ya que Gohan estaba detrás de el barbudo sin que se diera cuenta, levanto su pie a lo estilo súper campeón y le dio de lleno en el culo al hijo del hokage, acción que hizo volar a asuma por los aires mientras se agarraba el trasero de dolor.

"se va se va y se fueeeee" exclamo Gohan burlándose de asuma, mientras este se perdía en el cielo.

"ajajajajj ese fue un buen ataque Gohan" dijo Kurenai riéndose a todo pulmon, mientras se enjuagaba una lagrima y se tomaba el estomago de la risa, mientras que los presentes tambien se reían de asuma.

"espero que caiga donde apunte" dijo Gohan aun mirando el cielo por donde se perdió a asuma, despues de la patada en el culo.

"jajaj ¿Dónde lo enviaste?" pregunto Kurenai, ya un poco mas recompuesta.

"al hogar de una buena amiga o mas bien donde unos amigos peludos" dijo Gohan con una cara maliciosa, confundiendo a la Yuhi para luego explicarle donde fue enviado el barbudo asuma.

Mientras con el mencionado, este seguía en los aires volando ahora con un dolor en el trasero, además de los demás dolores mientras chillaba de dolor, hasta que cayo de cabeza a una habitación obscura donde solo unos ojos brillantes iluminaban el lugar.

"maldición, ¿Dónde me encuentro?" levantándose a penas manteniéndose en pie, para luego ver esos ojos brillantes que lo miraban, haciéndolo sudar balas en su cara aterrorizado por esto.

"un intrusos a el chicos" grito una voz de perro, saltando sobre el barbudo seguido por los demás perros, "aaaaahhhhhh!" grito de dolor asuma, mientras era mordido por cada can, en distintas partes de su cuerpo sacando gritos y alaridos del barbudo.

Al ver la escena más cuidadosamente se podía leer en un letrero, con letras negras "perrera inuzuka" mientras de la perrera se escuchaba los alaridos y chillidos del sarutobi por todo el compuesto inuzuka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para celebrar el ascenso de Kurenai, Gohan llevo a cenar a la pelinegra a un restaurant fino de los barrios de konoha, la pasaron de maravilla la chica llevaba un vestido de color rojo obscuro y zapatos de taco alto de color negro y en su muñeca izquierda el reloj que le regalo Gohan.

Pasaron la noche platicando, riendo, comiendo, en fin una estupenda noche que habia organizado Gohan para celebrar el logro de su novia y esta disfruto cada momento del tiempo que pasaba con su novio. Kurenai además de disfrutar la cena romántica con Gohan, tambien tenia planeado como agradecer la ayuda de su novio durante este tiempo de entrenamiento.

"bueno Kurenai lo pase genial esta noche ijiji" decía el sayayin, mientras se frotaba la nuca con su típica sonrisa en su rostro al frente del apartamento de la pelinegra, "pero creo que debería irme se hace tarde" dijo un poco decepcionado el sayayin, viendo como la luna ya estaba sobre sus cabezas.

"espera Gohan, se que es tarde pero no quieres pasar por un café" dijo con un tono nervioso la pelinegra invitando a Gohan a su apartamento, el cual estaba extrañado por esto pero acepto la propuesta de Kurenai, ingresando al apartamento de su novia, viendo que era de tamaño normal con una gran biblioteca.

"wow es hermoso y mira es el rehilete que te regale" dijo Gohan viendo que en la ventana de la cama de la chica se encontraba el primer regalo de Gohan a Kurenai, mientras este giraba con el viento.

"es uno de mis objetos mas preciados" dijo suavemente la chica que estaba detrás de Gohan, mientras este seguía mirando como giraba el rehilete, lo que no noto el hijo mayor de Goku fue que Kurenai se habia quitado el vestido y zapatos solo dejándola en paños menores detrás de Gohan, el cual al voltearse quedo en shick y con un enorme sonrojo al ver a su novia solo usando su ropa interior.

La mujer de ojos rojos, usaba un conjunto de bragas y brasear de color rojo pasión, haciendo resaltar a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, que la hacia ver tan hermosa como una verdadera diosa de la belleza, ruborizando al sayayin hasta el máximo el cual parecía un tomate en estos momentos.

"Gohan llevamos un tiempo como novios y quisiera llevar esto al siguiente nivel" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su ruborizada cara, acercándose a paso lento al sayayin para estar cara a cara con el shockeado chico, "tranquilo Gohan, tambien es mi primera vez pero aun asi podemos disfrutar esta hermosa experiencia" dijo suavemente la pelinegra, tomando la cara de Gohan y besarlo directamente en los labios, empezando una danza apasionada entre sus bocas, ahora dejándose llevar solo por sus instintos.

La pelinegra tumbo a Gohan en su cama, sin dejar de besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, de paso quitarle el dogi superior dejándolo solo con la playera azul característica, luego de besar a Gohan quedo arriba del sayayin con sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro, quitándose su brasear dejando libres el par de pechos tan blancos como la leche de tamaño regular, con un botón de color rosa decorando sus tetas, dejando a sorprendido a Gohan de ver tanta belleza.

"tócalas Gohan son tuyas" dijo avergonzada la chica, guiando las manos del sayayin a sus pechos, el cual no tonto ni perezoso comenzó a masajear las tetas de Kurenai sacando leves gemidos de la mujer de ojos rojos, disfrutando el tacto varonil de el sayayin.

"son tan suaves, como una nube" decía el extasiado sayayin, sacando un sonrojo de la pelinegra mientras esta frotaba su pelvis contra la entre pierna de Gohan, acción que hizo levantarse a su amigo a Gohan, sintiéndolo a través del dogi inferior de Gohan, sintiéndolo entre su intimidad la Yuhi, la cual se encontraba excitada por el masaje de Gohan en sus tetas.

"oh Gohan, creo que alguien quiere salir a jugar" dijo pícaramente la mujer de ojos rojos, algo raro en ella. "vamos Gohan es hora de sacarlo a jugar" dijo coqueta la Yuhi, ayudando a Gohan a quitarse su dogi, dejando al descubierto su enorme falo sorprendiendo a Kurenai por el tamaño de Gohan, mientras la chica se recostaba en la cama. "ven Gohan es tu turno" dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojos, acostada en la cama con las piernas abiertas.

El sayayin capto el mensaje de su novia, se aproximo entre las piernas de la chica y comenzó a quitarle su última prenda que le quedaba a Kurenai, encontrando que esta estaba mojada de los jugos de amor de la chica, dejando al descubierto la vagina rosada y virginal de la chica pelinegra.

"ven Gohan tómame como tuya amor mio" dijo suavemente la Yuhi, sacando del shock a Gohan quien estaba contemplando la vagina de Kurenai anonadado, pero atino a reaccionar al escuchar la voz de su novia, colocándose en posición para penetrar a la chica.

"¿segura de esto?" pregunto el sayayin, con la punta de su pene en la entrada de la chica, recibiendo el asentimiento de Kurenai empezando a entrar suavemente por el coño de la Yuhi, sacando gemidos ahogados de la ojos rojos llegando al himen de Kurenai atravesando de una estocada sacando un gemido de dolor de Kurenai preocupando a Gohan por esta acción, pero antes de que saliera de ella, Kurenai lo rodeo de con sus piernas.

"tranquilo Gohan, esto es normal la primera vez" dijo la chica tranquilizando al sayayin, "solo me estoy acoplando a tu miembro, muévete suavemente cariño" exclamo Kurenai mientras Gohan obedecía y la penetraba suavemente con estocadas suaves al principio.

"se siente tan bien, es la mejor sensación del mundo" pensaba el sayayin, con placer siguiendo con el acto sacando gemidos de placer de Kurenai en cada estocada del sayayin.

"oh.. ohh..ah go..gohan s..s. se.. que rico" exclamaba entre gemidos la Yuhi, abrazando por el cuello al sayayin besando sus labios ahogando sus gemidos entre los labios de Gohan, "oh Gohan .mas…. .arr….rrapido" pedia la novia del sayayin, el cual cumplió con esto y comenzó a moverse a una mayor velocidad sacando aun mas gemidos de la chica.

La velocidad de las estocadas aumentaba mas a medida que empezaba a llegar el climax del acto sexual, para luego de media hora de empezado el acto, con un grito de placer al unisono por parte de los dos amantes tuvieron su primer orgasmo, teniendo a Gohan viniéndose dentro de la Yuhi, quedando agotados despues de esto.

Los jóvenes quedaron tumbados en la cama con la pelinegra recostada en el pecho del chico, el cual aun mantenía su playera azul abrazando de la cintura a su novia, los dos con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"Gohan, te amo" dijo Kurenai muy amorosamente la pelinegra ocultando su rostro carmesí en el pecho del chico, revelando sus sentimientos al sayayin.

"y yo a ti Kurenai Yuhi" dijo con seguridad y una sonrisa en su cara el pelinegro atrayendo aun mas a la pelinegra a su cuerpo, sacando una sonrisa de la chica, la cual se acomodo en su novio cayendo rendida en el reino de los sueños al igual que el sayayin, despues de a ver protagonizado el acto de amor entre ellos.

.

.

.

(un favor)

Nos encontramos a Goku frente a kaio sama y Gohan con el supremo kaio sama, los cuales ya habían tenido una que otra platica de sobre el deseo de la familia son para irse a un nuevo planeta pero ahora no era por eso que estaban frente a estas deidades del otro mundo si no por una razón distinta.

"dime Goku/Gohan ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" preguntaron los kaios al los sayayin, en una doble escena, Gohan estaba en el planeta supremo y Goku en el pequeño mundo de kaio sama.

"necesito un favor" dijeron al unisonó los sayayin, dejando curiosos a estas deidades, quienes los miraban con confusión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Listo si te gusto el lemon dejalo en tu comentario jajaj hice lo mejor posible en la narración espero que sea de su agrado mis queridos lectores además ya estamos por llegar a los cien comentarios gracias a ustedes vamos que se puede lleguemos a los cien comentarios amigos, si tienen una idea, opinión, comentario o si te gusto una de las partes de la historia dejame un reviews te lo agradeceré, una cosa mas un par de capítulos mas y llega el examen genin y la aparición de bills en esta historia, sin mas les recuerdo que las historias de mi amigo gokusayayin9 son ralamente buenas e interesantes échenles un ojo, tambien a mis demás historias si es que gustan sin mas alucard77 fuera.


	8. Chapter 8

Como están queridos lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo lleno de acción y emoción que espero que disfruten, pero primero debo hablarles a quienes quieren que Goku tenga hijos, la verdad se puede hacer pero es muy difícil para mi escribir escenas de mas hijos de Goku, la verdad no se como hacerlos, que nombres tengan en que mometo nacen y además si esto pasara las esposas de Goku perderían su posición como kunoichis de elite, para cuidar a sus hijos y creo que ustedes no les guste eso, y no saldrían casi nada en la historia y su presencia seria muy poco prescindible pasando personajes secundarios y nada mas, solo con Kurenai tendrá a pan pero a ella le tengo otra cosa para que sea prescindible a la historia, lo lamento pero creo que se me hace muy difícil darles hijos a Goku.

Pero para que no se sientan decepcionados mis lectores, tengo una idea muy genial para itachi y para curar su enfermedad, seria emparejarlo con vados a su respectivo tiempo jajaja dejare que especulen, asi que díganme si emparejo a itachi con vados, (vados es la sistente de champa hermano de bills) espero que ls guste esta idea, ahora a responder comentarios:

gokusayayin9: que tal compañero escritor, es bueno que te guste esta historia llena de sukulencia jajaj y gracias por darme esa opción en tu otra historia gracias por tu apoyo.

Dragonoidnatsu: gracias por tus palabras compañero, pero lo de femkyubi no creo que sea posible, necesito que el kyubi este en naruto y además nunca he visto a kurama como una mujer no lo visualizo pero si quieres pudes darme otra idea para formar el harem de Goku, Gohan o Goten, pero que sean chicas de la serie de naruto por favor, gracias por tu apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: bueno mi fiel lector, lo de el ritual lo cambiare un poco y lo mas probable es que bills aparezca en el próximo capitulo y gracias por tu apoyo amigo (dragón ball súper esta buenísimo)

YINARi- UCHIHA: bueno amiga lo de los hijos de Goku espero que leas lo primero que puse arriba y me entiendas es una carga grande para un escritor escribir hijos a los protagonistas, lo siento muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pero si aparecerá pan lo juro.

Neopercival: justo a ti quería dejarte claro mi fallo como tu lo comentaste, pero ni Gohan y tampoco Kurenai son estrellas porno o de hentai, ellos son solo jóvenes recién empezando su actividad sexual en su vida, y ya hice los comentarios a tu historia, gracias por el apoyo.

Goldran: genial que te gusto el capitulo y se pone cada vez mejor, me esforze mucho en el lemon y gracias por apreciarlo y tambien por tu apoyo.

KRT215: la verdad amigo lector no se de donde sacaste la idea de que Gohan y Goku entrenarían, a asuma le espera aun mas humillación y con Goten bueno este capitulo te gustara jjejeje gracias por tu apoyo.

: mas que gracioso será una golpiza para la serpiente gay, gracias por el comentario.

Midorifanic: vaya tu comentario es el mejor de todos es un placer leerlo, y es por eso que a ti te doy el poder de el próximo lemon a futuro ya sea de Goku y Gohan te dejare esa opción a ti querida lectora, asuma será aun mas escarmentado kukukkuku, y si Goku tendrá descendencia tal vez pero en un largo futuro ya que por ahora seria una carga muy grande para mi, e itachi espero que leyeras con quien lo quiero emparejar jajaj gracias por tu apoyo.

THE CROW 88: no te preocupes amigo, los instintos sayayin harán aparición este capitulo jajajaj y lo de asuma bueno si quieres que lo humille de alguna forma solo dame la idea y la llevare a la historia, gracias por tu apoyo.

GINE-HYUGA: bueno lo repito si el primer lemon fue suave fue porque la pareja era inexperta y hago lo mas real posible los lemon, lo de los hijos los explique mas arriba y lo del súper sayayin dios no te preocupes, gracias por el apoyo.

Aspros D'Lars: hey amigo tu eres uno de los mios que tambien disfruta el harem jajaj que bueno que te guste mi historia y si tienes alguna idea que quieras agregar sere feliz que me la compartas, gracias por tu apoyo.

FAMILIA SON EN KONOHA

AUTOR: BRAYAN CORTEZ.

Ninguna de las series de este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 8: El verdadero entrenamiento comienza, la cuenta regresiva al examen genin.

Medio año ha pasado desde la llegada de los sayayin a este planeta donde predomina la fuerza ninja, pero era algo secundario para nuestros sayayins favoritos quienes se dedicaban a entrenar a diario a sus compañeros y amigos, por parte de Gohan a sus novias y Goku a sus futuras esposas, que es este al que abarcaremos a continuación ya que el sayayin de raza pura tenia grandes noticias para sus futuras esposas pero…..

"basta Tsume suéltalo" decían al unisono Kushina y su amiga Mikoto tratando de quitarle de encima a la inuzuka al sayayin, la cual tenia besando ferozmente al sayayin, usando todo y lengua casi ahogando al sayayin, pero esta era la forma de ser de la inuzuka, solo con Goku el que era su alpha.

"uoohhhh yo quería seguir besando a mi alpha" dijo decepcionada la matriarca de los inuzuka, siendo arrastrada por las otras dos mujeres, mientras Goku se levantaba del suelo con esa típica sonrisa en su rostro.

"jijii todas los días es lo mismo" dijo el sonriente sayayin frotándose la nuca de los mas natural, "aunque no me molesta" dijo el sayayin rascándose la mejilla, llamando la atención de las mujeres, siendo Tsume y Mikoto las que se lanzaron para atrapar a Goku pero no contaban con las cadenas de Kushina que atrapo primero a Goku y lo puso a su lado.

"tranquila chicas, Goku vino a comunicarnos un mensaje importante, además mmpphh" mientras la pelirroja regañaba a sus amigas, tomo de la cara al sayayin de la cara y planto un beso amoroso en los labios "yo sere la primera esposa de Goku, eso me da un derecho mayor a ustedes" dijo de manera astuta la madre de naruto, abrazando el brazo derecho del sayayin, sacando molestias y bufidos de parte de las demás.

"no es justo Kushina" dijo molesta Mikoto que tan rápido como un rayo, ya estaba abrazando el brazo libre de Goku y por parte de Tsume se aferro a la espalda del sayayin.

"oh asi es mas fácil llevarlas con mi tele transportación" exclamo Goku, confundiendo a sus mujeres, pero antes de siquiera decir alguna palabra ya habían desaparecido del campo abierto.

(En el planeta de kaio sama)

En un parpadeo los cuatro aparecieron en medio del verde planeta del kaio, haciendo que las tres mujeres cayeran de cara al suelo por culpa de la gravedad aumentada por diez, siendo sus cuerpos mas pesados en este planeta.

"usps es verdad que ustedes solo han llegado a 5 en la cámara de gravedad" dijo Goku sobándose la nuca, ayudando a las chicas a levantarse con un poco de dificultad.

"ahiiii!¿donde estamos Goku?" exclamo Tsume sobándose la cabeza despues del golpe que se dio, mirando por todos lados solo para encontrar un ambiente verde y un cielo rosa obscuro.

"este es el planeta de kaio sama" explicaba el sayayin a sus futuras esposas, pero mientras daba la explicación un simio pequeño se acercaba al grupo con su típico caminar con las manos arriba y pasos largos.

"hey miren un monito" dijo Mikoto apuntando al simio que se acercaba a ellos.

"pero si es bubles, ¿Cómo estas amigo?" dijo el alegre chocando la palma con la pata de el simio, "¿Dónde esta el viejo kaio?" pregunto Goku al mono, el cual los guio a donde se encontraba kio sama con unas mujeres que apenas y lograban caminar junto a Goku.

Las mujeres mantenían de poco a poco el paso, pero estas recordaron las pesas de sus pies y procedieron sacarse estas pesas de unos 10 kilos por pie y mano, ahora con mas libertad seguían mejor a Goku, pero aun con problemas al caminar. Caminaron por un rato y llegaron donde estaba el kaio, dormido en una silla de playa con una revista en su rostro, sacando una sonrisa maliciosa de Goku al cual se le ocurrió la mejor forma de levantarlo.

"KAIO SAMAAAAHHHH!" grito Goku al oído del kaio del norte, haciéndolo saltar de la impresión por la broma de Goku, "jjajajaj debiste ver tu cara kaio sama" se reía el sayayin, mientras las chicas miraban confundidas a este ser de piel azulesca, la cual parecía conocer a su futuro esposo.

"maldito seas Goku esa no es forma de despertarme" gritaba el kaio, al sayayin levantando el puño con ira, para luego mirar a las tres mujeres que lo miraban escépticas, "¿ellas son a las que quieres que entrene?" pregunto el kaio apuntando a las mujeres.

"si kaio sama, quisiera que las ayudes con el entrenamiento" dijo casi suplicando el pelinegro, con sus manos juntas mientras el kaio se acercaba a las chicas.

"ummm, yo soy kaio sama del norte" se presento formalmente el dios, con las manos detrás de su espalda algo característico en su persona.

Las chicas se presento una a una con el dios del sector norte del universo, luego se les fue explicada cual era el trabajo de kaio sama y que este tambien por concederle un favor a Goku las entrenaría a cada una de ellas, emocionando a las kunoichis por ser entrenadas por una deidad y a la vez sorprendidas al conocer el otro mundo donde llegaban los seres que pasaron a mejor vida.

"bien señoritas, antes de empezar el entrenamiento deben pasar una prueba pre eliminar" exclamo el kaio con un brillo en sus lentes obscuros sacando una gota de sudor en las nucas de las mujeres, "deben hacerme reir" dijo el ser de piel azul haciendo caer de espaldas a las futuras esposas de Goku.

Asi fue como Mikoto y Tsume con su toque pintoresco pasaron la prueba haciendo reir a carcajadas al kaio, excepto Kushina que no tenia ese toque de picardia en ella ya que se consideraba un ninja serio y no de ser de los que cuentan ese tipo de broma aunque su hijo era considerado el rey de las bromas de konoha.

"Kushina acércate" dijo Goku mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a su futuro esposo y este le susurraba algo al oído mientras esta asentía con la cabeza y con un rubor en su cara.

"bien Goku" respondió la mujer madre de naruto, mientras se acercaba un poco avergonzada al kaio del norte.

"ummm veamos que tienes" dijo seriamente el antiguo maestro de Goku, con las manos en la espalda, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

"u..uu…n..una es… ..re" trataba de decir la avergonzada chica, solo para sacer un quejido del kaio el cual hacia el gesto de no escucharla pero, "UNA ESTRELLA ESTRELLADAAA!" esa frase golpeo de lleno al kaio dejándolo en estado de shock al no a ver escuchado esa frase hace mucho tiempo desde que Goku habia llegado a su planeta.

"uuuun… una estrella estrellada, jajajajaaajaj" estallo en carcajadas el kaio del norte, revolcándose en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, por las risas sacadas por Kushina, "bien bien, las entrenare bubles!" grito el kaio llamando a su amigo peludo, el cual llego con su típico baile y hablando como mono.

"jajaja la prueba de bubles" decía el sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando lo que tuvo que pasar para atrapar al simio.

"lo primero que deben hacer es atrapar a bubles, corre bubles" exclamo el kaio a sus alumnas, las que tenían sonrisas confiadas al creer que seria una prueba fácil pero al ver la velocidad del simio se dieron cuenta que seria mas difícil de lo esperado. "tambien pónganse sus pesas, cuando atrapen a bubles pasaremos a otra prueba" explico el maestro kaio, a las mujeres quienes asintieron a esto y se pusieron de nuevo sus pesas, complicando sus movimientos otra vez.

Asi pasaron la mañana y tarde completa las mujeres tratando de alcanzar al simio pero este era mas rápido que ellas y no pudieron completar la tarea la cual llevaría mas de un día para poder atrapar al amigo peludo del kaio, el cual se divertía al escapar de las chicas.

Con Goku apoyando a sus futuras esposas, hasta la tarde cuando los chicos salían de la academia ya que hoy para los pequeños niños recibirían una lección de entrenamiento por parte de Goku, una lección que jamás olvidarían y que los haría aun mas fuertes y veloces que con la ayuda de las pesas de entrenamiento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por otro lado con Gohan, este tenia una enorme sorpresa a sus amigas Yugao y Hana, las cuales se encontraban entrenando junto al sayayin para mejorar como una anbu y jounin de la aldea de konoha, Yugao como anbu casi no tenia tiempo para entrenar con Gohan pero como esta semana libre dada por el hokage y con un poco de influencia de el sayayin, decidió pasar mas tiempo con el pelinegro y aclarar sus sentimientos por el hijo de Goku.

Por parte de Hana ella despues de enterarse de quien era el gran saiyaman, el cual la habia ayudado con el problema de kurumaru y los demás perros decidió conocer mas al chico y de paso entrenar con el sayayin, generando en estos últimos meses una sensación extraña en el sentido del olfato hacia Gohan, decidiendo averiguar si la esencia transmitida por Gohan era la de du alpha como lo decía su madre Tsume.

Además las chicas aprovechando que la pelinegra Kurenai y la excéntrica Anko estaban en una misión en conjunto, decidieron elegir este momento para aclarar los sentimientos que tenían por el sayayin.

"Antes de empezar, tengo un regalo para cada una de ustedes chicas" dijo el sonriente Gohan, sorprendiendo a las chicas, sacando un rubor de sus mejillas y acelerando el corazón de las chicas.

"no es necesario Gohan" decía la humilde Yugao con las manos al frente como tratando de detener al sayayin.

"es verdad con tu entrenamiento es suficiente" respondió Hana apoyando a su amiga de cabello purpura, pero Gohan no iba a recibir un no como respuesta.

"lo siento pero no recibiré un no como respuesta, primero será Yugao" exclamo el sayayin sacando un par de maletas de gran tamaño entregándole una a la anbu, la cual estaba sorprendida por el tamaño del presente del pelinegro.

La chica al abrir la maleta que estupefacta al ver una enorme espada que reflejaba el sol y de un enorme mango de peculiar decoración en ella, al tomarla pensaba que seria muy pesada pero esta era liviana como una pluma y fácil de manejar sacando un enorme sonrisa de la peli purpura, mientras Gohan sacaba de su maleta una copia exacta de la espada de Yugao.

"esta es la espada z, un arma legendaria del planeta supremo, puede cortar lo que sea del universo" explico el sayayin, mientras daba cortes al aire con la espada original, "tu espada es una réplica exacta pero peso mucho menos que la original" dijo Gohan a su amiga peli purpura, la cual tenia plasmado en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al tener una arma de tal magnitud.

"y. ….yo no se que decir Gohan" decía la anbu, con las espada en las manos, mirando con un sonrojo al sayayin de cabello negro, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

"tu eres una experta en kentjutsu y esta arma te ayudara con tus habilidades con la espada" exclamo el hijo mayor de Goku, tomando el hombro derecho de la chica, "solo pido que la uses para el bien y la justicia en esta aldea" dijo con un tono suave de voz el sayayin, a la chica que con esto ya no habia dejado las dudas de sus sentimientos aclaradas y ya no le importaba si lo tenia que compartir, Gohan lo valía.

"Gohan cierra los ojos por favor y abre un poco tu boca" dijo la mujer anbu muy seria, mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus cabellos de extravagante color purpura, como Gohan es un inocentón al igual que su padre obedeció esto solo para sentir unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, los cuales bailaban lentamente en su boca en un baile lleno de amor entre las bocas de los jóvenes, al principio Gohan se noto sorprendido por esta acción pero no tardo en corresponder el beso de Yugao. Luego de unos minutos se separaron por la falta del precioso oxigeno en sus pulmones.

"jijijiji ese fue un buen regalo de tu parte Yugao" dijo el sayayin frotándose la nuca de vergüenza, mientras la chica lo miraba con una linda sonrisa en su linda cara.

"cof cof, lamento interrumpir pero creía que veníamos a entrenar" interrumpió con un toque de celos en su voz la hija de Tsume, mientras se acercaba a la pareja con cara de molestia y de celos por no ser ella la que beso al sayayin.

"jejejje tranquila Hana, aun falta tu regalo" exclamo el sayayin, sacando de su dogi un reloj muy parecido al suyo, "dame tu mano Hana" exclamo Gohan, mientras la chica levantaba su mano izquierda para que Gohan procediera a poner el reloj alrededor de su muñeca.

"¿Qué es esto Gohan?" pregunto confundida la peli castaña, analizando el reloj en su muñeca, tocando el botón rojo para que el traje del gran saiyaman apareciera en su cuerpo.

"es el traje del gran saiyaman, ¿quisieras combatir el crimen conmigo Hana?" pidió el sayayin a Hana, la cual estaba extasiada por este traje que siempre quiso lucir, desde aquel día que el héroe de konoha la ayudo en esa ocasión.

"claro que si Gohan, solo debo pensar en un nombre" respondió muy feliz la hija de Tsume, ya que uno de sus sueños se habia cumplido, pelear codo a codo con el héroe de konoha, "y como Yugao te dio un presente, yo tambien debo hacerlo jijij" dijo con una sonrisa picara la peli castaña, sacando el lado picaro de su madre, mientras se acercaba lentamente al nerviosos sayayin por la actitud de la chica.

"espera Hana, ¿Qué intentas hacer?" dijo Yugao deteniendo a la chica la que se aproximaba al sayayin.

"mira Yugao yo se todo sobre la ley de restauración de clanes en la que esta Gohan y durante estos meses he sentido sentimientos por el sayayin" explico la inuzuka encarando a la peli purpura, "y no me molesta tener que compartirlo ya que el es mi alpha" exclamo Hana dando entender que ese aroma y esencia que emitía de Gohan y que era tan reconfortante a su olfato, era el edor de su alpha.

"tienes razón Hana, fui muy injusta puedes proceder" dijo la joven anbu, mientras se hacia a un lado y dejaba que la hija de la matriarca inuzuka, pusiera la cara de un depredador al tener acorralado a su presa, mirando al sayayin.

"ejejej tranquila Hana, que tal un beso en la mejilla" decía el hijo mayor de Goku dando un pasos hacia atrás, tratando de calmar a la joven inuzuka que se le acercaba lentamente al sayayin dejando el casco de lado y lamiendo sus labios, "creo que no será en la mejilla jjejejej" pensó el sayayin de cabello negro, mientras la inuzuka saltaba sobre su presa dirigiendo sus labios sobre los del sayayin, besando apasionadamente al pelinegro.

Gohan trataba de calmar el beso de la chica, con sus labios pero era tan intenso que la joven inuzuka controlo sus labios con su boca acoplando sus labios con los suyas, tirando a Gohan en el suelo, con Hana subiéndose al regazo del sayayin sin soltar el beso apasionado entre los jóvenes.

El día de hoy, pasados medio año desde que Gohan habia llegado a este planeta junto a su familia, tenia dos nuevas novias conformando su harem con las mas bellas mujeres de konoha y el aun no sabia que en el futuro tendría a mas jóvenes quienes presentaran sentimientos amorosos a nuestro joven sayayin favorito.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las horas de estudio en la academia ninja ya habían terminado y cada niño se dirigía a su casa, excepto por los alumnos de Goten quienes se encontraban en su prado favorito para entrenar artes marciales que impartía el hijo de Goku, pero en estos momentos ningunos de los chicos se encontraban entrenando, solo estaban mirando a Goten el cual se encontraba en el centro del campo.

"vamos Goten tu puedes" gritaba el rubio naruto a su amigo, el cual estaba sentado junto a una sonrojada Hinata la cual tambien apoyaba al sayayin, pero con un tono de voz mas bajo que naruto.

"Goten, Goten, Goten lo lograra" gritaba animada la rubia Ino, con unos pompones rosas que nadie sabe de donde los saco, sacando una gota de sudor a sus amigos.

"niña problemática, tu puedes Goten" exclamo el nara, con su usual carácter aburrido animando a su amigo pero a su forma.

Sasuke se encontraba con una mirada seria en su rostro, analizando al sayayin esperando ver el potencial de su amigo y compañero de clases, a su lado estaba Sakura alentando al sayayin, abrazando el brazo derecho del uchiha, lo cual no le molestaba esto.

Cada chico y amigo del sayayin, hasta shino que solo hacia acto de presencia alentaba al pequeño sayayin, el cual se empezó a poner en cuclillas con sus brazos en forma de puño, empezando a elevar su ki.

"AAAAHHHH!" grito estrepitosamente por todo el lugar, transformándose en el legendario súper sayayin, generando ráfagas de aire al expulsar tanto poder de su persona, mientras que sus amigos se cubrían los ojos por esto.

Pero esto no era nada, Goten seguía expulsando su ki con gran intensidad destrozando el suelo en que estaba de pie, sorprendiendo a cada uno de sus compañeros de la academia al ver tal cantidad de poder que emitía el son, sus músculos se agrandaban a niveles impresionantes y su poder estaba a niveles que ningun humano o ninja podria llegar pero esto no era lo que buscaba Goten.

"no esto no es un súper sayayin fase 2" decía le pequeño Goten, quien buscaba la forma de llegar a la siguiente fase del súper sayayin, "mi hermano me dijo que me enfadara pero no logro hacerlo" pensó el sayayin, aun manteniendo al transformación que rápidamente le consumía su energía.

"genial Goten, se ve que eres muy fuerte con esa apariencia" dijo emocionado el pequeño naruto, con los ojos brillosos saltando alrededor de Goten.

"si Goten, además te ves súper wow con ese aspecto" dijo Ino pícaramente, analizando mejor la musculatura del sayayin, pero este hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por sus compañeros y volvió a la normalidad.

"tal vez tenga una apariencia impresionante pero al pelear los músculos me estorbarían mas que ayudar" explico el sayayin a sus compañeros, los que encontraban lógico esto, entre mas masa muscular tu movilidad se reduce considerablemente.

"te entiendo Goten, aun con mas fuerza eres muy lento al combatir y te limita en combate" dijo lógicamente el uchiha, mientras Goten asintió con la cabeza y naruto no entendía nada de lo dicho.

"wow sasuke eres genial" decía la peli rosa Sakura admirando al uchiha, sacando una sonrisa astuta del hermano de itachi al ser alagado por Sakura.

"creo que aun no puedo llegar a la fase dos del súper sayayin" dijo un poco decepcionado el hijo menor de Goku, "lo lamento chicos pero hoy tendrán que entrenar sin mi" exclamo el sayayin, elevándose al cielo para tener un momento para pensar, sacando un quejido de Ino la cual no le gustaba ver a su Goten triste.

"no te preocupes Ino, Goten solo necesita un momento a solas" dijo el nara a la rubia yamanka, tranquilizándola un poco, "ahora debemos que esper aaahhhgg" shikamaru no pudo terminar su frase ya que Goku apareció enfrente de los niños, haciéndolos caer de sorpresa.

"emmmmm, parece como si hubieran visto a un fantasma niños" dijo el sayayin mayor, sobándose la nuca al ver como la mayoría de los chicos cayeron de espaldas al verlo aparecer.

"Goku sensei, usted tiene la culpa de aparecer de la nada" grito molesta Sakura, apuntando al sayayin, quien solo esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro, "casi se me sale el corazón cha cha" decía la inner Sakura molesta, golpeando al aire.

"jajajja perdón chicos" decía el son mayor con su típica sonrisa, que aliviana cualquier ambiente, "bien como ya están todos aquí, tenemos entrenamiento que hacer" dijo el motivado sensei son, a los pequeños.

"pero Goku sensei y Goten" dijo Ino aun preocupada por el pequeño sayayin, para solo ser levantada por el sayayin y ponerla en sus hombros, como lo hacia con la mayoría de los niños.

"no te preocupes pequeña, Goten estará bien jijijij" exclamo Goku a la pequeña yamanaka, tranquilizándola por las palabras del padre de Goten, "ahora todos, nos vamos a entrenar" dijo emocionado el sayayin, para luego desaparecer con la tele transportación con todos los niños al lugar de entrenamiento.

(Mientras tanto con Goten)

El pequeño sayayin se encontraba sobrevolando los bosques de konoha, pensando en como lograr el poder del súper sayayin fase dos, pero por mas que buscara el sentimiento de enfado, era muy difícil para su personalidad tan tranquila e inocente característica en el sayayin. Era tanto lo que pensaba que no se dio cuenta cuando habia salido de la tierra del fuego y ahora se encontraba en takigakure la aldea oculta entre la cascada.

"ummm creo que debo volver" se dijo el pequeño pelinegro, viendo que el ambiente habia cambiado a estar en un gran relieve de verdes bosques y una hermosa cascada que decoraba el ambiente, además el ki de sus compañeros se encontraban lejos de este lugar.

Pero todo cambio al escuchar los gritos de auxilio de una pequeña niña en las cercanías del lugar, asi que decidió ir en ayuda de ella, sacando el héroe en su interior al igual que su hermano mayor. Al ver mas de cerca una pequeña niña de cabello verde menta y de piel morena, corriendo de una turba de aldeanos.

"Hasta aquí llegaste demonio" dijo uno de los aldeanos, dejando a la pequeña sin salida, preparándose para lo peor, pero estos aldeanos no se esperaban que la chica desapareciera justo en frente de sus ojos, sorprendiendo a la turba, quienes miraban por todos lados buscando a la pequeña.

"oh, ¿Qué me paso?" se pregunto la peli verde, mirando hacia los lados para darse cuenta que estaba en el aire, "EHHHH! Estoy volando" grito la chica sorprendida, pero bien estaba volando gracias al pelinegro sayayin, quien la tenia en sus brazos al estilo nupcial, sacando un sonrojo de la chica.

"tranquila, espera aquí" exclamo el sayayin dejando a la peli verde en lo alto de un árbol, mientras se acercaba a la turba de aldeanos, con una mirada fría en su rostro.

"hey niño ¿has vist… pum" el aldeano no termino la frase ya que el puño de Goten estaba incrustado en su nariz, rompiéndola en el acto lanzándolo contra el suelo sangrando y gritando de dolor.

Los aldeanos jamás vieron lo rápido del golpe del chico, el cual ahora los tenia en la mira y serian los próximos en sentir el poder de un sayayin enfadado.

"corran" grito uno de los civiles, corriendo despavorido de Goten, el cual no dejaría que eso pasara, el chico estaba enfadado y cansado de estas escenas, al ver como su amigo naruto siempre era molestado por los aldeanos y ellos solo entendían solo a golpes como lo hacía Goten.

Goten desapareció en un segundo, apareciendo frente a unos de los aldeanos brindándole un rodillazo en la cara, rompiendo mandíbula, nariz y dientes. Otro fue tomado por la parte trasera de su cabeza, estampándolo con la tierra dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, otro mas desafortunado sufrió una patada lateral de Goten rompiendo su brazo y costillas. Asi continúo Goten liberando su estrés con los aldeanos, por no poder convertirse en súper sayayin.

Luego de un rato de desmadre y palizas, dejando a unos aldeanos muy maltratados, para despues colocarse al lado de la niña de piel morena que vio todo esto muy sorprendida por el poder de su salvador, el cual ya habia descargado todo su estrés con estas basuras de personas.

"creo que con eso no volverán a molestarte jijiji" exclamo el pelinegro con su típica sonrisa, con mas animos que antes.

"gracias, gracias, gracias!" decía repetidamente la peli verde, abrazando al sayayin agradeciendo al hijo de Goku, "creía que era mi fin, pero me salvaste gracias" exclamaba la peli verde al borde las lagrimas, mientras Goten devolvía el abrazo.

"no tendrás que preocuparte mas por eso" decía el sayayin, tranquilizando a la niña la cual ya estaba un poco mas recompuesta, "bien ahora tengo que irme.." pero este no pudo porque la chica lo sujeto del dogi.

"espera, no me has dicho tu nombre, el mío es Fuu" dijo la chica de ojos anaranjados, presentándose al sayayin.

"oh claro, mi nombre es son Goten jijij, ahora si me vo…agh" el chico no alzo el vuelo, porque Fuu no lo dejaba ir por su agarre del dogi de Goten.

"no espera, no quiero estar sola, puede que lleguen otros aldeanos a tratar de lastimarme" dijo la chica bajando la cabeza, con miedo en su voz por volver a pasar por esta horrible experiencia.

"ummm que tal si vienes conmigo" dijo Goten naturalmente, encontrando la solución para el problema de la niña.

"pero y si tus padres se molestan" dijo avergonzada la chica, la cual no conocía el espíritu hospitalario de los son.

"jajajaj no hay problema, además conocerás a mis amigos en konoha vamos" dijo el emocionado sayayin, volviendo a tomar a la chica entre sus brazos, alzando el vuelo dirigiéndose a konoha sin darle opción a Fuu para negarse, aunque ella no se negaría de todas formas, ya que este niño la habia salvado y no sabia como pero se sentía tan segura en sus brazos.

(Con Goku y sus alumnos)

"vamos chicos animos, aun falta mucho por arar" dijo el sayayin mayor, viendo como cada uno de lo niños prospectos a ninja, araban la tierra solo con sus manos al igual que lo hacia con el maestro roshi en su niñez.

"esto es muy cansador, ya no me quedan uñas" reclamaba exhausto kiba, arando lo mas rápido posible.

"no te quejes aliento de perro, este es el enteramiento de Goku sensei que amablemente nos imparte" replico Ino a el inuzuka, dando su máximo esfuerzo en el entrenamiento.

"asi es kiba, tal ves sea molesto pero con esto entrenamos todo el cuerpo" dijo shikamaru, que sorprendentemente tambien araba la tierra.

Los alumnos pasaron toda la tarde arando la tierra para los cultivos en konoha, terminando muy sucios y con un enorme cansancio pero felices por dentro al terminar esta laboriosa tarea, mientras los niños descansaban Goten hacia acto de presencia con su nueva amiga, llamando la atención de la pequeña Ino la cual vio que esta niña venia muy abrazada a su Goten.

"ALERTA ALERTA, ALERTA DE URSURPADORA" sonaba las alertas en la cabeza de la rubia, la cual ni tonta ni perezosa se acerco al sayayin a tomar lo que es suyo, "Goten, te extrañe mucho" exclamo amorosamente la rubia abrazando el chico, alejándolo de la peli verde la cual no cedía al agarre de Goten.

"Goten parece que tu amiguita esta celosa" dijo con tono burlón la peli verde, mientras volvia a tomar a Goten del brazo y ponerlo a su lado.

"pues mira niña, yo no estoy celosa" respondió la rubia yamanaka, jalando otra vez al sayayin a su lado, pero Fuu hizo lo mismo, jalando a Goten repetidamente mientras el pequeño sayayin se encontraba confundido mientras los demás se reían por esta escena.

Despues de esta entretenida escena con el pobre Goten al medio de dos niñas que le habían agarrado cariño, Fuu fue llevada con el hokage para explicar la situación de la niña de ojos naranja. El hokage entendió esto y no le vio ningun problema en registrar a Fuu como residente de konoha y tambien incluida en la academia ninja al ver, por consejo de Goku que ella tenia potencial como futura kunoichi de la aldea, tambien con la ayuda de Goku la pequeña Fuu fue incluida en el clan son, como son Fuu futura esposa de son Goten, incluyendo en su ropa el símbolo de la tortuga, pero esto era mas para poder instalar a Fuu en una residencia.

Estaba mas que decir que la pequeña yamanaka estaba enfurecida con esto, asi que ella tambien se registro con ayuda de su padre como futura esposa de son Goten y actual prometida al igual que Fuu, que desde ahora en adelante tenían una especie de rivalidad por el afecto del sayayin, pero de esto las niñas se esforzaban en la formación de Goku sensei que les impartía a los niños, el cual era el mismo que paso el sayayin cuando entreno con el maestro roshi.

Por parte de las futuras esposas del sayayin, se tardaron casi medio año para poder para lograr atrapar a bubles, justo para las fechas cuando el matrimonio de Goku y Kushina se llevaría a cabo, al igual que el de Gohan y Kurenai que seria en simultaneo con el de Goku, haciéndolos una doble boda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día habia llegado, Goku se desposaría con la pelirroja Kushina Uzumaki y Gohan desposaría a la hermosa Kurenai Yuhi, todo era hermoso casi toda la aldea presenciaba este acontecimiento, todos esperando a las novias, hasta el propio hokage dirigiría la boda.

Al pasado unos minutos y a la espera de las novias por parte de los sayayin quienes vestían un smoking negro, Goku como siempre actuando tan natural como siempre muy incomodo con el smoking, por parte de Gohan este joven estaba muy nervioso como todo joven antes de casarse.

Las hermosas mujeres llegaron al recinto, Kushina vestida con un hermoso kimono de color rojo y detalles floreados, con su cabello recogido con una coleta alta muy elegante y por parte de Kurenai la joven vestía un kimono de color carmesí adornado con detalles de petalos de rosas rosas, por todo su kimono, usando su cabello suelto y maquillada como siempre.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo sin ningun problema, excepto por un celoso asuma quien mordía un pañuelo llorando cascadas de lagrimas, siendo golpeado en la cabeza por Goten para que se callara de una vez, ya que no lo dejaba escuchar las palabras del hokage, sacando muecas de risas de los presentes.

"entonces lo declaro marido y mujer, pueden besar a sus respectivas novias" y como fue dicho fue hecho, Gohan beso a Kurenai tiernamente al igual que su padre a Kushina sellando para ahora y siempre la unión de los sayayin con sus respectivas ahora esposas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despues de una hermosa boda, en estos momentos Goku y Kushina se encontraban en unas hermosas aguas termales, en uno de los pueblos de la tierra del fuego que era muy concurrido por recién casados para pasar su luna de miel en este lugar.

Los recién casados se registraron y se les dio la llave de su cuarto, el cual era especial para un matrimonio, en el cual se encontraban un baño privado, una cama tamaño matrimonial, hermosa vista a los verdes prados de konoha y demás cosas menos importantes. El par llego como estaban vestidos en la boda, Goku con su smoking negro y Kushina con su hermoso kimono de color rojo y detalles floreados, la cual había esperado con ansias esta noche.

"aaah que día" exclamo el sayayin, mientras se quitaba el smoking negro, "por fin puedo quitarme este molesto traje" decía el sayayin mientras se quitaba el traje pieza por pieza, con una mirada expectante de Kushina.

"eso es, sacate ese molesto traje" pensaba la pelirroja, viendo al sayayin como si este le estuviera dándole un espectáculo para adultos, pero se decepciono cuando Goku empezó a buscar su ropa de dormir para ir a la cama, "espera goku ¿Qué estas buscando?" pregunto apresuradamente la pelirroja, deteniendo al sayayin.

"busco mi playera, para irme a la cama" dijo de lo más natural el sayayin.

"uff Goku deberías saber que hacen los recién casados en su noche de bodas" dijo un poco molesta la madre de naruto al inocente Goku.

"emmmm no se jajajaj" exclamo el sayayin, tomando su nuca sonriendo como siempre lo hace, haciendo caer de espaldas a Kushina.

"no Goku, es mejor demostrarlo" dijo Kushina, confundiendo al sayayin mientras la mujer, se quitaba su kimono y se desabrochaba el cabello dejándolo caer como una cascada de color rojo en su blanca espalda, revelando debajo de su cuerpo un conjunto erotico de brasear, medias y bragas de color rojo, la que la hacían parecer el sueño erotico de cualquier hombre del planeta.

"wow kushina te ves hermosa" exclamo el pelinegro sacando un sonrojo a su esposa, pero aun asi Goku se mantenía como si nada.

"creo que yo comenzare la fiesta" pensó Kushina al ver que Goku no hacia el primer paso, comenzó a acercarse lentamente al sayayin con movimiento suaves, tomando el rostro del sayayin y besar su boca apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Goku, el cual entendió lo que sucedía y tomo de la cintura a su esposa profundizando el beso.

Se besaban apasionadamente, cayendo a la cama sin soltar el beso, el cual ya llegaba al cuello de Kushina por parte del sayayin, el cual estaba encima de la pelirroja recorriendo el cuerpo de porcelana de la Uzumaki, llegando a su brasear que en estas instancias ya era un estorbo. Goku con solo un dedo con un poco de ki corto de frente el brasear rojo dejando al expuesto los pechos de Kushina, que eran tan blancos como una nube y con pezones rosados como una flor.

"veo que ya entendiste, cariño ahora hazlas tuyas mi sayayin" dijo muy sensual Kushina, sacando una sonrisa al pelinegro, quien tomo con sus manos los pechos de la pelirroja, masajeándolos suavemente y chupándolos como si tratara de sacarles leche, a cada uno les daba su momento de mamadas de pecho, sacando gemidos de placer de la pelirroja la cual se encontraba extasiada por la boca del sayayin.

"son tan suaves como un malvavisco" pensaba el sayayin, siguiendo con el suave masaje en los pechos de Kushina, comenzando a excitarse y sus pantalones empezaban a apretarle, por la erección que causaba chupar los pechos de la pelirroja, empezando rozar con la intimidad de la mujer.

"oh dios Goku, mas abajo cariño" decía la mujer entre gemidos de placer, guiando la cabeza del sayayin mas abajo hasta su intimidad.

Goku entendió lo que la pelirroja quería decir y con mucho cuidado quito las mojadas bragas de la chica, revelando una palpitante y rosada vagina con un poco de vello color rojo, que rogaba ser penetrada por el sayayin. El sayayin no soportaba mas esta erección entre sus piernas y de un jalón sus bóxer desaparecieron del cuarto revelando el pene de Goku.

"wow es muy grande" pensó la pelirroja, divisando el enorme pene del sayayin el que estaba preparado para ser insertado en la concha de la mujer, la que estaba preparada y bien lubricada para que el falo de Goku la penetrara sin contemplación, "vamos cariño, tómame hazme tu mujer" decía la pelirroja al sayayin, el cual siendo guiado por sus instinto de un empujón penetro ferozmente a Kushina, haciéndola venirse con solo una estocada, "ah .a..a.h.. …me …..ev..ve..e…vengo" grito de placer la pelirroja, abrazando el cuello del sayayin.

Esto provoca aun mas al pelinegro, quien comenzó a empujar de forma dura contra la concha de Kushina, sacando gemido tras gemido de su esposa, disfrutando con cada estocada del pene del sayayin, siendo guiado por sus instintos sayayin.

"oh dios Goku es tan bueno, me va a partir en dos" pensaba la pelirroja siendo penetrada por el sayayin, "oh no creo que me voy a VENIIIIR!" otra vez la pelirroja tuvo un orgasmo, siendo llenada por el liquido blanco de Goku quien también había llegado al clima tras varios minutos de penetración continua.

Se quedaron en su lugar por unos momentos, agitados como si hubieran entrenado por horas, aun con el pene de Goku introducido en la vagina de la Uzumaki, la cual aun tenía una cosa en mente para probar con su sayayin, convocando lentamente sus cadenas de chakra, quienes tomaron a Goku y lo voltearon dejándolo boca arriba, siendo sostenido de las muñecas por la cadenas.

"espero que te queden energías, amor mío" exclamo con un tono sensual la pelirroja, subiéndose arriba del sayayin, guiando el pene erecto a su concha que aun tenia semen de Goku saliendo de ella, penetrando lentamente la concha de Kushina sacando gemidos de placer en el proceso por parte de los dos, hasta quedar sentada en el pene de Goku introducido completamente en su intimidad.

La esposa del sayayin comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente sobre el pene del pelinegro haciendo zumbar sus nalgas contra la pelvis de Goku, cabalgando mas rápido arriba de su hombre el cual tenia las manos encadenadas, dejando una escena muy similar a la película bajos instintos, pero solo una cadena en vez de un pañuelo de seda.

"oh dios, oh dios esto me encanta" pensaba la pelirroja con las manos sobre el pecho del sayayin, cabalgando mas rápido sobre Goku, aumentando la intensidad de las estocadas del pene del sayayin, el cual no soporto mas y con su fuerza y poder destrozo las cadenas de la pelirroja, levantándose hasta estar cara a cara con Kushina, tomando sus nalgas con sus manos aumentando el ritmo de sentadas que daba la pelirroja, "go..ggo..goku m.e….em-….me v.v…v…ve.. !" dio un grito ahogado al pelirroja, llegando al climax al unísono con el sayayin, quien la volvía a llenar de su leche espesa en el interior de su intimidad.

Quedándose frente a frente con sus frentes apegadas la una con la otra, respirando agitados después de una larga sesión de amor, donde demostraban todo el cariño después de un año que Goku había llegado a este planeta.

"te amo son Goku" exclamo la pelirroja, entre jadeos dándole un pequeño beso al sayayin.

"y yo a ti son Kushina Uzumaki jijiji" dijo amorosamente el pelinegro, besando a su esposa en los labios, acoplando sus bocas la una con la otra, mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba de la ventana dejando ver dos siluetas besándose en medio de la noche, después de haber hecho el amor tan apasionada y amorosamente como el par de marido y mujer que eran a partir de esta noche y para siempre.

.

.

.

.

Bien espero que les haya gustado, hice lo mejor posible con el lemon de Kushina y Goku, si tienen alguna idea o como torturar a asuma aun mas o otra chica para el harem, no duden en decírmela en sus comentarios se los agradecería (yo se que pueden decir una frase completa en el comentario).

Aclaro el punto de mi ortografía y gramática, en primero yo me guio por el Word del cual escribo y segundo yo soy ingeniero en mecánica industrial lo mas alejado a las palabras, yo soy un tipo de cálculos y números no de palabras y trato de hacer todo mi esfuerzo en llevarles una historia de calidad a ustedes, buen eso.

Sin mas como vieron arriba brayan es mi nombre y a quien le pertenece la historia, tambien les recomiendo las historias de mi amigo gokusayayin9 que soy buenísimas e interesantes, sin mas alucard77(brayan cortez) fuera.

"viva el harem y chile mierda".


	9. Chapter 9

ADEVVRTENCIA: primero decirles que al principio de la historia se dara una explicación breve de la noche de bodas de los sayayin, solo es una explicación y nada mas, tambien si eres fan de asuma me vale verga, en este capitulo será tan apaleado que le cambiara la vida, ahora a responder comentarios.

Goldran: que bueno que te gusto amigo anónimo, aquí todos tendrán granes habilidades y no serán una carga, gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: son los instintos sayayin que dominan a Goku en esos momentos, gracias por tu apoyo.

james Anderson: pues asi es yo si hago honor a la categoría de romance en mis historias y no solo la pongo para atraer lectores, gracias por tu apoyo.

jair d: jajjajaja si aunque Goku aun seguirá inocente al igual que sus hijos, además el harem de Goten se va armar poco a poco, gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: las cadenas de Kushina sirven para varias cosas jajaja y si algo atinaste en el entrenamiento, gracias por tu apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: exacto todas las esposas de los sayayin pasaran por un arduo entrenamiento ya que ellas serán las mas importantes para los sayayin, Goten mostrara mas instinto de pelea al igual que su padre, puse a Fuu ya que le faltaba una chica a Goten y que mejor que la linda Fuu, jajaja las esposas de Goku le quitara un poco de inocencia al sayayin pero además el ya ha estado casado por eso la experiencia, gracias por tu apoyo.

kenallo25: jajajja saludos desde copiapo compita vamos por la copa, gracias por el comentario.

YINARi- UCHIHA: es una lastima lo de los hijos de Goku pero si lo hacia quitaría protagonismo a las demás chicas, lo de itachi y vados lo explicare mas adelante y tal vez haga eso de entrenar a itachi y sacarlo de akatsuki, gracias por tu apoyo (una pregunta ¿eres mujer? Solo quisiera saberlo).

Guest: pues lo del traspaso de sangre seria ya demasiado, solo existen tres sayayin pero naruto y sasuke igualmente serán muy poderosos aunque no sean sayayins, gracias por tu apoyo.

Midorifanic: bueno querida lectora (eres mujer verdad?) tu comentario es el que mas espero ya que tu eres la que mejor pone atención en mi historia que los demás, lo de Fuu su pueblo no creo que la extrañe y con Goten esta mucho mejor, lo de la espada z se me ocurrió en el momento y crei que seria un buen regalo para Yugao, además tome tu sugerencia de humillar a asuma y la mejore un poco jajaj espero que te guste, tu me entiendes perfectamente y tu apoyo aunque sea solo de comentarios son de mucha ayuda para mi y para seguir escribiendo, no te preocupes en el futuro escribiré un lemon de Gohan y Anko como tu lo sugeriste, yo respondo estos comentarios porque ustedes se dan el tiempo de escribirlos y yo lo recompenso respondiéndoles cosa que varios no hacen, te agrdezco enormemente tu apoyo adiós.

Neopercival: yo no tengo nada que reivindicarme ya que los lemon los hago según los personajes y lo mas apegado a la realidad además nadie de este fic es una estrella porno, pronto Goten llegara a la fase dos no te preocupes, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bien es todo y con respecto a los comentarios entre mas largos mas larga las respuesta y mayor la probabilidad de que escojan algo que pase en la historia, sin mas ninguna de las series que aprevén en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten.

Familia son en konoha

Autor: Brayan Cortez

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 9: el examen genin y la llegada del dios de la destrucción.

Ya habían pasado unos cinco años desde la llegada de los son a konoha, los sayayin tenían el objetivo de mejorar la calidad de vida en este planeta además de protegerla y asi fue gracias al gran saiyaman y sus chicas, lograron disminuir la delincuencia en un 90% por toda la tierra del fuego y gracias a las misiones que realizaba Goku para que sus esposas pudieran entrenar con kaio sama, disminuyo la aparición de ninjas renegados y malvados de konoha, todos temiendo al nuevo clan de konoha.

Este clan se considero el mas poderoso en la tierra del fuego y esta noticia se empezaba a recorrer por los demás países de este planeta, quienes empezaban a reconsiderar una alianza con konoha, ya que si por un error estallaba una guerra los perjudicados serian ellos, por el inmenso poder de un solo clan de konoha, el clan SON.

Tambien cabe mencionar que durante el tiempo que llevaban en la aldea de konoha, tanto como Goku, Gohan y Goten conocieron a varios amigos y a amigas, compañeros que hacían mas amena la estancia de konoha, por parte de Goten que se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros de clases y por sobre todo con sasuke y naruto, con quienes entrenaba muy duro para ser los mejores ninjas y guerreros en todo el planeta y tambien con Ino y Fuu, las chicas que estaban locas por el sayayin, que no cambio en el pasar del tiempo convirtiéndose en las prometidas cuando Goten cumpliera sus 16 años casarse con las chicas.

Por parte del hermano mayor de Goten, Gohan se involucro románticamente con cuatro diferentes chicas, con quienes se caso al pasar el tiempo y tuvo una noche de bodas inolvidable con cada una de ellas.

Con Kurenai fue un poco mas experimentada que la primera vez, usando mas posiciones conocidas, como la de Kurenai cabalgando la verga de Gohan, mientras el sayayin agarraba sus nalgas para un mayor impulso en las embestidas, sacando mas de 7 orgasmos en una noche por parte de la chica y 5 eyaculaciones dentro de la concha de Kurenai, estaba mas que decir que este matrimonio iba viento en popa.

La segunda en desposar fue la peculiar y extravagante Anko mitarashi, la cual en la noche de bodas con Gohan disfruto al chico de pies a cabeza, aquí una breve explicación, la peli purpura atado de brazos a Gohan contra la cama, ya desnuda uso sus grandes pechos para estimular el sayayin, usando un poco de saliva como lubricante, luego se puso con las nalgas a la vista de Gohan y de una estocada se penetro quitándose la virginidad disfrutando del pene del sayayin, cabalgando por toda la noche sin importarle cuantos orgasmos tuvo o cuanto leche de Gohan fue llenado en su concha, cabalgaba y cabalgaba el falo del chico sintiéndose toda suya.

Con Hana ella tenia un poco de la personalidad de su madre y le gustaba la posición de perrito y Gohan la penetro de esa forma sacando varios orgasmos a la castaña, llenando de fluidos de amor la cama matrimonial donde se hospedaban para la luna de miel, la pobre chica despues de eso solo para sentarse le dolia, por culpa de lo duro que fue Gohan en esa posición, la inuzuka sintió el poder de un sayayin en la cama.

Con la anbu Yugao, la chica era un poco mas sumisa que las otras dos y disfrutaba el juego previo antes del acto mismo, ella le gustaba disfrutar devorando los labios de Gohan y enredar sus manos con el cabello del chico, usando su lengua para explorar la boca del sayayin, tambien Gohan hacia lo mismo con ella, para la hora de la verdad a la peli purpura le gustaba que Gohan estuviera encima de su persona mirándola a los ojos, besándola y recorriendo su cuerpo mientras era penetrada suavemente por el pelinegro, quien siempre le gustaba complacer a cada una de sus chicas como ellas quisieran, siendo amado aun mas por sus cuatro esposas, las cuales tres de ellas Vivian en la residencia de Gohan, la casa prototipo que le habia regalado bulma al hijo de Goku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahora nos centramos en son Goku y sus experiencias sexuales con Mikoto y Tsume, las cuales tenían personalidades diferentes a la hora de amar, la primera en casarse fue Mikoto uchiha, que ahora se habia transformado sen son Mikoto uchiha, al igual que su hijo sasuke que no podía estar mas feliz de tener un padre, uno que lo quería y cuidaba, además de entrenarlo.

En la noche de bodas Goku y Mikoto se hospedaron en un lugar similar cuando se caso con Kushina, con hermosos manantiales de agua caliente y un hotel cinco estrellas que se encuentran en la tierra del fuego, aunque esto paso a otro plano cuando la uchiha llego a la habitación de Goku.

Las ropas dejaron de existir en la habitación, diferente a la pelirroja la uchiha de en un dos por tres tenia a Goku contra la pared besándolo y acariciándolo, rasgando el smoking de Goku el cual se alegraba por eso, el kimono volo por toda la habitación, dejando ver a Mikoto totalmente desnuda, o sea durante la ceremonia no uso ropa interior.

La uchiha no dejaba de presionar al sayayin, el cual se puso duro solo con el tacto mágico de la uchiha, la cual no esperaba mas y usando la legendaria posición del koala, siendo Mikoto la koala se subió encima de Goku, el cual que no es ningun tonto para estos momentos, inserto de golpe el pene en su concha subiéndola y bajándola repetidamente, mientras se encontraba de pie y como Goku como es un sayayin ni cansancio sufrió por estar de pie, teniendo sexo con Mikoto y asi siguieron por toda la noche, en todas partes, en la ducha, en la cama, en el escritorio en todos lados, en la mesilla de noche, en fin eran conejos cualquieras excepto que Mikoto tuvo que usar una almohada en el trasero por una semana.

Con la matriarca inuzuka fue casi tan salvaje como lo fue con Mikoto, pero la diferencia que la peli marrón era aun mas efusiva al momento de tener sexo con el sayayin, la cual a ella le encantaba un estilo en particular esta fue una de las escenas que paso durante la hora de amar.

"vamos Goku, quiero esa verga en mi coño rápido!" decía exasperada la inuzuka, estando en cuatro mirando por sobre el hombro a Goku, mientras movia su culo que clamaba por que el pene del sayayin, la penetrara y llenara de leche de amor.

Goku obedeció muy obediente como lo es para estos momentos, de una estocada le metió el pene a la concha de Tsume sacando un grito de placer de Tsume, quien gritaba y gemia por el placer de ser penetrada por el son mayor, que gemia pero un poco mas bajito.

Despues de una hora de ser penetrada y un par de orgasmo de Tsume y de ser llenada de semen, la concha de la mujer no podía mas con el falo del pelinegro, pero la inuzuka ya tenia una idea en mente si esto pasaba y tal vez no fue la mejor pero valía la pena intentarlo antes que cualquier mujer que tuviera sexo con Goku.

"espero que aun tengas erecto ese delicioso pene, go-ku" decía la matriarca inuzuka, de forma picaresca como la caracteriza, "porque aun te falta un agujero por probar" exclamo la chica, mientras se abria lentamente las su enormes nalgas dejando a la vista su ano, queriendo ser penetrada analmente por Goku el cual poco a poco empezó a meter su pene en el culo de la inuzuka, "suave suave suaVAAAHHH! DIOS QUE RICO" grito de placer la esposa de Goku al entrar completamente su pene en el culo de la mujer.

La sensación para Goku fue maravillosa y realmente placentera, casi llegando al climax al penetrarla de esa forma, pero su resistencia era sobre humana y empezó a penetrarla muy duro sacando gemidos de placer, por toda la noche despertando a casi todo los residentes del hotel, esta mas que decir que Tsume necesito de una semana para recuperase de esa experiencia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despues de todo lo pasado cabe mencionar que ahora las esposas de Goku vivian junto a el como sus hijos en ley, o sea sasuke y naruto, kiba se mantuvo en la residencia inuzuka para le vigilancia de los canes, al igual que su hermana la cual esperaba que kiba se volviera el heredero oficial del clan inuzuka.

En la residencia de Gohan, se encontraban Kurenai, Anko y Yugao quienes eran muy buenas esposas para el sayayin, ya que cada una sabía cocinar gracias un curso de Kushina a las chicas.

En estos momentos los chicos quienes ya a sus doce años y de cinco largos años de tedioso estudio en la academia, se preparaban para por fin ser genin y dar un salto a ser ninjas de konoha y tener misiones reales, aunque eran similares a los entrenamientos de Goku a los niños.

"bien ahora sasuke uchiha, adelante" exclamo iruka, para que sasuke pasara a hacer la prueba de los clones, el cual lo hizo sin problemas creo un par, "bien sasuke, ahora el ultimo es naruto" exclamo el chunin de konoha.

"bien alla voy" exclamo animado el rubio, colocándose en frente de la clase, el rubio no era muy bueno en control de chakra pero la técnica enseñada por su padre sayayin lo dominaba de maravilla.

La técnica de las multi imágenes que domino el rubio, dejo impresionado a iruka y tambien a mizuki, dejando ver como habia decenas y decenas de narutos por todo el salón.

"wow bien hecho naruto desde hoy eres un genin" exclamo el sorprendido iruka, dándole un pulgar arriba a su alumno peli rubio, que al pasar estos años su cabello era un poco mas largo, con mechones en su frente como los de Goku y Goten, y sasuke tenia casi el mismo cabello de su hermano itachi a quien idolatraba.

"bien hecho naruto ijijij" dijo el sayayin, quien estaba rodeado de sus chicas, la primera era Ino yamanaka vestida con un conjunto purpura de falda y pero, con vendajes en sus pierna, largo cabello atado en una coleta y un mechón tapando su ojo izquierdo.

"gracias hermano jajaja" decía el Uzumaki, tomando asiento al lado de una roja Hinata, la cual habia cambiado en este tiempo siendo una de las mejores amigas de naruto y en poco tiempo tal vez su novia.

"bb…..bien hecho nn..naruto" dijo nerviosa la hyuga, que con todo su valor beso su mejilla como recompensa salvando una sonrisa boba por parte del rubio.

"uhhh Hinata que atrevida jajajaj" se burlo Fuu a su amiga Hinata, con una sonrisa astuta en su cara, mientras estaba aferrada al brazo de Goten. En el paso del tiempo, habia madurado y afloraba su personalidad burlona muy parecida a naruto, usaba el dogi correspondiente al clan son, pero con una falda de color naranja en vez de un pantalón largo.

Luego de avergonzar a Hinata y al rubio naruto, se les fue entregada sus bandas correspondientes a cada uno de los aprobados. Goten se puso su banda en la frente al igual que sus hermanos en ley sasuke y naruto, pero estos sabían que esto habia terminado, aun quedaba una prueba que pasar.

"maldición sin que haya fallado naruto no puedo poner en marcha mi plan, no espera jejejej" pensó mizuki con malicia en su cara planeando usar la ingenuidad de naruto y Goten, para robar el pergamino de konoha para orochimaru.

Asi fue, mientras Goten y naruto se dirigían a comer ramen como recompensa por pasar el examen fueron abordados por el chunin, quien les explico que si robaban ese pergamino para el, podrían ser chunin al instante, naruto y Goten se emocionaron, sacando una sonrisa malévola de mizuki pensasndo que su plan funcionaria.

(En la torre hokage)

"asi fue abuelo, ese tipo merece que lo encierren" dijo naruto al anciano sarutobi.

"tienes razón esta noche enviare al escuadrón saiyaman para que lo detengan, gracias chicos por el aviso" exclamo el hokage con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿pero que tiene de especial ese pergamino?" pregunto confundido el sayayin, al hokage quien para responder su pregunta saco el pergamino de unos de sus gabinetes y lo puso en su escritorio.

"en este pergamino se encuentran técnicas ninjas muy poderosas y no deben caer en manos de la gente equivocada" exclamo el líder de la aldea, emocionando a naruto pero no a Goten, el cual no le interesaba esas técnicas ya que el usaba ki.

"te espero en ichirakus Goten" exclamo el sayayin, dejando la oficina del hokage dirigiéndose a comer ramen.

"como recompensa te dejare que veas el pergamino naruto" exclamo el anciano, emocionando mas a naruto sacando estrellas de sus ojos.

Al verlo no entendió mucho, pero encontró la técnica ideal para mejorar aun mas como ninja, los clones de sombra y asi fue que naruto aprendió los clones de sombra que ayudarían a su formación a futuro.

Durante la noche mizuki fue arrestado por el escuadrón saiyaman y llevado a la cárcel por traición a konoha, sin antes sacarle toda la información por parte de Anko e ibiki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante la mañana se estaban decidiendo los equipos y los jounin que entrenarían a estos chicos, varios se encontraban en la oficina del hokage entre ellos el matrimonio de Kurenai y Gohan, que se encontraban tomados de la mano, con un celoso asuma al lado de kakashi.

"entonces quedamos asi, alguna objeción" exclamo el hokage con voz firme recibiendo la negativa de los jounin, excepto por uno.

"espera anciano, yo debería ser a los que guie al trio Ino shika cho" refunfuño asuma, actuando como un malcriado.

"ya te lo dije, Gohan tiene una mayor experiencia que tu en formación" exclamo molesto el hokage, regañando a su hijo.

"entonces a los demás herederos, Hinata, kiba, shino y la otra chiquilla" volvió a molestar asuma, tratando de quitarle el equipo a Kurenai, la que la hizo molestarse pero peor fue que molesto a Gohan.

"ese es el equipo de son Kurenai" exclamo molesto el hokage, ya no soportando la actitud de su hijo.

"per…AAAHHHH!" no termino su frase el hijo del hokage, ya que una patada en el culo por parte de Gohan, mandaba a volar al fumador en dirección del clan inuzuka repitiéndose la escena de hace unos años.

"disculpe hokage, pero ya me tenia harto y tambien por el agujero en el techo" exclamo el sayayin, apuntando al agujero en forma del cuerpo de asuma.

"no hay problema Gohan, me hiciste un favor" dijo el hokage, mientras veía por la ventana como asuma volaba hacia el complejo inuzuka, "es todo por ahora se pueden retirar" dijo el líder del pueblo mientras los jounin se retiraban de la sala.

Kakashi, Kurenai y Gohan caminaban por las calles de konoha hablando de sus equipos y algunas estrategias para su verdadero examen, hasta que la pelinegra recordó algo importante que tenia pautado para esta mañana.

"ups chicos, deberán ir a almorzar sin mi, recordé que debo ir al medico" dijo la Yuhi parando en seco, sacando una mueca de preocupación del sayayin.

"¿estas bien?¿te duele algo?¿estas enferma?" preguntaba el preocupado sayayin, mientras analizaba a su esposa por todos lados, sacando una sonrisa de la joven al ver como Gohan se preocupaba tanto por ella.

"jajaj no te preocupes amor, es solo un chequeo rutinario nada mas" exclamo la Yuhi tranquilizando al sayayin, "nos vemos chicos" dijo Kurenai dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposa, dirigiéndose al hospital de konoha.

"eres un hombre con suerte Gohan" dijo el peli plateado, retomando su camino al lado del sayayin.

"jajaj hey vamos por ramen" sugirió el hijo mayor de Goku a su amigo enmascarado.

"tu pagas" dijo el ex anbu, con una sonrisa astuta debajo de su mascara.

"claro amigo, hoy yo invito" exclamo el alegre sayayin, dándole una palmada en la espalda a kakashi, dirigiéndose a ichirakus a comer su preciado ramen.

(Mientras tanto en la academia)

Cada chico y chicas se encontraban expectantes a que equipos se les enviaría y cual seria su jounin sensei que los guiaría, Ino y Fuu querían estar con Goten, sakura con sasuke, Hinata con naruto y a los demás solo esperaban enterarse cuales serian sus compañeros de equipo, esto se revelaría cuando llegara iruka a mencionar los equipos.

"silencio chicos, que dire los equipos genin y sus respectivos senseis" dijo el cara cortada de iruka, empezó a dar los nombres del equipo una al seis llegando al 7 que era uno de los mas importantes.

Este equipo fue conformado por cuatro personas, sasuke, Sakura, naruto y Goten, los cuales conformarían un equipo destructivo, su sensei seria kakashi Hatake.

El equipo 8 seria conformado por Hinata, shino y kiba como equipo de rastreo, sensei seria Kurenai Yuhi y tambien siendo guiado por Gohan de momentos.

El equipo 10 seria conformado por el trio Ino-shika-cho y la pequeña hermana en ley Fuu, su sensei seria son Gohan, quien los ayudaría a controlar su ki y aumentar sus fuerzas y poder, haría mucho mejor trabajo que la basura de asuma, al cual no le toco ningun equipo.

"NOOOO! Yo quería estar con Goten, muuuu" decía la rubia, abrazando al pelinegro, como si fuera un peluche.

"no puede ser que tenga que hacer equipo con la rubia cabeza hueca" dijo Fuu, enojada dándole golpes a la mesa, "no me alejen de mi Goten" decía la chica de piel morena, quitándole a Goten a la rubia, y poniendo su cabeza en sus pechos en desarrollo.

"como que mi Goten cabeza de menta, es mio" grito molesta la rubia, Ino tratando de jalar a Goten a su lado, sin que Fuu lo permitiera, dejando a un Goten con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro y una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"yeah, el amor triunfa otra vez cha cha" decía la Sakura interior alegro por estar con sasuke, "será un placer estar contigo sasuke" dijo educadamente la peli rosa, al pelinegro.

"lo mismo digo Sakura" replico el uchiha de forma natural, sacando un sonrojo de la chica.

"ohh yo quería a naruto en mi equipo" dijo decepcionada la pequeña hyuga, mientras jugaba con sus dedos y con un rubor en su cara.

"no te preocupes Hinata, aun podemos salir a pasear de vez en cuando los dos" dijo el rubio naruto tambien con un rubor en sus mejillas, ya que el habia generado un apego con la chica de ojos blancos.

La hyuga dio un asentimiento alegre con su cabeza, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla del rubio naruto, sacando un sonrojo por parte de los dos tortolitos.

"eso es todo, hoy despues del almuerzo conocerán a sus sensei, pueden retirarse" exclamo el chunin, dejando en libertad a sus alumnos.

"vamos Goten, pasaremos todo el tiempo que podamos juntos" dijeron al unisono, las prometidas del sayayin, llevándose por el cuello al sayayin el que solo pensaba en la comida que estas chicas siempre les preparaba.

"te invito a comer ramen Hinata" dijo el Uzumaki a la oji perla, quien acepto esta propuesta de naruto, dirigiéndose de la mano al stand de ramen.

"hoy hice unos deliciosos onigiris sasuke" dijo Sakura al pelinegro, llamando la atención de el uchiha.

"¿con tomates?" pregunto el hermano de itachi a la peli rosa, quien asintió con la cabeza ya que ella sabia cuanto le gustaban los tomates al uchiha, "bien vamos" dijo de forma neutra el uchiha, tomando la mano de Sakura para ir a almorzar.

Lo demás se fueron a un lugar apartado para disfrutar sus almuerzos, esperando para la llegada de sus senseis y poder conocerlos mejor, bueno eso era mas para el equipo 7 quienes no sabían quien rayos era kakashi Hatake.

Los equipos que esperaban pacientemente en el salón, empezaron a desaparecer con la llegada de sus senseis, con una Ino y Fuu que no querían soltar a Goten pero Gohan las tomo de la cintura y se las llevo junto a choji y shikamaru, el cual solo decía "mujeres problemáticas" recibiendo golpes en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente y Gohan tuvo a otro chico que llevara a cuestas.

Kurenai no tuvo mayor problemas con su equipo, la oji perla con un beso en la mejilla de naruto se retiro junto a su equipo sacando una sonrisa de la Yuhi, a quien le pareció sumamente linda la escena, volviendo a la nube del amor imaginándose a ella y Gohan volando en el atardecer.

"vamos Kurenai sensei" dijo kiba molesto, viendo que la Yuhi no bajaba de la nube y seguía mirando a la nada, "tch vamos chicos, llevémosla a fuera" dijo el inuzuka, reviendo el asentimiento de sus amigos, llevándose a la Yuhi afuera de la academia.

Pasaron un par de horas y ni pizca del sensei del equipo 7, aburriendo a sus alumnos, excepto Sakura que hablaba y hablaba con sasuke mientras este solo asentía con la cabeza.

"agh ya me canse" exclamo molesto el Uzumaki, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada y ponía un borrador, fabricando una broma para su sensei.

"tu crees que eso funcione con un jounin" dijo sasuke, mientras naruto reía por su broma.

Y asi fue el borrador cayo justo en la cabeza plateada de kakashi, sacando las carcajadas de naruto y Goten, tambien una media sonrisa de Sakura y sasuke.

"bien son buenos chicos, vamos al techo para presentarnos" exclamo el peli plata, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, mientras los chicos se dirigían al techo de la academia.

(en el techo)

"bien antes que nada yo soy kakashi Hatake, ex anbu ahora juonin, me gusta leer y muchas cosas, eso es todo ahora el rubio" explico el ex anbu, mientras apuntaba a naruto.

"yo? Bueno mi nombre es naruto Uzumaki me gusta entrenar pasar, el rato con Hinata y Goten oh tambien quiero ser hokage" termino de decir naruto dando una breve introducción de su persona con una sonrisa, ya que su sueño no habia cambiado en estos años.

"bien, el pelinegro ahora" dijo kakashi apuntando a sasuke.

"mi nombre es sasuke uchiha, me gusta entrenar y pasar el rato con Sakura, además de su comida, en un futuro quiero restaurar mi clan" ahora el uchiha daba su breve explicación de su persona, sacando un sonrojo de la Haruno.

"la chica rosa" dijo el sensei del equipo 7.

"oh mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta entrenar con el señor Goku y tambien me gusta sasuke, digo pasar el rato con sasuke, y me gustaría ayudar a restaurar su clan digo eh no nada, ups" la peli rosa se tapo la cara de la vergüenza por a ver dicho eso, ahora era el momento para que sasuke se sonrojara pero manteniendo serenidad en su rostro.

"al hermano de Gohan ya lo conozco, nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7, creo que saben lo que pasara nos vemos" dijo el enmascarado con una sonrisa detrás de su mascara y su único ojo pero antes de que se fuera fue interrumpido por Goten.

"espere kakashi sensei, recuerde mañana de no llegar tarde" exclamo sonriendo el sayayin mientras golpeaba su puño contra su palma, el cual conocía ese habito del peli plata gracias a su hermano, sacando una mueca de miedo por parte de kakashi al entender la indirecta de Goten.

"no hay problema, a las 9 mañana jajajajja adiós" dijo nervioso el jounin, retirándose lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar, el ex anbu habia conocido de antemano el poder sayayin y lo que menos quería era hacer enojar a un sayayin.

"ajajja hermano eres genial" dijo naruto poniendo su mano en los hombros de Goten, riendo al igual que el sayayin y la pareja de sasuke y Sakura quienes conocían las amenazas de Goten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

al día siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7, se encontraban los cuatro genin y su sensei en el centro del campo, pero lo que no esperaba el peli plata era que los chicos comenzaron a quitarse las pesas de sus cuerpos dejando a grietado el suelo por el peso de ellas, mientras Goten se transformaba en súper sayayin tomando en serio la prueba.

"ee….ee. .este Goten no es necesario transformarse" dijo nervioso el jounin, sudando balas de gotas, viendo que si estos chicos usaban toda su fuerza en conjunto estaría en graves problemas.

"no sensei, una prueba es una prueba y ahí que tomarla en serio" exclamo seriamente el súper sayayin, poniéndose en posición de pelea sin siquiera saber de que trataba la prueba.

Kakashi no tenia como ganarle a un sayayin y menos si este estaba en ese estado, un golpe y seria hecho papilla, los demás tambien estaban a un gran nivel por el entrenamiento del son mayor y en conjunto serian una fuerza imparable.

Pero no todo era malo para kakashi, ya que su oportunidad de sacarse este embrollo de encima apareció como caído del cielo y esa oportunidad era un hombre llamado asuma sarutobi, el cual pasaba por ahí refunfuñando por no tener equipo para entrenar o guiar.

"asuma amigo mio, ¿que tal? ven tengo una misión para ti" decía el peli plata, pasando su brazo por los hombros del barbudo mientras lo guiaba con sus alumnos, "mira solo debes ponerte estos cascabeles en la cintura y no dejar que ellos te las quiten, suerte mi amigo" dijo kakashi dejando al confundido asuma en medio del campo, mientras los chicos ya estaban preparados para la prueba.

"comiencen" grito el ex anbu, dando inicio la prueba.

Asuma recién empezaba entender lo que estaba pasando, pero ya era muy tarde una enorme roca se dirigía a su posición gracias al poder de Sakura, esquivando por poquito agachándose al estilo matrix lastimándose la espalda por el repentino movimiento, aprovechándose por parte de sasuke y naruto de agarrar sus brazos con una trampa de brazos sin dejarlo moverse y Goten sin mucho apuro quitarle los cascabeles.

"su trabajo en equipo es impresionante, no le dieron oportunidad de hacer nada a asuma" pensó kakashi, mientras se dirigía con su equipo, "bien hecho chicos, pasaron la prueba con honores y asuma gracias por tu ayuda" dijo el peli plata, al barbon que estaba caído en el suelo.

"no espera, no seré humillado por el hermanito del imbécil que me quito a Kurenai" grito molesto el jounin barbudo, apuntando a Goten, molestando en demasía al chico al escuchar hablar mal de su querido hermano.

"kakashi sensei, naruto, sasuke y Sakura háganse para atrás, le demostrare a esta basura que no debe hablar de mi familia" exclamo enojado el sayayin, mientras su cabello se iba elevando un poco mas y un poco de electricidad rodeaba su cuerpo.

"uuuuy tu familia, son unas bestias que vinieron a quitarnos a nuestras mujeres, sobre todo el imbécil de tu herm….phuag" no termino de hablar el hijo del hokage, ya que el puño de Goten estaba incrustado en su cara mandándolo a volar, para luego Goten reaparecer a su espalda y patearlo otra vez.

Asi empezó el juego de ping pong humano, asuma siendo lanzado de izquierda a derecha por todo el campo, con Goten enfurecido dándole una paliza a este bastardo que hablo tan mal de su familia, pero esto tenia que terminar y el muchacho ya sabia la mejor forma de terminar la tortura al barbudo bastardo.

Goten su puso a espaldas de asuma y con una patada en el culo, al igual que lo hacia su hermano elevo al cielo al jounin, pero de forma vertical esperando a que tomara velocidad en la caida, cuando estaba cerca de llegar al piso, el sayayin saco el baculo sagrado de su espalda y lo enterró en la tierra, dejando la punta que sobre sale y enterrarse justo en el culo a asuma, sacando gritos de dolor del barbudo, quien saltaba por todo el lugar como un mono con una cola roja.

"dios eso es peor que los mil años de dolor" dijo el peli plata, mientras se cubría su propio trasero como si el mismo sintiera ese horrible dolor, por parte de los chicos naruto y sasuke no aguantaron para estallar en carcajadas, por la actitud de asuma con el báculo enterrado en el culo y Sakura solo se tapaba la cara de vergüenza al ver un jounin e hijo del hokage saltar como un simio, gritando y chillando como una niña.

"AHGH AHGH AGH MI CULO AYUDENME!" gritaba el sarutobi, mientras se agachaba poniéndose en posición de perrito para calmar el dolor, kakashi se acerco al jounin y le quito de un jalón el baculo del culo de asuma, mientras este se echaba a llorar en el suelo.

"ya tranquilo, en un tiempo se te pasara el dolor" decía el ex anbu al lloron asuma.

"ese no es el problema" decía el sarutobi en posición fetal en el suelo confundiendo al peli plata, "el problema es que me gusto kakashi ahahhahah" salió corriendo y gritando como un trolazo el hijo del hokage, perdiéndose en el horizonte sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes.

"Goten hoy has cambiado la vida de asuma" dijo kakashi, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de sayayin, mientras miraban como asuma se perdía en el horizonte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lugar en un planeta distante se encontraba wiss, levantando al dios de la destrucción el cual ya estaba arriba y tomando un baño, recordando su sueño con la pelea con el dios súper sayayin.

Wiss le informo donde se encontraban lo sayayin sobrevivientes, un par en la tierra y otros tres en el planeta ninja, sacando una mueca de impresión de bills al recordar cuando estuvo en ese planeta.

"maldición recuerdo a la diosa de ese planeta" exclamo el gato morado, mientras comía el banquete de wiss, "esa loca de tres ojos intento controlarme con una técnica que no recuerdo y por eso la selle, estaba loca" decía el dios de la destrucción recordando a la diosa kaguya.

"jojojojo ella era una sobreviviente de la raza okutsuki que fue corrompida por el poder" decía el ser de piel azul, riendo como lo solia hacer, "adema es su culpa mi señor, usted destruyo ese planeta" dijo wiss a bills quien solo se encogió de hombros.

"agh ellos eran muy molestos e irrespetuosos" dijo el gato de estilo egipcio, encogiéndose de hombros.

"jojojo entonces iremos al planeta ninja a ver a los sayayin mi señor" declaro el ser llamado wiss.

"si quiero ver a ese súper sayayin dios y saber que tan fuerte es" dijo el dios de la destrucción, ya terminando de comer.

"pero debo decirl…" wiss no termino la frase ya que…

"aghh no se diga mas vamos, que estoy ansioso por conocerlos" dijo bills, sacando un bufido de wiss, usando su bastón para transportarse al planeta ninja junto a bills, un viaje que les tardaría solo unos 10 minutos en hacer.

(mientras con el kaio del norte)

"no no no no! Esto es malo, bills se dirige al planeta ninja" decía el kaio, corriendo de un lado a otro, temiendo que el gato purpura destruyera el planeta que ahora reside la familia son.

"tranquilízate kaio del norte" exclamo el supremo kaio sama a través de la telepatía, "debes avisar a las esposas de Goku que no permitan una pelea entre esos dos" explico el ser supremo al kaio.

"tienes razón es mejor informarles de la situación de peligro en que se encuentran" dijo el kaio, preparándose para hablar con Kushina, Tsume y Mikoto.

"espera tambien diles que deben mantener de buen humor a bills" advirtió el supremo kaio sama, dando una recomendación mas para que el planeta ninja no fuera destruido por alguna tontera.

"si si, espero que todo salga bien" se decía a el mismo, el kaio del norte.

(En el planeta ninja en la residencia son)

En la residencia del clan se encontraban celebrando el paso de los chicos a genin, donde se incluían todos los clanes de konoha, hasta los haburame que se mantenían neutros como se caracteriza en ellos, la residencia de los son se habia transformado el lugar adecuado para las celebraciones de konoha para toda ocasión.

En estas celebraciones lo que mas gustaba eran las historias de Goku y Gohan de sus aventuras en el planeta tierra, lo que siempre llamaba la atención de todos y se acercaban a oir todas las historias del sayayin, pero en estos momentos solo estaban charlando amenamente de el brillante futuro de los chicos y como estaban cerca de la paz en este planeta.

"Kushina, Tsume y Mikoto" se escucho en la cabeza de las esposas de Goku, quienes reconocieron la voz de su maestro.

"hey si es kaio sama, ¿Qué hay de nuevo kaio?" exclamo la inuzuka mirando hacia el cielo, al igual que las esposas de Goku, llamando la atención del sayayin.

El kaio del norte lo mas rápido que pudo explico toda la situación en que se encontraba el planeta ninja, sacando una enorme preocupación por parte de las mujeres quienes decidieron aprovechar la fiesta que celebraban para mantener feliz a bills y no destruyera el planeta, tambien decidieron informar todo esto a los presentes para que nadie hiciera enojar al dios de la destrucción.

"bien si esta todo claro, recibiremos al dios de la destrucción con los brazos abiertos" dijo Kushina a los presentes, mientras Goku se colocaba su dogi para poder pelear con bills.

"no Goku, ni lo pienses" regaño Mikoto al sayayin, quien ya estaba estirando sus músculos para pelear con bills.

"ohhh vamos Mikoto, ese sujeto debe ser muy fuerte y eso me da ganas de pelear contra él" dijo emocionado el sayayin, emergiendo ese instinto de pelea que tiene esta raza al encontrar alguien mas poderoso con quien batallar.

"pero cariño, no queremos que salgas lastimado" dijo tiernamente Kushina a su esposo, quien aun mantenía las ganas de pelear.

"estoy de acuerdo con mi padre, yo tambien quisiera pelear con alguien como lo han dicho ustedes" exclamo Gohan acercándose al lado de su padre, "verdad Goten" dijo Gohan mirando a su hermano quien asintió con la cabeza, igualmente emocionado que su hermano y su padre.

"bien chicos parece que solo tenemos una cosa por hacer" dijo la pelirroja, mientras miraba a cada mujer y joven que estaban involucrados con estos tres sayayins, "CHICAS A ELLOS!" grito la Uzumaki a las chicas.

Ino y Fuu agarraron a Goten para mantenerlo entre sus brazos, Yugao, Anko, Kurenai y Hana, tomaron al joven sayayin y se subieron encima de su persona para que no pudiera levantarse ya que el sayayin no seria capaz de salirse de su agarre si las tuviera que lastimar, pero Anko tal vez llego un poco al extremo al sentarse justo en la cara de Gohan, con su trasero en la cara del chico.

"este esperen" decía el sayayin mayor dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que Mikoto y Kushina se acercaban al sayayin, quien no se dio cuenta que Tsume ya estaña detrás de su persona y lo agarro de la espalda, mientras Kushina usaba sus cadenas para atrapar al sayayin de los pies y Mikoto lo tomaba de frente.

"bien chicas ahora hay que llevarlos adentro y mantenerlos quietos" ordeno la matriarca Uzumaki, tratando de llevar a Goku a la residencia son pero no contaba con la presencia de alguien mas que se acercaba por detrás de la casa de Goku.

"eso no será necesario" dijo una voz detrás de la casa de Goku, mientras se dejaba ver lentamente, "necesito a esos tres sayayin, quisiera saber una cosa" dijo el dios de la destrucción.

Al salir completamente se dejaba ver a un gato de raza egipcia de piel color purpura y vestido con pantalones azules y un peculiar collar, a su lado un ser de piel azul clara con un baston de peculiar forma, de peinado alto y cabello blanco, vestido con una especie de vestido largo rojo y negro.

Estos eran nada mas y nada menos que el dios de la destrucción bills y su maestro y ayudante fiel wiss, quienes venían por el dios súper sayayin, dejando con una cara de impresión a todos los presentes al ver a esta deidad que habia llegado a su planeta.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por ahora y con la idea de itachi y vados les dejare un par de pistas para que vayan especulando, una en estos momentos vados e itachi ya son pareja, dos vados ayudara a itachi con su enfermedad, es todo jajaja.

No olvides de dejar tu comentario al final, sin mas me despido alucard77 fuera. (vamos chile mierda!)


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: que tal mis lectores espero que se encuentren bien, primero que todo agradecer por todo los comentarios que cada uno me brinda lo aprecio mucho, ya que la historia ha alcanzado superar con creces los cien comentarios y lograr que esta historia sea exitosa para mi, pero eso no quiere decir que con esto ya estamos, ahora mas que nunca necesito sus comentarios ya sean opiniones o ideas además de decirme que les gusto del capitulo como lo hace midorifanic a quien le presta atención de verdad ha mi historia y me lo hace saber ahora a los comentarios:

KRT215: jaajajja casi casi, pero recién en shipuden la perderá con una de sus novias, aunque no se con quien será, gracias por tu apoyo.

jair d: si Bills hace una aparición inesperada, la pelea será muy buena y lo de black pues ummm yo creo que si pero primero tengo que ver la saga de súper y pan ya esta lista, gracias por tu apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: yo igual sigo la serie y si esta realmente interesante, lo exámenes chunin aun falta mucho, jajaj fue buena esa escena muy divertida de escribir, gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: ooh ten por seguro que será una pelea muy entretenida por lee, gracias por tu apoyo.

Goldran: esto me gusta leer, que me digan que hago buen trabajo al humillar a asuma que me encanta escribir y de esa misma escena de dragón ball saque la idea, lo otro no son lemones solo una explicación nada mas y como lo dije antes, tambien en repetidas ocasiones que vegeta ni nadie del otro planeta saldrá en la historia ya lo he explicado, gracias por tu apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: hola señorita gracias por dejarme claro que eras mujer y eso me alegra al saber que chicas leen mis historias y me lo hacen saber tambien tu tambien eres una de las que mas comenta mis historias y lo agradezco mucho, la verdad yo trato de nunca decepcionar a ninguno de mis lectores ya que ustedes son los que me ayudan a seguir adelante, lo de asuma me encanta humillarlo ya que lo odio, te juro que en el próximo episodio habrá una escena de Goku y sus hijos, la pelea la juzgaras tu jejje, gracias por tu apoyo, (yo soy hombre de 22 años)

Midorifanic: aunque no tengas una cuenta tu eres la que mas atención le pone a los detalles de mi historia y me encanta eso, si puedo sacar emociones en mis lectores tu lo dejas muy claro gracias por eso, hasta ahora solo konoha esta libre de la injusticia de los ninjas malvados pero se podria seguir expandiendo para las otras aldeas, y si los demás países intentan copiar a los sayaman si ellos se enteran quedara la tendalada ya que los saiyaman son una marca registrada del clan son, la explicación de la noche de bodas de las esposas me encanto escribir y llevárselo a ustedes, además los genin ya de por si están al nivel de Goku cuando niño en cuanto a poder claramente, sasuke y naruto revelaran mas poderes mas adelante, tambien pienso usar los elementos para crear nuevas técnicas combinadas con ki, jjaajaj kakashi con Goten tendrá que ser siempre puntual si no quiere un kamehameha del pequeño y lo de asuma kakashi fue astuto en dejarlo tomar las balas por él, tambien habrá mas referencia de kaguya en el fic y wiss jejejejej ya sabe lo de su hermana jajajajaj ooohhhh, esa será una de las pistas que dire jejej, gracias por tu apoyo.

Neopercival: la verdad si usa a samehada tal vez esta explote por tanto poder pero ahí vere, gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: bueno espero que esa no sea la única escena que te haya gustado aunque me agrado hacerla, siempre tratare de mejorar en mis historias, gracias por tu apoyo.

Guest: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, pero no tengo a tsunami como chica para el harem de Goku y tu idea no seria factible además los hijos es una tarea difícil para un escritor, gracias por tu apoyo.

Ninguna de las series me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 10: el dios súper sayayin, la aventura de ser un ninja.

El día habia llegado, el día en que el dios de la destructor despertaría de su largo sueño y lograra cumplir con su premonición mientras dormía, una pelea contra el dios súper sayayin, en donde se definiría que dios seria el mas poderoso en el séptimo universo.

En estos momentos el dios gato se mantenía frente a las miradas atónitas de los espectadores en la celebración genin, quienes sabían de sus aparición pero solo su presencia hacia acallar hasta al mas minúsculo ser en el clan son, pero algo se debía hacer e ir a darle la bienvenida al dios pero nadie lo hacia excepto por….

"hola soy Goku" dijo naturalmente el sayayin acercándose a los visitantes, "usted debe ser el señor bills, dicen que es muy poderoso y quisiera comprobarlo" exclamo el sayayin, esto no es raro en Goku pero lo malo es que le estaba hablando a wiss y no a bills, sacando una gota de sudor del dios de la destrucción.

"jojojojo se equivoca, mi nombre es wiss asistente del dios bills quien esta a mi lado" exclamo el ser de peil azul, apuntando al gato de color purpura quien tenia las manos detrás de su espalda.

"oh disculpe señor bills, ahora qui…aahhh" Goku no termino la frase ya que las cadenas de Kushina lo habían tirado hacia atrás para que dejara de arriesgar sus vidas de tal manera al presentarse tan mal educadamente.

"discúlpelo señor bills, déjeme presentarme mi nombre es hiruzen sarutobi el hokage de la aldea de la hoja y le doy la bienvenida a nuestra aldea" exclamo educadamente el líder de konoha, ofreciéndole la diestra al gato purpura, esperando expectante a que bills aceptara este recibimiento.

Bills miraba con una mirada neutra al hokage y a su mano extendida, para luego esbozar una sonrisa y estrechar la mano del hokage, "un gusto hokage, es un placer visitar su planeta, aunque no sabia que me conocían" exclamo el dios de la destrucción, mientras soltaba la mano del hokage.

"yo puedo responder eso señor Bills" exclamo al pelirroja que aun mantenía atado al sayayin, "mi nombre es son Kushina Uzumaki y el kaio del norte nos ha hablado de usted" dijo educadamente la pelirroja, manteniendo al sayayin encadenado a su lado.

"esto es peculiar, que un humano conozca al kaio del norte es muy extraño" exclamo el dios destructor, mientras se frotaba la barbilla, "bueno no importa, ahora necesito hablar con el sayayin que tienes encadenado" dijo el gato dios, mientras apuntaba con su garra a Goku, el cual se libraba de las cadenas de Kushina.

"genial, entonces ¿acepta pelear conmigo?" pregunto el sayayin emocionado sacando una sonrisa astuta del dios de la destrucción.

"¿enserio quieres enfrentarte conmigo?, si ni siquiera conoces mi poder" dijo un poco arrogante Bills, con las manos en su espalda ya que el habia notado que los demás no podían sentir el ki de un dios.

"eso no importa, tengo ganas de pelear con alguien fuerte" dijo el alegre sayayin con un brillo en sus ojos, solo queriendo pelear haciendo fluir su sangre guerra pero no solo el son mayor tenia estas ganas de un batalla, Goten y Gohan ya librándose del agarre de sus chicas que estaban atentas al dios de la destrucción, se pusieron al lado de su padre.

"espera papá, nosotros tambien queremos pelear con el señor Bills, ¿verdad Goten?" exclamo el joven Gohan, mientras su pequeño hermano asentía on la cabeza.

"se nota que ustedes vienen de una raza guerrera, peleare con ustedes dos primero y luego con el sayayin de raza pura" declaro el gato purpura, viendo la convicción de los chicos por pelear.

"oohhh, bueno entonces les daré espacio" dijo Goku desanimado al ser el segundo en pelear con Bills, dándole el espacio necesario para la contienda.

"espere señor Goku tiene que detener esto, Gohan y Gohan podrían morir!" exclamo muy preocupada Kurenai mientras tocaba su vientre, recibiendo el asentimiento de Yugao, Anko, Ino, Hana y Fuu, quienes les preocupaba las seguridad de sus hombres.

"no se preocupen" exclamo wiss, apareciendo de la nada al lado de las chicas, "el señor Bills no tiene la intención de hacerles daño a los chicos, a y por cierto felicidades jojojo" exclamo el ser de piel azul, dejando sorprendida a la pelinegra, mirándolo con ojos como platos, mientras se tocaba el vientre, tambien sacando caras de confusión por parte de las demás esposas de Gohan, ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso wiss? Esa era la pregunta que redondeaba en las cabezas de todos.

"¿como lo supo?" se pregunto la pelinegra de ojos rojos, aun mirando a wiss pero todo esto fue interrumpido por el estruendoso ruido del suelo resquebrajándose y las ráfagas de ki siendo expulsadas.

Era nada mas y nada menos que Gohan que expulsaba su ki, transformándose en su forma mistica para pelear enserio desde el principio, aunque no impresiono para nada al dios destructor que se encontraba lamiéndose la pata y pasándosela en la cara, al igual que un gato sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

"no se ve para nada impresionado!" pensó Gohan con una gota de sudor que caía de su mejilla, "ire con todo desde el principio señor Bills" exclamo el sayayin, poniéndose en posición de combate.

"aaahhh!" dio un grito el pequeño Goten, transformándose en el súper sayayin llamando la atención de Gohan y Bills, "no te olvides de mi hermano, yo tambien peleare con todo mi poder" dijo el pequeño Goten, con convicción en su voz, colocándose en pose de pelea igual a la de Gohan.

"umm interesante, los dos tienen un gran instinto de pelea, además el pequeño a tan corta edad y ya tiene un mayor poder de pelea que freezer" pensó Bills con una sonrisa en su hocico, analizando a sus contendientes "vengan con todo su poder, tal vez me entretengan un rato" exclamo el gato, haciendo el ademan con su palma para que los sayayins atacaran.

"AAAHHHH!" gritaron ambos guerreros aproximándose rápidamente al dios destructor, tratando de golpearlo con sus puños cerrados en la cara, pero este desvió los ataques con solo su palma, haciéndolos chocar contra el suelo haciendo un enorme cráter en el suelo.

(con los espectadores)

"desvió el ataque con mucha facilidad" pensó Goku con una mirada seria en su cara, "esto se pone emocionante" pensó Goku con una sonrisa ladeada.

"Gohan no pudo hacer nada" pensó Yugao viendo como el sayayin, aun con toda su velocidad no acerto el golpe.

"ten cuidado Goten" pensó Ino con las manos en su corazón, al igual que Fuu que tenia una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

(volviendo a la batalla)

"vaya buen golpe chicos, pero levantaron mucho polvo y podrían arruinar la comida deliciosa que veo por ahí" dijo el gato purpura mientras levitaba en el aire, "mejor será pelear en el cielo y que no ocurra esa tragedia" decía el dios de la destrucción flotando a varios metros por sobre de los espectadores.

"me parece bien, vamos Goten al ATAQUE!" ordeno el hijo mayor de Goku, despegando junto a su hermano a gran velocidad hacia Bills, quien se mantenía sereno y con sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

Gohan se puso al lado izquierdo de Bills y Goten del derecho en un cerrar de ojos, atacando con una lluvia de golpes de puños a el dios destructor, quien esquivaba todos y cada uno de los ataques de los hermanos, quienes empezaron a aplicar patadas en sus combinaciones pero sin ningun éxito.

"divirtámonos un poco" dijo Bills mientras seguía esquivando para desaparecer de su posición, haciendo que Goten y Gohan chocaran sus puños entre si creando una ola de poder que sono como si un trueno cayera del cielo, pero eso no era lo que buscaba el dios de la destrucción quien tomo la nuca de Goten y Gohan estrellándolos entre ellos, para luego alejarse y ver como los sayayin se frotaban las cabezas con una lagrima en los ojos de los chicos.

"ayayayyayay hermano tienes la cabeza muy dura eso me dolió muchísimo" decía el pequeño Goten con un chichon en su frente al igual que Gohan quien mantenía una mirada seria dirigida a Bills, el cual tenia una sonrisa burlesca en su cara.

"Goten nada podemos hacer con ataques a corta distancia" dijo Gohan a su hermano con un tono serio, "hay que hacerlo hermano" dijo el sayayin a el pequeño Goten, quien asintió de inmediato entendiendo lo que quería decir su hermano mayor.

Goten dirigió su vista al dios de la destrucción, sacando el baculo sagrado de su espalda para la preparación de su ataque combinado con su hermano, quien mantenía un agarre firme en la espada de su retaguardia, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

"crece baculo sagrado" grito con todas sus fuerzas el súper sayayin de corta estatura, haciendo que el baculo creciera exponencialmente para intentar golpear al dios de la destrucción con un ataque vertical a gran distancia.

El ataque justo estaba destinado para la cabeza de el gato de color purpura que no le tomo mayor cuidado, porque con solo un dedo detuvo el ataque de Goten el cual sonrío por esto ya que su intención no era golpearlo si no distraerlo.

"TE TENGO!" dijo Gohan apareciendo detrás de Bills con su espada desvainada, atacando al dios destructor que en milésimas de segundo, tomando la hoja de la espada con solo dos dedos, fue como si Bills tuviera ojos en la espalda y detener el ataque de los hermanos son.

"buen ataque pero no es suficiente para derrotar a un dios" dijo el dios de la destrucción, haciendo retroceder a Gohan y por parte de Goten regreso su baculo a su tamaño original.

"maldición ¿Qué podemos hacer?" se preguntaba Gohan con frustración, pero al ver su hermano pequeño este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, "bien seguiremos tu plan Goten" pensó Gohan con una mirada seria en su rostro, volviendo a guardar la espada z en su espalda y empezaba a colocarse en posición para un ataque a máximo poder.

"sus ki se incrementan rápidamente" pensó el dios de la destrucción mirando a los hermanos, "jejeje pero creo que esto ya se debe terminar y ver si el sayayin de raza pura me da un mejor combate" pensó Bills dirigiendo su mirada a Goku, el cual le re dirigió la mirada con seriedad.

" **ka-me-ha-me…."** Decían en voz alta los hijos de Goku llamando la atención de Bills, para volver la atención a ellos quienes formaban una esfera de color azul en sus manos, **"haaa!"** gritaron al unisonó los hermanos son, dirigiendo el famoso ataque por ambos lados del dios de la destrucción, quien solo miro con una sonrisa a estas enormes oleadas de energía que se acercaban mas y mas a su persona.

Las energías chocaron contra su objetivo causando un enorme estallido de energía, tan brillantes y potente fue la explosión de las fuerzas kamehame que los espectadores debieron cubrirse sus ojos para que sus retinas no fueran quemadas por la luz de los poderes.

.

.

.

Luego de un rato del ataque y poder ver de nuevo con claridad hacia el cielo, no habia nada y nadie en donde se suponía que el dios de la destrucción se debería encontrar, lo único que habia era una nube de polvo que se disipaba con el aire.

"GOTEN!" grito Gohan al ver que el gato de color purpura se encontraba a espaldas de su hermano pequeño, el cual no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y recibió un golpe con la mano abierta en su nuca, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, "MALDITOO!" grito furioso Gohan dirigiéndose a atacar a Bills quien tomaba por el cuello del dogi a Goten, para luego darle un golpe con un solo dedo en la frente de Gohan tambien quedando inconsciente al igual que su hermano menor.

"tal vez estos chicos en el futuro lleguen a ser rivales dignos para mi" dijo Bills el dios destructor, tomando a Gohan del cuello del dogi frontal y descender donde se encontraban los demás espectadores atónitos por lo fácil que fueron derrotados los hijos de Goku, quienes cayeron como un saco de papas al frente de su padre.

"Goten/Gohan" gritaron las chicas, tomando a los sayayin y alejarlos del dios de la destrucción, quien tenia una sonrisa burlesca estampada en su cara mirando a Goku.

"Gohan, despierta por favor" decía Kurenai con lagrimas en sus ojos, con la cabeza del sayayin en su regazo, mientras sus demás esposas miraban con preocupación y con lagrimas en los ojos a su esposo, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados en el regazo de la pelinegra.

"maldito" dijo Anko preparándose para atacar a Bills al igual que Yugao que Sacaba su espada z y Hana hacia mostrar sus colmillos y garras, pero ellas fueron detenidas por el padre de Gohan.

"no lo hagan, Gohan estará bien al igual que Goten solo están inconscientes" dijo el sayayin mayor, poniéndose en frente de las chicas que solo miraban su espalda, "no lo intentes Kushina, esta es una pelea que debo librar" dijo Goku con seriedad sintiendo como la pelirroja iba a usar sus cadenas para detenerlo otra vez, aunque ella en el fondo sabia que no funcionaria con Goku en este estado, "mantengan un ojo en Goten y Gohan hasta que despierten" exclamo Goku mientras se elevaba al cielo junto al dios de la destrucción.

"tu puedes papá" grito naruto a Goku, mientras este le daba un pulgar arriba a el rubio a sasuke que lo apoyaba a su manera, en silencio mientras los demás compañeros de Goten lo acompañaban a su lado, mientras Ino tenia la cabeza del hijo menor de Goku en sus piernas y Fuu a su lado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La batalla de Goku y Bills estaba próxima, los dos se miraban seriamente aunque el dios de la destrucción mantenía su sonrisa en todo momento y sus manos detrás de su espalda, indicando que la pelea no sería más que un mero juego para su él y solo quería probar el poder de Goku.

"vamos sayayin muestra tu máximo poder y saber si eres lo que estoy buscando" dijo confiado el gato de color purpura, mientras Goku se ponía en posición para transformarse, empezando a elevar su ki y el aura dorada lo cubría.

"AAHHH!" grito el son mayor cambiando su aspecto considerablemente al del súper sayayin fase 3, sacando un quejido de decepción de Bills al ver que su poder solo era un poco mas fuerte que el de Gohan.

(con los espectadores)

"Goku comenzara con su máxima transformación, esta será una batalla epica jamás vista en konoha" dijo el hokage de la aldea, viendo por primera vez la forma de pelear de la tercera fase de Goku.

"Goku se ha hecho mas fuerte en estos años, ha entrenado muy duro con nosotras que seria imposible explicarlo en palabras" dijo Mikoto uchiha, al líder del pueblo, recordando el arduo entrenamiento de Goku en el planeta de kaio sama, mientras ellas trataban de golpear a gregori con el mazo.

"es como dice Mikoto, Goku dio su mejor esfuerzo en aumentar el poder del súper sayayin fase 3" dijo la matriarca inuzuka, sin dejar de ver a su esposo que estaba en el cielo.

Mientras ellos platicaban, Gohan como Goten se volvían a reincorporar de la batalla contra Bills, siendo abordados por sus chicas quienes los abrazaban como si fuera el fin del mundo, mostrando toda la preocupación que las habían hecho pasar al perder contra el dios de la destrucción.

"eres un tonto Gohan" decía Yugao golpeando el pecho del sayayin mientras dejaba fluir sus lagrimas.

"lo siento chicas pero él fue mas poderoso y no creo que nadie pueda vencerlo" decía el sayayin mirando hacia el cielo, viendo como su padre se preparaba para pelear con Bills.

Todos volvieron sus miradas a los dos contrincantes, quienes ya se encontraban listos para librar una enorme batalla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku y Bills tenían su mirada fija en su oponente, pero el gato de color purpura solo se mantenía sin hacer ninguna pose de pelea esperando el ataque del súper sayayin fase tres, quien no se movia para nada haci que decidió mover su palma indicando que atacara como lo hizo con sus hijos.

Goku decidió hacer el primer ataque y se dirigió contra dios destructor, con una patada directa a lacara de Bills, pero este solo uso un dedo para detenerla, Goku al ver esto intento un golpe frontal con el puño cerrado, consiguiendo que Bills repitieran lo mismo pero con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

"vamos ese no es todo" dijo el gato de color purpura provocando al sayayin, que empezó a lanzar una andada de puños al gato que detenía con los dedos de su mano como si supiera donde se dirigían los golpes de Goku, frustrando al son mayor.

Goku vio que esto no era suficiente y concentro su poder en la pierna derecha tratando de dar un golpe horizontal a la cara de Bills que lo detuvo con la palma abierta, provocando un estruendoso sonido por el impacto del golpe.

Bills al ver que Goku dejo descubierta su defensa, le dio un leve golpe en la frente del sayayin mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo justo en frente de los espectadores, dejándolo en un cráter polvoriento.

"gg…g….goku" dijo la pelirroja tratando de mirar en el agujero, solo para ver que el sayayin salió disparado del cráter hacia el dios de la destrucción, volviendo al ataque de lluvia y patadas a Bills que solo esquivaba con las manos en la espalda.

"esto no esta funcionando, solo se divierte conmigo" pensó frustrado el sayayin, viendo que ninguno de sus ataques hacia el efecto deseado contra el dios de la destrucción.

Goku aun con la fuerza del súper sayayin fase 3 no lograba conectar ni un solo golpe, asi que decidió volver a tomar distancia con Bills, descendiendo hacia el suelo volviendo su vista hacia arriba, preparando su máximo ataque contra Bills solo para ver si este podía hacerle un poco de daño al dios destructor.

" **súper ka-me-ha-me-haaaa!"** grito el peli largo de cabello dorado, lanzando una ráfaga de ki azul tan grande como su cuerpo, directo contra Bills quien sin preocuparse por la enorme cantidad de energía que se dirigía a él, levanto la palma de su mano derecha, deteniendo el ataque tan fácil y dirigiéndolo al cielo que estallo en una explosión de color azul brillante, con Bills sonriendo ante esto.

"no pue….agh" Goku no capto cuando el gato de color purpura llego a su lado y le dio un golpe en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto haciéndolo perder su transformación mas poderosa.

"pufff esto no es lo que buscaba" dijo el dios de la destrucción, dándole un golpe con su dedo en el cuello de Goku, despertándolo de su inconsciencia "bien arriba muchacho, quiero preguntarte si ¿conoces al dios súper sayayin?" dijo Bills levantando a un mareado Goku, que apenas y se mantenía en pie.

"solo conozco la transformación del súper sayayin, no de un dios" dijo Goku mientras se frotaba la cabeza, despues de la paliza que recibió.

"esto es molesto, debería acabar con este planeta de una vez por todas" dijo el molesto gato, mientras un aura purpura lo rodeaba, "antes de la creación viene la destrucción" exclamo el dios de la destrucción con la intención de borrar el planeta ninja, todos estaban en shock por esto esperando la muerte.

"no lo haga señor, si destruye el planeta desaparecería toda esa deliciosa comida" dijo el ayudante del dios de la destrucción, mostrándole toda la comida que disfrutaban los ninjas en la celebración, "además en este planeta mi hermana tiene a su pareja jojojo" pensó el ser de piel azul, quien uso la excusa de la comida para que Bills no destruyera el planeta.

"eso es señor Bills, lo invitamos cordialmente a la fiesta de celebración de los niños a rango genin" dijo apresurado el hokage, mientras al dios de la destrucción le cambiaba la cara y aceptaba la propuesta del hokage.

Todos los presentes respiraron de alivio por esto, dejando que continuara la fiesta con el dios de la destrucción y su ayudante wiss, pero Goku no estaba muy convencido por esto y solo analizaba las palabras dios súper sayayin, lo cual era lo único para poder tener una pelea decente con Bills.

La comida del planeta ninja era la mas deliciosa que habia probado en su vida el dios destructor, disfrutando de lo mejor que podía dar konoha, junto con wiss que ahora se llevaban mejor con los adultos de los clanes de konoha y tambien con los senseis de los pequeños genin, aunque Goku no participaba solo se encontraba sentado analizando como llegar a la siguiente fase del súper sayayin.

"aquí tiene señor Bills esta es la mejor comida de todo konoha" exclamo Anko mitarashi, entregándole un platon de dangos al gato de color purpura, lo cual llamo la atención de naruto al escuchar decir a la peli purpura decir "la mejor comida de konoha".

"oh se ven deliciosos a ver" dijo Bills mientras tomaba uno de los palillos con dangos al igual que su ayudante.

"ummmppphh wow esto es sumamente sublime, es tan rico y esponjoso como comer una nube" dijo el maestro del dios de la destrucción, mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría al igual que el dios destructor.

"tenias razón, esto es realmente exquisito, realmente una comida digna de dioses" dijo Bills disfrutando sus dangos al igual que su ayudante, sacando una sonrisa orgullosa de Anko al ver que sus amados dangos fueran apreciados por los mismos dioses, pero lo mejor era que ella misma los habia preparado.

"eso no es nada, señor gato yo se cual es el mejor alimento de los dioses" dijo naruto con una sonrisa astuta, sacando una mueca de molestia de la esposa de Gohan, al escuchar esto del rubio.

"que dijiste enano cara de bobo" dijo Anko con furia, levantando su puño con ira mirando hacia abajo al rubio genin, "mis dangos son la mejor comida existente" dijo molesta la peli purpura.

"eso es mentira, el ramen es el manjar de dioses y todos lo saben" replico naruto igual de molesto, encarando a la esposa de Gohan mientras destellos de electricidad salían de sus miradas.

Los demás se reían por esta escena, de una mujer ya adulta peleando con un niño de doce años por ver cual seria la mejor comida, lo sorprendente es que el dios destructor y wiss tambien tenían una leve sonrisa en sus rostros al ver esto, ni siquiera le importo que naruto lo hubiera llamado señor gato.

"ok, yo juzgare eso, como soy un dios decidiré cual es la mejor comida para mi" dijo Bills el destructor, al el par que enseguida se volteo hacia el gato purpura.

"genial, venga señor gato y usted tambien señor del vestido" dijo el pequeño naruto con alegría, tomando la mano de Bills y wiss guiándolos al stand de ramen mas famoso de konoha, que curiosamente se encontraba en la fiesta con su carro móvil de ramen.

"hey viejo, quiere tres miso ramen con extra cerdo" exclamo el rubio al dueño de ichirakus, mientras tomaban asiento en el stand de comida.

"saaalen tres con extra cerdo, a la orden" dijo el dueño del ramen mas famoso de todos, mientras elaboraba con sumo cuidado el plato para el dios de la destrucción quien miraba expectante al cocinero.

"umm sientes ese olor wiss" dijo Bills mientras sentía en su agudo olfato el olor de la preparación del ramen, "es exquisito, tal vez el pequeño tenga razón" dijo el dios destructor, recibiendo el asentimiento de un alegre wiss.

Luego de un rato muy corto, se les fueron otorgados los tres platos de ramen, con una delicadeza para decorar el platillo de ramen que lo hacia ver aun mas sukulento, mientras el vapor del caldo del remen llegaba a las narices de los tres, saboreando el platillo primero con el olfato haciéndoles agua la boca, sin dejar esperar mas empezaron a comer el ramen.

Solo al tocar los alimentos a la boca de Bills sintió como si estuviera en el paraíso de sabores, el mismo sentimiento que sintió al comer los dangos de Anko pero diferente, los dangos eran una delicia con un rico sabor dulce en el paladar, pero el ramen era mas complejos con grandes variedades de sabores y texturas en su boca, desde los fideos hasta el cerdo perfectamente preparado, un plato digno de dioses.

"esto es muy delicioso un manjar digno para mi" dio el dios destructor, disfrutando cada bocado de ramen.

"tiene razón mi señor, esto es exquisito, una delicia al paladar" decía wiss con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, disfrutando del ramen de ichirakus.

"jajaja y bien que es mejor, dangos o ramen" dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, mientras Anko tambien se puso al lado de naruto mirando al dios destructor, quien estaba metido en un predicamento al tener que decidir por alguno de los platillos mas deliciosos que habia probado en su larga y basta vida.

"bien yoooo…. Tchhhh pues" Bills empezó a divagar mirando a todos lados buscando la solución a su problema, mientras la peli purpura y el pequeño rubio le clavaban la mirada al gato de la destrucción.

"y bien. y bien, y bien…." decían Anko y naruto al unisonó, mientras se acercaban a la cara de Bills, quien tenia una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza, pero ocurriéndosele una solución para esto.

"ugh ugh, bien yo Bills el dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo, proclamo el día de hoy que los dangos y ramen, son la comida digna de un dios" declaro el dios de la destrucción, mientras tomaba un plato de ramen y de dangos en cada mano, mientras los demás espectadores aplaudían por esto, con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, excepto por Anko y naruto que se erguían orgullosos por sus platillos favoritos que ahora era aceptada por el mismo dios de la destrucción.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tiempo pasaba y todos se mantenían en una charla relajada, ya haciéndose amigos del dios de la destrucción y su ayudante, el cual era el que mas agradaba a los ninjas y shinobis de konoha, siendo invitado cuando quisiera a la aldea de konoha junto al dios de la destrucción, donde siempre tendrían una grata bienvenida y la comida mas rica para ellos.

Pero habia una persona que solo se mantenía sentada y rezagada de la multitud, sin hacer ningun solo movimiento solo con la vista en la nada, solo pensando y analizando, este era nada mas y nada menos que son Goku.

"papá, ¿te pasa algo?" pregunto preocupado el hijo uchiha de Goku, mientras se daba cuenta que el sayayin tenia mala cara.

"si Goku, ¿te sientes mal?" pregunto Mikoto, mientras juntaba su frente con Goku revisando si tenia temperatura, para no encontrar nada.

"no se preocupen, solo estaba pensando" dijo el pelinegro sayayin, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hijo y le daba una sonrisa al uchiha, por parte de Mikoto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"es que eso es raro, tu no eres quien piensa mucho jajaja" dijo en tono de broma la esposa uchiha de Goku, sacando una sonrisa del sayayin, ya que era verdad de que Goku actuaba casi siempre por instinto.

"si papá, además he visto que no has tocado nada para comer, ¿en que piensas?" pregunto el preocupado sasuke, sentándose al lado de su padre.

"estaba pensando en como llegar a la fase del súper sayayin dios que dijo Bills, presiento que ese es otro tipo de poder para un sayayin" dijo el sayayin al recordar las palabras del dios de la destrucción, teniendo la meta de que el dios súper sayayin podria ser el máximo poder de un sayayin, el llegar a estar al nivel de los mismos dioses.

"ummmm amor tal vez aun no es el momento para llegar a ese poder, para mi siempre seras el mas poderoso" dijo tiernamente Mikoto, abrazando a su esposo para reconfortarlo, "pero si lo deseas y te esfuerzas en el futuro podrás llegar a ese poder" con esa frase al sayayin padre de sasuke, se le ocurrió una genial idea.

"eso es Mikoto un deseo, eres la mejor Mikoto jajaja" decía el sayayin, mientras le daba vueltas a su esposa que estaba confundida, pero aun asi alegre por volver a ver a Goku mostrar su jovial personalidad otra vez.

"hey Mikoto ¿Qué sucede aquí?" pregunto la inuzuka acercándose a la pareja, ya que estaban llamando la atención de todos y cada uno de los presentes inclusive a bills y wiss.

"ya se como conseguir al súper sayayin dios" dijo el emocionado sayayin, interesando al dios destructor "ire a namekusei y le preguntare al dragón de las esferas de los namek sobre el dios súper sayayin" dijo Goku explicando la solución a los demás, sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Bills pero wiss tenia otra cosa que decir.

"es una buena idea, pero no creo que sea necesario" dijo el ayudante del dios de la destrucción, "yo se como llegar a la fase de dios súper sayayin" dijo wiss sorprendiendo a todos, ya que no lo habia dicho antes.

"hey wiss, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" reclamo el dios de la destrucción a su ayudante y maestro.

"tengo mis motivos señor Bills" dijo wiss con una mirada seria al dios destructor, "pero eso no importa, ahora les explicare como crear al súper sayayin dios" dijo el ser de piel azul, dejando a todos expectantes.

Wiss explico que al estar investigando por todos estos años, mientras el dios de la destrucción dormía, encontró que en la antigüedad cuatro sayayines de corazón puro, lograron crear al dios súper sayayin para pelear contra sayayines malignos, pero al acabarse este poder fue asesinado por los demás sayayines y esta leyenda habia sido enterrada y olvidada por todos.

"la leyenda es que si tres sayayin iluminaran a un sayayin y nacerá el dios súper sayayin" exclamo el ayudante de Bills, haciendo pensar a cada uno de los presentes.

"entonces se necesitan cuatro sayayin para poder hacer el ritual" exclamo Kushina con lógica, viendo que solo habia tres sayayin en el planeta ninja y solo les faltaba uno para el ritual.

"entonces eso es imposible ya que solo son tres" dijo Tsume mirando a la familia son, quienes ya estaban pensando en ir por vegeta en esta ocasión.

"eso no es del todo cierto, si hay un cuarto sayayin" dijo Kurenai, interrumpiendo en la charla mientras se tocaba el vientre.

"¿Qué quieres decir Kurenai?" dijo Yugao a su amiga, quien tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas coloradas.

"digo que el aun no nace pero se que tiene sangre sayayin, ya que….." Kurenai hizo una pausa dramática antes de decir lo mas importante para ella y Gohan, "estoy embarazada" exclamo la pelinegra de ojos rojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"sii! Voy a ser padre" exclamo con felicidad el hijo mayor de Goku, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su esposa y la levantaba al aire dando vueltas en el lugar con felicidad, sacando aplausos de todos al ver que el primer sayayin en el planeta ninja nacería.

"entonces podre ver al súper sayayin o no" dijo Bills a los presentes, mientras todos se encontraban alegres por esto.

"vamos lo intentaremos con Kurenai" dijo Gohan, tomando la mano de su esposa, poniéndose en el centro del patio del clan son, junto a Goten y Goku.

"pero aun no nace mi amor" dijo la esposa de Gohan.

"no perdemos nada con intentarlo" dijo Gohan a su esposa de ojos rojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"esperes un momento" exclamo Anko deteniendo todo y a todos, "¿Cómo es que Kurenai esta embarazada y yo no que he tenido mas sexo con Gohan que cualquiera de las otras?" exclamo molesta la mitarashi, mirando molesta a Gohan, sacando una gota de sudor de todos los presentes, para luego recibir un fuerte golpe por parte de Kushina dejándola con un enorme chichon en la cabeza e inconsciente en el suelo.

"cuida tus palabras que tenemos a niños presentes, por favor continúen" dijo la pelirroja, mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Anko fuera del camino.

Luego de esta escena los cuatro se tomaron de las manos, haciendo un círculo mientras Goku, Goten y Gohan se transformaban en súper sayayin transfiriendo su energía al sayayin mayor, para luego una luz de color azul apareciera en cada uno de ellos, excepto en Kurenai que era su vientre que se iluminaba, mientras toda la energía se pasaba a Goku.

Al terminar el ritual, los tres se alejaron de Goku sumamente agotados al transferir su energía a Goku, con Gohan alejándose junto a Kurenai en sus brazos de forma nupcial.

La luz de color azul rodeaba a Goku, dejando a todos con la boca abierta por esto para que luego al disiparse mostrar a Goku pero ya transformado, ahora su complexión física era mas flaca, sus ojos de color rojo, al igual que su cabello y lo mas importante es que ya el ki de Goku no se sentía, Goku se habia transformado en el dios súper sayayin y la batalla de los dioses pronto se libraría.

.

.

.

.

Ooohhh hasta aquí el final de este capitulo, la pelea será para la próxima y pan ya esta lista jajaj, bueno mas que eso espero sus comentarios, opiniones, preguntas y frases de apoyo que me llevan a escribir, sin mas les recuerdo que tenemos que superar los 10 cometarios por capítulos y ustedes tienen el poder.

Que viva el harem y chile bicampeones mierda!.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: hola mis queridos lectores, espero que estén bien bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta serie que va por buen camino por el éxito, pero hay algo que he notado, ¿ustedes quieren que quite el romance? Y con eso escenas de los sayayins y sus esposas además de los lemons, y solo me enfoco a la acción y aventura, ya que veo que es sus comentarios solo eso los hace reaccionar, bueno eso lo pensaran ustedes, ahora respondo comentarios:

maxigiampieri2012: bueno creo que dejare mas capítulos para que ustedes queden expectante y wiss sabia el ritual ya que fue avisado por el pez oráculo, lo puse en capítulos anteriores, gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: pues si Gohan será un dios pero para la resurrección de freezer, gracias por tu apoyo.

james Anderson: una batalla que ocupa gran parte del capitulo ya sabras porque, gracias por tu apoyo.

Guest: gracias amigo anónimo por el comentario y por tu apoyo.

Goldran: gracias amigo anónimo todas las escenas que mencionas me gusto hacerlas y lo mas detallada posible, de nada y gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: pues no fue necesario usar escenas tuyas, yo hago de otra formas las escenas de peleas y gracias por el apoyo, ya he llegado lejos y espero llegar aun mas.

YINARi- UCHIHA: trato de nunca decepcionarlos a ustedes mis lectores y siempre les traigo algo que les guste de leer, lo vados e itachi falta aun pero ya les dejare algunas pistas y wiss bueno una que otra cosa sabe, gracias por tu apoyo.

jair d: uufffff itachi hacia de las suyas desdes antes con vados y el es un ninja de elite y tiene resistencia, espero que te guste la pelea y Bills no podía seleccionar el ramen solo porque el no conoce el ramen, gracias por tu apoyo.

Neopercival: gracias compare, Goku y Bills se van a dar hasta la madre de golpes patadas y poderes, lo de itachi y vados solo lo presento ya hare un capitulo de ellos, gracias por tu apoyo.

Midorifanic: hey mi amiga que aprecia mi historia de pies a cabeza, Goku es un tipo muy confuso jajaj, si saque varias escenas de la película y se noto, bueno las escenas de peleas las hago lo mas detallado posible y espero que te guste la que viene y si Goku seria algo asi como el suegro de vados, naruto es asi inocente y alegre jejeje y me gusto escribir la pelea de las comidas de los dioses, nunca vi kid v/s kat, quise hacer una escena de los uchiha con Goku ya que me pareció que hacia falta en la historia, además Goku piensa solo cuando se trata de una pelea jajaja, te dire el motivo de que wiss no dijera nada del dios de la destrucción y fue porque no quería que el planeta ninja fuera destruido por la pelea mas que eso nada, Bills es mas dócil porque lo trataron mejor y nadie lo molesto es solo por eso y la comida y por ultimo si ustedes tienen el poder de que continue esta historia, gracias por tu apoyo.

Yo D: primero vamos con calma primero con naruto y despues pasamos a shipudden donde aun falta mucho esta historia tiene para rato mi amigo, lo del romance veremos que dicen ustedes ya que muchos no reaccionan ante esto y solo quieren lemon, si Gohan llegara al dios sayayin mas adelante, en este capitulo se responde tu pregunta, solo freezer no incluiré ya a villanos que están muertos ya que no habría explicación lógica para traerlos a la historia, eem ahí vere que hacer con jiraiya tal vez uno que otros golpes reciba, gracias por tu apoyo amigo esperare tu comentario para este capitulo.

Bien esta todo dicho asi que ninguna de las series me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 11: la batalla de los dioses, las cartas de la nube y la niebla.

En el clan son se estaba por llevar una pelea entre dos grandes seres, Goku quien ahora con la ayuda de sus hijos y la esposa de Gohan Kurenai, habia llegado a un nuevo estado del súper sayayin y este era el estado de un dios, un poder que se habia perdido hace muchos años, ahora habia sido revivido en Goku quien tenia este gran poder.

"Goku, wow te ves muy diferente" dijo Kushina acercándose a su esposo, mientras lo analizaba de pies a cabeza.

"si papá te ves genial, tampoco siento tu ki, ahora eres un dios" dijo Goten emocionado al ver a su padre, quien se miraba a si mismo sintiendo como el poder del dios súper sayayin corría por todo su cuerpo.

"lo puedo sentir, puedo sentir el poder recorrer en mi cuerpo" decía Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras su aura se intensificaba y su espíritu estaba listo para la pelea contra el dios de la destrucción.

"eso me alegra, espero que me des una pelea digna con esa transformación" dijo Bills mientras se acercaba al grupo que rodeaba a Goku, mientras este se empezaba a dispersar para que tuviera ligar la pelea entre dioses, excepto por una persona.

"ven un poco" dijo la pelirroja Kushina Uzumaki, con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, mientras las demás esposas de Goku miraban esto con curiosidad.

"claro que …" Goku no termino de hablar, ya que la pelirroja lo agarro de la cara para plantar sus labios con los del sayayin, acoplando perfectamente su boca delicada y pequeña con la masculina boca de Goku, dejando a Tsume y Mikoto en shock por esto.

"jejejej ahora podre decir que fui la primera en besar a un dios sayayin" dijo con una sonrisa astuta Kushina, mientras volvía al grupo de espectadores que los miraban con la boca abierta.

"umm bien ahora a pelear" dijo Bills, con una gota de sudor en su nuca volviendo su mirada al dios sayayin.

"por supuesto, estoy listo para hacerlo" dijo el sayayin, poniéndose en posición de pelea frente al dios destructor, esperando el ataque del gato de color purpura.

Los dos se miraban fijamente esperando la oportunidad de atacar, manteniéndose expectantes al ataque de su oponente, por su parte Bills al sentir el poder de Goku se mantenía aun mas alerta, ya que el dios súper sayayin podria traerle grandes problemas si este se descuidaba.

Nada en estos lugares hacia ningun ruido, los pájaros no cantaban como lo solian hacer a estas horas de la tarde, los grillos no chillaban, ningun espectador hacia ruido o algún murmullo, la presencia de estos dos poderosos seres acallaba a cada ser vivo que estuviera presente alrededor de ellos, pero….

BUUM…

Bills y Goku, se lanzaron estrepitosamente el uno contra el otro con tal rapidez que ninguno capto sus movimientos, ni siquiera los sayayins hijos de Goku quienes quedaron impresionados por la velocidad de estos que tenían chocados sus puños el uno contra el otro, quedándose en esa posición con los puños conectados generando electricidad en el golpe.

"eso es lo que esperaba, ahora tienes el poder de un dios" dijo Bills con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, pero viendo que Goku mantenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

Goku tratado de lanzar una patada a la cabeza de Bills, quien lo detuvo con su antebrazo, contra atacando con un golpe al pecho de Goku, quien tambien bloqueo con la palma de su mano, sacando una mueca de dolor en su rostro, para luego dar algunos pasos a atrás para poder recomponerse.

"ven sígueme, esta pelea podria traer serias consecuencias a la aldea si seguimos asi" exclamo el dios sayayin, alzando el vuelo al bosque de konoha, siendo seguido por el dios destructor, detrás de ellos se via un enorme agujero por el impacto de sus golpes y una barrera protectora que habia creado wiss para proteger a los espectadores.

"ahora que se fueron volvamos a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida jojojojo" dijo wiss con su habitual sonrisa, mientras se iba junto a naruto al stand de ramen para probar la gran variedad de ramen que ofrecía ichirakus, pero los demás no se movían al ver tan despliegue de fuerza.

"ven Goten ahí que seguirlos" exclamo Gohan, saliendo volando con su hermano siguiendo a su padre y a Bills.

"ustedes no se preocupen, si se les pasa la mano a esos dos los detendré" exclamo el ser de piel azul a los shinobis y kunoichis de konoha.

"pero creía que usted era solo el ayudante del señor Bills" exclamo el hokage confundido por lo dicho por wiss.

"eso es cierto soy el ayudante del señor Bills, pero tambien soy su maestro" dijo el ser llamado wiss, volviendo su camino a ichirakus a comer ramen, dejando a todos sorprendidos por esto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con Goku y wiss, estos ya se encontraban en un llano abandonado que era rodeado de arboles muertos y tierra, donde ningun ser viviente podria salir lastimados por el fuego cruzado de la pelea de los dioses, cabe destacar que este terreno baldío se encontraba al sur de konoha y un poco hacia el este del mapa.

Los contendientes estaban listos y volvieron al ataque el uno contra el otro, chocando golpes tras golpe, destrozando el terreno cercano a ellos, sacando ráfagas de aire que levantaban los arboles muertos a su alrededor, quedando igualados en el ataque, sin dejar de ceder con los golpes de puño.

"buen ataque pero…" exclamo entre ataques Bills, esquivando uno de los golpes de Goku agachándose poniendo su palma en el estomago del sayayin, usando una ráfaga de ki para lanzarlo al aire, para luego aparecer detrás de le sayayin y tratar de darle una patada de hacha pero este desapareció ante la vista de Bills, "que demoniachghhh…" Bills no tarde de hablar ya que Goku apareció detrás de su persona y le dio un golpe de mazo con sus manos juntas, cayendo al suelo dejando un cráter hecho por su cuerpo.

"la combinación de la tele transportación y el dios sayayin es sorprendente" pensó Goku, mirando como Bills salía del cráter humeante.

"lo hizo muy bien, eso me dolio un poco pera aun no esta a mi nivel" pensó el sios de la destrucción, desapareciendo a la vista de Goku.

Apareció al lado del sayayin dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, mandándolo a volar por los aires alejándose de la llanura, llegando al los limites de la tierra del fuego, donde ya se encontraba el mar, el lugar el cual se empezó a retomar la pelea y volviendo a lanzarse golpe tras golpe, sin dañarse pero moviéndose por encima del mar.

"veo que el dios súper sayayin es tan fuerte como lo imagine" exclamo el dios de la destructor, tomando distancia de Goku despues de un golpe en el pecho del sayayin, quien se encontraba agitado por la pelea pero aun manteniendo la transformación.

"jeje, y eso que solo he usado el ochenta porciento de mi poder" dijo riendo el dios súper sayayin, mientras la niebla cubría la vista de los dos contendientes pero aun asi la pelea no era apagada por esta niebla ya que el espíritu de pelea estaba al máximo.

"que? Tch yo solo he usado el setenta porciento de mi poder" dijo el gato destructor, cruzándose de brazos infantilmente.

"entonces dejemos el calentamiento de lado" dijo Goku con una sonrisa confiada en su cara, aumentando su ki despejando la niebla a su alrededor, con su aura de color rojo brillantes dejándose ver para los aldeanos de la aldea escondida entre la niebla.

"entonces ataca son Goku" dijo Bills con una sonrisa maliciosa, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el sayayin al igual que este contra Bills, empezando a conectar sus puños con aun mas poder, volviendo a el cambio de golpes entre los dos.

Goku trataba de conectar sus puños con la cara de Bills sin tener suerte en golpearlo, mientras Bills hacia lo mismo con Goku que bloqueaba sus ataques con mas dificultad, mientras seguían con la pelea el aura de color purpura emepzo a rodear a Bills, quien ahora era mas rápido en sus golpes conectando su puño al estomago de Goku sacando saliva de su boca, para luego darle una patada en la espalda enviándolo contra un de los edificios cercanos, donde cambiaria la vida de una persona.

(en la oficina de la mizukage)

"lady mei, no cree que ya va siendo la hora de conseguir esposo" exclamo un hombre de edad con un parche en el ojo izquierdo donde tenia el byakugan, su cabello era azul y corto.

"déjame tranquila ao, yo no necesito a ningun hombre que me controle, además no he encontrado al indicado" dijo la mizukage de la aldea, llamada mei terumi una hermosa mujer de unos treinta años de edad, de ojos de color verde y largo cabello rojizo que tapaba su ojo derecho, usando una vestido largo y azul con una rajadura en su pierna derecha, usando una falda corta y negra, haciéndola ver extremadamente sexy.

"ok mizukage" dijo ao mientras la mujer se encontraba en una pila de papeles, firmando cada documento sintiéndose aburrida ya de ser la líder de este pueblo.

Pero algo entretenido le sucedería este día para la mujer, ya que cuando estaba por terminar su trabajo del mismo techo ingreso el dios súper sayayin, deteniéndose justo en frente de ella, mientras este hombre se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que le dio Bills al sayayin, para luego intercambiar miradas con la mizukage de la aldea escondida entre la niebla.

La mujer de cabello rojizo al ver a este peculiar hombre, de cabello de color rojo de físico musculoso pero no tanto, de mirada penetrante pero reconfortante, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto, ya que este ha sido el único que le habia llamado la atención, para luego empezar a imaginarse a ella y el hombre en el altar, ella vestida con un hermoso vestido de novia blanco y el sayayin con un smoking de color blanco saliendo de la mano a su luna de miel.

"ayayyaya, ya veras" decía Goku ante las vista de los dos adultos, volviendo a salir por el mismo agujero que dejo al caer del cielo, volviendo al ataque.

"que que, no espera no te vayas delicia de cabello rojo" decía la mizukage, volviendo su mirada por donde se habia ido el hombre que se habia enamorado a primera vista.

"lady mei, por lo que me fije de ese extraño hombre que tenia una banda de konoha en su brazo derecho" informo ao a la mizukage, que veía como una estela roja se perdía en el cielo.

"de konoha eehh" exclamo la mizukage con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, "creo que me he enamorado ao, me he enamorado a primera vista" dijo la hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo, con corazones en sus ojos viendo por donde se fue Goku.

"emmm ¿felicidades?" dijo ao confundido mientras miraba a mei, con ese rostro tan raro.

(volviendo con la batalla)

Goku volvió al ataque contra el dios de la destrucción, poniéndose en frente de Bills poniéndose en posición para un ataque a larga distancia, acumulando ki en sus manos, preparando su ataque mas famoso en su arsenal de técnicas.

"con que de nuevo esa técnica, será un gasto en vano de energía" dijo Bills a Goku, pero este no se iba a detener ya que tenia una estrategia ya usada con cell hace muchos años, esperando causar algún daño al gato de color purpura.

" **ka-me-ha-me…."** En un instante Goku desapareció ante los ojos de Bills, sorprendiendo al dios destructor el que no sabia donde se encontraba hasta que… **"ha!"** grito Goku expulsando de sus palmas el sayayin, apareciendo justo a unos centímetros de Bills conectando de lleno el ataque del dios destructor mandándolo a volar por todo el mapa del planeta, ahora dirigiéndose al norte.

Goku empezó a volar directamente hacia donde Bills salió volando por la ráfaga del ataque, hasta que exploto cercano a unas montañas tan altas que llegaban a las nubes, deteniéndose en frente del gato de color purpura que tenia algunos rasguños en su cuerpo.

"admito que fue un buen ataque, pero aun no es suficiente para derrotarme" dijo el dios de la destrucción, frente a Goku sobrevolando ahora otra aldea, que no era nada mas y nada menos que la aldea oculta entre las nubes.

Donde ahora todos sus habitantes la mayoría de piel morena veian a estos dos seres, que sobrevolaban su aldea y además de esto dos mas se ponían al día con ellos, eran los hijos de Goku que se mantenían como espectadores ante la batalla de estos dos.

Goku al ver que se encontraba muy cerca de la aldea, empezó a elevarse un poco mas y alejarse de la aldea para que esto no los perjudicara a ellos, mientras un hombre de grande musculatura, de piel morena, bigotes blancos y de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás viendo sorprendido a estos dos.

"quien rayos son esos dos" dijo el raikage de la aldea, viendo con sorpresa a Goku y Bills mientras se alejaban de la aldea.

"por lo que vi señor raikage, el hombre de cabello rojo tenia una banda de konoha en su brazo derecho" dijo una hermosa mujer de piel morena y ojos color verde, de cabello blanco atado en una coleta alta, mientras veía un documento en sus manos.

"¿estas segura mabui?" pregunto el raikage a su secretaria que veía la información de los documentos que estaban en sus manos.

"asi es señor, seguramente ese hombre sea el tal son Goku, el patriarca del nuevo clan de konoha" dijo mabui analizando la información de este clan, "se creía que era un rumor, pero esto demuestra que los de este clan manipulan el ki y con ello pueden volar por el cielo" dijo la hermosa mujer de vestido largo y negro, además de pechos bien dotados.

"entonces era cierto, ellos son las personas mas poderosas del planeta" dijo el líder del pueblo viendo como dos mas seguían a Bills y Goku reconociéndolos como los demás miembros del clan son.

"asi debe ser señor, con esto confirmamos que konoha tiene el clan mas poderoso de el planeta, pero al otro sujeto no logro reconocerlo" dijo mabui mencionando al gato de color purpura, que peleaba con Goku.

"eso no importa, ahora debemos mandar una carta a konoha, debemos aliarnos a ellos ya que algo sale mal entre nuestras aldeas con ese clan podrían destruirnos en un segundo" dijo el raikage de la aldea, volviendo a su escritorio preocupado por su aldea, pensando en lo mejor para ellos.

(volviendo a la pelea de dioses)

Bills ya estaba harto de estar cambiando de lugar a cada momento y decidió ya poner fin a esta batalla entre su persona y Goku, empezando a acumular energía de color purpura en sus manos.

"esto ya se ha alargado mucho es hora de terminar con esto" dijo Bills empezando a arrojar energía en contra de Goku, quien las desviaba con sus manos hacia el cielo pero tuvo el error de desviar una directo hacia la aldea, pero esto fue visto por Gohan, quien se dirigió por donde el ataque se habia desviado para contrarrestarlo y no causara daños a nadie.

(en la aldea escondida entre las nubes)

Una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y corto, de piel blanca como la leche, de enormes pechos y estatura media, ojos de color celeste como el cielo, vestida con una falda corta negra y una playera gris ajustada a su cuerpo con una malla por debajo de ella, se encontraba caminando de lo mas tranquila con una bolsa de comestible en sus brazos, dirigiéndose a su departamento para esperar una nueva misión como la jounin que era, lo que no diviso la chica fue que una bola de energía de color purpura se acercaba rápidamente a ella.

"ciudado!" grito Gohan a la chica que volteo a ver lo que pasaba, para encontrarse de frente ante esa energía de color purpura frente a ella, "maldición no lo esquivara" pensó el pelinegro sayayin, poniéndose frente a ella y cruzar sus brazos en forma de x, mientras el poder de Bills se estrellaba contra Gohan, estrellándolo en el suelo destrozando su dogi superior.

"oh no" exclamo Samui viendo preocupada al sayayin caído, "oye ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo la mujer de grandes pechos ayudando a Gohan a levantarse, para darse cuenta que Gohan mostraba todo su pecho musculoso, algo que hizo sonrojarse a la chica.

"no te preocupes, me han golpeado mas duro que eso jejejej" dijo Gohan mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa son a la chica, "excelente mi reloj no se daño" dijo alegre el hijo mayor de Goku, mientras pulsaba el botón rojo y ponerse el traje del gran saiyaman.

"ee.e…. un momento tu eres… el de las leyendas" dijo la rubia apuntando al gran saiyaman con tanta emoción que no articulaba bien las palabras, "eres el gran saiyaman" dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando por todos lados al héroe de konoha.

"jajaaj no sabia que mas allá de la tierra del fuego me conocieran" dijo Gohan con los brazos en su cadera, sorprendiéndose que lo conocieran en estos lugares.

"claro que te conozco, soy tu fanática numero uno, desde que nos enteramos que un nuevo héroe habia llegado de la nada junto a un nuevo clan de konoha he comprado los periódicos para saber tus aventuras" dijo la chica saltando de emoción, haciendo rebotar sus enormes pechos para el deleite de la vista de Gohan, pero no se notaba gracias a el casco que usaba.

"jajaja muchas gracias señorita eemmm" exclamo el sayayin pero aun no sabia el nombre de la chica.

"Samui dime Samui, oh esto es genial todos decían que solo eras una leyenda pero ahora estas frente a mi en persona" dijo la peli rubia de cabello corto, mientras sacaba una pluma de escribir de su bolsillo trasero, "por favor dame un autógrafo" dijo la chica entregándole la pluma a Gohan, quien no sabia donde firmar pero se le ocurrió una buena idea.

"toma Samui, te regalo esto" dijo el pelinegro tomando su casco y entregárselo a la chica, para luego realizar una dedicatoria en el casco naranja para la chica.

"ee..es tu casco, muchas gracias gran saiyaman" dijo la contenta pechugona, inclinándose frente a Gohan.

"solo dime Gohan, ahora debo irme adiós Samui" dijo Gohan despidiéndose de una sonrojada chica para alzar el vuelo de nuevo.

La rubia tomo el casco de Gohan entre sus brazos, viendo como Gohan se perdía en el cielo, mientras el corazón de la chica latía a mil por hora por haber conocido en persona a su modelo a seguir, de quien se habia enamorado desde que conoció por primera vez en una foto de un periódico que llego de konoha.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

"casi sale alguien herido por eso" grito molesto el dios súper sayayin a Bills, quien solo sonreía por esto como si no le importase.

"recuerda que esto no es un juego y no me importa si alguien muere por esta pelea" dijo el dios de la destrucción con las manos en la espalda.

"aaahhh" grito Goku molesto por esto, lanzándose contra el dios destructor perdiendo la transformación del dios sayayin, algo que molesto al Bills ya que creía que esto habia terminado.

Pero muy equivocado estaba el dios de la destrucción, ya que Goku logro conectar un golpe en su rostro y luego uno justo en el estomago para luego darle una patada en la barbilla lanzándolo hacia el cielo.

"no dejare que destruyas este planeta" exclamo Goku transformándose en súper sayayin, volando hacia Bills con tanta velocidad para aplicar una lanza justo contra el dios destructor llevándoselo al espacio.

"vaya aun sin su transformación es igual de fuerte que antes" pensó Bills deteniéndose en seco, dándole un rodillazo en la cara a Goku para que lo soltara, "tal vez no lo hayas notado pero has perdido la transformación de dios" dijo el dios de la destrucción con una sonrisa en su hocico, tomando distancia con Goku.

"eh? Eh?" bufaba el sayayin mirándose por todos lados, viendo que era verdad de su termino de transformación de dios.

"aunque no seas un dios, absorbiste los poderes de este y eso algo digno de alabar, te llamaría un prodigio" dijo el gato de color purpura, alabando a Goku por dominar la fase dios, "pero esta pelea ya debe acabar y probar si eres capaz de defender este planeta" exclamo el dios de la destrucción, mientras una bola enorme detrás de su persona, acumulada una enorme energía de color rojo como el fuego.

Goku sentía el peligro de este poder, si llegaba a tocar el planeta todo se daría por acabado, asi que decidió la mejor forma de detener el ataque de Bills y seria con su propia energía, un kamehameha empezando a acumular su ultimas fuerzas para esta técnica.

" **súper ka-me-ha-me-haaaa!"** grito Goku lanzando el enorme poder azul con electricidad que la detallaba, justo a la enorme bola de energía que se acercaba a el planeta ninja, impactando de lleno con la bola roja que aun segui avanzando hacia la tierra sin importarle el ataque de Goku, "no dejare que esto impacte con el planeta que jure proteger" pensó el sayayin aumentando su poder, "NO DEJARE QUE DESTRYAS ESTE PLANETA BILLS" grito a todo pulmón Goku, mientras su cabello cambiaba a rojo, volviendo su kamehameha a un color carmesí haciendo estallar el ataque del dios de la destrucción, provocando una enorme explosión que se vio por todo el planeta ninja dejando al dios de la destrucción sorprendido por la fuerza de Goku.

"vaya que diablos hiciste" exclamo sorprendido el dios destructor, acercándose a un agotado Goku que poco a poco iba perdiendo sus fuerzas antes de caer en la inconsciencia, siendo sostenido por Bills para que no cayera precipitándose al suelo de esa altura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los ninjas que se encontraban en el clan son, se quedaron viendo al cielo despues de esa explosión de energía, para luego ver como el gato de color purpura llevaba del cuello a Goku, quien apenas se habia despertado de su inconsciencia y respiraba con dificultad por la pelea que tuvo con Bills, quien lo lanzo cerca de Kushina.

"mi Goku" dijo preocupada Uzumaki, mientras las demás esposas se acercaban al sayayin que estaba muy lastimado por la batalla, pero todo se solucionaría al llegar Gohan y Goten, quienes le dieron a Goku una semilla del ermitaño a su padre.

"debo decir que hace mucho tiempo no usaba el ochenta por ciento de mi poder en una pelea" dijo el dios de la destrucción a Goku, que sonreía como siempre.

"eso me alegra señor Bills, pero aun hay una brecha enorme entre nuestros poderes" dijo Goku sintiendo que Bills aun no mostraba su verdadero poder.

"si quieres llegar al nivel de un dios, debes seguir entrenando y creo que wiss podria ayudarte con eso" dijo el dios de la destrucción, mirando a su ayudante que se encontraba comiendo ramen junto a naruto y sasuke.

"es verdad cariño, el señor wiss es el maestro de el señor Bills" exclamo Mikoto uchiha a su esposo, llamando la atención de el ser llamado wiss.

"entonces el es mas poderoso que usted señor Bills" dijo Goku con lógica, recibiendo el asentimiento del dios de la destrucción.

Luego de esto y ya terminando el conflicto entre Bills y Goku, volvieron a la celebración junto a los demás, llevándose mejor con el dios de la destrucción al cual le agradaba este planeta, donde lo trataban con respeto y lo mas importante era que la comida de aquí era la mas deliciosa que habia probado, decidiendo que vendría mas seguido al planeta ninja a probar sus manjares.

"hey wiss ya es hora de irnos" exclamo el dios de la destrucción viendo que ya se hacia tarde, "pero antes quiero que el chico de cabello rubio y el de cabello negro se acerquen" dijo Bills refiriéndose a sasuke y naruto que se miraron entre si, dirigiéndose a el gato de color purpura.

"¿Por qué nos llama señor gato?" pregunto el confuso naruto a Bills, quien los miraba con una sonrisa astuta.

"Antes de retirarme, wiss libera el sello de estos chicos" dijo Bills sorprendiendo a los chicos, mientras wsis con su báculo tocaba los ojos de sasuke y el estomago de naruto, liberando el Sharingan maduro para sasuke y el sello que restringía el control de chakra de naruto, sintiéndose como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

"listo señor Bills, ahora el pequeño naruto tiene un mejor control de su energía y el pequeño sasuke podrá usar sin restricciones su poder ocular" dijo el ser de piel azul sonriéndoles a los niños, que estaban sorprendidos por esto.

"enserio, me siento diferente" decía naruto moviendo sus manos, sintiendo como la energía corría por sus venas.

"sasuke, concéntrate en tus ojos y canaliza chakra en ellos" dijo Mikoto a su hijo, mientras este hacia lo que su madre le pidió y en un instante los ojos de sasuke cambiaron al Sharingan totalmente maduro con sus tres tomoes correspondientes.

"genial sasuke, mira" dijo la amiga especial de sasuke, Sakura quien le ponía un espejo frente a la cara y ver su reflejo.

"este es el Sharingan ya madurado" dijo Mikoto a su hijo, con una sonrisa suave tambien activando su Sharingan, abrazando a su hijo y de paso a su futura yerna.

"bien es todo, ustedes dos entrenen, tal vez algún día puedan darme una batalla interesante, vámonos wiss" ordeno el dios destructor, poniendo su pata en la espalda de su ayudante y en una estela brillante desaparecer frente a los ninjas que lo despedían, moviendo sus manos.

"bien vamos Gohan" dijo la peli purpura tomando del cuello al sayayin, arrestándolo a su residencia ante la mirada confundida de los demás.

"¿Qué haces Anko?" pregunto Kurenai a su amiga, con un tono confuso en su voz.

"voy a hacer bebes con Gohan, yo tambien quiero uno" dijo la peli purpura con un tono natural, sacando una gota de sudor de Gohan y la molestia de sus demás esposas.

"espera Anko yo tambien quiero hacer bebes con Gohan" grito Hana dirigiéndose corriendo al lado de su esposo, las demás no tardaron en ponerse al día con Gohan y Anko para empezar hacer bebes, por parte de Kurenai era por placer.

"ahí dios estas chicas, ya estoy muy viejo para todas estas emociones" se decía el hokage, dándose una palmada en la cara, "oye Goku ¿quieres ser el hokage a partir de ahora?" dijo el líder de konoha ofreciéndole el sombrero a Goku, esperando quitarse el tedioso trabajo de encima.

"jajaja no gracias señor hokage, estar en un solo lugar firmando papeles no es lo mio" dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa, negándose a el puesto de hokage.

Mientras los demás se unían a las risas, ya que no se imaginaban a Goku estando en un solo lugar haciendo una tarea tediosa y repetitiva una y otra vez.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya pasado una semana de lo sucedido entre Bills y Goku, todo en konoha volvía a la normalidad, los equipos empezaron a realizar las misiones de rango D correspondientes a los genin y a entrenar con sus respectivos equipos, además de la supervisión de vez en cuando del son mayor.

Pero justo el día de hoy, Goku tenia a sus tres hijos en el bosque de konoha para una formación especial, para sasuke y naruto quienes probarían sus reflejos de una manera muy peculiar, exactamente como él fue entrenado por el maestro roshi y donde no termino muy bien junto a su amigo krillin.

"papá, ¿Por qué estamos atados en el árbol que tiene una colmena arriba de nosotros?" pregunto naruto a su padre Goku, mientras veía la cuerda atada a su alrededor, al igual que sasuke tenia una cuerda a su alrededor.

"jejejej solo les diré una cosa, esquiven a las abejas" dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa, mientras le daba un leve golpe a la colmena de abejas provocándolas y enojándolas saliendo de la colmena.

"AAAHHH!" gritaron el par de chicos, empezando a esquivar las picaduras de las abejas, con sasuke activando su Sharingan y concentrando su chakra en sus pies para aumentar su velocidad.

"eso es chicos ustedes pueden" animaba Goku a sus hijos, que de vez en cuando eran picados por las abejas, pero aun asi demostrando sus habilidades y reflejos ante el peligro, esto seria muy útil para agudizar sus sentidos como ninjas.

"¿y yo papá?" pregunto Goten con confusión, apuntándose a su persona llamando la atención de Goku.

"tu Goten debes llegar a la fase dos del súper sayayin y yo te ayudare" dijo Goku a su hijo, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

El pequeño son asintió y se dirigió al centro del campo de entrenamiento junto a su padre, transformándose los dos en súper sayayin para empezar la formación, yendo con todo desde el principio.

"vamos Goten, ven y ataca" dijo Goku a sus hijo entrenándolo justo igual que entreno con Gohan en la habitación del tiempo, con un pequeño que empezó a atacar a su padre con todo su poder.

Goten empezó con una gran cantidad de golpes al cuerpo de Goku, quien esquivaba sus golpes para contra restar a Goten con un golpe en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder, aunque esto no haría perder los ánimos del chico quien volvió al ataque con mas fuerza ahora con una patada circular a la cabeza de Goku, quien tomo la pierna de Goten para lanzarlo a un árbol cercano.

"con esos ataques tan simples no podrás tocarme, enfádate Goten libera tu poder" exclamo Goku mirando seriamente a Goten, dejándole saber que no iría fácil contra su hijo algo que aprendió entrenando con Gohan.

"AAHG" volvió al ataque Goten con mas furia, empezando a revelar de a poco su poder interior, lanzando varios golpes de puño contra la cara de Goku que bloqueaba con las palmas de sus manos, pero retrocediendo poco a poco por el ataque de Goten.

"aun no" pensó Goku esquivando uno de los ataques de Goten, dándole una patada ascendente en el estomago del chico, lanzándolo al aire para luego aparecer detrás de Goten y darle una patada circular contra su espalda, haciéndolo volver contra el suelo de cara, enterrándolo en un cráter.

"maldición, aun no puedo llevar el ritmo de papá" pensó Goten con frustración levantándose lentamente del suelo.

"bien Goten creo que es todo por hoy" dijo Goku suspendido en el aire volviendo a la normalidad.

"NO, aun no papá no quiero que seas flexible conmigo" grito molesto Goten, mientras aumentaba su ki y tambien su enfado, las provocaciones de Goku estaban haciendo efecto en su hijo.

Goku lo miraba con seriedad, volviendo a transformándose y empezando a preparar su famoso ataque que dirigiría contra su hijo, el cual estaba listo para detenerlo, "ka-me-ha-me-haaa!" exclamo el sayayin lanzando su famoso ataque de sus palmas, dirigiéndose al son menor.

"no huiré, no lo esquivare, demostrare que puedo superar esta barrera" pensó Goten con una mirada determinada en su rostro recibiendo de lleno el impacto, "los protegeré a todos, a cada uno de mis amigos y en especial a….." las imágenes de Fuu e Ino se pasaron por la cabeza de Goten, las chicas que eran las mas apreciadas por el sayayin, "AAHHH! LAS PROTEGERE" grito Goten aumentando su ki inmensamente, cambiando un poco su cabello y la distintiva electricidad lo rodeaba.

"lo has conseguido Goten, lo lograste" dijo en voz baja el sayayin de raza pura, con orgullo en su tono de voz, mientras veía como Goten devolvía el kamehameha hacia él, para luego desviarlo de una patada hacia el cielo.

"hey ¿que sucede aquí?" pregunto un confundido naruto, saliendo de los arbustos junto a sasuke, esta mas que decir que los chicos tenían una que otra picadura por causas de las abejas, viendo en el centro del campo a Goten transformado en la fase 2 del súper sayayin con una mirada fría en su rostro.

"bien hecho Goten, ahora debes mantener la transformación" dijo Goku, poniéndose en frente de Goten quien hacia lo posible para mantener la fase dos, pero luego de unos minutos cayo de cansancio siendo atrapado por su padre.

"wow eso fue genial Goten" dijo naruto emocionado por su hermano sayayin, el cual le dio una leve sonrisa a su rubio y pelinegro hermano.

"asi es Goten, ahora toma un pequeño descanso hijo mientras entreno a tus hermanos" dijo Goku a su hijo, dejando al pequeño Goten a la sombra de un árbol para que recuperara sus energías.

"¿Qué entrenamiento haremos ahora papá?" pregunto sasuke a Goku, por su parte el son mayor saco de su dogi tres cascabeles dándole uno a naruto y otro a sasuke mientras se ponía el suyo en la cintura.

"les enseñare como detectar el ki de una persona" dijo Goku confundiendo a sus hijos, "esta habilidad les será muy útil para detectar la presencia de su enemigo" dijo el sayayin a sus hijos, que se preguntaban para que los cascabeles.

"los cascabeles ¿Cómo nos ayuda?" pregunto sasuke poniéndose su cascabel en su cintura al igual que naruto, imitando a su padre.

"para detectar el ki enemigo primero deben ser tan ligeros como una nube y rápidos como un rayo, solo observen" dijo el son mayor, empezando a lanzar patadas y golpes al aire con gran maestría, pero el cascabel no emitía ningun sonido a sus golpes.

"wow es sorprendente, a ver yo" pero al moverse naruto el cascabel sonó, pero no se rindió y empezó a moverse tan rápido con el cascabel sonando a sus movimientos.

"no naruto, debes mantener la calma y luego moverte asi como yo" dijo sasuke, pausando sus movimientos por un instante para luego dar un golpe al aire pero el cascabel igual emitió su sonido.

"jajajajaj ves sasuke que no es tan fácil como crees" decía naruto burlándose de su hermano pelinegro, quien tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"cállate cabeza hueca, a la próxima lo lograre" grito furioso sasuke con una vena en la cabeza, intentándolo otra vez para conseguir los sonidos del cascabel, sacando las risas de naruto y una gota de sudor en la nuca de Goku.

"jejejej creo que tardaran lo mismo que yo cuando entrene con mister popo" pensó Goku rascándose la mejilla, viendo a sus hijos pelear por quien lo hacia bien donde los insultos iban y venían por parte de los dos "ya ya chicos, no peleen" decía Goku tomando a sus hijos del cuello de sus ropas levantándolos en el aire pero aun seguían insultándose entre si.

"y además Sakura siempre será una pecho plano" grito naruto molestando a la amiga especial de sasuke.

"y tu nunca llegaras a nada con Hinata porque siempre se desmaya cuando se acerca a ti idiota" contra ataco el uchiha, molestando a la amiga especial de naruto en estos momentos, lo que ellos no sabían es que las chicas estaban justo llegando al campo de entrenamiento junto a Ino y Fuu, que escucharon todo lo que dijeron sasuke y naruto de ellas.

"jajajajaj Sakura la pecho plano y Hinata la que siempre se desmaya jajajja" se reían Ino y fue de sus amigas, las cuales se iban acercando lentamente a los chicos.

"con que pecho plano eh naruto" dijo maliciosamente la haruno con un aura morada alrededor de ella, sacando una enorme roca del suelo.

"con que soy una chica tímida que siempre se desmaya, eh verdad sasuke" dijo de la misma forma que su amiga Sakura la oji perla, aumentando el chakra en su puño derecho.

"e..ee..es…esperen chicas jeje papá ayuda… ehhhhh" grito sasuke viendo que Goku ya no se encontraba sujetándolos sino que habia desaparecido del lugar.

"cobardeee!" grito naruto al cielo para luego sentir una roca sobre la cabeza por parte de Sakura y para sasuke un súper golpe de puño por parte de Hinata, dejándolos a los dos inconscientes, con un enorme chichon en la cabeza.

"perdónenme hijos, pero ni yo puedo con la furia de una mujer" decía Goku con lagrimas como cascadas en sus ojos, mientras sobre volaba el campo de entrenamiento viendo a sus hijos ko por las chicas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la torre hokage se encontraba el líder del pueblo, firmando y sellando documentos tras documentos con una cara de aburrimiento que daba lastima a cualquiera, lamentándose de que Goku no aceptara el puesto de hokage.

"debería decirle a jiraiya o tsunade que tomen mi lugar, asi podria irme a un pueblo con deliciosas aguas termales y pasar el resto de los días de mi vida en el paraíso" se decía el hokage de la aldea, sellando documentos tras otro los cuales estaban acumulados a su derecha.

Pero algo lo saco de su molestia y era nada mas y nada menos que dos cartas muy importantes, una era de la aldea escondida entre las nubes firmado por el propio raikage y las otra era de la aldea escondida entre la niebla firmada por la mismísima mizukage, que tenia una imagen adjunto a la carta que decía "entregar a él sexy hombre de cabello rojo y dogi naranjo" sacando una gota de sudor del hokage.

Estas cartas eran muy importantes para la aldea de konoha, ya que las relaciones con las demás aldeas no eran las mejores excepto con la aldea de la arena, con quien tenían una alianza pero con estas otras no tenían una buena relación sobre todo con el problema de los hyugas por parte de la nube y tampoco habia algo claro con la niebla ya que hace poco se habia asignado a la quinta mizukage.

"bien veamos que es lo que desean" dijo en voz alta el hokage preparándose para abrir estas importantes cartas y saber el contenido en ellas….

.

.

.

.

.

Jajajaj espero que esperen el siguiente capitulo donde empieza la aventura contra zabuza que será muy chistoso, recuerden a todos los que leen este fic seguidores y a los que tienen favoritos esta historia es que dejen su comentarios junto a ustedes haremos que esta historia sea una de las mas comentadas en la pagina, y yo se que todos tienen una opinión comentario, idea, algo que quieran agregar a la historia, yo no soy como otros escritores que no los toman en cuenta yo tomo encuenta todo lo que dicen y quieran agregar a la historia, además actualizo lo mas pronto posible.

Una pregunta ¿haku mujer harem de Goten o lo mato junto a zabuza? Bueno sin mas si alguno juega el dragón ball xenoverse mi id es lobo-nocturno7, "viva el harem" brayan cortez fuera.


	12. Chapter 12

Importante leer: no cambiare mi estilo de escritura, seguiré poniendo escenas románticas en la historia, tambien les aclaro una cosa que esta es historia es harem de la familia son, naruto y sasuke solo tienen una pareja y nada mas, la familia son es la principal en esta historia, lo de los hijos aun lo seguire pensando ya que es un tema complicado para escribir ahora respondo comentarios del capitulo anterior:

gokusayayin9: gracias por el comentario y si meteré a haku en el harem de Goten pero aun no jajaja.

Dragonoidnatsu: bueno no me guie en ninguna versión ni del anime y tampoco de la película, trate de ser lo mas original posible jajaja era el harem de Goten y haku tendrá un par de años mas que Goten, lo de los hijos bueno aun seguire pensándolo, tambien te digo entre mas largo el comentario es mas alentador para mi seguir escribiendo, gracias por tu apoyo.

james Anderson: si lo hare gracias por el breve comentario.

maxigiampieri2012: jajajaj amigo trato de impresionarlos con todas mis locas ideas como la de Goku cayendo en los países ninja, lo de la carta se me ocurrió en el instante que escribía eso, falta mucho para el súper sayayin azul y lo de haku ya se decidió, gracias por tu apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: jajaja esas escenas la mayoría de las veces se me ocurren antes de quedarme dormido jajaj, sasuke y naruto no entrenaran con whiss ya que se morirían si lo hicieran, Goten tal vez en el futuro y la ultima pregunta no te me adelantes tanto jajajaj, gracias por el apoyo.

jair d: no lo quitare amigo el romance seguirá en esta historia y con mucha fuerza, y las mujeres de los hijos de Goku son de temer jajajaj gracias por el apoyo.

KRT215: si aumentaran los números de Goten y sobre todo en los exámenes chunin jjaaj gracias por tu apoyo.

: si estuvo genial el capitulo y lo otro son detalles que no son importantes.

Yo D: bueno amigo mio el comportamiento de algunas chicas de los sayayin variaran un poco en la historia para que quede claro eso, naruto y sasuke serán poderosos pero no sabria decirlo, tal vez en estos momentos lleguen al nivel de yamcha, Gohan al dios sayayin azul y Goten al tres pero tal vez algunos cambios en el futuro, la historia tiene para mucho que dar.

Goldran: la escena del desbloque del Sharingan y el sello te gusto? Pues esa escena solo fue un complemento que puse para que ellos sean mas fuertes, las peleas las imagino y las plasmo en la escritura, gracias por tu apoyo.

Midorifanic: hola amiga lectora es genial tu comentario es lo que mas espero despues de actualizar la historia, las escenas de la mizukage estuvo muy genial pero tendrá repercusiones con Goku jajajaja ya lo veras, las escenas de Anko son las mas graciosas de hacer y espero que te guste la que pondré ahora y Kushina siempre se considera la primera en todo con Goku, ahh asuma seguirá siendo apaleado en el futuro jajaja, wiss no le ofreció el puesto de dios a Goku ya que me pareció que no era necesario, Sakura es violenta cuando la llaman plana y eso saca un gran potencial en ella y Hinata es solo tímida con naruto con los demás bueno ya lo viste, haku ya esta solucionado jaja gracias por el comentario y sigue leyendo un poco mas anajo te conviene.

Lozato: si freezer estará en shippuden pero aun falta mucho, lo de los hijos lo seguiré pensando no presionen, gracias por tu apoyo.

Neopercival: Goku flecha a muchas en su camino en este mundo jajaja una mas será mabui pero mas adelante jajaj, lo del raikage y Goku bueno debes decirme como quieres que sea la pelea y la idea de hacerla, gracias por tu apoyo.

hpinvidente: creo que quisite decir de kurama y bueno mas adelante serán amigos pero aun asi naruto podrá usar el poder del kyubi, aun es demasiado temprano para que sasuke use el máximo poder del Sharingan y si quieres escenas naruhina solo dime algunas ideas y lo llevare a papel, gracias por tu apoyo.

Alucardzero: no se que historia estas leyendo, equilibrio en que?, cuando mabui recibió el casco del gran saiyaman?, zabuza morir aun no lo se y por lo que veo te gusta naruto pero el rubio no es el personaje principal son la familia son, gracias por el comentario.

GINE-HYUGA: comentaste en otro capitulo pero igual te tendre en cuenta, las batallas las escribo lo mas detallado posible, haku estará con Goten y zabuza no se si muera o no, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bien es todo y solo diré a mis dos mas queridas lectoras que les hice una pequeña mención a sus nombres en este capitulo espero que les guste, sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 12: una aventura en la ola, la nueva técnica del equipo 7.

Era una hermosa mañana en konoha, este fue un día despues de que a la aldea oculta entre las hojas recibiera un par de cartas muy importantes de la nube y la niebla, quienes por parte de la nube querían enviar a dos supervisores y representantes de la aldea de la nube, para verificar al nuevo clan de konoha y considerar una alianza entre las aldeas y reinara la paz entre ellas.

Esto para la aldea de konoha era un suceso muy esperado, ya que si se unían con la nube estarían mas cerca de alcanzar la paz mundial con las demás aldeas y evitar guerras innecesarias entre ellas, pero la carta más extraña fue por parte de la mizukage de la aldea de la niebla, la que exigía conocer al hombre de cabello rojo y dogi naranjo para desposarse con él, además de la extraña imagen adjunta en la carta, que le fue entregada a Goku.

Aunque no fue exactamente al sayayin a quien le fue entregada la fotografía de mei, lo malo fue que se le entrego directamente a la residencia son, donde justo en ese momento Goku estaba entrenando con Gohan y su equipo, pero sus esposas se encontraban en casa y recibieron esta fotografía de la mizukage que usaba solamente un conjunto de ropa interior en una pose sugestiva, modelando su exuberante delantera y con un beso en la parte inferior de la foto, con un recado que decía "para mi hombre de cabellos rojos de tu amor mei terumi".

Esta fotito fue vista por las tres esposas de Goku, las cuales al leer este recadito tenían una cara de muerte e ira. Ira contra el sayayin al ocultar que tenia a otra mujer además de ellas y la ira de las tres son se haría saber, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces fueron a buscar a su esposo y golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

(Con Goku y Gohan)

"bien chicos han progresado mucho desde la ultima vez" exclamo el sayayin mayor, mientras miraba al trio Ino shika cho y a la peli menta Fuu tirados en el césped, respirando con dificultad despues de una sesión de esparring con Goku.

"me siento orgulloso de ustedes mis pupilos, su poder se incrementa cada día mas y en poco tiempo podrán entrenar para sentir la presencia de las personas" dijo Gohan a sus alumnos con una sonrisa en su rostro, repartiendo una botella de agua a cada uno de sus alumnos.

"gracias Gohan sensei, ya quisiera mostrarle mis nuevas habilidades a mi Goten" dijo Ino con ojos como corazones, imaginando a ella y Goten en una cita por konoha.

"ugh ugh, eso debería decirlo yo rubia cabeza hueca" exclamo Fuu contra Ino, por haber llamado a Goten como su Goten, sabiendo que la peli verde tambien tenia sentimientos fuertes por el pequeño sayayin.

"aaawww una cita con Goten sin que nos moleste esta usurpadora de pelos verdes" dijo la yamanaka, aun soñando con Goten sin importarle lo que diga Fuu de ella.

"lamentable rubia idiota, yo iré con Goten a una cita por la aldea" dijo con una tono arrogante la chica de piel morena, sacando una mueca de molestia de Ino.

"escucha claro niña usurpadora, yo seré la esposa de Goten y tu una concubina quedo claro!" dijo en voz alta la peli rubia, encarando a Fuu con furia en sus ojos.

"tu serás la concubina" grito molesta la chica de ojos anaranjados, encarando a Ino.

"tu" dijo Ino.

"tu" exclamo Fuu.

"tu, tu ,tu" decían repetidamente las chicas, sin ceder ante la otra, "ya me harte!" y con esta frase al unisonó, las chicas saltaron la una contra la otra peleando como si fuera una caricatura en una nube de humo, sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes.

"tch chicas molestas" dijo shikamaru, tumbándose en el césped contemplando las nubes, sacando las carcajadas de los son.

Pero estas risas serian acalladas con la presencia de tres enojadas mujeres, las cuales corrían a gran velocidad hacia un Goku despreocupado hasta que sintió las firmas de ki de sus esposas, dirigiendo su mirada a ellas sintiendo el peligro que emitían sus esposas, asi que decidió lo que mejor le beneficiaba en estos momentos y eso era correr.

"vuelve aquí son Goku" grito Kushina con enojo en su voz, invocando sus cadenas cargadas de chakra y ki, atacando a su marido.

"espera…." Decía el sayayin de raza pura, esquivando las cadenas de su esposa pelirroja, "¿Por qué me atacan?" decía el sayayin ahora esquivando una bola de fuego por parte de Mikoto.

"tenias oculta a otra mujer" grito Mikoto haciendo señas de manos otra vez, "estilo de fuego bola de fuego" dijo la uchiha mandando otra bola de fuego contra Goku, el cual esquivo elevándose al cielo.

"¿Qué hice que?" pregunto Goku con confusión por lo dicho por la uchiha, mientras sus demás esposas tambien se elevaban del suelo ahora convirtiéndose en una casería aérea.

"estabas con otra mujer además de nosotras, tus amorosas esposas" dijo molesta la inuzuka mostrando sus colmillos tratando de golpear a Goku con una patada aérea pero siendo esquivada por el sayayin.

"no lo recuerdo" decía Goku con una mano en la barbilla, siguiendo escapando de sus molestas esposas.

A la vez que Goku esquivaba los ataques de las mujeres, no se daba cuenta que estaba sobre volando el campo de entrenamiento siete donde entrenaban sus hijos, quienes vieron lo que sucedía sacando una risa malévola de sasuke y naruto quienes se vieron entre si y luego a su padre.

"TE LO MERECES COBARDE!" gritaron al unisono el uchiha y el Uzumaki hacia el cielo, aun recordando cuando Goku los dejo a su suerte con Hinata y Sakura aun teniendo un parche en la cabeza despues de ese día.

"ummm creo que ire a ver que pasa, vuelvo enseguida" dijo Goten a kakashi, elevándose al cielo para alcanzar a las esposas de Goku y sus madres en ley, volando al lado de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué sucede cariño?" pregunto la Uzumaki cambiando su rostro a uno angelical para su hijo sayayin.

"mamá Kushina, ¿Por qué atacan a mi papá?" pregunto el confundido Goten a su madre, que mantenía su sonrisa en su rostro.

"no te preocupes mi niño, papá solo necesita aprender que nosotras somos suficientes y no necesita a otra esposa" dijo la pelirroja con un tono natural en su voz, pellizcando los cachetes de Goten.

"oh está bien. Adiós mamá" dijo el pequeño Goten, volviendo al campo de entrenamiento junto a su equipo.

Mientras pasaba esto la inuzuka se habia adelantado al sayayin, colocándose justo en la dirección en que se dirigía Goku para encerrarlo con su estilo de tierra y fuera atrapado por las demás.

"estilo de tierra: barrera de rocas" exclamo Tsume poniendo sus palmas en el suelo, levantando una enorme barrera que llegaba hasta los cielos para detener la huida de Goku, que al ver esto tuvo que detenerse y verse acorralado por la uchiha y la Uzumaki.

"estas acorralado Goku, ahora explica ¿Quién es esta mujer?" grito enojada la pelirroja moviendo sus cabellos como si fueran las colas del kyubi, mostrándole la foto de mei a Goku, el cual se acerco a Kushina y tomo la foto sus manos.

"oh si es ella, la mujer de la oficina en que caí cuando pelea con Bills" exclamo el sayayin esbozando una sonrisa al recordar a la mujer de aquella vez, "pero esto es raro yo solo la vi una vez y nada mas" dijo naturalmente el sayayin a sus esposas, quienes al ver el rostro tan natural e inocente de Goku bajaron sus cabezas de vergüenza al desconfiar de su esposo.

"entonces no es tu amante" dijo la pelinegra uchiha, con un tono bajo y sin mirar a los ojos de su esposo.

"¿Qué es amante?" pregunto el sayayin mayor ladeando la cabeza con confusión, haciendo sentir aun mas avergonzadas a las mujeres porque Goku ni siquiera sabia lo que era una amante.

"es tu culpa Kushina, como puedes acusar a mi cariñito de infiel" exclamo Mikoto apuntando con molestia a la pelirroja, para luego acercarse a su esposo y tomar su brazo entre sus pechos.

"que? Eres tu que lo perseguía y lanzabas bolas de fuego a mi lindo esposo" contra ataco la Uzumaki, imitando a la uchiha y abrazar el otro brazo del sayayin.

"las dos tienen la culpa, desconfiar de esa manera de mi sexy alpha" dijo la inuzuka, abrazando por atrás al sayayin, besando su mejilla molestando a las demás esposas del sayayin, el que se encontraba aun mas confundido.

"entonces ¿ya no están enojadas conmigo?" pregunto confundido el sayayin, sacando de su pelea a sus esposas quienes lo miraron y abrazaron aun mas fuerte y dándoles algunos besos en su cara.

"claro que no querido, ahora vamos a casa que haremos los mas delicioso platillos para ti amor" dijo la pelirroja Uzumaki, ahora los cuatro volando en el cielo en dirección a la residencia son, terminando con la persecución de buena manera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante la semana además del entrenamiento correspondiente por Gohan y Goku, los genin realizaban sus respectivas misiones de rango D correspondiente a su posición como ninjas, algunas eran aprovechadas para entrenar sus cuerpos como ayudar en la agricultura de la aldea y otras para afinar sus sentidos como atrapar al gato Tora, aunque esta misión era muy frecuente para ellos.

Pero ya era algo repetitivo para el equipo 7 comandado por kakashi y querían algo mas, una misión que puniera a prueba todos los resultados del entrenamiento que les daba Goku y kakashi día a día, una misión donde el equipo genin mostraran como encarar el peligro y aumentar su nivel como ninjas de la aldea de konoha, además Goten quería probar el súper sayayin fase 2 contra un enemigo.

"señor hokage el equipo 7 cumplió con la captura del gato tora con éxito" exclamo el peli plata, mientras Goten le entregaba el gato a la señora feudal otra vez aunque en cualquier momento volvería a escaparse otra vez.

"bien hecho equipo 7, ahora les tengo otra misión D ummmm veamos" decía le hokage buscando entre los documentos de la aldea una nueva misión para los chicos, pero esto ya no era muy grato para ellos ya que estaban hartos de las mismas misiones.

"disculpe señor hokage, pero como sensei del equipo 7 pido una misión de mayor rango para este equipo" intervino kakashi antes que sus alumnos, quienes en cualquier momento le iban a reclamar al hokage por las misiones de rango D.

"ummm bueno o hay problema les asignare una misión de rango C" dijo sin hacerse problemas el líder de la aldea, buscando en los registros de las misiones de rango C para encontrar algo para el equipo 7.

"espere señor hokage, no cree que es muy pronto asignarle una misión de tal grado" interrumpió iruka al hokage, sacando bufidos de molestia del los niños y kakashi.

"iruka ellos ya no son unos niños, son ninjas de konoha" exclamo el hokage con sabiduría, "y tienen a Goten, no les pasara nada" dijo el hokage volviendo a buscar los documentos de una misión de rango C.

"genial al fin podremos demostrar las nuevas habilidades que hemos entrenado" dijo emocionado el rubio naruto, recibiendo el asentimiento de sus compañeros aunque kakashi lloraba por su único ojo visible al escuchar que el hokage le tenia mas confianza a Goten que a el jounin.

"aquí esta la misión perfecta para ustedes, deberán proteger al constructor de puentes hasta el país de las olas" dijo el hokage entregándoles el informe a el jounin peli plata, "por favor llamen al señor tazuna" dijo el hokage a unos de los chunin que se encontraban en la habitación de asignación de misiones.

"será una buena misión para los chicos y combatir con uno que otro ladrón y bandido que se nos ponga en el camino" exclamo kakashi mirando los detalles de la misión, mientras llegaba a la sala un viejo de cabello cano de barba al estilo candado y con una botella de licor en su mano derecha, mirando a el equipo que los protegería en la misión.

"tch ¿un ciclope, la chica de rosa, un anormal y el par de bobos serán los que me protegerán? Es un mal chiste" exclamo el viejo hombre constructor de puentes, viendo al equipo 7 sacando una vena de furia de los mencionados, con Goten levantando su dedo índice para lanzar una pequeña estela de luz y destruyendo la botella de licor en la cara de tazuna.

"cuida tus palabras anciano" dijo el uchiha con molestia, viendo como el constructor de puentes miraba con terror lo que hizo Goten sabiendo que no debía molestar a este equipo de jóvenes ninjas.

"tranquilos chicos, recuerden que lo deben proteger no matarlo, ahora se pueden retirar la misión comienza a las ocho el día de mañana lleguen temprano" exclamo el hokage a el equipo 7, quienes de mala gana se retiraron del salón yendo a sus casas a preparar lo necesario para la misión en las olas.

"vamos Goten, vamos por algunos ramen ¿se apuntan Sakura y sasuke?" dijo el rubio naruto a sus hermanos y compañera de equipo para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que quedaron por conocer a tazuna.

"lo siento hermano, yo Sakura hemos organizado un día de campo par esta tarde" dijo sasuke a naruto negándose a la invitación del rubia, para luego tomar la mano de Sakura dirigiéndose a la dirección opuesta de sus hermanos en ley.

"yo acepto naruto tengo tanta ham…agghh" Goten no pudo terminar la frase ya que habia sido secuestrado por Ino y Fuu, llevándoselo lejos de naruto.

"yo tendre una cita con Goten jajajaj" reía maliciosamente la rubia, con un Goten arriba de su cabeza como si robara un enorme tesoro y corriera por su vida con una Fuu detrás de ella.

"vuelve aquí rubia idiota y devuelve a mi Goten" gritaba la peli menta levantando su puño con ira, corriendo detrás de la pareja genin.

"ohhwwww parece que tendre que ir solo" dijo naruto desanimado con los brazos caidos en su costado y con una nube negra en su cabeza.

"yo iré contigo naruto" dijo una tierna vocecilla que llamo la atención del rubio que miraba por todos lados, encontrando a la oji perla de Hinata que lo miraba detrás de un poste de luz con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"genial vamos Hinata, yo invito todo lo que puedas comer" dijo emocionado el hijo de Kushina, tomando la mano de Hinata y dirigiéndose a ichirakus a comer, pero en la mente de la oji perla asumía que esta era una cita con naruto, sacando un rubor enorme en su rostro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la compañía del rubio Uzumaki.

Pero mientras caminaban por las calles de konoha, pasaron por frente del stand de dangos donde estaban las cuatro esposas de Gohan el cual se encontraba entrenado al equipo de Kurenai y al suyo simultáneamente, dejando libre a la pelinegra para disfrutar el día con las demás chicas y hablar del embarazo de la oji carmesí.

"y has pensado en el nombre de tu hijo Kurenai" pregunto la ex anbu Yugao, quien por pedido de ella al hokage volvió a ser jounin ya que siendo anbu no tenía mucho tiempo para pasar con su esposo y las demás se le estaban adelantando.

"pues aun no lo se, primero quiero saber si será niño o niña" dijo la pelinegra Yuhi, devorando los dangos como si fuera una sayayin sacando una gota de sudor de sus amigas.

"creo que los antojos le llegaron con fuerza a Kurenai" pensó Hana con una media sonrisa en su rostro, "pues yo si tuviera una hija con Gohan le pondría midori" dijo la hija de Tsume disfrutando de sus dangos.

"ummm y tu Anko ¿qué nombre le pondrías a tu hijo o hija si tuvieras uno con Gohan?" pregunto la peli purpura de Yugao la liberal chica.

"eeemmmm yo creo que si fuera niña se llamaría yinari y si es niña pues se lo dejaría a Gohan tomar la decisión" dijo la mujer amante de los dangos con un dedo en su barbilla, "ahora que recuerdo hoy tambien seguiremos en eso" exclamo la mitarashi con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara, imaginándose a ella y Gohan teniendo sexo salvaje como lo hacían casi regularmente.

"hey hoy es mi turno Anko" grito molesta Hana, sacando de su estupor a Anko, "y hoy lo quiero como súper sayayin" dijo la inuzuka, imaginando a ella y Gohan en la posición de perrito con Gohan dándole por atrás transformado en el súper sayayin.

"mientes con todo los dientes Hana, hoy es mi turno y lo haremos en fase 2 del súper sayayin" exclamo Anko amuentadno la apuesta, con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, molestando a la inuzuka.

"a siii, pues yo lo hare con el mistico Gohan" contra ataco la peli marrón, sacando una vena de ira de la cabeza de Anko y una gota de sudor de las demás esposas de Gohan.

"esperen chicas, déjenme recordarles cuando le pidieron que Gohan usara el súper sayayin fase 2 en la cama ummmmm" dijo Yugao con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, mientras la mitarashi y la inuzuka empezaron a sudar frio por recordar esa vez, un sexo tan intenso que no pudieron caminar en una semana y Gohan tubo que hacer todas las misiones asignadas para ellas.

"ughh tienes razón Yugao" dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo bajando la cabeza, sacando una sonrisa de la ex anbu y de Kurenai por esta acción.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba todo listo, el equipo 7 junto al constructor de puentes tazuna se encontraban listos para partir en dirección al país de origen del viejo, pero solo faltaba una persona y era nada mas y nada menos que el jounin del equipo que hace mucho no se retrasaba pero de un momento habia llegado solo unos cinco minutos tarde.

"vaya kakashi sensei, creí que debería ir por usted si tardaba mas" dijo Goten a su sensei con una sonrisa en su rostro, sacando una cara de horror del enmascarado pensando en lo que podria hacer el son si lo iba a buscar.

"jajaja es que tuve que ir a despedirme de unos amigos antes de partir" no era mentira, kakashi la mayoría de las veces antes de partir a una misión, visitaba a sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo en el cementerio de konoha.

"ok entonces vámonos" exclamo un sonriente naruto por tener una buena misión y alejarse de las aburridas misiones de bajo rango.

Los demás los siguieron sin problemas, alejándose de la aldea por un tiempo y esperando que en esta misión una gran aventura los esperara por delante para poder poner en practica sus habilidades ya sea como equipo o individualmente, aunque sasuke y naruto por su parte querían usar una técnica en duo conformada por su unión como hermanos en ley.

Mientras continuaban su caminata por el sendero directo a su destino, un charco de agua llamo la atención del grupo excepto por tazuna, todos asintieron preparándose para la pelea pero por su parte Goten se acerco sin preocupación alguna al charco de agua, para luego levantar su puño derecho y darle un fuerte golpe a este para hacer aparecer a un ninja con la banda de la niebla en su frente, ropas de chunin de aquella aldea, de cabello largo y con una mascara de gas en su boca, su armamento era una garra de metal en su mano derecha, que no tuvo oportunidad de usar ya que Goten lo dejo inconsciente con el golpe de su puño.

"maldito paras por lo hecho con mi hermano" grito otro ninja de la niebla parecido a el inconsciente, pero este usaba la garra de metal en el brazo contrario abalanzándose contra el pequeño Goten, pero no lo conseguiría ya que a medio camino naruto apareció de la nada con una embestida de cabeza, pegándole justo en la cara al chunin enmascarado dejándolo con remolinos en los ojos.

"ayayayayy Sakura ¿Por qué no lanzaste una roca en ves de a mi?" grito el rubio con molestia, frotándose su cabeza de dolor por el impacto que tuvo contra el chunin.

"no pensé que esto saldría de este modo pero creo que no es importante" dijo el peli plata acercándose a los atacantes y empezando a atarlos con una cuerda, "pero si son los hermanos meizu y gozu los chunin de la niebla, me pregunto ¿Cuál era su objetivo?" dijo el peli plata mirando de reojo al constructor de puentes.

"si tienes razón era yo su objetivo, tal vez fueron contratados por gatou para eliminarme" dijo el constructor de puentes con vergüenza en su voz por ocultar los peligros que pasaban en esta misión el equipo 7.

"gatou el famoso magnate y empresario millonario, ese tipo solo significa problemas, es mejor que me digas todo lo que sucede tazuna" el constructor de puentes empezó a relatar el motivo de porque el rico magnate enano lo quería muerto y tambien de que solo podía pagar por una misión de rango C, debido a los bajos presupuestos del país de las olas por culpa de este maldito enano.

Pero todo lo dicho por el constructor de puente y hablado con kakashi, por parte de los alumnos de kakashi no le pusieron mucha atención ya que Goten estaba quitándoles las garras a los chunin de la niebla y poniéndoselas en sus manos.

"miren chicos, ggrrraaghhh soy un oso y me voy a comer a naruto aaghhh" decía el pequeño sayayin, imitando a un oso caminando hacia el rubio con las garras de los chunin, sacando una carcajada de los alumnos de kakashi.

"bien chicos continuamos con la misión y Goten esas garras tienen veneno en las puntas" exclamo el peli plata enmascarado acercándose a los chicos dejando a Goten viendo directamente a las garras de sus manos.

"ggrrraghhh soy un oso venenoso y me voy a comer a kakashi sensei por llegar tarde" dijo en tono de broma el hijo menor de Goku, ahora caminado hacia el peli plata sacando una gota de sudor del jounin y las risas de sus compañeros.

"ajajaj si si pequeño oso, ahora sigamos con la misión" dijo el enmascarado jounin, "pero antes Goten lleva a estos dos a la aldea, informa la situación y luego ponte al día con nosotros" dijo kakashi al pequeño pelinegro quien asintió, ato las garras de metal en su cinto y tomo al par de hermanos de la niebla para ir de vuelo a la aldea de konoha.

"eeee..el…el pue..pe..puede volar" dijo sorprendido el anciano tazuna, viendo al pequeño son llevándose al par de ninjas renegados por los cielos.

"por eso le dije que no se preocupara, con ese chico de nuestro lado no creo que exista oponente existente que nos logre sorprender" dijo kakashi confiado de la fuerza de Goten, para que nada saliera mal en esta misión que era de mayor rango en estos momentos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de un rato de caminata por los bosques de konoha y que el pequeño Goten se pusiera al día con el resto del equipo, llegaron a los muelles donde los esperaba un bote para poder ir hacia el país de las olas donde se estaba construyendo el puente y se requería de la presencia de tazuna para seguir con la construcción.

Tazuna les habia explicado la importancia de que el país de las olas necesitaba de este puente para poder prosperar y de poder quitarse de encima al magnate gatou, aunque este ultimo hacia lo imposible para detenerlos y no perder sus ganancias a cuesta de los pobladores que vivían con el terror de que este les hiciera daño.

Al llegar al país de las olas, el viejo tazuna empezó a liderar al grupo guiándoles el camino hacia su casa donde podrían descansar y poder tomar un descanso merecido, aunque estos no eran los planes de un ninja que los seguía de cerca y buscaba su oportunidad de atacar al grupo de ninjas de la hoja.

"oye Goten, ¿Por qué te pones los guantes de metal? ¿vas a convertirte en el oso venenoso otra vez? Jajajaj" dijo naruto sonriendo por la acción de su hermano sayayin.

""eh? No naruto, quiero probar estos guantes con el hombre que nos sigue hace rato y tiene una intensión asesina hacia nosotros" dijo el pequeño sayayin sonriendo como siempre, acomodándose los guantes de metal en sus manos. Esta frase de Goten llamo la atención de kakashi poniéndose en alerta.

"miren un conejo blanco" dijo la peli rosa, apuntando a un conejo que brincaba por los alrededores, sasuke se acerco al conejo y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

"toma Sakura" dijo el pelinegro entregando el conejo a la peli rosa, sacando un sonrojo de la chica y tambien de sasuke aunque no se notara en sus mejillas.

"gracias sasuke" dijo la kunoichi rosa, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al uchiha.

"si ya terminaron par de tortolos ahora les sugiero que se agachen" dijo kakashi a sus alumnos, tirándose al suelo junto al constructor de puentes y los demás alumnos de kakashi, excepto por el pequeño sayayin que no le temía a la enorme espada que se dirigía hacia su persona.

Con una patada a la hoja de la espada de gran tamaño, Goten desvió la dirección de la espada hacia un árbol cercano, dejándola estampada con el mencionado para luego una niebla empezara a aparecer por todo el lugar y un hombre se parara en la espada con los brazos cruzados.

El hombre por lo que se podía ver, usaba vendas en la mitad inferior de su rostro, una banda en su cabeza, de cabello corto y negro traje de color negro y los ojos mostrando una intensidad asesina que pocos podrían tener.

"vaya pequeño, tienes buenas habilidades al desviar mi espada" halago el tipo enmascarado a Goten, mientras se bajaba de su espada y la desencajaba del árbol.

"zabuza momochi, el demonio de la niebla, un ninja de un alto rango buscado por tratar de asesinar a la mizukage" exclamo el peli plata con un tono serio, preparándose para pelear contra el asesino.

"kakashi hatake, el ninja que copia una nueva victima para mi espada" exclamo el hombre vendado, apuntando su enorme espada al peli plata.

"Goten, naruto, sasuke y Sakura, protejan al cliente yo me encarga…" kakashi no logro terminar la frase ya que el pequeño sayayin empezó a elevar su ki hasta el súper sayayin, empezando a despejar el lugar con su ki hasta dejar ver todo claro en el lugar.

"listo, ahora ya no esta esa molesta niebla" dijo Goten viendo lo hecho por el mismo, " kakashi sensei, yo peleare con ese tipo" dijo el súper sayayin, empezando a estirar sus músculos al igual que lo hacia su padre antes de una pelea.

"pufff esta bien Goten, vengan chicos démosle espacio" dijo el peli plata con un resoplido, sabiendo que no podía decirle que no al sayayin o podria terminar siendo golpeado por el pequeño sayayin, además el peli plata respetaba a todos los son.

"hey hatake, eres tu a quien quiero matar no a este niño con cara de idiota" dijo enojado el asesino contratado por gatou, molestando al pequeño sayayin.

"no tengo cara de idiota maldita momia, Ino y Fuu siempre me dicen que les gusta mi cara" dijo el súper sayayin encarando a zabuza, quien lo miraba como si no fuera nada.

"tch kakashi la muerte de este niño te quedara en la memoria" exclamo furioso zabuza, agarrando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, "¿Cuál es tu nombre mocoso?" pregunto el asesino de la niebla al sayayin.

"yo soy son Goten" dijo el hijo de Goku, poniéndose en posición de pelea en contra de zabuza, "vamos señor momia, estoy listo" dijo el pelinegro, esperando el ataque de zabuza.

"jajaja solo un movimiento de mi espada y te mueres chiquillo insolente" dijo el asesino con confianza en su voz, "MUEREE!" grito la momia atacando con su espada verticalmente descendentemente, tratando de partir en dos a Goten.

Goten vio el lento ataque de zabuza y se corrió a un lado para que este impactara con el suelo, incrustando la espada en la tierra para que Goten aprovechara de darle una patada circular en la cara de zabuza mandándolo contra un árbol cercano. El ataque de Goten no ceso ahí y le dio un golpe al estomago al ninja asesino para que este se convirtiera en agua.

"estúpido niño!" pensó el asesino de la niebla, apareciendo detrás de Goten tratando de incrustarle un kunai por la espalda para atravesar a una imagen de Goten, el cual habia usado la técnica de las multi imágenes sorprendiendo a zabuza, solo sintiendo un puño metálico en su mejilla tirándolo al suelo.

"no me subestimes, puedo sentir tu presencia en cualquier lado" dijo el súper sayayin mirando hacia abajo a zabuza, golpeando su orgullo como asesino.

"maldito enano" dijo molesto el portador de la espada gigante, realizando señas de manos, **"estilo de agua: dragón de agua"** zabuza transformo el agua del aire y la niebla que quedaba en un enorme dragón de agua, que se dirigía a gran velocidad al sayayin.

El ataque fue esquivado por el sayayin, saltando hacia la derecha a gran velocidad haciendo estallar el ataque de agua, pero lo que no contaba Goten era que zabuza uso su velocidad para aparecer delante del hijo de Goku usando otro jutsu de agua.

" **estilo de agua: prisión de agua"** dijo muy confianzudo el asesino de la niebla pensando en que ya tenia atrapado a Goten, pero no podria estar mas equivocado ya que lo que habia atrapado era otra imagen de Goten, el cual estaba justo debajo de zabuza y plantarle una patada justo en el pecho lanzándolo hacia el cielo.

"sasuke, naruto y Sakura combinación de cuatro esquinas" ordeno Goten a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras él saltaba al cielo golpeando otra vez a zubuza con el puño metálico en la barbilla, "aquí va" grito Goten dándole una patada en la espalda, mandándolo en dirección al suelo.

Zabuza no se podía mover tras esa patada, pero eso solo fue el comienzo ya que la intención de Goten fue enviar a zabuza en dirección a Sakura que estaba preparada con unos guantes en sus manos y conectando un puño al pecho de zabuza ahora enviándolo contra sasuke.

El uchiha recibió al asesino de la niebla con una súper patada de media luna contra la cabeza, ahora dirigiéndolo a Naruto quien ya estaba preparado con uno de sus clones de sombras conectando un doble puño a la espalda de zabuza mandándolo a Goten quien ya estaba en su esquina, preparando una patada como si zubaza fuera un balón que se dirigía hacia él.

" **ataque del equipo 7: golpe de cuatro esquinas"** dijeron al mismo tiempo los genin, despues de que Goten habia pateado otra vez el cuerpo de zabuza hacia el aire, mostrando que cada miembro del equipo 7 estaba en una esquina del suelo, formando un cuadrado perfecto.

"acabemos con esto" dijo el sayayin usando su máxima velocidad, apareciendo detrás de zabuza en el aire, golpeando con sus manos juntas el estomago de la momia, "ahora naruto" ordeno el sayayin a su amigo rubio, mientras el cuerpo de zabuza se iba al centro del cuadrado que habían hecho los chicos.

" **jutsu: clones de sombra"** dijo el Uzumaki creando tres clones de su persona, poniéndose justo por donde zabuza iba a caer **"ataque de gancho cuádruple"** dijo el rubio conectando cuatro ganchos en el cuerpo de zabuza dejándolo a la deriva en el aire, "ahora sasuke y Sakura" exclamo el rubio mirando hacia un costado.

"AAHH!" gritaron los dos últimos miembros del equipo 7, dirigiéndose con una doble patada contra zabuza, conectando el golpe en el asesino de la niebla, mandándolo contra un árbol dejándolo apoyado en el tronco del árbol.

"bien hecho chicos, el ataque combinado salió de maravilla jajajaj" dijo el súper sayayin, chocando las palmas con sus amigos por el buen trabajo en la perfección de esta táctica combinada.

Kakashi y el constructor tenían las bocas abiertas a mas no poder, pero al peli plata no se le notaba por su mascara pero aun asi estaba sorprendido por la gran habilidad y los resultados de los entrenamientos de estos chicos, pero tambien influyo que su conexión como amigos y hermanos estaba tan alta que confiaban plenamente el uno del otro.

"d… decir que estoy sorprendido muchachos pero tambien muy orgulloso de ustedes" dijo el ex anbu, acercándose a sus pupilos, "esa combinación fue extraordinaria, ahora solo debemos acabar con zabuza mientras este inconsciente" exclamo kakashi, apunto de dirigirse al asesino de la niebla, pero unos senbon se incrustaron en el cuello de zabuza matándolo en el acto.

"les agradezco ninjas de la hoja por haber atrapado a zabuza momochi" dijo una figura parada en un árbol detrás de ellos, era un cazador ninja de la niebla de cabello largo y negro usando la vestimenta típica de un cazador ninja.

"mato a zabuza, ya no tiene pulso" dijo el hatake, acercándose al asesino de la niebla y verificando su ritmo cardiaco y pulso.

"era mi misión el matar a zabuza, este cuerpo posee grandes secretos de la niebla" dijo el cazador ninja, tomando el cuerpo de zabuza en sus hombros, "de nuevo les agradezco por atraparlo, ahora me despido" dijo el enmascarado ninja, desapareciendo en una cortina de hojas.

"bien creo que eso nos saca un problema de encima, ahora en marcha chicos la misión aun no acaba" dijo de forma natural el sensei del equipo 7, volviendo a retomar el camino a la casa de tazuna.

Los chicos siguieron al peli plata aun felices porque su ataque en combinación funciono de maravilla, pero el pelinegro se encontraba pensativo al ver que el ki de zabuza no habia desaparecido por completo.

"no te preocupes Goten, despues de esa paliza es muy difícil que vuelva a atacarnos" dijo el ex anbu al sayayin poniendo una mano en el hombro de Goten, confirmando que zabuza aun estaba vivo.

"tiene razón kakashi sensei, pero aun creo que ese ninja de la mascara era uno de sus aliados" dijo el hijo de Goku, volviendo a la normalidad dejando de ser súper sayayin, "además el poder de ese ninja era casi igual al de la momia" dicho esto por el sayayin, hizo pensar al peli plata sabiendo que este cazador ninja podria ayudar a zabuza con un próximo ataque futuro.

"ummm si eso pasa les llevara por lo menos una semana en que zabuza se recupere por completo" decía el jounin con una mano en la barbilla, pensando en un próximo combate, "entonces esto es lo que haremos, esperaremos en el país de las olas el próximo movimiento de zabuza y ese cazador ninja, tambien aprovecharemos en ayudar en la construcción del puente" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa debajo de su mascara, cerrando su único ojos visible.

"me parece bien kakashi sensei, deme esos cincos" dijo el pelinegro sayayin, levantando la palma aun con el guante de metal en su mano.

"¿les sacaste el veneno a esas cosas verdad?" pregunto el peli plata con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, viendo los guantes de Goten.

"no hay problema, ya no tienen veneno" dijo el sonriente sayayin a su sensei, recibiendo una palmada de kakashi en su mano, al fin chocando los cinco para luego aun seguir su camino hacia la residencia de tazuna donde podrían descansar al fin de este largo y agitado viaje.

Lo que Goten no esperaba de esta misión que el encuentro con el cazador ninja, se repetiría en solo unos días pero de una forma totalmente diferente y conocer a la persona que se encontraba detrás de esa mascara.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y decir como una ultima cosa que ninguna de las escenas de esta historia las saco de otros fic, trato de ser lo mas original posible, además les hablo a los fan de los naruhina y los sasusaku si quieren escenas de estas parejas solo denme ideas y les creare escenas divertidas y románticas para ustedes.

Tambien si quieren escenas romanticas de alguna otra pareja de Goten o los demás son solo díganlo en sus comentarios, tambien les digo que estamos cerca de los 200 comentarios y eso me alegra demasiado, me motivan a seguir escribiendo y recuerden que dejen su comentario, opinión, idea o alguan pregunta en los comentarios, juntos llevemos esta historia al éxito.

Sin mas que decir y deseándoles una buena lectura, digo que viva el harem, brayan cortez fuera alias aluzard77

(a mis seguidores y que tienen favorito esta historia no sean cagaos y dejen un comentario a la historia)


	13. Chapter 13

Nota: que puedo decir mas que estoy triste y decepcionado, en tanto en mi vida y la historia, no creo que les importe mi vida amorosa asi que dire que estoy triste de que el ultimo capitulo solo llegaron seis comentarios y como toda acción hay una reacción esta historia no será actualizada cad días, si no cada una o dos semanas para que tengan tiempo para comentar, lo peor es que lo lamento por los que si dejan su comentario, pero mi esfuerzo no fue pagado como crei sin mas respondo sus comentarios:

maxigiampieri2012: me gusta hacer divertido los capítulos pero igual les pongo algo mas jajaa, varios ataques serán inventados en esta historias y algunas las sacare de series y películas, gracias por tu apoyo.

Neopercival: ufff en este capitulo la paliza será aun mas grande y no solo a zabuza jajaj, Goku tiene esposas de carácter fuerte y mas con mei, las chicas sobrevivieron gracias a sus entrenamientos pero no pudieron sentarse bien en una semana y la escena del raikage la pondré tal vez en un par de capítulos, gracias por tu apoyo.

Midorifanic: hafo lo que puedo para mantener expectante al lector, la mizukage falta poco para eso y digo será una escena muy graciosa la escena de sasuke y naruto con el karma se eme ocurrió mientras escribia la escena jajaj, tendrá experiencia kakashi pero Goten a peleado con majin buu y eso es bastante decir, esperate cuando llegue Haku a la aldea ardera troya, que bueno que apreciaste la mención de tu nombre lastima que la otra lectora no lo hiciera, en este fic kakashi entrenara mas adecuadamente a sus alumnos pero de por si kakashi era el mas servible jounin de la serie asuma no le llegaba ni a los tobillos, recuerda que sasuke hizo las paces con itachi y ya no es un vengador, al final lee mi ultima nota y sabrás lo que propongo para la pareja de kakashi, meizu y gozu son chunin renegados de la niebla y lo del conejo ya veras que tambien tiene su protagonismo en este capitulo, lo del puente espero que te guste es una buena pelea, el puente de por si se terminara en poco tiempo para ya lo leeras, sin mas gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: bien ya esta todo dicho.

THE CROW 88: gracias.

jair d: gracias amigo fue una buena escena, lo del kaioken no seria mejor que kaio sama se lo enseñara a naruto jajaja si lo incluiré en el futuro, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bien es todo ya dicho, sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me ertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 13: las consecuencias de la fase 2, termina la misión de las olas.

El equipo 7 ya habia llegado al pueblo donde vivía el constructor de puentes tazuna, ahora se dirigían a su casa a paso lento, solo contemplando el ambiente de tristeza y lastima que daba el pueblo, el maldito de gatou estaba destruyendo el país de las olas de poco a poco y ellos no podían hacer nada contra el magnate empresario, ya que este siempre se mantenía rodeado de ninjas y matones.

Despues de un rato de estar siguiendo a tazuna, llegaron a su residencia que no era la gran cosa y se veía a leguas que seria difícil instalarse en la casa, pero por suerte habían traído su set de campaña ninja para instalarse en los alrededores.

"padre has vuelto" dijo una hermosa joven de cabello negro y largo, vestida con un vestido blanco y un delantal rosa, ella era tsunami la hija de tazuna.

"he vuelto hija mía, estos amables y fuertes ninjas me han traído sano y salvo" exclamo el anciano tazuna, presentando al equipo 7 a su hija tsunami.

"muchas muchas gracias por traer a mi padre, mi nombre es tsunami" dijo la amable mujer a sus invitados ninjas, "pasen pasen por favor, deben estar agotados, pónganse cómodos mientras preparo la cena" dijo la jovial pelinegra, haciendo pasar a los ninjas de la hoja, excepto a Goten.

"¿Qué sucede Goten?" pregunto el peli plata a su alumno, que se mantenía fuera de la casa.

"kakashi sensei, usted se debe haber dado cuenta que estas personas no tienen como para alimentarnos a todos" dijo el pelinegro seriamente al peli plata, ya que hasta Goten podía ver la decadencia en el pueblo.

"si Goten, pero que podemos hacer nosotros" dijo el enmascarado jounin, sobándose la nuca.

Yo si se que hacer, vuelvo en unos minutos" dijo el sayayin hijo de Goku, saliendo volando hacia el mar, dejando confundido al hatake quien solo se encogió de hombros e ingreso al hogar de tazuna.

El equipo 7 ya estaba instalado en la sala central de la casa del constructor de puentes, con una Sakura poniéndole un listón rojo al conejo blanco que le regalo sasuke, mientras que el uchiha se encontraba sentado al lado de ella, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la peli rosa, sacando un rubor de Sakura.

Kakashi por su parte se habia a la invitación de invitados a dormir un rato, hasta que la cena estuviera lista, pero sin antes decirles a Sakura y sasuke que dentro de un rato deberían armar el campamento para instalarse y no incomodar a la familia de tazuna.

"aahhhh que daría por estar pasando el rato comiendo ramen junto a Hinata y no tener que tolerar a este par de tortolos" dijo en voz alta el rubio Uzumaki, acomodándose en el suelo de la sala y pensar en lo divertido que fue la cita que tuvo con la oji perla la ultima vez.

"¿Qué dijiste naruto?" dijo molesta la peli rosa, con una vena en su cabeza y levantando el puño con ira contra el Uzumaki.

"tranquila Sakura, te va a doler el colon si sigues enojándote" decía el uchiha con un tono suave, tomando el puño de la chica y tranquilizándola como solo él sabía.

"perdona sasuke y a ti tambien sachi" dijo la peli rosa al uchiha y tambien al pequeño conejo que se habia asustado por el arranque de enojo de Sakura.

"¿sachi?" pregunto el Uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, al escuchar el nombre que le puso Sakura al conejo "el nombre del conejo es sachi ijijij" dijo el rubio Uzumaki riéndose entre dientes.

"mejor borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro naruto o te hare cenizas con mi estilo de fuego" dijo el uchiha amenazando a su hermano en ley, por burlarse de el conejo sachi ya que su nombre hacía referencia al nombre del uchiha.

"jajajaja bien bien, mejor sigo pensando en Hinata no digo ramen, Hinata no eh?" naruto dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta, ahora siendo el turno de sasuke y Sakura reírse de su compañero por lo dicho.

"jjajaja se que te gusta Hinata y deberías decírselo ya que solo verlos uno se da cuenta que a ellas tambien le gustas" dijo la peli rosa, aconsejando a su amigo de cabellera rubia, dejando en que pensar a naruto y si debía confesar a Hinata sus sentimientos.

"ustedes morirán sus esfuerzos por salvar a este pueblo es en vano" hablo un niño pequeño de cabello negro con un sombrero en su cabeza, apareciendo de la nada frente a los ninjas de la hoja y llamando la atención de el constructor de puentes tazuna que ingresaba junto al pequeño.

"inari no digas eso, disculpen a mi nieto chicos" dijo el anciano tazuna al equipo 7 que no veian con buena cara al niño.

"es la verdad abuelo, nadie puede contra gatou les pasara lo que le paso a mi padre" dijo muy triste el pequeño niño, recordando como su padre se enfrento a gatou y termino perdiendo la vida.

"oye niño nosotros somos ninjas de la hoja y si ese maldito de gatou llega a mostrar la cara se las vera conmigo" grito molesto naruto, recibiendo el asentimiento de los demás miembros del equipo 7 para demostrar que ellos estaban listos para romperle la cara al magnate.

"mentira nadie es tan fuerte para vencer a gatou" dijo el niño con tristeza, molestando a naruto aun mas.

"estas equivocado inari, yo pensaba casi igual que tu pero al ver como estos chicos vencieron a un ninja de alto rango me convencieron en que ellos serian los salvadores de esta aldea y el país de las olas" relato el constructor de puentes, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a los tres chicos como sus salvadores y la esperanza de este país.

"el anciano dice la verdad pequeño, nosotros destruiremos a gatou y libraremos el país de la ola de sus artimañas" dijo el uchiha acercándose a inari y poniendo su mano en la cabeza del niño dándole una mirada tranquilizadora al hijo de tsunami.

"¿ustedes son muy fuertes?" pregunto el pequeño inari con esperanza en su voz, mirando hacia arriba a sasuke.

"solo mira detrás de tuyo" dijo el sonriente uchiha, apuntando a la espalda de inari y de tazuna para luego mirar a Goten con un enorme pez en su hombro, acción que hizo caer de espalda al niño y al anciano.

"ya llegue y traje la cena, ups ¿Qué les paso a ustedes dos?" dijo el sayayin mirando a tazuna y a su nieto que miraban con miedo a el enorme pez que tenia Goten en su hombro.

"jajajaja ves niño, con Goten de nuestro lado no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos" dijo el rubio naruto mientras se reía de la reacción de tazuna e inari, demostrando al niño que el equipo 7 no eran ninjas normales.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado un par de días y el equipo de ninjas ya se encontraban recuperados y listos para seguir con su entrenamiento, para prepararse contra la segunda venida del asesino de la niebla y su nuevo acompañante el cazador ninja.

"bien chicos este es el itinerario, primero entrenaremos en el control de chakra y en la tarde ayudaremos a construir el puente" dijo el peli plata a sus pupilos, "excepto Goten, tu iras a investigar a los alrededores por si alguna maton de gatou se encuentra rondando por ahí" dijo el enmascarado al sayayin.

"¿y si encuentro uno?" pregunto el hijo menor de Goku, sacando una sonrisa maliciosa a kakashi aunque esta no se notara.

"pues si encuentras alguno, que conozcan al oso Goten" dijo el peli plata con un tono malvado en su voz, "si sabes a lo que me refiero" exclamo kakashi con la mano en el hombro de Goten.

"entiendo sensei, son Goten se va a patrullar los alrededores" dijo Goten como un militar yendo a una misión, para luego salir volando a su cometido.

"ok pequeños en marcha" ordeno el sensei del equipo 7, dirigiéndose a los muelles del país de las olas y ayudar a los chicos con su control de chakra.

La caminata no fue muy larga, llegando solo en unos minutos a los muelles del país de las olas, pero una cosa importante era que sasuke y Sakura iban tomados de la mano y naruto molestándolos diciendo que eran novios y con canciones sobre un árbol y Sakura con sasuke besándose, sacando sonrojos por parte de los tortolos.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí kakashi sensei?" dijo la peli rosa mirando en dirección al mar, confundida por lo que tramaba el peli plata.

"aquí será el entrenamiento, ustedes ya saben como escalar arboles" dijo el peli plata recordando que eso fue una de las primeras cosas que les enseño a sus alumnos al comenzar con su formación.

"si kakashi sensei, eso fue muy fácil de hacer jijiji" dijo el hijo de Kushina con las manos detrás de la cabeza y su sonrisa zorruna característica.

"exacto no les tomo mucho tiempo escalar arboles pero ahora deberán caminar en el agua" dijo el peli plata saltando del muelle y parándose sobre el mar con las manos en los bolsillos.

"wow eso es genial, tambien quiero intentarlo" dijo emocionado el Uzumaki viendo lo genial que era pararse sobre el agua.

"aun no naruto, primero concentra chakra en las plantas de tus pies y luego salta" instruyo el peli plata al rubio, antes de que cometiera una locura.

"bien entonces chakra a los pies y luego saltar eeehhh" grito alegre el rubio Uzumaki pensando en que lo lograría al primer intento pero la emoción fue mas que la concentración y paso directo dentro del mar, "ahauuahua me ahogo" decía el hijo de Kushina, aleteando por todas partes para luego ser ayudado por kakashi a salir del mar.

"tranquilo naruto, que la emoción no le gane a tu concentración, a ver dejame ayudarte" dijo el enmascarado jounin, poniendo suavemente al rubio en el mar, guiándolo en cada paso que daba el rubio era como si kakashi le estuviera enseñando a caminar a un bebe.

"kakashi sensei me siento raro que me guie como si fuera un bebe" comento naruto con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"no te sientas raro, esta es una buena forma para ayudarte en tu control de chakra además si te sueltos te vas a hundir" dijo el peli plata teniendo toda la razón en lo que decía.

"gracias kakashi sensei" exclamo agradecido naruto a su sensei.

"bien sasuke, tengo una apuesta para los dos" dijo Sakura a el uchiha con un tono astuto en su voz, acción que llamo la atención de sasuke.

"te escucho Sakura" dijo el pelinegro a la peli rosa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"el primero que logra dar diez pasos sin hundirse gana una petición para el otro" dijo la peli rosa con un rubor en sus mejillas, sabiendo de antemano lo que quería del uchiha.

"esta bien acepto la apuesta, a la cuenta de tres saltamos uno dos tres" dijo el pelinegro uchiha, saltando junto a Sakura al mar.

Los dos cayeron al océano de buena manera, controlando su chakra para no hundirse en el mar, pero Sakura sabiendo que su control era mucho mejor que el de todo el equipo siete, corrió por de manera veloz por todo el sector ganando instantáneamente la apuesta contra sasuke.

"jajjajaaj lo logre sasuke, me debes una petición" dijo la peli rosa esbozando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el uchiha solo se resignaba or su perdida.

"ok Sakura, ahora dime tu petición juro por mis ojos que la cumpliré" exclamo con voz seria el pelinegro, activando el Sharingan para demostrar que era cierto o que decía.

"pues yo quierooo…" la peli rosa hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos a sasuke ruborizándose un poco, sacando una gota de sudor de la cara del uchiha que esperaba lo que tendría que decir la haruno, "quiero un beso en los labios kyyaaa" dijo rápidamente la peli rosa, chillando como una niña y ocultándose con sus manos.

"e..es..esta bb…ien, un beso en los labios sera" dijo el sonrojado uchiha, portándose como una caballero para pagar la apuesta, pero con el corazón a mil por hora por ser su primer beso, aunque no le molestaba dárselo a Sakura.

El par de jóvenes estaban sonrojados a mas no poder, uno en frente de otro sus miradas chocaban y sus corazones se aceleraban, sasuke puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica de rosa y Sakura puso sus manos detrás del cuello del uchiha cada uno acomodándose para un esperado beso.

Los jóvenes se acercaban lentamente, cerrando los ojos suavemente y haciendo la distancia entre sus bocas solo estando a unos centímetros de distancia, el océano era testigo de esta escena, además de naruto y kakashi quienes se mantenían callados con sonrisas burlonas en sus caras.

Sasuke afirmo su agarre en la cintura de Sakura, mientras ella acercaba mas la cabeza del uchiha hacia su rostro, para al fin realizar el contacto bucal entre ellos, acoplando perfectamente sus bocas disfrutando del primer beso entre ellos, algo torpe al principio pero era solamente porque era la primera vez que ellos se besaban, solo unos minutos duro el contacto labial de sasuke y Sakura para luego separarse y volver a encontrarse entre miradas, manteniendo sus caras sonrojadas y abrazarse sin decir palabra alguna, pero….

"Sakura y sasuke sentados en un árbol, dándose besos chu chu chu chu" decían el peli plata y el Uzumaki canturreando una canción para molestar a sasuke y Sakura, cabe decir que naruto estaba encaramado en la espalda de kakashi para no hundirse en el agua.

"tch ahora verán, los golpeare por burlarse de este mágico momento" grito muy molesta la peli rosa, con una vena que palpitaba en su frente y los ojos blancos de molestia, empezando a correr hacia kakashi y naruto.

"CORRA KAKASHI SENSEI!" grito naruto al peli plata horrorizado por lo que podria hacer Sakura en ese estado, asi que ni tonto ni perezoso el peli plata se hecho a correr por todo el mar con un naruto en su espalda como si el ex anbu fuera el caballo de el Uzumaki y una súper enojada Sakura detrás de ellos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volviendo con el pelinegro sayayin, quien sobre volaba la aldea sin encontrar nada raro que reportar, encontró un hermoso lugar en este país que era rodeado de flores y arboles además de algunas hierbas y el tan conocido césped verde, un ambiente propicio para relajarse y dejarse llevar además de descansar sin molestias.

"como no he encontrado, lo mejor será descansar en este lugar" dijo el pelinegro hijo de Goku, sentándose bajo la copa de un árbol, contemplando el vasto paisaje de verdes prados y hierbas frondosas.

Luego de un rato de estar viendo aquel bello paisaje, la tranquilidad del lugar hizo que Goten empezara a cerrar lentamente los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido, tambien ayudo que el sayayin se pasara la mayoría parte de la noche tratando de dominar la fase 2 del súper sayayin, empezando a mejorar regularmente la transformación, pero solo un poco de enojo mas y podria manejarlo de mejor manera.

Solo habían pasado unos treinta minutos desde que Goten se habia quedado dormido y una silueta de mujer se acercaba al pequeño sayayin de forma amenazante, sin que Goten se diera cuenta. La silueta de mujer estaba solo a unos centímetros del sayayin, aproximando su mano al cuello del chico, para solo darle un golpecito en el hombro para despertarlo.

"hey niño despierta pue…mmphhh" la chica de cabellos largos y negros, ya que Goten se despertó tan repentinamente que hecho su cabeza hacia adelante justo donde estaba la mujer, chocando sus labios con los de ella accidentalmente, provocando el primer beso de Goten y tambien de la desconocida chica.

Los dos se encontraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con las mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder pero aun sorprendidos por esta acción no se despegaban y seguían unidos por sus labios. Pasados unos minutos la chica se separo de Goten, tapándose la cara de vergüenza dejando a un Goten sorprendido y una cara de poker en su rostro.

"d..dd.. discúlpame yo solo quería decirte que si te duermes ahí te podrías enfermar" dijo la avergonzada joven, aun ocultándose detrás de sus palmas para no ver a Goten a la cara.

"oh era eso jijiji no te preocupes jamás me he enfermado jijiji" decía el sayayin con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, "me llamo Goten" dijo el pelinegro actuando muy natural, ofreciendo la diestra a haku.

"mi nombre es Haku, y lamento lo del beso no quería sorprenderte asi" dijo aun avergonzada la hermosa joven, esta vestía una vestido rosa floreado y decorado con una banda en la cintura de color dorado.

"no hay problema jijijij" dijo Goten frotándose la nuca, "¿dime que haces aquí haku?" pregunto el curioso Goten, actuando sociable como lo son la familia sayayin.

"Solo vine por unas hierbas medicinales para un amigo" dijo la mujer de cabello negro, volviendo a su trabajo de recolectar plantas.

"¿quieres que te ayude?" pregunto amistosamente el sayayin, recibiendo el asentimiento de la joven ya que le parecía que Goten era un chico agradable.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana recolectando hierbas, hablando de cosas triviales haciéndose amigos y conociéndose un poco mas, pero Haku no le revelo nada a Goten sobre su compañero que necesitaba las hierbas y menos que ella misma era una kunoichi ayudante de zabuza, aunque cuando trato de engañar al sayayin diciendo que era mujer, el pequeño sayayin con su forma de ser y tanteo las partes privadas de Haku, sacando un sonrojo de la chica descubriendo que ella era mujer, una mañana divertida y de descubrimiento para los jovenes.

"te lo agradezco mucho Goten, sin ti hubiera estado todo el día recolectando hierbas para mi amigo" dijo Haku muy agradecida con el sayayin, dándole una pequeña reverencia.

"no hay de que Haku, fue divertido pasar la mañana contigo" dijo el chico inocentemente como era Goten, sacando un rubor de la chica.

"tambien me gusto estar contigo Goten, ahora me despido debo llevarle estas hierbas a mi amigo" exclamo Haku ya lista para ir a curar a zabuza despues de la paliza recibida por el mismo chico que le agradaba.

"no hay problema Haku y puedes decirle al tipo momia que lo estaré esperando para volver a pelear, adiós" dijo Goten despidiéndose de la peli negra, elevándose a los cielos dejando a Haku sorprendida que supiera que ella era ayudante de zabuza.

La chica tomo fuertemente las hierbas en su pecho, sintiéndose muy mal porque a futuro en menos de una semana, tendría que pelear contra este agradable joven con quien habia compartido su primer beso y habia pasado la mejor mañana y día en mucho tiempo.

"lo siento mucho Goten, pero yo solo soy un arma de zabuza y se debo pelear contra ti lo hare" dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz, dejando caer una lagrima que recorrió su mejilla y cayo en una flor, para luego marcharse del lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya casi una semana habia pasado desde que el equipo 7 estaba conviviendo en la casa de tazuna, además de ayudar en todo lo que podían en la construcción del puente del país de las olas, los clones de naruto y la súper fuerza de Sakura y Goten habían ayudado de maravilla en la construcción del puente, tambien la habilidad de volar del sayayin ayudaba muchísimo con la labor.

Aunque todo era paz en el puente, hubo momentos que algunos matones de gatou trataron de intimidara a los chicos, pero al subestimar al equipo 7, los matones la mayoría de las veces terminaban en el fondo del mar o volando por todo el país de las olas, gracias a los golpes de Goten y Sakura el equipo 7 estaba empezando a librar de ninjas malvados y matones de gatou el país de las olas.

Este día seria un muy diferente a los pasados en el pueblo, esto es por una razón ya que zabuza y el cazador ninja se encontraban listos para atacar, aunque el demonio asesino de la niebla no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones y aun estaba resentido por la paliza que recibió del sayayin.

"entonces solo necesitamos algunos detalles en el puente y en la tarde podremos comenzar con las ultimas preparaciones del puente" exclamo el viejo tazuna, charlando con kakashi y planificando los últimos detalles para el termino de la construcción del puente.

"wow genial, hoy creare aun mas clones para terminar lo mas rápido posible" dijo emocionado el Uzumaki, sacando sonrisas de los demás miembros del equipo excepto Goten, quien en esos momentos se encontraba haciendo su ronda diaria de matones de gatou.

"se los agradezco mucho, con la ayuda de ustedes el puente estará listo mas pronto de lo que crei" dijo el anciano constructor de puentes agardecido con los ninjas.

"no hay problema anciano, es nuestra misión despues de todo jijijiji" respondió naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna, pero mientras seguía esta animada charla la neblina característica de zabuza se hacia presente en el puente.

"chicos en alerta, Sakura cuida de tazuna, sasuke y naruto a mi lado" ordeno el peli plata a su alumnos, quienes obedecieron sin chistar.

"que tal si comienzo la fiesta" dijo el uchiha activando el Sharingan y realizando poses de manos **"estilo de fuego jutsu bola de fuego"** grito sasuke lanzando una enorme bola de fuego contra Haku.

" **estilo de hielo muro de hielo"** dijo de forma monótona el vazador ninja, levantando una barrera de hielo del suelo para que se estrellara con el ataque de sasuke, levantando una nube de vapor que segó por unos momentos a Haku, lo que ella no contaba que una pierna apareciera por sorpresa entre la nube de humo, dándole un golpe directo en el pecho.

"bum, ataque sorpresa de naruto" exclamo el alegre chico de cabellos rubios, viendo como Haku se detenía en el aire, ya estando al otro extremo del puente dispuesta para volver a la pelea.

"son rápidos chicos, pero aun es pronto para que canten victoria" dijo la joven detrás de la mascara preparando sellos de manos, "estilo de hielo estalagmitas aéreas" exclamo el cazador ninja, provocando que la niebla alrededor empezara a convertirse en lanzas hechas de hielo, lanzándolos contra sasuke y naruto.

Los chicos gracias a su entrenamiento sus reflejos eran suficientes para poder esquivar cada lanza de hielo contra ellos, pero al esquivar los ataques tuvieron que retroceder algunos pasos hacia atrás siendo llevados por Haku a una trampa mortal.

" **estilo de hielo prisión de espejos"** dijo la enmascarada joven, aprisionando a sasuke y naruto entre una cúpula conformado por espejos hechos de hielo, quedando atrapados en el jutsu de la mujer.

"nos atrapo sasuke, ¿Qué haremos ahora?" pregunto el Uzumaki viéndose atrapado como ratas, a merced del cazador.

"no pierdas la calma naruto, con mi estilo de fuego derretiré estos espejos" exclamo sasuke con confianza en sus habilidades, "estilo de fuego jutsu bola de fuego" exclamo el uchiha volviendo a lanzar una bola de fuego que se estrello contra uno de los espejos, pero lamentablemente para el uchiha su ataque ni siquiera le hizo algún daño a los espejos de hielo.

"estos espejos no son comunes, su resistencia es tan alta que ningun ataque de fuego podria derretirlos" explico Haku mientras era reflejado en uno de los espejos como si estuviera en el interior de este, "ahora por favor quédense aquí y dejen que zabuza termine con el constructor de puentes, no quiero que salgan lastimados" dijo la compañera de zabuza, sin tener ninguna intención de hacerles daño a los jóvenes.

"lo lamentamos pero es nuestra misión proteger al anciano" dijo naruto mirando directamente a Haku, "sasuke tal vez ningun jutsu tengan efecto en esos espejos pero aun nos queda la fuerza bruta" dijo el Uzumaki a su hermano uchiha quien le asintió con la cabeza.

Los chicos se prepararon y se lanzaron con una patada doble con el espejo que se encontraba en su camino, el golpe fue muy poderoso y bien sincronizado aunque sin ningun éxito esperado.

"otra vez naruto, el espejo tiene que ceder" dijo el uchiha a naruto, volviendo al ataque con un ataque de puño contra el espejo justo en el mismo punto de impacto ahora llegando a romper un poco el espejo algo minúsculo pero ya era un avance.

"no puedo dejarlos salir, debo mantenerlos aquí a cualquier costo" pensó Haku mientras sacaba varios senbon de su bolsa trasera, dispuesta a mantener a los chicos en la prisión de espejos.

"cuidado naruto!" grito el uchiha, advirtiendo a su hermano en ley de los senbon que se dirigían a su persona, para que el Uzumaki justo a tiempo lograra esquivar estas agujas.

"wow estuvo cerca, gracias sasuke" dijo el peli rubio dándole un pulgar arriba a su hermano uchiha, quien le asintió la cabeza diciéndole que le cubría la espalda.

"tal vez esquivaron los senbon, pero como esquivaran miles de ellos" dijo Haku sacando un gran puñado de estas agujas afiladas, empezando a lanzarlos contra los ninjas de la hoja mientras la chica enmascarada se movía por los espejos creando una lluvia mortal de agujas.

"esto es…" pensaron los genin mientras esquivaban las agujas con buena sincronización, recordando el entrenamiento de las abejas con su padre Goku, era exactamente lo mismo esquivar las abejas que los senbon de este cazador ninja.

"¿Qué es esto, como son tan rápidos para esquivar una lluvia de senbon?" Pensó Haku con sorpresa, al ver que estos chicos tenían una velocidad impresionante y solo una que otra aguja era clavada en sus antebrazos pero eran heridas de menos importancia.

El ataque continuo de las agujas mortales de Haku no duro mucho, ya que la chica de la máscara de la niebla empezaban a terminárseles sus armas y por obligación a cesar en su ataque contra el par de ninjas, quedando a merced de los ninjas de la hoja que se encontraban agotados despues del ataque de Haku.

"no creo que pueda volver a golpear con mas fuerza esos espejos sasuke" decía un agotado naruto mirando al espejo que se encontraba agrietado por sus ataques.

"tch solo nos queda el ataque que hemos estado practicando naruto" dijo sasuke esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, tambien el uchiha se encontraba respirando agitadamente divisando a el peli rubio.

"jijiji no estaría mal probarlo en batalla sasuke" exclamo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa agitada en su cara, "bien sasuke aquí vamos!" dijo el agotado hijo de Kushina, poniendo sus manos a sus costado al igual que sasuke, los dos se encontraban frene a frente mirando en dirección al espejo de hielo.

La posición de los chicos era la del ataque más famoso usado por la familia son, pero ellos como aun no tener control total del ki tenían que hacer esta ráfaga legendaria con la ayuda de los dos, empezando a acumular energía pura en sus manos generando una masa de ki entre sus manos sorprendiendo a Haku quien se dirigió al espejo que los ninjas se disponían a destruir para tratar de resistir el ataque.

"no dejare que interfieran con zabuza, yo soy su arma y vivo por sus propósitos" dijo Haku con tristeza en su voz, esperando el ataque de los hermanos Uzumaki y uchiha.

"ten esto, **ka-me-ha-me-haaa!** " gritaron al unisono el par de ninjas, lanzandos de sus palmas la ráfaga azul de ki directo a Haku, golpeando directamente el espejo de hielo para destrozarlo en un instante.

"n..no puede ser, que poder tan destructivo" pensaba la compañera de zabuza, mientras tanto la ráfaga de ki le llegaba de lleno en el cuerpo, destrozando su mascara de paso y deshacer el jutsu de espejos.

"yeah bien hecho sasuke" dijo alegremente el rubio, chocando los cinco con su amigo de cabello negro que solo esboza una sonrisa en su rostro.

Haku estaba acabado ya no tenia fuerzas para moverse o realizar un ataque para detener al par de ninjas, pero aun asi no podía defraudar a zabuza no podía darse por vencida y si tenia que morir lo haría, moriría por las ambiciones de zabuza aunque al pensar que podria morir y no volver a Goten un sentimiento de tristeza corría por su ser.

"vamos naruto, ayudemos a kakashi sensei a acabar con zabuza" dijo sasuke tratando de dirigirse hacia su sensei, solo para ser detenidos por Haku que estaba de pie deteniendo su camino.

"muévete no queremos hacerte mas daño" dijo naruto a Haku quien no se movia ni una pulgada, "¿Qué hacemos sasuke?" pregunto naruto a su amigo viendo que Haku no se movería.

"no perderé el tiempo con ella" exclamo molesto sasuke haciendo sellos de manos, **"estilo de fuego jutsu gran bola de fuego"** dijo el uchiha lanzando una bola enorme de fuego hacia Haku.

"este es mi fin, adiós zabuza y tambien a ti Goten perdóname pero no te podre volver a ver" pensó la pelinegra cerrando los ojos esperando morir calcinada por el ataque de sasuke, dejando caer algunas lagrimas mientras esperaba su inminente fin.

Ella esperaba que las llamas la rodearan y terminaran con su vida, pero no pasaba nada solo se mantenía ahí quieta esperando su fin, pero este aun no llegaba ya que a medida que pasaba el tiempo el ataque no la golpeaba asi que decidió abrir los ojos solo para encontrar a un joven delante de ella, el joven que destacaba por su cabellera dorada que desafiaba la gravedad estada al frente de ella, dándose cuenta que el habia detenido el ataque.

"no importa que sean mis hermanos, no vuelvan a tocarla otra vez" dijo molesto el sayayin a naruto y sasuke con una mirada fría, acojonando a los dos quienes dieron un paso atrás para no molestar mas a su hermano sayayin.

"go..goten ¿e…eres tu?" pregunto confundida la amiga del sayayin, viendo el cambio notable en el aspecto del sayayin quien se volteo a verla dedicándole su típica sonrisa que reconoció de inmediato.

"jiji si Haku, ahora no debes de preocuparte por nada" dijo con confianza en su voz el sayayin, alegrando el corazón de la chica por volver a ver a su amigo que tanto quería.

Aunque este recuentro no dura mucho ya que el chillido eléctrico en sus cercanías indicaban que el ataque de kakashi estaba en marcha y su objetivo era el corazón de zabuza para terminar con su vida, al visualizar bien detrás de la niebla que se disipaba de poco a poco se lograba ver a kakashi frente a frente a zabuza.

Zabuza se encontra en un estado deplorable, con suerte mantenía el agarre de su espada y kakashi tenia el chidori en su mano derecha dispuesto a terminar con la miserable existencia del asesino de la niebla, esto puso en alerta a Haku quien no permitiría esto y en un segundo empezó a correr con sus ultimas fuerzas a detener el chidori de kakashi.

"muere zabuza" grito el peli plata lanzándose contra el hombre enmascarado por vendas.

"NOOO!" grito Haku poniéndose justo en frente del ataque de kakashi y zabuza el cual este ultimo tenia una sonrisa detrás de su cara por ver que su arma habia actuado como lo suponía.

Pero de nuevo y para suerte de Haku Goten quien era mas rápido en su estado súper sayayin detuvo el ataque de kakashi antes que le impactara en el corazón de la chica, pero esto solo alegro aun mas a zabuza viendo que Goten no tenia como defenderse de un corte vertical de su espada.

"muere mocoso" grito el asesino silencioso tratando de cortar en dos a Goten, pero no contaba que Haku se pusiera le diera la espalda a zabuza y abrazara protectoramente a Goten tratando de protegerlo con su propio cuerpo, sacando un sonrojo del sayayin, "si eso es lo que quieres muere junto al mocoso" dijo fríamente zabuza volviendo al ataque ahora con intensiones de matar a Goten y Haku, pero solo estas palabras hicieron que Goten cambiara totalmente.

"¿qu…que demonios?" se dijo a si mismo el demonio de la niebla, viendo que Goten con una sola mano habia detenido en seco la espada gigante, solo sufrió un leve corte en su palma por la hoja de la espada, "esta intención asesina, estas ganas de matar todo esto lo causa este chiquillo" pensó con horror zabuza viendo como Goten levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con los ojos de zabuza.

Goten habia hecho a un lado a Haku, dejándola detrás de su persona ya que el sayayin necesitaba espacio para detener el ataque de zabuza, pero lo mas impresionante que ahora Goten habia cambiado un poco mas, su cabello era mas definido y un solo mechon de cabello se cernía en su frente, su mirada era fría con solo el propósito de matar y lo mas característico era la electricidad que lo rodeaba.

"maldito gusano, trataste de matar a tu única amiga en este mundo" dijo fríamente el hijo de Goku a un zabuza horrorizado.

"debo escapar, este chico me matara" pensó con un miedo terrible el hombre momia, "no puedo moverme, estoy paralizado" dijo zabuza solo para recibir un gancho en su mandíbula manándolo contra el suelo, destrozando su mascara y sus dientes.

Pero el ataque no quedo en eso y Goten tomo de la cabeza a zabuza para lanzarlo contra el aire quedando justo a su altura, empezando a golpear el cuerpo del asesino de la niebla como si este fuera un saco de boxeo, destrozando sus huesos y algunos órganos internos dejándolo aun mas deplorable que antes, caído en el piso sin poder moverse despues de ser atacado tan salvajemente por Goten.

"jejeje eso es chiquillo mátame, acaba con mi vida ya no soy nada en este estado" decía levemente con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro zabuza, "eres igual que yo, estas lleno de sed de sangre sáciala con mi muerte" dijo el asesino de la niebla mientras Goten se acercaba a su cuerpo, preparando para darle el golpe final con el puño cerrado y destrozar su cabeza.

"no Goten por favor, tú no eres un asesino" dijo Haku quien estaba en el suelo detrás del sayayin suplicando que no callera en las palabras de zabuza, esto llamo la atención de Goten quien se contenía para no matar a zabuza, "no lo hagas Goten, tu eres un chico dulce y tierno que no acabaría con la vida de nadie por favor Goten vuelve a mi" dijo la joven de pelo negro entre lagrimas.

"HAZLO MATAME!" grito zabuza con sus ultimas fuerzas, solo para ver como Goten en vez de golpearlo dirigió su puño al suelo al lado de su cabeza, sorprendiendo al asesino de la niebla para que este por la sorpresa quedara inconsciente.

"no lo hare, yo no soy un asesino serás juzgado en vida zabuza por todos tus crimines en este mundo" dijo fríamente el súper sayayin fase dos, alejándose del cuerpo del inconsciente zabuza para ayudara a Haku a levantarse.

"gracias Goten, me alegra que no caíste por sus palabras" dijo Haku esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"vaya vaya el gran zabuza momochi y su puta han sido vencidos por unos chiquillos y un tipo tuerto" dijo una voz molesta de entre la niebla que ya desaparecía por completo, dejando ver a un enano hombre con gafas obscuras, "ahora usare el resto de mis aliados para acabar con el constructor de puentes y esta mísera aldea todos acabaran muertos" dijo maliciosamente el enano conocido como gatou, palabras que molestaron en demasía a Goten.

"kakashi sensei cuide de Haku, sasuke, naruto y Sakura no se metan en esto yo los acabare solo" ordeno Goten a sus compañeros de equipo y sensei respectivamente, para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Goten apareció en frente de gatou y sus matones con una mirada de muerte hacia ellos, haciendo sudar a todos los que veian sus miradas para luego que Goten empezara la masacre de gatou y sus hombres. Solo se escuchaban los gritos y chillidos de los ladrones y delicuentes siendo apaleados brutalmente por Goten, destrozando huesos a diestra y siniestra aunque sin matar a nadie.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos del poder y velocidad de Goten para romper los huesos de cada maton, tenían una mirada de horror en sus caras pero tambien era tranquilizante que Goten estuviera de su lado y no en su contra.

"bien ahora que todo ha terminado, Goten por favor debes de llevar a zabuza a la aldea de la hoja para que sea rehabilitado y encerrado por sus crimines" exclamo kakashi a su el sayayin, despues de una brutal golpiza Goten ayudo a trasladar a los ladrones a konoha siendo encerrados de por vida junto a gatou, pero solo quedaba Haku y zabuza.

"no hay problema kakashi sensei, al hombre momia ya le tienen una celda especial para él" dijo el sayayin despreocupadamente como el solia ser.

"pero no se que hacer contigo" dijo l peli plata mirando a Haku quien tenia varias vendas en su rostro y cuerpo, esta mas que decir que con la ayuda de Sakura ella fue atendida.

"ella se queda conmigo kakashi sensei, mi familia la aceptara como lo hicieron con Fuu" dijo seriamente el sayayin, sacando una sonrisa de la chica al escuchar las palabras del sayayin, quien tenia vendada la mano derecha.

"bien entonces preparen sus cosas chicos volvemos a casa temprano el día de mañana" dijo el enmascarado jounin a sus pupilos quienes asentían alegres por haber terminado con éxito esta misión.

(En konoha)

"Entonces ustedes son las supervisoras que vienen de la nube" dijo el hokage mirando a unas despampanantes mujeres, que se encontraban en su oficina.

"asi es señor hokage, hemos venido para supervisar al clan son y ver si podemos concretar una alianza con konoha" dijo una mujer de cabello blanco y piel morena de aspecto serio y profesional.

"pero lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué la mizukage tambien esta aquí?" pregunto el anciano sarutobi viendo a la líder de la niebla.

"¿Dónde esta el sexy hombre de cabello rojo? ¿lo quiero ahora?" grito la mujer de esbelta figura y cabello rojizo, golpeando la mesa del hokage.

"¿a quien?"…..

.

.

.

.

Ok listo ya esta completo y recuerden que este será el ultimo capitulo que sale cad días, tendrán que esperar ahora una o dos semanas para un nuevo capitulo, a menos que me dejen por lo menos 10 comentarios en este capitulo pero si no es asi bueno ya lo saben.

Ahora la pareja de kakashi, estaba pensando en 18, si es una idea loca pero ya les tengo una historia para que estos se enamoren y eso, díganme si les gusta esta idea.

Bueno antes de despedirme les dejo la recomendación para leer unos excelentes one shot de naruto que hace la colega Ashabi, son un deleite para leer y la narración es espectacular sin mas se despide alucard77.


	14. Chapter 14

Nota: bien que tal mis queridos lectores y lectoras, como yo soy hombre de palabra y como mi ultimo capitulo supero y con creces los 10 comentarios les traigo el capitulo 14 de esta historia con una que otra sorpresa en ella y un agradable final que espero que gocen sin mas respondo sus comentarios:

jair d: en el fan fic me repondré pero mi vida no será asi, si estará la saga de champa pero en shipudden y si pero sasuke y naruto deberán primero hacerse mas fuerte para hacer la fusión, gracias por tu apoyo.

james Anderson: aun no se que hacer con yugito si será Gohan o Goku pero si Mabui será del son mayor, y Haku tendrá su papel importante en la historia, gracias por tu apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: nunca se debe hacer enojar a un sayayin o terminaras como zabuza, sasuke y naruto harán varias técnicas combinadas, además el kamehameha tuvo que hacerse gracias a el poder de los dos o si no, no hubiera servido, ni sabes cuando llegan al dios azul las esposas de Goku gozaran como nunca del sayayin, gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: la fase 2 del súper sayayin se distingue por el único flequillo en la frente de los son, en el cabello de Goku en los lados de las sienes son como dos cachitos de cabello que no llegan a ser flequillos es por eso es el mechon solitario en la cara de Goku además son detalles weones y nada mas, el beso accidente es siempre legendario y tenia que salir en algún momento, gracias por tu apoyo.

RichdlPazTDW: mi paga son los comentarios y asi será para mi en cada historia que escriba y siempre les respondo sus comentarios sean o no anónimos.

richard78zamo: ya lo tenia pensado lo de Haku de ser mujer y ser una de las novias de Goten, y lo repito los comentarios son mi paga ya que haci puedo saber la opinión de ustedes, si el equipo de la arena estará ya que temari será la próxima conquista de Goten jajajaja spoiler, gracias por tu apoyo.

Neopercival: el kamehameha es solo con ki no con chakra recuerda que el entrenamiento físico es para el desarrollo del ki, el chakra es mas moldeable para los elementos de la naturaleza y el ki es energía destructiva es por eso que sasuke y naruto tenían que ayudarse entre si para hacer el kamehameha, las mujeres mas hermosas estarán con los son tenlo por seguro, gracias por tu apoyo.

Guts the Man88: que gusto mi amigo, Haku tendrá mas protagonismo desde ahora, aquí esta el capitulo, gracias por tu apoyo.

THE CROW 88: si llegan a los diez o mas por capitulo actualizare lo mas rápido posible, gracias por el apoyo.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: que bueno que te guste, espero tu próximo comentario.

Goldran: sasuke y Sakura tendrán sus momentos yo jamás los presionaría jajaja, escenas de Sakura enojada habrá varias bastante graciosas, y mi resolución amorosa no tiene arreglo amigo, gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: quien carajos es hoomi? Pero como prometí aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, gracias por tu apoyo.

Midorifanic: bueno la verdad somos dos los tristes jajaj tal vez somos almas gemelas jajaja, de la frase tan acarameladas que podrían causar diabetes me diste una idea para una escena de este capitulo, ese naruto ya tendrá su primer beso con la yuga pero falta un poco, si el pez es firma de los son jajaja, con inari no habia mucho que hacer asi que de una corte el rollo gracias al pez de Goten jjaaj, kakashi y naruto como el resto se llevaran de maravilla, si ardio algo de troya cuando llego Haku pero habia una bombera que lo apago jajajaj ya veras, el kamehameha se necesito de los dos hermanos para hacerlo decente y poderoso, sobre la crueldad del mundo Shinobi por lo menos en la tierra del fuego no existe ya que los son ha hecho muchos cambios en la historia, sobre todo por el equipo saiyaman que protegen a todos de los malvados, el poder sayayin fase 2 es algo que jamás zabuza quisiera volver a ver jajajaj, la llegada de mas mujeres no será tan mala para los son pero igual tendrán sus momentos agitados, espero que este capitulo tenga varios comentarios y lo de mi vida personal no tiene arreglo, solo mi historia tiene solución mi vida no, graias por tu apoyo.

Guest: bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, que bueno que te guste la historia, gracias por tu apoyo y recuerda que los comentarios son mi paga.

aten92: si Mabui estará con Goku y creo ya haberlo dicho, aun no se lo de yugito ya que es el arma de la nube pero bueno ahí vere como sacarla de la nube y dejarla ya sea con Goku o Gohan, gracias por tu apoyo.

kenallo25: recuerda que tsunade aparece despues de los exmenes chunin pero si estará en el harem, tambien espero que me des una opinión en este capitulo, gracias por tu apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: te perdono, no será una gran reacción al ver a Mei ya que es la mizukage y ellas tendrán que saber comportarse, kakashi y 18 bueno fuiste la única en opinar sobre esa pareja y ya veras que hice, gracias por tu apoyo.

Guest: vo soy weon o te cortaron verde pedazo de wea, traduce la wea al ingles y listo o no conoces los traductores, aweonao nomas.

: si pero aun debo pensar en como sacarla de la nube y si será de Gohan o Goku.

Demon888: pues que mas puedo decir que gracias por tu apoyo.

Ok eso es todo, ninguna de las series que aparecen en la historia me perteneceb si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 14: la llegada de 5 nuevas chicas a konoha, los exámenes chunin se acercan.

"¿Dónde esta mi hombre? ¿Dónde esta mi hombre?" repetía continuamente la mizukage de la niebla, golpeando en cada pregunta el escritorio del hokage sacando gotas de sudor a los presentes, por sobre todo a AO quien habia acompañado como escolta a mei.

"tranquila lady mei, ya hemos hecho mandar a un par de anbus para que traigan a los representantes del clan sayayin" decía el hokage de konoha tratando de tranquilizar a la impaciente mujer.

"discúlpeme señor hokage, pero el joven Gohan tambien viene ¿verdad?" pregunto una tímida Samui con la esperanza de volver a ver al gran saiyaman.

"si señorita Samui, Gohan y Goku vendrán para presentarse ya que el hijo menor aun se encuentra en una misión en la ola" explico el líder de la aldea de la hoja a la rubia de tetas gigantes.

"el vendrá, lo volveré a ver" pensaba con un gran rubor en su rostro Samui, mientras se tomaba el corazón que le latía mil por hora.

"Samui recuerda tu misión" dijo la peliblanca mabui, con un tono sereno y frio en su voz.

"si mabui perdón" dijo la peli rubia volviendo a tranquilizarse, pero no duro mucho ya que en un parpadeo y dejando a las chicas presentes sorprendidas, Gohan y Goku aparecían de la nada gracias a la tele transportación de Goku.

"hola señor hokage, ¿para que nos llamo?" pregunto el sayayin mayor a el hokage, aun sin darse cuenta de las chicas.

"quisiera presentarles a las chicas que vienen de la nube a supervisar al nuevo clan son" dijo el hokage apuntado hacia mabui y Samui, mientras Gohan y Goku volteaban a ver a el par de chicas de la nube.

"hey eres tu, la chica a quien le di mi casco" dijo sorprendido el gran saiyaman, acercándose a presentarse al par de mujeres.

"eess…ee…este si mi nombre es Samui, un gusto joven Gohan" dijo muy nerviosa la tetona chica, dando una reverencia a los son.

"jajaj lo se me lo habías dicho en aquella ocasión" dijo el joven sayayin, dándole una sonrisa son a la tetona chica, haciéndola sonrojar a un mas.

"mi nombre es mabui secretaria del raikage, un gusto conocerlo señor Goku" interrumpió la belleza de piel morena, levantando la diestra a Goku quien solo la miraba como si la analizara.

"un gusto jijiji vaya usted es una mujer muy bonita" exclamo inconscientemente el sayayin mayor, diciendo en voz alta sus pensamientos mientras reía como lo suele hacer.

"m.m..mu…muchas gracias por el halago señor Goku" dijo con un pequeño tartamudeo en su voz la peli blanca, tambien un poco de las mejillas de la mujer se encontraban coloradas.

"Goku y Gohan, ellas dos vienen de la aldea de la nube a supervisar al nuevo clan de konoha" dijo el hokage a los son, quienes ya se les habia comentado sobre la alianza de las aldeas.

"ohh si me acuerdo, entonces la señorita Mabui se queda en mi casa y la señorita Samui en la de Gohan" dijo el son mayor, recordando lo hablado y planificado por el hokage para que la alianza de la hoja y la nube tuviera éxito.

"asi es Goku, tambien me gustaría presentarte a otra visita que viene de la aldea de la niebla" exclamo el hokage de la hoja, apuntando a la mizukage de la aldea de la niebla.

El sayayin de raza pura se volteo un poco a ver a la mujer en cuestión para encontrar a otra hermosa mujer, quien lo miraba con corazones en sus ojos y un poco de saliva que caía de su boca, mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de Goku de pies y cabeza.

"es la mujer linda que vi cuando peleaba con Bills" exclamo Goku recordando cando entre por el techo de la oficina de la mizukage y la vio de reojo antes de volver a la pelea con el dios de la destrucción.

"cree que soy linda" pensó la peli rojiza, sonrojándose por el halago del sayayin, "entonces t..tu eres Goku, ummmm yo tambien creo que eres muy lindo" dijo sensualmente la líder de la niebla, acercándose a Goku y haciendo círculos con su dedo en el pecho del sayayin.

"jejejej discúlpeme por haber hecho un agujero en su oficina" Goku se disculpo con Mei por esa vez, dándole directo en la cara con la sonrisa son a la mizukage.

"oh dios si sigue sonriéndome de esa manera no me podre aguantar de saltarle encima" pensó Mei con ganas de agarrar de la cara al sayayin y besarlo apasionadamente ahí mismo, "pero en esa ocasión tenias el cabello de color rojo y no negro" dijo un poco confusa al mizukage, aprovechando para tocar y acariciar la cabeza de Goku.

"esa vez estaba transformado en el súper sayayin dios, aunque ahora no puedo transformarme pero si puedo poner mi cabello rubio" dijo el sayayin a Mei sacando una mueca de confusión de la mujer.

"podrías hacerlo, por favor" dijo con una mirada tierna en su rostro para recibir el asentimiento del sayayin, el cual tomaba distancia de la mizukage y en un parpadeo el sayayin cambio su color de cabello a dorado y sus ojos a verde esmeralda.

Las representantes de la nube quedaron sorprendidas por el cambio de apariencia del sayayin, sobre todo Mabui que veía con mucha atención al sayayin ahora de cabello rubio haciéndolo parecer aun mas sexy que antes pero ella no lo diría aun, por parte de la mizukage bueno ella ya estaba extasiada de tanta belleza sayayin.

"ya no me aguanto, ven aquí delicia dorada" exclamo Mei con lujuria en su voz, saltando hacia Goku para encaramarse al sayayin y empezar a besar los labios de Goku con gran pasión y lujuria nunca antes vista.

Las bocas de los dos hacían resonar toda la oficina del hokage con el sonido de las bocas de los dos que se comían la una con la otra, aunque era la de Mei que trataba de comerse completamente la boca de Goku con sus labios. Las reacciones de los presentes era de sorpresa al ver a la mizukage besar de tal forma a Goku y por parte de Mabui eran un poco de celos de Mei aunque no lo demostraba.

"sus labios se sienten tan cálidos" pensó el sayayin mientras sus labios eran succionados por la boca de la mizukage, que usaba hasta la lengua para explorar la boca del sayayin, luego de unos minutos de acoplamiento bucal la mujer por fin se separado de Goku con un rastro de saliva en sus bocas.

"ummm saben justo como lo imagine que ricos labios" dijo en voz alta Mei, lamiendo sus propios labios, "bien ahora vamos Goku, nos vamos a la aldea de la niebla donde nos casaremos y viviremos felices por siempre" declaro la mizukage tomando de la mano a Goku tratando de llevárselo de la aldea de la hoja.

"espere un momento señota mizukage, no se puede llevara Goku a su aldea" dijo el hokage interviniendo en los planes de Mei, sacando una mueca de molestia de la mujer de cabello rojizo.

"¿y por que no? El va hacer mi esposo y tengo el derecho para llevarlo donde yo quiera anciano" dijo muy molesta la mizukage, acercándose al hokage.

"la verdad señora mizukage, Goku es el patriarca del clan son que pertenece a la hoja" dijo el hokage a la mujer tratando de hacer entender que Goku no se iría a ningun lado.

"entonces cambiaremos el clan son a la aldea de la niebla y todo solucionado, vamos Goku" dijo Mei volviendo a acercarse a Goku para intentar llevárselo una vez mas.

"espere lady mizukage, mejor les explicare la situación de los son en la hoja" dijo el hokage llamando la atención de Mei que con un bufido de molestia se dispuso a escuchar lo que tenia que decir el hokage de la hoja.

Hiruzen sarutobi le explico que Goku además de ser el patriarca de la hoja, tambien ya se habia instalado en la aldea de la junto a sus hijos y sus esposas, al escuchar de las esposas de Goku y Gohan las chicas se pusieron tristes de que ellos ya estaban ocupados pero como los son estaban en la ley de restauración de clanes ellas tambien tenían una oportunidad de estar con los sayayins.

"bien bien, eso es un problema para mí ya que soy la mizukage" dijo la mujer de cabello rojizo, sabiendo que seria difícil estar con Goku y ser la líder de la niebla, "esperen un momento, tengo que hablar con mi escolta ao" dijo la mujer de cabello rojizo saliendo de la oficina.

"mientras Gohan, podrías mostrarle la aldea a Samui si eres tan amable" dijo el hokage, viendo que Samui se encontraba muy cerca de Gohan y a la vista a ella le gustaba Gohan.

"claro señor hokage, vamos Samui te llevare a dar una vuelta por konoha" dijo el sayayin, tomando de la mano a la tetona chica sonrojada y saliendo de la oficina del hokage.

"señor Goku me preguntaba sobre la transformación que acaba de hacer hace unos momentos" pregunto la morena Mabui a Goku, mientras sacaba una libreta para empezar a escribir lo que tenia que decir el sayayin.

Goku le explico un poco sobre las transformaciones que tenia la raza sayayin y además de decir que ni siquiera era humano si no de otra raza de un planeta extinto hace muchos años, esto empezó a interesar mucho a la peliblanca y no solo por su trabajo tambien personalmente concluyendo que Goku aun era un misterio de persona.

"muy peculiar señor Goku, pero me gustaría ver sus demás transformaciones si es posible" dijo la secretaria del raikage, terminando de escribir en su libreta.

"por supuesto que no hay problema señorita Mabui, pero podria de decirme señor Goku se me hace raro que me llamen asi" dijo el sayayin mayor, sacando un sonrojo de la mujer.

"claro que no es problema go…Goku" dijo un poco avergonzada la mujer pero aun asi le agradaba tener una mayor confianza con el sayayin, que demostraba ser una persona sociable y agradable para ella.

"y listo ya esta todo arreglado, ahora solo nos cabe poner la fecha del matrimonio mío y de este delicioso bon bon ummm" dijo la mizukage o ex mizukage de la niebla mientras le daba un agarrón al trasero de Goku.

"¿Qué paso señora mizukage?" dijo el hokage a la mujer que teia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"pues le he cedido mi puesto a ao y yo me quedare aquí en konoha junto a mi amorcito" dijo Mei mientras saltaba a los brazos de Goku que la tomaba de forma nupcial.

"esto significaría que podríamos tener una alianza con la niebla tambien" dijo el hokage aprovechando la situación para hacer la paz con la niebla.

"ummm es una buena idea anciano" dijo Mei que se acomodaba en los brazos de Goku, "con el matrimonio de la ex mizukage y el patriarca del clan son se cerrara la alianza de la niebla y la hoja" declaro ahora la ex mizukage de la niebla aprovechando de robarle un beso en la mejilla a Goku.

"bien Goku, ahora necesito que lleves a Mei y a Mabui a conocer la aldea si eres tan amable" dijo el hokage con una sonrisa en su arrugada cara.

"claro señor hokage, pero señorita Mei ¿no se bajara de mis brazos?" pregunto el sayayin a la feliz mujer quien solo se negó con un puchero en la cara, "tampoco me molesta llevarla en mis brazos y tu Mabui si quieres puedes ir en mi espalda" dijo el sayayin a la chica de piel morena, quien solo se negó con un sonrojo en la cara para luego salir de la oficina rumbo a konoha.

"jejejeje ya no quiero ser hokage, todas estas emociones no son buenas para mi edad" dijo el hokage llorando cómicamente encima de varios documentos que aun le quedaba para firmar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en las puertas de konoha, el equipo 7 se hacía presente despues de una semana que se encontraban fuera de konoha despues de una misión exitosa donde el puente se habia terminado con éxito y llamado el gran puente esperanza gracias a la esperanza que les dieron el equipo 7 al derrotar a gatou y fueran libres de sus garras, tambien llevaban con la nueva amiga de Goten quien se encontraba muy apegada al sayayin conversando de trivialidades con el sayayin.

Sakura y sasuke tambien venían muy acaramelados el unos con el otro, con la peli rosa tomando el brazo de sasuke poniendo su cabeza en su hombro y en el otro brazo el pequeño conejo sachi con una capa con el logo uchiha, hecha por sasuke ahora tambien como la mascota de ambos jóvenes.

Mientras naruto se encontraba encaramado en la espalda de kakashi ya que estaba cansado de caminar y aprovecho para ir de bulto en la espalda del peli plata que no le molestaba ya que consideraba a naruto como un pequeño hermano, tambien a los demás pero con naruto estuvo más tiempo entrenando su control de chakra.

"sabe kakashi sensei, la dulzura de estos dos podria llegar a darme diabetes" dijo naruto refiriéndose a la pareja del uchiha y la haruno quienes no le tomaban atención al rubio.

"buena broma naruto, pero apuesto que igual te gustaría estar asi con la pequeña Hinata jijijiji" dijo en tono de broma el enmascarado ninja sacando un sonrojo de naruto.

"Despues de informar al hokage la misión iré a ver a Hinata ya es mucho tiempo que no la he visto" dijo el peli rubio recordando a la hyuga y su lindo rostro poniéndose aun mas colorado.

"y usted kakashi sensei ¿no tiene a ninguna chica en su vida?" pregunto Sakura a su sensei, sacando un bufido del hatake.

"ahhh no Sakura lamentablemente no tengo a ninguna mujer en mi vida" dijo el peli plata suspirando al recordar que la última mujer importante para él fue asesinada por el mismo hace muchos años.

"vamos kakashi sensei no se desanime, apuesto que encontrara a alguien" dijo naruto tratando de animar al peli plata quien sonreí a través de su mascara.

"jejejeje tal vez si me callera una mujer del cielo podria ser posible" dijo kakashi en tono de broma mirando hacia el cielo.

"y como seria su mujer perfecta kakashi sensei" pregunto naruto curioso por saber si podria ayudar a kakashi a buscarle una mujer a su sensei.

"pues de cabello rubio y corto, de ojos azules y de carácter fuerte, de cuerpo atlético y de gran belleza" dijo el kakashi imaginándose a su chica perfecta dejándose llevar, "pero creo que es muy difícil encontrar una mujer asi jejeje" exclamo kakashi con una sonrisa detrás de su mascara pero….

"ESTUPIDO DRAGÓN!" fue el grito de una mujer en el cielo, al mirar hacia arriba una mujer de cabello rubio caía de pique contra el cielo, solo para que kakashi la tomara justo entre sus brazos mirando con sorpresa a la mujer de cabello rubio.

Todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, blanca piel y de hermosos ojos azules habia caído del cielo a los brazos de kakashi justamente como lo dijo en broma el hatake.

"hola?" dijo el peli plata con confusión, mientras la mujer lo miraba con confusión.

"pervertido deja de tocarme" grito molesta la rubia mujer dándole un puñetazo en la cara a kakashi, mandándolo contra uno de los arboles junto a naruto que no tenia nada que ver en esto.

"pero si es numero 18" dijo Goten reconociendo a la mujer, confundiendo aun mas a los presentes por tan peculiar nombre.

"Goten, entonces tu y tu familia se encontraban en este planeta" dijo la mujer ahora conocida como 18 acercándose a el sayayin, esta mas que decir que la mujer vestía vaqueros ajustados azules y una playera anaranjada y negra que resaltaba su figura.

"jjijij si mi papá y hermano ahora vivimos en konoha y somos grandes ninjas" dijo el pequeño sonriendo ampliamente, "pero ¿Cómo es que se encuentra aquí señora 18?" pregunto el inocente Goten, haciendo que la rubia hiciera una mueca de molestia y tristeza.

"es algo personal, pero solo digamos que me quería alejar lo mas posible de la tierra y eso es todo, yo sola" dijo la mujer de ojos azules antes de que Goten le cuestionara alguna otra cosa mas.

"si es asi señorita, debemos de avisar al hokage sobre este suceso" dijo kakashi parándose del árbol destruido y frotarse la cara despues del golpe en la cara.

"el hokage debe ser quien dirige la aldea que vi en el cielo" pensó 18 dirigiendo su mirada a kakashi.

"o es verdad, el es mi sensei " dijo Goten presentando a él peli plata, "y tambien un amigo de mi hermano Gohan" dijo el pequeño sayayin, mientras 18 miraba analizando al sujeto de cabello color gris.

"jejeje y no soy un pervertido, solo te atrape para que no cayeras al suelo" dijo el peli plata con un rubor detrás de su mascara mientras se frotaba la nuca, "aunque creo que eres mas fuerte de lo que pienso" exclamo kakashi analizando el puñetazo que habia recibido.

"tch creo que te debo una disculpa, ahora guíame a ese tal hokage para poder instalarme en este pueblo" exigió numero 18 con un tono molesto, apuntando a kakashi, 18 comprendió muy rápido y con solo analizar un poco que debía ir con el líder del pueblo a explicar la situación.

"yo?" pregunto el peli plata apuntándose a sí mismo, mientras sus alumnos asentían con su cabeza con miradas astutas en sus rostros animándolo a hacerlo.

"si tu chico de la mascara" exclamo la mujer quien ya quería saber adonde fue enviada por las esferas del dragón.

"creo que no tengo otra salida" pensó el peli plata frotándose la cabeza con nerviosismo, "bien entonces yo ire directamente a la torre a dar el informe de la misión y ustedes pueden tomarse la tarde" declaro el sensei del equipo 7, "vamos señorita 18 la guiare a la torre" dijo el hatake siendo seguido por la rubia.

"nos vemos" decía Goten agitando su mano vendada a el par de adultos que se perdían entre la aldea de la hoja.

Asi los chicos del grupo 7 y tambien Haku habían quedado liberados de tareas por el día de hoy y tambien una nueva mujer habia llegado a el planeta ninja a acompañar la soledad de kakashi y tambien olvidar su pasado en el planeta tierra, tratando de olvidar como krillin la habia engañado y lo peor es que su amante habia ganado el corazón de su hija.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura y sasuke se despidieron de sus amigos ya que el par de tortolos tenía otras cosas que hacer, dejando a naruto Haku y Goten solos quienes se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento 8 donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos.

Al llegar a el campo de entrenamiento estaban todos entrenando muy duro, siendo supervisados por Kurenai quien estaba sentada debajo de la copa de un árbol frotándose el estomago y tarareando una alegre canción de cuna para su bebe no nato.

"hey chicos ya volvimos" dijo naruto saludando a sus amigos quienes dirigieron su mirada a los tres recién llegados, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba al ver a su lindo naruto sano y salvo, pero por parte de Ino y Fuu corrieron tan rápido como les daban sus piernas para ir a abrazar a su querido sayayin.

"mi lindo Goten te extrañe muchísimo, tu presencia me hacia mucha falta chu chu chu" decía la yamanaka, dándole besos en la cara al pelinegro.

"yo te extrañe mas cariño" dijo la peli menta acariciando su mejilla contra la de Goten, pero lo que ellas no habían notado era la otra chica que era mas alta que ellas y de mayor edad.

"cof cof, creo que están incomodando a Goten" dijo Haku llamando la atención de las otras chicas que abrazaban a Goten.

"ummm y tu ¿quién eres?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo Fuu e Ino, con una mirada molesta por ser interrumpidas de su momento con el sayayin.

"mi nombre es son Haku, tambien una amiga importante de Goten" dijo la usuaria del hielo, molestando a las futuras novias de Goten al escuchar que Goten tenia a otra amiguita en su vida.

"pues Goten solo necesita de nosotras Haku" dijo Ino actuando como si Goten le poseyera, agarrando mas firme el brazo del sayayin pero Fuu se fijo en algo en la mano de Goten era una venda y eso quería decir que Goten estaba herido.

"nooo! Goten ¿Quién demonio te irio en la mano? Lo matare, matare a quien haya osado tocar a mi Goten" decía Fuu tomando las manos del sayayin entre las suyas.

"no mi lindo Goten esta lastimado, no te preocupes amor mio tu linda Ino cuidara de ti" dijo la yamanka, quitándole las manos de Goten a Fuu y ponerlas en las suyas, sacando una vena de molestia de la chica de piel morena.

"disculpa Ino pero yo soy que cuidara de mi Goten" dijo Fuu quitándole de las manos a Goten a Ino.

"disculpa Fuu pero Goten me necesita a mi y solo a mi" contra taco Ino, mirando con enojo a Fuu.

"disculpa Ino pero eso no es cierto" respondió la peli menta, mirando de la misma forma a la rubia.

Una pelea de miradas y de varias discusiones entre las dos, agregando algunos insultos la una contra la otra, cosa que empezó a molestar a Kurenai ya que estas palabrotas las podria oír el bebe y eso no era lo mejor para su embarazo, asi que la pelinegra se acerco a el par de jóvenes con una mirada en blanco y con un aura roja en su persona.

"cállense ustedes dos" grito molesta la oji carmesí, dándole de golpes de puño en la cabeza a Ino y Fuu dejándoles grandes chichones en las cabezas deteniendo la pelea de las chicas, "tch pelear por cosas tan estúpidas" dijo la pelinegra alejándose de Ino y Fuu quienes estaban inconscientes y con los ojos como remolinos en el césped del campo de entrenamiento.

"y este es el campo de entrenamiento 8 donde suelen entrenar mis alumnos y los de mi esposa" dijo Gohan llegando junto a Samui al campo de formación divisando a los chicos y a su esposa.

"hermano ya llegue de la misión en la ola" exclamo Goten al divisar a su hermano mayor.

"sentí tu ki cuando llegaste a la aldea, además creo que has llegado al súper sayayin 2" dijo Gohan orgulloso de su hermano, frotándole la cabeza.

"gohaaann amor mio te extrañe tanto" decía Kurenai abalanzándose sobre su esposo sayayin, llenando de besos en el rostro.

"pero si me fui por unos minutos" exclamo Gohan con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras el plan de Kurenai era alejarlo de poco a poco de Samui quien por reflejo tomo el brazo de Gohan.

"hey puedes soltar a mi esposo" dijo molesta Kurenai a Samui.

"discúlpeme pero Gohan ha sido amable de mostrarme konoha y aun nos mucho por recorrer" dijo Samui sin importarle que la pelinegra fuera la esposa del sayayin.

"puede hacerlo alguien mas" contesto la pelinegra dirigiendo sus miradas a sus alumnos, quienes se hicieron los desentendidos y volvieron a su entrenamiento.

"vamos Gohan prometiste llevarme a almorzar" dijo Samui con una linda carita al sayayin, mientras la rubia trataba de llevárselo.

"ughhhhh bien los acompaño, Goten te encargo a los chicos" dijo Kurenai tomando el brazo del padre de su hijo e irse junto a Samui a recorrer la aldea.

"oye Goten a mi tambien me gustaría recorrer la aldea pero por el aire" dijo Haku pidiendo que Goten la llevara en su espalda y recorrer la aldea por el cielo.

"bueno vamos" dijo Goten con la mayor calma mientras Haku se subia en la espalda del sayayin y partían el vuelo mientras Ino y Fuu estaban en el suelo fantaseando con Goten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con Goku quien se encontraba en el patio de la residencia son, mostrándole la casa a Mei y a Mabui, pero detrás del sayayin se encontraban sus tres esposas con mala cara al tener que recibir en su nidito de amor a dos mujeres mas y lo peor era que una de ellas ya le habia agarrado mucho cariño al sayayin.

"muchas gracias Goku por enseñarnos la aldea pero ahora quisiera ver sus demás transformaciones" dijo Mabui con su habitual seriedad en su rostro, mientras sacaba su libreta de anotaciones y documentar lo que veria.

"por supuesto ya se los habia prometido" dijo Goku tomando distancia de cada mujer presente.

"hace mucho que no veo a Goku transformarse" dijo Kushina sentándose en una banca que se encontraba en el patio al igual que Mikoto y Tsume que veian a su esposo con amor. Ellas no lo dirían pero al ver cambiar a su esposo de apariencia las encendía, pero sabían controlarse.

"primero el súper sayayin" en un instante Goku cambio su cabello a dorado y con varios mechones en su frente t su cabello desafiando a la gravedad, Mei tenia saliva en su boca queriendo saltarle a Goku como habia pasado hace poco.

"bien Goku con esa transformación ¿Cuánto es tu poder destructivo?" pregunto Mabui tambien con la mirada fija en Goku pensando en su sexy cuerpo.

"ummmm como lo podria decir, oh con un kamehameha podria destruir la aldea sin problema y con un súper kamehameha el planeta" explico el súper sayayin, sorprendiendo a la peliblanca y excitando mas a Mei.

"muy bien puedes proseguir" exclamo Mabui para que Goku siguiera con la siguiente transformación.

"entonces el súper sayayin dos" dijo Goku cambiando ahora un poco mas el cabello a ser un poco mas resaltado con un solo mechon en su frente y un par de cachos de cabello en sus sienes.

"maldición no podre soportar mas si sigue asi" pensó Mei ahora juntando las piernas mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"que me dices de esta transformación Goku" dijo Mabui ahora con las mejillas cloradas al sentir la energía de Goku casi recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

"sin problemas podria destruir el planeta" dijo Goku naturalmente, mientras Mabui asentía con la cabeza escribiendo lo dicho por el sayayin de raza pura.

"tienes una ultima transformación por lo que he escuchado" dijo Mabui, ahora sorprendiendo a Mei que si Goku se transformaba en la fase 3 llegaría al orgasmo en el acto.

"jejej si esta es…. Aaahhhh" grito Goku que en una rafaga de ki dorada el sayayin habia cambiado aun mucho mas que antes, además que su ki era mas intenso su cabello era mas largo y sus cejas habían desaparecido, dejando una mirada fría en su rostro pero aun manteniendo su sonrisa de siempre.

"dios ya no aguanto mas" grito Mei tratando de repetir la escena vista en la oficina del hokage abalanzándose hacia el sayayin, para ser detanida por unas cadenas a su alrededor, "¿Qué demonios?" pregunto Mei al ver que Kushina la tenia atada.

Pero para Mei esto no fue nada ya que una roca le cayo en la cabeza y una pequeña bola de fuego le chamusco un poco la cara, esto fue gracias a las demás esposas de Goku Tsume y Mikoto, quienes usaron sus estilos elementales para calmar las ansias de amor de la ex mizukage.

"oigan como se atreven a hacer eso" grito molesta la mujer de cabello rojizo.

"tch discúlpanos lady Mei pero deberá a suprimir sus deseos carnales por nuestro esposo" dijo la pelirroja Kushina con calma en su voz, acercándose a Goku.

"eso es fácil decirlo para ustedes ya que todas las noches pueden tenerlo para ustedes" dijo Mei molesta y envidiosa de que Goku pudiera satisfacer a las tres mujeres cada noche y a ella no tenia a nadie.

"tranquila lady Mei nosotras ya la aceptamos en nuestra familia" dijo Kushina con una voz forzada, "asi que solo debe esperar a la noche de su boda para estar con Goku" exclamo Kushina con una voz neutra tratando de comportarse lo mas cortes con Mei.

"tch me resignare por ahora" dijo Mei diciendo la ultima palabra en voz baja.

"gracias señor Goku ahora terminare el informe para el raikage" dijo Mabui haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a la residencia son.

"de nada jijijij" dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza mientras volvía a su forma natural.

Luego de esto y de alguna que otro cruce de palabra de Mei con las esposas de Goku, estos volvieron a la residencia con dos nuevas integrantes en el harem que se armaba de a poco a poco del sayayin de raza pura, quien poco y nada de opinión tenía contra las mujeres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya una semana habia pasado desde la llegada de 18, Haku, Mabui, Samui y Mei a la aldea de konoha y ninguna podria estar mas contenta en la tierra del fuego, ya que el recibimiento en la aldea fue de buena manera por parte de cada una de ella.

En primer lugar era 18 quien escapo por la infelidad de krillin al planeta ninja gracias a un deseo de sheng long, el dragón solo la mando los mas lejos posibles como ella lo habia deseado y que mejor que el lugar donde se encontraban los son y tambien gracias a la gentileza del hokage escuchando su historia y viendo su potencial la instalo como jounin de la aldea y la dejo bajo el cuidado de kakashi para incluirse de poco a poco en el mundo ninja.

Kakashi estaba mas que feliz que la mujer de sus sueños estuviera bajo su cuidado incluso dio la idea de que viviera en el departamento que se encontraba al lado del suyo, pero por mas que intentara agradarle a 18 esta no le prestaba mucha atención.

En segundo lugar Haku que se instalo en la residencia son, ahora llamándose oficialmente son Haku se convirtió en chunin gracias a su experiencia en batalla y su estilo particular con el hielo, siendo maestra de los pequeños de la academia de konoha y cada momento con Goten se acercaba mas al sayayin y generaba nuevos sentimientos mas que amistad por el pequeño hijo de Goku, generando celos por parte de Ino y Fuu pero como era la amiga de Goten no podían hacer nada.

En tercer lugar era Mabui, quien durante toda la semana no se despegaba del sayayin de raza pura, siguiéndolo a todas parte y a cada lugar, archivando y escribiendo todo sobre el patriarca son, el cual le contaba sus aventuras vividas en su antiguo planeta, empezando a interesar mucho a la mujer de piel morena que se abría de poco a poco con Goku, aunque causando la molestia de las demás chicas quienes no encontraban su oportunidad de pasar tiempo privado con el sayayin.

En cuarto lugar era Mei quien tambien le gustaba pasar momentos con Goku, conociéndolo mas y robando unos que otros besos del sayayin aunque tuvo que retirarse unos días para ceder el puesto de mizukage a AO y hacer la documentación necesaria para su traslado a konoha y además de la alianza de la niebla y la hoja, tambien concretar esta alianza con el matrimonio de ella y Goku que se celebraría en un mes a partir de ahora.

En ultimo lugar era Samui quien no podía estar mas feliz de pasar tiempo con Gohan usando la excusa de la supervisión de la nube al clan son, acompañándolo ya sea en los entrenamientos con su equipo, hasta las aventuras que tenia al salir con el equipo saiyaman a detener a ninjas renegados y ladrones de los alrededores, además a veces participaba dándole una que otra paliza a algunos ladrones.

La convivencia con las demás esposas de Gohan mejoraba a cada día, se llevaba bien con Kurenai aunque no habían empezado bien, tambien con Yugao y Hana quienes ya sea ir de compras o ayudando con el equipo saiyaman se llevaban de maravilla y la aceptaban para sea una de las futuras esposas, pero Anko no le era de mucho agrado ya que ahora no era las mas tetona chica cercana a Gohan, asi que una noche decidió hacer algo especial para Gohan, para demostrar su amor por el sayayin y que viera que su cuerpo era suficiente para satisfacerlo.

"que día tan largo, ahora solo quiero dormir" dijo el joven sayayin entrando a su habitación, pero al entrar a ella esta se encontraba con una luz purpura tenue y música suave bien sensualona, "¿me equivoque de cuarto?" pregunto con confusión el sayayin dispuesto a marcharse siendo atrapado por un par de manos e ingresándolo a la habitación.

"sshhh tranquilo cariño, no queremos despertar a las demás" dijo una voz picara y sensual detrás de Gohan para al voltearse encontrarse cara a cara con Anko.

"Anko pero qumphhh…" Gohan no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que sus labios se encontraban sellados por los de la mitarashi, quien durante el beso guio a Gohan a una silla en el centro de la habitación.

"quédate sentado aquí Gohan, el espectáculo esta por comenzar" exclamo la mujer de cabello purpura robando un ultimo beso al sayayin y alejándose de un confundido Gohan.

Gohan al tener una mejor visual de Anko, pudo verla vestida con un traje de colegiala sexy con una falda que solo llegaba a la mitad del muslo dejando ver una tanga negra debajo de ella, una camisa blanca que mostraba el escote y su ombligo, pero lo mas sensual era su cabello atado en dos coletas gemelas.

"¿te gusta lo que ves chico travieso? Lo que viene te gustara mas" exclamo la esposa de Gohan con voz sensual, revelando detrás de ella un tubo de metal igual al de las chicas que hacen striptease.

Anko subió un poco mas la música y comenzó el show mas erótico jamás visto por el sayayin, la mujer empezó con una vuelta lenta alrededor del tubo afirmándose de una mano firmemente sin dejar de mirar a Gohan, luego salta arriba del tubo deslizándose como si fuera un bombero, gracias a su entrenamiento ninja sus piruetas eran muy sencillas, cada movimiento cada baile alrededor del tubo era perfecto y muy excitante para cualquier hombre, por sobre todo Gohan que ya empezaba a excitarse gracias el sensual baile de Anko.

"ahora vamos por la fase dos de mi plan" se dijo la kunoichi de la hoja, empezando a acercarse al sayayin y ponerse encima de Gohan para empezar a acerle un baile privado al sayayin.

Anko usaba todas sus artimañas para excitar al máximo a Gohan, ya sea moviendo su trasero justo en la cara de Gohan o saltando arriba de su entrepierna, tambien poniendo sus tetas en la cara de Gohan y dejarle un rastro de besos jugosos en la cara de sus esposo, era tal la excitación de Gohan que este trato de darle un buen agarrón de trasero a Anko pero ella lo detuvo en seco.

"no, no, no, sin usar las manos, ya tendremos tiempo para eso" dijocon una sensual voz la mitarashi, volviendo a su baile sensual ahora tocando el pecho de Gohan y bajando lentamente a sus pantalones, "vamos con la ultima fase de mi plan" pensó pícaramente la esposa de Gohan.

La mujer peli purpura empezó a acariciar el falo de Gohan por detrás de su dogi, viendo que este empezaba a levantarse indicando que ya se encontraba duro y listo para la acción, asi que como le gustaba a ella, saco el pene erecto de Gohan bajando un poco su dogi.

"ummm que delicia" dijo Anko lamiéndose los labios para proceder en engullir de un solo golpe el pene de Gohan a su boca sacando un gemido del sayayin, "kukukuku se cual es tu punto débil Gohan" pensó la chica empezando a chupar de arriba y abajo repetidamente el pene del sayayin, sacando gemidos del chico y ella empezando a mojarse en sus partes intimas.

Anko además de usar la boca para excitar a Gohan, usaba su lengua para lamer como si fuera una paleta el pene del sayayin lubricándolo de paso el falo sayayin, haciendo círculos con su lengua en el glande del pene y seguir chupándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

"aa… y..yo me vengo" decía entre gemidos el pelinegro sayayin, sintiendo que llegaba al climax gracias a las mamadas de la mitarashi.

"no te contengas amor dame toda tu leche, quiero saborearla ya" decía Anko mientras masturbaba al sayayin con su palma para recibir de lleno en la cara el semen del sayayin, dejándola empapada de leche de Gohan.

"discúlpame Anko te manche entera" decía el sayayin sacando un pañuelo y limpiando la cara de Anko, pero ella solo disfrutaba del sabor del semen de Gohan y tomar otra vez el pene del chico para masturbarlo otra vez.

"kukuku no te preocupes amor, además ya estoy manchada aquí abajo" dijo Anko refiriéndose a su empapada vagina, esto ya no lo soportaba mas el sayayin esto era demasiado, necesitaba poseer el cuerpo de Anko y no esperaría mas.

Gohan tomo de la cintura a la peli purpura y la levanto gracias a su fuerza para insertarle todo su pene en la vagina de la mitarashi, sentándola de golpe en su falo sin antes de correr un poco la tanga y penetrarla sin contemplación, ya no le importaba si aun mantenía la falda o su camisa blanca solo quería penetrarla con todo su ser.

"DIOSSS Gohan esto me encanta dámelo todo" gritaba extasiada la esposa de Gohan, siendo penetrada continuamente por el sayayin, haciéndola saltar de arriba abajo mientras Gohan se encontraba sentado en la silla, sacando gemidos a diestra y siniestra de la peli purpura.

"Anko eres tan apretada" dijo Gohan entre gemidos de placer, mientras Anko juntaba de vez en cuando sus labios con los del sayayin besándolo una y otra vez con tanta pasión y lujuria que la saliva de ellos se hacia una gracias a sus lenguas que se entrelazaban.

"transfórmate Gohan, rómpeme la concha con todo tu ser mi amor" decía la chica besando otra vez a su esposo, para que este concediera su deseo y cambiara su cabello a rubio y ojos a verde, aumentando su poder para penetrar aun mas fuerza sus embestidas.

Gohan se levanto de la silla aun embistiendo a Anko, para agararr las nalgas de su esposa y penetrarla aun mas profundo en su interior sacando gemidos aun mas fuertes de la mujer. Sus fluidos se combinaban ya sea en sus bocas y entre sus partes intimas, cayendo al suelo casi formando un pequeño charco de fluidos de pasión de los dos.

"y..ya no puedo mas, me vengooo" grito Anko teniendo su quinto orgasmo seguido pero ahora siendo llenada de leche en su interior gracias a que Gohan tambien se habia venido con todo en la vagina de la peli purpura, volviendo a su fase natural del sayayin.

Los dos amantes se recostaron en la cama tras horas de pasión cansados y respirando con dificultad, los dos totalmente desnudos y cubiertos de sudor despues de una gran sesión de amor, siendo uno de los mejores momentos de sexo en mucho tiempo.

"wow Anko eres maravillosa, pero ¿porque el baile erótico al principio?" pregunto Gohan a su esposa quien se apoyaba en el pecho de Gohan.

"solo quería demostrarte que te amo Gohan, además de innovar un poco" dijo la mitarashi a su esposo sacando una sonrisa del sayayin.

"y yo te amo, recuerda que aunque me case con alguna otra mujer ya sea por cualquier motivo yo siempre te amare" dijo Gohan con ternura dándole un beso en la nuca de la peli purpura, terminando con todas sus dudas en su cabeza al escuchar esa palabras.

"eres el mejor esposo del mundo Gohan, gracias por llegar a mi vida" dijo con sinceridad la esposa de Gohan, recordando cuando este le quito ese sello maldito de su hombro y le dio su libertad.

"jejejej espero que las chicas no nos hayan oído" dijo el sayayin con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

"no te preocupes por eso amor, todas están dormidas profundamente" dijo Anko con una sonrisa maliciosa en su voz.

Yugao, Hana y Samui se encontraban durmiendo en la sala de la casa con varios vasos de alcohol en sus manos aunque esto no fue las que las hizo dormir, si no una pócima que se encontraba en el cuarto de Anko que haría dormir profundamente a las chicas, por parte de Kurenai ella tenia el sueño pesado gracias a su embarazo y no se despertaba con nada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(al día siguiente en la oficina del hokage)

"una carta del raikage" exclamo el viejo sarutobi abriendo la carta de la nube para ver su contenido, al leer la carta quedo sorprendido por lo que estaba escrito y además de una sonrisa en su rostro, "ok raikage, si eso es lo que quiere lo tendrá, ya sea todo por la alianza con la nube" exclamo el hokage de la aldea, escribiendo de inmediato la respuesta al kage de la nube….

.

.

.

.

Nota final: ok es todo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo desde el lemon hasta la inclusión de 18, lo que paso con 18 es algo parecido a la película la mano que mese la cuna, es eso para que lo entiendan.

Bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios opiniones dudas preguntas o alguna idea que quieran aportar en la historia, o alguna pelea que quieran ver o si quieren que mate a alguien o le rompa los huesos a un personaje solo déjenlo en los review sin mas me despido alucard77 (brayan cortez) fuera. (viejo conchetumadre me cagaste el ramo púdrete).


	15. Chapter 15

Leer importante: un saludo para cada uno de mis fieles lectores a quienes agradezco sus comentarios, he leído varias preguntas que se repiten a cada momento y que he respondido pero aun las siguen haciendo asi que responderé todas en este instante:

¿sasuke se fusionara con naruto?

Si eso pasara en shippuden ya que necesitan mucho entrenamiento para tener una fusión decente.

¿tendra kakashi hijos?

Tendrá una niña de pelo color plata y ojos azules en shipudden.

¿Ves hentai para escribir los lemon?

Los baso en vivencia de mi vida aunque un poco mas rebuscadas y de una que otra porno.

¿krillin dejo a 18 por la peli azul marón?

Los dejo a su imaginación.

¿Aparecerá vegeta?

No ya que le estoy dando mas protagonismo a Gohan.

¿Quién tendrá a yugito?

Pues aun no lo se.

¿Qué le pasara a orochimaru?

Le van a sacar la conchetumadre al puto de mierda.

Tambien dare el harem final de los son en esta temporada.

Goku: Kushina, Mikoto, Tsume, Mei, tsunade, Mabui.

Gohan: Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Hana, Samui, shizune.

Goten: Ino, Fuu, Haku, Karin, kin, tayuyá.

Esa es la lista por ahora la verdad bastante contundente, ahora respondo sus comentarios:

maxigiampieri2012: Goku siempre tendrá ese lado ingenuo que lo slavara mas de alguna ves, Goten tendrá varias chicas peleando por su persona como lo habras visto mas arriba jajajaja, gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: bueno amigo siempre lo digo siempre se pone mas interesante cada vez, no me digas mas hoomi, gracias por tu apoyo.

Goldran: habrá varios momentos de 18 y kakashi en la historia, como cuando ella vea el rostro de kakashi será genial, aaaahh Kurenai tendrá algunos cambios de personalidad por el embarazo, Mei tendrá que saber controlarse pero con el dios sayayin tal vez no jajajaj y el lemon de Anko que bueno que te gudto, gracias por tu apoyo.

james Anderson: bueno mi amigo recuerda que este es un fic y de shion pues puede ser mas adelante, gracias por tu apoyo.

Demon888: ya respondí a tu pregunta mi amigo y espero que sigas comentando a futuro, gracias por tu apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: 18 vera una parte de kakashi que la hara cambiar de opinión sobre el peli plata ajajja, para ti como ya dije antes si pero se llamara empeiza yi y termina con ri jajaja, e itachi pues no se si vados pueda tener hijos, gracias por tu apoyo.

richard78zamo: la familia son cambiara todo de la serie original ya que su sola presencia cambia mucho, Haku fue adoptada por los son para no tener problema con el consejo, ya tendrá Mei su momento de placer ajajja y Gohan tambien con Samui y tsunade aparecerá despues de la invasión, gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: que bueno que te guste la historia y la consideres tu favorita y ya explique lo del lemon, gracias por tu apoyo.

THE CROW 88: gracias por tu comentario amigo y por tu apoyo.

Dragonoidnatsu: por supuesto amigo ya encontrare motivos de que las esposas de Goku se peleen por alguna estúpida razón y que Goku las calme, me diste un listado de chicas que ni siquiera conocía y ya di una lista final para esta temporada, veremos que pasa para la segunda temporada, gracias por tu apoyo.

kenallo25: tu pregunta ha sido respondida, los poderes de los sayayin no se en que tienes dudas si de por si en la saga de cell Goku podía destruir un planeta con un súper kamehameha y ten claro que los sayayin no tienen rival en el mundo ninja, gracias por tu apoyo.

aten92: kakashi ya tendrá su oportunidad no te preocupes por él, kjajajaa Goku ya tendrá sus momentos con sus esposas y sobre todo Mei, aun Goten les falta dos chicas de distinta personalidad jaja, ahí vere con quien se queda yugito y ya tengo una que otra idea de cómo sacarla de la nube y todo radica en la carta del raikage a el hokage, gracias por tu apoyo.

jair d: tienes toda la razón casi se violan a Goku pero tiene a sus amadas guardianas que no permitirán que cualquiera lo viole jaja, a Gohan le faltaba un lemon y que mejor que un striptiese, kakashi lograra su cometido a su tiempo y orochimaru será hecho bolsa te lo prometo, gracias por tu apoyo.

Midorifanic: bueno ahora que estoy de vacaciones estoy de mejor animo gracias por preocuparte, sobre Mei y su puesto de mizukage es porque Goku es irresistible y una mujer enamorado puede hacer cualquier cosa jajaja, Mabui es mas seria pero tendrá sus momentos te lo prometo, el hokage tendrá que aguantar un poco mas pero será recompensado, sachi es como el bebe de sasuke y Sakura una muestra de su amor, la escena de kakashi la saque de otro de mis fic, 18 es la mejor pareja que se me pudo ocurrir para el enmascarado, lo de 18 y krillin suele pasar te lo digo por experiencia, Haku tiene 14 solo dos le lleva a Goten, al final todas las chicas de Goten se llevaran bien por el sayayin, Samui tendrá sus momentos con Gohan y Anko bueno es una loquilla, debo decir que gaara deberá tener su personalidad seria y agresiva ya que es un fuerte oponente a futuro para sasuke y naruto pero tendrá su final feliz y finalmente como te preocupo mi estado de animo te diré brevemente lo que me paso, ella tenia a otro y se caso con él y yo me quedo sin nada, bueno gracias por tu apoyo.

Guestx2: ya habrá escenas para cada gusto de esposas locas hasta lemon, gracias por su apoyo.

Bueno es todo y solo les digo que miren la ultima nota les convendrá a todos los que comentan esta historia, ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 15: que comiencen los exámenes chunin.

Solo faltaba una semana para los exámenes chunin que se celebraban en estas fechas, donde genin de varios países y aldea aledañas se reunirían para ascender de rango en extenuantes pruebas físicas y mentales, donde se pondrán a prueba todo lo enseñado por sus senseis y la experiencia adquirida en las misiones otorgadas por sus aldeas, además estos exámenes eran tambien para mantener una buena relación con cada aldea para mantener la paz entre ellas.

El día de hoy los equipos de konoha serian presentados por sus senseis para los exámenes chunin, estos fueron notificados por el hokage para ir a hacer la documentación adecuada para su inscripción y luego la notificación a sus estudiantes, pero si uno de ellos estaba en desacuerdo el documento no era valido y el equipo genin no participaría en el examen.

Kakashi como todas las mañanas antes de alguna misión o alguna reunión importante se dirigía al cementerio de konoha a ver a sus antiguos y mas queridos amigos de equipo, rin y óbito muertos hace mucho tiempo, algo siempre mantenía kakashi en su cabeza, por eso siempre antes de cualquier cosa él los visitaba antes de salir a cumplir con sus deberes.

Aunque el día de hoy el peli plata no noto la presencia de una mujer de rubios cabellos que lo seguía de cerca, era nada mas y nada menos que numero 18 quien hace algún tiempo que mantenía un ojo en el servicial jounin que cada vez que tenia la oportunidad la invitaba a salir o dar una vuelta a la aldea pero ella siempre lo rechazaba.

Pero un día noto este habito de salir temprano del departamento y dirigirse al cementerio antes de salir alguna misión, 18 aprovecho este día para seguirle y ver que era lo que hacia en las visitas mañaneras en la tumba de sus antiguos amigos de equipo.

"bien kakashi veamos que es lo tan importante que haces en el cementerio" pensó la rubia androide manteniendo su distancia del peli plata, quien se mantenía parado en frente de la lapida de su mejor amigo uchiha.

El enmascarado se mantenía ahí parado sin hacer nada por unos minutos, hasta que se empezó a hincar hasta quedar solo apoyado en sus rodillas empezando a hablar con la lapida de concreto, 18 gracias a su gran oído escuchaba todo lo que decía el peli plata.

Kakashi hablaba de sus antiguos día de misión con su amigo y su sensei, las peleas que tenían los dos y entrenamientos con su equipo junto a rin, además de alguna que otra anécdota con sus compañeros de clase, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de 18 y fue algo que dijo kakashi sobre ella.

"sabes mi amigo, hace poco llego una chica muy hermosa a la aldea" dijo kakashi sentándose junto a la lapida de óbito y tambien entre medio de su amigo uchiha y rin, "se llama 18 jjjijij un nombre curioso pero aun asi ella es especial" exclamo el uchiha mirando al cielo recordando el día en que ella llego a su día.

"que tonto, decirme algo asi no me hará cambiar de opinión" dijo la rubia 18 tocándose el pecho que al solo oír esas palabras le latía rápidamente.

"ella es de un carácter muy fuerte, me enviado a volar varias veces y muy fuerte mas que yo o tu o cualquier Shinobi en la aldea excepto a los son" seguía halagando el peli plata a la androide que se mantenía a distancia con unas mejillas coloradas, "si estuvieras vivo mi amigo, podríamos a ver tenidos citas dobles jejeje tu con rin y yo con 18" dijo con tristeza kakashi bajando un poco su cabeza al imaginar esto.

"con que una mujer con carácter fuerte no" dijo la androide detrás del jounin sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

"jejejej hola 18" dijo nervioso el peli plata al ver a la rubia mujer, "oh no me escucho todo lo que dije, me va a golpear" pensó el enmascarado poniendo en posición de defensa con sus manos por delante y cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe.

"ven levántate" dijo 18 ofreciendo la diestra a kakashi, el cual abrió sus ojos y acepto confundido la mano de la chica para levantarse hasta estar a frente a frente.

"gracias señorita 18" exclamo con un poco de confusión el peli plata.

"ellos eran tus amigos ¿verdad?" pregunto la rubia mirando las lapidas de rin y óbito que siempre visitaba el enmascarado jounin.

"si ellos eran parte de mi equipo hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora solo quedo yo" dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

"siempre vienes aquí antes de ir a una misión, lo he notado desde que me mude a tu lado" dijo la mujer al peli plata mientras se acomodaba un mechon de su cabello rubio.

"asi es, me conocen por siempre llegar tarde por venir aquí eso se debe…" kakashi no llego a terminar su frase ya que la mujer interrumpió su relato.

"espera kakashi, que tal si me invitas a desayunar y me cuentas ahí" dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas la androide, desviando un poco la mirada sacando una enorme sonrisa al enmascarado que no se notaba por su mascara.

"si me permite señorita 18" dijo kakashi ofreciendo su brazo caballerosamente, "¿me permitiría invitarla a desayunar?" pregunto el coqueto sensei del equipo 7, sacando una sonrisa de 18.

"acepto su propuesta caballero" dijo 18 siguiendo el juego al peli plata, tomando el brazo del enmascarado para luego salir del cementerio mientras los rayos del solo se hacia presente en esta nubosa mañana, iluminando al par de jóvenes que se dirigían a tener su primera cita no oficial.

Durante la cita del rubio y el peli plata este le conto sobre su duro pasado, como se le fue otorgado por su mejor amigo antes de morir, cuando encontró a su padre colgado en una viga por la razón de prioridad de sus compañeros antes que la misión, como mato accidentalmente a su amiga rin atravesando su corazón por la cuchilla relámpago y tambien sus días como anbu. 18 concluyo que la vida de kakashi habia sido una basura y tambien admiraba a este hombre al no derrumbarse por todo lo sucedido.

18 tambien contaba sus anécdotas sobre como trato de encontrar a Goku y matarlo, sus aventuras con su hermano gemelo y como fue absorbida por cell pero nunca hablo del pelon monje ya que para ella era tema pasado y que jamás velería hablar de su matrimonio nunca mas.

(Mientras tanto en la oficina del hokage)

En la oficina del líder de konoha se encontraban tres jounin para recomendar a sus equipos para los exámenes chunin y tambien esperando a que llegara kakashi para hacer formal la recomendación pero de este ni si quiera la sombra.

Kurenai y Gohan se encontraban abrazados sin decir palabra mientras corazones salian entre los dos y por su parte Gai estaba haciendo flexiones de brazos repetidamente sin prestara atención a su entorno, mientras el hokage tenia una vena en la cabeza al ver que kakashi se estaba tardando mas de lo esperado.

"DONDE ESTA KAKASHI!" grito molesto el hokage parándose de su asiento, pero esta acción seria un gran error para el hokage.

"CALLESE ANCIANO LOS GRITOS SON MOLESTOS PARA EL BEBE!" grito molesta Kurenai dándole un súper golpe en la cabeza al hokage, dejándolo estampado en su escritorio por hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada.

"tranquila Kurenai, no queremos que el bebe sienta tu enojo" dijo Gohan tranquilizando a su esposa volviendo a ponerla en sus brazos, acción que calmo a la pelinegra al sentirse segura en los brazos de su esposo.

"discúlpame mi amor, solo quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo o hija" dijo Kurenai volviendo a hacer la dulce mujer que ama al sayayin.

"lo se y yo siempre estaré para ti" dijo dulcemente como la miel el sayayin, levantando la barbilla de la oji carmesí.

"o Gohan mmphphp" en ese mismo momento empezaron a besarse apasionadamente sin importarles nada y nadie, mientras el hokage seguía con la cabeza en su escritorio y Gai ahora haciendo sentadillas murmurando sobre el poder de la juventud.

"ya no quiero seguir siendo el hokage pipipipi" decía entre llantos el anciano sarutobi con ríos de lagrimas en sus ojos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente ya despues de ser avisados al equipo 7 sobre los próximos exámenes chunin y de haber aceptado con emoción por esta nueva prueba, naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha junto a Hinata, buscando un buen lugar para comer y que no fuera ramen esto a pedido de Hinata ya que por parte de naruto el comería ramen todo el tiempo.

"aawww Hinata ¿Por qué no podemos comer ramen como siempre?" decía naruto haciendo un puchero a su amiga.

"naruto no es bueno para tu salud estar comiendo ramen a cada momento" dijo Hinata regañando al rubio Uzumaki aunque con un rubor en su cara, "además creo que he subido de peso por comer tanto ramen?" dijo la oji perla mirando su estomago, sacando una sonrisa astuta de naruto.

"jejeje a ver tu pancita, yo no la veo que haya subido de peso ijijijij" dijo burlescamente el Uzumaki, empezando a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga a la hyuga.

"jajajaja ya naruto me haces cosquillas ajajjajajajaa" decía la genin cayendo al suelo junto a naruto quien seguía sacando sonrisas de su amiga especial. Luego de unos minutos de diversión por parte del Uzumaki la dejo tranquila.

"jijijijij ven toma mi mano" dijo el rubio Uzumaki ofreciendo la diestra para ayudar a levantar a Hinata, lo que naruto no esperaba es que la hyuga tomaría la baja defensa del Uzumaki para devolverle el favor.

"es mi turno, toma esto y esto" decía la oji perla empezando a hacerle cosquillas al Uzumaki quien tambien cayó al suelo, siendo atacado por la hyuga en un ataque de cosquillas tan rápido que no podía dejar de reír.

"jejejeje vamos Hinata me voy hacer pis ajajajaj" dijo el rubio entre risas, con algunas lagrimas de alegría en su rostro, lo bueno es que la calle no era transitada a esas horas y nadie los veía raro.

"primero dime quien es la chica mas hermosa del mundo" decía Hinata con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, sin dejar de torturar al Uzumaki.

"t..tu Hinata eres la mas hermosa del mundo ajjaja" exclamo finalmente el rubio ojos azules, sacando un sonrojo por parte de la hyuga quien lo dejo libre.

Al momento de darse cuenta la hyuga y el Uzumaki notaron que Hinata se encontraba justo de encima de naruto, en una posición comprometedora asi que naruto trato de levantarse solo para quedar a unos centímetros de la cara de la hyuga, quedando ambos sonrojados y contemplándose fijamente sin perder la vista el uno con el otro.

Sus caras se empezaron a mover por si solas, empezando a acercase mas y mas para empezar a cerrar la brecha que los separaba de poco a poco, solo estando a unos milímetros del tan esperado contacto de labio con labio, es mas sus ojos ya estaban cerrados para el inminente impacto de bocas, sus corazones latian a mil por hora y sus caras estaban coloradas ya no se podía evitar sus bocas iban a saborearse la una con la otra pero…..

No hubo ningun pero en esta escena, no hubo nadie que los interrumpiera aunque si tenían espectadores en un árbol cercano donde se veía una cabellera rosa y otra negra que se reían solos. Naruto y Hinata juntaron sus labios en un beso torpe al principio pero a medida que se acoplaban sus bocas empezó a sentirse maravilloso, era el primero de muchos besos que venían en el futuro, pero este era el momento de ellos el momento en que sus labios eran uno y compartían sus fluidos bucales en un tierno y amoroso beso.

Luego de unos minutos de estar probándose los labios el uno con el otro se separaron, al momento de separarse se veian con una sonrisa en sus rostros y con sus mejillas coloradas, empezando a levantarse lentamente del suelo hasta que confeti y unos silbidos empezaron a escuchar a su alrededor viendo que eran nada mas y nada menos que konohamaru y compañía.

"bien hecho jefe" decía el nieto del hokage arrojando confeti al par de jóvenes, mientras moegi y udon tocaban unas trompetillas celebrando lo acontecido.

"konohamaru ¿qué rayos hacen aquí y con esas cosas?" pregunto naruto al pequeño pelinegro refiriéndose al confeti y las trompetillas que tenían él y sus amigos.

"jjejej jefe no debes subestimarnos, recuerda donde tú te encuentres estaré yo para apoyarte" decía con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro el nieto del hokage, "tambien fue idea de ellos dos por allá" exclamo el pequeño konohamaru apuntando a sasuke y Sakura que se bajaron del árbol para saludar a la nueva pareja.

"entonces nos estaban siguiendo y esperando este momento" dijo molesto naruto a su hermano uchiha quien no dejaba su sonrisa astuta de su cara, "¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?" gritaba molesto el Uzumaki pero siendo detenido por Hinata.

"tranquilo naruto no era su intención" decía la hyuga calmando a su ahora novio.

"hu hu bien hecho Hinata, ya era hora de sacar las garras y atrapar a este tonto" dijo Sakura molestando mas a la pareja, haciéndolos sonrojar.

"wow jefe tu novia es mas linda que la plana novia del jefe sasuke" dijo konohamaru comparando el tamaño del pecho en desarrollo de las chicas, sacando ahora las carcajadas de Hinata y naruto pero la furia de Sakura quien odiaba que le señalaran esa cualidad.

"es..eespera Sakura es solo un niño" decía sasuke tratando de calamar a la peli rosa pero ella ya no escuchaba palabras su ira habia estallado y konohamaru la sufriría.

"ahora veras enano, sufrirás la ira de la poderosa mano de hierro de la gran Sakura" dijo la peli rosa poniéndose uno de sus guantes negros sin dedos y con una hebilla de metal en sus nudillos.

"corre konohamura por lo que mas quieras corre" grito sasuke al nieto del hokage quien sin mas corrió lo mas rápido que podía pero Sakura no dejaría escapar su presa y hacerla picadillo con sus puños.

"AAAAHHH" grito a todo pulmón el nieto del hokage, corriendo a todo lo que le daba sus pequeñas piernas, tratando de huir de una iracunda Sakura quien lo perseguía por las calles de konoha.

"mi presa, mi presa" decía Sakura como si estuviera poseída por un demonio que solo quería destrozar al pequeño konohamaru.

"naruto debes ayudarme, cuando Sakura se pone asi no puedo detenerla yo solo" dijo muy preocupado el uchiha, mientras naruto no paraba de reir.

"ok ok, vamos Hinata detengamos a la loca novia de sasuke" dijo el Uzumaki parando sus carcajadas y persiguiendo junto al uchiha, la hyuga y los amigos de konohamaru a detener a la poseída Sakura.

konohamaru escapaba a gran velocidad de la peli rosa que ya le empezaba a pisar los talones, pero justo al dar la vuelta a una calle tratando de despistar a la novia de sasuke, se detuvo en seco por un fuerte golpe contra otra persona cayendo de culo al suelo.

"óyeme enano eso me dolió" dijo un joven vestido completamente de negro, con dos cachos que sobresalían de su cabeza y con pintura de guerra morada en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer un gato humano.

"dis…discúlpeme chico gato" dijo el pequeño amigo de naruto haciendo una reverencia al chico gato, sacando una vena de molestia en su cabeza mientras una joven rubia se reía por el comentario del niño.

"jajajaja debes admitir kankuro que si pareces un gato con esas ropas jajajaj" se reía la joven chica que aparentaba unos 14 años de edad, tiene el pelo rubio atado en cuatro coletas similares y de ojos color verde azulado, vestia una camisa de rejillas, un vestido corto de color lila de mangas cortas sobre esta y una cinta roja que se anuda en su cintura. Lleva tambien medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, lo que mas se notaba era su banda ninja de la arena alrededor de su cuello y para el chico gato en su frente.

"calla Temari y tu maldito enano recibirás tu merecido por haberme insultado" dijo molesto el chico ahora reconocido como kankuro, levantando del cuello al pequeño konohamaru para darle un puñetazo en la cara al niño pero….

"hey chico gato es mejor que sueltes a mi presa si no quieres tambien convertirte en papilla" dijo una fría Sakura sacando una gota de sudor de kankuro y a Temari por la intención asesina que emitía el aura de la peli rosa.

"ven y oblígame pelo de chicle" dijo creyéndose muy listo kankuro a Sakura solo aumentando la ira de la haruno, quien se disponía a destrozar al chico gato y de paso a konohamaru.

"espera Sakura" dijo sasuke apareciendo detrás de la chica para abrazarla por detrás y tratar de calmar a su iracunda novia.

"hey tu baja a konohamaru o si no lo lamentaras" dijo naruto encarando al chico gato de la arena.

"vaya con que aparecieron refuerzos jajaja" exclamo muy burlesco el chico de la arena sin importarle la presencia de tres ninjas de konoha, "dime ¿Qué vas hacer si no lo suelto?" dijo con un sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro kankuro encarando a naruto.

"yo nada, pero mi amigo si" dijo el rubio Uzumaki mirando en dirección al cielo, divisando que algo caía a gran velocidad justo apuntando a kankuro.

"¿Qué demonios es esaaaghhhh:::" el sayayin Goten cayo justo encima del chico de la arena sorprendiendo a la rubia Temari retrocediendo un par de pasos para ver como su hermano estaba caído en el suelo con remolinos en los ojos y con un chico de peinado extraño encima de su espalda.

"mira naruto atrape a un gato humano desde el cielo jajajajja" exclamo el sayayin menor levantándose de kankuro quien se mantenía inconsciente por la dura caída de Goten encima de su persona.

"wow es lindo" pensó la rubia Temari acercándose a presentarse con el hijo menor de Goku, "discúlpenme a mi estúpido hermano, hola mi nombre es Temari" dijo la chica del abanico gigante en su espalda presentándose con los de la hoja.

"hola niña bonita mi nombre es son Goten jijij" dijo el inocente sayayin dándole su sonrisa son a la joven de la arena quien se ruborizo por esta acción del son.

"ustedes no son ninjas de la hoja, por lo que puedo concluir que vienen por los exámenes chunin" dijo sasuke analizando el protector de los ninjas y viendo que estos representaban a la aldea oculta entre la arena, mientras Sakura le daba de golpes en la cabeza a konohamaru por fin atrapando al niño.

"asi es chico pelinegro, hemos venido de la arena a participar en los exámenes chunin" comento la chica de cuatro coletas mirando de reojo al sayayin, "este es mi tonto hermano kankuro y tambien compañero de equipo, nuestro tercer miembro del equipo y hermano debe de estar rondando por ahí" dijo la hermosa joven mirando por todos lados como si buscara el menor de sus hermanos.

"nosotros tambien participaremos en esos exámenes, mi nombre es sasuke uchiha y la chica que esta golpeando al niño es mi novia Sakura haruno" exclamo el hermano en ley de Goten apuntando a su enojada novia.

"mi nombre es naruto Uzumaki y ella es mi novia Hinata hyuga" dijo el rubio de ojos azules presentando a la oji perla con un rubor en su rostro por decir la palabra novia.

"es un placer señorita Temari" dijo educadamente la ahora novia de naruto con las mejillas coloradas, haciendo una reverencia formal a la chica mientras Temari le respondía de igual manera.

"ayayayaya eso si que me dolió" decía kankuro tomandose la cabeza y levantándose lentamente del suelo, "maldito mocoso te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores toma esto" grito molesto kankuro a Goten tratando de golpear con un golpe de puño al sayayin pero este detuvo el ataque del chico con un solo dedo.

"es muy rápido y fuerte, detuvo el golpe de kankuro con un solo dedo" pensó impresionada Temari viendo el despliegue de habilidades de Goten quien se mantenía sereno despues del golpe.

"es mejor que no provoques a Goten o podrías terminar en el hospital si contesta a tu ataque" esto advirtió sasuke a kankuro quien no sabia la fuerza de un sayayin.

"eso no fue nada a ver si detienes esto" exclamo el molesto chico tratando de darle una patada en la cabeza al sayayin quien detuvo su pierna con la palma, dejando sin defensa al chico gato.

"eres muy débil" dijo Goten calmadamente pateando en el pecho a kankuro, haciéndolo estrellar contra el suelo con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

"te lo dije idiota, te dije que detuvieras" regaño Temari a su hermano caído quien se cabreaba aun mas por este golpe.

"cállate ahora si estoy molesto" al decir esto kankuro saco un pergamino de su ropa y en una nube de humo se presunto una especie de objeto de gran tamaño vendado por toda su estructura.

"basta kankuro o te mato" dijo una voz fría detrás de los hermanos de la arena, "solo traes deshonra a la arena kanukuro" dijo un joven como de la misma edad de los hermanos son, este chico usaba una gran calabaza en su espalda, un traje completamente negro de mangas cortas y de cuello en v, sobre su hombro derecho una especia de tela blanca y una banda de cuero en el izquierdo, lo mas detallado en el chico era su cabello corto y rojo, ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

"gaa…gaara disculpa mi actitud" dijo muy nerviosos el chico gato, temiendo por su vida.

"nos vamos andando" ordeno el joven de la arena sin antes de darle una mirada de muerte a los ninjas de la hoja, pero esto no fue bien visto por Goten quien en un parpadeo ya estaba en frente de gaara.

"no creo que sea cortes irte sin siquiera presentarte" dijo Goten tratando de saber quién era este chico que tenía una intención asesina jamás antes sentida.

"yo soy gaara de la arena y mi madre clama por tu sangre niño" dijo fríamente el joven pelirrojo pero aun asi no intimidaba al sayayin.

"oh pues bueno, mi nombre es Goten un gusto" dijo el pequeño sayayin con su característica sonrisa en su cara, ofreciendo su mano al chico de las enormes ojeras.

Gaara solo miro con una cara de neutralidad la mano del sayayin para luego continuar su camino, pasando por al lado del sayayin dejándolo con la mano estirada.

"no me interesas tu o alguna cucaracha de la hoja, yo solo vivo para matar para sentirme vivo" dijo el poseedor del shukako mirando de reojo al sayayin.

"te esperare para enfrentarte en los exámenes chunin y veremos quién es la cucaracha" dijo Goten de forma retadora volteando a ver al chico de la arena.

"te estaré esperando para hacerte pedazos son Goten" exclamo el pelirrojo de la calabaza, volviendo a retomar su camino hacia el hotel en donde se hospedaba el equipo de la arena.

"ufff me salve adiós tontos de la hoja" dijo el chico gato respirando con alivio para ponerse al día junto a su hermano.

"adiós chicos y Goten nos vemos en el examen chunin" exclamo Temari diciendo la última parte de forma coqueta al hijo de Goku, cerrándole un ojo y volver junto a sus hermanos.

"oye Goten ¿Qué crees de ese chico de la calabaza?" pregunto sasuke a su hermano sayayin, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Goten.

"su ki indica que es un verdadero peligro, tal vez este al nivel de ustedes" dijo Goten sorprendiendo a sasuke y naruto ya que pensaban que con el entrenamiento de su padre tendrían que ser mas poderosos que los chicos de su edad.

"jejejejeje estos exámenes se pondrán emocionantes ya quiero mostrar todas mis habilidades como guerrero ninja" exclamo muy emocionado el joven Uzumaki, el cual habia entrenado hasta el cansancio por una oportunidad como esta.

"naruto ese chico es igual que tu, siento dos firmas de energía en su cuerpo" exclamo Goten muy seriamente, deteniendo en seco la emoción de naruto el cual volvió su mirada a su amigo, dejando a una confundida Hinata.

"entonces quieres decir que ese chico es…." Dijo muy nervioso el Uzumaki sabiendo a que se refería el sayayin.

"el es como tú y Fuu pero el monstruo en su interior es pura energía negativa" dijo el pequeño sayayin sin dejar de mirar por donde gaara se habia ido.

"naruto ¿de que están hablando?" pregunto la oji perla sin entender lo que hablaban los chicos.

"uffff" buzo un resoplido de tristeza el Uzumaki, "ven Hinata ye contare todo sobre lo que paso con el kyubi hace muchos años" dijo el rubio naruto, tomando la mano de la hyuga y dirigiéndose a un lugar mas privado para conversar sobre el secreto del zorro de las nueve colas.

"bien aunque el chico tenga a uno de los monstruos con cola en su interior debemos mantenernos firmes en los exámenes" dijo el uchiha con toda la razón en sus palabras, "Sakura ya deja a konohamaru y vamos a almorzar hoy yo invito" exclamo el pelinegro ninja, sacando brillos en los ojos de la peli rosa la cual no se demoro nada para tomar el brazo de sasuke y perderse entre la aldea.

"jejejej ahora solo espero que Hinata se tome bien lo del zorro" dijo el sayayin con los brazos en la cintura, "bien es hora de entrenar" dijo el alegre sayayin partiendo el vuelo hacia la residencia son y la cámara de gravedad que se encontraba en el patio del clan son.

(Con naruto y Hinata)

Naruto habia encontrado un lugar apartado en un parque cercano a los alrededores, donde no transitaban muchos aldeanos para contrale a la oji perla sobre como era su pasado antes de conocer a la familia son y que era lo que tenia en su interior.

El rubio tomo de las manos a la hyuga y empezó a relatar como hace muchos años atrás el zorro de las nueve colas habia atacado la aldea de la hoja, llevándose con el ataque la vida de varios ninjas y civiles de la aldea y por sobre todo la del cuarto hokage quien se sacrifico para detener a la bestia.

"todo fue mentira Hinata, el cuarto hokage no derroto a la bestia" dijo muy serio el Uzumaki sacando una mueca de sorpresa de la oji perla, "el sello a la bestia en un bebe recién nacido y ese era yo Hinata, yo poseo al zorro en mi interior" exclamo con tristeza naruto tomándose el estomago donde se encontraba el sello del cuarto hokage.

Naruto quedo mirando a la chica relatando sobre como los aldeanos de konoha lo perseguían y lo llamaban demonio, además de aislarlo por 7 años pero con la ayuda de su madre él se mantenía con la esperanza de ser un buen ninja aunque fuese odiado por konoha y por eso su objetivo de convertirse en la aldea de la hoja.

"esa es la razón Hinata que soy odiado por konoha hasta el día en que llegaron Goku, Gohan y Goten" dijo el peli rubio recordando cuando se encontraba corriendo por su vida y por casualidad se encontró con los sayayin y empezó sus días mas felices en la aldea, "si me odias yo no te cul…" naruto no termino la frase ya que Hinata habia cerrado sus labios con los suyos en un lindo y tierno beso.

"jamás podria odiarte naruto, no me importa que tengas al zorro de las nueve colas o a otros en ti siempre me gustaras y te estaré apoyando en todo" dijo muy conmovedoramente abrazando al rubio poniendo su cabeza en su pecho en desarrollo.

"gracias Hinata y yo siempre te querré" exclamo muy dulcemente el rubio de ojos azules sintiendo el latido del corazón de la hyuga, "su pecho es tan suave, que bueno que no es como la plana de Sakura" pensó riendo en su interior el Uzumaki.

"vamos naruto, hoy yo invito el ramen" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la oji perla, dándole un ultimo beso al Uzumaki y levantarse de la banca del parque a comer su preciado ramen.

"jijij tengo a la mejor novia del universo" dijo el alegre naruto, tomando de la mano a una sonrojada Hinata.

"y yo al mejor novio del universo" respondió la hyuga igual de alegre que naruto, dirigiéndose a ichirakus a tener un merecido almuerzo.

(Residencia hyuga)

El patriarca hyuga y su hija hanabi se encontraban entrenando como todos los días en la técnica del puño suave de los hyuga, por supuesto que Hinata ya lo habia dominado y todo era gracias al entrenamiento de los son, pero hisashi se detuvo un momento dejando confundida a la menor de sus hijas.

"¿Qué sucede padre?" pregunto hanabi, deteniendo su entrenamiento.

"no se hija mía pero siento un gran alivio en mi corazón" dijo el patriarca hyuga con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, "volvamos al entrenamiento hanabi recuerda que debes ser igual de fuerte que tu hermana mayor" dijo el hyuga volviendo a ponerse en posición de pelea.

"si padre" dijo muy animadamente la pequeña hyuga de 8 años, "y tambien quiero demostrarle a Goten que soy una buena candidata para ser una de sus esposas en el futuro jijiji" pensó con una sonrisa astuta la pequeña hyuga, recordando a su amor platónico sayayin.

Desde el día en que el pelinegro visito la residencia hyuga con su hermano y su padre, se habia enamorado a primera vista del sayayin y entrenaba duro para poder casarse con el pelinegro sayayin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El equipo 7, el 8, el 9 y el 10, se habían registrado como representantes de konoha en los próximos exámenes chunin, ahora el equipo 7 se dirigía al salón donde se llevaría la primera prueba de los exámenes, pero sin antes notar que otros genin trataban de entrar a la sala equivocada y un par de chicos bloqueaba su camino.

"jajajaja que tontos, cayeron en un gentjutsu barato" dijo el rubio naruto pasando de largo con sus demás compañeros de equipo.

"no les hagas caso naruto" dijo sasuke quien tenia tomado de la mano de Sakura, la cual asentía lo que decía el uchiha.

Los chicos no le tomaron mayor importancia y se dirigieron directo a la escalera para ir al tercer piso donde estaba el salón donde debían llegar pero ellos no se esperaban la aparición de tres peculiares personajes antes de llegar a su destino.

"oye tu el niño de peinado extraño" exclamo un chico que usaba un spandex verde, de grandes cejas y peinado de tazon en su cabeza, haciendo voltear al cuarteto de ninjas de konoha.

"eehh deberías de ver tu cabello antes de hablar de un peinado extraño chico cejon" dijo naruto con las manos detrás de la cabeza sintiéndose insultado por el comentario del cejotas.

"a ti no te hablo, yo me refiero al pequeño de cabello en punta" dijo el chico spandex apuntando a Goten, quien lo miraba con confusión ya que jamás en la vida lo habia visto.

"¿acaso no conocemos?" pregunto el pequeño Goten acercándose al cejotas, para luego divisar a un chico de cabello largo con el byakugan en sus ojos y a otra chica de cabello castaño atado en bollos gemelos.

"no nos conocemos pero si tu conoces a mi sensei" dijo molesto el cejotas molesto, "hace años tu lo derrotaste de un solo golpe y hoy yo vengo a comprobar que eso solo fue suerte" exclamo amenazante el cejotas queriendo pelear con el pequeño sayayin.

"oye naruto ¿tu sabes a que se refiere este chico?" pregunto Goten al rubio, quien solo negó con la cabeza pero naruto tenia sus propios problemas ya que el chico de cabello largo no dejaba de verlo con odio en sus ojos.

"¿tienes algún problema conmigo?" pregunto ya molesto de la mirada que tenia el chico hyuga a su persona.

"mi prima Hinata no debería estar con un paria como tú" exclamo molesto el hyuga apuntando a naruto sacando un bufido de molestia del Uzumaki al escuchar esas palabras sobre su relación con la linda hyuga.

"no te atrevas de hablar sobre mi relación con Hinata" grito exaltado el Uzumaki siendo detenido por su hermano uchiha, el cual no quería provocar una pelea innecesaria en estos momentos.

"tranquilo naruto y ustedes es de mala educación presentarse antes de causar un alboroto" dijo el uchiha, deteniendo a su hermano rubio y esbozando una media sonrisa en su rostro.

"somos el mejor equipo de konoha, el equipo de Gai sensei" exclamo el chico de grandes cejas haciendo una pose rara, "mi nombre es rock lee y ellos son ten ten y neji" lee se presento con una sonrisa brillante y a los demás los presento de forma neutra.

"lo lamento rock lee pero el mejor equipo es el de kakashi sensei y somos nosotros" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, sacando un sonrojo de lee.

"tu eres Sakura haruno, se mi novia Sakura y te protegeré con mi vida" dijo lee con su brillante sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, sacando una vena de molestia de sasuke.

"óyeme cejotas si no lo sabes Sakura ya tiene novio y soy yo sasuke uchiha" dijo molesto y celoso el pelinegro viendo como este extraño chico trataba de quitarle a su chica.

"ella merece algo mejor" dijo lee cruzándose de brazos.

"maldito te enseñare a no meterte conmigo" exclamo molesto el uchiha pero ahora siendo detenido por naruto tratando de calmar a su hermano uchiha.

"tranquilo todos, si quieres pelear acepto tu desafío rock lee" dijo Goten con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo que tenia un oponente con agallas.

"yosh te demostrare el poder de la juventud" exclamo emocionado rock lee al tener una pelea con el sayayin menor del clan son.

El encuentro era inevitable entre Goten y lee, quienes con sus respectivos compañeros de equipo se dirigían a un lugar con una mayor area para tener una pelea sin inconvenientes.

En el camino neji hyuga se mirando con molestia a naruto el cual le devolvía la mirada, por su parte sasuke tenia agarrada a Sakura de la cintura como si alguien pudiera quitarle a su preciosa novia, Sakura solo estaba apoyada en el hombro de sasuke, lee tenia su mirada fija en Goten, el sayayin solo caminaba despreocupadamente con las manos detrás de la cabeza y por ultimo ten ten quien por alguna razón desconocida no dejaba de ver a Goten y el báculo rojo de su espalda.

El grupo entero encontró el lugar perfecto para realizar la pelea entre el sayayin y el pupilo de lee, haciendo espacio para que ellos pelearan sin problemas, dejando a los dos chicos frente a frente preparados ya para pelear poniéndose en posición de pelea sin dejarse mirara los ojos, mientras los demás estaban expectante a este enfrentamiento.

.

.

.

.

Como lo dije ha llegado la hora de concursar y estas son las reglas, el mejor comentario ya sea una opinión una idea una escena que les gusto o cualquier cosa, y que me parezca la mas original y entretenida podrá escoger el próximo lemon en la serie, recuerden que es un solo lemon y debe ser de Gohan o Goku con alguna de sus parejas y si lo considero podria ser de kakashi y 18, pero deben dejar su mejor comentario en esta historia.

Ya con todo dicho he informarles que esta historia ha sido visualizada mas de 7500 veces y que pasamos los 200 comentarios me despido hasta el próximo capittulo que espero tenerlo lo mas pronto posible para ustedes, alucar77 fuera.


	16. Chapter 16

En primera debo de disculparme con ustedes mis lectores, logre confundir a varios de ustedes con la lista definitiva del harem y es por la siguiente razón, el harem de goten este es si el definitivo.

Goten: Ino, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, tayuyá, kin, Haku y Karin.

Espero que con eso aclaren sus dudas, también y como nadie me ha dicho lo contrario es mas algunos están de acuerdo, yugito pasara al harem de goku en el futuro, también una cosa sobre un comentario de actualizar otra de mis historias que es el protector uchiha y aquí va la pregunta para ustedes.

¿deberia actualizar el protector uchiha?

si ustedes deciden que si, esta historia no seria actualizada tan seguido como lo hago siempre y se tardaría mas tiempo en actualizar serian dos semanas, porque una semana actualizaría el protector uchiha y la otra la familia son en konoha.

Pero si es NO, actualizo la familia son en konoha con regularidad como siempre lo hago.

La decisión es de ustedes, ahora respondo a sus comentarios.

maxigiampieri2012: lo del pipipi es la forma de llorar mas comica de todas, bueno en todo lo que dices es cierto pero en este capitulo avanzara mas la relación de 18 y Kakashi ijjijiji, también una cosa yo sigo la senda de Naruto pero habrá muchos cambios en la historia ya veras, gracias por tu apoyo.

aten92: si no ta has dado cuenta en la historia Kakashi no ha sacado su libro naranja asi que no tendrá problemas con 18 o tal vez si, la moda del pokemon go llego hasta konoha jajaja, temari ya tendrá sus momentos, jejeje tenten sabra que el báculo sagrado no es un arma normal, lo que no entendí fue lo de las hermanas enamoradas del mismo chico si me pudieras explicar, bueno ya veré sobre las peleas, gracias por tu apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: habrá mas momentos mejores de 18 y Kakashi aun falta su primer beso, oh la hija de Kakashi y 18 que se llamara yinari si es buena idea, no se que pareja darle a gaara si tienes alguna idea me gustaría conocerla y si salen mas de 30 capitulos sacare la siguiente temporada en otra historia, yo me siento bien lo que esta mal es mi corazón, gracias por tu apoyo.

Guest: ok my friend, thank.

james Anderson: tu ya no ganaste el concurso. Gracias por el comentario.

gokusayayin9: goten hara de las suyas en este capitulo y es mas tendrá el mayor protagonismo en este capitulo, pues que mas gracias por tu apoyo.

THE CROW 88: gracias por el comentario bro, pero también hago mas que comedia y espero te guste bro, gracias por tu apoyo.

Goldran: que bueno que pienses haci compañero, decir que este es el mejor cross que has leído me hace sentir genial, y are todo lo posible para seguir sacando carcajadas y alguna otra emoción en ustedes, gracias por el apoyo.

Neopercival: aun puedes comentar el capitulo 14 ya que con eso aumentamos mas los comentarios si puedes me harias muy feliz, ya explique lo de temari y tenten y pido disculpas otra vez, gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: ten por seguro que mas de una sorpresa en esta historia, te lo prometo gracias por tu apoyo.

richard78zamo: Sakura entrara en modo terminator varias veces mas jajaja, digámoslo kankuro parece un gato, no te adelantes a las peleas porque piensas que Hinata va a perder tan fácilmente si ella a entrenado con los son y también como sabes que no cambiare las peleas, bueno te dejo pensar gracias por tu apoyo.

Midorifanic: bueno en primera te agradezco mucho pero mucho tus palabras de consuelo pero ya las he escuchado varias veces y creeme que lo que te dije no fue lo peor que pase pero estoy bien, bueno el único malo es el corazón pero ya que importa. Kakashi y 18 se complementan es por eso que serán una feliz pareja mas a futuro jejje, trate de hacer lo mas comico los cambios de humor de kurenai jajaja y el hokage solo deberá esperar a que goku traiga a tsunade uppp espoiler, esa Sakura sacara carcajadas a ustedes y también a mi al escribir sus arranques de enojo, me disculpo otra vez por la confusión con temari ella si estará con goten, si tienes alguna pareja para gaara dimela y la considerare, esa hanabi ya le cayo su sayayin jejeje y neji bueno si le falta un escarmiento y orochimaru bueno mejor lee este capitulo jajaja, bueno gracias por el apoyo mi querida lectora.

jair d: no esperes mas mi amigo aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo de la familia son de konoha, gracias por el apoyo.

Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, ninguna de las series en este fic me pertenecen.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 16: el primer y segundo examen, una presencia desagradable.

Ya era inevitable el confronta miento de goten y rock lee, cada uno se encontraba ya en su posición de pelea sin quitarse la mirada el uno del otro, mientras sus amigos y respectivos compañeros de equipo se encontraban observando el inicio de pelea entre el sayayin y el pupilo de la bestia verde de konoha.

"ese chico de enormes cejas no sabe en que se metió" dijo el Uzumaki de ojos azules mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza, llamando la atención con su comentario al hyuga y a la chica de bollos en la cabeza.

"no subestimes a lee, el también tiene grandes habilidades" dijo la compañera de lee defendiendo a su amigo.

"pues veremos cuanto dura tu amigo contra un sayayin" exclamo Naruto manteniendo la confianza en su hermano, dejando confundidos a neji y tenten por la ultima frase que dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué es un sayayin?" cuestiono tenten a Naruto pero este solo apunto a goten y exclamo, "un sayayin es un guerrero y mi hermano" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el hermano de goten, mientras Sasuke también esbozaba una sonrisa de acuerdo con lo dicho por Naruto.

Neji y tenten volvieron su mirada a los contrincantes, sintiéndose aun mas confundidos por lo dicho por Naruto y ver que es lo que quería decir el rubio Uzumaki.

(rock lee v/s son goten)

Rock lee se lanzo contra el sayayin a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a goten quien no pensaba que este chico fuera tan veloz, pero aun así los movimientos del pupilo de Gai eran fáciles de predecir por el sayayin y contuvo la primera patada que iba directo a su pecho con la palma de su mano.

"es rápido pero a ver que te parece esto" dijo el cejotas, tratando de darle una patada con el empeine del pie en la cara de goten, pero el sayayin solo se agacho para aprovechar de barrer los pies de lee, quien cayo de espalda al suelo.

Rock lee no puedo ver el movimiento de pies de goten dejándolo sorprendido por la velocidad del sayayin, pero aun así no perdería por un ataque como este y dando un salto volvió a ponerse de pie para ponerse a distancia del sayayin y reiniciar su ataque.

"eres bueno son goten, pero aun no has visto nada de mi taijutsu" dijo muy confiado el cejon pelinegro, "huracán de la hoja" grito el chico, dando una patada de 360 grados completos tratando de golpear el costado de goten.

"jjejeje interesante" pensó el sayayin planeando un contra ataque a este golpe mientras la patada de lee se acercaba lentamente a sus costillas. La patada del chico de sonrisa brillante paso por debajo del sayayin quien había saltado para esquivar su ataque pero eso no era todo, "contra ataque al huracán de la hoja" exclamo el sayayin en el aire.

Goten hizo el mismo movimiento que lee, copiando exactamente la patada circular de 360 grados sorprendiendo a los presentes excepto por el equipo 7. Goten conecto con éxito el ataque justo en las costillas del cejon chico, mandándolo a volar contra una de las murallas mas cercanas, quedando estampado de cara en la pared de concreto.

"ahora es mi turno aahhh" grito goten cambiando su apariencia al del súper sayayin, esto indicaba que el sayayin tomaba en serio la pelea.

Tenten y neji quedaron completamente con la boca abierta de lo forma que cambio goten, cada uno tuvo reacciones distintas por su parte neji quedo sorprendido por la cantidad de energía que cubría al sayayin y tenten pensó que se veía demasiado guapo con el cabello rubio y los ojos de color esmeralda, ruborizándose por sus pensamientos.

"aquí voy" exclamo el sayayin dirigiéndose a darle una paliza al genin de spandex verde, pero aun seguía incrustado en la pares sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Mientras goten se dirigía a terminar la pelea con un puñetazo en la espalda de lee, una nube se hizo frente a su camino apareciendo entre goten y lee con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, pero para mala suerte del jounin de spandex ver goten no podía detener su golpe y de lleno le dio a la cara, repitiéndose lo que había pasado hace ya cinco años atrás.

La misma escena se veía en esta ocasión pero con una menor intensidad, ya que el golpe no tenia tanta fuerza. El puñetazo de goten deformo la mejilla de Gai de poco a poco en cámara lenta, mientras algunas lagrimas y mocos salían de sus ojos y nariz respectivamente, mandándolo a volar contra el concreto justo al lado de lee también estrellándose de cara y estampándose en la pared.

"destrozo por completo a Gai sensei" dijo muy shockeada la peli castaña tenten, mirando con los ojos abiertos como este pequeño sayayin derroto por completo a su compañero de equipo y a su maestro experto en taijutsu de un solo golpe, bueno por una patada a lee y un puñetazo a Gai.

"se los advertimos, goten no tiene rival en este mundo" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara, riéndose por lo acontecido.

"recuerda Naruto que papá goku y el hermano gohan son mas fuertes que goten" dijo Sasuke señalando de los dos sayayin del clan son.

"son detalles Sasuke, todos saben que ellos son los mas fuertes del mundo" dijo Naruto a su hermano uchiha quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

"los rumores eran ciertos, existe un clan aun mas poderoso que el hyuga y el uchiha" pensó con seriedad el pelinegro neji hyuga, "si nos toca pelear con este chico seguramente perderemos sin remedio" pensó el hyuga con un rostro duro y serio, mientras caminaba a la salida sin siquiera molestarse de ver como estaban su sensei y compañero de equipo.

Goten ayudo a lee y a Gai a desencajarse de la pared para encontrar al par de ninjas de cabello negro y peinado extraño con los ojos como remolinos, tratando de hacerlos reaccionar usando sus manos como abanicos sacando una sonrisa de su equipo de compañeros de equipo y una gota de sudor de tenten.

Luego de un rato de estar tratando de animar al par de ninjas de spandex verde, tenten saco una vasija de uno de sus pergaminos para llenarlos con agua fría de un estanque cercano y luego tirárselos en la cara al duo de cejones y despertarlos en el acto.

"que donde donde eh eh ¿Qué paso?" pregunto lee mirando a todos lados desorientado después del golpe de goten, "genial, fuiste capaz de usar el huracán de la hoja a la perfección" exclamo el emocionado lee a goten.

"jajajaja no te sorprendas solo por eso mi querido alumno" dijo Gai sensei con una sonrisa en su cara, "este chico puede hacer mucho mas que eso, el fuego de la juventud de goten debe ser una inspiración para ti lee" dio un grito de emoción el sensei del equipo 9, mientras se montaba en una roca imaginaria mirando hacia el mar.

"Gai sensei" grito lee poniéndose al lado de su sensei mirando hacia la nada, mientras las olas chocaban detrás de ellos y derramaban cascadas de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

"lee deja que la juventud arda en tu interior" decía el sensei de grandes cejas, "si lo logras podrás llegar al cielo" dijo ahora apuntando hacia las nubes pero solo apuntaba al techo arriba de sus cabezas.

"si Gai sensei, dejare que el poder de mi juventud explote en estos exámenes chunin" dijo le con la misma intensidad de emoción en su voz.

"lee" dijo Gai mirando a su pupilo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Gai sensei" dijo rock lee mirando de igual manera a su sensei.

"leeeeee!" exclamo Gai abrazando a su pupilo quien correspondió al abrazo, mientras las olas chocaban con las rocas en una emocionante escena.

Los demás no les prestaban atención, ya que no les importaba lo que hicieran este par de locos, dejando a tenten charlando con el equipo 7 ya que la chica de las armas era la mas normal dentro de ese equipo tan irregular.

"entonces goten he querido preguntarte sobre ese extraño báculo que tenias en tu espalda" dijo la chica mayor por un año al sayayin, el cual miro sobre su hombro el báculo sagrado, para luego tomarlo entre sus manos y enseñárselo a tenten.

"este es un regalo de mi papá que le perteneció a mi abuelo" dijo goten mirando con una sonrisa a la mítica arma, "se llama báculo sagrado y es realmente una excelente arma en batalla" dijo el sayayin, pero mientras goten explicaba esto, Sakura murmuraba algo a Sasuke y Naruto a la vez quienes asentían a las palabras de la peli rosa con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus caras.

"hey goten nosotros nos estamos adelantando, tu quédate con tenten y luego nos alcanzas" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la peli rosa, "cuando terminen de platicar, tenten podrías guiar a goten al salón donde se realiza la primera prueba, si muchas gracias vámonos chicos" exclamo Sakura sin dejar hablar ni a tenten o a goten, mientras tomaba del brazo a Naruto y sauske y salían del lugar compartiendo sonrisas maliciosas.

"ummm que importa, ¿goten podría ver ese báculo?" dijo la chica de bollo en la cabeza, extendiendo sus manos para que goten le prestara un momento el báculo de color rojo.

"claro no hay problema, aquí tienes" dijo muy despreocupadamente el sayayin, dejando el báculo en las manos de la chica.

Al recibir esta arma tenten, noto que este era tan liviano como una pluma pero el material era tan duro como una roca o tal vez mas, era una arma ella precisamente para la batalla mano a mano, un arma que de un solo golpe te destrozaría un hueso o te dejaría inconsciente y con una fuerza mayor te mataría del golpe.

"wow esta es un arma única" pensó la chica amante de las armas, mientras empezó a hacer poses y lanzar golpes con gran maestría al aire, sorprendiendo a goten quien miraba fijamente las habilidades de tenten.

"eso fue genial tenten" dijo goten mientras aplaudía con fervor a tenten, sacando un sonrojo de la chica quien tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

"gracias goten, eres todo un amor jujuju" dijo coquetamente la chica, riendo con una mano en la boca.

"ahora di báculo sagrado crece" dijo emocionado el sayayin confundiendo a la chica pero esta se encogió de hombros dispuesta a hacer lo que goten le pidió, lo cual lo llevaría a un craso error.

"ok, báculo sagrado crece aaahhhh" tenten al mencionar esta frase, salió disparada hacia el techo a gran velocidad, solo siendo detenida por el techo y golpeándose la cabeza muy fuerte.

"ups creo que no debí decirle que hiciera eso jejejej" dijo goten racandose la mejilla y con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, "ahí viene" dijo goten atrapando a tenten de forma nupcial.

"ayayayayay eso dolió mucho" exclamo la adolorida chica de las armas mientras se frotaba la cabeza, "goten eres un tonto" dijo la chica regañando al sayayin pero al darse cuenta de la posición en que estaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse como tomate y bajarse rápidamente de los brazos del sayayin.

"discúlpame tenten no fue mi intención" decía el sayayin con una cara triste y con la cabeza agachada, sonrojando aun mas a tenten por lo lindo del comportamiento del sayayin.

"no importa goten, ven vamos ya esta por comenzar la primera prueba" dijo la experta en armas volviendo a reir, tomando de la mano al sayayin y dirigiéndose al salón donde todos los demás se encontraban.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" pregunto goten apuntando a lee y Gai quienes seguían abrazados balbuceando cosas de la juventud y otras mas.

"no les hagas casos, siempre son asi" dijo tenten sin importarle la escena del par de ridículos, que vestían igual y compartían las extrañas cejas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar al salón, goten sintió un par de extraños ki muy desagradables y que emitían maldad pura, poniendo en alerta al sayayin, quien al darse cuenta vio a una mujer extraña con una banda con el símbolo de la hierba en su frente y el otro era un chico de cabello plateado y largo, quien usaba anteojos circulares y lo peor era que estaba con sus amigos de la hoja.

"estas son tarjetas que contienen la información de cada ninja en estos exámenes" dijo el cuatro ojos, mostrando un mazo de varias tarjetas rojas y con bordes negros.

"¿puedo ver esas tarjetas?" pregunto goten, acercándose a paso lento a kabuto con una mirada que helaría hasta a la propia muerta, sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de esto y retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos de goten.

"goten" dijeron al unísono Fuu e Ino con miradas preocupadas en sus rostros, al ver la mirada fría del sayayin quien extendía la mano a kabuto para que le entregara una de las tarjetas.

"jejeje tu eres son goten, claro porque no" dijo el chico arreglándose los anteojos y pasándole el mazo completo al sayayin.

Goten tomo las tarjetas en sus manos para luego levantar la mirada a kabuto, para luego lanzar todas y cada una de las tarjetas a la cara de kabuto, el cual inconscientemente las manos para protegerse dejando su defensa a descubierto y recibir una patada de 180 grados justo en el pecho, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes de la sala y dejarlo caído en el suelo, además de con un dolor horrible en el pecho.

"no quiero que tú y tu desagradable presencia se acerquen a mis amigos otra vez" exclamo furioso el sayayin mirando hacia abajo al joven cuatro ojos, "eso va para ti también mujer extraña" dijo goten dirigiendo ahora su mirada a la extraña mujer de la hierba, la cual solo sonreía con malicia a goten provocando aun mas al sayayin.

Goten tenía los puños firmemente, su cabello empezó a cambiar de color de negro a dorado y la electricidad se presentaba en su cuerpo, mientras el suelo se empezaba a agrietar de a poco, pero uno de los genin que se creía muy listo se acerco a goten para intentar calmarlo.

"oye chicos creo qu…" este pobre genin cometió el error de tratar de poner su mano en el hombro de un sayayin enojado, terminando con un fuerte golpe de puño en la cara siendo arrojado por la ventana sin antes romperla, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el chico dejo algunos dientes en el piso.

Cada uno de los genin presentes en el salón quedaron anonadados con este suceso, sus bocas estaban tan abiertas de lo fácil que goten destrozo a un genin de un solo golpe y cada uno se escribía una nota mental de no provocar la ira de este chico.

"ya veo por que lord orochimaru esta tan interesado en este niño" pensó kabuto aprovechando que nadie lo miraba y curarse del golpe que le dio goten, el cual aun seguía mirando con enojo al ninja de la hierba.

" a ver pequeñas sabandijas, pónganse en formación antes de empezar la primera parte del examen chunin" dijo un hombre de gran altura quien usaba una gabardina negra, una pañoleta que tapaba su cabeza y donde estaba su banda ninja, tenia varios cortes en la cara y una mirada seria en su rostro pero lo que mas llamo la atención para goten fue….

"señor piccolo" dijo goten volteando a ver al hombre de gran altura, "a no es solo un hombre con la cara cortada" dijo goten mientras se ponía junto a los demás formándose frente al tipo de la cara cortada, quien tenia una vena en la cabeza por lo que dijo el sayayin.

"ghhhh ok sabandijas, mi nombre es ibiki morino y sere el primer evaluador" exclamó el alto hombre con la voz de piccolo sacando una sonrisa de goten, "cada uno tomara un papel de esa caja, el cual tiene el numero donde deberán sentarse" dijo ibiki apuntando a una caja cuadrada de cartón.

"eso quiere decir" exclamo preocupado Naruto viendo los indicios de la primera parte del examen.

"asi es mocosos, el primer examen es escrito" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el experto en torturas, sacando una gota de sudor de los genin excepto por goten, el cual se seguía riendo por la voz del primer examinador.

Cada uno paso a tomar su papel y sentarse en su lugar correspondiente, la mayoría de los ninjas de la hoja quedaron separados, solo hubo una excepción que fue Naruto y Hinata quienes por asares del destino les toco una al lado de otro.

"una cosa p mejor dicho una advertencia para ustedes sabandijas" exclamo ibiki quien veía a todos ya listos en sus asientos, "si no se han fijado a su alrededor se encuentran varios chunin quienes cuidaran de que no se copien" advirtió ibiki, mientras los genin miraban a su alrededor y veían a vaios chunin.

Pero para la sorpresa del sayayin y molestia para Ino y Fuu, la princesa de hielo Haku se encontraba también entre los chunin, la cual estaba saludando al sayayin y este le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa.

"si los sorprenden ya sea mirando hacia el lado o en actitud sospechosa serán descalificados de los exámenes" advirtió ibiki a cada genin, haciéndolos tragar saliva, "ahora el primer examen de comienzo" ordeno el hombre de cara cortada, dando el punta pie inicial a los exámenes chunin.

Los genin dieron vuelta la hoja del examen empezando a mirar cada pregunta del examen, dándose cuenta con sorpresa y horror que las preguntas eran de una gran dificultad para un simple genin, algunos dándose cuenta que el examen incitaba a copiar.

Cada uno de los ninjas tenia una distinta forma para copiar y de formas muy originales y otras mas clásicas, un ejemplo era el de Naruto y Hinata, ya que el rubio no sabia nada de nada pero Hinata con su byakugan logro ver el examen de los demás, para luego tocarle la pierna al rubio y mostrándole disimuladamente su examen para que copiara, esto alegro al chico y usando su mirada zorruna nadie se dio cuenta de que Naruto copio el examen de la hyuga.

Sakura por sus grandes conocimientos logro resolver sin problema el examen y su novio Sasuke usando el sharingan copio los movimientos del chico que se encontraba al frente, dejando a goten el cual miraba y miraba el examen sin saber que hacer.

"tranquilo mi lindo goten, yo te ayudare" pensó Haku viendo como sufría el sayayin, empezando a realizar poses de mano con solo una mano para que no la vieran, **"estilo de hielo susurro helado"** exclamo muy sutil la usuaria de hielo, empezando a decir las respuestas del examen en voz baja, mientras un poco de neblina helada se generaba en su boca, para luego enviar esta neblina hacia el sayayin.

Las respuestas del examen llegaron a oídos del pelinegro hijo de goku, quien miraba a todos lados para divisar a Haku quien le guiño un ojo, dándose cuenta que esta era la forma de pasar el examen y empezó a escribir cada palabra dicha por Haku.

"gracias Haku" pensó el sayayin mientras continuaba escribiendo las respuestas en el examen.

El tiempo paso para los genin y ya ere tiempo de terminar con la primera prueba del examen chunin pero ibiki como maestro en torturas les tenia una pequeña sorpresa y tratar de eliminar a varios candidatos a chunin este año.

"bien sabandijas, ya se les termino el tiempo" exclamo ibiki dándole un golpe a su escritorio, sacando algunos suspiros de los jóvenes, "jejejej pero no se relajen tanto, si lo notaron el examen solo tuvo nueve preguntas y ahora yo les hare la decima y ultima pregunta de este examen" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el cara cortada.

El gran porcentaje de los genin tenían miradas confiadas en sus rostros, ya que ellos pensaban que era otra pregunta mas y con lo ya respondido tenían asegurado el pase para la siguiente fase del examen, pero sin antes de que ibiki cambiara un poco las cosas.

"pero les advierto que si responden mal esta pregunta, no podrán volver a tomar los exámenes chunin nunca mas" exclamo muy fríamente el cara cortada sacando caras de horror de los genin, "les daré la oportunidad de retractar e irse para intentarlo el próximo año" dijo ibiki cruzándose de brazos mientras algunos genin salían por la puerta.

Varios de los genin salieron por la puerta pero aun seguían mas de la mitad de los postulantes, sacando una sonrisa astuta del morino al ver que este año los genin tenían mas agallas que en otras ocasiones.

"bien sabandijas me complace decirles que pasaron a la siguiente prueba" exclamo el examinador de esta prueba confundiendo a cada uno de los genin.

"¿entonces para que sirvió este examen?" pregunto la peli rosa con confusión levantando la hoja del examen.

Ibiki comenzó una explicación tediosa sobre como los ninjas deben de tener formas de robar información en el campo de batalla y del sigilo, algo muy poco usado por los son pero algo esencial para los ninjas de la hoja.

"y esa es toda la explicación, ahora su siguiente examinador debería llegar en cuatro, tres…" antes de contar dos el cara cortada, por donde la ventana que fue rota por culpa de goten entro una de las esposas de gohan, era nada mas y nada menos que la loca Anko.

"la bella son Anko hace su aparición" exclamo muy emocionada la peli purpura sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes, "fiuuuu vaya ibiki, has dejado a muchos mocosos pasar el primer examen" dijo la esposa de gohan, viendo que mas de la mitad de los postulantes aun se encontraban en competencia.

"los genin de este año son mas rudos que años pasados" se defendió ibiki con los brazos cruzados.

"eso no importa ya que la mayoría de los presentes no sobrevivirán a la siguiente etapa jijijijiji" dijo riendo maliciosamente la mitarashi, sacando algunas caras de horror de algunos genin, "excepto por goten, hola pequeño hermanito" dijo con una sonrisa dulce Anko al sayayin, cabe decir que Anko trataba a goten como su hermanito menor.

"hola hermana Anko" respondió goten con una gran sonrisa en su cara, acción que saco gotas de sudor de los demás participantes.

"bien mocosos todos afuera, síganme al sector 44 de konoha o mas bien conocido como el bosque de la muerte" exclamo Anko volviendo a hacer una cara malvada, tratando de infundir miedo en los jóvenes.

"no has cambiado en nada Anko" comento ibiki a su colega de torturas.

"ejjeje hey ibiki me preguntaba ¿Quién destruyo la ventana antes que yo?" exclamo la mitarashi apuntando la ventana rota por donde había hecho su aparición.

"fue nada mas y nada menos que tu hermanito del clan son" exclamo ibiki con una media sonrisa en su cara, "destrozo a uno de los participantes de un solo puñetazo" dijo el hombre de cara cortada, mirando por la ventana rota como los participantes salían a esperar a Anko para la siguiente prueba.

"ese niño me hace tan orgullosa, espero que elimine a varios otros en el siguiente examen" exclamo orgullosa Anko enjuagándose una lagrima de su ojo derecho y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cada genin participante de los exámenes chunin se encontraban a las afueras de un terrorífico bosque, el cual esta encercado y con advertencias por todos lados de no entrar, atemorizando mas a los jóvenes por el aspecto de horror de este macabro bosque.

"bien chiquillos les presento el bosque de la muerte, su hogar durante cinco días" dijo Anko apuntando a la entrada del bosque, "la siguiente prueba será de supervivencia, a cada equipo se le entregara un pergamino" dijo Anko sacando uno de los famosos pergaminos de entre su gabardina café.

"esa maldita presencia otra vez" pensó goten sintiendo la presencia de la mujer ninja con la banda de la hierba, al voltear la encontró sonriéndole con la lengua afuera y ojos maliciosos.

"a algunos serán entregados el pergamino de la tierra y el otro del cielo" explicaba la esposa de gohan, volviendo a llamar la atención de goten que aun seguía inquieto, "quien tenga el pergamino del cielo deberá quitarle el de la tierra al otro y viceversa, luego llevarlos a la torre en el centro del bosque en menos de cinco días" dijo de forma sencilla Anko como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"pues no creo que sea tan difícil como se anuncia" dijo astutamente Naruto, poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza pero este justo se dio cuenta de un kunai que venía justo a su rostro, usando sus reflejos lo esquivo fácilmente, pero lo que no vio Naruto fue que Anko estaba detrás de su persona. Con una mano rodeándolo por sus hombros.

"te crees muy listo verdad pequeño Naruto" dijo Anko con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro pero no intimidaba al hijo en ley de goku, "solo te digo a ti a todos que podrán usar cualquier truco para conseguir los pergaminos, incluso podrían asesinar a sus contrincantes" exclamo Anko a cada participante, mientras algunos de los chunin pasaban acuerdos en papel que la hoja no se hacia responsable por sus muertes.

Anko estaba mas que satisfecha como lograba sacar muecas de horror de cada genin, pero algo que noto al igual que Naruto era que goten se había lanzado hacia ellos dos con gran velocidad y con una cara que mostraba ira pura.

"esto no pinta bien" pensó Anko con una mirada de terror en su rostro, al ver por primera vez la cara de goten en ese estado, aunque el sayayin no dirigía esa mirada a ellos y tampoco el ataque, ya que conecto con su puño la cara de la mujer de la hierba lanzándola a varios metros de Anko y Naruto, al parecer la mujer de la hierba quería entregarle el kunai que había arrojado Anko a Naruto, pero esto no se lo tomo bien el sayayin.

"te lo advertí y ahora te voy a matar mal nacido aaahhhh" grito el pequeño sayayin convirtiéndose en súper sayayin fase 2 con la intención de acabar y vaporizar con una esfera de ki al genin de la hierba.

"esto es malo si goten provoca una pelea podría ser descalificado de los exámenes" pensó Anko preocupada por el hermano de gohan, "ya se como tranquilizarlo" pensó la mitarashi, agachándose al nivel de goten y rodearlo con sus brazos en un reconfortante abrazo.

Este gesto tomo desprevenido al sayayin, el cual sentía la calidez del abrazo de Anko y también como su cabeza se hundía entre las montañas de pecho que tenia la peli purpura.

"tranquilo goten, puedes matarlo en los exámenes chunin" dijo Anko tratando de reconfortar al sayayin, el cual empezó a tranquilizarse de poco a poco hasta volver a su estado base, lo que algunos no se dieron cuenta fue que la mujer de la hierba se arreglaba el rostro que fue desfigurado por goten.

"goten" dijo Ino casi como un susurro con gran preocupación, casi al borde de las lagrimas por ver tan molesto al chico de sus sueños.

"bien si ya han firmado el acuerdo pueden retirarse, mañana el examen comienza a las 6 de la mañana no tarden" exclamo Anko a los genin mientras dejaba de abrazar al sayayin, el cual se encontraba mas tranquilo viendo como esa molesta presencia se iba alejando de él.

"bien chicos creo que debemos hacer un plan para la prueba de mañana" exclamo Sasuke a sus compañeros de equipo pero uno de ellos ya no estaba, "esperen ¿Dónde esta goten?" pregunto confundido el uchiha.

"el se acaba de ir con Ino hace unos momentos o mejor dicho Ino se lo secuestro hace unos momentos" dijo despreocupadamente shikamaru, poniendo en alerta de Fuu viendo como su goten era secuestrado por su rival en el amor.

"tch por esta vez dejare que la rubia lo tenga" dijo molesta Fuu sin creerse sus propias palabras, "maldición se me adelanto" grito molesta la chica de piel morena pisando fuertemente el suelo.

"mujer problemática" dijo shikamaru frotándose la cabeza, para recibir un puñetazo de Fuu y dejarlo en el suelo por lo dicho, "ach mujeres problematicas" decía el nara en el suelo, con remolinos en los ojos.

"dejando eso de lado, oye Sasuke tengo una idea para la mejor broma esta noche jjejejejeje" dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki acercándose a su hermanos uchiha, al tenerlo cerca le conto en el oído muy secretamente una idea que le saco una sonrisa al hijo de Mikoto.

"¿crees que caiga? Kakashi sensei no por nada es un jounin" dijo algo escéptico Sasuke por el plan de Naruto.

"ya veras que cae redondo" exclamo muy confiado el Uzumaki, "además podemos probar como ocultar nuestra presencia como nos enseño papá" dijo Naruto convenciendo al uchiha, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras lejos de ahí, Ino se llevaba de la mano a goten arrastrándolo sin decir nada a un lugar que le traía hermosos recuerdos desde la primera vez que vio al sayayin, mientras este se dejaba arrastrar por la yamanaka sin saber lo que sucedía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras un rato de correr por los bosques de konoha, el sayayin y la yamanaka llegaron el lugar donde en su niñez solían juntarse a jugar con todos sus compañeros genin y el lugar en donde fue la primera vez que Naruto llego con un extraño niño de raro peinado que desafiaba la gravedad y una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

"wow Ino hace mucho que no veníamos a este lugar, sigue igual de bonito" exclamo el sayayin mirando por los alrededores, divisando el árbol que había destrozado aquella vez y había hecho caer al uchiha de la rama del árbol.

Ino por su parte no dijo nada y solo se sentó a mirar las rosas que aun seguían floreciendo a todo su esplendor y coloridos petalos de distintos colores, tomando algunas de ellas y empezando hacer algo con las manos.

"hey que haces Ino" pregunto curioso el sayayin, sentándose al lado de la rubia.

"sol espera y cierra los ojos" dijo Ino casi como una orden, quien seguía confeccionado algo con las rosas. Goten no se hizo problemas e hizo lo que Ino pidió para luego pasar un rato y sentir como algo Ino le ponía en la cabeza, "ya puedes abrirlos" dijo Ino que ahora tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

"eh? Es una corona de flores como aquella vez" dijo muy feliz el sayayin, sacándose la corona para verla en mejor detalle, "recuerdo que me diste una igual el día en que nos conocimos jijiji" dijo el pequeño sayayin volviéndose a poner la corona en la cabeza, con la sonrisa son en su cara.

"goten, hoy me diste miedo al verte comportar tan fríamente" dijo Ino abrazando sus piernas, llamando la atención del sayayin, "jamás te había visto asi y eso me causo terror hacia ti y no quiero que eso suceda porque me gustas mucho goten" confeso la yamanaka, liberando algunas lagrimas solo para sentir como goten la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

"discúlpame Ino, te preocupe a ti y a los chicos, es solo que la presencia de esa mujer me molesto bastante" dijo el sayayin pensando otra vez en esa horrible sonrisa de la ninja de la hierba.

"lo se goten, solo nos quieres proteger a todos ¿verdad?" exclamo la rubia platinada, mirando directamente al sayayin.

"no quiero que ninguno de mis seres queridos salgan lastimados en estos exámenes" exclamo muy serio el sayayin, "jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasara Ino, ya que tu eres una de las personas que mas quiero en este mundo" exclamo con seriedad el sayayin y con sinceridad en su voz.

La palabras de goten sacaron un sonrojo a Ino, seguido por algunas lagrimas y una enorme sonrisa de la yamanaka, la cual empezó a acercarse de poco a poco al sayayin, empezando a cerrar de poco a poco los ojos y la brecha que los separaba el uno con el otro, por su parte goten imito de igual forma a la rubia quedando a unos escasos milímetros entre sus bocas, estando apunto de chocar sus labios fortuitamente…..

La brecha entre los labios de cada uno se cerro, los labios masculinos del sayayin y los labios suaves y rosados de la yamanka estaban al fin juntos, generando un suave y tierno beso entre los dos, acoplando perfectamente sus bocas disfrutando y explorando la boca del uno con el otro, hasta el pasar de varios minutos y separarse en un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas.

"jjejeje ¿como dijo gohan que tenia que decir en este momento?" pensó goten tratando de recordar los consejos amorosos de su hermano mayor, "ah si, Ino ¿quieres ser mi novia?" pregunto con algo de vergüenza el sayayin, brindándole la famosa sonrisa son.

"si si si si si si si si, ahora y siempre" exclamo Ino muy emocionada, saltando a los brazos del sayayin cayendo arriba de las rosas de colores, quedando Ino arriba de goten, los dos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, por fin ahora novios, dejando a los dos en una hermosa y tierna escena siendo rodeados por flores a su alrededor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de noche en konoha y el mas querido ninja enmascarado de la aldea, se encontraba camino a su departamento, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro ya que con las salidas a cenar que había tenido con 18 y con la noticia de que su equipo logro pasar la primera prueba, este jounin tenia motivos para sonreír.

Mientras continuaba su camino Kakashi paso por el cementerio de konoha y tomo la decisión de pasar a contarles a óbito y rin las buenas nuevas, ya que tenia muchas ganas de compartir su felicidad, lo que no sabia Kakashi es que dos personajes lo seguían de cerca.

Kakashi se puso a hablar como loro al frente las lapidas de sus amigos, contando todo lo que había pasado con 18 y lo bien que se llevaban los dos, también como su equipo se transformaría en el mejor equipo ninja de todos y que él los protegería como no pudo hacerlo con ellos.

"bien mis amigos ahora debo volver a mi departamento, buenas noches" dijo el peli plata, dirigiéndose a la salida del cementerio aunque durante el camino noto algo raro a la lejanía.

Lo que vio Kakashi lo dejo impresionado, era una niña de cabello largo y negro, usando un vestido blanco que la cubria por completo y solo se veían sus manos tan palidas como el papel, pero Kakashi no le dio importancia y se dirigió hacia a la niña.

"oye pequeña, ¿no tienes miedo estar a estas hora en el cementerio?" pregunto Kakashi tratando de actuar lo mas normal posible, pero este no se esperaba la respuesta de la niña.

" _cuando estba viva si"_ la niña giro un poco la cara para mostrar un rostro blanco y ojos en blanco acompañado de una sonrisa torcida y maniaca, Kakashi quedo viendo esto e hizo lo único que podía hacer, corrió tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a las puertas del cementerio para irse lo mas rápido posible a su departamento.

Lo que no vio el hatake fue que la niña estallo en una nube de humo, para mostrar a Naruto quien se reía a mas no poder para luego unirse Sasuke, el cual se reía igual que su hermano en ley sin poder creer que Kakashi había caído en una broma tan tonta.

Kakashi corria y corria sin importarle nada en su camino, solo quería lo mas rápido a su departamento, pero justo al llegar miro a la dercha al departamento de 18 y lo pensó mejor, él no quería estar solo esta noche en un obscuro y solitario departamento.

"18 por favor abre, 18 abre la puerta" decía el aterrorizado jounin golpeando repetidamente la puerta, hasta que 18 salio en bata para ver al peli plata con una cara de horror en su rostro.

"¿Qué te paso Kakashi?" pregunto preocupada la rubia al ver a su amigo de esa forma.

"e..e..el. faaa…n..tasma, de la niña, esto ella, por favor 18 no quiero estar solo" exclamo el hatake entre cortadamente, abrazando las piernas de la mujer poniendo su cabeza entre las piernas de la mujer.

"ya tranquilo Kakashi, ven entra" dijo complaciente la rubia ya que no se pudo resistir a la actitud del enmascarado.

"gracias 18, te prometo que te lo recompensare" decía el peli plata abrazando a la rubia de ojos azules, sacando un leve sonrojo de ella pero aun se mantenía con su rostro estoico.

"ven puedes instalarte en el sofá, te traeré unas mantas" exclamo la rubia, mientras Kakashi se sentaba en el gran sofá que tenia la rubia, empezando a darse cuenta que el departamento de la chica era mucho mas bonito que el suyo.

Kakashi se instalo en el sofá de 18 para quedarse solo esa noche, quitándose el chaleco jounin y sus sandalias, para luego quedarse dormido en el acto, el agotamiento del susto de hace poco lo hizo quedarse dormido en un parpadeo, aunque por lo contrario 18 tenia una oportunidad de oro para ver debajo de la mascara de Kakashi.

"bien señor Kakashi veamos que hay debajo de su mascara" pensó maliciosamente la androide rubia, pero de detuvo en un ultimo instante ya que al analizar en mejor detalle el rostro tan tranquilo de Kakashi no pudo hacerlo, "se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme, ese cabello plateado, su piel tan tersa y esa cicatriz que pasa por su ojo derecho lo hacen ver tan misterioso" pensó la rubia de ojos azules, contemplando al ex anbu como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La rubia androide se empezó a acercar lentamente al rostro de Kakashi, con las mejillas coloradas que no se notaban en la obscuridad de la sala, sin demora la rubia beso la frente del peli plata dormido.

"buenas noches señor misterio" susurro 18 esbozando una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a su habitación, lo que 18 no noto fue que Kakashi abrió uno de sus ojos y mirar por donde se había ido.

"hoy le salió todo bien a Kakashi ijiijijij" pensó el peli plata en su interior, con una enorme sonrisa debajo de su enigmática mascara.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo y espero con ansias sus comentarios, además quisiera saber que tan buena es la historia solo díganmelo, comparada con otras que le falta a esta para ser aun mejor.

Ultimo aviso el próximo capitulo anunciare al ganador quien tendrá derecho a escoger el próximo lemony aten92 lleva ventaje pero si su comentario es bueno podría cambiar la cosa sin mas adiós a todos, que viva el harem.


	17. Chapter 17

Nota: que tal mis queridos lectores, los saludos desde el mar y eso porque pues es que me encuentro de vacaciones en la playa pero aun asi actualizare y me esforzare por llevarles un nuevo capitulo de esta interesante historia, lo único malo es no tener internet en mi casa en la playa, asi que actualizo del wi fi de la plaza, pero lo bueno es que tengo mas tiempo para escribir ya que estoy solo en estas vacaciones sin mas respondo algunos comentarios.

THE CROW 88: gracias por el apoyo amigo y tienes razón con las historias de hs dxd y Naruto, gracias por tu apoyo.

Jair d: orochimaru tendrá su cuota de palizas pero no quiero espoilear nada, lo de kaguya lo dije en un capitulo de la historia, bills la sello hace mucho tiempo y no estará en el harem de goku, gracias por tu apoyo.

Midorifanic: bueno como siempre es un placer leer tu comentario y espero que te guste este capitulo que hice con la mayor parte de acción y también de humor con las esposas de gohan, ya lo veras será una cuestión epica y también reaparecerá asuma y no de la mejor manera jajajaja, lo de gaara y como a ti te gusta el pelirrojo estaba pensando en darle a una súper mujer de grandes pechos y trasero de piel morena y un poco mayor que gaara, además de ser mas alta que el chico, siendo una amazona de tomo y lomo, una mujer que le dara de todo al próximo kazekage espero que me des una respuesta a esto, sin mas te agradezco tu comentario de corazón y gracias por tu apoyo.

YINARI-UCHIHA: ya falta poco que 18 le de una oportunidad a Kakashi de ser su novio y en este capitulo avanzara mas su relación, y con gaara quería darle una amazona de curvilinio cuerpo jjejeje espero que te agrade la idea, la hija de Kakashi me inspiro el nombre de una de mis lectoras jajajaja adivina cual, gracias por tu apoyo.

Aten92: jajaj una buena broma pero no creo que sea clásica, gracias por tu apoyo.

Neopercival: a orochimaru ya le va a llegar y a lo grande jejeje, si te dijera a quien mas tiene para su harem ajjajaja y que se acerca mas y mas, al raikage bueno aun no se de donde sacaste la idea de que pelearía con goku jejjeje, gracias por tu apoyo.

Goldran: espero que cada capitulo este bien logrado y de la forma mas original posible jajajaa, espero que te gusten las demás peleas, a ese Kakashi se le viene cosas mejores jejeje, el beso de Ino y goten se me ocurrió en un instante jeje, gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: pues habrá otra cosa en vez de un ganador, gracias por las pocas e innecesarias palabras.

Maxigiampieri2012: en el anime Gai igual interviene pero yo lo hice de forma comica jajaja, con neji este se llevara una gran sorpresa en los pre eliminares y ya veras lo que le pasa a la serpiente de orochimaru, gracias por tu apoyo.

Richard78zamo: que tal mi mas reciente lector, habrá peleas mejores en la historia y también frases graciosas y épicas jajajaja, el fuego de la juventud siempre es divertido de escribir, tenten estará en el harem de goten para eso falta un poco mas al igual que temari, lo de ibiki tiene el mismo doblador en latino que piccolo asi que es una buena forma de hacer escenas comicas, cada detalle de la historia original de Naruto será cambiado en algunas cosas bueno casi en la mayoría de las cosas jajaja, te agradezco el apoyo amigo.

Saigo linnear: solo una historia puedo actualizar seguido, dos es imposible para un escritor, gracias por el comentario.

Sin mas y agardezco a por dejarme algunos comentarios que aumentan mis ingresos los dejo con este emocionante capitulo.

Ninguna de las series de este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 17: la segunda prueba de los exámenes chunin, la batalla contra orochimaru.

Ya era tiempo para la siguiente etapa de los exámenes chunin y el equipo 7 se encontraba en frente de las muchas entradas hacia el bosque de la muerte, esperando a que se de inicio al segundo examen.

Ya estaban equipados con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en el boque, desde las armas reglamentarias ninjas, comida para algunos días bueno para Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, por su parte goten llevaba un par de semillas del ermitaño para saciar su hambre por algunos días, pero ellos querían terminar lo antes posible y encontrar al equipo que tenga el pergamino de la tierra e irse a la torre sin demora.

"bien mocosos que dé comienzo a el segundo examen" exclamo Anko a través de un micrófono, donde su mensaje fue transmitido por los parlantes perfectamente colocados en las rejas que cubrían el sector 44 de konoha.

"bien equipo, vamos a patear algunos traseros y seamos los primeros en terminar este examen" exclamo el rubio Uzumaki emocionado, levantando el puño derecho mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo apoyaban también levantando sus manos.

Al ingresar al tétrico lugar, goten empezó a captar las energías que lo rodeaban para intentar localizar esa desagradable presencia y poder matar a la maldita mujer de la hierba, pero lo raro es que su presencia era difícil de captar.

"¿Dónde estas? No dejare que lastimes alguno de mis amigos" pensó el sayayin con seriedad, buscando la firma de ki de esa dicha mujer, aunque sin éxito.

"hey goten, tranquilo recién empezamos la prueba" dijo el rubio Naruto, poniendo la mano en el hombro del sayayin, tranquilizando a su hermano en ley.

"tienes razón goten, ahora busquemos al equipo que tenga el pergamino de la tierra" exclamo el sayayin, caminando junto a sus compañeros por alrededor del bosque.

En la caminata tranquila y sin mucha prisa, los chicos conversaban animadamente y decidían que harían si se encontraban un equipo enemigo en su camino o si eran emboscados por algunos otros.

"ummmm solo les damos una paliza y eso seria todo" dijo despreocupadamente el hijo de goku, con las manos detrás de su cabeza sacando una gota de sudor de sus compañeros.

"goten siempre tiende a solucionar todo de esa manera" pensaron Sasuke y Sakura esbozando una sonrisa, al conocer que tipo de chico era el pelinegro.

"usps, esperen chico tengo que hacer pis, ahorita vuelva" dijo Naruto sintiendo el llamado de la naturaleza, dirigiéndose detrás de un árbol a hacer sus necesidades.

"no hay de otra manera, habrá que esperarlo" exclamo Sakura sentándose en una roca cercana, mientras Sasuke se mantenía vigilante al igual que goten.

"aaaa, al fin descanso el alma" exclamo Naruto saliendo detrás del árbol, pero algo no estaba bien ya que Sasuke, Sakura y goten veían de forma rara a Naruto, "eeehhh ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma?" pregunto el Uzumaki esbozando una media sonrisa en su cara.

"oh nada Naruto es solo una cosilla, tu no eres Naruto" dijo el uchiha al Naruto que estaba a su frente, confundiendo al rubio.

"¿Qué quieres decir yo soy Naruto?" dijo nervioso el genin de la hoja, con una gota de sudor en su mejilla.

"no, no lo eres, ya que el verdadero esta detrás de ti" exclamo saukura apuntando detrás de la imitación de Naruto, que al voltearse fue recibido con una patada de hacha justo en la cabeza, enterrando su cara en el suelo.

"nadie imita al grande y único Naruto Uzumaki" exclamo el verdadero chico de ojos azules, mirando como su copia desaparecía en una nube de humo para revelar a un ninja de cabello negro, una mascara de gas, ojos vendados donde se veían solo sus ojos y vestido como una pijama de color amarillo.

"por lo que puedo ver es un ninja de la lluvia" exclamo el uchiha, levantando la cabeza del inconsciente ninja, mientras buscaba si tenia el pergamino en su ropa, "y no tiene ningún pergamino consigo" dijo decepcionado Sasuke, dejando caer de nuevo la cabeza del chico al suelo.

"será mejor atarlo para que no moleste mas" comento el Uzumaki, sacando la cuerda la cual el ninja de la lluvia había pensado que lograría atrapar al hijo de Kushina.

Así fue como el ninja de la lluvia quedo atado de manos arriba de un árbol, dejando al equipo 7 continuar con su camino hacia el pase directo a la siguiente etapa del examen chunin, pero lo que ellos no sabían y lo que goten esperaba, era que la mujer de desagradable presencia los estaba esperando mas adelante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en la aldea de konoha, el gran saiyaman junto a su esposa Yugao recorrían el cielo de la aldea buscando problemas o alguna amenaza de peligro en el horizonte, pero sin ningún éxito indicando que todo estaba bajo control.

"cariño todo se encuentra en orden, vamos te invito el desayuno" dijo la peli purpura, poniéndose en la espalda de gohan y dejándose caer para abrazarse del cuello del sayayin para que este la llevara en su espalda.

"ummmm creo que tienes razón, ¿adónde quieres ir?" pregunto el sayayin, empezando a descender hacia el centro de la aldea.

"ummm apuesto que Anko debe estar en el stand de dango, vamos allí" exclamo la ex anbu, tomando de la mano al sayayin quien asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato de estar caminando y de que gohan dejara de lado su casco solo para estar vestido con la ropa del gran saiyaman sin el casco, llegaron al stand de los mejores dangos de konoha, pero no esperaban encontrar a Anko junto a otra parejita que se empezaba a formar, eran nada mas y nada menos que 18 y Kakashi.

"mira que tenemos aquí, si es el famoso Kakashi hatake y la nueva kunoichi de konoha numero 18 jijiji" exclamo un poco burlona la purpura riéndose del peli plata y la rubia.

"hola Yugao y gohan" dijo con una sonrisa el hatake ya que este tenia una nueva cita con la rubia androide, la cual solo desviaba su sonrojada cara.

"pero si es mi lindo esposo" exclamo la instructora del segundo examen, saltando a los brazos del sayayin y robarle un beso en los labios, "ven cariño siéntate junto a mi" exclamo la ex alumna de orochimaru, sentando al sayayin y para luego ella sentarse en el regazo de gohan.

"hey no acapares para ti sola a gohan, Anko" dijo molesta la experta en la espada sentándose al lado de su esposo y tomar posesivamente el brazo del avergonzado sayayin.

Kakashi al ver esta escena, se puso a imaginar a él sentado normalmente y a la rubia androide en su regazo alimentándolo en la boca, sacándose un sonrojo por debajo de la mascara y una sonrisa picara aunque esta no se notaba.

"oye ¿han visto a Kurenai?" pregunto el sayayin a sus esposas, "hoy salió temprano a su revisión y hasta el momento no la he visto" exclamo un poco preocupado el hijo mayor de goku, por su esposa embarazada.

"no te preocupes mi amor, la gorda debe estar por ahí saciando sus antojos jajajaja" exclamo la convocadora de serpientes, riéndose de su propio comentario pero lo que ella no esperaba era un fuerte instinto asesino detrás de ella.

Kakashi, 18, Yugao y gohan el cual miraba sobre su hombro, a Kurenai con un aura obscura alrededor de su persona y los ojos eran aun mas rojos que cubrían todo el orbe, haciéndola ver como el mismo demonio.

"¿Quién es la gorda que se encuentra saciando sus antojos, umm Anko?" pregunto con voz demoniaca la pelinegra, haciendo voltear poco a poco a la peli purpura, "entonces eso piensas de mi, creo que tengo que cambiar tu opinión sobre mi Anko" exclamo Kurenai un poco sarcástica, usando su palma para tomar de la cabeza a la peli purpura que se encontraba paralizada del miedo.

"e..e.. ..espera Kurenai, no contra la pared otra vez" suplico la asustada Anko, pero la oji carmesí no la escucho y apretó con mas fuerza la cabeza de Anko para luego lanzarla hacia fuera del stand de dangos, incrustándola de cabeza contra la barrera de madera.

"uuuhhh!" bufaron los presentes una mueca de dolor, viendo como Anko se encontraba KO después del ataque, mientras por su parte Kurenai tomaba asiento donde se encontraba Anko, justo en el regazo de gohan para abrazarlo por el cuello y volver a ser la misma de siempre.

"amor, ¿crees que me veo gorda?" pregunto la yuhi con una cara de cachorro, sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes.

"claro que no corazón" exclamo el pelinegro ruborizado al llamar ´corazón´ a Kurenai, "recién tienes un par de meses de embarazo, es natural lo de tus antojos y aunque estuvieras gorda yo aun así te amaría" respondió el sayayin esquivando una bala y con toda la clase posible. Estas palabras sonrojaron a la pelinegra, ruborizándose como un tomate y besando la mejilla del sayayin al escuchar tantas palabras cariñosas de su amado esposo.

Después de un rato Anko se recompuso y volvió al stand de dango pero ahora sentándose a la izquierda de gohan, tratando de no molestar a la Kurenai quien estaba devorando dangos y bebiendo té aun en el regazo de gohan.

El grupo de jounin pasaron la mañana en el stand de dangos, hablando sobre las pruebas chunin, también Anko encontró una que otra excusa para molestar a la pareja de Kakashi y 18 quienes solo se ruborizaban por los dichos por la peli purpura, pero mediante paso el tiempo gohan sintió un ki maligno en las cercanías del bosque de la muerte., lo cual puso en alerta al pelinegro.

"vaya vaya, son el grupo de jounin mas queridos por mi padre" exclamo una desagradable voz, quien entraba al stand de dangos en una nube de humo de cigarro, para ver que era asuma sarutobi, el mas molesto jounin de la hoja.

"¿Qué rayos quieres asuma? No ves que esta es una reunión privada" dijo molesta la mujer de ojos rojos, dejando su comida de lado y mirando con molestia al fumador ninja.

"contigo no vengo hablar yuhi, solo quería ver a la nueva y hermosa kunoichi de dorados cabellos" exclamo con una sonrisa molesta el barbudo, lanzando una bocanada de humo al rostro de Kurenai.

Esta acción tendría efectos negativos en el embarazo de la pelinegra, pero gohan estuvo atento a tapar la boca y nariz de su esposa para que el humo no entrara en su sistema y dañara a su bebe.

"hey preciosa, porque no dejas al ciclope y vienes conmigo por unos tragos" exclamo socarronamente el sarutobi, molestando a Kakashi por tratar de llevarse a la mujer de su vida.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera meter su cuchilla relámpago en el pecho de asuma, gohan se le adelanto y estaba detrás de asuma, poniendo su palma en la cabeza del barbudo empezó a apretar el cráneo de asuma.

"AAHH NO ESPERA DUELE POR FAVOR YA" gritaba asuma del dolor cayendo de rodillas al suelo, con gohan detrás de él apretando aun mas su cabeza.

"no solo te metiste con mi esposa, sino también con mi bebe" exclamo furioso el sayayin para luego lanzar hacia afuera del stand de dangos a asuma, estrellándolo contra la pared de maderas que había sido estrellada Anko hace un rato atrás.

"espera gohan" exclamo serio Kakashi, levantándose de su asiento llamando la atención del furioso sayayin, "puedo participar" dijo el peli plata con las manos juntas suplicando por golpear él también a asuma.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, dejando que Kakashi también participara en la golpiza que se llevaría asuma. El par de hombre dejo solas a las chicas, quienes los miraban con miradas despreocupadas, para luego seguir con su charla.

"entonces chicas, ¿Qué equipo será el primero en terminar el segundo examen?" pregunto Anko dándole un sorbo de té, mientras afuera de la tienda de dangos se escuchaban gritos y chillidos de asuma, quien parecía un saco de boxeo siendo golpeado por Kakashi y gohan.

"el equipo 7" dijeron al unisonó las mujeres, mientras seguían comiendo y bebiendo té verde, sin importarles que Kakashi y gohan estuvieran destrozando al barbudo.

(en el exterior de stand de dangos)

"Kakashi, iré a patrullar el bosque de la muerte" exclamo serio el sayayin, mientras tenia agarrado al sarutobi de los pies dejándolo de cabeza, en cuanto al peli plata este le estaba dando choques de electricidad al cuerpo lleno de contusiones del barbudo.

"¿Qué te tiene preocupado? Choque relámpago!" pregunto el enmascarado, sin dejar de electrocutar al hijo del hokage, sacando leves gemidos de dolor de asuma.

"hace poco sentí un ki maligno que rivaliza con el poder del hokage" exclamo el sayayin, aprovechando de darle rodillazos en la espalda al fumador jounin.

"daré aviso a un escuadrón anbu, pero será mejor que tu vayas a dar una mirada al bosque" dijo el peli plata usando a asuma como saco de boxeo.

"y…ya aprendí mi lección" dijo asuma, jadeando constantemente y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, suplicando para que dejaran de golpearlo.

"ummm que dices Kakashi, ¿lo envió a volar?" Pregunto gohan a su amigo enmascarado.

"espere un poco, escucha asuma" exclamo Kakashi, agachándose hasta el nivel del rostro del fumador, "jamás vuelvas a coquetear con 18 o enterrare mi cuchilla relámpago en lo mas hondo de tu trasero, ¿entendido?" dijo Kakashi con una mirada obscura en su único ojo visible. Asuma solo asentía levemente aprendiendo que jamás debe meterse con las mujeres que no están a su alcance o terminaría hecho un saco de basura, aunque el mismo era basura.

"con todo dicho y hecho" dijo el pelinegro hijo de goku, lanzo al fumador al aire "nunca mas vuelvas a molestar!" grito el sayayin mandando a volar por toda la aldea hasta el hospital, donde atenderían al molesto ninja.

Gohan entro a despedirse de cada una de sus esposas, diciéndoles que iría a patrullar los alrededores y que se quedaran disfrutando del día, que el gran saiyaman se haría cargo de todo, sin decirles del ki maligno que había sentido hace para que estas no se preocuparan.

Por parte de Kakashi, muy a pesar de él tuvo que terminar la cita mañanera con la rubia androide, diciéndole que fue llamado por le hokage para una misión importante solo para ir con los anbu a registrar el bosque de la muerte, dejando a 18 junto a las esposas de gohan.

"entonces 18 ¿Cuándo te casas con Kakashi?" dijo Anko con una sonrisa picara, mientras las demás miraban de igual manera a la androide.

"ya cállense" dijo u poco molesta la mujer de ojos azules, pero aun así tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, desviando la vista de las esposas de gohan `para mirar la taza de té en sus manos.

"jajajajaj claro 18 hatake ujujuujuu" se reía Anko igual que Yugao y Kurenai, avergonzando aun mas a la androide, aunque por dentro ella creía que ese nombre no se escuhaba tan mal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El equipo 7 se mantenía saltando de árbol en árbol, esperando encontrar a un equipo que apalear y quitarles su pergaminos, todo eso podrían a verlo hecho solo usando a goten quien sentía el ki de cualquiera a su alrededor pero decidieron tomárselo con calma y no hacer este examen tan aburrido.

"hey chicos, si nos detenemos para comer algo" pregunto el peli rubio a quien le rugia el estomago por un bocadillo de mediodía.

"no hay problema, bajemos a ese claro" exclamo el pelinegro, encontrando un lugar abierto para descansar y tomarse con mas calma la prueba chunin.

Los chicos se detuvieron en el lugar y aprovechar para mas que comer un bocadillo, si no almorzar para luego continuar con la prueba. Por parte de la pareja sasusaku, la peli rosa alimentaba al uchiha con algunas bolas de arroz, las cuales tenían un centro de tomates tal y como le gustaba al pelinegro.

Naruto se encontraba mirando al par de tortolos quienes parecían la postal de la pareja perfecta, lamentándose por no tener a su querida oji perla cerca de su persona y lo alimentara justo como Sakura alimentaba a un alegre uchiha, "¿Dónde estará mi amada Hinata ñam ñam ñam?" decía el Uzumaki comiendo una bola de arroz.

Por parte del sayayin, este no se encontraba comiendo o disfrutando del paisaje, si no manteniéndose alerta a cualquier movimiento cerca de sus amigos, esperando a cualquier ataque de esa extraña mujer de la hierba, hasta que…..

"esta aquí" pensó el sayayin sintiendo esa desagradable presencia del bosque, "chicos sosténganse" exclamo el sayayin a sus amigos, quienes hicieron en lo que dijo goten y se mantuvieron de piedra frente a una enorme ráfaga de aire que los golpeo de lleno, sin afectarles el ataque solo la comida fue afectada por la ráfaga de viento.

"kukukuku, veo que son mas fuertes de lo que esperaba" exclamo una maliciosa voz de entre el tenebroso bosque, para luego revelar a la extraña mujer de la aldea de la hierba, junto a dos mas sujetos extraños.

"no creas que un patético ataque asi podría con nosotros" exclamo el uchiha, esbozando una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"miren a quien tenemos aquí, al hermano menor del traidor de Itachi uchiha" exclamo sarcástico el ninja de la hierba molestando a Sasuke al escuchar hablar asi de su querido hermano.

"mi hermano no es un traidor" grito molesto Sasuke con una cara llena de furia, pero siendo detenido por Sakura para que no cometiera alguna locura.

"tranquilo Sasuke, ella trata de desconcentrarte" exclamo la peli rosa, calmando a su novio.

"también esta una frentona chica, con pechos de tabla kukukuku" exclamo la mujer de la hierba riendo perversamente.

"ugggg maldita desgraciada, te hare picadillo a golpes" grito con furia la peli rosa, acomodando sus guantes con nudilleras de metal, pero goten se interpuso entre ella y la ninja de la hierba.

"no te precipites Sakura, ella no es tu rival indicada y tampoco para ninguno de ustedes" exclamo muy seriamente el sayayin, "yo lo enfrentare, ustedes háganse cargo de sus amigos, no tendrán problemas con ellos" dijo goten esbozando una sonrisa para sus amigos, para luego mirar a la tenebrosa mujer de la hierba.

"vaya niño, le tienes confianza a esos simples genin" dijo la burlesca mujer, "ustedes dos encárguense del uchiha, la chica de rosa y el Uzumaki, vayan" grito la mujer de la hierba, dándoles un par de golpes con las palmas.

La acción de la mujer a sus compañeros revelo sus verdaderas identidades, ya que en una enorme nube de humo se rebeló que esos dos eran enormes serpientes de color marrón, las cuales tenían en la mira a los compañeros de goten, quienes parecían emocionados por esta pelea.

"bien con que así esta la cosa" pensó el uchiha esbozando una sonrisa, "Naruto encárgate de la serpiente de la izquierda, yo y Sakura nos encargamos del otro" ordeno el uchiha, ya teniendo todo planeado para acabar a las serpientes.

"entendido, goten!" dijo el rubio llamando la atención de su amigo y hermano, "pártele la cara a ese engendro" dijo el Uzumaki antes de lanzarse contra la serpiente gigante.

"gracias por el consejo Naruto, es justo lo que voy a hacer" dijo el sayayin cambiando de color de su cabello a dorado y esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

(Sakura y Sasuke v/s la serpiente de orochimaru)

"pssssst ahhggg" gritaba la monstruosa bestia, atacando a la pareja, siendo esquivada por Sakura y Sasuke, haciendo que la serpiente se estrellara contra el suelo.

La serpiente no termino su ataque en ese momento, si no que uso su enorme cola contra la peli rosa, dándole de lleno a la peli rosa quien se protegió con los brazos en forma de equis, para ser estrellada con un árbol cercano.

"Sakura!, pagaras por eso maldita bestia" exclamo molesto el uchiha, realizando poses de mano, **"estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego"** exclamo el hijo de Mikoto, lanzando una enorme bola de fuego de su boca, impactando de lleno en el cuerpo de la serpiente.

"aaghhh" se quejaba la serpiente moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero de una sacudida de cuerpo completo la bestia se libro del ataque.

"CHAAA!" grito molesta la peli rosa, saltando por sorpresa y conectando un buen golpe de puño derecho contra la serpiente justo en su horrenda cabeza, mandándola al suelo por unos instantes.

"bien hecho Sakura, ahora aplastemos a esta serpiente como un gusano" dijo el uchiha a su novia, la cual asintió enseguida al comprender lo que el pelinegro le decía con esas palabras.

"ok Sasuke terminemos esto" dijo confiada la peli rosa, tomando una enorme roca tan grande como la cabeza de la serpiente.

"hagamos serpiente asada" exclamo el uchiha empezando a realizar aun mas posiciones de manos y activando el sharingan para esquivar los ataques de la serpiente que en estos momentos y gracias al golpe de Sakura era mas lenta que antes, **"estilo de fuego: lanzallamas ígneo"** exclamo el uchiha, lanzando una enorme ráfaga de fuego, cubriendo por completo a la serpiente la cual gritaba y chillaba por estar quemándose.

"come te esto" grito la peli rosa, saltando mas por encima de la serpiente con la roca en sus manos, **"aplastador de cráneo"** grito la novia de Sasuke, lanzando la enorme roca a la cabeza de la serpiente, destrozando el cráneo del animal.

"esa es mi chica" dijo Sasuke para atrapar de forma nupcial a la haruno, quien solo sonreía ante la acción del uchiha.

(Naruto v/s la segunda serpiente de orochimaru)

"woja casi, a ver a ver que no me come esta serpiente" decía el Uzumaki esquivando las mordidas de la bestia, quien ya se estaba hartando de las burlas del rubio.

"aagghhh" grito molesta la serpiente acercándose cada vez mas al Uzumaki, pero este dio un gran salto para esquivar la mordida de la serpiente, pero esta contaba con esto y ataco con la cola al rubio.

"jejeje" bufo una sonrisa Naruto para luego ser impactado por el ataque de la serpiente, aunque este Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo, mostrando que solo era un clon del hijo de Kushina.

La bestia convocada por el ex ninja de konoha, estaba realmente confundida al ver que el rubio no se encontraba en ningún lado y solo había atacado a un clon de sombra de Naruto.

"hey gusano súper desarrollado" exclamo el astuto rubio, llamando la atención de la serpiente la cual vio no a uno si no a un centenar de Uzumaki que la rodeaba, "si un solo clon te causo problemas ¿Cómo lucharas contra cien de nosotros?" exclamaron todos los genin uzumakis, burlándose la enorme serpiente.

El monstruo de animal se lanzo sin pensarlo dos veces contra los Naruto, ya que estaba muy molesta por a ver sido solo un objeto de juego para el Uzumaki, dejando la defensa de lado y dándole la oportunidad a Naruto para atacar.

"estúpida víbora, ten un millar de kunais" grito el grupo de Narutos, cada uno lanzando un kunai que tenia un papal alrededor del mango del arma, llenado el cuerpo de la serpiente de las armas ninjas.

La serpiente se contorsionaba de dolor por estas, pero aun asi seguía en pie sin dejarse morir por un ataque tan simple como ese, pero lo que no cntaba el animal era que cada kunai se encendiera como un mechero.

"bum" exclamo el Naruto original, para que luego de lo dicho el cuerpo de la serpiente estallara en mil pedazos gracias a los papeles bomba que tenían los kunais, "esa fue una excelente explosión jajajaj" reía el Uzumaki al vencer a la serpiente de una manera tan espectacular como una súper explosión de un millar de kunais.

(Goten v/s orochimaru)

Las miradas frías del uno contra el otro podrían acojonar hasta al mas valiente guerrero, aunque ni goten ni la ninja de la hierba hacían un movimiento esperando el momento exacto para atacar, hasta que la explosión de la serpiente que Naruto había derrotado fue el pie para que estos dos se lanzaran el uno contra el otro en una batalla de grandes proporciones.

"estúpido niño" pensó orochimaru sacando un kunai de la parte trasera de su espalda, tratando de cortar la cara de goten dio un corte horizontal al sayayin pero no contaba que solo traspaso una imagen de goten, "una imagen, pero ¿Dónde esta?" exclamo el legendario sennin, mirando a su alrededor.

Unas patadas voladoras en su espalda sacaron al sennin de sus dudad, siendo lanzado contra el suelo, cayendo estrepitosamente siendo arrastrado por todo el suelo gracias al poder de las patadas de goten.

"eres rápido chiquillo, asi me dan mas ganas de tener tu cuerpo" exclamo la mujer de la hierba, lamiéndose los labios mientras hacia algunas señas de mano, **"estilo de tierra: trampa de barro"** dijo el sennin, para que un charco de barro apareciera en los pies de goten, empezando a atrapar al sayayin.

"maldito engendro" pensó el sayayin siendo atrapado de la cintura hacia abajo por el barro, dejándolo inmovilizado de momento.

"eres mío!" grito la kunoichi de la hierba, lanzándose contra goten, mostrando sus dientes afilados y listos para morder el cuello de goten.

Antes de llegar a morder al sayayin, orochimaru sintió un enorme dolor en su barbilla para luego darse cuenta que el hijo menor de goku había sacado su pie derecho del fango y lo había conectado en la mandíbula del sennin.

"mi trampa de barro es infalible ¿Cómo lo hizo?" se pregunto orochimaru mientras era lanzado por el aire, perdiendo un par de dientes por el golpe del sayayin.

"una técnica como esa no me va a detener" grito el sayayin saliendo del fango y volando en dirección al sennin, "ahora muere maldito monstruo" grito el sayayin dándole una patada en el pecho a orochimaru.

El cuerpo de orochimaru salió disparado hacia el suelo pero con la velocidad este ya lo estaba esperando en el suelo, deteniendo el cuerpo del convocador de serpiente con una palma en su espalda, sacando un grito de dolor del sennin.

"como te esto aahhhh" grito goten empezando a darle una lluvia de puñetazos en la espalda al sennin, el cual se contorsionaba por todos lados al recibir tal ataque destructor del sayayin. Los golpes de goten eran tan potentes que el cuerpo de orochimaru no tocaba el suelo, goten lo mantenía en el aire a puros puñetazos.

Goten termino el ataque con una patada de 180 grados en la nuca del convocador de serpientes, mandándolo contra un árbol cercano estrellándolo de cabeza en el árbol.

El cuerpo del hombre serpiente cayo lentamente en el suelo, dejando ver que su ropa y cuerpo estaba muy maltratado, pero como orochimaru era un maldito monstruo de gran resistencia, este empezó a levantarse lentamente con todo el cuerpo cayéndose a pedazos, mostrando que debajo de la mujer de la hierba había alguien mas.

"maldito chiquillo puaajjjj" orochimaru al decir esto empezó a botar sangre de la boca, para luego quitarse los vestigios que alguna vez fue el cuerpo de una persona, "ya no me importa tu cuerpo esta vez te acabare de una vez por todas" grito el hombre serpiente, quitándose la mascara de carne que tenia un su rostro, mostrando a un hombre de largos cabellos negros, ojos iguales al de una serpiente, con unas marcas amarillentas debajo de sus ojos y su piel era grisáceas dejando ver a un verdadero monstruo.

"con que esa es tu verdadera forma, eres mas feo que antes maldito monstruo" exclamo el súper sayayin esbozando una sonrisa astuta n su rostro, molestando aun mas al invocador de serpientes.

"SILENCIO AHORA MUERE MOCOSO DEL CLAN SON" grito realmente molesto y cabreado el ex ninja de la hoja, haciendo varias señas de manos tan rápido como podía, **"estilo de tierra: prisión de roca"** exclamo orochimaru poniendo sus manos en el suelo.

Una cúpula de roca de un par de metros de circunferencia aprisiono al sayayin, pero este aun mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, que fue lo ultimo que vio el sennin molestándolo aun mas.

" **estilo de tierra: muerte de la doncella de hierro"** grito el sennin volviendo a poner sus palmas en la tierra, para que dentro de la cúpula varias puntas de roca se formaran, empezando a encerrar al sayayin y tratarlo de asesinarlo con grandes cantidades de agujeros en su cuerpo, por fuera se veía como la cúpula se cerraba al fin sacando una sonrisa del sennin, "jajajajaja te lo merecías, adiós maldito mocoso ukukukuku" reía muy burlonamente orochimaru, acercándose a la cúpula donde debería estar muerto el sayayin y poniendo una mano en ella…

.

.

Ese fue el peor error posible para el sennin, ya que de la cúpula de rocas salió un puño que impacto directamente en su estomago, sorprendiendo por completo al ex ninja de la hoja, viendo que goten no tenia ni un solo rasguño en su cuerpo y se encontraba ileso de un ataque como ese.

"aagghhh" exclamo de dolor el hombre serpiente botando sangre de su boca, agarrándose de dolor el estomago, levantando la vista mirando con odio a goten quien se mantenía serio y sereno frente al sennin.

"tus ataques no son efectivos con un sayayin" dijo serenamente el hijo de goku, mientras le daba vuelo a su puño hacia atrás y golpeaba la cara la cara de orochimaru estrellando en un árbol que estaba a veinte metros de ese lugar.

"heyyyy goten" grito Naruto llegando después de su combate con la serpiente, poniéndose al lado de su hermano, "veo que acabaste con esa extraña mujer" exclamo el Uzumaki viendo como el rival del sayayin estaba inconsciente a varios metros de ellos.

"todos saben que goten no tiene rival" dijo Sasuke llegando junto a Sakura a ponerse al día con sus compañeros de equipo.

"creo que solo nos queda quitarle el pergamino" exclamo la peli rosa, viendo que el ex ninja de la hoja estaba fuera de combate y ahora era su oportunidad de terminar con el examen.

"Sakura tiene razón, yo iré por el" exclamo Sasuke dirigiéndose sin pensar al cuerpo de orochimaru.

"espera Sasuke" grito el sayayin sintiendo como el monstruo serpiente aumentaba un poco su ki.

"si no puedo marcar al son, me quedare con el uchiha!" grito orochimaru levantando la vista hacia el hijo de Mikoto, alargando su cuello como una serpiente dirigiéndose a un shokeado Sasuke, el cual no estaba paralizado al ver como esta cosa podía mover su cabeza de tal forma y que aun estaba consiente después de tal paliza otorgada por goten.

"maldición no lo lograre" pensó el sayayin al ver que el sennin ya estaba casi encima del uchiha pero el hijo menor de goku se detuvo en seco al sentir otra firma de ki que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia Sasuke.

Ororchimaru creía que lo había logrado y mordido el cuello de Sasuke, pero algo estaba mal el cuello del chico se encontraba muy duro era tan duro como una roca, al abrir los ojos encontró que estaba mordiendo una roca que era sostenida en las manos del héroe de la aldea, era nada mas y nada menos que el gran saiyaman.

"no dejare que tu sucia boca muerda el cuello de mi pequeño hermano" dijo molesto el mayor de los hijos de goku, mientras el invocador de serpientes retractaba su cuello a su cuerpo con un gran dolor en su boca.

"bastarhhdo ¿quhien ehhrers?" dijo el sennin acomodándose la mandibula, botando algunos dientes de su boca.

"Sasuke vuelve con los demás" dijo gohan tranquilizadoramente al uchiha, despeinando sus cabellos con la palma de la mano.

"si hermano gohan" dijo el uchiha corriendo a ponerse al día con sus compañeros de equipo.

"chicos sigan con el examen yo me encargare con el intruso" exclamo seriamente el héroe de konoha al equipo 7.

"pero hermano.." replico goten a su hermano mayor.

"nada de peros goten, se que puedes vencer es este tipo pero tu deber es el de cumplir con el examen con los demás genin" dijo muy serio el gran saiyaman, "y este no es un genin, si no uno de los mas peligrosos ninjas de la hoja, sigan con la prueba" ordeno el héroe de konoha, mientras los chicos asentían con la cabeza para luego irse del lugar de batalla.

"puaajjjhhhh" gimió el sennin sacando un nuevo orochimaru de su boca, como si una serpiente mudara de piel, mostrando que el sennin ya no tenia ninguna herida y su ropa estaba restaurada otra vez, "asi esta mejor, ahora dime quien eres" dijo el sennin al cual ya se le había escapado sus presas y se encontraba cabreado por ello.

"la mayoría de la gente me conoce como el gran saiyaman pero…" mientras decía esto gohan se quitaba su casco anaranjado, revelando su rostro al sennin, "también soy hijo de son goku, hermano de Sasuke, Naruto y goten, sensei de la hoja, también soy el esposo de Anko mitarashi" al decir esto gohan miro con una gran ira al sennin quien estaba sorprendido que su ex alumna estuviera casada.

"vaya con que la pequeña Anko esta casada" pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"mi nombre es son gohan y también quien acabara contigo, el legendario sennin orochimaru" exclamo molesto el sayayin, sacando la espada z y ponerla a un costado con un agarre firme en el mango de la espada.

"kukukuku me honra que el héroe de konoha conozca mi nombre" exclamo orochimaru haciendo una reverencia burlona a gohan, "y dime Anko ¿aun sufre por la marca de maldición que le di hace años?" dijo burlon el sennin de la hoja molestando al sayayin.

"esa maldita marca se la quite hace años" dijo gohan, ahora él era quien sonreía viendo como el sennin hacia una mueca de molestia al saber que su preciada marca había sido destruida.

"debes tener grandes habilidades chicos, ahora me interesa tu cuerpo" dijo con una mirada maliciosa el sennin, preparándose para la pelea con el sayayin.

"eres un hombre desagradable, si tienes planeado atacar ya hazlo" dijo el sayayin sin hacer movimiento alguno, esperando el ataque de orochimaru.

"aquí voy" dijo el sennin lanzando una nube de humo venenoso de su boca, cubriendo por completo al sayayin, "te tengo kuuku" pensó el sennin lamiéndose los labios.

"aahhhhh!" grito gohan mientras la nube desaparecía del alrededor del sayayin, para mostrar a gohan transformado en súper sayayin.

"maldición este chico es igual al pequeño" pensó con molestia el sennin, "tengo que tener cui…ughhh" el invocador de serpientes no termino su frase, ya que gohan tenia plantado su pie en su estomago.

"pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi amada esposa" dijo molesto el sayayin, pateando en la cabeza al sennin estrellando contra el suelo haciéndolo revotar varias veces antes de caer.

"maldición no podre ganar contra el" pensó adolorido el sennin, mientras se agarraba el estomago y su rostro, "maldición" grito furioso el hombre serpiente con frustración en su voz, "no, lo atacare con jutsus a larga distancia y lo derrotare" pensó orochimaru volviendo a sonreír.

"tu no podrás derrotarme con ninguno de tus jutsus" exclamo el sayayin levantando su espada, "es mejor que te resignes" dijo muy sereno el sayayin, dando un corte al aire provocando que el navajazo con su espada hiciera una corriente de aire que cortara la mejilla del sennin.

"q.q…que diablos, este chico me podría a ver cortado en dos si se lo proponía" pensó orochimaru con una mueca de terror en su rostro, "debo escapar no podre con él" exclamo con nerviosismo y terror el invocador de serpientes.

"no escaparas, este será tu fin orochimaru" exclamo con seriedad el sayayin, empuñando con sus manos la espada, preparando para dejar hecho picadillo al engendro.

"solo me queda una salida, **jutsu de invocación"** grito el sennin poniendo una palma en la tierra y invocando a una enorme serpiente de color purpura, era tan grande que llegaba casi a las nubes, el nombre de esta serpiente era Mannda la mas poderosa de todas.

" _que demonios, orochimaru nadie me invoca sin un sacrificio"_ hablo con voz tétrica la enorme serpiente, haciendo retumbar el bosque.

(en la aldea)

"Esa es la mayor invocación de orochimaru, Manda" dijo Anko al ver a la enorme serpiente purpura, "con que has vuelto maldito esta vez no escaparas" grito molesta la mitarashi, para luego elevarse al cielo e ir a buscar a orochimaru.

Las demás esposas de gohan y numero 18 también la acompañaron para asegurarse de que no cometiera una locura.

(Devuelta a la batalla)

"ahí esta tu sacrificio, ahora adiós" exclamo orochimaru desapareciendo del lugar en una nube de humo.

"maldito no escaparas" grito gohan pero la enorme serpiente lo detuvo con un ataque de su enorme cola, un ataque que esquivo el sayayin.

" _te hassss convertido en mi presa chico y no te dejare essscapar"_ dijo la enorme serpiente siseando sus palabras provocando la molestia del sayayin.

"tch si no hay mas remedio" dijo el sayayin confrontando a la serpiente, "te cortare en dos y luego iré por orochimaru" dijo el súper sayayin gohan.

La sepiente miraba fríamente al sayayin, mientras sacaba su lengua repetidamente esperando el momento de tragarse al sayayin y de un momento a otro la serpiente se fue al ataque abriendo su enorme boca para tragarse al sayayin…..

Pero esta no lo comió, gohan a una enorme velocidad estaba detrás de la serpiente con su espada erguida al frente de su persona, con sangre purpura en la hoja de la espada, mientras la serpiente estaba estática en su lugar sin realizar el menor movimiento…..

Hasta que la cabeza de la serpiente lentamente empezó a separase de su cuerpo y cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, mostrando que gohan le había cortado la cabeza de un solo corte, acabando asi la pelea entre el y la mas poderosa serpiente llamada Manda…

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo y antes de irme y como a varios les gusta el personaje de gaara, quisiera darle a una chica de enormes pechos y trasero, muy alta una amazona total si saben de algún personaje del anime que cumpla estas expectativas y les guste háganmelo saber.

También en ves de elegir un ganador para un próximo lemon, ustedes comenten cual es el próximo lemon que quieren leer y en el próximo capitulo lo hare posible, eso si solo de gohan y goku, también puede ser de Kakashi y 18, asi que estaré pendiente a sus comentarios, solo díganlo.

También decidi que esta será la historia que será actualizada mas constantemente y las demás las avanzare de poco a poco cuando pueda, sin mas y despidiéndome de la playa, alucard77 fuera viva el harem.


	18. Chapter 18

IMPORTANTE: primero quisiera saludarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes de mis queridos lectores pero algo me a afectado, una pequeña critica de un usuario anónimo que se hace llamar señor troll, si lo se una mierda de nombre pero eso no es lo importante, lo que quiero comentar es su critica y que ustedes me den una opinión sobre esto, ahora paso a citar el resumen de esta critica la pueden ver completa revisando los reviews ya que no la eliminare.

Ahora cito al señor troll: _(en resumen parece una fantasía sobredimensionada de alguien sexualmente frustrado. Aunque he leído peores, entonces esta es rescatable, como dicen "de lo malo lo menos peor")._

Bien ahí esta la critica, es aceptable pero que se meta directamente con mi vida no viene al caso, con la historia puede ser pero no con mi vida sexual que me es confidencial, solo término de decir púdrete conchetumadre, ahora respondo sus comentarios:

 **Gokusayayin9:** en estos momentos mi amigo me encuentro imposibilitado para ingresar a internet ya sabes el wi fi no lo da los arboles, con suerte tengo internet en mi notebook y el lemon bueno es una sorpresa que espero te agrade, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Goldran** : bueno quería que orochimaru sufriera lo mas posible sin tener que matarlo y asuma seguirá siendo humillado en el futuro ya que es el personaje mas desagradable que odio, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Neopercival** : bueno mi amigo es una lastima pero asuma seguirá siendo humillado, aunque no aparecerá en capítulos posteriores, aun no puedo asesinar a orochimaru ain falta la humillación por parte de goku jeje, con lo del raikage quien dijo que no iba a pelear por la alianza con konoha? Jejejej gracias por tu apoyo.

 **KRT215:** a mi amigo apuesto que tienes algo mas que decir que eso y el lemon es sorpresa, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **YINARI-UCHIHA** : que tal mi amiga, si concuerdo contigo, asuma se lo tenia merecido que se pudra el barbon, jijijij lemon sorpresa ya lo dije ijijiji, me encanta la recomendación de rias para gaara pero ya la tengo en un harem y seria raro incluirla además quiero a alguien de piel morena y alta ayudame plis, con la hija de Kakashi y 18 pues y si te digo que será la mejor amiga de pan jjaajja, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **THE CROW 88** : las peleas siempre me salen en el momento, me imagino miles de ataques y me gusta incluirlos, Kurenai me encanta y trato de ponerla casi todos los capítulos, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Aten92** : pues aquí esta el capitulo que espero te encante, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Demon888** : vamos mi amigo apuesto que tienes mas que decir, pero igual agradezco tu comentario.

 **Midorifanic** : primero te saludo mi querida y maravillosa lectora, a la cual no decepcionaría jamás y te pido que me ayudes con lo de la amazona para gaara apuesto que puedes encontrar alguna, me gusta ser lo mas realista en esta historia y adaptarla en ambas series, lo de la pregunta de los que si saben de la fuerza son, la mayoría del país del fuego lo sabe pero algunos son escépticos a ello, Anko es muy divertida de escribir y me gusta hacer escenas con ella y Kurenai, en cuanto a asuma lo seguire toturando y recibo ideas para ello, las escenas sasusaku estarán siempre presentes jejejejej y con deidara me gusta el personaje y quien hace su doblaje en latino asi que le dare algo especial a futuro, orochimaru es un imbécil que seguire destrozando, gohan es un erudito y sabe mucho de konoha también de las demás aldeas, con lo de la espada z contra kusanagi era obvio quien ganaría jejej, te responderá que solo estará el kazekage y otras dos visitas sorpresas jajaja, gracias yo disfruto la playa y escribir para ustedes, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Kenallo25:** la verdad mi amigo preferiría que fuera alguna chica de piel morena y de gran estatura, también de algún anime de la década si es posible pero agradezco tus consejos, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Superponysaiyanx9000:** hey mi amigo que le gusta el harem, es tu primer comentario en esta historia y lo agradezco, si falta goku para que le de una paliza a orochimaru jeje, y espero conertirme en jedi pronto jajaja, lo de 18 no lo creo ya que siempre la he conocido como 18 y seria raro cambiar su nombre, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Maxigiampieri2012:** recuerda que aun falta mas palizas para el sennin, vamos yo se que tienes ideas para la pareja de gaara, lemon sorpresa jajaj, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Richard78zamo:** que bueno que te entretuvo el capitulo mi amigo, goten a veces es un cazador muy despiadado y no un imbécil como lo hacen notar en otras historias, Kurenai embarazada es una terminator cualquiera jajaja, asuma seguirá siendo humillado por los fines y con fines del universo jaja, aun falta goku para que le de una paliza a orochimaru jajja, el sennin iba tras goten pero cambio de idea pero igual fue apaleado, con los del sonido aun no se que hacer pero ya me las arreglare, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bien es todo menos el wea del el troll que se puede pudrir, aquí esta el capitulo, ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

(recuerden que esta historia la hago para todos ustedes y lo que ustedes quieran trato de hacerlo posible)

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 18: el término de la segunda prueba, se aproxima el comienzo de los pre-eliminares.

Gohan se encontraba volviendo a envainar su espada detrás de su espalda, viendo como la enorme serpiente de color purpura desaparecía mediante una nube de humo. El sayayin volvía a tratar de buscar la presencia de la escurridiza serpiente de orochimaru, solo para sentir que este había desaparecido de los alrededores y se había escurrido como la víbora que era.

"maldito bastardo se escapo" exclamo el hijo mayor de goku, volviendo a su estado fase relajando su cuerpo, pero este sintió como las firmas de ki de sus esposas se acercaban rápidamente a su posición.

"gohaaaaan" grito Anko aterrizando estrepitosamente al lado de su esposo, sacando un kunai de su gabardina lista para romperle la madre a orochimaru, "¿Dónde esta?¿donde se fue?" pregunto la peli purpura, viendo por todos lados buscando al desgraciado de orochimaru.

"discúlpame Anko se me escapo" dijo el apenado sayayin, sobándose la cabeza como un signo de vergüenza por no haber destruido al sennin.

"gohan, ¿estas bien?" ahora Anko cambio su personalidad y se volvió a su esposo empezando a revisar por todos lados a su esposo para verificar que no tuviera ninguna herida o contusión en su cuerpo.

"jajajaja no te preocupes Anko, ese tipo no era el rival para mi auch!" decía el hijo mayor de goku sintiendo como Anko de paso le dio un buen agarrón a una de sus nalgas., mientras las demás chicas también llegaban al lugar.

"es bueno que te encuentres bien mi amor" exclamo la invocadora de serpientes suspirando de alivio, "yo se que tu puedes ser el hombre mas poderoso del universo pero aun asi me preocupo por ti, ya que tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida" exclamo muy tiernamente Anko, abrazando al sayayin y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado esposo.

Las chicas tenían una vena en la cabeza, sabiendo que Anko solo consideraba importante a gohan y a ellas que eran sus mejores amigas no les interesaba.

"tu también eres lo mas importante de mi vida Anko" dijo el sayayin abrazando por la cintura a su esposa, "tu, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Samui, mis hermanos y familia, son realmente importantes para mi y haría lo que fuera por protegerlos" exclamo el sayayin revelando todo su sentir por ella y los demás.

"awww gohan te amamos" exclamaron las esposas del sayayin, mientras Yugao y Kurenai se unían al tierno abrazo en conjunto alrededor de gohan, mientras 18 estaba solo mirando con fastidio esta escena.

"agh, esta dulzura me dará diabetes, nos vemos" dijo con fastidio la rubia androide, empezando a elevarse en el aire.

"que te vaya bien con el ciclope de Kakashi" exclamo Anko burlándose de ella y el enmascarada jounin, sacando un sonrojo de la androide 18.

"Kakashi no es un ciclope!" grito molesta 18 defendiendo al peli plata, pero tapándose la boca al decir ver que estaba defendiendo al enmascarado, ahora ruborizándose sola, para luego salir volando de ese lugar.

"jejejej esa chica se esta enamorando de Kakashi" exclamo Kurenai con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"si si, ahora en que estábamos" dijo picara la mitarashi, mirando con malicia al sayayin, "ven aquí corazón" dijo Anko tomando las mejillas de gohan y besándolo con pasión directamente en la boca, metiendo todo y lengua en la cavidad bucal de gohan, el cual se encontraba tan sorprendidoo de la acción de Anko que se fue de espalda al suelo, pero Anko aun asi no lo soltaba.

"hey Anko eso no es justo" dijo molesta la ex anbu de Yugao, "yo también quiero un poco de gohan" dijo muy coqueta la peli purpura experta en la espada, lanzándose al suelo para también besar al sonrojado sayayin, pero aun faltaba una de las esposas del sayayin que tenia una cosa que decir.

"disculpen" exclamo la pelinegra tomando al sayayin de uno de sus pies y librarlo de las garras de Anko y Yugao quienes estaban molestas por no seguir besando al sayayin, "no ven donde estamos" dijo la oji carmesí, apuntando con la mano al bosque de la muerte, "ademas yo tengo prioridad con gohan por estar embarazada" dijo con una sonrisa astuta la pelinegra, tomando con delicadeza la cara de gohan y plantar sus labios en los del sayayin, acoplando su boca con la de gohan sacando un bufido molesto de las demás chicas.

"no te aproveches Kurenai!" gritaron al unisonó Yugao y Anko también uniéndose a las tandas de beso hacia el avergonzado pero muy feliz sayayin al recibir tanto amor de sus esposas.

"creo que hoy toca jjijijiji" pensó el sayayin siendo besado por sus esposas quienes casi consumían toda la saliva del sayayin por los besos apasionados y ruidosos de las chicas pero…

(Cerca de la posición de gohan y sus esposas)

"¿viste algo Hinata?" exclamo kiba a la oji perla quien estaba usando el byukugan para revisar los alrededores y en estos momentos se encontraba muy ruborizada viendo una inesperada escena en medio del bosque.

"s…si kiba" dijo la tímida Hinata con enorme rubor en su rostro, desactivando el byukugan.

"¿un equipo genin que emboscar?" pregunto el chico perro y también hijo en ley de goku, emocionado por empezar una pelea.

"no kiba, es mejor seguir en movimiento" exclamo la novia de Naruto, empezando a alejarse del lugar con un montón de pensamiento de ella y Naruto besándose de la forma que besaban a gohan.

"agghhh, a veces shikamaru tienen razón, las mujeres son problemáticas" dijo el chico perro mientras akamaru ladraba apoyando a su dueño, mientras shino solo se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuando con el equipo 7, este no había tenido suerte en encontrar a otro equipo genin al cual quitarle su pergamino y lograr terminar este examen, solo había encontrado uno que otro animal salvaje en su camino pero estos no fueron problemas para el equipo de Kakashi.

"aghhh que molesto, ya esta anocheciendo y no hemos encontrado nada" exclamo molesto el Uzumaki, mientras el equipo paraba cerca de un gran árbol y se preparaban para preparar el campamento para pasar la noche.

"no te quejes Naruto, ya tendremos mejor suerte mañana ahora ayuda a armar el campamento" dijo molesta la peli rosa, golpeando con fuerza las cortezas de un árbol cercano y sacarles la mayor cantidad de madera para encender la fogata para esa noche.

"pero si en este árbol puede alojarnos a los cuatro" exclamo el hijo de Kushina, revisando el exterior de un árbol hueco que tenia un buen espacio para descansar.

"ahí será donde me alojare yo y Sasuke" dijo la peli rosa con un rubor en sus mejillas, teniendo la oportunidad de dormir abrazada a su querido uchiha.

"tch que molestia, que bueno que tengo mis clones de sombra" dijo el rubio de ojos azules, creando a cuatro clones de sombra para que armaran el campamento para él y el sayayin.

Después de unos momentos, Sasuke y goten se pusieron al día junto a Sakura y Naruto quienes ya tenían todo armado, hasta la fogata ya estaba lista para sentarse a cenar.

"bien colocamos trampas alrededor y cualquier cosa lo sabremos de inmediato" exclamo el uchiha, tomando asiento junto a Sakura quien se aprovechaba para poner su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.

Luego de un par de horas de charla y una animada cena llena de conversación y risas, estaban listos para descansar pero sin antes designar a quien haría la primera guardia de la noche y el designado voluntariamente fue el sayayin.

"buenas noches" exclamaron los demás mientras Naruto ingresaba a la carpa para descansar y Sasuke junto a Sakura al árbol hueco, cumpliendo el sueño de Sakura de dormir apegada a Sasuke, aunque esto no duraría mucho.

(En la rama de un árbol cercano al equipo 7)

"ese es el chico" dijo un genin que parecía una momia, con un extraño brazo de metal junto a otros dos.

"ummm es justo como a mi me gustan" exclamo la única mujer de este equipo, una mujer de cabello largo y negro, de piel blanca y tersa con la banda del sonido en su frente.

"no seas tonta Kin, ese niño tiene cara de bobo" dijo el otro integrante de este equipo, el cual tenia el pelo negro levantado, una especia de casco que rodeaba el contorno de su cara y las palmas con un agujero en el centro de la mano; "no se como el señor orochimaru se intereso en ese chico" dijo el chico del sonido, aun sin conocer las habilidades de goten.

"ese no es nuestro problema zaku, nuestro deber es activar la marca de maldición que tiene en el cuello" exclamo el chico momia, siguiendo órdenes del invocador de serpientes al entrar a estos exámenes.

"si no lo has notado dosu, al chico no se le alcanza a ver la marca de maldición" exclamo Kin quien estaba pendiente en el sayayin.

"debe tenerla escondida debajo de ese traje" dijo zaku dando una respuesta obvia a la observación de Kin.

"puede ser, ahora es mejor ir a presentarnos con el chiquillo" ordeno el chico momia, saltando de la rama del árbol junto a los demás.

"umm, tres firmas de energía se acercan" pensó el sayayin, para darse cuenta que tres genin se presentaban al frente suyo, "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto el hijo menor de goku, encarando a los tres genin del sonido.

"somos ninjas del sonido u hemos venido por tu pergamino" exclamo el chico momia.

"hola bon bon, mi nombre es Kin" dijo la chica del sonido con un tono coqueto en su voz, "podrías hacerte a un lado para poder acabar con tu compañeros" dijo Kin sacando un par de cascabeles de su bolsa trasera.

"uy, es mejor que no hagas ruido, no quiero que Sakura se despierte" dijo un poco nervioso el sayayin, mirando hacia donde Sakura y Sasuke dormían.

"ohhh, ¿Qué hara esa tal Sakura si hago esto?" dijo Kin con una sonrisa astuta no obedeciendo al sayayin y empezando a hacer un escándalo con sus cascabeles, despertando a los demás ninjas de la hoja.

"te lo adverti" dijo el sayayin haciéndose a un lado para evitar lo que se vendría.

"chaaaa!" dio un grito furioso la chica de pelo rosa, saliendo disparada del árbol y de un solo súper golpe en la cara del chico momia, lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol cercano, partiendo por la mitad el pobre árbol con el cuerpo de dosu, "nadie interrumpe mi sueño junto a mi Sasuke" dijo molesta la peli rosa.

"destrozo a dosu de un solo golpe" pensaron atonitos zaku y Kin al ver a su compañero de equipo caído.

"eh? ¿Qué rayos pasa?" pregunto un adormilado Naruto, saliendo de la tienda de campaña, mientras Sasuke se ponía al día con sus compañeros.

"malditos, toma esto estúpido chiquillo" grito zaku levantando la palma derecha y lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de aire comprimido dirigido hacia el sayayin.

"si asi están las cosas pues" pensó el sayayin mientras detenía el ataque de zaku con una sola mano, sorprendiendo al ninja del sonido, "esto termina ahora" exclamo el sayayin para desaparecer ante la vista de todos y reaparecer al frente de zaku, para darle un fuerte golpe directo en el estomago y dejarlo inconsciente en el acto.

"ahora es tu turno chica de los cascabeles" exclamo con una voz terrorífica la novia de Sasuke mientras se arreglaba sus guantes, "channaro!" grito la peli rosa tratando de darle un puñetazo en la cara a la kunoichi del sonido, la cual estaba paralizada del miedo, sin poder defenderse…

"basta Sakura" dijo goten deteniendo el golpe de la peli rosa con la palma derecha, "ya es suficiente" exclamo el sayayin protegiendo a la chica del sonido, la cual se sonrojo por la manera que goten la había protegido.

"tch bien, pero no quiero que me interrumpan de nuevo" dijo aun molesta la peli rosa, dirigiéndose hacia el árbol donde se encontraba descansando, "ven aquí Sasuke" dijo Sakura tomando al uchiha bajo el hombro como si este fuera una tabla de surf y volviendo a su sueño.

"yo también me voy, goten recuerda de quitarles el pergamino y mañana terminaremos este examen" exclamo el rubio Uzumaki volviendo a la tienda a dormir.

"si, buenas noches" dijo goten despidiéndose de sus compañeros de equipo, "bien linda niña, ¿podrías darme tu pergamino si no es molestia?" exclamo goten con su famosa sonrisa son, sonrojando a la ninja del sonido que como si estuviera hipnotizada se dirigió al cuerpo inconsciente de dosu, saco el pergamino y se lo entrego al sayayin, este era el pergamino de la tierra el cual necesitaban para pasar a la siguiente etapa del examen.

"oye, no te molesta si te acompaño por un rato creo que mis compañeros no se levantaran por un rato" dijo tímidamente la chica de largo cabello negro, jugueteando con sus dedos.

"claro no hay problema, contigo será mas entretenido hacer guardia" dijo el sayayin mostrando ese lado inocente y amable que lo caracterizaba.

"gracias gracias gracias" decía la chica animadamente abrazando al sayayin quien se sonrojaba por esta acción.

"que se callen" grito molesta Sakura a través de la cortina que cubría el agujero del árbol, sacando una sonrisa nerviosa de goten y Kin quienes entablaban de a poco una amistad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sayayin y la kunoichi del sonido hablaron por horas a un tono bajo para no molestar a la enojona de Sakura. Durante la charla Kin se sincero con el sayayin, contándole de su pasado horrible como huérfana de guerra, la tenebrosa experiencia de ser una subordinada de orochimaru y que jamás quisiera volver a repetir esa experiencia.

"tranquila niña bonita, si gustas puedes quedarte aquí en konoha mi familia te protegerá" exclamo muy tranquilo el sayayin sonriéndole a la confundida pero feliz chica.

"no creo eso posible, si orochimaru se entera podría poner en riesgo la vida de tu familia" dijo Kin con tristeza en su voz, sabiendo que aun estaba bajo el mando del sennin.

"ese tipo no podrá hacer nada contra mi familia, yo mismo le di una buena paliza" dijo el sayayin recordando como casi asesina al sennin invocador de serpientes, sacando una mueca de sorpresa de Kin quien no podía creer esto.

"wow deben ser muy poderosos" pensó Kin con estupor pero ella sabia que este inocente chico no le mentiría, "bien goten, acepto tu propuesta pero aun seguiré en estos exámenes también quiero ser una chunin" exclamo muy confiada la chica de cabello negro levantándose del césped.

"y cuando terminen los exámenes podras quedarte en la aldea" dijo también muy alegre el sayayin, levantándose igual que Kin.

"no debo perder el tiempo, aunque tenga que hacer equipo con estos idiotas" dijo la pelinegra apuntando a el par de genin del sonido que aun estaban inconscientes, "me convertiré en chunin" dijo la chica con confianza en su voz.

"yo también jejjeje" dijo igual de confiado el sayayin.

"te lo agradezco mucho goten, gracias a ti veo la vida de otra manera" dijo Kin con una sonrisa en su cara ruborizada, "toma esto como recompensa" exclamo la chica, besando al sayayin en la frente sacando un rubor de goten.

"ijiijijij de nada Kin" dijo el sayayin llamando por su nombre a la kunoichi del sonido, la cual se sonrojo por esto per le encantaba como sonaba su nombre en los labios del sayayin.

"hasta luego goten y nos veremos en la siguiente etapa de los exámenes" dijo la pelinegra dedicándole una sonrisa al son, para luego tomar al par de inútiles de sus compañeros y alejarse del lugar.

"es una gran chica" pensó el sayayin admirando la luna que se encontraba ya casi perdiéndose en las colinas, pero….. "ummm eso fue" dijo el sayayin al escuchar un grito cercano y dirigiéndose lo mas rápido posible al lugar del pedido de auxilio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En las cercanías del campamento del equipo 7, una genin de cabellos rojos y largos, la cual usaba un par de lentes de un contorno morado, vestida con una playera de color lila que dejaba ver su hombro derecho y una minifalda de color negro, se encontraba a la merced de un gran oso que la tenia acorralada en un árbol.

"es mi fin, nadie me ayudara" pensó la chica de cabello rojo cerrando los ojos y esperando que el oso la destrozara de un solo golpe, aunque este nunca llego, la chica espero un rato antes de abrir los ojos y encontrar que había sido salvada de una muerte segura por un chico de cabello extraño y un dogi naranja.

"no creo que deba estar a tacando a niñas lindas señor oso" dijo el sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sostenía la garra del oso con su mano derecha.

"m..me has salvado" exclamo la sorprendida chica, con una mirada incrédula en su cara.

"jijiji escuche que necesitabas ayuda y vine lo mas rápido posible" dijo el sayayin hijo de goku, volteándose a ver a la chica que había salvado y dándole la famosa sonrisa son a la chica.

"que linda sonrisa" dijo la chica esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, "cuidado" grito la chica viendo como el oso trataba de acabar a goten de un golpe pero el sayayin esta listo para esto.

Goten detuvo el golpe de oso con el antebrazo derecho y luego le dio una patada circular en el pecho del animal, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba.

"tranquilo señor oso, no quisiera hacerle daño" dijo goten tratando de calmar al animal, pero este no entendió y se fue de nuevo al ataque contra goten, "no me deja opción señor oso aahhh!" grito el sayayin usando su increíble velocidad para acertar un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago del animal y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

"su velocidad y poder son increíbles, ademas su energía es tan calida y reconfortante" pensó la chica de los anteojos, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo la energía que emanaba del sayayin, "es tan agradable, lo siento en todo mi cuerpo" decía la chica casi teniendo un orgasmo al sentir el ki del sayayin.

"¿estas bien?" exclamo goten, confundido por la actitud de la pelirroja.

"oh si me encuentro bien, gracias por ayudarme con esa bestia" exclamo la pelirroja, levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la ropa.

"que bueno, mi nombre se son goten" dijo el sayayin ofreciendo la diestra a la chica, la cual no espero y estrecho la mano de su salvador.

"mi nombre es Karin un gusto" dijo la chica de anteojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero goten al fijarse mejor la chica tenia varias marcas de mordidas en su brazo.

"oye ¿Por qué tienes tantas marcas en tu brazo?" pregunto el sayayin mirando mas de cerca las marcas de Karin, la cual se sonrojo por la cercanía del sayayin.

"es por culpa de una habilidad que poseo, si me muerden puedo curar tanto heridas y restaurar energía a quien me muerda" dijo muy triste la chica por tener esta maldita habilidad, "solo soy una herramienta que es usada para la guerra" dijo Karin con tristeza en su voz recordando el pasado y su presente como herramienta de orochimaru.

"ummmm ten, come esto" dijo el sayayin, sacando una de sus semillas del ermitaño que le quedaban para regalársela a la chica, "con esta semilla desaparecerán esas marcas" exclamo el hijo menor de goku con su sonrisa habitual.

"¿estas seguro? No puedo creer que una simple semilla pueda realizar tan hazaña" decía la pelirroja tomando la semilla de goten y comiéndola para luego de tragarla en unos instantes ya se encontraba repuesta por completo.

"ves es una semilla del ermitaño" dijo goten a la chica, la cual estaba extasiada al ver que sus energías se habían repuesto y las marcas tal como dijo goten habían desaparecido por completo.

"esto es increíble, él no solo me salvo la vida si no también me quito estas horribles marcas de mi cuerpo" pensó sorprendida pero muy feliz Karin, "ya no puedo mas" dijo la chica saltando a los brazos del sayayin y estrellando sus rojos labios en la boca de un sorprendido y sonrojado sayayin, el cual recibió el tercer beso de su vida por esta chica.

Mientras la chica besaba al sayayin con mucha pasión pero sin pasar a la lujuria, el hijo de goku noto el olor a serpientes que emanaba de la ropa de la chica, este olor ya lo emanaba Kin y sus compañeros, esto quería decir que Karin también era una herramienta de orochimaru. Luego de unos minutos de estar conectados por la boca, Karin termino el beso dejando un hilo de saliva que los conectaba.

"d..di..disculpame goten, es que me encuentro muy agradecida por lo que has hecho por mi" dijo ahora muy tímida la chica, empezando a juguetear con sus manos.

"jejejeje no hay problema a mi gusto" dijo siendo sincero goten, sobándose la nuca, "dime Karin ¿eres una aliada de orochimaru?" pregunto muy serio el sayayin, sorprendiendo a la chica quien bajo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza avergonzada por ocultar este secreto a su salvador.

Karin sucumbiendo a los encantos del sayayin, derramo todo lo que sabia y hacia en los exámenes chunin, también relato como su equipo la dejo abandonada a su suerte contra el oso. El sayayin comprendió que la pelirroja también sufría lo mismo o mas de lo que sufrió Kin y gracias a su noble y bondadoso corazón solo se le ocurrió una cosa por hacer.

"ven conmigo Karin, este como se dice a si, estarás bajo la protección del clan son o algo asi jejejeje" dijo algo torpe el sayayin pero tratando de sonar lo mas formar posible.

"espera el clan son, he oído de ese clan dicen que es el mas poderoso del país del fuego" exclamo sorprendida la pelirroja, habiendo escuchado algunos rumores de este poderoso clan mientras era cautiva en una de las bases secretas de orochimaru.

"jejejej si somos muy famosos" dijo el sayayin con una sonrisa en la cara y sobándose la nuca, "¿vienes conmigo Karin?" goten exclamo con un tono suave, ofreciendo su espalda a la chica.

Karin aun mantenía dudas en su cabeza, pero el sayayin había hecho mucho por ella y ahora además le ofrecida una nueva vida un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad para recomenzar su vida y este chico de cabellos negro y mirada inocente se lo ofrecia, al pensar esto la chica se decidió y se encaramo en la espalda del sayayin para dejar atrás su pasado y comenzar un nuevo futuro con el sayayin.

Pero lo que no sabia la pelirroja y que no le conto el sayayin era que este era un cotizado hombre por varias chicas, las cuales no estarían muy contentas de recibir a una nueva rival por el amor del sayayin, ademas de que ya el sayayin tenia una novia muy sobre protectora y de carácter tan fuerte como el de Sakura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya eran temprano en la mañana y el sol se encontraba saliendo del horizonte iluminando el bosque por completo y el equipo 7 empezaba a levantarse de un excelente sueño, mas para Sakura que había cumplido el sueño de dormir abrazada al uchiha y Naruto bueno él estaría mejor si estuviera acompañado de la oji perla de Hinata, pero notaron que faltaba uno de sus integrantes y este era el sayayin goten.

"¿y goten?" pregunto el Uzumaki mientras sus clones desarmaban el campamento y los demás levantaban sus cosas para partir a su próximo destino.

"hey chicos, ya volví" exclamo el sayayin apareciendo por sorpresa frente a sus amigos, los cuales veían que el sayayin traía a una nueva chica.

"veo que estuviste ocupado durante la noche" exclamo el uchiha, mirando detenidamente a la pelirroja que venia con el hijo de goku.

"jejeje ella es Karin una amiga que ayude durante la noche" dijo el sayayin con una sonrisa, mientras Karin hacia una pequeña reverencia al equipo 7.

"una nueva amiga ehhh jjijii" pensó Sakura mientras se reía maliciosamente con la mano en la boca, "ya espero ver la cara de Ino cuando goten lleve a otra chica con él" pensó maquiavélica Sakura, pensando en la reacción de la platinada por la nueva amiga de goten.

"espero no ser una molestia" dijo educadamente la pelirroja, sin querer molestar a los compañeros de goten.

"por mi no hay problema" dijo el Uzumaki sin importarle que la chica viajara con ellos.

"tampoco yo y creo que Sakura piensa lo mismo" dijo el uchiha, viendo como su novia se reía maliciosamente sin prestarle atención a su entorno, "entonces ahí que seguir, vamos chicos terminemos esta etapa del examen" exclamo el hermano en ley de goten, listos para partir.

Asi fue como el grupo de cinco genin se dirigieron a la torre en el centro del bosque de la muerte, sin perder mas tiempo y esperando que ningún otro equipo se les cruzara en el camino o también tendrían que ser apaleados por el equipo de Kakashi hatake, pero algo sentía Karin de la energía del rubio, la pelirroja podía sentir que la energía que emanaba del Uzumaki se le hacia conocida y lo mas impresionante es que era muy parecida a la suya, pero decidió preguntare sobre esto mas adelante.

Los chicos saltaban de árbol en árbol a una velocidad media pero la pelirroja ya empezaba a cansarse ya que el ritmo del equipo 7 era mas de lo que estaba acostumbrada y por esta razón el sayayin la tomo de forma nupcial dándose cuenta de la fatiga de la chica, sonrojando a Karin por esta acción.

"gracias goten" dijo la avergonzada kunoichi de cabello carmesí, solo para recibir una sonrisa del hijo menor de goku, lo cual hacia latir su corazón a mil por hora.

"siento tres firmas de energía mas adelante" exclamo el sayayin cambiando su cara a una mas seria, "Naruto ya sabes que hacer" exclamo el sayayin a su hermano de cabellos dorados.

"no hay problema goten, déjamelo a mi" dijo el rubio Uzumaki, creando mas de tres decenas de clones de sombra, todos se adelantaron a despejar el camino y no ser retrasados por estos tres genin los cuales no se esperaban lo que se les vendría.

Una gran cantidad de clones se encontraban esperando a el equipo 7 pero en vez de emboscarlos a ellos, un ejércitos de Narutos se abalanzaron contra ellos acabando no solo con las copias, también con los originales quedando ko el ataque del ejercito Uzumaki.

"jajaja tontos, no se esperaban ese ataque" exclamo el Uzumaki en tono de burla, pasando por encima de los tres genin de la lluvia que yacían en el suelo inconscientes y sin poder hacer nada mas.

"bien chicos terminemos con esto" exclamo un emocionado goten, ahora elevándose al aire y dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a la torre que se encontraba al frente de sus narices.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los chicos no tardaron nada en llegar a la torre donde encontraban una extraña inscripción en la puerta de entrada, la cual no entendieron al principio solo concluyendo que debían abrir los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra para acabar con esta prueba y lograr a pasar a la siguiente y ultima etapa del examen chunin.

Al abrir los pergaminos estos empezaron a lanzar humo, para luego aparecer un chunin conocidos por los genin de la hoja, era nada mas y nada menos que iruka sensei, el cual les hablo sobre la inscripción de la puerta y ademas de felicitarlos por haber concluido el examen en un solo día, batiendo un record jamás visto y siendo los primeros en llegar a la torre.

"felicidades otra vez chicos y relájense los días que les quedan antes de la tercera prueba" dijo el cara cortada de iruka, mientras ingresaban a la torre a descansar de un día de prueba.

"ach tengo hambre, vamos goten por algo de comer" dijo el Uzumaki poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras Sakura y Sasuke se dirigían a su cuarto designado para descansar los siguientes días.

"espera chico rubio" exclamo Karin deteniendo en seco a Naruto, "hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo" dijo la chica de anteojos, mientras Naruto la veía de forma extraña.

"claro no hay problema" dijo el hijo de Kushina, mientras se dirigía a la chica ex espía de orochimaru.

"entonces yo me adelanto" dijo el sayayin dejando solos a Naruto y a Karin, los cuales tenían que hablar de varias cosas.

El sayayin llego al comedor de la torre viendo que no había nadie en ella, esto era lo mas satisfactorio para el hijo de goku ya que podría comer todo lo que quería y asi fue, el sayayin pidió una enorme cantidad de comida que disfrutaba mientras esperaba a el par de genin.

(Media hora después)

Luego de media hora el sayayin seguía comiendo y devorando la comida del lugar, hasta que al fin llegaron Karin y Naruto a hacerle compañía, pero lo mas raro era que los dos llegaban sonriendo y charlando animadamente, cosa que confundió al sayayin.

"hey goten adivina, Karin es mi prima" dijo emocionado el Uzumaki, mientras se sentaba a la derecha del sayayin, "ella también es Uzumaki igual que yo y mi mamá" dijo animado el rubio, mientras Karin se sentaba a la izquierda del sayayin.

"oh eso es impresionante ñam ñam ñam" decía el sayayin devorando una pierna de pavo, "entonces será mas fácil incluirla al clan creo jejejeje" exclamo el sayayin riendo y sonrojando a la pelirroja.

Luego de una rato de estar relatando el parentesco de Karin y Naruto otro de los equipos genin llego al lugar y eran el trió de la arena quienes no tenían un solo rasguño después de la prueba.

"hey si son los chicos de la otra vez" dijo el hijo menor de goten saludando a los chicos de la arena, los cuales ignoraron al sayayin excepto por Temari quien estaba sorprendida por la chica que se encontraba muy apegada al sayayin.

Kankuro y gaara no le dieron mas importancia al equipo 7 y continuaron su camino, excepto por Temari la cual aprovecho que Naruto se había levantado de su asiento a buscar su bandeja de comida y se sentó al lado del pelinegro sayayin.

"wow goten, terminaste antes que nosotros" dijo sorprendida la rubia de la arena, agarrando el brazo del chico entre sus pechos en desarrollo, "sabes me encantan los hombres fuertes" dijo con un tono coqueto en su voz, esta acción puso en alerta a Karin a la cual le brillaron los anteojos por la cercanía de esta chica con su salvador.

"disculpe señorita de la arena, pero estábamos en una platica privada con goten" dijo la molesta pelirroja, molestando a la rubia, "asi que te puedes ir chu chu" decía la Uzumaki haciendo el ademan para que Temari se fuera.

"oh disculpe señorita cabeza de tomate, pero estoy hablando con goten no contigo" replico muy astuta la hermana de gaara, tomando aun mas posesivamente el brazo del sayayin.

"como dijiste pechos de vaca" exclamo molesta la ex espía de orochimaru, levantándose de golpe y encarando a la pelirroja.

"lo que escuchaste tomate" contesto Temari imitando la acción de la pelirroja y encarando a Karin, mientras chispas salían entre sus miradas.

"ohhh yo aun tengo hambre" dijo triste el sayayin sin poder de disfrutar la comida por la pelea de estas chicas quienes habían generado afecto hacia el hijo de goku.

"yo te alimentare goten" exclamaron al unísono las chicas, "no me imites grrr" volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo Karin y Temari, mientras tomaban cucharadas de comida alimentando a goten, el cual solo estaba confundido por esta acción pero disfrutaba de la comida.

(con el resto del equipo de arena)

"las chicas están locas, no crees gaara" exclamo kankuro mirando la batalla de su hermana y la pelirroja por alimentar al sayayin.

"ummm" bufo gaara como respuesta, mientras bebía un vaso de agua, el equipo de arena también estaba comiendo pero les llegaría un nuevo integrante en su mesa.

"te doy toda la razón chico gato" exclamo suspirando el rubio sentándose al lado de kankuro y dejar su bandeja al lado del chico de la arena.

"¿Qué haces aquí chico de la hoja?" pregunto confundido el experto en títeres viendo como Naruto les hacia compañía.

"no ves, ni loco me entrometo en una pelea de chicas" exclamo el rubio, comenzando a disfrutar de su comida.

"creo que tienes razón, mejor quédate aquí entre mas lejos de ellas mejor no crees gaara" exclamo kankuro a su hermano, el cual bufo la misma respuesta que le había dado antes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que el equipo 7 había llegado a la torre y al enmascarado sensei de los chicos se le había informado sobre esto y no podría estar mas feliz y orgullosos de sus pupilos, pero también no era lo único que lo tenia feliz ya que en estos momentos se dirigía al departamento de 18 ya que tenia una nueva cita con la androide y hoy por fin le pediría que fuera su novia oficial.

"todo le esta saliendo bien a Kakashi jijiji" pensó el peli plata feliz mientras caminaba por las calles de konoha con un ramo de flores en sus manos, "es mejor apresurarme, no quiero llegar tarde a nuestra cita" exclamo el sensei del equipo 7, empezando a correr en dirección al departamento de 18.

Luego de unos minutos de saltar por los tejados de las casas de la aldea, llego al departamento de 18 y paso a golpear su puerta, lo que no esperaba fue que la rubia al abrir la puerta vestia un impresionante vestido de color rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas, zapatos de tacón alto de color negro, sus labios pintados de un color carmesí, un brazalete de oro que le fue regalado por Kakashi y su cabello suelto como siempre lo tenia, era un ángel completo.

"wow estas muy hermosa 18" exclamo Kakashi hipnotizado por la belleza de la mujer.

"y tu igual que siempre, mejor nos vamos" exclamo la rubia con su natural actitud firme y dura, pero aun asi tenia un sonrojo por el alago del hatake.

"si me das unos minutos podría cambiarme a algo mejor" dijo nervioso el jounin el cual vestia igual que siempre.

"no, asi te ves bien" dijo seria y sonrojada la androide la cual tomaba las flores de las manos del hatake y las dejaba sobre una mesa para después ponerlas en un florero.

"jejejej entonces vamos" dijo el peli plata sobándose la nuca y ofreciendo su brazo a la mujer la cual lo acepto y se dirigieron a la reservación a uno de los restaurant mas caros de la aldea.

La pareja de ninjas de konoha pasaron una velada maravillosa de comida y platica, donde hubo algunas historias de 18 sobre algunas aventuras que había tenido en algunas misiones en la aldea y Kakashi le platicaba de sus antiguos compañeros y de lo orgulloso que estaba de su equipo actual, también se encontraron en ese mismo restaurant a gohan y hana, los cuales también tenían una cita.

Luego de comer y disfrutar la compañía del uno con el otro, el hatake tenia un lugar mas adonde ir, este fue a uno de los lagos cercanos a los bosques de konoha el cual reflejaba la luz de la luna, mostrando un espectacular ambiente justo para estos dos quienes admiraban este espectáculo.

"este lugar es hermoso, Kakashi" exclamo sorprendida la androide admirando el lugar.

"me lo recomendó goku, el me dijo que a veces traía a Kushina a este lugar" exclamo el peli plata también contemplando el maravilloso lago.

Luego de estar contemplando esta escena, el par se miro a los ojos contemplando sus miradas, aunque Kakashi la miraba con un solo ojo, pero esto a 18 no le importaba. La androide acerco sus manos a la mascara del hatake lentamente sin que Kakashi la detuviera, la rubia comenzó a bajar la mascara del hatake lentamente mientras acerca su boca a la del hatake, el cual estaba por cumplir el sueño de su vida.

La distancia entre sus bocas se cerraba de poco a poco, a 18 no le dio mucho tiempo para analizar de lleno la car de Kakashi pero aun asi no le importo y cerro la brecha que los separaba para besar de lleno los labios del ninja que copia, acoplando su boca con la del hatake en un beso apasionado y sensual que exploraba la boca del uno con el otro, teniendo el primer beso de muchos que venían.

Luego de unos momentos del maravilloso beso estos se separaron, mientras Kakashi se volvía a tapar la cara sacando una mueca de molestia por parte de la 18, pero ya no importaba los dos se abrazaron para seguir contemplando como la luz de la luna era testigo de este maravilloso evento.

(En el departamento de 18)

"fue un maravillosa noche 18, gracias por invitar la invitación" exclamo el sonrojado enmascarado a una rubia que tenia el chaleco jounin en sus hombros, "buenas noches 18" dijo despidiéndose el peli plata pero este se detuvo en seco ya que la rubia lo había sujetado del brazo.

"no te escaparas tan fácil Kakashi hatake" dijo con voz maliciosa la rubia androide, haciendo ingresar a el enmascarado a su departamento.

La androide volvió a bajar la mascara de Kakashi para empezar a besar los labios del hatake, ahora en un beso furibundo lleno de lujuria que sorprendió al peli plata, quien no podía hacer nada ya que la rubia era por demasía mas fuerte que él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando habían ingresado a la habitación de la rubia y esta estaba sobre su regazo besándolo con todo su ser.

"vamos Kakashi tu lo quieres como yo también lo quiero" exclamo la 18 con voz lujuriosa guiando las manos del hatake a sus nalgas.

El peli plata no perdió el tiempo y empezó a masajear el trasero del androide sacando gemidos de la mujer, la cual le quitaba la playera negra que poseía el jounin dejándolo al descubierto también de paso le quito la banda de konoha dejando su cara al descubierto.

"ya veo por que ocultas tu rostro" dijo entre gemidos la rubia acariciando la mejilla de Kakashi, "eres mas guapo que cualquiera en esta aldea" dijo la mujer sonrojando al peli plata, el cual besaba el cuello de la androide sin dejar de masajear las nalgas de la chica.

El vestido de la rubia ya era un estorbo y lo quito muy fácilmente por arriba de la cabeza de 18 dejando ver un conjunto de de brasear y bragas de color blanco cremoso que hacían el mejor contraste con la piel de porcelana de 18 y su propia piel de lechoso color. Sin mas también el brasear de 18 paso a estar en el suelo mientras Kakashi masajeaba los pechos de la androide y su trasero besando ocasionalmente los labios de la mujer.

La rubia empezó a sentir la virilidad de Kakashi entre sus partes intimas, las cuales empezaban a mojarse al solo tacto del pene de Kakashi entre sus pantalones, los que también estorbaban en esta ocasión.

"Creo que hay que dejar los juegos de lado Kakashi" dijo la picara 18, dándole un leve golpe al peli plata acostándolo de golpe en la cama, para luego procder a quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa al jounin dejando al aire libre su palpitante miembro, "ojojojo ya estas duro y listo para la acción" dijo un poco burlona la rubia tomando el miembro de Kakashi con la palma abierta.

La mujer empezó a masajear el pene de Kakashi de arriba abajo, sacando gemidos de placer del ninja que copia, el cual disfrutaba del tacto suave de la mano de 18.

"oh dios esto es el cielo" dijo en voz alta el peli plata, recostándose en la cama disfrutando el masaje de miembro que hacia 18 por él.

"no creo que sea justo que solo tu disfrutes" dijo la androide, poniendo su trasero en la cara de Kakashi mientras seguía masturbando al peli plata, este sin demora hizo un poco al lado las bragas de la androide y empezó a chupar y lamer la concha de la rubia, "oh Kakashi se siente tan rico" exclamaba de placer 18, mientras ponía en su boca el miembro del jounin y comenzaba a chuparlo como una paleta.

Ahí estaban el par de amantes realizando el clásico y famoso 69, extasiados de placer que de un momento a otro se vinieron en la cara de su pareja, 18 saboreando el espeso semen de Kakashi y el ninja que copia disfrutando los jugos de amor de la vagina de 18, un poco agitados después de esto pero aun listos para una segunda ronda.

"bien Kakashi, ahora vamos por el plato fuerte" dijo la rubia androide, sacándose su ultima prenda y posicionándose encima del pene de Kakashi, introduciéndose de poco a poco sacando gemidos mientras se llenaba con el miembro del peli plata, "oh dios tu pene es perfecto Kakashi" decía la rubia androide cabalgando completamente en el miembro de Kakashi de espaldas a él.

"eres muy apretada 18, me encanta" decía el peli plata sintiendo como su pene era estrangulado por las paredes vaginales de la androide, la cual saltaba de arriba abajo, gimiendo y perdiéndose en la lujuria de tener a Kakashi dentro de ella,

Las cabalgata de placer cada vez era mas rápida y constante en cada minuto que pasaba, ya estaban asi casi una media hora y el climax estaba apunto de llegar, es por eso que Kakashi se levanto con la rubia en su regazo y la ayudo a realizar las embestidas mas duras y rapidas, juguetenado con sus pechos y besando el cuello de la rubia, la cual miraba con amor como Kakashi besaba cu cuello, tomándolo de la mejilla y besando sus labios sintiendo que en cualquier momento este la llenaría por completo…

"me…me vengoo!" exclamaron los dos al unísono, Kakashi llenado el interior de la vagina de 18 con su semilla blanca y espesa, que goteaba entre sus miembros terminando una placentera hora de sexo desenfrenado, para luego acostarse en la cama debajo de las sabanas abrazados el uno con el otro, disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos desnudos.

"18, quisiera saber si serias mi novia" pregunto algo avergonzado el peli plata que tenia a la rubia en su pecho. La rubia se levanto un poco para estar al nivel de su cara, mostrando un rostro serio que preocupo al peli plata, el cual sintió como la mujer besaba su ojo izquierdo donde tenia el sharingan.

"si Kakashi hatake, sere tu novia" dijo la rubia de ojos azules, para luego besar los labios del jounin confirmando la duda del ninja que copia.

Asi fue como los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos en los brazos de su amante pareja, confirmando a la nueva pareja de konoha la cual en estos momentos caía en las manos de Morfeo, durmiendo plácidamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por este capitulo que me salió mas largo de lo pensando y antes de criticar el lemon recuerden que ningún personaje es una estrella porno y trate de escribir el lemon lo mas real posible.

También les digo que aun están a tiempo de decirme cual será la pareja de gaara, recuerden que debe ser una amazonas de grandes atributos y de piel morena que le de mucho amor al pelirrojo, sin mas me despido de ustedes aun desde la playa la próxima actualización ya la hare desde mi hogar, que viva el harem alucard77 fuera.


	19. Chapter 19

Que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que se encuentren bien y si me disculpan antes de responder sus reviews responderé a un par de criticas que u¡basuras anónimas malditos cobardes a quienes responderle.

 **Maslditas basuras cobardes que se esconden detrás del anonimato, solo les dire que tengo mas de 200 comentarios positivo en esta historia hecho que la hace de una excelente calidad y comparándome con otras historias, pues sigan chupándole el pico a esas otras historias ya que esta es la mas original jamás hecha, segundo goku gohan y goten podrían romeperle la cara a cualquiera del mundo de Naruto pero eso no seria entretenido de leer asi que eso no la hace realista no sean weones putos de mierdas cobardes culiaos esto es lo mas realista posible, espero que estén leyendo esto sapos reculiaos y me digan sus nombre chucha de su madre, vamos los reto a escribir sus propias historias y que les vaya tan bien como esta putos de mierda jodanse ustedes y los suyos, basuras culias vayan a criticar otras historias.**

Ahora respondo a los comentarios de mis queridos lectores.

 **Jair d:** no me afecta las criticas es mas es una oportunidad para desahogarme jeje, ese Kakashi tendrá sus buenos momentos y goten es todo un don juan, gracias por el apoyo mi querido lector.

 **KRT215:** exacto aquí ningún personaje es actor porno jajaja, gracias por el apoyo mi querido lector.

 **James Anderson:** que viva el amor mi amigo, gracias por el comentario.

 **Gokusayayin9:** no compañero la droga hace mas jajajaj, solo fumo tabaco para hacer sus buenos lemon jajaja, gracias por tu apoyo mi amigo.

 **Dragonoidnatsu:** al enmascarado de ahora en adelante todo le saldrá bien se lo merece, ese troll se quien es y ya tome las medida necesarias contra el imbécil, lo del lemon futuro aun falta, kurama aparecerá en la pre eliminares cuando se inicie el ataque contra la hoja, será un poco reacio al principio, minato no aparecerá en tiempo presente, si le darán mas palizas a orochimaru, el símbolo de los son creo haberlo dicho es el de la tortuga, con jiraiya aun no se, aquí nada termina con un golpe, los son son mas fuertes del mundo ninja busca la información en internet no hay nadie que les gane a los sayayins en el mundo de Naruto, si asuma seguirá siendo apaleado ya que es el personaje que mas odio, pan tendrá muchas habilidades y sigo dragón ball súper no necesito buscar nada en youtube, yo publico para mis lectores lo mas posible los errores ortográficos aveces se me pasan, gracias por el apoyo.

 **YINARI-UCHIHA:** que bueno que te encanto el capitulo, yo soy un escritor que trata de darles en el gusto a todos ustedes algo que pocos o nadie hace, vados e Itachi ya tendrán sus momentos, los comentarios ofensivos me sirven para desahogarme jejeje gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Goldran:** ese goten es el que tiene mas chicas para su harem jajaja, ya hare mas lemon en el futuro, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Aten92:** las enamoradas de goten son de temer para cualquiera, ese goten tendrá mas y mas mas mas jajajaja, el byakugan es una arma de doble filo, la reacción de Kushina será positiva te lo aseguro, aun falta para yugito con goku, gracias por tu apoyo mi amigo.

 **THE CROW 88:** los comentarios negativos no son consejos ya que no tienen fundamento no los defiendas, si fue un buen capitulo gracias por el apoyo.

 **Neopercival:** me gusto ese concepto de saiyan lover es muy bueno, goten podría levantarse a cualquiera con su personalidad súper inocente jejjeje, que bueno que te gusto el lemon ya hare mas en el futuro, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Midorifanic:** que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, aunque me di cuenta de algo mi amiga no opinaste sobre la critica hacia mi persona y que tu reviews es mas corto que otros, bueno es raro, hice la escena de Hinata sin acordarme de ese detalle, Sakura es de temer pero también Ino ya veras, el entrenamiento son repercute en esta historia en varias formas, las escenas romanticas las hago lo mas detallado posible, ya tengo las opciones de la pareja de gaara, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **maxigiampieri2012:** para Kushina será un grata sorpresa que haya mas uzumakis en el mundo, las chicas son problemáticas para goten aunque al sayayin no le molesta, te agradezco mucho los nombres de las chicas para gaara y al final pondré a la que ustdes quieren como la novia del pelirrojo gracias por el apoyo mi amigo.

 **richard78zamo:** ese orochimaru tiene una suerte el culiao, entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma jajaj, el grupo del sonido no debió molestar a el equipo 7 aunque fue buena oportunidad para conseguir una chica mas para su harem, que bueno que te gusto el lemon y te agradezco las sugerencias mi amigo, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bien es todo por ahora la pareja de gaara la definirán ustedes de varias opciones al final del capitulo, ninguna de las series en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 19: que de comienzo el torneo por ser un chunin.

Ya se habían pasado tres días del comienzo de la segunda prueba y ya se encontraban algunos equipos mas en la torre, uno de ellos eran los de kabuto y un par de ninjas encapuchados, este equipo se mantenía alejado del 7 para no causar problemas con el sayayin.

Otro de los equipos fue el de la jounin Kurenai, dando a Naruto la oportunidad de pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a la oji perla, esta parejita no se despegaba en ningún momento, disfrutando cada momento la compañía del uno con el otro.

También el equipo Gai se encontraba en la torre donde se llevaría el tercer examen, mientras tenten tomaba cualquier situación para conocer de mejor manera al sayayin pero siendo detenidas por Karin y Temari las monopolizaban al hijo de goku.

Pero lo que nos conlleva ahora es el propio sayayin, el cual se encontraba entrenando en las afueras de la torre, lanzando puñetazos y patadas al aire convertido en súper sayayin, pero siendo observado por las tres espectadoras quienes estaban interesadas en el sayayin.

"no creen que es muy lindo" dijo Karin mirando soñadoramente al joven sayayin.

"y muy fuerte" compartió su opinión la experta en armas, mirando de igual manera al sayayin que ahora sacaba su báculo de la espalda para entrenar, "eso es goten, usa ese báculo como mas te plazca" pensó tenten mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"también muy caliente" dijo coqueta la hermana de gaara, mientras Karin y tenten la miraban de forma extraña, "¿Qué? Solo miren ese cuerpo" exclamo in poco molesta la rubia, indicando el cuerpo esculpido del sayayin, recibiendo el asentimiento de las demás.

Mientras las chicas llenaban con adjetivos positivos al sayayin, otro equipo venia llegando a la torre y era nada mas y nada menos que el equipo gohan, el cual traia a una feliz rubia platinada novia de cierto joven sayayin y a una peli menta que no se daría por vencida y seria la segunda novia del hijo menor de goku.

"este ki es…." Dijo el sayayin viendo la puerta de salida al bosque con una sonrisa en su rostro. De la puerta que se abrió de par en par salió un vozarrón morado y otro de verde, que se abalanzaron contra el sayayin.

"GOTEN TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO" gritaron ambas chicas sobre el feliz sayayin, dejando con cara de poker a las otras tres chicas.

"Ino, Fuu, me alegra que se encuentren bien" dijo el contento hijo de goku, mientras abrazaba a las dos las cuales se sonrojaron por este acto de cariño del sayayin.

"mi lindo novio estaba preocupado por mi, es tan lindo" dijo la yamanaka, dándole un beso en los labios del sayayin, esta acción sorprendió en demasía a las tres espectadoras del entrenamiento del sayayin y molesto a la peli verde de Fuu.

"hey Ino, yo también quiero un beso de mi lindo goten" exclamo la molesta chica de piel morena, tomando de las mejillas al sayayin y plantar un beso mojado en la boca de goten, "mmphpph" bufaba la peli verde explorando la boca de un avergonzado sayayin.

"Fuu yo soy la novia oficial de goten, asi que dejalo en paz" exclamo la novia platinada del sayayin, sacando a goten del beso ferviente de la peli verde.

"no me quites a mi goten rubia cabeza hueca, ademas goten puede tener tantas novias como quiera no lo olvides" dijo la portadora de la bestia con cola, tratando de jalar el brazo del sayayin hacia ella.

Lo que no sabia Fuu que las tres chicas que eran espectadoras del entrenamiento de goten no tenían conocimiento de que el sayayin tenia esa posibilidad, lo que provoco que las demás se esforzaran aun mas para gustarle al sayayin.

"tonta no debiste decir eso" grito molesta la yamanaka dándose cuenta que estas tres chicas se acercaban maliciosamente al sayayin.

"entonces no habrá problema que nos acerquemos mas al lindo goten ¿cierto?" dijo Karin coquetamente, mientras se arreglaba sus anteojos que brillaban maliciosamente.

"atrás usurpadoras, goten es mi novio y de nadie mas" dijo sobre protectora la rubia Ino, poniéndose enfrente de un confundido sayayin.

"creo que goten es quien decide eso" dijo tenten con molestia al no poder tener proximidad con el hijo de goku.

"¿es verdad que puedes tener varias novias goten?" pregunto la chica de la arena al confundido sayayin.

"eh pues algo asi, mi familia esta en una ley de restauración de clanes o algo si" dijo el joven súper sayayin, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"ojojojojo, entonces no habrá problema de que la rubia aquí nos de permiso para tener una cita con goten" dijo la Uzumaki con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, mientras las chicas se acercaban lentamente al sayayin.

"eehhhhhmm, pes será en otra ocasión, ahora goten y yo tenemos mucho que hablar, nos vemos" la yamanaka al terminar esta frase, tomo el brazo de goten y corrió lo mas rápido posible con su novio, para poder librarse de este grupo de calenturientas chicas.

"VUELVE AQUÍ CON GOTEN" gritaron al unísono el grupo de chicas, persiguiendo a Ino y goten ara obtener un pedacito del sayayin para ellas.

"no dejare que se lleven a mi goten" pensó la rubia acelerando el paso hacia el interior de la torre, mostrando sus habilidades adquiridas en el entrenamiento con el sensei gohan.

(En el comedor de la torre)

En el interior de la torre se encontraban algunos de los genin que pasaron al segunda prueba del examen chunin, donde se podía ver a una Sakura alimentando a un sonrojado Sasuke, también a Naruto siendo o tratando de ser alimentado por una sonrojada Hinata, también el equipo de arena y el equipo de gohan, los cuales comían en silencio, pero el escándalo generado por este grupo de jóvenes quitaría el silencioso ambiente del comedor.

"vuelve aquí rubia ladrona" gritaba tenten lanzando shurikens a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle donde se dirigían o a quienes se dirigían.

Los shurikens que se dirigían a Sasuke y Sakura fueron esquivados sin problemas por la parejita, paso lo mismo con la pareja de Hinata y Naruto a quienes no les importo mucho esto. Kankuro detuvo los shuriken con la marioneta de su espalda mientras gaara solo fue cubierto de arena, siendo protegido de cualquier daño.

"vaya, ese chico goten es muy popular con las chicas ¿no crees gaara?" exclamo el chico gato al portador de la bestia de una cola.

"ughhh" bufo el pelirrojo como respuesta a lo dicho por kankuro.

"apuesto que no estarías asi si ella estuviera aquí jijiijij" dijo el ninja de la arena, riéndose entre dientes mencionando a una de las pocas personas que atesoraban a gaara.

"cállate o te mato" dijo el chico de cabellos rojos, pero por dentro de su armadura de arena tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"ummm si claro, tienes suerte de que una chica tan bonita sea tu guarda espaldas" dijo el experto en marionetas, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba al techo, "lastima que no pudo venir a la hoja" exclamo kankuro mirando a su hermano con una mirada astuta.

"deja de hablar de ella o te mato" dijo con un rostro serio el pelirrojo, pero por dentro él necesitaba de la compañía de esa chica que mostraba tanto afecto por él y no era atacada por la arena que lo protegía.

(Mientras tanto en la aldea de la arena)

"maldición ese maldito del kazekage no me dejo ir con el señor gaara" dijo frustrada una silueta de una mujer de alta estatura, de cuerpo curvilíneo y de grandes atributos, "mi señor gaara, espero que se encuentre bien yo estaré esperando por usted" exclamo con amor en su voz, mientras ponía sus manos en el corazón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los cinco días ya habían pasado y los equipos clasificados para la tercera etapa se encontraban ya listos al frente del mismísimo hokage, solo 7 equipos habían logrado pasar la prueba.

Los clasificados fueron:

El equipo del sonido encabezado por kabuto.

El equipo del sonido encabezado por el hombre momia llamado dosu.

El equipo de la arena encabezado por pelirrojo de la calabaza en su espalda gaara.

El equipo 7 de la hoja encabezado por el menor de los sayayin son goten.

El equipo 8 de la hoja encabezado el cual era encabezado por la novia del rubio Naruto la oji perla Hinata.

El equipo numero 9 de la hoja encabezado por el hyuga de la rama secundaria del clan Neji.

El equipo 10 de la hoja el cual era encabezado por la morena peli verde enamorada de goten Fuu.

Estos chicos lograron pasar por el bosque de la muerte y lograr combatir con destreza a sus demás compañeros genin, logrando pasar a esta etapa final de los exámenes chunin.

Detrás de el hokage se encontraban los orgullosos jounin de sus respectivos equipos, viendo como sus pupilos habían podido lograr a estas alturas, excepto el jounin de los del sonido, el cual aun se encontraba recuperándose de la paliza recibida por los son.

También pero menos importante se encontraban los examinadores de las dos ultimas pruebas de los exámenes, ibiki el primer examinador y también la invocadora de serpientes y esposa de son gohan Anko mitarashi, la cual estaba agarrada del brazo derecho del sayayin sin despegarse de su esposo.

"primero debo felicitar a cada uno de los equipos presentes en esta instancia" dijo el hokage a los genin, "pero como no esperábamos la gran cantidad de genin en estos exámenes, hemos decidido en hacer peleas pre eliminares como tercera prueba" exclamo el líder de la aldea de la hoja, mientras un par de chunin ingresaban una pizarra.

Lo que llamo la atención del sayayin y las demás mujeres interesadas por el corazón del son menor, era que una de las chunin que ingresaban era la princesa de hielo son Haku y el otro un tipo de aspecto enfermizo llamado hayate.

"aquí se pondrán los ganadores de las primeras peleas de uno contra uno" exclamo el hokage poniendo su palma en la pizarra, "pero antes de llevar a cabo las próximas peleas, quisiera saber si hay alguien que quiere retirarse en estos momentos" dijo el líder de konoha volviendo la mirada a cada equipo genin.

Todos se miraban entre si para ver cual de ellos se daría por vencido ya estando en la tercera prueba, pero nadie parecía retractarse excepto por uno…

"ok me convencieron, ya no puedo seguir me retiro" dijo el peli grisáceo de kabuto, levantando la mano y comenzando a retirarse siendo observado por sus compañeros de equipo los cuales eran bastantes parecidos si no fuera por sus lentes. Uno de ellos usaba lentes negros y el otro lente común y corrientes circulares.

"bien ahora ¿alguien tiene una pregunta sobre este examen?" pregunto el anciano sarutobi, mientras shikamaru levantaba la mano.

"esto querra decir que solo uno podrá convertirse en chunin ¿cierto?" pregunto el peli negro cabeza de piña.

"eso no es del todo cierto, evaluaremos como se desenvuelven en los combates y decidiremos si se convierten en chunin o no están aptos" dijo el hokage respondiendo a la incógnita del nara.

"hay viejo esto es problemático" dijo el nara frotándose la cabeza.

"bien si n o hay mas preguntas, déjenme presentarles a una honorable visita que viene a ver sus batallas" dijo el hokage mientras al salón aparecía en un parpadeo el asistente del dios de la destrucción wiss.

"ojojojojo, gracias por la presentación hiruzen" dijo el ser de piel azulada, mirando a los genin, pero en particular al pequeño rubio que lo saludaba con la palma abierta.

"hola señor wiss" decía el alegre Uzumaki, mientras los demás equipos que no conocían a este ser lo miraban con extrañeza.

"pero si es el pequeño rubio, hola pequeño ojojojojo" decía el asistente del dios de la destrucción.

"bien Anko son todos tuyos" decía el hokage mientras se dirigía a las gradas encimas del escenario de pelea, pero la peli purpura no le hacia caso ya que no se solptaba del brazo de gohan, "ANKO!" grito el anciano llamando la atención de la invocadora de serpientes.

"oh si si, nos vemos corazón" dijo la mujer de ojos color chocolate, dándole una palmada al trasero de gohan, "bien pedazos de idiotas, en esta pantalla gigante se seleccionaran sus nombre al azar" dijo la esposa de Anko, mientras la pantalla empezaba a seleccionar de forma aleatoria los nombres de los contrincantes.

(Sasuke v/s joroi)

"los contrincantes se quedan, los demás arriba y rápido mocosos" dijo la invocadora de serpientes mientras los genin volvían junto a sus senseis.

En las gradas de ante mano se encontraba Karin, la cual no paso la prueba pero gracias a las influencias del sayayin esta podía quedarse como espectadora de la tercera prueba chunin.

"entonces tu eres la prima Uzumaki de Naruto" dijo el peli plata a la pelirroja Karin, "un gusto conocerte soy Kakashi hatake el sensei del equipo 7" se presento formalmente el peli plata.

"un gusto señor Kakashi" exclamo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al sayayin, aunque no solo ella, Ino y Fuu también se acomodaron muy cerca de goten.

En medio de todas las miradas se encontraban Sasuke y el chico del sonido, mientras el arbitro trataba de explicar las reglas pero se la pasaba tosiendo y apenas se le entendía.

"podría repetir eso" exclamo el uchiha con cara de incógnita.

"cof problema cof" decía el chunin de aspecto enfermizo, "cof pierde cof el que cof se rinda cof quede inconsciente cof o se vea cof requerido cof intervenir" dijo con dificultades el chunin.

Sasuke y el propio jorio solo asentían a lo dicho por hayate, con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

"cof entonces cofmienzen" exclamo el chunin de la hoja, dando inicio a la primera pelea de la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunin.

"veamos que puede hacer el famoso clan uchiha" dijo el enmascarado del sonido, mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

"acércate y verifícalo por tu mismo" exclamo Sasuke provocando al ninja de l sonido para que este se desconcentrara de la pelea.

La provocación hizo el efecto necesario a favor del uchiha, ya que joroi sin pensarlo dos veces ataco a Sasuke quien tenia el sharingan activado, el cual ayudo para leer cada movimiento del genin del sonido.

Puñetazos que iban directo a Sasuke eran esquivados sin problemas por le hijo de Mikoto, frustrando en demasía a joroi que no lograba completar ningún golpe y solo era el entretenimiento para Sasuke.

"maldito mocoso, solo debo tocarlo y absorberé todo su chakra" pensó el frustrada ninja del sonido sin seder en su ataque y tratando de tocar a Sasuke, el cual se dio cuenta que ahora joroi no trataba de golpearlo si no atraparlo con la palma abierta.

"bien es hora de terminar con esto" exclamo el uchiha, tomando el antebrazo de su contrincante y lanzarlo por encima de su hombro, "ahora conoce el poder del clan uchiha" grito Sasuke, lanzándose sobre joroi y poniéndose debajo del genin y propinándole una pata directo en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar verticalmente.

El uchiha salto tan alto posible, tomando por detrás al genin agarrando de los hombros al chico del sonido para luego empezar a caer de cabeza hacia el suelo a gran velocidad.

"estúpido chico, asi nos estrellaremos los dos contra el suelo" grito el ninja del sonido mirando por sobre su hombro a un sonriente Sasuke.

"mira abajo" Sasuke al decir esto, hizo que joroi le siguiera el juego y este vio que Sasuke se encontraba en el suelo y el Sasuke de su espalda desaparecía en una nube de humo.

"MALDICIOOOONN!" grito el ninja del sonido sin poder hacer nada mas que estrellarse de cabeza contra el suelo, quedando con la cabeza enterrada en el piso, también inconsciente otorgándole la victoria al uchiha.

"ganador son Sasuke uchiha" exclamo hayate dándole la victoria por ko al uchiha.

"wojoooo, excelente Sasuke lo lograste" gritaba Sakura muy animada por la victoria de su novio, el cual solo dio un salto y llego al lado de Sakura.

"fue pan comido" dijo el uchiha levantando el pulgar, mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo felicitaban, mientras el ninja del sonido era desencajado del suelo y llevado a la enfermería.

"ok cof el siguiente combate es…" exclamo tosiendo el arbitro, mientras la pantalla buscaba a los próximos combatientes.

(Son Fuu v/s choji akimichi)

"yajuuuu, podre demostrarle a goten cuanto he mejorado" dijo muy emocionada la peli verde, saltando hacia el centro del escenario empezando a calentar sus músculos como su sensei les había enseñado.

"ay no, tal vez solo me rinda y ya" dijo desanimado el gordo chico, no queriendo enfrentar a una de las rivales mas fuertes de esta competencia.

"choji como tu sensei no te enseñado a rendirte" exclamo el hijo mayor de goku con los brazos cruzados, "te has esforzado y entrenado mucho choji, es hora de demostrar los resultados" exclamo el sayayin a su pupilo, el cual aun no se convencía del todo.

"pero gohan sensei, Fuu es la mas fuerte de nuestro equipo" decía el gordo akimichi.

"bien si te esfuerzas lo suficientes haremos una competencia de quien come mas barbacoa" dijo el sayayin poniendo una mano en el hombro de su discípulo, aumentando de golpe el animo de choji que de un salto se puso frente a frente a Fuu.

"dare todo mi esfuerzo gohan sensei" exclamo emocionado el gordo heredero del clan akimichi.

"bien cof entonces cofmienzen" declaro hayate, dando inicio la pelea entre la bella y el gordo.

"aaahh" dio un grito de pelea choji lanzándose contra la peli verde, con un golpe de mazo con sus manos juntas, siendo esquivado por Fuu haciendo que choji golpeara contra el suelo.

"esa es la actitud choji pero aun no es suficiente" exclamo la chica de piel morena, dándose un impulso contra el suelo y dirigiéndose contra choji conectando una patada en el pecho del chico, mandándolo contra el suelo.

"ughhh aun no" bufo con dolor el gordo chico, volviendo al ataque con golpes de puño contra Fuu pero esta lo esquivaba con facilidad, "ataque de cabeza" grito choji tratando de darle un cabezazo a Fuu pero la enamorada de goten dio un salto hacia atrás y manteniendo la distancia con el akimichi.

"buen ataque chico grasoso pero con eso no me vencerás" dijo la peli verde burlándose de choji, provocando la ira de gordo.

"nadie me dice chico grasoso" exclamo furioso choji, desconcentrándose de la pelea, dándole una buena idea a Fuu.

"perdón bola de cebo, no tenia la intención de molestar al bebe panzón" dijo burlonamente la peli verde provocando aun mas a choji.

"ya me hartaste" dijo choji con furia en su voz **"jutsu de expansión: masa humana"** grito choji aumentando de tamaño y convirtiéndose en una bola gigante, girando en dirección a Fuu.

"idiota, lista chomei aquí vamos" exclamo la chica mientras alas de insecto salían de su espalda y se elevaba del suelo, dejando que choji se estrellara contra la pared, esta acción de la chica dejo sorprendidos a todos los espectadores.

"wow genial Fuu tiene alas" dijo el emocionado sayayin mirando como su enamorada volaba por los cielos.

"creo que el entrenamiento mental con la bestia con cola dio sus frutos" pensó el hijo mayor de goku, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios.

"creo que la victoria es mia" decía la chica mientras surcaba los aires.

"son Fuu cof es la ganadora" exclamo hayate, mientras choji se encontraba tirado en el piso con remolinos en los ojos.

"bein hecho chicos" dijo el sayayin mientras tomaba a choji en su espalda y lo levaba con los demás espectadores y por su parte Fuu volvía al lado de goten, mientras la pantalla electrónica seleccionaba a los nuevos contrincantes.

(misumi v/s kankuro)

Esta pelea no fue de mucha importancia como las demás, ya que el ninja del sonido no tuvo oportunidad contra el títere de kankuro, perdiendo por un senbon con una poción de parálisis, lanzado por la boca de la marioneta de kankuro.

"el ganador cof kankuro de la arena" exclamo el arbitro del encuentro, mientras la pantalla seguía escogiendo a los próximos peleadores al azar.

(zaku v/s sino)

Esta fue otra pelea de poca relevancia, ya que en un momento de distracción y mucha habladura que tuvo zaku frete a sino, el domador de los insectos aprovecho de ingresar a sus bichos en los agujeros que tenia en la palma zaku, obstruyendo la salida de aire a presión de su cuerpo y haciendo estallar sus antebrazos y perdiendo el conocimiento por el dolor.

"ganador shino cof cof cof…" mientras hayate se recomponía del ataque de tos, sino volvía con su equipo y zaku era llevado a la enfermería, también hacia su trabajo seleccionando a los próximos contrincantes.

(Ino v/s Sakura)

Una de las peleas mas esperadas había llegado, la novia de Sasuke versus la novia de goten, dos chicas que seguían un entrenamiento riguroso por la familia son, kunoichis que se esforzaban al máximo en sus entrenamientos y misiones, dos amigas desde la infancia se confrontaban entre si, solo existía un puesto a la próxima ronda de las pre eliminares y una de ellas lo conseguiría, la pelea de dos excelentes ninjas se aproximaba y todos estarían atentos a una pelea de grandes proporciones en los próximos minutos, pero…..

"señor wiss, por fin lo encuentro" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, llegando gracias a su tele transportación buscando al ayudante, lo que no calculo el sayayin fue donde apareció y fue justo por delante de hayate sorprendiendo al arbitro de los encuentros entre los ninjas.

"cof cof cof cof…." Al chunin le dio un ataque de tos por la sorpresa de que goku apareciera tan repentinamente.

"oye estas bien" pregunto el sayayin mayor, viendo como hayate se retorcía en el suelo por un ataque de tos.

"dios, lleven a hayate a la enfermería" ordeno el hokage mientras algunos jounin acataban las ordenes del líder de konoha, "goku como tu provocaste este problema seras el arbitro desde ahora" dijo en tono molesto el hokage, mientras goku solo se frotaba la cabeza de nerviosismo.

"esta bien, no hay problema" dijo el sayayin con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, "bien y ¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunto el sayayin de raza pura, haciendo caer de espaldas a la mayoría de los presentes.

Luego de que se le explicara con todo detalle lo que debe hacer el sayayin, las chicas estaban preparadas para la batalla y goku al medio de ellas para mantener el orden y que nadie muriera en este encuentro.

"comienzen" grito el sayayin dando inicio a la pelea y sin mas Ino se fue contra Sakura justo al termino de la orden del sayayin.

La peli rubia lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cara de Sakura, pero fu esquivada por la novia de Sasuke que se agacho justo a tiempo, usando esta oportunidad de barrer las piernas de la platinada aunque ella dio un salto para esquivar el ataque de Sakura, aprovechando para dejar caer su pierna derecha en un ataque de hacha, pero este fue soportado por Sakura que uso los antebrazos en forma de equis para detener la patada de Ino, la cual a verse sin defensa dio un mortal atrás para ponerse a distancia de Sakura.

"buen ataque Ino, pero con eso no me ganaras" exclamo la peli rosa, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"Entonces que tal esto" dijo la chica tomando posición para lanzarse contra Sakura, "aquí voy!" grito la novia de goten corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la peli rosa, pero justo en el momento que a llegar a Sakura desapareció de la vista de todos.

"¿Dónde se fue?" pregunto Sakura al aire, no pudiendo ver donde se encontraba la yamanaka, "concentrate Sakura, siente la presencia de Ino" pensó la peli rosa cerrando sus ojos para tener una mayor concentración, "te encontré" dijo la peli rosa volteándose y darle un golpe a una imagen de Ino.

"es la técnica de las multi imágenes" exclamo goten emocionado, viendo como su novia realizaba la técnica del clan son.

Varias Ino rodeaban a la novia de Sasuke que no podía encontrar a la verdadera, viéndose frustrada por no poder contrarrestar el ataque de Ino, pero aun asi tenia una forma de contra ataque de esta técnica.

"dos pueden jugar ese juego" exclamo la peli rosa, también realizando la famosa técnica de las multi imágenes, ahora el escenario de batalla era llenado por las imágenes de sakuras e inos que trataban de asestar un golpe a su rival.

Los golpes se empezaron a escuchar por todo el lugar, eran el sonido de golpes de puños que retumbaban en el ambiente, dejando ver como la imagen de una Ino golpeando a Sakura pero esta deteniendo el golpe y también al revés, cada una de las imágenes se podían ver como las chicas se golpeaban y bloqueaban sus ataques, hasta que después de un momento de ataques sin descanso, Sakura e Ino tomaron distancia la una con la otra mientras las imágenes de ellas desaparecían.

"parece que estamos igualadas" exclamo agitada la peli rosa, manteniendo su pose de batalla.

"en este caso te doy la razón Sakura pero aun así yo seré la ganadora" dijo muy agotada y respirando con dificultad la novia de goten, mientras levantaba sus manos y las ponía en su frente en forma de equis.

"jejej creo que has aprendido mas de alguna técnica de gohan sensei," dijo Sakura viendo la posición en la que se encontraba Ino, "pero yo tampoco he perdido mi tiempo y goten me ha enseñado uno que otro truco" dijo Sakura esbozando una sonrisa, mientras imitaba a la rubia y ponía sus manos en la frente en forma de equis.

"esa técnica es…." Dijo goku sorprendido por lo que estas chicas habían avanzado y logrado dominar una de sus técnicas creada por gohan en el enfrentamiento con nappa.

" **masenko/masenko"** gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, lanzando de sus palmas una ráfaga de ki de color amarillento, no tan poderoso como un kamehameha pero aun asi si conectaba con una persona causaría un grve daño.

Las chicas tenían una mirada determinada en sus rostros, sus ultimas energías habían sido lanzadas con este poder, el cual se acercaba mas y mas al de su contrincante hasta llegar a destino e impactando de lleno el masenko de cada chica, generando una gran explosión y una nube de humo bastante grande siendo los poderes iguales de cada chica pero…..

"esto aun no termina" exclamo goku, viendo como Sakura e Ino se lanzaban la una contra la otra una ultima vez para determinar este encuentro.

El sonido de un golpe se escucho dentro de la nube de polvo generado por los masenko, dejando a la expectativa de quien fue la ganadora de este encuentro solo esperando que la nube de polvo se esfumara lentamente con el viento…..

Dejando ver que Ino y Sakura habían conectados sus puños quedando inmóviles con sus puños conectados entre si, mientras las dos se miraban con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus rostros.

"espero volver a pelear contra ti Sakura/Ino" pensaron las chicas, mientras caían de espalda a la inconsciencia pero orgullosas de una magnifica pelea brindada por ellas.

"la pelea termino en un empate" dijo goku mientras usaba su ki para restaurar la energía de las chicas, quienes recuperaban el conocimiento de a poco.

Luego de las chicas estuvieran mas repuestas, se dieron un apretón de manos como buenas amigas y regresaron junto a sus demás compañeros. Por parte de Sakura fue recibida por un gran abrazo de parte de Sasuke y Ino bueno ella dio el abrazo a goten además de un par de besos molestando a las demás chicas.

Mientras las discusiones de parte del club de fan de goten se peleaban por el sayayin, la pantalla seleccionaba a los próximos contrincantes para la siguiente pelea pre eliminar.

(Temari v/s tenten)

Antes de la pelea, cada una de las chicas le guiño el ojo al joven sayayin goten, confundiendo al hijo menor de goku pero Ino mantenía un agarre firme en el brazo de su novio, Fuu también con el otro brazo de goten y Karin en la espalda de goten, la pobre Kin solo se podía mantener al margen de esta molesta escena ya que aun seguía siendo vigilada por dosu.

La pelea en si no fue de tan larga duración, ya que la experta en armas no pudo contra el estilo de viento de Temari quien soporto cada ataque de las armas de tenten.

La chica de peinado de bollos en la cabeza uso su arma secreta, desplegando cada pergamino que tenia, lanzando cada una de sus armas guardadas en los pergaminos pero no fueron de gran utilidad contra la defensa de abanico de Temari.

"las tres lunas purpuras han sido desplegadas" exclamo la rubia de la arena, tomando firmemente su abanico, **"estilo de viento: ráfaga presión de aire"** grito Temari moviendo su abanico creando una poderosa ráfaga de viento, golpeando directamente a Temari.

"ahhhh" grito la chica de dolor siendo lanzada contra los aires, pero antes de golpearse contra el muro de concreto goku apareció por detrás de ella y la atrapo antes de que esto sucediera.

"ufff por poco y te estrellas pequeña" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura tomando de forma nupcial a la chica y la dejaba en el suelo, "la ganadora es la chica del abanico" exclamo goku dando por ganadora a Temari mientras le otorgaba energía a tenten.

"bien hecho tenten, fue una buena pelea" exclamo Temari dándole la mano a su rival/amiga por goten, la cual esbozo una sonrisa y acepto el saludo de la rubia.

La pantalla de selección seguía con su trabajo y después de esta pelea de fuertes kunoichis, decidió los próximos rivales.

(shikamaru v/s Kin)

La pelea de la chica del sonido y el nara no fue de mucha calidad ya que la chica trato de engañar a shikamaru con gentjutsus usando sus cascabeles, pero no fueron de gran utilidad ya que gohan había entrenado de forma mental y física a sus alumnos, asi que las técnicas ilusorias no eran de mucha utilidad con el nara.

Shikamaru utilizo todo lo aprendido por gohan y uso la estrategia de la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, encajonando a Kin y lograr poseer su sombra para paralizarla unos momentos y usar su velocidad para aparecer detrás de la chica y darle un golpe en la nuca a Kin, dejándola fuera de combate.

"el ganador es el alumno de gohan" dijo goku mientras le brindaba algo de energía a Kin la cual estaba frustrada por perder pero con solo ver a goten levantando su pulgar indicándole que dio buena pelea volvió a sonreír.

"tch esto es problemático pero el entrenamiento de gohan sensei dio resultados" exclamo con su típico tono aburrido el nara, mientras volvía con pereza con su equipo y la pantalla seleccionaba a los siguientes contrincantes.

(Hinata v/s neji)

La pelea entre hyugas era inevitable, una batalla que neji había esperado hace mucho tiempo desde que su padre había muerto, el culpaba al padre de Hinata por la muerte de su padre aunque neji no conocía toda la verdad.

La oji perla estaba muy triste al tener que enfrentar a su primo y si pudiera se daría por vencida antes de pelear con un familiar, aunque esto no paso desapercibido por Naruto.

"Hinata es el momento de demostrar todo tu esfuerzo y empeño, no te retractes ahora" dijo el Uzumaki con su típica sonrisa zorruna, animando a novia, la cual gracias a las palabras de Naruto aumento su confianza y decidió pelear con todo lo que tenia.

Asi como se había estipulado neji y Hinata se encontraban frente a frente listos para combatir, mientras goku veía que todo estuviera listo.

"comiencen" grito goku dando inicio a la pelea, mientras la oji perla se ponía en posición de pelea pero neji no lo hacia y mantenía la mirada fría hacia Hinata.

"ríndete princesa Hinata" exclamo neji diciendo princesa como si le diera asco decir esa palabra, "usted sabe que nuestras habilidades no se encuentra al mismo nivel" dijo neji seriamente, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

"eso no lo sabremos hasta que luchemos" respondió Hinata con igual seriedad.

"se lo advertí no me hare responsable si muere en esta batalla" dijo fríamente neji activando el byakugan.

Hinata hizo lo mismo esperando el ataque de su primo, el cual no se hizo esperar y se fue encima de Hinata con el puño suave el ataque característico en el clan hyuga, pero Hinata también con el byakugan activado logro detener los ataques de su primo, dándose cuenta que la velocidad de neji en sus golpes no era la gran cosa y en cualquier momento podría contra atacar.

Ese momento llego cuando neji frustrado por no hacertar un golpe trato de ir al pecho de Hinata, la cual esquivo haciéndose a un lado para que el brazo de neji pasara de largo y dejara al descubierta la cara para luego acertar un golpe con el puño cerrado justo en la nariz y terminarlo con una patada en el pecho que hizo retroceder a neji.

"maldición tiene buenos reflejos" pensó el hyuga tomándose la nariz, "no me queda mas remedio que detener cada flujo de chakra con el ataque de las 64 palmas" pensó el hyuga poniéndose en posición para ejecutar su ataque.

"eso no servirá primo neji" exclamo Hinata acercándose lentamente a su primo, "y te lo demostrare" dijo la novia de Naruto poniéndose en posición para recibir directamente el ataque de un molesto neji.

"el destino me dio el triunfo de esta pelea como también me quito a mi padre aahhhh" dio un grito furibundo neji por la forma de actuar de Hinata comenzando su ataque a los puntos de chakra de Hinata pero ella bloqueaba todos los golpes y desviaba las palmas de neji sin problema.

" **contra ataque de las 64 palmas"** exclamo Hinata deteniendo con éxito los golpes de neji y ahora ella era quien empezaba a atacar con el puño suave al cuerpo de neji pero sin bloquear sus puntos de chakra solo lo golpeaba a una gran velocidad haciendo que el cuerpo de neji se contorsionara por todos los golpes que recibía, **"contra ataque completo doble palma suave"** dijo la novia del Uzumaki realizando un golpe doble en el pecho de neji, enviándolo al suelo muy lastimado y con mucho dolor en su cuerpo.

"la ganadora de este encuentro es….." pero goku se detuvo al ver como neji se levantaba con mucha dificultad del suelo, aun deseando pelear sin darse por vencido.

"aun no, no perderé con la hija de la rama principal del clan hyuga" decía neji mientras escupía sangre de su boca, "no me rendiré frente a la hija de la asesina de mi padre" dijo con ira en su cansada voz el hyuga, mientras Hinata abría los ojos de sorpresa al comprender la motivación del odio de neji hacia la rama principal de la familia hyuga.

"estas equivocado primo neji, la rama principal no tuvo nada que ver en la muerte del tío hizashi" dijo la Hinata mirando con compasión a su primo neji, esta acción solo incremento la furia de neji y sin pensar en el dolor que sufría su cuerpo.

"NO HABLES DE MI PADRE, USTUDES LO ASESINARON!" grito con todas sus fuerzas neji, atacando con furia a Hinata con el puño cerrado, pero siendo detenido por goku el cual entendía el dolor de neji y lo detuvo abrazando al chico hyuga.

"Hinata no es la culpable de lo que le paso a tu padre neji" dijo seriamente el sayayin conteniendo al chico, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho como si fuera su hijo.

"pe…pero señor goku m…mi pa..dre" decía el hyuga al borde las lagrimas.

"déjalo salir hijo, deja salir todo tu dolor" exclamo el sayayin sobando la espalda de neji, el cual no resistió mas y se largo a llorar como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de su padre empapando por completo de lagrimas la parte frontal del dogi de goku mientras este usaba su energía para restaurar las de neji, aunque esto no curaría por completo las heridas del hyuga, "la ganadora es Hinata" exclamo el sayayin, mientras tomaba al primo de Hinata y desaparecía con su tele transportación para dejar a neji a los cuidados de los doctores ninja.

"yahooo! bien hecho Hinata" grito Naruto saltando las gradas para ir abrazar a su novia para felicitarla por el triunfo en su batalla, la cual se enrojecía por la muestra de cariño en publico por parte del Uzumaki.

"bien ya deje a neji en cuidados médicos" dijo goku apareciendo de la nada, "él estará bien solo necesita descansar" exclamo goku a los presentes con su típica sonrisa mientras frotaba la cabeza de Hinata dándole la noticia que su primo no corrió ningún riesgo después de la paliza que recibió por parte de ella.

"espero que ahora sea mi turno para demostrar mi fuerza" dijo muy emocionado el Uzumaki, aun en el centro del escenario y como si Naruto fuera adivino la pantalla aleatoria de peleas mostraba a los siguientes en pelear.

"no creo que debas esperar mas hijo" exclamo el son mayor, apunatndo hacia la pantalla que ya tenia los nombres de la próxima pareja en pelear.

(Naruto v/s …)

(?)

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"tranquilo no quiero pelear"

"lloras por lo que hiciste"

"¿Por qué los mateste?"

"tranquilo joven, deja salir todo el dolor"

"puedes apoyarte en mi pecho y llorar lo que sea necesario para aliviar tu dolor"

"se durmió sobre mi jejeje aunque no me molesta"

"este chico es interesante, lo seguiré por un tiempo"

.

.

.

.

Bien hasta aquí Naruto peleara en el próximo capitulo pero aun no se sabe cual de los genin será su contrincante, dejare que especulen de quien podría ser ya que solo yo soy él que sabe cual es el oponente de Naruto jajajaja.

También ese dialogo final tal vez sospechen de lo que paso ahí pero lo dejo a sus especulaciones jjajajajaj.

Antes de retirarme dejare los nombres de la pareja de gaara para que ustedes den su opinión de la pareja que ustedes quieran que sea la novia de gaara y estas son las seleccionadas:

Rangiku matsumoto (bleach)

Tier harribel (bleach)

Rika minami (highschool of the dead)

Kirche (familiar de zero)

Esas cuatro son las elegidas, espero que me den su opinión sobre esto ya que para las finales del examen chunin aparecerá, ademas la edad de a chica elegida rodeara entre 15 y 16 años sin mas me despido con mi frase que viva el harem, alucard77 fuera.


	20. Chapter 20

Nota: un saludo a todos mis queridos lectores que siguen y comentan esta historia, no puedo estar mas feliz ya que casi alcanzamos los 300 comentarios en solo veinte capítulos, wow 20 capitulos es impresionante como a avanzado esta historia y ser una de las mas comentadas que no sea en ingles por todo muchas gracias a todos ahora a responder sus comentarios:

THE CROW 88: gracias por el comentario el contador de votos estará mas abajo.

maxigiampieri2012: el torneo en algunas peleas no quise hondar mucho ya que no eran muy importantes, no te equivocas wiss entrenara a goku, en esta historia muchas cosas cambian, ya veras los contadores de voto gracias por tu apoyo.

Alucardzero: que tak hermano hace tiempo que no comentabas, me das ideas interesantes que ahí vere, pero a que te refieres a lo de darle mas trama a la pelea de Hinata debes explicar eso, no di opción para la pelea de Naruto lo decidi yo, no diste un voto adecuado pero considerare las que mencionaste en el contador de votos, gracias por el apoyo.

KRT215: como lo dije antes nunca di la opción de la pelea de Naruto solo dije que especulen nada mas, gracias por el apoyo.

Goldran: es bueno que te gustaran las peleas aunque no detalle algunas de ellas, trato de poner varias escenas emocionantes en la historia, solo contesto a las criticas excepto a las basuras anónimas, gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: en este capitulo sabras las próximas peleas y son realmente diferentes a la serie y mucho mejores, lo de la serie sora no otoshimono vi algo y no me gusto asi que prefiero tu fic, gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: me gusta hacer escenas de todo tipo y que les guste a ustedes, gaara también tiene a su chica escondida por ahí jejeje, a wiss le interesa muchas cosas de konoha, Anko con gohan es otra jajaja, buena especulación pero ya veras con quien se enfrenta, tu voto a sido registrado gracias por tu apoyo.

Shiroikari: tu voto es registrado pero la próxima ves dime que te pareció el capitulo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: desarrolle algunas peleas pero que bueno que te gusto, aveces los dejo con la duda, gracias por el apoyo.

kenallo25: pues gracias por el apoyo.

maicol1311: también tu voto es registrado pero en tu próximo comentario podrias decirme que piensas del capitulo.

Dragon Ryde: ummmm busca en internet no perderé tiempo en responder, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: yo desarrollo la historia parra ustedes tengan una agradable lectura.

aten92: trato de hacer siempre escenas originales en la trama de la historia y cambiar la serie de Naruto porque yo si lo hago, tendras tu respuesta en la ultima parte de este capitulo jajaj, gracias por tu apoyo.

Neopercival: goten es el que tiene mas chicas hasta el momento jajaja, wiss tiene una que otra noticia para goku y Naruto, y no Naruto no domina a kurama aun ya que seria demasiado fantástico sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Bueno sin mas y dicer que falto un comentario de una chica que siempre lo hace y que me extraño ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 20: terminan las pre eliminares, el asesino del clan uchiha y la asistente del dios de la destrucción del sexto universo.

(Naruto v/s kiba)

El chico perro hermano de hana e hijo de tsume se enfrentaría al rubia imperactivo de konoha, para tener un lugar en las próximas rondas del examen chunin, los dos se habían esforzado mucho y habían entrenados con los sayayin, aunque kiba de por si la mayor tiempo se la encontraba en el complejo inuzuka y jamás vio a goku como su padre, es por eso que no tuvo el entrenamiento del son mayor.

Por parte de Naruto este si recibió el entrenamiento de goku y mantenía una ventaja por sobre kiba, aunque el inuzuka tenia una que otra carta debajo de la manga.

"que suerte akamaru, esta será una pelea interesante" exclamo el hijo de Tsume mientras su perro ladraba apoyando a su amo.

"no la tendras fácil kiba, he entrenado mucho todo este tiempo y no me dejare vencer por ti y tu perro" exclamo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras kiba se acercaba al centro del escenario y Hinata se retiraba a las gradas sin antes desearle suerte a su novio y a su compañero de equipo.

"si se encuentran listos doy inicio al combate, comiencen" dijo goku dando el punta pie inicial para que los dos genin empezaran su pelea.

"hagámoslo akamaru" dijo kiba a su perro, mientras este salía de su chaqueta y saltaba hacia el rubio con intenciones de morder.

Naruto se hizo a un lado para que akamaru pasara de largo y no lograra morderlo, pero kiba ya había planeado esto y también se lanzo contra el Uzumaki justo en el momento de distracción del rubio, acertando un puñetazo en la mejilla de Naruto.

"te tengo" dijo muy confiado kiba, "espera oh no aghhhh" exclamo kiba dejando sonrisa de lado, ya que Naruto tomo su antebrazo sin dejarlo escapar y asesto una patada en el pecho de kiba haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, mientras akamaru volvía al lado de su amo.

"jejeje no podras ganarme con una estrategia tan simple" dijo el rubio Uzumaki, mientras se limpiaba la mejilla y volvía a su posición de pelea.

"tch, pues que tal esto" dijo el chico perro, mientras sacaba algunos kunais de su bolsa trasera y los lanzaba a gran velocidad contra Naruto, "cuando los esquive lo golpeare aun mas fuerte que antes" pensó kiba esbozando una sonrisa.

Lo que no dedujo kiba fue que Naruto no esquivaría las armas ninjas y se arrojaría de frente a los kunais y los esquivaba con mucha facilidad mostrando sus reflejos y sorprendiendo a kiba, el cual al desconcentrarse por las habilidades de Naruto recibió de lleno un golpe en su estomago sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

Akamaru no se quedo inmóvil y se lanzo otra vez a morder la cara de Naruto, pero el Uzumaki tomo al perro en el aire y se lo lanzo a kiba, haciendo caer a ambos al suelo.

"el mismo truco no funcionara dos veces conmigo" exclamo Naruto actuando como todo un guerrero sin confiarse y manteniendo su defensa.

"jejejej entonces usaremos un truco nuevo" exclamo el inuzuka esbozando una sonrisa mientras se levantaba con dificultada del suelo. Kiba le dio una píldora de alimento a su perro y se comió otra, mientras akamaru se subía a su espalda y en una nube de humo para transformarse en otro kiba.

"wow akamaru se transformo en kiba, ese si es un truco nuevo" dijo sorprendido Naruto por el jutsu del inuzuka.

"es el jutsu de mimetismo animal, vamos akamaru ataque doble garra" ordeno kiba a su perro, usando las garras de sus manos para atacar al Uzumaki al cual se le hacia mas complicado esquivar los ataques de kiba y su perro por el aumento de energía.

Las garras de los dos kibas lograban rasgar la ropa de Naruto y causar algunas heridas menores en el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual en cada ataque retrocedía esperando la oportunidad de contra atacar a los golpe de kiba.

"concéntrate, busca la oportunidad para detener sus ataques" pensaba Naruto mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de kiba y akamaru hasta que… "ahora" pensó el rubio viendo como los gemelos kiba trataban de atacar su zona media, para poder dar un gran salto al aire y usar su jutsu de sombras y crear sus propias copias.

Dos clones de sombra fueron creados en el aire al lado del rubio, el cual los tomaba del cuello de la chaqueta y los lanzaba contra kiba y akamaru con patadas en picadas que solo impactaron contra el suelo.

"jejej eso estuvo cerca" dijo el inuzuka mientras saltaba hacia atrás, pero este sorprendió cuando el original Naruto era tomado de los brazos por sus clones y lo lanzaban contra a él y su perro.

El rubio de ojos azules extendie sus brazos y conecto una doble lanza al cuello a el par de gemelos kiba, derribándolos y dejándolos en el suelo, pero esto no termino allí si no que los otros dos narutos saltaron al aire y cayeron en picada con un codazo al estomago de kiba y akamaru, para luego los clones desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"jejejeje creo que es todo" dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, mientras volteaba a ver el par de cuerpos caídos, aunque estos empezaron a levantarse de a poco y mirar a Naruto con furia en sus rostros.

"no me dejas mas opción que usar mi carta de triunfo Naruto" dijo el molesto kiba, mientras se ponía en cuatro al igual que un perro, **"estilo inuzuka: colmillo sobre colmillo"** grito el hijo de Tsume mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas sin parar al igual que su perro, dirigiéndose directamente a Naruto.

"maldición, no saldré ileso si me impacta con eso" pensó Naruto con una mueca en su rostro, "esto solo me deja una opción" dijo el peli rubio mientras abria sus palmas y las ponía a sus costados.

El ataque del inuzuka se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia Naruto, mientras este empezaba a acumular energía en sus palmas, la suficiente para un ataque decente contra kiba.

"es el momento!" grito Naruto dando un gran salto, haciendo que el ataque de kiba fallara pero este se daba vuelta para atacar al rubio, el cual también se volteaba encarando el colmillo sobre colmillo con su propio ataque, **"doble ráfaga de nergia!"** grito Naruto lanzando energía azul de sus palmas, las cuales impactaron de lleno contra kiba y akamaru los que al recibir el impacto cayeron al suelo con algunas lesiones en sus cuerpos.

Mientras caian goku atrapo a kiba y akamaru en sus brazos para que no impactaran contra el suelo después del ataque del rubio Uzumaki.

"el ganador es Naruto" exclamo el sayayin mientras le otorgaba energías a kiba y a su perro, los cuales quedaron lesionados después de la pelea pero sin ningún peligro a sus vidas, "vuelvo enseguida" exclamo el sayayin desapareciendo y al rato aparecer de nuevo habiendo dejado a akamaru y su dueño en cuidados médicos.

Mientras Naruto celebraba su hazaña con sus compañeros que lo felicitaban por el gran trabajo hecho, mientras los de la arena y los del sonido miraban con sorpresa como el rubio había logrado lanzar energía de sus palmas.

"te felicito Naruto, ya empiezas a comprender el poder del ki" dijo gohan frotando la cabeza de su hermano en ley, mientras goku sonreía orgulloso por el logro de su hijo.

(gaara v/s rock lee)

"yoshhhhh, ha llegado el momento del rock" grito Gai con su característica emoción por su pupilo, "vamos lee, que las llamas de la juventud ardan en tu ser" gritaba el emocionado sensei del equipo 9, mientras su pupilo ardia por esta pelea.

"gracias Gai sensei, demostrare los frutos de sus enseñanzas" decía el emocionado lee, mientras miraba a su sensei.

"lee" exclamo un emocionado Gai.

"Sensei" exclamo un emocionado lee.

"lee!" grito maito Gai con todas sus fuerzas

"sensei!" grito el chico de las cejas grandes, mientras se abrazaba de su maestro y una imagen de un sol en la frontera se proyectaba detrás de ellos.

"¿todos están viendo eso?" exclamo gohan con una gota de sudor, mientras apuntaba la escena de unos emocionados maestro y alumno.

"si" exclamaron los ninja de la hoja, también con gotas de sudor en sus nucas.

Al chico de la arena poco y nada le importaba el comportamiento de lee y a paso lento se dirigía al centro del escenario, mientras lee terminaba el abrazo fraternal con su sensei y ponerse cara a cara frente al pelirrojo de la arena que se mantenía con una mirada fría en su rostro y los brazos cruzados.

Un presentimiento tuvo goku al ver a este par de contrincantes y esto le decía que en cualquier momento debería intervenir en la pelea para que esta no pasara a mayores, asi que estaría listo por uno u otro motivo para detener tal vez un posible asesinato, esto era mas parte de gaara el cual tenia una enorme cantidad asesina en su ser.

"si se encuentran preparados, que comience la pelea" exclamo el sayayin mayor, mientras lee no perdía el tiempo y se iba al ataque con su taijutsu contra gaara.

La pelea solo fue de golpes tras golpe de lee, los cuales eran detenidos por la arena de gaara el cual se mantenía quieto y sereno, esperando la oportunidad de que la arena de su calabaza atrapara a lee y lo destrozara por completo.

Lee al darse cuenta de esto supo que requería mas que solo fuertes golpes para penetrar la defensa de gaara asi que se saco las pesas de sus pies para tener una mayor velocidad en sus ataques.

"wow esas pesas deben ser igual de pesadas que las que usamos ¿verdad chicos?" exclamo goten refiriéndose a los chicos de la hoja, los cuales asentían ante esto y sorprendían a Gai de que no solo lee poseía esas pesadas pesas en los tobillos.

"vamos lee tu puedes" gritaba Gai a su alumno, mientras este asentía y preparaba su ataque a alta velocidad.

Como el viento salió disparado lee hacia gaara, el cual quedo sorprendido por esto tratando de ver los movimientos de lee pero esto era envano ya que el cejotas era muy rápido para la vista del pelirrojo, donde solo la arena a su alrededor lograba detectar sus ataques pero esto no fue por mucho tiempo ya que empezó a recibir varios golpes y patadas por parte del chico de spandex de color verde desquebrajando su armadura de arena.

Este ataque continuo por un rato hasta que lee se empezó a cansar y disminuir su velocidad usando su ataque aéreo para acabar a gaara, pero al darse cuenta el chico de la arena solo era un clon y este aun estaba casi ileso pero aumentaba su sed de sangre, ahora usando toda la arena de su calabaza para intentar acabar con lee.

El cejotas solo podía retroceder a los ataques del pelirrojo ya que había usado toda su energía en el anterior ataque, pero esto no podía seguir asi o perdería la pelea asi que decidió usar su ultima carta de triunfa y abrir las puertas o puertas internas para acabar la pelea.

Al ver esta técnica goku comparo esta habilidad de lee con el kaioken y esperaba que los peligros al usarla no terminaran al igual que él usaba la técnica que le enseño el kaio del norte, pero al sentir como la energía de lee era inestable y su cuerpo empezaba a desgarrarse sabia que si después de este ataque de lee no conseguía la victoria tendría que detener al cejotas.

Los golpes eran efectivos y la armadura de gaara había sido destruida, el chico pelirrojo quedo a la merced de el súper ataque de golpes a máxima velocidad de lee, usando el cuerpo de gaara como si fuera una pelota de ping pong que iba y venia en el aire terminado su ataque con una patada de hacha en su cabeza estrellando a el pelirrojo contra el suelo.

(En la aldea de la arena)

"¿Qué es este sentimiento?" exclamo una chica de grandes atributos, mirando por la ventana de su departamento con una mano en el corazón.

La chica sentía un dolor angustiante en su pecho, sintiendo como su querido gaara estuviera en peligro y siendo gravemente dañado, sintiéndose frustrada por no poder hacer nada por el pelirrojo.

"no lo soporto mas, me voy a la hoja para estar junto a mi lindo gaaraa" exclamo decidida la chica, empezando a preparar su ropa e irse de la arena rumaba a la aldea de la hoja sin importarle las ordenes del kazekage, el cual extrañamente había salido de viaje al sonido, sin saber a que se había ido.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

Lee se mantenía de pie erguido y aun en posición de combate pero su cuerpo estaba destrozado sus musculos dolían como el infierno pero su voluntad de batalla estaba al mil por ciento, lo que no contaba el experto en taijutsu era que la arena comenzaba a acumularse otra vez al cuerpo de gaara y este volteaba su mirada a un paralizado lee.

"yo no la defraudare" decía el mal herido gaara, levantando su palma derecha, "mantendré mi promesa, se lo prometí a ella" dijo ahogadamente el pelirrojo tratando de usar la arena para atrapar a lee.

"no me puedo mover, este chico me va a matar" pensó con horror lee mientras la arena se acercaba lentamente hacia su persona.

"la pelea termino, el ganador fue el chico de la arena" exclamo goku apareciendo al frente de lee, deteniendo la arena con su ki, "tranquilo chico lo hiciste bien, ahora descansa" exclamo el sayayin poniendo una mano en el hombro de lee, "ahora vamos, debemos tratar tus heridas" dijo goku desapareciendo llevándose a lee a tratamientos médicos.

Gaara se recomponía lentamente del suelo, mientras la arena lo envolvía y el resto volvía a la calabaza de su espalda, para luego retirarse junto a kankuro.

"fue una buena pelea, estoy orgulloso de mi alumno" decía Gai llorando cascadas de lagrimas, mientras Kakashi ponía su mano en su hombro en forma de empatía por él.

"creo que ya es mi turno" exclamo goten con una sonrisa en su cara, empezando a calentar sus musculos como siempre lo hace, acción que llamo la atención de sus admiradoras.

"¿Qué quieres decir corazón?" pregunto la novia platinada de goten, mientras el chico apuntaba a la pantalla donde estaba su nombre y el ultimo oponente que quedaba.

(Goten v/s dosu)

"bien tenten a llegado la hora de sacar eso" exclamo Fuu con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras la chica de los bollos sacaba un pergamino de su traje.

"ok chicas, acérquense como lo ensayamos" dirigió la orquesta Ino, mientras Haku, Karin, Temari y Kin que estaba muy avergonzada se acercaban a la platinada.

Mientras que las chicas formaban un grupo, goten por su parte daba un salto hacia el escenario para comenzar su pelea contra el chico momia, el cual a paso lento se ponía al día con el sayayin pero este no le tenia miedo a el sayayin y pensaba en su victoria.

"ok chicas 1,2 3 ahora" grito Ino mientras levantaban los pon pones junto a sus rivales por el amor del sayayin.

"goten, goten, goten es el mejor!" cantaban las chicas como unas porristas, levantando sus pompones y animando al sayayin, mientras los demás ninjas se alejaban de las chicas con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas.

Las admiradoras de goten estaban vestidas con faldas de color azul, unas playeras apretadas que acentuaban sus pechos en desarrollo de color anaranjado dejando ver el ombligo, los pompones eran de color azul obscuro, todo esto había sido preparado en los días que quedaban para el comienzo de la tercera prueba.

"jajaja gracias por su apoyo chicas, son las mejores" gritaba el sayayin mientras les sonreía a cada una de ellas y las saludaba con la palma derecha.

A dosu esto le molesto demasiado que empezaba a echar humo de su cabeza de momia, pero esto era mas envidia porque el sayayin era mucho mas popular que el resto de los genin hombres los cuales miraban a las chicas con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"ya basta!" grito el molesto chico momia, llamando la atención de los presentes, "escucha enano has callar a tus perras molestas o lo hare yo" advirtió dosu a el sayayin, el cual se molesto de la forma en que llamo el chico momia a sus amigas especiales y a su novia, las cuales estaban sorprendidas por como las llamaron.

"oh no, que comience la pelea yo me largo" dijo goku tele transportándose a lado de wiss con una cara de horror en su rostro.

"vamos enano ponte en guardia" dijo el ninja del sonido preparando su brazo de metal, pero goten no se movía y el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor y sus mechones de cabello ocultaban su mirada, "si no atacas lo hare yo!" dijo el genin del sonido, lanzando una ráfaga de aire combinado con chakra hacia goten, el cual solo recibió el ataque sin ningún daño.

"no te perdonare" dijo como un susurro mientras su cabello se levantaba desafiando la gravedad, "nadie insulta a mis amigasaaahhhhh!" grito molesto el sayayin transformándose en súper sayayin mientras su poder retumbaba por todo el lugar.

"me encanta cuando se pone asi" exclamo Karin mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras la otras chicas la miraban con los ojos entre cerrados, "¿Qué? Ustedes piensan igual" dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, mientras las chicas asentían con la cabeza.

"maldito chiquillo no me asustas" dijo dosu tratando de parecer intimidante, pero lo que no contaba fue que goten apareciera justo al frente de su persona y tomara su brazo de metal.

El brazo de metal de dosu fue destruido en mil pedazos por goten, dejando sorprendido y aterrado al chico momia por el poder de goten.

"ahora pagaras por lo que dijiste a personas tan importantes para mi" dijo fríamente el sayayin, plantando un rodillazo en el estomago de su el cual se arrodillo del dolor, para quedar a la merced del sayayin.

Goten agarro fuertemente la nuca de dosu, causando un tremendo dolor en su cabeza, haciendo gritar a dosu de dolor pero este fue acallado cuando el sayayin estampo su rostro contra el suelo.

"no (levanto la cabeza de dosu y la estampo otra vez) vuelvas (lo hizo otra vez) a (y otra vez) decir (y otra vez) eso (otra vez) a mis amigas (levanto a un mas la cabeza de dosu y la estrello contra el suelo)" pero la tortura de dosu no termino ahí, si no que goten aun mantenía el agarre de la cabeza de dosu en su palma para terminar de destruir el rostro de la momia.

El hijo menor de goku comenzó a arrastrar la cabeza de dosu por todo el escenario, destrozando las vendas de su cara y también su rostro causando que el chico momia se desmayara del dolor pero goten seguía con su ataque pero….

"ya basta goten" exclamo goku apareciendo en frente de su hijo deteniendo su ataque, "has ganado la pelea y este chico se encuentra inconsciente" dijo el padre de goten poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

"tch esta bien" dijo el sayayin, pero en ves de soltar la cabeza de dosu se le ocurrió una mejor idea, "ve a volar maldita momia!" grito el sayayin menor, lanzando el cuerpo de dosu por el techo de la torre hacia el exterior.

(A las afueras del hospital de konoha)

Un vendado, adolorido y cojeante asuma salía de las puertas del hospital, usando un par de muletas en sus axilas luchando por mantenerse en pie.

"uff por fin he salido del hospital, ahora me vengare de Kakashi y ese idiota de gohan" dijo molesto el sarutobi el cual estaba no se daba cuenta de que algo se le aproximaba, "esperen que ese sonido" dijo el hijo del hokage escuchando el pitido como si algo estuviera cayendo.

Al mirar hacia el cielo vio como un cuerpo se dirigía justo a su posición, golpeándolo justo en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo justo frente al hospital.

"creo que me lo merezco ayayayayay" decía asuma con remolinos en los ojos con un dosu encima de él también con ojos como espirales.

(Volviendo a la torre)

Goten volvía a la normalidad después de lanzar a dosu por el aire, volviendo a tomar su semblante de carácter feliz y animado ya logrando destrozar a su oponente, mirando a sus amigas goten decidió volar hacia a ellas y darles las gracias por el apoyo de las chicas hacia a él.

"chicas les agradezco todo su apoyo durante la pelea" dijo goten mostrando su sonrisa son a las chicas que se ruborizaron por este gesto, "y les prometo que jamás dejare que las vuelvan a insultar o a lastimar" dijo muy seriamente el sayayin con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"goten eres el mejor!" gritaron al unísono el grupo de admiradoras del sayayin, lanzándose sobre el cuerpo de goten el cual solo reía por esta acción de cariño de las chicas hacia a él.

Luego de un rato de relajo para los genin, los ganadores de cada pelea fueron llamados hacia el centro del escenario para definir a las parejas que se enfrentarían en la próxima ronda de las pre eliminares.

Al realizar un resumen rápido de los ganadores de las primeras batallas fueron los siguientes:

Sasuke de la aldea de la hoja.

Shino de la aldea de la hoja.

Kankuro de la aldea de la arena.

Fuu de la hoja.

Shikamaru de la hoja.

Temari de la aldea de la arena.

Hinata de la aldea de la hoja.

Naruto de la aldea de la hoja.

Gaara de la arena.

Goten de la aldea de la hoja.

Estos diez chicos habían logrado ganar y pasar la primera etapa de la tercera prueba de los examnes chunin y en estos momentos se encontraban en fila parados frente al hokage y su invitado wiss.

"felicito a cada uno de ustedes que lograron triunfar en sus combates" exclamo el líder de konoha, "me gustaría saber la opinión de nuestro honorable invitado el señor wiss" dijo el hokage mirando al ayudante del dios de la destrucción.

"cada pelea fue muy interesante y única en su estilo" dijo el ser de piel azulada, "si el señor bills estuviera aquí se hubiera entretenido mucho con sus batallas jojojojo" decía el ser llamado wiss mientras reía con la mano en la boca.

"gracias por su opinión señor wiss, yo también pienso lo mismo" dijo el anciano sarutobi, "ahora Anko podrias….." el anciano al voltear hacia la mitarashi, encontró a la peli purpura encaramada como un koala encima de gohan, besándolo apasionadamente, mientras Kurenai trataba de quitar a Anko de encima de gohan.

"jojojo parece que esa chica adora a el hijo mayor de goku" decía riendo el ayudante de bills, "se parece a mi hermana cuando es cariñosa con Itachi" pensó para sus adentros el ser llamado wiss.

"Anko! Ya tendras tu tiempo con gohan" grito el hokage con una vena en su frente, llamando la atención de la peli purpura.

"achhh que molesto eres anciano" dijo la molesta Anko dejando a gohan en libertad, solo para que Kurenai tomara su lugar en uno de sus cambios de ánimos por el bebe, "bien pedazos de basura, excepto por goten claro, cada uno tomara un papel de esta caja para saber con quien pelearan en la próxima ronda del examen" dijo la esposa de gohan con molestia, sosteniendo la caja de carton.

Asi fue que cada uno de los genin pasaron de uno en uno a tomar sus papeles los que tenían un número el cual lo asignaría en que pelea estarían y con la persona a la cual enfrentarían en esta ocasión.

La primera pelea seria Fuu contra shino, los cuales solo se mantenían sus miradas el uno con el otro, sin dirigirse la palabra.

La segunda pelea seria la de Sasuke contra el experto en marionetas kankuro.

"buena suerte, que sea una buena pelea" dijo Sasuke ofreciendo su mano al chico gato, el cual lo miraba un poco confuso pero al final acepto la mano del uchiha.

"lo mismo digo chico uchiha" dijo el encapuchado de la arena.

La tercera pelea seria la de Hinata frente a la chica del gran abanico, las chicas se miraron entre si y se dieron la mano como señal de buena fe.

La cuarta pelea de las pre eliminares seria de shikamaru frente al rubio Uzumaki, el cual tenia una gran sonrisa por no tener que enfrentar al sayayin menor.

"achh viejo esto si es problemático" dijo shikamaru con su típico tono molesto, frotándose la nuca.

"bien shikamaru, desde ahora te digo que en nuestra pelea no me contendré para nada" dijo un emocionado Naruto por tener que pelear con su amigo manipulador de las sombras.

La ultima pelea y por eliminación seria a la de el chico de la arena gaara y el son menor goten.

"buena suerte y que gane el mejor" dijo el pelinegro sayayin con su típica sonrisa a gaara pero este solo lo ignoro y continuo su camino fuera de la torre.

"yo ganare esa pelea, se lo prometí a ella" pensó el pelirrojo con una mirada fría en su rostro.

Las batallas ya se encontraban listas, todos estaban expectantes a que pasara un mes para que se llevara a cabo las peleas, pero esto seria tiempo suficiente para entrenar arduamente para llevarse la victoria de este improvisado torneo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En estos momentos goku, wiss y Naruto se encontraban en ichirakus celebrando la victoria del rubio con un delicioso y humeante tazon de ramen o mejor dichos muchos tazones de ramen que se apilaban en la mesa del stand de comida.

"entonces goku, ya quieres comenzar tu entrenamiento para el control del súper sayayin dios" dijo el ayudante del dios de la destrucción, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

"es correcto señor wiss, quiero ser tan fuerte como el señor bills" exclamo el son mayor mientras el rubio miraba con admiración a su padre.

"ummm la verdad también he venido a este planeta para ofrecerte esa oportunidad" dijo wiss mientras terminaba de comer al igual que el sayayin que pagaba por los platos de ramen y salían a caminar por las calles de konoha junto a Naruto.

Goku y wiss hablaban del entrenamiento caminando por konoha y Naruto se encontraba escuchando la conversación de su padre caminando junto a ellos y sin darse cuenta llegaron al sector de los baños públicos, donde había un hombre de unos 50 años de cabellos blancos usando un traje muy peculiar, tratando de espiar a las mujeres que se encontraban dándose un baño.

"mira papá es un pervertido tratando de espiar a las chicas!" dio un gran grito el rubio llamando la atención del hombre de cabellos blancos.

"cállate mocoso, estoy haciendo una investigación muy importante" exclamo el peli blanco mirando al chico que le había dicho pervertido, dándose cuenta que era su ahijado Naruto.

"papá creo que mamá esta ahí dándose un baño" dijo el rubio a goku el cual al concentrarse un poco sintió el ki de su esposa en los baños, también el hombre mayor se sorprendió al escuchar llamar papá a este hombre de cabellos locos.

"tienes razón, Kushina esta en el baño publico" dijo el sayayin confirmando lo dicho por su hijo.

"y ese viejo pervertido esta tratando de mirarla desnuda, golpéalo papá" decía el Uzumaki menor incitando a que goku le diera su merecido a el hombre mayor.

"esperen un momento, tu nombre es Naruto ¿cierto?" dijo el hombre invocador de sapos al rubio, a lo que Naruto asintió con la cabeza, "entonces deja presentarme soy un conocido de tu madre el sabio de los sapos mi nombre es…." Pero el anciano no termino de decir su frase ya que unas cadenas atraparon al anciano.

"es el súper pervertido jiraiya el sennin de konoha" dijo Kushina con molestia en su voz apareciendo con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, "también es tu padrino hijo" dijo la pelirroja, acercándose a su hijo.

"¿este pervertido es mi padrino?" dijo Naruto mirando como el hombre mayor estaba de cabeza siendo golpeado contra el suelo, esto gracias a las cadenas de Kushina.

"es una larga historia" exclamo la pelirroja frotando la cabeza de su hijo, "buenas tardes señor wiss, hola amor" Kushina saludo a wiss y de paso a su marido dándole un beso en los labios.

"Kushina por favor, me abrirás la cabeza" decía el sennin de los sapos siendo golpeado contra el suelo repetidamente.

"tch, primero dime a que vienes a konoha después de todos estos años" dijo molesta la pelirroja dejando de golpear a jiraiya y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"sensei sarutobi me envió a buscar por los exámenes chunin" dijo el peli blanco sennin, "además he venido a entrenar como se debe a Naruto" dijo seriamente al sennin molestando a goku y Kushina por sus dichos.

"no es necesario que entrenes a Naruto ya que tiene al mejor sensei en el mundo mi esposo goku" dijo la pelirroja dándole una sonrisa a su marido, "lo único que se necesita de ti es el contrato de los sapos, ahora entrégalo" ordeno la pelirroja lanzado al hombre mayor al suelo con fuerza.

"también de eso quería hablar, ¿Cómo es posible que te volvieras a casar y no respetar la memoria de ex marido?" exclamo molesto el sennin, recomponiéndose de los golpes dados por las cadenas de Kushina.

"eso no te incumbe jiraiya, ahora entrega el contrato de invocación antes de que rompa tus huesos uno por uno" dijo molesta la pelirroja, mientras sus cabellos se levantaban como las colas del kyubi.

"es..esta bien" dijo un poco asustado el sennin al sentir la intención asesina de Kushina, mientras goku miraba esto con confusión al igual que Naruto, wiss por su parte veía esto con una sonrisa por lo divertido de la escena.

El sabio de cabellos blancos invoco a un sapo de considerable tamaño que tenia un enorme pergamino en su lengua, el cual dejo el pergamino en los pies de Kushina el cual abrió con una de sus cadenas ya que tenia las manos ocupadas sosteniendo la toalla.

"aquí cariño, pon tus huellas digitales con sangre y tu nombre" indico Kushina a su hijo de cabellos rubios, mientras este hacia lo que dijo su madre.

"bien ya hice lo que me pediste, pero dime ¿Quién mas que yo podría enseñarle a controlar al kyubi?" exclamo con una sonrisa astuta en su cara el sennin de konoha.

"yo lo puedo hacer" dijo el ayudante de bills, sorprendiendo a los presentes, "el señor bills quedo tan complacido en su ultima visita con el ramen que me ordeno ayudar a liberar el poder de este pequeño de cabellos dorados" exclamo el ser llamado wiss, frotando los cabellos de Naruto.

"ves jiraiya y el rasengan se lo puedo enseñar yo asi que….." exclamo Kushina mientras sus cadenas salían de su cuerpo mientras miraba maliciosamente a el sennin, "LARGO DE AQUÍ VIEJO COCHINO!" grito la pelirroja tomando a jiraiya con sus cadenas y lanzándolo contra el cielo, el cual se perdió en una estela de luz.

"buen lanzamiento señora Kushina jojojojojo" exclamo divertido el ayudante del dios de la destrucción.

"jajajj es cierto, mamá gane la primera pelea de las pre eliminares" dijo el emocionado Naruto a su madre.

"y yo voy a ser entrenado por el señor wiss" dijo igual de emocionado el sayayin de raza pura a Kushina.

"me siento orgulloso de mi par de hombres" dijo la pelirroja besando la frente de ambos haciéndolos sonreír, "esta noche les hare una cena especial para ambos, pero ahora iré a terminar mi baño" dijo la madre de Naruto despidiéndose de ellos y regresando a su baño.

"bien yo también me despido, debo de ver a alguien antes de partir" dijo el ser de piel azulada a goku y Naruto, "no te preocupes vendré mañana a recogerte y comenzar el entrenamiento" exclamo wiss a goku el cual se emociono por esto, mientras en un parpadeo wiss desaparecía de la vista de goku y el rubio Uzumaki.

"bueno que tal si vamos a entrenar un poco" dijo el sayayin a su hijo de cabello rubio, el cual asintió alegremente mientras caminaba junto a su padre a uno de los campos de entrenamiento libres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en los limites de la aldea de la hierba, en un claro muy hermoso con un majestuoso lago de clara y pura agua, en la orilla se encontraban dos personajes amándose como si no hubiera mañana.

Se besaban en los labios con una pasión que se podía ver desde kilómetros, una mujer de largos cabellos blancos y vestida con ropas muy parecidas a wiss pero estas eran de color verde, se besaba con un chico de cabello negro y largo el cual usaba una capa negra con nubes rojas en ella, el cual se encontraba sentado en una roca y la chica en su regazo, compartiendo saliva de manera desenfrenada.

Esta chica de cabello blanco y de piel azulada era la ayudante del dios de la destrucción del sexto universo y hermana mayor de wiss, se hacia llamar vados, por otra parte el chico al que besaba era uno de los hijos de Mikoto uchiha y miembro de akatsuki Itachi uchiha, el cual tenia las manos rodeando la cintura de la mujer.

"mmppphhh Itachi tu boca es el néctar que me gusta beber mmphphh" decía la hermana de wiss tomando lapsos de tiempo para besar al uchiha, el cual se sonrojaba por los dichos de su novia.

"que alguien me saque de aquí!" gritaba el compañero del uchiha, el hombre tiburón llamado kisame el cual estaba encerrado en una jaula en el centro del lago, tratando de salir de la jaula hecha por vados para que no los interrumpiera.

"cof cof, discúlpame vados" dijo el uchiha tosiendo desviando la cara preocupando a la mujer de piel azul, "no te preocupes debe ser tus besos que me dejan sin aliente jejeje" dijo en tono de broma el Itachi al cual lo aquejaba una extraña enfermedad que solo le daba una década de vida.

"no me mientas Itachi, es esa maldita enfermedad que esta acabando contigo" dijo preocupada la hermana de wiss, aferrando sus manos en los hombros de Itachi, "pero cuando encuentre las súper esferas del dragón te curare por completo mi amor" dijo amorosamente vados a Itachi, el cual le sonreía con cariño.

"gracias vados eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi solitaria vida" dijo el hijo de Mikoto, provocando un sonrojo en la feliz cara de vados que se proponía a seguir besando a su novio pero…

"vaya por que mejor no consiguen un cuarto jojojojo" exclamo wiss apareciendo de la nada al frente de la pareja, sorprendiendo a Itachi pero no a vados.

"pero si es mi pequeño hermano" dijo la mujer llamada vados con una fingida sonrisa, "estoy ocupada wiss ¿dime que quieres?" dijo vados con molestia que se evidencia en su rostro.

"no te enojes hermana, solo vine a saludar a mi cuñado" dijo wiss con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Itachi trataba de levantarse para saludar correctamente a Itachi pero vados no lo dejaba, "y también vine para saber como va el señor champa y si no te ha vuelto a regañar como ese día" dijo wiss recordando cuando vados no se encontraba cuando el señor champa se había despertado de su largo sueño.

"ese día encontré al hombre de mi vida y jamás me arrepentiré por eso" exclamo la ser de piel azul, poniendo la cabeza de Itachi entre sus pechos que eran mas grandes de lo normal.

"jejej siempre recordare ese día" pensó el uchiha con una sonrisa en su rotro, el cual comenzaba a recordar como llego vados a su vida y justo cuando mas la necesitaba.

(Años atrás antes de comenzar la masacre uchiha)

Una figura en el cielo de noche, veía la aldea de konoha con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta era la ayudante del dios de la destrucción del sexto universo la cual se encontraba aburrida de estar esperando que el dios champa despertara y salió a explorar otros planetas solo encontrando solo aburrimiento.

"espero que este planeta del séptimo universo sea interesante"…

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por el momento y espero que les haya agradado este capitulo como yo disfrute al escribirlo ahora dejo el contador de votos para la pareja de gaara voten ya que el próximo capitulo aparecerá la pareja del pelirrojo:

Tier 2

Rika 3

Kirche 1

Matsumoto 1

Dare un par de días mas que voten y eligire a la pareja de gaara, sin mas hasta la otra mis queridos lectores comenten dejen su opinión y si eres nuevo deja un comentario en los demás capítulos eso me ayudaría mucho.

Alucard77 fuera.


	21. Chapter 21

Saludos mis queridos lectores, alucard77 vuelve con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que tanto ha gustado, pero no traigo buenas noticias ya que ya ingrese a la universidad y he entrado a la instancia de realizar la tesis de mi carrera lo que consume una gran cantidad de tiempo en mi vida y además de que mi notebook esta muriendo asi que volveré a mi computador para escribir y realizar la tesis, pero no se preocupen tratare de actualizar cada semana.

Otro tema que quiero decir es la falta de comentarios, ha habido una baja de comentarios que me tienen preocupado y espero que en este capitulo suban o si no tendré motivos para escribir, recuerden que sus comentarios son la paga de mi esfuerzo sin mas respondo a sus comentarios anteriores.

 **Goldran:** me esfuerzo de que las batallas estén bien narradas, asuma seguirá siendo humillado si tienes ideas me gustaría conocerlas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Maxigiampieri2012:** ese Goten tiene el mas grande harem hasta ahora, naruto aprendió a utilizar el ki pero de manera lenta aun sin resultados destructivos, aun no aparecerá el dios azul en shipudden llegara pero si el dios rojo, tsunade aun falta un par de capítulos gracias por tu apoyo.

 **YINARI-UCHIHA:** que bueno que te gusto las peleas, y las demás escenas de comedia y romanticas ahora sabras como se conocieron esos dos, gracias por el apoyo.

 **KRT215:** asuma es la basura que será humillada cada vez que tenga la oportunidad de humillarlo, gracias por el apoyo.

 **THE CROW 88:** lo malo de tu idea de que Goku trate de saco de boxeo a jiraiya es que Goku no tiene esa personalidad de Gohan además no quiero golpear tanto al sennin ya que el anciano es como el maestro roshi y no me cae mal, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Richard78zamo:** jiraiya por ser un pervertido recibirá una que otra paliza por parte de las esposas de Goku jajaja, quise ser lo mas original posible con las peleas y tambien con las segunda ronda de las pre eliminares que espero les guste a todos, creo que falta revelar la identidad de la pareja de gaara, lo lamento pero es muy irreal que Goku consiga el súper sayayin blue en an poco tiempo pero si lograra dominar el rojo y si las chicas se volverán locas con el dios sayayin.

 **Neopercival:** odio a asuma por ser una mierda de personaje que jamás debió ser emparejado con Kurenai, debió ser que Kurenai que fuera ser emparejado con kakashi ya que este tenia mas protagonismo y es el mas decente jounin de la hoja, no es omake es casi todo el capitulo que será muy romantico, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Gokusayayin9:** creo que me guie en broly para hacer la escena de Goten contra dosu o algo asi jajajaj, dosu quedo marcado para siempre gracias por el comentario mi amigo.

 **Darkcrizer:** que tal mi nuevo lector que bueno que te guste la historia y si tienes alguna idea yo estoy abierto a ellas no dudes en decírmelas, pero como un pequeño favor y si no es molestia si podrías comentar los demás capítulos asi me ayudarías mucho gracias por el apoyo.

 **Hellsing89:** un saludo mi nuevo lector gracias por comentar mi historia ya que en esta trato de ser lo mas original posible, llevarles algo nuevo e interesante realizando este cruce tratando de incluir a dragón ball súper y naruto para que ustedes se diviertan con la historia trato de hacer algo jamás hecho y tiene buenos resultados, tambien si es posible comentes los demás capítulos ya que me ayudarías mucho, sin mas adiós mi amigo.

 **Jair d:** le doy a itachi lo que merece y no lo convierto en mujer como otro pendejo weon de por ahí, wiss solo entrenara a Goku a naruto solo lo ayudara a liberar algo del poder del kyubi ya habrá alguien mas para que lo entrene, din mas gracias por el apoyo mi amigo.

Ok listo con los comentarios sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 21: el amor entre universos, que empiece el entrenamiento.

Vados se encontraba sobre volando la noche obscura de la aldea de la hoja, ella buscaba algo interesante que pasar su rato hasta que el dios de la destrucción del sexto universo despertara de su largo sueño y ese era su motivo para encontrar una forma de entretenerse en este tiempo.

"tch cada estúpido planeta del sexto universo es muy aburrido y habitado por seres extraños" decía con molestia la sexy mujer, "creo que este planeta se asemeja mucho a los del sexto universo" dijo con un bufido de molestia la hermana de wiss, pero el ruido de gritos y chillidos de desesperación y dolor se escucho en las cercanías.

Vados al escuchar estas quejas de dolor de varias personas como si estas estuvieran muriendo y siendo asesinadas por un monstruo sin compasión. Al llegar al lugar al lugar todo lo que vio fue verdad, las personas dentro de un gran complejo con un extraño símbolo en sus puertas eran asesinadas pero no por un monstruo si no por un joven, el cual mataba a cada ser vivo a su paso siendo derramado por la sangre de ellos.

"creo que fue una sabia decisión venir a este planeta" se dijo a si mismo la asistente de champa, contemplando el espectáculo sangriento de una masacre sin igual.

Pero lo que mas le intereso a la asistente de champa fue lo joven de este muchacho, el cual mataba con facilidad a cualquiera ya sea un adulto a o alguien joven, derramando la sangre en las calles del clan uchiha.

Luego de un rato de estar siguiendo a este muchacho, el chico mato a su ultima victima de la noche y salió del lugar de la masacre en dirección de la torre central de la aldea, donde fue seguido por vados sin que este se diera cuenta. Luego de un rato Itachi salió de la torre dispuesto a largarse de la aldea dejando el cuidado de su madre y su hermano en las manos del líder del pueblo.

Itachi corria por los bosques que rodeaban la aldea de konoha, sin importarle nada mas y derramando las lagrimas que se perdían en el viento, su destino ya se había decidido y ahora era uno de los ninjas renegados de la hoja, el cual seria perseguido y asediado por cazadores anbu de su aldea o cualquier otra que reclamara su cabeza, lo que el uchiha no sabia era que muy cerca de su persona lo seguía una hermosa mujer que había puesto su mirada en él.

Ya cansado de correr y saltar por los arboles. Itachi decidió descansar al frente de un claro que brillaba a la luz de la luna, algo que al uchiha no le importaba solo necesitaba desahogarse y poder recuperar el aliento, sentado en una roca mientras una figura de una mujer se aproximaba por su espalda.

Itachi uchiha el asesino de su clan, ya no podía aguantar mas y dejo salir todo lo que contenía en su interior y comenzó a dejar salir sus lagrimas de tristeza y dolor de sus ojos, llorando como nunca lo había hecho pero este se mantenía en silencio sin dejar salir ningún sonido de su persona, solo dejaba que las lagrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué lloras?" dijo una armoniosa voz detrás de Itachi, el cual al se sorprendió por completo al no sentir que lo seguían y pensando que era uno de los cazadores anbus, lanzo rápidamente un kunai a su supuesto atacante y ponerse en posición de pelea.

"tranquilo no quiero pelear" exclamo la voz de una mujer, la cual había atrapado el kunai sin problemas, dejándose revelar a la vista de Itachi el cual tenía el sharingan activado y un kunai en su mano.

El uchiha al visualizar de mejor manera, vio que esta tenia la piel de un tono azulado, un largo cabello blanco usada con una coleta alta en su cabeza, un vestido que jamás antes había visto, un rostro pacifico y sij pizca de maldad detrás de una seria cara, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención al hermano mayor de Sasuke fue la belleza de esta mujer que se presentaba frente a él.

"lloras por lo que hiciste" dijo la mujer que se acercaba al uchiha, mientras la mujer revelaba un singular báculo que tenia en su poder sostenido en su mano derecha.

"no te acerques mas" dijo Itachi manteniendo su posición de batalla, aunque por dentro sabia que esta mujer no era lo que parecía y su poder era aun mayor al de él.

"¿Por qué los mataste?" pregunto la mujer poniéndose cara a cara de Itachi, el cual dejo de lado su kunai y cayo de rodillas al suelo dejando caer lagrimas nuevamente de sus ojos.

"tu..tuve que hacerlo" decía el uchiha entre llanto, "tenia que proteger a la aldea, dd…de..debia ac..acabar con mi clan" decía el mas poderoso uchiha, golpeando el suelo mientras las lagrimas caían al suelo.

"tranquilo joven, deja salir todo el dolor" exclamo vados agachándose al nivel de Itachi y poner su mano en el hombro del chico.

No sabia porque y que la llevo a eso pero esta mujer solo quería consolar a este chico que se desquebrajaba al frente de ella, vados al verlo llorar le hizo sentir una opresión en su pecho como si ella misma sintiera el dolor de Itachi.

"puedes apoyarte en mi pecho y llorar lo que sea necesario para aliviar tu dolor" exclamo la asistente de champa, poniendo la cara de Itachi entre sus pechos los cuales para la ocasión los agrando un poco mas, para que el uchiha estuviera mas cómodo entre ellos.

"gr..gracias" dijo el uchiha entre el llanto, mientras aprovechaba de sostener por la espalda a vados lo cual hizo sonrojar a la mujer, la cual se sorprendió al sentirse avergonzada al recibir un abrazo de este joven.

La hermosa mujer se perdió en sus pensamientos, sobre el como y el porque de su sonrojo y el aumento en sus latidos, tratando de encontrar una razón para ello, lo cual no llego a una respuesta y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando el uchiha se había quedado dormido en los brazos de la mujer del sexto universo.

"se durmió sobre mi jejeje aunque no me molesta" dijo la chica con una voz suave para no despertar a Itachi, "este chico es interesante, lo seguiré por un tiempo" pensó la mujer de piel azul mientras levantaba a Itachi de forma nupcial sin dejar que se despertara y se acomodaba en la corteza de un árbol para analizar en mas detalle el aspecto de este chico.

Vados al ver a Itachi mas de cerca, encontró al chico bastante guapo para ella, se veía en paz cuando dormía, como si todo lo que aconteció esta noche no hubiera pasado, tal vez esto era por lo cómodo que se encontraba en lo compañía de ella.

"ahora veamos, que te llevo a realizar una masacre como la que he visto" exclamo la mujer poniendo su cetro en la frente de Itachi, el cual programo los recuerdos de Itachi mostrando toda su niñez y también su crecimiento del joven uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol comenzaba a iluminar los paramos de la tierra del fuego, siendo el primer testigo del despertar de una mujer de cabello blanco y un joven de cabello largo y negro, el cual se encontraba dormido en los brazos de esta mujer que inconscientemente o tal vez ella era consiente de estar frotando ligeramente la cabellera de Itachi, el cual abria de forma lenta sus parpados los cuales cerraba por la luz del día, acostumbrándose de a poco a los rayos del sol en sus ojos y encontrarse sorpresivamente en los brazos de la mujer que lo consoló durante esa noche.

De inmediato Itachi dio un paso atrás tomando distancia de vados, con una cara de incredulidad sin creer que lo que había pasado esa noche fuera verdad y que esta mujer solo fuera un maravilloso sueño pero no, ella se encontraba ahí frente a él.

"veo que has recuperado tus energía verdad i-ta-chi" dijo la chica de cabellos blancos, con un tono picaro en su voz sacando una mueca de confusión del uchiha.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunto el uchiha con confusión en su voz, relajando su postura viendo que vados no era un peligro en estos momentos.

"se mucho mas que eso Itachi uchiha" exclamo vados con los ojos entre cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, "se porque tuviste que masacrar a todo tu clan" exclamo la hermosa mujer del sexto universo sorprendiendo al uchiha, ya que solo el hokage y el consejo de ancianos conocían los motivos de la masacre uchiha.

El resto de la mañana vados le explico a Itachi sobre cómo esta supo de los recuerdos de Itachi y sus motivos para tener que asesinar a su clan solo dejando a su madre y hermano menor convida, al cuidado del líder del pueblo.

También vados dijo al uchiha de donde provenía y sobre los demás universos que existían aparte de este, al igual que también el uchiha quedo casi en shock al saber sobre los dioses destructores y que ella era una ayudante-maestra del destructor del sexto universo, pero luego de un rato y por las palabras de vados Itachi comenzó a digerir las explicaciones de vados.

"wow la verdad me encuentro muy sorprendido por todo lo que me has dicho" exclamo el hermano mayor de Sasuke, mientras este se encontraba sentado al lado de vados en una roca frente al lago, "es sorprendente de que existan 12 universos haya afuera" dijo el uchiha mientras miraba el cielo.

"jojojo me parece gracioso que nunca te hayas imaginado sobre lo que hay mas allá de este planeta" decía la mujer de piel azul, riendo con su mano en la boca.

"debo agradecerte señorita vados" dijo el uchiha volviendo su mirada a la mujer, "gracias por consolarme y acompañarme la pasada noche" dijo el uchiha sonriendo levemente a la mujer, sacando un sonrojo de vados sin saber el por que de su sonrojo.

"entonces podrías pagarme con una invitación a almorzar ya que creo que nos perdimos el desayuno jojojoj" decía la asistente de champa, sacando una sonrisa y un asentimiento del uchiha.

La rara pareja se dirigió a una casa de té mas cercana a las afueras del bosque de konoha, donde Itachi invitaría a la mujer del sexto universo con el dinero que tenia el almuerzo del día de hoy.

(Mas tarde en la casa de té y restaurant)

Después de unos momentos la comida ya estaba servida y lista para degustar, vados estaba mas que emocionada al oler tan exquisito platillo que se encontraba frente a ella, aunque estos solo eran albóndigas de carne comunes y corrientes con un poco de salsa de soja que la cubría y un poco de hierbas en ellas.

"ummm esto huele delicioso, a ver como sabe" exclamo la feliz vados, tomando una de las albóndigas del platillo llevándosela a la boca y comenzar a disfrutar de su comida, "delicioso" exclamo la mujer con una gran sorpresa en su voz, llamando la atención de Itachi.

El uchiha al ver a vados, esta estaba extasiada por lo sabroso que eran estas albóndigas, eran tan deliciosas que de un momento a otro ya no quedaban en el platillo ni el de ella o el de él ya que se había comido todo en un parpadeo.

"ummm me encanta esta comida, su suavidad, su sabor, su textura y la salsa que esta cubierta es realmente peculiar" decía la mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas y brillos que salían de su ser, sacando una gota de sudor de Itachi.

"creo que jamás habías probado esta comida jejej" decía el hermano mayor de Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

"jamás había probado algo asi, fue un acierto a ver venido a este planeta" decía la asistente de champa mientras pedía mas de estas deliciosas albóndigas, empezando a acabar con los ahorros del uchiha.

"creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que hizo por mi jejejje" pensó Itachi con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, mientras el dinero se le acababa.

El uchiha tuvo un almuerzo como nunca lo había tenido, con la compañía de una glotona asistente de un dios de la destrucción que disfrutaba de la comida y el uchiha disfrutaba la compañía de vados, que a la vez platicaban de alguna que otra cosa trivial de sus propios mundos.

(Después del almuerzo)

"aahhh que bien estuvo esa comida" decía la hermana de wiss, mientras salían a la intemperie junto a Itachi, el cual solo tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"creo que es el momento de despedirme vados" exclamo el uchiha a la asistente del sexto universo, "debo de infiltrarme en una facción radical que tarde o temprano será una amenaza en la tierra del fuego" exclamo seriamente el uchiha, aun pensando en su aldea aunque este ya no estuviera presente en ella.

"me gusta esa lealtad que tienes a tu pueblo" exclamo vados con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, "pero aun asi te vendré a ver de vez en cuando" dijo vados guiñando un ojo a Itachi, el cual se sonrojo un poco por esta acción pero aun asi se alegro de que vados lo visitara y acompañara de vez en cuando.

(Un par de meses después)

Itachi uchiha un ninja renegado de la hoja e inscrito en el libro bingo como el asesino y perpetuador de la masacre uchiha catalogado como un ninja de rango s y buscado por el país del fuego y los demás, siendo buscado ya sea vivo o muerto siendo a quien logre dar caza a Itachi con una generosa recompensa la cual varia si este lo atrapa vivo o muerto.

Aunque esto no era de gran preocupación para Itachi ya que en estos últimos meses se había unido a un grupo de ideales que ellos creían nobles y usarían el medio necesario para llevarlos a cabo, aunque estos tuvieran que masacrar a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, esta organización era conocida como akatsuki.

Durante este tiempo vados visitaba a Itachi cada par de días a la semana, entablando una relación de amistad, pero cada vez que llegaba y encontraba a Itachi con su compañero esta encerraba al compañero de Itachi o lo amarraba para que no los molestara.

Pero luego de perder a su primer compañero el uchiha se encontraba solo, una oportunidad para qué orochimaru para tener el cuerpo de Itachi, pero este no contaba que vados estuviera cerca.

"serás mío Itachi uchiha" exclamo el sennin serpiente, volteándose sobre si mismo en las escaleras y tratar de atrapar al uchiha con una serpiente que salió de su brazo, atrapando al uchiha pero esto no duro mucho ya que su brazo salió desprendido por un corte de aire.

"no lo toques basura" exclamo una voz de mujer, que venia desde el bosque llamando la atención de orochimaru y sacando una sonrisa a Itachi, "te volveré cenizas maldito engendro" exclamo vados saliendo del bosque con una cara de pocos amigos.

"lord orochimaru!" bombas de humo cayeron al frente del grupo mientras kabuto se llevaba al herido sennin para escapar del lugar, dejando un registro de sangre en las escaleras.

"bastardo no me tomaria mucho seguir su rastro pero es mejor ver como esta Itachi" pensó la asistente de champa viendo por donde se escapaba el sennin, "¿te encuentras bien Itachi? ¿ese egendro te lastimo en algún lado?" pregunto vados con preocupación mirando por todos lados al uchiha, sacando un sonrojo de Itachi.

"no te preocupes vados, orochimaru no alcanzo a lastimarme" dijo el uchiha con voz tranquilizadora, "gracias por ayudarme con él" dijo el hermano de Sasuke, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica la cual solo le sonrió coquetamente.

"jojojoj Itachi veo que tienes mas confianza conmigo" dijo vados pasando su dedo índice en el pecho del uchiha coqueteando con el uchiha y sacando un sonrojo del joven.

"ee… yo" decía tartamudeando el uchiha con una mano en su nuca, mientras vados reía del comportamiento de Itachi.

"jojojojo me gusta esa parte tímida de ti" dijo la mujer para avergonzar aun mas al uchiha, "ven tomate el día libre y llévame a una cita como dicen ustedes los humanos" exclamo emocionada vados mientras tomaba la mano del uchiha avergonzado sin dejarle ninguna opción y llevar a vados a una cita, donde tendría que gastar los ahorros ganados en akatsuki.

Pasaron todo el día entre pueblo y pueblo donde no hubieran ninjas molestoso que los interrumpieran aunque uno que otro caza recompensa los molesto pero vados solo los mandaba a volar y con eso solucionaba todo.

Lo mas importante de la cita fue la gran variedad de alimentos, platillos y postres que Itachi le mostraba a vados la cual no podía estar mas feliz por esto y cada vez que Itachi hacia este tipo de gestos mas le gustaba la forma de ser de Itachi además de su evidente guapura y buen físico.

Después de un día de diversión, Itachi debía volver con akatsuki y se despidió de la mujer la cual aun tenia que realizar una visita pendiente a su hermano menor, luego de una despedida entre los dos cada uno tomo su propio camino.

(Esa misma noche con wiss y vados en el planeta del dios de la destrucción)

"esa es la historia hermano" exclamaba vados suspirando mientras bebía té junto a su hermano wiss en el balcón del castillo de bills.

"ummm veo que te la has pasado bien en este tiempo hermana jojojojo" decía el asistente de bill, con un tono de burla en sus palabras molestando a su hermana mayor.

"no te burles wiss esto es serio" decía vados con molestia por las bromas de su hermano menor, "cada vez que estoy con él me pongo muy nerviosa, las manos me sudan, siento como si mariposas volaran en mi estomago, me sonrojo con su sonrisa y su forma de actuar, tal vez sea por comer demasiado" decía la mujer de cabello blanco, tomándose le estomago para sacar carcajadas de wiss.

"jojojojo ese sentimiento se llama amor mi querida hermana" decía wiss riéndose con la mano en la boca, "espera un momento" decía wiss mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba a la basta librería que se encontraba dentro de los aposentos de bills el destructor.

"¿amor? Pero ese sentimiento es de seres inferiores a nosotros o no" decía para si misma vados, tocándose el corazón y tratando de entender lo que le pasaba.

"aquí tienes hermana" dijo wiss entregándole un libro a vados la cual lo tomo mirándolo con curiosidad, "también te recomiendo que observes mas los sentimientos humanos para comprender mas los sentimientos" exclamo wiss a su hermana la cual asintió por lo dicho por su hermano, determinándose a saber mas sobre estos sentimientos.

Asi fue como vados se puso a trabajor en esto, llevando su investigación a un tiempo estimado a una semana donde realizo todo el estudio prudente sobre los sentimientos humanos, avergonzándose en una que otras cosas vistas que tendría que hacer si ella e Itachi terminaban enamorados.

Supo sobre lo que era ser novios, sobre lo que era casarse, también lo que era un beso y lo mas vergonzoso lo que también era mantener relaciones sexuales con a quien tu amas y deseas, pero aun asi aunque fuera muy embarazoso ella había descubierto que se encontraba enamorada de Itachi uchiha y que en estos meses lo había descubierto pero sin darse cuenta, generando amor por el joven a quien consoló esa noche.

Este día vados se dirigía a el planeta ninjas del séptimo universo a confesar estos sentimientos al uchiha y poder formar una pareja aunque esta sea a larga distancia pero cada momento lo atesoraría al máximo, no tardo mucho y encontró a Itachi junto a otro sujeto con cara de tiburón.

Estos se encontraban en los limites de la aldea de la lluvia donde las gotas fluin constantemente del cielo, la pareja de akatsuki se encontraba descansado frente a un desolado rio para luego cometer su misión asignada por el jefe mayor de la organización.

"tch ese sujeto de la espada gigante es una molestia" decía vados detrás de un árbol , "como parece un pez es mejor dejarlo en su habita natural" decía vados con un maliciosa sonrisa en su cara, levantando su báculo y en un dos por tres kisame se encontraba en el interior de una jaula de metal.

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando?" decía el hombre tiburón tratando de salir de la jaula de acero, mientras Itachi miraba con una sonrisa lo que pasaba.

"esto es obra de vados" pensó el uchiha mientras la jaula junto con kisame ingresaba al rio, dejando al hombre tiburón en el interior del caudal de rio para que no molestase con la confesión de vados.

"hola Itachi" exclamo la asistente de champa revelándose al uchiha, el cual veía a vados debajo de la lluvia aunque esta no se mojaba pero aun asi se veía hermosa mientras las gotas eran rechazadas de su cuerpo.

"nunca dejas de sorprenderme vados" decía el uchiha mientras se quitaba el sombrero de paja de su cabeza, dejando que la lluvia cayera libremente por su rostro.

"itachi yo quería decirte que pues… tu yo… este" vados no podía articular sus palabras ya que su nerviosismo era mas grande que sus ganas de confesarse a Itachi, "maldición justo en este momento me puse nerviosa" pensaba la hermana de wiss, comportándose muy diferente a como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba con él.

"¿vados? ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto el uchiha mirando con extrañeza a vados, acercando su rostro al de la mujer la cual se sonrojaba por la proximidad del uchiha.

"si no puedo decirlo lo demostrare" pensó con decisión la asistente de champa, dando el primer paso y estampar sus labios con los de Itachi, sorprendiendo por completo al uchiha por esta acción.

Los ojos de Itachi quedaron abiertos de par en par, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí al igual que las de vados, pero de poco a poco disfrutaba de la sensación de los labios de la mujer que lo estaba besando, la sensación era de un éxtasis que Itachi que jamás conocido al ser besado por esta mujer.

Aunque un detalle curioso en este beso fue que era el primero para los dos, el cual duraba segundo tras segundo donde Itachi ya cerraba lentamente sus ojos y tomaba a vados de la cintura, mientras que la mujer posicionaba sus brazos alrededor de Itachi.

La lluvia caia sobre la pareja de distintos universos que se separaban de poco a poco terminando un beso que duro un par de minutos, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas para terminar con sus frentes pegadas la una con la otra, mientras se miraban con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus caras.

"ahora puedo decirlo, me he enamorado de ti Itachi uchiha" exclamo por fin la asistente del dios de la destrucción del sexto universo, sonando lo mas dulce posible sacando una sonrisa mas amplia de Itachi.

"me he enamorado de ti vados" respondió el uchiha revelando sus sentimientos que había guardado hace mucho y sintiéndose feliz al saber que eran correspondidos por la mujer.

Asi se quedaron por un rato abrazados bajo la lluvia que fluía libremente del cielo, siendo la primera en ver a la primera y única pareja de dos distintos universos y razas de la historia de los 12 universos existentes, pero….

"sacahhaaanme" decía el cara de pez de kisame que seguía sumergido en el lago, interrumpiendo el mágico momento de esta pareja.

"tch que molestia debería desaparecer a ese idiota por arruinar el momento" decía molesta el ser llamada vados, mirando hacia el lago pero aun en los brazos de su pareja.

"tranquila vados, si muere podrían sospechar de mi y correría riesgo en mi misión" decía el uchiha tranquilizando a su ahora novia.

"tch lo hare por ti Itachi, pero recuerda que desde ahora vendré a verte mas frecuentemente" decía la hermana de wiss con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"eso me encantaría" dijo muy feliz el uchiha, volviendo a abrazar a vados.

Luego de eso vados saco a kisame del rio y lo dejo inconsciente para que Itachi borrara su memoria con tranquilidad y no recordara nada de lo acontecido, además este procedimiento se llevaría a cabo cada vez que Itachi y vados estuvieran a solas o en alguna que otra cita pero…

(Un año después)

La pareja de Itachi y vados había un gran progreso durante este año, convirtiéndose en una pareja oficial entre universos, aunque cuando despertara champa las visitas de vados a Itachi se reducirían drásticamente pero al uchiha no le importaba pues para él cada visita de vados a su persona era especial y lo disfrutaba mucho, habían llegado tan lejos que tuvieron su primera experiencia sexual en un balneario de vacaciones hace varios meses, esta mas que decir que kisame se encontraba inconsciente y encerrado en una jaula para que no molestara.

En estos momentos Itachi y vados se encontraban pasean por un paramo de flores en las afueras de la aldea de la hierba, mientras kisame se encontraba inconsciente en una cama de flores, pero este paseo no solo era para disfrutar de la belleza del lugar si no que Itachi le tenia una noticia a vados que cambiaria la forma de ver a su pareja.

"Entonces que querías decirme Itachi" decía vados deteniéndose en seco, llamando la atención del uchiha que no tenia la mejor cara.

"en akatsuki me han hecho un estudio médico" exclamo el uchiha bajando la mirada, acto que preocupo a su pareja, "me han detectado una enfermedad que no tiene cura y me esta matando poco a poco" dijo sin rodeos el uchiha sacando una mueca de preocupación de vados.

"¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?" pregunto vados con preocupación en su voz, solo para recibir la negativa de cabeza que Itachi dio.

"nada y lo peor es que el uso del mangekyo sharingan solo lo empeora" exclamo Itachi tocándose los ojos, pero vados tenia una solución para el problema del sharingan de Itachi.

"acércate Itachi" ordeno vados con voz suave, mientras Itachi se acercaba un poco mas a su novia la cual uso su báculo para ponerlo justo en los ojos de Itachi, la luz del cetro de vados comenzó a brillar sorprendiendo al uchiha el que sentía la energía de vados entrar en su ser, "listo con esto libere el sello que restringe las habilidades del sharingan" dijo vados con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"es verdad, ya no siento esa restricción en mis ojos" decía el uchiha usando el sharingan y luego su forma avanzada sin sentir las opresiones al tener que usar su mejor habilidad para la batalla.

"sobre lo de tu enfermedad, yo me hare cargo de eso no dejare que la muerte te separe de mi lado" exclamo amorosamente la mujer del sexto universo, poniendo su frente con la de Itachi.

"dejare mi vida en tus manos vados" dijo el uchiha, para luego juntar sus labios con los de vados, disfrutando de un tierno y amoroso beso donde Itachi entregaba su vida por esta mujer.

"te amo itachi uchiha" exclamo la asistente del dios del universo numero seis.

"y yo te amo vados" respondió el hermano de sasuke con igual ternura que vados, mientras las flores decoraban el escenario que tenia esta pareja que trascendía los universos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el presente nos encontramos en el planeta del dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo, donde naruto y Goku estaban de frente al asistente de Bills este ser era wiss, el cual en estos momentos desbloquearía el poder oculto en naruto y ayudaría a el sayayin de raza pura a mantener un mejor control sobre el súper sayayin dios.

"bien pequeño naruto da un paso adelante" dijo el hermano de vados, mientras el rubio hacia lo que pedía, "antes de continuar, dime Goku ¿Por qué la señorita Mabui tambien vino con nosotros?" pregunto wiss mientras apuntaba con su pulgar a la morena de blancos cabellos que se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol registrando todo, o mejor dicho registrando todo lo referente a Goku.

"ella tiene que registrar todo sobre mi o algo asi" dijo el sayayin de raza pura, frotándose la cabeza al sentirse confundido.

"no se preocupe señor wiss, si me presta su cocina cocinare algo delicioso con los ingredientes que he traido" exclamo Mabui sabiendo el punto débil de wiss y Bills que era la comida deliciosa.

"entonces no hay problema jojojojo" dijo el ayudante de wiss riendo como la mayoría de las veces lo hace, con una mano en la boca, "ahora pequeño naruto iremos a lo mas profundo de subconsciente para desbloquear el poder del zorro de nueve colas" explico wiss acercando su báculo a naruto para entrar directamente en el sello que se encontraba en el interior del rubio Uzumaki.

"bien señor wiss estoy listo" exclamo muy valiente naruto pero por dentro se encontraba muy nervioso por tener que enfrentar al motivo por lo que los aldeanos de konoha lo llamaban demonio y era restringido de la sociedad.

"empecemos, cierra los ojos y concéntrate naruto yo hare el resto" dijo suavemente el ser llamado wiss, empezando a iluminar el cuerpo de naruto para poder entrar en el Uzumaki y por fin enfrentar al famoso kuybi.

(En el interior de naruto)

Solo se encontraban tuberías en los techos y charcos de agua en el suelo, con un ambiente lúgubre de color verde, como si naruto entrara a una fabrica abandonada hace mucho tiempo atrás, donde se podían ver una gran cantidad de pasillos a la vista, donde si uno no encontraba el correcto se perdería para siempre vagando por ahí.

"con que este es mi interior" exclamo naruto mirando como el agua de las tuberías caían gota por gota al suelo, convirtiendo otro charco de agua en su interior, "esto no me gusta nada" dijo el joven Uzumaki mientras un frio recorría su espalda.

"Tranquilo naruto, vamos pongámonos en marcha" exclamo wiss sorprendiendo a naruto ya que el ayudante de Bills el destructor habia aparecido de la nada detrás de él.

"o.. " dijo el rubio Uzumaki mientras se ponían en marcha por los pasillos de tenue luz hacia su objetivo, la celda que se encontraba el zorro de las nueve colas.

(Unos momentos despues)

Naruto y wiss se encontraban ya cerca de la guarida del kyubi, a medida que se acercaban mas y mas, la fuerza del chacra del zorro de las nueve colas se hacía más intenso en el aire, algo que afectaba a naruto pero no asi a wiss.

"tranquilo naruto, se que la energía es intensa pero no podrá lastimarte solo debes a acostumbrarte a ella" dijo wiss tranquilizando al Uzumaki, que de uno a otro instante se encontraban de frente a una enorme jaula, donde detrás de ella un enorme zorro de color rojo se encontraba recostado dándoles la espalda.

"ese es el zorro" exclamo sorprendido en voz alta naruto, apuntando con su dedo al enorme zorro.

"asi es naruto, ahora que tal si lo despertamos jojojo" decía riendo el ayudante del dios destructor con una sonrisa astuta en su cara, como la de un niño que piensa en a ser una travesura.

"e..espera señor wiss, ¿y si se molesta cuando despierte?" pregunto el asustado chico, siendo intimidado por el enorme zorro que roncaba fuertemente y hacia temblar todo el lugar con sus ronquidos.

"solo ahí una forma de saberlo jejejej" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente wiss, revelando su lado bromista para luego desaparecer en un parpadeo y reaparecer justo al frente del zorro por dentro de la jaula, "hey zorro dormilón despierta!" grito wiss la zorro dándole un golpe en la cabeza al zorro con su baculo, levantando muy exaltado al kyubi que miraba por todos lados para saber quien le habia golpeado si a su celda nadie podía entrar.

" **¿Quién osa golpear al gran kyubi?"** grito molesto el zorro para luego divisar a naruto que se encontraba al frente de su persona, **"con que mi carcelero por fin viene a visitarme"** exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa el zorro de las nueve colas, acercándose a los barrotes de su jaula.

"en eso te equivocas zorro" exclamo una voz detrás del kyubi, que al voletarse encontró a un tipo de piel azul, vestimenta extraña y un raro baculo que sostenía.

" **¿Quién demonios eres tu? Espera ¿Cómo diablos entraste a mi jaula?!"** exclamo sorprendido el kyubi al darse cuenta de que este sujeto estaba dentro de la jaula, la cual estaba protegida por el sello del cuarto hokage.

"no me digas que cuando fuiste creado por el sabio de los seis no te hablo sobre los dioses de este universo" dijo wiss con una voz casi burlesca, haciendo abrir los ojos de par en par al kyubi el cual recordó una conversación con el sabio hace mucho tiempo, antes de que este fuera liberado por el mundo.

" **¿eres uno de los dioses del séptimo universo?"** exclamo sorprendido el kyubi, dando marcha atrás quedando acorralado por su propia jaula.

"oh no claro que no" decía wiss agitando su mano despreocupadamente, "solo soy el ayudante de Bills el dios de la destrucción" exclamo el ser llamado wiss, sorprendiendo aun mas al kyubi al tener a quien era la mano derecha del temido dios de la destrucción que le hablo el sabio de los seis caminos.

" **no lo puedo creer"** dijo el kyubi con sorpresa en su voz al estar en presencia del ayudante de Bills…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Mientras en konoha)

Una mujer de piel morena y exuberante belleza corria sin parar, pasando por las puertas de konoha dirigiéndose al departamento de un joven de cabellera roja, in importarle nada que se atravesara a su paso y esto le afectaría a un jounin que recién salía de su rehabilitación en el hospital de konoha.

"por fin puedo salir del hospital" decía asuma sarutobi el cual estaba lleno de vendas y usando muletas para caminar, este ya parecía una momia aunque y solo su barba y cigarro se notaban detrás de sus vendajes, "ummm ¿que rayos es eso?" exclamo asuma mientras veía como una figura se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

"FUERA DE MI CAMINO!" grito la mujer dándole un golpe de revés en la cara asuma, el cual salió volando fuera de konoha otra vez.

"aaahhhhh me han vencido otra vez" gritaba asuma volando por los aires y perdiéndose en una estela de luz por el cielo azul.

La mujer de piel morena y de hermoso cuerpo no tardo mucho en llegar al departamento de gaara y su equipo abriendo de una patada la puerta, encontrando a gaara sentado en el marco de la ventana.

"gaara!" grito la mujer llamando la atención del pelirrojo que se sorprendió al verla en el puerta de su departamento.

"eres tu…." Dijo el pelirrojo sin terminar su frase ya que la mujer en un parpadeo lo tenia abrazado contra su pecho, poniendo la cabeza de gaara entre sus enormes pechos y moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

"por fin tu linda guarda espalda y futura esposa a llegado a estar a tu lado mi lindo gaara" decía la mujer con felicidad en su voz, avergonzando al chico de la arena pero aun asi este sonreía por esta acción.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahí esta mis amigos y ignoren sobre el notebook muerto ya se reparo y podre realizar la tesis y escribir esta historia sin problemas, tambien antes de despedirme les recomiendo que entren a los comentarios ya que ahí una critica muy extensa que me dio paja leer completa y decirme que piensan.

Una cosa mas tier y rika están empatadas en votos y según los comentarios pondré a la elegida en el próximo capitulo, recuerden comentar dejar una idea u opinión en los comentarios y si eres nuevo dejarlos en los demás capitulo sin mas alucard77 fuera "que viva el harem".


	22. Chapter 22

Bien queridos lectores de todas partes del mundo aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que se ha vuelto muy visualizada y que ya supera mas de 300 comentarios gracias a todos, sin mas ahora respondo a sus comentarios del capitulo pasado.

 **KRT215:** puede ser Rika puede ser tier, aun nada esta dicho tendras que descubrirlo en este capitulo jajaja e Itachi y vados se las traen jaja, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Lozato:** que bueno que te gusto mi amigo y siempre trato de innovar en cada capitulo de la historia, ya sabes asuma seguirá siendo maltratado por weon que es, tomare en cuenta tu idea a futuro gracias por tu apoyo.

 **maxigiampieri2012:** con kisame me gusta hacer una que otra idea divertida, Itachi se las trae con vados es mas la mujer puede cambiar su cuerpo a voluntad, Mabui se trae lo suyo en este capitulo veras que paso sin mas gracias por el apoyo querido lector.

 **Goldran:** que bueno que te guste como va la historia hasta el momento y esta mejorara con el tiempo, en este capitulo te reiras aun mas con la interaccion del zorro y wiss ajjaja, también te agradezco que digas que esta historia es buena, gracias por el apoyo.

 **THE CROW 88:** aquí veras todo eso pero con un toque de parte mia, sin mas te agradezco el apoyo.

 **richard78zamo:** ya era hora de que Itachi saliera un rato a participar en la historia jajaja recuerda que varias decisiones son simplemente sorprendentes y es mas en este capitulo será igual jaja espero que este capitulo tenga varios comentarios gracias por el apyo.

 **hellsing89:** pues desde hace mucho dije que Itachi estaría con vados si hace mucho tiempo, asuma recibe tu mala suerte y te aseguro que seguirá siendo humillado gracias por el apoyo.

 **Demon888:** algún día mi amigo algún día, pero dime quien crees que deba ser el próximo lemon, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Darkcrizer:** para eso estoy mi amigo responderé cada dudas que tengan mis lectores, pues sobre wiss eso será vera en este capitulo, sasuke también será poderoso igual que naruto ya que los dos tienen potencial gracias por el apoyo.

 **YINARi- UCHIHA:** ese fue un capitulo especial que a veces are en algunas ocasiones, la chica de gaara te sorprenderá espero te guste este capitulo sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

 **:** pues debes leer el capitulo para saber quien es la chica misteriosa jajaja gracias por el comentario.

 **10101:** es muy fácil criticar, dime en que notaste algo flojo en alguan escena, algún dialogo que wea que encontraste floja.

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki:** ya veras quien será la pareja de gaara, esta en el capitulo gracias por el apoyo nuevo lector y si te gustaron los demás capítulos házmelo saber con un comentario.

Bueno es todo, algunos no comentaron y es cosa suya sin mas ninguna de las series de este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños:

Antes de comenzar les dejo un opening muy gracioso que creo el lector lozato sin mas aquí esta:

Konoha resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor),  
al volar destellos brillan en mi sexy harem,  
con libertad puedes tener muchas esposas (esposas),  
y el placer despierta lujuria dentro de mí,  
como si mi P*** hiciera erupción,  
se excitan mis esposas,  
podrán ver de cerca mi gran "dragón",  
CHALA HEAD-CHALA,  
no importa lo que suceda,  
siempre Asuma sufrirá,  
CHALA HEAD-CHALA,  
vibrante mi corazón siente emoción,  
tendré un enorme Harem,  
CHALA HEAD-CHALA,  
no pienses nada sólo escucha,  
sueños húmedos tienes hoy,  
CHALA HEAD-CHALA,  
no importa lo que suceda,  
tengo un Harem el dia de hoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 22: el comienzo de los pres eliminares, el plan de orochimaru.

En el planeta del dios de la destrucción se encontraban Goku lanzando puñetazos al aire y patadas contra un oponente imaginario, entrenando por si solo a la espera de que wiss terminara con su trabajo en el interior de naruto, preocupando al sayayin al ver que tardaban mucho y mas por su hijo al cual estimaba y quería como si fuera su propio hijo.

"me pregunto que les llevara tanto tiempo" pensó el sayayin mirando a wiss y naruto que solo se encontraban parados uno frente al otro manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Mientras con Mabui, la chica de la nube se encontraba registrando en sus documentos el entrenamiento de Goku pero si se veía mas de cerca a los papeles de Mabui se podía ver que había escrito Goku y Mabui en un corazón una y otra vez, mientras miraba con dulzura y amor, ya que en este tiempo habia generado sentimientos fuertes hacia el sayayin.

"espero que naruto se encuentre bien" exclamo en voz alta el sayayin, deteniendo su entrenamiento para ver con cara de preocupación a su hijo de cabellera rubia.

"no te preocupes Goku" comento Mabui con voz tranquilizadora mientras se acercaba al sayayin, "yo he conocido a naruto durante mi estancia en konoha y puedo decir que este pequeño imperativo estará bien llámalo intuición" dijo la peli blanca, entregándole una botella de agua al sayayin, el cual la recibió y le dio las gracias.

Mientras el sayayin bebía el agua pura, algunas gotas caían a su cuello para luego bajar a su fornido pecho un espectáculo que sonrojo a Mabui, aunque ese era el objetivo desde el principio al entregarle una botella de agua a Goku, era ver mas de cerca ese escultural cuerpo de un guerrero sayayin.

"hey Goku, sabes estaba pensando y quería saber ¿que piensa sobre mi?" dijo Mabui tratando de parecer dura cruzándose de brazos, con una actitud orgullosa y fría aunque con un sonrojo en su cara.

"ummmm ahora que lo pienso…" exclamo el sayayin llevándose la mano a su barbilla tomando una posición pensante, "eres una mujer lista, amable, orgullosa a veces, fuerte, eres linda y siempre estas ahí para acompañarme, eso me gusta jejeje" dijo el sayayin brindándole a Mabui su típica sonrisa son, sonrojando a la chica de la nube por esta acción del sayayin.

"awwww digo cof cof" bufo primero tiernamente Mabui para luego recomponerse y mantenerse seria, "me halaga mucho que piense así de mi, señor Goku ya que pienso lo mismo de usted" exclamo Mabui tratando de revelar sus sentimientos lo mas sutilmente posible.

"jejej gracias supongo" decía riendo el patriarca del clan son, mientras se frotaba la nuca, "pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" pregunto el sayayin sintiéndose curioso de el porqué Mabui le hacia este cuestionamiento.

"yo..pues como tú te encuentras en la ley de restauración de clanes me preguntaba si ¿…." La ultima parte de la frase de Mabui no se escucho para nada, ya que hizo la pregunta casi como un susurro, mientras se sonrojaba al máximo.

"eehhh? No entendí la ultima parte Mabui" dijo Goku acercándose a la sonrojada mujer de la nube, la cual tenia la mirada baja y jugaba con sus dedos.

"vamos Mabui no seas cobarde, ya tienes la aprobación de las demás dicelo!" pensaba la chica de piel morena dándose ánimos para que se declarara a Goku, "me gustaría se una de tus esposas Goku, no importa si debo compartirte tu me gustas mucho" dijo Mabui con valor y decisión en su voz, por fin declarándose al sayayin, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"tu también me gustas Mabui, si me gustaría que fueras una de mis esposas" dijo el son mayor, con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, acción y palabras que hicieron brillar el rostro de Mabui que se lanzo a los brazos del sayayin, abrazando a Goku y poner su cabeza en su pecho entre carcajadas y risas de los dos.

"me alegra saber que sientes lo mismo por mi Goku" decía la mujer mirando a los ojos al sayayin de raza pura.

Goku miraba con amor y cariño adornado con su típica sonrisa en su rostro a Mabui, para luego empezar a acercarse lentamente a los labios de la mujer la cual imitaba al sayayin, para cerrar la brecha que se encontraban sus bocas y conectar sus labios entre si, acoplando perfectamente sus bocas en un suave y amoroso beso entre estos adultos que sellaban su pacto de amor con un beso.

El sayayin no era de empezar los besos y muestras de afecto pero con la convivencia con sus esposas Goku aprendió que a veces debe ser el hombre que debe iniciar el acto de amor entre la pareja, cosa que alegraba a sus esposas y ahora también a su nueva esposa aunque faltaba la ceremonia oficial.

"ahora iré a preparar el almuerzo para mi querido Goku, le pequeño naruto y el señor wiss adiós" dijo la mujer de la nube robando un ultimo beso del sayayin para dirigirse hacia el castillo de wiss, donde le habia indicado donde se encontraba la cocina donde podría trabajar.

"Kushina y Mikoto tenían razón, yo si le gusto a Mabui jejeje" exclamo en voz alta el sayayin, viendo como Mabui se perdía por el hermoso prado de flores hacia el castillo del dios de la destrucción, "bien a volver a entrenar solo espero que naruto logre su cometido" dijo el sayayin volviendo a su entrenamiento, mientras aun se veía a naruto y wiss frente a frente con los ojos cerrados.

(En el interior del Uzumaki)

" **disculpe señor wiss, mi padre ashura me hablo sobre los dioses de la destrucción"** exclamo el gran zorro de las nueve colas bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto hacia el ayudante de Bills.

"jojojo veo que ya sabes de nosotros" dijo wiss con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, "entonces nuestro trabajo aquí será mas fácil de hacer" exclamo el ayudante del dios destructor esbozando una sonrisa.

" **no entiendo lo que quiere decir"** dijo confundido el zorro de las nueve colas, con una ceja peluda arqueada hacia arriba.

"solo quiere que le prestes tu poder a el pequeño naruto" dijo wiss apuntando a el rubio Uzumaki, el cual saludaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

" **eso no es problema, aunque si ese chico no tiene el control de mi chakra podría tomar su cuerpo"** el kyubidijo la ultima parte de la frase con malicia en su voz y dirigiendo su mirada al rubio hijo de Kushina.

"no te preocupes por eso zorro" dijo vados con voz despreocupada ya previniendo todo esto, "solo debes darle a naruto el poder de una cola por el momento, cuando la domine subirás el nivel" dijo wiss como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, mientras el zorro asentía con la cabeza comprendiendo a wiss.

" **lo comprendo correctamente, entonces quiere decir que usted entrenara a el pequeño"** dijo el zorro de las nueve colas, pero recibió la negativa de wiss sorprendiendo al zorro de las nueve colas.

"yo tengo una misión mas importante que hacer" exclamo el ayudante de bills el destructor recordando que tenia que entrenar a Goku y no tendría el tiempo adecuado para entrenar al rubio, "pero el kaio del norte se encargara de el entrenamiento de naruto y el joven sasuke uchiha" dijo wiss al zorro quien asintió con la cabeza.

" **bien ayudare a mi contenedor a dominar el poder de mi chakra"** dijo un poco mas sumiso el zorro de las nueve colas, **"un consejo muchacho, no te excedas con mi poder o terminaras con serias consecuencias en tu estado físico jajajaja"** decía el kyubi riendo maliciosamente sacando haciendo sudar a naruto por la advertencia del zorro.

"eres muy intimidante no kyubi entonces que tal esto" dijo wiss realizando un movimiento con su báculo e iluminando al zorro de las nueve colas y el interior de su prisión.

Luego del que el brillo terminara de resplandecer por todo el lugar, naruto al abrir sus ojos encontró que todo su entorno había cambiado por completo ya que los tubos, pasillos y los charcos de agua habían desaparecido dejando el lúgubre lugar atrás, para dar paso a un hermoso ambiente de prados verdes y pastosos con enormes árboles y un lindo rio que decoraba este lugar, aunque las rejas que mantenían al kyubi lejos de él seguían ahí pero la jaula del zorro era mas grande y espaciosa para que disfrutara su ambiente.

"wow esto es increíble, el señor wiss cambio todo con un solo movimiento es genial" decía naruto contemplando todo el lugar con su mirada, hasta que diviso al kyubi y cayo de espalda al ver en que se había convertido, "wojaaa! También cambio al kuybi jejejej" decía naruto sorprendido pero riendo por la forma del zorro.

"esa forma te conviene mas kyubi, te ves mas dócil que antes jojojojojo" decía el ayudante de bills el destructor riendo con la mano en la boca.

" **he rejuvenecido como era antes!"** decía el impresionado zorro de las nueve colas, ahora mas pequeño que antes solo rodando los dos metros y medio de alto, con un aspecto as adorable que su forma anterior, esta era la forma del kyubi original.

"bien kyubi, ahora que el sello de restricción en ti a sido liberado puedes usar con mas facilidad tu chakra" exclamo el ayudante de bills el destructor, "ahora podras cederle con mas facilidad tu energía a naruto y tendrán una mejor conexión entre ustedes" explicó wiss al pequeño kyubi y al rubio Uzumaki quienes asentían con la cabeza como si un maestro les estuviera explicando una lección.

"hare todo mi esfuerzo para dominar el poder del kyubi señor wiss" dijo naruto con voz valiente y decidida a dominar la energía del zorro para el beneficio de konoha.

" **y yo ayudare al mocoso a que no se descontrole al usar mi poder"** el kyubi exclamo igual de decidido que naruto ya que se no lo hacia correría peligro que el mismo bills le diera una paliza.

"el señor bills estará muy alegre cuando despierte jojojojo" decía wiss riendo como siempre, sacando una gota de sudor de el zorro de nueve colas y el Uzumaki, "ahora naruto quisiera hablar sobre este sello" dijo wiss saliendo de la jaula del zorro y aparecer frente a la entrada de la jaula del kyubi, la cual tenia una especie de papel que sellaba la puerta de metal.

"ese el sello que no deja que el kyubi se apodere de mi cuerpo" dijo naruto muy astuto, ya que había averiguado esto hace mucho a espalda de su madre, "es el sello que me puso mi padre" dijo el rubio Uzumaki bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

"en este sello se encuentra la energía restante de tu padre naruto y si quieres puedo mostrarte a tu padre" dijo wiss preparando su báculo para traer la imagen y las ultimas palabras del verdadero padre de naruto pero…..

"puede eliminarla señor wiss" dijo naruto con voz neutra, sorprendiendo al ser de piel azul, "yo se quien es mi padre y su nombre es son Goku, mis hermanos son Gohan y Goten ellos son mi familia" exclamo naruto con decisión, levantando su mirada y recordando al hombre que lo salvo aquella ves y quien lo crio y entreno para convertirse en un excelente ninja y guerrero.

"no hay problema naruto" dijo wiss esbozando una sonrisa para luego usar su cetro para eliminar la energía que quedaba del cuarto hokage y padre de sangre de naruto.

" **hey enano, sabes que tu padre fue el cuerto hokage ¿no?"** exclamo el zorro de las nueve colas a naruto el cual ni se inmuto por lo dicho por el kyubi.

"eso lo averigüe hace mucho por mi mismo" dijo naruto sorprendiendo a kurama, "y se porque mi madre no quería decírmelo ya que él tuvo muchos enemigos cuando estaba vivo, pero aun asi no lo considero mi padre" exclamo el son Uzumaki, sin importancia.

"bien esta hecho" dijo wiss terminando su labor de borrar la ultima esencia de minato del sello, mientras naruto solo asentía con la cabeza.

"gracias señor wiss" exclamo naruto esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"bien creo que es todo, deberíamos volver" exclamo el ayudante del dios destructor mientras empezaba a despedirse del zorro de las nueve colas.

" **recuerda enano, solo debes concentrarte para establecer una conexión conmigo"** explico el zorro a naruto del como comunicarse con su persona, **"pero no me molestes mientras duermo, ese es mi tiempo"** advirtió el zorro de las nueve colas con un grito para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, asustando al Uzumaki.

"ee…eesta bien kyubi, nos vemos jajaja" decía el rubio Uzumaki agitando su mano de forma de despedida, mientras desaparecía en un parpadeo al lado de wiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el exterior Goku aun se mantenía entrenando por si solo, calentando para el verdadero entrenamiento que ejercería con el ayudante de bills, hasta que el Uzumaki y el hermano de vados volvieron en si.

"papá, ya volvimos" dijo naruto corriendo al lado de su padre, el que lo recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo les fue?" pregunto Goku, despeinando a su hijo de cabellos dorados.

"no hubo ningún problema, el zorro colaborara con el entrenamiento de naruto" dijo wiss esbozando una sonrisa en su cara, "solo queda llevar al pequeño con el kaio del norte para empezar a controlar el poder del zorro" explico el hermano menor de vados al sayayin.

"wow eso es genial naruto, apuesto que seras muy poderoso y entonces podremos tener una gran pelea tu y yo" dijo muy emocionado Goku a naruto, el cual le sonreía con una sonrisa zorruna a su padre.

"hare mi mejor esfuerzo papá, te demostrare que sere el mejor guerrero ninja" decía el emocionado Uzumaki a su padre, el cual tomo a su hijo y lo puso en sus hombros como la vez que lo encontró hace mucho tiempo.

"estaré esperando ese día hijo, yo también me volveré muy fuerte y venceré al señor bills" dijo el igual de emocionado sayayin de raza pura, mientras reia al igual que su hijo.

"no me importa quien fue mi padre o lo que hizo, papá Goku y mi mamá fueron los que me impulsaron a ser un ninja de konoha" pensaba naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, mientras bromeaba con su padre como lo hacían desde hace años.

"hey chicos el almuerzo esta listo" decía Mabui mientras corría para ponerse al día con el trio de hombres, los cuales se les hacia agua la boca del hambre que tenían.

"bieeeen a comer¡" decían naruto y Goku con emoción y también hambrientos, corriendo a el castillo de bills mientras Mabui también hacia lo mismo que ellos, dejando una escena de Goku con naruto en sus hombres y Mabui su nueva novia al lado del sayayin, mientras wiss solo sonreía por la forma de actuar de los tres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regresando a konoha, o mas bien al departamento de cierto ninjas de la arena de cabellos rojizos y mirada penetrante, de actitud fría y comportamiento hostil, pero todo esto mencionado no se reflejaba en la escena que se podía ver entre él y una hermosa mujer de casi 1.70 metros de alta, de piel morena, grandes atributos, una enorme cadera, de cabello purpura atada en una coleta.

La mujer de exuberante cuerpo se encontraba abrazando con mucho cariño al joven de la arena, poniendo su cabeza entre sus pechos, mientras el pelirrojo solo se mantenía en ese lugar ya que esa era la forma de que su guarda-espalda demostraba su afecto por él.

"awww mi lindo gaari, que bueno que te encuentres bien en esta aldea" decía la chica con ternura sin soltar su agarre del muchacho, el cual su sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer por sobre su armadura de arena.

"Rika ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto el ninja de la arena, tratando de mover su cabeza hacia atrás pero ella no lo dejaba.

"estaba preocupada por ti gaari, no resistía mas no poder tenerte conmigo" explicaba la mujer llamada Rika, "como el kazekage estaba fuera de la aldea aproveche de escaparme jejejee" decía Rika con un tono inocente e infantil, sacando una gota de sudor de gaara.

"sabes que puedo cuidarme solo, nada me dañara" dijo con un tono neutral gaara, confiando en las habilidades de la arena que lo protegia.

"awwww mi gaari no me quiere, entonces tendré que irme" decía Rika fingiendo estar lastimada por las palabras de gaara, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida pero manteniendo su vista por sobre su hombro.

"espera!" grito gaara deteniendo a la chica, la cual tenia una sonrisa en su cara al ver que su plan había funcionado como quería, "y..yo también te extrañe" dijo el pelirrojo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz y bajando la mirada de vergüenza.

"jejejeje siii! sabía que mi gaari me extraño" decía la mujer de piel morena dando saltos de alegría haciendo botar sus enormes pechos de arriba hacia abajo.

Al contemplar bien a la mujer esta estaba vestida con una playera corta que se ajustaba justo a sus pechos y dejaba ver su ombligo, usaba una chaqueta negra de manga larga, una falda corta que llegaba a un poco menos de sus rodillas, botas de color negro hechas para el combate, medias de color negro traslucidas, dos pergaminos en la cadera izquierda y dos mas a la derecha, guantes sin dedos de cuero negro y la banda de la arena atada en su brazo derecho.

"tu eres una de las pocas personas que me importa" decía gaara con un tono vergonzoso en su voz pero siendo sincero con las chica.

"tu también me importas mucho gaara, jamás volverás a pasar por eso" decía Rika acercándose al pelirrojo, refiriéndose a las miradas de odio y los intentos de asesinatos que paso gaara cuando niño.

"gracias Rika, tu y tu hermana mayor son las personas mas importantes para mi" decía el pelirrojo a Rika, abrazando por la cintura a la morena chica, la cual recibió al pelirrojo entre sus pechos.

"que tal un pequeño beso como reencuentro" decía la peli morada con un tono picaresco en su voz, haciendo relucir su personalidad picara que ella tiene.

"ee…eesta ..bien pero solo uno" exclamo gaara tartamudeando sus palabras y haciendo relucir sus mejillas sonrojadas, empezando a cerrar sus ojos y estirar un poco sus labios.

"jejeje uno solo eeehhh" pensó Rika cambiando su rostro a uno malicioso con una gran sonrisa en su cara, la mujer tomo la cara de gaara y con todo su ser también la lengua, beso a gaara con todo fervor y la pasión.

Gaara de inmediato abrió los ojos de sorpresa, mientras Rika saboreaba la boca del chico como hace mucho que no lo hacia, usando su lengua para masajear la del chico y luego volver a acoplar sus bocas para terminar el beso con un hilillo de saliva que se dejaba entre sus bocas.

"ummm una delicia" decía Rika, lamiéndose los labios mientras a gaara le salía humo de la cabeza por lo sonrojado que se encontraba el chico, "con esto me adelanto a mi hermana por el amor de gaara" pensaba la morena mujer, mientras seguía lamiéndose los labios disfrutando de la saliva del pelirrojo.

"yo..yo este yo" decía tartamudeando el recipiente del shukako, sin saber que hacer después de un beso tan fogoso de parte de Rika Minami.

"ahora podre presumirle a Tier que fui la primera en besar apasionadamente a gaari jijijiji" decía Rika con una risa maliciosa en su voz, recordando a su seria hermana pero la cual también tenia sentimientos por el pelirrojo aunque no lo demostraba.

"es verdad ¿Qué paso con tier?" pregunto el pelirrojo recordando a la hermana de Rika, la cual solo hizo un bufido de molestia.

"se fue a una misión junto al kazekage o algo asi" dijo Rika sin prestarle mucha importancia a su hermana mayor de rubios cabellos, "ahora vamos a entrenar, supe que tu rival es muy poderoso" exclamo la peli morada tomando del brazo al pelirrojo y llevándoselo fuera del edificio.

"gracias Rika, siempre estas ahí para mi" dijo gaara con una sonrisa en su ojeroso rostro, ahora sacando un sonrojo a Rika.

"siempre estaré para ti gaara" dijo suavemente Rika, mientras se llevaba al pelirrojo a uno de los campos de entrenamientos de konoha para preparar su pelea frente al sayayin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En estos momentos en la residencia son en los territorios del clan, sakura sasuke y naruto se encontraban parados frente a Kushina, Mikoto, Goku y a kakashi pero este estaba abrazando las piernas de 18 la cual solo tenia una cara de vergüenza en su rostro.

"bien ustedes tres, desde hoy comenzaran un entrenamiento mas estricto sobre todo sasuke y naruto" exclamo la Uzumaki como si fuera un militar de alto rango que le habla a sus soldados, "ya que ustedes dos tendrán peleas difíciles en las pre eliminares de los exámenes chunin" explicó Kushina a los genin quienes asentían con la cabeza.

"es por eso que yo, Kushina y kakashi los entrenaremos en el planeta de kaio sama" explicó Mikoto con un tono mas tranquilo en su voz, "y tu sakura no debes quedarte atrás también te ayudaremos con tus habilidades" decía la uchiha a la novia de sasuke.

"exacto, es por eso que entrenaran sus habilidades elementales y el uso del ki" dijo la pelirroja esposa de Goku, "además Mei deja a Goku en paz¡" grito Kushina a la ex mizukage la cual estaba abrazada a la espalda del sayayin besando la mejilla y boca del sayayin el cual solo sonreía por esto.

"aawwww no me dejan divertirme con mi lindo esposo" decía Mei con un puchero en su rostro, bajando de la espalda de Goku siendo ayudada de Mabui la cual estaba celosa de Mei.

"también serán entrenados en sus cualidades especiales como el sharingan por parte de sasuke y el control del chakra del kyubi de naruto" exclamo Mikoto a los chicos los cuales estaban emocionados por empezar el entrenamiento.

"bien amor puedes llevarnos" exclamo Kushina pero kakashi no se soltaba de las piernas de 18, el cual se negaba dejar a la rubia androide.

"no no no, no quiero ir sin 18" decía el peli plata, sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia avergonzada.

"no tienes opción kakashi, eres el sensei del equipo 7 y también no te vendría mal un pequeño entrenamiento también" dijo Kushina Uzumaki, sacando una de sus cadenas de su mano y atrapando al enmascarado.

"entonces mejor nos vamos jejeje" decía el sayayin riendo como siempre, al ver como actuaba kakashi.

"por favor cuídenlo" decía 18, mientras se despedía con la mano de su novio enmascarado el cual lloraba por su único ojo visible.

Las demás también se despedían del grupo de ninjas, los cuales en un parpadeo desaparecían con la tele transportación, para comenzar con el entrenamiento de naruto y sasuke para sus confrontaciones en las pre eliminares y de sakura para que se no se quedara atrás y mantuviera un nivel mayor durante este mes.

(En el mes de entrenamiento)

En este largo de mes de entrenamiento a los genin les toco un duro entrenamiento por parte de sus madres y también de kaio sama, el cual antes de entrenarlos les pidió pasar la prueba del chiste donde el único que tuvo problema fue sasuke pero gracias a las habilidades humorísticas de naruto le ayudo a pasar.

Tuvieron la prueba de atrapar a bubles, también por parte de naruto este le fue enseñado el rasengan el cual domino en una semana, gracias a su entrenamiento previo, sasuke domino el chidori por parte de un molesto kakashi por no poder ver a 18 durante todo el día.

Sakura por su parte empezó a dominar de mejor manera el ki y su poder destructivo, de sus puños y patadas llegando a sobre pasar sus propios limites de fuerza, por parte de kakashi este por ordenes de su novia 18 y aunque no fuera del clan pero si novio de 18 tuvo que aprender sobre el poder del ki y pasar un entrenamiento igual de riguroso que sus propios alumnos dejándolo hecho polvo al final del día, pero 18 siempre estaba ahí para animarlo esta demás decir que ahora vivian en el departamento de 18 y a futuro buscar una casa para solo ellos y tal vez una pequeña criaturita….

El mes pasaba muy rápida para nuestros protagonistas, pero también para Goku ya que se encontraba entrenando muy duro para poder controlar el poder del dios super sayayin, donde wiss no tenia contemplaciones con Goku y le exigía cada vez mas en su entrenamiento, también por un mensaje del hokage Goku llevo una invitación a wiss y bills para ver las próximas pre eliminares de los exámenes chunin, los cuales recibieron y dieron su consentimiento para ir.

(Una semana antes de los exámenes chunin)

En la oficina del hokage se encontraban Kin, Temari y Karin para informar de algo muy grave al líder de konoha, ya que gracias a las influencias de Goten ellas y además por el cariño que ellas le tenían al clan son y por cobre todo al sayayin menor debían de avisar sobre el próximo ataque contra la hoja.

Es asi como ellas informaron como el sonido junto a la arena pretendían realizar un ataque a la aldea justo durante las pre eliminares de los exámenes chunin y todo esto planeado por orochimaru que de alguna forma había convencido al kazekage de unirse al sonido y derrocar a konoha.

Pero algo que no sabían las chicas fue que el mismo kazekage había sido asesinado por orochimaru para tomar su lugar y tener una mejor planeación para destruir a la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

"ummm orochimaru ha llegado muy lejos con planear atacar a la aldea que lo vio nacer" exclamo con decepción el líder de konoha, "debo agradecerlo chicas, con esta información han salvado a la aldea" dijo el anciano a las chicas, las cuales pensaban que seria desterradas de konoha al saber esto.

"pero señor hokage, nosotras también estábamos involucradas en el ataque" exclamo Temari con tristeza, "¿no deberíamos ser desterradas de konoha?" pregunto la rubia admiradora de Goten bajando su cabeza por vergüenza.

"ustedes acaban de darnos una información importante acuesta de sus propias aldeas" dijo el hokage sorprendiendo a las chicas, "recibirán el asilo necesario en esta aldea y por sobre todo el clan son donde creo que ustedes quieren permanecer" dijo el hokage con una ceja levantada, sonrojando a las chicas.

"si señor hokage" exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo, las cuales recordaban a Goten y las forma que las ayudaba a entrenar pero por sobre todo su carácter y sonrisa.

"bien esto es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante" dijo el hokage a las chicas, comenzando a relatar que harían ellas en este tiempo y su forma de actuar para que nadie entrara en sospechas.

"si señor hokage, eso haremos" dijeron las tres enamoradas de Goten al unisono, las cuales ya estaban listas para comenzar con su misión.

"ahora pueden ir a entrenar con Goten jajajaja" decía el líder del pueblo riendo a carcajadas como todo un anciano mientras las chicas se iban con un rubor en sus caras, "se que todo esto es obra tuya orochimaru pero aun asi intentaremos mantener nuestra alianza con la arena" pensó el hokage con el ceño fruncido, tramando capturar al sennin de una vez por todas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El mes completo había pasado como en un cerrar de ojos, el estadio esta completamente lleno hasta la bandera, gente del pueblo y de otros cercanos se encontraban emocionados por las peleas que se realizarían en esta arena, los señores feudales y gente de alto rango se encontraban hablando entre ellos sobre las apuestas de cada uno hizo en las peleas.

Todos los genin se encontraban en fila de frente al arbitro de estos próximos combates, el arbitro de esta ocasión y por orden del hokage era nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo gran saiyaman, el cual estaría para evitar lesiones graves o el fatal descenso de alguno de los genin.

Mientras el hokage se encontraba en lo mas alto del estadio junto al kazekage de la arena y a su derecha bills y wiss, los cuales comían todo lo preparado para ellos para mantener contento al dios de la destrucción, pero cuando llegara la ocasión el hokage esperaba que este ayudara a konoha.

"bien chicos, es hora del comienzo de las siguientes ronda de las pre eliminares" decía el héroe de konoha, mientras sus esposas lo veian con cariño en las gradas, sobre todo kurenai la cual ya se le empezaba a notar su estómago por el embarazo.

Cabe decir que en este mes de entrenamiento, Goten entreno con su harem personal, también ayudándolas a tener mejores conocimientos del ki y sus derivados, también las fortalezas físicas de las chicas ayudando por sobre todo a Fuu y a Temari las cuales les esperaba una duras peleas por delante.

"bien la primera pelea será son Fuu contra shino aburame" exclamo el héroe de konoha, mientras el publico presente aplaudía con emoción por el comienzo de las peleas.

"estoy lista pero antes.." decía Fuu mirando pícaramente a Goten el cual solo miraba con una sonrisa a la peli verde, "necesito mi amuleto de la buena suerte" dijo casi como un susurro Fuu acercándose a un desprevenido Goten.

"emm mmmppp…" Fuu tomo a el sayayin menor desprevenido y beso directamente en los labios a un sonrojado Goten el cual solo mantenía los ojos abiertos por el contacto bucal con la peli verde.

"mmmmm ese si es un amuleto de la buena suerte jejejej" decía sin vergüenza la chica de piel morena, después de un mojado beso dejando a Goten con una sonrisa y la cara roja.

"jijiji buena suerte Fuu, te estare apoyando desde las gradas" decía Goten con la mano en la nuca, mientras en las gradas Ino, Karin, Kin, TenTen y Haku se encontraban echando humo por la cabeza al ver como Fuu se les adelantaba y Temari en la arena que por celos tomaba la mano de Goten y se lo llevaba lejos de Fuu.

"va! ya tendré mi momento con Goten" dijo Fuu viendo como Goten se alejaba, "ahora es hora de patear el trasero del chico insecto" exclamo Fuu dando un golpe de puño a su palma, mientras shino se mantenía tranquilo frente a la peli verde.

"bien que la primera pelea de las pre eliminares de comienzo" exclamo el sayayin, dando la partida incial a la pelea entre la jinchuuriki de chomei y el aburame.

"ok chico insecto, veamos quien ejerce me mejor en los bichos" dijo Fuu de manera confiada en su voz, "el clan aburame o mi bestia con cola jejejej" exclamo riendo Fuu mientras alas de insecto salían de su espalda.

Shino solo se mantuvo tranquilo ante esto, analizando los movimientos de su rival el cual se movia de un lado a otro tratando de confundir al chico, pero shino no era un simple ninja que se dejaría engañar por su rival.

"bien mis pequeños ya saben que hacer" exclamo para si mismo el aburame, mientras insectos chupa chakra salían de su cuerpo muy discretamente y estos se concentraban en sus armas ninjas.

Ya listo el chico insecto comenzó a lanzar sus kunais en dirección a Fuu la cual esquivaba con facilidad cada ataque de shino, lo que ella no se daba cuenta era que los insectos saltaban a su cuerpo al momento de esquivar las armas ninjas.

"vamos chico insecto, debes tener algo mejor que eso" decía Fuu mientras esquivaba cada kunai de shino, los cuales algunos se dirigían al publico pero Gohan estaba ahí para detener las armas ninjas para que la gente no saliera afectada.

"ahora los shuriken" pensó shino empezando a lanzar los mencionados a Fuu, la cual ya empezaba a cansarse de estar esquivando todo el tiempo las armas del genin y decidió atacar al chico.

"ya me aburri de tus simples ataques!" grito molesta Fuu, dirigiéndose en picada contra shino pero a mitad de camino empezó a sentir como sus energías eran absorbidas de poco a poco.

" te atrape" pensó shino al ver como Fuu descendia poco a poco al suelo, mientras a peli verde se analizaba el cuerpo con el ceño fruncido entendiendo el plan de shino y porque el chico le había lanzado tantos kunais y shurikens.

"ummm ya entiendo tu plan chico insecto" decía la peli verde esbozando una sonrisa que confundió al aburame, "pero para que sepas, mi cantidad de chakra es mucho mayor que el de un ninja común y además aahhhh!" grito Fuu comenzando a elevar su energía de su cuerpo a grandes cantidades, empezando a evaporizar a los insectos que se encontraban en su cuerpo.

"tch acabo con todos mis insectos" exclamo con molestia le chico de lentes negros, mientras los espectadores aclamaban y gritaban de emoción por el espectáculo que se encontraban viendo.

"también puedo manipular el ki de mejor manera gracias a mi novio" decía la peli verde con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras su aura blanca la envolvía por completo.

En las gradas Goten animaba emocionado por su novia peli verde, mientras las demás chicas también lo hacían viendo como su amiga se desenvolvía en la pelea, representando el genero femenino en las pre eliminares chunin.

"que tal si usamos un poco de ninjutsu" dijo Fuu con una sonrisa mientras hacia sellos de mano, **"estilo de agua: trampa viscosa"** exclamo Fuu lanzando saliva concentrada de su boca a los pies de shino, dejando atrapado al aburame sin poder mover sus piernas.

Fuu aprovecho que su jutsu había funcionado como ella lo esperaba, para lanzarse con una patada voladora en la cara de shino para lograr terminar con la pelea con un solo ataque, pero justo al conectar su ataque el cuerpo de shino se transformo en un monton de insectos.

"un clon de insectos" pensó Fuu con impresión en su rostro, mientras el verdadero shino aparecía en su espalda con una patada de hacha que se dirigía a la nuca de la novia de Goten.

"esto se acabo" dijo el aburame golpeando con el talón la nuca de Fuu pero justo en ese momento el cuerpo de Fuu se convertía en agua revelando que la peli verde también era un clon.

"otra cosa que aprendí con Goten fue a sentir la energía de mi oponente" dijo Fuu apareciendo detrás de shino para tomarlo por la espalda, con una llave en el cuello como un candado que atrapaba a shino, "ahora se acaba este encuentro" exclamo Fuu, dando un paso adelante y barriendo a shino para estrellarlo de cara con todo el peso de su cuerpo, dejando el cuerpo de shino estampado contra el suelo, mientras Fuu retrocedía algunos metros atrás.

"eehhhhhh!" gritaba el publico emocionado por el desenlace de la batalla de Fuu contra shino mientras Gohan se acercaba al aburame para comprobar su estado.

"shino, hey shino" decía Gohan tratando de hacer reaccionar al chico insecto, "no responde, esta inconsiente" concluyo el gran saiyaman, dando la indicación para que los médicos ninjas se llevaran el cuerpo de shino al hospital de konoha, "la ganadora del primer combate es son Fuu" dijo el hermano de Goten, levantando la mano de Fuu la cual estaba alegre por su victoria.

(Con los kages)

"una espectacular pelea, verdad señor kazekage" exclamo el líder de konoha, el cual extrañamente ocultaba su rostro detrás del sombrero del hokage al igual que el líder de la arena.

"asi fue señor hokage, esa chica Fuu tiene grandes habilidades" decía el kazekage, mirando detenidamente a la morena.

"y usted señor bills, ¿Qué le pareció la primera pelea de los exámenes chunin?" pregunto el supuesto hokage al dios de la destrucción el cual disfrutaba de unos dangos mientras observaba la batalla.

"la verdad me impresiona cada vez mas este planeta" exclamba el gato de color purpura, con una mano en la mejilla, "la manera de moldear la energía es un espectáculo muy interesante de ver" dijo el dios destructor que se interesaba en la forma de usar la energía de estos seres.

"este tipo será un problema para mis planes como el clan son" pensaba orochimaru vestido como el kazekage, "pero aun asi destruiré esta maldita aldea y me llevare la vida del hokage, pero me pregunto porque tiene la cara tapada" pensó con detenimiento el tipo serpiente, analizando al hokage que se encontraba a su lado pero toda su concentración fue detenida por el nombramiento de los dos nuevos peleadores de la siguiente pelea.

(Volviendo a la arena de combate)

Fuu ya se encontraba en las gradas recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus compañeros ninjas, pero por sobre todo Goten el cual era abrazado y acariciado por la peli verde, la cual usaba su mejilla para acariciar la mejilla del sayayin, sacando risas de los chicos y molestia por parte de Temari.

"bien chicos es mi turno" exclamo el uchiha, comenzando a bajar lentamente por las escaleras, pero su rival el chico gato de kankuro estaba en conflicto con si mismo.

"maldición, ¿Qué debo hacer?" se preguntaba en su interior el manipulador de marionetas, sabiendo que le ordenaron no participar en la pelea si no cuando estallara la guerra interna de konoha, "al demonio tengo ganas de luchar" pensó decidido kankuro, siguiendo algunas pasos atrás al uchiha.

Sasuke y el chico de la arena se encontraban frente a frente en la arena de batalla, mientras la gente seguía vitoreando su preferido mientras sakura alentaba a su novio con todos sus animos, sonrojando un poco al uchiha pero este se encontraba feliz por los animos brindados por la peli rosa.

"bien que la segunda pelea de las pre eliminares de inicio…"

(En la aldea)

"empiecen a desalojar a cada aldeano y llevarlos al monumento hokage" decía yugao la cual era ayudada por sus ex compañeros anbus los cuales comenzaron a desalojar a cada aldeano de konoha, "ahora solo falta que de comienzo la traición de orochimaru" pensó la peli purpura mientras todos desalojaban la aldea para que no hubieran bajas de civiles en la pelea próxima…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por ahora el próximo capitulo abarcara peleas y acción, ahora saben que gaara tendrá dos chicas algo bueno para él, espero que les guste.

Ahora chicos luego de la invasión a konoha hare un próximo lemon, dejen su comentario a quien quiere que sea la pareja del próximo lemon en un comentario, sin mas y deseándoles buenos días tardes o noches, se despide su escritor alucard77 diciendo que viva el harem.


	23. Chapter 23

Saludos cordiales a todos mis queridos lectores que dejan su review al final de cada capitulo de esta historia, la cual ya tiene mas de 351 comentarios y mas del 90% son positivos gracias miles a todos, ahora quisiera referirme a los lectores en ingles que me piden que traduzca esta historia al ingles.

Sepan que el buscador google chrome tiene una excelente herramienta que traduce del español al ingles, malayo, francés y muchos idiomas mas o en ingles.

he search google chrome is an excellent tool that translates from Spanish to English, Malay, French and many other languages.

Sin mas respondo a todos los comentarios que me dejaron el capitulo anterior:

 **Demon888:** jajajaj todo el crédito del opening se lo lleva lozato pero una cosa se un poco mas especifico con el lemon, a Gohan con quien sea el lemon gracias por tu apoyo.

 **richard78zamo:** hasta el momento es solo Goku pero Gohan ya tomara el entrenamiento con el tiempo, esa Mabui ya era tiempo de que tuviera protagonismo, justo como lo dices puse a entrenar a naruto y sasuke con el kaio del norte, Rika hizo su aparición y tier ya aparecerá en su momento, sobre los ninjas del sonido tendras que esperar un poco, sin mas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **maxigiampieri2012:** exacto ya era su momento jaja, bueno el ssj blue llegara en shipudden es lo que puedo decir, los chicos la tuvieron difícil pero aun así se vera el resultado de su entrenamiento, a orochimaru le tengo algo preparado al igual que Goku jejje, gracias por tu apoyo querido lector.

 **hellsing89:** a Goku aun le falta una mas para su harem, aun falta para la invasión pero será genial jajaja, y la pelea con orochimaru será toda una sorpresa gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Darkcrizer:** gracias por felicitarme siempre me esfuerzo para traerles algo que le guste y entretenga si sasuke y naruto estarán a la par en poder mas menos, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **YINARi- UCHIHA:** que tal querida y única lectora femenina gracias por tu comentario y todos los demás, kakashi no se quedara atrás y también aumentara su nivel, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Goldran:** el kyubi lo hare un poco menos violento y ayudara en la causa, seguire poniendo el opening no te preocupes jajaja también se un poco mas claro para el lemon o se Mei o Mabui gracias por tu apoyo.

 **KRT215:** solo ahí un problema con Goten, es solo un niño le tocara en shipudden gracias por el comentario.

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki:** cada capitulo trato de hacerlos de la mejor manera posible pero que es un manporro si me lo puedes explicar, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Lozato:** jajjaja si es tu opening mi amigo y lo seguire poniendo también si quieres hacer otro también lo pondría, kaguya no estará en el harem de Goku ya que como lo dije hace muchos capítulos fue sellada por bills hace muchos años, también los harem estoy viendo que no llegaran a mas de 1º chicas ya que es mucho ya para el escritor, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **gokusayayin9:** si te entiendo también por eso solo publicare los fines de semanas, este capitulo tendrá mucha acción y una cosa tu historia de pokemon y esta son muy diferentes, gracias por tu comentario.

 **Dragonoidnatsu:** bueno yo creo que jiraiya no será necesario en esta historia ya que solo seria un estorbo, solo servirá como informante de la hoja, el opening lo seguire poniendo para que se rian un poco jaja, ya tengo planeado lo de la invasión kurenai tiene unos seis meses mas menos de embarazo, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **aten92:** pues puedo decirte esto la arena saldrá mejor parada que el sonido jajaja, mas que una novia por ahora es su guarda espalda, la invasión ya la tengo planeada sin mas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **THE CROW 88:** gracias por tu apoyo.

 **RichdlPazTDW:** todo el crédito es de lozato jaaja, el padre biológico de naruto no estuvo con él y si Goku es la forma que pensó el rubio del sayayin, quien dijo que Goku y minato no se encontrarían jajaja sasuke y naruto hicieron lo de siempre en el planeta kaio tratar de atrapar a bubles golpear a gregori y esas cosas, mas que los sayayin son imanes es la personalidad amable, protectora, inocente, adorables y siempre están para las chicas, además de sus físicos, gracias por el apoyo.

 **darksquall03:** hey nuevo lector que bueno que te guste la historia si faltan de este tipo de historias y mas en español sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

 **jair d:** Goku ya le faltaba una y Gohan ya conseguirá otra jajaja, gaara también se las trae, naruto a cambiado gracias a los son y es lo mas notable, Gohan tomara el papel de vegeta en esta historia y Goten pues llegara a la fase 3, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Superheros315:** aquí esta el capitulo y espero te guste, gracias por el apoyo.

Sin mas y decir que comenten y dejes sus opiniones o ideas los dejo con el opening seguido por el capitulo, ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Konoha resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor),

al volar destellos brillan en mi sexy harem,

con libertad puedes tener muchas esposas (esposas),

y el placer despierta lujuria dentro de mí,

como si mi P*** hiciera erupción,

se excitan mis esposas,

podrán ver de cerca mi gran "dragón",

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no importa lo que suceda,

siempre Asuma sufrirá,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

vibrante mi corazón siente emoción,

tendré un enorme Harem,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no pienses nada sólo escucha,

sueños húmedos tienes hoy,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no importa lo que suceda,

tengo un Harem el dia de hoy!

Capitulo 23: los pre eliminares se complican, el poder de gaara.

En las calles de konoha, cada aldeano se encontraban siendo llevados al monumento hokage para que estos no estuvieran involucrados en el próximo ataque hacia konoha, todo esto fue diciéndoles a los residentes de konoha que solo era una evacuación de emergencia, logrando no causar un caos en los aldeanos y que el enemigo se diera cuenta.

"bien, solo nos falta la academia" decía Yugao a los chunin que ayudaban en la evacuación.

"no te preocupes Yugao, yo iré a la academia con un grupo de chunin a evacuarlos" decía Samui que aun siendo de la aldea de la nube, ayudaba en lo que podía a su futura residencia o mas especifico el clan son.

"me parece bien Samui, nosotros nos prepararemos en las entradas de konoha" exclamo la peli purpura, mientras cada una se ponía en marcha.

"ahora solo debemos dejar a Gohan y las demás la protección de la gente del estadio" pensó la rubia de grandes pechos, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a la academia ninja.

(Puerta principal de la aldea)

"hey par de idiotas, estén alerta a cualquier movimiento en las afueras de la aldea" decía Tsume inuzuka, la cual estaba molesta por no poder ir a ver las peleas pre eliminares junto a su marido.

"si señora" decían los chunin encargados de vigilar la entrada principal, regresando a su trabajo con un poco de miedo al estar bajo el cargo de una inuzuka enojada.

"wow, deben estar muy emocionante las batallas" comento kurumaru viendo en dirección al estadio de konoha, "es una lastima que no lograste ir Tsume jijiji" decía el perro parchado, riendo entre dientes para molestar mas a Tsume.

"calla perro o cambio tu comida a una de dieta" decía la mujer de Goku, levantando el puño con ira asustando a kurumaru por lo dicho.

"e..esta bien me callo" decía el perro de gran tamaño, agachando sus orejas.

"tch será mejor desatar mi ira contra los del sonido" pensó con molestia la matriarca inuzuka con los brazos cruzados y una vena palpitante en su frente.

Mientras el perro y los guardianes de la entrada a konoha la miraban con una gota de sudor en su cabe, comenzando a alejarse de poco a poco para no sufrir la ira de una de las esposas de Goku las cuales dominaban el ki y eso las hacia muy letales.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke y kankuro se miraban fijamente el uno con el otro, esperando realizar el primer movimiento, sasuke se mantenía con una cara seria y neutra en su rostro mientras que el chico gato era lo contrario ya que sabia la capacidad del uchiha.

"maldición, tendre que usar todo lo que tengo desde el principio" pensó el ninja de la arena, desenvolviendo de sus vendas a su marioneta para ponerla justo enfrente de sasuke, "te are una advertencia chico uchiha si recibes un dardo de mi marioneta es mejor que dejes la pelea" exclamo kankuro tratando de intimidar al uchiha.

"no será necesario" dijo el hermano de Itachi muy tranquilamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos, "ya que no podras tocarme con tu marioneta" dijo sasuke comportándose bastante genial, al abrir sus ojos y revelar el sharingan.

"tu línea de sangre no podrá conmigo uchiha!" grito molesto el chico de la aldea de la arena, comenzando a manipular a su marioneta para que comenzara el ataque a sasuke.

La marioneta de kankuro comenzó a lanzar senbon envenenados de su boca, siendo esquivados por el uchiha el cual solo se hacia un lado para esto pero el ataque no termino ahí y al marioneta revelo de sus manos cuchillas afiladas de sus cuatro brazos comenzando el ataque al chico uchiha.

"sus ataques son lentos" pensó el uchiha, viendo en cámara lenta los cuchillazos de la marioneta hacia su persona, "espera sus ataques no son lentos, yo puedo predecir cada golpe" pensó el uchiha, dándose cuenta de los resultados del entrenamiento con el kaio.

"que demonios, veamos si puede esquivar esto" pensó el chico de la arena, comenzando a mover sus hilos de chakra, para alejar a su marioneta de sasuke, "eres rápido lo admito, pero ¿seras tan rápido para pelear contra ataques de varias direcciones?" exclamo el chico gato mientras su marioneta se desprendia de sus miembros.

Cabeza, brazos, piernas y torso se convertían en armas letales y punzantes que apuntaban contra el uchiha, el cual solo se mantenía tranquilo espernado el ataque de kankuro contra su persona.

"hablas mucho, solo ataca chico gato" dijo sasuke molestando a kankuro al decirle chico gato y sacando carcajadas de todo el estadio.

"maldito uchiha" decía un avergonzado kankuro, "ahora te hare picadillo!" grito el chico gato, comenzando a maniobrar los miembros letales de su marioneta dirigiéndolos al uchiha.

Cada brazo de la marioneta se dirigía en distintas direcciones del uchiha el cual esquivaba cada una de las cuchillas de kankuro, pero lo que no se espero que el torso de la marioneta usando cuchillas en vez de costillas trato de darle un abrazo mortal, logrando su objetivo dejando a todos los presentes con rostros incrédulos y sorprendidos y a kankuro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"jejeje lo logre" dijo el chico gato en voz alta.

"¿Qué lograste?" pregunto sasuke, el cual se encontraba detrás de kankuro el cual al verlo se hecho hacia atrás y ver que solo era un tronco lo que había atravesado con las cuchillas de su marioneta.

"tch lograste sobrevivir a mi ataque" dijo molesto el chico gato, comenzando a posicionar de nuevo sus armas alrededor de sasuke.

"bien es hora de comenzar mi contra ataque" dijo el uchiha poniéndose en posición de pelea, comenzando a aumentar su poder de pelea.

Kankuro no perdió su tiempo y comenzó el ataque con cada brazo de la marioneta, tratando de empalar el cuerpo de sasuke el cual gracias el sharingan logro tomar uno de las cuchillas de la marioneta y partir el brazo en dos con un golpe de karate.

El próximo brazo punzante que se dirigía por su espalda, lo destrozo con una patada circular dejándolo inservible el brazo de la marioneta, las dos siguientes cuchillas se acercaban una de cada lado de sasuke, pero este salto justo a tiempo, haciendo que estas armas se estrellaran la una con la otra, para que sasuke les cayera en picada destrozándolas en el suelo.

"es hora de terminar con esas molestias" dijo el uchiha empezando a realizar sellos de mano, al terminar la electricidad empezó a acumularse en su mano, **"estilo de rayo: cortes de luz"** exclamo sasuke que a la velocidad del viento, comenzó a cortar los que quedaba de la marioneta de kankuro solo dejando cortes de luz en su camino, para luego terminar detrás de kankuro con su mano alzada al aire.

El torso se hizo pedazos por los cortes a alta velocidad de sasuke, las piernas de la marioneta se cayeron hechas girones y la cabeza de la marioneta se partia en dos partes dejando los hilos de chakra de kankuro inservibles, el cual tenia una cara de sorpresa y horror al ver como su marioneta ya era solo basura en el campo de batalla.

"para terminar esto" exclamo el uchiha mientras comenzaba a concentrar ki en su mano derecha sin mirar a kankuro, "aaahhhh" sasuke uchiha se dio la vuelta y lanzo una bola del tamaño de una pelota de futbol hacia el chico de la arena, estrellándola de lleno contra la espalda del chico, mandándolo contra el suelo.

De manera inmediata el gran saiyaman se dirigió al cuerpo del chico de la arena, al revisar a kankuro este no poseía contusiones o golpes graves pero si estaba inconsciente después de recibir la bola de energía por parte de sasuke.

"el ganador de la tercera pelea de los pre eliminares es sasuke uchiha" exclamo el gran saiyaman levantando la mano de su hermano en ley, mientras todos vitoreaban y aclamaban la pelea entre sasuke y kankuro, este ultimo era llevado por los médicos de konoha para su completa revisión.

(En las gradas)

"chaaaaa! Sasuke es el mejor" gritaba a todo pulmón la peli rosa de sakura, dando puñetazos al aire con la emoción por ver a su novio derrotar al chico de la arena de una manera tan genial.

"wow sasuke ha mejorado mucho durante este tiempo" dijo impresionada la yamanaka, "aunque no se compara con mi Goten" dijo con soberbia la rubia platinada, molestando a sakura.

"calla Ino cerdo, no importa lo fuerte que sea Goten, sasuke es mas genial que él" decía molesta sakura levantando su puño contra la rubia, pero en un segundo su puño se convirtió en hielo, dejando impresionada a la peli rosa que casi se cae de su asiento.

"oh disculpa ¿se congelo tu mano?" dijo sarcásticamente la princesa de hielo haku, "pero no creo que deberías hablar así de mi Goten" dijo Haku con una dulce sonrisa que haría aterrar a cualquiera.

"tch eso lo hiciste a propósito ahh" exclamo sakura tomando un kunai que se dirigía justo a su rostro, "¿Qué diablos?" exclamo la novia de sasuke viendo el kunai en su mano.

"ups creo que se me fue de la mano mi kunai jejej" exclamo TenTen en un tono de broma pero mirando maliciosamente a sakura.

"ok ya comprendí, dios ya no se puede hacer ningún comentario de Goten" dijo sakura cruzándose de brazos, mientras las chicas de Goten volvían su vista al campo de batalla.

"mientras comprendas que Goten es mejor" exclamo altaneramente la pelirroja Karin, mientras Kushina se reia por la pelea de las chicas ya que ella haría lo mismo si hablaran de su Goku de esa forma.

"son solo unas niñas tontas" pensó Rika mirando a las fanáticas de Goten, "solo mi gaari es el mejor y mas genial ninja del mundo" pensó cruzándose de brazos mientras de reojo miraba donde se encontraban los participantes del torneo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los dos últimos contrincantes ya se habían retirado de la arena para dar paso a la cuarta batalla de los pre eliminares chunin donde se enfrentaría la timida Hinata hyuga y la fan de cuatro colas en su cabello Temari de la arena.

"bien Hinata es tu turno" decía emocionado naruto tomando las manos de su novia la cual se sonrojaba por esta acción de su rubio novio, "se que serás la ganadora de esta pelea" decía naruto mientras abrazaba a la sonrojada Hinata.

"gracias naruto pero quisiera pedirte una cosa antes de la pelea" decía la oji perla jugueteando con sus dedos mientras el Uzumaki la veía con confusión, "quisiera un beso como amuleto de la buena suerte como lo hizo Goten y Fuu" dijo la hermana de hanabi, mientras se sonrojaba a un más que antes.

"no hay problema, pero a cambio tu debes hacer lo mismo cuando yo tenga mi batalla" dijo algo picaro el Uzumaki mientras el kyubi se reía de la actitud de su contenedor.

Hinata asintió feliz con la cabeza, mientras los labios de ambos chicos se acercaban lentamente y su ojos se cerraban a igual velocidad teniendo un dulce y tierno beso entre los novios Uzumaki y hyuga, mientras Temari veía esto y se le ocurría los mismo para hacer con Goten.

"oye Goten, sabes yo pues tu sabes" balbuceaba Temari mientras el sayayin la miraba con confusión por no saber que quería la chica pero Fuu si sabia lo que la rubia quería.

"ach solo por esta vez la ayudare" dijo la chica de morena piel acercándose al oído del joven sayayin y explicarle lo que Temari quería de él.

"oohhhh, ya entendí Temari quiere que la bese" dijo el sayayin entendiendo el comportamiento de la chica de la arena la cual se sonrojo por lo dicho por Goten.

"e..e si pero si no quieres es bi…mpphhp" la rubia genin de la arena no termino de hablar, ya que el joven sayayin la besaba por sorpresa como sus novias lo hacían a veces, sorprendiendo por completo a la rubia Temari la cual tenia los ojos como platos por el beso de Goten.

Aunque al pasar los segundos sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando de los labios del sayayin, el cual era un poco mas bajo de que Temari pero a ella no le importaba esto y tomo sus hombros para profundizar un poco mas los labios del sayayin y acoplando su boca con la de Goten. El beso duro unos minutos antes de que separaran con las mejillas sonrojadas de ambos.

"wow eso fue…aaahhh.." gito Temari la cual fue golpeada en el trasero por Fuu, la cual envío a la rubia directo al campo de batalla pero siendo atrapada por el gran saiyaman.

"ahora concéntrate en la pelea" dijo la peli verde mientras tomaba posesivamente el brazo del sayayin.

"tch" bufo Temari al no poder disfrutar mas el contacto labial con Goten, "gracias gran saiyaman" dijo la rubia mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Gohan.

"no hay problema señorita, no permitiría que una de las novias de Goten se lastimara jajaja" decía el héroe de konoha, riendo muy sobre actuadamente sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes.

Mientras por su parte Hinata bajaba por las escaleras para poder ponerse al día con Temari y llevar a cabo su pelea, la cual decidiría quien pasaba a la siguiente ronda o tal vez se convirtiera en chunin por su despliegue de habilidades.

(En las gradas)

"vamos hermana tu puedes" alentaba hanabi a su hermana mayor la cual la saludaba con la mano, "ella ganara gracias a tu entrenamiento papá" comentaba la pequeña hyuga a su padre el cual se encontraba sonriendo por poder ver los resultados del entrenamiento de su hija.

"no te confíes hanabi, esa chica fue entrenada por el hijo de Goku y debe ser muy fuerte en estos momentos" explico el patriarca del clan hyuga mientras hanabi se sonrojaba por la mención de Goten sacando una sonrisa de su padre.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

Hinata se encontraba ya lista y centrada con su posición de pelea, activando de inmediato su byakugan solo esperando el inicio del combate, por su parte Temari tenia ya con un agarre firme en su enorme abanico para comenzar la fiesta en cualquier minuto.

"que la cuarta pelea de comienzo" exclamo el hermano mayor de Goten, dando inicio a la pelea donde las chicas no esperaron mas y se fueron la una contra la otra.

" **estilo de viento: ráfaga presión de aire"** exclamo la rubia su ataque de viento, enviando una enorme ráfaga de viento hacia la hyuga pero esta no era tonta y ya había estudiado de antemano a su rival y su estilo de pelea.

Usando su velocidad logro hacerse a un lado del ataque de Temari para luego poner sus manos en forma de equis en su frente anunciando uno de los ataques mas poderosos en su arsenal, la técnica enseñada por el clan son y su sensei kurenai.

" **masenko"** grito la oji perla, lanzando la ráfaga de ki amarillo hacia Temari sorprendiendo a las presentes por la técnica que mostraba la novia de Hinata, pero Temari gracias al entrenamiento de Goten sabia los conocimientos del ki.

"Goten me enseño a esquivar esos ataques y la clave es la velocidad" pensó con una sonrisa la rubia genin, usando su abanico para generar una ráfaga de aire detrás de ella y poder esquivar el masenko de Hinata, haciéndolo estrellar contra el suelo y dejar un agujero de considerable tamaño.

Hinata no se detuvo ahí y aprovecho para lanzarse contra Temari a gran velocidad para usar el puño suave de su clan contra la rubia chica de la arena.

"oh no, no la haras" dijo Temari usando su abanico para elevarse por los aires y ponerse a considerable distancia de Hinata para no entrar en una pelea de mano a mano con la oji perla ya que sabia que estaría en gran desventaja en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con ella.

"trata de mantener distancia para usar sus ataques de viento conmigo" exclamo Hinata persuadiendo las intenciones de Temari contra de ella.

" **estilo de viento: cortes en el viento"** Temari dijo empezando a concentrarse en cortes de aire a presión con su abanico, enviando varios ataques de diferentes posiciones a Hinata.

La hyuga podía ver cada uno de los ataques y analizo como esquivarlos y avanzar hacia Temari en solo unos segundos, para empezar a acometer su plan el cual funcionaba como ella esperaba, al esquivar los cortes de viento se acercaba de poco a poco a Temari la cual seguía lanzando cortes de aire a Hinata la cual no retrocedía preocupando a la chica de la arena.

"no la puedo golpear, entonces solo acércate un poco mas" pensó la rubia esperando el momento adecuado, justo para detener su ataque y tomar a dos manos el abanico, **"estilo de viento: ráfaga presión de aire"** grito la rubia chica lanzando su ataque y esta vez Hinata no lo podía esquivar ya que el ataque casi fue a quema ropa.

Lo único que pudo atinar hacer la oji perla fue a cubrirse con sus manos en forma de equis y ser lanzada por el aire gracias al poder de la ráfaga de aire de Temari, destrozando parte de su ropa pero por sobre todo su chaqueta blanca dejándola solo con su playera azul que se ajustaba a su cuerpo en desarrollo.

"bien con eso tiene" exclamo la rubia Temari viendo como su ataque había funcionado lo que no esperaba era que Hinata diera una voltereta hacia atrás para mantenerse estable en el aire.

"es mi turno" dijo la oji perla mientras comenzaba a realizar sellos de manos en el aire, antes de caer al suelo, **"estilo de agua: hidropropulsion"** grito la hyuga generando agua a presión en la planta de los pies justo al caer en la tierra para ser lanzada contra la rubia.

"oh oh" dijo Temari sin poder hacer ningún movimiento ya que en un cerrar de ojos Hinata estaba delante de ella con su palma en su pecho.

La chicas de ojos blancos sin perder el tiempo comenzó a golpear cada punto de las redes de chakra de Temari para bloquearlas y no dejarla realizar ningún otro jutsu para terminar por fin con la pelea.

" **4, 8, 16, 32, 64 ocho trigramas 64 palmas"** exclamo la hyuga dándole un ultimo golpe en el pecho de la rubia chica, lanzándola hacia atrás con 64 golpes en todo su cuerpo, terminando la pelea con la famosa técnica del clan hyuga.

Temari fue lanzada hacia atrás cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo, mientras su abanico caia a su lado dejando a todos sorprendidos por el despliegue de fuerza y velocidad que hizo la oji perla en este ultimo ataque.

(Con los participantes)

"genial gano Hinata, ¿viste eso Goten?" pregunto un emocionado y feliz naruto vitoreando a su novia, para luego mirar a su lado a su hermano sayayin pero este ya no se encontraba en las gradas junto a él si no ya estaba junto a Temari en la arena de batalla.

(Volviendo con los peleadores)

El sayayin menor se encontraba hincado con la rodilla en el suelo mientras Temari se encontraba en sus brazos, mientras Goten usaba su energía para restaurar las de la rubia, la cual poco a poco comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, mientras Gohan daba como ganadora a Hinata la cual se acercaba preocupada a la rubia de la arena.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto la hyuga mientras Temari se recomponía lentamente con ayuda del sayayin.

"no te preocupes Hinata, me venciste en una pelea justa ahora solo me queda entrenar mas" dijo la rubia chica de la arena, mientras Goten la tomaba de forma nupcial para que esta no tuviera que esforzarse al mantenerse en pie.

"felicidades Hinata fue una buena pelea" dijo el hijo de Goku, mientras comenzaba a elevarse por el aire y llevar a Temari a las gradas para continuar restaurando las energías de la rubia.

"perdona Goten, no logre derrotar a Hinata" dijo la rubia con una voz triste acurrucándose en el pecho del sayayin, ocultando su rostro.

"hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, fue una estupenda pelea Temari jejejej" dijo el sayayin menor, otorgándole a la rubia la famosa sonrisa son sonrojando a la chica.

"gracias Goten eres el mejor" dijo Temari volviendo a sonreír mientras llegaban a las gradas, donde Goten comenzaba el trabajo de devolverle las energías a la rubia ninja de la aldea de la arena.

Mientras con la oji perla, era recibida por el rubio Uzumaki el cual la abrazaba y la felicitaba con gran emoción sonrojando a la chica, quien solo le sonreía al rubio y recibía este amoroso abrazo por parte de su novio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los espectadores se encontraban muy satisfechos al ver el despliegue de poder que mostraban estos genin, algunos de los señores de alto rango del país ganaban grandes apuestas hechas en las peleas, mientras que otros perdían su dinero pero disfrutaban de batallas realmente emocionantes.

Después de una pausa para relajar un poco los animos de la gente, los próximos contendientes ya se dirigían a paso lento hacia el centro del cuadrilátero, donde se llevaría a cabo la quinta pelea de los pre eliminares, la cual se enfrentaría el nara contra el Uzumaki.

Los dos genin se habían preparado mucho para esta ocasión, los dos se conocían hace muchos años y sabían las tácticas que usaba le uno del otro pero lo único que no contaban los dos era la fuerza de voluntad que tenían para ganar esta batalla.

"ha llegado el momento mi amigo" dijo el rubio Uzumaki poniéndose en frente del chico cabeza de piña, el cual solo tenia una cara de molestia en su rostro.

"ach viejo esto es molesto, Gohan sensei me hizo pasar un infierno de entrenamiento para esta ocasión" exclamo shikamaru con molestia mirando de re ojo al gran saiyaman el cual solo sonreía por esto.

"yo también pase lo mismo shikamaru y prometo que no perderé ante ti" dijo el confiado Uzumaki poniéndose en pose de pelea.

"esto es problemático pero tampoco perderé" dijo el manipulador de las sombras preparándose para empezar a usar sus sombras desde el principio.

"que la quinta pelea de comienzo" grito el arbitro sayayin dando inicio a la batalla.

Sin dejar un solo segundo pasar shikamaru a una gran velocidad ya había hecho los sellos de manos para atrapar a naruto con su sombra, pero el rubio usaba sus reflejos para esquivar la sombra de shikamaru antes de que lo atrapara.

"veamos que hace shikamaru con algunos clones" pensó el Uzumaki creando cinco clones para distraer al nara el cual atrapo a uno de los clones de naruto mientras los otros cuatro fueron a atacarlo.

"je ya contaba con eso" pensó el pelinegro, creando mas sombras de su persona atrapando a los cuatro naruto restantes, "jutsu de posesión de sombra completa" dijo con una sonrisa el nara, lo que él no esperaba que los cuatro naruto desaparecieran en nubes de humos, "¿Qué?" dijo el sorprendido shikamaru.

"te tengo" dijo naruto apareciendo detrás del pelinegro para tratar de asestar un puñetazo en la nuca del nara.

" **jutsu clon de sombra"** dijo el nara para que una sombra con la imagen de shikamaru recibiera el golpe en su rostro y luego desapareciera conectándose con la sombra de naruto, atrapando al rubio Uzumaki.

"maldición" pensó el rubio, mientras una parte de las sombras de shikamaru se levantara como una mano y lo atrapara por el cuello.

"bien naruto, ahora ríndete si no quieres comenzar a asfixiarte por mis sombras" advirtió el nara, mientras comenzaba a apretar un poco mas el cuello de naruto pero en ese momento el sonido de aplausos de una sola persona lo sacaron de concentración.

"bravo shikamaru" exclamo el rubio Uzumaki, el cual estaba sentado en la rama del árbol que se encontraba en la arena de batalla, sorprendiendo a shikamaru al percatarse que el naruto que había atrapado era solo un clon que desaparecia en una explosión de humo blanco.

"todo este tiempo estuve peleando con tus clones naruto" exclamo shikamaru mientras las sombras volvían a su estado original, volviendo a como se inicio la pelea.

"en estos años también me he vuelto mas inteligente para pelear jejejeje" decía le rubio mientras bajaba del árbol y esboza su famosa sonrisa zorruna al nara que esboza una media sonrisa en sus labios.

"creo que hemos vuelto como al principio" dijo shikamaru preparando otra vez sus sombras y ahora estaría mas atento a los clones del Uzumaki.

"entonces continuemos con la pelea" exclamo el rubio poniéndose en posición de pelea, en unos segundos el rubio había generado una decena completa de clones de sombra, "es hora de probar la técnica de mi papá en la que he trabajado tanto" exclamo el rubio Uzumaki mientras los clones se ponían en frente de shikamaru.

"algo planea naruto, primero acabare con sus clones y luego iré por él" pensó shikamaru activando sus sombras mientras los clones se lanzaban contra él, **"jutsu sombra perforante"** exclamo el nara mintras la sombras de lanzaban como si fueran lanzas empaladoras contra los clones.

Las sombras traspasaban los cuerpos de los rubios clones, los cuales iban desapareciendo de poco a poco por los ataques del nara.

"tch necesito mas tiempo" pensó el rubio Uzumaki comenzando a generar mas clones de sombras y dar un salto hacia atrás esperando ganar el tiempo necesario para realizar su ataque.

Los clones comenzaron a lanzar una lluvia de kunais al nara, el cual solo esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro comenzando a ser cubierto por sus propias sombras formando una cúpula negra que detenía cada arma ninja dirigida hacia su persona.

"esta cúpula además de protegerme, puede ser una muy buena forma para atacar" pensó shikamaru mientras que dentro de la cúpula podía divisar a todos los clones de naruto que se acercaban a atacarlo, sacando aun mas lanzas de la cúpula acabando con algunos clones, lo que no contaba el nara fue la voz de naruto resonar por el estadio.

" **ka-me…."** Exclamo el Uzumaki el cual tenia sus manos en el costado empezando a generar energía de color azul a su costado.

"ese es…" pensó shikamaru con una mirada de sorpresa en su cara, al ver que naruto preparaba una de las técnicas mas famosas del clan son y que solo había visto cuando Gohan sensei la hacia para entrenar.

" **ha-me.."** la luz de las manos de naruto se hacían mas y mas intensas al decir estas palabras, mientras shikamaru trataba de por todos los medios derrotar los clones faltantes e intentar alcanzar al uzmaki original y detener su ataque.

"maldición, usare las sombras de los clones para llegar a é" exclamo el nara ideando una estrategia, liberándose de la cúpula de sombras para tener un mayor alcance hacia el rubio, "ya casi….." decía el nara apunto de alcanzar al Uzumaki pero…

" **haaaa!"** grito naruto lanzando por fin la ráfaga de ki azul y blanca, justo en el momento que shikamaru lo lograba atrapar pero esto había sido muy tarde, ya que el ataque lo conecto de lleno en el centro del pecho lanzando a shikamaru directo a unas de las paredes del estadio.

"aahhhh" grito el shikamaru mientras se estampaba contra la pared del estadio, cayendo al suelo con las ropas destrozadas y algunas contusiones por el estallido de la energía.

De un momento a otro Gohan se había acercado al nara para combrobar su condición, encontrando que solo había caído inconsciente con algunas magulladuras en su cuerpo pero nada grave, solo uso su energía para restaurar las del nara para que los paramédicos ninjas se llevaran al chico de la arena.

"el ganador de la quinta pelea del examen chunin es…" Gohan tomo la mano del rubio Uzumaki y la levanto al aire, "naruto Uzumaki" exclamo el sayayin.

El publico estaba anonadado al tan despliegue de poder que jamas creyeron posible ver, Kushina sonreía orgullosa por ver el progreso del entrenamiento de su hijo y Hinata veía un rubor en su rostro como su novio se había vuelto tan fuerte en este mes de entrenamiento.

"eeehhhh!" el público gritaban emocionados por la victoria del Uzumaki, el cual sonreía y saludaba a los espectadores de tan esplendido combate que se había librado.

(Con los demás participantes)

Sasuke, Fuu, Goten, Temari y por supuesto Hinata aplaudían con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras naruto volvia con ellos después de la victoria obtenida frente a shikamaru, con gaara el pelirrojo comenzaba a mostrar signos de emoción por pelear y Goten no se quedaba atrás, el sayayin tenia las mismas emociones de pelea que gaara el cual lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

"hoy eres mi presa" pensó el pelirrojo con malicia en sus ojos, mientras comenzaba su camino hacia el cuadrilátero.

"por fin es mi turno para pelear" dijo muy emocionado el son menor, comenzando a estirar sus músculos como lo hacen todos los son antes de comenzar a pelear.

"espera un momento Goten" exclamo Fuu acercándose a su novio sayayin, "no creo que vayas a pelear sin tu amuleto de la buena suerte" dijo la chica de piel morena, con un toque de picardía en su voz.

Goten con un poco de dificultad entendió lo que dijo la peli verde, para luego acercarse a la chica con su típica sonrisa en su cara, mientras Fuu tomaba las mejillas del sayayin con ternura y poner sus labios con los del sayayin menor, besando tiernamente a Goten en un beso que acoplaba a la perfección sus bocas, que duro un minuto para separarse.

"Goten yo…" decía Temari mirando al piso con un rubor en su rostro, "no se que decir gaara es mi hermano y tu eres una persona especial para mi, no quisiera que ninguno saliera lastimado en esta pelea" decía la rubia chica de la arena.

"no te preocupes Temari, prometo que la pelea no pasara a mayores" dijo el joven sayayin, dedicándole a la chica la famosa sonrisa son a la rubia, la cual levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con el rostro sonriente del sayayin.

"gracias Goten" dijo la chica y sin mas se inclino a los labios del sayayin y los atrapo con su propia boca, aprovechando la situación para besar al joven sayayin sacando una vena de molestia de Fuu. Luego de unos minutos de besarse y traspasar saliva el uno con el otro la rubia se separo y Goten de un salto ya se encontraba en el centro del cuadrilátero.

(En las gradas con los espectadores)

"wujuuuuu! Siii Goten!" gritaba Ino desde las gradas animando a su novio sayayin al verlo entrar al campo de pelea.

"vamos Goten derrota al raro sin cejas" apoyaba Karin al sayayin, molestando a Rika que se encontraba atenta a los vitoreo de estas chicas al oponente de gaara.

"tu puedes Goten demuéstrale quien es el mas fuerte" animaba Kin, al chico el cual saludaba a las chicas desde el cuadrilátero.

Las chicas seguían animando al hijo menor de Goku, mientras Rika las miraba con gran molestia al ver como el sayayin era tan animado y su gaara era insultado por estas jóvenes niñas.

"tontas chiquillas, ese niño con cara de idiota jamás podrá ponerle un dedo a mi gaari" pensó con molestia la peli purpura de grandes atributos, con una vena palpitante en su frente.

(Volviendo a la escena de batalla)

La batalla estallaría en cualquier minuto y no importaba si Gohan daba o no al comienzo de la batalla, gaara quería sangre y esta era la de Goten, el cual miraba fijamente al pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los presentes vitoreaban y aclamaban por su favorito meintras los señores feudales y lideres de varios pueblos, se regocijaban y hablaban entre ellos comentando que esta era la mayor pelea que se presentaría en estas pre eliminares, mientras que los kages ponían atención y extremo cuidado a esta pelea ya que a través de esta comenzaría el ataque a konoha.

"bien si los dos se encuentran listos que inicie la pelea" exclamo el gran saiyaman, alejándose del par de chicos y preparándose para que en cualquier momento la hoja fuera atacada.

"ha llegado el momento y no me contendré en esta pelea" exclamo Goten con una sonrisa ladeada en su cara, mientras expulsaba una ráfaga de ki de su cuerpo.

"no importa quien seas, hoy te venceré son Goten" dijo gaara con una mueca neutra en su cara, comenzando a dejar caer la arena de su enorme calabaza de su espalda.

Goten fue el primero en atacar y se lanzo contra el pelirrojo con una patada voladora al rostro del chico el cual uso el escudo de arena para protegerse del ataque de Goten, el cual se estrello con la arena pero eso no iba a detenerlo.

"si puedo destrozar paredes puedo hacerlo con simple arena" grito Goten usando el poder de su ki para impulsar mas su ataque logrando traspasar la pared de arena y conectar su patada en el rostro del chico.

El pelirrojo fue enviado hacia atrás varios metros de Goten, siendo salvado de caer al suelo por su arena que lo volvió a poner de pie pero su armadura comenzaba a caer de su rostro.

"jajaajaja eso es, esto es dolor jajajaj" decía maniacamente gaara tomándose la cara, comenzando a mostrar sus verdaderos colores, "ahora te… ¿Dónde esta?" dijo gaara al levantar la vista y no ver al sayayin.

"atrás de ti" dijo el sayayin a las espaldas del ninja de la arena, el cual solo pudo ver de reojo detrás suyo que el sayayin se encontraba ahí y no logro reaccionar a la patada en su espalda que volvió a mandarlo a volar.

Como el sonido Goten corrió para ponerse en el lugar donde gaara era enviado por su patada para no dejarlo tener capacidad de reaccionar a él o su arena. Gaara fue recibido con una fuerte patada en su mandíbula enviándolo al aire.

"es el momento de usar una técnica que usaron en contra mia" pensó el sayayin, tomando impulso para luego dar un gran salto hacia el cielo mientras daba giros y giros sobre si mismo, 360 720 1080 1440° grados giro el sayayin comenzando a estirar su pie derecho, **"máximo huracán de la hoja"** grito el sayayin impactando de lleno en el centro del pecho a gaara, lanzándolo a pique contra el suelo dejando un gran cráter en la tierra.

(En las gradas)

Todos estaba con las bocas abiertas por todo lo pasado en solo unos minutos o mas bien dicho todo lo hecho por el sayayin al solo comenzar con la pelea, quedando atónitos el poder del clan son y que no solo eran farfullas o mentiras.

"vamos gaara se no que no perderás por esos golpes" pensó muy frustrada Rika, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando sus brazos con sus palmas.

"gai sensei eso fue…" dijo lee con los ojos como platos apuntando al sayayin.

"si lee, esa técnica fue…." Dijo igual de sorprendido el jounin del espandex verde.

"el huracán de la hoja!" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras sus ojos brillaban al máximo al presenciar tal esplendida técnica que fue sacada de su arsenal.

"yeaahhhh Goten es el mejor" decía las chicas muy emocionadas haciendo reaccionar al publico, los cuales volvían al griterío de siempre.

(Volviendo a la batalla)

"AHHHH JAJAJAJA ESO ES EL DOLOR ME HACE SENTIR VIVO!" se escucho desde el interior del cráter una voz llena de malicia y de forma psicópata, mientras del agujero salía gaara siendo levantado por la arena con una cara de psicópata completa y pedazos de la armadura de arena cayendo de su cuerpo.

"su energía comienza a incrementarse y una segunda firma de energía esta apareciendo en gaara" exclamo el sayayin poniéndose en pose de batalla ahora cuidando mas sus movimientos y los del ninja de la arena.

"es el momento para que la arena pruebe tu sangre jejejeej" decía riendo el pelirrojo mientras la arena lo volvía a cubrir, "ahora muere son Goten…".

.

.

.

Bien es todo por ahora el próximo capitulo comienza la invasión a la hoja donde habran muchas mas sorpresas y la aparición de tier jejeje.

Sin mas dejen a la pareja que quieran el próximo lemon en los comentarios sin mas que viva el harem alucard77 fuera.


	24. Chapter 24

Bien ya paso una semana y lo prometido es deuda aquí otro capitulo de la familia son en konoha donde disfrutaran de varias escenas de acción y tal vez un poco de drama jajaja sin mas aquí respondo sus comentarios.

Neopercival: entiendo que has estado ocupado por eso y otros motivos actualizo los fines de semana espero te agrade el capitulo y que comentes al final, gracias por tu apoyo.

THE CROW 88: si podría ser Goku, pero con quien quieres que sea el lemon, déjalo en tu cmentario sin mas gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: a mi también me parece bueno gracias por el apoyo.

Goldran: trato de hacer lo mejor posible con la narración de las peleas y se entretengan leyéndolas, que viva el harem gracias por tu apoyo.

Guest: en primera solo me concentro en esta historia es muy difícil hacer mas de una historia y tener que concentrarme en la tesis pero igual gracias por el apoyo.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki. Jajaja ya entendí mi amigo y aquí habrá muchos mamporros jajaj y si black estará en shippuden, gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: gracias por decirme jodido pro jajaja y que bueno que soy una inspiración para que actualices gracias por el apoyo.

Lozato: así es mi amigo tu opening se queda, y no tal vez la historia llega a los mas 30 y algo de capítulos creo, tambie tengo planeado de como orchimaru se librara de la invasión pero gracias por la idea, sin tayuyá estará en el harem de Goten pero aun no, sin mas gracias por el ending que también se queda.

darksquall03: gracias amigo pero me gustaría que no fueras tan seco en comentar y digeras algo mas del capitulo sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: aquí tienes la invasión mi amigo y espero te guste como los demás capítulos, wiss y bills tienen una que otra intervención pero Goku se las lleva todas, sasuke y naruto comenzaran a demostrar por que son los hijos de Goku y gaara bueno esta loco gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: no te adelantes mi amigo todo con calma ya que cada capitulo tiene su propia esencia jajjaa, por supuesto ellos son los hijos de Goku gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: los dos se mantienen a la par ya que son entrenados por el mismo maestro, en este capitulo sabras si muere o no el hokage te llevaras una gran sorpresa, gracias por el apoyo.

hellsing89: que bueno que te gustaron los combates y veo que a todos les gusta lo mismo, Goten como siempre esta protegido de las malas lenguas jajaj aun falta para tsunade gracias por el apoyo.

Superheros315: jajajaj mas menos y asuma tengo algo planeado para él jajaja gracias por el apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: saludos ahora veras como se desenvuelve la invasión que tiene varias sorpresas ajaj recuerda que yinari la pequeña hijo de 18 y kakashi ya esta en construcción si sabes a lo que me refiero ajajaj gracias por el apoyo.

Bueno es todo por ahora, sin mas los dejo con el capitulo y recuerden que ninguna de las series me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

Konoha resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor),

al volar destellos brillan en mi sexy harem,

con libertad puedes tener muchas esposas (esposas),

y el placer despierta lujuria dentro de mí,

como si mi P*** hiciera erupción,

se excitan mis esposas,

podrán ver de cerca mi gran "dragón",

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no importa lo que suceda,

siempre Asuma sufrirá,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

vibrante mi corazón siente emoción,

tendré un enorme Harem,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no pienses nada sólo escucha,

sueños húmedos tienes hoy,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no importa lo que suceda,

tengo un Harem el dia de hoy!

Capitulo 24: la invasión a konoha, Goku contra los tres kages caidos.

Una figura femenina de buen cuerpo, grandes pechos, linda cintura y gran trasero corria por los bosques del país del fuego lo mas rápido que podía mientras empuñaba una espada en su mano.

Su cabello rubio y cejas de peculiar forma del mismo color hacían brillar su camino, pero lo mas singular de esta chica era el color de su piel que era idéntico al de Rika Minami, aunque en su cuerpo tenia varios vendajes como si esta hubiera estado en una gran pelea hace muy poco.

"espero poder llegar a tiempo" pensó la mujer de cabellos rubios, saltando de árbol en árbol con una gran agilidad, "maldito orchimaru, nos engaño a todos y mato al kazekage" dijo molesta la mujer empuñando mas firme el mango de su espada al recordar como esa serpiente había matado a cada uno de sus compañero inclusive al líder de la arena, solo para tomar su lugar para engañar a la arena a atacar a la hoja.

El ex ninja de la hoja lo había planeado todo, matar al líder de la aldea escondida entre la arena y realizar una alianza con el sonido para derrocar a la hoja actuando como el kazekage donde nadie pondría en jucio sus ideas y saldría impune tras la batalla, lo único que no contaba orochimaru fue que una de las kunoichis de la arena y defensora de gaara sobreviviera al ataque.

"lo peor es que ese bastardo usara a gaara para sus planes" decía la mujer de piel morena con una mueca de molestia en su rostro, "si gaara termina con un solo corte en su rostro, hare picadillos al bastardo de orochimaru y a cada ninja del sonido" exclamo la rubia de verdes ojos con una cara maléfica, ya que ella también le tenia mucha estima al pelirrojo.

La rubia comenzó a apurar un poco mas el paso al pensar que la seguridad estaría en peligro y el pobre chico seria usado como un arma para orochimaru, destruyendo lo que ella había inculcado al chico que este no era un arma era un humano igual que ella y su hermana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En konoha se seguía realizando las rondas pre eliminare de los exámenes chunin, donde se estaba llevando la ultima ronda de estas, en el cual se enfrentaban el representante de la arena gaara del desierto y el hijo menor de Goku son Goten, aunque las cosas se empezaban a complicar poco a poco ya que cada vez el pelirrojo comenzaba a consumirse por la locura del shukaku, la bestia de una cola.

"vamos son Goten, intenta atacarme jajajaa" decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa perturbadora en su cara, usando su arena como lanzas para empalar al sayayin el cual solo esquivaba con elegancia.

"si eso es lo que quires, aquí voy" exclamo Goten esquivando uno de las lanzas de arena de gaara, impulsándose del suelo hacia el pelirrojo con gran velocidad.

Gaara intentaba por todos los medios de detener al sayayin, usando la arena para atraparlo pero no lo lograba hasta que recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla y luego un rodillazo en su estomago, para ser terminado con un golpe a dos manos como un mazo en su espalda lanzándolo otra vez al suelo.

El ninja de la arena cayo de boca al suelo, estrellándose fuertemente contra la tierra quedando unos momentos inmóvil pero para luego la arena lo volviera a levantar y cubrir su armadura de arena, también ayudándolo a levantarse aun manteniendo esa sonrisa cruda y sicópata en su rostro.

"jeejjeje ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Vamos eres mas fuerte que eso" dijo maliciosamente el chico de cabello carmesí tratando de provocar al sayayin, el cual bajaba lentamente al suelo con una mirada serena y seria en su cara.

Goten movio sus palmas hacia delante de la vista de gaara para luego ponerlas a un costado de su cuerpo, poniéndose en posición para lanzar una de las técnicas mas poderosas del clan son, provocando que el genin de la aldea de la arena riera aun mas.

"eso es, dispara tu ataque lo resistiré y demostrare que no eres nada son Goten" exclamo gaara riendo a gemidos y abriendo sus brazos para recibir el impacto del kamehameha de Goten.

" **ka me ha me…"** exclamo Goten comenzando a reunir la energía necesaria para poner fin a la pelea, lo que el sayayin no contaba era que en las gradas ya se empezaba a llevar a cabo el plan de orochimaru.

(En las gradas)

Kabuto disfrazado como un anbu de la hoja, comenzaba a realizar sellos de manos preparando su gentjutsu para dormir a los presentes y comenzar de una vez por todas con la invasión planeada por el sennin de las serpientes.

"chicas atentas" exclamo Kushina a las presuntas novias de Goten y a la peli rosa novia de sasuke, las cuales asintieron con la cabeza.

"si Kushina sensei, ya estamos preparadas" dijeron las chicas comenzando a sacar cada una sus artículos para comenzar la pelea.

Sakura e Ino se pusieron sus guantes sin dedos con una ebilla de metal en sus nudilleras, TenTen y Karin sus kunais de sus bolsas traseras, Haku con sus famosos senbon en su mano derecha lista para la acción, Kin con un par de shuriken en cada mano y los hilos con sus campanillas listas para jugar con la mente de los ninjas enemigos.

Mientras con las esposas de Gohan estas también se preparaban para la acción, aunque kurenai en cualquier momento seria sacada de ese lugar por el mismo Gohan, ya que el se preocupaba por ella y su hijo aun no nacido.

"que mal que no te quedas a la fiesta kurenai, esto se pondrá muy divertido" dijo la peli purpura de Anko mirando de reojo a la morena guarda espalda de gaara.

"tch tienes razón, además tenia muchas ganas de probar un gentjutsu nuevo" dijo un poco desanimada la chica de ojos rojos, observando el campo de pelea.

"no te preocupes, yo lo disfrutare por ambas" dijo Anko con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras los vitoreos y gritos de la gente comenzaba a acallarse lentamente por el gentjutsu de kabuto.

Kakashi, gai, 18 y lee también se encontraban listos, colocándose en posiciones estratégicas para detener el ataque de la arena y del sonido los cuales se encontraban en el publico para atacar a los demás ninjas.

Pero toda concentración se perdió en el momento que en el centro del cuadrilátero se escucho y resonó el grito del sayayin menor del clan son, atrayendo la atención de los espectadores que aun se mantenían consientes y no decaían por la técnica ilusoria del ninja del sonido.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

" **haaa!"** grito el sayayin lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de ki al pelirrojo de la arena, el cual se mantenía con los brazos abiertos y su sonrisa maniaca en su rostro aunque esto no le duro mucho.

El poder del kamehameha impacto de lleno con el cuerpo de gaara, el cual ya no tenia su sonrisa en su rostro, ahora se había reemplazado por una mueca de dolor al ser estrellado de lleno contra una de las paredes del estadio, dejando una enorme grieta en ella, mientras la armadura de arena de gaara caía a pedazos y algunas cortadas en su cuerpo empezaban a sangra poco a poco.

Pero solo una simple gota de sangre que recorrió desde su frente, bajando por el costado de su ojo, se deslizo por su mejilla hasta su mandibula saco de su estupor al pelirrojo, como una chispa enciende la polvora.

El pelirrojo con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando hacia la nada paso su mano por su mejilla, dándose cuenta que la sangre que tenia en su rostro era la suya generando una mueca de enojo y furia máxima, comenzando a elevar su energía y la del shukaku como nunca se había hecho.

"es…e..esta es mi sangre" dijo casi como un susurro gaara, mientras su mano tiritaba de la impresión, "ESTA ES MI SANGREE!" grito con todas sus fuerzas el genin de la arena mientras su propia arena comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor de su persona, siendo succionado por esta comenzando a caer en su locura.

De la arena un brazo de enorme tamaño apareció y golpeo la grieta que había dejado el cuerpo de gaara al recibir el kamehameha de Goten, abriendo la pared de concreto para dejar salir hacia el bosque al pelirrojo ninja de la arena dejando el duelo inconcluso, pero mientras esto pasaba los ninjas del sonido comenzaban el ataque a konoha.

(En las gradas)

Los ninjas del sonido que se encontraban escondidos entre el publico dormido hacían su aparición pero lo que no contaban ellos era que las chicas los interceptaran en el acto.

Las cadenas de Kushina tomaban a los ninjas enemigos de la cintura y los estrellaba sin contemplación contras las paredes del estadio, por su parte Ino y sakura golpeaban a diestra y siniestra a los del sonido, rompiendo mandíbulas con sus letales y poderosos puños, las demás usaban sus armas ya pre dichas para comenzar la pelea.

" **estilo de hielo: estalagmitas letales"** exclamo la princesa de hielo Haku, usando el oxígeno del aire para transformar el aire en agua y luego en hielo que se convertían en lanzas que atravesaban a los ninjas del sonido.

"vamos Karin" dijo la peli castaña de TenTen, mientras empezaban a lanzar sus kunais a cada ninjas con una velocidad impresionante casi sin poder verse a la vista, atravesándolos a todos en zonas letales, dejándolos fuera de combate.

" **estilo de viento: bolas de aire a presión"** exclamo la Uzumaki lanzando bolas de aires a sus oponentes los cuales estallaban en las cabezas de los enmascarados ninjas, dejándolos inconscientes.

"bien hecho hija" dijo Kushina guiñando un ojo a Karin, la cual solo se sonrojo de como había sido llamada por la madre de naruto.

" **estilo de fuego gran bola de fuego"** exclamo ahora Mikoto lanzando su enorme bola de fuego a un grupo de ninjas, dejándolos quemados por completo, "chicas sigan a los que escaparon del estadio, no queremos que causen daños a la aldea" ordeno la uchiha madre de sasuke.

"esperen" dijo kakashi mientras cortaba ninjas con su chidori, "sakura avisa a sasuke, Goten y naruto que ustedes perseguirán a gaara" ordeno el líder del equipo 7, mientras la chica asentía con la cabeza, mientras las demás se retiraban del estadio.

Mientras con Gohan que este había sido atacado por el instructor del equipo de la arena pero de un golpe en su rostro fue enviado al cielo y mas allá. El sayayin se acercaba volando en dirección de kurenai para tomarla entre sus brazos para poder llevarla a un lugar seguro, mientras Anko destrozaba a los ninjas del sonido a patadas y puñetazos

"vamos kurenai es hora de llevarte a un lugar seguro" dijo el gran saiyaman dándole una patada en el pecho a un ninja que se acercaba amenazante hacia él.

"bueno es hora de irme, adiós Anko derrota a tantos como puedas" exclamo la mujer de ojos rojos, mientras se elevaba al aire en los brazos del sayayin.

"por supuesto que lo hare" dijo la peli purpura mientras enterraba un kunai en el cuello de uno de los ninjas del sonido, sin dejar de mirar a su objetivo.

Rika estaba desconcertada al ver como su querido gaara se había consumido por la locura y el poder del shukaku, que quedo unos minutos en shock pero al salir de su trance y dirigirse a detener a gaara.

"hey chicos ¿alguien ha visto a Mei?" exclamo Kushina mientras seguía usando sus decenas de cadenas para cargarse a los del sonido.

"no se preocupe kushina, ella y hana fueron a ayudar en las puertas norte y sur para detener los ataques de la arena" exclamo la mujer de piel morena Mabui, mientras golpeaba a los del sonido con patadas mortíferas en sus rostros cubiertos por sus mascaras.

(En las gradas de los participantes)

Sakura le explicaba a los demás sobre la situación y su deber como el equipo 7 de detener al pelirrojo que se encontraba suelto por los bosques de konoha, los cuales asintieron y se preparaban junto a Temari la cual se unia a ellos para detener a su hermano menor.

"esperen antes de ir debo advertirles algo de gaara" dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas, "él es igual que naruto y Fuu, el tiene en su interior la bestia de una cola y es probable que lo usen para la invasión" exclamo Temari bajando un poco la mirada.

"no te preocupes Temari, nosotros lo detendremos y tu también" dijo el sayayin menor, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

"así es Temari, no dejaremos que la bestia con cola tome el control de gaara" dijo el naruto Uzumaki con determinación en su voz mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza.

"este naruto, si no es molestia yo y Fuu también quisiéramos acompañarlos como apoyo al equipo 7" dijo la oji perla de Hinata jugando con sus dedos, dejando a naruto con la gran incógnita de llevar o no a su novia.

"ummm no lo se, que dices Goten" exclamo el rubio a su hermano sayayin, el cual se encontraba estirando sus musculos para comenzar la persecución.

"no hay problema, el poder de Hinata y Fuu es mucho mas grande que cualquier ninja del sonido" dijo el hijo menor de Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, "ellas podrían derrotar a un centenar de ninjas del sonido si se lo prosieran" explico Goten a naruto, mientras Fuu se lanzaba a los brazos de Goten por haberle dichos cosas tan lindas y Hinata se sonrojaba.

"esta bien, pero si algo sucede yo te protegeré Hinata" dijo sobre protectoramente el Uzumaki a la oji perla, la cual como agradecimiento planto un casto beso en los labios del Uzumaki.

"y tu sasuke ¿me protegerias?" pregunto la peli rosa, poniéndose al lado del uchiha con ojos de cachorro sacando una gota de sudor del hermano de Itachi.

"con tu fuerza descomunal, tal vez tu me protegerías a mi" dijo sasuke con una media sonrisa en su boca, sacando carcajadas de los presentes por la broma del uchiha.

"entonces te mantendré a salvo sasuke" dijo la peli rosa con determinación en su voz, tomando de la cintura a su novio posesivamente, "ahora vamos tras de gaara" grito la novia de sasuke, mientras saltaba hacia el cuadrilátero para dirigirse al bosque de la hoja aun cargando a sasuke.

Los demás solo esbozaron sonrisas nerviosas para luego seguir al par de tortolos, de cabelleras rosa y negra, pasando por al lado de Anko y Rika las cuales se encontraban en el centro del cuadrilátero.

"adiós hermana Anko" exclamo Goten mientras salía junto a los demás por el agujero en la pared que había dejado el ninja del sonido y portador del shukaku.

"adiós Goten, que te diviertas" exclamo Anko sin dejar de mirar a la mujer y guarda-espalda de gaara, la cual se encontraba atrapada con la esposa de Gohan sin poder ir tras el pelirrojo.

"hazte a un lado ninja de la hoja, debo ir tras gaara" dijo muy seria la peli purpura de piel morena.

"jojojo claro que no ninja de la arena, no puedo dejarte ir después de que tu aldea traicionara a la nuestra" exclamo la mitarashi poniendo en jaque a la enamorada de gaara, la cual solo podía ponerse en posición de pelea frente a la esposa de Gohan.

La peli purpura amante de Gohan hizo lo mismo que la morena chica, pero un grito desde lo mas alto del estadio en el techo donde se encontraban los kages, wiss y bills llamo la atención de los presentes.

(En lo alto del estadio)

El kazekage de la arena viendo su oportunidad había tomado por el cuello al hokage de la hoja, llevándolo a lo alto del estadio para poner un kunai en su cuello y lograr tomar de rehén al líder de konoha, para tomar una ventaja sobre los presentes en el estadio.

"ninjas de la hoja, dejen de luchar y pónganse a merced de la arena o su hokage morirá en este instante kukukuku" dijo el kazekage riendo entre dientes como la vivora que era.

Cada uno de los ninjas lo observo por unos momentos, por sobre todo Kushina, Mikoto y Mabui las cuales esbozaron una sonrisa en sus rostros y siguieron con la masacre contra los ninjas del sonido sin hacerle mucho caso al líder de la arena.

"hey wiss, es el momento de tomar nuestras posiciones" dijo el dios de la destrucción a su ayudante, mientras se levantaban de sus sillas.

"me parece correcto mi señor" dijo el ser de piel azul, llamando la atención de orochimaru por lo dicho por bills.

"recuerda que debes proteger la tienda de dangos con tu vida" exclamo el dios de la destrucción revelando sus planes, "yo me ocupare de la tienda de ichirakus" dijo el dios de la destrucción apuntándose a él mismo, mientras ambos desaparecían al instante.

"ughh maldición, no me dejan mas opción que mataahhhhggghh" el kazekage no logro terminar la frase ya que un codazo directamente en su estomago lo hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo, viendo de reojo como el hokage en mascarado lo veía caer.

"tus planes serán frustrados, no tienes oportunidad de ganar" dijo el hokage de la aldea, mientras comenzaba a quitarse el sombrero y la mascara de color blanco, los ojos de orochimaru se abrieron de par en par al ver que este no era su antiguo sensei.

"¿qu..qi..quien eres tu?" dijo el sennin disfrazado de kazekage, comenzando a recomponerse lentamente y tomar su distancia con el supuesto kazekage.

"mi nombre es son Goku y ya sabíamos todo tus planes" dijo el sayayin mayor revelando que el sayayin de raza pura había reemplazado al líder de konoha para enfrentarse al líder de la arena al cual se le cayó su máscara revelando su rostro.

"jejejej con que ya lo sabían" decía el sennin maestro de las serpientes riendo como una víbora, "pero apuesto que no esperaban esto" dijo orochimaru un poco mas recompuesto, chasqueando los dedos para que cuatro ninjas del sonido usando el traje típico de orochimaru se colocaran en las cuatro esquinas del techo.

"me pregunto que hara ahora" pensó el sayayin cruzándose de brazos para esperar el movimiento de su enemigo.

Los cuatros ninjas del sonido ya listos, realizaron sellos de manos para generar una barrera que rodeaba todo el sector donde se encontraban el sennin y el sayayin mayor, dejando atrapado a ambos para que los anbus de konoha no intervinieran en la batalla.

"sabes ya he enfrentado a los que supongo son tus hijos" dijo orochimaru como si no fuera la gran cosa y olvidando la paliza que recibió de ellos.

"ummm creo que me comentaron algo de un tipo con un ki desagradable y parecido a una serpiente gay" exclamo el sayayin con su puño en la barbilla tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho Goten y Gohan.

"ugghhh yo no soy gay" dijo el sennin con molestia en cara, "soy quien gobernara todos los jutsus del mundo" dijo el hombre serpiente, levantando sus manos al aire como si fuera una mariposa que abre sus alas.

"ummm ok" dijo el sayayin con una gota de sudor en su cabeza y una mirada nerviosa en su cara al ver el comportamiento del sennin de konoha.

"pero para eso necesito tiempo y cuerpos que habitar para seguir con mi plan" dijo orochimaru lamiéndose los labios y mirando directamente a los ojos de Goku, sacando un escalofrió en la espalda del sayayin.

"aghhh eres un tipo muy raro" dijo el sayayin haciendo una cara de asco al ver como lo miraba el sennin.

"no me refiero a ti, solo quiero un cuerpo joven como el de son Goten" dijo maliciosamente el hombre serpiente, sacando una mueca molesta de Goku.

"jamás dejaría que tocaras a mi hijo y a nadie de mi familia, hombre raro" dijo el sayayin quitándose el atuendo de hokage para revelar su dogi anaranjado con el cual entrenaba con wiss y a la espada samehada en su espalda.

"wow tu debes ser quien le quito esa espada piel de tiburón a kisame jujujuju" dijo el ex sensei de Anko también quitándose el atuendo de kazekage, "veamos que puede hacer contra mi y mis amigos caídos" dijo el sennin mientras tres tumbas se presentaban al frente de Goku.

"veo que no sabes pelar por ti solo hombre raro" dijo el sayayin con una media sonrisa en su rostro, poniéndose en posición de combate.

"digamos que las ventajas se deben aprovechar al máximo y sobretodo si debo enfrentar al padre de esos chicos" exclamo orochimaru encogiéndose de hombros, pero esto no intimidaba en lo mas mínimo al sayayin.

"solo eres palabras, no importa a quien me enfrente lo venceré con todas mis fuerzas" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura poniéndose serio para la pelea y desfundando a samehada de su espalda, la cual estallaba sus vendas y mostrar su verdadera forma.

La forma de samehada era una enorme boca en la punta de la espada llena de dientes afilados listos para comer chakra, mientras que la constitución de samehada era escamas negras afiladas que servían para despellejar al enemigo, sacando una mueca de molestia de orochimaru al ver tan intimidante arma en frente de sus ojos.

"eso no me lo esperaba" dijo el sennin con una mirada seria en su rostro, "pero no creo tú te esperabas a los tres hokages muertos de konoha!" grito orochimaru mientras las tapas de los ataúdes caian al suelo, las cuales revelaban a tres cadáveres de hombres que vivieron hace mucho años atrás.

Uno de los hombres que se encontraba al frente del sayayin usaba una especie de armadura de color rojo, usando un traje ninja negro debajo de él, su cabello era largo de color negro y usaba la banda de konoha en su frente, el profundo color negro alrededor de su pupila lo hacían ver mas intimidantes, su nombre era hashirama senju el primer hokage de konoha.

Al lado izquierdo de hashirama se encontraba un hombre de cabello blanco y encrespado, usaba una armadura similar a la del primer hokage pero esta era de color azul, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro alrededor de su pupila amarilla, este hombre era el segundo hokage de la aldea de la hoja, tobirama senju el hermano de hashirama.

El ultimo hombre que se encontraba al frente del sayayin era al que mas curiosidad le causaba a Goku, ya que este se parecía mucho a naruto y por sobretodo su cabello de color rubio, usaba el típico atuendo jounin pero con una capa blanca decorada con llamas en ella, este era el verdadero padre de naruto y su nombre era minato namikaze el cuarto hokage.

"es hora de devolverle la vida a los que serán ahora mis sirvientes" exclamo maliciosamente el sennin colocándose detrás de los cadáveres, sacando kunais con papales extraños poniéndolos en las nucas de ellos, **"edo tensei"** dijo casi como un susurro el sennin mientras los cadáveres volvían a la vida.

"la energía de ellos a regresado a sus cuerpos" pensó el sayayin sintiendo la presencia de los tres hombre que hace poco se encontraban inertes y sin vida en sus cuerpos.

"déjame presentarte a mis nuevos esclavos señor Goku" exclamo orochimaru con una sonrisa asquerosa en su cara, mientras toqueteaba a los cadáveres vivientes, "el de cabello largo es hashirama el primer hokage, el de cabello blanco es tobirama el segundo hokage y por ultimo el cuarto hokake minato namikaze" orochimaru presento a los hombres a Goku, el cual se puso en pose pensativa al escuchar el nombre del hombre rubio.

"ummm minato namikaze ehh" pensó en voz alta el sayayin de raza pura, llamando la atención de orochimaru, "ahora lo recuerdo, es el hombre que se caso con mi esposa Kushina y murió en el ataque del kyubi" exclamo el sayayin dando un golpe en su palma, recordando lo que comento Kushina de su ex marido.

"jujuju esto es genial, ¿escuchaste eso minato? Tu querida Kushina volvió a casarse y ahora tienes la oportunidad de matar a su marido" dijo orochimaru con una voz muy maliciosa, tratando de provocar la ira de minato pero este solo mantenía una mirada neutra hacia la nada.

"veo que ninguno para hacerte mucho caso" dijo el sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"tch no importa, los tres maten al sayayin es una orden" ordeno el hombre serpiente dejando el trabajo sucio a los cadáveres andantes y el solo se quedaba a observar.

La pelea comenzó al momento en que orochimaru termino de decir estas palabras, ya que minato lanzo su típico kunai de tres puntas a Goku, mientras los demás se ponían a los costados del sayayin, el cual solo atino a tomar el kunai entre sus dedos pero no se esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación.

En un parpadeo minato había aparecido justo al frente de Goku, tratando de golpear su rostro con su puño pero el sayayin gracias a sus reflejos esquivo el ataque de minato que paso de largo, pero…

" **estilo de agua: bombardeo destructor/ estilo de madera: madera aplastante"** se escuchó de hashirama y tobirama a los costados del sayayin.

El ataque de agua se dirigía de la izquierda y la tabla de madera salía de la mano del primer hokage por la derecha de Goku, los cuales se dirigían a gran velocidad contra el sayayin, el cual dio un gran salto haciendo estrellar los ataques de los antiguos kages.

"uff eso estuvo cerca" exclamo Goku en el aire, pero justo en el aire los tres kages se lanzaron contra el sayayin con sus kunais en las manos, "aahhhh" grito Goku expulsando su ki creando una ráfaga de aire a su alrededor que mando a volar a los tres kages al suelo.

"este tipo puede mantener el combate con tres ninjas de nivel kage" pensó con molestia el sennin viendo que en cualquier momento tendría que ingresar a la pelea pero….

" **estilo de madera: creación de konoha"** exclamo hashirama poniendo sus manos en el techo del estadio creando una gran cantidad de arboles, como si el techo del estadio fuera un mini bosque.

" **estilo de agua: gran tsunami"** esta vez fue el turno de tobirama senju en lanzar una de sus mas poderosas técnicas contra el sayayin.

Una enorme ola de agua golpeo de lleno contra el sayayin, haciéndolo desaparecer entre el agua y el bosque mientras los kages quedaban expectante a los daños que había recibido el sayayin, después de recibir un ataque tan poderoso como un tsunami de agua.

Al pasar de unos minutos y que el agua se expandiera por el lugar casi dejando un pequeño lago en el campo de batalla, orochimaru se sorprendió y los kages mantenían una cara neutra en sus rostros al ver que Goku se encontraba ileso después de ese ataque, aunque los mas extraño de todo era que el sayayin se mantenía quieto con samehda a su costado como si estuviera concentrado para algo.

"que esperan idiotas, vayan y mátenlo" ordeno el furioso orchimaru a los kages, los cuales atacaron sin rechistar contra el sayayin pero no sabían que Goku ya les tenia una sorpresa preparada.

"haaa!" grito el sayayin realizando un corte vertical al aire con samehada, la cual lanzo una enorme bola de ki de su boca, impactando de lleno contra el segundo hokage.

La bola de ki combinada con la espada piel de tiburón impacto tan duramente contra el segundo hokage que este se desintegro en pedazos para solo quedara sus cenizas, mientras la onda expansiva del ataque lanzaba al primero y al cuarto hacia los lados estrellándose contra el mini bosque.

"uno abajo" dijo el sayayin, mientras ponía a samehada en su hombro la cual contraía sus escamas para no lastimar al sayayin.

"su ataque fue tan rápido que no pude verlo" pensó orchimaru muy sorprendido por las habilidades del sayayin, "esto es emocionante, ya deseo tener el cuerpo joven y poderoso de son Goten" pensó el sennin lamiéndose los labios con una risa macabra en su rostro.

" **estilo de madera: dragón de madera"** exclamo el primer hokage, invocando a un enorme dragón de madera del suelo que se dirigio directamente al sayayin.

Mientras el dragón se dirigía a Goku, minato aprovechaba de usar otro de sus kunais de tres puntas para aparecer detrás del sayayin e impactar de lleno con su rasengan, pero el sayayin uso su propia técnica de tele-transportación antes que el kunai llegara a él.

El rasengan de minato se estrello con el dragón de madera del primer hokage, el cual se llevo por delante al cuarto hokage al ser el dragón de madera mas poderoso que el rasengan, lanzando contra una de las paredes de energía al cuarto hokage.

"¿Qué demonios?" grito orochimaru al ver que Goku en un solo instante paso de estar frente al dragón de madera a estar justo al costado derecho del primer hokage.

Goku le planto una patada de revés al pecho de hashirama, mandándolo a volar contra uno de los arboles, quedando estampado en el tronco del árbol pero esto no fue todo lo que fue lanzado al árbol, ya que el sayayin también lanzo la espada piel de tiburón contra el primer hokage.

La espada con una sonrisa macabra en sus afilados dientes expandió sus escamas negras, logrando atravesar el cuerpo completo del primer hokage que se inscrusto en el árbol pero este no sangraba ya que solo era un cadáver viviente, además samehada comenzó a succionar la energía completa del cadáver, hasta no quedar nada del primer líder de konoha.

"jejejje que bueno que son solo cadáveres y no debo limitarme con mis ataques jejejej" decía el sayayin de raza pura riendo como siempre y sobándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"este tipo también puede tele transportarse y sin necesidad de un kunai" pensó el sorprendido orchimaru, mientras minato volvía a reponerse y levantarse como pudo.

"bien solo queda uno" dijo el sayayin volviendo su mirada al rubio hokage que lo miraba fríamente, preparándose para el último encuentro con el sayayin.

"jujujuju esto es excitante, solo me hace desear mas obtener el cuerpo de uno de ellos" exclamo maliciosamente el sennin serpiente, lamiéndose los labios y con los ojos inyectados en sangre al ver tal pelea.

Lo que no noto orchimaru fue que los dos contrincantes no se encontraban en ningún lado y solo se escucha el retumbar de los golpes en el lugar, los cuales sacaron al sennin de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que el sayayin y el rubio exhokage se encontraban tele transportándose por todo el lugar, siendo Goku el cual detenia los golpes de minato sin dificultad alguna.

"ya entendí como usa la tele transportación" pensó el sayayin, deteniendo una puñetazo de minato que iba dirigido a su cara para luego tomarlo del antebrazo para usar una llave de judo y estrellarlo contra el suelo, "es gracias a ese extraño kunai que se tele transporta" pensó el sayayin tomando distancia del rubio ex hokage.

Minato se volvió a poner de pie ya empezando a caerse en pedazo por pedazo por los ataques del sayayin, empezando a llegar a los limites del cuerpo que poseía el cuarto hokage.

"vamos pedazo de basura, acabalo y déjame poseer ese cuerpo tan maravilloso como el de son goku" decía orchimaru molestando al sayayin y haciendo que el cuarto hokage alzara una ceja como si estuviera entendiendo lo que le estaban haciendo.

Minato ahora con una cara de molestia en su rostro levanto su palma derecha al suelo, comenzando a crear un pequeño rasengan en su mano para luego que este comenzara a crecer de poco a poco hasta crear un super resengan de unos dos metros de diámetro, el cual retumbaba en todo el lugar.

"esta usando toda la energía que le queda para crear ese rasengan" pensó el sayayin viendo al rubio padre de naruto que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, "pero no siento la intención de atacarme, es como si quisiera atacar a eso es…." Goku abrió de par en par los ojos al ver cual era la intención de el difunto cuarto hokage y porque concentraba lo ultimo de su chakra para crear el super rasengan.

Minato namikaze hecho su brazo hacia atrás preparándose para tele transportarse e impactar su ataque, justo en ese momento Goku se tele transporto para aparecer justo en frente de orchimaru mientras minato hacia lo mismo, dejando perplejo al sennin que solo pudo ver como Goku volvía a desaparecer en un segundo y minato estrellaba con todo el gran rasengan contra el sennin invocador de serpientes.

"mal..ma…ldito tr..aidor!" grito el hombre serpiente mientras era lanzado hacia atrás, girando sin parar al ser impactado con el rasengan, siendo destrozado por completo hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes que los encarcelaban.

El cuerpo e orchimaru quedo hecho una verdadera porquería, su piel palida caía de su rostro, su brazo derecho ya era solo un muñon de sangre, su ropa había sido hecha cenizas dejando solo sus pantalones intactos y algunos despojos de la parte superior de su traje se mantenía intacto pero aun así el sennin respiraba y se mantenía con vida.

"wow ese fue un ataque genial, bien hecho" exclamo Goku poniendo su mano en el hombro del cuarto hokage, pero este comenzaba a desaparecer ya que su cuerpo no podía mantener el edo tensei de orchimaru.

Minato giro su cabeza hacia el sayayin que tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara, viendo que su esposa había encontrado un gran hombre para continuar su vida. El cuarto hokage también puso mano en el hombro del sayayin también esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"por favor cuida bien de naruto y Kushina, te lo encargo son Goku" dijo el cuarto hokage sorprendiendo al sayayin al ver que el cadáver de minato podía hablar y sonreírle mientras desaparecia poco a poco con el viento, solo para quedar cenizas del cuarto hokage.

"ellos comprendían lo que hacían y eran manipulados por este maldito" pensó con furia el sayayin, comprendiendo que pelaba no solo cadáveres que seguían ordenes si no que las almas de ellos seguían en sus cuerpos durante la pelea, haciendo enfurecer al sayayin, "no te preocupes minato, te prometo por mi vida que los protegeré y también acabare con quien te hizo esto" exclamo muy furioso el sayayin con un puño al aire mientras se transformaba en el legendario super sayayin para hacer mas grande la paliza que se llevaría el sennin de konoha.

(Mientras en el estadio de konoha)

Kushina, Mikoto y Mabui se detuvieron unos momentos al sentir la gran cantidad de energía que Goku había expulsado, preocupando a las esposas del sayayin ya que comprendían que Goku debio usar mas poder para la pelea.

"se transformo en super sayayin" exclamo Mikoto mirando hacia donde se encontraba peleando Goku.

"vamos chicas, terminemos con la basura y destrocemos esa maldita barrera" exclamo Kushina sacando mas cadenas de su espalda, mientras las chicas ponían mas entusiasmo en la pelea, "espero que Goku se encuentre bien"….

(Adaptación de Romance te puedo dar por Lozato)

(Nota: recuerden imaginarse a alguna de las esposas de los Son, la que mas les guste, como si ella estuviera cantando esto, asi queda mas chido).

Oh mi Son, ven a mí, conquistarte quiero yo.

Oh mi amor, un regalo te pienso dar.

Todas quieren pronto vivir, juntas en nuestro hogar.

On mi amor, conserva la inocencia que hay en ti.

Si tratas de aumentar este harem que tienes,

me enojare pero al final, siempre te querre.

Atrévete a entregarnos salvaje

y plenamente el regalo de tu amor.

Un harem te puedo dar (te puedo dar)

Un harem te puedo dar (te puede dar)

Si me enseñas con valor

la verdad que hay en ti.

Un harem te puedo dar (te puedo dar)

Un harem te puedo dar (te puede dar)

Brillando en mi pecho está,

vigorosamente el amor que hay en mí para ti..

.

.

.

Listo recuerden que los opening y ending pertenecen a lozato espero que les agrade, también recuerden dejar sus comentarios ya que estamos cerca muy cerca de los 400 cientos comentarios, también les recuerdo que yo siempre tomo en cuenta sus ideas o alguna cosa que quieran hacer ya que no soy como los demás yo me debo a ustdes mis lectores sin mas.

Que viva el harem (frase patentada por alucard77) alucard77 fuera.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey mis amigos aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste ya que es el casi final de la invasión ya que falta un capitulo mas para que todo termine….digo esta saga ajajaja aun queda la familia son para tal vez unos diez capítulos mas tal vez puede ser, pero si tienen mas ideas se podría alargar mas la historia, sin mas respondo sus comentarios:

Goldran: siempre trato de innovar en la historia mi amigo, lo raro es que te agrdan escenas que solo pongo de relleno, bueno gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: bueno aveces fumo del bueno pero no cuando escribo jajaja, pero te equivocas no soy friki ni otaku ni nada de eso, gracias por el apoyo.

Saigo Linnea: los opening y emding son creidto de mi amigo lozato y una forma de demostrar lo cercano a ustedes los lectores gracias por el apoyo.

james Anderson: que vivaaaa no se que pero que vivaaa!.

manuelhector09: pues gracias querido lector y también gracias por el apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: saludos mi querida lectora, recuerda que la noticia del nacimiento de yinari será pronto, las bodas pues tendras que esperar y orochimaru se llevara una buena en este capitulo gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: exacto la aldea ya lo tenia todo listo para detener al sonido y la arena, fue bueno el detalle de Goku se me ocurrió hace mucho hacer eso, con Goku nadie puede excepto bills jejje sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Neopercival: lee el capitulo y veras como Goku le da su merecido a orochimaru y un acontecimiento sorpresa, gracias por el apoyo.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: sus buenos mamporros se llevara orochimaru pero no con el poder del dios azul eso seria mucho, si también me imagine ese duo como técnica de video juego gracias por el apoyo.

hellsing89: muchos no sabían ese detalle pero otros ya sospechaban de que era Goku, minato se fue al otro mundo feliz y que ya no aparecerá mas o tal vez si, gracias por el apoyo mi amigo.

Darkcrizer: jajaja si era Goku, sorpresas habrá muchas solo lee los capítulos jajaja si los kages se revelan orochimaru de por si muere en un parpadeo, pero tal vez orochimaru lleve a cabo su cometido gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: ajajaj las burlas siempre las trato de hacer únicas y originales jajaj, faltaba el padre para derrotar a orochimaru sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

: todas tus respuestas llegaran al leer el capitulo tal vez te lleves una sorpresa jajaja gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: gracias por el apoyo.

Superheros325: si así es orochimaru es muy gay, gracias por el apoyo.

Bien sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños. (vamos chicos falta poco para los cuatrocientos comentarios)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 25: la traición del sonido, las batallas en la hoja.

En estos momentos Goku se encontraba mas enojado que nunca, mirando a los restos de orchimaru que había sido impactado por el super rasengan del cuarto hokage, decidiéndose a terminar con la serpiente de una vez por todas y desaparecer al sennin del mapa con una bola de ki.

Pero justamente Goku al dar el primer paso para dirigirse al sennin caído, el cuerpo de orochimaru comenzó a convulsionar de manera repugnante, dejando caer los restos de carne y piel de su cuerpo para luego abrir su boca de forma poco natural y de esta saliera un nuevo orochimaru totalmente curado pero con una cara de terror y furia por haber sido traicionado por el cuarto hokage.

"malditos bastados, este cuerpo no resistirá mas si sigo haciendo esto" decía el sennin mirando con odio al sayayin, el cual no se inmutaba por la mirada del sennin.

"veo que tienes habilidades reconstructivas pero aun así es inútil contra mi, ya que ya he peleado contra seres como tú" exclamo el super sayayin, sacando una mueca de molestia de orochimaru, "tú eres el mas débil de todos, pero igual de malvado" dijo el patriarca del clan son, retomando el camino lento pero seguro hacia el sennin.

"te matare con mis propias manos, no necesito de esclavos débiles como los kages" dijo el sennin menospreciando a los antiguos kages de konoha mientras de su boca sacaba una espada y la empuñaba firmemente del mango.

"ellos fueron que dieron su vida por la aldea y tú los menosprecias" dijo el sayayin deteniendo su paso para mirar a los ojos a orchimaru, "eres un ser despreciable orchimaru" exclamo molesto el sayayin, sacando de sus casillas al sennin.

"cállate y muere!" grito el sennin de las hoja, lanzándose contra el sayayin con una ataque vertical al sayayin con su espada, la cual la hoja de la espada se iluminar de un color azul brillante para cortar al sayayin.

A Goku no le consto nada tomar la hoja con la palma derecha, deteniendo el ataque del invocador de serpientes, el cual realizo una mueca de sorpresa al ver que su espada era detenida por el sayayin.

"¿co..como puedes detener tan fácilmente mi ataque?" dijo muy nervioso el hombre serpiente, comenzando a sudar a balas al empezar a temer por su vida.

"esto no es nada" dijo el sayayin moviendo su palma y destrozando la espada del sennin en dos, mientras orchimaru tenia una cara de espanto por ver como su preciosa espada se volvía añicos en las manos del sayayin.

"¿qu…qu..que rayos ere?!" grito orochimaru sintiendo miedo absoluto como jamas lo había tenido, en su larga vida.

El sayayin no respondió a la pregunta del sennin y solo le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago de orchimaru, el cual se doblo de dolor tomándose el estomago pero esto no quedo así ya que el sayayin le planto un rodillazo en la cara de orchimaru, el cual se levanto ahora tomándose la nariz rota que le dejo el golpe de Goku.

"ahora sentirás el dolor de los kages que usaste como si fueran tus esclavos" exclamo muy enojado el sayayin, dándole un puñetazo en la cara del sennin, hundiendo su puño en la mejilla de orchimaru.

Los dientes del sennin salieron volando de su boca pero esto no era nada ya que Goku comenzó a golpear con sus puños las cara de orchimaru repetidamente, de derecha a izquierda rápidamente Goku le destrozaba la cara a orchimaru, también usando sus rodillas para golpear el estomago del sennin, el cual se contorsionaba como una marioneta al ser golpeado por Goku.

Orochimaru con solo fuerza de voluntad podía mantenerse en pie tras recibir golpe tras golpe de Goku, aunque los rodillazos de Goku también ayudaban a que el sennin se mantuviera en pie, con una cantidad de moretones y contusiones en su cuerpo que su piel pálida y casi blanca se empezaba a poner morada de la paliza que recibía.

"ahhh!" grito Goku poniendo la planta de su pie justo en el centro del pecho de orochimaru para mandarlo a estrellarse contra una de las paredes que los encarcelaban, comenzando a clisar la pared.

"agghhh" gimio orchimaru mientras botaba sangre de su boca, solo manteniéndose apoyado de espalda a la pares, mientras la sangre caía de su boca y su vista estaba perdida en el suelo.

El invocador de serpientes era un despojo viviente en estos momentos, casi cayendo en la inconciencia pero a riesgo de acortar aun mas su vida, abrió su boca lo mas grande que pudo para volver a cambiar de piel como una serpiente y sacar a un orochimaru totalmente curado.

"ya no puedo volver a cambiar mi cuerpo, otra paliza como esa y me muero" pensó el sennin el cual volvía a mirar con odio al sayayin.

"tu energía decae al hacer esa técnica, estoy seguro que no podras realizarla una vez mas" exclamo el son mayor, mirando fríamente al sennin de la hoja, el cual estaba sudando como nunca, pensando en cómo salir de esta.

"tch, quiten la barrera debemos escapar" ordeno el sennin invocador de serpientes a los cuatros ninjas del sonido que mantenían la barrera de energía.

"aunque las quites, no podrás escapar de la aldea" exclamo el sayayin comenzando a acumular energía en su costado, preparando su técnica mas letal.

"maldición, vamos idiotas quiten la maldita barrera" grito el sennin con terror en su voz, mientras miraba con miedo total al sayayin y se apoyaba desesperado en la barrera queriendo escapar de Goku., "no por favor no quiero morir!" grito el sennin mientras patéticas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras Goku se distraía por un momento.

Justo ese momento le sirvió a los cuatro del sonido para terminar el jutsu de barrera, para ponerse a la defensiva al frente de su líder sin mientras en acorralados por algunos anbus de konoha y además Goku tenia listo el kamehameha para lanzarlo lo que los ninja de la hoja no adivinaron que un quinto ninja ayudaría a los del sonido.

" **estilo de fuego: cubierta de cenizas"** grito una figura que caía desde el cielo, para cubrir a cada ninja de konoha y lograr tomar a orochimaru junto a su banda para escapar de ese lugar.

"cof cof cof, maldición lograron escapar" dijo uno de los anbus al ver como seis figuras se perdían entre el bosque de konoha.

"¿se encuentra bien señor Goku?" pregunto uno de los anbus al sayayin, el cual dio un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

"ahhh" grito el sayayin para disipar la nube de cenizas que los cubría, "me pregunto ¿Quién pudo a ver ayudado a ese tipo?" exclamo el sayayin con confusión, mientras los anbus se miraban el uno a otro buscando una respuesta.

"emmm señor Goku, yo pude ver quien fue el ninja que ayudo a orochimaru a escapar" exclamo un anbu con mascara de pájaro y el cabello rubio levantando la mano para llamar la atención de los demás.

"¿Quién fue?" pregunto Goku acercándose al anbu mientras los demás estaban expectantes de lo que diría su compañero anbu.

"el ninja que ayudo a orochimaru a escapar fue…." .

(Mientras con el grupo de orochimaru y los del sonido)

Los seis ninjas saltaban de árbol en árbol, dirigiéndose a uno de los escondites del sennin antes de que todo se revelara y fueran tras la cabeza de orochimaru, dejando a los demás ninjas del sonido y de la arena a la merced de la hoja.

Aunque esto no era importante para ninguno de los ninjas que se encontraban dándose a la fuga, lo importante fue que los ninjas del sonido y el sennin miraban con asombro al ninja que les había ayudado a escapar de la muerte segura que les hubiera dado Goku y los anbus si se quedaban en ese lugar.

"jujujuju no creí que un ninja de la hoja me ayudara a escapar y menor tú" exclamo orochimaru viendo a su nuevo acompañante el cual ponía un cigarrillo en su boca y posteriormente lo encendía, "asuma sarutobi el hijo del tercer hokage jjujujuju" dijo el invocador de serpientes mientras reía entre dientes.

"digamos que comparto el mismo deseo que tú por la aldea de la hoja" exclamo asuma con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro mientras botaba el humo del cigarrillo.

"ohhh me parece maravilloso, entonces déjame darte la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño pero prospero grupo jujujuju" exclamo muy contento el sennin viendo que tiene un nuevo aliado en su grupo de ninjas perversos.

"estaré de tu lado mientras me ayudes con mi venganza contra el clan son y es maldita aldea que solo me ha traído penurias desde que llegaron los son" dijo el hijo del tercero con odio hacia el clan son, sacando una sonrisa repugnante de parte del sennin.

"me parece maravilloso asuma, desde hoy seres aliados y derrocaremos la aldea así como a ese maldito clan" dijo el sennin con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro, mientras el hijo del tercero asentía con la cabeza, "déjame presentarte a mis aliados" dijo el orchimaru apuntando a su grupo del sonido.

Desde ese momento asuma dejaba de lado su banda de la hoja y se unia las filas del tenebroso y malvado sennin de la hoja, los cuales planeaban a corto plazo volver a atacar a la hoja y destruir al clan son ya que este plan había fallado por completo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ahhh" eran los gritos de los ninjas del sonido y de algunos de la arena que eran atravesados por el chidori doble de kakashi y eran enviados al cielo gracias a los puñetazos de 18, también gracias a las habilidades del par de cejones de la hoja las tropas del sonido empezaban a decaer en el estadio de konoha, ya poniendo a seguro a los espectadores dormidos.

"wowjo esto es maravilloso" decía el jounin de grandes cejas, derribando a mas ninjas de la arena, "ya llevamos mas de 50 ninjas derrotados junto a mi alumno" decía gai con una sonrisa brillante, mientras miraba a su rival de toda la vida el enmascarado kakashi.

"umm ¿decías algo gai?" exclamo kakashi de manera aburrida, sacando una mueca de molestia de la bestia verde de konoha.

"aggghh kakashi y tu actitud genial me molesta" decía gai tomándose la cabeza mientras lloraba cómicamente al igual que su alumno el cual imitaba inconscientemente a su sensei y se abrazaban con una cómica escena como solo esos dos pueden hacer.

"hace mucho que no me divertía tanto" decía 18 con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras volviendo a tener esa alma guerrera como cuando pelea con los guerreros z.

"me alegra que te diviertas querida" decía kakashi con una sonrisa detrás de su mascara, sacando un rubor de la rubia la cual ya había caído en el amor por este enigmático hombre y olvidaba al enano de la tierra.

"hey kakashi" dijo 18 mientras se ponía de espalda con espalda con el peli plata, "acércate un poco…" dijo 18 suavemente con un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras el enmascarado hacia lo pedido y la rubia le decía al oído algo inaudible.

Lo dicho por la rubia saco una rubor de kakashi y aumento sus ganas de lucha ahora revelando su sharingan e incrementando el poder de sus chidoris que tenia en sus manos, empezando a destrozar a cada ninja.

"excelente hoy toca" decía muy alegre el peli plata sacando un rubor de 18, pero ella también se alegraba por ver que kakashi alegre.

"es un tonto, pero es al tonto que mas quiero en el mundo" exclamo la androide de rubio cabello, mientras ponía un mechon de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

(Mientras en el centro del estadio)

Rika peleaba con Anko, la cual no dejaba pasar a la chica la cual solo quería detener a su querido gaara y no sucumbiera bajo el poder del shukako, pero la peli purpura no la dejaba ir y detenía cada uno de sus ataques.

"quítate de mi camino anciana" decía Rika sacando una vena de molestia de Anko, al escuchar que la insultaban tan feo.

"no soy una anciana!" gritaba Anko esquivando uno de los kunais de Rika y plantaba una patada en los pechos de Rika haciéndola retroceder unos metros atrás, "soy una joven esposa y kunoichi de la hoja, la cual solo esta a pasos de la madurez y esperando a quedar embarazada del hombre mas sexy de konoha, mi lindo Gohan" decía la mitarashi con ojos como corazones y un poco de saliva de su boca imaginándose a ella y Gohan con un bebe en sus brazos.

"tch. Esa patada fue muy poderosa para una simple ninja" decía Rika tomándose sus enormes pechos los que amortiguaban los golpes de Anko.

"oh es verdad, te derrotare con uno de los ataques de mi querido esposo" exclamo Anko con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras ponía sus palmas en la frente como una equis.

"¿Qué demonios ara esta mujer?" pensó Rika poniéndose en posición defensiva, esperando para esquivar el ataque de Anko.

" **masenko!"** grito la esposa de Gohan, lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de ki amarillo contra Rika, la cual quedo paralizada ante esto al ver que la velocidad del ataque le permitiría escapar de él.

Justo en el momento que el masenko impactaría a Rika, una figura de vestiduras blancas sacaba a la morena del recorrido del masenko, salvando a la mujer de un golpe poderoso de ki, mientras el ataque se estrellaba contra una de las paredes del estadio y dejaba un agujero en ellas.

"uyuy ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Rika mirando a todos lados para saber que le paso, hasta que diviso una figura de una mujer a su lado, "hermana Tier llegajste justo a tiempo" dijo sorprendida Rika, tratando de abrazar a su hermana pero esta la detuvo con una mano.

"no es el momento Rika" dijo muy seriamente la rubia y morena mujer, mientras miraba con neutralidad a Anko.

"vaya vaya, con que otra morena viene a pelear con la linda esposa de Gohan" dijo Anko con tono burlesco, mientras ponía las manos en la cintura y esboza una sonrisa en su rostro.

"no vengo a pelear contra la hoja" dijo Tier con un tono serio, sacando una mueca de confusión de Anko y de su hermana menor, "escuchen ninjas de la arena" grito Tier llamando la atención de los presentes los cuales dejaban de lado unos momentos su lucha.

"¿Qué sucede hermana?" pregunto Rika, mientras se ponía de pie otra vez, sintiéndose muy confundida por la actitud de su hermana mayor.

"la aldea de la arena y sus tropas han sido engañadas por la aldea del sonido" exclamo Tier en voz alta, sacando sonidos de sorpresas por partes de los presentes al ser revelada la verdad, "orochimaru mato al kazekage y a su guardia, yo fui la única en sobrevivir" exclamo la morena de cabello dorado, mientras cada ninja de la arena se miraba incrédulo por esto.

Todos los ninjas del sonido quedaron en shock al escuchar las palabras de Tier, aunque algunos no lo creían y otros solo trataban de ignoran las palabras de la chica, aunque ninguno sabia que hacer en estos momentos.

"ummm ¿Qué dices Kushina? ¿le creemos?" pregunto Mikoto a su mejor amiga, la cual estaba golpeando a un ninja del sonido como si fuera un saco de boxeo.

"ummm no lo se, no veo que esta chica este diciendo ninguna mentira para librar a los de la arena de la golpiza" dijo la pelirroja con una mano en la barbilla pensando en que hacer, pero una voz muy conocida para ella y los demás las saco de sus pensamientos.

"lo que dice esa chica es la verdad" exclamo el sayayin mayor, mientras en un parpadeo aparecía en el centro del cuadrilátero junto a Anko, "acabo de pelear contra ese tipo llamado orochimaru y me revelo todo mientras peleábamos" dijo el son mayor mientras miraba a Tier la cual le daba un asentimiento de cabeza.

"bien es todo, si mi Goku lo dice es porque es verdad" exclamo Kushina volviendo a pelear contra los del sonido dejando de lado a los de la arena.

"yo también confió en mi marido así que los de la arena háganse a un lado" dijo la matriarca de los uchiha, comenzando a quemar a los ninjas del sonido.

"vamos ninjas de la arena, vuélvanse contra el sonido y ayuden a la hoja, háganlo por su kage caído" grito Tier mientras levantaba su espada de singular forma, alentando a los de la arena los cuales siguieron a la chica y comenzaron a volverse contra el sonido.

"bien creo que también debo hacer mi parte" dijo Anko encogiéndose de hombros mientras sus serpientes comenzaban el ataque contra el enemigo.

"hey déjenme algo!" grito Goku muy emocionado dirigiéndose a ayudar a sus esposas y amigos a despejar de ninjas el estadio.

"no lo puedo creer, aunque siento cierto alivio de que ese hombre este muerto" dijo Rika dando un ligero suspiro, recordando como fue tratado gaara en su infancia, "es cierto gaari, hermana gaari esta sucumbiendo ante el poder del shukaku ahí que ir por él" dijo exaltada la peli purpura, sacando una mueca de molestia e ira de Tier al ver que su predicción se había hecho realidad.

"maldito orochimaru, debes ir por gaara en estos momentos" dijo Tier poniendo sus manos en los hombros, "debo ir a informar a los demás ninjas de la arena y luego te alcanzare" exclamo Tier a su hermana, la cual asintió de inmediato.

"oh también una ultima cosa hermana" dijo Rika con una actitud seria , "los labios de gaara saben a fresas con crema" dijo melosamente Rika, tocándose los labios mientras salía del estadio en dirección al pelirrojo de la arena.

"tch" bufo Tier mientras se dirigía al centro de konoha a avisar a sus demás compañeros, "ya tendré mi momento con gaara" pensó molesta la rubia, saltando hacia la aldea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto con el quipo 7, acompañados por Fuu y Temari estos chicos se dirigían a gran velocidad por todo el bosque a la caza del pelirrojo genin, siguiendo el instinto de Goten para saber del ki de gaara y también a su alrededor.

"el ki de gaara se encuentra muy cerca de nosotros" exclamo el sayayin a sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿Qué tan cerca Goten?" pregunto el rubio Uzumaki a su hermano en ley, esta mas que decir que los chicos saltaban de árbol en árbol a una velocidad decente sin dejar a nadie atrás.

Al momento de escuchar la pregunta, el sayayin menor se detuvo en seco en la rama de uno de los arboles, a lo cual sus amigos hicieron lo mismo mirando confundidos la actitud del sayayin de detenerse a estar tan cerca de objetivo.

"¿Qué sucede cariño?" pregunto Fuu al sayayin, sacando una vena de molestia de Temari al escuchar como Fuu se refería al hijo de Goku.

"nos vienen siguiendo" exclamo seriamente Goten a sus compañeros, "son un grupo de 6 ninjas que tienen un ki malvado en ellos" exclamo Goten mirando hacia atrás del camino por donde se dirigían lo ninjas perseguidores.

"deben ser ninjas del sonido" exclamo sasuke cruzándose de brazos, con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"ummmm que creen que debemos hacer chicos, ¿los esperamos y los emboscamos?" sugirió naruto con las manos detrás de su cabeza, sugiriendo una solución al problema.

"si hacemos eso gaara se alejaría mas de nosotros y seria un problema tratar ir tras él" exclamo Temari dando el contra del plan del Uzumaki, "uno de nosotros debe quedarse y enfrentar a esos ninjas mientras los demás van tras gaara" dijo la rubia de la arena, con un tono serio en su voz mientras todos se miraban entre si para saber quien se quedaría.

"yo me quedare y los detendré el tiempo necesario para que ustedes vayan tras gaara" dijo Fuu con una sonrisa en su rostro, apuntándose a ella misma con el pulgar, aunque esto no era del agrado de cierta persona en el grupo.

"espera Fuu, será mejor que yo me quede y los alcance después de derrotar a los ninjas" exclamo Goten con un tono de preocupación por su novia peli verde, aunque esto no era muy del agrado de la morena chica.

"no me subestimes cariño, puedo con esos seis sin ningún problema" dijo la morena novia del sayayin cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

"no es eso, solo es que no quiero que te pase algo" exclamo el menor de los son bajando un poco la vista mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, sacando un sonrojo de la peli verde.

"Goten siempre con esa actitud protectora con nosotras, eso me encanta de él" pensó la chica de cabellos verdes mientras se acercaba a su novio, "esta bien cariño, pero debes prometer que nos alcanzara después de destrozar a los del sonido" exclamo Fuu mientras se inclinaba un poco para darle al joven sayayin un casto beso pero dulce y amoroso beso en los labios del sayayin.

"uchhh esta chica siempre tratando de aprovecharse de Goten" pensó molesta la rubia Temari con una vena palpitante en su cabeza, "hey cabeza de chicle, apresúrate o te quedas atrás" exclamo molesta la rubia de la arena, llamando la atención de Fuu la cual se molesto por como fue llamada.

"tonta rubia gorda espera a que te atrape" grito molesta Fuu mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol para alcanzar a la morena chica.

"bien nos vamos Goten, ten cuidado" exclamo sasuke mientras se ponían en marcha con naruto y sakura a si lado.

"jejeje aveces las chicas se comportan muy raro" decía el sayayin en voz alta mientras se frotaba la nuca, con esa sonrisa característica en su cara, "pero es por eso me gustan tanto" dijo el chico con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, mientras miraba el lugar por donde las chicas habían seguido para dar caza a gaara.

Goten se quedó en el mismo lugar arriba de la rama del árbol. Perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos, pensando en como su vida había cambiado al llegar estas chicas a su vida, cada chica que él quería y gustaba cada día mas, cada una con su personalidad característica en ella, cada una de ellas eran lo mas importante en su vida y que protegería a pesar de su vida.

"ellas hacen mi vida una aventura cada día" decía en voz alta Goten, con un tono de voz suave y lleno de amor, "Ino, Fuu, Haku, Kin, Karin, Temari y TenTen, a cada una de ellas protegeré con mi vida y no dejare que nadie les haga daño" exclamo muy seriamente el sayayin volteándose hacia donde un grupo de ninjas del sonido se dirigían hacia él, "lo juro por mi vida" exclamo el sayayin encarando al grupo de cinco ninjas enmascarados.

"vaya, miren chicos un enano con agallas estorba nuestro paso" exclamo el líder del grupo del sonido con voz altanera, sacando risas de los demás pero Goten no se inmutaba por las risas de los enemigos.

"no importa lo que digan, hasta aquí llegaran" dijo el sayayin menor con voz seria y mirada fría, "los seis de ustedes" dijo fríamente el pequeño sayayin mirando a uno de los arboles cercanos, sacando muecas de molestias de cada ninjas.

"esas son grandes palabras para un chiquillo como tu" exclamo molesto el líder del grupo mientras, encaraba al sayayin, "pero cuanto te dura lo valiente cuando te demos una lección" dijo el del sonido acercándose peligrosamente al hijo de Goku, el cual no perdió el tiempo y se ponía en posición de pelea.

En un instante Goten se ponía por debajo del ninja del sonido y con un gancho al estomago, justo en la boca del estomago del ninja del sonido el sayayin incrusto su puño con fuerza, haciendo que el ninja callera con los ojos en blanco y sangre de la boca al suelo.

"uno abajo faltan cinco" dijo el pequeño sayayin mirando fríamente a los ninjas restantes.

"ataquen chicos!" grito uno de los ninjas del sonido con un kunai en la mano, mientras sus amigos los seguían y se abalanzaban contra el sayayin.

En ese justo momento Goten desapareció de la vista de los ninjas del sonido, dejando en shock al grupo pero no duro mucho ya que el sayayin apareció detrás de uno de ellos y con una patada de hacha en la espalda, estampándolo contra el suelo de cara.

"¿Qué dem…" al voltearse uno de los ninjas y ver que había pasado, fue recibido por un puñetazo en el centro de la cara, que lo mando a volar contra uno de los arboles cercanos, quedando inconscientes en el acto.

Los dos ninjas restantes tenían un rostro de terror debajo de sus mascaras, al ver el despliegue de poder de Goten al vencer con facilidad a sus compañeros de solo unos golpes, pero el sayayin no se detuvo ahí y juntando un poco de ki en sus palmas, lanzo un par de bolas de energía a los dos restantes los cuales recibieron de lleno el ataque, siendo lanados varios metros atrás quedando fuera de combate.

"oh dios es mejor aquí corrió un cobarde y no murió un valiente" exclamo el ninja del sonido que se ocultaba en la copa de los árboles, comenzando a correr lo mas rápido que podía pero justo a solo unos metros de su escape, Goten ya lo estaba esperando deteniendo en seco al ninja del sonido.

"solo falta uno" exclamo el sayayin, mientras el ninja comenzaba a tiritar de miedo y a sudar frio en todo el cuerpo.

"n…o..no importa lo que me pase l..la a..aldea esta condenada por la aldea del sonido" exclamo el ninja enmascarado fingiendo valentía pero sin inmutar al sayayin.

Las palabras en estos momentos para Goten sobraban, así que decidió hablar el lenguaje corporal y dando un salto hacia el ninja con un giro de 360 grados le dio una súper patada en la mandíbula haciéndolo caer del árbol, quedando en el suelo inconsciente y con la barbilla destrozada.

"te equivocas, la aldea en estos momentos está acabando con tus compañeros" exclamo el pequeño sayayin mirando hacia abajo, esbozando un sonrisa en su rostro para luego comenzar a ponerse al día con sus compañeros de equipo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Batallas en la aldea.

(En las puertas principales de konoha, con Tsume, Hana y compañía)

Los ninjas del sonido habían sido golpeados sin siquiera entrar a la aldea por las chicas inuzukas, también siendo ayudadas por kotetsu e izumo, aunque las mayoría de las veces las chicas tenían que salvarlos a ellos.

"malditas mujeres, traigan el arma pesada convoquen a la serpiente" decía uno de los enmascarados del sonido, mientras el grupo de convocación usaba su chakra para convocar a una enorme serpiente de color marrón que usaba una bufanda roja.

"jejeje así que salió la grande" exclamo la esposa de Goku, mostrando sus colmillos al sonreír. La madre y la hija flotaban por los aires mientras contemplaban a la enorme serpiente que se les acercaba amenazantemente.

"que tal un ataque en duo madre" exclamo la peli café de, sonriendo de igual manera que su madre.

"me parece una excelente idea, aquí vamos!" exclamo la matriarca inuzuka, empezando a alargarse sus garras y su cabello se engrifaba mas salvajemente al igual que su hija.

" **estilo inuzuak: doble colmillo aéreo"** gritaron las mujeres al mismo tiempo, mientras comenzaban a girar rápidamente dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a la serpiente que incrédula y sin saber que hacer fue partida en tres partes por el ataque inuzuka, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

"wow las mujeres del clan son tienen un gran poder" dijo kotetsu con una mirada de admiración por las chicas.

"ahora kurumaru es tu turno" exclamo Tsume tomando al enorme can gris del lomo.

"no! Espere ama Tsume" decía el perro pataleando en el aire pero ya era muy tarde…

"ataque del perro volador" grito Tsume lanzando al perro mas gloton del clan inuzuka contra el grupo de ninjas.

"ahhhhh!" gritaba el perro gris, estrellándose contra el grupo de ninjas para levantar una gran polvareda, la cual se llevo el viento revelando a todos inconscientes y con remolinos en los ojos.

"bien hecho kurumaru, hoy te toca doble ración de comida" decía Tsume desde las alturas, mientras kurumaru solo levantaba una pata en señal de victoria.

(En las puertas traseras de la aldea)

Un par de serpientes se acercaban a las paredes de la aldea, para dejar entrar a los demás ninjas del sonido al pueblo pero no contaban con las fuerzas de ibiki y de la ex mizukage son Mei, la cual les tenia una sorpresa a las serpientes.

"ok chicos a mi señal, en tres dos uno ahora" indico Mei a los ninja de la hoja los cuales usaban jutsus de tierra para atrapar a las serpientes en fosas no muy profundas que solo detenían momentáneamente a estos animales.

"bien señora Mei, ahora ¿Cuál es su idea?" pregunto ibiki mientras miraba por binoculares a las serpientes que se encontraban en las trampas de tierra.

"mira y aprende cabeza de foco" colocándose en posición en la orilla de las paredes de la aldea, **"estilo de lava: torrente de magma"** Mei lanzo una enorme cantidad de lava de su boca hacia el foso en donde se encontraba cada una de las serpientes.

La lava comenzó a llenar las fosas de tierra con la lava hirviendo de Mei, causando que las serpientes gritaran de dolor al ser derretidas lentamente por la lava de la esposa de Goku e ir derritiéndose dejando un charco de sangre y piel de serpiente la cual también desapareció entre la lava.

"wow señora Mei, eso fue impresionante" exclamo ibiki impresionado por las habilidades de la esposa del sayayin mayor.

"eso no es nada querido, ahora me voy con mi amorcito les dejo el resto a ustedes" exclamo la mujer de cabello rojizo dando un beso al aire y retirarse del lugar.

"ya escucharon a la señora Mei, desháganse del resto en este instante" exclamo el cabeza de foco, digo ibiki a los demás ninjas de la hoja los cuales obedecieron sin chistar.

Batallas en la aldea.

(Con kurenai y Gohan)

El par de esposo se encontraban sobre volando la aldea, con Gohan sosteniendo en brazos a su esposa embarazada dirigiéndose al monumento hokage donde ella se encontraría a salvo junto a los demás civiles, aunque ella no quería eso y solo quería ayudar a su puebla, también aprovechar de usar su nueva técnica ilusoria contra el enemigo.

"bien ya estamos cerca, solo un poco mas y llegaremos al monumento hokage" dijo el hijo de Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, el cual estaba cubierto por su casco anaranjado.

"ohh vamos Gohan, hagamos un trato" dijo kurenai llamando la atención del sayayin, "no peleare usando artes marciales, solo usare mi gentjutsu y solo en tu compañía" propuso la pelinegra de ojos rojos, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su esposo.

"ummm no lo sé kurenai, no quiero que se hagan daño ninguno de los dos" exclamo preocupado el hermano de Goten.

"te comprendo mi amor pero y es por eso que te amo, pero también quiero sentirme útil para la aldea" dijo la mujer usando un ultimo recurso, el beso en el cuello del sayayin, una de las debilidades de Gohan.

"sabes que no puedo decir que no cuando haces eso" exclamo el sayayin esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras bajaban hacia la aldea donde un grupo de ninjas de la hoja y el sonido peleaban sin cesar.

"oigan ustedes villanos" grito Gohan desde el cielo mientras kurenai pulsaba el botón de su reloj, transformándose en ilusión-girl.

"son el grupo saiyaman" dijo uno de los chunin de la hoja, mostrándose feliz por la llegada del escuadrón mas poderoso de toda konoha.

"llega los justicieros de todo el país del fuego, el escuadrón mas poderoso de todo konoha" decían al mismo tiempo Gohan y la pelinegra kurenai la cual tenía la cara ruborizada aun sin estar acostumbrada a las presentaciones.

"yo soy el gran saiyaman" dijo Gohan cruzándose de brazos poniéndose de espalda a su esposa.

"y yo soy ilusión-girl" decía kurenai apoyándose de espalda con su esposo, también cruzándose de brazos.

"y nos hacemos llamar el escuadrón saiyaman!" decían al unísono la pareja de héroes mientras apuntaban a los ninjas del sonido, los cuales tenían una enorme gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

"eehhhh!" gritaban de emoción los ninjas de la hoja, celebrando la llegada del par de súper héroes.

"ahora ninjas de la hoja háganse a un lado" ordeno la mujer de ojos rojos a los ninjas quienes obedecieron sin chistar, "ahora prueben esto" exclamo la mujer mirando a cada uno de los diez objetivos, **"jutsu de ilusión: insectos cerebrales"** dijo kurenai terminando de realizar señas de mano y cerrando sus ojos para mayor concentración.

"¿Qué diablos trato de hacer?" se pregunto uno de los ninjas del sonido pero al terminar esta pregunto los efectos del gentjutsu de kurenai hacían efecto, "q..qqu…que sucedes! Mi cabeza esta llena de bichos ruidosos" grito con terror el ninja del sonido mientras los demás también comenzaban a agarrarse la cabeza y gritar desaforadamente, sintiendo como insectos imaginarios recorrían el interior de sus cabezas.

"aahhhh no lo puedo soportar mas" decía uno de los ninjas comenzando a golpearse contra el suelo repetidamente, quedando inconsciente al quinto golpe contra el concreto.

Los demás seguían el ejemplo de su compañero y se reventaban las cabezas los unos contra los otros, tratando de que la ilusión terminara pero aun con dolor no se podían librar del gentjutsu y cada cabezazo contra el suelo, paredes y entre ellos mismos los dejaban inconscientes o muertos por la fuerza de los impactos contra lo sólido.

"ejeje aprendiste una técnica muy poderosa kurenai" decía el gran saiyaman rascándose la mejilla.

"este sector esta limpio, vamos por mas Gohan" dijo emocionada la mujer de ojos rojos, sonriéndole a su esposo el cual le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y dirigirse a un nuevo destino que despejar.

(Samui y Yugao)

"ahora Samui" exclamo la peli purpura experta en la katana, mientras un grupo del sonido se dirigía a atacarlas.

" **estilo de tierra: trampas de piernas"** exclamo la rubia de grandes pechos tocando con sus palmas el suelo, mientras la tierra se levantaba y atrapaba a los ninjas del sonido dejándolo a la merced de un ataque frontal.

" **estilo de la hoja: ataque de la luna zeta"** grito la ex anbu, dando un enorme salto empuñando la espada zeta que le había regalado Gohan hace muchos años, para luego desaparecer en el aire y con una rapidez digna de un guerrero, cortando a cada ninja con la hoja de la espada formando una enorme zeta con, mientras ella se encontraba inclinada con la espada por arriba de su cabeza mientras cada uno de los ninjas caía de uno en uno.

"wow Yugao ni siquiera pude ver tus movimientos" exclamo la rubia de la nube, acercándose la ex anbu la cual volvía a poner su espada en su espalda.

"eso es porque llevo mas años de entrenamiento con Gohan que tú Samui" dijo Yugao esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando los entrenamientos con su amado esposo.

"es cierto, yo solo llevo un mes pero aun así me hecho mas fuerte al lado de Gohan" dijo la mujer de grandes pechos, con un rubor en sus mejillas y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"jujuju creo que ya viene la hora de que te confieses a Gohan esta noche, sabes que cada una de nosotras te apoya" dijo Yugao refiriéndose a los sentimientos de Samui hacia el sayayin y a las demás esposas de Gohan, "excepto por Anko pero bueno…" pensó Yugao con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

"tienes razón Yugao, hoy en la cita con Gohan declarare mis sentimientos por él" exclamo decidida la rubia de la nube, "gracias Yugao" dijo la rubia tetona.

"ni lo menciones" replico la peli purpura, mientras chocaba los puños con su futura compañera de harem.

(Con las chicas de Goten)

" **estilo de hielo: tumba de cristal"** exclamo la princesa de hielo son Haku, transformando a cada enemigo en paletas de hielo humanas.

" **estilo de viento: bombas de viento"** exclamo la pelirroja Uzumaki lanzando bolas de viento la cuales al contacto con las tumbas de hielo, se despedazaban al instante.

"bien hecho Karin, son cinco menos para la aldea" exclamo la chunin Haku, chocando los cinco con la chica de anteojos.

"estuvo bien pero aun nos falta para alcanzar a esas dos" exclamo Karin apuntando a las otras dos chicas que se divertían con los ninjas del sonido.

"bien bien TenTen ahora una curva" grito la platinada yamanaka lanzando el cuerpo de uno de los enmascarados a la experta en armas, la cual tenia un gran mazo esperando al ninja.

"pum! Se va se va y se fueee!" grito la chica de bollos en la cabeza al impactar al ninja del sonido que se perdía en el cielo azul.

"ese fue un buen golpe TenTen, vamos por otro" dijo Ino tomando otro de los cuerpos inconscientes de los enmascarados.

"aquí tienes un par mas Ino" decía Kin trayendo con ella a dos ninjas mas que se encontraban bajo un gentjutsu de la chica ex genin del sonido.

"gracias Kin, ahora prepárate TenTen viene un bola rápida" decía Ino levantando fácilmente al ninja del sonido del cuello de su traje.

(Mientras con el dios de la destrucción)

Una decena de ninjas enemigos rodeaban el puesto de ichirakus, todos amenazantes con kunais en sus manos tratando de intimidar al gato de color purpura el cual solo mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro viendo lo patético de los ninjas tratando de amedrentarlo.

"si eso quieren" dijo bills con soberbia mientras levantaba sus dedos al aire, haciendo que cada dedo sea iluminado por pequeños y diminutos haz de ki, "aquí tienen" dijo bills lanzando los diminutos haces de luz los que entraron en los cuerpos de los ninjas del sonido.

"ehhh" bufaron los ninjas del sonido incrédulos a lo que pasaría a continuación, "AAHHHH!" gritaron de dolor cada uno de los ninjas mientras explotaban por dentro y eran consumidos por el ki del dios de la destrucción el cual no dejo rastro de los ninjas del sonido.

"eso estuvo bien, a ichirakus no le paso nada de nada" dijo bills conforme de que a su lugar de ramen favorito no le pasara nada, "no puedo esperar por un buen tazon de ramen después de que esto termine" decía el dios de la dedstruccion mientras se lamia el hocico el solo imaginar saborear el ramne de ichirakus.

(Mientras tanto con wiss)

"ahhh, ahhh, ahh!" gritaban los ninjas del sonido que pasaban por el frente de la tienda de dangos, ya que el ayudante del dios de la destrucción sin nada de esfuerzo los lanzaba al aire, enviándolos fuera de konoha.

"esto es tan sencillo, solo espero que el señor bills no este haciendo un desastre" exclamo el ayudante de bills, mientras daba un largo suspiro y movía su báculo para seguir enviando a cada ninja que se acercara a la tienda de dangos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"con que ya me han alcanzado eh?" exclamo gaara, el cual ya se empezaba a transformar en el shukaku de poco a poco, su parte derecha ya era abrazada por la arena y la mitad derecha de su rostro era ya parte del shukaku, mientra su boca caía saliva y su mirada era la de un maniaco.

"el poder de su bestia interior a tomado gran control de su cuerpo" exclamo Fuu con una mirada preocupada en su rostro, no solo por el pelirrojo si no que la energía y maldad que despedia gaara era mas poderosa que antes.

"ustedes no son nada contra mi, yo solo quiero la sangre de son Goten JAJAJAJAJA"…..

.

.

.

.

Listo el final del capitulo donde trate de mostrarles las habilidades de todos y que 18 junto a kakashi están procreando a la pequeña yinari jejejej apuesto a que mi lectora favorita le encantara eso.

Recuerden el próximo capitulo habrá lemon dejen sus opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias en un reviews.

Además quisiera hacerles una pequeña pregunta ¿yo soy un escritor mas que les lleva esta historia? O ¿me reconocen como un escritor único en esta pagina? Sin mas dejo mi lema viva el harem, alucard77 fuera.


	26. Chapter 26

Que tal amigos en esta apoca de fiestas bueno fiesta para mi país chile les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que decepcionantemente no llego a los 400 comentarios en el capitulo pasado falto uno solo y nada mas bueno sin mas weas de reclamos les respondo sus comentarios:

gokusayayin9: si mi historia te inspira me alegra mucho mi amigo, recuerda que manda ya murió en el bosque de la muerte, lo de la pelea con gaara ya la tenia de ante mano y naruto participa pero recuerda que no es el protagonista, viva el harem mi amigo gracias por tu apoyo.

Lozato: hey mi amigo tus canciones salen en la historia cada vez que dejas un review jajajaja, asuma es un puto traidor y ya sufrirá el maldito bastardo lo que le dijo 18 a kakashi se los dejo a su imaginación, cada integrante de la familia son es poderosa pero los sayayin la llevan, según se los dioses de la destrucción no conocen el concepto de amor tal vez con wiss pondría a ayame, el torneo multiversal es demasiado loco por así decirlo, al final digo gracias muchas gracias fuiste de los pocos que respondio esa pregunta y ahora te considero uno de los mejores lectores de esta historia gracias mi querido amigo y también por el apoyo.

Demon888: gracias por el comentario lo del lemon bueno pues gracias por el apoyo.

Goldran: que bueno que te agrado la paliza a orochimaru fue agradable de escribir gracias por el apoyo.

KRT215: pues te saque un que otra carcajada la pelea de gaara jaja gracias por el apoyo.

Neopercival: gracias amigo a la mayoría le gusto esa parte, asuma es un maldito ajaja esta bien tu idea pero ahí varios problemas Goten no tienen cola y la pelea es de día, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: era algo que sorprendería a algunos jajaa, ahora viene la pelea de gaara contra Goten pero antes otra pelea ya veras, si esta bueno dragón ball súper gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: asuma ayudara a orochimaru desde ahora hasta que lo maten jajaa, bills y wiss algo tenían que hacer el próximo pues aun no se sabe gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: pues espero llegar a los 30 sin problemas pero eso es gracias a ustedes los lectores, antes de tsunade viene otra cosa mi amigo ya lo sabras, aun falta para el sayayin azul sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

hellsing89: pues quien sabe cual será el próximo lemon, ya con este capitulo termina el arco de la invasión, Goku tal vez tenga una misión y Gohan entrene jajaja ya se sabra de este duo del mal como asuma y oroshimaru solo tendras que esperar, va estar buena la pelea de Goten y gaara, gracias por el apoyo.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: la verdad estas lleno de razón con el comentario jajaja gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88. Pues aquí esta el capitulo espero te agrade.

Superheros315: el protector uchiha esta congelada hasta que termine esta historia es muy difícil llevar a dos historias a la par gracias por el comentario.

jair d: exacto con este capitulo termino el arco de la invasión y pronto el próximo jaja si morirá muy cruelmente el maldito, y debo decir buena moraleja gracias por el apoyo.

Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho: hola nueva lectora eres de las pocas que me saluda en un comentario jaajaj, solo responderé algunas preguntas para no espoilear de mas: Goku no esta en el clan para agrandar el clan eso se los deja a Goten y Gohan, no se cuantos hijos tenga Gohan pero es muy difícil para mi escribir escenas con hijos de los demás, tal vez, esos tres no son importantes, falta poco, pues la familia son es harem los demás no, shizune pues aun no se sabe, ningún gerrero zeta aparecerá en el futuro, are lo posible sobre los bebes gracias por el apoyo.

DARK-ZERO-0000: miren el usuario desaparecido mentira jaja hola amigo que bueno que vuelvas a comentar si te apasionas por algo siempre te haces un poco de tiempo para llevarlo a cabo, era obvio hago lo posible con los son en cada escena, los hijos serán mas por parte de Gohan pero aun no estoy seguro de eso, gracias por el apoyo.

Alucardzero: que tal hermano cero, no siempre los escritores son únicos ya que algunos solo copian historias y tratan de hacerlas suyas son una mierda esos malditos, seria muy fácil matar a orochimaru con la tele transportación y no seria grato de leer es mejor hacerlo sufrir mas, naruto y sasuke no son los protagonistas recuerda eso, anbu raíz hasta ahora se queda afuera junto a danzo sin hacer bada por ahora, pues no dire nada de nombres gracias por el apoyo.

Ok listo de responder comentarios recuerden que ninguna de las series de este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor),

al volar destellos brillan en mi sexy harem,

con libertad puedes tener muchas esposas (esposas),

y el placer despierta lujuria dentro de mí,

como si mi P*** hiciera erupción,

se excitan mis esposas,

podrán ver de cerca mi gran "dragón",

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no importa lo que suceda,

siempre Asuma sufrirá,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

vibrante mi corazón siente emoción,

tendré un enorme Harem,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no pienses nada sólo escucha,

sueños húmedos tienes hoy,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no importa lo que suceda,

tengo un Harem el dia de hoy!

Capítulo 26: la pelea final, la bestia de una cola contra un súper sayayin.

La aldea de konoha terminaba con los últimos ninjas del sonido que quedaban en la aldea y alrededor de la aldea, siendo ayudados por los ninjas de la arena quienes al ser avisados por Tier se volvieron contra el sonido al saber de la traición de orochimaru y la muerte de su líder el kazekage.

Pero muy alejados de la aldea, en los bosques de konoha se encontraban el equipo 7 de konoha, junto a la rubia Temari y a la peli verde del equipo 10 son Fuu, los cuales le habían dado caza con éxito a gaara pero lo que no se esperaban era que el pelirrojo de la arena ya comenzaba a ser controlado por su propia bestia interior.

"¿Qué sucede con esas caras seria?" dijo gaara con una sonrisa maniaca en su desfigurada cara, "oh ya entiendo, mi nueva forma le desagrada jajajaj" decía burlescamente gaara siendo influenciado mas y mas por el shukaku.

"chicos ahí que tener cuidado al pelear con él, no sabemos que habilidades pueda tener con esa forma" exclamo sasuke poniéndose en posición de pelea contra gaara, mientras los demás asentían lo dicho por el uchiha.

"jajajaaj no importa lo que planeen, los matare a cada uno de ustedes" dijo con malicia el genin de la arena, mientras su cuerpo ya tenia una cola, su cuerpo era cubierto por la arena solo dejando libres su brazo izquierdo, parte de su rostro, parte de su cuerpo y sus pies.

"por favor gaara, no dejes que el shukaku te controle pelea gaara hazlo por tus seres queridos" decía la rubia Temari acercándose un poco a su hermano, "hazlo por mi, kankuro, Rika y Tier" al decir estas personas la sonrisa de gaara se desdibujo de su rostro, pasando a tener un mueca de molestia en su cara.

"aghhh, ri..kka t…Tier mis her..manos aghhgg" las palabras de Temari hacían eco en la cabeza de gaara, recordando a las personas que estuvieron ahí con él y hacían su vida mas feliz cada día, pero por sobretodo el recordaba a Rika y el beso que se habían dado hace un par de semanas atrás.

" **estúpido chico, ellos no son nada para ti, estas solo en esta vida chico"** exclamaba una voz maniaca en la cabeza de gaara, el cual se sujetaba firmemente su cráneo, **"estas hecho para matar, matalos MATALOS A TODOS!"** grito el propio shukaku aumentando su poder en el interior de gaara para que este perdiera el control y se sumergiera en la locura máxima.

"AHHHH MATAR!" grito gaara usando su brazo derecho del shukaku contra Temari, tratando de darle un golpe fatal a la chica de rubios cabellos.

"cuidado" grito Fuu, tacleando a Temari de la cintura y sacarla del camino del ataque de gaara.

"maldición creo que no se puede razón con gaara y lo peor es que su poder se a incrementado exponencialmente" dijo sasuke al sentir la el poder de su adversario, "naruto y yo lo enfrentaremos de frente, sakura y Fuu deben apoyarnos con ataques a larga distancia" planteo el uchiha la forma de combatir al loco chico.

"pero sasuke, tenga mayor fuerza en batallas cercanas que a larga distancia" exclamo la peli rosa a su novio uchiha, lo cual saco una mueca de molestia del hijo de Mikoto.

"lo se sakura pero…" decía sasuke bajando la vista al suelo, sin querer decir que no quería exponer a su novia a esta peligrosa pelea.

"sasuke mírame y dime por qué no quieres que pelee contra gaara" dijo la peli rosa, poniendo su mano en la barbilla del chico para que este la mirara a los ojos.

"no quiero que te lastimen sakura, si eso pasa jamás podría perdonármelo" exclamo sinceramente el uchiha a la genin de cabello rosa, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como su novio se preocupaba por ella.

"sasuke me has demostrado cuanto te preocupas por mi y yo hago lo mismo por ti" dijo sakura acariciando la mejilla del uchiha, "pero yo soy una kunoichi de konoha y quiero demostrar que puedo proteger la aldea con mi fuerza por eso sasuke debes comprender eso" dijo la peli rosa con voz decidida, actuando como una autentica guerrera ninja de la hoja.

"ok sakura, yo mantendré el apoyo a larga distancia pero solo prométeme que no te arriesgaras en vano" dijo el uchiha abrazando a su novia, la cual correspondió el abrazo del chico.

"lo prometo sasuke" dijo la peli rosa, terminando el abrazo y poner sus labios con los del chico cerrando la promesa con un suave y tierno beso entre la peli rosa y el uchiha, los cuales se ruborizaban pero aun así no separaban sus labios, el beso duro unos minutos para luego separarse para contemplarse con amor entre sus miradas pero….

"hey! Par de tortolos, dejen de lados los besos y abrazos para después de derrotar a este loco" grito Fuu a la parejita, mientras ellas volaba de un lugar a otro esquivando los ataques de gaara.

"ups" dio sakura frotándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua despreocupadamente.

"vamos sakura, yo te cubro" exclamo sasuke, mientras la chica se preparaba para atacar a l pelirrojo.

La peli rosa dio un gran salto hacia el pelirrojo que se encontraba distraído atacando a naruto y sus clones, la novia de sasuke se dirigió en picada con una patada voladora en contra de la cabeza de gaara, pero este aun sin ver a la chica se dio cuenta de las intenciones de sakura y uso su arena para crear una barrera de arena, donde el golpe de la chica se detuvo en seco.

"niña tonta" dijo gaara mirando de reojo a sakura, la cual quedo sorprendida al ver como la barrera de arena la tomaba del tobillo y la lanzaba contra un árbol cercano.

"sakura" grito sasuke saltando entre rama en rama, llegando justo a tiempo para detener a su novia antes de que impactara con el tronco del árbol.

"maldito toma esto" exclamo naruto realizando una decena de clones, los cuales lanzaron una centena de kunais con explosivos al ninja de la arena, los cuales explotaron en el cuerpo de gaara levantando una gran cortina de polvo y humo en el lugar.

"buena esa naruto, esperemos que lo haya detenido por un rato" decía Fuu mientras sobre volaba la cortina de humo.

"ahhh!" grito gaara dentro de la cortina de humo, mientras una enorme garra de arena salía del humo dirigiéndose justo contra la peli verde la cual apenas y esquivo el ataque.

"el maldito no recibió ningún daño" exclamo Fuu mirando que ahora la apariencia de gaara había cambiado por completo, transformándose en un mini shukaku solo quedando sus pies descubiertos de arena.

"esas patéticas armas jamás podrían detenerme" dijo maliciosamente el mapache de arena, **"estilo de arena: shurikens de arena"** grito el mini shukaku lanzando un millar de shurikens de arena contra Fuu, la cual solo atino a ponerse detrás de un árbol para que no fuera afectada por el ataque de gaara.

" **estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego"** grito sasuke lanzando su famosa bola de fuego gigante a gaara.

" **estilo de viento: bomba de aire"** grito naruto lanzando una bola de aire a la bola de fuego de sasuke, aumentando la potencia del ataque del uchiha.

"tch!" bufo el ninja de la arena, dando un gran salto de la rama del árbol en donde se sostenía, dejando que el ataque combinado de aire y fuego desintegrara en cenizas el árbol, "no me atraparan con eso" grito el mapache, en el aire pero…

"ahora ve sakura!" grito Fuu la cual tenia a la peli rosa en el aire, arriba de la cabeza de gaara, lanzándola a gran velocidad hacia abajo con su puño en dirección a la cabeza del mapache.

"eh?" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir gaara, mientras era impactado de lleno en su rostro con un espectacular gancho de derecha de la novia de sasuke, mandándolo contra el suelo sin antes destrozar algunas ramas de arboles y caer dejando un enorme cráter de tierra con su cuerpo.

"excelente golpe sakura" exclamo el rubio Uzumaki dándole un pulgar arriba a la peli rosa, la cual se ponía al día al lado de sus compañeros de equipo.

"fue idea de Fuu al ver que gaara estaba distraído con ustedes" dijo sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"esperemos que eso haya detenido a gaara" exclamo Temari mientras se ponía al día con sus amigos pero ella no estaba en condiciones de pelear al ser derrotada por Hinata en la pre eliminares y aun sentir los estragos después de la pelea.

"tranquila Temari, con ese golpe debe de estar incon…ehhh" el árbol en donde los cuatro estaban sostenidos de pie fue destrozado desde la raíz haciendo que los genin saltaran de este a otro rama de árbol mientras que naruto ayudaba a Temari a saltar.

"bastardos ninjas de la hoja" exclamo gaara apareciendo del interior de la tierra pero en estos momentos se había hecho aun mas grande que antes casi del porte de un árbol.

"demonios ¿Cómo rayos se puede mantener en pie después de ese golpe y peor aun es mas grande que antes?!" grito el rubio Uzumaki con sorpresa en su voz.

"es el poder de la bestia interior de gaara, si no se detiene ahora estaremos en serios problemas" exclamo Fuu con preocupación, sobre volando con las alas de chomei a sus compañeros.

"creo que tengo una idea, Fuu necesitas que lo distraigas por unos instantes" exclamo el uchiha mientras activaba su sharingan, "naruto y sakura es hora de intentar eso" dijo seriamente el hijo de Mikoto, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de equipo.

"pero ese ataque solo lo hemos hablado y no lo hemos puesto en practica" replico la novia de sasuke con preocupación.

"entonces este es el momento de poner en practica ese ataque" dijo naruto apoyando a su hermano uchiha, el cual asentía con la cabeza al rubio.

"bien chicos prepárense" exclamo la peli rosa con una mirada determinada en llevar a cabo el ataque, ajustándose los guantes de combate.

(Mientras con Fuu y gaara)

"ven aquí pequeño insecto molesto" grito el genin de la arena, tratando de darle caza a la novia de Goten, la cual volaba a todo velocidad para esquivar los golpes de garras del pelirrojo.

"estúpido mapache, ahora le enseñare que tan molesto puede ser un insecto" pensó la peli verde al ser afectada por los insultos del mini shukaku, mientras se volteaba para quedar cara a cara con el mapache "espero que no quedes ciego maldito mapache **taiyoken"** grito la chica de piel morena poniéndose las manos en la cara y lanzar un gran resplandor que impacto directamente con los ojos de gaara.

"yiaaghhhh mis ojos!" grito con dolor el mapache de arena, mientras se tomaba a cara y se movía de un lado a otro al sentir como sus ojos ardían por el ataque de Fuu.

"ahora chicos, lo cegué por unos instantes" grito Fuu mientras se elevaba al aire dejando espacio libre al equipo 7.

" **rasengan"** dijo el rubio comenzando a canalizar el poder en su palma derecha.

" **chidori"** exclamo sasuke comenzando a canalizar el ataque eléctrico en su brazo derecho.

" **ataque del equipo 7: ataque doble rasengan/chidori"** gritaron los tres miembros del equipo 7 mientras sakura los tomaba por el cuello de su trajes y los lanzaba con fuerza hacia el mini shukaku.

El duo ataque del equipo 7 fue tan rápido y tan veloz que el uchiha y el Uzumaki no coordinaron bien sus brazos cuando los ponían delante, logrando impactar los brazos del mapache de arena el cual grito de dolor al perder sus enormes brazos de arena.

"ahhh" gritaron naruto y sasuke al unísono al no poder detenerse en el aire y estrellándose de cara contra los arboles que estaban en su camino.

"jejeje creo que los lance con demasiada fuerza" dijo sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro frotándose la cabeza con nerviosismo, "chaaa el poder de sakura es descomunal" decía la inner sakura lanzando golpes al aire.

"yiaghhhhh mis brazos!" grito en agonía el aun ninja de la arena con forma de mini shukaku, mientras se movía de una lado a otro, "LOS MATARE, LOS MATARE, LOS MATARE…" gritaba repetidamente mirando a todos lados por su presa, justo en ese diviso a la presa que estaba mas vulnerable y era nada mas que su propia hermana Temari.

"maldición, aun puede moverse después de ese ataque" exclamo sasuke mientras se recomponía del golpe contra el árbol, ayudando a naruto a levantarse el cual tenia espirales en los ojos después del duro golpe.

"MUERE!" grito gaara lanzándose sobre la rubia chica de la arena, tratando de devorarla por completo.

"cuidado Temari" grito Fuu, tratando de llegar lo mas rápido posible a la genin de la arena pero justo en ese momento una ráfaga paso a su lado, haciendo detener a la peli verde por completo, "eres tu…" pensó Fuu viendo un poco mas claramente la figura que había pasado a su lado.

Temari a lo único que pudo atinar fue a cubrirse con las manos al frente de ella protectoramente, para luego cerrar los ojos y esperar su inevitable fin al ser engullida por su propio hermano convertido en la bestia de una cola.

" **gancho asecendente!"** grito una voz muy conocida por Temari, la cual al levantar la vista una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al ver a su salvador.

Quien había salvado a la rubia de cuatro coletas fue nada mas y nada menos que el propio hijo menor de Goku y el rival que esperaba gaara, son Goten el cual impactaba de lleno el mentón de gaara con un súper gancho con su puño cerrado, levantando en el aire al mini shukaku mientras Goten daba giros en el aire y aterrizar justo en el suelo, dejando suspendido a gaara a la deriva del viento.

"aun no termino" dijo Goten dando un gran salto hacia su enemigo de la arena, "toma esto!" grito el pequeño sayayin comenzando a llenar el cuerpo del mapache con una lluvia de golpes de puños tan rápidos como el rayo, haciendo que el cuerpo se contorsionara como un muñeco de trapo.

"ese es mi querido Goten" animaba Fuu mirando con ojos como corazones al ver el despliegue de poder del sayayin.

"esto es por meterte con mis amigos! Aahhhh!" exclamo muy furioso el sayayin poniendo sus palmas en el pecho del mapache y expulsar una gran cantidad de ki para mandarlo a estrellarse contra el bosque, dejando un enorme agujero en el verde prado donde quedaba enterrado el mini shukaku.

"wow, no puedo dejar de sorprenderme al ver pelear a Goten" dijo naruto con los ojos como platos, mientras sasuke asentía a lo dicho por el Uzumaki.

"jamás quisiera enojar a Goten de esa manera" replico el uchiha el cual tenia los mismo ojos que naruto pero con el sharingan activado.

"nadie trata de comerse a mi novia" dijo Goten mientras descendía hasta la rama del árbol en donde se encontraba la rubia, "¿te encuentras bien Temari?" preguntó el preocupado sayayin, arrodillándose frente a la chica de la arena.

"estoy bien Goten no te preocupes pero gaara…" dijo la chica preocupada por su hermano menor al ver la paliza que le dio el sayayin hace unos instantes.

"el estará bien Temari, solo debe estar inconsciente no tenia la intención de matarlo jijjijiji" dijo el sayayin con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"gracias Goten, él aun siendo un monstruo es mi pequeño hermano" dijo la chica mirando en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba enterrado el pelirrojo pero un poco más tranquila.

"lo se Temari, yo nunca podría hacer algo que te dañara" dijo suavemente el sayayin, causando que la rubia se ruborizara y lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

"Goten.." dijo Temari casi como un susurro comenzando a acercarse lentamente al rostro del sayayin, el cual hacia lo mismo que la chica comenzando a estrechar la distancia entre sus bocas quedando solo a unos milímetros de conectar sus labios en un tierno beso pero…

"AHHHH!" grito el mapache de arena, saliendo de entre la tierra arruinando el momento romántico entre Temari y Goten pero el mapache había recuperado sus brazos cortados por el rasengan y chidori de sasuke y naruto, ahora viéndose gigante sobrepasando la altura de los arboles, teniendo al chico de la arena justo en la frente de la bestia de una cola.

"oh dios, es enorme" dijo sorprendida Fuu al ver el tamaño de la bestia de una cola.

"no solo su tamaño se ha incrementado si no su poder también ha aumentado" dijo Goten muy serio comenzando a elevarse por los aires para encarar al mapache gigante.

"jejeje te estaba esperando son Goten" exclamo el pelirrojo desde la frente del shukaku, "ha llegado el momento de que enfrentes a un poder que jamás has visto" dijo el pelirrojo ninja de la arena con una sonrisa sicópata en su cara, mientras realizaba un sello de mano.

"oh no, chicos debemos irnos de aquí gaara va a liberar al shukaku!" advirtió la rubia chica de la arena, mientras era ayudada por Fuu a levantarse.

" **jutsu de la muerte falsa"** exclamo gaara, cerrando sus ojos e irse literalmente a dormir para que la bestia tomara posesión completa de su cuerpo.

" **ya estoy libre!"** grito el shukaku lanzando una gran onda expansiva de aire al decir esta última palabra, pero aun así no movio ni un solo centímetro al sayayin el cual solo se mantenía al frente del shukaku que solo movia sus cabellos con el viento que exhalaba al hablar.

"chicos aléjense lo mas que puedan de este lugar, yo peleare con él" dijo muy serio el menor de los son, convirtiéndose en súper sayayin para demostrar que tomaba en serio la pelea que se avecinaba a continuación.

"ya escucharon a Goten, volvamos a la aldea a informar de la situación" dijo el uchiha a los demás, sorprendiendo a naruto.

"espera sasuke, no podemos dejar a Goten atrás con ese monstruo" dijo preocupado el rubio Uzumaki.

"naruto, tu sabes que tan poderoso es Goten debemos confiar en él" replico el uchiha al rubio, "tampoco me gusta la idea pero si nos quedamos aquí seriamos un estorbo para él" dijo sasuke bajando la mirada, doliéndole las mismas palabras que salían de su boca pero así era la realidad de estos momentos.

"tienes razón sasuke, tenemos que confiar en nuestro hermano sayayin" exclamo el pelirrubio esbozando su típica sonrisa zorruna.

"esta decidido, tu puedes Goten derrota al mapache" grito sakura animando a su amigo sayayin, mientras junto a los demás impartían la marcha hacia la aldea de la hoja.

" **no dejare que escapen, mueran todos!"** grito el shukaku tratando de aplastara a los ninjas con su poderosa garra derecha pero este fue detenida por Goten sin ninguna dificultad.

"no ye desconcentres mapache, tu oponente soy yo" dijo el sayayin apuntándose a si mismo sacando un gruñido de molestia del mapache de a arena.

" **veo que tienes habilidades enano, pero solo eres un mosquito para el gran shukaku ajajjajaaj"** se burlaba a grandes carcajadas el mapache de Goten, pero justo entre risas el mapache ataco al sayayin agarrando al chico entre sus garras, **"ahora te aplastare y no quedara nada de ti jajaaja"** exclamo maliciosamente el shukaku comenzando a apretar con fuerza sus manos tratando de acabar de una vez por todas con el hijo de Goku.

Pero su plan no salía como quería y sentía el cuerpo del chico retorcerse entre sus manos, sacando gruñidos y palabras de molestias del shukaku al no poder realizar su cometido hasta que…..

"ahhhhh!" grito Goten elevando su ki de un solo golpe logrando ser soltado por el mapache el cual fue lastimado en sus palmas, dando algunos pasos atrás mientras se sacudía las garras.

" **jajaja eres un enano muy duro de matar pero aun así con mi próximo ataque te hare pedazos"** exclamo el shukaku aun riéndose del sayayin el cual mantenía una mirada seria en su rostro, **"estilo de viento: balas de aire"** grito el mapache de arena, inflando su estomago y lanzando una enorme una bocanada de aire hacia Goten.

La bala gigante de aire impacto directamente al sayayin quien ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, dejando que impactara el ataque en su cuerpo pero solo logro que la ropa de Goten fuera desgarrada un poco ningún daño al sayayin.

" **qu..que diablo? E..esto no puede estar pasando"** dijo el mapache muy nervioso al ver que su ataque no hizo nada a Goten, **"nooo! Balas de aire"** grito el shukaku de manera desesperada lanzando bala tras bala de aire al sayayin, que lo único que hacían era afectar un poco la ropa del sayayin, el cual ahora solo quedaba con su playera azul y sus pantalones anaranjados un poco maltratados.

"tus ataques no son nada para mi" dijo el sayayin comenzando a acercarse lentamente al shukaku el cual solo atinaba a dar marcha atrás, "hablas mucho pero eres débil, como dice mi hermana Hana perro que ladra no muerde" dijo Goten esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, impactando de lleno al ego del mapache.

" **CALLATE! CALLATE! CALLATE TE MATO!"** gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el shukaku con desesperación comenzando a realizar poses de mano, **"estilo de viento: ráfaga desgarradora!"** grito el mapache gigante, lanzando una súper ráfaga de viento de su enorme boca que destruía todo a su paso sacando arboles del suelo y levantando al tierra por la poderosa ráfaga de aire.

El poderoso ataque impacto de lleno contra el sayayin, realizando una enorme explosión de humo alrededor de Goten sacando una enorme sonrisa de shukaku viendo que por fin había logrado derrotar al chiquillo de rubios cabellos.

" **lo logre jajajaj lo logre he matado al maldito enano!"** gritaba y se carcajeaba el mapache gigante al ver como se disipaba el humo que había levantado su ataque y no encontrar rastros de Goten.

"hey mapache" dijo Goten justo detrás de él, mientras el sayayin se encontraba sentado en su enorme cola, "creo que es mi turno para atacar" dijo el sayayin tomando fuertemente la cola del shukaku.

" **pu..ede ser espera no ahhhh!"** el shukaku no termino su nerviosa frase ya que Goten levantado por la cola al mapache, comenzando a dar vueltas tras vueltas a si mismo como si la bestia de una cola no pesara nada, **"basta! Basta! Me estoy mareadno"** decía el shukaku con los ojos como espirales mientras daba vuelta tras vuelta en el aire.

(Con Rika)

"no puede ser, ese niño esta haciendo girar al shukaku en el aire" decía sorprendida la mujer de ébano de cabello purpura, deteniéndose al contemplar tan rara escena, "oh no gaara esta en peligro, debo detener a ese muchacho" dijo la chica en voz alta reanudando su camino hacia gaara.

En el momento que Rika comenzaba a retomar su recorrido hacia la batalla entre gaara y Goten, el grupo de ninjas de la hoja pasaba por al lado de la mujer la cual no les puso atención y paso de largo sin prestarles atención.

"sasuke" dijo naruto mirando al uchiha.

"no le presten atención sigamos hacia konoha chicos" exclamo el hijo de Mikoto al grupo de ninjas, los cuales solo asintieron la cabeza y siguieron hacia la aldea.

(Mientras tanto en la pelea de Goten y el shukaku)

"ahora vete a volar!" grito el pequeño sayayin soltando al mapache de arena hacia el aire.

" **yiahhhhhgg!"** grito el shukaku siendo lanzando varios metros por sobre las nubes, mientras gritaba de terror al ser usado como un muñeco por Goten.

"es tiempo de el contra ataque" dijo el súper sayayin Goten, comenzando a preparar el ataque contra el mapache.

Justo en el momento que el shukaku descendía a gran velocidad en dirección al sayayin, el hijo menor de Goku lo recibió con un gancho al enorme estomago del mapache volviendo a mandarlo al aire, haciendo gritar de dolor al mapache de arena. Esto se repito una y otra vez pero de maneras diferentes ya sea un gancho derecho, una patada o un cabezo mientras Goten se divertía por esto.

"jajaja esto es divertido jajaja" se carcajeaba el sayayin con diversión, molestando al mapache pero este estaba a la merced de Goten.

" **¿Qué demonios soy un balón?"** decía el shukaku mientras era aventado en el aire otra vez.

"es tiempo de terminar con esto" pensó el sayayin elevándose muy rápidamente hacia el aire, apareciendo detrás del shukaku, usando un golpe de mazo en la espalda del mapache lanzándolo en picada contra la tierra, dejándolo estampado de cara contra el suelo.

Goten comenzó a descender hacia el suelo, teniendo una mejor visión del cuerpo tendido del enorme mapache el cual no se movia, solo mantenía su rostro contra la tierra, pero esto no duro mucho ya que su cola se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro indicando que el shukaku aun se mantenía consiente.

"tch creo que no tengo opción" dijo Goten comenzando a poner sus palmas a su costado, para ponerle fin a esta pelea con la técnica mas famosa en la familia son, **"ka-me-ha-me….."** ….

"noo!" grito Rika logrando llegar a tiempo antes de que Goten lanzara su kamehameha, "por favor no le hagas daño, gaara aun esta ahí" dijo la mujer de ébano, poniéndose al lado de Goten.

"¿Qué quiere decir señorita?" pregunto Goten con confusión a la chica, mientras el mapache de arena se ponía de pie muy lentamente tras haber sido golpeado por Goten.

"en la frente del shukaku se encuentra aun gaara, si logramos despertarlo detendremos al mapache y salvaremos a gaara" explico la peli purpura a Goten, recién se conocían estos dos pero al ver el despliegue de poder del sayayin Rika confiaba en el muchacho.

"bien con un golpe en el rostro lo despertare" dijo confiado el súper sayayin dando un golpe de puño a su palma, sacando una mueca de preocupación de Rika.

"si este chico golpea en ese estado podría hacer algo mas que despertarlo" pensó con preocupación mientras sudaba balas en su rostro, "tengo una mejor idea, ayúdame a llegar a la frente del shukaku y yo misma lo despertare" dijo la chica moviendo sus manos preocupada por gaara.

"ok no hay problema" dijo el sayayin arrodillándose para que la chica se subiera en su espalda, "bien aquí vamos!" grito el pequeño sayayin, volando hacia el shukaku el cual trato de detenerlo pero sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos después de la golpiza que recibió.

" **oh no van por el muchacho"** pensó horrorizado el mapache de arena, tratando de detenerlos pero con unas cuantas patadas de Goten a sus garras y detenían al shukaku.

La peli purpura al llegar a su objetivo dio un salto de la espalda de Goten para caer justo al frente de gaara, el cual tenia los ojos en blanco como si este estuviera en un trance sin mostrar movimiento alguno.

" **NO ESPERA NO LO HAGAS!"** grito el shukaku tratando de agarrar a la chica pero Goten lanzo un par de ráfagas de ki e hizo desaparecer las garras del mapache de arena.

"discúlpame por esto gaara" dijo suavemente la mujer de ébano levantando su palma derecha y darle una gran bofetada en la cara del pelirrojo.

La cachetada de Rika resonó por todo el lugar, un golpe de mano que podría a ver despertado hasta a un comatoso, logrando hacer que gaara comenzara a reaccionar y despertar de su sueño, terminando así el control del shukaku sobre su cuerpo.

" **no espera! No quiero volver a estar encerrado! Ahhh"** gritaba el shukaku comenzando a deshacerse de poco a poco hasta solo dejar rastros de arena al momento de desaparecer por completo.

"ri..rika" dijo muy levemente el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo a la mujer morena la cual no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar caer algunas lagrimas de alegría al ver como su lindo gaari comenzaba a recobrar el sentido.

"gaara!" grito de emoción la mujer, abalanzándose sobre el chico poniendo su cabeza entre sus grandes pechos sacando un pequeño rubor del chico, el cual era notable al no estar protegido por armadura de arena.

"no vuelvas a preocuparme así jamás, escuchaste gaari" dijo la mujer mirando a los ojos del pelirrojo, el cual se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer de ébano, haciendo sentir mal al contenedor del shukaku.

"di..discúlpame Rika" dijo avergonzado el pelirrojo bajando la mirada, mientras la arena los hacia llegar al suelo, "también debo disculparme contigo son Goten, deje que la bestia me manipulara a su antojo" dijo gaara mirando al sayayin que se acercaba a la pareja.

"y yo debo agradecerte por a ver ayudado a mi gaari a volver a retomar el control" dijo la morena Rika, acercándose al sayayin el cual solo esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro y se frotaba la nuca, "muchas gracias" exclamo Rika dándole un beso en la mejilla a Goten, lo cual sonrojo al sayayin y saco un gruñido de gaara.

"jejeje no fue nada, todo por ayudar a un amigo jejejej" dijo el sayayin llamando amigo a gaara, mientras hacia su famosa sonrisa son, "bien ahora debo ir a la aldea a ver a los demás" dijo el súper sayayin mientras comenzaba a emitir energía dorada y elevándose al cielo con una velocidad impresionante.

"es un buen chico pero acabo de notar que mi lindo gaari se puso celoso hace unos momentos" dijo pícaramente la morena Rika, comenzando a acercarse lentamente al pelirrojo poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

"no se de que hablas Rika" dijo el pelirrojo apartando la mirada de Rika, mostrándose todos su celos muy claramente a la peli purpura.

"eres un tontito, gaara es el único hombre para mi" dijo la morena de grandes pechos, tomando la mejilla de gaara y poner sus labios con los del pelirrojo el cual fue sorprendido por esta acción pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el chico se dejaba llevar por los suaves labios de Rika, al pasar unos minutos la pareja se separó con hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas.

"tus labios son tan suaves Rika" dijo inconscientemente el genin de la arena sacando un sonrojo de la morena.

"jujujuju espera a probar mi lengua" dijo Rika muy seductora, tratando de meter su lengua en la boca de gaara pero antes de que pasara un fuerte golpe en su cabeza la detuvo, "aacchhhh, ¿Por qué hiciste eso Tier?" dijo Rika molesta sobándose la cabeza mirando con un puchero a su hermana mayor.

"eres una pervertida Rika" dijo molesta la rubia tetona, "discúlpela señor gaara" dijo la rubia, arrodillándose frente al pelirrojo.

"Tier me alegra que te encuentres bien, no sabia de ti hace semanas" dijo el pelirrojo, arrodillándose frente a la rubia "me tenias preocupado" dijo gaara sin poder evitar abrazar a la hermana mayor de Rika.

"gracias señor gaara, pero me preocupa mas usted" dijo l rubia alzando la mirada, devolviendo el abrazo a gaara el cual ser mas bajo, quedaba justo entre los pechos de Tier.

"ok ok ok! Si ahora nos disculpas Tier, gaara y yo estábamos ocupados" dijo Rika con un toque de celos sacando a gaara de las garras de su hermana mayor, lo cual no le gusto para nada a la rubia.

"disculpa Rika, pero el señor gaara y yo estábamos en un momento privado" dijo Tier volviendo a poner a gaara entre sus pechos.

"eso lo debería decir yo" dijo Rika poniendo a gaara entre sus pechos.

"apártate Rika" dijo molesta Tier volviendo a tomar al pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

"es mio" dijo la peli purpura, tomando a gaara para ella.

"no es tuyo" replico Tier con una mirada seria en su rostro, poniendo a gaara entre sus pechos.

"si" respondió Rika imitando a su hermana.

"no" replico Tier, así comenzando a pelear entre ellas de si y no, mientras cada una movia a gaara y lo ponía entre sus pechos dejando mareado y sonrojado al chico de la arena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la aldea de la hoja comenzaba la limpieza por parte de los anbus los cuales sacaban a los cuerpos de los ninjas del sonido y reintegraban a los demás aldeanos al pueblo de la hoja, también desalojaban a cada espectador del estadio donde se llevaron las pre eliminares las cuales se suspendía hasta nuevo aviso.

"bien creo que ese fue el ultimo" dijo Goku quien ayudaba a controlar la salida de los espectadores del estadio.

"los anbus me informan que no hubo bajas por parte de los ninjas de la hoja" dijo Kushina acercándose a su marido sayayin.

"además los chicos ya han regresado a la aldea, pude sentir sus ki hace poco" dijo el patriarca del clan son a su esposa.

"señor Goku, tenemos un mensaje del hokage" dijo uno de los anbus entregando una carta al sayayin, el cual tenia una cara de confusión en su rostro al comenzar a leer la carta que le fue entregada.

Al leer la carta la cara de Goku comenzó a cambiar de forma radical a tener un rostro de horror en su cara y empezar a sudar como nunca antes, preocupando a su esposa de cabellos rojos.

"¿Qué dice querido?" dijo la mujer Uzumaki, viendo con preocupación a su marido el cual estaba congelado y estático en su lugar, "a ver que dice la carta" exclamo Kushina tomando la carta de las manos del sayayin.

"eehhhhh?!" grito la pelirroja al terminar de leer la carta, abriendo los ojos de par en par al no creer lo que decía la carta del hokage hacia el sayayin de raza pura.

(Mientras en el centro del aldea con las chicas de Goten y el grupo de caza de gaara)

"y esa es la historia chicas, ahora Goten debe estar cerca de llegar a la aldea" dijo el Uzumaki mientras sus clones ayudaban a limpiar el resto de konoha.

"wow mi Goten no deja de asombrarme, pelear solo con una bestia con cola es el mejor" decía orgullosa la yamanaka, sacando bufidos de molestia de las demás chicas al decir que Goten era de ella.

"disculpa Ino pero Goten no es tuyo" replico Karin ajustándose los anteojos, "recuerda que nosotras tenemos el mismo derecho de estar con él" dijo la pelirroja Uzumaki mientras las demás apoyaban lo dicho por Karin.

"pues como lo puedo decir, ustedes son las concubinas y yo la esposa oficial de Goten" dijo con voz altanera la rubia platinada, empezando a molestar a las chicas.

"¿Quién te eligió como la esposa oficial de Goten?" exclamo molesta la morena peli verde, confrontando a Ino.

"pues yo fui su primera novia y su primera amiga" dijo Ino alzando el pecho sin retroceder ni un paso.

"eso no tiene nada que ver" replico TenTen, mientras ponía su mazo en su hombro mientras cada una de las chicas comenzaba a acercarse a Ino pero….

"hey chicas! ¿Por qué discuten?" exclamo Goten apareciendo desde el cielo viendo que las chicas emitían mas ki de lo normal.

Las chicas al escuchar la voz del sayayin se voltearon inmediatamente al chico, con la intención de hacer que Goten se decidiera por cual de ellas fuera su esposa oficial pero al ver como venia vestido el sayayin quedaron impresionadas y con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué sucede chicas?" pregunto Goten con cara de confusión, poniendo sus manos en la cintura mostrando aun mas su físico.

Goten tenia varios cortes en sus pantalones, su playera azul eran solo girones mostrando su musculoso cuerpo y además para agregar mas leña al fuego aun mantenía su transformación de súper sayayin.

"agghh" las chicas botaron una gran cantidad de sangre de sus narices y se fueron de espaldas al ver el súper cuerpo de Goten transformado en súper sayayin, "¿Qué paso?" dijo el súper sayayin frotándose la nuca, mientras sasuke y naruto tenían una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(La cita de Gohan y Samui)

Esa misma noche después de la fallida invasión del sonido a konoha, Samui y Gohan tenían su primera cita oficial en la aldea, donde finalmente la tetona chica de rubios cabellos se confesaría al sayayin, esta demás decir que las esposas del sayayin apoyaban esto y en estos momentos se encontraban en la habitación de Samui con los últimos detalles y vestuario de la chica de grandes pechos.

"bien esta todo listo" exclamo Yugao terminando de peinar a la mujer de grandes pechos, mientras la chica comenzaba a ponerse de pie para ser contempladas por las esposas de Gohan.

"¿Cómo me veo?" pregunto Samui con un tono inocente, mostrando una impecable belleza, usaba un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas de color negro con un escote de corazón que infartaría a cualquiera, zapatos de tacón alto de color negro también, su cabello era igual pero con un pequeño prendedor rosa para dejar su frente a la vista, su maquillaje era igual al de kurenai siempre usaba, como accesorios usaba un brazalete de oro que le fue regalado por Gohan hace unas semanas, sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo al igual que sus labios, en fin se veía preciosa.

"te ves hermosa Samui, dejaras a Gohan con la boca abierta" alabo kurenai a Samui, mientras las demás asentían de acuerdo con la mujer de ojos rojos, excepto una de ellas.

"no puedo creer esto, con nosotras era suficiente para Gohan" dijo la peli purpura de Anko, la cual se encontraba sentada en la cama de Samui con los brazos cruzados.

"Anko se que no te agrada esto pero debes comprender que me enamorado de Gohan y quisiera ser parte de su vida al igual que ustedes" dijo Samui acercándose a la invocadora de serpientes, pero Anko aún mantenía su postura con un puchero en sus labios, "además hemos decidido con las chicas dejarte a Gohan para ti sola todo el día de mañana" con estas simples palabras la cara de Anko se ilumino como un foco.

"pues qué esperas, vamos tienes una gran cita por delante Gohan ya debe estar esperando" decía la mujer de cabello morado comenzando a apresurar la salida de Samui y Gohan, sacando carcajadas de las demás mujeres en la habitación.

El hermano mayor de Goten se encontraba en la puerta de la casa esperando a Samui, el chico vestía un esmoquin negro sin corbata, dejando un poco abierta la camisa mostrando un poco de su pecho.

"ya estoy lista Gohan" exclamo Samui mientras bajaba las escaleras, mostrando su belleza al sayayin.

"por dios Samui, te ves realmente hermosa" exclamo el sayayin con la cara sonrojada al igual que la chica.

"gracias Gohan, tú también te ves bien" dijo Samui poniéndose en frente del sayayin mientras jugaba con sus manos como una niña, "¿podría pedirte un favor Gohan?" dijo tímidamente Samui al sayayin.

"Por supuesto Samui lo que quieras" dijo sonriente el sayayin, tomando las manos de Samui.

"me gustaría que te convirtieras en súper sayayin" exclamo Samui confundiendo al joven sayayin, "es que me gustaría que nos viéramos igual en el cabello y me gustas como te ves así" dijo tímidamente la tetona rubia, mirando hacia abajo esperando que Gohan aceptara su petición.

"ahhh!" dio un pequeño grito el sayayin, transformándose en súper sayayin controlado como la hacia antes de los juegos de cell, "¿nos vamos?" pregunto el súper sayayin ofreciendo su brazo a la rubia de la nube.

"vamos" dijo Samui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomando el brazo de Gohan mientras salían de la residencia son.

"la próxima vez que salga con Gohan le pediré lo mismo" dijeron al mismo tiempo las esposas de Gohan, excepto Anko ya que la chica estaba en las nubes al tener por un día completo al sayayin pensando en qué hacer con él, el día de mañana.

Oh mi Son, ven a mí, conquistarte quiero yo.

Oh mi amor, un regalo te pienso dar.

Todas quieren pronto vivir, juntas en nuestro hogar.

Oh mi amor, conserva la inocencia que hay en ti.

Si tratas de aumentar este harem que tienes,

me enojare pero al final, siempre te querre.

Atrévete a entregarnos salvaje

y plenamente el regalo de tu amor.

Un harem te puedo dar (te puedo dar)

Un harem te puedo dar (te puede dar)

Si me enseñas con valor

la verdad que hay en ti.

Un harem te puedo dar (te puedo dar)

Un harem te puedo dar (te puede dar)

Brillando en mi pecho está,

vigorosamente el amor que hay en mí para ti..

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por este capitulo que me salió mas largo que lo habitual y es por eso que no puse el lemon pero el próximo capitulo comenzara con un lemon tal vez ajjaja.

Ahora solo debo decir a mis compatriotas tomen como si no hubiera mañana, coman empanadas hasta que los harten, desayunen almuercen y cenen asado ya que estas fiestras patrias son para celebrar conchetumare y ahora me despido con un par de payas:

(si te gusta el yaoi no leas esto)

Brindo con vino, chicha y hasta con vinagre

Pero por quien no brindo es por vo

Yaoista conchetumare!

.

Viva chile,

viva la cordillera,

viva mi historia,

y que viva el harem mierda!

Alucard77 fuera.


	27. Chapter 27

Que tal mis amigos y antes de empezar con esto debo agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes ya que por fin hemos llegado a mas de 400 comentarios y esto es gracias a ustedes que dejan sus comentarios al final del capitulo, la verdad no crei que tuviera tanto éxito y en menos de un año ya tengo una historia muy popular y esta se encuentra entre las mejores cross de dragón ball z y naruto, posicionándose entre las mejores cinco en español, gracias a ustedes mis amigos gracias por todo.

También un especial agradecimiento a gokusayayin9 no solo por ser una inspiración si no porque él fue el primer comentario que tuvo esta historia, también a yinari uchiha la primera mujer en leer mi historia y seguir comentando casi constantemente además de ser el comentario numero 400 gracias, también a maxigiampieri2012 quien es un fiel seguidor gracias mi amigo, también al anónimo goldran aun sin una cuenta siempre deja su comentario, también a lozato el cual me hizo esas canciones muy divertidas, a Jair d, the crow, dark zero en fin a todos ustedes muchas gracias.

Después de eso contesto sus comentarios:

YINARi- UCHIHA: ok no hay porque disculparse, a todos les deje la duda de la carta que será respondida en este capitulo, aun falta para el nacimiento de pan y de yinari, asuma morirá pero aun no gracias por el apoyo.

Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho: ahora viene el lemon y te lo digo esta bastante bueno jajaja, gaara pues mas que un harem es solo bigamia nada mas, si te gusta las escenas románticas pues prepárate que se viene de fuego este capitulo sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: si Gohan esta como reemplazo de vegeta en súper así que alcanzara ese nivel, no tan pronto pero lo alcanzara, gracias por el apoyo.

Dragonoidnatsu: jajaja estas exagerando aunque a todos les interesa que dice la carta, pues aquí lo averiguaras, bueno el shukaku no era rival para Goten y no había el caso de alargarla mas, ya veras el lemon esta bueno, lo de tu primera pregunta pues dejare algo al final del capitulo, se entero cuando lo pillaron espiando los baños y Kushina lo mando a volar, ahora no acepto retos ya que estoy a full con esta historia gracias por el apoyo.

Goldran: gracias trato de hacer lo mejor en la narraciones de esas escenas, gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: ya termino ese arco y ahora viene el de tsunade lo que no durara mucho tal vez, la carta ya sabras que tiene gracias por el apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: ya termino esta saga pero aun falta una que otras cosas que puedo agregar a la historia, la carta se revela en este capitulo y lo de tsunade si estará en el harem de Goku y shizune tal vez en el de Gohan, si la resurrección de freezer estará pero aun no esn shipudden, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Superheros315: gracias mi amigo, vaya que tarde comentas jajaja.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: jajaja pues ya veras que pasara con Goku y con la carta jajaja gracias por el apoyo.

Lozato: habrá un lemon pero tendras que averiguarlo al leer el capitulo te sorprenderá, jaja si la carta dijera eso Goku tomaría al anciano y le partiría la cabeza jaajajaj recuerda opening comentario si no jajaja gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: gracias mi amigo, ese shukaku no tenia como ganar jjaja de alguna forma se salvaría el mapache, si ahora te enteras que pasara con la carta gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: bueno ahora si habrá un lemon bastante interesante, eso mismo quería revelar de Goten jugando con los dinosaurios jaja, me gusta la trasformación del súper sayayin para usarla en la historia, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

hellsing89: ya era hora de que Goten se destacara un poco jajaja, nadie en naruto es rival para un sayayin, es una sorpresa el lemon jaja gracias por el apoyo.

jair d: me gusto escribir esa pelea lo mas gracioso posible, no estes tan seguro con lo de Gohan jajaja aquí esta el capitulo gracias por el apoyo.

jorgecr72: actualizo cada fin de semana mi amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

DARK-ZERO-0000: tu deseo es realidad, aquí detallo la cita de Gohan y Samui jeje, bueno a veces no hay tiempo no mas, bueno aun no decido nada de hijos pero ahí vere que pasa sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Neopercival: bueno no importa lo importante fue que comentaste amigo, los seres queridos de los sayayin son lo mas importante para ellos jajjaa, aquí sabrás que le paso a Goku.

Antes de empezar el capitulo debo decir que hay lemon y ustedes me conocen yo hago lemon con un tema algo variado espero les guste y recuerden que ninguna de la series de este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor),

al volar destellos brillan en mi sexy harem,

con libertad puedes tener muchas esposas (esposas),

y el placer despierta lujuria dentro de mí,

como si mi P*** hiciera erupción,

se excitan mis esposas,

podrán ver de cerca mi gran "dragón",

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no importa lo que suceda,

siempre Asuma sufrirá,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

vibrante mi corazón siente emoción,

tendré un enorme Harem,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no pienses nada sólo escucha,

sueños húmedos tienes hoy,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no importa lo que suceda,

tengo un Harem el dia de hoy!

Capitulo 27: vamos por la quinta hokage, la misión de naruto y Goku.

En estos momentos se puede ver la torre hokage donde la luz de la oficina del líder de konoha, esta mas que decir que ya era de noche y el líder de la aldea de la hoja aun se mantenía trabajando, varias pilas de papeles y documentos se cernían sobre la mesa, donde el hokage firma una tras otra y tras otras, tras la invasión el papeleo se aumento el doble, haciendo que el líder de la hoja tuviera que trabajar mas de lo esperado.

Pero al enfocarnos un poco mas en el hokage, este parecía mas cambiado que antes, tenía mas masa muscular y sus brazos musculosos, los cuales no paraban de firmar papeles y documentos, en un momento se saco el sombrero revelando una mota de cabello desordenando de color negro, el cual tenia 7 picos de cabellos disipados en cada dirección.

"pufff que aburrido es esto, ya que irme a dormir" decía el hokage poniendo su cabeza en la mesa, dejando un rato de lado su trabajo, "se que esto es temporal, pero porque yo" decía Goku con voz triste y un gesto de molestia en su rostro, mientras observaba la carta que le dejo el tercer hokage.

(En la carta)

Estimado son Goku:

Debido a la presente se le informa que desde el día de hoy, usted son Goku del prestigioso clan son, se ha convertido temporalmente en el quinto hokage de konoha, pero solo es temporal hasta que se encuentre a un reemplazo del tercer hokage por parte del consejo de la hoja, comprenderá que después de la invasión se necesitara a un hokage activo para liderar al pueblo y son Goku es el mas indicado para esto debido a su experiencia en batalla y su evidente juventud, esperamos que comprenda la situación.

Esta decisión se ha acorado gracias a el consejo de konoha hace mucho y por la recomendación del tercero y el mismo señor feudal, esto es por la avanzada edad del tercer hokage y su evidente deterioro tras los años.

Sin mas se le agradece su compresión señor Goku, recuerde que es solo temporal.

Pd: al terminar la invasión el tercer hokage se ha ido a un balneario a pasar lo que le queda de vida, rodeado de aguas termales donde descansara en paz.

"solo espero que encuentren al quinto hokage lo mas pronto posible" dijo muy aburrido el sayayin, comenzando a retomar su trabajo de firmar y revisar documentos.

(Luego de un rato)

Mas de la mitad de los documentos se encontraban ya listos y el sayayin no podría estar mas alegre, ya que esto significa que podría volver a casa junto a sus esposas y tener una deliciosa cena como se lo prometió Kushina antes de asumir el cargo temporal pero…

"señor hokage" dijo kotetsu junto a su compañero los cuales traían un par de pilas mas de papeles, "estas son las ultimas pilas de papeles, con su permiso nos retiramos" se despidieron los cuidadores de la puerta principal de konoha dejando a un molesto y triste Goku.

"creo que no podre ir a cenar" dijo el sayayin mientras cascadas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos muy cómicamente, viendo que lo avanzado se había ido a la basura.

(En la residencia son)

Cada una de las esposas ya terminaban de cenar, ya listas para lavar los platos pero un gran hueco quedaba en la mesa y mucha comida quedaba en ella, la parte de Goku que era varias veces mas que las de ellas, lo que las mantenía muy tristes al no poder ver como su marido engullía los alimentos a estas horas de la noche.

"Goku debe estar esforzándose mucho" dijo Mikoto mientras ayudaba a limpiar la mesa central, mientras las mujeres de Goku asentían por lo dicho por la uchiha.

"ahora debe tener mucha hambre mientras esta debajo de esas pilas de papeles" decía Mabui mientras lavaba los platos junto a Tsume.

"uff y que lo digas, mientras era mizukage me la pasaba casi todo el día firmando y revisando papeles" decía la mujer de cabello rojizo con un tono molesto, mientras veía un programa de televisión en la tele, "es por eso que me mantenía soltera" dijo Mei mientras cambiaba de canal.

"espero que encuentren a alguien que reemplace a Goku, ya que no creo que él soporte mucho si poder entrenar" dijo la Tsume mientras ponía los platos secos a un lado.

"pobre Goku" dijo Kushina contemplando el puesto vacío en el que se sentaba su querido marido, "ya se, le preparare su parte de la cena en una canasta y se la llevare a la oficina del hokage" exclamo la pelirroja Uzumaki prendiéndosele el foco, comenzando a empaquetar la comida del sayayin, estas palabras de Kushina también encendieron el foco de Mei la cual puso una cara maliciosa en su rostro.

"jejejeje esta es mi gran oportunidad para tener un momento a solas con mi sexy Goku ñam ñam ñam" pensaba con malicia la ex mizukage mientras se frotaba las manos, "hey Kushina, déjame llevarle la cena a Goku tal vez lo pueda ayudar con el trabajo, ya que fui una kage hace algún tiempo" dijo Mei apuntándose a ella misma con un dejo de confianza en su voz.

"es una buena idea Mei, ten aquí tienes la canasta con la comida de Goku" dijo Kushina pensando en la buena idea de Mei sin saber que la mujer tramaba algo mas, "haz lo posible para que Goku no tenga que pasar la noche en esa incomoda oficina" exclamo la pelirroja entregándole la canasta a Mei.

"no se preocupen chicas, are todo lo posible para ayudar a nuestro marido" dijo la mujer de cabello rojizo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

"hay algo raro aquí" pensó Mikoto al ver esa sonrisa de Mei en su rostro, "esa sonrisa la pongo yo cuando tramo algo pervertido con mi lindo Goku" pensaba la matriarca uchiha con la mirada entrecerrada.

"entonces te encargamos esto Mei, eres una buena amiga" dijo Mabui con una mano en el hombro de la ex mizukage.

"no es nada, cualquiera haría esto por nuestro querido esposo" dijo Mei a las chicas, las cuales asentían por la gran verdad dicha por Mei cada una haría lo que fuera por Goku ya que él era su marido y las trataba como reinas cada vez que podía, mostrando algo que muy poco se veía en Goku pero ellas sacaban esa parte del sayayin de raza pura.

"tienes razón Mei, ahora ve que nuestro marido te necesita" dijo Mikoto dejando sus pensamientos de lado, "bueno Mei también tiene derecho a divertirse" pensó la uchiha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"ok nos vemos chicas" dijo ex líder de la niebla, comenzando su camino hacia la torre hokage, " jejeje espero que alguna tienda esta abierta, ya que después de la comida le dare un delicioso postre a mi Goku" exclamo la mujer en voz alta mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado en dirección a la tienda mas cercana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con Gohan y Samui, estos dos salían de su cita nocturna a dar un paseo por las afueras del pueblo, con la rubia tetona tomada del brazo del sayayin el cual le relataba sus aventuras pasadas y justamente en estos momentos Gohan relataba una de las peleas mas grandes que tuvo hace unos años, nada mas y nada menos la batalla que tuvo contra el ser perfecto, el androide que llevo a los limites al joven Gohan, si así es la pelea con el androide cell.

"entonces en el momento en que cell piso a numero 16 estallo mi furia" decía el joven sayayin, relatando ese acontecimiento donde llego al súper sayayin 2 "la ira en mi estallo por completo, liberando la segunda transformación de los sayayin y en esos momentos mi poder sobre paso todos los limites desde ese entonces" dijo el sayayin mirando al cielo recordando esos momentos.

"wow Gohan, tus poderes no tienen comparación en este planeta" decía Samui con una cara sorprendida y con ojos de admiración hacia el sayayin, cada vez esta chica se impresionaba mas de Gohan.

"pues los poderes de cell tampoco se quedaban atrás, ya que después de darle una buena golpiza y en un momento de confianza de mi parte" en esta parte Gohan hizo una pequeña pausa ya que ese momento no le era muy grato recordar, "el maldito se inflo como un globo amenazando con destruir toda la tierra, nosotros nos quedamos sin poder hacer nada ya que era una bomba a punto de estallar" dijo el rubio Gohan en estos momentos, bajando un poco la mirada.

"pero de alguna forma lograron detener ¿verdad?" dijo asertivamente la rubia de grandes pechos, tomando el brazo de Gohan un poco mas apretado entre sus pechos al ver el rostro de tristeza de Gohan.

"mi padre fue el que lo detuvo, uso su tele transportación para llevarse a cell y estallar juntos en el planeta de kaio sama, mi papá se sacrifico por nosotros" dijo Gohan levantando la vista, recordando el gesto que hizo Goku mientras se llevaba a cell.

"pero Gohan, tu padre sigue vivo ¿Cómo es que murió y ahora esta vivo?" pregunto con una cara confundida la chica de grandes pechos.

"esa es una historia aparte, ahora déjame terminar esta" dijo Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro guiñando un ojo a la chica, la cual se ruborizo al ver como Gohan le sonreía.

"ok Gohan, cuéntame como derrotaron a ese monstruo" dijo Samui también sonriéndole al sayayin, el cual se dispuso a terminar su relato.

"el sacrificio de papá fue en vano ya que cell no murió en la explosión y logro volver a la tierra imitando la tele transportación de papá" dijo el sayayin volviendo a esas instancias de la batalla.

Gohan le hablo de lo que sucedió a continuación donde cell se había hecho mas fuerte por las células sayayin, también que mato a trunks con facilidad e intento matar a vegeta pero este se interpuso entre ellos, por fin llegando a la parte mas importante y al climax de la batalla entre Gohan y cell, el instante donde los dos comenzaban el choque de kamehamehas que definiría el combate.

"con un solo brazo yo aguantaba el poder de cell" exclamo Gohan poniendo su mano al frente con la palma abierta, mientras Samui lo miraba con admiración como si de una niña se tratara, "pero aun así mi poder se comenzaba a debilitar cada vez menos" decía el sayayin haciendo el ademan de cuando se enfrente al cell.

Samui miraba con los ojos brillantes al sayayin el cual actuaba ese momento, imaginándose a un Gohan mas pequeño combatiendo contra el androide que fue detallado de antemano por Gohan antes de relatar estos sucesos. La pareja se encontraba en una de las cascadas cercanas a la aldea un lugar perfecto para la historia del sayayin.

"pero aun así mi padre desde el otro mundo me animaba a continuar y no me rendía ante cell" relataba el súper sayayin hijo de Goku, "así fue que los demás me ayudaron a combatir contra cell, hasta que el señor vegeta ayudo a la desconcentración de cell y logre derrotarlo con el súper kamehameha" termino de decir Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"genial Gohan, fue una gran historia jamás pensé que habías pasado por todo eso y que desde niño eras tan poderoso" dijo Samui emocionada acercándose al sayayin, "ahora siento que te conozco aun mas" dijo Samui mirando directamente a los ojos del sayayin sacando un sonrojo del chico.

"jejeje si, otro día te contare la historia de la batalla contra majin buu" al decir esto el sayayin, hizo que a la rubia Samui le brillaran los ojos al querer saber mas de el hijo mayor de Goku.

"me encantaría eso Gohan" dijo con una enorme sonrisa la rubia, dando un ligero salto haciendo que sus atributos rebotaran muy sensualmente, sacando un sonrojo del sayayin que desvió la mirada al cielo, "jejeje creo que le gusto a Gohan" pensó con picardía la rubia de la aldea de la nube.

"son hermosas verdad" dijo repentinamente el sayayin, sacando a Samui de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué dices Gohan?" pregunto Samui con confusión en su voz.

"las estrellas son hermosas cuando el cielo esta despejado de nubes" respondió el hermano mayor de Goten sin dejar de mirar al cielo con un toque de rojo en sus mejillas, haciendo que Samui también mirara al cielo lo que ilumino el rostro de Samui al contemplar las estrellas en el firmamento nocturno.

"es verdad Gohan, aquí en konoha las estrellas se ven en todo su esplendor" dijo la ninja de la nube, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver las puntos blancos en el cielo, "jamás me había fijado en esto, gracias Gohan" dijo Samui dándole un abrazo al sayayin el cual esbozo una sonrisa al contacto con Samui.

"tengo una idea" dijo el sayayin tomando en sus brazos a Samui de forma nupcial, sacando una mueca de sorpresa de Samui, "la aldea a estas horas se ve hermosa al igual que el cielo" dijo el sayayin comenzando a elevarse hacia el cielo hasta quedar en la posición justa para apreciar la aldea.

La pareja de rubios quedo mirando la aldea iluminada por las luces de las calles y de las casas del pueblo, mostrando como era konoha de noche donde la luna iluminaba a la pareja a sus espaldas, esta era la ocasión y oportunidad perfecta para Samui en revelar sus sentimientos al sayayin.

"Gohan" dijo suavemente la chica de dorados cabellos, llamando la atención del sayayin el que volteaba su rostro a la chica, "no puedo ocultarte mas mis sentimientos por ti" dijo la chica mientras ponía su palma en la mejilla derecha del sayayin.

"Samui" dijo Gohan suavemente mirando con amor a la chica.

"no digas nada" dijo Samui poniendo un dedo en la boca del súper sayayin, "me gustas Gohan, me gustas mucho, me gusta tu forma de ser, me gusta tu sonrisa, me gusta tu personalidad que irradia felicidad y tu manera de proteger a tus seres queridos, me gusta tu rostro y hasta este mechon que sobre sale de tu rostro, me gustas son Gohan" dijo Samui con una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas coloradas.

Gohan quedo sorprendido por unos momentos pero eso no duro mucho ya que cambio su expresión a una sonrisa suave y llena de amor para Samui, las palabras ya estaban dichas y solo se esperaba la respuesta del hibrido sayayin la cual llego de la mejor forma para Samui.

Ahí en ese cielo nocturno detrás de una hermosa luna de blanco esplendor, el sayayin comenzó a acercarse lentamente a el rostro de Samui comenzando a cerrar sus ojos mientras la rubia de grandes pechos hacia lo mismo, comenzando a levantar su rostro a al de Gohan, el cual estaba a solo unos cuentos centímetros lo cuales pasaron a milímetros de la boca de Samui, para que al fin sus labios se conectaran en un suave y apasionado beso de la pareja los cuales a medida que se besaban acoplaban de mejor manera sus bocas.

Samui paso sus brazos detrás del cuello de Gohan para profundizar el beso, mientras que Gohan la acercaba mas por la espalda de la chica, comenzando una pelea entre sus bocas las cuales hacían sonidos de las bocas de la joven pareja, la que paso un par de minutos de contacto bucal hasta separarse para poder tener el preciado oxigeno que exigía sus pulmones.

Al separarse se quedaron observando unos minutos el uno a otro, contemplando sus rostros llenos de satisfacción después de un romántico y apasionado beso de la joven pareja de rubios mientras la luna los iluminaba detrás de ellos.

"me gustas mucho Samui, pero estas de acuerdo con esto de que me tengas que compartir y eso" dijo el sayayin sonando un poco indeciso.

"ya lo he hablado con las demás y están de acuerdo con esto, no me molesta compartirte con alguien si es que puedo estar junto a ti" exclamo muy amorosamente la rubia de grandes atributos, acurrucándose entre los brazos del sayayin y poniendo su cabeza en el cuello del hijo de Goku.

"vamos a casa Samui, vamos a dar la noticia a las demás" dijo Gohan con dulzura para empezar a volar en dirección a su residencia en el clan son, junto a una Samui que sonreía a mas no poder al poder compartir estos momentos con el hombre que había robado su corazón y espera que pronto se transformara en son Samui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en la torre hokage Mei llegaba escalando hacia el ventanal de la oficina del líder de konoha, llevando con ella la cena de Goku y una sorpresa para después, la ex mizukage al llegar a la ventana se asomo para tener una mejor visión de su marido firmando papeles con una cara de aburrimiento y molestia, además que su estomago sonaba que se podía escuchar detrás de la ventana.

"pobre de mi amor, no te preocupes cariño tu linda Mei entrara a ayudarte" dijo la mujer de cabello rojizo, comenzando a abrir suavemente la ventana de hokage, "cariño te he traído la cena" dijo Mei anunciándose ante el sayayin el cual en un dos por tres estaba al frente de Mei con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"comida, comida, comida gracias Mei gracias" decía el sayayin saltando de arriba y abajo con saliva que salía de su boca.

"ah ah ah" hizo Mei con su dedo de forma negativa poniendo la canasta detrás de ella, "primero mi beso antes de mphghg" Mei no termino la frase ya que Goku la había tomado de su mejillas para besar su labios con todo el amor y pasión que tomo por sorpresa a la esposa del sayayin, la cual reacciono y empezó a corresponder el beso del sayayin.

Luego de un par de minutos de contacto bucal y dejar a una Mei con corazones en los ojos y en trance de amor, Goku tomo la canasta y empezó a disfrutar de su cena preparada con el cariño de cada una de sus esposas.

"ummm esto esta exquisito, la comida de mis esposas es la mejor de todo el mundo" decía el sayayin entre bocados disfrutando como nunca la cocina de sus esposas.

"que bueno que te gusto mi amor, pero esto no es lo único por lo que vine" dijo Samui sentándose en el escritorio de Goku cruzando las piernas, "también vine a ayudarte con todo este trabajo que se acumula" dijo la ex mizukage mirando la pila de papeles que aún quedaba por revisar.

"te lo agradezco mucho Mei, este trabajo es realmente aburrido" dijo el sayayin con un pequeño puchero en su rostro, haciendo sonrojar a Mei, "me gustaría poder clonarme al igual que hacen ustedes para poder hacer mas rápido esto" exclamo el sayayin, haciendo que a Mei se le pasara la mejor idea para este tedioso trabajo.

"eso es cariño" exclamo Mei saltando del escritorio hasta el centro de la habitación para luego crear un par de clones de ella misma, "bien ustedes dos, terminen el trabajo de mi marido" ordeno Mei a sus clones los cuales asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar.

"wow gracias Mei, con esto podre salir antes de aquí" dijo el sayayin mientras Mei se ponía atrás de Goku comenzando a hacerle un masaje en sus hombros, "eso se siente rico, Mei te amo" dijo Goku dejándose llevar por el contacto con su esposa.

"yo te amo a ti mi amor" dijo la mujer acercándose al oído del sayayin, besando su mejilla.

Así paso un rato de masajes de Mei, mientras Goku terminaba de comer quedando satisfecho aunque algo mas quedaba en la canasta, lo cual llamo la atención del sayayin tomando entre sus manos una lata en aerosol de crema batida, a lo que los clones de Mei terminaban con el papeleo.

"¿para que la crema batida Mei?" pregunto el sayayin mientras los clones de Mei desaparecían en una nube de humo.

"jujujju es para que disfrutes el postre de esta noche" dijo muy pícaramente Mei, acercándose al sayayin para quitarle las crema a Goku y de paso el sombrero de hokage a su marido.

"ehh tienes postre, me encantaría comerlo dame dame dame!" decía Goku imaginándose un sabroso postre dulce haciéndosele agua la boca.

"pues debes venir por él" dijo la seductora mujer, echándose un poco de crema en su boca indicando lo que tenia que hacer el sayayin, pero para mala suerte de Mei Goku no sabia que estaba haciendo la mujer.

Mei al ver que su marido la veía sin hacer nada, comenzó la fiesta por si misma tomando la nuca de Goku y estrellando su boca con crema con la del sayayin, comenzando a traspasar la dulce crema a la boca del sayayin, el cual se sonrojo ligeramente pero aun así comenzó a seguirle el juego a Mei.

"ya comprendiste, yo soy tu postre mi amor" dijo la ex mizukage separándose un poco de Goku mientras tenia sus manos alrededor del cuello de su marido.

"si Mei y es el mejor postre que podría probar jejejeje" exclamo Goku con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Mei ponía ahora crema en la boca de Goku el cual no perdió el tiempo comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Mei, haciendo que la crema la saboreara ahora su mujer usando su lengua para saborear cada rincón de la boca de Mei junto al dulce sabor de la crema.

"ummmm que delicia pero para lo que viene a continuación esta ropa es estorbosa" dijo seductoramente la mujer de la niebla, quitándole el traje de hokage a Goku solo dejándolo con su típico dogi de combate.

"jejej creo que debo hacer lo mismo" exclamo el sonriente y a sonrojado sayayin ayudando a Mei a quitarse su distintivo vestido azul el cual salió sin ningún problema, dejando ver a la ex líder de la niebla con un conjunto de ropa interior negra y muy provocativa.

"veo que estas animado mi amor" dijo Mei mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del hokgae con las piernas cruzadas, haciéndola ver aun mas erótica para el sayayin, "déjame ver tu bien formado cuerpo Goku" dijo Mei muy picara mientras se lamia los labios.

"jejej creo que es justo" dijo Goku sacándose la playera con facilidad y el resto del dogi en un dos por tres, quedando en igualdad de condiciones que Mei, con un bóxer de color azul que lo separaba de su intimidad.

"ummm tu cuerpo es de un dios ups" exclamo Mei mientras que de un toque su brasear callo al suelo, quedando con sus deliciosos pechos al aire, "ven mi amor, ven por tu postre" exclamo muy sensual la esposa de Goku, poniendo crema en cada pecho desnudo justo por sobre sus pezones.

Goku en un segundo y gracias a su velocidad estaba besando y chupando el pecho derecho de Mei, sacando de golpe la crema gracias a la succión de su boca y el izquierdo no se quedo atrás ya que Goku también comenzó a chuparlo y usando su brazo libre para masajear el pecho de Mei.

"ah ah si, vamos ah ah chupalas Goku me encanta ah ah!" decía la esposa de Goku entre gemidos de placer mientras Goku seguía con lo suyo cambiando esporádicamente de pecho de derecha a izquierda, sacando aun mas gemidos de Mei.

"esto es delicioso Mei" decía Goku entre chupadas de pezón de la mujer, haciendo que la chica comenzara a mojarse en su parte intima y Goku empezara a tener una erección entre sus pantalones.

"ah ah Goku mas abajo mi amor" exclamo Mei entre gemidos tomando la cabeza de Goku, la cual comenzó a guiar mas debajo de su anatomía, mientras el sayayin dejaba un rastro de besos por el estomago de Mei hasta llegar a la gloria mojada de Mei.

"Mei yo.." dijo Goku levantando la vista a su mujer, la cual asintió la cabeza dando permiso para que Goku se deshiciera de su ultima prenda, la cual de un suave movimiento a través de las piernas de la chica, sus bragas ya eran historia.

Goku al contemplar la vagina de su esposa, esta estaba realmente mojada después del juego previo con la crema, dejando ver un poco de su vello de color rojizo que coronaba su vagina pero todo lo demás, Mei lo tenia afeitado.

"espera un poco amor" dijo Mei tapándose la vagina dejando confundido al sayayin, pero la mujer tenia una idea antes de que Goku hiciera su movimiento, usando la crema para decorar aun mas su mojada concha, que se mezclaba con sus jugos de amor, "listo cariño, ahora a comer jejeje" dijo Mei con una risa picara abriendo un poco mas las pierna para que Goku tuviera acceso a su mojada concha rosa.

El sayayin sin demora tomo las piernas de Mei, usándolas para sostenerse y lamer la concha de Mei, la cual que empezó a gemir tanto que sus gemidos casi llegaban a gritos de placer gracias a la lengua de Goku, la cual exploraba por dentro y fuera la concha de Mei, lamiendo cada rastro de crema batida y con eso también los jugos de Mei.

"ah ah ah así corazón, mas rápido amor, ah ah ah lamela es tuya ah ah ah ah ah" decía Mei entre gemidos, moviendo su cabeza de placer y usando sus manos para despeinar los cabellos de Goku, era tanto el placer de Mei que a esta se le salía la saliva de la boca al sentir la hábil lengua del sayayin.

"umm, que rico sabes Mei ummm" dijo Goku deteniéndose un momento pero Mei volvió ponerlo entre sus pierna para que siguiera lamiéndole la vagina, la cual ya no tenia nada de crema y Goku solo lamia los jugos de Mei y su clítoris con su lengua.

"ah ah ah me..em ..eme me vengo!" grito Mei al cielo apretando con mas fuerza a cabeza de Goku, mientras que sus jugos manchaban la cara del sayayin, el cual tenia un sonrisa de satisfacción al hacer venir a su esposa con su lengua y boca.

"la crema es deliciosa pero tus jugos son mas ricos jjej" dijo el sayayin parándose para estar frente a frente a su agitada esposa, la cual no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente en la boca, apretando el beso con sus manso detrás del cuello de Goku.

"te amo Goku" decía entre besos la mujer, usando su lengua para masajear la de Goku, mientras sus piernas hacían lo posible para quitarle la ultima prenda del sayayin, el cual al ver lo que quería Mei uso sus manos para quitarse sus bóxer a la fuerza, dejando su erección en todo su esplendor.

"también te amo Mei" respondió el sayayin con cariño en su voz, comenzando a acariciar la entrada de Mei con su pene, sacando gemidos de su esposa que los ahogaba entre los labios de Goku.

"métela amor, esta lista no puedo esperar mas para tener en mi" dijo Mei en tono de suplica usando sus pierna para rodear la cintura de Goku, el cual ya no podía mas comenzando a posicionar su pene en la vagina de Mei y de una estocada meter su polla en el interior de su esposa, "kyaaaaaaa!" grito Mei viniéndose un segunda vez por la estocada de Goku dentro de ella.

"ahhh esto me encanta Mei" exclamo el sayayin, el cual empezaba el vaivén de atrás y adelante, penetrando en repetidas ocasiones la concha de Mei, las cuales iban despacio al principio pero mientras pasaba el tiempo se hacían mas rapidas, haciendo que sus estocadas al chocar con la concha de Mei hicieran ese sonido pervertido que hacen al tener sexo los amantes.

"ah ah ah Goku, sigue así corazón, mas rápido mas quiero mas" decía Mei gimiendo de placer poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Goku, dejando caer su saliva en el hombro del sayayin el cual obedecía a su mujer y empezaba a penetrarla con mas y mas velocidad, "ah ah si si, m..e me ve.. veng…" decía Mei pero fue acallada por los labios del sayayin, "vengo!" grito Mei mientras Goku hacia lo mismo llenado a Mei con su semilla, la cual desbordaba por la vagina de Mei, la cual se dejaba caer sus brazos hacia los lados al sentir tan asombroso placer de su marido.

"ah ah, agradezco que me hayas traído la cena Mei" dijo Goku con una sonrisa para su esposa, mientras ella lo miraba con amor y satisfacción en su rostro sonrojado, "te amo Mei" dijo Goku para volver a unir sus labios con los de Mei en un suave y tierno beso para sellar una secesión de amor entre ellos.

"te amo son Goku, ahora y siempre" respondió Mei con una sonrisa, dándole un beso casto y corto a su marido para después caer en el escritorio de espalda, respirando agitadamente después de hacer el amor.

Goku tenia una cara de satisfacción en su rostro comenzando a quitar su pene del interior de su esposa para poder dejarla descansar después de hacerle el amor en la oficina del hokage pero al darse cuenta el sayayin vio que todos los papeles del escritorio estaban caidos en el suelo de la oficina, ya que después del sexo duro arriba del escritorio se habían caído por la fuerza de las embestidas del sayayin.

"jejejej creo que debemos levantar todo este desorden que hicimos Mei jajaja" decía Goku mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"no te preocupes mi amor" exclamo Mei mientras saltaba a los brazos de su marido, el cual la tomo de forma nupcial para que la mujer convocara un par de clones de sombra, "ahora dejen todo arreglado en esta oficina vamos rápido" ordeno Mei a sus clones los que comenzaron a ordenar la oficina.

"eres genial jejeje" dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Mei le volvía a brindar un beso en la boca a su marido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casi una semana paso desde que Goku había tomado el cargo de reemplazante del tercer hokage, lo cual provoco que el sayayin estuviera un buen tiempo alejado de los entrenamientos de wiss pero aun así Gohan había tomado su lugar en el entrenamiento, ya que el hijo mayor de Goku quería volverse mas fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, Goten también tenia ganas de entrenar con el ayudante del dios de la destrucción pero aun no se encontraba preparado para ese riguroso entrenamiento.

Aunque no hay que sentirse mal por el pequeño sayayin ya que sus novias lo animaban con su peculiar forma, cada una le preparaba un platillo de su comida favorita alegrando instantáneamente a el pequeño sayayin el cual las recompensaba con entrenamientos y algunos que otros gestos románticos que había aprendido Gohan y de su padre.

Esta semana fue la mas dura para Goku pero eso era durante el día, ya que en la noche sus esposas se turnaban para ir a dejar su cena, ya que Mei les había contado lo placentero de pasar tiempo en la oficina del hokage con el sayayin, haciendo que cada una tuviera su turno nocturno con su marido.

Pero esta semana sirvió para que el consejo shinobi tomara una decisión con respecto al retiro del tercer hokage, tomando las mejores opciones para el bienestar del pueblo, también siendo asesorados por el señor feudal de la tierra del fuego, dando como primera opción a jiraiya pero este se negó rotundamente así que solo tenían dos opciones y se le informaría a Goku sobre esta.

(Sala del consejo shinobi)

"señor Goku, patriarca del clan son creo que sabe porque lo llamamos ¿verdad?" exclamo koharu uno de los ancianos compañera del tercero en su tiempo.

"emmm, no jejeje" dijo Goku frotándose la nuca, a través del sombrero del hokage mientras reía nerviosamente, sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes.

"es sobre quien será el quinto hokage de konoha" exclamo el anciano homaru, con voz seria, "hemos decidido un par de opciones para usted señor Goku" exclamo el anciano mirando al sayayin.

"me parece genial, este trabajo es molesto" exclamo Goku con cara de molestia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"eso lo tenemos presente señor Goku, no es su estilo estar quieto en un solo lugar" exclamo koharu al sayiyin, "es por eso que decidimos que el quinto hokage estaría entre danzo y la sennin tsunade la cual no sabemos nada de ella" exclamo la anciana mirando al viejo vendado que no se le notaba pero estaba sonriendo por dentro.

"Esto es problemático, mira Goku tu decides entre dejar el cargo en danzo o buscar a tsunade para que sea nuestra quinta hokage" exclamo el padre de shikamaru acortando todo en una simple frase.

"eso es fácil, buscare a esa señora tsunade para que sea la quinta hokage" dijo Goku sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo para decidir, sacando un bufido de danzo el cual se levanto de su asiento indignado.

"esto es inaudito, tsunade desapareció hace mucho de la aldea" replico molesto el viejo danzo dando un golpe a la mesa, "ella no puede tomar el control de la aldea, yo soy el…." Danzo se detuvo de golpe al sentir una mano en su hombro derecho, haciendo que levantara la vista para encontrar el serio rostro de Goku.

"jamás dejaría este puesto a un hombre como tu que tiene un ki tan desagradable" dijo con voz fría el sayayin que de golpe hizo sentarse a danzo a la fuerza, "buscare a la mujer llamada tsunade no se preocupen" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, volviendo en un parpadeo a su lugar al frente de todos.

"esta decidido son Goku estará a cargo de la misión de traer a la quinta hokage de konoha" exclamo koharu mientras se levantaba de su asiento, gesto que fue imitado por todos.

"pero hay un pequeño problema" dijo Goku muy serio, llamando la atención de los presentes, "¿Quién es tsunade?" dijo Goku con confusión con una sonrisa boba en su cara, haciendo que todos los presentes cayeran de espaldas.

"jejeje no se preocupe señor Goku, le daremos todos los detalles de lady tsunade" dijo el padre de Ino con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, tratando de reincorporarse.

"excelente! Ah una cosa mas" dijo Goku llamando la atención de todos otras vez, los cuales se mantenían abajo por si acaso Goku salía con otra de sus frases, "me gustaría llevar a mis hijos a la misión ¿puedo?" pregunto el sayayin con las manos en la cadera.

"claro señor Goku, el consejo no tiene problemas" exclamo el antiguo compañero de hiruzen, "ahora vamos a darles los detalles de lady tsunade" dijo el anciano guiando a Goku a la oficina hokage.

"jejeje espero que esto no lleve mucho tiempo ya que debo continuar con mi entrenamiento" exclamo el sayayin con su típica sonrisa, mientras se encaminaba para la asignación de esta importante misión.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Así fue, no les tomo mucho tiempo para darles los detalles a Goku ya que una investigación de jiraiya hizo mas fácil recopilar la información del paradero de la rubia sennin, además de que al sayayin se le entrego una foto de tsunade y de todos los detalles que caracterizan a la mujer.

Goku comprendió todo los dicho por los ancianos del consejo así que ya despues de despedirse de sus esposa y dejar a cargo a Mei del papeleo de la aldea, se dispuso a salir a buscar a la mujer conocida como tsunade o lady tsunade por su mayor rango en la aldea pero sin antes de ir a buscar a sus hijos que lo acompañarían a esta singular misión.

"entonces me comí unos 10 tazones de ramen en unos minutos, el señor bills quedo impresionado" decía naruto relatando una de sus tantas historias a su hermano sasuke, mientras caminaban por las calles de konoha.

"si naruto, yo mismo te vi ese día" replico sasuke a su hermano, "aunque debo admitir que fue impresionante, los habitos de Goten se te están pegando" exclamo el uchiha a naruto, comparándolo con el menor de los sayayin.

"jejejejej jamás podría comer tanto como Goten jajajaj" decía el rubio Uzumaki mientras se frotaba la nuca, sacando una sonrisa de sasuke.

"hey chicos" dijo Goku pareciendo desde el cielo, cayendo justo en frente de los jóvenes genin.

"hola papá, ¿Qué haces aquí, no tienes trabajo como hokage?" exclamo el rubio Uzumaki con cara de confusión mientras su padre solo esbozaba una sonrisa.

"es por eso que vine por ustedes, ya encontraron quien seria la hokage" dijo el sayayin sacando una mueca de sorpresa de sus hijos adoptivos, "así que ¿Quién va a la misión traer a la hokage conmigo?" pregunto el sayayin emocionado a los genin.

"perdóname papá pero ahora tengo una cita con sakura" se disculpo sasuke sacando un bufido de molestia de Goku.

"yo te acompañare papá, ya que Hinata esta ocupada entrenando con su padre" exclamo el pequeño Uzumaki con emoción, sacando una sonrisa a Goku.

"entonces los dejo, suerte en la misión" exclamo sasuke desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

"ok naruto, esta será una misión de padre e hijo" dijo el sayayin poniéndose al lado de naruto, "además de paso te enseñare un que otro movimiento" dijo Goku a el rubio el cual se emociono mas por esto.

"genial papá y ¿Quién será la próxima hokage?" pregunto el rubio mientras se ponían en rumbo a las puertas de konoha.

"una señora llamada tsunade o algo así" dijo Goku mientras se ponía al día con su rubio hijo.

"entonces en marcha papá, te reto a una carrera" dijo naruto muy emocionado por la misión y por sobre todo el entrenamiento de Goku, mientras salía corriendo por las calles de konoha al igual que Goku el cual esbozaba un sonrisa por estar mas tiempo para compartir con su hijo.

Mientras los dos corrian por las calles de konoha, pasaron justo al lado de la tienda de dangos en donde dos figuras encapuchadas con un manto negro con nubes rojas disfrutaban de té con las dulces bolitas que le encantaban a Anko.

"no puedo esperar para volver a encontrarme mi mamá y mi hermano" dijo una de las figuras la cual esboza una sonrisa en su rostro.

Oh mi Son, ven a mí, conquistarte quiero yo.

Oh mi amor, un regalo te pienso dar.

Todas quieren pronto vivir, juntas en nuestro hogar.

Oh mi amor, conserva la inocencia que hay en ti.

Si tratas de aumentar este harem que tienes,

me enojare pero al final, siempre te querre.

Atrévete a entregarnos salvaje

y plenamente el regalo de tu amor.

Un harem te puedo dar (te puedo dar)

Un harem te puedo dar (te puede dar)

Si me enseñas con valor

la verdad que hay en ti.

Un harem te puedo dar (te puedo dar)

Un harem te puedo dar (te puede dar)

Brillando en mi pecho está,

vigorosamente el amor que hay en mí para ti..

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y es esto a lo que me lleva a preguntar a ustedes, ¿les gustaría mas escenas románticas en la historia para alargar la historia o seguimos con la trama y esto termina en algunos capítulos mas? Déjenme sus opiniones ideas comentarios.

También espero que les haya gustado el dulce lemon jajajaj.

Sin mas gracias otra vez mis amigos por pasar los 400 review ahora VAMOS POR LOS 500 siiii! Que viva el harem, alucard77 fuera.


	28. Chapter 28

Bueno aquí el nuevo capitulo y como a nadie le importa una wea lo que tengo que decir excepto a gokusayayin9 y a lozato gracias vamos por los comentarios:

Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho: exacto Itachi ha vuelto y le tengo uno que otro plan en la historia, es solo un reemplazo pero como buen sayayin acata todo el peligro y mas si es el papeleo, si lo he dicho varias veces tsunade con Goku y shizune con Gohan gracias por el apoyo.

fenixrojo36: pues como has visto he publicado continuamente y seguire haciéndolo gracias por el apoyo.

Lozato: si hare mas romance lemon ahí vere, tsunade y Goku habrá que esperar tal vez sea el ultimo lemon de la historia jajaj, con Anko ya hice uno amigo, la medición de las mejores historias se pueden ver al poner los filtros de la historia que buscas y esta es una de las mas comentadas se nota en los reviews, gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: fue una parte comica jajaj gracias por el apoyo.

Goldranx2: que bueno que te gusto todo ámbito de la historia y por sobre todo el lemon gracias por el apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: será una misión interesante de Goku y naruto ya lo leeras jaja, será un buen encuentro de ellos gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: que bueno que te gustaran mis palabras y te llegaran al corazón si corazón, espero que este capitulo este igual de perfecto que el otro gracias por el apoyo.

james Anderson: hola amigo se echaban de menos tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste la historia gracias por el apoyo.

Alucardzero: milk esta muerta y no volverá a la vida, ella ya no cuenta en la historia gracias por el apoyo.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: exactamente se viene el reencuentro de los uchiha gracias por el apoyo.

Calzonesenllamas: si amigo esos dos son gays jajaja gracias por el apoyo.

Superheros315: gracias por aumentar mis comentarios amigo, si era Mei en vez de Samui pero es un error pequeño para la historia que ya arregle, gracias por el apoyo.

jair d: siempre hago lo mejor amigo, una buena idea lo del lemon en la oficina ya te haces una idea de donde las saco, una que otra técnica y se viene bueno el tsunade Goku jaja gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: justo me acorde de esa escena cuando puse a Goku como hokage jajaj buena comparación, una buena excusa pero igual ayudo a Goku en todo sentido jjaja gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: esa Mei hace honor al nombre de Mei la caliente jajaj un buen postre de crema arriba de Mei ummm delicioso, fue aburrido para Goku firmar papeles pero igual obtuvo su recompensa jajaj gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: una buena carta no lo crees jejej, se me ocurrio en el instante para atrapar a Goku, Gohan tiene una mas para su harem ahora solo falta shizune, también dire que en shipudden llegara freezer pero en la otra temporada sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

hellsing89: de nada mi amigo para mi es un placer traerles otro capitulo de esta historia, si fue una escena muy comica que bueno que te gusto, ya faltaba el momento de Mei y que mejor que en la oficina del hokage, Gohan tuvo su momento pero tienes razón Mei se las llevo en estos instantes jaja aveces la pagina tiene esos problemas gracias por el apoyo.

Jair d: por según vez gracias amigo tu ayuda incrementa los comentarios en esta ocasión Goku no necesitaba ser vigilado por anbus ya que el solo se puede proteger y Mei tuvo cuidado con eso, aquí esta el capitulo gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: pues gracias me animas a seguir escribiendo jaja ya falta poco para tsunade gracias por el apoyo.

Sin mas ninguna de las series me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

(un pequeño comentario, actualizo justo el día de mi cumpleaños el primero de octubre)

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor),

al volar destellos brillan en mi sexy harem,

con libertad puedes tener muchas esposas (esposas),

y el placer despierta lujuria dentro de mí,

como si mi P*** hiciera erupción,

se excitan mis esposas,

podrán ver de cerca mi gran "dragón",

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no importa lo que suceda,

siempre Asuma sufrirá,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

vibrante mi corazón siente emoción,

tendré un enorme Harem,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no pienses nada sólo escucha,

sueños húmedos tienes hoy,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no importa lo que suceda,

tengo un Harem el dia de hoy!

Capitulo 28: Goku contra tsunade, el regreso de Itachi.

Goku y naruto caminaban por las calles de un pueblo cercano a konoha, donde se suponía que habían visto a la sennin de las babosas rondando por los casinos de ese lugar, gastando dinero como siempre y siendo acompañada por una joven de cabello negro y corto que llevaba un pequeño cerdo en sus brazos.

Pero para mala suerte de nuestros héroes, no había señal de la ex medico de konoha, empezando a aburrir a naruto y a Goku, los cuales tenían expresiones de molestia en sus caras, al no poder encontrar a la mujer de rubios cabellos.

"¿aun no ves nada naruto?" pregunto Goku el cual tenia las manos detrás de su nuca, caminando despreocupadamente por las calles del pueblo junto a su rubio hijo a su lado, el cual tenia la misma actitud de su padre.

"no papá, hemos recorrido el pueblo durante todo el día y no tenemos rastro de la abuela" exclamo naruto soltando un bufido de molestia.

"¿Por qué le dices abuela?" pregunto Goku confundido, sacando una foto de tsunade de dogi, viendo que la mujer se veía que no pasaba de los treinta era casi de la edad que sus esposas.

"pues en el papel que me diste decía que ella pasaba de los cincuenta" respondió naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, "así que es una abuela, la abuela tsunade jajajaj" exclamo el Uzumaki riendo a carcajadas, sacando una sonrisa de su padre.

"a mi me parece una bonita mujer" comento el sayayin encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a poner la foto en su lugar o sea en el interior de su playera.

"ehhh? Jajaja papá apuesto que caería ante ti como cayo mamá jejeje aunque no sabría como reaccionaria mamá al escucharte decir eso" comento el Uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, imaginándose a la pelirroja Kushina persiguiendo a Goku con sus cadenas al aire.

"jijiji es mejor ni imaginárselo jijijij" exclamo Goku frotándose la cabeza riendo de nerviosismo al imaginarse a sus esposas celosas, "cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo vas con la pequeña Hinata jjijjii?" pregunto Goku con una sonrisa burlesca en su cara, mirando de reojo a su hijo.

"eeh.. eehh ¿Qué q..quiq..quieres decir papá?" pregunto nervioso y muy sonrojado el rubio Uzumaki, desviando la mirada al suelo al recordar todo lo que ha pasado con la oji perla.

"pues con Kushina nos preguntábamos si ya deberíamos empezar a preparar su boda" exclamo Goku con la mano en la boca esbozando una sonrisa, sonrojando mas a naruto.

"yy..yo y Hinata casados" dijo naruto con la cara como un tomate, imaginándose a una Hinata mayor de cabellos largos con una vestido de novia y a él un poco mas mayor con el cabello un poco mas largo y con flecos parecidos a los de Goku con un smoking negro parados en el altar.

"jajaj es solo una broma naruto jajajajajaja" dijo Goku riendo a carcajadas por la forma avergonzada que se puso naruto, "debiste ver tu rostro jijiji" dijo Goku tomándose del estómago al reír tan fuerte de su hijo de cabellos rubios.

"eso no es gracioso papá" grito molesto el Uzumaki lanzando un puñetazo a Goku, el cual solo esquivo el ataque de naruto, "ven aquí, te hare pagar por avergonzarme en publico" grito el rubio comenzando a perseguir a su padre, el cual saltaba de techo en techo siendo seguido por el Uzumaki.

"atrápame si puedes naruto" grito el sayayin aun burlándose de su rubio hijo, "creo que dejar de lado el entrenamiento vale la pena por pasar tiempo con mis hijos" pensó el sayayin de raza pura esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras esquivaba las bolas de ki de naruto.

"vuelve aquí!" gritaba naruto molesto, "me encanta pasar estos momentos con papá" pensó el rubio Uzumaki también esbozando una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

"bien naruto es el momento de entrenar, sígueme" grito Goku acelerando el paso a un paramo alejado del pueblo, donde poder entrenar con libertad con su hijo.

"excelente! Es hora de mostrar todo mi poder a papá, hare que se sienta orgulloso" pensó el emocionado Uzumaki también acelerando el paso para mantener el ritmo y velocidad de su padre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en la aldea de la hoja, como se lo habían prometido a la esposa de Gohan son Anko, esta tenia todo el día para pasarla con Gohan sin interrupciones de las demás esposas de Gohan, lo cual hacia muy feliz a la peli purpura la cual se mantenía apegada al brazo derecho de su esposo mientras paseaban por la aldea.

"entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer Anko?" pregunto el sayayin a su esposa la cual no dejaba de sonreír por pasar tiempo con su sonrojado marido.

"pues quiero un bebé tuyo corazón" exclamo con picardía Anko, frotando su pecho en el antebrazo del sayayin el cual se sonrojo hasta las orejas, "que tal si vamos a hacer un bebé en estos momentos" dijo Anko casi como una afirmación si dejar de frotar sus pechos con el brazo del sayayin.

"es..este yo.." empezó a balbucear Gohan, avergonzado al escuchar las declaraciones de su esposa en publico sacando una sonrisa de Anko la cual encontraba muy lindo la actitud de su marido, aun al pasar los años Gohan mantenía ese lado timido que tanto gustaba a sus esposas.

"es broma mi amor jjejeje" exclamo la mujer de ojos color chocolate dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Gohan, el cual soltó un suspiro de alivio "me encanta cuando te avergüenzas así" exclamo sinceramente Anko con una pequeña risita volviendo a besar la mejilla de Gohan.

"jejej a mi me encanta tu forma de ser Anko" respondió el sayayin brindándole la famosa sonrisa son a su esposa, la cual fue su turno para sonrojarse por lo dicho por su esposo.

"eres tan lindo Gohan" exclamo con amor Anko, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del sayayin y retomar su camino por las calles de konoha, "pero si hay algo que quiero hacer hoy contigo Gohan" dijo Anko cambiando su actitud de picaro a uno mas serio, llamando la atención del sayayin.

"¿Qué es Anko?" pregunto seriamente el hijo mayor de Goku a su esposa de cabellos purpuras.

"una pelea Gohan, tú y yo para saber cuanto he progresado estos años que he estado junto a ti" exclamo la esposa de Gohan con determinación en su voz, "tu eres el único en que podría decirme cuanto he progresado como una guerrera kunoichi de la hoja" dijo Anko soltándose del brazo de Gohan y poniéndose al frente de él mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"esta bien Anko, quiero que uses todo tú poder en esta pelea" exclamo serio el sayayin lo cual hizo asentir a la esposa de Gohan mientras comenzaban a ascender a los aires y volar a uno de los campo de entrenamiento de konoha.

(Campo de entrenamiento 10)

El campo de entrenamiento donde habitualmente entrenaba el equipo de Gohan en estos momentos se encontraba vacio, la razón era que al equipo de Gohan se les había asignado una misión esta mañana de bajo rango, dejando a su sensei libre en este día, justamente para su día con Anko la cual comenzaba a descender hasta que sus pies tocaban el verde prado, mientras Gohan hacia lo mismo pero a varios metros de su esposa.

"espero que no te contengas Gohan" exclamo muy seria la esposa del sayayin, comenzando a quitarse su gabardina de café color, "porque yo no lo haré" dijo esto ultimo Anko lanzando su gabardina hacia una roca cercana, destrozando la roca al contacto con la gabardina de Anko.

"bien Anko, esta pelea será mano a mano" exclamo Gohan sacando su espada de su espalda y empalarla en un árbol cercano, "cuando estés lista mi amor" dijo Gohan con un rubor en sus mejillas poniéndose en pose de pelea.

"con lindas palabras no ganaras nada mi vida" exclamo la mujer de ojos color chocolate imitando la pose de pelea de Gohan, "aquí voy!" grito Anko lanzándose con todo contra el sayayin, dando comienzo la pelea entre marido y mujer.

La peli purpura ataco a Gohan con un puñetazo directo en la cara, haciendo que Gohan se preparara para el golpe el que nunca llego ya que en un segundo justo al frente de Gohan la mujer había desaparecido, dejando sorprendido al sayayin por la velocidad de Anko.

"te tengo!" grito Anko detrás de Gohan, lanzando una patada circular con el empeine dirigida a la cabeza del sayayin, el cual uso su antebrazo para detener la patada de Anko, "aun no termino" pensó Anko tratando de barrer los pies de Gohan el cual dio un gran salto para esquivar el ataque de Anko.

"su velocidad es incomparable, el entrenamiento a dado frutos en ti Anko" pensó el sayayin mientras se encontraba suspendido en el aire, mirando su esposa la cual ponía sus manos en su frente, "y no es solo su velocidad es impresionante" pensó el sayayin esbozando su sonrisa en su rostro.

" **masenko!"** grito Anko lanzando un poderoso ataque contra el sayayin, el cual atino a desviar de un manotazo al aire el ataque pero justamente esa era la intención de Anko.

Anko uso la distracción de Gohan para lanzarse usando sus pies para impulsarse desde el suelo hasta el cielo, tratando de acertar un golpe con el puño cerrado a la cara de Gohan el cual solo pudo mover su cabeza hacia un lado para que Anko no lograra su objetivo.

"buena idea pero…" dijo Gohan usando su palma para ponerla justo en el estomago de la chica, "aun te falta mucho para igualar mi velocidad" Gohan al terminar de decir esto uso una pequeña ráfaga de ki para lanzar a Anko de nuevo contra el suelo.

"aahhh!" grito la esposa del sayayin cayendo contra el suelo, quedando estampada en el suelo, pero el ataque de Gohan no tenia la intención de causar estragos en la peli purpura lo que hizo que ella se levantara sin problemas del suelo, "ayayay eso dolió me las pagaras goh… ehh ¿Dónde se metió?" pregunto sorprendida la esposa de Gohan al ver al cielo y no encontrar a su marido.

"detrás de ti Anko" dijo suavemente el sayayin, pasando sus brazos debajo de las axilas de Anko y aplicando una llave para inmovilizar a la peli purpura, "te atrape jejejej" exclamo Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando sorprendida a su esposa.

"eso crees jjijiji no te confíes mi amor" exclamo Anko con una voz sensual ya que empezó a mover su trasero con suavidad en contra de la entre pierna de Gohan, "ummm Gohan, esta posición me encanta" decía Anko muy eróticamente sin dejar de mover su trasero.

"¿qu..que haces Anko?" dijo un sonrojado Gohan, liberando el agarre dejando en libertad a su esposa.

"es mi oportunidad" exclamo la peli purpura liberándose de Gohan y dándose la vuelta para estar frente a un sonrojado, "técnica especial de Anko" exclamo la mujer lanzándose sobre Gohan con un abrazo para poner sus pechos en la cara del sayayin.

"me tiene" pensó Gohan al verse atrapado entre los pechos de su mujer, los cuales sentía en su rostro ya que ese par de tetas solo eran cubiertas por una delgada playera casi trasparente a la vista.

"vamos mi amor, di que te rindes o será que te gusta estar así" dijo coquetamente Anko, moviendo sus pechos sin cesar, "tal vez quieres hacerlo aquí al aire libre" decía Anko provocando aun mas el sonrojo de Gohan el cual no tenia salida de esta súper técnica.

"esta bien Anko tu ganas" dijo Gohan dándose por vencido ya que no quería lastimar a su esposa al liberarse de su técnica y él solo quería ver sonreír a sus esposas y si esto las hacia feliz se dejaría perder todas las veces posibles.

"si gane gane gane jejeje" decía la peli purpura saltando por todo el lugar como una niña pequeña, sacando una sonrisa de su marido al verla estar tan feliz, mientras sacaba una pequeña capsula de su dogi anaranjado y lo lanzaba al aire.

La pequeña capsula estallo en el aire, dejando revelar una canasta para un día de campo junto a un mantel de color rojo con detalles de cuadros blancos, que se posicionó en el suelo y la canasta arriba del mantel.

"vamos Anko es la hora de almorzar" exclamo el sayayin llamando la atención de su esposa que en un segundo ya estaba sobre el mantel, esculcando en la canasta los alimentos que había preparado el sayayin.

"tenias todo preparado mi amor" dijo Anko con una sonrisa comenzando a sacar cada alimento de la canasta, encontrando el postre que había preparado el sayayin y eran nada mas y nada menos que sus dangos favoritos, "ay corazón traes mis dangos favoritos, te amo mucho" dijo muy amorosa la peli purpura mientras Gohan se sentaba al lado de su esposa, sonriéndole por lo dicho por ella.

"haría cualquier cosa por verlas felices" exclamo el hibrido sayayin, con una sonrisa es su rostro, haciendo sonrojar a Anko también hacer latir el corazón de la chica y hacer sentir mariposas en el estomago de la chica que aunque ya estuviera casada con el sayayin aun seguía sintiendo esas cosquillas que la enamoraban mas de su esposo.

"y nosotras también haríamos cualquier cosa que te haga feliz Gohan" exclamo muy cariñosa la peli purpura, tomando un dango de la canasta y poniéndoselo en la boca.

Anko se inclinó lentamente hacia su esposo sayayin, el cual vio las intenciones de Anko e imito la postura de su mujer, cerrando sus ojos para compartir un dulce dango entre sus bocas, un beso que era mas dulce que el propio dango que se disfrutaba entre la pareja, un dando que dio paso a una batalla entre las lenguas de cada uno convirtiendo un simple beso en un apasionado y lujurioso que duro unos minutos antes de separarse para dejar un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas.

"te amo Gohan" exclamo Anko con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

"te amo Anko" respondió el sayayin de igual manera que Anko.

El resto de la tarde pasaron comiendo, charlando y compartiendo momentos amorosos entre ellos, dejando salir todo el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro hasta que llego la noche donde el amor se volvió mas pasional, dejándose llevar por el placer y la lujuria hicieron el amor como nunca, justamente esa misma noche de pasión Anko conseguiría lo que mas anhelaba en el mundo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de noche y el par de padre e hijo se encontraban saliendo de los baños públicos del pueblo en donde se encontraban, ya que decidieron que después del entrenamiento se quedarían a averiguar sobre el paradero de tsunade durante la noche.

"ahhh que bien se siente un baño después de entrenar ¿no crees naruto?" preguntó el sayayin mayor, estirando sus brazos al aire siendo seguido por el rubio Uzumaki.

"tienes toda la razón papá, el entrenamiento de hoy fue espectacular ya no puedo esperar a usar la nueva técnica que me enseñaste" decía emocionado el Uzumaki, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"jijijiji es una técnica muy útil para peleas y como medio de escape" comento Goku a su hijo de rubios cabellos mientras despeinaba los cabellos del muchacho, "pero ahora me muero de hambre, vamos a comer naruto" exclamo el emocionado sayayin levantando su puño al aire.

"siii!" respondió naruto apoyando a su padre, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia uno de los restaurantes del pueblo, en donde el destino los haría cruzarse con la persona menos esperada en esos momentos.

(En el interior del restaurant)

"ya no puedo esperar mas, tengo mucha hambre" decía el sayayin sobándose el estómago, mientras naruto imitaba a su padre.

"yo igual papá, espero que haya una mesa vacía" exclamo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras buscaban una mesa libre pero lo que encontraron era nada mas y nada menos que tsunade y su joven aprendiz shizune, "mira papá es la abuela tsunade y esa chica de la foto" exclamo naruto apuntando a el par de mujeres.

"es cierto naruto, bien hecho hijo vamos" exclamo el sayayin dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraba la rubia mujer.

(Con tsunade y shizune)

"lady tsunade no debería beber tanto, se que hoy gano mucho dinero pero no por eso debería gastarlo en sake" exclamo shizune a su maestra, mientras sostenía a un pequeño cerdo en su regazo.

"eso es lo que me preocupa shizune, que hoy gane bastante dinero y sabes que eso significa" exclamo la mujer mayor que tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por beber demasiado.

"lo se lady tsunade, pero bebiendo no resolverá nada" contesto shizune con el ceño fruncido haciendo que el cerdito la apoyara con su típico oing oing.

"tch eso no es de su incumbencia" exclamo molesta la rubia sin dirigirle la mirada a su pupila de negros cabellos, la cual solo desvió la mirada para ver que un niño y un hombre de peinado extraño se dirigían donde ellas.

"mire lady tsunade, ellos son ninjas de la hoja" exclamo shizune en voz baja apuntando hacia los son haciendo que tsunade los mirara directamente.

"hola soy son Goku y este es mi hijo naruto" exclamo el sayayin presentándose como siempre lo suele hacer, "este como era se llamaba…" decía Goku con una dedo en la barbilla.

"la abuela tsunade papá" dijo naruto a su padre, provocando que a la rubia le saliera una vena en su frente y que Goku recordara el nombre de la mujer.

"ahora lo recuerdo, su nombre es tsunade y ella es shizune" exclamo el sayayin apuntando a la rubia y a la pelinegra.

"así es señor Goku, ella es una de las sennin de la hoja y yo su aprendiz" exclamo shizune con una sonrisa en su rostro, "dígame señor Goku, ¿es verdad que es miembro del clan son?" pregunto shizune empezando a recordar los relatos del nuevo clan de konoha llamado el clan son y justamente este hombre se presentaba con el apellido son.

"¿miembro?! Mi papá es la cabeza del clan son el mas poderoso en todo el universo" dijo naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna, dejando sorprendida a shizune.

"ehhh! Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, existe un clan que supera a los demás en la aldea de la hoja" dijo shizune haciendo su típica pose de sorpresa, mientras tsunade se mantenía en silencio analizando al hombre.

"jejeje no es para tanto" exclamo Goku con su típica sonrisa son, "si no les molesta no hay otra mesa disponible y nosotros…" Goku no termino la frase ya que fue interrumpido por shizune.

"seria un placer compartir nuestra mesa con ustedes señor Goku" exclamo shizune con rapidez, ofreciendo su mesa.

"gracias jeje camarero el menú" exclamo Goku al camarero que les tomo la orden al rubio y al sayayin quienes ordenaron la típica cantidad de comida que satisface a un sayayin, sacando una mueca de sorpresa de shizune y tsunade solo encaro una ceja.

El resto de la cena shizune le pregunto varias cosas al sayayin sobre el clan son, como cuando fue declarado como clan de konoha, que tan importante era en la aldea, su poder sobre los demás clanes, sobre sus técnicas y varias cosas mas, dejando sorprendido al par de mujeres que solo confirmaban mas y mas los dichos sobre este poderoso clan que se hacia mas popular al pasar el tiempo.

"wow señor Goku, entonces el ki es mas poderoso que le chakra" exclamo sorprendida la pelinegra de cabello corto, mientras Goku y naruto devoraban y devoraban cada platillo.

"ugh guh" bufo Goku asintiendo con la cabeza con la boca llena de comida, mientras la experta en medicina ninja analizaba al hombre de cabellos raros, aun teniendo sus dudas sobre la veracidad de las palabras de este sayayin.

"la aldea de la hoja ha cambiado mucho desde que se fue lady tsunade" comento la pelinegra a su maestra la cual solo mantenía la mirada en Goku, "tal vez ya sea el momento de volver a la aldea lady tsunade" exclamo shizune con un dejo de esperanza de que la rubia aceptara volver a la hoja.

"dime son Goku, ¿Qué es lo que quiere konoha conmigo?" exclamo seriamente tsunade ignorando las palabras de shizune, dirigiéndose de lleno al tema principal de la misión del sayayin.

"emmm o si es verdad" dijo Goku comenzando a esculcar dentro de su dogi, dando un mejor espectáculo de su cuerpo a tsunade la cual solo bajo su mirada para demostrar poco interés en Goku, "aquí tiene señora tsunade" decía Goku mientras le entregaba un documento escrito por el consejo a la rubia mujer que recibió sin reproche.

La rubia comenzó a leer lo que el consejo tenia que decir, dándose cuenta que entre tanta palabrería ellos necesitaban que reemplazara al tercer hokage ya que este se había retirado después de la invasión del sonido a la hoja, algo que no le dio mucha importancia tsunade porque esta no tenia intenciones de volver a konoha y menos ser la hokage de esta.

"tch no acepto tal estupidez" exclamo molesta tsunade destrozando el pedazo de papel con mucha facilidad.

"¿Qué decía el documento lady tsunade?" pregunto shizune preocupada por su maestra.

"el estúpido consejo de konoha quiere que asuma el cargo de hokage de la hoja" exclamo molesta la rubia, mientras volvía a tomar sake para pasar el mal rato.

"eehhhh! Pero lady tsunade es el cargo mas importante en la aldea" decía shizune tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la rubia mujer, mientras naruto dejaba de comer por un rato al ver la actitud de la sennin.

"solo un imbécil seria capaz de aceptar ser el hokage de la hoja" exclamo tsunade encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que naruto se molestara por sus dichos saltando arriba de la mesa para confrontar a la rubia mujer.

"escúcheme abuela, ser el hokage es lo mas importante para un ninja de la hoja, es le cargo que todos sueñan" replico naruto a tsunade la cual levanto la vista al rubio Uzumaki, "el hokage es a quien todos respetan así que no vuelva a hablar así del puesto de hokage" grito molesto el Uzumaki con furia en sus ojos, tsunade detrás de naruto pudo notar el reflejo de su pequeño hermano y su ex novio muerto.

"vaya eres un enano con agallas al hablarme de esa manera" dijo tsunade con arrogancia poniéndose en frente de naruto, "pero solo eres un mocoso con un sueño estúpido, el ser hokage conlleva a mas de lo que dices estúpido mocoso" exclamo tsunade con molestia sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del rubio Uzumaki.

"esperen los dos" decía shizune con una gota de sudor en su cabeza tratando de detener al par, "señor Goku ayúdeme" exclamo shizune tratando de tener la ayuda del sayayin.

"ahhh que bien comi" decía el sayayin frotándose el estomago, "camarero la cuenta por favor!" dijo el sayayin de raza pura, pidiendo la cuenta de su comida sin intervenir en la pelea de su hijo contra la sennin.

"ehhh!" volvió a exclamar shizune al ver la actitud de Goku, mientras naruto y tsunade tenían su batalla de miradas las cuales sacaban chispas entre ellas.

"ya me harte de usted anciana, la reto a una pelea y si gano volverá a konoha para tomar el puesto de hokage" exclamo molesto el rubio Uzumaki bajándose de la mesa, esperando a la respuesta de la rubia mujer.

"jejeje bien enano, pero si yo gano dejaras ese estúpido sueño de ser hokage y dejaras de ser un ninja de konoha" replico la sennin, parándose en frente de naruto.

"trato hecho" dijo el hijo de Kushina comenzando a salir a la calle, siendo seguido por tsunade y shizune, mientras Goku terminaba de pagar la comida y además lo que bebio tsunade.

(En la calle, afueras del restaurant)

"vamos enano, te daré el primer golpe" dijo tsunade con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, "aunque eres el hijo de kushina y entrenaras toda tu vida jamás podrías tocarme un pelo" exclamo muy confiada tsunade con las manos en la cadera.

"aghhh te enseñare lo que puede hacer el hijo de son Goku abuela!" grito molesto el rubio Uzumaki poniendo sus manos al costado derecho, **"ka me ha me"** decía naruto preparando el ataque mas famoso de los son, sacando una mueca de sorpresa de tsunade y shizune al ver tal cantidad de energía que se acumulaba al costado del chico.

"como este mocoso puede controlar tanta energía, tal vez sea cosa del kyubi" pensó sorprendida tsunade distrayéndose por un momento justamente ese instante necesito naruto para atacar.

" **haaa!"** grito naruto lanzando la famosa ráfaga de ki azul de sus palmas, aunque esta no era de gran poder como suele lanzarla ya que los efectos del entrenamiento con su padre el día de hoy.

"maldición no me da el tiempo para esquivarlo" pensó tsunade frunciendo el ceño poniendo sus manos por delante, "solo me queda recibir el impacto" exclamo la rubia mujer, mientras la ráfaga de energía impacto directamente en las palmas de tsunade.

La sennin maestra de las babosas detenia el poder de naruto con su fuerza sobre humana, logrando soportar el embate del poder de naruto solo recibiendo como daño en sus palmas fue quemaduras leves, las cuales comenzó a ver sorprendida y anonada por este poder que superaba en fuerza al chakra.

"reconozco que no eres un simple mocoso, pero aun te falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel" exclamo con arrogancia la rubia mujer, mientras naruto respiraba con dificultad al usar una gran cantidad de energía en ese ataque.

"maldición, el entrenamiento con papá fue mas duro de lo que pensaba" pensó naruto poniéndose en posición de pelea con una respiración agitada, esto fue debido que durante el entrenamiento con el sayayin, el rubio Uzumaki uso el poder del kyubi logrando dominar su primera cola, algo que enorgullecía a Goku.

"aquí voy hijo de Kushina" exclamo tsunade que se impulso con sus pies aun usando zapatos de taco alto, su velocidad era impresionante que dejo a naruto sin nada que hacer al recibir un golpe con la palma abierta de tsunade, mandándolo a volar por la calle, estrellándose contra el suelo repetidamente y al ultimo momento logro controlar su caída y mantenerse en pie.

"no tengo mas opción" exclamo naruto levantando la vista a la rubia mujer, empezando a convocar el poder del kyubi. Su cuerpo comenzó a envolverse de chakra rojo sus rasgos se volvieron mas salvajes y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo, el poder de la primera cola de naruto era liberado.

Tsunade y shizune se sorprendían aun mas por el gran poder que emanaba naruto, dándose cuenta del poder del zorro de las nueve colas y la forma que naruto la podía controlar a voluntad pero Goku frunció el ceño ante esto ya que naruto comenzaba a guiarse por la ira en la batalla.

"aun falta enseñarle a naruto a no dejarse llevar por sus emociones en una pelea" pensó Goku cruzándose de brazos con una mirada seria pero comprensiva en su rostro.

"es hora de terminar con esto" exclamo naruto levantando su palma derecha, en ella comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra para generar la famosa técnica del cuarto hokage el rasengan aunque este tenia un color purpura a su alrededor.

"este niño es un genio, no era mentira lo de ser hokage" pensó tsunade con una mirada seria en su cara pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa muy poco notable, "podría llegar a ser hokage algún día, pero ahora no me dejare perder" pensó tsunade poniéndose en posición de pelea para contrarrestar el ataque de naruto.

Sin perder tiempo naruto se lanzó contra la sennin de konoha y ella no se quedaba atrás correspondiendo al ataque de naruto, usando su puño para detener el ataque del Uzumaki pero…

"ok creo que eso es suficiente" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, apareciendo entre naruto y tsunade, deteniendo el rasengan de naruto tomando el antebrazo de su hijo y con tsunade detuvo su puño con la palma abierta, "digamos que es un empate por ahora jijijij" exclamo Goku sonriendo como siempre lo hace, sacando un bufido de naruto el cual regresaba a la normalidad.

"lo que digas papá" dijo de mala gana naruto sentándose en el suelo para recuperar el aliento, siendo ayudado por shizune con su jutsu medico.

"¿Por qué detuvo la pelea son Goku?" pregunto la sennin de la hoja, con un bufido de molestia.

"bueno señora tsunade, si no la detenía ninguno de los dos quedaría ileso después de esos ataques" explico Goku con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz al ver que tsunade no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esta respuesta no fue muy satisfactoria para la sennin.

"que estupidez" dijo la rubia con molestia bajando la mirada ya que sabia que Goku tenia la razón pero no lo quería acepta, "si es así como lo quieres, usted tendrá que tomar la responsabilidad por el mocoso" exclamo tsunade molesta volviendo la mirada a Goku.

"ehh?" bufo con confusión Goku sin saber a que se refería la mujer de dorados cabellos al decir eso.

"tendrá que tomar el lugar de naruto en la pelea" exclamo tsunade apuntando al sayayin, "usted contra mi persona mañana al medio día, a las afueras del pueblo" declaro tsunade apuntando a Goku y luego a ella mientras decía esta frase.

"¿una pelea?" pregunto confuso Goku tratando de entender las palabras de la mujer.

"si una pelea entre los dos, si gana are lo que me piden pero si yo gano me dejaran en paz, ¿trato?" dio su perspectiva la sennin de la hoja, ofreciendo la diestra a Goku para concluir el enfrentamiento.

"esta bien señora tsunade, mañana al mediodía" exclamo con una sonrisa el sayayin, aceptando la diestra de la mujer y estrechando su mano.

"nos vamos shizune" ordeno la sennin de la hoja a su pupila, la cual asintió con la cabeza dejando a naruto un poco mas recompuesto, "una ultima cosa son Goku" exclamo tsunade con un tono mas suave, llamando la atención del sayayin, "no me diga señora, solo tsunade" dijo la mujer de rubios cabellos desviando un poco la mirada y comenzar su camino al hotel donde se hospedaba junto a shizune.

"hey tsunade, también me puedes llamar solo Goku jjejejeje" exclamo en voz alta el sayayin de raza pura, mientras tsunade se detenía un momento y luego continuaba su camino, tal vez fue por el alcohol consumido esa noche pero la sennin de konoha tuvo un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"no puedo esperar a contarle esto a mamá" exclamo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, sacando una gota de sudor de Goku.

"jejeje mejor vamos a casa" exclamo el sayayin mayor poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo, desapareciendo del lugar gracias a la tele transportación de Goku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de una noche de descanso Goku y naruto se preparaban para el encuentro con la mujer de rubios cabellos y tener el enfrentamiento donde estaba en juego la posición de hokage, pero antes de eso nos encontramos a una de las esposas de Goku, Mikoto uchiha junto a su hijo sasuke uchiha el cual ayudaba a su madre con las compras hogareñas pero por sobre todo la comida para la semana.

"¿Cuánto mas debes comprar mamá?" dijo un aburrido sasuke sosteniendo las compras de su madre.

"solo un par de cosas mas y estaríamos listos" respondió Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa, sacando un bufido de sasuke.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de konoha, de un momento a otro Mikoto sintió una presencia muy conocida por ella y por el pequeño uchiha, poniéndose en estado de alerta ya que junto a esa presencia se encontraba otra también conocida pero muy desagradable.

"¿sientes eso mamá?" pregunto sasuke a su madre ya que el hijo de Mikoto también había sentido el par de ki en las cercanías.

"si sasuke, debemos ir y saber porque regreso a la aldea" exclamo seriamente mikot creando un par de clones de sombra para que estas se llevaran las compras realizadas, sacando una gota de sudor de sasuke.

"enserio!" exclamo molesto sasuke al ver que su madre podía hacer clones de sombras para ayudarla con sus compras, sacando una sonrisa de Mikoto mientras se ponían en camino hacia el par de ki que sintieron.

(En el puente de konoha)

Dos figuras encapuchadas caminaban por el borde del puente de konoha, cerca de los baños públicos de la aldea, los cuales buscaban el objetivo dado por su líder nada mas y nada menos que el portador del zorro de las nueve colas pero lamentablemente no era a él al que encontrarían si no a un par muy conocidos por uno de los encapuchados.

"vaya vaya, ¿Qué hacen un par de vagos paseando por la aldea?" exclamo Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo voltear a los encapuchados viendo a la matriarca uchiha y al pequeño sasuke.

"mira Itachi, no crees que es un reencuentro conmovedor" exclamo el mas alto de los encapuchados con una sonrisa socarrona, sacándose el sombrero de paja y revelando su cara de tiburón.

"calla kisame" exclamo la figura de menor tamaño también sacándose el sombrero y revelar el sharingan en sus ojos con una mirada seria en su rostro, "mi madre Mikoto uchiha y mi tonto hermano sasuke" dijo fríamente el uchiha, sufriendo por dentro al referirse así de su familia pero debía mantener su fachada en akatsuki.

"que frio eres Itachi pero eso es normal en ti jajajaja" dijo de forma burlesca el cara de pez, molestando a la familia uchiha la cual solo quería darle una paliza al ex poseedor de samehada.

"cuando menos lo esperes te mueres kisame" pensó Itachi con una mirada fría en su rostro, viendo al cara de pez que seguía riendo, "esta no era la forma que quería reencontrarme con mi familia" pensó con tristeza Itachi bajando la mirada, gesto que entendió su madre la cual compartía los mismos sentimientos con su hijo.

"vaya vaya, tu risa es realmente molesta pero si no mal recuerdo tu nombre es kisame hoshigaki de la aldea de la niebla ¿verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa Mikoto, a lo cual kisame asintió "oh si recuerdo que también que tu propia espada te traiciono y prefirió a mi marido Goku" dijo Mikoto cambiando su sonrisa a una muy maliciosa, sacando una gota de sudor de Itachi y sasuke a la vez, también molestando en demasía a kisame.

"si aun lo recuerdo, cuando lo encuentre me las pagara todas" exclamo muy molesto kisame, refiriéndose al sayayin mayor.

"jojojo no podrías con mi marido, es mas yo misma te vencería aquí y ahora" exclamo Mikoto con una sonrisa confiada en cara dándole un guiño a Itachi, el cual entendió de inmediato el plan de su madre.

"no me provoques mujer o te matare a ti y al mocoso frente de Itachi" dijo muy molesto el hombre cara de pez dando un paso adelante.

"quiero ver que lo intentes" exclamo el hermano menor de Itachi, revelando su sharingan completo poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"bien dicho cariño, ven aquí cara de pez" respondió Mikoto apoyando a su hijo también revelando su sharingan.

"Itachi no te atrevas a interferir, yo mismo los acabare y luego iremos por el portador del zorro" exclamo kisame con una sonrisa burlesca en su cara, preparándose para la pelea.

El hermano mayor de sasuke miro a su familia con un poco de temor en su mirada por la pelea que se avecinaba, pero su madre le dio una sonrisa calidad y amorosa a su hijo como si le dijera que todo estaría bien y saldrían victoriosos del enfrentamiento con el hombre cara de pez.

"bien sasuke, esta es una buena oportunidad para pasar el tiempo como madre e hijo" exclamo Mikoto con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, sacando un sonrojo de sasuke.

"es mejor que ir de compras mamá" respondió sasuke esbozando una sonrisa en su boca, sacando una pequeña carcajada de su madre.

"dejen de hablar, son una familia molesta" exclamo kisame insultando a los uchiha a los cuales tenían una vena palpitante en su cabeza por lo dicho por el hombre cara de pez.

"tu lo pediste bastardo aahhh!" grito molesta Mikoto lanzando de su palma una ráfaga de ki contra kisame, el cual solo atino a saltar al aire para que no le diera de lleno.

"¿Qué " kisame mientras estaba en el aire recibió una patada circular de sasuke, que le dio de lleno en las costillas y lo mando a estrellarse contra el rio que pasaba debajo del puente pero se logro reincorporar pero sosteniéndose su costado después de la patada.

"esto no es nada!" dijo molesto el uchiha, poniendo sus manos en el costado derecho, "te enseñaremos el poder de los son uchiha" dijo muy seriamente el hermano de Itachi, el cual se sentía orgulloso del progreso de su hermano en estos años.

"esos es madre y sasuke, enséñenle a kisame el poder que tienen al a ver entrenado con el señor Goku" pensó Itachi uchiha, esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su madre y hermano menor, mientras kisame tenia una gota de sudor en su mejilla al ver en que se había metido.

(Mientras en el hospital de konoha)

Después de la invasión la tasa de heridos de konoha fue muy baja pero aun así habían heridos tras la secuela de la invasión, pero los mas lastimados fueron los que se enfrentaron a la familia son en las pre eliminares estamos hablando de shikamaru, shino, kankuro y el mismo gaara, en quien nos concentraremos ya que en su habitación era la mas enérgica entre las demás.

"vamos gaari, abre un poco la boca" dijo Rika muy melosa, con un trozo de manzana en su boca tratando de alimentar al pelirroja con su propia boca, sonrojando al máximo al ninja de la arena.

"ess..este yo" decía con tartamudeo en su voz el joven gaara, sin saber que hacer.

"vasta Rika, mi señor gaara no necesita que lo alimentes" dijo seriamente Rika deteniendo a la mujer de ébano la cual hizo un puchero molesto, "el señor gaara solo necesita de mis atenciones, abra la boca mi señor" dijo Tier con un rubor en su rostro, usando un pequeño tenedor con un trozo de manzana para alimentar al pelirrojo.

"eres un aburrida Tier, yo soy mas divertida para alimentar a gaari ahora diga ahhh" dijo Rika volviendo a poner el trozo de manzana en su boca para alimentar al genin de la arena, quien miraba a ambos lados tratando de tomar una decisión.

"ufff" bufo un suspiro el pelirrojo, primero comiendo la manzana de Tier y luego quitarle de la boca el trozo de manzana a Rika dejando a las dos felices.

"siii! Ahora un beso chuuu" exclamo Rika queriendo algo mas de gaara pero Tier la detuvo poniendo su mano en la cara de Rika.

"basta pervertida, señor gaara es mi deber informarle que la hoja y la arena mantienen el acuerdo de paz aun después de lo sucedido" informo Tier con seriedad, mientras gaara asentía por esto, "pero con la condición de un matrimonio arreglado entre su hermana Temari y el hijo menor del clan son, creo que se llama son Goten" exclamo Tier recordando lo acordado por el consejo de konoha y la arena, gaara no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro.

"fue una buena idea, a Temari le gusta Goten sé que él la cuidara muy bien" exclamo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, sonrojando a Tier y a Rika al mismo tiempo.

"y que lo digas gaari, cuando Temari se entero de esto saltaba como una niña por todos lados como un rayo de sol por todos lados" comento Rika, recordando como se puso Temari cuando supo que se casaría con el sayayin.

"ya lo imagino" exclamo el pelirrojo manteniendo su sonrisa.

"jeje que tal si ahora planeamos nuestra boda gaari" dijo Rika de forma coqueta, tomando la mejilla de gaara para que volteara a verla, "o mejor la noche de bodas querido" dijo aun mas coqueta Rika antes de plantar un beso en los labios de un sorprendido y sonrojado gaara.

"hey Rika no te aproveches del señor gaara" dijo molesta la rubia Tier, jalando a gaara y poner su cabeza entre sus pechos, "tranquilo señor gaara yo lo protegeré de esa pervertida" dijo suavemente Tier acariciando el cabello de gaara.

"es mio Tier damelo" dijo molesta Rika, jalando a gaara a sus pechos comenzando una pelea de agarre y afloja entre las dos por la posición del pelirrojo, el cual se sentía de maravilla.

"si me casara seria con las dos" pensó gaara esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Oh mi Son, ven a mí, conquistarte quiero yo.

Oh mi amor, un regalo te pienso dar.

Todas quieren pronto vivir, juntas en nuestro hogar.

Oh mi amor, conserva la inocencia que hay en ti.

Si tratas de aumentar este harem que tienes,

me enojare pero al final, siempre te querre.

Atrévete a entregarnos salvaje

y plenamente el regalo de tu amor.

Un harem te puedo dar (te puedo dar)

Un harem te puedo dar (te puede dar)

Si me enseñas con valor

la verdad que hay en ti.

Un harem te puedo dar (te puedo dar)

Un harem te puedo dar (te puede dar)

Brillando en mi pecho está,

vigorosamente el amor que hay en mí para ti..

.

.

.

.

Listo hasta la próxima y como nadie me dijo sobre el romance y del alargar la historia ahora pondré escenas románticas y melosas que serán tan dulces que les dara diabetes de solo leerlas, sin mas alucard77 fuera.


	29. Chapter 29

Aquí esta el capitulo 29 lectores, he tenido alguno que otro problema pero como a nadie le importa aquí respondo sus comentarios:

YINARi- UCHIHA: aquí tienes la pelea y algo mas que creo que te gustara jajaja, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

jorgecr72: jajajaj así quedara kisame como atun en conserva y se venderá por todo konoha jaja gracias por el apoyo.

Lozato: gracias por la felicitacio amigo, con los filtros buscas la mejor historia que quieras leer, tal vez atun marca kisame hay varias partes que la saltan por alto en los capítulos, falta para asuma amigo sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: espera mas adelante y te dara un ataque de diabetes total, que manera de subirte la azúcar jajaja, gracias por el capitulo.

Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho: gaara lo disfruta pero kisame ufff que pelea será mi amiga, Itachi tendrá sus momentos solo lee este capitulo y con tsunade será genial esa momento gracias por el apoyo.

Superheros315: gracias por el apoyo.

Goldran: cada capitulo trato de hacerlo lo mas entretenido posible gracias por el apoyo.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: gaara el suertudo, que felicidad para Temari jajaja no creo que pase eso con tsunade pero mejor lee el capitulo gracias por el apoyo.

Calzonesenllamas: pues que bien que te gusto, cada uno tiene sus momentos gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: el arco de tsunade llega y termina pero eso es spoiler jaja, siempre trato acoplar los sucesos de naruto con súper, ya vere lo del kaioken, tal vez te sorprenda la pelea o tal vez no gracias por el apoyo.

iron-man100: hola.

hellsing89: naruto muestra sus poderes de a poco, cada vez se pone mas emocionante pero ya falta poco para terminar, si es gracioso lo de Goku hokage gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: me halagas mi amigo, trato de hacer lo mejor posible para ustedes, te dire que tengo planes para Itachi ya veras a futuro, naruto es mas poderoso que en la serie y no es tan imbécil tampoco anda weando a sasuke a cada rato, gracias por el apoyo amigo.

richard78zamo: ya tenia pensado lo de freezer hace rato y recuerda que este cruce se acopla a narut y dragón ball súper, me gusto hacer esa escena de padre e hijo, creo que hare mas en el futuro, Gohan esta tomando un poco mas de protagonismo sobre todo con sus esposas, aquí mas burlas mas peleas mas de todo amigo gracias por el apoyo.

: hubo varias buenas escenas pero que bueno que te gusto esa, la hice casi como relleno, si es cierto lo de kisame jaja gracias por el apoyo.

DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero: thank you bro.

THE CROW 88: gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: gracias y así seguirá como en todos los demás capítulos, no se sobre el reto, ya que lemon no hare hasta un buen rato, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Bien eso es todo, espero que este capitulo les guste recuerden que ninguna de las series que parecen en en este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Konoha resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor),

al volar destellos brillan en mi sexy harem,

con libertad puedes tener muchas esposas (esposas),

y el placer despierta lujuria dentro de mí,

como si mi P*** hiciera erupción,

se excitan mis esposas,

podrán ver de cerca mi gran "dragón",

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no importa lo que suceda,

siempre Asuma sufrirá,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

vibrante mi corazón siente emoción,

tendré un enorme Harem,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no pienses nada sólo escucha,

sueños húmedos tienes hoy,

CHALA HEAD-CHALA,

no importa lo que suceda,

tengo un Harem el dia de hoy!

Capítulo 29: la reunión uchiha, una nueva hokage para konoha.

En estos momentos podemos ver a un grupo d cuatro personas en el puente de konoha, dos de ellos eran los miembros del grupo mas peligroso en el mundo ninja, un grupo de ninjas renegados de varias aldeas del planeta, los akatsuki los cuales buscaban con insistencia a los contenedores de las bestias con cola, aunque en estos momentos su misión no les salía nada de bien o al menos para uno de ellos.

"ughh jajaj pateas bien niño pero con eso no será suficiente para derrotarme" decía el hombre pez con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, aun manteniendo su mano en su costado.

"tienes una gran boca cara de pez, pero en unos momentos la cerraremos para siempre jujujuju" dijo Mikoto riendo con la mano en su boca, sacando una mueca de molestia de kisame.

"basta de charla, ahora morirán" exclamo enfadado y amenazante el cara de pez haciendo señas de manos, **"estilo de agua: bomba tiburón de agua"** grito kisame, mientras de su costado aparecían un par de enormes tiburones compuestos de aguas, los cuales rugieron dirigiéndose a sasuke y Mikoto.

"debes estar bromeando" dijo sasuke con una sonrisa confiada mientras esquivaba el ataque de kisame, el cual se estrello con un árbol cercano destruyéndolo en el acto, algo parecido paso con Mikoto pero ella esquivo y comenzó su ataque.

La madre de sasuke solo se hizo a un lado para esquivar el ataque de kisame, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el cara de pez el cual saco un kinai para defenderse pero la mujer solo necesitaba de sus puños para valerse.

"estúpida mujer" dijo para si mismo kisame, corriendo a Mikoto para comenzar una pelea de taijutsu entre ellos, lo cual el cara de pez subestimo a la madre de Itachi.

Kisame intento degollar a Mikoto pero justo al ultimo momento la madre de sasuke se agacho sorprendiendo a kisame, para luego de un enorme upercut en toda la barbilla de kisame lo elevara al aire, de paso sacando uno que otro diente puntiagudo de kisame.

"ahora veras maldito" exclamo Mikoto con el ceño fruncido y con el sharingan ardiendo en sus ojos, empezando a golpear a kisame con golpes de puños por todo el gran cuerpo de kisame el cual se contorsionaba de maneras indescriptibles al recibir tal paliza.

"aggghh" bufo adolorido kisame al recibir un tremenda patada justo en su estomago que lo volvió a mandar contra el agua, revotando en esta y estrellándose contra el puente cercano.

"comete esto" dijo Mikoto asiendo señas de manos lo mas rápido posible, **"estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego"** la matriarca uchiha lanzo una enorme bola de fuego contra kisame estrellándola contra el akatsuki, levantando una gran cortina de humo, viendo que el cuerpo de kisame estaba hecha de agua.

"ah ah ah" respiraba con dificultad el miembro de akatsuki después de la paliza y después de usar un clon de agua para poder salvarse de ser un pez ahumado gracias al ataque de la madre de Itachi.

"felicidades kisame, lograste escapar de mi ataque estilo de fuego pero.." dijo Mikoto levantando su dedo índice al aire, llamando al atención de kisame el cual miraba con confusión y dolor a la mujer uchiha, "recuerda que no solo peleas conmigo cara de pescado" exclamo Mikoto esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras apuntaba a los pies de kisame.

"eh? Aghhh" fue lo único que pudo sentir kisame al recibir una pata directa en su pecho por parte de sasuke, el cual en solo unos instantes estaba debajo del cara de pez, mandándolo al aire y comenzar su ataque sin que el cara de pez pudiera siquiera defenderse.

Sasuke dio un gran salto golpeando con su puño derecho la cara de kisame, luego un rodillazo izquierdo en todo el plexo del miembro de akatsuki el cual solo podía botar saliva de su boca y un poco de sangre combinada con su saliva.

"es hora de acabar con esto" exclamo el uchiha menor, usando sus pies como pinzas alrededor del cuello de kisame, usando una llave de lucha libre en el aire lanzando contra el rio al akatsuki, el cual golpeo secamente de cabeza comenzando a hundirse lentamente en el agua.

"wow hijo, esa fue una buena técnica" elogio Mikoto a sasuke mientras veía el cuerpo del ex ninja de la niebla hundirse por completo en el lago.

"se me ocurrió en el momento mamá pero veo que fue efectiva" dijo el hermano menor de Itachi, cayendo al lado de su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"esto es impresionante mi pequeño hermano y madre se han vuelto tan fuertes que derrotaron a kisame sin recibir ningún daño" pensó muy orgulloso el hermano de sasuke con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, mirando a su madre felicitar a su hijo por una buena combinación de ataques.

"yiahhhhh!" grito kisame apareciendo desde el fondo del rio, con una mirada asesina en su rostro, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y mostrando su dentadura de afilados dientes aunque algunos le faltaban después de la paliza recibida por los uchihas.

"este tipo no se da por vencido después de esos ataques" exclamo Mikoto suspirando molesta por la insistencia del hombre tiburón.

" **técnica de invocación!"** grito molesto kisame poniendo su palma derecha en el agua, invocando a un par de enormes tiburones blancos que giraban en torno a su persona, mientras el comenzaba a reir muy maniacamente, "ahora mie fieles mascotas, desgarren y destrocen a ese par en el instante" ordeno el miembro de akatsuki a el par de tiburones los cuales se lanzaron al ataque contra los uchihas.

"que idota" pensó sasuke comenzando a correr por el agua, esquivando las mordidas del tiburón gigante que lo perseguía a toda maquina, "mamá ahí que asar a este par de peces molestos" dijo sasuke en voz alta a su madre la cual corría en dirección contraria de su hijo esquivando a su tiburón.

"excelente idea mi niño, ahí que hacerlo" exclamo Mikoto, dándose la vuelta y comenzar su corrida hacia su hijo el cual hizo lo mismo que su madre corriendo a su misma dirección.

La madre y el hijo corrían a toda velocidad el uno contra el otro sin despegar la mirada entre ellos, casi como si pudieran leerse los pensamientos y con ayuda con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza entre ellos justo en el momento, justamente casi chocando entre ellos se agacharon al mismo tiempo, mientras el par de tiburones saltaban del agua a atrapar a su presa pero lo único que consiguieron fue estrellarse entre ellos.

"ahora!" gritaron al mismo tiempo Mikoto y sasuke elevando sus miradas a los cuerpos de los tiburones que seguían en el aire, paladeando sus cuerpos al aire con una súper patada de tierra aire, para luego comenzar con sus señas de manos y terminar con ellos, **"estilo de fuego: flamas incineradoras"** gritaron ambos, lanzando de sus bocas un torrente de fuego contra los tiburones.

"ghiaggg" gritaron los tiburones mientras eran consumidos por el fuego de los uchihas mientras kisame miraba sorprendido como ni siquiera sus tiburones lograban cometer su objetivo y estos eran carbonizados por el ataque de Mikoto y sasuke.

"esto no puede estar pasando, a Itachi jamás lo vi realizar tales tipos de movimientos" pensó con temor el hombre tiburón, mientras veía como sus invocaciones desaparecían con el viento de la mañana en la aldea de konoha, "¿sera que los uchiha tienen un poder oculto además del sharingan?" se pregunto a si mismo kisame, ahora volviendo la mirada a la madre y hermano menor de Itachi los cuales tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"que bien sincronizados estamos hijo, ese es el poder del vinculo madre hijo no creess sasukeeee!" dijo melosamente Mikoto bajándose al nivel del uchihah menor y comenzar a frotar su mejilla contra la de sasuke, haciendo sonrojar a su hijo.

"de..de. madre, es vergonzoso hacer esto en publico" dijo un sonrojado uchiha, mientras se retiraba lentamente de su madre, sacando un suspiro de molestia de Mikoto y además de un puchero de ella algo que no paso desapercibido por el pequeño uchiha.

"muuu mi niño ya no me quiere snif snif" dijo Mikoto fingiendo estar triste al ver que sasuke no correspondía a sus cariños maternales, acción que se la creyó completamente el pequeño uchiha que en un rápido movimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mikoto y volvió a su lugar con los brazos cruzados y sus mejillas rojas.

"eso no me lo esperaba" pensó sorprendido Itachi al ver tal acción de su pequeño y orgulloso hermano, "ellos han cambiado mucho desde que me fui y eso me alegra mucho, hasta me dan ganas de regresar a la aldea" pensó con un tajo de tristeza el uchiha desertor, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

"ummm sasuke es tiempo de terminar con el cara de pez" dijo Mikoto con seriedad viendo la actitud de su hijo mayor, comprendiendo los sentimientos de Itachi justo al instante y todo gracias a sus instintos de madre.

"esta bien mamá, déjamelo a mi" exclamo el pequeño sasuke volviendo su mirada hacia el nervioso y asustado kisame, mintras ponía sus manos a los costados, **"haa-meee-haaa-meee"** exclamaba el menor de los uchihas, mientras la esfera de ki se acumulaba a su costado dejando ver todo su esplendor de color azul, mientras el sharingan de sasuke ardía al máximo.

"NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES, YO SOY EL GRAN KISAME MALDITO MOCOSO!" grito molesto el invocador de tiburones, comenzando a realizar señas de manos tan rápido como podía para terminar con un ataque elemental mortal contra los uchihas, **"estilo de agua: torrente infernal!"** grito el cara de pez, lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de agua a máxima velocidad y con una gran concentración de poder en ella.

" **haaaa!"** sasuke también hizo lo suyo, lanzando su poderoso ataque aprendido de su padre, con una fuerza impresionante gracias el aumento de poder que le daba el sharingan chocando con fuerza contra el torrente de agua de kisame.

El poder de agua chocaba con ferocidad contra el kamehameha de sasuke, pero aun así comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, comenzando a preocupar cada vez mas a kisame, el cual ponía todo su esfuerzo y las energías que le quedaban en este ultimo ataque pero aun así no era lo suficiente contra el poder del ki.

"maldición, ya no puedo mas debo de retirarme" pensó kisame con frustración, dejando de combatir con la ráfaga de ki azul y dar un gran salto hacia el cielo dejando el ataque de sasuke pasara por debajo de sus pies, "eso estuvo cer…agh!" kisame estuvo tan concentrado en la pelea con el uchiha menor que no se dio cuenta de una persona importante en la pelea, era nada mas y nada menos que Mikoto uchiha.

" **estilo de fuego: impacto ígneo"** exclamo la madre de sasuke, apareciendo de repente detrás de kisame impactándolo en la espalda con su puño que estaba cargado con fuego, lanzando al hombre pez donde sasuke también lo esperaba.

Kisame caía estrepitosamente contra el agua después de un golpe fulminante en su espalda, dejando una parte de su capa de akatsuki quemada por el golpe de Mikoto, mientras el pequeño uchiha comenzaba a realizar sellos de manos y comenzar a juntar electricidad en su puño derecho.

" **estilo de rayo: gancho** **trueno!"** exclamo sasuke golpeando justo en la barbilla a kisame, mandándolo a volar otra vez sin siquiera tocar el piso y de paso electrocutar el enorme cuerpo de kisame.

"maldición como no vi venir esto" fue el ultimo pensamiento del miembro de akatsuki antes de que su vista se volviera negra mientras sentía un ligero golpe en su cuello antes de caer en la inconsiencia, este golpe había sido dado por el mismísimo Itachi uchiha.

"ve a dormir kisame, jamás tuviste oportunidad frente a mi familia" dijo el hermano mayor de sasuke, mientras tomaba por el cuello de su capa a kisame y descendía lentamente al suelo y lo dejaba debajo de un árbol para que dejara de molestar su reencuentro con su familia.

Al momento de voltearse, Itachi fue recibido por un enorme abrazo por parte de su madre la cual ya podía mostrar todo su afecto hacia su hijo mayor al cual no veía hace años y en estos momentos regresaba a la aldea, aunque fuera por akatsiki pero igual así ella se alegraba por verlo al igual que su hermano menor, el cual se acercaba a paso lento para ponerse al día junto a ellos.

"ma…madre" dijo un poco nervioso y actuando tímidamente Itachi, siendo avergonzado por su madre la cual seguía abrazando con todo su cariño a su hijo, para luego de unos minutos se separó un poco del sonrojado y uchiha.

"mi niño grande por fin en los brazos de su madre" decía dulcemente Mikoto analizando a su hijo mayor, el cual le ganaba por una cabeza de estatura, "¿Cómo has estado? ¿has comido bien? ¿has dormido bien? ¿no te has metido en problemas? ¿sigues usando el sharingan?" así Mikoto preguntaba y preguntaba a su hijo mayor el cual no podía responder ninguna de las preguntas ya que seguía y seguía.

"tranquila mamá o Itachi no podrá responder ninguna de tus preguntas" dijo el pequeño sasuke, deteniendo las preguntas de Mikoto la cual solo sonrió torpemente al darse cuenta de lo que sasuke decía era la verdad.

"jjejejje tienes razón corazón" exclamo la mujer uchiha dejando de agobiar a su hijo, el cual dio un suspiro de tranquilidad.

"responderé todas tus preguntas madre pero creo que seria mejor que fuera en un lugar mas privado jjejeje" exclamo el usuario del mangekyu sharingan, mientras miraba que el tránsito de civiles a esas horas comenzaba a aflorar.

"no hay problema mi niño, en la residencia son nadie nos molestara" exclamo Mikoto recordando que las demás esposas del sayayin estaban ocupadas y el mismo Goku se dirigía a su encuentro contra tsunade, "pero primero es mejor llevarse al cara de pez para que no levante sospechas" dijo la madre de Itachi, tomando el cuerpo inconsciente de kisame y se lo ponía en el hombro.

"gracias mamá, si a kisame fuera encarcelado o asesinado toda la culpa recaería en mi" exclamo Itachi mientras el grupo uchiha comenzaba a ponerse en marcha hacia el clan son, "además debo hablarte sobre los planes que tiene akatsuki y porque nos hicieron venir a la aldea" dijo seriamente Itachi, mirando a su compañero caído con molestia, si fuera por Itachi habría matado hace mucho al cara de pez.

"lo se cariño, nosotros también tenemos mucho que contarte" exclamo Mikoto a su hijo sonriéndole cordialmente, "como que habrá un nuevo hokage en la aldea, tal vez en unas horas jejeje" comento la uchiha, dejando sorprendido a Itachi el cual solo sabia de rumores que el tercer hokage se había retirado después de la invasión de konoha.

Por su parte Mikoto tenia toda la razón, ya que en la residencia son, Goku se preparaba para la pelea que se le avecinaba, junto a su hijo naruto comenzaban a salir de la casa y con la técnica de la tele transportación desaparecían del lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade junto a su pupila shizune y su mascota tonton se encontraban ya en los paramos lejos del pueblo, esperando pacientemente a la llegada de Goku y su hijo naruto, aunque no tan pacientemente ya que tsunade tenia una vena palpitante en su cabeza con los brazos cruzados y pisoteando repetidamente el suelo, dejando rastros de destrucción en la tierra.

"¿Dónde demonios se encuentras son Goku?" pregunto molesta tsunade dando un pisotón en la tierra, dejando un cráter en ella de la fuerza que ella poseía.

"ehh tranquila lady tsunade de seguro llegara de un momento a otro" exclamo shizune dando un salta hacia atrás para no ser víctima de la ira de su mentora.

"no me digas shizune" dijo con sarcasmo la rubia mujer volviendo su mirada a la pelinegra, "es solo un hombre tonto, molesto, con un peinado extraño, con una sonrisa de idiota…" pero antes de que tsunade continuara con su lista de insultos a Goku este se hizo presente.

"hola perdón por el retraso jijiji" exclamo el sayayin a espaldas de tsunade, haciendo voltear a la rubia mujer la cual vio de lleno la sonrisa son del sayayin de raza pura.

"y muy lindo" dijo en voz baja tsunade mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de carmín al ver el rostro del sayayin tan cerca del suyo, "digo hasta que al fin llegaron, un minuto mas y nos hubiéramos largado de aquí" exclamo molesta tsunade acercando su rostro a Goku con una cara enojada en ella.

"jejje perdón tsunade pero con naruto nos quedamos dormidos ¿verdad naruto?" exclamo Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras se frotaba la cabeza y miraba a su hijo de rubios cabellos.

"si papá, se nos paso la hora jajajaj" decía naruto imitando a su padre, riendo al mismo tiempo sacando una nueva vena de molestia de tsunade, la cual ya se empezaba a colmar de este clan tan alegre.

"ok ok, no me importa, ahora a lo que hemos venido Goku" exclamo muy seria la sennin de la hoja, mirando fijamente al sayayin, "hoy me dejaran en paz después de que patee tu trasero" exclamo tsunade con una sonrisa confiada apuntando al pecho del sayayin.

"ehhh claro, tratare de que no me golpee el trasero jjijijiji" dijo entre risas y confusión el sayayin sin entender la analogía de tsunade, la cual se dio una palmada en la cabeza al ver que Goku no era muy brillante.

"tch mejor empecemos la pelea y terminemos esto de una vez" exclamo con fastidio en su voz la rubia sennin, comenzando a tomar distancia de Goku, el cual aun seguía confundido con lo dicho por tsunade.

Naruto se junto con shizune para ver la pelea entre los adultos, los cuales ya se encontraban en posición el uno contra el otro sin despegar sus miradas, Goku se puso en su posición de batalla típica y tsunade solo lo miraba con una mano en la cadera.

"ven son Goku, te daré el primer golpe" exclamo con confianza la mujer de rubios cabellos, con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara haciendo el ademan con su mano para que la atacara.

"bien" simplemente dijo Goku, poniendo su palma por delante de su cuerpo comenzando a concentrar su energía, "ahhh" una explosión de viento se genero de su palma derecha, sorprendiendo por completo a tsunade.

"¿Qué!?" simplemente bufo tsunade atinando a poner sus brazos en forma de equis, siendo impactada por el ataque de Goku que la lanzo hacia atrás e impacto con una roca cercana destrozándola por completo con su cuerpo, quedando enterrada bajo los restos de la roca.

"ups creo que me pase jejeje" decía el sayayin rascándose la nuca con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, mientras shizune veía con lo ojos gigantes la fuerza del sayayin que sin dificultad mando a volar a su fuerte maestra.

"ahhh" grito tsunade apareciendo del interior de los restos de rocas lanzándolas al aire y comenzar a patear, también darle de puñetazos a las rocas para mandarlas contra el sayayin.

Goku al ver esto comenzó con los bloqueos del ataque de tsunade, comenzando a usar sus puños para destruir las rocas que le enviaba la sennin de las babosas, arriba abajo derecha o izquierda, Goku destruia todas la rocas sin ningún problema pero esto solo era un distracción que genero tsunade en estos momentos.

"lo tengo" pensó la rubia mujer que se elevaba por los aires, preparando una de sus famosas patadas en toda la tierra del fuego, "se acabo son Goku" pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando caer su pie en forma de hacha con gran velocidad, con el único objetivo de darle justo en la cabeza de Goku.

Pero el sayayin no se dejaría vencer de esa forma y solo levanto la vista al cielo para capturar el pie de tsunade sin ningún problema con su mano izquierda justo a tiempo, generando un onda expansiva del ruido que genero el contacto del pie con la palma de Goku.

Tsunade se sorprendió en demasía que su fuerte patada fuera interceptada tan sencillamente por este hombre, pero solo duro unos momentos ya que se libró del agarre de Goku para comenzar un ataque de puños contra el sayayin.

Cada golpe, cada puñetazo, cada patada y hasta cabezazos eran interceptados por el sayayin y cada vez que Goku interceptaba y bloqueaba los ataque de tsunade se generaba una onda expansiva de destrucción por el poder de tsunade y la forma seca que Goku bloqueaba a la mujer de rubios cabellos.

"porque" golpeo tsunade fuertemente la palma de Goku, "porque" una patada media circular que Goku bloqueo con su antebrazo, "porque" un rodillazo de tsunade que Goku bloqueo con su propia rodilla, "¿porque pelear con el me hace feliz?" pensó tsunade sin dejar de atacar y esbozando una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

"ahora es mi turno" dijo Goku agachándose después de un gancho derecho de tsunade, poniendo su palma en el estomago de la rubia, usando su ki mando a volar de nuevo a la rubia mujer que derrapo por un buen trecho pero se mantuvo en pie.

"ese fue un buen ataque pero aun no me dare por vencida" exclamo tsunade tomándose el estomago, "solo necesito una oportunidad de conectar un golpe para acabar esta pelea" pensó la rubia mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía una enorme es mas una roca gigante a su lado.

"¿Qué planeara ahora?" pensó el sayayin de raza pura, manteniendo su posee de pelea, esperando el próximo ataque de la sennin invocadora de babosas la cual empezó a tomar la roca y sacarla de cuajo de la tierra, usando su súper fuerza no le fue muy complicado quitar la roca del suelo.

"cuando esquive la roca aprovechare de golpearle la cara" pensó tsunade preparada para realizar su ataque, pero no esperaría lo que vendría en unos momentos, "ahhhh" grito la rubia mujer lanzando la gran roca hacia el sayayin.

Goku leyó por completo el ataque de tsunade y en vez de evitar la roca hizo lo contrario, se lanzo directamente para destrozarla de un solo puñetazo destruyéndola completamente solo dejando guijarros de la roca, acción que sorprendió a tsunade pero esta ya se encontraba lista para lanzarse hacia el sayayin y no dio marcha atrás, se impulso con sus pies para generar mas velocidad hacia Goku.

"no me rendiré, no dare marcha atrás, no volveré a escapar, yo no volveré a huir jamás" pensó tsunade mientras se encontraba en el aire preparando su puño derecho, "este hombre en esta pelea me enseño a jamás darme por vencida, aunque mi rival sea mas fuerte yo seguire peleando por mi y a los que amo" pensó la rubia mujer esbozando una sonrisa en su cara, con una mirad decidida en su rostro y algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"esos ojos esta bien tsunade ya se lo que debo hacer" pensó Goku al ver el rostro de tsunade acercándose a él, sabiendo las intenciones de tsunade lo cual hizo a el sayayin tomar una decisión en esos momentos.

"solo puedo decir, gracias Goku" pensó tsunade cerrando sus ojos y lanzando su puño contra la cara del sayayin.

.

.

.

PUM!

Fue el sonido que se escucho cuando tsunade conecto de lleno la mejilla del sayayin, sorprendiendo a la misma tsunade la cual pensaba que Goku lo evitaría pero este no lo hizo y se dejo impactar por la rubia mujer, que mando a volar a el padre de Goten, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo para dejar un enorme cráter en el suelo.

Shizune y naruto no lo podían creer, la rubia sennin había golpeado al sayayin y es mas lo mando contra el suelo, mientras tsunade caía al suelo con cuidado con una gran mirada que solo reflejaba sorpresa.

"ayayayyaya eso me dolio, wow tsunade tiene un gancho mortal jejejej" exclamo Goku mientras salía del cráter de tierra, mientras se sobaba la mejilla golpeada por tsunade.

"dejaste que te golpeara son Goku y veo con sorpresa que eso no te hizo ningún daño ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" pregunto muy seriamente la rubia mujer de grandes pechos, con una mano en su cadera, lo que ella no esperaría fue la respuesta del sayayin y que dejaria en shock a todos los presentes, solo un par de palabras bastaban para eso.

"me rindo" dijo muy tranquilamente el sayayin de raza pura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza, "tu ganas tsunade jijijiij" dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a tsunade con los ojos como platos y a shizune junto a naruto tenían la mandíbula en el suelo.

"qu..qu…queu..que!" grito tsunade acercándose al sayayin con cara llena de furia, tomando del cuello de su dogi a Goku para mirarlo directo a la cara, "tu poder es mas grande que el mio, fácilmente pudiste a ver esquivado mi golpe y ahora te rindes, no me vengas con esa idiotez!" grito furiosa la rubia mujer a la cara de Goku, el cual solo atino a sobarse la cabeza con nerviosismo.

"la verdad como te veías tan empeñada en ganar la pelea, asumí que no querías ser la hokage de la aldea" dijo el sayayin desviando la mirada de tsunade, la cual comenzó a cambiar su rostro a uno mas tranquilo, "yo no quisiera obligarte a ser la hokage, así que te dejaremos en paz de ahora en adelante jijijiji" exclamo Goku con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, sacando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"eres un tonto son Goku" exclamo casi como un susurro la rubia mujer, bajando su mirada al suelo, "yo…" pero antes de que tsunade terminara su frase ocurrio una desagradable sorpresa.

" **jutsu lluvia venenosa"** exclamo una de las personas mas desagradables y crueles del mundo ninja, el sennin invocador de serpientes orochimaru el cual apareció detrás de tsunade como la víbora que era, lanzando un lluvia de agujas envenenadas de su boca contra Goku, el cual se hecho para atrás para evitar el ataque.

"eres tu otra vez" dijo seriamente Goku, poniéndose en estado de alerta con el hombre serpiente.

"así es son Goku kukukuku" dijo orochimaru con su típica sonrisa serpenteante, "es hora tsunade, demuestra que estas de mi lado y eliminemos a esta molestia junto a konoha" decía muy maliciosamente el pálido hombre, mientras se ponía al lado derecho de la rubia mujer.

"¿Qué sucede lady tsunade? ¿de que habla este hombre?" pregunto sorprendida shizune a su maestra, la cual mantenía un rostro molesto recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

(La noche anterior después de la pelea con naruto)

Luego de que tsunade se enfrentara a naruto, la mujer le dio la orden a su pupila de que regresara al hotel que se hospedaban mientras ella reflexionaba sobre lo acontecido en el día y como mejor lugar para pensar que un stand de comida, aunque de comer ella no ordeno nada si no que comenzó a beber su preciado sake para su reflexión.

"vaya mi ex compañera de equipo en un lugar como este, bebiendo como lo sueles hacer" exclamo el sennin de las serpientes, sentándose al lado de la rubia mujer, "un habito que tomaste desde la muerte te tu amado dan" dijo orochimaru esbozando una sonrisa desagradable en sus labios.

"¿Qué diablos quieres maldita serpiente?" pregunto molesta tsunade sin voltear a verlo, siguiendo en lo suyo beber sake como si no hubiera mañana.

"vengo hacerte una propuesta que no podrás rechazar" dijo maliciosamente el sennin de la hoja, sin llamar la atención de tsunade "veo que no me prestas atención pero y si digo que puedo traer a la vida a tu pequeño hermano y a tu amado dan a la vida" exclamo orochimaru ensanchando aun mas esa sonrisa desagradable en su rostro.

Tsunade en ese momento ensancho sus ojos en sorpresa por lo dicho por oroachimaru, dejando de lado su botella de sake y quedar anonada al escuchar que las personas que mas aprecio en su vida volvieran a su lado.

"veo que te interesa kuukukuku" dijo riendo malignamente el sennin de las serpientes, "pero debes jurarme que me ayudaras a destruir konoha y la lealtad absoluta hacia mi persona" comento el sennin tomando la botella de sake de tsunade, para luego beberla por completo.

"destruir konoha" dijo casi como un susurro la mujer de rubios cabellos, casi como considerando la propuesta de orochimaru y destruir la aldea que tanto dolor le trajo en su juventud.

"piénsalo tsunade, dame tu respuesta mañana" dijo el sennin invocador de serpientes, desapareciendo en la obscuridad en la que llego.

(Fin del recuerdo)

"es hora tsunade, acabemos con esto y demuestra tu lealtad hacia mi" exclamo orochimaru esbozando su peculiar sonrisa macabra, sin despegar sus ojos en el sayayin de raza pura.

"tienes razón, es hora de acabar con esto" exclamo tsunade esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios sin despegar la mirada del suelo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, "es hora de acabar contigo orochimaru!" grito tsuande levantando la vista y patear en el estomago al sennin de a hoja con todas sus fuerzas, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones, dejando el rastro de destrucción al rebotar contra el suelo, hasta que fue detenido por su inseparable pupilo kabuto.

"lord orchimaru, maldita mujer" exclamo furioso kabuto, ayudando a su maestro y maldiciendo a la rubia mujer, "pagaras por esto!" grito molesto el cuatro ojos, saltando al aire mientras hacia señas de manos, **"jutsu cortina de veneno"** kabuto lanzo de su boca una humareda de gas venenoso contra tsunade.

"maldita sea, use toda mi fuerza en esa patada" pensó tsunade mientras sus pies tiritaban de cansancio, sin poder esquivar el ataque de kabuto cerrando los ojos y esperando su fin al inhalar el gas venenoso.

Pero el nunca inhalo el gas venenoso, ya que al darse cuenta ya se encontraba al lado de su pupila y de naruto, viendo que Goku la tenia en sus brazos de forma nupcial, el cual había usado su tele transportación para sacar a tsunade de la trayectoria del gas.

"este tipo jamás aprende" exclamo Goku con una mirada seria al sennin de pálida piel, "llego el momento de ponerlo en su lugar de una vez por todas" dijo Goku dejando a una sonrojada tsunade en el suelo, comenzado a caminar hacia orochimaru y su pupilo.

"al diablo contigo tsunade, esta vez acabare con son Goku y ti a la vez" exclamo el sennin mientras se recomponía de la patada que le dio la rubia mujer.

"ahhh!" grito Goku transformándose en súper sayayin, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos excepto a naruto, "con este poder destrozaría cada parte de tu cuerpo" exclamo Goku con su aura ardiendo alrededor, dejando paralizado a orochimaru y a su lame botas de kabuto.

"wow no sabia que podía ser eso, su energía es visible" exclamo sorprendida la rubia sennin, mientras su alumna estaba con la boca abierta, "además de verse aun mejor que antes con el cabello rubio" pensó para si misma la rubia mejor, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

"ahh!" volvió a gritar el sayayin pasando a su fase dos, aumentando mas las miradas en su persona, "con esta fase podría arrancarte la cabeza de un golpe" dijo el sayayin levantando su puño derecho, el cual estaba ardiendo de energía junto a la electricidad característica.

"jamás he sentido algo así, este tipo podría matarme" pensó en estado de shock el hombre serpiente comenzando a tiritar del miedo, sin siquiera poder moverse del parálisis que le generaba el terror.

"ahhh!" dio un grito mas alto Goku, ahora pasando a la tercera fase del súper sayayin, alargando sus cabellos y quedar sin cejas en su rostro, "en este nivel no dejaría pizca de ti orochimaru" exclamo Goku parándose al frente de orochimaru, el cual caía de espalda junto a su pupilo kabuto, los cuales no paraban de sudar del miedo tras la presencia de Goku.

"oye naruto" dijo tsunade llamando la atención del pequeño genin, "¿cuan fuerte es son Goku?" pregunto tsunade sin perder la mirada en el sayayin de largos cabellos dorados.

"jijijiji aun falta la transformación mas impresionante" dijo naruto mientras se frotaba la nariz, sorprendiendo a tsunade la cual estaba mas atenta a lo que haría el sayayin.

"y este es…" un aura de color rojo brillante comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Goku, como si la luz se dirigiera solamente a él, dejando paso a la transformación mas poderosa de Goku hasta estos momentos, "es el dios súper sayayin" exclamo Goku mientras la energía roja lo dejaba, mostrando la transformación de un dios sayayin.

"por..pror..por favor no me mates" decía muy patéticamente orochimaru, comenzando a retroceder como un gusano dando marcha atrás, al igual que su pupilo sabiendo lo que podría hacer Goku.

"vete y no vuelvas, si lo haces te matare sin contemplaciones" exclamo seriamente Goku, mirando hacia abajo al cobarde orochimaru el cual asentía rápidamente para comenzar a correr a todo lo que le daba sus pies.

"wow ahora es un dios, ¿hay algo que no pueda hacer este hombre?" pregunto en voz alta tsunade ignorando que Goku había dejado ir a orochimaru y solo concentrarse en la transformación del sayayin de raza pura y el poder celestial que emanaba de su cuerpo.

"creo con eso será suficiente para que no volver a ver a ese tipo raro" exclamo Goku que de un momento a otro ya estaba junto a tsunade, "bien naruto es hora de volver a casa, tenemos mucho que explicar jajajaja" dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa sabiendo lo que le esperaba, mientras volvía a la normalidad.

"espere Goku, iré con ustedes" exclamo tsunade con determinación en su voz, sorprendiendo al sayayin, "olvidemos esa tonta apuesta, sere la hokage de konoha por mi propia decisión" exclamo tsunade confrontando a Goku, el cual no podía contener la alegría al saber que no tendría que ser el hokage.

"eso es genial jejeje no tendre que ser hokage" decía muy feliz Goku, tan feliz que sujeto a tsunade de la cintura y empezó a hacerla girar junto a él en el aire, "gracias tsunade gracias jejeje" decía el sayayin mientras giraba junto a tsunade.

"suéltame pedazo de animal" decía la rubia mujer, sujetándose de los antebrazos de Goku para no caer con una mirada molestia en su cara, "aunque yo debería agradecerte a ti son Goku" pensó tsunade para si misma, compartiendo la felicidad de Goku.

"creo que nos vamos a konoha" dijo muy alegremente shizune, mientras naruto también bailaba junto a su padre ya que el comprendía la felicidad de su padre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en la aldea de konoha, el enmascarado favorito de numero 18 se encontraba muy pensativo caminado por las calles de konoha, con una mano en la barbilla y mirando al cielo el peli plata se perdía en sus pensamientos, esto termino hasta que llego a una joyería de alta calidad en la aldea de konoha.

Cabe decir que la aldea de konoha, con la llegada de los sayayin y su ayuda en las misiones de alto riesgo, captura de ninjas renegados, entregas de cartas importantes, en fin las misiones mas peligrosas posibles estos ayudaban en la economía de la aldea, expandiéndose aun mas y adquirir nuevas tecnologías, mayor cantidad de tiendas, hoteles, restaurantes, tiendas de comestibles, etc. Siendo una de las aldeas mas ricas del momento.

"solo un par de misiones mas y podre por fin tenerte en mis manos" exclamo kakashi, mirando un anillo de hermoso diseño con un enorme diamante que reflejaba el solo que pasaba por el escaparate de vidrio.

Kakashi había estado haciendo misiones como loco casi todo su tiempo, ya sean de categorí las cuales las hacia junto a Gohan para poder lograr adquirir una suma de dinero suficiente para comprar ese anillo para su hermosa novia numero 18, el pobre jounin de la hoja se la pasaba trabajando pero en la noche siempre era recibido por 18 la cual realizaba alguna que otra misión pero siempre tenia el tiempo para esperar a su novio en las noches.

"ella ha cambiado mi vida, la amo demasiado y quiero que sea mi esposa lo mas pronto posible" exclamo kakashi retomando su camino por las calles de konoha, hasta llegar a un parque cercano para poder reflexionar, "pero la cuestión es ¿Cómo le pido que sea mi esposa?" pregunto en voz alta kakashi mientras elevaba su mirada al cielo.

"después de una buena cena la llevas a un lugar apartado de konoha y se lo pides kakashi" exclamo una voz detrás de kakashi, el cual se volteo de inmediato a ver quien era y fue sorprendente lo que vio.

"hey Gohan" saludo kakashi mirando a su amigo sayayin el cual estaba atrapado por tres de sus esposas, Hana estaba abrazada del brazo derecho de Gohan, kurenai quien tenia entrelazada su mano izquierda con la de Gohan y Anko bueno ella estaba encaramada en la espalda del sayayin.

"disculpa kakashi pero oímos tu predicamento y nos gustaría ayudar, ¿verdad chicas?" dijo el hermano mayor de Goten, mientras sus esposas asentían a lo dicho por el sayayin.

"así es kakashi y nosotras con nuestro tacto de mujer planearemos la mejor velada para ti y 18" exclamo kurenai con un dejo de confianza en su voz.

"gracias chicos, ustedes son los mejores" dijo sinceramente el ninja que copia, sonriendo por debajo de su mascara, lo que no sabia kakashi era que 18 en vez de ir a una misión como le dijo esta mañana se encontraba en otra parte.

(En el hospital general de konoha)

18 salia del hospital de konoha, después de un revisión por algunos síntomas de malestares estomacales y uno que otro desmayo de 18, lo cual arrojo lo que pensaba y la alegraba a la vez.

"él estará contento con esta noticia, el me ama y yo he aprendido a reencontrarme con el amor gracias a kakashi" pensó la rubia mujer mientras se dirigía donde se encontraba el peli plata, "y esta vez sere feliz con kakashi tengo una segunda oportunidad" exclamo en voz alta la rubia androide, mientras se frotaba su vientre.

Exactamente la androide y novia de kakashi se encontraba esperando a una nueva vida que había engendrado junto a kakashi, el cual siempre conversaba con 18 de tener hijos y que al conocerla quería tener una familia con ella, esta noticia seria la mejor en la vida de kakashi mientras preparaba como pedirle matrimonio a la rubia mujer.

"creo que la bebe de kurenai y Anko tendrá una nueva amiga o amigo en menos de un año" pensó la numero 18, esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, "será un trio de temer en la aldea, los mejores peleadores o peleadoras ninjas de konoha" dijo con una sonrisa 18, mientras frotaba con cariño su vientre.

Oh mi Son, ven a mí, conquistarte quiero yo.

Oh mi amor, un regalo te pienso dar.

Todas quieren pronto vivir, juntas en nuestro hogar.

Oh mi amor, conserva la inocencia que hay en ti.

Si tratas de aumentar este harem que tienes,

me enojare pero al final, siempre te querre.

Atrévete a entregarnos salvaje

y plenamente el regalo de tu amor.

Un harem te puedo dar (te puedo dar)

Un harem te puedo dar (te puede dar)

Si me enseñas con valor

la verdad que hay en ti.

Un harem te puedo dar (te puedo dar)

Un harem te puedo dar (te puede dar)

Brillando en mi pecho está,

vigorosamente el amor que hay en mí para ti..

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por esta semana y ahora les dejo como pregunta, ¿Cómo seria la forma mas romántica de pedir matrimonio? O ¿Cómo les gustaría a las chicas de la audiencia que les pideran matrimonio? Bueno sin mas aluvard77 fuera.

Que viva el harem…


	30. Chapter 30

Bien un nuevo capitulo amigos, solo debo decir que como es el 30 es mas largo que lo habitual, espero que sea de su agrado y me gustaría a dirigirme a los nuevos lectores de la historia. A ustedes quieres pedirles de por favor que comenten los demás capítulos, con su ayuda llegaremos a los 500 comentarios, yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ustedes y espero de ustedes el mismo esfuerzo, sin mas respondo a sus comentarios:

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: orochimaru se cago se meo todas las weas al ver el poder de Goku, quien quieres que sea niña?, bueno ya veras que paso con kakashi, sin mas gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: kakashi de a poco cambia a 18, el peli plata es muy serio cuando se trata de su novia, como autor bueno mas de 400 comentarios me abalan como uno de los mejores gracias por tu apoyo.

Lozato: hola amigo, en un tiempo hare otro lemon pero no por ahora, no se si escribiría orgias, no creo es muy irrealista, tal vez trios pero nada mas y Goten aun es un niño, tu idea no fue mala pero no es romántica, gracias por el apoyo.

Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho: gracias por la idea y hay alguna que otra cosas que incluí de tu idea, será epica esta escena jamás leida antes, gracias por el apoyo.

Superheros315: pues gracias, pero que te gusta del capitulo? Gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: ya conoces a Goku, el es un corazón noble y generoso, Goku cambiara en varias cosas no solo en lo físico ya lo veras en este capitulo, gracias por el apoyo.

jair d: es que orochimaru aun no puede morir, pero de que va a morir si lo ara y de la forma mas horrible posible, con tsunade su personalidad es algo problemática se vera en este capítulo, kakashi recibirá una agradable sorpresa jaja gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: no solo la gente que esta alrededor de él cambia si no Goku mismo, a tsunade le pareció agradable la personalidad del sayayin, Goku es un corazón noble y blando gracias por el apoyo.

hellsing89: me gusta hacer capítulos divertidos por eso me esfuerzo, tsunade bueno ella ya tendrá su protagonismo, kabuto y orochimaru son muy tercos y eso les costara jajaja, aquí el nuevo capitulo sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: gracias me esfuerzo para ustedes pero a veces veo la poca cantidad de comentarios y se me pasa jaja, aun falta para que tsunade caía por Goku, ya habrá un capitulo entre shizune y Gohan, Goku puede eliminar a cualquiera del planeta ninja pero ya habrá un enemigo para el sayayin, kakashi tendrá su momento al final gracias por el apoyo.

DARK-ZERO-0000: kakashi tendrá un hermoso momento con 18 algo único, tsunade aun no cae por Goku, solo le agrada nada mas, en este capitulo Gohan tiene otro buen momento ya veras o tal vez no, me agrada Anko y le dare protagonismo cuando pueda, ya me he cansado de repetirlo esta serie sigue a súper y naruto, ya vendrán los enemigos de súper pero en shipudden, gracias por el apoyo.

Hyugaharuka: actualizo los sábados en la tarde señorita, también te pediría de favor comentar los capítulos pasados seria un gran favor para mi gracias por el apoyo.

DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero: thank you man.

Bueno es todo por ahora, lean lo ultimo es importante, sin mas ninguna de las series me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 30: la verdad, traición a la luz en akatsuki.

(En la residencia son)

Itachi, Mikoto y sasuke uchiha se encontraban en el salón principal de la casa de Goku y sus esposas, hablando sobre los planes que había revelado el líder de akatsuki a los miembros de la organización. Hablaron sobre el líder de akatsuki llamado pain, quien encomendaba las misiones de cada miembro y solo tenia un objetivo para llevar sus demás planes a cabo y este era la captura de todos los contenedores de las bestias con cola.

Aun el líder no había revelado porque quería el poder de las nueve bestias con cola, pero si lo que había revelado fue que todo tenia que ver con la economía de sus organización y derrocar a las aldeas del mundo ninja para crear la mayor organización del mundo, por sobre todas con el poder del dinero y dejar a las demás aldeas por debajo de ellos en la parte económica.

"si es cierto lo que dices Itachi, debemos mantener un ojo en naruto, Fuu y también gaara" exclamo Mikoto con seriedad mientras bebía de su té verde, "pero bajo la protección de konoha ellos estarán a salvo" dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa, sabiendo que su marido protegería al rubio chico con su vida.

"lo se madre, pero la organización tiene miembros muy poderosos, tanto que rivalizan o superan a un kage" exclamo Itachi mientras miraba su taza de té, recordando a los singulares miembros de akatsuki.

"y ellos no saben que Goku, supera por mucho y digo realmente por mucho a un kage" contesto Mikoto a su hijo mayor tranquilizándolo un poco, "es decir la brecha entre Goku y los kages de la hoja seria de aquí hasta la luna y aun mas allá" decía la madre de sasuke, sonrojándose un poco al hablar de su marido.

"es cierto hermano, papá es tan poderoso que podría destruir el planeta con facilidad" dijo el pequeño sasuke a su hermano, poniendo su palma en su hombro, "además el nos a entrenado a mi y a naruto, ten por seguro que yo protegeré a mi hermano" exclamo con una sonrisa el pelinegro sasuke, refiriéndose a naruto.

"eso me alegra hermano, se que en poco tiempo lograras superarme" dijo Itachi con una sonrisa sincera en su cara, mientras despeinaba los cabellos de sasuke.

"son tan lindos" dijo Mikoto con una mirada dulce en su rostro al ver la interacción de hermanos, sonrojándolos al escuchar esas palabras de su madre, "Itachi me gustaría saber sobre los demás miembros de akatsuki sin contar al hombre pez" dijo la matriarca uchiha, mirando al cuerpo inconsciente de kisame en el suelo de la sala.

"esta bien mamá, te diré sobre las habilidades de cada uno de los miembros hasta donde las conozco" exclamo seriamente le hermano mayor de sasuke para dar paso a el relato de cada miembro de la organización clandestina del mundo ninja.

Primero hablo de un chico de cabellera rubia atada en una cola alta, el cual poseía bocas en cada palma de sus manos, las cuales usaba para moldear arcilla explosiva para transformarlas en distintas figuras de animales la mayoría de pájaros, para hacerlas explotar a distancia, este chico se hacia llamr deidara.

El segundo ninja renegado era un tipo muy singular, ex ninja de la arena y que se mantenía dentro de su marioneta en todo momento, este chico se llamaba sasori el experto manipulador de las marionetas, el cual podría manejar un ejercito completo de marionetas humanas, siendo el compañero del joven rubio deidara.

El tercero era un tipo que simplemente estaba loco, el pertenecía a una secta religiosa que buscaba sacrificios humanos de la forma mas rara posible, pero Itachi solo sabia que este hombre era inmortal y no podía ser asesinado por ningún medio, ya que sus órganos seguían funcionando aun después de ser decapitado.

el cuarto de los akatsuki se ocultaba detrás de una mascara, era uno de los tipos mas misteriosos del akatsuki, solo sabia su nombre el cual era kakuzo y podía controlar los cinco elementos, algo muy poco común en el planeta ninja, esto hacia único al extraño sujeto.

"del líder solo se su nombre y como luce, jamás ha mostrado sus poderes o algo similar" exclamo Itachi mientras termina de beber su taza de té, "pero siempre esta acompañado por un bella chica, que usa una flor de papel en su cabello como adorno" dijo Itachi recordando las pocas veces que había visto al líder de aktsuki, mas que nada para reuniones importantes de su organización, las cuales eran casi nulas.

"ummm analizando a nuestros futuros enemigos no les veo gran cosa" exclamo Mikoto comenzando a retirar las tazas de té de la mesa y llevarlas al lavadero, "solo hay que tener cuidado y leer los movimientos del oponente, eso es lo que dice Goku y yo le veo toda la razón" dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa suave hacia su hijo mayor.

"creo que tienes razón mamá, viendo lo que le hicieron a kisame les puedo creer" dijo Itachi mirando de reojo a su compañero, "lo que mas me sorprende es el poder llamado ki que usaron sasuke y tu mamá" exclamo Itachi mirando a su madre, la cual dejaba un platillo de pastelillos en la mesa.

"bueno creo que ahora nos toca platicarte lo que ha pasado los últimos años desde la llegada de Goku" dijo Mikoto, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, al recordar los momentos en que se enamoro del sayayin y el día en que se casaron.

Paso casi una hora de relatos de Mikoto a Itachi sobre su relación con el sayayin de raza pura, donde de ves en cuando sasuke intervenía para comentar su entrenamiento con su nuevo padre, donde siempre al referirse a Goku lo hacia con respeto y una enorme felicidad, mucho mas que lo hacia con su antiguo padre, cada palabra de Mikoto y sasuke que salían de sus bocas, era como si le estuvieran agradeciendo al uchiha miembro de akatsuki de eliminar a su antiguo padre.

"y eso es lo que ha pasado, técnicamente Goku es tu padre pero jamás te obligaría decirle papá o algo parecido" dijo Mikoto moviendo sus manos a la defensiva, demostrando que no presionaría a su hijo a ver como su padre al sayayin.

"lo se madre, es un poco extraño pero aun así me alegra que hayas encontrado la felicidad con el señor Goku" dijo Itachi brindándole una suave sonrisa a Mikoto, mientras ponía su mano derecha por sobre la de su madre.

"gracias mi niño, no sabes cuanto significa tu aprobación en mi relación con Goku, y que lo amo mucho" exclamo Mikoto sin soportarlo mas, se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a Itachi para darle un fuerte y amoroso abrazo de madre a hijo.

Itachi aprovecho para jalar a sasuke y tener un abrazo familiar entre los tres uchihas, los cuales gozaban el momento de cariño y amor entre los últimos de su clan pero aun así eso no importaba para ellos. Todo termino por unos golpes en la puerta de la residencia son, llamando la atención de los tres uchiha.

"esa debe ser sakura" dijo sasuke al sentir la presencia de su novia de cabello rosa detrás de la puerta, "voy a entrenar con sakura mamá, nos vemos mas tarde" exclamo el uchiha menor, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada a toda prisa.

"claro cariño, que te diviertas!" respondió Mikoto en voz alta, a lo cual uchiha se despido con la mano para luego desaparecer junto a sakura hacia el campo de entrenamiento 7.

"sasuke ha crecido mucho en estos años, es decir ya tiene novia" exclamo Itachi esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo por donde se había ido su pequeño hermano.

"hablando de novias, Itachi ¿como vas con ese tema en los años que no nos hemos visto? eh eh" decía Mikoto con una sonrisa maliciosas y astuta en su cara, usando su codo para darle leves golpes al costado de Itachi, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esto.

"bueno e..ess..te yo" decía muy nervioso el sonrojado Itachi, sobándose la nuca apartando la mirada de Mikoto la cual reconoció los gestos de Itachi, alegrándose en demasia por su hijo mayor.

"oh dios mi hijo mayor si tiene novia!" grito muy feliz la mujer uchiha, saltando de arriba y abajo como una niña pequeña que recibía su juguete favorito de regalo, "estoy tan feliz por ti cariño, pronto seré abuela snif snif" decía la madre de Itachi, dejando caer lagrimas de felicidad abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo.

"es..espera mamá, creo es muy pronto para eso" decía Itachi que si ya estaba sonrojado, en estos momentos parecía un tomate maduro que solo tenia una cosa en su cabeza y esa fue la frase de su madre, "hijos con vados" pensó el hermano mayor de Itachi, trayéndole los recuerdos de él y vados teniendo una noche de amor y lujuria cada vez que se encontraban, esbozando una sonrisa pensando en ello.

"dime, dime, dime, dime, ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿es bonita? ¿es alta o baja?..." así la mujer uchiha comenzó a llenar de preguntas nuevamente al Itachi pero ahora era sobre la novia del sexto universo de Itachi, el cual no dejaba de avergonzarse al tener que discutir este tipo de temas con su madre.

"bueno será mejor volver a sentarnos para contestar todas las preguntas madre" exclamo el uchiha, volviendo a la mesa junto a una alegre mujer, la cual aun preguntaba cosas triviales a su hijo.

Una hora mas paso en que Itachi le conto sobre su novia llamada vados, dejando sorprendida a Mikoto que ella no era del planeta y ni si quiera era del mismo universo, pero al ver la forma de que Itachi hablaba de vados, el amor que describía a su novia, la dulzura en que el recordaba sus momentos con la hermana de wiss, ella entendía a su hijo el chico había caído profundamente enamorado de vados.

"me alegro mucho cariño, pero como la describes debo decir que debe tener un parentesco con wiss" exclamo Mikoto con una sonrisa, mientras Itachi asentía ante las palabras de su madre, "y lo mejor es que wiss acepta su relación jejejej" comento Mikoto con una sonrisa, ya que ella sabia el poder inmensurable de wiss y bills.

"gracias madre, significa mucho que aceptes a vados en la familia" dijo el uchiha esbozando una suave sonrisa en su rostro, "pero creo que ya debo irme antes de que kisame despierte" exclamo el hermano mayor de sasuke, levantándose de su asiento preparándose para partir de la hoja.

"tienes razón cariño yo…" pero antes de que Mikoto terminara su frase, en un parpadeo Goku apareció justo al frente de los uchiha, gracias a su tele transportación.

"hola Mikoto, oh eres tu el hermano de sasuke" dijo sorprendido el sayayin al ver a Itachi en la residencia son, "oh también esta vegeta cara de pez" dijo aun mas sorprendido Goku al ver a kisame tirado en un rincón con los ojos como espirales.

"buenas tardes señor Goku, he venido a visitar a mi madre el día de hoy" exclamo Itachi con cortesía, dando una pequeña reverencia al sayayin.

"cariño ya estas de vuelta, ¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto la pelinegra mujer, acercándose a su marido para darle un abrazo de bienvenida.

"me fue excelente, acabo de dejar a tsunade con el consejo de konoha y a naruto lo lleve con Hinata, creo que tenia una cita o algo así jejejeje" explico Goku a su esposas riéndose como siempre y brindando su típica sonrisa son a la pelinegra uchiha.

"entonces madre dejare en tus manos la información que te he dado para que le informes al nuevo hokage sobre akatsuki" exclamo el peli largo uchiha, tomando a kisame como un saco de papas.

"¿ya te vas? Si quieres te puedo dejar a las afueras de konoha" se ofreció Goku a llevar a Itachi con mayor comodidad fuera de la aldea.

"se lo agradecería señor Goku" respondió Itachi con un asentimiento, "bien mamá, esta es la despedida, cuando pueda volveré a visitarte" exclamo Itachi con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

"lo se cariño, ven dale un ultimo abrazo a tu madre" exclamo Mikoto con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, mientras abria los brazos ofreciendo el abrazo a su hijo mayor, el cual se sonrojo ante esto.

"ve Itachi, yo sostengo a vegeta cara de pez" dijo Goku con empatía por Itachi, mientras tomaba a kisame al igual que lo tenia el uchiha.

Itachi asintió ante esto y sin demora se dirigio hacia su madre, dándole un amoroso y tierno abrazo, disfrutando del calor que solo una madre podría brindar a su hijo, dejándose llevar en los brazos de su madre pero esto a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Itachi sentía que este seria el ultimo abrazo que se daría con su madre, una sentimiento que tuvo al estar en los brazos de su madre.

"bien mamá, ahora si debo marchar" dijo el hijo mayor de Mikoto, separándose de su madre, aun con esa sensación de amargura que sintió al abrazar a su madre pero la desecho de inmediato.

"cuídate amor" exclamo Mikoto con dulzura en su voz, mientras Itachi se ponía al lado de Goku, para luego desaparecer con la tele transportación del sayayin.

Dejando a Mikoto mirando por un buen rato por donde se había ido su hijo mayor, con sus manos en el corazón, esperando que su hijo se encontrara bien por algún tiempo mas y luego volviera a ella pero ahora sin esa capa de nubes roja si no como un ninja de la hoja.

(En las afueras de la aldea de konoha)

"creo que este es el mejor camino fuera de la aldea Itachi" comento Goku aun con kisame en su hombro, dejando a Itachi en un sendero de arboles poco transitado a esas horas.

"se lo agradezco señor" dijo Itachi esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, tomando el cuerpo de su compañero, "antes de marcharme le pido que cuide mucho de mi mamá y sasuke, se lo agradecería mucho señor Goku" dijo sinceramente el joven uchiha, mirando directamente al sayayin de raza pura.

"solo dime Goku, no te preocupes cuidare de Mikoto con mi vida" juro con una voz seria el sayayin mientras le ofrecía la diestra al uchiha, "espero que vuelvas pronto Itachi, y si tienes problemas solo aumenta tu energía e iré de inmediato" dijo Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Itachi estrecho la mano del sayayin.

"así será Goku, espero volvernos a ver pronto" dijo Itachi también esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se separaba del sayayin, "si me disculpa nos retiramos" al decir esto Itachi comenzó a caminar por el sendero de verdes arboles para desaparecer entre el follaje del bosque.

(Volviendo a la residencia son)

Mikoto se encontraba muy alegre mas de lo habitual, comenzando a preparar el almuerzo para su marido, tarareando una canción como muestra de su felicidad por haber hablado tanto con su hijo mayor, pero de un momento a otro Goku hacia su aparición en la cocina.

"ya volví Mikoto" anuncio Goku apareciendo detrás de la pelinegra, la cual dio un pequeño salto por la repentina aparición de su marido, acción que hizo que se hiciera un pequeño corte en su dedo índice.

"auchhh, me asustaste Goku" dijo la mujer volviendo su mirada a su marido, con un pequeño puchero de molestia en su rostro, pero lo único que pudo notar Goku fue el corte que se hizo Mikoto con el cuchillo.

"oh dios Mikoto, estas sangrando!" dijo en voz alta Goku, tomando la mano herida de su esposa, "no te preocupes cariño, te curare de inmediato" decía Goku llevando el dedo de Mikoto para ponerlo en su boca.

"ca..ca…acr..cariño no es nada, solo es una pequeña cortada" decía la pelinegra uchiha con las mejillas de color carmesí, sintiéndose tan querida al ver la preocupación de su marido por tan pequeña cosa.

"tranquila, manten el dedo levantado yo iré por el kit medico lo mas rápido posible" exclamo el preocupado sayayin, saliendo de la cocina lo mas rápido que pudo y fue muy rápido, de un momento a otro y antes de que Mikoto se diera cuenta, Goku ya estaba al frente de ella con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"mi amor, mi vida Goku es tan lindo" pensó Mikoto con una enorme sonrisa en sus sonrojadas mejillas, mirando como Goku sacaba todo del botiquín para encontrar lo necesario para vendar su dedo.

"aquí están!" exclamo el sayayin sacando un spray para las cortadas y un paquete de banditas para vendar la cortadura de Mikoto, "tal vez duela un poquito pero debes soportarlo amor" exclamo el cautivo sayayin, tomando el spray para esparcirlo en el dedo de una sonroja y sonriente Mikoto.

"auch" hizo un gesto dolor la mujer uchiha, pero solo era para ver la reacción de Goku, ya que el spray no le dolía para nada que Goku le echara el spray en su dedo herido.

"tranquila cariño, solo falta poner la bandita en tu dedo y terminamos" dijo el preocupado sayayin de raza pura, mientras terminaba de poner la bandita en ell dedo de Mikoto, "listo Mikoto, ya esta completamente vendado" dijo Goku terminando el trabajo de curar a su esposa de negro cabello.

"gracias mi amor" dijo tiernamente la esposa del sayayin, para pasar sus manos detrás del cuello de Goku y poner su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, abrazando dulcemente a su marido.

"de nada cariño, sabes que jamás dejaría que te lastimaras, ni por el mas minimo corte o golpe en ti Mikoto" respondió el sayayin, pasando sus manos por la cintura de Mikoto, correspondiendo el abrazo de la uchiha.

Mikoto no podría estar mas feliz, todo lo que Goku le decía a la uchiha era cierto, cada vez que ella salía a una misión peligrosa con él, siempre Goku se llevaba el trabajo de destrozar a cada enemigo que le ocasionara algún peligro, mientras que ella apenas y participaba, a veces era frustrante no tener un poco de acción pero ella sabia que su marido solo quería protegerla y solo era una muestra de amor que le entregaba el sayayin y no solo a ella si no a todas sus demás esposas.

"sabes amor mio, me gusta esta faceta tuya de un esposo sobre protector" exclamo la madre de sasuke, separándose un poco del sayayin para poder mirarlo a los ojos, "también me gusta cuando me dices amor, cariño, cielo todo eso, ¿podrías hacerlo mas seguido por favor?" dijo Mikoto poniendo una cara de cachorro que derretiría el alma hasta al mas duro hombre del planeta y con Goku eso era pan comido.

"yo..yo es..te claro amor jijijiij" dijo un sonrojado sayayin, mientras reía con su típica sonrisa son plasmada en su cara, Mikoto no pudo soportarlo mas y se abalanzo al sayayin, besándolo salvaje y lujuriosamente, acoplando su boca perfectamente con la del sayayin.

Mikoto estaba tan pero tan feliz, que empezó a entrelazar su lengua con la del sayayin , en un beso furibundo pero lleno de amor que transmitía la uchiha a su marido, el cual no se quedaba atrás y atraía mas a su esposa para profundizar el beso que le daba su esposa, hasta el pasar unos minutos se separaron con un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas.

"ummm sabes a canela Mikoto" dijo Goku con una suave sonrisa en su inocente rostro, saboreando el sabor de su esposa mientras esta se sonrojaba como la primera vez que beso al sayayin.

"y tu sabes a gloria mi amado Goku" dijo la pelinegra con una voz suave, "pero ahora debo hacer el almuerzo para mi lindo esposo" exclamo la pelinegra con un ligero puchero en su boca, mientras el estomago de Goku rugia después de escuchar lo dicho por su esposa.

"jejeje creo que tienes razón mi.. digo mi amor" dijo Goku recordando la cara de cachorro de Mikoto al pedirle ese favor.

"siii! Que lindo eres corazón" exclamo la madre de Itachi tratando de besar de nuevo a su esposo, pero….

"que tierna escena Mikoto casi me hace llorar" dijo Tsume llamando la atención de la pelinegra y el sayayin, los cuales se separaron al ver que tenían espectadores en la cocina, pero el sayayin aun tenia la mano en la cintura de la uchiha.

"Tsume, ¿desde que momento nos has estado espiando?" dijo Mikoto con el ceño fruncido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"desde el momento que pusiste esa cara de cachorro al pedirle que Goku te llamara de formas cariñosas" respondió la matriarca inuzuka con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, acercándose a la pareja o mas bien a goku, "a mi también me gustaría que me llamaras así dulzura" exclamo la mujer de marcas en las mejillas, dándole un agarrón al trasero del sayayin.

"cl..claro tsu.. digo cariño jijijiji" dijo el nervioso sayayin, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, mientras Mikoto solo miraba de reojo a la peli castaña, frunciendo el ceño al ver que Tsume interrumpía su momento con Goku.

"eres un todo una lindura, mi sayayin de firme trasero" dijo de forma seductora Tsume, dando un agarre mas firme al trasero de Goku, mientras le robaba un pequeño casto beso a Goku.

"si, si Tsume pero ahora debo cocinar, será mejor que me ayudes" dijo Mikoto con evidente molestia la esposa del sayayin.

"ok no te enojes, siéntate amor estará lista la comida en poco tiempo" exclamo Tsume tranquilizando a la uchiha, mientras Goku tomaba asiento en la cocina mirando como sus esposas comenzaban a realizar la comida.

"recuerda que hoy es mi noche especial con Goku" dijo seriamente Mikoto sin mirar a Tsume, la cual solo asentía ante esto.

"y mañana es mio" contra ataco la inuzuka, sin mirar a Mikoto mientras continuaban cocinando.

"tch" bufo Mikoto mirando de reojo a su esposo, el cual le sonreía a las dos, ablandando el corazón de Mikoto y esta volvía a estar de buen humor como hace rato, "pero hoy Goku me ha demostrado su amor y eso me hace tan feliz" pensó Mikoto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recordando los besos de ella y Goku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había pasado una semana desde que tsunade comenzó a hacerse cargo de su puesto como la quinta hokage, en esta semana Mei tuvo que ayudarla a ponerse al día con la documentación de la aldea, asignación de misiones, conocer a cada ninja de rango importante de konoha, reuniones con el consejo, en fin mucha tarea para tsunade.

Aunque mas la tenia en sus pensamientos, este era un hombre de cabellera negra como la noche, de mirada boba e inocente, de gran figura y sexy cuerpo, este era el sayayin de raza pura son Goku, el cual le había enseñado tanto en esa pelea que tuvieron, recordando cada detalle de esta y hasta la forma que la ayudo contra la serpiente de orochimaru, y esto era algo la tenia curiosa.

"no entiendo por qué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza" decía tsunade mirando por la ventana, mientras Mei la ayudaba a registrar los últimos mensajes de los pueblos vecinos a la aldea.

"¿de quien hablas tsunade?" pregunto Mei con una mirada curiosa en su rostro, sin despegar sus ojos de los documentos de la alianza de la arena y la hoja.

"de tu marido Mei, bueno el marido de Kushina, Mikoto, Tsume, etc" dijo la rubia mujer sin mirar a Mei, la cual encaro una ceja al escuchar que tsunade pensara en su amado sayayin.

"el será marido de todas nosotras pero Goku nos ama a cada una de nosotras, no importa cuantas esposas tenga Goku, él siempre nos amara como nosotras lo amamos" dijo muy seriamente Mei, levantando la cabeza para mirar a tsunade.

"eso es lo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo un hombre puede amar a tantas mujeres?" pregunto tsunade girando su silla, quedando a la vista con Mei, "yo solo pienso que solo las usa para tener relaciones con mujeres distintas cada noche" dijo tsunade con una molesta en su rostro, algo que no agrado para nada a Mei.

"escúcheme y escúcheme bien señora hokage" dijo Mei levantándose de su asiento, mientras elevaba su ki, pero lo mas curioso era que tenia un papel en su mano, "Goku es le hombre mas maravilloso que jamás he conocido, el es amable, tierno, cariñoso, valiente y haría cualquier cosa por nosotras" dijo en voz alta Mei.

Tsunade quedo paralizada al escuchar a Mei, la cual defendía con dientes y garras a su marido, quedando anonada sin poder responder al discurso que continuaba Mei y enumeraba las cualidades de Goku.

"es considerado, guapo, amoroso y no pide nada a cambio, ese hombre ha pasado mas de lo que usted imagina" alzo un poco mas la voz la ex mizukage, "usted que ha visto la muerte, ese hombre la ha visto muchas mas veces que usted lady tsunade" Mei dijo la ultima parte con gran sarcasmo al referirse a la hokage.

"¿quu..e quieres decir?" dijo tsunade con un dejo de nervios en su voz, que denotaba en su pequeño tartamudeo.

"Goku ha visto la muerte de sus seres queridos y ha experimentado la muerte en su persona antes de llegar a este planeta, pero eso usted no lo sabe lady tsunade ya que no lo conoce" Mei exclamo todo su sentir a tsunade, recordando los relatos de su marido cuando se casaron, dejando caer un par de lagrimas por lo dicho el sayayin hace algún tiempo, "además ese hombre a defendido a esta aldea desde hace años y podría generar una alianza con la nube" dijo esto ultimo Mei, lanzado un documento de la aldea escondida entre las nubes, para luego retirarse de la oficina de la hokage.

"esto es una carta de la nube, dice que quieren una alianza con konoha pero con una condición" exclamo sorprendida la rubia mujer, al analizar la carta enviada por el propio raikage, "una pelea entre el raikage y el patriarca del clan son" dijo tsunade leyendo la ultima parte de la carta.

Tsunade quedo en estupor por unos momentos, ella sabia sobre Samui y Mabui las mujeres de la hoja que supervisaban al clan son, además de enamorase de Gohan y de Goku mientras cumplían con su deber, enviando informes detallados para que la nube se aliara con konoha, como lo hizo la arena y la niebla, los cuales usaron el casamiento de Mei para la alianza de la niebla y la proposición de matrimonio de Temari con Goten para la arena.

"este trato con la hoja se venia gestando antes de los exámenes chunin" dijo en voz alta la rubia mujer, mirando los demás registros de la nube y la hoja, "creo que juzgue mal a son Goku, creo que debería conocerlo mejor" dijo esto ultimo tsunade para si misma, sonriendo al recordar de nuevo al sayayin.

Detrás de la puerta Mei logro escuchar, lo que dijo la rubia mujer también esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"creo que ya entendió, así es mejor ahora iré a ver a mi lindo marido" dijo alegremente la mujer usuaria del poder de la lava, dirigiéndose a la salida de la torre hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el planeta del dios de la destrucción, nos encontramos el hijo mayor de Goku entrenando a mas no poder, levantando pesas de un peso incalculable, mientras el piso de blanca transparencia desaparecía al cabo de un tiempo determinado, aunque el sayayin no se encontraba solo en su entrenamiento.

El ayudante del séptimo dios de la destrucción se encontraba supervisando el entrenamiento de Gohan, es mas esta forma de entrenar fue propuesta por el mismo wiss, el cual había escuchado la petición de Gohan por volverse mas fuerte y con el permiso de bills, comenzó a entrenarlo hace algunas semanas.

Además de que le sayayin no iba solo a los entrenamientos, siempre era acompañado por dos de sus esposas, cada día era el turno de distintas chicas, mientras las demás conformaban el equipo saiyaman para la protección de la aldea, pero hoy le tocaba a su esposa embarazada de ojos rojos, son kurenai yuhi y su prometida de grandes pechos Samui, la cual se encontraba en el castillo de bills preparando la comida para ellos.

"maldición, mie cuerpo ya no aguanta mas, estoy llegando a mi limite" pensó con frustración el sayayin, comenzando a reducir la velocidad de su caminar, mientras el suelo debajo de él se desvanecía poco a poco, "no podre, el entrenamiento del señor wiss es muy pesado en este punto, maldición" pensó Gohan cerrando sus ojos, mientras sus músculos ardían como nunca lo habían hecho, deteniendo el paso, dejando caer el sudor de su rostro que denotaba su limite.

"vamos Gohan! Tu puedes amor, yo confió en ti!" gritaba con todas sus fuerzas kurenai, alentando a su esposo con todo su corazón y amor que ella lo brindaba cada día que pasaba junto a él.

Gohan al escuchar esto volteo su mirada a su esposa, ahí se encontraba la hermosa pelinegra de ojos rojos, con su típico maquillaje que la hacia ver hermosa, sus rostro perfecto y de hermosa piel de porcelana, sentada en una hermosa pose entre el campo de flores rojas del planeta, sentada con una mano apoyada en el césped y a otra tocando su vientre abultado, vestida con ese hermoso vestido rojo que uso en su primera cita, esta era la postal mas hermosa que Gohan pudo haber visto en su vida.

"no me rendiré, no lo hare, me volveré mas fuerte para protegerla a ella, a mi futuro hijo, a mis esposas" gritaba Gohan con decisión en su voz, transformándose en súper sayayin, comenzando de nuevo a caminar, "ellas son los mas importante en mi vida, no las defraudareeee!" grito Gohan con mas fuerza pasando al nivel dos del súper sayayin.

Gohan comenzó a acelerar el paso, su cuerpo ardía en dolor, las gotas de sudor caían a borbotones de su rostro, pero su mirada lo decía todo, este chico jamás se daría por vencido jamás en su vida, a toda y cada una de sus esposas y seres queridos protegería con todo su poder y si tenia que sufrir este infierno lo haría para verlas sonreír.

"lo lograre porque yo las amo!" Gohan dio un ultimo grito expulsando todo su poder para llegar a su estado mas poderoso por el momento, su estado mistico, cambiando su cabello de nuevo a negro, mientras la electricidad se arremolinaba en su cuerpo, usando todo su poder para llegar por fin a la meta.

"mi Gohan!" grito preocupada la oji carmesí, tratando de levantarse del suelo pero siendo detenida por el mismo wiss.

"tranquila señora kurenai, déjeme a Gohan a mi" dijo wiss con un suave sonrisa que le dirigió a la pelinegra para luego desaparecer frente a sus ojos y llegar junto a Gohan, el cual respiraba agitado, por todo el esfuerzo que hizo, "este chico no deja de sorprenderme" exclamo wiss mientras tomaba a Gohan para ayudarlo a levantarse y luego dirigirse junto a kurenai.

"Gohan!" dijo la pelinegra, viendo como wiss dejaba caer suavemente el cuerpo del sayayin al lado de su esposa, "¿se encontrara bien señor wiss?" pregunto kurenai, viendo con preocupación el cuerpo ahora inconsciente de su marido.

"no se preocupe señora kurenai, con un poco de descanso y mi poder se recuperar en poco tiempo" exclamo el ayudante de wiss, con su típica personalidad positiva, usando su báculo para ponerlo encima del sayayin y otorgarle un poco de energía al chico.

"wow" exclamo kurenai, mirando como el cuerpo de su marido era cubierto por la luz azulada del báculo de wiss, hasta que dejo de hacerlo, revelando que la respiración e Gohan era estable y ya no padecía de ese cansancio.

"listo, ahora lo dejamos descansar hasta que este lista la deliciosa comida que esta haciendo Samui" dijo wiss con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, pensando en los manjares que preparaba la pechuguna mujer.

"gracias señor wiss, no sabe cuanto significa Gohan para nosotras" dijo dulcemente la oji carmesí, acariciando la mejilla de su esposo y con la otra acariciaba su abultado vientre.

"ya falta algunos meses para que nazca su hijo señora kurenai" comento wiss mirando la tierna escena que se cernia en estos momentos.

"así es señor wiss, en poco tiempo podre saber si será niña o niño" dijo la pelinegra, acariciando su estomago con suavidad, "aunque eso es poco importante, yo solo quiero que nazca sano y fuerte como su padre" exclamo kurenai, recibiendo el asentimiento de wiss por sus palabras.

"pero si quiere lo podemos averiguar en estos momentos" dijo wiss con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, inclinándose para tener una mejor visión del vientre de kurenai.

"¿enserio? Eso seria genial señor wiss" exclamo emocionada la pelinegra, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.

"bien quédate quieta y analizaremos al pequeño aun no nacido" dijo wiss acercando su báculo al estomago de kurenai, y de un momento a otro ya tenia la respuesta, "y el sexo del pequeño es….." wiss dijo a kurenai casi como un susurro, haciendo que la chica de ojos rojos diera un salto de alegría al escuchar el sexo de su bebé.

"si si siiiii! Una niña una pequeña niña será" decía la pelinegra dando saltos de alegría sin parar, "ya la puedo ver, de cabello negro y de ojos negros como los de su padre, seria perfecta mi niña" decía irradiando de felicidad por todos lados, sacando una carcajada de wiss.

"hey chicos, la comida ya esta lista" gritaba Samui, acercándose a la feliz kurenai que al ver a Samui corrió hacia ella.

"Samui, será niña, mi bebe será una señorita" decía emocionada la pelinegra, abrazando a la rubia mujer, que se encontraba estática al ver las reacciones que tenia kurenai, pero salió de su estupor para felicitar a la oji carmesí.

"que gran noticia kurenai, seras la orgullosa madre de una linda princesita!" decía Samui con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, también dando saltos junto a kurenai.

"eres un hombre afortunado Gohan" exclamo wiss, mirando al sayayin que se encontraba sentado en el césped, viendo a sus esposas saltando de alegría por los campos de flores.

"gracias señor wiss, si no fuera por ellas no soportaría su entrenamiento" respondió el sayayin sin quitar la vista de sus esposas, sonriendo aun mas por saber la noticia de su próxima hija.

"es verdad ¿desde cuando estas despierto?" pregunto wiss confundido al ver que Gohan después de unos momentos estaba consiente.

"en el momento que le dio la notica a kurenai" exclamo Gohan, volviendo su mirada a wiss, sonriéndole con la mano detrás de la nuca, "me alegra a ver despertado justo en ese momento" dijo Gohan, volviendo a ver a la pelinegra y a la rubia que charlaban animosamente, sentadas entre las bellas flores de color rosas.

"creo que deberías, ir con ellas Gohan, hace poco le causaste mucha preocupación a kurenai" sugirió el ser de azulada piel, al sayayin de negros cabellos.

"jejejej eso hare, gracias señor wiss, por todo" exclamo Gohan levantándose lentamente aun adolorido, para luego emprender el camino hacia sus amadas esposas, "espero que a kakashi le vaya tan bien como a mi esta noche" pensó el sayayin a paso lento, siendo recibido por un enorme beso en los labios de kurenai, compartiendo toda su felicidad con su marido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luna llena se cernía por las alturas de konoha, resplandeciendo como nunca se había visto en la villa, una noche magnífica donde el viento soplaba una refrescante brisa de primavera, donde en la enorme cascada de las cercanías del pueblo se encontraban una pareja cenando bajo la luz de la luna y contemplando la bellísima cascada que caía y caía provocando ese sonido tan relajante del agua cayendo y cayendo, la mejor postal para una cena romántica.

Ahí en medio del paisaje se encontraban la androide de rubios cabellos y el jounin de cabello plateado, ex anbu y el proclamado ninja que copia, kakashi hatake el cual en estos momentos se encontraba charlando animadamente con su novia androide, pero por dentro estaba aterrado, después de una semana de misiones consiguió el suficiente dinero para el anillo de compromiso, uno de los mas caros de toda la tierra del fuego, además de planear la cena con ayuda de sus amigos, esta era la cena en que el peli plata le pediría a 18 que fuera su esposa.

La rubia androide también se encontraba un poco asustada en su interior, ya que esta noche le diría a kakashi que seria padre, la idea era decirle el mismo día en que se entero pero no se encontraba lista para dar la noticia, así que lo medito por toda esta semana y cuando kakashi le dio la noticia de esta cena, decidio que seria el momento exacto para decirle sobre el bebé que venia en camino.

"¿quiere algo mas la pareja?" dijo de forma educada el mozo, acercándose a la mesa de la pareja, este era nada mas y nada menos que sasuke, que después de hablarlo seriamente entre la familia son y kakashi, el uchiha era el mas presentable como mozo de esta noche.

"yo quisiera un tazón de helado de vainilla y chocolate" exclamo la androide de rubios cabellos, mientras sasuke asentía con la cabeza.

"yo quiero lo mismo que la bella señorita" exclamo el peli plata, con una sonrisa aunque no se notaba debajo de su mascara pero su único ojo visible se denotaba que sonreía.

"buena elección señor" dijo el uchiha, tratando de sonar lo mas formal posible, quitando los platos usados y llevárselos para traerles su pedido.

Luego de una charla animada, bromas y alguno que otro beso robado que le deba el peli plata a la rubia, pero a través de su mascara ya que el sabia que lo estaban espiando y su rostro solo lo podía contemplar su novia, llego la hora de hacer la mas grande pregunta y la mas importante de su vida, así que el enmascarado se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió a la rubia y ofreció su mano a la rubia, la cual estaba un poco sorprendida pero acepto la acción de kakashi y se levanto junto a él.

"18, eres la mujer mas hermosa que jamás he conocido en mi vida" dijo el peli plata acercándose a la cascada y quedar justo al medio de la corriente de agua que caía, "eres valiente, considerada, amable pero con una personalidad fuerte, la mujer perfecta que todo hombre quisiera y tengo la suerte que ese hombre sea yo" dijo muy tiernamente el enmascarado, tomando las manos de 18 entre las suyas.

Cabe decir que kakashi vestía un smoking negro sin corbata y la rubia 18 un vestido negro con escote, zapatos de tacón alto y su cabello suelto como lo suele tener.

"eso es lo mas tierno que me han dicho en la vida kakashi" respondió 18 con las mejillas sonrojadas, mirando directamente al ojo de kakashi.

"es por eso que esta noche quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante" exclamo el peli plata, separándose un poco de 18 y crear uno de sus clones de sombra, dejando un poco confundida a la rubia y a los que observaban esta escena, "ya sabes que hacer" dijo kakashi a su clon, el cual se dirigió directamente a la cascada.

"kakashi?" pregunto la rubia mirando como su novio peli plata se acercaba a ella y ponía su mano derecha en su cintura.

"solo ve la cascada amor" dijo tiernamente el enmascarado, mientras la rubia se arreglaba un mechon de cabello y dirigía su mirada a la cascada, **"estilo de rayo: mensaje eléctrico"** exclamo el clon de kakashi, poniendo su mano el cascada para que la electricidad, creando una mensaje muy claro y de gigantes letras en la cascada, una postal impresionante jamás vista, el mensaje decía:

¡¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO 18?!.

La pregunta era clara y concisa, algo que tomo a 18 por sorpresa, la rubia solo veía esto con los ojos abiertos y sus manos en la boca, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida.

"¿Qué dices 18, te casas conmigo?" pregunto el peli plata, que ahora estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y el anillo en su pequeña caja en sus manos, ofreciéndolo a su bella novia.

"si kakashi, si seré la esposa de kakashi hatake" dijo muy feliz la rubia, inclinándose para que en un rápido movimiento bajar la mascara de kakashi y besar sus labios de lleno, poniendo su mano en la mejilla del jounin para que los demás no vieran su rostro.

Luego de unos momentos de un beso apasionado, se separaron para que kakashi se levantara y pusiera el anillo en el dedo anular de 18, la cual no podría estar mas feliz y le dio un fuerte abrazo a kakashi, quedando abrazados por unos momentos mientras la cascada y la luna eran testigos de esta romántica escena.

"que hermosa escena" decían las chicas, la mayor parte eran las esposas de Goku y Gohan, además de Hinata y sakura las cuales veían con atención como el enmascarado se abrazaba desde ahora su prometida.

"sasuke da la señal" exclamo Mikoto a su hijo, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza para desaparecer del lugar de espionaje.

(Volviendo con la pareja)

"kakashi yo también tengo algo que decirte" exclamo 18, sabiendo que este era el mejor momento para decirle a kakashi de su embarazo, la rubia se separo un poco de kakashi para luego tomar su mano derecha entre las suyas y guiarla a su vientre, dejando un poco sorprendido al peli plata, "aquí kakashi esta creciendo tu hijo, en mi vientre se encuentra el fruto de nuestro amor" exclamo dulcemente la rubia de ojos azules, haciendo que kakashi abriera su único ojo visible de sorpresa y una sonrisa se extendiera en su rostro.

"eso quiere decir…." Dijo kakashi con una voz muy emocionada.

"si kakashi estoy embarazada" 18 al decir esto ultimo, fue abordada por un enorme abrazo del peli plata, el cual reía y exclamaba que seria padre una y otra vez, mostrando toda su emoción y alegría sin pensar en que lo estaban viendo.

"me haces el hombre mas afortunado del mundo 18" dijo emocionado el ninja que copia, dejando caer una lagrima de alegría en el hombro de 18, sin soltar ni despegarse de 18.

"y tu eres el hombre de mi vida querido" dijo suavemente la rubia androide, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de kakashi para sentir ese olor tan peculiar que tenia el enmascarado.

Luego de esto, el sonido de esferas de ki llamaron la atención de la pareja, que al ver al cielo se veía como una gran cantidad de esferas de ki se estrellaban la una con la otra, asimilando que estas eran fuegos artificiales pero de un brillo mucho mejor que estos, los cuales salían desde la cima de la cascada, donde los tres sayayin hacían este espectáculo, lanzando bolas de ki para la feliz pareja.

"te amo kakashi" exclamo con ternura 18, volviendo su mirada al peli plata.

"te amo 18" respondió kakashi, con la misma ternura que su prometida, empezando a inclinarse hacia la rubia, bajado su mascara y fundir sus labios con la rubia mujer, la cual paso sus manos detrás de la nuca de kakashi para profundizar el beso con su prometido, quedando bajo la luz de la luna, que veía la pareja sellar su compromiso con un tierno y amoroso beso en los labios.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ubicación desconocida, guarida de akatsuki)

"bien veo que todos estamos reunidos por fin" exclamo el líder de la organización, parado frente a todos los integrantes de akatsuki, junto a él la mujer de cabello azul, "se preguntan porque los he llamado, y algunos de ustedes ya lo saben, solo uno de nosotros no lo sabe" dijo pain con seriedad, mientras los miembros comenzaban a ponerse a su lado.

El único que no sabia de esto era Itachi el cual quedo de frente a todos los miembros de akatsuki, los cuales lo miraban con detenimiento, algunos con sonrisas macabras en sus rostros, mientras otros mantenían su seriedad.

"hoy nos reunimos aquí, para acabar con la rata que nos traiciono" exclamo el hombre del rinnengan, mirando con detenimiento a Itachi, ahora él comprendía que su traición había sido revelada.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por ahora, salió bastante bien a mi parecer, espero les haya gustado.

Ahora me molesta en demasía la poca cantidad de comentarios del capitulo anterior, fue muy poco y eso dice una cosa, que no les gusto el capitulo o solo no dejaron un comentario por solo no querer, los últimos capítulos a lo menos tuvieron 15 comentarios y como leyeron al final Itachi esta en un predicamento y solo esta en mis manos si muere o no.

Díganme en los comentarios si les gusto el capitulo y también si quieren que salve a Itachi, si veo pocos comentarios en este capitulo Itachi muere, no lo quiero hacer pero los comentarios me motivan sin mas, viva el harem…

Alucard77 fuera.

(recuerden que la vida de Itachi esta en sus manos)


	31. Chapter 31

Bueeenos días tardes o noches mis amigos, una semana a pasado y un nuevo capítulos hoy les traigo, un capitulo lleno de emoción y acción, romance y drama, grandes emociones les espera en esta lectura y bla bla bla.

Ya enserio por favor lectores, no me hagan tomar de rehén a un personaje por los comentarios, no me gusta llegar a estos extremos, ahora respondo sus comentarios los que fueron muchos para mi agrado:

Hpinvidente: ummm tal vez l tres o ninguna, ya pondré naruhina tal vez, gracias por el apoyo.

Gokusayayin9: jajaja are lo que deba hacer, recuerda que yo no soy tu, bueno que genial que te gusto el capitulo, centrar el protagonismo en varios personajes no es difícil, si tienes imaginación y la forma de darles protagonismo no es complicado y alargas el capitulo un trucaso, gracias por el apoyo.

Saiyini Uzumaki: hola señorita, bueno lo importante que has comenzado a comentar la historia, la imaginación para esa forma de pedir matrimonio me costo un poco de imaginar, con tsunade es un poco difícil por su personalidad pero creo que el próximo capitulo pasara algo bueno, con Itachi lee este capitulo, una pequeña cosa mas señorita, sin puedes dejar un comentario en los capítulos anteriores se que con tu ayuda superaremos mas de 500 comentarios gracias por el apoyo.

James Anderson: de lo que lo siente si, pero su personalidad es un poco complicada ya vere que hacer, gracias por tu apoyo.

Ultimate demon god zero: en este capitulo también pasaran un monton de cosas, ya veras te gustara mi amigo, se salvara Itachi? Ummmm no lo se, lo sabras cuando leas el capitulo y te enteraras de todas tus dudas, si Anko ya esta embarazada y aun no se si será niño o niña, amigo no creo que pase con Kushina, Mikoto o Tsume, pero tal vez con Mabui, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

KRT215: debo hacer lo que debo hacer jajajajaja, gracias por el apoyo.

Superheros315: qué bueno que te guste todo, pero podrias ser un poco más especifico con Itachi bueno ya sabras, gracias por el apoyo.

Maxigiampieri2012: quería hacer un capitulo familiar y romántico, ya que es lo que me gusta hacer, tsunade es complicada pero se que podre hacer algo para que se fije en el sayayin, Gohan será diferente que en súper, será útil y poderoso, Itachi vivirá o morirá solo queda leer el capitulo, gracias por el apoyo.

Xyori nadeshikokumiko taisho: pues quien sabe si se salve tal vez no, me gusta hacer escenas románticas jajaj es lo mío gracias por el apoyo.

Iron-man 100: este comentario ha sido respondido con éxito.

Gut the man88: pues solo debes leer el capitulo.

Saigo linnear: pues morirá o no, solo debes leer este emocionante capitulo, gracias por el apoyo.

Alucardzero: es solo imaginación, además de hacer lo que a los lectores les guste, una cosa no me des ordenes, si tienes una idea debes plantearla de manera mas formal, no como una orden, gracias por el apoyo.

Naruto kurosaki Uzumaki: no se si morirá solo la sabe el destino, puede que si o puede que no, Goku es un picaron, kakashi de por si tendrá una niña y Gohan con Anko aun no lo se, ya veras que pasara con Itachi y con konan aun no se que hacer con ella, gracias por el apoyo.

Calzonesenllamas: que bueno que te guste la historia, con Itachi solo lee el capitulo, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: fue un capitulo muy unido entre la familia uchiha eso si, tsunade es un poco complicada con su personalidad ya vere que hacer para que caiga por Goku, aun me falta pensar en la escena perfecta de shizune y Gohan, akatsuki tiene ojos en todos lados uhhhh gracias por el apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: Goku es mas cariñoso, mejor persona y mas unido a su familia, no como es ahora en súper, la cagaron en hacer tan estúpido a Goku en súper, seguire la historia pero siempre dependen de la cantidad de comentarios, gracias por el apoyo.

hellsing89: una reunión que ya se veía venir, sasuke aun no supera a Itachi, pero falta poco, Gohan se esta haciendo mas fuerte aun ni siquiera sabe que existe esa transformación, si kakashi y 18 tuvieron su momento romántico, tus dudas se contestan en este capitulo, gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: si tienen problemas en la lectura de la historia bueno, actualizo en mas tiempo si ese es el problema dos tres semanas si no pueden leer la historia, umm, pero eso no será así, yo no soy como los otros escritores que dejan tirada la historia por meses, Goku ha tenido bastante protagonismo en todo sentido y eso me gusta escribir, pero ya los demás tendrán sus momentos con tsunade ya vere como emparejarla con Goku, ya veras si se salva Itachi, gracias por el apoyo.

: eso me gusta hacer, momentos románticos de todo tipo, además no me han dado ideas de que les gustaría leer, así que are mas momentos románticos, ya veras lo que pasa con Itachi gracias por el apoyo.

Guest : estuvo excelente el capítulo, si a mi también me pareció excelente gracias por el apoyo.

DARK-ZERO-0000: a tsunade le agrada Goku, esta en ese punto, Gohan se entrena de poco a poco, será mas útil que en súper, gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: gracias.

Bueno es todo, ninguna de las series me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 31: una confrontación inevitable, la existencia sayayin se hace notar.

Esta ocasión rara vez acontecía en este tipo de organización, los akatsuki se encontraban reunidos todos a la vez, en uno de sus escondites cerca de su base de operación, con un solo motivo que debía ser discutido o mejor dicho acabado de raíz y esta era el pecado mortal que podría realizar uno de sus miembros, esta fue la traición de uno de ellos contra la organización de ninjas renegados, la revelación de sus secretos a sus pueblos de origen o a otra organización similar a ellos.

Este pecado mortal había sido descubierto y dado a la luz al líder de akatsuki, el hombre que se hacia llamar pain, el cual había contactado con los demás miembros sin que la rata como él llamaba al traidor, lo supiera y no estuviera consiente de lo que le esperaba en esta reunión, dejando pensar que esta seria una de las pocas reuniones de la organización, esto no era así, hoy moriría la rata y seria a manos del propio akatsuki.

"bien Itachi, ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que podrías seguir con esta farsa?" pregunto el líder del grupo con una voz serena y neutral, mientras los demás miembros miraban con detenimiento y malicia al uchiha.

""no se de que habla líder" respondió el hermano mayor de Itachi, manteniendo su semblante firme, confiando en poder salir de esta sin tener que pelear, ya que si se realizaba un confronta miento en este momento, no saldría vivo de esta cueva humeda y tenebrosa, siendo el ultimo lugar que lo viera vivir y también morir.

"desde algunos años hemos notado un pequeño cambio en tu actitud" decía el líder de cabellos anaranjados, cruzándose de brazos para tener un mejor posición para explicar la situación, "pasaste de ser un asesino implacable a alguien un poco mas compasivo" dijo pain mirando a al hombre tiburón, el cual le provenía de información de las misiones asignadas por él.

"maldición, esto fue cuando me reencontré con mi madre y le mostré la verdad de la masacre del clan" pensó el uchiha con una mueca de molestia en su rostro, "debí ser mas cuidadoso con mi actitud desde ese entonces" pensó el uchiha, comenzando a dudar sobre un pronto arreglo de palabras con el líder.

"veo que estas un poco nervioso Itachi" dijo sarcásticamente su compañero de equipo o ex compañero de equipo kisame, mostrando todos sus dientes afilados con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro.

"silencio kisame" exclamo molesto pain, con voz autoritaria y clara, "desde hace algún tiempo te hemos estado siguiendo o mejor dicho zetsu te ha estado siguiendo" exclamo pain mirando al hombre bicolor, el cual asentía con la cabeza.

"el uchiha se ha estado viendo con una mujer misterioso durante un tiempo" dijo la parte blanca del cuerpo, "también ha dejado escapar a muchas victimas que servirían para financiar nuestra organización" dijo la parte blanca con una voz extrañamente alegre, algo desagradable en este tipo.

"es un traidor que ha revelado secretos de nosotros a la hoja" exclamo la otra parte de zetsu, su parte obscura, "Itachi se ha hecho una amenaza para nosotros y debe ser ejecutado en este momento" dijo el zetsu negro, con voz serie y firme, casi como si fuera una orden de su persona a los demás.

"yo le doy la razón a el hombre planta, deberíamos hacerlo estallar y ver como caen sus pedazos por la cueva" exclamo el hombre de larga cabellera rubia, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza, "seria el estallido de arte mas maravilloso que podría generar jajjajaja" comento el chico experto en explosiones con arcilla.

"cállate Deidara, las explosiones no es arte" exclamo el jorobado o así parecía, hombre enmascarado y experto en marionetas, recibiendo un bufido de molestia por parte de Deidara.

"sasori tiene razón, necesitamos el cuerpo para cobrar la recompensa por su cabeza" exclamo otro hombre enmascarado de ojos verdes y pupilas rojas, el cual era quien mas recaudaba dinero para la organización.

"pero kakazu, primero debemos dar por sacrificio su alma a mi dios jashin" dijo un hombre de cabello violeta claro, de peinado hacia atrás con una hoz de tres puntas en su hombre, "un uchiha sacrificado para jashin es lo mas maravilloso del mundo" exclamo con éxtasis el hombre con la voz de Goku pero mas malvada, lamiéndose los labios al mirar al uchiha.

"silencio, aun debemos escuchar a Itachi antes de precipitarnos a asesinarlo así como así" dijo pain casi como la voz de la razón entre un montón de sádicos y asesinos ninjas, "las declaraciones de kisame y zetsu con casi irrefurables Itachi, pero aun así me gustaría escuchar lo que debas decir" exclamo pain, volviendo su vista a los ojos de Itachi, el cual solo pudo bajar la mirada.

Itachi sabia lo que debía hacer en estos momentos, al bajar su mirada esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabiendo cual era su destino. Levanto su vista a los miembros de akatsuki con su sharingan activado, manteniendo su sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando a quitarse la capa negra de nubes rojas, lanzándola al suelo, revelando su playera de red de mallas, pantalones negros anbu, sandalias respectivas de akatsuki, protecciones en sus antebrazos, y por ultimo ajustándose la banda de konoha en su frente.

"solo puedo decir un cosa, quien quiera morir de un paso hacia adelante" dijo amenazante Itachi, poniéndose en posición de batalla, para confrontar a todos los miembros de akatsuki, "perdóname vados, tal vez jamás vuelva a verte" pensó con tristeza el uchiha, viendo como cada uno de los hombres de capas negras y nubes rojas se abalanzaban contra su persona.

"acábenlo, ya encontraremos un reemplazo para Itachi" exclamo pain sin compasión alguna, dando algunos pasos atrás y apreciar de mejor manera la pelea, mientras la mujer a su lado lo seguía.

" **estilo de fuego: votex en llamas"** exclamo el uchiha, lanzando una llamarada de fuego circular hacia los miembros de akatsuki.

" **estilo de agua: barrera de agua"** exclamaron kisame y kakuzu al mismo tiempo, creando la pared gigante de agua que colisiono contra el ataque de Itachi, creando una gran cantidad de vapor que cubrió toda la zona.

"es mi oportunidad" pensó el hijo de Mikoto, comenzando a correr a la salida de la cueva, pero lamentablemente para Itachi, justo en la entrada de la cueva se encontraban varias arañas de arcilla esperándolo, "maldito Deidara" exclamo Itachi, deteniéndose en seco.

"muere" exclamo el rubio de cabello largo, activando las arañas explosivas, las cuales explotaron en el acto, haciendo retroceder al uchiha con algunas quemaduras en su ropa.

" **estilo de tierra: barrera de roca"** exclamo kakuzu, sellando la única salida que tenia Itachi de la cueva.

Itachi bufo molesto ante esta acción, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que un cola de metal se dirigía a su persona, logrando esquivarla con un gran salto, aunque la hoz de hidan fue lanzada justo en el momento que Itachi se encontraba en el aire, siendo atravesado por esta.

"le di jijijiji" exclamo el loco hombre de la hoz de tres puntas, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando el cuerpo de Itachi exploto en una bandada de cuervos, "maldito uchiha, ¿Dónde se metió?" exclamo molesto hidan, mirando hacia los lados.

"detrás de ti idiota" advirtió Deidara al psicópata hombre de ojos rojos, volteándose para encontrar un puño que impacto de lleno en su rostro, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

" **estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego"** exclamo Itachi, lanzando su famosa bola de fuego hacia hidan, impactando de lleno con el cuerpo del psicópata, calcinando su ropa y causándole grandes quemaduras en su cuerpo.

"aghhh, maldito uchiha eso arde como el maldito demonio" decía con mucho dolor hidan, comenzando a quitarse la parte superior de su capa, revelando parte de su cuerpo quemado.

"te lo dije" exclamo kakuzu a su compañero de equipo, el cual solo ponía mala cara ante las palabras del enmascarado.

"déjense de juegos, no tenemos todo el día para esto" exclamo el líder de akatsuki, comenzando a perder la paciencia al ver como sus subordinados no podían acabar con el uchiha.

"creo que no tengo otra opción" pensó el hermano mayor de sasuke, activando el poder máximo de sus ojos, **"mangekyu sharingan: amateratsu"** exclamo Itachi, usando el poder del fuego obscuro contra los miembros de akatsuki, golpeando de lleno al hombre de las marionetas.

"tch ese sharingan es una molestia" pensó kisame, alejándose del hombre jorobado que ardia en llamas negras, "uno menos, aun faltan seis" pensó Itachi, sufriendo las contradicciones del uso del mangekyu sharingan, el dolor en sus ojos se hacia presente.

"bastardo!" grito molesto sasori, para luego su cuerpo se abriera y saliera del jorobado otra persona, mientras la marioneta quedaba solo en cenizas, "destruiste mi marioneta contenedora" dijo molesto un hombre de bronceada piel y de cabello rojo corto, el cual usaba la capa de akatsuki, sacando un bufido de molestia de Itachi.

"con que esa es su verdadera forma" pensó Deidara mirando a su compañero de equipo con curiosidad, "espere superior sasori, súper que dejo la aldea de la arena hacia un par de décadas atrás, ¿Cómo es que te ves tan joven?" pregunto Deidara al pelirrojo experto en marionetas.

"soy una marioneta Deidara" dijo sasori con una voz molesta, al tener que responderle a su molesto compañero de equipo.

"se quieren callar ya, aun el uchiha es en pie" dijo molesto hidan apuntando al uchiha.

"hidan tiene razón, acabemos y reclamemos su recompensa de una vez por todas" respondió kakuzu dándole la razón a su compañero, algo muy raro pero ya se estaba hartando de esto.

"jejejej ahora muere Itachi" grito hidan lanzadose a Itachi, usando su hoz de trs puntas para intentar cortarlo, pero el uchiha solo lo esquivo y planto una patada en el pecho de hidan para mandarlo a volar, pero su cuerpo tapo su vista por unos momentos.

" **estilo de agua: bomba tiburón de agua"** exclamo kisame, usando la humedad de la cueva para la creación de dos tiburones, los cuales se dirigieron al uchiha a gran velocidad.

"debo actuar rápido" pensó Itachi realizando sellos de manos, creando una barrera de agua para detener los tiburones de agua de kisame, lo que no vio el uchiha fue la aparición de kakuzu detrás de él, el cual lo golpeo de lleno en la espalda, con su puño cubierto de rocas, "aghhh" grito de dolor Itachi, siendo lanzado contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

"esto aun no termina Itachi" dijo el rubio Deidara, usando su arcilla para la creación de varias aves explosiva, lanzándolas contra el uchiha caído, haciéndolas explotar al contacto, para dejar enterrado a Itachi entre una gran cantidad de rocas.

"jajaja creo que el uchiha a caído" dijo hidan con una risa burlesca, poniendo su hoz en el hombro.

"saquemos su cuerpo de los escombros, aun sirve si solo tiene su cabeza intacta" decía el enmascarado kakuzu, refiriéndose a la recompensa por la muerte del uchiha.

" **estilo de fuego: dragón de fuego"** grito Itachi de entre las rocas, destrozando las rocas a su alrededor, gracias al enorme dragón de fuego que se dirigió sin contemplaciones hacia todos los miembros de akatsuki.

"maldición" pensó kakuzu el cual estaba mas cerca del ataque de Itachi, solo atinando a desprenderse de uno de sus corazones para que lo defendiera, justo antes de ser calcinado por el dragón de fuego.

"vaya, vaya pero si aun puede mantenerse en pie" dijo hidan con voz irónica y una sonrisa maliciosa en su voz, "veamos cuanto mas puede soportar en esas condiciones jajajaja" exclamo riendo el hombre de la hoz de tres puntas, viendo las pésimas condiciones en que se encontraba el uchiha.

Tenia parte de su ropa rasgada, algunas contusiones en su cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad, apenas se podía mantener en pie después de pelear por un buen tiempo contra los miembros de akatsuki, su labio se encontraba sangrando, el tiempo de Itachi se agotaba, en cualquier momento Itachi caería en manos de la muerte.

"malditos fenómenos" pensó con frustración el uchiha, haciendo lo posible para mantenerse en pie, mientras los akatsuki volvían a su posición inicial mirando con malicia al uchiha.

(Mientras en el sexto universo)

"por fin tenemos la primera súper esfera del dragón" exclamo un gato sin pelo de color purpura, el cual se notaba su sobre peso, además de usar la misma ropa que bills pero de diferente tono de color.

"si mi señor champa, felicidades por su hallazgo" dijo vados con total naturalidad y una pequeña sonrisa en su hermoso rostro azulado, "con estas esferas que cumplen cualquier deseo, lograre desaparecer la enfermedad de mi amor" pensó vados pensando en Itachi, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al pensar en el uchiha y recordar lo que habían pasado en su noviazgo.

"hey vados muévete, aun nos quedan otras seis que encontrar" ordeno el obeso gato hermano de bills, sacando una vena de ira de vados, la cual solo podía sonreír.

"si señor champa" dijo vados, con una sonrisa falsa en su cara, "estúpido gato obeso, en estos momentos podría estar disfrutando de una cita con mi Itachi" pensó para si misma la hermana de wiss, con un rostro soñador en su rostro.

Luego de esto, vados y champa comenzaron de nuevo su viaje hacia la segunda súper esfera del dragón, aunque durante el viaje, vados comenzó a sentir un opresión en el pecho, un sentimiento de ansiedad y molestia en su corazón.

"¿Qué es esto siento?" Pensó vados con una mano en el pecho, haciendo una mueca de dolor en su rostro, "creo que algo le paso a Itachi" pensó asustada la asistente del dios destructor del sexto universo.

"hey vados, vas muy lenta" dijo el gato obeso, el cual tenia su mano en la espalda de vados, sacando un bufido de molestia de la mujer de piel azulada.

"tch maldito gordo" pensó molesta la novia de Itachi con una vena de furia en su cabeza, "debo ponerme en contacto con Itachi lo mas pronto posible" pensó preocupada la hermana de wiss, siguiendo su camino sin poder hacer nada en estos momentos.

(En la residencia son)

Mikoto uchiha, madre de Itachi se encontraba preparando la cena de su familia, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, mientras tarareaba una canción a la vez que revolvía la sopa una y otra vez, la uchiha se encontraba de muy buen humor después de haberse reunido con su hijo hace unos días, aunque aun así, la pelinegra se sentía extraña desde hace unos momentos, como si su corazón lo apretaran repetidamente, aunque no era algo que le daba mucha importancia.

Mientras en el patio de la residencia son, nos encontramos con el sayayin de raza pura son Goku, también a su esposa de cabellos rojos Kushina Uzumaki, los cuales se encontraban teniendo un sesión de entrenamiento, donde Goku probaba la fuerza de su esposa.

"eso es Kushina" decía el patriarca son, mientras esquivaba los puños y patadas de su esposa, la cual ponía todo su empeño en darle un golpe a su marido, "lo haces bien amor" decía con dulzura el sayayin, sonrojando a la pelirroja, aprovechando la oportunidad para tomar su antebrazo y con una llave de judo, Goku estrello a Kushina en el suelo.

"muuu eso no es justo Goku" dijo Kushina haciendo un puchero con sus labios, quedando de espalda al césped mirando con una molestia fingida a su marido, "sabes que cuando dices cosas dulces me desconcentras mi amor" dijo la madre de naruto, sentándose en el césped dándole la espalda al sayayin.

"jajajaj creo que el entrenamiento termino por hoy" exclamo Goku, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja, la cual se cruzaba de brazos y fingía molestia con el sayayin, "oh vamos Kushina no te pongas así" exclamo Goku con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro, ya que el sayayin lo que menos le gustaba era ver a sus esposas molestas con él.

"nop, eres un tramposo son Goku" dijo Kushina con voz enojada, volteando la cara para no mirar el rostro del sayayin.

"discúlpame Kushina, no lo volveré hacer" dijo Goku creyéndose por completo la actuación de la pelirroja, sacando una pequeña risita de Kushina, la cual se volteo y planto un beso en la mejilla del sayayin.

"era broma corazón, jamás podría estar enojada contigo" exclamo amorosamente la Uzumaki, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del sayayin, el cual dio un respiro de alivio, pero eso no acabaría ahí.

"con que era una broma ehhh" dijo Goku con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, entrecerrando sus ojos y moviendo sus dedos maliciosamente, sacando una gota de sudor de Kushina.

"quu.. intentas hacer Goku" dijo la pelirroja mujer, comenzando a retroceder de poco a poco, alejándose del sayayin.

"esta es mi venganza!" grito el sayayin, lanzándose sobre Kushina y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, sacando carcajadas de la pelirroja, la cual no podía zafarse del sayayin.

"jajajajaj ya aja aya ajaja ya Goku jajaja basta jjajaa detente por jajaja favor" decía entre risas la pelirroja, con lagrimas en sus ojos por tanto reír, pero Goku no se detenía y seguía haciéndole cosquillas sin dejarla escapar.

"no hasta que me digas que lo sientes" decía el sayayin de raza pura, con un rostro de felicidad y satisfacción al pasar estos momentos divertidos con su esposa, la cual seguía carcajeándose por las cosquillas de su marido.

"ya jajaj perdón perdón jajaja" decía Kushina entre risas, ya dándose por vencida sabiendo que no podía ganarle a su marido.

"ahora dime cuanto me amas" dijo Goku aprovechando la oportunidad, para avergonzar aun mas a su señora esposa de cabellos rojos, mientras las cosquillas paraban de poco a poco.

"jajajaja ahhhh" dio un resoplido de alivio la pelirroja, al sentir como Goku dejaba de torturarla con cosquillas, quedando debajo del sayayin y él encima de ella, con la vista fija el uno con el otro, "te amo mucho mi amor, te amo tanto o mas que el poder de un súper sayayin dios" exclamo Kushina con una voz tan dulce y amorosa que derretiría el frio corazón de la persona mas fría en el universo, mientras pasaba sus manos detrás del cuello de Goku.

"te amo Kushina, con todo mi ser y mi alma" dijo Goku tiernamente, sin dejar responder a la pelirroja ya que capturo sus labios de rosa color, en un beso tierno y suave, saboreando cada parte de su boca, mientras que la pelirroja no se quedaba atrás y usaba sus manos para atraer mas a Goku, así profundizando el beso, transformándolo en uno mas apasionado.

"cof cof cof, Goku y Kushina ¿me podrían decir que clase de entrenamiento es este?" exclamo Mikoto, mirando a la pareja que detuvo su beso para mirar a la uchiha, la cual tenia una sonrisa dulce en su cara pero un aura purpura detrás de ella.

"jejejej un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento ¿verdad Kushina?" dijo Goku riendo nerviosamente, con la mano detrás de su nuca.

"si amor y hubiera continuado, pero cierta persona tuvo que interrumpirnos" dijo la pelirroja, con una evidente molestia en sus palabras, colocándose de pie con ayuda de Goku, el cual solo sonreía como siempre.

"oh un nuevo entrenamiento, pues…." En un movimiento rápido y casi imperceptible, Mikoto se acerco a Goku y darle un tierno beso que no duro mucho pero si fue un beso bien colocado en los labios del sayayin, "me gustaría intentarlo" exclamo la uchiha, con un toque coqueto en su voz.

"jejejje en algún otro momento Mikoto" dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa son, a lo cual Mikoto solo le dio un guiño coqueto al sayayin.

"bien si ya terminaron la cena ya esta lista, vamos a comer" dijo Mikoto de buen animo, aferrándose al brazo de Goku, mientras lo guiaba a la residencia, por su parte Kushina tomo el otro brazo de Goku, para no sentirse menos que Mikoto.

Pero mientras los tres se dirigían a la residencia son, la uchiha comenzó a tener ese raro sentimiento otra vez, pero con aun mas fuerza, que se detuvo a medio camino, comenzando a preocupar a Goku y a la pelirroja Uzumaki. Mikoto se tomo su corazón, sintiendo como si lo estuvieran estrujando de la peor manera posible, dándose cuenta el porque de su dolor.

"Itachi, Itachi esta en problemas Goku!" grito muy acongojada la madre de Itachi, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas, "por favor Goku, debes ayudarlo" dijo desesperadamente la pelinegra, sintiendo en su corazón como su hijo estaba en un riesgo grave.

"tranquila Mikoto, iré de inmediato" dijo el preocupado sayayin, poniendo sus dedos en su frente, tratando de localizar el ki de Itachi, "resiste Itachi, solo un poco mas" pensó Goku, con una mueca de enojo al sentir como el ki de Itachi se debilitaba de poco a poco.

(En la guarida de akatsuki)

El hermano mayor de sasuke se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, después de una larga batalla librada contra los miembros de akatsuki, los cuales apenas tenían una que otra cortada o golpe en sus ropas, en cambio Itachi se encontraba en total miseria, con sus ropas demacradas, cortes y contusiones por todo su cuerpo, respiraba de forma agitada, sus energías ya no daban para mas, ahora lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su voluntad de vivir y no dejar que lo mataran tan fácilmente.

"maldición, ya he llegado a mi limite" pensó el uchiha, mientras los demás ninjas renegados volvían a su posición inicial al frente de Itachi, el cual estaba contra la pared de la cueva, "ya no tngo chakra ni energía para atacar o huir, el próximo ataque podría ser mi fin" pensó frustrado el hijo de Mikoto, mientras su sharingan desaparecía de sus ojos.

"termínenlo" ordeno el líder de akatsuki, con una voz fría y sin ninguna emoción.

"JAJAJAJA MUERE ITACHI UCHIHA!" grito con locura y una risa sadica hidan, lanzando su guadaña de tres puntas a Itachi, kisame lanzo un poderoso tiburón de agua, kakuzu lanzo una combinación de fuego y viento creando una enorme bola de llamas, Deidara lanzo una docena de pájaros explosivos y por ultimo sasori, el cual lanzo bombas explosivas de sus palmas de marioneta.

"es mi fin, adiós madre, hermano y vados" dijo en voz baja el uchiha, dejando caer una lagrima cargada de angustia de su ojo derecho, esperando a que llegara su fin.

.

.

.

Cada uno de los ataques impactaron de lleno contra su objetivo, creando una enorme cortina de humo y polvo que se levanto, sin dejar a la vista lo que había sucedido con el cuerpo del uchiha, lo que hizo molestar al líder de akatsuki ya que quería confirmar la muerte del uchiha por sus subordinados.

"hey miren chicos, ¿Qué rayos es eso detrás del humo?" exclamo Deidara, entre cerrando los ojos para poder analizar bien lo que había acontecido detrás de su ataque.

Al disiparse la capa de humo, los akatsuki quedaron impresionados al ver que un hombre, solo un hombre parado y erguido con su palma derecha levantada hacia ellos, con una mirada seria que solo transmitía ira en ella, había detenido cada uno de sus ataques sin siquiera salir ileso, ni siquiera su dogi anaranjado resulto afectado, algo que puso en alerta al líder de la organización, poniéndose al medio entre sus miembros.

"¿Quién demonios es ese y como apareció de la nada?" pregunto fastidiado el inmortal hidan, viendo con detenimiento al hombre de negros y alborotados cabellos.

"son unos malditos, enfrentarse todos ustedes contra uno es de cobardes!" grito molesto el sayayin, expulsando algo de su poder para crear una ráfaga de aire, la cual hizo que los akatsuki retrocedieran un poco al sentir la ira y fuerza de Goku, "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi por favor despierta hijo" dijo Goku muy preocupado por el hijo de Mikoto, mientras movía con suavidad de los hombros al uchiha.

"se..señor Goku" dijo casi como un susurro el hermano mayor de sasuke, logrando abrir el ojo derecho para ver a quien le había salvado la vida.

"tranquilo hijo, te pondrás bien en un momento" exclamo Goku con una voz suave, mientras encendía su ki, comenzando a traspasar su energía al uchiha, "no te preocupes mas Itachi, yo te sacare de aquí y te llevare de vuelta a la aldea" dijo Goku con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, mientras el uchiha hacia lo posible para sonreír.

"esto sensación cálida, es tan reconfortante, el dolor desaparece de a poco gracias al señor Goku" pensó Itachi, sintiendo el poder de Goku pasar por su cuerpo, "gracias señor Goku, gracias por esta sensación tan cálida, espero algún día de estos comenzar a llamarlo papá" pensó el uchiha, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, ya que ahora podía sentirse mejor al recuperar sus energías perdida en la batalla.

"bien con esto estas fuera de peligro Itachi" dijo el sayayin de raza pura, dejando a Itachi en el suelo apoyado en la pared de la cueva, "ahora nos tele transportaremos de vuelta a la aldea" explico Goku con una suave sonrisa al uchiha, el cual asentía levemente.

"maldito tipo, lo eliminare en un instante" exclamo hidan, sacando su barreta de color negro y usando la cuerda de su hoz de tres puntas que estaba incrustada al frente de Goku, salió en dirección en contra del sayayin, "seras un sacrificio para jashin jajajajaj" decía el hombre inmortal, riendo a carcajada suelta como un verdadero loco, tratando de cortar la mejilla izquierda de Goku.

"espera imbécil!" grito kisame tratando de detener al loco religioso, ya que el cara de tiburón sabia de propia mano el poder de Goku, aunque ya era muy tarde.

En un segundo el sayayin se giro hacia hidan, usando un solo dedo detuvo la berreta negra del akatsuki, sacando un mueca de sorpresa de cada ninja renegado en el lugar, por sobre todo a hidan, el cual en ese momento de distracción, recibió de lleno un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda de parte del sayayin.

Hidan ni siquiera pudo dar un grito ahogado o exclamar sonido alguno, ya que el poder que tenia ese puño, la fuerza del golpe de Goku hacia el molesto tipo, que rompió su mandíbula del golpe, el cual fue tan seco en la cara que lo lanzo por donde había venido, pasando por al lado de los demás miembros y se estrello como estampilla en un álbum contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

"kisame, ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?" pregunto molesto el líder de akatsuki, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al sayayin.

"yo puedo responder a tu pregunta" exclamo Goku con seriedad, dejando a Itachi reposar en el piso mientras él encaraba a los de akatsuki, "mi nombre es son Goku, un sayayin nacido en la tierra, que ha venido a este planeta a defenderlo de cobardes como ustedes" dijo Goku, encarando al líder de la organización de ninjas renegados.

"¿Por qué defendió al uchiha señor Goku?" dijo pain sin dejarse intimidar por el sayayin, pero fue interrumpido por Deidara.

"no gaste saliva con este idiota líder, solo es un hombre que quiere morir en nuestras man…." Deidara no termino la frase, ya que un choque de aire a presión lo golpeo de lleno, mandándolo a reunirse con hidan, estampándose con la pared de rocas junto al loco de ojos rojos.

"entonces tu nombre es pain" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, bajando su palma derecha de donde había lanzado el ataque a Deidara, dejando a todos sorprendidos por el ataque de Goku, "escúchame bien, no importa quienes sean o que quieran, no vuelvan a acercarse a Itachi o a la aldea de konoha, ya que si los veo o siento su sucia presencia cerca no seré tan amable como lo he sido ahora" advirtió el marido de Mikoto, mirando fríamente a pain a sus ojos púrpuras rayados de forma ovalada alrededor de la pupila, siendo intimidado por Goku.

Los miembro de akatsuki se quedaron callados un momento, dado al impacto de las palabras del sayayin, las cuales transmitían todo el enojo y la ira de Goku hacia ellos, solo volvieron en si cuando el sayayin desaparecía junto a Itachi gracias a la tele transportación de Goku.

"kisame, dime todo lo que sepas de son Goku" dijo pain volteándose al cara de pez, con una mirada ansiosa y con un toque de terror en su mirada, a lo que el tiburón comenzó a explicar todo sobre el clan de la hoja.

(Mientras en la residencia son)

Mikoto caminaba de derecha a izquierda, en el centro de la sala de estar de la casa, muy preocupada por la salud de su hijo y esperando que Goku haya llegado a tiempo para ayudarlo, mientras Kushina la trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga de negro cabello.

"ya volverán Mikoto, solo debes confiar en Goku, él lo traerá sano y salvo" decía Kushina que se encontraba parada, mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

"lo se Kushina pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ellos, yo solo quiero que mi hijo se encuentre bien" decía Mikoto con tristeza en su voz, sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, "ya no importa lo que pase, esta vez no dejare que Itachi vuelva a esa maldita organización criminal" dijo con seriedad la madre de Itachi, tomando la decisión de mantener a su hijo en la aldea.

"es una buena idea Mikoto, pero aun hay que hablarlo con la hokage" dijo la pelirroja, pero fue callada por un mirada fría que le dio la uchiha.

"no me importa la hokage, ella sabe que el clan son es el defensor de esta aldea y la palabra de Goku aquí es ley, jamás lo podrían contradecir" dijo Mikoto con su sharingan activa, haciendo notar su molestia en su mirada.

"en eso tienes razón, por eso debemos confiar en nuestro marido" exclamo Kushina, dándole la razón a la uchiha, la cual solo dio un leve asentimiento, deteniendo su caminata al sentir dos presencias aparecer de la nada.

"Itachi!" grito la pelinegra uchiha, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a los brazos de su hijo herido, "mi niño, me da gusto ver que estas bien" dijo Mikoto derramando un par de lagrimas de alegría al ver a su hijo.

"auch mamá, me abrazas muy fuerte" se quejo el hermano mayor de sasuke, aun sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido, aun después de recibir la energía de Goku, que no curo sus heridas solo repuso energía.

"discúlpame hijo, debemos llevarte al hospital de inmediato" dijo preocupada Mikoto al ver el estado de su hijo, pero Goku tenia una solución mas rápida.

"tranquila Mikoto, aquí tengo algo que ayudara a Itachi a sanar sus heridas" exclamo Goku, mientras tomaba una pequeña caja de uno de los muebles de la sala, sacando de ella una pequeña semilla de color verde, "aquí tienes Itachi, come esta semilla y estarás curado en solo unos segundos" dijo Goku con una sonrisa, entregándole la semilla a Itachi, el cual la comió sin chistar, dejando a sus esposas sorprendidas.

"Goku esa fue…" Kushina fue interrumpida por los dedos de Goku puso en sus labios.

"lo se Kushina, y no importa" exclamo Goku manteniendo su sonrisa, Goku se refería a que esa era la ultima semilla del ermitaño que habían traído a este planeta y se la había dado al hijo de Mikoto.

Itachi al tragarse la semilla, sintió como su energía se recobro por completo, sus heridas desaparecieron al instante, se sentía como si nunca hubiera combatido contra los akatsuki, Itachi se sentía renovado y tenia una segunda oportunidad de comenzar, aunque aun quedaba el detalle de su enfermedad.

"wow esa semilla es increíble, me siento como nuevo" decía el uchiha, mientras flexionaba sus brazos y analizaba su cuerpo, "se lo agradezco señor Goku, me ha salvado la vida" dijo Itachi sonriéndole al sayayin.

"no hay problema Itachi jejjejeje" dijo Goku con su famosa sonrisa son, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"bien, creo que el señor Itachi debe darse de una ducha y cambiarse la ropa" dijo en tono de broma Mikoto a su hijo, el cual se avergonzó un poco de la forma de hablar de su madre.

"espera mamá, yo no tengo un repuesto de ropa en estos momentos" dijo el uchiha, frotándose la nuca bajando su mirada al suelo.

"no te preocupes por pequeñeces Itachi, puedes usar uno de mis dogis" dijo Goku poniendo su mano en el hombro del uchiha, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

"Kushina, podrías por favor enseñarle a Itachi el baño y la habitación de huéspedes" exclamo la alegre Mikoto, mirando a los ojos a Kushina, casi como diciendo que quería hablar a solas con Goku por un momento a lo que la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

"ven Itachi, es por aquí" exclamo Kushina cortésmente, guiando al uchiha a el baño de la casa, "has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, debes ser todo un rompecorazones jajaja" decía la pelirroja, bromeando con el hijo mayor de Mikoto, el cual solo se sonrojaba por los comentarios de Kushina.

"Goku" dijo Mikoto, llamando la atención de su esposa sin dejar de ver como Itachi y Kushina desaparecían en las escaleras de la casa entre risas, "gracias Goku, has traído a mi hijo sano y salvo" dijo suavemente Mikoto, volteándose hacia su esposo y enterrar su cabeza entre el pecho de Goku, en un abrazo tierno y dulce que brindaba la uchiha al sayayin.

"haría lo que fuera por verlas sonreír, hasta mi vida por ustedes Mikoto" dijo Goku correspondiendo al abrazo de su esposa, pasando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra.

"te amo, Goku" dijo Mikoto, con una voz tierna y dulce, sacando un pequeño sonrojo del sayayin.

"y yo a ti Mikoto, con todo mi corazón" respondió el sayayin con la misma dulzura que su esposa, separándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

Todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro, fue sellado con un dulce y amoroso beso en los labios, acoplando sus bocas y cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, sin importarles nada mas que ellos en estas instancias.

(Volviendo a la guarida de akatsuki)

Kisame terminaba de explicar cada detalle del sayayin que sabia, desde su encuentro cuando Goku le quito a la espada piel de tiburón, hasta la pelea que tuvo con Mikoto y sasuke, los cuales habían sido entrenados por el sayayin o eso pensaban, esta mas que decir que el líder de akatsuki comenzó a aterrarse al escuchar esto, el clan son un peligro inminente para sus planes futuros, un contrincante que solo pudo ver un poco de su poder hace unos momentos y que había dejado fuera de combate a dos de sus miembros en unos instantes.

"esto es malo, esto es muy malo" dijo pain con frustración, cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño, "él podría ser, que digo él es un obstáculo enorme para nuestros y mas que tiene a su resguardo el kyubi de konoha" dijo molesto el peli anaranjado, analizando la situación.

"tranquilo pain, se que se te ocurrirá algo para detener a ese dichoso clan" dijo la mujer de la rosa de papel en su cabello, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de pain.

"tch no molestes, debo pensar" dijo pain con molestia, zafándose de la mano acogedora de konan, dejando a la chica muy triste por ser rechazada por el líder de akatsuki, "esta es el plan, por ahora busquen a los contenedores de las bestias con cola restantes, no se acerquen a la tierra del fuego" ordeno el usuario del rinnengan, a lo cuales sus subordinaron asintieron con la cabeza.

"hjjeey ¿qiuquqe demnnios pggaso?" pregunto hidan, el cual salía de la pared de roca en que Goku lo había estampado, hablando raro ya que su quijada estaba suelta y colgando de su boca, una escena a lo mas desagradable.

"maldición, con un solo golpe destrozo la mandíbula de hidan, ese tipo es un verdadero peligro" pensó pain para si mismo, haciendo una mueca desagradable al ver como hidan caminaba con la quijada en ese estado, "kakuzu, arregla la mandíbula de hidan, tenemos que salir de aquí" ordeno el líder de akatsuki, comenzando a hacer su camino hacia la salida de la guarida.

Los demás empezaron a seguir al líder, mientras sasori ayudaba a sacar a el rubio Deidara de la pared en que estaba estampado, arrastrando su cuerpo inconsiente por el suelo, el cual tenia ojos como espirales después del golpe de aire que le dio el sayayin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de noche en la aldea de konoha y las familias de la aldea de la hoja, se encontraban cenando con sus seres queridos, disfrutando del momento familiar entre sus seres queridos, pero en un clan en particular se llevaba una cena por mas especial, ya que uno de los ninjas mas fuertes e icónicos en la aldea ya sea para bien o para mal, regresaba a quedarse en ella, este era nada mas y nada menos que Itachi uchiha, hijo de Mikoto uchiha, hermano mayor de sasuke uchiha y el asesino de su clan.

Itachi después de ser rescatado por Goku, después de darse una ducha que por mas duro una hora, se encontraba cenando con su familia la cual consistía en su madre, Kushina y ahora Tsume, la cual al llegar se le explico todo lo sucedido la cual entendió todo y recibió con los brazos abiertos a Itachi.

Durante la cena Itachi el cual usaba un dogi de Goku, que le quedaba un poco grande pero se veía mejor que antes, comento todo lo que pasaba en akatsuki, también como fue descubierto, las palabras de Itachi eran apoyadas por Goku, el cual tuvo el tiempo de analizar las fuerzas de cada miembro, dejando en claro que el mas poderoso era el chico de cabello anaranjado, cuyo poder superaba a un kage, pero no era un peligro para él o sus esposas.

El resto de la cena paso con anécdotas de Goku en la tierra, historias de cuando era niño, comentarios de Mikoto hablando de su hijo, avergonzándolo con una que otra anécdota de Itachi cuando era pequeño, fue una cena de ellos cinco, ya que los mas pequeños decidieron acampar en un rio cercano a konoha, Mabui por su parte se encontraba de viaje en su aldea natal, terminando los papeles para la alianza de konoha y la nube, en fin Itachi estaba en casa y jamás volvería a dejarla.

(Después de la cena, afuera de la residencia son)

Son Goku se encontraba en uno de sus momentos mas relajantes que podría disfrutar, se relajaba en un baño al aire libre, como la hacia en la tierra y ahora en el planeta ninja, con los brazos recostados en el tambor de agua, disfrutaba el agua caliente en su cuerpo, relajando cada musculo de su ser, mientras escuchaba como chistaba la madera en el fuego que lo calentaba, era tanto su relajo que no noto como tres mujeres, completamente desnudas ingresaban a la bañera improvisada, para acomodarse entre sus brazos y su pecho respectivamente.

"ummmmm, los baños a la luz de la luna son tan relajantes" dijo Mikoto, acomodándose en el hombro derecho de Goku, mientras que Goku pasaba su brazo por su hombro atrayendo mas a la pelinegra hacia él.

"te doy la razón Mikoto, el agua caliente te hace dejar la mente en blanco" comento Kushina, acomodándose en el hombro izquierdo de Goku, el cual hizo lo mismo que hizo con Mikoto, atrayendo mas a su esposa hacia él.

"a mi encanta el silencio de la noche, solo escuchar el viento soplar en los arboles" exclamo Tsume, poniendo su espalda en el pecho de Goku, el cual uso sus piernas para ponerlas alrededor de la cintura de la castaña y atraerla mas hacia él.

"yo disfruto de la compañía de mis queridas reinas" dijo dulcemente le sayayin, sacando sus piros de amor de sus esposas, "¿Cómo esta Itachi Mikoto?" pregunto el sayayin, volviendo su mirada a su pelinegra esposa.

"acaba de quedarse dormido, estaba muy agotado" exclamo Mikoto, mirando a su marido con una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

"mañana hablaremos con tsunade para que Itachi se vuelva un ninja de konoha y además quiero empezar su entrenamiento, él tiene mucho potencial" dijo Goku volviendo su mirada al cielo, "se volverá un gran guerrero" exclamo Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando el resplandor de las estrella de la noche.

"eres el mejor Goku, eres el mejor hombre que jamás he conocido en la vida" exclamo la uchiha, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Goku, el cual se ruborizo un poco pero se sentía reamente feliz con ese beso, "es por eso que hoy hicimos un bocadillo de media noche que se que te encantara mi amor" dijo la feliz Mikoto, volviendo a poner su cabeza en el hombro de Goku, el cual se puso muy contento al escuchar eso.

"que delicia me encantan los bocadillos, ¿Qué bocadillos son ahora?" pregunto el ansioso sayayin, casi como un niño en su actitud.

"te prepare unos deliciosos pastelillos de chocolate rellenos de crema cariño" dijo la alegre uchiha, haciendo que Goku babeara al imaginarse ese delicioso postre.

"y yo prepare pastelillos de fresa rellenos con mermelada de fresa amor" exclamo la pelirroja, presumiendo de sus pastelillos, sacando mas fantasías de Goku con los postres de dulce sabor.

"y yo puedo ser tu pastelillo esta noche, me puedes comer y lamer toda la noche mi alpha" dijo seductoramente Tsume, poniendo su mano en la mejilla Goku y darle un pequeño beso en los labios del sayayin.

Mas que molestar a Kushina y Mikoto, el comentario de Tsume saco carcajadas de ellas, a lo que se unió Goku y la misma Tsume, donde su comentario no venia mucho al caso pero fue un momento gracioso para ellos.

"te amo Kushina, te amo Mikoto y te amo Tsume, las amo mis queridas reinas" exclamo el amoroso sayayin, sacando un rubor de sus esposas y sonrisas suaves en sus caras.

"y nosotras a ti Goku" exclamaron las tres al unísono, con la misma dulzura que Goku les dijo que las amaba, terminando esta linda escena con un triple beso, Kushina besando la mejilla izquierda de Goku, Mikoto la derecha y Tsume en los labios, una postal realmente hermosa de Goku y sus esposas.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien mis queridos lectores, es todo por ahora, la próxima semana se viene la pelea tan esperada de Goku y A, además de una noticia importante que se le tiene a Goku, una técnica olvidada en el tiempo que surgirá la próxima semana, Goten también tiene una sorpresa, bueno ya se imaginaran que pasara.

Será un capitulo lleno de emoción y nuevas sorpresas como cada capitulo de mi historia, sin mas dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les gusto o laguna idea que quieran proponer, alguna opinión que quieran comentar, cualquier cosa mis gruvies amigos.

Adiós y QUE VIVA EL HAREM!.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey mis amigos, hoy estoy contento ya que esta historia a generado a los llamados hater, basuras que critican detrás de un comentario anónimo, esto dice que esta historia es tan popular como para generar a basuras que creen que pueden eliminar o denunciar la historia jajaja que idiotas sin mas contesto sus comentarios:

james Anderson: bueno si lo pidieras amablemente tal vez haría lemon en uno de estos capítulos.

KRT215: Goten ya llego a la fase 2, sucedió en los primerso diez capítulos, gracias por el apoyo.

Saiyini Uzumaki: en este capitulo veras porque Goku tiene ese cambio de ser mas romántico, yo no trato de ofender a nadie con el harem, que bueno que te guste ahora, gracias por el apoyo.

Superheros315: jajaja bueno la serie es muy diferente a esta historia, te recomiendo mi historia jaja gracias por el apoyo.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: las personalidades de hidan y Deidara los llevo a ser noqueados jaja, las sorpresas abundan en esta historia, gracias por el apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: jamás podría decepcionar a mis lectores y menos a las señoritas que leen esta historia, Itachi ahora se volverá mas fuerte lo prometo será un gran guerrero, ya llegamos a 500 vamos por mas gracias por el apoyo.

baraka108: ya que te gusta la historia, espero tus comentarios futuros amigo, y lo de konan me has dado mucho que pensar, es buena tu idea, gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: casi le atinas pero vados recuerda que es ayudante de champa, la mejor posibilidad era Goku jajaja, akatsuki tomara precaución con el clan son, ahora la pelea de Goku y A estará genial, kaguya aparecerá pero a futuro gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: así es Goku el salvador y héroe de todos, me encanto esa comparación que hiciste de un capitulo pasado con el actual, se nota que recuerdas eso, ya descubrirás las sorpresas en este capitulo sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: ya veras la pelea mi amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

hellsing89: llegaron varios comentario e Itachi se salvo jajaja, Itachi se transformara en un peligro para akatsuki y un buen guerrero, Goten bueno tal vez mas adelante jaja gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: Goku llego justo para salvar a su hijo, es un gran padre ajajaja, si Goku hubiera tenido tiempo se los carga a todos en un momento jajaja, en la pelea de A y Goku se vera una buena sorpresa gracias por el apoyo.

Ultimate demon god zero: jamás decepcionaría a mis fieles lectores mi amigo jaja, zetsu esta en todas partes el puto, será una buena batalla la siguiente con varias sorpresas, que hare después pues ya veras esta historia aun le queda, gracias por el apoyo.

Xyori Nadeshiko: exacto fue un buen capitulo y este será igual hasta mas que el anterior, con tsunade se vera un buena escena en este capitulo gracias por el apoyo.

DARK-ZERO-0000: Mikoto le agradeció personalmente a Goku por salvar a Itachi, si sabes a lo que me refiero jajaja, con Goten ya vendrá su protagonismo jajaja, ya son 500 ahora voy por los 600 gracias por el apoyo.

DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero: thank you men.

: no fua tanto como gore, lo gore se viene en shipudden jajaj gracias por el apoyo.

Lozato: te lo dije mi amigo, no debes preocuparte por nada, esta historia jamás será borrada y estará para que la leas todas las veces que quieras, gracias por el apoyo.

narutouzumakibakasennin22kyubizorrosennin: continuación de que?.

jair d: Goku es todo un loquillo ajajj Itachi le planta cara a todo peligro ajaja, espero que vuelvas a comentar en este capitulo gracias por el apoyo.

richaralejandro2112: jajajajaj XD espero que vuelvas a comentar mi amigo.

Bien es todo por ahora y antes de nada, debo decirles como dice el capitulo se pondrá muy sentimental, la intención mia es sacarles una lagrima en este capitulo amigos sin mas ninguna de las series me pertenece si no sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 32: el comienzo de la pelea, A versus Goku, las lágrimas de un héroe.

Una semana ha pasado e Itachi se ha acoplado a su vida en la aldea, después de su enfrentamiento con akatsuki se le informo a la rubia tsunade de la situación, la cual después de un consenso con el consejo shinobi y tras varias reuniones con los líderes de los clanes de la aldea, se llego al acuerdo de reincorporar al uchiha como un anbu de konoha, regresando a sus días como anbu pero ahora como todo un hombre, hecho y derecho.

Todos esto se llevó a cabo gracias a Goku, el cual como estaba a favor del hijo de Mikoto, además de tener un poder superior en el consejo al ser el protector de konoha y la tierra del fuego, se le fue concedido todas sus peticiones y las de su mujer uchiha, de volver a integrar a Itachi a la aldea, siendo catalogado como u héroe al evitar un golpe de estado de su clan hacia konoha, la gente aun era reacia a esta idea, pero jamás contradecirían al patriarca sayayin, ya que ahora Itachi se integraba a su familia como, son Itachi uchiha.

Algo mas que paso en esta semana fue las estipulaciones entre la hoja y la nube, donde se designaba el encuentro entre el patriarca son y el raikage de la aldea escondida entre las nubes, las reglas de la pelea y quienes presenciarían este encuentro entre el raikage y Goku.

El documento oficial entre aldeas estipulaba lo siguiente:

Sería una pelea de uno contra uno, entre son Goku y el raikage A.

El primero en quedar inconsciente o no poder seguir batallando, sería el perdedor de la pelea.

La batalla se levaría a cabo entre los limites de la aldea de la hierba y la tierra del trueno, donde se encontraba el mejor terreno baldío para no generar daños a terceros.

Cada aldea llevaría a cinco ninjas o representantes de su aldea, para la observación y ser testigos de la alianza de la hoja y la nube.

Por parte de la nube los miembros representantes de su aldea serian, Yugito Nii portadora de la bestia de dos colas, B hermano de A y portador del ocho colas, Mabui supervisora del clan son, Samui supervisora del clan son y por ultimo C un chico de rubios cabellos, muy leal a su raikage y su escolta principal en su travesía, una cosa mas este chico esta enamorado de Samui, pero esta lo rechazo constantemente después de enterarse del gran saiyaman, algo que ponía furioso al chico.

Por parte de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, los seleccionados para acompañar a Goku y guardar su espalda fueron: tsunade la hokage, Gohan su hijo mayor, shizune mano derecha de tsunade, Kushina esposa representante de Goku y por ultimo el escolta del sayayin fue seleccionado kakashi que a muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptar esta misión, dejando sola a su prometida en la aldea, sin poder apoyarla en su embarazo por algunos días.

Estos ninjas y guerreros fieles a konoha, harían historia al sellar un tratado de paz con la aldea de la nube, la mas poderosa en ámbito militar que existe en el mundo ninja, pero en solo un par de días notarían que ellos fueron dejados atrás por la hoja, al llegar los sayayins a la hoja, la tierra del fuego era la mas poderosa en este planeta.

(Residencia kakashi y 18)

Dieciocho se encontraba arreglando el equipaje de su prometido de cabello color gris, preparando todo lo que él necesitaba para este viaje, sabia que esta misión en que se encontraba el ninja que copia tardaría una semana a los menos, ya que el viaje seria largo para ellos.

Goku por supuesto podría a ver usado su técnica de la tele transportación para llegar mas rápido, pero tsunade pensó en una manera mas normal en llegar al lugar de enfrentamiento del patriarca son y el raikage de la nube, al ser una orden de la hokage esto se debía acatar.

Pero por mas que se le diera vueltas al asunto, esta fue solo una excusa de la hokage de la hoja, para tener esta semana con Goku, para poder conocerlo mejor y saber mas de sus experiencias de vida, ya que las palabras de Mei calaban hondo en su cabeza.

"bien kakashi, todo esta listo para tu viaje" exclamo la rubia mujer, terminando el embalaje de su prometido, el cual se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena para los dos.

"gracias 18, la cena esta casi lista!" exclamo el peli plata, el cual preparaba todos los antojos que se le presentaban a su mujer, la cual volvía a pasar esta hermosa experiencia de ser madre otra vez.

"ummm eso huele delicioso kakashi" dijo la rubia mujer con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se acercaba a su marido para ver como preparaba la comida.

"es tu platillo favorito, quiero que esta noche sea especial" dijo el peli plata con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, al saber que esta misión le llevaría más tiempo de lo que esperaba, "no nos veremos en una semana, mi amor" dijo el triste enmascarado, bajando un poco su cabeza.

"tranquilo cariño, ya veras como la semana se pasa muy rápido" dijo la rubia 18, comprendiendo el dolor de su prometido al tener que salir en una misión que le llevaría un buen tiempo sin poder verse, "yo estaré bien y el bebé también" dijo con un dejo de dulzura la rubia androide, tocando su vientre mientras se ponía detrás de kakashi y lo abrazaba por detrás, poniendo su cabeza en su espalda.

La rubia mujer al llegar a este planeta, después de conocer a kakashi, disfrutar de su compañía, tener la emoción de realizar misiones como una kunoichi de konoha, volver a vivir como un guerrera, regresar a tener esa chispa de emoción en su vida y volver a enamorarse de uno de los mejores ninjas del planeta, se había vuelto mas cariñosa y amable con sus similares y por sobre todo con kakashi.

"así es nuestro bebé, nuestro pequeño que se encuentra en tu vientre" dijo amorosamente el peli plata, bajando su cabeza hasta estar al nivel del estómago de su esposa, "hola pequeño, tu papá estará ausente un tiempo pero volveré lo mas rápido posible para estar a tu lado y al de tu madre" dijo el peli plata enmascarado, hablando directamente al vientre de 18, sacando un sonrojo de su prometida y también una sonrisa de ella.

"cariño solo han pasado unas semanas de mi embarazo" dijo una sonriente 18, viendo a su marido hacia abajo, mientras kakashi ponía su cabeza en su vientre y ella lo tomaba de su cabeza para acariciar sus plateados cabellos.

"¿Qué crees que sea 18?" pregunto kakashi con voz suave, sin dejar de despegar su cabeza del estómago de la rubia androide.

"mi intuición femenina me dice que será niña, una hermosa pequeña de plateados cabellos y ojos azules" exclamo 18 cerrando sus ojos e imaginándose a su hermoso bebé, mientras kakashi se levantaba para quedar a la altura de su prometida.

"eso se escuchaba bien" dijo el ninja que copia con una suave sonrisa detrás de su mascara, mientras esta empezaba a hacer y dejar al descubierto su rostro, "pero mientras nazca fuerte y sano, no importa si es hombre o mujer" exclamo dulcemente el peli plata, tomando las mejillas sonrojadas de 18 entre sus palmas.

"comparto tu opinión kakashi" respondió la rubia mujer, poniendo sus palmas en el pecho del ninja que copia, acercándose lentamente a kakashi y cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

"te amo 18" dijo kakashi, con voz suave y muy amorosa hacia su prometida, también comenzando a acercarse lentamente a la rubia, cerrando sus ojos e inclinando sus labios para sellarlos con la rubia.

"te amo kakashi" respondió 18 con ternura y a la misma intensidad de amor que ella tenia por el peli plata.

Después de estas palabras de amor y ternura por parte de la pareja, sus labios se encontraron en un tierno y delicioso beso, acoplando sus bocas con intensidad y pasión, explorando los labios del uno con el otro, agregando a la ecuación del beso sus lenguas, las cuales bailaban entre ellas, convirtiendo su beso a algo mas lujurioso, algo que dio el inicio a las caricias entre ellos.

Kakashi comenzó a recorrer la anatomía de 18 con sus manos, usándolas para ponerlas en la cintura de la rubia la cual hacia lo mismo con las suyas, recorriendo el pecho del peli plata, el cual trasladaba su boca al cuello de 18, sacando un pequeño gemido de la rubia, al sentir la boca de su prometido besar una parte sensible para ella pero…..

"mi amor, huelo que algo se quema" dijo la rubia de ojos azules, entre gemidos deteniendo las caricias subidas de tono de su prometido.

"mis empanadas de pollo!" exclamo alertado el peli plata, dejando a su prometida para salvar de quemarse a las empanadas de pollo que había hecho con tanto cariño para su rubia mujer.

"jamás pensé en volverme a enamorar después de lo que sufrí, pero este hombre supo ganarse mi corazón hasta el punto de amarlo con todo mi ser" pensó la androide de ojos azules, mirando con amor y dulzura a su prometido, el cual hacia lo posible para salvar la comida del horno.

"las salve dieciocho, mira quedaron con un buen aspecto" exclamo el ninja que copia, mostrando en una bandeja sus deliciosas obras de arte a su rubia prometida, sacando una pequeña risa de ella, la cual solo asentía con la cabeza.

"se ven deliciosas amor, ahora mientras terminas la comida yo preparo la mesa para cenar" dijo la androide con una dulce sonrisa, comenzando a preparar los cubiertos y platos usados para la cena con su prometido.

"de acuerdo 18, lo haré lo más rápido posible" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa en su rostro descubierto, ya que no se tomó la molestia de volver a ponerse su máscara y para tener una mejor velocidad en la preparación de la comida, revelo su sharingan agilizando sus movimientos culinarios.

"hey kakashi" exclamo en voz alta 18, llamando la atención de su prometido que giro a verla, mientras ella ponía los cubiertos de manera muy peculiar, se agachaba mas de lo adecuado, dando un excelente visión de su trasero a kakashi, sacando un sonrojo del peli plata, "déjame a mí el postre" exclamo seductoramente dieciocho, mirando de reojo al peli plata, dándole un pequeño guiño al ninja.

Kakashi sentía como su sharingan palpitaba con fuerza, sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesí y su excitación llegaba a limites jamás imaginados en su vida, sintiendo como su energía aumentaba por las palabras de su prometida, tomando la decisión de terminar su deber y darle a 18 la mejor noche de pasión que jamás haya vivido en su vida.

Lo que el peli plata no noto, fue el cambio que tuvo su sharingan, el cual pasaba a su segunda fase llamada mangekyu sharingan, despertado después de la muerte de rin, pero ahora siendo usado sin dolor alguno por la excitación y con la ayuda de su prometida, dándole esas eróticas palabras de doble sentido, el entrenamiento también ayudo pero todo fue gracias a 18, la que le inculco llevar sus habilidades mas allá del chakra y liberar su ki interno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente en el clan son, se encontraban Goku y Gohan despidiéndose de sus respectivas familias, para partir a la misión designada por la hoja y la nube, el cual mas emocionado era Goku al poder enfrentarse a un guerrero poderoso en este planeta y Gohan solo vigilaría que su padre no se meta en algún problema.

(Residencia de son Goku)

Kushina y el sayayin se encontraban en la puerta de salida de su residencia, con Goku cargando el equipaje de su esposa y de sí mismo, que por suerte para el sayayin no era mucho, ya que solo era una semana fuera de la hoja, por supuesto su comida se encontraba en una capsula, ya que sería imposible llevar la comida de Goku como carga.

"bien ya nos debemos retirar, cuiden bien la casa hasta nuestro regreso" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, mientras sus esposas e hijos se encontraban despidiendo a la pareja, "es por eso que me debes soltar Mei, solo es una semana" exclamo Goku, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, mientras la ex mizukage se aferraba a su espalda como un koala en un árbol.

"muuu Goku, una semana es mucho tiempo" dijo Mei con un puchero en sus labios, restregando su mejilla con la del sayayin, "¿Qué hare sin mi Goku por una semana entera? No lo soportare" dijo actuando dramáticamente Mei, sacando una gota de sudor de todos los presentes.

"Mei corazón, tú tienes la misión de ayudar en sus jutsus a naruto y sasuke" exclamo Goku a su esposa con voz tranquila, "Tsume y Mikoto deben supervisar el entrenamiento de Itachi y Goten debe ayudarlo con su liberación de ki" dijo Goku, explicando otra vez la misión de sus esposas e hijos durante su ausencia, mientras dejaba en el suelo a una molesta Mei.

"muuu esta bien mi amor, yo tendré supervisada a este par de pilluelos" exclamo Mei un poco más animada, mientras despeinaba los cabellos de naruto y sasuke los cuales ponían mala cara a los cariños de Mei hacia ellos.

"recuerden hijos míos, ustedes serán los protectores de este planeta cuando llegue el momento" exclamo Goku con sabiduría en su voz, a la vez que ponía una rodilla en el suelo y ponerse a la altura de sus hijos menores, "es por eso que deben mantener su entrenamiento día a día, mis niños" exclamo con voz suave y tierna el sayayin.

"si papá, no te defraudaremos" exclamo sasuke muy maduramente, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

"yo tampoco te decepcionare papá, ya verás que seré el próximo hokage de konoha" dijo muy animado el genin de rubios cabellos, sacando una sonrisa de orgullo de Goku.

"descuida papá, yo también seré un dios súper sayayin" dijo Goten con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Goku no podía estar mas orgulloso de sus hijos, los cuales ya definían sus posturas en el futuro y tomaban en serio sus formaciones en el arte marcial y el arte ninja.

"me enorgullecen chicos, vengan y denle a su padre un abrazo" dijo Goku con ternura en su voz, dejando sorprendido a sus hijos los cuales dudaron por un momento, al ser ya casi adolecentes no eran de mostrar afecto publico a Goku, pero al ver a su padre abriendo sus brazos hacia ellos, no lo pudieron evitar y se abalanzaron a su padre, en un tierno y dulce de padre e hijos.

"awww exclamaron las esposas de Goku, al ver tan enternecedora escena de Goku y sus hijos, las cuales cada día que pasaba amaban mas y mas al sayayin de raza pura.

"bien ya es hora de partir, cuídense mucho e Itachi, te los encargo" dijo el sayayin patriarca del clan son, mientras levantaba el pulgar derecho hacia el hermano mayor de sasuke, el cual lo imitaba. Después de esta despedida Goku y Kushina se pusieron en marcha a las puertas de konoha.

(En la residencia de Gohan)

"ya es hora de partir chicas, nos estaremos viendo en una semana y traeré a Samui de vuelta" dijo el sayayin son Gohan a sus esposas, las cuales despedían a su marido.

"cuídate corazón, estaremos esperando tu regreso" dijo Hana dulcemente a su marido, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla de despedida.

"cuídate cariño, ya quiero tener un duelo de espadas contigo" exclamo Yugao con una sonrisa en su rostro, besando la otra mejilla de su esposo, el cual en estos momentos se encontraba sonrojado.

"cuídate delicia, ya quiero repetir lo de anoche, pero como un súper sayayin rikura" exclamo la seductora Anko, besando de lleno los labios del sayayin, saboreando la boca de Gohan por unos minutos, mientras las demás tenían una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, "estaremos esperando tu llegada, futuro padre" dijo Anko pasando a una voz mas tierna, tocándose el vientre sacando una sonrisa de Gohan, el cual miraba con amor a su esposa de ojos color chocolate.

"recuerda Gohan de comer bien y dormir tus ocho horas diarias" exclamo kurenai con un tono serio, pero amable en su forma de ser, "te extrañare amor, recuerda que te amamos y esperaremos por ti, nosotras y tus futuros hijos" dijo con amor en su voz la pelinegra de ojos rojos, tomando la mejilla del sayayin y besando sus labios con amor y ternura.

"no se preocupen chicas, también ustedes mis lindos retoños, su padre volverá en poco tiempo" exclamo Gohan inclinándose al vientre abultado de kurenai y al estomago aun plano de Anko, hablándole a sus futuros hijos, sacando un sonrojo de parte de la pelinegra y la invocadora de serpientes, "adiós chicas, recuerden que las amo, a cada una de ustedes por igual" exclamo tiernamente el hijo mayor de Goku, mientras se retiraba para alcanzar a su padre, con sus esposas diciendo adiós con sus manos al aire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan se encontró en el camino hacia las puertas a su padre y a Kushina, dirigiéndose los tres hacia su próxima misión, los cuales no tardaron mucho para llegar a las puertas de salida de konoha, donde ya estaban siendo esperados por tsunade, kakashi y shizune, reuniéndose los seis para su viaje hacia la nube.

"bien ya que estamos todos aquí, debemos empezar el recorrido hacia la hierba y luego a los limites del trueno y la hierba" exclamo tsunade con voz autoritaria, a lo que los demás asintieron, "recuerden que todo debe marchar bien para poder tener ese contrato aliado con la aldea de la nube" exclamo tsunade muy seria, dándoles a entender la importancia de esta misión.

"no se preocupe señora tsunade, déjemelo todo a mí" dijo muy confiado y emocionado el sayayin, sonriendo como siempre lo hace, sacando una sonrisa de su esposa.

"muy bien señor Goku, esa es la actitud pero no debe confiarse" dijo tsunade sonriendo, con una voz de advertencia hacia el sayayin, "he sabido que el raikage de la nube tiene un estilo bastante peculiar para pelear, además de tener una fuerza impresionante" dijo tsunade con las manos en las caderas.

"no se preocupe lady tsunade, nadie podría vencer a mi esposo, solo un dios podría hacerlo" dijo Kushina aferrándose al brazo derecho del sayayin, el cual se avergonzaba por las palabras de su esposa.

"jajaja Kushina, en parte tienes razón ya que aun no puedo ganarle al señor bills" dijo Goku entre risas, frotándose la nuca en un gesto de vergüenza al tener tan cerca a su esposa.

"aja claro, mejor no ponemos en movimiento rápido" dijo tsunade frunciendo el ceño, con un dejo de celos en su voz, al ver a la parejita mostrando su afecto abiertamente al público, "vamos shizune, shizune!" grito la rubia mujer a su alumna.

"oh oh si..si lady tsunade" dijo shizune con nerviosismo, ya que ella estaba perdida mirando a Gohan, el cual solo le brindaba una sonrisa, suficiente para sonrojar a la pelinegra y hacerla perder en sus propios pensamientos.

"en marcha, ya perdimos mucho tiempo" exclamo la hokage, la cual comenzaba a saltar de árbol en árbol, siendo seguido por Goku y los demás.

(6 días después de la salida, del grupo ninja a los límites de la tierra del trueno)

En estos deis días, la hokage de la hoja aprovecho para aprender mas del sayayin Goku, realizándole un fin de preguntas, desde sus aventuras pasadas, hasta sus aventuras presentes, las capacidades de su poder, también el origen de su raza, varias de ámbito profesional jamás menciono algo de sus esposas presentes o a la madre de sus hijos y el motivo en que ella no se encontraba junto a ellos.

Shizune también tuvo la oportunidad de entablar una charla con Gohan, a pesar de solo compartir un par de palabras entre ellos, a la vez que pasaban los dias las charlas se hacían mas amenas entre los dos, convirtiéndose en buenos amigos por la actitud sociable por parte de ambos. Shizune disfrutaba la compañía de Gohan y él por su parte encontró a la pelinegra de cabello corto una buena amiga, con personalidad similar a kurenai, algo que hacia pensar en su esposa embarazada, pero siempre se decía que ella estaba bien junto a las demás.

En estos momentos el grupo ninja se encontraba a un día de llegar a su destino, así que decidieron acampar en los paramos de la aldea de la hierba, una aldea donde ponderaba el verde, de los árboles, césped en fin, la hokage decidió acampar durante la noche, para tener energías para la pelea de mañana, eso fue mas por el bien de Goku, pues es él quien pelearía.

"bien ya conocen sus tareas, Kushina y kakashi vayan al lago por agua, shizune y Gohan levanten el campamento, mientras Goku y yo vamos por la leña, en marcha!" ordeno la quinta hokage, mientras todos obedecían sus ordenes, esto se llevo gestando por unos días, ya que al estar ella sola con Goku aprovecha de conocer la historia del sayayin, pero hoy tsunade decidió hacerles preguntas mas personales al sayayin y terminar de aclarar sus dudas sobre Goku.

"entonces vamos señora tsunade, que no puedo esperar para comer" exclamo Goku en un tono infantil, tomando de la mano a la rubia y llevarla al bosque por un poco de leña para generar una fogata.

"bien, bien, bien pero no me jales animal" dijo molesta la sonrojada rubia, sendo soltada por Goku el cual solo sonría como siempre.

"discúlpeme señora tsunade, es que tengo mucha hambre" exclamo el sayayin con su famosa sonrisa son en su rostro, sonrojando un poco mas a la rubia hokage, la cual bajo la mirada para que sus mejillas rojas no se notaran.

"te dije que me llamaras tsunade cuando no estemos en publico" dijo la sannin de la hoja, pasando por al lado del sayayin sin mirarlo a los ojos, sacando una carcajada de Goku.

"es verdad creo que lo olvide tsunade" dijo Goku caminando al lado derecho de tsunade, manteniendo su sonrisa en su rostro. Así paso un rato hasta encontrar un árbol adecuado para transformarlo en leña para el fuego del campamento.

"aquí va Goku, prepárate" exclamo tsunade tomando con sus manos el árbol, lanzándolo al aire, donde Goku con solo unos golpes a toda velocidad, dejo al árbol en trozos de leña, los cuales atrapo tsunade.

"wuju, buena atrapada tsunade, pero déjame ayudarte con eso" exclamo Goku tomando la mitad de los trozos de leña que sostenía tsunade, para luego ponerse en marcha al campamento ninja.

El camino hacia el campamento se tornaba silencioso, ya que la hokage aun no se atrevía a preguntar lo que tenia en mente a Goku, sin poder verlo a la cara, pero cuando se atrevió a mirarlo solo pudo verlo con esa cara serena y tranquila, que solo transmitía paz en esa sonrisa, dándole el valor para hacer la pregunta a Goku.

"Goku" dijo tsunade casi como un susurro en su voz, llamando la atención del sayayin, "yo se que has venido a este planeta con tus hijos, pero me llama la atención que no se encuentra la madre de los chicos, ¿Qué paso con ella?" pregunto la curiosa rubia al sayayin, el cual bajo la mirada y torno su rostro en una mueca triste, algo que hizo sentir mal a tsunade por recordarle algo no muy grato para el sayayin, así que dispuso a retirar la pregunta pero antes de decir algo Goku dijo….

"recuerdas que te hable de la pelea que tuvimos contra majin buu y este destruyo el planeta" exclamo el sayayin con un tono bajo y triste en su voz, "al pedirle al dragón que reviviera a toda la gente de la tierra ella no quiso ser revivida" dijo el triste sayayin, recordando ese triste momento en la familia son.

"lo recuerdo Goku, pero ¿Por qué no quiso ser revivida por esas extrañas esferas que conceden deseos?" se atrevió a preguntar tsunade, manteniendo su voz baja, ya que no quería incomodar mas al sayayin.

"fue mi culpa, fue toda mi culpa" exclamo el sayayin, levantando su mirada al cielo al recordar las palabras de milk el día en que la visito en el otro mundo, "yo no estuve cuando Goten creció, no estuve cuando Gohan paso de ser un niño a un hombre, yo…." Goku al comenzar a recordar las recriminaciones y gritos de milk en esos momentos empezó a descomponerse de poco a poco, dejando caer la leña que tenia en sus manos.

"esto debió ser cuando murió después de la pelea con ese androide llamado cell" pensó la rubia tsunade, mirando a Goku con compasión y arrepintiéndose al hacerle recordar esos momentos de sufrimiento para el sayayin, sintiendo empatía por la perdida de su esposa como ella con su hermano y ex novio.

"yo solo me preocupaba por entrenar y entrenar, no le di el tiempo suficiente a mi matrimonio, todo lo que ella me dijo es verdad" exclamo el sayayin con amargura, bajando su vista a sus pies, comenzando a sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, "yo no fui un buen marido, no fui un buen padre para mis hijos en mi instancia en la tierra" dijo Goku dejando caer lagrimas de sus ojos, mientras apretaba sus puños, Goku no lloraba desde ese día, esto rompió por completo el corazón de la hokage, la cual solo se abalanzo al sayayin en un fuerte abrazo, sorprendiendo al sayayin, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del sayayin.

"no sigas Goku, todo lo que hiciste fue por tu familia, te sacrificaste dos veces por tu planeta y por el universo, tu eres un héroe Goku" exclamo con sinceridad la rubia mujer, compartiendo el dolor de Goku en estos momentos, "si ella no supo valorar todo lo que hiciste es cosa de ella, tu eres un gran hombre Goku, el hombre que esta parado frente a mi es quien me enseño avanzar y no perderse en sus recuerdos" dijo en voz alta tsunade, levantando la barbilla de Goku para que fijara su rostro al de ella.

Goku estaba sorprendido, jamás había hablado esto con sus demás esposas, ya que quería mantener el dolor de su perdida solo en su interior, este era un secreto que compartía con la hokage ya que a sus hijos no les menciono esto para que no generaran odio a su madre o hacia él, pero ella la rubia de poderosa fuerza dejaba salir toda su frustración con solo esa pregunta.

"eres el hombre mas cariñoso que jamás haya visto en mi vida, la forma que tratas a tus esposas y a tus hijos y no solo Goten y Gohan, también a sasuke y naruto" seguía diciendo tsunade, recordando los entrenamientos que vio de él y los hijos de Mikoto y Kushina, "eres el hombre que me hizo aterrizar de mi nube de lastima y autocompasión eres él….." en este momento tsunade se detuvo, paro sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

La quinta hokage de konoha, esa mujer orgullosa y de duro carácter, no sabia como expresar esos sentimientos que se gestaban desde el día en que pelea con Goku, el día que comenzaba de nuevo u volvía a vivir su vida, ella no lo diría pero desde que se convirtió en hokage y desde que Mei le grito en su oficina las cualidades de Goku, comenzó un seguimiento del sayayin ya sea en persona o a través de los anbu, los cuales le daban informes del sayayin.

Ahí se encontraba ella, mirando fijamente los negros de Goku, esos ojos en los cuales se perdía cada vez que los miraba, esa mirada que irradiaba confianza y alegría a la vez, que ahora eran manchadas por las lágrimas de dolor por el recuerdo de su antigua esposa. Tsunade reunió todo su valor, sin dejar que la vergüenza la detuviera, sabiendo que solo una cosa detendría el dolor de Goku y aliviaría su corazón.

"tsuna…." Goku no llego a terminar de decir el nombre de la mujer, ya que esta se paro de puntillas para lograr alcanzar los labios del sayayin, conectando de lleno sus labios en los de Goku, el cual al comienzo se sorprendió por la acción de la rubia pero luego se relajo y comenzó a corresponder los labios de la hokage, dejándose llevar por el tierno beso que le daba la rubia mujer, tomándola de la cintura para profundizar el beso, mientras ella ponía sus manos en los pectorales del sayayin, sintiendo una felicidad enorme al besar a Goku.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que eran espiados, por una mujer de cabellos rojos, la cual solo sonreía por esta escena, pero su corazón estaba muy adolorido por la conversación que tuvo Goku y tsunade, sintiéndose muy mal al no saber el sufrimiento de Goku en el pasado por su antigua esposa.

"me alegra que lady tsunade haya encontrado el amor y hoy hablare de Goku de esto" pensó Kushina con una suave sonrisa, retirándose de la escena, dejando a Goku y a tsunade terminar con lo suyo.

"gracias tsunade, gracias por escucharme y reconfortarme" exclamo Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, volviendo a abrazar a la mujer, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, mientras tsunade solo se dejaba llevar entre los brazos del sayayin, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Goku, que la confortaban en estos momentos.

Después de este momento romántico entre ellos, volvieron a tomar la leña del suelo, para regresar al campamento con los demás, sonriéndose entre si, sabiendo que su relación había escalado un puesto mas que solo ser amigos.

(Esa misma noche, en la carpa de shizune y tsunade)

Después de una agradable cena a la luz del fuego y la luna, los ninjas de la hoja se prepararon para dormir y recobrar fuerzas para la pelea de mañana, pero no sin antes una pequeña conversación en dos de las carpas del campamento ninja.

"dígame lady tsunade, ¿Qué la tiene tan contenta? ¿Se sacó el premio gordo en la lotería de bolsillo?" exclamo shizune con una sonrisa en su cara, al ver tan feliz a su maestra después de tanto tiempo sin sonreír, sacando un sonrojo de la rubia mujer, recordando el beso de ella y el sayayin.

"pues shizune, conseguí algo mucho mejor que un tonto premio en dinero" exclamo la rubia mujer, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y recostarse en su futon, "pero que hay de ti shizune, veo que te ha interesado el hijo mayor de Goku" dijo tsunade con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, causando un sonrojo en shizune, aún más grande que ella misma.

"yo..yo pues si yo.. emm" shizune al recordar a Gohan, comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes, sacando una carcajada de tsunade, "no..no se burle lady tsunade, buenas noches" dijo la avergonzada chica, volteándose para no seguir escuchando las burlas de su maestra.

"hay shizune, creo que las dos hemos conseguida mas de lo que esperábamos" pensó la rubia hokage, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara y dejarse caer por el sueño que la invadía.

(En la tienda de Goku y Kushina)

El sayayin de raza pura, ya estaba listo para dormir, usando su playera blanca y sus bóxer del mismo color, se disponía a descansar de un día agitado y lleno de buenas y dolorosas emociones, por su parte kushina también estaba lista con su simple camisón rosa, desatando su cabello y dejarlo caer como cascada roja detrás de su espalda, pero ella no tenia las intenciones de dormir y menos descansar después de lo escuchado hoy.

"espero que el tal raikage sea muy poderoso, estoy emocionado por pelear con alguien fuerte" exclamo el sayayin, recostándose en el futon de dos plazas, teniendo en mente el combate con el kage de la nube.

Kushina no le preocupaba la pelea, sabia y confiaba que Goku ganaría fácilmente contra cualquier ninja de este planeta, es mas ella podría darle una lección al raikage, pero ahora solo le preocupaba su marido y ese pasado tortuoso con su primera esposa. Kushina estaba decidida en entablar este tema en esta ocasión, pero lo haría lo mas suavemente posible y no provocar un recuerdo doloroso para su esposo.

"¿Qué sucede Kushina?" pregunto el preocupado sayayin, al no recibir respuesta a su comentario, ya que normalmente Kushina apoyaría cada frase de su marido con un, nadie es mas fuerte que tu Goku o algo por el estilo, lo único que atino a hacer la Uzumaki fue a acostarse al lado derecho del sayayin y poner su cabeza en el pecho del sayayin.

"Goku" dijo Kushina en voz baja, llamando la atención de su esposo, "hoy en la tarde, cuando fuiste con tsunade por la leña, tardabas mucho así que te fui a buscar" exclamo Kushina con una sutil tono de voz, haciendo abrir los ojos de Goku.

"oh, entonces debiste escuchar nuestra conversación y el beso que nos dimos tsunade y yo" exclamo Goku preocupado por la reacción de su esposa en estos momentos.

"así es amor, pero debo decirte que el beso no me molesto, ya sabia que la hokage tenia sentimientos por ti corazón pero…." Kushina hizo una breve pausa, mordiéndose el labio por lo próximo que iba a decir mientras Goku exhalaba un respiro de alivio, "lo que me molesto fue la conversación tuya y lady tsunade" dijo la pelirroja, aferrándose a la playera de su marido, al recordar las lágrimas de dolor que Goku dejo caer en esa ocasión.

"perdóname Kushina, perdona por no haberlo comentado antes es que yo…" pero Goku fue silenciado por los dedos de su mujer, poniendo sus dedos en los labios de Goku para que este se detuviera.

"shhh cariño, no te disculpes yo estoy molesta conmigo misma y las demás por no haber compartido tu dolor" exclamo la pelirroja con suavidad, sorprendiendo al sayayin, "nosotras tuvimos la culpa al no saber sobre nuestro marido y el dolor que acarreaba en su pasado, fuimos cobardes al no preguntarte sobre ese tema" se recriminaba la pelirroja Uzumaki, desviando la mirada de su marido.

"Kushina eso no es verdad, yo soy el culpable de todo, yo debí haberles contado esto hace mucho tiempo, perdóname Kushina" dijo cabizbajo el sayayin, pasando su mano por la cintura de Kushina y acercarla más a su pecho.

"no Goku, tu eres inocente, nosotras te hablamos de nuestros ex maridos pero jamás te preguntamos sobre tu esposa anterior, lo siento Goku" se disculpo la pelirroja, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de su marido, el cual la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Kushina te prometo que no volveré a cometer mis errores pasados, siempre estaré para ustedes" exclamo Goku con una voz tierna, plantando un beso en la frente de su esposa, "no importa lo que pase, siempre volveré para ustedes, Mei, Mikoto, Tsume, Mabui y para ti" exclamo Goku acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de Kushina.

"jamás cometiste un error Goku, todo lo hiciste por el bien de tus seres queridos y de tu familia, eres un héroe Goku" dijo Kushina tiernamente dándole un beso casto y puro en los labios del sayayin, "eres mi héroe sayayin" exclamo dulcemente la madre de naruto, besando con un poco mas de intensidad los labios del sayayin.

"te amo Kushina" dijo Goku después de besar a su pelirroja esposa.

"yo te amo corazón" exclamo la sonrojada pero feliz esposa del sayayin, poniendo su rostro en el cuello del sayayin, "también las demás te queremos por igual y creo que ahora lady tsunade se nos ha unido" dijo con una pequeña carcajada la pelirroja, sacando risas de Goku.

"jejejej eso lo veremos con el tiempo amor, ahora solo disfrutemos nuestro momento a solas" exclamo Goku con dulzura en su voz, para luego plantar un beso tierno y dulce en los labios de su esposa, la cual correspondió sin chistar, disfrutando los labios del uno con el otro por unos minutos.

"buenas noches amor" dijo tiernamente la pelirroja.

"buenas noches mi vida" exclamo igual de tierno el sayayin, cerrando lentamente los ojos y caer de a poco en un sueño profundo al igual que su esposa, esperando por un nuevo mañana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día había llegado, el grupo de ninjas de la hoja y también de la nube se encontraban para la pelea mas importante entre las aldeas, la pelea que llevaría a la paz a la tierra del fuego y del trueno respectivamente, donde sus mayores exponentes de la batalla se batirían en duelo, Goku versus A estaba apunto de comenzar, pero antes…

"Mabui!" grito Goku con emoción al ver a la mujer de piel morena, sacando un sonrojo de la chica.

"Samui!" grito por su marte el hijo mayor de Goku, y molestia para c, sacando un bufido de tsunade y los demás por el comportamiento de los sayayin.

De un momento a otro, los desaparecieron y reaparecieron al instante al frente de sus respectivas novias, tomando por sorpresa a todo el mundo, dejando con la boca a vierta a los ninjas de la nube, excepto por Samui y Mabui.

"te extrañe cariño" exclamo amorosamente el sayayin de raza pura, dándole un abrazo reconfortante a la peliblnaca, la cual recibió con un sonrojo en su rostro pero aun así correspondió el abrazo de su novio y prometido.

Por el otro lado Gohan hacia los mismo que su padre, con Samui un poco mas sonrojada que el sayayin, poniendo su cabeza entre los pectorales del hijo de Goku, mientras Gohan le daba un beso en la frente a su novia.

"usted debe ser son Goku" exclamo el raikage de la nube, sacando la voz por el grupo de la nube, llamando la atención del sayayin.

"así es señor, yo soy Goku" exclamo el sayayin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apuntándose a el mismo, mientras el raikage analizaba a su contrincante.

"un gusto son Goku, yo seré tu contrincante el raikage de la nube, a" exclamo el hombre de gran cuerpo, con un cinturón al estilo lucha libre en su cadera, ofreciéndole la diestra al sayayin.

"también es un gusto seño a jajajaj" dijo el sayayin esbozando una sonrisa el sayayin, estrechando la mano de su contrincante.

Luego de esto, Mabui paso a presentar al grupo de la hoja a los ninjas de la nube a los demás, los cuales sociabilizaron bien con los demás, excepto c con Gohan ya que el rubio no le agradaba que Samui fuera el novio de un chico tan poco atractivo a su opinión, si él era fuerte y guapo para protegerla.

"no se que le ve Samui a ese chico tan desalineado" pensó con molestia c, viendo de reojo como Samui se aferraba al brazo derecho del sayayin.

"bien señor raikage, ahora a lo que vinimos" exclamo la rubia tsunade, mientras que el raikage asentía por esto, empezando a alejarse del grupo de ninjas que serian expectante a la pelea.

"hey bro, buena suerto bro" decía b, con su típico tono hiphopero que lo caracteriza, sacando una gota de sudor de su hermano, el cual solo hacia un ademan con la mano a su hermano.

"tu también Goku, te deseo suerte recuerda que la alianza de konoha y la nube están en tus manos" exclamo la rubia hokage, dándole un pulgar arriba a Goku y un guiño un tanto coqueto.

"no te preocupes tsunade, déjamelo todo a mi" exclamo el sayayin, devolviendo el gesto a tsunade, causando un ligero sonrojo de la hokage. Por su parte Goku se ponía al día con el hombre de rubio cabello.

"por lo que he sabido en todo este tiempo, deberé comenzar la pelea con todo mi poder" exclamo el raikage de la nube, mientras se quitaba su chaleco blanco y mostrar su cuerpo musculoso como el de un luchador, "ahhhhh" grito el raikage mientras su cuerpo era cubierto de chakra azul y electricidad, que chirreaba de poder.

"esto es impresionante, será un pelea emocionante y no perderé contra él" penos el sayayin que por su parte comenzó a elevar su poder y ser cubierto por un aura blanca, "ya estoy listo!" grito el emocionado sayayin, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"aghhhh" grito a todo pulmón el raikage, lanzándose sobre el sayayin a gran velocidad, con su puño en dirección del pecho de Goku, el cual solo atino a cubrirse con sus antebrazos que formaban una equis, recibiendo el golpe de lleno pero sin recibir daño alguno, aunque fue arrastrado varios metros gracias al impacto y fuerza del raikage.

"uffff, si que fue un buen golpe de su parte seño a pero ahora le demostrare un técnica que aprendida en mis aventuras pasadas por un buen amigo mio" exclamo el sayayin recomponiéndose del golpe, sacando un ligera mueca de curiosidad de los presentes y del mismo raikage.

Goku comenzó a cambiar su posición de combate, retrayendo su cuerpo hacia atrás, poniendo sus dedos en forma de garras una adelante y la otra a la altura de su mejilla casi inclinándolas para que parecieran una boca y sus dedos los dientes, su pie derecho se inclina hacia abajo y el izquierdo por delante de él, estirado a lo mas posible en un ángulo de 45 grados, la posición ideal para comenzar el ataque.

"ahora conocerás el golpe colmillo del lobo!" grito Goku sorprendiendo a todos hasta su hijo mayor, el cual seria la primera vez que vería a su padre utilizar esa técnica, **"Roga fu fu ken!"…..**

.

.

.

.

.

Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que casi se me sale de las manos por la cantidad de palabras, también espero a ver conseguido esa emoción y sentimientos en ustedes con la escena de tsunade y Goku, déjenlo en los comentarios mis amigos.

Ahora el futuro de esta historia, aun quedan varios capítulos ya que recuerden falta definir un chunin jajaja.

Además dejo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿ofendo a las mujeres con mi historia?

Sin mas que viva el harem! Alucard 77 fuera.

(soy un jodido pro para la escirutura)


	33. Chapter 33

Que tal mis amigos, espero que estén bien aquí alucard77 reportando un nuevo capitulo de la familia son en konoha, espero que les agrade como a mi me agrada que ustdedes dejen comentarios e ideas sin mas respondo sus comentarios.

Superheros315: no te preocupes mas mi amigo, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

KRT215: jajaja no sede que hablas, gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: si ya me lo habías dicho y me siento orgulloso que lo pienses asi mi amigo y una coas no hagas spam, gracias por el apoyo.

aten92: si muy interesante todo, la técnica de yamcha mi amigo, Goku la vio varias veces durante su niñez asi me pareció apta para la historia, gracias por el apoyo.

: gracias, me inspire en algunas historias de Goku y milk, gracias por el apoyo.

Lozato: estoy ocupado mi amigo, entre la tesis y la historia se me olvida tus soundtracks, Goku en la historia es mas maduro y no un idiota como en súper, gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: shizune y tsunade se acercan de a poco a los sayayin, pero con tsunade creo que será mas rápido jejejej, are mas escenas de padre e hijo en el futuro, la pelea quedo maravillosa espero te guste gracias por el apoyo.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: Goku recibió y vio varias veces el roga fufuken y asi lo aprendió, gracias por el apoyo.

baraka108: kakashi es mi personaje favorito en naruto por eso lo incluyo mi amigo, tsunade ya cayo exacto cayo redondita falta shizune, gracias por poner atención a mi pregunta, gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: exactamente mi amigo, tsunade y Goku la próxima pareja de konoha, Kushina hace comentarios acertados en la historia, Goku usa el estilo del ladron del desierto jajajaj gracias por el comentario.

THE CROW 88: esta historia es romance aventura, romance lo que no sale en naruto o dragón ball, pero ahora veras la pelea, gracias por el apoyo.

hellsing89: suave pero bueno jajaja siempre hacen falta esos capítulos en la historia, mas que tsunade y Kushina ahora las demás ayudaran a Goku con su dolencia, gracias por el apoyo.

Calzonesenllamas: ya vendrá Goten tranquilo, no tientes a la suerte mi amigo, yo no odio los hater a mi me causan placer jajajaja, gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: gracias mi amigo, eso es lo que quería del episodio pasado, los celos siempre son un cliche divertido, la pelea es maravillosa te lo prometo gracias poir el comentario.

YINARi- UCHIHA: hago lo mejor para ustdes sobre todo el romance, la pelea es genial te dara gusto leerla mi querida amiga, Anko tendrá un hijo y se llamara hero, gracias por responder mi pregunta y por el apoyo.

RichdlPazTDW: asi me siento como un pro escritor, gracias mi amigo gracias por el apoyo.

jair d: no solo es una imitación será un ataque completo poderoso, opino igual que tu como fue Goku, gracias por el apoyo, una acotación que buena historia has creado mi amigo.

Ultimate demon god zero: espero algún día recibir un premio por esta historia jajajaj, pero me conformo con sus comentarios mi amigo, ya habrá otras técnicas pasadas que traeré a colacion en esta historia, gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: gracias mi querido lector, estos comentarios son agradable de leer, tambien conciderare todas tus ideas las cuales son interesantes, gracias por el apoyo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: me gusta hacer lo mas detallado posible la historia pero sin aburrir al lector, eso trato de reflejar la realidad alternativa entre las dos series, gracias por el apoyo.

XMisterdarkX: aquí esta el capitulo mi amigo no sufras mas, gracias por el apoyo.

DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero: thank you man.

DARK-ZERO-0000: los momentos romanticos son mi especialidad, mi amigo, Goku vio el ataque de yamcha varias veces y me pareció bueno para traerlo a la historia, te gusta bastante Gohan verdad, el saldrá varias veces en la historia, C tal vez sea asuma de la nube jajaja, tendre problemas con algunas palabras pero es por estar pendiente en mi tesis y en la historia, gracia por el apoyo.

Bien es todo por hoy, pero falto unos comentarios de lectores que siempre dejan sus opiniones, pero bueno sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 33: más cerca de la paz, ¿Quién será el próximo chunin de konoha?

En los límites de la tierra del fuego y el territorio de la hierba, se estaba librando una pelea epica entre dos grandes súper potencias, de la aldea de la nube su propio raikage los representaba, mientras que de konoha era el sayayin de raza y patriarca del clan son, son Goku el cual preparaba una técnica especial contra el moreno de la nube.

" **roga fu fu ken!"** grito el sayayin, empezando a correr con una velocidad media hacia el raikage, desde una mejor perspectiva como la de los espectadores, los pies de Goku parecían como los de un lobo corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su presa, por su parte el raikage ya estaba listo para detener el ataque, aunque de un momento a otro su visual vio a un lobo feroz de ojos rojos que venia hacia a él, distrayéndolo por unos segundos.

Goku al ver esta oportunidad no perdió ni un segundo y aumento su velocidad en un segundo, desapareciendo de la vista de cada uno de los presentes, solo Kushina, Gohan, Mabui y Samui pudieron ver los movimientos del sayayin, el cual apareció repentinamente al frente de A.

"ahhhhhh!" grito el sayayin comenzando el ataque del lobo, usando sus manos como garras para golpear repetidamente el pecho musculoso de A, el cual agunto por unos momentos, pero después de 20 golpes a alta velocidad, empezando a ceder y a retroceder lentamente por los súper ataques de Goku, haciendo contorsionar el cuerpo de A de manera que este parecía un muñeco de trapo, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

"¿Qué.. diablos? No puedo moverme" pensó el sorprendido raikage, solo viendo como Goku seguía y seguía golpeando su enorme cuerpo con facilidad, "¿qu..que es eso?" pensó el raikage abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder, viendo o aparentaba ver como una manada de lobos atacaba su persona, mordiéndolo por todos lados.

Goku al ver como el raikage de la nube estaba a su merced, empezó la segunda fase de su ataque, comenzando ahora a atacar la cara de A de forma repetida de lado a lado, su mano derecha golpeaba la mejilla izquierda de A, cortando su labio y moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, su mano izquierda iba dirigida a la mejilla derecha del raikage, cortando el otro lado de la boca de A, repitiendo el ataque una y otra vez.

"tatatatatata" gritaba Goku una y otra vez, empezando a repartir sus golpes no solo a la cara de A, también volvía a conectar a su cuerpo otra vez y a medida que A era destrozado a golpes por el sayayin, su cuerpo retrocedía centímetro tras centímetro, dejando un rastro de sus pies, pero llego un punto a que los golpes de Goku eran tan potentes y de una rapidez imperceptible para el ojo humano, el cuerpo del raikage comenzó a elevarse en el aire como si este estuviera levitando, pero eran los golpes de Goku que causaban ese efecto.

"dios, que técnica" pensó con asombro Kushina al mirar a su marido atacar con tal rapidez y fuerza al raikage, mientras los demás veian con los ojos abiertos al sayayin, algunos con sonrisas en sus rosotros como los ninjas de konoha y otros con un asombro absoluto como los de la nube, exceptuando a Mabui y Samui, por su parte Gohan veía analíticamente el ataque del lobo, para poder realizarlo a futuro.

"es el momento" pensó el sayayin, dejando de golpear al raikage de la nube, dándole en el aire una patada ascendente en la mandíbula al moreno, dejándolo unos segundos mas en el aire, para aplicar su ultimo golpe con sus manos juntas como la boca de un lobo, impactando de lleno el pecho del rubio raikage, mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse con una roca gigante, destruyéndola en el acto y quedando sepultado debajo de los despojos de la enorme roca.

Nadie sabe de donde, nadie sabe como pero Goku al terminar su ataque, resonó el aullido de un lobo por todo el lugar, como si un verdadero lobo hubiera machacado al raikage llamado A.

Todo el lugar quedo en un silencio sepulcral, de parte de ambos bandos, los cuales dirigían sus miradas al cuerpo enterrado por las rocas de A, con las bocas abiertas a mas no poder, esto excepto los conocidos por Goku los cuales miraban con orgullo lo hecho por el sayayin, el cual solo se quedaba parado con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"jijijijij creo que se me paso la mano con el ataque" decía el sayayin de raza pura, sonriendo con su famosa sonrisa son, sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes.

"jou a mi hermano le dieron duro, y quedo como un moribundo jou" decía B con sus típicas rimas malas y sin sentido, aumentando la gota de sudor de los presentes.

"B cállate por favor" exclamo yugito tomándose el entre cejas de su rostro, no soportando las rimas del hermano de A, "no lo puedo creer, el raikage supera por mucho a los ninjas de la nube, solo B podría estar a su par, pero este sujeto le dio una paliza en solo unos instantes" pensó con sorpresa la rubia mujer, mirando al sayayin, "la aldea de la hoja es un misterio para nosotros" dijo en voz baja la rubia mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa refiriéndose a que su aldea era ajena al poder de la hoja.

"maldición, Samui tenia razón, estos sujetos están mas allá de nuestra comprensión" pensó con frustración C, mirando de reojo a la rubia de grandes senos, la cual estaba abrazada del brazo de Gohan, poniendo sus montículos entre el antebrazo de su novio.

"vaya Gohan, tu papá no tuvo que convertirse en súper sayayin para derrotar al raikage" dijo la sorprendida Samui, sin despegarse del sayayin, mirando sorprendida el cuerpo de A entre las rocas.

"no creas Samui, creo que el señor A aun no esta vencido" exclamo Gohan en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos, los cuales miraron a Gohan al terminar de decir esas palabras, "solo deben mirar al señor A en estos momentos" exclamo son Gohan seriamente, apuntando con su mano libre las rocas en que se encontraba el raikage de la nube.

Las rocas que aprisionaban al moreno kage se comenzaron a mover poco a poco, dando a entender que A trataba de levantarse de su tumba rocosa, la cual empezó a dejar ver como el raikage salía entre las piedras y guijarros, con varias contusiones y cortes en su cuerpo, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"ese fue un gran ataque señor Goku" exclamo el raikage mientras se limpiaba el polvo de sus pectorales y abdominales fornidos, "jamás pensé quedar al expuesto de un ataque como ese, pero aun así no me dejare ganar!" exclamo en voz alta, casi como un grito, volviendo a hacer cubierto de su manto de chakra azul y electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

"ya me lo esperaba" dijo Goku con las manos en las caderas, mientras se tronaba el cuello preparándose para pelear, "esto es muy emocionante, vamos por el segundo round!" grito emocionado sayayin, poniéndose en posición de pelea, esperando el ataque de A.

La pelea se retomo con A volviendo al ataque contra el sayayin, usando su enorme poder físico golpeo el suelo con fuerza, provocando que este se agrietara. Hasta llegar al sayayin, el cual solo salto para no caer en la grieta provocada por el raikage, quedando suspendido en el aire sin ningún defensa.

"te tengo!" exclamo con voz retumbante A, lanzando una andada de rocas hacia Goku, aprovechando los pedazos de piedras que habían quedado a su alrededor para atacar al sayayin.

Goku comenzó a destrozar las rocas con sus puños, dejándolas hechas pedazos, con una gran rapidez, igual de veloz como el puño del lobo, sin ser afectado por el ataque de A, pero aun así este tenia un ataque mas para el sayayin de raza pura.

"TEN ESTO!" grito con su voz grave y profunda el musculoso kage, lanzando un enorme roca que superaba varias veces su tamaño, hacia Goku con gran velocidad, lo cual aumentaba la fuerza al acelerar con el impulso del poder de A.

"ya me lo esperaba" pensó el sayayin, viendo como la roca se le venia encima, "ahhhh" grito Goku, dando una patada circular en el centro de la roca, destrozándola en pedazos pero los despojos de la enorme roca interrumpieron su visión, algo que aprovecho el raikage de la nube.

"estas acabado son Goku!" dijo A con una sonrisa en su rostro, apareciendo de repente en las alturas, con sus manos juntas detrás de su cabeza como un enorme mazo de musculosas palmas juntas, "ahhhh!" dio un grito el moreno kage, impactando de lleno la cabeza del sayayin, mandándolo contra el suelo en picada, impactando de lleno contra la tierra, dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo.

(Con los espectadores)

"si! ese es nuestro líder, tomen eso konoha" exclamo C admirando el ataque del moreno kage, tratando de molestar a los ninjas de la hoja, pero al voltear solo se encontró las miradas serenas de los miembros de konoha.

"el poder del raikage es descomunal como siempre" decía yugito con los brazos cruzados, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, "ese tipo ya esta acabado" dijo la rubia portadora del dos colas, llamando la atención de Kushina, la cual volteo a ver a la mujer con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

"youuuuu! Ese es mi hermano, el rompe cráneos youu!" decía B haciendo poses de rap, empezando a molestar en demasía a la esposa de son Goku.

"B silencio, solo dices lo obvio con esas malditas rimas sin sentido" exclamo la molesta yugito por las rimas del kage de la nube, ahora terminando con la paciencia de Kushina.

"estúpidos ninjas de la nube" pensó la molesta pelirroja, apretando sus puños con fuerza, "vamos Goku, ese golpe no fue nada para ti, dale una paliza a esa masa de musculos!" grito la esposa de Goku, con sus manos en su boca como si esta fuera un megáfono, llamando la atención de los representantes de la nube.

"hey, no tienes derecho a insultar a nuestro raikage" dijo molesta la rubia mujer, encarando a Kushina, la cual no se dejo intimidar.

"y ustedes no tienen derecho de hablar así de mi esposo" exclamo Kushina molesta, liberando un poco de su ki, intimidando a los ninjas de la nube, los cuales retrocedieron al sentir el instinto asesino de la pelirroja.

"no me hagas reir mujer, tu marido ya esta acabado" dijo C con una risa burlesca pero nerviosa en su rostro, molestando aun mas a Kushina la cual tenia la intención de abalanzarse sobre el rubio pero un grito los saco de su pelea personal.

"¿Qué demonios?!" pregunto C sorprendido al escuchar un grito proveniente del cráter donde Goku fue estrellado, sacando una sonrisa de Kushina la cual conocía ese grito de guerra de su marido.

"ahora si verán el poder de mi marido en acción" exclamo la pelirroja, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa confiada en su hermoso rostro, mientras los demás ninjas volvían a contemplar la continuación de la pelea.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

Goku comenzaba a salir lentamente desde el cráter, con su aura blanca a su alrededor, con sus manos a sus lados y las rocas levitando a su alrededor, dejando sorprendidos a los que no sabían que Goku podía mostrar su habilidad de volar, pero el raikage se mantenía con una sonrisa en su rostro al tener un rival que superaba por mucho sus expectativas.

"eres mas de lo que esperabas son Goku, ese golpe lo di con toda mi fuerza y no te hizo daño alguno" dijo el raikage mirando al sayayin que no tenia ningún corte o contusión en su cuerpo, solo un poco sucia la ropa por el impacto.

"yo creo que fue un buen golpe de su parte señor raikage" exclamo Goku sobándose el cuello y tronando el cuello a la vez, "bien empecemos el tercer y ultimo round señor A" exclamo Goku elevando su poder, al igual que el raikage con su manto de chakra azul eléctrico.

"por mi esta bien, terminemos con esto" decía el moreno de rubios cabellos, moviendo su brazo derecho en círculos, pero este ya respiraba con dificultad por el agotamiento en el ultimo ataque, "a la carga!" grito con fuerza el raikage de la nube, cargando sobre Goku con su brazo derecho levantado en un Angulo recto entre su axila y hombro, con el objetivo de arrancarle la cabeza al sayayin.

"un movimiento singular pero…." Dijo en voz baja Goku, esperando el momento indicado para contra atacar el lazo al cuello que pretendía hacer A, "ahora!" pensó el sayayin al leer el movimiento del brazo del raikage, agachándose por debajo del ataque de A, haciendo que este pasara de largo.

"e..esto no puede estar pasando" pensó con una mirada horrorizada el raikage, viendo de reojo y admirando una vez mas la velocidad de Goku, al sentir como este se escabullía de su ataque por debajo de su brazo, mientras se posicionaba detrás de su persona.

"ahora es mi turno!" grito Goku pasando sus brazos alrededor del torso de A, tomándolo de la cintura con fuerza, para luego aplicar un ataque llamado suplex alemán, lanzando el cuerpo del raikage hacia atrás con fuerza, haciendo que el cuerpo de A diera un rebote mortífero contra el suelo de espaldas, "esto aun no termina!" decía Goku volteándose hacia el raikage, usando su tele transportación para aparecer por debajo del cuerpo de A.

Goku puso sus palmas en el suelo, encogió sus rodillas casi hasta su pecho para darle mas intensidad a su ataque, usando sus pies para aplicar una patada doble en la espalda del líder de la nube, lanzándolo por los aires con gran fuerza y todo esto solo en cuestión de segundos.

" **kio ken!"** grito Goku mientras era envuelto en un aura de rojo color muy intenso, sacando una mueca de asombro por parte de los espectadores, excepto por Kushina y Gohan, los cuales miraban con una sonrisa al saber que pasaría en unos segundos.

El dios sayayin salió disparado del suelo, aumentando su velocidad gracias a la técnica enseñada por kaio sama hace mucho tiempo, que aumento todas sus habilidades, apareciendo justo en frente de A, golpeándolo con el puño cerrado en la cara, lanzándolo contra el suelo pero antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara, Goku volvió a dirigirse hacia el raikage con su kaio ken encendido, impactando de lleno con sus puños por delante la espalda de A.

"aghhhh!" bufo un grito ahogado el raikage, mientras la vilis y sangre salía de su boca, quedando inconsiente en el acto, pero este no cayo al suelo ya que Goku en un parpadeo se encontraba debajo de él, sosteniendo su inerte cuerpo con una sola mano por arriba de su cabeza.

"la pelea a terminado" declaro Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a los ninjas de la nube, los cuales tenían la mandíbula desencajada al ver como su raikage permanecía inerte en las manos del sayayin.

(Con los espectadores)

El silencio era presente entre los espectadores y representantes de cada aldea, solo veian como uno de los kages que poseía una gran velocidad y fuerza equilibrada, se encontraba inconsciente siendo sostenido por el sayayin con una sola mano, pero todo esto no duraría mucho gracias a Kushina.

"wujuuuuu! Mi marido gano, mi lindo Goku derroto al raikage sin siquiera sudar!" gritaba alegremente la pelirroja Uzumaki, saltando de arriba hacia abajo como de una niña se tratara, sacando el sudor de sus compañeros de la hoja, "por eso te amo tanto Goku! Viste eso Mabui Goku es impresionante" decía emocionada la madre de naruto, al ver la forma en que Goku terminaba la pelea con el kaio ken.

Kushina no había visto pelear a Goku hace algún tiempo, pero siempre que podía ver este tipo de fuerza que desplegaba su marido se emocionaba al punto de mostrar sus sentimientos sin tapujos hacia el sayayin.

"con cuerdo contigo Kushina, nuestro Goku es el mejor hombre del mundo" exclamo Mabui con un sonrojo y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, mirando con amor a su futuro esposo, el cual las miraba de la misma manera.

Yugito, B y C no tenían palabras para describir la forma en que perdió su líder, todo fue tan rápido que fue imperceptible para sus ojos, solo supieron que al final el kage ya no tenia conciencia y el ninja de cabellos locos había derrotado al moreno A, pero su sorpresa no fue solo esa, ya que Goku apareció delante de ellos, dejando caer el cuerpo de A en sus pies.

"no se preocupen por el señor A, solo esta inconsciente trate de ser suave con el kaio ken" exclamo Goku con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, mientras hablaba con los ninjas de la nube, "se encuentra fuera de peligro, debería descansar unos días para recuperar sus fuerzas" comento el sayayin, sacando de estupor a los representantes de la nube, por sobre todo a yugita la cual comenzó a usar su jutsu medico en el raikage.

"el señor Goku tiene razón, el raikage solo tienen heridas superficiales en su cuerpo" exclamo yugito al ver el daño en el cuerpo de A, "B y C deberán cargarlo para regresar a la aldea" ordeno yugito a los hombre los cuales se apresuraron a ayudar a levantar el cuerpo de A.

"you no se preocupen, el cuerpo de mi hermano levanto yo" dijo B con una rima sin sentido pero levantando a su hermano por sobre su hombre sin aparente problema.

"señora tsunade, como el raikage no está apto para hablar" decía la rubia portadora del dos colas, acercándose a la rubia hokage, "me encargare yo de dar la bienvenida y sellar nuestro acuerdo de alianza con la hoja, esperemos que la paz entre nuestras aldeas sean fructíferas" exclamo la rubia mujer de la nube, ofreciendo la diestra a la hokage.

"lo mismo digo señorita yugito, esperemos que la hoja y la nube sean aldeas amigas desde hoy" exclamo con una sonrisa la rubia líder de la hoja, estrechando las manos con la jounin de la nube.

"esto no puede estar pasando, el raikage no puede ser vencido, la nube no puede ser inferior a la hoja, ese maldito no puede tener a Samui, no!" pensó lleno de ira C, al ver la realidad de todo esto, siendo un ninja muy apasionado por su aldea y tener un extremo respeto por A, se sentía realmente frustrado por todo esto, además de que un chico de la hoja había cautivado el corazón de su Samui o así lo pensaba él.

"bien creo que es todo, cuando el raikage despierte terminaremos de firmar el tratado de alianza con la hoja" decía la rubia, ya lista para partir a su aldea, u por parte de la hoja a el país del fuego, pero…..

"no lo permitiré!" grito a todo pulmón el jounin masculino de rubios cabellos, saltando hacia Gohan con su mano electrificada como una cuchilla, intentando asesinar al sayayin, pero al rubio no le salió tan bien su plan.

Antes de que C siquiera estuviera a un metro de Gohan, Samui salió disparada hacia el rubio, plantando su puño derecho en el estomago de C, deteniendo el ataque hacia Gohan, pero Samui no solo con eso calmaría su ira, al ver como intentaban atacar a su novio.

"nadie ataca a m Gohan!" dijo muy molesta la chica de grandes pechos, empezando a impactar con su rodilla el mismo lugar que golpeo con su puño, una y otra vez, sosteniendo su espalda con sus manos, para que este no saliera volando por los impactos de su rodilla.

"wow" fue lo único que dijo Gohan al ver a su novia tan furiosa, maltratando de tal manera al jounin de la nube, el cual al terminar el castigo de Samui hacia su persona, quedo de rodillas tomándose el estomago, con los ojos inyectados en lagrimas y su boca dejaba caer saliva con sangre a borbotones.

"no vuelvas a acercarte a Gohan otra vez maldito" exclamo la furiosa Samui, mirando hacia abajo a C, mostrando una mirada asesina que congelaría al mismo infierno, pero esto no fue suficiente castigo, haci que la tetuda chica le dio un fuerte codazo en la nuca al rubio, dejándolo fuera de combate por mucho tiempo.

"y..y…yo debo disculparme por eso señora hokage y joven Gohan" articulo un disculpa yugito, después de ver el potencial de Samui, todo aprendido por su novio Gohan, "este idiota de chico siempre ha sido muy impulso cuando se trata del raikage, pero veremos que tenga un castigo ejemplificador por sus actos" dijo la enojada rubia yugito, zarandeando el inerte cuerpo de C.

"jejejej mejor dejemos este incidente en el pasado" decía Gohan con una carcajada nerviosa, frotándose la nuca con la mano derecha ya que la otra la tenia aprisionada entre los pechos de Samui.

"agradezco su comprensión joven Gohan" dijo la portadora del dos colas, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al sayayin, "pero antes de irme, debo dejar estos documentos para el traslado de Samui y Mabui a la aldea de konoha" exclamo la representante de la nube, pasando los papeles a la hokage la cual recibió los documentos sin chistar.

"no hay problema señorita yugito, ellas ya casi son kunoichis de la hoja" dijo la hokage, entregando los documentos a shizune para después firmarlos, "creo que esto es un adiós, fue un gusto a verlos conocidos" dijo la hokag la rubia yugito.

"lo mismo digo" respondió la rubia, mientras tomaba el cuerpo inerte de C, comenzando su regreso a la nube, siendo acompañada por B que cargaba a su hermano.

"bien chicos es hora de volver a nuestra aldea" exclamo la feliz hokage al poder conseguir el tratado entre las aldeas.

"no puedo esperar por volver a casa con mi amada dieciocho" dijo el igual de contento kakashi, pensando en su regreso con la rubia androide.

"yo tampoco puedo esperar para regresar a entrenar y ver a mis lindas esposas" exclamo Goku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "todos sujétense de mi volveremos con la tele transportación" decía el sayayin de raza pura, mientras el grupo lo obedecía sin chistar ya que no volverían a pasar una semana mas para el regreso a konoha.

Así que en menos de un parpadeo, el grupo de guerreros y shinobis de la hoja desaparecieron del desolado lugar de batalla, el cual fue testigo de la derrota del raikage de la hoja y también del acuerdo entre aldeas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El grupo de la hoja no tardo nada en volver a la aldea, apareciendo en medio de la villa, para luego cada uno despedirse y retomar sus caminos a sus respectivas casas, donde serian esperados por sus seres queridos, donde en cada hogar tendrían reacciones únicas a la llegada de los representantes de la hoja.

(En la casa de 18 y kakashi)

El peli plata con su gran agilidad y una velocidad impresionante, no tardo en llegar a el departamento que compartía con su prometida, no espero mas y abrió la puerta con su llave, entrando a su casa para buscar a la rubia mujer.

"18 ya llegue" dijo el enmascarado, anunciando su llegada pero no escucho el saludo jovial de la rubia, así que se dispuso a buscarla en la cocina, pero ella no se encontraba tampoco en ese lugar, "ummmm ¿Dónde se encontrara mi linda prometida?" pensó el peli plata con un dedo en la barbilla, cerrando sus ojos para tratar de sentir a su novia.

Kakashi estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto un par de brazos que pasaron por debajo de sus brazos a su cintura, siendo arrastrado por una gran fuerza hacia la habitación de la casa, quedando a merced de su atacante.

"¿Qué dem…" pero antes de que kakashi esbozara alguna maldición, el enmascarado yacía recostado en la cama que compartía con la rubia androide, siendo ella la atacante del peli plata, la cual se encontraba sentada arriba del ninja que copia.

"bienvenido a casa mi amor" dijo 18 con un toque seductor en su voz la prometida de kakashi, empezando a quitar la mascara del peli plata lentamente de su boca, "te extrañamos mucho corazón, los dos" dijo dulcemente la rubia mujer refiriéndose a ella y el bebé que tienen en su vientre, para luego capturar los labios del jounin de la hoja en un tierno y dulce beso.

Kakashi no pudo tener un mejor recibimiento por parte de la rubia, la cual besaba intensamente los labios de kakashi, explorando cada lugar de la cavidad bucal de su hombre, usando su lengua para masajear la lengua de kakashi, convirtiendo el beso a uno mas apasionado y lujurioso, pero el peli plata no se quedaba atrás y comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de su mujer, dándose cuenta lo que llevaba puesto la rubia.

18 al sentir el ki de kakashi ya en la aldea, se vistió con sus prendas mas provocativas, usando un camisón negro transparente y un conjunto de lencería negra muy erótico, planeando toda esta bienvenida a su prometido que gozaba de sobre manera la idea ingeniosa de la androide.

"oh dieciocho, te extrañe tanto, no hubiera soportado un minuto más sin ti o mi bebé" decía cariñosamente el peli plata sin dejar de besar a la rubia.

"te amo kakashi hatake" decía la prometida del ninja que copia, mientras lo besaba en el cuello pasionalmente, pasando su lengua por la oreja de kakashi sacando un gemido de kakashi por esta acción.

"y yo te amo a ti 18 hatake" exclamo kakashi apartando un poco a la rubia, para tomarla de las mejillas con cariño y mirarla a los ojos, sacando un sonrojo de la rubia androide la cual desvió un poco la mirada por la vergüenza, pero no duro mucho ya que kakashi la volvió a besar en los labios. Los dos volvieron a dejarse llevar por la pasión, donde los dos demostraban el amor entre ellos de forma física.

(En la residencia de Gohan y sus esposas)

Gohan y la rubia Samui se dirigían a su hogar tomados de la mano, dándose miradas de enamorados de vez en cuando, como si fueran novios que solo hace unos días habían comenzado a salir, terminando su recorrido al llegar a su residencia, donde se encontraban sus demás chicas.

"ya vine chicas" dijo el sayayin entrando a su hogar junto a Samui, sin embargo Gohan no se esperaba la recibida que le tenia Anko, la cual cayo encima de el por la espalda, quedando encaramada en la espalda de Gohan.

"hola dulzura, te extrañe mucho durante esta semana" exclamo coquetamente la invocadora de serpientes, dándole un pequeño mordisco en la oreja a Gohan, sacando un sonrojo de parte del sayayin.

"jejejej" reía el sayayin por la acción de su esposa de ojos color chocolate.

"hola Samui, bienvenida tu también" exclamo Anko a la rubia sin dejar de morder y besar la oreja del sayayin, a lo cual Samui solo asintió con una risa nerviosa.

"¿Gohan? Si es Gohan, chicas Gohan ha vuelto" grito Hana al salir de la cocina para ver a su marido recién llegando de su misión, "bienvenido querido esposo" exclamo la hija de Tsume para darle un beso en los labios al sayayin como bienvenida.

"Gohan de mi corazón te extrañe" exclamo Yugao con una sonrisa en su cara, corriendo para abrazar a su marido el cual correspondió el abrazo de la peli morada.

"y yo a ustedes" dijo dulcemente el sayayin, besando la frente de Yugao, causando que los corazones de sus esposas se aceleraran por sus palabras, "solo falta kurenai, ¿pero no siento su ki por la casa?" exclamo el confundido sayayin, buscando la firma de energía de su embarazada esposa.

"fue a hacer su chequeo medico semanal al hospital de konoha" respondió Anko bajándose de la espalda del sayayin, "porque no la vas a buscar, mientras nosotras preparamos un festín por tu llegada" decía la invocadora de serpientes con una sonrisa brillante.

"me parece una fantástica idea Gohan, déjanos la comida a nosotras" exclamo Samui emocionada por demostrar sus toques culinarios a su prometido, mientras las demás concordaban con la idea de Anko.

"esta bien, no puedo esperar para probar sus comidas mis amadas, volveré pronto" dijo el sayayin dejando a todas sus esposas suspirando de amor por el sayayin mitad humano, mientras este alzaba el vuelo al hospital de konoha.

(A la salida del hospital de konoha)

La pelinegra de ojos rojos comenzaba su camino a casa después de chequear el progreso de su bebe que solo en un mes ya estaría en sus brazos, sabiendo que el progreso de su bebe y su crecimiento se encontraba en optima condiciones, dejando feliz a la futura madre.

"no puedo esperar para tener a mi pequeña bebe en mis brazos" decía en voz alta kurenai con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se frotaba su abultado estómago.

"yo tampoco puedo esperar de ver a nuestra hija kurenai" exclamo el sayayin apareciendo a la derecha de su esposa mientras ponía su mano alrededor de los hombros de la mujer de ojos rojas, la cual volteo la mirada a Gohan viendo con sorpresa a su marido.

"eres tu Gohan" exclamo sorprendida la pelinegra, cambiando su semblante de asombro a uno de felicidad máxima, "regresaste Gohan, mi amor ha vuelto" decía emocionada kurenai, abrazando a Gohan poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan y apoyarse en el musculoso pecho del sayayin.

"jejjeje escuche que venias a tu chequeo semanal, así que he venido a recogerte" dijo el sayayin con fu famosa sonrisa, provocando sonrojos en las mejillas de la pelinegra, "discúlpame por no haberte acompañado a tu revisión kurenai" exclamo apenado el sayayin frotándose la nuca como muestra de arrepentimiento.

"no digas eso cariño, tu estabas en una misión importante para la aldea no pongas esa cara" decía la pelinegra con dulzura, tomando las mejillas para mirar fijamente los ojos de color ónix del sayayin el cual no pudo evitar sonreír.

"ven cariño volvamos a casa" dijo suavemente el sayayin, levantando a la pelinegra de forma nupcial para alzar el vuelo hacia su residencia.

"te amo Gohan" dijo con cariño la oji carmesí, mientras tenia sus manos alrededor del cuello de Gohan.

"y yo a ti kurenai" dijo Gohan con la misma intensidad de cariño que su esposa, para luego inclinarse y atrapar los labios de la oji carmesí en un tierno y suave beso en los labios, dejando a kurenai sorprendida pero no tardo en corresponder a la prueba de cariño de su marido, mientras el viento soplaba en sus rostros y el cielo azul era la postal de esta pareja que sobre volaba konoha.

(En la residencia central del clan son)

El guerrero sayayin son Goku por fin llegaba a su casa junto a Mabui y Kushina, las cuales venían abrazadas de los brazos del sayayin, al cual no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que después de hablar de sus problemas maritales con tsunade, se sentía libre de mostrar afecto a sus esposas, es mas sentía que las amaba aun mas que antes, pero esto duro hasta que llego a la puerta de su casa.

"ya lle…uffff" Goku antes de dar su primer paso hacia su casa, fue tacleado con fuerza hacia afuera por una de sus esposas, quien mas era que son Mei, la cual comenzó a llenar de besos por todo la cara de Goku.

"oooohh mi sexy marido me hacías tanta falta" decía Mei sobre actuando su tristeza sin dejar de besar el rostro del sayayin, el cual solo sonreía por la actitud de su esposa.

"jajajaj yo también te eche mucho de menos Mei jajaja" dijo el sonriente sayayin, comenzando a levantarse del suelo, después de la forma en que Mei mostraba su afecto.

Pero Goku justamente al levantarse y poder recomponerse del golpe amoroso de Mei, fue vuelto a recibir una tacleada en su parte media cayendo de espalda, siendo ahora Tsume la cual se encontraba arriba de su persona, lamiendo el rostro del sayayin, saboreando el sabor de su esposo.

"ummmm que delicia, el sabor de mi alpha es el mejor manjar que podría probar" decía la matriarca inuzuka, lamiendo la cara de Goku el cual sonreía por esto.

"jajajajaja me haces cosquillas Tsume jajajaja" reía a carcajadas el sayayin, recibiendo los extraños cariños de la inuzuka, "que manera de volver a casa jajajaj" decía el sayayin levantándose del suelo junto a Tsume.

"Goku!" grito la ultima de las esposas del sayayin, el cual se preparo mentalmente para recibir su tacleada, la cual jamás llego, "bienvenido cariño" exclamo amorosamente la madre de Itachi, dándole un casto beso en los labios a su marido.

"eh? Creía que me ibas a taclear Mikoto jajajaj" dijo Goku con su famosa típica sonrisa son, frotándose la nuca sacando carcajadas de las demás.

"oh cariño, yo se controlar mis impulsos, no como otras" dijo mikot con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, mirando a Mei y Tsume las cuales rodaron los ojos como si no les importara lo dicho por la uchiha.

"bla bla bla, yo tomo el primer turno con Goku" dijo Mei levantando la mano, para luego tomar el brazo del sayayin, llevándolo hacia la casa o mejor dicho a su habitación pero…..

"eh eh, tranquila Mei antes debo hablar algo con ustedes" exclamo Kushina Uzumaki, deteniendo el plan sexual de Mei, usando sus cadenas de chakra para detener a Mei, "Goku ve a darte un baño y luego toma una siesta antes de la cena, si mi amor" exclamo dulcemente la pelirroja, sacando una mueca de confusión de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

"emmm claro, no hay problema Kushina" dijo Goku con un tono confuso, para luego entrar a la casa a hacer lo pedido por su esposa.

"¿Qué sucede Kushina?" pregunto preocupada Mikoto, siendo la primera en captar el semblante de seriedad oculta detrás de una sonrisa, que Kushina esbozaba.

"tenemos que hablar sobre la esposa de Goku, la madre de Gohan y Goten" dijo la pelirroja, bajando su mirada al suelo con tristeza, acción que les hizo parar el corazón a las esposas del sayayin.

Las esposas del sayayin estuvieron una hora escuchando lo pasado con Goku durante la misión pasada, con mucha atención, esta mas que decir que toda esta conversación se realizo en la sala de la casa, donde mas de una esposa de Goku se le salió una lagrima de tristeza y de frustración al saber lo que sufría el sayayin con su primera esposa.

Mei y Tsume mantenían un semblante de ira y frustración en sus rostros, apretando sus puños con fuerza por no tener este conocimiento de su marido, Mikoto y Mabui dejaban caer sus lagrimas de impotencia por sus mejillas mientras se tapaban la boca, solo imaginándose al poderoso guerrero con una semblante triste y peor aun con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

"y nos decimos esposas de Goku, no sabemos nada de nuestro marido y ni siquiera hemos intentado saber mas de él" exclamo furiosa Tsume, a las demás las cuales bajaron la cabeza al igual que ella.

"y..yoy..yo debo ir con él, debo disculparme con Goku" decía Mikoto corriendo al segundo piso la casa ignorando a las demás, "Goku ha hecho tanto por mi y mi familia, pero yo jamás me tome el tiempo de saber de su antigua esposa" pensaba frustrada la uchiha, llegando a la habitación donde Goku descansaba plácidamente, justo detrás llegaban las demás.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, encontraron al sayayin profundamente dormido, como si no hubiera dormido por siglos tal vez fue por la pelea con A, pero esa era la forma de dormir del sayayin, sacando suspiros de amor de sus esposas la cuales no decidieron despertarlo si no se unieron al sayayin, acomodándose en la cama que era de un tamaño considerable como para todas ellas, sin antes crear algunos clones que hicieran la cena de su marido.

(Una hora despues)

Goku comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, acoplando sus ojos a la luz del día, aunque no era mucha la luz, ya que Goku comenzó a sentir una gran cantidad de cuerpos encima de su persona, al tener una mejor noción de su entorno, se dio cuenta que sus brazos piernas y pecho estaban atrapados por los cuerpos de sus esposas.

Mei y Kushina aferradas a sus brazos, Mikoto y Mabui en sus piernas, mientras Tsume tenia sus pechos en la cara de Goku, el cual al darse cuenta de esto esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"me encanta despertar asi" pensó el sayayin, dejándose llevar por el calor corporal de sus amadas esposas y prometida.

(Con shizune y tsunade)

La hokage y su protegida se encontraban charlando de la bien que salió su misión, además de hablar de las relaciones con los sayayin, todo esto mientras revisaban los documentos generados esta semana de ausencia, pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención a shizune la cual entrego de inmediato a la rubia líder de konoha.

"lady tsunade, aquí están los documentos de los exámenes chunin de este mes pasado" exclamo tranquilamente la pelinegra, entregando los documentos de los participantes del torneo chunin que se vio interrumpido por la invasión a konoha.

"oh si, con que estos son los mejores candidatos a ser ascendidos" dijo la rubia hokage, analizando a los prospectos genin, "naruto Uzumaki, sasuke uchiha, son Fuu, Hinata hyuga y son Goten, cual de ellos será el campeón de este torneo" exclamo en voz alta tsunade, mirando las estadísticas y perfiles de los candidatos a chunin de este año.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en las afueras de konoha, Goten e Ino se encontraban entrenando la habilidades de la rubia platinada, la cual hacia todo lo posible por tratar de darle un golpe al sayayin, mientras kin y Karin se encontraban analizando los movimientos de Goten, aprendiendo los movimientos del guerrero, pero hubo un punto en que ellas notaron algo diferente del sayayin.

"Goten!" gritaron ambas deteniendo la pelea de Ino y Goten, los cuales miraron extrañados al par de chicas, "tienes una cola!"…..

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por hoy, espero que les haya agradado la historia que aun tiene para un buen rato mas, dejen sus reviews ya que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y no solo dedicarme a la tesis ajajajja no en serio me encantan sus comentarios.

Sin mas QUE VIVA EL HAREM, alucard 77 fuera (soy el papi de los harem).


	34. Chapter 34

Que puedo decir mas que los comentarios bajaron un poco, espero que no pase otra vez, ya que como saben los comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, aunque si no hubiera comentarios escribiría igual pero no publicaría, sin mas respondo a sus comentarios.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: ya se vera quien será chunin, tal vez llegue el mono gigante o tak vez no, gracias por el apoyo.

KRT215: esto se pondrá aun mas romántico, tal vez mas violento gracias por el apoyo.

Superheros315: la cola sirve para muchas ideas, gracias por el apoyo.

Xyori Nadeshiko: palizas y romance, una gran combinación de emociones ajajja, espero que vuelvas a comentar en este capitulo, gracias por el apoyo.

XMisterdarkX: la cola es para una gran escena jajaj gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: nunca cambiare y espero te guste este capitulo también, gracias por el apoyo.

aten92: el ataque no fue tan fuerte, el raikage la saco barata, bueno kakashi y 18 tienen necesidades, exactamente falta poco para que llegue la pequeña hija de gohan y kurenai, si goku es un loquillo jajajajaj la cola de goten es para una escena en especial, gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: ya faltaba un capitulo de unos buenos combates y palizas, esa idea del lobo se me ocurrio en el instante que escribia, la cola ya veras que pasa con ella, gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: si hubiera ganado tan fácil no seria entretenido, goku es el puto amo del planeta ninja, las esposas de goku son unas loquillas jajajaja, los ninjas de la hoja son la super potencia del mundo shinobi, ya veras que pasa con la cola de goten, gracias por el apoyo.

Blamasu: roga fu fu ken mi amigo una super tecncia muy desaprovechada jjaaja, C por weon le dieron una buena paliza que me agrado escribir, goku es por mucho mas poderoso que cualquiera de ese planeta, con la cola tengo una sorpresa gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: ya habran mas peleas interesantes en el futuro, el kaioken lo saque de la pelea de goku contra napa, trate de hacer casi la misma escena, samui necesitaba su momento de violencia, recuerda que gohan aun no se casa con samui y goku aun no se casa con mabui, gracias por el apoyo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: el estilo de yamcha era bueno pero con goku es mas genial, goku ni siquiera se transformo solo uso el kaioken y listo, no hago hincapié en ningún otro personaje que no pertenezca al clan son así que lee y gai quedan fuera del caso, gracias por el apoyo.

baraka108: exactamente el raikage salio bien parado solo un poco golpeado nada mas jajajaja, la cola bueno es lo que a todos les sorprendió gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: hola amigo, si es un buen capitulo y se vienen mas, amigo son buenas ideas pero aquí las razones de que no las usare, mizuki ya no existe no es nada, no mas hijos es muy complicado de escribir, suigetsu y jugo no se su salgan, no son mucho de mi agrado, la resurrección de personajes esta genial la usare después, vados es un angel que puede hacer lo que quiera, gracias por el apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: si las esposas de goku son importantes para el sayayin, una respuesta corta pero fue un comentario corto gracias por el apoyo.

Calzonesenllamas: mi amigo de peculiar nombre, jamas en la vida sacaría una idea de esa historia, nada de esa historia la incluiría en la mia, no me gusta y poco haría por poner algo de ella en mi historia, gracias por el apoyo.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA: gracias mi amigo.

THE CROW 88: gracias por el comentario.

Superheros315: si hace mucha calor, gracias por el apoyo.

Bien es todo, un agradecimiento especial a Superheros315 por ayudarme a aumentar los reviews, sin mas ninguna de las series de me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 34: herencia sayayin, el torneo continúa.

Nos encontramos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 10 de konoha, en donde se libraba un combate de entrenamiento entre el sayayin menor son Goten y su novia platinada del clan yamanaka Ino yamanaka, la cual de cualquier modo intentaba golpear al sayayin pero este solo esquivaba los golpes de su novia.

"eso es Ino, continua asi tus golpes se hacen mas rápido al pelear" decía el sayayin, alentando a su novia ahora bloqueando sus golpes y patadas en vez de esquivarlas. Con todo el entrenamiento de Ino en todo este tiempo, la chica fácilmente alcanzaría o superaría a un chunin y estaría rozando el nivel de un jounin, todo gracias al sayayin.

"gracias cariño, pero aun no demuestro todo mi potencial" dijo con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro la rubia chica, dando un salto mortal hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos, comenzando a quitarse las pesas de sus tobillos, sacando una sonrisa de orgullo de Goten.

"esto se pondrá interesante" exclamo el sayayin menor, poniéndose en posición de pelea, para una pelea a alta velocidad, mientras Karin y Kin veian la batalla, comenzando a comprender los movimientos de Ino y Goten.

"aquí voy corazón, te demostrare los frutos del entrenamiento que me has dado tu y tu familia" exclamo la sonriente yamanaka, para luego lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia el sayayin, sacando miradas sorpresivas de Kin y Karin, las cuales quedaron con los ojos abiertos por la súper velocidad de Ino.

Los movimientos de la rubia eran aun mas agiles que antes, comenzando a hacer retroceder al sayayin, el cual tuvo que aumentar su energía interior para bloquear los golpes de Ino, la cual trataba de golpear el cuerpo de Goten a base de sus puños pero el sayayin usaba las palmas de sus manos, amortiguando los golpes de la rubia platinada.

Ino al ver y no poder conectar un solo golpe a su novio, decidió realizar una nueva táctica contra Goten, volviendo a dar marcha atrás, sacando un mueca de confusión de Goten pero este se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Ino comenzó a correr alrededor de él, en un círculo perfecto.

"¿Qué estará planeando Ino con esto?" pensó el sayayin aun mas emocionado por la pelea, sin notar la picazón en su parte trasera, donde algo estaba creciendo entre más tiempo pasaba peleando con la yamanaka.

"con esta técnica no podrás bloquear tan fácilmente mis ataques corazón" dijo con un tono de sarcasmo y dulzura en su voz, una combinación rara pero bien utlizada en estos momentos, ya que la chica comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de ki continuamente, mientras corría alrededor de Goten, el cual recibía los embates de ki azul de su novia, poniendo sus brazos en forma de equis en su pecho y bajando la cabeza mientras recibía de lleno las ráfagas de ki de Ino.

Las bolas de energías que eran lanzadas hacia Goten, comenzaron a levantar una cortina de humo y polvo al impactar con Goten, dejando sin ninguna visual al cuerpo del sayayin menor, el cual se mantenía recibiendo el ataque de su novia que de un momento a otro, ella dejo de atacarlo.

"ufff espero que le haya afectado mi técnica" decía la rubia platinada en voz baja, respirando con un poco de dificultad, esperando a que la cortina de humo se levantara y ver que estragos ocasiono su técnica contra el sayayin.

"wow Ino, esa fue una excelente técnica, combinar la velocidad y el lanzamiento de ki alrededor de tu oponente fue sensacional" halago Goten a su novia, al poder tener una mejor visual del sayayin menor, mientras mantenía su posición de defensa, dejando ver que no tenía ninguna daño en su cuerpo, solo un poco de polvo en sus ropas de entrenamiento.

"ya me lo esperaba, es por eso que me gustas tanto Goten, además de todas tus demás cualidades" dijo Ino refiriéndose al poder y fuerza del sayayin, como tambien hizo mención a las cualidades personales del menor del sayayin, "pero esto aun no termina mi amor, aaahhhh!" grito la joven yamanaka volviendo al ataque contra Goten.

Pero mientras Ino daba patadas con gran habilidad contra el sayayin, Kin y Karin empezaron a notar una pequeña anormalidad en la parte trasera del sayayin, una cosa peluda y de larga constitución de color marrón, haciendo que las chicas entre cerraran sus ojos para tener un mejor visión de la parte trasera de su novio sayayin.

"oye Karin, si no me equivoco Goten tiene una especie de cola en su trasero" decía la chica pelinegra, recibiendo el asentimiento de su amiga de cabello rojo.

"creo que si Kin, Goten tiene una cola peluda y marrón en su parte posterior trasera" decía la Uzumaki de cabello rojo, ajustándose los lentes, manteniendo su vista en Goten, quedando unos minutos en silencio, hasta que…

"UNA COLA!" gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, llamando ligeramente la atención de Goten e Ino, los cuales voltearon a verlas, "Goten tienes una cola!" gritaron las chicas ex ninjas del sonido, mientras apuntaban al sayayin.

"eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?" decía muy confundido Goten, empezando a mirar por todos lados de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, buscando la susodicha cola que decían Kin y Karin.

"go..go..goten, las chicas tienen razón, mira" dijo la sorprendida Ino, tomando con cuidado la cola de Goten quien hizo una mueca confusa al sentir la mano de la rubia en su nueva adquisición, por fin dándose cuenta que tenía una cola.

"es verdad Ino, tengo una colita jajajaja" decía el sayayin menor, empezando a mover la cola de un lugar a otro, sacando un suspiro de ternura de parte de las chicas, al ver tanta ternura del sayayin.

"pero Goten, ¿Por qué te salió una cola?" pregunto Karin con confusión en su semblante, mirando con extrañeza la colita del sayayin, mientras las chicas miraban igual a Goten, compartiendo la opinión de Karin además de su pregunta.

"yo!" dijo Goten dramáticamente con un semblante serio, mientras sus novias asentían con la cabeza, "yo!" volvió a decir aun más dramático el sayayin, dejando a sus novias expectantes asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza.

"si tú!" respondieron las chicas al mismo tiempo, casi sin poder resistir mas la respuesta del sayayin, las cuales comenzaron a sudar mucho, acercando sus rostros al sayayin que mantenía un semblante serio en su rostro.

"pues yo no se porque me salió una colita jjajajajaja" dijo Goten con su famosa sonrisa son, frotándose la cabeza despreocupadamente, acción que logro hacer caer de espaldas a las chicas, las cuales solo tenían sonrisas nerviosas en sus rostros por la "ternura" entre comillas de Goten.

"jejeje ya me lo imaginaba de mi Goten, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle al señor Goku por esto" exclamo Ino sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa de color morado, pero las palabras de Ino hicieron recordar una conversación de Goten con su padre sobre la historia sayayin.

"ahora lo recuerdo" exclamo Goten como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo, dándose un golpe de puño en la mano derecha con suavidad, "mi papá me dijo una vez que él tenía una cola cuando niño, mi hermano tambien" decía Goten recordando lo dicho por su padre.

"debe ser algo asi como un rasgo sanguíneo del clan son" comento acertadamente la pelirroja Karin, arreglándose los lentes los cuales brillaban con el sol.

"ummm puede ser pero mi papá me dijo que era un rasgo característico de los sayayin o algo asi" explico Goten a sus novias, las cuales comprendían lo dicho por el sayayin ya que conocían un poco de la raza de Goten.

"tiene sentido, ya que Goten es de una raza guerrera de otro planeta" exclamo Karin siguiendo con sus comentarios acertados, esta mas que decir que las chicas tenían este conocimiento de Goten.

"pero la pregunta más importante creo que es ¿para que sirve la cola en tu raza Goten?" Pregunto muy curiosa Kin, mirando al sayayin Goten, el cual solo encaraba una ceja y trataba de recordar lo dicho por su padre hace años.

"ummmm no lo recuerdo bien, parece que no me lo dijo" exclamo Goten sintiéndose un poco frustrado por no saber la utilidad de la cola en los sayayin.

"bueno Karin no creo que sea muy importante, tal vez todo sea decoración en su raza o solo como una extensión mas de su cuerpo" dijo Kin muy despreocupadamente alzando los hombros, mientras se acercaba a contemplar de mejor manera la cola de Goten.

"estoy de acuerdo con Kin, no te preocupes corazón no te frustres pensando" fijo suavemente la rubia chica, acariciando la mejilla de Goten el cual se sonrojo por el contacto con su novia.

"gracias Ino, tal vez tengan razón" dijo el menor de los sayayin con su famosa sonrisa son, mientras Kin no dejaba de ver la cola de Goten balanceándose de a un lado a otro.

"Goten" dijo Kin en voz alta, llamando la atención del joven sayayin el cual volteo para mirar a la chica de cabello negro, la cual tenía un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, "puedo yo e..este tocar tu colita" exclamo tímidamente la ex chica del sonido, poniendo ojos de cachorrito que Goten no pudo resistir.

"claro Kin, puedes tocar mi colita" dijo el sonriente sayayin, ofreciendo su cola marrón a la pelinegra la cual muy emocionada y sonrojada comenzó a acercar lentamente su palma derecha a la cola de Goten, mientras que Karin e Ino se encontraban celosas de que Kin fuera que tocara de mejor manera y libremente la cola de Goten.

"aquí voy" dijo Kin acercando su palma con un toque de nerviosismo en ella, pero al fin logro alcanzar la colita de Goten para comenzar a sentirla en su mano derecha, "wow se siente tan suave y sedosa en mis manos" decía Kin ahora usando sus dos manos para acariciar la colita de Goten.

"eso se siente raro pero me gusta jejejj" dijo le sonrojado sayayin, con las mejillas de color carmesí mientras Kin seguía con los suyo poniendo aun mas celosas a Ino y Karin las cuales tambien querían su turno.

"ummm tambien se siente de maravilla se la froto contra mi cara Goten" decía la pelinegra de cabello largo, ahora frotando la cola de Goten en sus mejillas, ya terminando con la paciencia de Karin e Ino.

"bien bien bien, ya paso mucho y ahora es mi turno ¿verdad Goten?" exclamo la pelirroja Karin con un toque de celos en su voz para luego cambiarla a una mas dulzón cuando le pregunto a Goten sobre su turno en tocar su cola.

"emm s..si Karin, es tu turno" dijo el hijo de Goku, ahora ofreciendo su colita a la pelirroja chica, la cual tomo con cuidado la extensión del cuerpo de Goten entre sus manos, maravillándose por la suavidad exterior de la cola de Goten, acariciándola suavemente de arriba abajo.

"oh Goten, me encanta tu colita, además te hace ver aun más atractivo" decía Karin entre caricias, tambien poniendo la cola de Goten en sus mejillas, esta mas que decir que la cola de Goten no hacia movimiento de querer escapar de las manos de Karin.

"ya Karin es mi turno" dijo la molesta Ino, haciendo un lindo puchero con sus labios, acción que hizo a Karin soltar la cola de Goten, sacando un bufido molesto y decepción de la pelirroja Uzumaki.

"tu turno Ino" dijo ya el sonrojado como tomate joven sayayin, poniendo su cola entre las manos de la rubia platinada, la cual emocionada y sonrojada chica aceptaba.

"wow las chicas tenían razón, la cola de Goten se siente como abrazar un osito de peluche pero aun mejor" pensó la rubia novia de Goten, acariciando con ternura la colita del joven sayayin, pero una idea se le vino a la mente, una idea que se arrepentiría despues de ejecutarla, "no puedo soportarlo mas, debo apretar su cola discúlpame Goten" pensó la rubia chica, cerrando sus ojos y apretando con fuerza la pobre colita del sayayin.

"AAYYYYHHH" grito de dolor Goten, engrifándose como un gato para luego caer de cara al suelo, sacando muecas de preocupación de Karin y Kin, mientras Ino soltó de inmediato la cola de su novio, alejándose unos pasos atrás.

"Goten, Goten!" decían preocupadas las ex ninjas del sonido arrodillándose hacia el cuerpo del joven sayayin, el cual se levantaba de a poco, siendo ayudado por Kin y Karin, mientras Ino veía esto con sorpresa y dolor por causar un grito asi de su novio.

"¿estás bien cariño?" pregunto preocupada la pelirroja Karin, mientras Goten se recomponía del dolor causado al ser apretada su cola por e Ino.

"si Karin, ya me encuentro bien" exclamo el pelinegro hijo menor de Goku, volviendo a su semblante alegre y relajado, sacando un suspiro de alivio de las chicas.

"ay Goten, jamás vuelvas a asustarnos asi en la vida" dijo la pelinegra Kin, tomándose el pecho donde su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora, mientras Goten seguía manteniendo su sonrisa característica en su rostro, pero de un momento a otro Ino se lanzo a los brazos del sayayin.

"perdón, perdón, perdón Goten, por favor perdóname no quería hacerte daño" decía entre sollozos la rubia platinada, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño sayayin, el cual de momento se impresiono por la acción de Ino pero no dudo en corresponder su abrazo.

"no fue tu culpa Ino, no tengo nada que perdonarte" dijo suavemente el sayayin, causando que la rubia sollozara un poco mas fuerte por la bondad del corazón de su novio.

"Goten te quiero tanto!" decía la rubia tranquilizándose de poco a poco, mirando a los ojos de Goten, esos ojos de color ónix que enamoraban a la rubia día a día, "me gustas mucho Goten" exclamo suavemente la chica yamanaka, un poco mas calmada perdiéndose en la mirada inocente del sayayin.

"tu tambien me gustas mucho Ino jejejej" respondió el joven sayayin con su famosa sonrisa son, para luego ser sorprendido por un beso directamente en sus labios, por parte de la rubia de ojos azules, la cual apretaba fuertemente sus rosados labios con los suaves labios del sayayin.

Para ellos se les habia olvidado que estaban en presencia de Karin y Kin, las cuales veian con caras horrorizadas t avergonzadas como la rubia platinada succionaba la boca del joven sayayin, acoplando su boca con la de Goten en un beso suave y apasionado, para luego de un par de minutos separarse dejando un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas.

"umm que delicia" decía la rubia genin, saborenado y lamiendo sus labios despues del furibundo beso, dejando a Goten muy avergonzado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, "que tal un poco mas" exclamo la rubia Ino, tratando de volver a besar al pequeño sayayin, pero Kin y Karin la detuvieron de los hombros para no dejarla hacer lo que ella quiera.

"basta Ino, no te aproveches de la situación" regaño Karin a la rubia, ajustándose los lentes, sacando un bufido de molesta profunda en la platinada.

"tch, si ustedes no saben cómo demostrar sus sentimientos hacia Goten de forma física no es mi problema" dijo molesta la rubia genin, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, palabras que sacaron un enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Kin y Karin las cuales solo se taparon la cara con sus manos, teniendo pensamientos de ellas y Goten compartiendo un tierno beso en la boca.

Mientras que las chicas discutían sobre las forma de demostrar el afecto físico de ellas a Goten, la chunin de la hoja y princesa de hielo Haku se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el grupo de genin, llegando solo unos instantes donde Ino, Karin y Kin discutían casi a gritos por el sayayin, mientras Goten solo reía con su famosa sonrisa son en su rostro.

"creo que estas chicas jamás se podrán llevar bien, deberían aprender a compartir" pensó la princesa de hielo, con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo desde una rama de un árbol la tonta discusión de las novias de Goten, "todas queremos por igual a Goten" pensó esto último Haku, recordando el día de su primer beso con el sayayin, ese beso accidental, que hizo aflorar sus sentimientos mas puros por el sayayin.

Goten intervenía entre ellas, separando a las chicas las cuales en cualquier momento se irían a los puños ya que la disputa entre ellas comenzaba a subir de tono, las cuales comenzaron a retroceder pidiéndole una disculpa al joven sayayin, justo en ese momento Haku se hacía presente entre ellos.

"hey si es Haku, hola Haku" decía el sayayin acercándose a la pelinegra experta en jutsus de hielo, la cual antes de responder fue besada en los labios por el sayayin, el beso fue de solo de unos segundos, como la hace un novio cuando saluda a su novia en público, sacando un sonrojo en sus mejillas, dejando sorprendida a las demás.

"g..gog..goten ¿Por qué besas a Haku de la nada?" pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada Karin, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su propio cabello, mientras Ino comenzaba a retroceder unos pasos atrás alejándose de a poco del grupo.

"eh? Pero Ino me dijo que asi se saludaban los novios y debía hacerlo siempre con mi novia y Haku tambien es mi novia" dijo tranquilamente el sayayin, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Kin y Karin volteaban a ver a Ino la cual sudaba balas de su rostro.

"yo pues, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi mamá a la florería nos vemos" dijo rápidamente la rubia chica, saliendo disparada del campo de entrenamiento hacia konoha, para no tener que dar explicaciones a las chicas.

"espera Ino, y el beso de despedida, ach no entiendo nada" decía Goten frotándose la cabeza sin entender las acciones de un novio con su novia, sacando un suspiro de las chicas del sonido.

"no te preocupes Goten, luego te explicamos esto ahora debemos ir por la rubia oxigenada de Ino" dijo la pelinegra Kin, aprovechándose para besar en los labios a Goten, realizando el beso de despedida esperado por el sayayin.

"adiós cariño" se despidió Karin, tambien besando al sayayin en los labios, para luego comenzar su persecución junto a Kin, para atrapar a Ino y diera las explicaciones correspondientes.

"jejeje creo que ese fue un beso de despedida, debo de aprender mas sobre esto de los novios jejejejej" decía el joven e ingenuo sayayin, mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, "oye hak…" pero Goten no termino de hablar ya que la princesa de hielo, como su nombre lo decía estaba como una estatua de hielo despues de recibir el beso de Goten.

Goten se puso en frente de la chica, comenzando a hacer gestos con sus manos para que la pelinegra le tomara atención, pero esta solo mantenía sus mejillas rojas y la vista hacia la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Goten le dio un aplauso justo frente de su rostro, sacando a Haku de su trance.

"es..este yo si quiero la amarilla por favor" decía Haku pensando que se encontraba en una tienda de ropa, sacando una gota de sudor de Goten.

"hey Haku, ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto el confuso y preocupado sayayin, sacando de su estupor y alucinación a Haku, la cual volteo para ver a Goten.

"oh si Goten, creo que me perdí unos momentos jejeje" dijo Haku con una sonrisa nerviosa, frotándose la nuca una acción pegada por su novio sayayin, "es verdad, Goten la hokage ha pedido tu presencia en su oficina" dijo Haku a su novio sayayin, el cual hizo una mueca de confusión en su rostro pero decidió hacer lo pedido por la hokage.

"bien no hay problema, vamos" dijo despreocupadamente le sayayin, comenzado a alzar el vuelo hacia la torre hokage, junto a Haku la cual saltaba de árbol en árbol para seguir el ritmo del sayayin.

(Ichirakus, junto a Hinata y naruto)

El rubio portador del nueve colas y la oji perla del clan hyuga, se encontraban en el stand de ramen, disfrutando de su almuerzo despues de una sesión de entrenamiento entre los dos, la joven hyuga ya no era una chica retraída como hace algunos años, pero aun conservaba esa inocencia y timidez que a naruto le encantaba, y por parte del rubio mantenía un semblante un poco mas maduro pero aun era el ninja imperativo de konoha.

"aaaahh, que delicia no hay nada mejor que el ramen despues de entrenar, ¿verdad Hinata?" exclamo el sonriente naruto, mirando a su derecha a la chica de ojos blancos, la cual comía con regularidad y mas educación que el rubio Uzumaki.

"asi es naruto, el ramen de camarones despues de entrenar contigo se siente delicioso" dijo la joven hyuga con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, "y más si estoy junto a ti" dijo casi como un susurro inaudible Hinata, mientras baja un poco su mirada y jugueteaba con sus dedos, naruto de por si hoyo lo dicho por su novia, tiñendo sus mejillas de carmesí en el acto.

"pienso lo mismo Hinata" dijo casi igual de bajo que Hinata, aprovechando de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la chica, sonrojándola aun más que casi su cara parecía un tomate.

"awwwww" suspiro con ternura áyame, al ver el comportamiento dulce y tierno de la parejita de genin, acción que hizo que Hinata se tapara la cara con sus manos de la vergüenza y naruto se frotara la cabeza con las mejillas coloradas, "lo he dicho mil veces y no me cansare de decirlo, son la pareja mas tierna de konoha" exclamo la hija del dueño de ichirakus, avergonzando mas a la parejita, algo que a ella le encantaba.

"jejjeje que me dices tú con el señor wiss, áyame" exclamo naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, sacando un sonrojo de la chica.

"que dices naruto, yo no este yo, ¿te ha dicho algo de mí?" decía nerviosa y colorada la hija de Teuichi, con las manos en las mejillas moviéndose de un lado a otro, sacando carcajadas de Hinata y naruto, hasta su padre se reía de su hija pero todo fue interrumpido por un anbu.

"señorita Hinata hyuga y el señor naruto Uzumaki" exclamo el anbu de konoha, llamando la atención de la joven pareja, "su presencia es solicitada en la oficina de la hokage en estos instantes" dijo seriamente el ninja de elite, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando a la pareja genin sorprendida.

"Ahora que has hecho naruto" dijo áyame en tono de reprimenda al pobre rubio.

"nada, nada lo juro hace mucho que no hago bromas junto a Goten, ¿verdad Hinata?" dijo naruto haciendo un gesto con sus manos a la defensiva, tratando de apoyar sus palabras con su novia.

"me consta, ya que naruto ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo entrenando" exclamo Hinata apoyando a su novio, sin embargo se avergonzó a si misma al decir aquellas palabras.

"solo existe una forma de saber que quiere la abuela tsunade, Hinata vamos" decía el joven Uzumaki, tomando de la mano a su novia para salir de ichirakus en rumbo a la torre hokage.

"ummm ¿Qué habrá pasado?" pensaba la chica de castaño cabello, "espera, NARUTO NO PAGASTE EL RAMEN!" gritaba áyame desde el stand de ramen, pero nada pudo hacer ya que el rubio y su novia ya se encontraban corriendo por los tejados hacia la torre hokage.

(Con Fuu)

La morena genin de cabello color verde, con ojos de color anaranjado, se encontraba en las cataratas cercanas de la hoja, meditando en frente de ellas, concentrando su poder y espirito despues de una sesión de katas y ejercicios, buscando su ser interior.

"debo concentrar mi ki, luego liberar mi poder con toda mi fuerza" pensaba la chica novia de Goten, empezando a levantarse de poco a poco, para luego ponerse a un extremo de la catarata que fluía libremente por la cascada, **"KA-ME-HA-ME…"** decía en voz baja la peli menta, comenzando a juntar una poderosa cantidad de ki en sus palmas.

La enorme cantidad de energía de las manos de Fuu, crecía constantemente fluyendo en sus palmas, brillando con todo su esplendor al costado de Fuu, incrementando su ki a límites que la misma chica no sabía que tenia.

" **ahora pequeña, libera mi poder y combínalo con tu fuerza interior"** decía la bestia de 7 colas al interior de Fuu, la cual obedeció a su bestia interior, liberando cuatro alas de insecto de su espalda y sus ojos tenían una rajadura negra vertical en el centro de su pupila.

" **HAAAAAAA!"** grito con todas sus fuerzas la contenedora de chomei, lanzando de sus palmas la ráfaga de energía característica del clan Son, dividiendo por la mitad en un Angulo ascendente por la catarata, enviando la poderosa técnica hacia el cielo y posteriormente se perdía por los confines del universo.

"señorita Son Fuu" exclamo un anbu de la hoja, apareciendo detrás de la peli verde, "se solicita su presencia en la oficina de la hokage" el anbu dio el mensaje a Fuu, para luego desaparecer en una lluvia de hojas.

"por hoy mi entrenamiento ha terminado" exclamo la morena genin, "gracias chomei, tu plan dio magníficos resultados" dijo Fuu con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo como la cascada volvía a la normalidad despues de su kamehameha.

" **no es nada pequeña, ahora vamos a la torre hokage y luego tal vez a una cita con el pequeño Goten jejejejej"** decía la bestia de siete colas, sacando un sonrojo de Fuu.

"hay chomei que cosas dices" exclamo Fuu con las manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas, balanceándose de un lado a otro pensando en su novio sayayin, "mejor vámonos, tal vez tengamos suerte con Goten" decía la morena novia de Goten, comenzando a elevarse hacia el cielo, dirigiéndose hacia la torre hokage.

(Sasuke y Sakura, campo de entrenamiento 7)

"estas listo sasuke" exclamo la peli rosa novia del uchiha, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, "bien aquí vamos!" grito la chica lanzando una enorme roca por sobre su cabeza, impulsándose con sus pies al aire para quedar justo en frente de la enorme roca. Sakura le dio un gran puñetazo justo en el centro de la roca, rompiéndola en pedazos.

" **estilo de fuego: balas del fénix"** grito sasuke lanzando una gran cantidad de balas en llamas, las cuales se dirigían a las rocas de Sakura habia despedazado, combinando las llamas del ataque de sasuke y las rocas, creando varios meteoritos de fuego, los cuales caían a gran velocidad hacia la tierra, dejando cráteres humeantes en el suelo.

"eso es sasuke, lo logramos" decía emocionada la novia de sasuke, dando saltos de alegría, mientras sasuke esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, "ahora solo nos queda darle un nombre" exclamo Sakura con un dedo en su barbilla, tomando una actitud de pensamiento.

"que te parece, jutsu rocas meteoros" sugirió el uchiha a su novia, la cual aintio con la cabeza dándole la razón a su novio.

"es un gran nombre sasuke" decía la chica de cabello rosa, dándole un abrazo a su novio junto con un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando al uchiha pero aun asi el chica ya estaba acostumbrado a las muestras explosivas de afecto de su novia.

"gracias Sakura" dijo sasuke con suavidad, poniéndose en frente de la genin peli rosa, "siempre has sido una ayuda muy requerida en mi vida" dijo el pelinegro uchiha, poniendo sus manos en los hombres de Sakura, la cual se sonrojo fuertemente no solo por el contacto de su novio, tambien por las palabras de su novio.

"sasuke yo" Sakura no logro confeccionar ninguna palabra de su rosada boca, ya que el uchiha ponía un dedo sobre sus labios. Sakura vivía cada día como un sueño que jamás quisiera despertar, era una ninja increíble con una fuerza descomunal, no era una inútil carga para su equipo, es mas era una de las partes mas importantes del equipo 7 siendo la voz de la razón entre los hombres y por ultimo era la novia del chico de sus sueños, del cual estaba enamorada desde pequeña.

"tú has sido mi contención y la razón de esforzarme día a día, el querer protegerte y ser tan fuerte como mi padre y hermano, me hacen seguir adelante" dijo seriamente sasuke, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su novia, la cual ya comenzaba a levantarse de puntillas para alcanzar los labios del uchiha, mientras este se inclinaba poco a poco para complementar el acto de su novia pero…

"señor sasuke uchiha, se le solicita en la oficina de la hokage en la brevedad" exclamo un anbu detrás de la pareja, terminando de raíz el momento romántico de Sakura y sasuke.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta muy lentamente, dirigiendo una mirada fría y molesta al anbu, el cual como apareció desapareció en una nube de humo para no enfrentar la ira del hijo de Goku, el cual ya tenia el chidori listo en su mano derecha.

"tch el idiota arruino nuestro momento" pensó furioso el uchiha menor, mientras su chidori desaparecía de poco a poco.

"tranquilo sasuke, ya podremos terminar lo nuestro despues de que veas a la hokage" exclamo dulcemente con voz suave y tierna la haruno a su novio, el cual se relajo al instante, sabiendo que Sakura tenia toda la razón.

"bien Sakura pero no me iré sin las manos vacías" exclamo determinado el uchiha, dándose la vuelta rápidamente y darle un casto pero significa torio beso en los labios a Sakura, para luego emprender el vuelo a la torre hokage a toda velocidad.

"CHAAA ese es mi lindo sasuke" decía la Sakura interior, levantando el puño al aire mientras la Sakura exterior quedo pasmada unos momentos hasta que….

"jijijijijijijiji" reía a todo pulmón como una colegiala enamorada que habia recibido su primer beso de su amor platónico, mientras corazones salían de su cuerpo y las mejillas de la chica se teñían de colorado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los cincos guerreros de la hoja ya listos y dispuestos en la oficina del hokage, formados en una fila al frente de la kage de la hoja, la cual se encontraba sentada en el escritorio analizando a cada uno de los chicos, mientras shizune se mantenía a la derecha de su maestra.

"bien, bien con que ustedes son los representantes mas fuertes que optan por un puesto mas alto, el puesto de un chunin" exclamo la rubia hokage, con sus manos entrelazadas entre sí, sin dejar de mirar a los chicos, "hinata hyuga la heredera del byakugan" dijo tsunade viendo el registro de la chica, para luego volver su mirada a la pequeña novia de naruto.

"si señora hokage, un gusto en conocerla" se presento la chica de ojos aperlados, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

"el gusto es mío pequeña, tienes un excelente registro de misiones, espero mucho de ti como de los demás en esta sala" exclamo la rubia hokage, mirando al futuro de konoha, los cuales solo sonreían ante las palabras de tsunade, "sasuke uchiha, uno de los últimos miembros del clan uchiha y poseedor del poderoso sharingan" decía la rubia mujer, realizando el mismo gesto que hizo con hinata.

"un placer conocerla señora tsunade" exclamo el pequeño uchiha, haciendo una reverencia a la hokage, la cual dio un asentimiento y una sonrisa al uchiha.

"supe que has entrenado muy duro junto con los demás, todo esto bajo la tutoría de son goku" comento la rubia mujer, mientras sasuke asentía con la cabeza con aprobación, "eso es bueno, seguro será grandes shinobis para konoha y el resto del mundo" decía la mujer de rubios cabellos levantándose de la silla.

"lo seremos señora tsunade" respondió sasuke con seguridad en su voz.

"esas palabras me gustan" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro la hokage, caminando hasta quedar al frente de los genin, "son fuu y naruto uzumaki, los contenedores del nueve y siete colas" exclamo un poco mas seria la rubia mujer.

Fuu y naruto se miraron entre sí con confusión, ya que el tono de la hokage había cambiado drásticamente y mas cuando se puso en frente de ellos con una mirada seria, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de los genin y contenedores de las bestias con cola.

"los dos tienen una responsabilidad aun mas grande en este mundo" exclamo seriamente la hokage, sorprendiendo a los presentes y a los mismos naruto y fuu, "ustedes tienen la responsabilidad de controlar a sus bestias y yo se que ustedes pueden, tengo toda mi fe en ti naruto y en ti fuu" dijo suavemente la rubia kage, dándoles una abrazo a los dos, los cuales se sonrojaron pero aceptaron y correspondieron al abrazo de la hokage.

"no se preocupe señora hokage, la haremos sentir orgullosa" exclamo fuu con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se separaba de la rubia mujer.

"jejejej no te preocupes abuela tsunade, controlare al zorro en un parpadeo jajajaj" respondió naruto apuntándose a si mismo, con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

"eso me tranquiliza" exclamo la rubia mujer, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a naruto, acción que enterró la cabeza del uzumaki en el suelo, provocándole un chichón en la cabeza, "eso fue por llamarme abuela" dijo entre dientes tsunade, mientras todos miraban con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, excepto hinata la cual ayudaba a su novio.

"tiene el mismo temperamento que Sakura jejejje" pensó el uchiha, al ver el parecido de tsunade y su peli rosada novia.

"por ultimo el mas joven de los son, son goten" exclamo la hokage de konoha, acercándose al pequeño chico, "eres muy parecido a tu padre goten y espero que sigas su ejemplo" dijo tsunade acariciando la cabeza del pequeño sayayin.

"gracias señora, así lo haré" respondio goten con su famosa sonrisa son en su rostro, haciendo que la hokage esbozara una suave y maternal sonrisa en su rostro.

"bien ahora por qué los llame" dijo tsuande cambiando un semblante mas serio, poniéndose cara a cara con los genin, "en una semana a partir de hoy, se llevara a cabo las peleas finales del examen chunin" dijo la hokage de konoha, sacando muecas de sorpresa y estupor de los jóvenes genin.

"pero creíamos que el torneo fue suspendido por la invasión de konoha" exclamo el uchiha menor, con una ceja levantada como mueca de confusión.

"así fue pero hemos decidido retomar el torneo para saber el potencial de los mejores prospectos a chunin" respondio lady tsunade al uchiha, "pero estas peleas no se realizaran en el estadio de konoha si no en el campo de entrenamiento 4, como medida de seguridad" comento la hokage, pensando en la destrucción que dejarían los genin.

"ahora pasare con esta caja donde sacaran un número, su número definirá quien enfrenta a quien" explico la estudiante de tsunade, pasando la caja por enfrente de los chicos, los cuales hicieron lo dicho por shizune.

Cada uno saco una papeleta de la pequeña caja marrón, la papeleta que definiría su contrincante en las próximas peleas del torneo, aunque está más decir que ninguno de los chicos quería encontrarse como rival de goten, sabiendo que tenían una enorme desventaja contra el sayayin.

"bien si ya están listos, quiero escuchar sus números por favor" exclamo la rubia tsunade a los chicos, los cuales abrieron sus papeles para encontrarse con su destino, un destino que los llevaría a ser chunin o quedarse como genin hasta el próximo examen.

"tengo el numero dos" dijo el emocionado naruto, mientras shizune ponía su nombre en la pizarra.

"tengo el tres" exclamo calmadamente el uchiha mostrando su papel, shizune también puso su nombre en la pizarra de combates.

"tengo el numero 1" exclamo la oji perla con un dejo de timidez en su voz, el numero de la hyuga marco la primera pelea del torneo.

"entonces esto quiere decir que yo….." exclamo un sorprendido y un poco asustado naruto, viendo que tendría que enfrentar a su novia en el primer combate.

"el primer combate del torneo queda estipulado, hinata hyuga versus naruto uzumaki" dictamino en voz alta la hokage, mientras hinata y naruto se miraban entre sí muy nerviosos y tristes.

"no pongan esa cara chicos, vean esto como una oportunidad de medir sus habilidades y avanzar en su relación" dijo sasuke con lógica, haciendo que naruto y hinata les prestaran atención a sus palabras.

"gracias hermano, que sea una buena pelea hinata" exclamo naruto a su novia la cual asintió enseguida, cambiando su semblante triste a uno mas emocionado, "también sasuke te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu pelea, se que la necesitaras" exclamo el joven uzumaki, confundiendo al uchiha.

"¿de que hablas naruto?" pregunto el confundido uchiha, solo recibiendo como respuesta que naruto apuntara al pizarrón donde ponían sus nombres.

Al dirigir su mirada el uchiha se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, su nombre estaba junto al del sayayin menor, el cual tenia el numero cuatro en su papeleta, dejando a fuu con el cinco la cual paso a la siguiente ronda sin pelear.

"aaaachhhh, no tendré diversión alguna" exclamo molesta la morena novia de goten, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza con un puchero en su rostro.

"genial peleare con sasuke, peleare con todas mis fuerzas jajajaja" decía en voz alta el pequeño sayayin, sacando una gota de sudor del uchiha.

"estoy muerto" pensó el uchiha bajando su cabeza como gesto de resignación.

"ya no puedo esperar, espero que tengamos una pelea emocionante hermano" dijo el sayayin menor, abrazando por los hombros a un resignado sasuke.

"ya estando todo listo, ahora les presentare al arbitro de la pelea y quien juzgara sus habilidades, por favor entre señor arbitro" exclamo la hokage con una sonrisa ladeada en su boca, palabras que hizo ingresar al sayayin de raza pura son goku a la oficina.

"hey chicos" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, que al entrar se dio cuenta de la cola de su hijo, sacando una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

"como ven, goku será quien mida y arbitre sus peleas, ahora quiero que usen esta semana como preparación hasta el día del torneo" declaro la hokage a los jóvenes genin, los cuales hicieron una reverencia hacia la hokage, "se pueden retirar" ordeno la hokage, dejando a los chicos en libertad.

"espera goten, debo hablar contigo" exclamo goku poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo, el cual solo lo miraba con confusión, "es sobre tu cola" dijo con un tono serio el sayayin de raza pura.

El silencio se hizo en la oficina de la hokage, mientras goten liberaba su cola la cual estaba atada a su cintura, la cual instintivamente se ataba a la cintura de goten como un cinturón de cuero marron, ahora dejando a la vista de todos, su nueva adquisición, mientras los demás miraban con asombro la cola del sayayin.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por ahora, la próxima semana se viene las peleas mas emocionantes del torneo chunin, donde habrá muchas sorpresas y también reviviré una de las mejores escenas de dragon ball jamás vista.

Como palabras finales deseo decir que todos pueden ser escritores, los incentivo a escribir una historia la que sea, el personaje que les guste mas en un lugar desconocido o serie conocida o no tanto, escribir como se desenvolvería ya sea un personaje de dragon ball o otra serie en un anime distinto, eso es genial sin mas alucard77 fuera, VIVA EL HAREM. (dejen sus recomendaciones para el próximo lemon).


	35. Chapter 35

Que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que estén bien porque yo no me encuentro bien, estoy muy decepcionado con los review del ultimo capitulo de esta historia, solo el capitulo tres y ocho tuvieron pocas review ahora ha vuelto en el capitulo 35 con solo 13 review, se lo que diran y yo les respondo, el esfuerzo que pongo para traerles un buen capitulo de seis mil palabras minimo es muy grande, trato de hacer lo mejor para los lectores leales a esta historia como lo son los chicos que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior y a los anteriores.

Ahora que hare, bien si con este capitulo no llegamos a los 600 comentarios pues solo dire que disfruten este capitulo ya que el próximo podría ser el ultimo y quedarían sin lemon para el próximo capitulo, recuerden pueden ser review anónimos o de usuarios me da lo mismo, mientras el marcador llegue a pasar los 600 comentarios seguiremos como siempre, ahora respondo a los comentarios.

Superheros315: no sientas lastima por sasuke, el uchiha tienen sus habilidades, gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: fue un buen capitulo, la cola tendrá su objetivo en la serie, una cosa se que estas reescribiendo una historia de akame ga algo y dragon ball, emmm no he visto esa serie y no creo que la vea, asi que no creo que lea tu historia sin mas gracias por el apoyo, la historia de fairy tail y dragon ball esta buenísima.

Guest: gracias por el comentario.

lord mau shinji 500: mi amigo con tantas ideas, el sasuke de mi historia es mas genial ya que no es vengativo, si aparecerá black, pero falta mucho pero mucho para que eso pase, lo de fugaku si este capitulo tiene buena aceptación, el final de esta temporada será epica, lo de akatsuki aun falta también gracias por el apoyo.

DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero: thank you man, you are awesome.

maxigiampieri2012: mi fiel lector, con los exámenes tenemos que encontrar a quienes ascenderán además de realizar estupendas peleas que no veras en ningún lado, la ingenuidad y ternura de goten lo hacen deseable para las chicas, a haku ya faltaba su beso en la historia, gracias por el apoyo.

KRT215: puede ser que si o no, gracias por el apoyo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: las chicas se pegaron un susto y también un gusto cuando la tocaron jajaja, las chicas de por si han avanzado hasta niveles impresionantes más allá que la serie, ino siempre busca el afecto físico de goten pero a veces le sale el tiro por la culata, sasuke y Sakura no tuvieron su oportunidad pero ya la tendrán, una cosa sasuke no es débil y dara buena pelea a goten, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa jajaja no creo, gracias por el apoyo.

Blamasu: que bueno que disfrutes la historia y si no es molestia podrias comentar los demás capítulos, hace aumenta los review a niveles impresionantes, gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: ino entrena desde hace años con goten, es factible que controle el ki tan bien al igual que los demás genin de konoha, el premio de un beso de goten es lo mejor para la rubia y las demás jajaja sobretodo haku, ya veras que pasa en este capitulo, gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: la cola como ya lo dije es para una escena en especifico y no dare spolier jajaja en este capitulo se sabrá todo sobre la cola de goten, bueno tu idea de lemon siempre es bienvenida, gracias por el apoyo.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: ya veras que pasara con la cola de goten, pero será genial gracias por el apoyo.

jair d: el entrenamiento será doloroso pero goten saldrá adelante con su cola, naruto y hinata en este capitulo no serán tan tiernos uffff, aun no concreto la idea de ayame y wiss, habrá mucha acción en este capitulo, gracias por el apoyo.

Bien es todo por ahora, recuerden lo dicho, sin mas ninguna de las series de este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 35: retomando el torneo, el poder hyuga y uzumaki.

En la oficina del hokage, se encontraban los chicos retirándose de poco a poco, mientras que goku tenía a su hijo a su lado esperando a que todos salieran, esto después de notar la cola de goten los cuales le habían hecho una y mil preguntas al pequeño sayayin, pero goku les pidió que las dejaran después ya que necesitaba hablar con su hijo, sacando suspiros de derrota y resignación por parte de los genin y más por fuu.

"nos vemos en casa goten, no puedo esperar por tocar es peludita colita que tienes corazón" exclamo la morena novia de goten frotándose las manos, mientras ponía una cara zorruna, "adiós papi" fuu también se despidió de goku, el cual solo la despedía con la mano.

"ahora que solo quedamos nosotros cuatro, quisiera saber por qué goten tiene una cola" decía muy seriamente la rubia mujer, con las manos entrelazadas y los codos apoyados en su escritorio.

"emm pues como usted sabe nosotros somos sayayin, una raza guerrera de otro planeta" explico goku a la rubia mujer la cual asentía con la cabeza, "la cola es una característica de nuestra raza, pero…" pero antes de que goku terminara de explicar, la puerta de la oficina de tsunade se abrió de golpe.

"señora hokage, aquí esta el papeleo del día de hoy" exclamo uno de los guardias de la puerta central de konoha y chunin de la aldea, trayendo consigo una enorme pila de documentos y papales que la hokage debía revisar, aunque esto no fue todo ya que detrás del primer chunin, venia su compañero con otra pila de papeles.

"oh dios, aun mas!" grito la hokage levantándose de golpe de su asiento, para luego caer de golpe de nuevo en su silla, como gesto de resignación, "goku te pediré que me cuentes los detalles de tu raza en otro momento, creo que pasare toda la tarde ocupada" exclamo la pobre rubia, con lágrimas cómicas que caían de sus ojos como cascadas, sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes.

"ok vamos goten" exclamo el sayayin con una mirada confusa, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su hijo para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos gracias a su técnica especial.

"visto eso kotetsu, el pequeño goten tenia cola" dijo casi como un susurro el chunin a su amigo, mientras estos dejaban los papeles en el escritorio de la hokage y se dirigían a la puerta de salida.

"no digas nada y sigue caminando izumo, tampoco mires atrás" respondio su amigo y compañero guardia, saliendo los mas rápido de la oficina de la hokage, la cual se encontraba dándose de cabezazos contra el escritorio, mientras shizune la intentaba calmar.

"maldito goku, es tú culpa que yo sea la hokage y tenga que pasar este martirio!" gritaba al cielo o mejor dicho hacia el techo la rubia mujer, maldiciendo al pobre sayayin pero de un momento a otro goku volvió a aparecer frente a tsunade.

"emmm cuando yo era hokage Mei usaba sus clones para ayudarme con esos papeles, tal vez puedas usar el mismo truco para terminar más rápido tsunade" comento el sayayin, recordando sus días como hokage de la aldea o reemplazo de hokage, "eso era todo, nos vemos" dijo goku con una sonrisa para desaparecer otra vez de la vista de una anonadada tsunade.

La rubia líder de konoha, se quedo unos momentos en su lugar con la mirada perdida hacia la nada, comenzando a procesar todo lo dicho por el sayayin de raza pura, saliendo de su estupor al darse cuenta que la idea era brillante, algo poco común en goku pero aun asi era la mejor recomendación que el sayayin le había hecho a la rubia mujer, la cual se levantó de su silla otra vez, para volver a mirar al techo y decir.

"TE AMO SON GOKU!" grito la rubia a todo pulmón, haciendo que su pupila cayera de espaldas al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas por lo dicho su maestra.

(mientras con goten y su padre)

Goku había llevado a su hijo a un terreno despejado a las afueras de konoha, todo para hablar de los peligros de la cola de un sayayin, pero este se encontraba jugueteando con su nueva adquisición, comportándose casi como un mono en un árbol cercano.

"mira papá, ahora me siento mas ágil con la cola" decía el pequeño sayayin, colgándose de una de las ramas del árbol con su cola, mirando de cabeza a su padre, "y no se porque pero también me siento mas fuerte que antes" exclamo goten mirando sus manos las cuales habría cerraba, sintiendo como el poder de un sayayin con cola corría por sus venas.

"oh dios ahora como le explico que su cola es un peligro para la aldea y el mundo" pensó goku con frustración al ver como su hijo se divertía al tener una cola, "me recuerda cuando yo era pequeño y jugaba con mi cola hasta el cansancio" pensó goku al ver a su hijo, imaginándose a él mismo cuando pequeño.

"mira papá, arranque el árbol sin ningún esfuerzo" decía el pequeño sayayin, con el enorme árbol en sus palmas sobre su cabeza, está más que decir que uso nada de poder para realizar esta hazaña, en comparación de cuando no tenía cola usaba un pequeño porcentaje de poder para arrancar árboles.

"bien aquí vamos" pensó goku dándose fuerzas para hablar con sinceridad con su hijo, "goten, yo sé que se siente tener cola igual tu hermano, pero ella tiene es un beneficio como una debilidad" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura acercándose a su hijo, el cual dejo de juguetear para ponerle atención a su padre.

"¿Qué quieres decir papá?" preguntó el confundido goten, levantando su mirada a su padre, el cual se agacho para estar al nivel de su hijo.

"la cola de un sayayin si no es entrenada, esta es nuestro punto débil ya que con solo tomarla con fuerza pierdes todos tus poderes y quedas a la merced de tu enemigo" explico goku a l pequeño genin, el cual recordó cuando ino le había tomado la cola en la mañana.

"si lo he sentido papá, hoy en la mañana ino tomo fuertemente mi cola y mis fuerzas se desvanecieron en un instante" exclamo goten recordando la sensación de dolor y perdidas de energías en su cuerpo.

"bien hijo, ahora que ya has sentido ese dolor debes empezar a entrenar tu cola, para que no vuelva a pasar" exclamo el sonriente goku, despeinando los cabellos del pequeño sayayin, "también debo decirte que…." Pero goku no termino de hablar, ya que goten volvió a la rama en que estaba colgado, comenzando a realizar flexiones con su cola.

"empezare a entrenar de inmediato papá, no dejare que mi cola sea una debilidad" decía muy seriamente el pequeño sayayin, empezando a entrenar continuamente su cola, dejando sorprendido a su padre, el cual después de su sorpresa esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose orgulloso de su hijo.

"creo que no podré decirle sobre la transformación si ve la luna llena" pensó el sayayin de raza pura viendo lo feliz que era su hijo con su nueva colita, "si lo hago solo causaría que le tomara miedo a su propia cola, es mejor dejarlo así" decidió el patriarca del clan son, acercándose a su retoño.

"23,24,25 eh? ¿Qué sucede papá?" pregunto goten viendo a su padre al revés, mientras este mantenía su sonrisa en su rostro.

"ven hijo, entrenemos los dos muéstrame el arduo entrenamiento que has generado en este tiempo" se expresó goku a su hijo, el cual esbozo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras bajaba del árbol y se ponía de frente a su padre.

"me encantaría papá, peleare con todas mis fuerzas contra ti" decía el sonriente goten, en el instante en que se convertía en super sayayin, dejando sorprendido a su padre por el poder que generaba goten, es más hasta su cola se tornó dorada como su cabello.

"ese es mi hijo, entonces yo también me transformare" exclamo goku poniéndose en posición y liberando su poder de super sayayin, para luego ponerse en posición de ataque en frente de su hijo, "listos ahora!" grito goku lanzándose sobre su hijo, mientras goten hacia lo mismo contra su padre.

Los dos se dirigía con sus puños por delante, estrellándose entre ellos, provocando una ola de poder que resonó por todo el lugar, pero esto no quedo así si no que goten intento darle una patada circular en el abdomen a su padre, el cual recibió de lleno en su costado pero aprovecho de atrapar la pierna de su hijo, tomándolo de mejor forma de la pierna y empezar a hacerlo girar varias veces en el aire y luego lanzarlo con fuerza hacia uno de los árboles de konoha.

"auch, esa patada me dolio" decía el sayayin de raza pura, después de recibir el golpe de goten usando sus manos para tratar de aliviar el dolor de su costado, pero la desconcentración de goku hizo que no viera al pequeño goten, el cual dio un giro en el aire para caer con la planta de sus pies en el árbol, para luego usar el impulso del árbol para lanzarse hacia su padre.

"aaahhhhhh!" grito el pequeño sayayin, alertando a su padre de su ataque el cual con suerte tuvo tiempo para usar sus brazos para cubrirse el pecho mientras goten conectaban un puñetazo contra la defensa de goku, el cual fue lanzado hacia atrás arrastrando los pies después del impacto, **"masenko"** grito goten, lanzando el ataque característico de su hermano en contra del sayayin de raza pura.

"maldición" pensó goku viendo como la ráfaga de energía amarilla se acercaba hasta estar solo a centímetros de su rostro, atinando a darle un manotazo con la palma abierta para desviar el ataque, hacia los cielos pero fue tanta la desconcentración y la presta de atención en desviar el ataque, que goku no se dio cuenta cuando goten ya se encontraba por debajo de su persona.

"te tengo papá" exclamo el pequeño sayayin con sus palmas en el estómago de su padre, el cual bajo la mirada para ver a su hijo esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "aaahhhh!" grito goten acumulando y estallando su ki en el cuerpo de su padre, para enviarlo directamente contra el bosque de konoha, en donde su cuerpo comenzó a destrozar varios arboles en el proceso, para luego caer al suelo, con su parte delantera humeando por el ataque de su padre.

Goku no lo podía creer, su hijo lo había engañado con el masenko para obligarlo a ceder su defensa frente a él, logrando impactar este ataque poderoso contra él, lo único que ahora podía hacer el sayayin era esbozar una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro para luego levantarse a enfrentar seriamente a su hijo.

"excelente ataque goten, pero no creas que solo con eso me puedes ganar" grito goku a su hijo a lo lejos, ya que goten lo había enviado decenas de metros en el aire, "aahhhh!" grito con fuerza goku volviendo al ataque en contra de goten, el cual se puso en posición de pelea, tratando de leer los movimientos de su padre, el cual desapareció en un instante al frente de él.

"desapareció, debo controlarme y sentir su ki a mi alrededor" pensó con sabiduría y como un verdadero guerrero el hibrido sayayin, cerrando sus ojos para sentir la presencia de su padre la cual apareció detrás de él, "te encontré" exclamo goten abriendo sus ojos al sentir la presencia de su padre.

Goku al aparecer por la parte posterior de su hijo, se propuso a darle un puñetazo descendente en la nuca de su hijo, pero este dio un gran salto golpeando con sus palmas el puño de su padre, esquivando con éxito el ataque pero mas que eso, hizo que el puño de goku pasara hacia al suelo enterrando su brazo en la tierra al tener tanta fuerza en el ataque.

Goten uso el impulso de sus manos en el aire, para dar una voltereta hacia adelante, usando una patada de hacha justo en la nuca de su padre, para enterrar el rostro de goku en el suelo, al impactar su talón con la cabeza de goku, usando el impulso del golpe para saltar aún más alto, empezando a acumular su energía en su costado derecho, preparando el ataque final contra su padre.

" **kaaa meeee haaaa meee HAAAAA!"** exclamo el pequeño sayayin lanzando la ráfaga de ki azula desde el aire hasta la tierra, con dirección al cuerpo tendido de su padre, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de goten y levantar una gran nube de polvo y tierra, que cubrió todo el sector en donde se encontraba el sayayin de raza pura, "jejejje no puedo creerlo, lo logre jejejeje" decía el sayayin menor riendo, al creer que goku había sido vencido por el kamehameha enviado por él.

"no te confíes hijo" exclamo goku detrás del pequeño sayayin, el cual abrió muy grande sus ojos que parecían un par de huevos tibios, volteando de inmediato a su espalda, encontrando a su padre con sus ropas un poco rotas por la ráfaga de ki, "ahora es mi turno" exclamo goku sin darle tiempo a su hijo de atacar, le dio una patada con el empeine en su costado, enviándolo a volar por los aires.

Goku despareció con su tele transportación, apareciendo en la trayectoria del cuerpo de su hijo, golpeándolo nuevamente con sus manos juntas como un mazo, enviándolo contra el suelo y dejar estampado a goten contra la tierra, el cual apenas se mantenía consiente y en su estado super sayayin.

"aquí va un verdadero kamehameha goten, demuestra que puedes soprtarlo" exclamo seriamente el sayayin de raza pura, poniendo sus palmas en su costado y acumulando energía preparaba su ataque final.

"HAZLO PAPÁ! YA ESTOY LISTO!" grito desafiante el pequeño goten, empezando a elevar su poder de pelea con sus manos a los costados, mirando con decisión a su padre con la intención de soportar la ráfaga de ki mas famosa en el clan son.

" **kaaa meeee haaaa meeee haaaaa!"** grito goku, para lanzar el torrente de ki azul de sus palmas en dirección del pequeño sayayin, quien al ver que el ataque ya estaba en dirección a él y solo quedando a unos metros, goten levanto sus palmas frente a su persona deteniendo el imapacto del kamehameha con sus manos.

Goten soportaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder de la ráfaga azul de su padre, la cual lo arrastraba por la tierra cada vez mas, cediendo ante la presión del ataque poco a poco, pero el pequeño sayayin no se daba por vencido y aumentaba sus fuerzas para contra restar el ataque de su padre, aunque este fuera un enorme esfuerzo, mientras goku solo mantenía en funcionamiento su ataque, viendo que entre mas goten se esforzaba en desviar su ataque, mas poder ponía en la ráfaga de ki.

"esto no será tan fácil goten, vamos libera todo tu poder hijo" pensaba goku aumentando la intensidad del kamehameha, realizando que goten hundiera sus pies en la tierra, por la fuerza impregnada en el ataque.

"no voy a perder, no voy a perder NO VOY A PERDER!" grito el pequeño sayayin elevando su poder recurriendo a la siguiente transformación del super sayayin, pero gracias a su cola su aumento de fuerza fue tan impresionante que mando a volar el ataque de su padre no a los cielos, si no a su propio progenitor el cual quedo sorprendido por esto.

"jajajajaja ese es mi hijo" exclamo goku riendo, mientras tenia las manos en la cintura moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, para que el kamehameha pasara por su izquierda y estallara detrás de él.

"jijijiji lo logre" dijo muy suavemente el pequeño goten, perdiendo su transformación de super sayayin 2 y luego caer inconsciente de cara al suelo, mientras su padre bajaba de los aires para ayudar a su agotado hijo.

"te has hecho fuerte hijo, todo el entrenamiento durante estos años han dado frutos" exclamo con suavidad el sayayin de raza pura, mientras levantaba a su hijo del suelo, el cual dormia plácidamente en los brazos de su padre después de haber usado todo ese poder, terminando agotado, "pronto alcanzaras el nivel 3 del super sayayin y después de eso seras un dios sayayin hijo mío, así que estaré esperando ese momento para tener un verdadero enfrentamiento" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, desapareciendo del lugar en que se libro el entrenamiento de hijo y padre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La semana desde ese día había pasado en un parpadeo, ya todos se encontraban listos para el retomar el torneo chunin, donde se encontraban las cabezas del consejo shinobi, también las esposas del clan son y las novias del pequeño goten, las cuales estaban vestidas con sus ropas de porristas alentando al pequeño sayayin, por su parte Sakura apoyaba a su novio junto al pequeño conejo sachi, quien estaba vestido con una capa con el estampado del clan uchiha, por supuesto cabe mencionar que tsunade y su alumna se encontraban en el lugar.

Como medidas de seguridad en el lugar, se encontraban los anbus liderados por itachi, los cuales mas que seguridad querían ver las batallas que se llevarían a cabo en este lugar baldío, pero el que mas emocionado se encontraba era el hermano mayor de sasuke, el cual quería ver a su hermano menor luchar contra un oponente que sacara todo su poder.

También durante esta semana se había explicado sobre la cola de goten de parte de goku, el cual solo le dijo sobre la transformación del mono gigante a la hokage, explicando que si pasaba algo el se encargaría de su hijo y cortaría su cola si esto llegara a pasar, la cual accedió sin antes hacerle prometer al sayayin que tuvieran una cita después del torneo de genin, está más que decir que goku accedió feliz a la petición de la hokage.

"bien pequeños genin que optan a chunin, ahora daremos el inicio a las peleas pactadas hace una semana, por favor son goku le dejo la palabra" exclamo la líder de konoha, volviendo a su posición de espectadora, para que goku tomara la batuta como árbitro de las siguientes peleas.

"entonces la pequeña hinata y naruto por favor adelante" exclamo el sayayin mirando el pizarrón donde se encontraban las parejas que pelearían, mientras naruto y hinata pasaban al centro del campo de entrenamiento.

La joven pareja hyuga y uzumaki se encontraba frente a frente, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, durante la semana habían hablado sobre este enfrentamiento llegando a la conclusión que cada uno daría lo mejor de sí, no dejándose llevar los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro solo teniendo el objetivo de ganar la pelea.

"éxito hinata" exclamo naruto con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, sonrojando a su novia.

"éxito naruto" dijo suavemente la tímida hinata, besando la mejilla de su novio, ahora era el turno de naruto para sonrojarse, para luego tomar sus posiciones alejados el uno contra el otro, esperando el inicio de la pelea.

"hey hiashi, creo que deberíamos planear la boda de esos dos de antemano ¿no crees?" exclamo la pelirroja kushina, con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, picando las costillas del patriarca hyuga con su codo.

"mi hija es aun muy joven para comprometerse señora kushina" exclamo el patriarca de ojos blancos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

"eres un amargado, te estas haciendo viejo" dijo la pelirroja en tono de broma, sacando risas de su amiga mikoto la cual estaba escuchando la conversación.

"aun asi mi hija es muy joven" respondió el oji perla mayor, con una mueca de molestia en su rostro, "tal vez en el futuro" dijo sorpresivamente el hyuga, sacando una sonrisa de kushina la cual consiguió una propuesta de matrimonio futuro para su hijo.

"jajajaja, vaya kushina te costo pero lo lograste" dijo la pelinegra uchiha, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga, "espero que mi hijo ya se comprometa con la pequeña Sakura, o no hija" dijo la madre de sasuke, abrazando a la peli rosa la cual solo se sonrojaba por las palabras de mikoto.

"jajajaaj" reian juntas kushina y mikoto por la reacción del pequeña haruno, una conversación que aliviano el ambiente, antes de que comenzara el primer combate del torneo.

(Con los combatientes)

"listos" grito goku llamando la atención de los presentes, mientras levantaba su mano derecha, "COMIENZEN" goku dio comienzo a la primera pelea, entre naruto y hinata.

Hinata de inmediato comenzó a reunir chakra en sus manos, para utilizar desde el comienzo el estilo del puño suave heredado por la familia hyuga, mientras naruto mantenía su posición de pelea esperando el primer ataque de su novia.

Hinata no espero más y se lanzó contra el uzumaki, en una embestida rápida con su espíritu al máximo para conseguir la victoria, sin perder de vista cada uno de los puntos de chakra del rubio, queriendo cerrarlos sin tener que llegar a un intercambio de golpe innecesarios.

"que comience la fiesta" pensó naruto con una sonrisa calculadora en su rostro, mientras la palma de hinata rozaba su rostro al esquivarla, para luego tomar el antebrazo de su novia y tratar de lanzarla con una llave de judo contra el suelo, todo salía bien para naruto pero la chica cayo al suelo con los pies de frente, usando el propio impulso de naruto para tomar la muñeca de su novio y devolverle el favor con la misma llave de judo, pero en este caso si funciono haciendo que el rubio se estrellara de espalda contra el suelo, el cual quedo mirando al cielo con sorpresa.

"no será tan fácil naruto, yo también se leer los movimientos del oponente" dijo la pequeña hyuga, mientras miraba a su novia hacia abajo con una sonrisa encantadora en su carita, acción que hizo al rubio sonreír también mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"me confié un poco hinata, pero ahora ya estoy listo para empezar otra vez" exclamo el rubio uzumaki, tomando de nuevo su posición de pelea al frente de su novia, la cual también opto por la misma posición que su novio.

Las miradas estaban centradas el uno contra el otro, dejando a todos los presentes expectantes sobre el próximo movimiento de los jóvenes, pero solo esto lo conocía una pequeña hoja que caía del follaje de un árbol, que al llegar al suelo dio el inicio de un intercambio de puños a lata velocidad.

"wow" fue el bufido de impresión de cada uno de los presentes, excepto los involucrados en el clan son, viendo como naruto y hinata se reaprtian golpes a diestra y siniestra sin ningún descanso o pausa entre puñetazos, los cuales no impactaban contra su oponente si no que pasaban de largo o eran esquivados por los genin.

De un momento a otro la pelea comenzó a tornar de no solo golpes entre ellos si no patadas rápidas, que se impartían cada uno, siendo interceptados por los genin la mayoría de las veces por sus antebrazos, hasta que naruto decidió imponer un poco mas de poder en sus golpes, haciendo retroceder a la p hyuga.

El rubio uzumaki con varios golpes veloces de sus puños que trataban de impactar la cara de hinata, hizo que la chica comenzara a tomar la defensiva en la pelea, usando sus palmas para desviar los golpes de naruto, el cual al darse cuenta que no podría lograr su cometido se agacho al esquivar un gancho de derecha de la oji perla, tratando de barrer los pies de hinata, la cual dio un salto medio justamente para no ser barrida por su novio, pero este esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que la chica hacia justamente lo que el planeo.

"te tengo" pensó naruto, mientras que de su espalda y salía uno de sus clones de sombra, el cual fue creado mientras se agachaba para barrer a la chica sin que nadie se diera cuenta, contando a su novia quien vio como el clon de naruto se lanzaba con una patada voladora sobre ella, impactando de lleno contra su pecho, enviándola a varios metros atrás, siendo arrastrada por la patada pero aun asi se mantuvo en pie.

"cof cof, buen golpe naruto, pero también tengo mis trucos bajo la manga" decía hinata mientras tosía por el golpe del rubio, tomándose el pecho por unos segundos y luego empezar a realizar sellos de mano, **"estilo de agua: bomba tiburón"** exclamo la pequeña hyuga, mientras creaba gracias al oxigeno del aire, un par de tiburones acuáticos quienes se dirigieron al uzumaki.

" **estilo de viento: barrera de viento"** dijo naruto, creando un muro protector creado de aire a presión en su parte frontal, donde los tiburones chocaron y desaparecieron, pero impactar a naruto no era la idea de hinata si no otra cosa.

"caíste naruto" pensó la oji perla mientras el uzumaki creaba su barrera de aire, para usar el impulso acuático en las planta de sus pies teniendo un mayor impulso de velocidad para aparecer detrás de naruto donde su defensa estaba abierta, **"estilo de agua: millar de balas acuáticas"** la novia de naruto empezó a lanzar de su boca balas de agua a gran velocidad en contra de naruto, el cual solo pudo voltearse para ver como las balas de agua lo golpeaban de lleno su cuerpo, atravesándolo por completo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes pero su sorpresa fue aun mas grande cuando el naruto estallo en una nube de humo revelando un tronco que era atravesado por el ataque de hinata, "una sustitución, byakugan" exclamo la oji perla para buscar a naruto a su alrededor.

La heredera del clan hyuga se encontraba en posición de pelea mientras usaba su habilidad sanguínea para rastrear al uzumaki, el cual no aparecía por ningún lado, algo sumamente extraño ya que la vista de los hyuga era casi perfecta, esto era mas que frustrante para hinata ya que en cualquier momento naruto podría aparecer en cualquier dirección y atacarla con alguna de sus técnicas.

"debo concentrarme y llevar a cabo lo enseñado por gohan sensei" pensó la oji perla mientras cerraba sus ojos, "siente la energía de los demás a tu alrededor y luego combínalos con tu vista" pensó la oji perla recordando los consejos del primogénito de goku, comenzando a llevar a cabo su plan.

La hyuga poco a poco comenzó a sentir las presencias que la rodeaban, hasta encontrar la que estaba buscando y esta era la del joven uzumaki el cual estaba moviéndose muy rápidamente a su alrededor para que la hyuga no lo captara con su byakugan, aunque no fue muy efectivo contra la habilidad de sentir el ki del oponente, sacando una sonrisa de hinata la cual ya podía anticipar el próximo ataque de naruto.

" **rasengan!"** grito el chico de cabellos dorados, con la famosa técnica del cuarto hokage en su palma derecha, apareciendo de improviso al lado derecho de hinata, la cual ya esperaba este ataque de su novio, agachándose justo a unos milímetros del rasengan impactara de lleno en su costado, para luego plantar un codazo fulminante en el estomago de naruto, "puaghhh" naruto escupio una gran cantidad de saliva y sangre de su boca, pero esto no era todo lo daría de si la pequeña hyuga, la cual se puso en la posición mas famosa del clan hyuga, la técnica heredada por generaciones en su clan.

" **ocho trigramas, 64 palmas"** exclamo la pequeña hyuga lista para su máximo ataque hyuga, empezando a golpear repetidamente son sus palmas el cuerpo de naruto, llevando la cuenta de sus golpes en cada instante que impactaba sus ataque, el cuerpo de naruto se contorsionaba por todos lados gracias a las palmas cargadas de chakra de su novia, la cual cerraba cada punto de chakra de naruto, "64 palmas" grito la pequeña hyuga dándole un fuerte golpe doble ded palmas en el pecho del rubio, el cual fue enviado hacia atrás, golpeando duramente el suelo, el cual giro varias veces en la tierra hasta quedar boca abajo, dejando impactado a todos los espectadores.

"eso fue increíble" exclamo gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver que los consejos dados por él a la pequeña hyuga habían causado un gran efecto como el de una combinación devastadora contra el portador del kyubi.

"ese es mi hija" exclamo en voz alta el patriarca del clan hyuga, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esbozaba una sonrisa en sus labios al sentirse tan orgulloso del progreso de la oji perla, "pero me pregunto ¿Por qué el señor goku no ha dado como ganadora a mi hija?" pregunto el padre de hinata, volviendo a tener el ceño fruncido.

"solo existe una respuesta para tu pregunta hiashi" exclamo la madre de naruto llamando la atención de los presentes, pero por sobre todo la atención del patriarca hyuga, "mi hijo aun no se ha dado por vencido, solo míralo" exclamo la pelirroja uzumaki, mientras apuntaba con el índice al cuerpo tendido en el suelo de naruto, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar.

Naruto después de ese ataque hubiera sido razonable que no se levantara en un buen tiempo, pero con todo su esfuerzo y las ganas de seguir luchando hasta el final, comenzó a levantar su cuerpo como podía, mostrando sus ropas casi completamente rotas, mostrando su playera de mallas grises a través de su dogi de pelea, también cabe destacar que los cortes y contusiones de su cuerpo eran visibles al publico, pero lo que mas visible era para todos era esa gran sonrisa en su rostro, sacando una sonrisa de su novia la cual ya se esperaba esto.

"es mejor que no sigas mas naruto, he cerrado todos los puntos de chakra de tu cuerpo" advirtió en vano la oji perla a su novio con voz suave, "y no quiero seguir haciéndote mas daño, cada golpe es como si me golpeara a mi misma" dijo la novia del rubio, bajando su mirada al suelo.

"esta es una pelea entre guerreros hinata, que no te de miedo golpearme además…."exclamo el rubio uzumaki con firmeza mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sangre en la comisura de los labios, para luego poner sus puños al costado aumentando su poder a cada segundo, "aun me queda el poder del ki" exclamo el lastimado naruto, dejando a la visibilidad el poder de su interior, rodeado por un manto blanco de ki.

"tienes razón naruto, entonces que comience el segundo round" decía la pequeña hyuga también liberando el poder de su interior, también siendo rodeada por el aura blanca de ki, poniéndose en posición de pelea al igual que naruto.

En un parpadeo los jóvenes genin se lanzaron el uno contra el otro para comenzar una combate de puños y patadas a gran velocidad, los golpes de puños y patadas volaban entre los jóvenes novios, el combate era tan intenso que las rocas y el suelo alrededor de ellos eran destrozados como consecuencia de los impactos de los golpes entre ellos, todo esto duro por un buen rato repartiendo golpes entre ellos, a veces naruto era golpeado en el rostro o hinata recibía alguna patada de naruto en su costado, pero ninguno cedía y solo el cansancio comenzaba a denotarse en la pelea, hasta el punto que después de un impacto de puños entre los dos, estos saltaron hacia atrás para mantener la distancia el uno contra el otro.

Los genin de la hoja se encontraban muy agotados después de la repartición de golpes entre si, pero eso no los detenía y seguían desafiándose con la mirada mientras su respiración denotaba su agotamiento, esto demostraba que la pelea entre hinata y naruto llegaría a su fin en cualquier momento, solo era cuestión de un golpe para terminar con esto.

"discúlpame hinata, pero es hora de terminar con esto" exclamo el rubio uzumaki esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, "es hora zorro, dame el poder de la primera cola" dijo naruto en su interior, hablándole al zorro de las nueve colas, el cual se encontraba jugando en el paisaje mental de naruto.

" **bien bien, pero te excedas chico"** exclamo el cachorro de las nueve colas, entregando el poder de la primera cola en naruto, mientras que en el exterior naruto era envuelto por un chakra rojo, el cual tomaba la forma de una armadura de zorro, mientras las características física del uzumaki se hacían mas salvajes con sus ojos rojos y dientes afilados como los mas distintivos.

"me esperaba que usaras ese poder naruto, pero…." La oji perla empezó a acumular chakra en sus manos, era toda la energía que le quedaba en esos momentos, además de esto comenzó a combinarlo con el ki, algo impresionante ya que nadie sabia que las dos energías podrían combinarse entre si, creando en sus manos las figuras de las cabezas de dos tigres que abarcaban de las palmas hasta sus hombros.

"jejejejje cada dia me sorprendes mas hinata, como cada día me gustas mas" exclamo naruto con las mejillas coloradas y una gran sonrisa zorruna en sus labios, sacando un sonrojo de la oji perla.

"lo mismo digo naruto" decía hinata con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras ponía las cabezas de los tigres en su frente acumulando una gran cantidad de energía, en ese lugar.

"es hora de terminar con esto, y seré yo quien gane" pensaron hinata y naruto al mismo tiempo, mientras el peli dorado imitaba a su novia con las manos en su frente.

Los dos jóvenes genin comenzaron a acumular energía a grandes cantidades, preparando el ataque definitorio para esta pelea, la técnica final que daría a uno de ellos como ganador, una técnica enseñada por gohan a los genin de la hoja y esta técnica era….

" **MASENKO AAAAAHHHHH!"** gritaron con fuerza el par de novios, enviando de sus palmas la ráfaga de ki amarillento entre ellos, el poder de cada masenko era muy similar entre ellas, siendo impactadas para comenzar con la pelea entre energía, que se mantenía muy pareja, la balanza se inclinaba hacia a la derecha o la izquierda, o mejor dicho el poder de hinata rebasaba al de naruto en momentos, a la vez que naruto se recuperaba y llevaba la balanza hacia su favor poniendo mas energía en su ataque. El choque de ki era tan tremendo, que la destrucción de los masenko levantaba ráfagas de aire y tierra, además de toda la iluminación de poder que cegaba a la mayoría excepto a los del clan son quienes estaban expectantes a la conclusión de esta pelea.

"es la hora" exclamo el sayayin de raza con los brazos cruzados, esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Después de esta frase dicha por el sayayin, el poder de naruto y hinata hizo explosión en el centro del campo, dejando un enorme cráter humeante además de mucho polvo y humo por causa de la colisión de poderes, acción que dejo sin vista a ninguno de los presentes, los cuales hacían lo posible para mirar al ganador de esta épica pelea, pero solo el viento de esa tarde que soplo con fuerza llevándose los vestigios de polvo y humo dejo ver al ganador de la batalla.

"esto no es posible" exclamo con sorpresa la hokage de la aldea, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que los demás, pero ellos estaban en estado de shock al ver como hinata y naruto se encontraban de pie con sus manos por delante como si la pelea de poderes continuara, con miradas firmes y respiración agitada los dos se mantenían de pie, naruto con su manto de chakra rojo con la figura del zorro y hinata con el par de cabezas de tigres en sus brazos, las cuales se desvanecieron de poco a poco, pero la pequeña hyuga aún se mantenía en pie hasta que..

Naruto avanzaba lentamente hacia hinata como podía, usando todas las fuerzas y energías de sí para llegar a la oji perla, la cual miraba con asombro que a su novio le quedaran fuerzas después de reñida batalla, naruto daba cada paso con firmeza y decisión hacia su novia, manteniendo la dura mirada de ojos rojos en la hyuga, la cual no se podía mover de su lugar.

"no me puedo mover, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerme en pie y a naruto lo quedan aun energías" pensó frustrada la novia del rubio, dejando caer sus brazos al costado, "solo me queda esperar a perder" pensó con tristeza la heredera del clan hyuga, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo con melancolía, quitando la vista del genin uzumaki el cual ya se encontraba frente a frente con su hermosa novia.

La mano de naruto comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco, hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, como si este le fuera a dar un golpe en el cuello a la oji perla para dejarla inconsciente aunque eso solo era perspectiva, ya que la intención del rubio fue otra, ya que empezó a bajar su mano poco a poco, hasta tocar con delicadeza la mejilla de hinata y hacer que levantara su mirada, la cual quedó impresionada al ver el rostro de naruto.

"Naru…mppphhh" la genin de ojos aperlados no termino de decir el nombre de su novio, ya que este llevo sus labios a los de ellas, besando la boca de su novia sorprendiendo a la chica por unos momentos al igual que todos los demás pero en cambio la oji perla después de la sorpresa comenzó a corresponder a los labios de su novio, mientras el manto de chakra también cubría a hinata, curando sus heridas después de la batalla como lo hacía en naruto, luego de unos minutos el par de jóvenes se separo con las mejillas sonrojadas y grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"buena pelea hinata" exclamo el rubio uzumaki, con suavidad y dulzura a su novia.

"buena pelea naruto" decía hinata con la misma intensidad de ternura que naruto, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, mientras este pasaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de hinata para luego abrazarla tiernamente, poniendo la cabeza de su novio en el hueco de su cuello, disfrutando de un abrazo entre novios y guerreros.

Lo que ellos no notaron fue el acercamiento de goku, el cual ponía sus manos en las espaldas de los pequeños genin, mientras transfería su propio ki a los chicos, los cuales recobrarían sus energías en solo unos instantes.

"la pelea ha terminado" pensó el sayayin de raza pura, mirando a los jóvenes guerreros compartir un tierno abrazo, sonriendo orgulloso del progreso de los chicos en estos años.

.

.

.

.

Listo un capitulo romántico y lleno de acción espero les guste, recuerde que les había dicho al principio, recuerden dejar sus comentarios o bueno ya saben lo que pasara, también dejen a la pareja del próximo lemon o yo la eligire, sin mas alucard77 fuera, QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	36. Chapter 36

Por respeto a ustedes respondo a sus comentarios.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: que bueno.

KRT215: si mucho cuidado.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA: gracias y en persona soy mas hermoso.

THE CROW 88: la que viene es mas genial, gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: ya vere los de las ideas, ya que esta historia corre por los comentarios de esta, si es bien recibida la pelea de fugaku y goku llegara, además tienes buenas ideas amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

RichdlPazTDW: no se si tomar bien o mal tu review, por eso solo dire que trato de hacer los mas real posible excepto por el harem, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Lozato: demuestro mucho con la historia en general ajjajaja, con goten tengo algo especial que ya veras, gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: si estuvo bueno el capitulo, ya que me esfuerzo mucho en darles un excelente capitulo a ustedes y una cosa colega, los dos somos escritores muy diferentes.

maxigiampieri2012: tsunade ya concretara la relación de goku, aun falta su cita que ya vendrá, goten alcanzo el nivel 2 en el país de las olas amigo, me gusta hacer peleas y esta fue muy particular de escribir, gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: si fue una buena escena que se me ocurrió al instante que escribía, tsunade dara todo por estar con goku, una cosa no dije quien gano la pelea, gracias por el apoyo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: ya no se aguanta esa tsunade jajajaja, las madres siempre avergüenzan a sus hijos cuando tienen la oportunidad a todos nos pasa, ya veras quien fue el ganador, gracias por el apoyo.

Blamasu: si un éxito entre varias otras historias, las peleas las narro lo mas detallado y épico posible, pues aun no he dicho quien gano, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: en este capitulo contestare todas las preguntas, solo lee mi amigo, si no dejas tu review no se si estas atento a la historia, gracias por el apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: espero que comentes otra vez, si la pelea fue muy agradable de escribir para ustedes, ya vere si sigo actualizando, depende de los comentarios mi amiga, gracias por el apoyo.

: si fue un buen combate, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: la cagaste weon, la cagaste el 600 es un comentario importante no como el tuyo aweonao, 600 completados puta que eri weon.

Daisuke: amigo si escribes, escribe bien los nombres y una cosa, los ninjas de naruto no le llegan no a los talones a los sayayin, gracias por el comentario.

jair d: bueno hinata también tiene lo suyo igual que los demás, todos son muy poderosos a sus estilos, ya veras que pasa con goten, gracias por el apoyo.

Superheros315: veo que estabas ocupado amigo, ya que solo dejaste un par de palabras como review, gracias por el apoyo.

Ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 36: el poder sayayin, ¿Quiénes ascenderán a chunin?

La tarde de este día se hacía presente por sobre las cabezas de cada ninja de la hoja, los cuales veían con asombro a la pareja hyuga y uzumaki, los cuales se encontraban en el centro del campo de entrenamiento abrazados, compartiendo el poder sanador del manto hecho de chakra rojo, el cual curaba cada una de las heridas de los jóvenes genin, agregándole a esto la energía de goku hacia ellos, recuperaban su forma y energías perdidas en el combate.

"creo que la pelea a terminado, pero ¿Quién gano?" se pregunto la hokage de la hoja, mientras ponía una mano en la barbilla como seña de confusión, "será mejor preguntarle a goku" pensó la rubia líder de konoha, mientras se encogía de hombros y caminaba en dirección del sayayin.

"los felicito a los dos, fue una pelea impresionante" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, mirando a los jóvenes genin los cuales le sonreían a goku.

"gracias señor goku, todo fue gracias a su entrenamiento" exclamo la timida hinata, dando una pequeña reverencia al sayayin, el cual solo se sobaba la cabeza con su típica sonrisa son.

"es verdad papá, mi pode a incrementado mucho durante estos años, siento que podría vencer a quien sea" dijo el emocionado uzumaki con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, mientras el manto de chakra del kyubi desaparecía de su cuerpo y el de su novia.

"wow tranquilo hijo, aún queda mucho por delante, sé que puedes ser aún más fuerte, los dos" dijo el sayayin de raza pura, despeinando los cabellos de la pareja genin, los cuales se carcajeaban por la acción del sayayin, mientras la hokage se ponía al día con ellos.

"bien señor árbitro, cual es el resultado de la pelea" exclamo la rubia mujer hokake, poniendo sus manos en las caderas mientras le sonreía al sayayin, el cual mantenía sus manos en la parte superior de los genin, los cuales también estaban expectantes por la respuesta del patriarca del clan son.

"como el arbitro de esta pelea yo declaro….." decía el sayayin con la mano en alto, realizando una pausa dramática y dejar a todos expectantes con su decisión, "un empate, los dos son igual de aptos para ascender a chunin" exclamo goku con su típica sonrisa son.

"no podría estar mas de acuerdo con tu decisión goku" decía la rubia mujer con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, "como la hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, me da mucho gusto decir que naruto uzumaki y hinata hyuga serán ascendidos a chunin de konoha" declaro tsunade a los espectadores, quienes no tardaron en aplaudir la decisión de la hokage y también a los jóvenes combatientes por darles una demostración de una pelea de calidad.

"jejeje bien hecho chicos, ahora son chunin" exclamo goku mientras reia y levantaba los brazos de los sonrojados chicos, los cuales quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión de la hokage.

"lo hicimos hinata, felicidades" decía le peli dorado, mientras volvia a abrazar a la sonrojada hyuga, la cual ya parecía tomate por lo avergonzada que se encontraba en estos momentos.

"felicidades naruto, estas mas cerca de tu sueño" dijo suavemente la oji perla, correspondiendo el abrazo de su novia, pasando sus manos por los costados de naruto y poner sus palmas en la espalda del uzumaki.

"wujuuu, ese es mi niño y mi futura nuera" decía o mejor dicho gritaba la pelirroja kushina, con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara, sacando una gota de sudor del patriarca hyuga.

"que dices mamá, me avergüenzas" decía el pequeño uzumaki con las mejillas coloradas casi echando humo de su cabeza, mientras la hyuga empezaba a tener visiones de ella y naruto en el altar.

"yo y naruto, casados, hijos futuro" la pobre hinata no pudo más y se desmayó al pensar en una vida de casada con el rubio uzumaki, siendo atrapada por el propio naruto.

"ves lo que haces!" grito molesto el uzumaki con el puño levantado a su madre, la cual solo ponía sus manos en la boca, pero por debajo aun seguía sonriendo por la reacción de los pequeños ahora chunin.

"upsi, no era mi intención" decía la pelirroja uzumaki, mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua y guiñaba un ojo, sacando la gota de sudor de los presentes.

"esto es increíble, no puedo creer qu…sdashdgsadb" decía el joven naruto entre dientes, refunfuñando palabras al azar mientras tomaba a hinata entre sus brazos y se dirigía a los demás espectadores con una cara de molestia que hacia a todos quitarse de su camino, para luego dejar a su novia sentada en un árbol y el mismo se sentaba a su lado mientras seguía refunfuñando palabras inaudibles entre dientes.

"creo que mejor volvemos al torneo" dijo la rubia hokage, con una gota de sudor en su nuca, "bien son goten y sasuke uchiha, pasen a delante" ordeno la hokage de la hoja al ultimo par de participantes, los cuales ya se encontraban realizando su calentamiento previo a pelear.

"tu puedes querido, muéstrale a sasuke el poder de un sayayin" exclamo la rubia ino apoyando a su novio, el cual estiraba sus piernas.

"así es goten, tu puedes ganar fácilmente" decía la pelirroja Karin al pequeño sayayin el cual no quitaba su mirada de sasuke, el cual también estiraba sus músculos.

"no lo sé Karin, sasuke se ha hecho muy fuerte estos años, se que será una pelea emocionante contra mi hermano" respondió el sayayin, con una mirada seria terminando de calentar su cuerpo.

"se que lo lograras goten además" la rubia mujer de la arena y prometida de goten temari, se acerco y planto un beso en la mejilla de goten, "tienes mi amuleto de la suerte" dijo la sonrojada chica mientras se cruzaba de manos, sacando bufidos molestos de las demás chicas.

"jejejej gracias temari" exclamo goten con su típica sonrisa son, mientras se sobaba la nuca.

"es mi turno" dijo kin, también plantando un beso en la mejilla de goten, aunque este beso fue un poco mas cerca de los labios del sayayin, "éxito cariño" dijo avergonzada la ex chica del sonido, dando un paso atrás.

"ahora voy yo" exclamo la experta en armas tenten, dándole un casto beso en los labios al sayayin, siendo un poco mas atrevida que las demás, "muéstrale quien es el mejor goten" dijo la peli marrón, dándole un pulgar y un guiño al sayayin.

"soy la siguiente" dijo la chunin haku, tomando las mejillas del sayayin y luego inclinarse para besar los labios de goten dejando sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos al sayayin, por la audacia de haku hacia su persona, "tu puedes amor" dijo suavemente la princesa de hielo, luego de separarse de goten, el cual estaba muy sonrojado.

"ha eso le llamas beso, ven aquí cielo" dijo la rubia yamanaka, tomando a goten e inclinarlo en sus brazos para besar intensamente la boca del sonrojado sayayin, el cual ahora echaba humo de la cabeza, "ummmm delicioso, suerte dulzura" dijo ino mientras se lamia los labios.

"eres una pervertida" exclamo la pelirroja Karin besando la mejilla de goten, "suerte goten, ve por él" dijo la uzumaki menor, empujando a goten al centro del campo de pelea.

"creo que es mi turno" exclamo el uchiha, mientras activaba su sharingan desde el principio.

"ten cuidado sasuke y pon todo tu esfuerzo en la pelea" exclamo la peli rosa a su novio con una sonrisa confortante en sus labios, "sachi y yo te apoyamos" decía Sakura con el conejo blanco en sus manos.

"gracias Sakura, daré todo de mí" exclamo con confianza el uchiha, palmeando la cabeza del conejo blanco y luego darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia, "ahora a pelear" dijo el uchiha menor, mientras estiraba sus manos y se ponía al día en frente del sayayin menor.

El uchiha y el son, una pelea de grandes proporciones, el sayayin menor frente a frente al uchiha menor de su clan, ambos hijos de son goku, goten por sangre y sasuke como su hijastro, pero el sayayin de raza pura los quería por igual y les implanta entrenamientos infernales, y era por eso que se encontraban en estas instancias, además de todos sus esfuerzos en el pasar del tiempo, la pelea entre pelinegros se llevaría y dejaría una gran marca en la historia de los exámenes chunin, la mejor batalla de los exámenes.

"tengamos una pelea justa y emocionante hermano" exclamo el pequeño goten con una media sonrisa en sus labios, ofreciendo la diestra a su hermano en ley.

"lo mismo digo hermano, hace mucho que no peleamos en serio, te demostrare el resultado de mi entrenamiento" exclamo confiado el uchiha, apretando la mano derecha de goten, en señal de buena fe entre los dos contendientes.

"bien chicos tomen sus posiciones" exclamo goku a sus hijos los cuales se dieron una ultima mirada desafiante antes de alejarse el uno con el otro.

"aun tienes una victoria contra mi goten" exclamo en voz alta sasuke, en el momento en el que le daba la espalda al sayayin, dejando muy sorprendido al sayayin que no recordaba una pelea entre ellos mas que solo un entrenamiento.

"¿Qué querrá decir con eso?" se pregunto el sayayin hibrido, mirando de reojo a su hermano uchiha, el cual ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable de él.

"hoy igualare el marcador hermano" decía sasuke, dándose la vuelta y quedar a la vista de goten, poniéndose en posición de batalla para el comienzo de la pelea entre él y su hermano.

"jejejeje ya lo veremos" exclamo goten con esbozando una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, poniéndose en posición de pelea, esperando el comienzo de la pelea por parte de su padre.

"si ya están listos….." goku levanto su mano derecha al aire, dando un vistazo a ambos contrincantes los cuales ya estaban listos para la acción, realizo una pausa dramática, para luego "empiecen!" grito el sayayin de raza pura dando comienzo a la pelea entre el uchiha y el son.

"es el momento" pensó sasuke comenzando a realizar una serie de sellos de mano a alta velocidad, sus manos casi no se veían por la gran velocidad que tomaban los sellos para luego dar su ataque, **"estilo del rayo: cazador eléctrico"** exclamo el uchiha poniendo sus palmas en la tierra, para luego invocar una especie de puma eléctrico que se lanzo a morder al sayayin.

"wow que ataque tan genial" exclamo goten emocionado al ver como la fiera echa de electricidad se abalanzaba frente a su persona, "pero muy lenta" pensó goten esquivando el ataque de sasuke haciéndose a un lado, para que este pasara de largo.

"justo como lo pensé" dijo en voz baja el uchiha, mientras sonreía y movía sus manos hacia atrás, acción que hizo a la bestia eléctrica voltearse en dirección de la espalda de goten, saltando para atacar al sayayin por detrás.

"aaahhhh!" grito goten aumentando de golpe su poder, mientras su aura blanca aparecía a su alrededor, además de expulsar ráfagas de aire y ki por doquier, acción del sayayin que hizo desaparecer al instante el ataque de sasuke.

"ya me lo temía, los jutsus son muy débiles para un sayayin" exclamo sasuke con un dejo de frustración en su voz, pero volvió a sonreír en un instante, "pero aun pueden usarse como una distracción" exclamo el confiado sasuke, volviendo a realizar sellos de manos.

"es mi turno!" grito goten, abalanzándose sobre sasuke el cual ya terminaba de realizar su próximo jutsu, antes de que goten lo atacara.

" **estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego"** exclamo sasuke, lanzando una gran bola de fuego en frente de goten, el cual se detuvo en el acto para intentar desviar el jutsu de fuego, "ni lo pienses goten" pensó el uchiha menor, al hacer explotar la bola de fuego en frente de goten.

"ehh?!" grito el pequeño sayayin con confusión, al ver como la bola de fuego explotaba en sus narices.

"funciono" pensó el uchiha al ver como goten dejaba por completo abierta su defensa, **"estilo del rayo: flujo eléctrico"** exclamo sasuke mientras la electricidad generada por el jutsu, a la planta de sus pies esto para aumentar mas su velocidad de ataque.

Sasuke se lanzo con todo su espíritu de batalla contra goten, atravesando el fuego que quedaba en el aire que había despistado a goten, intentando golpear con su puño derecho en el pecho del sayayin, pero el pequeño se hizo a un lado evitando el golpe de sasuke.

"uff por poco y me golpeas sasuke jejeje" exclamo el pequeño sayayin, sonriendo como siempre, mientras sasuke se deslizaba por el suelo volteando a ver a goten con el sharingan ardiendo en sus ojos.

"esto aún no termina" dijo seriamente sasuke, volviendo al ataque contra el sayayin, el cual ya se ponía en posición de ataque para esperar el embate en contra de él.

Pero sasuke cambio su estrategia, ya que este sabía que al momento de realizar un ataque frontal contra el sayayin, no saldría bien parado, así que decidió de uno u otra manera distraer al sayayin y que mejor manera, que usar su velocidad casi comparable con el rayo.

"bien aquí vamos, espero que funcione" pensó el uchiha menor, mientras corria en dirección de goten, para luego desaparecer en frente de su hermano, pero este aun mantenía un ojo en los movimientos de sasuke, el cual comenzó a dar grandes saltos alrededor de goten, tratando de buscar una grieta en la defensa del sayayin, pero esto no era posible para el uchiha aun usando su sharingan.

"¿Qué estará planeando sasuke?" pensó el joven genin sayayin, mientras seguía con la mirada a su hermano uchiha.

"si no puedo atacar de frente, atacare de lejos, gracias naruto" pensó el uchiha mientras ponía sus dedos en forma de cruz al igual que naruto y su famosa técnica, "usare clones de sombra" sasuke pensó en una nueva forma de atacar y abrir la defensa de goten.

Así el uchiha comenzó a crear una decena de clones, los cuales también comenzaron a rodear al pequeño sayayin, sacando bufidos de sorpresa de los presentas al ver que sasuke podía usar un jutsu tan avanzado a su corta edad, pero con goten saco una sonrisa de emoción al tener que enfrentarse con mas de un sasuke.

"ahora!" grito el uchiha hermano de itachi, mientras uno de sus clones atacaba rápidamente a goten, con una patada voladora, pero goten lo detuvo con su palma y con un golpe de puño hizo desaparecer el clon de sasuke, pero otro clon se acercó del lado izquierdo de goten, con su puño por delante contra la mejilla del sayayin, el cual se agacho para que este pasara de largo y lograr darle un golpe en el estómago del clon, el cual se esfumo en una nube de humo.

"van dos" exclamo el sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esto no duro ya que otros dos sasukes, se lanzaron contra el sayayin de frente, cada uno con los puños apretados en dirección a la cara del sayayin, aunque el ataque no fue muy efectivo, ya que goten al ser mas rápido los golpeo en sus propias caras con sus puños, haciendo desaparecer a otros dos sasukes.

"esto todavía no termina!" dijo el joven uchiha, enviando a otros cuatro sasukes los cuales se posicionaron a cada esquina formando un cuadrado alrededor, mientras hacían sellos de manso, **"estilo de fuego: lanzallamas ígneo"** exclamaron los cuatro sasuke, soltando de sus bocas una enorme cantidad de fuego concentrado, tratando de calcinar al sayayin.

El cuádruple ataque de fuego golpeo justo en el centro del campo, impactando de lleno el cuerpo de goten, las llamas estaban tan concentradas que al momento de impactar con el sayayin, crearon una especie de tornado de fuego que se elevo por los cielos, elevando la temperatura varios grados Celsius por sobre el promedio, el ambiente del lugar era comparable a un horno por unos instantes, para luego comenzar a disiparse por el viento de la tarde y volver a la temperatura ambiente de antes.

"que gran poder" exclamo el líder de los anbus itachi uchiha, mientras se quitaba la mascara para poder limpiarse el sudor de su frente, "mi pequeño hermano a progresado mucho, debo tener un entrenamiento mas intenso o sasuke me superara en poco tiempo" pensó el uchiha con una sonrisa que transmitía orgullo por su hermano menor.

La columna de llamas al desvanecerse, dejo un rastro de fuego en el suelo en donde se encontraba goten, sin ninguna visión del cuerpo del sayayin no se podía saber si el jutsu de fuego hizo su efecto o no en el sayayin, esperando que el viento se hiciera cargo de apagar el fuego restante del campo aunque….

"aaaahhhh!" grito goten saliendo de entre las llamas, con sus ropas rasgadas por el fuego y algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo, denotando que ahora usaba su playera azul, dejando la parte superior de su dogi anaranjado de lado.

El sayayin menor se lanzo contra el primer sasuke a su izquierda, plantado su puño en el estomago del clon, haciendo que este desapareciera, luego siguió con el clon de su derecha, dando un gran salto en el aire, realizando un giro de 360 grados en el aire y plantando una patada en toda la cara del clon, dejando a los otros dos que se lanzaban contra el sayayin, pero este puso sus manos a los costados y luego lanzo energías de ki de sus palmas una para cada clon, los cuales se deshicieron en la ráfaga de ki.

"van ocho y faltan dos jejejejej" exclamo goten después de derrotar a los cuatro clones de sasuke en unos segundos, pero lo que goten no se espero fue que de la tierra salieran los otros dos clones faltantes de sasuke, "eh!?" bufo goten sorprendido mientras uno de los clones lo tomaba de los tobillos y el otro lo sostenía por los hombros.

" **kaaa…meee.. …haaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** grito a todo pulmón el sasuke original, lanzando la famosa ráfaga de ki de sus palmas, el ataque de sasuke era realmente poderoso, uno de los kamehamehas mas poderosos entre los ninjas que sabían como utilizar la técnica.

"wow!" fueron las expresiones de los espectadores al ver tal cantidad de energía lanzada por sasuke, la cual llego de lleno contra el sayayin haciendo desaparecer a los clones de sasuke, además de mandar a volar al sayayin menor a estrellarse contra el bosque de konoha varias veces por el impulso del ataque, hasta estallar en un haz de luz azul dejando una gran cráter humeante en el centro del bosque.

"goten" dijo en voz baja ino, mientras se tocaba el pecho, forma de demostrar lo preocupada que estaba al ver como su novio era golpeado de lleno por el ataque de sasuke.

"él está bien ino, puedo sentirlo" dijo la morena fuu, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de ino, la cual solo la miro unos momentos y luego volteo su mirada al agujero humeante donde estaba su novio.

"con cuerdo con fuu, ese ataque jamas podría acabar con mi amado goten" dijo la rubia temari, cruzándose de brazos esbozando una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"como de que tu amado goten" decía Karin, mirando con molestia a la rubia de la arena, la cual le devolvía la mirada a la pelirroja uzumaki.

"oh no, aquí vamos otra vez" exclamo la princesa de hielo dándose una palmada en la cara.

Pero mientras las chicas tenían esta peculiar conversación, el menor de los sayayin ya estaba en la elaboración de su ataque, teniendo una buena sorpresa para el uchiha menor, el cual se mantenía en guardia ya que él sabia y reconocia que el kamehameha lanzando anteriormente no era lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar totalmente a goten.

"vamos goten, se que con ese ataque no pudiste haber sido derrotado" exclamo el hermano menor de sasuke, al cráter humeante tratando de tener alguna pista del sayayin o por lo menos provocarlo a pelear pero…

"¿Qué diablos esta pasando?" exclamo uno de los anbu subordinados de itachi, mientras la tierra comenzaba a temblar fuertemente, haciendo que el estar parado fuera todo un desafío, bueno solo los ninjas que no tuvieron el entrenamiento del clan son, ya que ellos sabían que estaba provocando estos temblores.

"lo sabía, goten aún no ha sido vencido" dijo fuu con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo el poder de su sayayin novio.

"vamos goten, ¿por donde aparecerás?" se preguntaba el uchiha, con un poco de frustración al mirar al suelo, pero de un momento a otro el sayayin emergió de la tierra al frente del uchiha, mostrando su torso desnudo con solo pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue su playera azul.

"ahora es mi turno sasuke" dijo el hijo menor de goku, mientras estaba en el aire, para para luego desaparecer ante la vista de todos, apareciendo en solo en un segundo en las narices del uchiha, el cual no pudo evitar un gancho en su mejilla izquierda de parte del sayayin.

Goten no termino con ese golpe, ya que de nuevo golpeo a sasuke en su mejilla derecha con su puño izquierdo, seguido por dos rodillazos en el estomago de sasuke, lo cual lo dejo sin aire, tomándose el estomago con sus manos por el ataque del sayayin, esto dejo de por si su defensa al descubierto y a manos del sayayin.

"maldición" pensó el frustrado uchiha al ver a goten erguido en frente de él, pero no duro mucho, el sayayin hibrido desapareció otra vez en frente de todos, para reaparecer agachado por debajo de sasuke, seguido por un puño directo en la barbilla de sasuke para levantarlo por los aires gracias al impacto, seguido por un gran salto en el aire para quedar en frente de sasuke suspendido por el aire, dar una vuelta completa sobre si y golpear en el pecho al uchiha para mandarlo a volar contra uno de los arboles del campo, destrozando el árbol por la mitad con el cuerpo de sasuke.

Después de esa poderosa patada, goten cayo lentamente hacia el suelo del campo de batalla, quedando de pie con solo vestigios de su ropa superior, con sus manos a los costados, con una mirada seria en su rostro y su cabello se movía al viento de un lado para el otro, era la imagen en miniatura de un guerrero fuerte, fornido y guapo, además que la luz de la tarde, esa luz anaranjada lo golpeaba de lleno, esto era demasiado para las chicas y novias de goten.

"wow!" exclamaron las chicas animadores del sayayin, para luego ser disparadas hacia atrás, todo por un gran chorro de sangre que salía de sus narices, cayendo de espaldas y con miradas perdidas en el cielo, pero con grandes sonrisas por la mejor postal de goten que hayan visto.

"estas niñas aún les falta mucho para poder contenerse" dijo Mei en voz alta, mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas.

"mira quien lo dice" pensó tsume con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, recordando las tantas veces que Mei se lanzaba contra goku, después del entrenamiento o en cualquier momento que la calentura le ganaba.

"sasuke" dijo muy preocupada la peli rosa y novia del uchiha, mientras ponía al conejo blanco en su pecho, viendo el cuerpo tendido de su querido uchiha, el cual no mostraba señales de querer levantarse.

"no te preocupes Sakura, mi hijo aun no ha perdido la pelea" dijo la pelinegra uchiha, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su futura nuera, tranquilizándola por unos momentos, "solo debes fijarte bien" exclamo la pelinegra agachándose al nivel de Sakura, mientras apuntaba al cuerpo de sasuke, el cual poco a poco se movía, sacando una sonrisa de la peli rosa.

(Volviendo con la pelea)

"ese fue un buen ataque hermano" dijo el uchiha menor en voz alta, levantándose como podía desde los pedazos del árbol, mostrando sus contusiones y heridas que le dejo el ataque del sayayin, "fue bueno pero sé que no usaste todo tu poder, como yo no he usado mi mejor carta" dijo el hermano menor de itachi esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su boca.

"si es así hermano, ven con todo lo que tengas" dijo goten poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"he entrenado mucho en esta técnica, es la única forma de poder tener una oportunidad de hacerte daño alguno goten" dijo el uchiha muy seriamente poniendo sus manos a los costados, inclinándose ligeramente con los puños apretados, la misma posición que hacían los sayayin a la hora de transformarse.

"el poder de sasuke está aumentando mucho en poco tiempo" pensó sorprendido el sayayin de raza pura, sintiendo el ki de su hijo, lo que no noto el patriarca del clan son, que detrás de su persona la luna comenzaba a verse, es más nadie lo noto por estar viendo la grandiosa pelea entre goten y sasuke.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" grito el uchiha menor expulsando una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo, en el proceso hacia levitar las rocas a su alrededor gracias a su energía, el poder de sasuke rebasaba con facilidad a un anbu o jounin avanzado de la aldea, comparable con la segunda cola de naruto al transformarse.

"esto se pondrá interesante" pensó el pequeño sayayin, emocionado por saber qué es lo que haría sasuke después de su expulsión de ki.

"esta es mi máxima técnica, combinada con el poder del rayo y mi propio ki" decía el uchiha menor realizando algunos sellos de manos, para luego comenzar a juntar una enorme cantidad de electricidad en sus dos manos, los cuales puso a sus costados, **"estilo del rayo: máxima prisión eléctrica!"** grito sasuke lanzando su poder eléctrico combinado con ki, en una ráfaga de electricidad tan concentrada que chirriaba en todo el lugar, el ataque fue tan rápido como la velocidad del rayo, golpeando de lleno el cuerpo del pequeño sayayin.

"aaaahhhh!" grito de dolor el sayayin menor, al ser golpeado de lleno por la corriente eléctrica, la carga eléctrica fluía por todo el cuerpo de goten, haciendo que el dolor fuera comparable a recibir un electroshock de varios voltios.

"ríndete hermano, ya te tengo!" gritaba sasuke a goten, manteniendo el ataque del estilo rayo.

"aaaahh! NO LO HARE!" gritaba goten mientras se electrocutaba, sintiendo uno de las peores torturas eléctricas.

"no me dejas mas opción" pensó sasuke, usando mas poder elevando a goten por los aires manteniendo el flujo eléctrico en el cuerpo de goten, "ríndete ahora goten y terminare esto!" gritaba el uchiha, tratando de convencer a su hermano de ceder la victoria para él.

"jejejejeje si fuera una persona normal me rendiría hermano pero…" dijo goten aun en el campo eléctrico empezando a moverse e intentar quitarse la técnica de sasuke de encima pero al elevar su vista para liberarse de la electricidad con su ki, su mirada se topo justo con la luna, la cual se podía ver desde ese lugar, quedando embobado por esta.

El rostro del sayayin menor cambio totalmente, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sus labios se mantenían cerrados sin ninguna emoción, todo su cuerpo se relajaba como si estuviera en una especie de trance, su corazón latía tan fuerte que el sonido retumbaba en todo el lugar, sacando muecas de confusión de los espectadores.

"oh no" dijo goku con un semblante serio al sentir la energía salvaje de su hijo, "la luna!" grito el sayayin mirando hacia atrás, encontrando que la luna se podía ver en todo su esplendor.

"GRUAAAGGHHHHHH!" dio un enorme grito el pequeño goten, que hizo ensordecer a todos por unos momentos, el cuerpo de goten comenzaba a cambiar lentamente, sus ojos se tornaban rojos como la sangre, sus dientes crecían y se hacían afilados como una bestia, su boca comenzaba a alargarse pareciendo el hocico de una criatura salvaje, el cuerpo del sayayin menor crecía y crecía rápidamente, destrozando los restos de su ropa, mientras que su cuerpo se cubría de pelo negro, dejando con la boca abierta a cada uno de los presentes.

"e..e..ees una nueva tec…nica de goten, ¿verdad?" dijo muy asustada la pelinegra kin, mientras daba algunos pasos atrás, las demás se encontraban igual que la chica al ver a goten, el cual ya en estos momentos ya media casi cincuenta metros de alto, pareciendo un simio gigante.

"eso debe ser, una nueva súper técnica de goten" decía Karin con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, las demás asentían ante esto pero en sus rostros se denotaba el miedo y terror en sus interiores.

"todos atrás, aléjense lo mas posible de este lugar!" grito el primogénito de goku, alertando a todos, los cuales solo miraban atónitos al simio gigante sin obedecer al sayayin.

"GRRUAAAAGGHHGHHH!" gritaba el simio gigante liberándose de una buena vez por todas del ataque de sasuke, el cual quedo en shock ante la imponente bestia que tenía al frente de sus narices.

"oooo…k goten tu ganas, pero por favor vuelve a ser como antes" decía el asustado uchiha al simio gigante, el cual rugía mientras se golpeaba el pecho repetidas veces.

"GRRUUUUUAAHH!" de un momento a otro el simio gigante dejo caer su puño derecho en contra del uchiha, intentando matar aplastado a sasuke el cual se quedó inmóvil del miedo.

"SASUKE!" grito goku lanzándose a todo velocidad para tomar a su hijo antes de ser aplastado, donde el puño del simio golpeo la tierra con fuerza provocando un enorme temblor en el campo de batalla.

"¿qu..uue le paso a goten papá?" pregunto el uchiha en los brazos de su padre, el cual mostraba una cara de preocupación por los sucedido.

"sasuke sal de este lugar, yo me encargare de esto" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura dejando a su hijo en el suelo, el cual asintió de inmediato y salio hacia los demás espectadores, "gohan saca a todos de este lugar!" ordeno goku con voz seria, algo muy poco común en él.

"si papá" asintió el hijo de goku, "vamos todos aléjense de este lugar mi padre se hará cargo de goten" decía gohan comenzando a evacuar al consejo shinobi, a los anbus de konoha y a los demás genin de la hoja.

"GRRRRRRUUU!" el simio se volteo a ver como todos corrían alejándose de él, algo que lo molesto, "GHHHHAAAGHHHHH" el simio gigante lanzo de su boca una ráfaga de ki hacia los demás, pero el sayayin patriarca del clan son apareció en la trayectoria del ataque para luego desviarlo al cielo.

"basta goten, controla a la bestia" grito goku poniéndose en frente de la bestia, la cual lo miro unos momentos para luego intentar golpearlo, pero este bloqueo su ataque con sus brazos en forma de equis.

"UUGGHHH!" bufo molesto el simio gigante, continuando su ataque de puños contra goku pero este lo esquivaba con habilidad.

"sé que me escuchas goten, no dejes que la bestia te controle" decía el sayayin mientras esquivaba los ataque de su hijo, "sé que lo puedes lograr, controla esta transformación goten, no quiero cortarte la cola hijo" decía casi como suplicando goku a su hijo, el cual comenzaba a ralentizar sus ataques.

Las palabras de goku eran escuchadas por las novias de goten y sus propias esposas, las cuales comprendían que goten no actuaba por su cuenta si no sus instintos salvajes, como simio gigante.

"debemos ayudar chicas, si nos escucha tal vez puedo volver en si" dijo la pelirroja uzumaki, mirando con detenimiento a su marido que hacia lo posible para que su hijo controlara su transformación.

"¿segura kushina? El pequeño goten se ve imponente con esa forma" exclamo tsume con preocupación.

"kushina tiene razón, si somos las esposas de goku no debemos huir del peligro" exclamo con decisión la pelinegra mikoto, palabras que calaron hondo en las mujeres del sayayin las cuales asintieron de inmediato.

"también iremos" exclamo seriamente la princesa de hielo, llamando la atención de las esposas de goku, las cuales miraban sorprendidas las chicas de goten, "somos novias de goten y debemos estar a su lado en estos momentos" exclamo la chunin de la hoja, asiendo asentir a las esposas de goku.

"bien, andando chicas" exclamo al ex mizukage, dirigiéndose donde su esposo goku, siendo seguida por las demás chicas, mientras gohan y los demás se mantenían a una distancia considerable para ver con seguridad lo sucedido con goten.

"gohan debes saber que demonios le ha sucedido a tu hermano" exclamo uno de los ancianos del consejo.

"eso lo podemos hablar después anciano, ahora solo debemos observar la situación y dejar a goku actuar" dijo la hokage de la aldea, mirando fríamente a los ancianos del consejo.

"esa es una estupidez, debemos acabar con esa bestia antes de que acabe con konoha" decía el líder de la raíz anbu danzo, "enviare a mis mejores ninjas para acabar con la bestia" advirtió el anciano vendado, pero esto no fue muy agradable para gohan.

"escuch…" pero antes de que gohan diera la primera palabra contra danzo, la hokage de la aldea lo tenia levantado por el cuello, mientras lo miraba fríamente.

"escucha y escucha muy bien maldito anciano tuerto" decía la rubia kage, moviendo de un lado para otro a danzo, "ese que ves ahí es mi futuro ahijado y si algo le pasa, te mueres tú y tus malditos anbus entendido" dijo fríamente la hokage, dejando a un danzo casi desmayándose del miedo, por todo el instinto asesino que desprendía la hokage.

"ee..eentendido señora hokage" dijo nervioso danzo, mientras la rubia lo dejaba caer al suelo, para volviendo la mirada al simio gigante.

"ten cuidado goku, vuelve a nosotros goten" pensó la hokage con frustración reflejada en su rostro, casi como si fuera la madre del pequeño sayayin.

(Volviendo con goku y el simio goten)

El mono gigante dejo de rugir y moverse por unos instantes al escuchar las suplicas de goku, el cual se encontraba al frente de su nariz, la quietud del simio hizo que el sayayin se mantuviera quieto por unos momentos y bajara su guardia al creer que su hijo lo había escuchado pero fue un craso error de goku.

"GRAAAAGHHHH!" rugió el simio gigante, dándole un poderoso manotazo al sayayin, enviándolo a tierra por el golpe dejando estampado el cuerpo de goku en el suelo, pero esto no quedo así ya que levanto su pie derecho para aplastar al sayayin de raza pura.

"nooo goten!" grito la pelirroja kushina uzumaki, enviando sus cadenas de chakras reforzadas de ki, apresando al simio gigante entre ellas, "basta mi niño, soy yo mamá kushina por favor vuelve a mí" dijo kushina mostrando su lado maternal con el mono salvaje.

"GGRRRUUUUGHHH AAGHHHH!" goten simio trataba de zafarse del agarre de la uzumaki, la cual ponía todo su empeño en sostener al simio gigante.

"tranquilo corazón, no dejare que nadie te haga daño pero por favor vuelve a nosotros" decía suavemente la pelirroja tratando de tranquilizar a la bestia, mientras las demás se acercaban al simio gigante volando hacia su rostro.

"calma pequeño, todos estamos aquí para ti" decía la mikoto poniéndose a la vista del simio gigante que aun trataba de librarse de las cadenas de chakra.

"chicas" pensó el sayayin de raza pura mientras se levantaba del suelo, "ya veo lo que hacen, si es así yo no debo quedarme atrás" exclamo goku con una sonrisa en su rostros, mientras se ponía por detrás de kushina y le brindaba de su poder para que las cadenas se reforzaran de su ki.

"vamos hijo, tu puedes yo se que si" decía la ex mizukage de la niebla, poniéndose al lado de mikoto, hablando igualmente con dulzura que las demás.

"contrólate cachorro, o no cenaras esta noche" decía la matriarca del clan inuzuka dándole una palmada del simio gigante en su nariz, acción que hizo alertar a todos ya que no lo habían tocado así y esto podría llevar a que el simio se enojara aun mas.

"GRRRRR" el simio gigante al escuchar estas palabras dejo de luchar contra las cadenas de kushina, mirando fijamente a las personas que se ponían al frente de él.

"eso es, buen chico" decía la morena de mabui, ofreciéndole una sonrisa encantadora al mono gigante, el cual solo miraba a las esposas de goku soltando uno que otro gruñido.

"goten soy yo tu novia, hemos venido todas para estar contigo amor" decía la morena de fuu volando gracias a sus a las de insecto, mientras acariciaba la nariz del simio gigante.

"GGRRRUU" decía el simio gigante como si intentara hablar por su cuenta, a la vez las demás chicas de goten se ponían al día con el simio gigante, las cuales comenzaron a hablare dulcemente para que este las reconociera.

"kushina, afloja las cadenas de poco a poco cuando yo te lo diga" decía el sayayin de raza pura a su señora esposa, la cual asintió ante las palabras de goku, "esto va mejor de lo que planee, el entrenamiento de goten en esta forma lo planeaba para mas adelante pero creo que este momento es muy afortunado" pensó el sayayin patriarca del clan son, mientras se elevaba hasta la cara del simio.

"shhhhh mi lindo goten, viéndote bien eres como un osito de peluche gigante" decía la pelirroja Karin mientras acariciaba la cabeza del simio goten, el cual no se movía en absoluto, solo dejaba escapar unos pocos gruñidos indetectables.

"Karin tiene razón, su piel es muy suave y tersa como si fuera el cabello de goten" decía la rubia ino, mientras las demás se acercaban a acariciar al mono gigante, n solo las chicas si no también las esposas del sayayin.

"mi niño peludo, hoy tendrás la mejor cena de todas" decía la uchiha mujer, acariciando al simio gigante, "te prepararemos todos tus platillos favoritos cielo" decía tiernamente mikoto, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

"bien chicas, todas atrás ya que lo siguiente puede ser un poco peligroso" advirtió el sayayin de raza pura, mientras las chicas se separaban de a poco del simio, "bien kushina, suéltalo" ordeno goku a su pelirroja esposa, la cual obedeció y comenzó a aflojar sus cadenas.

"¿Qué vas a hacer cariño?" pregunto Mei frunciendo el ceño de confusión, viendo como las cadenas de kushina volvían al cuerpo de la pelirroja.

"ya lo verán chicas, traeré de vuelta a goten" exclamo goku con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, mientras el simio por fin era liberado pero este aun se mantenía quieto mirando la escena que tenia al frente.

"GGGRGHHHH" bufaba en gruñidos el simio gigante, mirando su cuerpo ya libre de las cadenas que lo habían atrapado, flexionando sus brazos y manos volviendo a sentir sus extremidades libres.

"hijo mío, tengo la fe que aun te encuentras consiente en tu interior" decía el sayayin padre de goten, llamando la atención del simio gigante que le quedo viendo con atención, "yo, tu hermano, tus novias y los demás queremos que vuelvas a nosotros, controla la bestia en tu interior y supera los limites que jamás logre hacer" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, palabras que llegaron muy hondo en el simio gigante.

"GRRGRRG, GRRRUUGHH" gruñía el simio gigante goten, mientras retrocedía algunos pasos atrás, mientras se tomaba la cabeza como si esta le doliera, "GRPA..GPRA!" decía entre gruñidos el simio, intentando decir papá, como si reconociera al hombre que se encontraba delante de su persona.

"goten, goten, goten, goten vuelve a nosotros!" resonaban las palabras en la cabeza del simio gigante, el cual tomaba su cabeza y gruñía fuertemente por todo el bosque, empezando a ver las imágenes de cada una de las personas importante para el sayayin.

"AAAGRRRRR!" grito a los cuatro vientos el mono gigante, con las manos en la cabeza alertando a los demás, pero después del grito el simio se quedo en silencio bajando sus brazos hacia su costado, ara luego mirar a las personas que se encontraban delante de él.

"jijijijijiji bienvenido hijo" decía le sayayin de raza pura con su típica sonrisa son en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adiós.


	37. Chapter 37

Bien queridos lectores he vuelto, pero porque me tarde en publicar, pues ya saben sobre la tesis que estaba cursando y durante las dos semanas me tuve que meter de lleno en ella, mucho estrés mucho estudio estaba hecho mierda y no me dio tiempo para escribir solo tenia en la cabeza la tesis, pero ya la pase hace algunos días y vuelvo a escribir.

Aunque por lo visto a nadie le intereso que desapareciera, ningún mensaje o review nada, bueno aquí las respuestas a los últimos comentarios.

maxigiampieri2012: no no es el súper sayayin 4, no se que les hace pensar eso, gracias por el comentario.

james Anderson: no, no es el ssj 4 no lo pondré ahora, gracias por el apoyo.

KRT215: ¿mierda que weon?

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: no ssj4 nada de eso por el momento, gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: no aparecerá esa trasformación, no te adelantes a las cosas, gracias por el apoyo.

Blamasu: si te refieres al simio gigante, goten es mas imponente y también poderoso pero no tanto como un ssj, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: goten se contuvo un poquito mas menos, no seria interesante el capitulo, danzo siempre metes sus narices contra el hokage pero no puede hacer nada, no hay ssj4 no por ahora, gracias por el apoyo.

Lozato: no hay ssj4 no por ahora, gracias por el apoyo.

Ultimate demon god zero: la verdad es que no habrá ssj4 nada de eso por ahora, tienes razón que a futuro a muy futuro se trasformara, naruto y sasuke liberan su potencial con entrenamiento no con métodos fáciles, gracias por el apoyo.

Daisuke: si muchos enemigos.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: lo controlo a la perfección ajjahha.

lord mau shinji 500: si lo se amigo, soy bueno y aun así los comentarios son bajos, ya veras que pasa con el simio y si freezer estará en shipudden, gracias por el apoyo.

DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero: thank yo man xd.

RichdlPazTDW: fue muy honest el review que me molesto en muchos aspectos, no hay fase 4 y tampoco orgias, esta historia no es una película porno, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: no ssj4 nada de eso por el momento.

Superheros315: un review corto, respuesta corta.

: no amigo no fase 4 aun, si todas esas similitudes me gusta reflejarlas en la historia, gracias por el apoyo amigo.

Sin mas, ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 37: recuerda goten, el romance del joven sayayin.

Goten se encontraba muy confundido en estos momentos, hace un rato atrás el chico se encontraba peleando con sasuke, mientras este lo tenia atrapado en un jutsu eléctrico, pero el sayayin se iba a liberar con su poder interior pero antes de lograr su objetivo, alzo la vista hacia el horizonte o mejor dicho directamente a la luna en el cielo, quedando en trance después de ver la luna llena que se cernía sobre konoha.

Después de eso solo sintió una explosión de poder en su interior, que lo envolvió por completo, sus instintos mas salvajes afloraban desde adentro de su persona, un poder bestial que jamás pensó experimentar en su vida lo consumía por dentro, no era tan poderoso como la trasformación del súper sayayin pero si mas violento, el poder de destruirlo todo sin ninguna limitación, solo destruir todo a su paso.

Goten dejo que sus instintos sayayin afloraran la peor parte de él, ahora el sayayin menor se sentía grande y fuerte como si todo a su paso fuera una hormiga a quien liquidar, y así fue goten comenzó su camino destructivo por todo lo que se le pasa por delante de él, sin importarle si era alguien conocido o solo un árbol que se le atravesaba, en su camino goten solo quería sembrar el caos y nada mas.

Pero hubo algo que se interpuso en su camino, algo que comenzó a volverlo a la realidad de un golpe, y estas fueron varias personas que se ponían en su camino, algo que lo ponía aun mas furioso que antes, tratando de atacarlos solo logro darle a uno de ellos y mandarlo contra el suelo, como el insecto que pensó que era intento pisar al insecto molesto con su enorme fuerza y aplastarlo en el acto, pero varias restricciones en su cuerpo no lo dejaron, deteniendo su ataque y dejarlo inmóvil sin poder mover cualquier articulación de su cuerpo.

"GRRRUUUUUAAAGGHHH!" rugía con fuerza goten, intentando zafarse de las cadenas que lo ataban, diciendo en este grito que lo dejaran ir, pero las cadenas no cesaban su apriete en sus brazos y piernas, él tenía que ser libre para destruir todo a su paso, sus instintos se lo decían, pero ahí estaba esa molesta cosa que se lo impedía la cual gritaba palabras que no entendía.

Goten hacia lo imposible por romper las ataduras que lo mantenían casi inmóvil, sin nada mas que hacer que usar su fuerza para quitarse las cadenas de su persona, casi logrando su objetivo pero el insecto que había mandado al suelo, se ponía detrás de ella y la fortalecía aún mas, pero lo mas confuso para el simio fue las personas que intentaban comunicarse con él, las cuales comenzaba a entender de a poco, manteniéndose quieto y escuchar las palabras que le decían.

Una de las cosas que comenzaba a entender el simio fue que las personas delante de él lo conocían, y mas por una frase dicha por una de ellas que involucraba comida, haciendo entender que algo estaba mal en esto y en lo que hacia, además que una persona mas pequeña que las demás con unas especies de alas de insecto en su espalda se acercaba a su persona y brindaba palabras dulces a él.

Goten miraba extrañado a esta chica, pero su nublada vista comenzaba a aclarase de poco a poco, reconociendo a su novia de verdes cabellos, la chica que había salvado hace muchos años atrás, la chica que le había robado el corazón y junto con ino lo hacia sentirse completamente enamorado, un sentimiento que afloro por ellas.

(Recuerdo de goten y fuu)

"vamos fuu, alcánzame si puedes" decía el joven sayayin volando por los aires, siendo perseguido por la peli verde.

"vamos goten, sabes que eras mas rápido que yo" decía la morena fuu con un ligero puchero en su boca, causando que el pequeño goten se detuviera esporádicamente al ver el rostro molesto de su novia.

"discúlpame fuu, creo que me deje llevar" decía el joven sayayin mientras se frotaba la nuca, bajando la mirada al suelo pero justo eso era lo que fuu buscaba.

"jajajaja caíste goten" dijo entre risas la peli verde, pasando a un lado del sayayin ahora siendo ella la que debía ser perseguida por el sayayin, sacando un bufido de molestia del sayayin.

"ummm con que esas tenemos no!" dijo casi como un susurro el sayayin, mirando a lo lejos como su novia escapaba de él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tras ver como su plan funcionaba a la maravilla, "AAHHH!" gritaba el pequeño sayayin transformándose en súper sayayin, para luego volar a toda velocidad hacia su morena novia.

"oh oh" dijo la morena al ver a su novio sayayin dirigiéndose a ella a toda velocidad, de un momento a otro el sayayin había atrapado a la morena en sus brazos.

"jejejejejje te tengo fuu, yo gano" decía el feliz goten, mientras tenia a la morena chica en sus brazos de forma nupcial, acción que hizo a la peli verde sonrojarse a mas no poder, acompañado a sus mejillas coloradas era una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"aquí tienes tu premio" exclamo suavemente la peli verde, acercando sus labios a los del súper sayayin y conectar sus bocas en un tierno beso, acción que hizo al sayayin sonrojar y sorprenderse mucho pero no tardo en devolver el beso hacia fuu, usando todo lo practicado en besos durante los años, besaba suavemente los labios de su novia, disfrutando esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago y buen nerviosismo cuando era besado por las chicas.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron, mirándose con amor en sus ojos el uno con el otro, mientras los dos estaban suspendidos en el aire, uno de los recuerdos mas recientes y románticos vividos por el sayayin menor del clan son.

"te quiero goten" dijo suavemente la peli verde, acomodándose en los brazos fornidos del sayayin, poniendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de goten, sintiendo el aroma del súper sayayin.

"yo igual fuu" respondió el sayayin, con su típica sonrisa son en sus mejillas.

(Fin del recuerdo)

"GRUUUU" dijo el simio gigante reconociendo a la chica en frente a él, sacando una sonrisa de la chica sabiendo que su goten aun se encontraba en el interior.

A medida que goten reconocía a los miembros del clan son, las que mas impactaban con sus palabras al simio gigante, el cual recordaba varias ocasiones en que él y las chicas tuvieron buenos momentos románticos hace un tiempo atrás, una de ellas fue una chica de largo cabello negro, que caía como cascada por su espalda, un hermoso rostro como de una muñeca se tratara y las campanitas que usaba como accesorio en su cintura, la ex genin del sonido kin o mejor dicho son kin al ser adoptada por el clan son.

(Recuerdo de kin y goten)

El sayayin menor, se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea, recostado en el césped mirando las nubes con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, junto a kin la cual estaba sentada al lado del sayayin, tocando una flauta de metal una deliciosa y suave canción para su novio, la canción era melodiosa para los oídos del sayayin, el cual disfrutaba al máximo poniendo atención a cada nota musical que tocaba la pelinegra chica.

Por parte de kin, la chica tocaba con todo su corazón y amor para el sayayin, dejando todo de si para demostrar su afecto y sentimientos que tenia ella por goten. Luego de unos minutos de estar tocando la flauta, la canción termino dejando a una kin satisfecha por lo tocado, al igual que goten quien tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué te pareció goten?" pregunto la pelinegra, bajando su mirada hacia el sonriente sayayin, quien tenía los ojos cerrados aun escuchando en su mente la melodía armoniosa de la flauta.

"fue maravilloso kin, ¿Quién te enseño a tocar tan bonito?" pregunto el sayayin mientras se sentaba en la hierba verde, viendo a los ojos de kin los cuales se tornaron tristes al escuchar la pregunta del sayayin, "oh perdona no debí preguntar" dijo rápidamente el sayayin al ver la reacción de la chica, moviendo muy nervioso las manos.

"no te preocupes goten" dijo la pelinegra, levantando la mirada hacia el chico que suspiraba de alivio, "fue una amiga de mi antigua aldea, se llamaba tayuyá era una experta en la flauta" decía la chica recordando sus días de pequeña con la pelirroja.

"wow, ¿y cómo era ella?" decía el interesado sayayin por la chica experta en tocar la flauta, sacando una sonrisa de kin por su actitud infantil.

"ella era hermosa, de rojo cabello casi tan largo como el mío, de piel bronceada, de ojos marrones obscuros pero con actitud agresiva jejejej" decía la pelinegra con una pequeña risita al recordar el vocabulario subido de tono de tayuyá, casi todo el tiempo maldiciendo por lo uno o lo otro.

"jejejej me la imagino" decía el sayayin riendo junto a la pelinegra, "pero ¿Qué paso con ella?" pregunto goten en un tono mas bajo, sacando una sonrisa triste de kin.

"el maldito de orochimaru se la llevo, hace algunos años y jamás volví a saber de ella" dijo con odio en su voz la ex ninja del sonido, apretando sus puños con furia al recordar el día en que la maldita serpiente alejo a su mejor amiga de su lado, sin poder hacer nada por ella.

Goten quedo impresionado por las palabras de la chica, y el odio que transmitían por el sannin invocador de serpientes, pero la comprendía por completo aunque no le agradaba ver esos hermosos ojos manchados por la ira que había generado en su antigua aldea, así que solo se le ocurrió una solución para calmar a kin, puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia a él, apoyando su cabeza con la de la chica, acción que sorprendió a kin pero de igual manera le agrado.

"gracias goten, gracias por estar siempre ahí para ayudarme" decía suavemente la pelinegra, volviendo a sonreír gracias a la acción de goten.

"siempre podrás contar conmigo kin, en las buenas y las malas" respondió con cariño el sayayin menor, palabras que sonrojaron mucho a kin la cual se aparto un poco de goten para quedar frente a frente del sayayin y pronunciar las palabras mas mágicas que siempre encendían el amor de kin a goten.

"me gustas goten, me gustas mucho" exclamo la pelinegra de largo cabello, sin dejar oportunidad de responder al sayayin, choco sus labios con los del sayayin en un tierno y amoroso beso, que correspondió el sayayin sin chistar, un beso que duro unos momentos antes de separarse, quedando con sus frentes apoyadas la una con la otra.

"y tú a mi kin, me gustas jjijjiji" decía el sayayin menor con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, acción que hizo a kin otorgarle un nuevo pero corto beso en los labios, quedando los dos sentados sobre el césped con sonrisas de satisfacción en sus caras.

(Fin del recuerdo)

El simio gigante al recordar ese momento esbozo una sonrisa que no se noto en su gran hocico, mientras veía a la pelinegra que le daba pequeñas palmadas en su gran nariz, lo cual le agradaba mucho dejándolo saber con pequeños gruñidos que emitía con suavidad.

Las palabras y caricias de esas chicas amansaban a la enorme bestia, la cual ahora dirigió su mirada a una rubia despampanante, con cuatro coletas que ataban su cabello dorado, la cual sobaba las orejas del simio.

"que suave piel tienes querido, me quedaría dormida enseguida si me recostara en tu cabeza" decía la rubia chica de la arena, abrazando la parte superior de la cabeza del mono goten, el cual ahora recordaba uno de los momentos mas peculiares vividos con temari.

(Recuerdo de temari y goten)

El joven sayayin se encontraba en medio del campo de entrenamiento siete, sentado en posición de loto, sumergido en un entrenamiento mental, sintiendo uno solo con el ambiente, teniendo su momento de paz interior después de un arduo entrenamiento durante la mañana, pero toda la calma y quietud del momento fue interrumpido por los gritos de felicidad de la rubia chica de la arena.

"goten, goten, goten, goten!" decía la alegre chica, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el joven sayayin, el cual abrió los ojos de golpe volviendo a la realidad, "tengo grandes noticas goten!" gritaba de alegría la rubia de la arena, poniéndose al frente del sayayin, agachándose para ver a los ojos a su amigo especial.

"¿Qué sucede temari?" preguntó el confuso y sorprendido goten ante la actitud de la rubia chica.

"nos vamos a casar" dijo rápidamente la rubia, con una enorme sonrisa en sus mejillas cloradas, sorprendiendo aún más al sayayin, el cual se fue de espalda por las palabras de temari.

"eeehhhhh!" grito el sayayin, parándose rápidamente casi en estado de shock al tomarse una noticia de esa índole.

"si cariño, el consejo decidió como acuerdo entre nuestras aldeas que el menor de los hombres del clan son desposara a la hija del kazekage de la arena" decía la chica jugando con sus dedos, como una niña enamorada frente a su amado.

"pero si no me han dicho nada sobre esto, aun soy muy joven para casarme" decía el sayayin muy nervioso, creyendo que se tendría que casar en ese mismo momento.

"no tonto, nos casaremos cuando tengamos la edad para poder hacerlo, oh es que no te quieres casar conmigo" decía muy triste la rubia bajando su mirada, acción que hizo a goten sentirse mal con él mismo, "es que no te gusto para nada" decía la triste rubia del abanico gigante, con los ojos acuoso casi como si esta fuera ayudar.

"nonononono es eso!" decía el sayayin moviendo sus manos frenéticamente, ya que esas palabras le llegaron directo al corazón como si de un cuchillo se tratase, "es solo que somos aun muy jóvenes para eso y si te gusta alguien más, yo no soy el mejor chico del mundo, además soy más pequeño que tu" decía el pequeño sayayin, haciendo notar la diferencia de altura entre él y la rubia.

"no me importa goten, poco y nada me importa lo físico entre nosotros" decía suavemente la rubia levantando la mirada un poco, "lo que importa es lo que sientes justamente aquí" decía la rubia de la arena, apuntando justamente en el corazón de goten, tocando el fornido pecho del sayayin.

"temari!" dijo suavemente el sayayin, volviendo su vista hacia la rubia hija del kazekage, esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"toca mi pecho goten" exclamo temari con una pisca de vergüenza en su hablar, guiando la mano de goten hacia su pecho, el cual se sonrojaba de la misma manera que temari, "¿sientes mi corazón? Solo late así de rápido por tu cercanía goten, mi corazón late rápidamente solo por ti cariño, tu provocas esto en mí, provocas que te quiera día a día" exclamo la rubia chica, dejando al descubierto todo sus sentimientos hacia el sayayin abiertamente.

"te quiero mucho temari" exclamo goten con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, mientras se elevaba un poco en el aire para estar a la altura de la chica, intentando besar a temari, pero esta puso sus dedos en los labios de goten deteniendo su actuar, para luego usar sus manos para volver a poner a goten devuelta al suelo.

"así está mejor cariño" dijo la rubia chica mientras tomaba las mejillas de goten, acercando su rostro al del sayayin uniendo sus labios en un lindo y tierno beso, acoplando perfectamente sus bocas en un baile de pasión entre sus labios, suave al principio tornándose un poco mas de adultos por unos segundos, al momento en que temari se atrevía a saborear los labios de goten con su lengua, retirándola después de cumplir con su cometido, quedando los dos frente a frente, con sonrisas satisfechas en sus caras.

(Fin del recuerdo)

"ahhh no puedo dejar de abrazar esta suave piel de mi lindo cariñito" decía la rubia prometida de goten, abrazando la parte posterior de la cabeza del simio gigante.

"uh uh uh" bufaba el simio con alegría, provocando las risas de las chicas de como se comunicaba el simio goten, pareciéndoles muy tierno esos sonidos del sayayin, pero hubo una muy particular que escucho atentamente el simio, fue de una chica de cabello rojo y singulares lentes, la cual reía animadamente.

Esto volvió a sacar un recuerdo de goten con esta chica, uno de los momentos mas románticos pasados con la ex genin del sonido, una de las pocas miembros del clan uzumaki, Karin uzumaki la hija adoptiva de kushina la cual se había ganado un espacio en el corazón del joven sayayin, mientras que ella gustaba mucho de goten.

(Recuerdo de Karin y goten)

En la misma cascada en que kakashi había pedido la mano en matrimonio de la androide 18, se encontraban el par de jóvenes entrenando arduamente, siendo el sayayin que ayudaba a pulir los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo de la pelirroja, la cual después de los exámenes chunin y la invasión de konoha, se había puesto a entrenar junto a su madre y el padre de goten, con la meta de ser tan fuerte como las demás chicas del sayayin.

"eso es Karin, sigue así" decía el sayayin hibrido, bloqueando con sus antebrazos las patadas de la pelirroja, la cual continuo con una gran cantidad de golpes de puños, que se dirigían directamente al rostro del sayayin pero este solo movía su cabeza para esquivar los ataque de Karin.

"tch es rápido pero aun no he mostrado todos mis trucos" pensó la pelirroja, la cual dio un paso atrás mientras hacia sellos de manos para ejecutar un jutsu enseñado por kushina tiempo atrás, **"estilo de viento: ráfaga a presión"** grito la joven uzumaki, lanzando de su boca una poderosa ráfaga de aire hacia el sayayin.

"bien Karin" pensó el sayayin menor, desapareciendo en frente del ataque, dejando que la ráfaga de aire destruyera por completo una roca cercana a la cascada, para luego aparecer detrás de Karin y tomarla en forma nupcial, "buen ataque Karin, has progresado mucho en tu entrenamiento" decía goten con su típica sonrisa son en su rostro.

"muuuu goten, eres aun muy rápido para mi" dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero muy lindo, que sonrojo al pequeño sayayin, "pero aun eres muy confiado con nosotras goten" dijo Karin casi como un susurro con una sonrisa astuta en sus labios mientras sus lentes brillaban.

La pelirroja se acercó a la oreja de goten y le dio un leve resoplido justo en ese sector, provocando el sonrojo de goten que saco un gemido de satisfacción, acción que hizo soltar a la chica la cual aprovecho el momento de descuido del sayayin.

"caíste amorcito!" exclamo la pelirroja, tomando el ante brazo del sayayin para aplicar una técnica de judo en él, lanzándolo por sobre su cabeza hacia la cascada con todas sus fuerzas, técnica que goten no pudo evitar y se estrelló de lleno contra la cascada quedando mojado de pies a cabeza, ante las risas de Karin.

"brruruuru, siempre caigo en la misma trampa" decía goten mientras movía su cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, secando su cabello, luego viendo cómo se reía la pelirroja de su persona, esta acción hizo idear un plan o travesura para Karin.

"jajajajajjaja no puedo creer que caíste en ese viejo truco jajaja" las risas de Karin resonaban por todo el lugar, mientras apuntaba a goten y con la otra mano se quitaba las lágrimas de alegría de su rostro, "deberías verte goten estas empapado de pies a cabeza jajajaja" Karin seguía burlándose del sayayin, el cual se acercaba a la orilla de la cascada lentamente, como si de una bestia acechara a su presa.

"si es muy gracioso, pero ahora ayúdame a salir de aquí Karin" exclamo no muy animado el sayayin menor, ofreciendo su mano para que la pelirroja lo ayudara a salir del agua, la cual entre risas se decidía ayudar a goten, lo cual ella no esperaba era que goten afirmara firmemente la mano de Karin, mientras sonreía malévolamente.

"caíste amorcito" dijo el sayayin jalando a la pelirroja hacia el agua, la cual cayo de lleno en la travesura, empapándose completamente en el agua ahora siendo el turno de goten para reírse, "jajajajajaj ahora eres tu la que cayo Karin, estas empapada igual que yo jajajaja" decía el sayayin, apuntando con el índice a la chica aun en el agua.

"mmuuuuu eres un tonto goten" decía la pelirroja mientras el agua caía por su rostro gracias a sus mechones mojados, pero al ver la sonrisa de goten y su infantil pero tierna risa, comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro, "jajajajajja" se unía a las carcajadas la pelirroja junto a goten, ya que los dos estaban de igual de mojados.

Luego de una rato de estar riendo y jugueteando en el agua, mojándose el uno al otro, salpicando agua como si fueran niños pequeños, pero eso nos les importaba ya que este momento era solo para ellos, cada cierto tiempo viene la relajación y que mejor que juguetear en el agua con una persona especial, luego de esto salieron del agua con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"jejejejej me divertí mucho goten, ahora debemos quedarnos al sol para secarnos" decía la pelirroja mientras se exprimía su cabello, dejando caer el exceso de agua de su cabello.

"ummm creo que tengo una mejor idea" exclamo el joven sayayin, acercándose a la chica la cual se sonrojo al ver la proximidad del chico hacia ella, pero en el momento en que su cara paso de un leve sonrojo a el de un tomate tan rojo como su cabello fue el momento en que goten la tomo de los hombros.

"oh dios oh dios oh dios, me va a besar" pensaba emocionada la uzumaki, con su corazón acelerado mirando fijamente los ojos negros del chico, el cual la miraba con su típica sonrisa son en su rostro, "si, si, bien cálmate Karin solo cierra tus ojos y levanta tus labios" se decía a sí misma la uzumaki, preparando el inevitable contacto labial.

Pero eso nunca llego por parte de goten, ya que el chico comenzaba a elevar su ki de poco a poco, envolviéndose a él y a la chica en un aura blanca de ki, la cual aumento un poco la temperatura del ambiente, acción que hizo abrir los ojos de Karin la cual se daba cuenta del plan del sayayin, sacando un bufido de resignación y decepción por no recibir lo que esperaba, acto que llamo la atención de goten.

"¿te sientes mal Karin? Te veo triste" decía el preocupado y confundido goten al ver la reacción de hace segundos de la pelirroja, la cual se sonrojaba un poco pero no le respondía a goten, "oh no me digas que te enfermaste, tienes la cara muy roja déjame verificar tu temperatura" dijo goten acercando su frente a la de Karin, para verificar si la chica tenía fiebre después de jugar en el agua helada, avergonzado mas a Karin.

"es ahora o nunca" pensó Karin seriamente, chocando sus labios rojos con los del sayayin, Karin sentía una gran cantidad de emociones en su ser, las mariposas revoloteaban sin parar en su estómago, sus mejillas se tornaban de carmesí y sus nervios estaban al máximo, pero aun así ella seguía saboreando el maravilloso beso con el sayayin.

"ess..esto se siente…. Bien" pensó el sayayin menor, comenzando a corresponder el beso de la chica, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por tal prueba de amor que ellos se tenían desde que goten la había salvado en el bosque de la muerte, acoplando perfectamente sus bocas, el beso en si duro un par de minutos, pero la miradas que se daban duro mas, solo quedando ellos en una estela blanca de ki puro que los envolvía.

(Fin del recuerdo)

"vieron eso chicas, creo que nos está recordando" exclamo la pelirroja, al ver como el simio las miraba fijamente.

"ummm goten, peludo simio esponjoso ¿estas ahí?" decía la experta en armas tenten, dando leves golpes en la nariz del simio gigante, el cual ahora recordaba a la chica de marrón cabello, atado en bollos gemelos.

(Recuerdo de tenten y goten)

La chica se encontraba con un mazo gigante en sus manos, este tenía incrustaciones de metal en ella en forma de púas, con el cual atacaba fervientemente al sayayin, el cual usaba su báculo rojo para defenderse de los golpes del mazo.

"Esto es tan divertido!" gritaba de emoción la chica de bollos gemelos, moviendo con mucha habilidad el arma de gran tamaño, pero el sayayin se tomaba un poco mas enserio la pelea ya que veía muchos puntos frágiles en la forma de atacar de tenten.

"abajo, arriba y de costado, todo y cada uno de sus puntos esta desprotegida" pensaba el sayayin, mientras bloqueaba el ataque de tenten con su báculo, manteniendo su mazo gigante en un costado mientras la chica intentaba ganarle a goten en un pelea de fuerza, "bien es hora de hacérselo notar" pensó goten esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Goten se hizo a un lado muy rápidamente, dejando que el mazo de tenten pasara de largo por su lado, para luego dar un giro sobre si mismo y quedar por detrás de tenten, la cual quedo sorprendida por la acción rápida del sayayin, el cual se agacho para darle un leve golpe en los tobillos a la chica, haciendo que esta cayera de espalda al suelo.

"ese fue tu primer punto frágil en tu defensa tenten" exclamo el sabio y joven sayayin, poniendo su baculo sagrado en la cara de la chica, la cual solo miraba con los ojos abiertos a goten, "mantienes tus pies clavados en el suelo, dejando la oportunidad de un ataque bajo en tus pies" decía el joven sayayin, mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

"entiendo goten, debo mantener mi ritmo en el ataque y preparar una contra si atacan mis pies" decía la chica con bollos en la cabeza, moviéndose de un lado a otro como muestra de lo que estaba diciendo.

"exacto tenten, me alegra que lo comprendas" decía el sayayin otorgándole a la chica su típica sonrisa son, sacando un leve sonrojo carmesí de la chica, "otro de tus puntos débiles es por encima de ti tenten, mueves mucho el mazo en todas dirección dejando a tu rival un punto frágil al frente de tu cabeza" exclamo el joven son goten, ahora apuntando con el báculo sagrado la frente de la chica.

"no había pensado en eso, creo que me deje llevar jejejejje" decía alumna de gai, sacando la lengua y dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

"también se puede entrar muy fácilmente por tus costados como lo acabo de hacer" decía el sayayin haciendo el ademan de paso a los costados de la chica, "los movimientos con el mazo son lentos mientras mas pasas moviéndolo de un lado a otro, ocasión en que puedo hacer caer o ir directamente a tu estómago" aconsejo goten a la chica, mostrando los cada uno de los puntos débiles de la chica.

"wow gracias goten, eres el mejor maestro de todos" decía la peli marrón, aprovechando de abrazar al sayayin, el cual se sonrojo por la cercanía de la chica y mas cuando tenten puso la cabeza de goten en sus pechos en desarrollo.

"nn..n..no es nada tenten, solo debes aumentar tu fuerza en brazos y piernas, además de comenzar a leer los movimientos de tu oponente" exclamo el sayayin, alejándose un poco de la chica para mirarla directamente a los ojos hacia arriba, mientras le sonreía.

"claro que lo are goten, seré la mejor maestra en armas del planeta" dijo muy decidida la genin de la hoja, "también tengo otro sueño en mente, pero eso no te lo diré" exclamo tenten con un tono pícaro en su voz, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda y le guiñaba un ojo al chico.

"muuuu vamos tenten, no seas así conmigo" decía el sayayin haciendo un infantil puchero en sus labios, sacando un enorme sonrojo de la chica, la cual le encantaba esa faceta infantil del genin sayayin.

"ummm esta bien, primero cierra los ojos y levanta la trompita" dijo la coqueta chica, aprovechando el lado inocente de goten para obtener su premio del día.

"no hay problema" dijo goten mientras se encogía de hombros, obedeciendo lo dicho por tenten, a la cual le brillaron los ojitos al ver la mejor oportunidad de todas para besar a goten.

"lindo y inocente goten" pensó tenten, antes de chocar sus labios en un casto pero muy romántico beso al sayayin, solo duro unos segundos pero fue suficiente para hacer sonrojar a goten, "tendrás que conformarte con solo eso querido jijijijiji" exclamo tenten, mientras reía pícaramente con la mano en la boca, mientras goten tenia los ojos como platos, para luego tocarse los labios.

"sabe a chocolate" pensó goten, después del beso sin dejar de mirar a la nada con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

"jijiji vamos goten, sigamos con el entrenamiento!" grito la emocionada chica, levantando el mazo del suelo, sacando al sayayin de sus pensamientos, volteando a ver como la chica le sonreía como si acabara de hacer la mejor travesura del mundo.

"jejejjeje jamás digo no a un entrenamiento, así que prepárate tenten" dijo el animado sayayin, aun mas después del beso que tuvo con la chica, volviendo a empuñar el báculo sagrado, para luego lanzarse contra la chica.

(Fin del recuerdo)

"wujuuuu! Esto es divertido!" decía tenten gritando como una niña pequeña, mientras se deslizaba por la enorme espalda del simio gigante, llegando a la cola y de esta dar un salto con mortal hacia adelante cayendo de pie en una rama de un árbol.

Goten emitía gruñidos alegres al sentir tal cosquilleo en su espalda, mientras que las demás chicas amigas especiales y novias del sayayin reían ante la acción de la experta en armas, excepto por una que era un poco mas precavida con la seguridad entre ellas.

"cuidado tenten, podrías lastimarte o lastimar a goten" decía la chunin del hielo haku, mientras que tenten le decía que no se preocupara por pequeñeces, haciendo el ademan con la mano de no te preocupes, sacando un suspiro de resignación de la chica.

"haku" pensó goten transformado en simio, volviendo su mirada a la chica que siempre mantenía la paz entre las chicas, para que estas no se estuvieran peleando en todo momento ya sea por goten o alguna otra trivialidad.

(Recuerdo de haku y goten)

"GENIAL!" decía el pequeño sayayin, mientras miraba el cielo y giraba en su propio lugar al ver caer la nieve desde el cielo, aunque la estación del año que predominaba en estas épocas era la primavera, nevaba en un solo lugar de konoha, en el campo de entrenamiento 7.

"mis jutsus han aumentado tanto, que puedo trasformar el oxigeno del aire en nieve pura" explicó la princesa de hielo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras mantenía las manos por delante de ella, siguiendo con la creación de la nieve, "el entrenamiento dado por ti y tu familia me servido de mucho goten, espero que esta sea una de las pocas cosas de agradecimiento por ti" decía la ex pupila de zabuza, creando aun mas nieve del cielo.

"es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida haku, gracias eres la mejor" decía el sayayin acercándose a la chica, la cual se sonrojo por la proximidad del sayayin, "además yo soy quien esta agradecido, tú siempre estas ahí para mi, siempre curas mis heridas después de entrenar, siempre cuidas de mi, y por todo eso gracias" decía el sayayin tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

"uh uh" respondió la princesa de hielo negando con la cabeza sosteniendo firmemente las manos del chico, "tu me has dado mucho en estos tiempos goten, pero lo mejor que me has dado es un motivo para vivir" dijo la pelinegra chunin, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, mirando amorosamente al sayayin.

Goten estaba cautivado por tanta belleza que se encontraba frente a él, ese hermoso y perfecto rostro, esos ojos profundos y llenos de amor que lo miraban, desde arriba, esas mejillas tan tiernas y coloradas que resaltaban la belleza en haku, y esos rojos labios que se veían tan besables al igual que todas sus novias, al pensar en besar inmediatamente se les subieron los colores al rostro del sayayin.

" ..haku yo puedo, tu sabes b..bb..esarte" decía el nervioso y colorado sayayin, siendo la primera vez que pedía un beso, ya que la mayoría de las veces las chicas lo besaban a él de improviso o ellas mismas pedían un beso del sayayin.

"si puedes goten, ahora y siempre que quieras amor" exclamo suavemente la princesa de hielo, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de amor como sus ojos llenos de pasión, "te quiero goten, desde nuestro primer beso que te quiero tanto" decía la chica de negro cabello, mientras tomaba con sus manos las mejillas del joven sayayin, mientras que este no se quedaba atrás y ponía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

"yo también te quiero mucho haku y siempre lo haré" respondió muy dulcemente el primogénito de goku, levantándose de putillas hacia la chica, mientras esta se inclinaba para reclamar los labios del sayayin en un dulce beso en los labios.

La princesa de hielo, no lo diría y comentario con nadie, pero desde que ella se había hecho chunin y pasaba más tiempo con el sayayin, busco en la biblioteca de konoha todo lo relacionado con romance, citas y besos entre parejas, pero esto era muy diferente a lo leído, el delicioso sabor de los labios de goten, hacían que la chica quisiera más y más, llegando a pasar y repasar su lengua por la boca de goten masajeando su rosada lengua con la del chico, el cual estaba extasiado con esto, usando sus manos para acercar más a la chica a su cuerpo.

Goten sentía como si probara un delicioso helado de varios sabores al besar a la chica, imitando la acción de la chica y masajeo su propia lengua con la de haku, saboreando aún más el apasionado beso francés, pero todo lo bueno termina por la falta del precioso oxígeno, separándose lentamente con las mejillas sonrojadas y las sonrisas más grandes que podrían tener.

"eso fue maravilloso" pensó el sayayin, cerrando los ojos después de disfrutar tal apasionado beso, como sentía la boca helada de la chica en sus labios, luego de unos minutos y luego de separarse, goten quedo con los ojos cerrados, como si de un trance se tratara, pero goten volvió a la realidad al sentir una bola de nieve en su cara.

"jejejje despierta goten, ven tangamos una guerra de bolas de nieve" decía la princesa de hielo, mientras tenia una linda sonrisa en su rostro, dando un aspecto mas tierno en su rostro sonrojado, haciendo que goten esbozara un sonrisa en su rostro, agachándose al suelo para tomar una bola de nieve en sus manos.

"ya veras tú" decía goten de forma juguetona, lanzando la bola de nieve con poca fuerza al rostro de la chica, comenzando una guerra de nieve entre el sayayin menor y la princesa de hielo de konoha.

(Fin del recuerdo)

El mono gigante gruñía de felicidad al recordar esas instancias, ahora aclarando su vista a la persona que mantenía una preocupación constante en él y su salud, la chica de negros cabellos y con la habilidad de manipular el hielo a su antojo, esa chica que lo hacía sentir enamorado cada vez que la veía, sensaciones que afloraban de su corazón siempre que pensaba en ella o en las demás, la chica que ahora acariciaba su nariz con cariño, susurrando suavemente que todo estaría bien.

"debo tomar control, no quiero lastimarlas" pensaba el simio a sí mismo, tratando de controlar su cuerpo, pero aun mantenía esos instintos salvajes que le pedían destruir todo a su paso, pero todo cambio al sentir como tocaban su estómago suavemente.

"jajajja vengan chicas, toquen el estomago de goten, es muy suave y blandito" decía la rubia yamanaka, sobando el estomago del simio gigante con sus dos palmas de arriba y abajo, llamando la atención del simio goten, el cual bajo su mirada hacia la chica.

"I..NO" gruñía el simio goten, viendo a la platinada con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, la cual también lo ayudaba a controlar sus impulsos primitivos.

(Recuerdo de ino y goten)

Los chicos se encontraban en un campo de flores, donde el clan yamanaka cultivaba las flores las cuales serían vendidas en la tienda de flores yamanaka, donde el día de hoy le tocaba a ino buscar las mejores y más frescas flores para ser vendidas.

El trabajo en si era tedioso y aburrido para la chica, la cual podría estar entrenando en esos momentos con su novio sayayin, pero su deber con la tienda y su familia era primero.

"dios, esto es tan aburrido, si solo estuviera mi lindo goten conmigo!" decía la rubia chica, con algunas rosas rojas en su pecho mirando al cielo y como si su deseo fuera escuchado, el sayayin llegaba desde las alturas aterrizando detrás de la chica.

"hola ino, ¿Qué haces?" preguntó el sayayin con simpleza mientras levantaba la mano derecha como saludo hacia la chica.

"goten!" grito de alegría la chica lanzándose a los brazos del chico, el cual la sostuvo y devolvió el abrazo eufórico de su novia con alegría, "mi lindo goten, sabia que vendrías a ayudarme con las flores" decía la platinada de rubios cabellos, acariciando las mejillas del chico con las suyas como si de un gato se tratara.

"eehh? Flores?" decía muy confundido goten, con la ceja arqueada hacia arriba, sin saber a que se refería su rubia novia.

"si cariño, mira este es el campo de flores yamanaka" exclamo ino, separándose del chico para que este viera el extenso campo de flores de todo tipo de colores y formas que jamás había visto en su vida, un espectáculo hermoso para la vista.

"wow genial! Es genial ino, mira cuantas flores de todos colores" decía el pequeño sayayin, actuando muy infantilmente mientras corría por todo el lugar apreciando el campo de vivos colores, sacando una sonrisa de la rubia chica.

"hey espérame goten" decía la chica melosamente, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su novio, ahora los dos disfrutando de las flores, aunque no duro mucho ya que la chica le pidió de favor, que le ayudara en la recolección de flores para la tienda de sus padres, petición que acepto goten gustosamente.

Luego de explicarle como debía realizar el trabajo por parte de ino hacia el sayayin, este empezó a ayudar a la chica, la cual ahora se encontraba animada y feliz que antes, teniendo la ayuda de su amado goten para terminar más rápido su labor, mientras por parte del sayayin menor, el disfrutaba del campo y los deliciosos olores que emanaba cada rosa, tulipán, lirios, claveles, en fin una gran variedad de flores.

Mientras el sayayin realizaba su trabajo, recolectando flor por flor poniéndolas en un pallet acondicionado para las flores, a goten le llamo la atención una flor solitaria que crecía entre el campo, casi como si esta estuviera alejada de las demás, creciendo debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol.

"es muy hermosa" pensó el sayayin, acercándose a la flor de amarillo color, esta era nada más y nada menos que una simple margarita, "me recuerda a ino" dijo suavemente el joven sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, volteando para ver a la hermosa chica que le había robado el corazón.

La rubia noto que goten la miraba desde debajo del árbol, lo cual sonrojo a ino la cual solo atino a saludarlo con la mano abierta, otorgándole un gran y hermosa sonrisa, hacia el sayayin el cual devolvió el gesto con su propia sonrisa son.

"tengo una idea" exclamo goten con una sonrisa, tomando la flor entre sus manos para luego acercarse hacia la platinada chica, la cual miraba con confusión al sayayin.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" pregunto ino con un tono suave, teniendo al sayayin en frente de ella, el cual solo puso la margarita entre el cabello de la chica con mucho cuidado, acción que hizo a ino sonrojar de un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

"lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía," decía repetidamente el saltando de arriba y abajo al frente de la chica, la cual estaba entre avergonzada y muy confundida, "sabía que era flor era igual que tu ino" decía el sayayin, con alegría dejando aún más confusa a la chica.

"¿en qué me parezco a esta flor goten?" pregunto la sonrojada chica, tocando su cabello y a la margarita con delicadeza, sin arruinar el pequeño presente que le hizo su novio.

"ummm como lo podría decir" goten paro en seco sus saltos, ahora poniéndose en una pose pensativa con la mano en su barbilla, cerrando sus ojos para encontrar las palabras exactas para responder la pregunta de la rubia, "son únicas, eso es las dos son únicas o algo así jejejej" decía el chico mientras se frotaba la cabeza, ya que en términos de romance el pobre sayayin en un cero a la izquierda.

"te refieres a que somos especiales, bellas, delicadas y dulces" dijo la chica acertando en cada palabra, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, manteniendo sus mejillas coloradas.

"eso es, es exactamente lo que quería decir" decía el chico sayayin, con una gran sonrisa pasando de confuso a alegre, "aunque lo de delicada no creo, ya que tu gancho de derecha es sumamente doloroso" decía el chico sobándose el brazo izquierdo, al recordar los duros golpes de su chica en los entrenamientos.

"muuuu eres un tonto goten" dijo la rubia yamanaka, cruzándose de brazos y volteándose para no ver a goten.

"no quise decir eso ino, yo solo decía que eras muy fuerte" decía el joven sayayin, en un tono preocupado mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo y ponía su mano detrás de la nuca.

"jijiji pero también eres muy tierno" exclamo ino mientras se volteaba hacia el sayayin, tomando las mejillas del chico y besar suavemente sus labios en un tierno pero corto beso, "y esa es una de las cosas que me hacen quererte día a día" al terminar esta frase, la rubia chica volvió a plantar sus labios en la boca del chico, aumentando un poco la intensidad del beso, que goten correspondió sin dudarlo.

Ella sabia que goten no necesitaba decir nada en estos momentos, el sayayin demostraba todo su afecto y sentimientos hacia a ella, con este dulce y suave beso que disfrutaba al máximo, tal vez no era el chico más romántico del mundo pero a ella no le importaba goten era perfecto para ella, como ella era perfecta para él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El simio gigante ya había recordado cada momento que había pasado con sus novias y amigas especiales, comenzando a entrar en razón ahora sin las cadenas que lo restringían, también de paso reconoció a cada una de las esposas del sayayin y sus madres adoptivas, el único personaje que no reconocía era al tipo de cabello negro que le hablaba en estos momentos.

"hijo mío, tengo la fe que aun te encuentras consiente en tu interior" decía el sayayin padre de goten.

"este sujeto me es familiar, pero aun así tengo ganas de aplastarlo" se decía el simio gigante mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

" **matalo, el no es nada, te abandono por siete años no te contengas y aplasta al insecto"** decía una voz bestial en la mente de goten, el cual solo mostraba odio en su tono.

"no, no, el no tienen la culpa, él me estaba protegiendo" decía goten en su interior, empezando a recordar a la persona al frente de él.

" **el solo ve por si mismo, no quiere a nadie solo se quiere a él"** exclamaba la voz salvaje, tratando de convencer a goten de destruir a goku, **"MATALO, MATALO YAAAHHH!"** grito la bestia interior de goten, el cual movia su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"NOOO! ES MI PAPÁ!" grito goten acallando la voz del simio gigante, al recordar a su propio padre, el cual se encontraba muy preocupado por él.

Goten reaccionó de inmediato, la voz de su interior ya no lo molestaba, ahora se sentía en completo control de su cuerpo, empezando a echar un vistazo notando que todos eran más pequeños que antes, sus brazos eran grandes y peludos, además estaba desnudo de pies a cabeza pero su piel actuaba como ropa en si, lo cual le parecía liberal, las acciones de este fueron notadas por goku el cual reconoció de inmediato los gestos de su hijo.

"jijijijijiji bienvenido hijo" decía le sayayin de raza pura con su típica sonrisa son en su rostro.

"eh? Eh? ¿Qué me paso papá?!" grito el mono gigante goten, ahora con el control de su bestia interior sacando una sonrisa del sayayin mayor, mientras que las demás chicas sonreían al ver que el chico de sus sueños había vuelto.

.

.

.

.

Ok esta listo, como recompensa por mi tardanza hare un lemon para el próximo capitulo, dejen sus opciones mis queridos lectores.

Otra cosa, la temporada finaliza en el capitulo 40 amigos, donde habrá mas sorpresas, después de terminar esta temporada, terminare los familiares mas poderosos y eliminare el protector uchiha, ya que lo reescribire con capítulos mas largos y emocionanates.

Sin mas alucard77 fuera.


	38. Chapter 38

Que tal lectores de esta historia, como cada siete días he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo y como dije habra lemon que tendrán que leer para saber de quien con quien trata, sin mas respondo sus comentarios.

jair d: si fue un buen capitulo muy romántico, a veces hay que poner algo mas que peleas en una historia y mostrar el lado sensible de los personajes, gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: a futuro amigo, a futuro aun no, no se extraño nadie la extraño nadie ni siquiera me mando un mensaje, gracias por el apoyo.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: cada semana actualizo pero como queda poco, según los comentarios actualizare, gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: hey amigo de ideas estrafalarias, habrá cambios en la historia ya sea la procedencia de uno que otro personaje para que te quede claro, según la cantidad y calidad de comentarios publicare, si los comentarios son tan buenos como los tuyos publicare mas rápido, ya se viene tu idea sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: espero tus capítulos amigos, ya que he visto que hace mucho no actualizas, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Superheros315: gracias por el apoyo.

YINARi- UCHIHA: gracias querida lectora, espero que este capitulo te gusta igual o mas que el anterior, ya pase la tesis querida, gracias por el apoyo.

Nahuel durandal : gracias por el apoyo.

Blamasu: todos se equivocaron amigo, jajaja solo algunos no piensan antes de comentar, falta mucho para la segunda temporada gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: todos especulan sin pensar amigo, mas adelante chico mas adelante gracias por el apoyo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: se fueron a las ramas amigos jaahahaha, si goten evolucionara con el tiempo, goten será realmente poderoso solo espera, gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: la mayoría se equivoco no te preocupes amigo, tienes una gran teoría mi amigo ajajja gracias por el apoyo.

baraka108: fue un buen capitulo romántico mi amigo, lo del lemon tendrás que verlo en este capitulo, no habrá orgia gracias por el apoyo.

guest : todos se consideran los usuarios con nombre mi amigo, justamente eso busque en el capitulo gracias por el apoyo.

Goldran: todos están ocupados, gracias por el apoyo.

Daisuke: ya habrá hijos en la segunda temporada, lo de mis historias las hago a mi pinta, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: vete a la verga sapo conchetumadre.

Gohan: si aparecerá ya lo dije carajo.

Bien esta hecho sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 38: el plan de orochimaru, una nueva amenaza se aproxima.

Goten no tenia explicación alguna a su forma actual, el chico había pasado de estar peleando fervientemente contra sasuke y ver la luna llena del cielo nocturno, mientras era atrapado por la técnica eléctrica del uchiha a tener un nuevo y enorme cuerpo peludo, voz cambiada mas grave que antes y totalmente desnudo, aunque esto ultimo no le importaba mucho al sayayin.

"¿Qué me ha pasado papa?!" decía el joven sayayin en el cuerpo del simio gigante, mirándose las manos y pies por todos lados, sin recordar nada de los sucedido en su interior antes de controlar la transformación del ozaru.

"has hecho algo que ni yo ni gohan ha logrado" decía el sayayin de raza pura acariciando la nariz del mono goten, "lograste controlar la transformación del simio gigante, la cual te un aumento considerable de poder" explico el padre del chico, con un tono orgulloso en su voz, esbozando una sonrisa que acompañaba el orgullo que tenia por su hijo.

"¿simio gigante? Es verdad que me siento mas fuerte que ante, pero no tanto como el súper sayayin" decía el simio goten, lanzando un puñetazo al aire, analizando su aumento de poder, "podre ser mas grande y me siento mas intimidante que antes pero aun así el poder no me acompaña" decía el simio gigante, volviendo su mirada a su padre.

"ese no es el objeto de controlar tu transformación hijo" decía goku con una suave sonrisa que comprendía cada palabra dicha por el joven sayayin, "lo que debes hacer ahora que controlas tu forma, es combinarla con el poder del súper sayayin y llegar a una nueva fase que ni yo y tu hermano ha llegado" exclamo goku, con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, sacando bufidos de sorpresas de los presentes.

Los demás ninjas, espectadores y guardias presentes que se escondían a una distancia segura, comenzaban a acercarse de a poco al notar que no se encontraban en peligro, apreciando al simio que hace unos momentos destruía todo a su paso.

"wow es igual de grande que una bestia con cola" exclamo sorprendida la hokage de la aldea, analizando de mejor manera a goten, el cual bajo la mirada hacia los presentes, o mejor dicho hacia sasuke.

"hey sasuke, ¿quieres retomar la pelea?" dijo el simio gigante con voz grave, que asusto a algunos y sorprendió a otros, mientras sasuke palideció antes la propuesta de goten.

"y….yoyo…yo no lo creo hermano, no quiero terminar aplastado por uno de tus ataques" decía el uchiha moviendo sus manos frenéticamente.

"aahhh es una pena" dijo el simio gigante mientras dejaba caer sus brazos al costado, dándose cuenta que ahora podía apoyarse en sus manos, "hey miren, soy mas flexible jejejejje" exclamo goten con emoción en su estruendosa voz, apoyando sus puños en el suelo y levantando sus pies como un simio verdadero.

"jajajajaj ahora si pareces un mono real goten" decía fuu riendo a carcajadas como los demás, por las payasadas del sayayin.

"soy un mono uh uh uh uh" exclamaba con gracia goten, golpeando sus puños en su pecho haciendo sonidos de monos, sacando aun mas risas de las chicas y sus madres.

"jajajajjaj" reían cada uno de los presentes por el comportamiento del sayayin, pero como siempre en cada grupo, había uno que no tenia sentido del humor y este era danzo, el cual apreciaba muy impresionado al mono gigante, comenzando a imaginar varias posibilidades para sus propios beneficio, para llegar a la cima de konoha.

"maravilloso, esplendido ahora ninguna aldea tratara de invadir a la hoja gracias a esta gran bestia" decía el loco viejo vendado, levantando las manos hacia el simio gigante alucinando con la protección de la hoja por el simio gigante, "permítanme tener a esta gran bestia, yo lo entrenare y o convertiré en la máxima arma para la hoja, mas que una propia bestia con cola!" decía en voz alta casi gritando danzo, pidiendo la posesión del mono gigante.

Esta mas que decir que todos los presentes, además de los miembros del clan son, se enfadaron en demasía por las palabras del anciano, a lo cual goku y gohan le reclamarían por esto y si era necesario darle una lección al anciano, pero el propio simio gigante puso su mano entre ellos y danzo para que no intervinieran.

"yo me hago cargo jijijiji" decía el simio goten, con una carcajada maliciosa que la hacia mas maliciosa por su imponente voz, haciendo que el rostro de la bestia se acercara al anciano para verlo fijamente.

"esos es, acércate muchacho te hare el ser mas poderoso y leal para la hoja" decía el extasiado anciano líder de la raíz anbu, "tu me llevaras a ser hokage" dijo casi como un susurro casi imperceptible para los demás pero no para goten.

"GRAAAAHHHHHH!" goten lanzo un estruendoso grito que resonó por todo el lugar, acción que hizo taparse los oídos de los presentes, pero la peor parte del rugido se la llevo el anciano de raíz, que del susto cayo de espalda al suelo.

El único ojo visible de danzo daba vueltas en forma de espiral, su alma salía de su boca como si esta estuviera a punto de salir de su cuerpo, dejando a danzo en una condición deplorable a la vista, sacando carcajadas de todos menos de los anbus raíz que se encontraban en las cercanías.

"te lo mereces estúpido anciano" decía la hokage con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de danzo con los brazos cruzados, "hey a los lame botas que se encuentran escondidos, llévense al idiota de aquí" ordeno en voz alta la rubia mujer, a lo que un par de anbus de la raíz salieron de los arboles y tomaban a danzo en custiodia.

"bien ahora debemos tomar la decisión sobre el final de este torneo" decía la rubia mujer, mirando a los miembros del consejo shinobi de la hoja.

"esta muy claro todo señora hokage, cada uno de estos chicos se merecen ascender al rango siguiente" exclamo el padre de shikamaru, apuntando con la mano hacia sasuke, fuu y goten, ya que hinata y naruto eran chunin después de su pelea.

"con cuerdo con shikaku hokage, estos chicos además de fuertes y poseedores de una gran fuerza, han mostrado madurez y un gran espíritu de pelea" complemento el padre de ino y amigo de shikaku, con voz seria y postura decisiva en convertir en chunin a los chicos.

"apoyo a mis compañeros señora tsunade, estos jóvenes genin tienen todas las cualidades para llegar a ser chunin y no me sorprendería que en poco tiempo llegaran a jounin" exclamo choza con una sonrisa en su rostro, poniéndose a un lado de sus compañeros ninja.

"ummm buen punto chicos, los demás ¿estan de acuerdo con esto?" pregunto a los restantes miembros de los clanes de konoha, los cuales asentían fervientemente y mas las madres de los chicos, "bien esta decidido, en esto momentos fuu, sasuke y goten son ascendidos a chunin de la hoja, tendrán mayores responsabilidades con la hoja pero tengo la fe que podrán lograrlo" exclamo la hokage de la aldea, sacando aplausos de los presentes por los nuevos chunin de la hoja.

"uh uh uh uh ah ah lo logramos chicos!" decía el simio goten con alegría, moviéndose de un lado a otro provocando temblores por sus pisadas.

"hey cuidado hijo, creo que debemos a comenzar el entrenamiento para controlar tu nuevo cuerpo" decía el sayayin de raza pura, deteniendo la celebración del simio gigante, "solo en días de luna llena podremos entrenar" explico el sayayin mientras ponía su palma en la cabeza de su hijo.

"espero señor goku" decía la rubia yamanaka, mientras se acercaba con las demás chicas enamoradas del sayayin menor, "hemos estado hablando con las chicas y hemos decidido ayudar a goten en su entrenamiento" dijo decidida la rubia joven, mientras que las demás asentían por lo dicho.

"ummmm creo que entre mas ayuda mejor, serian de gran ayuda para que goten se mantuviera cuerdo durante el entrenamiento" exclamo el sayayin evaluando los pro y los contra del entrenamiento, sabiendo que la emoción de goten podría llevar a su hijo a actuar como un sayayin salvaje en forma de mono.

"eso es un ¿si señor goku?!" exclamo la emocionada Karin, al escuchar al sayayin de raza pura.

"claro no hay problema, pero si deben tener cuidado durante el entrenamiento" advertía goku a las chicas, las cuales asentían con la cabeza, "bien es hora de irnos, debemos aprovechar esta noche" exclamo el sayayin mientras la chicas se apegaban al simio gigante para irse a un lugar mas espacioso para entrenar.

"adiós chicos y tengan mucho cuidado" decía la pelirroja kushina, mientras goku, su hijo y las enamoradas de su hijo desaparecían por la tele trasportación del sayayin.

"bien es todo por hoy, vuelvan a la aldea todos necesitamos un descanso después de todo lo que acaba de pasar" exclamo la hokage de la aldea, dando un pequeño bostezo, dirigiéndose a su hogar al igual que los demás, terminando así el torneo chunin que coronaba a cinco nuevos chunin de la hoja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en otro lugar del planeta ninja, cerca de la aldea del sonido mejor dicho en uno de los pocos laboratorios y escondrijos del sannin de la hoja orochimaru, se encontraba este monstruo se encontraba en una de sus estrafalarias sillas de diseño aterrador, bajo una tenue luz, con el seño fruncido a mas no poder y sus dedos casi incrustados en las barandas de la silla.

Orochimaru en estos momentos sufria de mucho dolor por todo el cuerpo ya sea por el exterior e interior, sacando gruñidos de sufrimiento del hombre serpiente, quien estaba muy frustrado, enojado, decepcionado y aterrado al recordar que su objetivo primario, capturar a son goten para reemplazar su esencia con el cuerpo del sayayin.

"maldición, maldición, maldición, si no fuera por el maldito clan son, mis planes tendrían éxito" decía entre dientes orochimaru, maldiciendo a cada miembro del clan son que le había dado una paliza sin mucho esfuerzo, "sobre todo él, que logro aterrarme de tal forma que no puedo salir de esta habitación!" grito a todo pulmón el pálido hombre, golpeando con sus puños la silla, apretando sus dientes con ira descontrolada.

"lord orochimaru" se escucho la voz de kabuto detrás de la puerta, mientras tocaba para anunciarse a ña serpiente, el cual salió de su ira para levantar la vista hacia la puerta.

"pasa kabuto, a menos que me tengas malas noticias si es así no te molestes a aparecer aquí" dijo el frustrado y molesto ex ninja de la hoja.

"son buenas noticias mi lord" exclamo el cuatro ojos, entrando en la habitación del sannin, "su nuevo cuerpo ya esta listo y los planes de destrucción de la hoja se están llevando a cabo" exclamo el peli gris, ajustando sus anteojos con una risa malévola en su rostro.

"excelente, todo se esta llevando a cabo como lo planee" dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, mientras cruzaba sus dedos a la altura de la barbilla, cambiando su actitud de melancólica a malévola.

"así es aunque fue un poco complicado entrar al cementerio de konoha en la sección de los uchiha" dijo kabuto con una expresión seria en su rostro, "pero con la ayuda de danzo logramos tomar la mayoría de cuerpos del clan y algunos cuerpos anbu de la raíz como extras" dijo el sonriente pupilo de orochimaru volviendo a esbozar esa terrorífica sonrisa en sus labios.

"oh eso es encantador por parte de danzo, creo que sus ansias por ser hokage lo llevan a traicionar a su propia aldea jejejeje" decía el palido convocador de serpeinetes riendo entre dientes como la víbora que este era.

"fue un agradable gesto de su parte, un gesto que lo llevara a hacer hokage de una aldea en ruinas ajajjaja" se burlaba kabuto al igual que su maestro, los cuales reían sin parar como el par de enfermos que ellos eran.

"es un anciano tonto" dijo el pálido hombre levantándose de su silla manteniendo su sonrisa, "bien pasando a otro tema, ¿Cómo van los cinco del sonido?" exclamo el sannin serpiente, mienrras caminaba de un lado a otro por el cuarto.

"tayuyá se encuentra en camino hacia la hoja, donde realizara su trabajo antes del ataque" informo el chico cuatro ojos, sacando un informe detrás de su persona, "los otros tres se les esta asignando sus posiciones y escuadrones para el ataque a la hoja pero…" kabuto realizo una pequeña pausa al llegar casi al final del informe de los ninjas del sonido.

¿pero?" dijo el sannin de la hoja, volviendo su mirada al peli gris.

"kimimaro no se encuentra en condiciones para la invasión" exclamo el peli gris, con una postura seria sin despegar los ojos del documento.

"ummm eso no es muy conveniente para nuestro planes, ¿puedes hacer algo por él kabuto?" preguntó el sannin invocador de serpientes, con un dedo en la barbilla.

"podemos acelerar la recuperación de su cuerpo con drogas, aunque este moriría por un exceso de drogas" exclamo kabuto arreglando sus anteojos, después de dar una solución poco viable para la salud del peliblanco.

"hazlo, dales cuantas drogas sean necesarias para su recuperación" exclamo el sannin con una sonrisa perversa en su cara, "si esa es la única forma para que me sea útil no hay otro remedio, es mas solo será necesario para la invasión, luego de eso puede morir sabiendo que me ayudo en alcanzar mis metas" decía con tono tosco y ruin orochimaru, sin importarle la vida del peliblanco en lo mas mínimo.

"excelente decisión lord orochimaru" exclamo el lame botas de kabuto, con una sonrisa igual de maléfica que su maestro, "también tengo noticias sobre el nacimiento de la hija de son gohan y son kurenai" dijo el peli gris, un poco mas serio llamando la atención de sobre manera del sannin.

"espectacular kabuto, dime ¿Cuándo nace la pequeña?" dijo casi gritando de la emoción el hombre invocador de serpientes.

"será en un par de semanas mas mi lord, según los contactos que tenemos infiltrados en la hoja" exclamo el peli gris cuatro ojos, al ver los informes de la hoja.

"ya no puedo esperar para tener mis manos en la pequeña, la entrenare y criare para que sea mi próximo cuerpo" decía el pálido hombre mientras se lamia los labios, "tendré el poder de un shinobi y del clan son en un solo cuerpo, seré invencible jajajajaja" reía maliciosamente el sannin, mientras imaginaba las posibilidades de tener un cuerpo tan poderoso.

"lo puedo imaginar lord orochimaru, avisare a asuma que se prepare para traernos a la pequeña" dijo el peli gris refiriéndose al traidor de la hoja.

"hazlo kabuto y dile de mi parte que si arruina esto lo matare yo mismo" ordeno orochimaru a su pupilo, el cual asintió dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

"oh casi se me olvida, tengo una ultima noticia mi lord" exclamo el peli gris justo antes de salir, volteándose en dirección de su maestro, "una de nuestras instalaciones fue destruida por una de nuestras creaciones" informo el peli gris a su maestro, el cual frunció el seño ante esto.

"¿Cuál de todas nuestras creaciones fue?" pregunto el pálido hombre con un tono preocupado sabiendo que sus experimentos sueltos en el mundo exterior podrían causar estragos para él.

"no esta especificado en el informe" decía el peli gris buscando el nombre de la creación en los documentos sin éxito, "solo sabemos que cada ninja en ese lugar fueron espantosamente mutilados y apuñalados por un arma de corta envergadura" informo el peli gris, leyendo el reporte con una mueca seria en su rostro.

"ummm arma o armas, tal vez unos sai" exclamo el invocador de serpientes con una sonrisa maliciosa, "tal vez puede ser ella, bueno no importa puedes retirarte kabuto" dijo orochimaru encogiéndose de hombros.

"si mi lord, cualquier acontecimiento que pase se lo tendré informado" exclamo el cuatro ojos, dando una pequeña reverencia antes de salir.

"ella podría ocasionarme problemas a futuro, será mejor rastrearla y eliminarla" decía el sannin invocador de serpientes, volviendo a sentarte en su estrafalaria silla con forma de serpiente, "pero será después de que obtenga a la pequeña hija de son gohan jajajajajaja" reia maniáticamente el sannin, a todo pulmón imaginándose la victoria sobre la hoja.

(Mientras tato en uno de los bosques cercanos a la hoja)

Una mujer cubierta por una capucha de color negro, caminaba por los bosques con un paso elegante, denotando su paso femenino, con un movimiento muy contoneado de trasero que enloquecería a cualquier hombre, aunque no se podía notar ninguna de sus facciones físicas.

Lo poco que se podía ver de esta chica, eran un par de sais que sostenía en sus manos los cuales estaban cubiertos de sangre, los cuales aun goteaban liquido rojo de sus víctimas, pero algo la hizo detener de su caminar y fue la conversación de dos hombres de capas negras con nubes rojas.

"mmmm veo un nuevo par de victimas" exclamo muy sensualmente la mujer, acercándose hacia donde los dos hombres.

"superior sasori, ¿me puede repetir por qué estamos en la hoja si el líder dijo exactamente que nos mantuviéramos alejados?" preguntó el rubio de cabellera larga, atada en una cola alta, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, el cual era acompañado por el hombre títere de los akatsuki.

"me han informado que orochimaru tiene uno de sus escondites por aquí cerca" respondió el akatsuki experto en títeres, con un tono molesto en su voz.

"vaya que estas obsesionado con esa serpiente traidora superior sasori" dijo deidara en un tono de burla, haciendo fruncir el ceño al títere enmascarado.

"ese maldito se burlo de mi la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos, esta vez no se escapara de mis garras" decía muy iracundo el akatsuki moviendo su cola metálica venenosa de un lado a otro.

"hey tranquilo viejo, apunta a alguien mas con esa cosa" decía el burlón rubio, esquivando uno de los coletazos de su compañero de equipo.

Sasori estaba apunto de replicar lo dicho por deidara, pero uno de los sai que tenia la chica misteriosa, fue lanzado hacia su persona que logro bloquear con su cola de metal, mandándola de nuevo contra su dueña, la cual se hacia presente frente a los dos akatsukis.

"¿Quién diablos eres?" preguntó el furioso ex ninja de la arena, sacando su cola metálica hacia arriba en forma amenazante contra la chica.

"uuuhhh ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un jorobado horrible con una cola aun mas horrible y a un chico de rubios cabellos y bonitas facciones uuuhhh como me gustan" decía con tono sensual la chica, sacando un gruñido de molestia por parte de Sasori y un sonrojo por parte de deidara.

"maldita mujer, te llenare tanto de veneno que un pez globo será nada comparado contigo" exclamo el molesto akatsuki marioneta, preparándose para el ataque.

"uuuuyyy que miedo me das, te hare pedazos" exclamo la mujer en tono amenazante, lanzando un gruñido casi bestial hacia el akatsuki, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos se lanzara el uno contra el otro, una ráfaga de aire común y corriente por esas regiones, levanto por completo la capucha de la chica, solo la parte de su cuerpo, el cual quedo descubierto por completo a la mujer.

"santa explosión de arte, es es es….." deidara quedo impresionado por la escena que se cernía delante de su persona, ya que la mujer debajo de la capucha estaba totalmente desnuda, mostrando un sukulento y hermoso cuerpo torneado y tonificado, con algunos marcados abdominales en ella, de piel un tono bronceada, grandes y hermosos pechos, caderas grandes de muslos anchos, el sueño de todo hombre.

"uuuhhhh te gusto lo que viste cierto muchacho" exclamo la sensual mujer, tocando su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba de forma erótica para deidara.

De un momento a otro deidara ya estaba en frente de la chica, con una flor de arcilla en sus manos, con la rodilla en el suelo mostrando la flor para la chica, la cual ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado al ver la reacción del chico.

"oh bella diosa caída del cielo, deja a este pobre siervo cortejarte en una tarde como esta" decía actuando muy melodramáticamente deidara, sacando un gruñido molesto de Sasori y un bufido de aburrimiento por parte de la chica.

"con que solo al ver mi cuerpo terminas así" dijo algo molesta la chica, mientras tomaba la parte superior de su capucha, "veamos si dices lo mismo cuando veas mi rostro, jovencito" al terminar de decir esto la mujer se desprendió de su capucha, dejando sin aliento a los presentes.

Su cabello era de color negro que pasaba de sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un tono anaranjado con una raya negra central en su pupila, tenía grande s dientes afilados en forma de agujas, mostrando un rostro fiero como el de un animal monstruoso.

"wow" exclamo deidara con asombro, mientras se levantaba del suelo quedando en frente de la mujer, que desvió un poco ña mirada.

"así es jovenzuelo, este es mi rostro una deformidad" exclamo con un tono de tristeza en la voz de la mujer, esperando que el chico escapara después de ver su feo rostro, aunque esto no fue así.

"tienes un hermoso rostro, es una obra de arte bellísima" dijo deidara, tomando una de las mejillas de la chica, para que esta lo viera a los ojos.

"eh?" bufo la mujer de cabello negro, encarando una ceja mostrando su confusión.

"yo creo que eres hermosa como eres, además mira yo tengo bocas en mis manos" decía el rubio peli largo, mostrando sus palmas a la chica, donde sus bocas se encontraban.

"eres parecido a mi" decía en tono bajo la mujer, colocando sus manos junto a las de deidara, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"jajajaj eso no es nada, mi compañero de haya es una marioneta viviente" exclamo el rubio apuntando hacia atrás hacia Sasori, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que a Sasori esto no le causo la menor gracia.

"eres un bocón deidara, aléjate de ella para poder terminar lo que empezó" decía el molesto Sasori, levantando su cola metálica la cual desprendía veneno de la punta.

"espere superior Sasori, por favor no le haga daño" decía el rubio apresuradamente, para luego ponerse a la defensiva al frente de la chica, "podemos llevarla con el líder, apuesto que será un gran reemplazo de itachi" decía el rubio tratando de convencer a Sasori de no lastimar a la peculiar chica.

"hey joven chico, jamás he dicho que iría con ustedes a alguna parte" exclamo en un tono molesto la mujer, mirando con confusión a deidara.

"oh vamos señorita, venga con nosotros" decía el rubio peli largo en un tono infantil, volviendo su mirada a la mujer de largos dientes, "nuestra organización es la mejor y todos somos únicos a nuestro modo" exclamo el emocionado chico, sacando una mueca de confusión de la monstruosidad sensual.

"puedes explicarte emmm, ¿tu nombre guapo?" pregunto la chica experimento de orochimaru, sin perder su toque sensual al hablar.

"discúlpeme mucho por no haberme presentado adecuadamente ante usted hermosa señorita" exclamo el caballeroso deidara, hincándose nuevamente mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica, "mi nombre es deidara, el artista explosivo" dijo muy galante el rubio chico, besando la parte superior de la mano de la joven.

"un placer cariño de dorados cabellos, mi nombre es mileena" dijo en tono sugestivo la ahora conocida mileena, acariciando la barbilla del rubio chico, "ahora me puedes hablar de la organización de la cual provees corazón" dijo la mujer tomando la barbilla de deidara muy suavemente, mientras se agachaba hacia el rubio chico.

"de inmediato" dijo el chico levantándose rápidamente en frente a la mujer, "somos un grupo llamado akatsuki donde bla bla bla bla….." deidara comenzó a dar explicación desde que fue reclutado y que hacía en akatsuki.

La mujer de exuberante cuerpo y monstruoso rostro, se cruzó de brazos acentuando sus enorme pechos mientras escuchaba el relato del chico, asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando, sintiéndose interesada en la organización de nubes rojas.

"pasando a los miembros de akatsuki estamos yo, superior Sasori que es una marioneta viviente, kisame que parece un tiburón humano o algo así, también kakuzu que tiene cinco corazones y saca hilos de su cuerpo es horrible" decía el rubio chico describiendo a cada uno de sus peculiares compañeros de akatsuki, "hidan parece normal pero esta loco y si cortas su cabeza este aun sigue vivo, pain y konan creo que son los mas normalitos jajajjaa" dijo deidara terminando de describir a los akatsuki, con una risa burlesca en su rostro.

"ummm suena como su fueran un circo de monstruos" dijo la mujer de cabello negro, haciendo que deidara bajara la vista de tristeza al pensar que ella no se uniría a ellos mientras una nube negra se cernía en su cabeza, "un circo al que me gustaría unirme deidara" dijo la mujer sonriendo o eso era lo que parecía en su rostro.

"wowwwjooooo! Tendré una nueva y hermosa compañera y no al aburrido de Sasori" grito a los cielos el emocionado rubio, sin contenerse y abrazar a mileena mientras giraba a la chica en círculos, causando que esta se sonrojara o eso parecía.

"hey imbécil no hagas lo que se te plazca" dijo el molesto Sasori, regañando al rubio chico además de que lo había insultado demasiado en estos momentos.

"uff superior Sasori tal vez debería dejar otra vacante en akatsuki para que mileena ingrese sin problemas" dijo deidara en un tono malicioso, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsas con arcilla, dispuesto a pelear con la marioneta por la chica nueva.

"inténtalo idiota" respondió a la defensiva Sasori provocando al rubio, pero mileena si quería entrar a la organización debía llevarse bien con los miembros.

"hey tranquilos chicos, sobre todo tu corazón" dijo la pelinegra creación de orochimaru, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del rubio el cual de inmediato se detuvo obedeciendo a la mujer, "tú el hombre marioneta quieres información de orochimaru ¿cierto?" dijo la mujer de anaranjados ojos, volviendo su mirada a la marioneta andante.

"así es mujer, ¿Qué demonios sabes tú de la maldita serpiente?" preguntó el molesto hombre marioneta.

"soy una creación de esa basura andante, podría darte muchos detalles de él y sus hombres" dijo la mujer en tono malicioso, mientras se encogía de hombros.

"tch, hagan lo que quieran" dijo Sasori comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta de ellos, dejando a entender que aceptaba a la chica en las filas de akatsuki.

"eso es un si mileena, ven andando" exclamo deidara tomando de forma nupcial a la mujer, sacando una mueca de sorpresa por parte de ella.

"¿Qué haces dulzura?" pregunto la confundida y sensual criatura, pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de deidara.

"pensé que estarías cansada después asesinar a tantas personas" dijo el rubio chico, que capto los sai ensangrentados de la mujer y su olor a sangre que Expedia su cuerpo.

"eres todo un caballero cariño, creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla" dijo la mujer de bello cuerpo, pasando su lengua por la mejilla del chico, el cual se sonrojo ante esa acción.

Para el rubio de arte explosivo, había sido uno de los mejores días jamás tenido, donde había encontrado a la mejor chica para él y ella a un compañero que era muy similar a ella, donde jamás se volvería a encontrar sola como un monstruo si no con gente parecida a ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que en konoha, la peli blanca de morena piel llamada son mabui, se encontraba caminando por las calles comerciales de la villa, sumida en sus pensamientos al saber que hoy en la noche, era su turno para tener su momento de intimidad con el sayayin de raza pura.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" se preguntaba la mujer de morena piel, sentándose en un parque cercano del distrito, "hoy es mi día especial con goku, pero aun no se me ocurre que hacer las cosas diferentes" pensó la mujer ex ninja de la nube, agachando su cabeza sosteniendo su barbilla entre sus palmas.

Mabui había estado en esto todo el día, buscando una forma de cambiar las cosas en la habitación con el sayayin, ya que cada vez que tenían sexo, era solamente la forma tradicional, la misma posición de él sobre ella por unas horas de gozo, hasta el acabe de ellos en varias ocasiones, pero aun así la chica buscaba algo más con su sayayin.

"las relaciones con goku son sensacionales y me complace en todo lo que pido" pensó la mujer de cabellera blanca, recordando con un rubor en sus ojos como goku la poseía en la cama como jamás podría alguien hacer, "ahora quiero yo complacer a mi futuro marido y por dios que esta noche lo hare gritar mi nombre!" dijo en voz alta mabui, con una mirada y actitud determinada en su semblante, levantándose de golpe de su asiento, lo cual fue un craso error en esos momentos.

Mabui estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que se le había olvidado que se encontraba en un lugar público, donde los civiles de konoha, ya sea adultos o niños, caminan por ese lugar los cuales se voltearon hacia la chica mientras las madres tapaban los oídos de los niños, y lo hombres maldecían la suerte del sayayin de raza pura, mientras mabui se daba cuenta poco a poco lo que había hecho en público, avergonzándose en el acto.

"d.. " dijo la avergonzada mujer, dando una leve reverencia y desaparecer de la vista de todos, usando su velocidad para escapar.

(Luego de un rato)

Mabui busco de tienda en tienda de ropa interior, un espectacular conjunto de bragas y brasear provocativo para su hombre, pero ninguno la satisfacía comenzando a frustrar a la chica de a poco, hasta el momento en que fijo su mirada en una colorida y peculiar tienda en una de las esquinas, llamando la atención de la chica al instante, la cual mas rápida que un rayo llego a la entrada de la tienda, viendo que esta era una tienda erótica.

"tal vez en este lugar puedan ayudarme con mi problema" pensó la peliblanca, con un dedo en la barbilla, "no pierdo nada con intentarlo" exclamo la prometida de goku, encogiéndose de hombros entrando a la particular tienda erótica, donde encontraría más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar.

(Ese mismo día, en la noche en la habitación de mabui)

El sayayin de raza pura se encontraba en camino hacia la habitación de la peliblanca, mientras se secaba su rebelde cabello negro con la toalla que tenia en sus hombros, usando solamente un par de bóxer blancos preparado para pasar la noche con la mujer de largos cabellos blancos.

"aahhhh que bien se siente una ducha después de un largo día de entrenamiento" exclamo goku con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, mientras se dirigía por los pasillos de la casa hacia la habitación de su futura esposa, "el entrenamiento del señor whis junto a gohan es muy duro, pero al fin podre descansar" dijo el pelinegro, llegando al fina la puerta donde se encontraba la ex ninja de la nube, donde goku necesitaría un segundo aire para la noche agitada que se le avecinaba.

El sayayin se dispuso a entrar al cuarto, girando lentamente el picaporte de la puerta, abriendo lentamente la puerta entrando al cuarto de mabui el cual estaba bastante bien iluminado, muy limpio y ordenado, algo secundario con lo que goku vio al frente de su persona.

"bienvenido amo goku" exclamo la avergonzada chica de piel morena, sin mirar a los ojos del sayayin, mientras se frotaba las manos de nerviosismo al sentirse expuesta con una particular vestimenta la cual llevaba puesta.

La hermosa mabui vestía con un traje de maid muy sensual, de típico color negro de una pieza, donde su falda llegaba mas arriba de su rodilla, casi dejando ver su trasero expuesto con sus bragas de encaje negro, su típico mandil blanco que solo era sostenida por tirantes minúsculos que se ataba en su desuda espalda, un escote provocativo que dejaba ver sus voluptuosos senos, accesorios de cabeza y manos que resaltaban la belleza de mabui, en fin goku no tenia palabras para describir a la diosa que se cernía frente a él.

"pp..po… por favor goku, di algo a lo menos" dijo con nerviosismo en su voz la chica, mirando de reojo a su prometido el cual solo salió de su trance al escuchar las palabras de la peliblanca.

"perdóname mabui pero es que estas muy hermosa con ese traje" dijo el sayayin de raza pura mientras se frotaba la nuca, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¿lo dices enserio goku?" pregunto la peliblanca, acercándose lentamente al sayayin, hasta estar al frente de él, mirando directamente a los ojos de goku con un hermoso color carmesí en sus mejillas.

"si mabui, lo digo completamente en serio, eres la mas hermosa sirvienta del mundo" dijo goku con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, mientras tomaba las mejillas de la avergonzada chica para verla mejor a los ojos.

"te amo tanto goku" exclamo mabui abalanzándose sobre el sayayin, besando directamente sus labios con voracidad, acoplando sus bocas con categoría realizando la danza entre sus lenguas que compartían en este beso apasionado, goku no se quedaba atrás y ponía sus manos en la cintura de su prometida atrayéndola aun mas cerca hacia él, besándose sin parar traspasándose saliva entre sus labios, donde la lujuria aumentaba cada segundo.

"te deseo mabui" dijo casi como un susurro inaudible el sayayin dejando salir su lado salvaje sayayin, mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la peliblanca, arrastrándola de a poco hacia la cama entre besos y caricias, usando sus manos para masajear el trasero de mabui, levantándola sin problema para ponerla entre sus pierna, lo cual hizo que la chica rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, volviendo a besar sus labios y despeinar los negros cabellos de goku con pasión.

"oh dios esto me esta volviendo loca, si sigo así perderé la cabeza antes de llevar mi plan a cabo" pensaba la morena mujer, siendo posicionada de espalda en contra la cama, siendo devorada por el sayayin de raza pura el cual masajeaba sus pechos a través de su traje, mientras devoraba los labios de mabui con amor y pasión.

"eres deliciosa mabui" decía goku de forma sensual en su voz, mientras lamia el cuello de la chica la cual dejo escapar un gemido de mabui, la cual cada caricia y toque de parte de goku la hacia estremecerse por completo, hasta que una mano juguetona por parte de goku, bajaba hasta la falda de mabui tratando de tocar y jugar con la parte privada de la peliblanca lo que detono la conciencia de mabui.

"no, no, no goku, espera un segundo" exclamo la peliblanca deteniendo en el acto al sayayin el cual vio con confusión a la chica, creyendo que a ella no le gustaba sus caricias, "esta noche seré tu sirvienta personal amo goku, por favor deje a su humilde sirvienta trabajar" dijo la peliblanca con un tono inocente dio la vuelta a goku y ahora el sayayin era quien estaba boca arriba en la cama.

La morena mujer comenzó a realizar leves movimientos por sobre la ropa interior de goku, sacando un gemido de placer por parte de goku mientras la chica sin dejar de acariciar el miembro a través de la tela, besaba el musculoso pecho de goku, bajando lentamente hacia los pectorales del sayayin en un camino de besos y lamidas por su cuerpo hasta llegar al objetivo principal.

"tu puedes mabui, no te puedes arrepentir ahora" pensó la chica de piel morena, teniendo sus manos en los bóxer de goku, preparándose mentalmente en lo que se venia a continuación. La peliblanca bajo lentamente la ropa interior del sayayin para encontrarse con el miembro completamente erecto de goku, el cual se acomodo con sus codos para ver mejor lo que haría su prometida, "¿preparado mi amor?" dijo la prometida de goku con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, tomando suavemente con la palma el miembro del sayayin.

Goku dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, sacando una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios mientras movía de arriba abajo su mano en el miembro de goku, sacando gemidos de placer por parte del sayayin de raza pura.

"oh dios mabui, se siente maravilloso" decía el patriarca del clan son, sintiendo las suaves manos de mabui en su pene, mientras mabui no se quedaba atrás y comenzaba a jugar con su vagina con la mano libre por debajo de sus bragas al comenzar a excitarse por los gemidos de su prometido.

"esto no es nada amo goku, su sirvienta le tiene un servicio aun mas especial" dijo la seductora mabui, lamiéndose los labios con su lengua, aproximando lentamente su boca al miembro del sayayin y abrir su boca para engullir de a poco la virilidad del sayayin.

"wow mabui, se siete increíble" decía entre gemidos de placer el sayayin, echando su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como la lengua de la chica lamia y jugaba con su miembro provocando una gran excitación en el hombre.

"no puedo creer que este haciendo esto" pensaba la mujer de piel morena, succionando, lamiendo, chupando y babeando el pene de goku con su boca, mientras se masturbaba con un par de dedos a través de su vagina, metiendo y sacándolos repetidamente, siguiendo con su labor bucal al excitar a su hombre sayayin, llegando al limite humano del placer, sintiendo su primera corrida de la noche que se venia en poco tiempo, "ah ah goku ah ah me vo..voy a venir goku me voy a venir…. Ah ah ah ah ah me ven…gooooo!" grito de placer la chica dejando salir sus jugos de amor, chorreando sus dedos y mojando sus bragas empapándolas totalmente.

"ah mabui sigue así, sigue, sigue aaaahhhh!" dio un gemido de placer el sayayin de raza pura al soltar su viscoso liquido blanco en la mano de la chica, chorreando de paso la cara de la chica y parte de la cama, sacando una sonrisa lujuriosa de parte de mabui, la cual se levanto poco a poco, mientras goku se volvía a sentar al pie de la cama, respirando un poco agitado después del trabajo manual de mabui.

"muuuu amo goku, mire el desastre que dejo al venirse tanto" dijo la morena peliblanca, fingiendo molestia con el sayayin el cual solo se frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con su típica sonrisa son en su rostro, "tendré que limpiar todo esto como buena sirvienta" exclamo la morena, sacando un pañuelo de entre su bolsillos, comenzando a limpiar su rostro y manos, además de parte de su cama.

Mientras hacia esto la morena se le ocurrió la brillante idea de provocar mas al sayayin, comenzando a limpiar rastro de semen que habían caído al suelo levantando su parte trasera para dejar una gran vista de su culo hacia el sayayin, quien al tener una hermosa vista trasera de la chica, se excito de inmediato dejando ver que su erección volvía a levantarse.

"bien creo que ya esta bien limpio" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, volteándose a ver la erección en pleno de goku, "pero creo que esta sirvienta tiene un trabajo mas por hacer" dijo de forma sensual la morena, acercándose al sayayin de negros cabello e inclinarse para besar de lleno los labios del sayayin, usando la palma de su mano para volver a acostar de espalda a goku.

"¿Qué hará ahora mi hermosa sirvienta?" exclamo pícaramente el sayayin de raza pura, mientras besaba el cuello de la morena sacando leves gemidos de la chica, la cual al sentir como su intimidad volvió a mojarse, necesitaba de la atención del sayayin en su interior.

"ya no puedo mas goku, te necesito ahora!" casi grito la peliblanca con desesperación y lujuria, mientras con su mano corría la tela de sus bragas para un lado, dejando expuesta su rosa intimidad la cual chorreaba sus jugos de amor arriba del pene de goku, "aquí va amo goku, llene a esta sirvienta completamente" dijo con una sonrisa picara mabui, comenzando a dejar caer su cadera hacia abajo.

"oh mabui se siente tan bien dentro de ti" decía el sayayin de raza pura, sintiendo como las paredes vaginales de la chica apretaban el contorno de su miembro, usando los propios jugos de mabui como lubricante.

"oh dios goku, que rico se siente ah ah ya no puedo mas esto es muy bueno!" decía la peliblanca, acomodándose arriba del sayayin empezando a cabalgar de arriba abajo al sayayin, "ah ah ah goku, ah ah es..esta llenado mi interior goku ah ah ah eres el mejor mi amor ah ah" decía entre gemidos la chica, aumentando la intensidad de sus cabalgadas, sintiendo como el próximo orgasmo se encontraba cerca para ella.

"te amo mabui, mi hermosa sirvienta" dijo goku ayudando a cabalgar a la chica, embistiendo desde su posición la concha rosada de mabui, mientras con sus manos dio un jalón hacia debajo del escote, dejando los pechos morenos de la chica al descubierto, "me encantan tu pechos mabui" dijo goku usando sus palmas para masajear y agarrar el par de senos de la chica la cual en esto momentos su placer se acrecentaba a los limites del orgasmo.

"ah ah goo…ku me ah ah ah VENGOOOOHHH!" grito la chica de placer, mientras sus paredes se contraían alrededor del miembro de goku, dejando salir sus jugos de amor que chorreaban por las caderas del sayayin, "dios eso fue genial" dijo la peliblanca, dejando caer sus manos hacia el costado y su cuerpo al pecho de goku, el cual no hizo movimiento alguno.

"aun no termino mabui" dijo seriamente el sayayin, usando sus manos para agarrar el trasero de mabui con firmeza y volver a embestir a la chica, metiendo y sacando su miembro de la concha recién corrida de mabui, la cual abrió muy grandes sus ojos al sentir como el pene de goku la llenaba una vez mas.

" ah espera, gg..goku me aa..acabo de correr, ah ah ah ah" suplicaba la chica, volviendo a sentir el placer de ser penetrada por el sayayin, el cual se levanto hasta quedar sentado con mabui en su regazo, atrapando sus labios con los suyos sin dejar de embestir a la chica de arriba hacia abajo.

"mabui eres tan estrecha, dios se siento que ya viene" decía goku aumentando la intensidad de su embestidas en la concha de la peliblanca, la cual se aferraba a la espalda de goku, teniendo el mismo sentimiento de excitación que su pareja.

"junto mi amor, lléname con tu leche, llena a tu humilde sirvienta" decía la morena, tomando de la cara a goku, uniendo nuevamente sus labios sin dejar de disfrutar del mejor sexo entre ellos hasta el momento, "ah ah me voy a venir, ah ah adentro, GOKUUU!" grito de placer la chica, al sentir un orgasmos y como la semilla del sayayin la llena por completo, que se desbordaba entre su vagina y el miembro del sayayin.

La pareja de amantes cayo de espaldas a la cama, con mabui recostándose en el pecho del sayayin, mientras este la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos para tener una mayor comodidad, quedando exhausto después de la demostración de amor que se tienen el uno con el otro.

"eso fue genial mabui" dijo el sayayin de raza pura, mientras se tapaban debajo las sabanas de la cama de la chica, la cual opto por quitarse su vestido de sirvienta para quedar mas cómoda, para luego acostarse al lado del sayayin.

"quería hacer algo especial para ti mi amor, me alegra que te haya gustado" dijo la morena mujer, apoyándose en el pecho del sayayin.

"no solo me gusto, me encanto" respondió el sayayin atrayendo mas a la chica hacia su cuerpo, la cual se alegraba ante las palabras de su prometido, "te amo mabui" dijo repentinamente el sayayin, besando los labios de la chica la cual quedo impresionada unos momentos pero correspondió sin chistar.

"te amo son goku, mi amado sayayin" exclamo la peliblanca, para luego dejarse caer ante las manos de Morfeo, lo mismo que goku unos segundos después.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien esta hecho espero que les guste el capitulo, una cosa si no saben quien es mileena es la de mortal kombat, me vaso en su personaje del mortal kombat 9, por si acaso no la conocían.

Un ultimo aviso, este es el juego son 18 comentarios minimos para el próximo capitulo con a lo menos cinco de buena calidad, como ejemplo los comentarios como los de Superheros315, Goldran, Nahuel duranda, etc no son lo que espero.

Digan que les gusto expláyense en su comentario sin mas alucard77 fuera diciendo. QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	39. Chapter 39

Bien aquí un nuevo capítulo y el ultimo de este 2016, espero les guste y recuerden dejar sus comentarios ya que pronto terminara esta temporada de la familia son en konoha, ahora respondo sus comentarios. (sere breve por los pocos comentarios que tuvo el capítulo anterior).

KRT215: yo creo que si saldrá dicho simio aunque no estoy completamente seguro, gracias por el apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: entre seudo fenómenos se entienden y deidara de por si me cae bien, también felicidades para ti amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Sasori no tendrá novia ni por si acaso, gracias por el apoyo.

seba galvez: si soy chileno, tal vez llega a la fase 4 y gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: si mileena será akatsuki, no kakuzu solo le interesa el dinero, amigo de por si no puedo contestar casi nada o spoileare toda la historia, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

angelmoronix4: me cae bien deidara además de ser doblado al latino por uno de los mejores dobladistas de todos, gohan se enfurecerá lo digo amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: ya veras hijo no muchos pero si un par, espero con ansias tu historia, gracias por el apoyo.

: bien por ti.

maxigiampieri2012: puede ser que pan le rompa la cara a orchimaru jajajaj, me esforcé en el lemon, gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: exacto goten dominara un poder jamás visto, ese viejo danzo se lo merecía y mas, pero para eso falta un poco, orochimaru es así busca lo imposible y terminara quemándose, mileena y deidara será la pareja del año ajjajajaj, gracias por el apoyo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: con mabui tengo algo especial para ella después de ese lemon, ya veras que hace pan y gohan sobre todo jajajaj, a deidara le encanta mileena le gusta mucho, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: yo creo que si llegara a ssj4 y no se con kaguya tal vez la empareje con bills nadie sabe, ya veras como será pan gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: ya voy en las nubes mi amigo y llegara mas lejos aun, solo espera los últimos capítulos, gracias por el apoyo.

baraka108: pues ya me lo había pensado hace mucho lo de integrar a mileena además deidara es bien macho, se cojera a mileena de una forma pero ya es otra historia, gracias por el apoyo.

Es todo por ahora, ya veremos que pasa con el siguiente capitulo, sin mas ninguna de las historias me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Capitulo 39: la misión de tayuyá, pan ya esta en camino.

Una joven de larga cabellera roja, tez morena y con una mirada fría en su rostro, caminaba por el camino que lleva a la puerta principal de la aldea de konoha, siendo escoltada por otros dos ninjas enmascarados con bandas de la aldea del sonido en sus cabezas, siendo ellos los enviados para llevar a la pelirroja chica hacia la aldea y esta se inmiscuyera dentro de la aldea, para lograr saber el punto débil de la aldea, lo que ella no sabia era que pasaría todo lo contrario a su misión.

"bien tayuyá hasta este punto podremos acompañarte o podremos ser descubiertos por los ninjas de la hoja" exclamo uno de los ninjas del sonido, deteniéndose en el acto, mientras su compañero hacia los mismo.

"igualmente todo esta maldita escolta no era necesaria par de idiotas" exclamo la malhumorada mujer, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba las espaldas a los ninjas del sonido, "ahora lo que quiero saber de ustedes par de inútiles, es ¿Cómo demonios entrare a la aldea sin que se den cuenta que soy una espía del sonido?" pregunto la deslenguada pelirroja, volteándose hacia su escolta pero antes de darse la vuelta completa y encarar al par de enmascarados, un kunai fue enterrado en su hombro.

"apelaremos a la bondad de la hoja con gente medio muerta" exclamo el enmascarado que había apuñalado a tayuyá mientras desencajaba el kunai del hombro de la chica.

"maldito bastardo, te matare" dijo la pelirroja tratando de sacar su flauta de su bolso trasero, pero otro kunai en su muslo derecho la detuvo en el acto, "aagghhhh malditos, ¿Quién dio esa orden?" grito molesta la chica, usando su palma derecha para detener el sangrado de su hombro izquierdo.

"el propio orchimaru, nos dijo que los idiotas de la hoja eran muy susceptibles con los heridos y moribundos ninjas de las cercanías" decía el otro ninja del sonido, sacando un nuevo kunai de su bolsa trasera.

"también nos dijo que si morías antes de ser encontrada, es porque no fuiste lo suficientemente útil para sus ambiciones" dijo en tono malicioso el ninja del sonido, al final dando una carcajada malévola que hizo enojar aun mas a la pelirroja.

"y que, ya estoy bastante herida, váyanse ya de aquí" dijo tayuyá, con un tono molesto pero que denotaba dolor. Sus palabras fueron en vano ya que los ninjas del sonido comenzaron a carcajearse en su rostro.

"sabes tayuyá, tu has sido una gran molestia para nosotros al ser una de las favoritas del lord orochimaru" decía en tono burlesco el ninja del sonido, mientras jugaba con su kunai girándolo en su dedo.

"fuiste marcada por el regalo de lord orochimaru mientras que nosotros solo optamos a ser soldados de su ejercito" exclamo el otro ninja con el mismo tono que su compañero, confundiendo a la pelirroja.

"imbéciles, esta cosa en mi cuello no es un maldito regalo, es la peor maldición que alguien podría sufrir" grito la molesta pelirroja, sacando muecas de molestias de sus escoltas.

"aah eso una estupidez maldita, el sello de lord orochimaru incremente tus habilidades, no me vengas que esas sandeces perra" grito molesto el ninja del sonido, dándole un patada en el rostro de la chica.

"imbéciles, ustedes son igual que yo solo vivimos para obedecer a orochimaru y nada mas" grito molesta la pelirroja mientras se limpiaba el labio cortado después de la patada, "cuando no le sirvamos nos echara a la basura, eso es lo que somos para orochiamru" dijo la pelirroja levantándose como podía del suelo, manteniendo el kunai incrustado en su muslo.

"compañero ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con la perra" exclamo el segundo ninja del sonido, empuñando duramente su kunai, "terminemos esto y seremos los primeros en la lista de lord orochimaru" exclamo el malicioso ninja, acercándose amenazadoramente a tayuyá.

"tienes razón, me harto tanta palabrería ahora muere tayuyá" dijo el ninja del sonido abalanzándose con rapidez en contra de la pelirroja.

"tch no tengo más opción que utilizarlo" dijo entre dientes la bronceada chica, activando su marca de maldición de a poco antes que los del sonido acabaran con ella.

Pero antes que la pelirroja acabara con sus atacantes, un vozarrón anaranjado paso por delante de ella, dejando sorprendida a la chica, con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver pasar por enfrente de su persona a un chico de negros cabellos, que tenia sus puños conectados en los estómagos de cada uno de sus atacantes.

"¿Qué demonios paso?" se pregunto la pelirroja de lenguaje fuerte, al ver como el chico con gran facilidad había golpeado a ninjas de alto rango con mucha facilidad.

"les enseñare a no tocar a las mujeres" exclamo el molesto chico, dándole un rodillazo en pleno rostro al ninja del sonido mientras que al otro un gancho a la mandíbula lo mando a volar contra un árbol.

"wow es muy rápido" pensó la sorprendida pelinegra, viendo los movimientos de pies y manos del sayayin que sobrepasaban de un ninja normal.

"aun no termino" dijo seriamente el pequeño sayayin, paltando nuevamente su puño en el intestino del ninja que se encontraba al frente suyo, sacando una gran cantidad de bilis y sangre de la boca del ninja, "jamás debes tocar a una mujer maldito!" grito el sayayin hibrido, dándole una patada en la mejilla del nija enviándolo por los aires por su izquierda, para luego desaparecer en frente de tayuyá y reaparecer por la trayectoria que llevaba el ninja del sonido, terminándolo con un golpe a dos manos en su cabeza, estampándolo contra el suelo.

"rayos lo destrozo con solo unos golpes" dijo la sorprendida chica, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir el kunai en su pierna, ya que esta se movio inconscientemente al ver el poder de goten, "diablos, me distraje con el chico, debo quitarme este maldito kunai pero si lo hago me desangrare de dos lugares a la vez" dijo molesta la pelirroja sin dejar de presionar la herida que tenia en su hombro.

"todavía falta uno mas" dijo goten al ver como el otro ninja del sonido, usaba la corteza del árbol para volver a ponerse de pie.

"maldito chiquillo, lo matare cuando lo atrape" dijo el enfurecido shinobi de orochimaru, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de volver en si después del golpe recibido.

Las palabras y maldiciones del enviado de orochimaru jamás se cumplieron, ya que de un momento a otro su cabeza estaba dentro del tronco del árbol en que se había estrellado, mientras goten tenia la planta de su pie a un lado de su mejilla, hundiendo la cabeza del ninja contra el árbol, para luego este se cayera de raíz, dejando al inconsciente sujeto de cabeza y pies arriba.

"estos tipos no tenían nada que ofrecer" dijo el sayayin menor, mientras se limpiaba las manos como si hubiera sacado la basura de su hogar, "ahora a ver que le paso a la linda niña" pensó goten con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, usando su rapidez para aparecer en frente de la chica, la cual de la sorpresa se hecho hacia atrás, aumentando el dolor de sus heridas.

"auch demonios, eso duele estúpido enano, no te aparezcas así de la nada" grito furiosa la pelirroja, sin intimidar al sayayin el cual estaba concentrando en las heridas sangrantes de la chica.

"son heridas profundas debo llevarte a un hospital pero podrías desangrarte en el camino" exclamo el sayayin acercándose un poco a la pelirroja, para ver mejor los cortes, "espera un momento, aquí tengo un botiquín que me dio haku por si algo me ocurría y ella no estaba cerca para ayudarme" decía goten con un tono tranquilizador, haciendo enrojecer a la deslenguada chica por ver que alguien mostraba preocupación por ella.

"hee..ey enano, no te tomes tanta confianza solo porque estoy herida" dijo la pelirroja, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras se arrastraba un poco hacia atrás.

"espera no te muevas, te curare de inmediato" exclamo el sayayin, sacando una pequeña capsula de su bolsillo tocando el botón superior de este, donde apareció entre una cortina de humo el pequeño botiquín de emergencia, el cual tenia una foto de haku en la parte superior del botiquín, "me pregunto porque haku puso una foto de ella en el botiquín" pensó goten con una ceja arqueada, viendo que la foto de la chica la cual era haku lanzando un beso al aire, como si se lo lanzara hacia él.

"bien enano, pero no te sobrepases conmigo, mantén tus manos donde las pueda ver ehh" dijo la pelirroja de mejillas coloradas, desviado la mirada hacia un lado sin ver a los ojos de goten.

"bien aquí vamos, primero tu hombro déjame verlo" exclamo el pequeño sayayin, ya con los utensilios en sus manos, que constaban con desinfectante, un paño y las vendas que usaría para sellar la herida de la chica.

"cuidado idiota" dijo en forma de advertencia la pelirroja, dejando ver su corte, deslizando su playera por debajo su hombro, que al sacar su mano de la herida esta empezó a sangrar, pero goten actuó de inmediato y comenzó el proceso de curación de la chica, "maldición eso arde como el infierno" dijo tayuyá haciendo muecas de dolor, al sentir como el desinfectante hacia efecto en su piel.

"si lo se, yo la uso a diario en mis entrenamientos" exclamo el hijo menor de goku, manteniendo el paño en la herida de la chica, "trata de no moverte o solo empeorara, lo se por experiencia jejejejeje" dijo el pelinegro sayayin, con su típica sonrisa son, sacando un nuevo rubor de tayuyá.

"debes entrenar muy duro para tener que usar tanto esta maldita porquería" comento la pelirroja, ya casi con menos ardor en su piel, mientras el sayayin sacaba el paño impregnado de sangre y sacaba las vendas para terminar de curar el hombro de la chica.

"la verdad siempre termino con varias cortadas en mi cuerpo, pero no es algo que no pueda soportar" respondió el sayayin menor, preparándose para vendar la herida de la chica, pero este se dio cuenta que la playera estorbaba para vendar el hombro de la chica, así que comenzó a tratar de quitarla la manga de la playera.

"hey ¿Qué diablos haces enano pervertido?" reclamo la pelirroja pensando mal de goten, dándole un cachetada en la mejilla derecha del sayayin, algo que sintió muy doloroso para el pequeño sayayin.

"yo solo quería poner la venda por debajo de tu hombro" decía el sayayin menor mientras se tomaba la mejilla con su palma, denotando la tristeza en su voz además de bajar la mirada hacia el piso sin hacer movimiento alguno, haciendo sentir muy culpable a tayuyá por reaccionar de forma precipitada con alguien que la ayudaba.

"maldición creo que me pase" pensó la pelirroja, con una expresión de arrepentimiento en su rostro, "tch rayos, bien mira me bajare la manga para que puedas curarme" dijo la con molestia tayuyá, dejando expuesto su hombro en su totalidad.

"esta bien tendré cuidado" dijo el sayayin menor, sin muchos ánimos después de la bofetada que recibió de la chica, la cual al ver esta acción se lleno de remordimiento por su comportamiento.

Goten se mantuvo callado mientras vendaba el hombro de la chica, teniendo un silencio incomodo por parte de las dos, dejando a tayuyá con sus pensamientos de arrepentimiento por su actuar, la cual se mordía el labio al sentir la suavidad de las manos de goten por su piel y la delicadeza de este al vendar su hombro.

"listo con esto parara el sangrado de tu hombro" exclamo el menor del clan son, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ahora volviendo su mirada al kunai que estaba incrustado en el muslo de la chica, "ahora debo curar tu pier…." Pero el sayayin no termino su frase ya que la chica lo interrumpió en el acto.

"discúlpame, no quise lastimarte solo fue una estúpida reacción de mi parte" dijo la pelirroja sin soportar la culpa que la carcomía después de abofetear al chico de cabellos negros.

"jejjejejee no te preocupes, soy yo quien debe disculparse por hacer algo tan repentino" exclamo el sayayin un poco mas aliviado, frotándose la nuca como reacción natural en su persona.

"de acuerdo, digamos que los dos tuvimos algo de culpa" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo asentir al sayayin el cual volvia a tener los mismos ánimos que siempre.

"ahora déjame curar tu pierna y luego te llevare al hospital de la aldea" exclamo el pequeño sayayin, ahora preparando los utensilios para curar la pierna de tayuyá, la cual se sonrojo al notar que goten iba a tocar muy cerca de su anatomía privada, lo cual no podría evitar si quería curarse.

"espera un poco enano, antes que hagas cualquier cosa y tengamos un nuevo malentendido" dijo la pelirroja chica, poniendo su palma en frente de goten en señal de que este se detenga, "déjame liberarme de mis ropas que rodean la herida" exclamo tayuyá, usando sus dedos para quitar el spandex que rodeaba su muslo derecho, gimiendo de dolor al mover el kunai.

"ahora quitare el kunai de tu muslo, así que sopórtalo lo are rápido" decía de forma suave el sayayin, tranquilizando de alguna manera a la pelirroja. Goten sujeto el kunai del mango y con un rápido movimiento, muy veloz el sayayin saco el arma ninja y puso el paño con desinfectante en la herida de la chica.

"al diablo esto duelo diez veces mas que el hombro maldición!" dijo maldiciendo la ninja del sonido volviendo a hacer muecas de dolor que se notaban en su rostro, moviendo inconscientemente su muslo de un lado a otro.

"ya casi estoy, solo un poco mas y limpiare por completo la herida" decía el sayayin tratando de distraer a la chica para que se concentrara en él y no al dolor que sufría en estos momentos.

"aaa que idiotez, apuesto que jamás te han apuñalado con una de estas mierdas" dijo con molestia en su voz tayuyá, tratando de no mover para nada su pierna.

"es verdad jamás me han apuñalado con un kunai pero si he recibido golpes del señor bills el dios de la destrucción cuando lo enfrentamos hace un tiempo atrás" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro goten, recordando cuando se enfrento al dios destructor la primera vez que lo conoció y este le dio una paliza a él y a su hermano mayor.

"¿de que hablas niño? No creerás que yo confiare en que tu luchaste con un dios" dijo la pelirroja con una ceja arqueada, olvidándose del dolor de muslo, "además ni siquiera se tu nombre chico, ¿Cómo rayos te llamas?" dijo tayuyá con su típico lenguaje fuerte, preguntando el nombre de su salvador.

"es verdad, mi nombre es son goten un gusto señorita" se presento el pequeño sayayin con la pelirroja, "emmmm ¿Cuál es tu nombre? yo tampoco lo se jejejej" pregunto goten con su típica sonrisa son en su rostro.

"son goten, este fue uno de los ninjas del clan son que derroto fácilmente a lord orochimaru" pensó sorprendida la pelirroja, recordando el relato y advertencia que le había dado kabuto antes de la misión de infiltración, "solo es un niño tal vez un par de años mas joven que yo" pensó sorprendida la pelirroja, al contemplar la cara de niño bueno de goten.

En si kabuto no había dado muchos detalles a tayuyá del clan son, solo sus nombres y el poder que estos tenían al momento del enfrentamiento entre ellos y el sanin invocador de serpientes, imaginándose a grandes monstruos intimidantes que podrían a ver acabado con su líder, no a un pequeño chico que era menor en edad.

"oye te encuentras bien" decía goten con un tono confuso en su rostro, moviendo su palma de lado a lado en frente del rostro de tayuyá para hacerla reaccionar, la cual volvió en si al escuchar al sayayin menor.

"eh como cuando, o si ¿de que hablábamos?" pregunto la chica confusa, al verse perdida en sus pensamientos y en el rostro del pequeño sayayin.

"te preguntaba como te llamabas" dijo goten manteniendo su tono confuso, mientras continuaba con la curación de la chica, ya pasando las vendas por detrás del muslo de la chica.

"oh claro, mi nombre es tayuyá una ninja de la hierba que viene de paso por la hoja" exclamo la pelirroja mintiendo sobre su origen, haciendo asentir a goten el cual se creyó la mentira de la chica.

"es un placer conocerte tayuyá, espero que podamos ser amigos de ahora en adelante" decía el pequeño sayayin, mientras terminaba de vendar el muslo con firmeza, teniendo cuidado que no volviera a abrirse la herida hasta llegar al hospital.

"ummm puede ser enano, ahora ayúdame a levantarme" dijo la pelirroja, con un quejido de dolor al apoyarse en su pierna lastimada, acción que noto el sayayin, el cual sabía que hacer para que la pelirroja no sintiera dolor tratando de caminar todo el camino hacia la hoja.

"espero no se enoje" pensó goten dando un bufido de aire preparándose mentalmente por lo que haría y que de seguro a la pelirroja deslenguada le molestaría en demasía.

"hey ¿Qué rayos haces pervertido enano?!" grito molesta la pelirroja, sintiendo los brazos de goten por debajo de sus pierna al ser levantada en forma nupcial por goten, "bájame ahora mismo idiota" grito la chica, moviendo las manos frenéticamente, sonrojándose por la posición en que se encontraba.

"esta es la mejor forma de llevarte a la aldea sin que se abran las heridas y no te duela el pie tratando de caminar" dijo goten recibiendo golpes de puños en su pecho, pero manteniéndose firme en el agarre.

"así ehh!, igual tendrás que moverte al caminar conmigo en los brazos lo que me hará doler la pierna genio" dijo la pelirroja dejando de golpear al chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y miraba de forma socarrona al sayayin, "o que tramas, volar por los aires como un pájaro, sin hacer movimiento alguno que solo llevarse por la brisa" dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja, haciendo el ademan con sus manos como si fuera alas de pájaros.

"eso es exactamente lo que hare" dijo goten con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y su cuerpo junto con el de tayuyá se elevaban por los aires, provocando que la chica abriera los ojos como paltos y se aferra del cuello de goten para no caer.

"como demonios es esto posible, goten ¿Qué rayos eres tú?" dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose por su nombre al sayayin, volviendo su mirada hacia el menor del sayayin, el cual tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

"ummm como puedo decirlo, soy mitad terrícola y mitada sayayin, según mi papá" dijo el pelinegro, con un tono de confusión en su voz mientras miraba al cielo, "mi papá es un sayayin en totalidad, algo así como un extraterrestre" dijo goten tratando de explicar de mejor manera a la pelirroja su procedencia.

"¿extraterrestres? ¿sayayin? Sabes goten eres un niño extraño" dijo la pelirroja con mirada confusa, mientras signos de interrogación salían de su cabeza. Tayuyá después de decir extraño a goten, esta se dio cuenta que estaba varios metros por sobre el cielo, poniéndose azul del miedo aferrándose aún más al cuello de goten.

"ghhaaa me estas ahogando…. Tayuyá ghghhh" decía el menor de los sayayin, mientras hacia mucas de sofoco al sentir la fuerza de la pelirroja en su cuello, la cual se dio cuenta y aligero el agarre que tenia del sayayin.

"escucha y escúchame bien enano extraño" decía la pelirroja manteniendo su cara azul del miedo, usando un tono amenazante contra goten, "no me sueltes por nada en este mundo, escuchas enano" decía la enojada y aterrada pelirroja, haciendo que el pequeño sayayin asintiera con la cabeza.

"no hay problema" dijo el pelinegro, asistiendo fervientemente mientras la pelirroja se aferraba a él, temiendo lo peor y cayera desde esa altura.

"tal vez sea un chico raro, pero muy interesante" pensó la pelirroja mirando de reojo el rostro de goten, ruborizándose por sus propios pensamientos.

(En el hospital)

El menor del clan son llegaba con tayuyá en sus brazos a las puertas del hospital general de konoha, entrando con la chica aun levantada de forma nupcial, por suerte a esas horas el hospital no tenía muchos pacientes que atender y solo se encontraba la recepcionista del centro médico leyendo una revista despreocupadamente, pero toda su concentración en la revista termino al ver entrar a goten junto a tayuyá.

"señor goten, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con esta chica?" pregunto la preocupada enfermera de konoha, acercándose rápidamente hacia el sayayin.

"ella fue atacada por ninjas desconocidos en las afueras de konoha" dijo el sayayin en total calma a la enfermera, la cual analizaba las vendas de la pelirroja, "tiene cortadas hechas por kunais en su hombro y muslo" dijo el pelinegro sayayin sin soltar a la chica de sus brazos.

"bien no hay problema señor goten, prepararemos un camilla y cuarto privado a su amiga, enseguida vuelvo" decía la respetuosa enfermera, saliendo disparada por los médicos ninjas de la hoja, dejando a la pelirroja sorprendida por el trato que tenia goten.

"vaya que respeto te tienen enano, debes ser muy importante en esta aldea" dijo la pelirroja mirando de reojo al sayayin, el cual sonreía con su típica sonrisa son plasmada en su cara.

"bueno de por si a todos los integrantes de mi familia la tratan con el mismo respeto jejejejejje" decía el pequeño sayayin, caminando en dirección del pasillo del hospital, esperando a que los ninjas médicos llegaran con la camilla para la chica.

"entonces tu familia debe ser de gran prestigiosa en konoha" respondió tayuyá, con un tono de sorpresa en su voz.

"se podría decir que sí, pero el respeto lo ganamos después de proteger a la aldea y la tierra del fuego en varias ocasiones" explico el pelinegro, mientras la espía del sonido escuchaba atentamente las palabras del sayayin.

"aquí esta señor goten, la camilla para su amiga" dijo la enfermera llegando con la dicha camilla junto a un par de médicos ninjas, haciendo que el pelinegro pusiera suavemente el cuerpo de la chica en la cama con ruedas, "revisaremos sus heridas y la trasladaremos a su cuarto, si lo desea puede esperar" decía la enfermera de konoha, haciendo que tayuyá mirara a goten esperando la respuesta sobre si esperaría por ella.

"claro, la esperare aquí en la estancia" dijo el sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del hospital, "te estaré esperando tayuyá, te lo prometo ahora solo concéntrate en recuperarte de tus heridas" dijo el pequeño sayayin, ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera a la pelirroja.

"uhm, gra..cias goten" dijo la pelirroja casi como un susurro, volteando la mirada para no ver el rostro del sayayin, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín.

Goten solo la despedía con la palma abierta, a lo que los médicos comenzaron a llevarse a tayuyá a una de las salas de operaciones del hospital, para revisar el daño de los kunais en las extremidades de la chica.

"eres una chica afortuna, muchas chicas de la aldea darían lo que fuera por volar en los brazos del señor goten" comento la enfermera recepcionista, con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, sonrojando mas a tayuyá que solo chasqueaba la lengua como respuesta.

(Volviendo en la recepción del hospital, mientras atendían a tayuyá)

Goten se encontraba en la recepción mirando una entrevista sobre las nuevas armas de konoha, viendo una foto del par de guantes de metal con garras en los dedos que eran muy familiares a los que tenia en su hogar, los cuales les había quitado a los ninjas de la niebla durante la misión en la ola.

"ja mis guantes son mejores que estos que anuncian" dijo el animado sayayin del clan son, analizando las armas con detenimiento.

Pero mientras el pequeño sayayin se encontraba ojeando la revista, se le vino a la mente el nombre de la pelirroja que era tayuyá, dejando la revista de lado mientras levantaba la vista mirando hacia la nada, tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes.

"se parece al nombre de la amiga de kin" dijo en voz alta el menor de los sayayin, recordando cuando la pelinegra toco su flauta para él, "tienen el mismo nombre y los mismos rasgos que me describió kin, pero ella es de la aldea la hierba no del sonido" dijo el confundido sayayin con una ceja arqueada un una mano en su barbilla.

Las similitudes entre la chica descrita por kin a goten, eran las mismas que tenia esta chica misteriosa, por sobre todo su cabello y carácter peculiar, el cual eran exactos a los dichos por kin, también el pequeño sayayin comenzó a pensar por la extraña presencia de energía que la pelirroja emanaba de su cuello, donde un parche cubría parte de este.

"esa extraña presencia sé que la he sentido antes" decía el pelinegro tomándose la cabezo de los costados, tratando de recordar donde había sentido ese ki maligno antes, "además he sentido que me han estado espiando desde que encontré a la pelirroja y ese ki aun se mantiene en el hospital" dijo seriamente el sayayin menor, poniendo una mirada seria en su rostro.

"hey goten" exclamo el sayayin primogénito de goku, junto a su esposa de purpura cabello, saliendo del pasillo en que la amiga de goten se había ido. El saludo de gohan saco al pequeño sayayin de sus pensamientos.

"hermano mayor, hermanita anko" exclamo el sorprendido goten, divisando a la pareja de jounin miembros del clan son.

"pero si es mi pequeño y tierno hermanito goten, ven aquí a darle un abrazote a tu hermana" dijo la alegre invocadora de serpientes, abalanzándose sobre el pequeño sayayin, abrazando fuertemente a goten mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico con la suya.

"jajajajaj me haces cosquillas hermana anko jajajaj" decía el pequeño sayayin, carcajeándose por las muestras de afecto de la esposa de gohan. Anko le tenia mucho cariño al hermano de gohan, como todas las demás pero esta no se avergonzaba por demostrarlo abiertamente.

"no me importa, eres debo aprovechar que aun eres pequeño" decía anko sin dejar de abrazar al menor de los sayayin, sacando una sonrisa de gohan y una gota de sudor de goten.

"por cierto goten, ¿Qué haces en el hospital?" pregunto gohan, tomando asiento al lado de su hermano, mientras anko liberaba al menor de los sayayin de sus brazos.

"es verdad, que tienes corazón, te has hecho algún daño entrenando" decía la peli purpura mirando por todos lados al pequeño sayayin el cual solos sonreía nerviosamente.

"no es nada de eso, solo traje a una chica que fue atacada en los bosques de konoha" explico el sayayin con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se frotaba la nuca despreocupadamente.

"ohhhh jojojojo el pequeño goten ya tienen otra novia ehhh" decía la invocadora de serpiente, con una mirada astuta en su rostro, "parece que el pequeño don juan, tiene a mas chicas que su padre y hermanos juntos jajajajaja" dijo la peli purpura esposa de gohan, dándole codazos en las costillas a goten el cual solo se sonrojaba ante esto.

"tal vez deba conseguir mas esposas para estar equilibrado con goten" exclamo en tono de broma el hijo mayor de son goku, poniendo una mirada igual de astuta que anko, la cual dejo de molestar a goten al escuchar esas palabras de gohan, poniendo una mirada seria en sus ojos.

"noooo!" grito anko saltando a los brazos de gohan, el cual la tomaba de forma nupcial mientras la chica pasaba sus manos alrededor del cuello, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco del mencionado y la mandíbula del chico, "no mas mi amor, no bromees con eso gohan" dijo la triste mujer a la cual ya le estaba afectando en sus cambios de humor el embarazo.

"es broma corazón solo fue una broma, sabes que no es cierto" dijo el hijo mayor de goku, con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza mientras masajeaba la espalda de la chica para tranquilizarla.

"muuu eres un tonto, recuerda que la última chica que entraría como tu esposa seria shizune y nadie mas" dijo anko, haciendo un lindo puchero en sus labios que saco una sonrisa del sayayin además de un sonrojo.

"solo somos amigos anko, es muy pronto para decir eso ni si quiera se si le gusto" decía gohan un poco avergonzado, mientras dejaba a su esposa en el suelo la cual antes de bajarse le robo un beso en los labios a gohan.

"tu encanto hechiza mi amor, además de ese delicioso cuerpo que posees, demonios!" exclamo la expresiva esposa de gohan dándole un palmada en el trasero al sayayin el cual se sonrojo fuertemente, riendo nerviosamente.

"oye gohan y ustedes ¿a que vinieron?" pregunto el curioso goten, salvando a su hermano de su esposa la cual ya los estaba desvistiendo con la mirada.

"de veras, debemos ir por las cosas de kurenai" dijo el pelinegro hermano de goten, recordando su objetivo principal por el cual estaba en el hospital, "lo que pasa goten es que falta solo unos días para que kurenai dé a luz" explico gohan a su hermano el cual asentía ante esto.

"si me acuerdo que me lo habías dicho esta mañana" exclamo el pequeño sayayin, como respuesta a su hermano.

"exacto, es por eso que he traído a kurenai al hospital donde prepararon un cuarto especial para ella y no tuviera complicaciones cuando tenga al bebé" exclamo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual representaba la ansiedad de querer ser padre cuanto antes.

"Así que acompañe a mi lindo esposo y mi amiga del alma al hospital" exclamo la peli purpura ex pupila de orochimaru con una sonrisa en su rostro, explicando el porqué de su presencia, "y de paso realizamos una revisión al bebé que estoy esperando" dijo anko mientras frotaba su vientre con suavidad.

"wow de veras que pronto seré tío jejejejej" dijo el pequeño sayayin con su típica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"un lindo, tierno y pequeño tío, que es tan abrazable" dijo la peli purpura volviendo a poner entre sus brazos al pequeño sayayin, dándole un fuerte abrazo como si de un peluche este se tratara.

"jajajaja" se carcajeaba el hijo mayor de goku, al ver tan hermosa escena y como su hermano se ponía cada vez mas avergonzado, pero todo termino cuando llego la enfermera ninja y recepcionista al lugar.

"oh discúlpeme señor gohan y señora anko, pero vengo informar que la amiga del señor goten ya esta en su cuarto" exclamo la enfermera interrumpiendo al trio, "si lo desea puede pasar a verla" dijo la ninja medico al pequeño sayayin el cual se alegro mucho de que su amiga estaba a salvo.

"bien anko es mejor irnos por las cosas de kurenai, adiós pequeño hermano espero que tu amiga se encuentre bien" dijo el hermano mayor de goten, mientras despeinaba los cabellos del menor.

"adiós corazón" dijo la feliz y tierna anko, besando la mejilla de goten para luego retirarse junto a gohan.

"por aquí señor goten, sígame" exclamo la mujer, guiando al pequeño sayayin al cuarto de la chica.

"este ki ha vuelto y lo siento cerca del ki de tayuyá" pensó el menor de los sayayin, frunciendo el ceño al sentir esa desagradable presencia cerca de la pelirroja, pero este se mantenía caminando con tranquilidad y no alarmar a la enfermera.

(hace unos momentos en el cuarto de la pelirroja tayuyá)

La chica de carmesí cabello, se encontraba acostada en su cama de hospital mirando por la ventana, teniendo su propio cuarto sin ninguna molestia de otro paciente en este, dejándola a ella sola con sus pensamientos, la cual recordaba una y otra vez la bella sonrisa el pequeño son, sonrojando por esto.

"ach, idiota tayuyá concéntrate en tu misión" se decía la chica sacudiendo la cabeza, volviendo a su triste realidad tocándose el cuello sabiendo a quien pertenecía.

La pelirroja cambio su rostro a uno lleno de tristeza, sin dejar de tocar la maldita marca de maldición a través de su vendaje, sabiendo a lo que venia a la hoja y toda la treta al ingresar a esta aldea, buscar la debilidad y puntos débiles en las entradas de la aldea, pero esta tenia la mayor seguridad posible solo por un clan y este era el clan son, el más poderoso en el mundo.

"no sabemos a lo que nos estamos metiendo, ellos son de otro mundo y su poder no fueron rumores" decía la pelirroja en voz alta, agarrando las sabanas de su cama con fuerza, "ellos no tienen debilidades será mejor escapar mientras pueda" dijo tayuyá con tristeza, sabiendo que tendría que dejar a su nuevo amigo y volver a las garras de orochimaru.

La chica estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos y sus planes de escapar que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente, a lo que ella al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta volteo de inmediato para ver a su visitante, esperando a que fuera su nuevo amigo sayayin, pero esto no fue así si no que era un doctor oculto tras la mascarilla en su boca.

"bien señorita tayuyá, dos heridas de kunai suturadas, dejándola con unos días de descanso para su recuperación" dijo el doctor ninja de la hoja, viendo una ficha medica que tenia en la mano.

La chica de rojo cabello miro con desconfianza al doctor ninja, además de sentirse extraña al tener la presencia de este sujeto en su cuarto, el cual tenia el cabello gris atado en una cola, usando un par de lentes redondos en sus ojos.

"oh no se preocupe señorita, solo es un chequeo de rutina" dijo amablemente el hombre, haciendo que la chica asintiera por sus palabras pero algo le decía que conocía a este sujete desde antes.

"si ya lo veo" dijo la pelirroja con mirada desconfiada y un tono de pocos amigos en su voz, algo que hizo sonreír por debajo de la mascarilla al médico.

"aquí tienes, una pastilla para el dolor, se que te será muy útil" dijo el médico ninja, poniendo un pequeño pote con un analgésico en ella y un vaso con agua en la mesita al lado de la cama de tayuyá.

"gracias doctor, disculpe pero ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte? Siento como si ya hubiera escuchado su voz antes" decía la pelirroja tomando el frasco con la pastilla para luego tragársela bebiendo un poco de agua.

"ohh te has demorado mas de lo que pensé tayuyá" dijo el medico fingiendo tristeza mientras se quitaba la mascarilla de su rostro, revelando al mas fiel pupilo de orochimaru, el cuatro ojos de kabuto.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?!" grito furiosa la pelirroja, mirando con odio al chico de cabello gris, el cual solo se areeglaba los anteojos con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"solo he venido a que cumplas con tu deber y no intentes escapar de lord orochimaru" dijo kabuto con un tono burlesco, sacando una mueca de fastidio por parte de tayuyá.

"tus malditos subordinados casi me matan idiota" grito la molesta chica, mirando con ira a kabuto el cual solo sonreía ante las protestas de tayuyá.

"solo fue una forma de entrar a la villa, yo tuve que matar a un par de médicos para entrar a este hospital" dijo kabuto en tono normal, como si asesinara a personas fuera natural para él.

"¿un par?" pregunto la pelirroja, arqueando una ceja, sabiendo que algo entre manos tenia el peli gris.

"esa es otra parte de la misión, tu no debes saberlo solo has tu trabajo" dijo en forma seria el peli gris acercándose a la cama de la chica, mirando de forma malévola a la chica por encima de ella.

"tch maldito" dijo la pelirroja como un susurro casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que kabuto la escuchara, cosa que molesto mucho al peli gris el cual levanto su palma derecha con intenciones peligrosas contra tayuyá.

"aprenderás a respetar perra!" dijo molesto el pupilo de orochimaru, listo para darle una cachetada a la chica la cual solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero el cuatro ojos se detuvo al escuchar unos toquidos en la puerta.

"tayuyá soy yo goten, ¿puedo pasar?" dijo el pequeño sayayin detrás de la puerta, a lo que tayuyá en su interior agradeció y se alegro al escuchar la voz de su salvador.

"si goten, adelante" dijo la pelirroja mirando desafiante al peli gris que de inmediato se puso su mascarilla, viendo molesto a la pelirroja.

"te salvas por ahora mocosa" dijo en voz baja kabuto, donde su voz se denotaba molestia y rabia, "adelante chico, tu amiga ya se encuentra mejor" dijo kabuto detrás de su mascara, fingiendo amabilidad ante el sayayin.

"gracias doctor, me alegra escuchar eso" dijo el menor los sayayin, frotándose la nuca con su típica sonrisa son en su rostro.

"bien ahora me retiro, si me disculpan" exclamo el impostor, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida mientras sus anteojos brillaban con maldad.

"espere un momento doctor" dijo goten en tono normal, deteniendo en seco al pupilo de orochimaru, el cual se giro hacia el sayayin lo cual fue un craso error por su parte, ya que el codo de goten estaba clavado en la boca de su estómago.

"te puedes hacer pasar por otra persona, pero jamás podrás ocultar tu asquerosa presencia de mí" exclamo goten con una mirada fría en su rostro, mirando hacia arriba al aterrado pupilo de orochimaru.

.

.

.

..

.

Ok es todo por ahora, recuerden que sus comentarios me motivan a subir capítulos ya que podría escribir los capítulos y no subirlos, solo disfrutarlos para mi mismo o subirlos en otro sitio, sin tener la necesidad de escribir de una semana para otra, sin mas alucar77 fuera, VIVA EL HAREM.


	40. Chapter 40

Bien antes que todo, debo disculparme con todos mis lectores que dejan sus respectivos comentarios ya sean viejos o nuevos, a los que no váyanse a la verga, pero a ustedes que comentan les debo una y mil disculpas ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo que no actualizo y es por una simple razón y espero que la entiendan.

Estuve metido en un modulo de mecánica de fluidos, un modulo necesario para pasar mi carrera que lastimeramente fracase, hace unos días, lo que me dejo mal mentalmente ya que tendre que tomarlo este semestre que viene, estuve muy estresado mental y físicamente, por varias razones, espero me comprendan y como compensación hice este capitulo mil palabras mas largo, sin mas respondo a sus comentarios.

Guts the Man88: If my friend, these characters will come out in the story, thanks for your support.

lord mau shinji 500: bueno amigo cada chica tiene su momento, ya que si le diera el protagonismo a una no seria una historia harem, dejare tus preguntas expectantes jejejej, vere lo de zouisui, espero que disfrutes este capitulo ya que es lo que me pedistes gracias por el apoyo.

KRT215: gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: bueno amigo yo no establecería teorías tan temprano jajajaja, también me gustaría saber que piensas de mis demás capítulos déjalo en un comentario te lo agradecería mucho mi querido lector, gracias por el apoyo.

Goldran: nada mal? Jajaja me gustaría que escribieras algo y decirte nada mal, igualmente.

Ultimate demon god zero: jajjajaj tienes toda la razón pero tendras que leerla, también me gustaría saber que piensas de mis demás capítulos déjalo en un comentario te lo agradecería mucho mi querido lector, orochimaru se las vera con goku jajaja gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: trato de escribir para que ustedes se imaginen la historia en su mente, gracias por el apoyo y me gustaría leerla tus historias cuando actualices.

angelmoronix4: tu presagio es verdadero jajajaja, ya veras lo que le pasa a kabuto en el futuro, también me gustaría saber que piensas de mis demás capítulos déjalo en un comentario te lo agradecería mucho mi querido lector, gracias por tu apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: tayuyá tenia que aparecer es mas a mi parece una excelente chica para goten, orochimaru ya tendrá su merecido y será épico te lo aseguro, una cosas kabuto no morirá o escapara será algo peor, gracias por el apoyo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: si creo que será la ultima chica para goten, kabuto es un miope idiota que solo caga los planes de orochimaru, gracias por el apoyo.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: ha este kabuto le van a dar y no consejos, gracias por el apoyo.

Blamasu: ya faltaba una chica media tsundere para goten con esto completa su harem a mi parecer, un poco cliché lo que hice para que se conozcan pero estuvo bien, en este capitulo veras que pasa con kabuto espero te guste mi amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: kabuto se cree muy listo pero poco y nada lo es, ahora pagara caro su error, ahora leeras el destino de kabuto gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: orochimaru es un idiota pero dara una excelente historia como enemigo, le gusta que lo golpeen pero tal vez sea la ultima vez, goten ayudara a quebrar la cascara sombria de tayuyá, ya sabes como es él, tal vez kaguya se quedo con bills tal vez jajaajja gracias por tu apoyo.

Arqchevo: bueno es una historia harem pero no de las típicas ya que le doy sus momentos a todas las chicas y además de que estas ya están emparejadas con los protagonistas no como otras series, vegeta no aparecerá para darle mas protagonismo a gohan, también me gustaría saber que piensas de mis demás capítulos déjalo en un comentario te lo agradecería mucho mi querido lector, gracias por tu apoyo.

Guest: goten es un grande mi amigo al igual que los demás son, también te dire que si aparecerá black y zamasu en el futuro gracias por el apoyo.

ecstaticbus4: eso es lo que busco, no olvidar a ninguna chica del harem y darle protagonismo a todas las chicas, exacto a goten le faltaba su tsundere jajjajaa, si es verdad goten tiene muchas novias y creo que esas serán suficientes, también me gustaría saber que piensas de mis demás capítulos déjalo en un comentario te lo agradecería mucho mi querido lector, gracias por tu apoyo.

Albertino155: gracias por el apoyo nuevo lector.

THE CROW 88: gracias.

Bien es todo por ahora y les ruego me disculpen de nuevo, sin mas ninguna de las series que aparece en el fic me pertenece si no a su respectivos dueños, disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 40: el plan se revela, que vuelva a la vida el clan uchiha.

El impostor de medico ninja, llamado kabuto el pupilo numero uno del legendario sannin y traidor de la hoja orochimaru, se encontraba en estos momentos doblado de dolor, botando saliva a chorros de su boca, mientras sus manos estaban en su estómago, después del súper codazo que le brindo el sayayin menor, el cual lo veía con desdén desde su posición.

"aghh aghha ¿Cómo aaghh posible?" decía el peli gris entre gemidos de dolor, tratando de levantar la vista hacia goten, siendo un arduo trabajo solo upar un poco su cabeza y visualizar casi de reojo al pequeño sayayin.

"esa presencia tan repugnante de delata maldito" dijo el meno de los sayayin, apretando los puños firmemente con una mirada fría en su rostro, "tayuyá, ¿te hizo algo este maldito?" preguntó el pelinegro sayayin, volviendo su mirada a la pelirroja chica, la cual estaba con los ojos como platos al ver a kabuto reducido con solo un golpe, pero siendo despabilada por la pregunta de goten.

"es…te yo…yo yo… yo" decía la chica entre pausas nerviosas que se denotaban en su voz, "espera tayuyá, esta es tu oportunidad de devolverle el favor al maldito cuatro ojos" pensó la idea maléfica la pelirroja para vengarse por todo lo que le ha hecho el peli gris, poniendo una risa malévola en su rostro.

"dime tayuyá, algo malo te ha hecho esta basura ¿verdad?" dijo el pequeño sayayin con una voz demandante, haciendo que la chica tuviera escalofríos en su espalada y a la misma vez le gustara esta faceta del sayayin.

"es verdad goten, este tipo intento sobrepasarse conmigo" dijo la pelirroja apuntando acusadoramente a kabuto, el cual se puso muy nervioso al escuchar como lo acusaban de hacer algo que no hizo.

"maldita mujer me las pagara" decía en su mente el peli gris, tratando de reincorporarse manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de su zona afectada.

"ahora veras" dijo el goten fríamente, volviendo a mirar al pupilo de orochimaru, el cual con toda la fuerza de voluntad posible se puso de pie, pero con un temblor en sus rodillas como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

"so..slo solo memem..me tomas..te por sorpresa, ven a..ataca" dijo tartamudeando el cuatro ojos, tratando de ponerse en una posición de amenaza para goten, el cual solo veía a kabuto como si este no fuera nada para él.

"tu lo buscaste" dijo goten para desaparecer de la vista de kabuto, el cual se sorprendió al instante, poniéndose en posición de defensa que era muy descuidada, lo cual aprovecho el pequeño sayayin, para darle un puñetazo directo en su mejilla.

"wow no creo jamás poder ver los movimientos del enano" pensó la pelirroja, viendo como goten una vez mas desaparecía y aparecía de la nada para atacar a su oponente.

"toma esto aaahhhh" goten comenzó a darle puñetazos rápidamente a kabuto, en cada mejilla de derecha a izquierda, como si de un boxeador se tratara y kabuto era la pera de entrenamiento del boxeador.

La cabeza del peli gris hacia un vaivén hacia los lados, cayéndose sus lentes y rompiéndose al contacto con el suelo, también por el impacto de los golpes su mascarilla quedo hecha trizas. Goten después de una buena paliza dada al rostro de kabuto, se detuvo por unos momentos, dejando ver el hinchado, magullado y sangrante rostro de kabuto, el cual escupía sangre de su boca.

"eso es, siente dolor maldito bastardo, sufre lo que yo he sufrido" pensaba la pelirroja chica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba malévolamente al destruido kabuto.

"aun no termino maldito, esto es por sobre pasarse con tayuyaaaa!" grito el molesto sayayin, plantando un poderoso gancho en la mandíbula de kabuto, un golpe tan poderoso y tan seco que llego a levantar un par de metros el cuerpo del chico, el cual cayo como un saco de papas al suelo, quedando noqueado en el acto.

"demonios enano, lo destrozaste sin siquiera dejar caer una gota de sudor" dijo de forma sorpresiva la pelirroja, pero mentalmente se carcajeaba como una loca al ver el cuerpo tendido en el suelo de kabuto.

"jejejej no fue nada, este tipo era un debilucho" dijo el pelinegro chico, mientras se frotaba la cabeza sonriendo como siempre, "lo que no me explico es que hacia alguien como él en el hospital" decía el pequeño sayayin, agachándose para ver mas de cerca al chico de cabello grisáceo.

"eso no lo se goten, tal vez era un pervertido que ingreso al hospital a sobrepasarse con chicas lindas" dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia un lado, tratando de no sonar como si estuviera escondiendo algo del sayayin.

"ummm creo que he visto a este tipo antes" decía goten, moviendo la cabeza de kabuto de un lado a otro, tratando de recordar donde había visto a este chico.

"maldición, espero que no reconozca al idiota de kabuto" pensó con nerviosismo la pelirroja, la cual agarro fuertemente las sabanas de su cama.

"ummm no lo puedo recordar, bueno lo llevare con la hokage" dijo goten levantando el cuerpo de kabuto por arriba de su hombro, para luego voltearse a tayuyá.

"bien nos veremos luego tayuyá, volveré cuando deje al chico con la hokage" dijo el pequeño sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego abrir las ventanas de la habitación, "ah una cosa tayuyá, al volver quisiera saber por ocultas el ki maligno que emana de tu cuello" dijo con un tono serio el menor del clan son, para luego salir volando de la habitación de la chica.

"él ya lo sabia y aun así decidió ayudarme" pensó la sorprendida tayuyá, manteniendo su vista por donde el menor de los sayayin se había ido, "ahora me siento culpable por haberle mentido a la única persona que me ha mostrado compasión" dijo la pelirroja chica, bajando su mirada a sus sabanas.

El sayayin menor de antemano había sentido el ki maligno que emitía el sello de maldición de tayuyá, pero al verla siendo atacada y hacerse amigo de la chica decidió no decir nada sobre eso, pero con la intrusión de este personaje el pequeño sayayin comento el secreto de la pelirroja.

"le diré a lo que he venido a hacer y tal vez con su ayuda, la aldea podría perdonar mis delitos" dijo la pelirroja con voz decidida sabiendo la condición de goten con las demás personas de la aldea, decidiendo que debería quedarse en la aldea y no escapar de su destino en contra de orochimaru, esperado lo mejor para su futuro.

Mientras el pequeño sayayin, este se encontraba volando por los cielos de konoha, con el inconsiente kabuto en su hombro el cual se movia de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus ojos pasaran de blancos a espirales por el viaje movido que le estaba dando el pequeño sayayin.

"ummm creo a verlo visto en los exámenes chunin o alguna que otra parte" decía en voz alta goten, mientras se frotaba la barbilla aun tratando de recordar quien era este sujeto, lo que el menor de los sayayin no noto, fue que su altura de vuelo era muy notoria para los aldeanos de konoha pero sobretodo para una chica de largo cabello negro, que quedo sorprendida a no mas poder al ver a kabuto siendo llevado por goten.

"¿Qué hace esa víbora junto a mi lindo goten?" pregunto la sorprendida chica experta en ilusiones, caminando inconscientemente por el camino que llevaba el sayayin, "sea lo que sea, siguiendo a mi lindo niño sabre lo que esta pasando, siento que algo va a pasar" dijo la pelinegra ex genin del sonido, empezando a seguir a goten por tierra.

(Unos minutos después)

Goten como costumbre de él y su padre, entraba por la ventana de la oficina de tsunade junto a kabuto, el cual recibió un golpe en la cabeza en el marco de la ventana, ya que goten no fue tan delicado como para ver el bienestar de kabuto al entrar.

"veo que la señora hokage no se encuentra en su oficina" dijo el pequeño sayayin, rodeando el escritorio de tsunade para luego tirar en un rincón el cuerpo inconsciente de kabuto, provocando que se golpeara la nuca contra la pared de la habitación, "ups no fue mi intención jejejej" dijo el pequeño sayayin frotándose la nuca, mientras una gota de sudor aparecía detrás de su cabeza.

"¿Qué fue ese ruido?!" grito shizune abriendo de par en par la puerta de entrada a la oficina, encontrando al alumno numero uno de orochimaru con un chichon gigante en su cabeza y a goten el cual solo la miraba con una risa nerviosa.

"es…este puedo explicarlo señorita shizune" dijo rápidamente el sayayin, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente por delante de él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En uno de los restaurantes mas elegantes de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, se podían ver al líder y patriarca del clan son, comiendo como suele comer dejando una pila de platos sucios a su lado, pero esto no era tan sorprendente para los comensales del establecimiento de comida, ya que goku era conocido por sus modeles en la mesa, algo que ya los tenía acostumbrados.

"ummm que rico, la comida de este local es una de mis preferidas" decía goku disfrutando alegremente de su almuerzo, pero este no se encontraba solo si no en una cita para almorzar con nada mas y nada menos que la hokage de la aldea.

"creo que por mas que lo veo, no entiendo donde queda toda esa comida" decía la rubia mujer de forma analítica, mirando extrañamente al sayayin, comiendo entre pausas su almuerzo.

"vegeteret mdeme diasjdjjo qwue nwuewntro wmewmwemodslisbo eest mas aceaeaclerado quejewj de lsood ternrricolas" dijo el líder del clan son con la boca llena, haciendo que tsunade hiciera una mueca de asco.

"goku debes tragar antes de hablar" dijo en tono de reproche la rubia hokage, palabras que hicieron al sayayin tragar de un golpe lo que tenia en su boca.

"perdóname tsunade jejejeje" dijo goku con su típica sonrisa son en su cara, sacando un sonrojo de parte de la hokage, "quise decir que vegeta me dijo que nuestro metabolismo es mas acelerado que de los terrícolas" dijo goku manteniendo su típica sonrisa en sus labios.

"es tan difícil creer que seas un extraterrestre y te veas exactamente igual a nosotros" dijo la rubia mujer, mirando detenidamente los rasgos faciales de goku sin poder evitar sonreír al contemplar la serenidad y alegría que transmitía el sayayin de raza pura.

"pues existen muchos planetas con diferentes formas de vida haya fuera" dijo goku mirando hacia el cielo, acción que hizo a tsunade mirar de igual forma que goku, "es mas, según el señor bills existen doce universos en total" dijo goku sorprendiendo a la rubia sobre esta nueva información.

"wow es increíble, deben existir especies igual de poderosas que tú goku" exclamo la rubia mujer teniendo una animada charla con el sayayin, comiendo de su plato sin dejar de mirar al patriarca del clan son.

"eso seria genial, siempre estoy dispuesto a pelear con guerreros mas poderosos que yo" dijo el entusiasmado sayayin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "es por eso que entreno todos los días, para pelear contra tipos mas fuertes que yo y defender a mis seres queridos" dijo el sayayin con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"eres un gran hombre son goku" dijo la rubia mujer bajando la mirada a su plato, pensando en el objetivo de este almuerzo y como plantearlo, "es por eso que tu deberías ser el hokage de esta aldea" dijo la rubia mujer sin levantar la mirada de su plato, esperando la respuesta del sayayin.

"eehhh? Pero si tú eres la hokage tsunade, además es por eso que te busque junto a naruto" exclamo el sayayin, un poco nervioso por las palabras de la mujer de rubios cabellos.

"lo se goku, pero he estado pensando mucho sobre lo que conlleva este puesto y entre tanto pensar creo que tú eres el indicado para liderar a la aldea" exclamo la mujer de rubios cabellos, un poco cabizbaja al decirle esto al sayayin.

"ummm no lo entiendo tsunade, estabas muy entusiasmada por ser la hokage" dijo el sayayin de raza pura, dejando sus cubiertos de lado para mirar fijamente a tsunade.

"lo estaba goku, pero creo que no soy la mejor influencia para esta aldea" dijo la rubia mujer recordando sus inusuales excesos en la bebida y los juegos de azar, "goku konoha necesita de una persona tan excepcional como tu, el cual podría protegerla el solo sin la necesidad de nadie" dijo la hokage de la aldea, subiendo la mirada hacia los ojos de goku.

"eso no es verdad tsunade, eres una de las mejores personas que jamás haya conocido" dijo el sayayin de cabello negro, mientras tomaba las manos de la mujer entre las suyas, acción que hizo a tsunade enrojecer, "eres leal, decidida, inteligente y debo decir que un mujer muy hermosa" dijo el pelinegro hombre, desviando un poco la mirada ya que sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí al decir eso a la hokage.

"no sabia que pensabas eso de mi goku" dijo la hokage, sin poder evitar sonreír ante las dulces palabras de goku, mostrado una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

"jejejej eso es lo que pienso, es por eso que eres la mejor para el puesto de hokage y o estaré ahí para lo que necesites tsunade" dijo el sayayin volviendo a mirara a la rubia mujer con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, "como estuviste para mí en aquella ocasión" dijo el sayayin de raza pura, con una suave sonrisa que transmitía un sentimiento de amor hacia la rubia mujer.

"gracias son goku, yo también estaré para ti señor sayayin" dijo la hokage de la hoja, con una sonrisa similar a la del sayayin.

Todo se había dicho y la rubia hokage había aclarado sus dudas sobre su puesto, este fue su objetivo al tener esta cita de almuerzo con el sayayin y se había llevado mas de una respuesta por parte de goku, solo hacia falta una cosa para aclarar el sentimiento que llevaba en su interior y esta era la posición ideal para responder su cuestionamiento.

Sus manos estaban juntas la una con la otra, la distancias de sus rostros era la ideal, la mesa estaba estructurada perfectamente para una pareja que compartía su amor al público sin remordimiento, solo se necesitaba inclinar un poco hacia el rostro de goku y completaría lo que anhelaba en esos momentos.

"hazlo tsunade" se dijo mentalmente la hokage de konoha, comenzando a cerrar lentamente sus ojos al igual que goku el cual al ver las intensiones de tsunade, comenzó a hacer lo mismo que ella.

Sus bocas ya estaban a solo unos pocos centímetros de encontrarse, y así llevar a cabo la muestras de cariño mas antigua del mundo, un suave y tierno beso entre una pareja de novios, ya casi podían respirar el aliento de cada uno solo un empujoncito mas y el beso entre el sayayin y la hokage concluiría pero…

"señora hokage, se le solicita su presencia en la torre hokage de inmediato" exclamo un anbu que aparecía de la nada, interrumpiendo por completo el momento de goku y tsunade la cual se molesto en demasía por este hecho.

"espera un poco goku" dijo suavemente la rubia mujer con un tono cariñoso, a lo cual goku dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza manteniendo su posición al igual que la hokage.

"lady tsunade no hay tiem…." El anbu de la hoja no termino de hablar al ser impactado por el gancho de derecha mortífero de la hokage, el cual lo envio de cabeza al aire contra el techo del restaurant, dejando clavado de cabeza como si este fuera una lámpara, quedando a la perspectiva de los demás clientes quienes miraron un momento esto y luego continuaron con sus propias comidas.

"bien, en donde estábamos guapo" dijo la rubia mujer, tomando a goku por el cuello de su dogi, besando de lleno sus labios saboreando cada centímetro de la boca del sayayin, el cual se sorprendió un poco por la intensidad en que la hokage lo besaba, pero sin mas comenzó a dejarse llevar por el contacto bucal entre ellos, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de los cálidos labios de la hokage.

El contacto labial entre la pareja, duro por un par de minutos los cuales sirvieron para la hokage aclarar sus sentimientos hacia el sayayin de raza pura, también la decisión de seguir en su cargo como la líder de la hoja, pero ahora con la promesa de tener a un hombre como el sayayin a su lado, el cual la apoyaría en todo lo que ella necesitara y la defendería por cualquier peligro que se avecinara a su aldea.

"ummm podría acostumbrarme a esto" decía coquetamente al rubia hokage, lamiéndose un poco los labios para luego esbozar una sornisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"jijijiji estuvo bien verdad" dijo el sayayin con su típica sonrisa son en su rostro, acción que hizo sacar un pequeña risilla de la hokage.

"mas que bien querido, ahora ven vamos a la torre hokage" dijo la líder de la hoja, dándole un ligero golpe con su dedo en la nariz del sayayin, comenzando a levantarse de la mesa.

"no hay problema, déjame pagar la cuenta" dijo goku sacando un fajo de billetes, de su bolsillo trasero, haciendo que la hokage abriera muy grandes los ojos al ver tal cantidad de dinero.

"jojojojoj me he ganado la lotería en mas de un sentido con goku" se dijo mentalmente la hokage de cabellera rubia, esperando a que goku terminara de pagar por el almuerzo.

Luego de un animado y emotivo almuerzo, la pareja se dirigió hacia las oficinas de la hokage, donde los esperaba un problema que se le avecinaba a la aldea de konoha, desde luego que la rubia mujer en vez de caminar se subió a la espalda de goku para volar en dirección a la torre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto el cuatro ojos pupilo de orochimaru, este chico que cometió el error de volver a involucrarse con la aldea escondida entre las hojas, y lo peor fue atentar contra una amiga del pequeño sayayin son goten, ahora estaba pagando el precio de ser quien consintiera todo lo que le pedía la serpiente de orochimaru.

"eh.. eh… ¿Dónde diablos me encuentro?" decía entre la conciencia y la inconciencia el peli gris, moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza, solo encontrando una luz en frente de su persona, también sintiendo sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda, sentado en una silla en medio de una habitación obscura.

"kabuto el lame botas de orochimaru, ¿no es así?" dijo en tono sarcástico la voz sensual y burlesca de una de las esposas de gohan, "buenos días feo durmiente, llego la hora de hablar" dijo anko con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, acercando su rostro al de kabuto.

"jejejejej anko mitarashi, la ex alumna de lord orochimaru" dijo en tono burlesco el peli gris, mirando con una mirada retadora a la peli purpura con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, "también conocida como la puta d…." antes de que el peli gris pudiera continuar, el puño de gohan se estrello de lleno contra su rostro.

"wow tranquilo gohan, aun no lo queremos muerto antes de sacarle información" dijo la esposa del sayayin, deteniendo al hijo mayor de goku. Gohan fue el que golpeo duramente en el rostro y tenia todas las intenciones de matar al cuatro ojos.

"disculpa anko, es que no soporto que te insulten a ti y a nadie de mis esposas" dijo el sayayin hijo de goku, apretando el puño firmemente en frente de kabuto, el cual se encontraba botando sangre de su boca y de paso un par de dientes.

"aawwwww eres tan tierno mi amor, yo también te amo" decía la peli purpura, abrazando cariñosamente al sayayin, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al hijo mayor de goku, sacando un sonrojo de gohan.

"uh uh uh, disculpen chicos, pero aun tenemos trabajo por hacer" dijo el experto en tortura psicológica, el hombre con la voz de picoro, ibiki morino interrumpiendo los cariños de anko a gohan.

"tch, eres un amargado cabeza cortada" dijo entre dientes la invocadora de serpientes, sacando una mueca de molestia por parte de ibiki, "deberías encontrar una mujer para dejar de ser un cascarrabias anciano" dijo anko en tono burlesco mientras se acercaba amenazante a kabuto.

"tch, que molestia" dijo el experto en torturas, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dejando a gohan con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

"bien ahora es hora de trabajar, el placer lo dejare para la noche" dijo la esposa de gohan, mientras se tronaba los nudillos mientras un aura negra emanaba de su ser, "dime en estos instantes los planes de la serpiente de orochimaru" dijo la peli purpura parándose en frente del golpeado kabuto.

"jejejeeje haz lo que quieras no diré nada" dijo en forma sínica el peli gris pupilo de orochimaru, levantando la mirada desafiando a anko.

"me parece perfecto, evita no desmayarte pedazo de basura" dijo la peli purpura aumentando su aura asesina, "bien pequeño, hoy es el día en que veras como es el trabajo de mami jejjejejej" dijo anko frotándose el estomago con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"hagas lo que hagas no sacaras nad….PLAF" el sonido de una cachetada resonó por toda la habitación, la mano de anko impacto de lleno contra la mejilla de kabuto, un golpe tan fuerte que hizo volar los lentes de kabuto.

"DIME QUE PALNEA ORCHIMARU… PLAF PLAF PLAF… HABLA MALDITO MIOPE…PLAF PLAF PLAF…" la esposa de gohan clamaba por las respuestas de kabuto, golpeándolo repetidamente a cachetadas dejando las mejillas de kabuto tan rojas como la sangre.

"ee…eeste señor ibiki" dijo el nervioso sayayin, el cual veía muy sorprendido como cacheteaban furiosamente a kabuto, "¿esa es la forma normal de interrogar?" pregunto el sorprendido sayayin a un inmutable ibiki.

"bueno gohan, esta seria la forma amable de anko de sacar información" dijo el hombre de las cicatrices en la cabeza, mientras se frotaba la barbilla, "te contare que antes de que entraras en la vida de anko, ella podría llegar a matar al ninja que interrogamos" dijo él cabeza rapada, viendo como anko continuaba golpeando al peli gris.

"¿Qué quiere decir señor picor…. Digo ibiki" pregunto gohan casi llamando al hombre de cabeza rapada señor picoro, haciendo que este levantara una ceja.

"ella antes era una chica sombría en su interior, ocultando su verdadero ser en una faceta de mujer sínica y sarcástica" exclamo ibiki relatado el pasado de anko al sayayin, "pero al llegar tú, anko ha cambiado a una chica feliz y espontánea, mostrando sus verdaderas ganas por vivir, y por eso te lo agradezco gohan" dijo el hombre de cabeza rapada, poniendo una mano en el hombro de gohan.

"yo daría lo que fuera por anko y las demás, mientras ellas me entregan su amor y compañía en todo momento, yo soy el que está agradecido con ellas" dijo gohan con voz suave, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

"y la aldea completa esta agradecido con tu familia por llevarnos mas cerca de la paz con las demás aldeas" dijo con una sonrisa ibiki, haciendo asentir al sayayin.

"esa es nuestra meta y la llevaremos a cabo" dijo gohan levantando el puño derecha al cielo, con una mirada determinada en su rostro. Ibiki solo miraba al joven sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que él y su familia lograrían ese objetivo.

"uffff esta escoria ninja ha salido difícil de convencer" dijo la peli purpura acercándose a gohan e ibiki, mientras se frotaba la palma derecha.

"ummm veo que has perdido condición anko jejejej" dijo ibiki en tono burlesco, sacando un resoplido de molestia por parte de anko, "tal vez debería usar el ultimo recurso con este puberto, si sabes a lo que me refiero" comento ibiki guiñándole un ojo a la esposa de gohan, la cual abrió los ojos unos instantes, para luego su rostro se deformara a una sonrisa maliciosa.

"buena idea anciano jejejejejej" dijo entre risas la mujer de cabello purpura, sacando un kunai de su bolsa trasera. "ok entonces eres un chico muy rudo ¿verdad?" dijo de forma sarcástica la esposa de gohan, mientras hacia girar el kunai en su dedo índice.

"jejeje ¿Qué diablos harás? ¿Cortarme la garganta?" dijo el peli gris respondiendo de forma sarcástica el alumno de orochimaru, escupiendo una mezcla de sáliva y sangre de su boca.

"oh por supuesto que cortare algo, pero no sería tu garganta" exclamo la peli purpura, apuntando al peli gris con el kunai justo en frente de sus ojos.

"claro, adelante sácame los ojos aun así no hablare maldita mujer" dijo el desafiante discípulo de orochimaru, intentando parecer amenazante ante anko.

"¿sacarte los ojos? ¿Qué crees que soy una sádica que disfruta sacando los ojos de mis victimas?" dijo la esposa de gohan, tomándose el pecho fingiendo que las palabras de kabuto la habían herido.

"grrrr ya basta de tonterías! Si vas a hacer algo solo hazlo!" grito el molesto e impaciente kabuto comenzando a perder la paciencia con la esposa del sayayin.

"wow que impaciente chico tengo en mis manos jajajajaj" decía anko en forma de burla riéndose a carcajadas del peli gris, "antes de empezar me gustaría decir que tu adolescencia será muy aburrida jejejejje" exclamo anko con un ligero tono culpa en su voz, empezando a apuntar hacia los genitales de kabuto.

"eee… n..no e..espera ¿Qué apuntas?" decía muy nervioso el lame botas de orochimaru, comenzando a sudar frio por su frente, empezando a percatarse de las intenciones malignas de anko hacia su persona.

"te lo dije chico, tu pubertad será tan aburrida" dijo la peli purpura haciendo su brazo hacia atrás, lista para lanzar el kunai directamente al órgano reproductor del peli gris, el cual en estos momentos experimentaba el miedo absoluto en un hombre.

"es…espera! No lo hagas por favor" suplicaba patéticamente la victima de anko, pero la chica no hacia caso de las palabras de kabuto y seguía dándole vuelo al kunai con su brazo, "bien bien, te dire todo pero por favor no me castres, te lo ruego no lo hagas" decía el peli gris accediendo completamente a las demandas de anko, mientras miraba con horror como la peli purpura poco a poco baja el kunai.

"excelente chico miope, ahora comienza a cantar todo lo que sepas del maldito cara de serpiente" dijo la peli purpura con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, mientras gohane ibiki levantaban el pulgar en forma de victoria.

(Después de que kabuto soltara casi toda la información de su interrupción en konoha)

"esa es la información que logramos rescatar del miope de kabuto" exclamo anko, dando su reporte a la hokage, la cual se encontraba sentada en su escritorio en su oficina, mientras que a su lado se encontraba el sayayin de raza pura con una pose de reflexión.

"la maldita serpiente de orochimaru no se cansa de atentar contra la hoja" dijo con un tono de molestia en su voz la rubia hokage, entrelazando sus dedos poniendo los codos en la mesa, "esta vez eliminaremos a orochimaru por completo" dijo decidida la hokage de la hoja.

"no se preocupe señora hokage, ni siquiera el extinto clan uchiha podra hacernos frente" exclamo la confiada anko, levantando el pulgar derecho a la hokage, mientras gohan sonreía ante la actitud de su esposa.

"eso lo tengo claro anko, pero aun así debemos tener una estrategia en contra de orochimaru" dijo la rubia mujer sabiendo como era la forma de pensar que tenia su antiguo compañero ninja, "odio admitirlo pero esa maldita serpiente de orochimaru es muy astuta" comento la hokage, mientras se ponía a pensar en la forma de contra atacar al sannin de las serpientes.

"no te preocupes tsunade" dijo goku poniendo una mano en el hombro de la mujer, sonriéndole suavemente a la hokage, la cual se sonrojo levemente ante la acción de goku, "además esta es una gran oportunidad de ver los resultados del entrenamiento de los chicos" dijo goku con su típica sonrisa son en sus labios.

"jejejejje jamás podría decir no a esa sonrisa goku, confió plenamente en ti" exclamo la líder de konoha, apoyando su mano en la de goku, mirando directamente a los ojos del sayayin.

"joojojojoj mira eso gohan, creo que la hokage ha caído en los encantos de tu padre" decía como un susurro hacia su esposo la peli purpura, mientras sonreía astutamente al ver la interacción de goku y tsunade.

"jijijiji eso parece" dijo sonriendo el hijo mayor de goku, sonriendo al igual que su esposa.

"bien ¿Cuál es el plan goku?" dijo la hokage de konoha, al sayayin de raza pura, el cual comenzó con la explicación de la estrategia en contra de orochimaru y su absurdo plan en contra dela hoja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que en otro lugar de la hoja, nos podemos encontrar con el pequeño goten junto a la hermosa pelinegra y novia del pequeño sayayin kin, los cuales se dirigían hacia el hospital de konoha a hacerle una pequeña visita a la nueva amiga de goten, la cual era descrita por el sayayin a kin durante el camino hacia el hospital.

"sabes goten, la chica que me describes se asimila mucho a mi antigua amiga del sonido" dijo la pelinegra, mientras entraba de la mano de goten por las puertas del hospital, "tu sabes la chica que me enseño a tocar la flauta" explicaba la pelinegra al menor de los sayayin.

"pensándolo bien, se parece mucho pero ella me dijo que era una ninja de la hierba" dijo goten recordando lo dicho por la pelirroja cuando la conoció.

"ummm tal vez sepa por qué mintió, pero eso lo comprobaremos si es la verdadera tayuyá" exclamo kin casi llegando al cuarto de la pelirroja. Goten al llegar a la puerta dio uno leves toquidos a esta.

"tayuyá soy yo goten" exclamo el sayayin anunciándose a la pelirroja, la cual se sorprendió ante esto y esbozo una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"pasa goten, te estaba esperando" exclamo con su voz natural la pelirroja, pero por dentro se moría de nervios al tener que revelarle su procedencia a la única persona aparte de kin que la trataba con amabilidad y respeto.

"jijijij disculpa si me tarde un poco, pero traje a una amiga que ha querido visitarte" exclamo el sayayin menor, dejando pasar a kin por la puerta y antes que tayuyá replicara a goten por traer visitantes no deseados a su cuarto, quedo sorprendida con la chica que se cernía en frente a su cama.

"k..k..kin ¿eres tu?" pregunto muy confusa y con un tono de sorpresa en su voz, al ver a su amiga de la infancia parada en frente de ella, la cual tenia la misma cara de impresión que la pelirroja.

"ta..attt..tayu mi amiga estas bien!" grito de felicidad la pelinegra de largo cabello, abalanzándose sobre su amiga, abrazándola efusivamente mientras unas pocas lagrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos.

"kin mi gran amiga, me alegra que te encuentres bien después de que orochimaru me llevo" decía con la misma intensidad de felicidad la pelirroja, sin dejar de abrazar a su vieja amiga.

"te extrañe mucho amiga, seguí todas las ordenes de esa maldita serpiente esperando encontrarte algún día" dijo la pelinegra novia de goten, separándose un poco, tomando de las manos a su amiga.

"pensé que jamás te volvería a ver y todo por culpa de orochimaru" dijo tayuyá diciendo el nombre del sannin con asco en su voz, "pero gracias a dios estas bien amiga" dijo la pelirroja volviendo a abrazar cariñosamente a la pelinegra.

"todo fue gracias a goten tayuyá, el fue quien me mostro el verdadero camino a la felicidad" exclamo la pelinegra volviendo la mirada a su sayayin novio, "tayuyá, goten es quien me tendió la mano y confió en mi cuando nadie mas lo hizo" dijo kin mirando cariñosamente al sayayin, el cual tenia su sonrisa son plasmada en el rostro.

"es un gran chico kin, él también me ayudo cuando lo necesite" exclamo tayuyá sonriéndole al menor de los sayayin.

"jajajaj no fue nada" decía goten frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza, mostrando su típica personalidad amable del sayayin, "pero lo que no comprendo, es ¿Por qué tayuyá me dijo que era de otra aldea?" pregunto el confuso goten con una mano en la barbilla.

"de eso quería hablar contigo goten, te he mentido en varias cosas que te he dicho" dijo con un tono de culpa tayuyá, bajando la mirada para no ver los ojos de decepción del sayayin, "has sido muy amable conmigo que he decidido afrontar la verdad de mis acciones" dijo muy decidida la pelirroja, sacando una sonrisa de su amiga y amigo respectivamente.

"habla con confianza tayuyá, aquí no juzgamos a nadie" dijo kin poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja deslenguada.

Goten asintió ante las palabras de aliento, lo cual le dio fuerzas a tayuyá para comenzar el relato de su historia mientras se encontraba bajo los mandatos de la serpiente de orochimaru, comenzando con la triste historia del tratamiento que tenia el cara de serpiente con sus ninjas, el entrenamiento infernal que tuvo que pasar, hasta llegar en como se convirtió en uno de los cuatro del sonido y se le asigno la tarea de infiltrase en la hoja.

"discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes goten" dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz la pelirroja, dejando su vista a las sabanas de su cama, sabiendo que su subia su mirada se encontraría con los ojos de goten.

"no fue tu culpa tayuyá, solo seguías ordenes de orochimaru" exclamo kin poniendo su mano en el hombro de tayuyá en señal de apoyo a su amiga.

"kin tiene razón tayuyá, eras mandada por el maldito cara de serpiente" dijo molesto el pequeño goten, levantando el puño en señal de molestia, "te juro que acabare con él la próxima vez que lo vea" exclamo goten lanzando puños al aire como si orochimaru se encontrara en frente de él.

"yo también ayudare a combatir al bastardo de orochimaru" dijo kin levantando el brazo y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, enseñando que ella estaba de su parte, lo cual saco una sonrisa sincera de tayuyá.

"pero antes quisiera ver esa marca que mencionaste" exclamo goten dirigiendo su mirada al cuello vendado de la pelirroja, "creo que puedo eliminar ese ki de tu cuerpo" dijo el pequeño sayayin sorprendiendo a tayuyá.

"¿t..u puedes hacer eso?" exclamo la anonada chica, sacando una sonrisa de goten, "no sabes como te agradecería que me quitaras este peso de encima goten" exclamo la contenta chica, formando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

"hare mi mejor esfuerzo por quitarte ese sello tayuyá" dijo goten con un tono que trasmitía confianza a lo cual la pelirroja se quito la venda que ocultaba el sello de maldición.

"wow no sabia que algo tan pequeño fuera tan dañino para alguien" exclamo kin analizando con detenimiento la marca en el cuello de tayuyá.

"debes creerlo kin, esta maldita arde como el infierno y solo me trae pesadillas por la noche" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se frotaba el cuello, justamente en el lugar que tenia la marca de maldición.

"yo arreglare eso tayuyá, solo confía en mi" dijo goten con seriedad algo extraño en su persona, acción que saco un rubor de tayuyá haciendo que esta desviara la mirada a la de goten de vergüenza, sacando una sonrisa picarona por parte de kin.

"esta bien goten, hazlo por favor" dijo con un tono de vergüenza la pelirroja, haciendo asentir a goten, el cual puso lentamente su palma en el cuello de la chica, empezando a aumentar su ki lentamente.

"bien ya estoy listo"…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en el escondite de orochimaru a unos kilómetros de konoha, nos encontramos a la serpiente bastarda sannin de las serpientes, viéndose como nuevo, ya que se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, sintiéndose el ninjas mas poderoso del mundo.

"aaahhhh me siento de maravilla, mis poderes se encuentran al máximo" decía el sannin invocador de serpientes, flexionando sus brazos de un lado a otro.

"me alegra mi señor orchimaru" dijo un ninja vestido de forma similar al sannin, el cual usaba el cabello largo atado en una cola, de test morena y de edad similar a tayuyá, a su lado se encontraba un ninja regordete de cabello anaranjado y al lado contrario un chico de cabello azulado claro casi blanco de test blanca y los labios pintados de negro, los tres hincados con una rodilla en el suelo.

"ahora no tengo rival que se me compare, destruiré la hoja con este rejuvenecido cuerpo" decía muy alegra y lleno de confianza el sannin, carcajeándose en la penumbra de su guarida.

"mi señor es un honor pelear junto a usted" decía el lame botas gordo, con la vista al suelo, "todo ya está organizado para la resurrección del clan uchiha" dijo el gordo ninja de orochimaru, realizando un chasquido de dedos para que las luces del interior de la guarida se prendieran al instante.

"excelente, maravilloso, espectacular jjujujujujujuju" reía malévolamente el sannin invocador de serpientes, al ver decenas de tumbas a su alrededor y cada una de ellas tenia el símbolo uchiha en las tapas de madera, las que encajonaban los cadáveres del clan uchiha.

"como usted ordeno, la tumba marcada es la de fugaku uchiha" exclamo el ninja de test morena, apuntando a la tumba central de los uchiha, donde se encontraba el ex marido de mikoto.

"¿Qué rayos esperan? Una invitación, habrán esa maldita caja de una vez" grito en forma de orden la serpiente palida, a lo cual sus subordinados raudos y veloces hicieron lo mandado por orochimaru.

Al abrir la tapa de la caja, el cuerpo palido y esquelético aun con vestigios de carne pútrida en sus huesos, el cuerpo de fugaku uchiha caía en frente de orochimaru, a lo que él lo levanto lentamente del suelo, sonriéndole maliciosamente al cadáver.

"hola fugaku, es hora de volver a la vida mi amigo y juntos llevaremos a la destrucción a konoha jujujujujuju" decía riendo entre dientes el pálido hombre, sosteniendo de los hombros al difunto hombre.

"pero señor aun no es tiempo de revivir al clan uchiha, su cuerpo sufriría por el desgaste de chakra" advirtió el peli largo de grisáceo cabello, pero estas palbras calaron mal en orochimaru que con solo una mirada acciono el sello del chico, "aahhhh no… por favor" gritaba el chico, cayendo al suelo de rodillas tomándose el cuello con dolor.

"insensato, solo reviviré a fugaku para poder corromperlo a mi manera y me jure lealtad en nombre de su clan" exclamo el sonriente orochimaru, dejando en paz al chico de labios pintados.

"perdóneme lord orochimaru" se disculpo el chico, volviendo a poner su rodilla en el suelo y bajar su cabeza en señal de respeto al sannin.

"sin mas interrupciones, vuelve fugaku, **edo tensei"** dijo el sannin invocador de serpientes, después de realizar unos sellos de manos que volvieron a la vida a fugaku, pero este con una mejor forma mas humana que antes, ahora con su sharingan recuperado.

"¿Dónde estoy?" dijo el uchiha padre de sasuke, mirando de un lado a otro recién acostumbrándose al volver a la vida, hasta darse cuenta a quien tenia al frente de su persona, "señor orochimaru!" dijo en tono de sorpresa el uchiha, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos atrás.

"bienvenido al mundo de los vivos fugaku, te doy la bienvenida a mi acogedora guarida" dijo orochimaru abriendo sus manos de lado a lado, esto en señal de bienvenida al uchiha.

"pero no entiendo lo que pasa, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que itachi me asesino a mi y a mikoto" dijo el uchiha con confusión, pero estando muy equivocado al decir que mikoto había muerto ya que no fue así, y esto le hacia mucha gracia a orochimaru.

"oh dios esto será muy fácil" pensó con malicia el sannin de la hoja, intentando no reírse a carcajadas, "veras fugaku tu esposa o ex esposa no ha muerto es mas ahora vive feliz de la vida con otro hombre" dijo en un tono casi burlesco orochimaru, provocando la ira de fugaku.

"QUEE! Eso no puede ser posible, ella siempre me respeto, aun después de muerto me debe lealtad" dijo el iracundo uchiha, pisoteando fuertemente en señal de molestia, "es una maldita perra! Juro que la encontrare y la matare a ella y su amante!" dijo fugaku con el sharingan encendido a mil.

"tranquilo amigo, que tal si te digo que si unimos fuerzas podemos conseguir eso y mas" exclamo orochimaru, acercándose al enfurecido fugaku, poniendo sus brazo alrededor de los hombros del uchiha.

"¿Qué quiere decir señor orochimaru?" pregunto un poco mas controlado el uchiha, volviendo su mirada hacia la cara sonriente de orochimaru.

"juntos llevaremos a cabo lo que no pudo el clan uchiha hace unos años" exclamo el sonriente orochimaru, llamando la atención total de fugaku, "tomaremos el control de la hoja y podras vengarte de todos lo que te hicieron daño en el pasado, que opinas, ¿te apuntas?" dijo orochimaru apartándose de fugaku, estando frente a frente a él, tendiéndole la diestras en señal de cerrar el trato.

"acepto señor orochimaru, yo y mi clan estamos bajo su mando" dijo con una sonrisa cinica el padre de itachi y sasuke, apretando la mano derecha con la suya, señal que el uchiha y el sannin estaban de acuerdo con el ataque a konoha.

"excelente fugaku, ahora con nuestra unión nada ni nadie podrá detenernos" dijo orochimaru riendo malvadamente, sacando una sonrisa socarrona de fugaku. Mientras esto pasaba una pequeña serpiente aparecía en una nube de humo en frente del sannin, "este día no puede ser mejor, es una carta de kabuto jejejejej…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora espero les haya agradado la historia esta por terminar su primera temporada solo falta un par de capítulos mas, también les dire que falta poco para que se cumpla un año desde que publique mi primera historia y como celebración la reescribire mucho mejor y de capítulos mas largos y emocionantes sin mas alucard77 fuera. QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	41. Chapter 41

Que tal mis queridos lectores, se lo que piensan, ¿Cómo alucard77 actualiza después de solo unos días? La respuesta es sencilla, es porque los quiero a cada uno de ustedes que dejan su review (a los que no dejan un comentario se pueden ir a la mierda, pencas culiaos) que llegaron a 19, lo que me inspiro a ponerle bueno al capítulo que leerán ahora, y como regalo lo actualizo lo mas pronto posible, solo quiero que vean como yo soy diferente a otros escritores, soy único, sin mas respondo a sus comentarios.

gokusayayin9: ya veras cuando reescriba el protector uchiha, será un bum de historia, el harem lo acelerare como me plazca ya que no soy un escritor que escribe historias cliché de animes, gracias por el apoyo.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: oh por supuesto mi amigo, orochimaru no sabe en que se mete, gracias por el apoyo.

jair d: serpiente hecha escoria veo yo ajajjaja pero no espoileare nada, goten al ser tan inocente causa que las chicas lo quieran, ahh fugaku no adelantare nada con él, este goku no es como el anime, es mas listo algunas veces, gracias por el apoyo.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: orochimaru es capaz de lo que sea con tal de llevar a cabo sus planes.

angelmoronix4: fugaku se llevara una paliza pero será goku?, orochimaru de por si tiene un nube negra en su cabeza, pues el hijo de gohan y anko lo veras en shippuden, gracias por el apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: exactamente todo lo que has dicho es lo correcto mi amigo, si la voz de carlos segundo es genial, ya que ibiki y piccolo es Woody de toy story jjajaj gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: fue una excelente idea la tuya amigo, una excelente forma de terminar la primera temporada de la historia, claro que saben sobre fugaku kabuto soltó todo en el interrogatorio casi todo, no sigas pidiendo a zosui, la verdad ya me esta hartando, gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: que retos, el mundo ninja no tiene grandes retos, en shipudden recién llegaran los rivales para los son, gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: gracias amigo muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Calzonesenllamas: si me apoyas por lastima o solo esfuerzo no lo hagas, yo solo escribo una historia que agrade a mis lectores.

Guest: no weon que idea mas mala de mierda pedazo de bestia.

maxigiampieri2012: siempre hago lo mejor para ustedes, jajaj a kabuto casi lo castran por idiota, como sufrio ese miopes jajaja, no esperes ese encuentro que mencionaste tengo algo mejor para fugaku, gracias por el apoyo.

Albertino155: aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: oh si kabuto se lo busco y lo encontró, una paliza por anko y casi su perdida de su amigo, tayuyá y kin amigas desde la infancia lo invente yo para goten tenga mas chicas, gracias por el apoyo.

Blamasu: jjajaja le dieron una buena al cuatro ojos jeje, goku y tsunade ya han avanzado mucho en su relación, goten es un picaro ya tiene a otra chica mas son dos pelirrojas para el pequeño sayayin, fugaku se la llevara feo volverá al infierno donde pertenece, gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: kabuto es un maldito que se merece lo que le pase y lo maten a golpes, una nueva vida para tayuyá pero que las novias de goten no se enteren que bofeteo al sayayin, goku ya casi tienen una nueva chica, orochimaru será hecho bolsa ajjaja gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: aun no se lo de kaguya y bills ya vere, tayuyá se vengo todas contra kabuto el idiota mas grande de todos, golpes tras golpes recibió kabuto que quedo con la cara hinchada, la siguiente batalla será epica amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: si ya saben.

Arqchevo: fugaku es así, un pedazo de anciano que no merecía a mikoto, ufff como se las verán los peones de orochimaru y el propio orochimaru, una cosa amigo, solo digo que no recuerdes los demás capítulos si no que dejes tu review en los capítulos anteriores diciendo que te gusto sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Listo amigos, espero que les guste el capitulo, las series que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 41: el plan de goku es llevado a cabo, una pelea para la historia.

"bien estoy listo" exclamo el pequeño sayayin, comenzando a implantar su ki en la marca de maldición de la pelirroja chica.

"vamos goten tu puedes" decía la pelinegra kin, parada a un lado de su sayayin novio, con las manos entre lazadas como si estuviera orando por su novio, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido, empezando a sentir como la energía negativa de tayuyá recorría la palma de su mano.

"tch maldita cosa, sal de su cuerpo en este instante!" pensaba goten comenzando a ser rodeado por un aura dorada mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color, acto que sorprendió a la pelirroja mujer.

"dios goten se ve demasiado lindo cuando se enoja" pensó tayuyá viendo fijamente la mirada molesta de goten, dejándose llevar por los ojos esmeralda del chico sin pensar en la sensación de ser liberada del sello de orochimaru hasta que… "aucchhh que mierda esto arde como el diablo!" dijo adolorida la pelirroja, volviendo su mirada a la mano de goten la cual emanaba un aura oscura que tomaba la forma de una serpiente de tamaño medio.

"tranquila tayuyá, falta poco para sacar esta cosa de ti" decía el sayayin menor, tratando de tranquilizar a tayuyá, la cual se mantuvo lo mas quieta posible lo cual hizo que goten lograra sacar casi por completo la serpiente purpura casi transparente.

"aghhhh demonios eso dolió mucho!" grito la pelirroja volviendo a ponerse la palma en su cuello, sobando la parte afectada para que el dolor bajara un poco, mientras goten tenia a la serpiente enrollada en su brazo.

"maldita serpiente, jamás volverás a dañar a ningún ser vivo!" como lo dijo goten, aumento su ki tanto que el sello en forma de serpiente desapareció en un destello de luz, "listo, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por esa cosa de nuevo tayuyá" exclamo goten con su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

"gra…gracias goten, te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi" dijo la ruborizada chica, bajando su mirada a sus pies sin miarar directamente a los ojos de goten, el cual estaba igual de sonrojado.

"bien hecho cariño" dijo kin abrazando fuertemente a su sonrojado novio, pero estas palabras llamaron la atención de la pelirroja la cual, volvió su mirada de inmediato a kin.

"¿cariño?" se pregunto en su mente tayuyá, mirando de forma confusa al sayayin siendo abrazado amorosamente por la pelinegra, "se..s..sera que ellos dos…" pensaba preocupada la pelirroja, al ver como su interés hacia goten y su oportunidad con él se esfumaba de sus manos.

"ten tu recompensa por ser tan bueno corazón" dijo la pelinegra de cabello largo, besando directamente en los labios del sayayin, dejando a una tayuyá con la boca abierta y un gran sonrojo en su cara, viendo como su amiga de la infancia y su nuevo amigo demostraban su afecto abiertamente.

"jejejeje eso es vergonzoso kin, aunque siempre me gusta eso de besar" decía el pequeño sayayin frotando su nuca, bajando su cabeza de vergüenza al piso.

"jejejeje eres tan lindo amor" dijo kin con una risilla risueña dándole un pequeño golpe juguetón en el hombro del pequeño sayayin.

"ee…espera kin, eso quiere decir que tu y goten son…" exclamo tartamudeando la pelirroja, apuntando a goten y kin varias veces, manteniendo su sonrojo en su rostro, sacando un pequeña risa de la pelinegra, sabiendo a lo que se refería su antigua amiga.

"es cierto tayu, yo soy una de las novias de son goten, el chico mas lindo del mundo" dijo dulcemente la pelinegra, apretando los cachetes de goten sacando un sonrojo de su novio.

"oh ya me lo temia, que fueras una de las novias de got…. Espera dijiste novias!" dijo alzando mucho la voz la pelirroja saltando de la cama y ponerse en frente de la pareja.

"si así es tayu, soy una de las novias de mi amado goten" exclamo de forma natural kin, notándose un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, a lo que la pelirroja miro de mala forma a goten, comenzando a malinterpretar las cosas.

"PERVERTIDO!"….PLAFFF! sonó una cachetada de tayuyá hacia el pequeño sayayin, el cual dio un par de pasos atrás después de ser abofeteado por la pelirroja.

"ayayayayay ahora que hice" decía el pobre goten, frotándose continuamente la mejilla derecha donde fue golpeado. Kin por su lado quedo impresionada al ver como fue golpeado su novio.

"y eso no es nada enano, ahora veras" dijo molesta tayuyá, alzando su mano para golpear otra vez al pequeño sayayin, lanzando su golpe en contra de goten, el cual se tapo la cara con sus manos, pero el golpe jamás llego.

"detente tayuyá, sé que somos amigas pero no dejare que le vuelvas a pegar o decir que es un pervertido a mi goten" dijo la pelinegra en un tono peligroso a la ex ninja del sonido, mientras sostenía la muñeca de la chica.

"que dices kin, este enano es un pervertido al estar con mas chicas aparte de ti" se defendió la pelirroja liberándose del agarre de su amiga, la cual dio un largo suspiro al escuchar las erróneas palabras de su vieja amiga de la infancia.

"tu no lo entiendes tayu, yo soy la que decidí estar con goten a pesar de que tenga mas novias aparte de mi" exclamo la pelinegra con una cara seria en su rostro, lo cual dejo un poco confundida a tayuyá.

"no tiene sentido kin, ¿Cómo un chico como él puede estar con mas chicas? Eso no es natural" dijo la pelirroja apuntando acusadoramente contra goten, el cual no entendía que demonios estaba pasando aquí, solo seguía acariciándose la mejilla para bajar el ardor de la cachetada.

"ok tayu, mejor siéntate y te contare todo al respecto a la situación de goten" exclamo la pelinegra, sentándose en el borde de la cama, haciendo que su vieja amiga la imitara y se sentara a su lado.

"bien kin, todo por nuestra amistad escuchare que quieres decir como defensa por ese pervertido!" exclamo aun molesta tayuyá, volviendo a apuntar acusadoramente al sayayin, el cual se mantenía tranquilo sentado en el piso.

Así fue como la pelinegra novia de goten, comenzó con el relato del porque goten tenia como ley o derecho a mas de una novia y futuras esposas para el futuro, ya que este estaba involucrado en la ley de restauración de clanes, lo cual le daba casi como una obligación tener mas de una esposa al cumplir la mayoría de edad, justo como su padre y hermano lo hacían.

También kin aprovecho de explicar lo que hizo goten por ella, como lo conoció en el bosque de la muerte durante el examen chunin, como la ayudo y le dio una nueva esperanza de vida en la hoja, y lo mas importante como fue que se enamoró del chico de cabellos rebeldes, además de darle un breve explicación del entrenamiento que hace junto a goten para desbloquear su ki.

"así es la vida que he tenido en la aldea, y ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en el mundo" exclamo kin levantándose de la cama mientras se acercaba a goten, sacando un pequeño pañuelo desinféctate de su bolsa trasera, "todo se lo debo a mi lindo y amado goten" decía la pelinegra con dulzura en su voz, comenzando a limpiar la mejilla de goten.

"gracias kin, también fue un gran gusto conocerte jejejeje" decía entre risas goten, frotándose la nuca como gesto único en él y su familia.

"te quiero" dijo suavemente la pelinegra, dándole un casto beso al sayayin en los labios todo esto a la vista de la pelirroja, la cual solo se cruzaba de brazos ante los actos de amor entre kin y goten.

"tch bien confiare en las palabras de kin por ahora, pero eso no deja que piense que seas un pervertido" exclamo la pelirroja con un rubor en sus mejillas, volteando la mirada hacia un lado.

"ijijijiji oye kin, ¿Qué es un pervertido?" pregunto casi como un susurro a la pelinegra, la cual se hecho a reír por la pregunta inocente de goten, el cual quedo muy confuso ante esto.

"luego te digo, ahora debemos dejar descansar a tayu por ahora, mañana hablaremos con la hokage sobre la inclusión en konoha" exclamo la pelinegra ayudando a que goten se levantara del suelo.

"gracias kin, también a ti enano pervertido" dijo la pelirroja con un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras se acomodaba en la cama otra vez.

"de nada tayuyá, buenas noches" exclamo goten frotándose la cabeza mientras salía del cuarto de la chica junto a su novio de cabello negro.

"buenas noches tayu, nos vemos mañana" se despidió kin, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, para luego irse con el pequeño sayayin fuera del hospital, dejando a tayuyá sola con sus pensamientos sobre el enano sayayin que la atraía.

"con que la ley de restauración de clanes ehh" dijo la pelirroja acomodando su cabeza con la almohada, sonriendo levemente con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, justamente en la terraza de la torre hokage, nos podemos encontrar a los siguientes ninjas de la aldea de la hoja y una kunoichi de la arena: shikamaru, choji, ino, kiba, hinata, shino, naruto, Sakura, sasuke, goten, fuu, kin, Karin, tenten, neji, lee y temari. Los cuales se encontraban en formación en frente de la hokage tsunade, a su lado el sayayin de raza pura son goku y a su derecha se encontraba su pupila shizune con un documento en sus manos.

Todos habían sido llamados de urgencia por la hokage, cancelando todas y cada una de las misiones que sus equipos tenían por ese día, misiones de bajo rango que no importaban mucho y tenían una baja prioridad.

"bien chicos, se preguntaran por que los he mandado a llamar con tanta urgencia" exclamo la rubia hokage con voz de mando, como si de un líder comandara a su pelotón de soldados, "ayer hemos descubierto a un espía de la aldea del sonido" dijo la rubia mujer moviéndose de un lado a otro, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"descubierto, pero si yo fui quien lo descubrí" exclamo goten en voz alta, mientras se rascaba la mejilla, sacando una sonrisa de sus novias, por la actitud encantadora del sayayin.

"lo se goten, solo es una forma de decir" dijo suavemente la rubia mujer, acariciando los rebeldes cabellos de su próximo hijastro.

"ok señora tsunade" dijo goten con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, sacando un suspiro de amor de cada una de sus novias, mientras tsunade se mordía el labio por no hacer lo mismo que las chicas al ver a tan inocente pero fuerte criatura.

"espero que algún día me digas mamá" pensó la rubia mujer mirando detenidamente el bello rostro del pequeño sayayin, "bien dejando eso de lado, a través de un interrogatorio conocemos las intenciones del sonido contra la hoja o mejor dicho orochimaru contra la hoja" dijo muy seriamente la hokage de la hoja, volviendo a caminar de izquierda a derecha.

"no puedo creer que esa maldita serpiente no haya aprendido la lección" dijo comento el hijo de mikoto, una frase muy acertada por parte de sasuke, lo cual hizo asentir a varios de los ninjas incluso a la hokage.

"concuerdo contigo sasuke, pero esta vez ha llegado demasiado lejos con tal de destruir a la hoja y eso te afecta a ti, tu madre y hermano" exclamo la rubia mujer, poniéndose en frente del chico para darle la noticia mas importante sobre el ataque a la hoja, "orochimaru ha revivido al clan uchiha para atacar a la aldea" dijo la rubia mujer poniendo la palma de su mano en el hombro del chico.

Sasuke quedo en total shock al escuchar esto, la gente que conoció en su infancia, su padre volvía a la vida, solo para destruir a la aldea que tanto quería y amaba, sentimientos encontrados invadían a sasuke, la confusión se hacia presente y se reflejaba en su rostro, algo que goku noto y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

"hijo" dijo goku apareciendo a un costado de tusnade, llamando la atención de sasuke, "se que estas pensando pero ellos ya no son las personas que conociste" exclamo goku hablando con la pura verdad.

"pa…pá" dijo el uchiha levantando la vista hacia su padre, mientras tsunade se hacía a un lado para que goku se hincara en una rodilla al suelo, para estar justo al nivel de su uchiha hijo.

"esas personas son solo cadáveres que se mueven a voluntad del cara de serpiente" explico goku a sasuke el cual asentía ante las palabras de goku, el cual tenía una sonrisa suave en sus labios, "tu familia está aquí hijo, tu madre tus hermanos, todos vivimos en esta aldea, la cual tú debes proteger con todo tu poder" dijo goku sin evitar abrazar cariñosamente al pelinegro.

"si papá, defenderá a konoha con todo mi poder, te hare orgulloso de mi" dijo decidido el uchiha menor, devolviendo el abrazo a su padre, el cual se encontraba desde hace mucho, muy orgulloso de su hijo.

"bien ya lo escucharon, quiero esa actitud en ustedes" dijo la rubia a los demás miembros de la hoja, los cuales tenían caras firmes y decididas en sus rostros, "no solo el clan uchiha se ira contra nosotros, también se me ha informado que algunos anbus raíz caído han sido revividos por orochimaru" informo la hokage de konoha, sacando murmullos entre los genin y chunin de la hoja.

"por lo que se, esos tipos tenían el mas alto rango en la hoja y su poder superaba a un jounin con facilidad" exclamo con preocupación el hermano menor de hana inuzuka.

"si, si chico perro, ellos eran fuertes en el pasado pero ahora yo se que ustedes pueden superarlos o no goku" exclamo la rubia líder de la hoja, volviendo su mirada al sayayin de raza pura.

"así es tsunade, desde comenzaron el entrenamiento de la familia son, ustedes han superados sus limites en varias veces" dijo goku con las manos en la cadera y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "se que ustedes serán la próxima generación que protegerán el planeta, esta es la mejor prueba que ustedes tendrán para medir sus habilidades" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, a lo que los chicos pasaron de dudosos a una actitud decidida.

"además no los dejaremos solos en esta pelea, estarán en escuadrones que protegerán varios cuadrantes alrededor de la aldea" exclamo la rubia mujer de forma tranquilizadora hacia los pequeños ninjas, "cada escuadros será comandado por un jounin de excelencia el cual evitara cualquier perdida en el combate" exclamo la rubia mujer, siguiendo el plan de goku.

"además yo estaré ahí al igual que goten, les juro por mi vida que nadie morirá en esta batalla" dijo muy serio y decidido el sayayin, dando por hecho que la pelea la tenían ganada de antemano.

"bien ya todo dicho, shizune pasa a decir los escuadrones de combate y el lugar que deberán defender" ordeno la rubia mujer, dando espacio a su alumna de dirigirse a los genin y chunin de konoha.

"cuando diga sus nombre se acercan a mi por favor y les daré la posición correcta de defensa" exclamo la pelinegra de corto cabello, "los primeros son, shikamaru nara, choji akimichi, kiba inuzuka y shino aburame" exclamo shizune, mientras veía el documento que tenía en sus manos.

"excelente, los chicos mandan" dijo kiba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, al que sus compañeros poco y nada le prestaron atención.

"ufff viejo que aburrido, un hablador y un callado en el equipo que problemático" exclamo con fastidio el nara, mientras se frotaba la cabeza sacando una vena de enojo por parte de kiba, mientras shino no se inmutaba.

"que dijiste chico aburrimiento" dijo el molesto kiba, mostrando el puño cerrado al nara, el cual no le presto atención a kiba.

"basta chico perro, shizune nómbrales el líder de su escuadrón" exclamo la hokage, mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz en señal de molestia con los chicos.

"su líder de escuadrón es son Mei" dijo la pelinegra en tono normal mostrando en un pequeño mapa de la hoja el sector que deberían defender, a lo que los chicos asintieron reconociendo el sector.

"hablando de ella, le dije que estuviera aquí para encontrarse con su escuadron" dijo la rubia mujer notando que Mei no apareció a la reunión de ninjas, "¿sabes algo de ella goku?" pregunto curiosa la rubia, mirando al sayayin que tenia una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"jejejejeje solo se que hoy dormirá hasta tarde jejejejej" exclamo un poco nervioso goku, mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha con una risa nerviosa denotando su nerviosismo.

(Mientras en el hogar de goku)

En la habitación correspondiente al sayayin, se podía notar una figura de mujer de cabellera rojiza, solo tapada hasta la cintura por las blancas sabanas de la cama, mostrando su espalda desnuda y su rostro tranquilo al dormir.

"oh goku, si sigue así, sigue mi súper sayayin" decía entre sueños la ex mizukage, mientras un hilillo de saliva salía de su boca y una sonrisa pervertida adornaba su tierno rostro.

(Volviendo con la hokage y los chicos)

"bueno no importa por ahora, shizune los siguientes" ordeno la hokage, volviendo a las asignación de los equipos.

"los siguientes son, ino yamanaka, Sakura haruno, son fuu y temari de la arena" exclamo shizune a lo que las chicas se acercaron con caras satisfechas en sus rostros.

"wow chicas al poder, demos lo mejor Sakura" dijo ino muy animada, chocando los puños con su peli rosa amiga.

"yo te apoyo ino" respondió con una sonrisa Sakura, respondiendo al gesto de su amiga.

"demostremos a esos cadáveres el poder del viento fuu" exclamo temari a la peli verde, mirando con determinación en sus ojos a la chica de piel morena.

"lo mismo digo temari, mostrémosles la combinación de nuestros poderes" respondió fuu, con una sonrisa. Las chicas de este equipo tenían la ventaja de conocerse a la perfección y todo por el amor que le tenían a goten.

"su líder de escuadrón será kakashi hatake" exclamo shizune, haciendo lo mismo que el escuadrón pasado pero esta vez era una ubicación contrariara a lo de los chicos.

"déjenme adivinar, kakashi se retrasó otra vez" dijo tsunade pellizcando el puente de su nariz, como en unos momentos le llegara un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"así es lady tsunade, el jounin kakashi se retrasó nuevamente y no sabemos el por qué" exclamo dando un leve suspiro shizune, sacando una gota de sudor del escuadrón kakashi.

"maldición kakashi, debe estar con 18" dijo la rubia mujer, adivinando certeramente lo que estaba haciendo el enmascarado en esos momentos.

(Con kakashi)

"vamos kakashi, tienes una reunión importante en esto momentos" decía la rubia androide, la cual intentaba quitarse a kakashi el cual estaba abrazado de sus piernas mientras su cabeza la tenia en el estomago de 18, sin querer separarse de su esposa.

"no, no, no puedo dejarlas solas en estos momentos y si te pasa algo o la bebe da indicios de nacer!" decía el preocupado peli gris, sacando una gota de sudor de 18 a la cual se le notaba un poco el estomago abultado.

"kakashi solo tengo 4 meses de embarazo" exclamo la rubia mujer, mientras inconscientemente acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos de su hombre.

"ohhh es verdad, pero aun así no quiero dejarte sola mi amor" dijo dulcemente el enmascarado, levantándose del suelo y quedar de frente con la androide.

"es tu deber kakashi, solo será unos momentos y volverás a mi corazón" exclamo dulcemente la rubia androide, acariciando la barbilla de su marido con amor.

"esta bien, volveré lo mas rápido posible, te amo" dijo kakashi dándole un beso rápido a su mujer aun con la mascara puesta para luego desaparecer en una lluvia de hojas.

"ahí va un padre primerizo" exclamo al viento la androide con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, "y también el hombre que me robo el corazón" decía la rubia mujer, con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas y las manos en el corazón:

(Volviendo con la reunión ninja)

"bueno no importa ya llegara, continua shizune" exclamo la rubia hojage, dando un largo suspiro de molestia.

"los siguientes son el equipo gai y como su líder será son tsume y son mabui" exclamo shizune a lo que los tres genin, se acercaron a la pelinegra la cual les mostro el punto de posición.

"ohhh yo quería estar con goten" dijo tenten dejando caer sus brazos a los costados, sacando una gota de sudor de sus compañeros de equipo.

"no te preocupes tenten, yo te protegeré con el poder de la juventud" decía el mini clon de gai, levantando el pulgar derecho a tenten mientras su dientes relucían con el sol.

"uffff no querrás decir que yo tendré que protegerte si te excedes" exclamo tenten con un suspiro de aburrimiento sin prestar mucha atención a lee, "además jamás podrías compararte con goten, mejor déjalo así lee" exclamo tenten volviendo a su lugar de formación, dejando a lee llorando una cascada de lagrimas.

"ohhh gai sensei, me han rechazado nuevamente uh uh uh" grito el cejon chico, gritando hacia el cielo, sacando bufidos de los presentes los cuales sentían vergüenza ajena por el chico de cejas pobladas.

"bi….en, después de tan vergonzosa escena, ¿Dónde están tsume y mabui? Goku" pregunto la rubia hokage, volteando hacia el sayayin de raza pura el cual tenía una mano en la barbilla, en posición de pensamiento.

"ummmm ahora que lo recuerdo, mabui se sentía mal del estómago ya que en estos días ha devuelto el desayuno en varias ocasiones" dijo goku recordando la rara actitud de su morena esposa, "así que hoy fue al hospital a hacerse un chequeo médico y tsume tuvo que ir a la finca inuzuka por algunos problemas con los perros" informo goku con una voz normal, mientras shizune, tsunade y las chicas presentes miraban sorprendidas al sayayin, el cual no notaba los síntomas notables de mabui.

"señor goku, la señora mabui podría…." Pero antes que temari terminara de hablar, fue detenida por la hokage, poniendo su palma en la cara de la chica en forma de señal para que se detuviera, mientras denegaba con la cabeza.

"gracias por la información goku, pero mabui no tiene nada malo, ya comprenderás" exclamo la rubia líder de konoha, sonriendo suavemente al sayayin, el cual tenia una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"esta bien tsunade" dijo algo confuso goku, dejándolo con la duda del sobre estaban hablando las chicas sobre mabui y que es lo que le sucedía.

"bien el cuarto equipo shizune, por favor" exclamo la rubia mujer manteniéndose serena, con un tono normal en su voz pero en su interior aun pensaba en lo que a goku se le aproximaba a futuro.

"los siguientes son, naruto uzumaki, Karin uzumaki, son kin y hinata hyuga" exclamo la pelinegra de cabellos cortos, a lo cual lo chicos se sonrieron los unos a los otros, pero por sobre todo hinata y naruto, los cuales se daban miradas cómplices que solo una pareja entiende.

"hagamos lo mejor naruto" dijo la pequeña oji perla, con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras tomaba de la mano tímidamente a su novio.

"lo mismo digo hinata jijijijiji" decía el portador del kyubi, apretando la mano de su novia cariñosamente y con la otra se frotaba la nuca como lo hacen usualmente la familia son, característica que se le había pegado a naruto.

"con todo kin" dijo la pelirroja, mientras se acomodaba los lentes a lo cual la pelinegra volteo a verla.

"y que lo digas Karin, destrozare sus mentes con mis nuevos gentjutsus" exclamo confiada la pelinegra, la cual se encontraba de gran animo después de encontrarse con su vieja amiga de la infancia.

"este es el punto que deberán posicionarse, además su líder será son kushina uzumaki" explico shizune a las chicas y al rubio naruto el cual se alegró de que su madre fuera la que dirigiera el ataque.

"debo suponer que debes saber por qué no llego a la reunión o no goku" exclamo la rubia hokage, al sayayin de raza pura el cual sonrió torpemente a la rubia mujer.

"e….este jejejejejej solo diré que hoy dormirá hasta tarde al igual que Mei" decía goku con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, el cual era adornado por un tinte rojo carmesí en sus mejillas.

"ummmm te comportas muy extraño goku, debes saber algo de kushina que no quieres decir" dijo tsunade mirando a goku con los entre cerrados, el cual solo se limitaba a sonreír y sobarse la parte trasera de su cabeza.

(En la residencia son)

En la habitación del sayayin de raza pura, en la misma cama que descansaba Mei después de una noche de pasión con su marido, descansado apaciblemente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a su lado en la parte izquierda de la cama, se podía lograr divisar una cabellera roja y larga que caía como cascada en la espalda blanca y desnuda de una mujer de hermoso rostro.

Esta era nada mas y nada menos que kushina uzumaki, la cual dormía como un bebé al lado de Mei, denotando que las esposas de goku tuvieron un encuentro pasional conocido como un trio la noche antes de la reunión ninja.

"oh goku, si mas mas fuerte mi sayayin" decía entre sueños kushina, soñando con la noche anterior en que goku uso el súper sayayin para satisfacer a sus deseosas esposas.

(Volviendo con los ninjas)

"es un secreto tsunade" respondió goku a la hokage, la cual dio un largo suspiro de resignación y luego se encogió de hombros, retomando su semblante serio ante los chicos.

"sigamos con el último escuadrón y que enfrentara directamente a orochimaru y fugaku" exclamo seriamente la hokage, a lo que los chicos voltearon a ver al uchiha e hijo de goku, el cual tenia una mirada fría en sus ojos.

"quienes defenderán el frente de la aldea serán, mikoto, itachi y sasuke uchiha" exclamo la pelinegra, dejando a todo los chicos con cara de sorpresa al escuchar que los tres uchihas restantes pelearan en el frente de batalla.

"espere lady tsunade, esto en desacuerdo con esa decisión, no pueden hacerle eso a sasuke, enfrentar lo con su padre es…" pero antes que la peli rosa novia del uchiha, este mismo tomo su mano para que no continuara hablando.

"tranquila Sakura, ese tipo ya no es mi padre" dijo suavemente el uchiha, brindándole una sonrisa a su novia, la cual solo bajo la cabeza como señal de resignación.

"Sakura mírame y pone atención a lo que diré" exclamo la hokage a la chica de rosas cabellos, la cual alzo la mirada a la líder de konoha, "el líder del escuadrón principal será son goku, estate tranquila por sasuke" dijo la rubia hokage con un tono tranquilizador a Sakura, mientras sonreía suavemente.

"eso quiere decir que…." Exclamo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"así es yo fui quien planeo esto, cualquier cosa que pase estaré ahí para sasuke, itachi y mikoto" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, apareciendo en frente de Sakura para luego acariciar el cabello de la chica la cual se alegro por los afectos de goku, que tenia con todos los chicos.

"gracias señor goku" exclamo la haruno sonriéndole al sayayin, el cual en un segundo ya estaba al lado de tsunade.

"si preguntan por itachi y mikoto, ellos están en una importante misión" exclamo tsunade a los chicos, "volverán en la tarde donde terminaremos de describir el plan de intercepción en contra orochimaru, pueden retirarse, excepto por goten" dijo la rubia hokage con autoridad en su voz a lo cual los chicos hicieron caso y desaparecieron del lugar.

"el plan se esta llevando a cabo justo como lo dije" exclamo goku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual tsunade sonrió satisfecha ya que la confianza que tenia ella por el sayayin, era absoluta.

(Recuerdo, plan de goku)

El grupo de anko, gohan, ibiki, tsunade, shizune y goku, se encontraban en la habitación donde kabuto era interrogado por anko, que en estos momentos estaba bastante tranquilo sentado en su silla, solo pensando en que solo unos momentos atrás casi le quitan su virilidad y el orgullo de todo hombre.

"por favor no, porque rayos vine a esta maldita aldea" se decía mentalmente el peli gris de cuatro ojos, mirando al suelo con terror, "todo por lord orochimaru, todo por él" se decía el miope chico, sin ser escuchado por los demás.

"ok este es mi plan" exclamo goku a los demás ninjas de la hoja, "esta será un gran oportunidad para los chicos que he entrenado estos años" decía goku sorprendiendo a la hokage.

"¿de qué hablas goku?" pregunto la confusa mujer, volteando a ver al sayayin.

"ya se de lo que habla suegro, usaremos el poder de los amigos de goten" exclamo acertadamente la esposa de gohan, el cual se mantenía callado escuchando de que hablaba su padre.

"exacto, pero los agruparemos en escuadrones que defenderán los alrededores de la hoja" exclamo goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras mostraba los puntos en el mapa de konoha, "aquí será fundamental la cooperación del chico espía" exclamo goku mirando a kabuto a lo que los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"el mapa y kabuto, ya lo entiendo goku, se lo que deseas hacer" exclamo tsunade son una gran sonrisa en su rostro, viendo el mapa y luego a kabuto repetidas veces.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa lady tsunade?" pregunto la alumna de la hokage, mirando extrañamente a su maestra en jutsu médicos y otros.

"goku pretende usar la confianza que tiene orochimaru hacia kabuto" dijo la rubia hokage con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda para acentuar su pose, "usaremos la comunicación que tiene kabuto a la base de orochimaru, para enviar una carta falsa con los puntos menos resguardados de la aldea, pero serán los que defenderemos" explico tsunade deteniéndose su habla para tomar aire después de todo lo dicho.

"ahora lo comprendo también, el maldito cara de serpiente caerá en su propia trampa jejejejeje" decía con una sonrisa maliciosa la ex alumna de orochimaru, la cual se frotaba las manos con malicia.

"eso es lo que querías decir ¿verdad goku?" exclamo con un tono feliz la hokage, mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera y veía al sayayin de raza pura.

"ummm si algo así jejejejej" decía el sayayin de raza pura, con una risa nerviosa en su rostro mientras rascaba la mejilla, "mejor no le digo que yo pensaba dejarlo ir" pensó mentalmente goku, con una gota de sudor enorme detrás de su nuca.

"ahora solo debemos saber si kabuto contribuirá con esto" exclamo ibiki volviendo la mirada al peli gris, el cual miraba aterrorizado a los ninjas que lo veían con malicia, "anko podrias" dijo el hombre con la voz de picoro en un tono malicioso.

"no hay problema anciano" exclamo con una risa diabólica la esposa de gohan, sacando un nuevo kunai de su bolsa trasera, "oh chico miope, contribuirás escribiendo una carta falsa para tu jefe ¿verdad?!" dijo la peli purpura acercándose amenazadoramente a kabuto.

"si, si, si solo no hagas lo que estas pensando!" decía el cuatro ojos, moviendo las piernas frenéticamente de un lado a otro, sacando una carcajada maliciosa de anko.

"tenemos la colaboración del cuatro ojos" exclamo la peli purpra levantando el pulgar y guiñando un ojo al grupo ninja y sayayin.

(Fin del recuerdo)

"los puestos ya están listos, solo falta esperar a mañana para emboscar a orochimaru" exclamo la rubia hokage, a lo que los demás asintieron a sus palabras, excepto por goten el cual no tenia un puesto claro en el ataque.

"emmm señora hokage y yo ¿Qué debería hacer?" exclamo inocentemente el pequeño sayayin mientras se apuntaba a él mismo.

"mi pequeño sayayin de redondos cachetes" dijo en un tono suave y maternal la rubia hokgae, bajando al nivel de goten mientras pellizcaba amorosamente las mejillas de goten, "tu tienes el trabajo mas importante de todos" dijo la hokage con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"enserioooo! El mas importante señora hokage" decía con emoción en su voz el pequeño sayayin, poniendo sus manos a los costados como señal de emoción casi saltando de la alegría.

"así es pequeño, tu tendrás que vigilar a los otros cuatro escuadrones y protegerlos si es necesario" dijo la líder de konoha, pero esto no lo comprendió goten ya que como podría proteger a cuatro escuadrones a la vez, "realizaras rondas continuas por cada escuadrón cada cierto tiempo y si vez que las cosas se ponen feas intervienes" dijo sencillamente la rubia mujer, a lo que goten logro entender.

"oh estupendo señora hokage, no la defraudare" dijo el pequeño goten con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sacando una sonrisa de la rubia mujer la cual no pudo evitar besar la frente del chico con cariño.

"este beso en un amuleto de la buena suerte, para que el día de mañana tengamos éxito en la batalla" dijo la rubia mujer, a lo cual goten solo se sonrojo y dio su mejor sonrisa son a la hokage.

"bien creo que es hora de irnos, en la tarde terminaremos de fijar a los chicos con sus lideres" exclamo goku a la hokage mientras ponía su palma en el hombro de la hokage, "mañana pelearemos por la aldea y de una vez por todas atraparemos a orochimaru" decía el sayayin de raza pura con una sonrisa en su rostro, una muestra de tranquilidad de parte de goku a la hokage.

"yo también tengo la fe que así sea goku y contigo lo lograremos" dijo la rubia mujer apoyando su propia palma en la de goku, mirando con amor al sayayin.

"uh uh lady tsunade es hora de retirarse, aun tiene mucho papeleo por hacer" dijo la pelinegra shizune, sacando una gota de sudor por parte de la hokage, a la cual le cambio la cara a una de molestia y aburrimiento.

"si lo se shizune, es hora de retirarme goku, nos vemos en la tarde" dijo la rubia hokage, robando un rápido beso en los labios de goku antes de retirarse con shizune, sin antes dejar a un sonrojado goku y a un sonriente goten, el cual sonreía astutamente a su padre.

"vaya papá, parece que tendré una nueva madre muy pronto jijijijji" decía el pequeño sayayin con una sonrisa zorruna, sacando una carcajada nerviosa de parte del sayayin mayor.

"jejejej oye goten, no te gustaría ir a almorzar a ichirakus yo invito" dijo goku tratando de cambiar de tema sobornando a su hijo con comida, algo que a él también le afectaba.

"siiii! Ramen!" gritaba goten dando saltos de arriba abajo, acción que hizo que goku diera un largo suspiro de alivio, a lo que los dos encendieron su ki y volaron en dirección del stand favorito para comer ramen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era una hermosa mañana en el hospital de konoha, la luz del sol brillaba y entraba por la ventana de una de las habitaciones del hospital, donde se podía escuchar las risas suaves de una mujer, la cual tenia una hermosa bebé en sus brazos, acunándola suavemente a la altura del pecho, mientras la mujer descasaba en su cama de hospital.

"eres hermosa mi amor, eres la bebé mas bella del universo" decía la pelinegra mujer de ojos rojos, viendo como dormía su hija con una cara de angelito muy parecida a gohan cuando era bebé.

"es igual a ti kurenai, las dos las mujeres mas hermosas del universo" decía suevamente el hijo mayor de goku, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su amada esposa.

"ummm yo creo que tiene un mayor parecido a ti corazón" dijo la pelinegra experta en técnicas ilusorias, sonriéndole a su esposa el cual miraba detenidamente a sus amores.

"creo que lo sabremos cuando abra los ojos" comento gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro, acariciando la mejilla de su esposa de ojos rojos.

"creo que tendrá tu hermosos ojos ónix que me encantan" dijo tiernamente la pelinegra kurenai, dejándose llevar por las caricias de gohan.

"y yo pienso que serán tan rojos como los tuyos kurenai" respondió el sayayin hermano de goten, acercándose lentamente al rostro de la mujer, la cual hizo lo mismo antes de besar lenta y amorosamente los labios de su marido.

El beso fue tierno y pasional sin llegar a la lujuria, solo como una pareja de esposos podrían sentir los labios de su pareja, una escena y postal de un par de padres ninjas recibiendo a su primera hija, mientras la madre la sostenía en sus brazos y besaba al padre más feliz del mundo.

"te amo kurenai" exclamo el sayayin después de terminar el beso con su pelinegra esposa, la cual sonrió y se sonrojo antes las palabras del sayayin.

"te amo gohan" respondió kurenai con el mismo tono amoroso que su marido, para luego bajar su mirada a la criaturita que tenia en sus brazos, "también te amo a ti mi linda pan"….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo mis queridos lectores, dejen un review de este capitulo ya que con eso me motivan a escribir y solo les digo el próximo será el ultimo de esta temporada así que adiós se despide el rey del harem alucard77 fuera, que viva el harem.


	42. Chapter 42

Nos vemos otra vez queridos lectores, debo decirles que no este no es el ultimo capitulo de esta temporada de la familia son en konoha, porque pues la razón es que se me hizo muy largas las peleas entre los ninjas de orochimaru y la hoja, así que he decidido que tal vez el próximo sea el ultimo capitulo aun no lo se ya que según que tan largas sean las peleas, pero no se, aunque creo que en si es una buena noticia ya que tendrán la familia son en konoha por un par de semanas mas, sin mas respondo a sus comentarios.

angelmoronix4: va a ver sagre y cosas peores tu solo tienes que leer, el hijo de gohan y anko se llamara hero, será niña la hija de kakashi, mientras el protector uchiha se reescribirá mejor y mas emocionante, gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: bueno goku es muy diferente a súper, ya que este si usa el cerebro el de súper lo hacen demasiado idiota, gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: tayuyá es así, muy compulsiva pero kin la ayudo a entender, goku es mas inteligente que antes se nota, aun no termino el ultimo capitulo pero ya estará listo, gracias por el apoyo.

yumerihaba2: la relación de goten y tayuyá es extraña diría yo jajajaj, pan la primera shinobi sayayin una niña que promete, será como en dragon ball z tierna y poderosa, las preguntas la contestare abajo, gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: goku es todo un semental jajajaj le dio contra la pared a la pelirrojas, ufff que pelea será esa pero antes están las demás que salen bien largas, krillin tuvo a maron y 18 los perdió a los dos por culpa de otra mujer, tayuyá es muy apresurada en sus acciones pobre goten, las preguntas las contesto abajo gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: no necesitas decirlo.

Guest: esta es mi historia y pan alcanzara lo que yo escriba.

Daizuke: amigo casi nada entendí del review pero gracias de todas formas.

Blamasu: goku sabe lo que hace, es mas inteligente que antes no un idiota como en súper, además de ser un gran maestro para los chicos, gracias por notar la escena de gohan y kurenai y también por el apoyo.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: si mucha sangre y mas jejejeje, sexo la próxima tal vez, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: goku aquí es mas inteligente en todo ámbito, sobre todo en combate y con las mujeres jajaja, esa fue una buena escena de los escuadrones a mi también me pareció graciosa, mabui tiene una pequeña sorpresita para goku y ororchiamru se llevara una gran sorpresa con la hoja, en la segunda temporada pasaran algunos años no tantos, gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: así es a orochimaru no le sabra lo que le paso pero solo tienes que leer lo que pasa, te encantara amigo, sasuke es mejor que en la serie mas centrado en ser un guerrero y con su novia, ya veras que pasa con pan amigo gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: goku el semental de las pelirrojas, goku uso el súper sayayin yo te lo confirmo, kakashi ya no es un hombre solitario y acabara con quien amenace a su familia, orochimaru se dara una gran sorpresa y no será muy grata, la segunda temporada demorara varios meses, gracias por el apoyo.

Albertino155: a orochimaru le partirán mas que la cara al igual que los uchiha, pan será poderosa eso te diré, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

baraka108: bueno ya estaba dicho que anko estaba embarazada, sasuke es mejor que en la serie y no escribo trios gracias por el apoyo.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: ahora habrá sus buenos putasos, gracias por el apoyo.

ecstaticbus4: espero que no se te olvide la contraseña o el mismo navegador de la recuerde es lo que yo hago, goten y tayuyá una relación extraña jajaja, hace mucho que goku ya tenia a tsunade para su harem, ahora empieza la batalla uchiha versus la hoja estará genial, todos se sorprendieron por el plan de goku, fugaku le darán y no consejos, hice un triple harem, dime que otro escritor podría hacer eso e involucrar a tantas mujeres, también decía que dejaras un review en los demás capítulos nada mas, gracias por el apoyo.

DARK-ZERO-0000: la primera y ya falta poco para el primero sayayin shinobi, además de ser el primero en escribir a la hija de kurenai y gohan, el primero, gohan es un buen padre y no ahondo tanto en drama yo voy al romance y la acción, gracias por el apoyo.

Son-Cindy: yo mande a la mierda a quien no comenta, ya que no es difícil que después de leer dejar un review al final, solo toma un par de minutos por dios, gracias por el apoyo.

Arqchevo: ten por seguro que a fugaku le van a dar unos buenos golpes al igual que orochimaru, solo falta hero el bebé de anko, gracias por el apoyo.

Contesto preguntas repetidas.

Si, goku llegara al sayayin azul al igual que gohan, goten es otra cosa que no diré.

Si habrá black y zamasu pero escrito diferente a la serie.

También habrá resurrecion de freezer.

No aparecerán personajes de dragon ball ya que no son importantes para la historia.

Sin mas ninguna de las series en este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 42: la pelea final da inicio, una batalla por el destino de la aldea.

El hijo mayor de son goku, el esposo y orgulloso padre de pan, son gohan se encontraba en la habitación de su esposa de ojos rojos, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de kurenai, mientras cargaba suavemente a su hermosa niña entre sus musculosos brazos, pero este tenia una cara seria en su rostro a lo que kurenai miraba extrañada a su marido.

"mi amor, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan seria en tu rostro?" pregunto la mujer de ojos carmesís, mientras encaraba una ceja como señal de confusión, a lo que sus palabras sacaron de concentración al joven sayayin el cual cambio su rostro a uno suave y apacible, como siempre suele estar.

"no te preocupes amor, solo me concentraba en el ki de pan" exclamo el hijo de son goku con su usual sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual tranquilizo a kurenai, "así podre saber en donde se encuentra pan a cada momento del día" decía el sayayin de negros cabellos, volviendo su rostro a la de su dormida hija.

"jejejej no crees que eso es un poco exagerado gohan" decía la mujer ojos rojos con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, a lo que gohan no cambio en nada su rostro a las palabras de su esposa.

"kurenai, sabes que nuestra familia es muy reconocida en varios lugares de este mundo" exclamo con un tono un poco mas serio en su voz, a lo cual la pelinegra mujer dio un pequeño asentimiento a las palabras de gohan, "al ser tan conocidos, existirán muchos enemigos que vengan a atacarnos, sobre todo a nuestros seres queridos" exclamo el hijo mayor de goku, lo cual hizo a kurenai sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

"mi amor, ¿Qué ninja o enemigo malvado seria tan tono para atacar a las personas mas poderosas del universo?" decía confiada la oji carmesí, con una sonrisa de lado a lado en su rostro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Tal vez tengas razón kurenai, pero las precauciones nunca están demás no crees" exclamo el hijo mayor de goku, con su típica sonrisa son en sus labios, a lo cual kurenai le devolvió la sonrisa con una dulce y llena de amor.

"serás un padre sobreprotector con nuestra pequeña princesa gohan" exclamo la mujer con un tono juguetón en so voz, a lo que gohan solo se encogió de hombros, "me pregunto como te las veras cuando nuestra pequeña consiga un novio en el futuro" decía kurenai con un dedo en su barbilla mientras miraba al techo de la habitación.

A gohan al escuchar estas palabras todas sus alarmas paternales se encendieron en el interior de su cabeza. Con solo escuchar la palabra novio a gohan se le cambio su semblante en el rostro a uno de molestia, a lo cual inconscientemente elevo un poco su ki, a lo que kurenai sintió esta elevación de poder de gohan, sacando una sonrisa por la actitud sobreprotectora de su marido.

"jajajajajaja tal como lo pensé, mi lindo gohan es tan inocente" pensó kurenai riéndose por dentro, mirando de reojo a su marido al cual no se le cambiaba el rostro y solo podía imaginar a otro hombre y a su hermosa hija como mayor alejándose de él.

"oh no no no no, eso no pasara mi linda pan no tendrá novio, hasta que se convierta en la kunoichi mas poderosa del universo" decía el sayayin negando con la cabeza repetidamente, "solo cuando supere mis poderes podrá tener novio, hasta entonces no dejare que ningún chico se atreva a tocar un cabello de mi princesa" decía el sayayin sonando muy molesto pero con un tono bajo para no despertar a su bebé.

"jejejej tranquilo corazón, para eso falta mucho tiempo" decía la pelinegra ninja tratando de tranquilizar a su marido, pero sin dejar de reír suavemente, "por ahora debemos cuidar a nuestra pequeña hija con todo el amor del mundo" dijo muy dulcemente kurenai, tomando de los brazos de gohan a su hermosa bebé, mirándola detenidamente.

"jjijijiji creo que tienes razón kurenai, solo vivamos el momento" exclamo el sayayin hibrido mientras se frotaba la cabeza como lo suele hacer su padre y hermano, a lo que kurenai beso suavemente la mejilla derecha del sayayin.

"viviremos el momento cada día, siempre cuidándonos los unos a los otros" decía la pelinegra mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro, "cuidando de nuestra pequeña niña y pronto de una nueva bebé que tendremos en la familia" dijo kurenai refiriéndose al bebé que tenía anko gestándose en su estómago.

"nuestra familia crecerá con el tiempo y el amor que nos tenemos los unos con los otros también" decía el hijo mayor de goku ahora él besando la mejilla de su esposa la cual soltó una leve sonrisa ante el gesto de su marido.

"te amo gohan" exclamo de repente la oji carmesí, con las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa en su rostro, palabras dichas muchas veces de su boca pero teniendo el mismo efecto en ella.

"te amo kurenai" respondió gohan sin dudarlo, también con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, inclinándose un poco para capturar los labios de su mujer en un tierno y amoroso beso en los labios.

La linda pareja y padres primerizos estaban tan concentrados en el compartir una hermosa muestra de su amor, uniendo sus labios en un baile pasional de sus bocas que no notaron que de la puerta de la habitación entro una de las enfermeras del hospital, la cual vio la escena de gohan y kurenai besándose muy amorosamente, a lo que la enfermera se sonrojo de inmediato, pero sin perder su profesionalismo y teniendo la necesidad de terminar con esta escena.

"hu hu, señor gohan y señora kurenai" exclamo la enfermera tosiendo falsamente para llamar la atención de la pareja, la cual se volteo a ver a la mujer con las caras totalmente rojas, "si me disculpan vengo por la bebé" exclamo la mujer vestida blanco, con un dejo vergüenza en su voz.

"oooohhh ¿no puedo tenerla un poco mas?" decía la pelinegra kurenai sin intenciones de dejar ir a su bebé de su lado, sacando una sonrisa de su marido.

"lo siento mucho señora kurenai, pero aun esta convaleciente después de dar a luz" explicaba la enfermera, acercándose a la cama de la mujer de ojos rojos, "necesita mucho descanso y cuidados hasta recuperarse por completo" decía la enfermera mientras tomaba a la bebé de los brazos de kurenai.

"aaaaaachhh, pero no quiero descansar, quiero seguir sosteniendo a mi bebé" decía en un tono de molestia la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos con un ligero puchero en sus labios, frunciendo el ceño como señal de enojo.

"kurenai amor, la enfermera tiene razón, debes descansar ahora, luego podrás volver a ver a pan" decía el sayayin hijo de goku, poniendo la cabeza de su esposa en su hombro lo cual aliviano un poco el humor de kurenai.

"muuu esta bien, pero solo si tú te quedas cuidándome mi amor" dijo kurenai con un tono mas relajado, lo cual hizo sonrojar al sayayin el cual sonrió ante las palabras amorosas de su esposa.

"si ese es tu deseo, así será corazón ahora duerme" decía suavemente el sayayin frotando el antebrazo de su esposa la cual se relajaba ante las caricias de gohan.

"gracias gohan" dijo kurenai con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos hasta el momento en que el sueño y la fatiga ya acumulada hasta ese punto la alcanzaba, cayendo profundamente dormida.

"duerme mi amor, yo cuidare de nuestra niña" exclamo en voz baja el hijo mayor de goku, besando la cabeza de su esposa la cual yacía dormida apoyada sobre el hombre de gohan.

Mientras la enfermera del hospital salía de la habitación con la pequeña pan en sus brazos, con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando ocasionalmente a la hija de gohan, sin poder creer la belleza de la bebé, pero tanto fue su concentración en la pequeña niña que no se percato que uno de los doctores se interponía en su camino que casi las arrolla, justo deteniéndose en frente del doctor de la hoja, el cual tenia una mascarilla en su rostro, ocultando su rostro solo dejando una mata de cabello negro y un poco de su piel bronceada para la vista.

"ups! Cuidado enfermera" exclamo el doctor con una voz extrañamente fingida, la cual denotaba tranquilidad y felicidad actuada.

"discúlpeme doctor, es solo que venia muy concentrada en la bebé" decía la enfermera en tono de arrepentimiento, agachando un poco su cabeza en señal de disculpa, "¿no cree que es hermosa? He visto varios bebés en el hospital pero esta es la mas bella que jamás haya visto" exclamo la enfermera con una sornisa en su rostro, mostrando a pan al doctor.

"es ella la hija de son gohan y kurenai yuhi ¿verdad?" pregunto el doctor de la hoja a la enfermera la cual dio un asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de repuesta, "podría sostenerla unos momentos" exclamo el doctor casi arrebatándole a la bebé de las manos de la enfermera, la cual no tuvo opción de dejar ir a pan.

"disculpe doctor, pero debo llevar a pan al centro de cuidados infantiles" dijo un poco molesta la enfermera al notar que algo no andaba bien con el doctor de la hoja, el cual sonrió maliciosamente por debajo de la máscara.

"es verdad enfermera, es una bebé realmente hermosa" decía casi en un tono irónico el doctor meciendo a pan de un lado a otro con suavidad, "y ahora es mía!" exclamo el doctor dándole un rodillazo potente en el estómago del enfermera, la cual se tomó el estómago con ambas manos después del golpe, desplomándose lentamente en el suelo.

"m..mal..maldito s..suelta a pan…" decía entre gemidos de dolor la enfermera, tratando de alcanzar al doctor con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, mientras este se quitaba la mascarilla del rostro revelando su verdadera identidad, "aa…asu.." antes de que la enfermera exclamara el nombre del doctor, cayó en la inconciencia.

"ahora ese maldito pagara todo lo que me hizo en el pasado" exclamo el ex ninja de la hoja, desapareciendo en una nube de hojas, llevándose consigo a la hija del sayayin gohan y la kunoichi kurenai, sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las cuatro posiciones y escuadrones se encontraban listas alrededor de la hoja, cada uno en cada punto asignado anteriormente, en cada entrada de la aldea cuidando que ningún ninja desconocido entrara por esas puertas, pero la mas importante el grupo de goku se mantenía erguido en el camino que llevaba a la puerta principal a la hoja donde el sannin invocador de serpientes debería pasar.

"¿los sientes goku? Se acercan" exclamo mikoto la cual se encontraba al lado de su marido, mientras itachi y sasuke al lado de goku y la mujer respectivamente, los cuatro con sus uniformes ninjas listos para interceptar a orochimaru.

"si mikoto, cada uno de los ninjas de orochimaru se acercan a los escuadrones preparados anteriormente" decía goku con una mirada seria en su rostro, usando su percepción en energía para saber cómo se distribuían los hombres de orochimaru.

"todo esta saliendo como lo planeamos" dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual cambio en un segundo al sentir como ya se acercaba orochimaru a su posición, "ya están aquí, prepárense!" advirtió mikoto tomando su posición de pelea, pero goku puso su mano en frente de ella.

"tranquila mikoto, no te precipites" exclamo goku con calma, a lo que la pelinegra asintió y volvió a su estado natural con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro. Mikoto no lo diría pero en su interior moría por destrozar con sus propias manos al maldito de su ex marido, ella sabia que fugaku venia junto a orochimaru, su ki lo delataba a unos kilómetros de distancia.

"vaya, vaya, vaya mira fugaku tenemos un comité de bienvenida" exclamo orochimaru presentándose en frente de goku y su familia en el llano en que se libraría la lucha, este fue seguido por el ex marido de mikoto, diez anbus cadáveres y diez uchihas reividos.

"orochimaru, no permitiremos que avancen mas hacia la hoja" exclamo seriamente el sayayin mayor, sacando una sonrisa socarrona de parte del cara de serpiente, "te pido que evites esta lucha perdida y te retires con tus hombres" dijo el sayayin de raza pura, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a orochimaru, lo cual era una pérdida de tiempo por parte de goku.

"jujujujujujujuju ¿crees que no iremos con solo decirlo?" preguntaba sarcásticamente el sannin, carcajeándose entre dientes como una serpiente, mientras los cadáveres de los uchihas reían junto a él, "nuestras fuerzas destruirán a konoha y no habrá nada que puedas hacer tu son goku" dijo orochimaru apuntando a goku con el índice, sacando un suspiro de molestia del sayayin.

"ya me esperaba eso de ti orochimaru, pero te equivocas en una cosa" exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, mirando fijamente a los ojos del sannin, el cual puso una cara seria al ser el centro de atención de goku.

"¿y en que me equivoque? Son goku" pregunto orochimaru, llamando el nombre de goku con un tono de asco y rencor.

"tus fuerzas no serán rival para konoha!" grito goku liberando algo de su ki, haciendo retroceder a sus rivales.

Al decir estas palabras goku, dio inicio a las batallas en distintos sectores de los campos alrededor de la hoja, donde se enfrentaban los escuadrones de la hoja en contra de los escuadrones de orochimaru, en una pelea donde se definiría el destino de la aldea y sus habitantes.

(Escuadrón de son Mei, kiba, shino, shikamaru y choji)

Los cinco ninjas de la hoja, se encontraban esperando la llegada de los hombres de orochimaru, manteniéndose firme y erguidos como luchadores de artes marciales, sin recurrir a los árboles que se cernían alrededor del lago para realizar un ataque sorpresa, ellos preferían atacar de frente a los ninjas revividos.

"uaahhh, ¿Cuándo creen que llegaran?" preguntó el chico perro mientras daba un largo bostezo de aburrimiento, lo cual hizo a Mei voltear los ojos como señal de molestia.

"mantente atento chico salvaje, nunca sabes cuando podrían atacar" decía la líder del escuadrón sin dejar de mirar hacia el bosque, sabiendo que varias firmas de energía se acercaban rápidamente a su posición, "como podría pasar justo en este momento!" exclamo Mei casi como un grito asustando al inuzuka, el cual casi se va de espaldas al suelo.

"wuaaaa! Cuidado señora, no grite tan repen…." Pero antes de que kiba terminara de reclamarle a Mei, un anbu enmascarado apareció en frente de ellos con una gran velocidad de ataque, el cual fue directo a shikamaru.

El anbu revivido fue tan rápido, que kiba solo pudo ver en cámara lenta como el anbu uso su espada para cortar el cuello del nara, descabezando a shikamaru con frialdad, asustando y llenando de terror al chico inuzuka.

"SHIKAMARU!" logro gritar el chico inuzka, tratando de alcanzar a su amigo con su brazo en vano, mientras Mei, choji y shino parecían inmutables ante tal acontecimiento ya que ellos sabían y percibían lo que había pasado en realidad.

"te tengo!" exclamo una voz muy conocida por todos, a lo cual kiba dirigió la mirada hacia atrás viendo que era shikamaru sin ningún rasguño, mientras que el otro shikamaru se tornaba negro como el carbón, **"jutsu de sombra perforante"** exclamo el nara, trasformando el clon de sombra en una masa negra que atravesó por varias partes al anbu, mandándolo de nuevo al otro mundo.

"un clon de sombra, impresionante shikamaru" dijo el inuzuka volviendo a su estado sereno, sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes.

"que manera de cambiar su actitud en un segundo" pensó Mei con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

"wow entonces no son solo basura insignificante de la hoja" comento el líder del escuadrón de orochimaru, el chico de piel morena y largo cabello negro atado en una cola se cernía en una de las ramas del bosque, mientras nueve anbus lo rodeaban y cinco uchiha revividos se presentaban caminando por tierra.

"hasta que al fin decidieron aparecer" exclamo Mei con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una de las manos en su cintura, en actitud retadora contra el chico y sus hombres.

"pero si es Mei terumi, la ex mizukage de la niebla" exclamo el chico moreno con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, "junto a un montón de niños idiotas de la hoja, esta será una gran masacre para ustedes jejejeje" decía el subordinado del sannin, riéndose macabramente.

"no querrás decir que es la revés, ustedes serán masacrados en este preciso instante" dijo Mei poniéndose en posición de pelea muy parecida a la de su esposa, mientras los demás chicos la seguían con sus propias poses de pelea.

"ataquen y destrócenlos, háganlo por lord orochimaru!" ordeno el chico de piel morena, a lo que los muertos obedecieron sin chistar lanzándose al ataque del grupo de la hoja.

"ustedes encárguense de los anbus, yo destruiré a los uchiha, ahora!" ordeno Mei lanzándose al ataque con gran velocidad a lo que los chicos retrocedieron para darle espacio a Mei, "verán en carne propia el poder de la esposa de son goku!" grito Mei pasando al lado de los anbus, yendo directamente contra los uchiha.

La esposa del sayayin apareció en un instante contra uno de los uchiha, el cual aunque tenia activado su sharingan recibió un golpe de lleno contra la mejilla, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol, dejando sorprendido a los otros cuatro.

"maldita!" exclamo uno de los uchiha, usando uno de sus kunais para tratar de apuñalar a la chica, pero esta volvió a desaparecer ante sus ojos.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" decía el compañero del uchiha que trato de golpear a Mei, para luego sentir una patada directamente en su espalda, que lo mando contra la tierra de cara.

"faltan dos" dijo Mei con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando de reojo a los otros dos uchiha los que se preparaban para atacar con sus kunais en sus manos.

La mujer de cabello rojizo uso ki en la planta de sus pies, lanzándose contra los uchiha impactando de lleno con sus puños en los estómagos de los uchiha, un puñetazo tan seco que los mando a volar contra el suelo, haciendo que sus cuerpos se arrastraran por varios metros.

"y así se saca la basura" decía Mei con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras tenia las manos en su cintura, viendo como los uchiha apenas y se podían levantar a duras penas.

Mientras con los demás chicos, estos esquivaban como podían los ataques de espada por parte de los anbus, saltando de un lugar a otro analizando cada movimiento de los cadáveres enmascarados para luego realizar un contra ataque.

"tch estos tipos no se cansan" decía kiba esquivando un sablazo de un anbu dando un salto por encima de la cabeza del anbu y luego darle una patada en la mascara del hombre, "¿aun no shikamaru?" pregunto kiba acertando un puñetazo en el pecho de otro anbu.

"espera un momento chico perro" decía el nara tomando el antebrazo de uno de los anbus y arrojarlo lejos con una llave de judo, "ya lo tengo, atráiganlos al centro del campo!" exclamo el controlador de sombras.

"como tu digas shikamaru" respondió el fiel amigo del cabeza de piña, el chico gordo choji, mientras este corría en dirección al centro del campo con los anbus detrás de su persona.

"espero que funcione, por aquí cadáveres andantes" decía kiba mientras corria a la misma dirección de choji junto a su perro akamaru que lo tenia dentro de su chaqueta ladrando para que los anbus lo persiguieran, por parte de shino no dijo ni una sola palabra y solo acato las ordenes del nara.

"perfecto es hora de jugar con las sombras" exclamo shikamaru poniéndose en posición de control de las sombras, esperando el momento exacto a que los anbus estuvieran en posición, "solo un poco más" pensaba el nara viendo como sus amigos corrían casi a su encuentro el uno con el otro.

"ahora shikamaru!" grito choji utilizando la técnica de las multi-imágenes para desaparecer de la vista de los anbus a lo que kiba y shino imitaron la técnica, dejando confundido a los muertos anbu.

" **jutsu posesión de sombras"** exclamo el nara enviando varias sombras de la suya propia, atrapando a cinco de los nueve anbus, ya que los demás fueron mas listos y se alejaron de la técnica de shikamaru hacia un terreno baldío entre los árboles, a lo que shino sonrió por la acción de los anbus.

"bien hecho shikamaru" exclamo kiba con un pulgar arriba mientras caia al lado de su compañero de equipo al igual que choji y shino.

" **jutsu multiclones de sombras"** grito shikamaru dividiéndose en cuatro clones negros de su persona los cuales controlaban a cada uno de los anbus, "que esperan encárguense de ellos!" grito el nara mientras mantenía el control de sus clones.

"ja, no tienes que decirlo!" decía el inuzuka con una sonrisa ladeada mostrando los colmillos, mientras ponía sus manos en la tierra y su perro en su espalda, **"jutsu de mimetismo animal, colmillo sobre colmillo!"** grito el chico perro lanzándose girando y girando con su perro a su lado impactando de lleno a dos de los anbus.

Kiba y akamaru usaron tanto poder que se estrellaron junto a los cuerpos de los anbus contra un par de arboles, deshaciendo a los clones de sombra de shikamaru, dejando a los anbus estampados contra los arboles, pero estos aun seguían convidas.

"este es su final, par de cadáveres" exclamo kiba con una sonrisa maliciosa en su voz, empezando a cargar ki en sus manos, "tomen esto y desparezcan!" grito el chico perro lanzando dos ráfagas de ki contra los anbus, atravesando el pecho de cada uno de ellos, los cuales se comenzaron a deshacer en un monton de cenizas, así acabando con los primeros dos anbus.

"ahora es mi turno!" grito el gordo genin, dando un enorme salto hacia los cielos aun teniendo un cuerpo regordete, **"jutsu de expansión, masa humana!"** grito el pequeño akimichi, expandiéndose varias veces su tamaño y girando sobre si mismo, cayendo en picada contra los anbus.

El chico con la velocidad que venia, sumándole el peso y la gravedad ejercida por la tierra, aumentaban mucho la fuerza del gordo chico, que sin ninguna contemplación impacto directamente contra los tres últimos anbus controlados, dejándolos hecho papilla de cenizas, acabando con mas de la mitad de enemigos anbus.

"excelente chicos, ahora solo faltan cinco" exclamo shikamaru levantando el puño contra los otros cinco anbus, los cuales estaban extrañamente quietos, "que raro, no se mueven para nada" decía el nara mirando a los raros anbus.

"no te preocupes shikamaru" exclamo el joven aburame poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico, "ellos ya están acabados" dijo el misterioso chico, mirando a través de sus anteojos a los anbus los cuales comenzaban a moverse irregularmente.

Los cuerpos de los anbus se movían de un lugar a otro como si estuvieran convulsionados por dentro ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, los que no sabían que rayos les pasaba a estos hombres hasta que un gusano apareció por el pecho de uno de los anbus, luego dos y tres así hasta que los cuerpos de los ninjas les salían varios gusanos e insectos por sus cuerpos, un espectáculo muy desagradable a la vista.

"wuaajj shino, ¿tu hicistes eso? ¿Cómo?" decía el chico perro, tapándose la boca como si este estuviera a punto de vomitar.

"el día anterior de la batalla, plante en este campo mas específicamente en ese sector, plante una gran cantidad de insectos carroñeros" explico el chico insecto con natural y serena, sin afectarle para nada el espectáculo que veía, "estos insectos les encanta la carne muerta y no dejaran de comer hasta saciar su hambre" exclamo en tono maléfico el chico de anteojos negros, sacando una gota de sudor de los demás chicos.

"eso es asqueroso, pero efectivo" exclamo la ex mizukage halagando en su forma al chico insecto, "ahora quédense atrás chicos, yo terminare con estos cinco idiotas" decía la mujer controladora de la lava, poniéndose en frente de os uchiha.

"vamos chicos, terminemos con esta perra" dijo uno de los uchiha mientras relaizaba sellos de manos a lo que sus compañeros lo imitaron, mientras Mei se mantenía inmutable ante las palabras de los muertos vivientes.

" **estilo de fuego, gran bola de fuego quíntuple!"** gritaron los cinco uchiha lanzando una poderosa llama en forma de bola gigante al combinarse entre si, dirigiéndose contra Mei la cual se mantuvo erguida sin tener la intención de moverse de su lugar.

"je, que ataque tan simple" exclamo Mei con una sonrisa en sus labios mietras levantaba la palma derecha en contra de la bola de fuego, "aaahhhh!" grito la mujer de goku, deteniendo con una sola mano el ataque, para luego lanzarlo hacia los aires donde estallo en llamas.

"¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?!" pregunto uno de los uchihas alarmado, viendo como el poderoso ataque combinado era desviado como si nada por la chica, dejando atónitos a sus demás compañeros.

"patéticos" dijo Mei sin ningún daño, mirando de forma desafiante a los hombres uchiha, los cuales sacaban kunais de sus bolsas poniéndose en defensa, "ahora es mi turno, con un solo ataque los acabare" exclamo la ex mizukage, desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes.

"maldición, ahora chicos formación espalda contra espalda" ordeno uno de los uchiha, mientras los otros acataban órdenes y se ponían en formación de defensa en un círculo entre ellos, topando sus espalda con la de su compañero.

"grave error chicos" pensó Mei desde que corría alrededor de los uchiha, justamente esperando ese craso error de los uchiha, "es hora de regresar al infierno uchihas" exclamo la mujer de goku, lanzando un kunai con un alambre ninja en contra de uno de los uchiha, impactándolo de lleno contra el pecho.

"aahhh ¿Qué demonios es esto?" gimio el uchiha apuñalado viendo el kunai que lo había atacado. El uchiha intento sacarlo pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento el alambre de metal, comenzó a moversu atrapándolo a él y a sus amigos, ya que Mei comnezo a correr a alta velocidad por alrededor de los uchiha, atrapando a los cinco, sin dejarlos escapar por el alambre enredado en sus cuerpos.

"demonios nos atrapo!" decía el muerto uchiha, intentando zafarse sin ningún éxito, hasta que Mei termino de correr para luego dar un gran salto hacia el cielo, mientras realizaba sellos de manos para un ultimo ataque.

" **estilo de lava, marea del infierno"** dijo Mei lanzando una gran cantidad de lava de su boca, cayendo por encima de los uchihas, que recibieron el ataque de lleno en sus cuerpos.

"AAHHH, AAAHH, AAAAAHHH!" gritaban de dolor los uchiha, mientras estos comenzaban a deshacerse, gracias por el ataque de Mei, gimiendo de dolor hasta no quedar nada de ellos.

"tch maldición, han derrotado a cada uno de los subordinados del lord orochimaru" pensaba el chico de piel morena, mirando muy enojado como los ninjas revividos fueron derrotados miserables por la hoja, "no tengo opción, el gran kidomaru tendrá que acabar con estas miserables moscas" decía el chico del sonido, revelando otros cuatro brazos de su cuerpo, lanzándose al suelo quedando de frente al escuadrón de la hoja.

"vaya parece que el jefe por fin ha salido a jugar" exclamo Mei en un tono burlesco riéndose entre dientes con la mano en la boca.

"puedes reírte todo lo que quieras mujer pero….." el chico de seis brazos comenzó a usar la marca de maldición hasta ser cubierto por curvas negras de forma peculiar aumentando su poder, **"jutsu de invocación"** grito el chico, invocando a uno enorme araña gigante, que casi llegaba a las copas de los árboles.

"fiuuuu, es una araña enorme" decía chiflando la esposa de son goku, usando su mano en la frente para ver de mejor manera al arácnido, "que dicen chicos, ¿podrán contra esa cosa?" exclamo Mei con una sonrisa en su rostro, apuntando con el pulgar a la araña gigante mientras miraba a sus escuadrón.

"ummm patas largas que dejan al descubierto su parte baja" decía shikamaru con una mano en el mentón, ingeniando un plan en contra la araña, "bien chicos esto es lo que haremos" decía shikamaru, mientras los chicos se reunían en un circulo tomados de los hombros como si de un equipo deportivo se tratara.

"estos chicos me sorprenden cada vez más" pensaba Mei con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, mientras la araña gigante se acercaba lentamente a los ninja de la hoja.

"ahora preciosa, acaba y devora con esas moscas!" ordeno kidomaru apuntando a los chicos y a Mei, la cual desapareció de la vista de la araña, mientras los chicos se preparaban para pelear.

"ahora chicos, ya saben que hacer" grito shikamaru a sus amigos ninjas, los cuales también estaban listos para el combate.

"vamos!" gritaron los cuatro chicos lanzándose a atacar de frente en contra la araña, excepto choji el cual dio un gran salto hacia el cielo que sobre pasaba la copa de los arboles por varios metros, mientras hacía señas de mano.

Shikamaru, kiba y shino corrían a gran velocidad esquivando los ataques de la araña, la cual atacaba con sus enorme patas tratando de empalar a los chicos los cuales esquivaban con habilidad y destreza, hasta el punto de pasar la cabeza de la araña por debajo y llegar al estómago del arácnido.

"ahora chicos, con fuerza!" animo shikamaru a sus amigos, que junto al nara se lanzaron de espaldas apoyándose con sus manos, impulsándose con estas para realizar patadas con sus pies en contra la araña, mandándola a volar por los aires.

"¿Cómo demonios pueden ser tan fuertes?!" pregunto el aterrorizado kidomaru, mierando con ojos como platos a su preciosa araña volar por los aires donde choji ya la esperaba con su propio ataque.

" **jutsu de expansión, mazo gigante!"** grito el chico de gordo cuerpo, juntando sus manos por sobre su cabeza, aumentando el tamaño de sus manos varias veces su tamaño casi tan grande como la araña, "aplasta araña!" grito el chico golpeando con todas sus fuerzas mas la velocidad de sus manos a la araña, enviándola de nueva cuenta al suelo.

"demonios, que ataque" decía Mei sorprendida, mientras esta estaba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol, viendo como la araña caía en picada contra el suelo muy lastimada.

"aun no esta acabada chicos, pasamos a la siguiente fase" ordeno el pequeño nara, al ver que la araña se retorcía en el suelo, "cada uno rodee a la araña, es la hora de una gran explosión" decía shikamaru con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que sus amigos obedecieron al chico, poniéndose cada uno de los cuatro chico formando una cruz.

"una gran explosión eh, jejejej vete al infierno maldita arácnido" decía kiba poniendo sus manos en la frente en forma de equis.

"no me siento bien haciendo esto pero es por la aldea" exclamo shino imitando a kiba y poner sus manos en la frente.

"Después de esto comeré barbacoa hasta reventar" dijo por su parte choji con las manos en su frente.

"recibe el ataque que nos enseñó gohan sensei" dijo con decisión en su voz shikamaru, acumulando poder en sus manos.

" **MASENKO/MASENKO/MASENKO/MASENKO!"** gritaron los cuatro chicos lanzando la ráfaga de ki amarilla en contra la araña gigante, sin que esta no pudiera hacer nada para evitar lo acontecido.

"NOOO!" grito kidomaru con desesperación pero ya era muy tarde, los cuatro ataques impactaron de lleno contra la araña, creando una enorme explosión que hizo volar al arácnido por los aires, destruyendo así la invocación del chico de piel morena.

"ohh siii! Esta acabada" grito con felicidad el chico inuzuka, dando un salto de felicidad mientras los demás se felicitaban entre si, pero muy cansados después de ese ataque.

"bien hecho chicos, esa combinación es de clase s o mas felicidades" decía Mei felicitando a los chicos los cuales se alegraban ante los elogios de una ex kage, mientras kidomaru por su parte estaba echando humo de su cabeza al ver como su preciada mascota caía en pedazos alrededor del bosque.

"malditos me la pagaran, no los perdonare, los liquidare CON TODO MI PODER!" grito el chico araña, comenzando a transformarse gracias al sello de maldición pasando a la última etapa de esta marca maldita.

"umm con que aún le quedaba una carta debajo de la manga" decía Mei de forma natural, sin dejarse impresionar por la mutación que estaba sufriendo el chico el cual después de unos minutos termino de transformarse.

"jejejejeje ahora pequeñas moscas, caerán en la trampa de red y serán devoradas por la araña mayor" decía el chico ya transformado, que ahora tenia la piel escamosa y rojiza, de largo cabello blanco, un tercer ojo en la frente, además de un par de cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, "llego la hora de morir" decía el chico mientras sacaba un arco de su boca, mientras tejía un a tela de araña en la copa de uno de los árboles.

"atrás chicos, yo me encargo de esta araña" decía Mei poniendo una mano en frente de los chicos para que estos retrocedieran, los cuales obedecieron sin chistar ya que sabían que la esposa de goku hablaba en serio con sus órdenes, "bien chico araña, creo que llego el momento de que esta exterminadora termine con la molesta plaga arácnida que tiene la hoja" decía Mei en tono de burla, caminando lentamente hacia el chico.

"que mujer tan boba, tal vez los tontos uchiha no pudieron ver tus movimientos pero con mi tercer ojo tengo una vista mejorada mas que los uchiha" explico kidomaru con una sonrisa de dientes afilados, produciendo un kunai de su boca para usarlo con el arco creado de sus entrañas.

"pues felicidades chico, aunque deberás demostrar que es así" exclamo Mei desapareciendo del lugar, a lo que el chico araña comenzó con el movimiento de sus ojos de un lado a otro para visualizar a la esposa de goku.

"ya te lo dije, no podras con mi vista de araña" decía el chico viendo alguno de los movimientos de Mei, "ahí estas!" grito el chico comenzando a lanzar kunais amarillos hacia Mei, los cuales rozaban a la mujer que saltaba de árbol en árbol.

"veo que no solo eran habladurías" decía la chica esquivando los kunais del chico araña, tratando de acercarse al chico pero sin éxito, "bien, pasemos al plan b" exclamo Mei con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, volviendo a su posición inicial con algunos cortes en su ropa.

"¿Qué ya te das por vencida mujer?" pregunto sarcásticamente kidomaru, sin dejar de apuntar a Mei con su arco a lo que la esposa de goku lanzo una pequeña carcajada, haciendo molestar al chico araña.

"veo que es cierto todo lo que dijiste, pero y si no pudieras usar tus ojos, ¿podrías seguir mis movimientos?" pregunto la ex mizukage de la niebla con sus manos en la cadera, sacando un bufido de molestia de kidomaru.

"quisiera ver que lo intentaras perra" dijo molesto el chico, mirando con odio en sus tres ojos a la esposa de goku la cual sonrió de medio lado al escuchar al chico araña.

"ya lo veras o mejor dicho ya no me veras" dijo en voz baja Mei, tomando impulso con sus rodillas para dar un gran salto hacia el cielo aun siendo apuntada por kidomaru.

"estúpida mujer, eres blanco fácil para mi" dijo el chico araña con una sonrisa maliciosa en su deformada boca, apuntando a Mei hasta el momento que ella llego en la trayectoria lumínica del sol, "que rayos…." Dijo kidomaru entre cerrando sus ojos por la molestia que provocaba los rayos del sol.

"comete esto idiota, **tai-yo-ken"** grito Mei con sus manos al costado de su cara, liberando una enorme bengala solar dejando ciego a kidomaru que le impacto de lleno la técnica.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH, MALDICION MIS OJOS!" grito el chico dejando caer el arco al suelo, frotándose desesperadamente los ojos para que cesara el ardor que provoco el ataque de Mei, la cual no dio oportunidad para que el chico se recuperara poniendo sus manos al costado, preparando el ataque especial de la familia son.

" **ka meeee…."** Exclamo Mei mientras su ki se acumulaba a su costado, mientras kidomaru seguía frotando sus ojos, " **haaa meee…"** decía Mei ya terminando de acumular el poder necesario para acabar con el chico.

"¿Qué deminios de donde proviene esa voz?" decía kidomaru tratando de ver por todos lados con los ojos entre cerrados, hasta que apareció Mei en frente de él.

" **haaaaa!"** grito Mei lanzando la ráfaga de ki azul en frente del chico, que fue cubierto por la luz de pies a cabeza.

"AAAAHHH LORDD OROCHIMARUUUU!" ese fue el ultimo grito que dio kidomaru antes de ser evaporizado por el kamehameha de Mei, solo dejando polvo de su cuerpo.

"así es como se extermina una araña" dijo Mei sonriendo mientras caía en el suelo, mientras los demás chicos se acercaban alegres y emocionados al terminar con el primer escuadrón de orochimaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan acomodaba suavemente a su esposa de ojos rojos en la cama, cubriéndola hasta el cuello con las sabanas, besando su frente con amor antes de levantarse de la cama y colocarse en la ventana de su cuarto, para luego levantar su mirada, la cual estaba llena de ira y enojo, pero este se controlaba para no estallar en ira en ese lugar, abriendo lentamente la ventana.

"descuida amor" exclamo gohan casi como un susurro, mientras comenzaba ponerse en posición para salir por la ventana, "traeré a pan de vuelta y de una vez por todas acabare con asuma…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por el momento, aun no se si el próximo capitulo sea el ultimo así que los dejare con la incógnita, espero que les haya gustado y también que dejen su review respectivo, falta poco para los 800 comentarios y es mi meta llegar a tal cantidad de comentarios amigos y ustedes lo pueden hacer posible, sin mas me despido.

El rey del harem Alucard77 fuera QUE VIVA EL HAREM.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	43. Chapter 43

Buenas mis amigos, de inmediato digo que este no es el capitulo final, cuando lo sea dira capitulo final, también darles una pequeña advertencia antes de empezar a leer, si eres sensible y no te gusta las palizas sangrientas no leas hasta casi la mitad del capitulo, sin mas que advertir contesto sus comentarios.

Albertino155: yo hago comúnmente entre seis y seis mil y algo de palabras en cada capítulo a veces se alarga un poco pero esos son casos especiales, gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: lo único que entendí del review fue paliza, si la habrá en este capitulo gracias por el apoyo.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: mas que mamar van a ser acabados por la hoja, gracias por el apoyo.

angelmoronix4: jjajaja sangre y mas en este capitulo, y mas que eso palizas épicas amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: no espoilere nada del próximo capitulo amigo, casi todas tus preguntas serán contestadas en este y el siguiente capitulo, espera las sorpresas, lo de chichi no aparecerá ni en el futuro o pasado o presente no aparecerá, gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: si esta épico y si los otros dioses aparecerán y les tengo preparado una sorpresa con el protector uchiha, gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: aun falta para terminar las peleas son muy largas pero eso es lo entretenido mi amigo, uff pobre asuma, gracias por el apoyo.

Blamasu: me gusta escribir momentos de gohan y kurenai, como secreto ellos son mis personajes favoritos de la historia, cada una de las esposas de goku tienen un nivel mayor a los estimado en la serie de naruto, también odio a asuma, sus creadores hicieron la peor mierda de personaje jamás visto, es por eso que lo trato tan mal en mi historia, gracias por el apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: asuma se metio con quien no debía meterse y vera los peor de gohan, estará genial esa escena y espero con ansias el próximo capitulo de rosario y saiyan, gracias por el apoyo.

ecstaticbus4: en lo que me especializo es en el romance amigo y las relaciones de pareja, al único y original no la misma mierda de los animes, habrá mas técnicas de dragon ball mi amigo gracias por el apoyo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: estas equivocado amigo, falta mucho para la segunda temporada pero ese es otro tema, todo lo de súper lo adaptare al mundo de naruto, los genin superan mucho a los de la serie original, ahora son mas fuertes y útiles, y asuma puffff era asuma jajaja gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: se baso en varias cosas de por si, algo balanceado a mi parecer, pobre asuma quedara hecho papilla amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: asuma será hecho mierda en el capitulo espero de guste, orochimaru es una serpiente que no entiende y sus hombres lo pagaran caro, terminare los familiares mas poderosos y reescribire el protector uchiha amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: va a morir virgen y solo y muerto, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: aun falta que esto termine aun tienen un rato para leer esta historia, asuma será masacrado y gohan regresara con su familia, gracias por el apoyo desconocido.

Arqchevo: orochimaru se cree todo poderoso pero los son le demostraran que no lo es, asuma mas que una paliza será una masacre pero leelo y dame tu opinión, sabes pensé en poner ese dialogo de mister satan a gohan pero después me arrepentí, un abrazo y gracias por el apoyo.

yumerihaba2: amigo si mis capítulos te suben los animos te sacan una sonrisa o cualquier emoción pues es misión cumplida para mi, que te mejores compañero y sigue deleitándonos con tu historia, asuma será masacrado hasta la medula, gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: gracias.

DrakePotter1507: wow amigo, un buen rato leyendo mi historia solo espero que te guste lo demás que sigue, siempre hago algo original y nunca antes leído por que las historias de la pagina la mayoría es lo mismo y es tan aburrido, pan pues no se gracias por el apoyo.

Irm: gracias por tus palabras amigo, siempre hago lo mas balanceado en toda la historia, gracias por el apoyo.

Aketse: gracias amigo.

jair d: ufff asuma será masacrado hasta los huesos amigo te encantara lo que le hice, gracias por el apoyo.

Bien es todo y recuerden le dedico esta historia a todos los lectores que dejan su review al final los quiero amigo, a los demás váyanse al carajo flojos culiaos, ninguna de las series de este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 43: la ira de gohan, los frutos del entrenamiento.

Gohan el hijo mayor de son goku, un chico apacible de blando corazón y fuerte carácter, un chico que solo entrenaba para defender a su familia, a él no le importaba pelear contra los sujetos mas poderosos del planeta, solo quería ver a su familia feliz y libres de peligros que los amenazaran, y esta ocasión era una de ellas, donde su primera y hermosa hija se le fue arrebatada en sus propias narices.

Solo después de unos minutos de que había dejado ir a la enfermera con su hija y ayuda a su esposa a dormir, sintió como una energía maligna se cernía en el hospital, aunque este solo duro algunos segundos en el recinto antes de desaparecer repentinamente, dejando un poco extrañado al sayayin.

Gohan se encontraba tan confuso sobre este suceso que luego de meditarlo unos minutos comenzó a rastrear los ki cercanos en el interior del hospital, mas explícitamente en el ki de la enfermera y su hija, percatándose con temor y rabia que el ki de su pequeña no se encontraba en el hospital.

"esto no puede ser" pensó gohan con los ojos muy abiertos, comenzando a entrar en pánico, "calma gohan, siente a tu hija, siente la energía de la pequeña pan" pensó el sayayin manteniendo la calma y cerrar de nuevo sus ojos.

Gohan buscaba por todas partes el pequeño ki de su hija, aumentando su concentración traspasando los limites de konoha, llevándolo mas haya de los bosques que rodean a la ladea, usando todo su poder como padre e instinto paternal para encontrar a su hija, logrando sentir el ki de su hija en movimiento, junto a la de otra presencia, la cual había sentido minutos atrás.

"te encontré maldito" pensó gohan abriendo los ojos, teniendo una mirada seria en su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana de la habitación.

Gohan acomodaba suavemente a su esposa de ojos rojos en la cama, cubriéndola hasta el cuello con las sabanas, besando su frente con amor antes de levantarse de la cama y colocarse en la ventana de su cuarto, para luego levantar su mirada, la cual estaba llena de ira y enojo, pero este se controlaba para no estallar en ira en ese lugar, abriendo lentamente la ventana.

"descuida amor" exclamo gohan casi como un susurro, mientras comenzaba ponerse en posición para salir por la ventana, "traeré a pan de vuelta y de una vez por todas acabare con asuma" pensó el sayayin hijo de goku, cerrando lentamente la ventana.

Gohan se transformo en súper sayayin, volando en dirección al encuentro de su hija y el secuestrador que hizo enfadar al sayayin hasta los limites, pero lo que el sayayin hibrido no noto, fue que dos chicas llegaban de una misión exitosa fuera de la aldea, estas eran yugao y shizune quienes vieron como gohan salía de la habitación de kurenai hacia las afueras de konoha.

"wow que velocidad, ¿Dónde crees que va gohan, yugao?" pregunto la pelinegra de cabello corto, mirando hacia donde se había ido el sayayin, pero al voltear a ver a la ex anbu esta tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

"sube a mi espalda shizune, seguiremos a gohan" exclamo casi como una orden la esposa del sayayin, a lo cual shizune asintió e hizo lo pedido por yugao.

La chica de purpura cabello comenzó a aumentar su ki, saliendo disparada hacia los cielos, con shizune en su espalada, la cual se afirmaba del cuello de yugao para no caer por la velocidad en que volaba la esposa de gohan.

"esto no esta bien, el ki de gohan transmite tristeza y odio" pensaba la mujer de purpura cabello, con el seño fruncido y con una gran preocupación en su ser, "algo acaba de pasar y me deber como su esposa es estar con mi marido" pensó decidida yugao sin reducir su velocidad y tratando de alcanzar a su esposo.

(Mientras con asuma)

"jajajaja estúpido gohan, ahora me quedare con su hija" decía en voz alta y riendo con malicia corriendo por los bosques, "me encantaría ver la cara de ese idiota y de la puta de kurenai al ver que su hija será el nuevo recipiente de orochimaru" exclamo asuma con una risa diabólica en su cara, mientras la pequeña pan no despertaba para nada ante lo que pasaba.

La pequeña niña solo se acomodaba en su manta rosa, siguiendo con su pesado sueño, algo sacado de su padre y los genes sayayin en su interior, sin siquiera prestarle alguna atención al barbón ninja que corría a toda velocidad en dirección a las instalaciones ocultas de orochimaru, aunque esto jamás sucedería.

Como una rayo, gohan cayo desde el cielo en frente de asuma el cual se echó hacia atrás varios metros para mantenerse a distancia del sayayin, mientras el sayayin miraría con una frialdad en su mirada que congelaría el mismísimo infierno, algo que aterro al ex ninja de la hoja, el cual saco un kunai de su bolsa trasera como señal de defensa.

"ma…mantente atrás" exclamo con terror en su voz el fumador hombre, apuntando a gohan con un ligero temblor en su brazo, pero esto no detuvo a gohan y se acercó lentamente a asuma, sin dejar de mirar con odio al hijo del tercer hokage.

"entrégame a mi hija y tu muerte será rápida" exclamo con voz fría el sayayin pasando al segundo nivel del súper sayayin, levantando su mano derecha en señal de que devolviera a su hija.

"quieto miserable, o tu hija se vera perjudicada" dijo asuma con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, poniendo el kunai en el rostro de pan.

Este gesto solo fue un error mas por parte de asuma, ya que la ira de gohan aumento mas de lo posible llegando a los limites, su ki se arremolinaba por todas partes y la electricidad de su cuerpo dejaba marcas en el suelo. Gohan bajo su mano dispuesto a acabar con asuma.

"no te lo perdonare, no perdonare que amenaces a mi familia!" exclamo gohan con los ojos abiertos, mostrando que estos estaban blancos de rabia, asustando al fumador ninja que se distraje en ese justo momento dejando caer el kunai de sus manos.

"ahora shizune" grito yugao desde el aire, lanzando a la alumna de tsunade la cual a toda velocidad y en picada desde los aires, le quito a pan de las manos a asuma, para luego ponerse a salvo lejos del barbón ninja.

"te tengo corazón, ese tipo jamás volverá a tocarte" exclamo shizune con pan en sus brazos, bajando su mirada para verificar si la niña se encontraba sin lesiones, a lo que shizune se sorprendió al ver a la niña aun dormida, "vaya, esta chiquitita duermo como tronco" decía en voz baja shizune con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, riendo nerviosamente.

"maldición, devuelve eso mald…" pero asuma no termino de hablar, ya que en un segundo paso de estar viendo y maldiciendo a shizune, a tener la boca tapada por gohan y su cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol.

"te lo dije basura" dijo con voz llena de ira el sayayin, apretando el agarre del rostro de asuma, mirando fijamente al fumador ninja que estaba por hacerse en los pantalones, "ahora sufre por tus actos" exclamo gohan iracundo, dándole un rodillazo directo en el estómago de asuma.

"AGGHHH" gimió de dolor el ex ninja de la hoja, cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras sostenía su estómago, pero no duro mucho en el piso ya que gohan lo levanto a su nivel por el cuello de su traje.

"eso no fue nada maldito" volvió a decir gohan, levantando su puño derecho a la altura de su rostro, dándole un puñetazo rápido en el rostro de asuma, el cual escupió sangre de la boca.

"esto no esta bien, gohan se está dejando llevar por la ira" pensó yugao con preocupación, al mirar el actuar de su marido para luego mirar a shizune que veía de igual manera a gohan, "esto no puede pasar en frente de pan, shizune vete de aquí junto a pan!" decía yugao la última parte como una orden hacia la alumna de tsunade.

"d….de acuerdo yugao" respondió con nerviosismo en su voz shizune, que en un rápido movimiento se largó del lugar de vuelta hacia la hoja.

Mientras con gohan, el sayayin mestizo seguía golpeando repetidamente el rostro de asuma, con cada golpe destrozando cada centímetro de su cara, aumentando su intensidad en los puñetazos, dirigiéndose a la mandíbula para ir sacando en cada golpe los dientes del fumador, descargando toda su ira contra esa parte de asuma.

"AGHGHHH, PORGH FAVOGH… AGHH" asuma no termino de suplicar ya que un golpe con el puño cerrado de gohan lo callo de inmediato, y de paso rompió su nariz de la cual fluía líquido vital a borbotones.

"no mereces el perdón gusano" exclamo el sayayin usando un poco de fuerza para elevar un poco al fumador hombre, comenzando a aplicar una combinación de derecha e izquierda por todo el cuerpo de asuma, el cual era detenido por el árbol que se encontraba en su espalda, aunque este por cada golpe de gohan temblaba como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

"agh, agh, agh, agh, agh, agh" gemía de dolor el fumador asuma, el cual se contorsionaba como un muñeco de trapo por la velocidad de los golpes de gohan, a lo que el árbol no pudo mas y se rompió en dos con una patada que le dio gohan al ex shinobi de la hoja, cayendo inerte en el piso.

"así debes estar, en el suelo junto a los demás gusanos que se arrastran por el piso" exclamo gohan mirando con ira el cuerpo de asuma, el cual estaba demacrado y lleno de cortes sangrantes.

"y..ya no p..por f…favor" decía asuma levantando la mano derecha en señal de que gohan se detuviera, aun consiente después de la paliza recibida por el sayayin, pero estas palabras solo cayeron en oídos sordos, gohan estaba segado por la rabia en su interior,

"con que aun te puedes mover por el suelo, verdad gusano" exclamo gohan con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, mientras ponía la planta de su pie en la rodilla de asuma, "no te preocupes, eso cambiara ahora!" dijo gohan cambiando su sonrisa a una mueca seria en su rostro, para luego ejercer presión en la rodilla de asuma quebrando el hueso de un golpe, dejando la pierna de asuma mirando hacia el cielo casi en forma de una L.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" grito asuma a todo pulmón al sentir ese dolor tan terrible en la rodilla, sin poder hacer nada ni siquiera erguirse a ver el daño que le había ocasionado gohan, solo podía taparse de la cara con sus manos.

"auch eso debe doler" exclamo gohan con un tono sarcástico en su voz, viendo la obra de arte que había hecho con la pierna de asuma, "tranquilo, pondré tu otro pie igual a este" dijo gohan con un falso tono de tranquilidad, ahora poniendo su pie en la otro rodilla de asuma, el cual miraba con horror el rostro de gohan.

"NO POR FAVOR, NO NO NO!" gritaba asuma con todas las fuerzas restantes que le quedaban, pero esto solo hizo sonreír a gohan que en un movimiento repitió su acción anterior, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH" asuma dio un grito desgarrador al aire, luego de sentir que casi separaban en dos su pierna.

"ahora eres un gusano que solo se arrastra por el suelo" decía gohan al ver como se retorcía de dolor el ex shinobi de la hoja, el cual se tapaba la cara, rasgaba el suelo y movía frenéticamente sus manos.

"esto aun no ha terminado gusano!" grito gohan tomando de nuevo a asuma del cuello de su traje, lanzándolo en contra una roca cercana, el cual golpeo en seco contra la roca, quedando sentado en el suelo usando la roca como respaldo.

"AAAHHHH" asuma al ser lanzando tan fuerte sus rotos pies se movieron hacia un lado, quedando ahora las piernas a los lados de su cuerpo en una posición anti natural.

Gohan vio esto y solo mantuvo su mirada seria en el hombre, viendo lo demacrado que se encontraba asuma, el cual gemía en voz baja de dolor ya que su garganta ya casi estaba desgarrada de tanto gritar. Gohan no estaba conforme y como el rayo y sin que nadie viera sus movimientos, estampo su rodilla derecha de lleno en el hombro de asuma.

"AAGGHHHH!" el grito de asuma volvió a escucharse por todos los aires, ahora sintiendo el dolor al quebrarse los huesos que conectaban su brazo con su cuerpo, mientras gohan mantenía la rodilla en su lugar.

"eso fue por kurenai maldito" exclamo el sayayin, desencajando su rodilla lentamente del hombro de asuma, el cual mientras gemía y chillaba de dolor, se tomaba con su única extremidad buena el hombro roto.

"ah, ah, ah, ah" gemía asuma de un dolor agobiante alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras gohan veía desde arriba a la patética escena de asuma intentando de aliviar el dolor de su hombro. Gohan vio que su brazo aún quedaba móvil para asuma, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto, tomando con gran agilidad el brazo bueno de asuma, el cual negaba con la cabeza al predecir lo que pasaría a continuación.

"y esto es por mi hija, pan" exclamo el sayayin, que de un rápido movimiento rompió en dos el antebrazo de asuma dejando una fractura expuesta al verse el hueso fuera de la piel de asuma.

"ghhhhh" fue el sonido que salió de la boca de asuma, ya que un grito mas destruiría por completo sus cuerdas bocales, así que solo dejo salir un balbuceo de dolor, dando a comprender el sentir de sufrimiento del fumador shinobi.

Asuma sarutobi, un desertor de la aldea de la hoja, ex acosador de kurenai, una persona desagradable en su instancia en la aldea, buen ninja en sus tiempos, pero sus celos lo consumieron con el llegar de gohan, el cual tiene una relación con kurenai, algo que él jamás acepto y solo por desdicha intento por todos los medios de arruinar a la familia son, cayendo a los mas bajo con servir para orochimaru.

Todo lo anterior dicho y hecho, llevo al fumador ninja a su perdición y a como se encontraba en estos momentos, cada una de sus extremidades rotas, contusiones en todo su cuerpo mayormente en su rostro, el cual casi era irreconocible en estos momentos, mejillas hinchadas, ojos morados, cortes en sus labios, sangre que fluía de su boca y más se denotaba en asuma, el cual solo podía mirar a gohan desde el suelo hacia arriba, casi pidiendo misericordia con la mirada, algo que gohan en estos instantes no conocía.

"es hora de morir gusano, despídete de tu vida" exclamo gohan con ira en su voz, levantando su palma derecha justo al frente del rostro de asuma, el cual cerro sus ojos mientras algunas lagrimas fluían de sus ojos, "patético gusano, muere" diecia gohan acumulando una gran cantidad de ki en su palma derecha, listo para acabar con asuma pero…..

"basta gohan" exclamo yugao, tomando el brazo de gohan antes de que lanzara la esfera de ki contra asuma, esta acción sorprendió al sayayin que volteo la mirada hacia su esposa la cual tenía los ojos cubiertos por sus cabellos.

"yugao…" dijo en voz baja el sorprendido gohan, que justo en estos momentos le tomaba importancia a su peli purpura esposa.

"baja tu mano gohan, no lo hagas" decía la chica en tono bajo pero suficientemente alto para que gohan la escuchara, palabras que sorprendieron al sayayin.

"¿qu…que dices? Que perdone hasta maldita basura" decía furioso el sayayin, sin hacer lo que le decía su esposa, es mas aumentaba el poder de su ki, "él se atrevió a secuestrar a mi hija!" grito gohan temblando de ira, mientras sus dientes rechinaban en su boca.

"lo se gohan… lo se" decía yugao sin soltar el brazo del sayayin, aumentando su agarre en la mano del sayayin, "pero, pero…" decía yugao sin poder resistirlo mas, quebrándose ahí mismo en frente de su marido, levantando la vista a gohan mientras varias lagrimas fluían de sus ojos.

"yugao tú" exclamo el sorprendido gohan, al ver como las lágrimas caían de los ojos de su esposa, dejando una sensación de dolor en su corazón, al ver a su mujer mostrando su sensibilidad ante él.

"pero este no eres tu gohan, tú no eres un asesino!" grito la chica en la cara del sayayin, el cual comenzó a descender su ki al ser regañado por la ex anbu, "se que él se merece todo lo que le esta pasando, pero aun así no puedes caer tan bajo para mancharte las manos de sangre esta basura" exclamo la peli purpura, negando con la cabeza.

"yo..yo..yo…" decía gohan cerrando sus ojos apretando firmemente su brazo libre, hasta que el ki acumulado en su palma se desvaneció por completo, "yo lo siento yugao, siento hacerte sufrir por mi estupidez" exclamo el hijo mayor de goku, desvaneciendo su transformación para luego caer al suelo sentado en la tierra.

"eres mejor que eso gohan, eres un hombre tranquilo y sensible, no un asesino que se deja llevar por la ira" decía la peli purpura, sentándose al lado de gohan, "jamás podrías tomar la vida de alguien, gohan ese no eres tú" dijo la esposa del sayayin, abrazando a su marido tiernamente.

"perdóname yugao" exclamo gohan, devolviendo el abrazo de su mujer poniéndola en su regazo sin dejar de abrazarla.

"ese es mi gohan, el del cual me enamore" exclamo yugao limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos, mirando directamente el rostro del sayayin, "y seguiré amando" dijo yugao antes de besar de llenos los labios del sayayin, el cual se sorprendió al principio pero al instante correspondió al beso de su esposa.

La pareja se besó por un par de minutos como si jamás lo hubieran hecho, trasmitiendo todo el sentimiento de amor y ternura que se tenía el uno con el otro, pero la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones los hizo separarse con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de satisfacción en sus rostros.

"ahora gohan, quiero que vuelvas a la aldea junto a kurenai y la pequeña pan" exclamo yugao mientras se levantaba del suelo, ayudando a su marido a ponerse de pie.

"pero y esta basura" exclamo gohan aun mirando con odio al fumador ninja que, se mantenía consiente pero sin nada que hacer, solo mirar y esperar un milagro que le salvara la vida.

"no te preocupes por él amor, tu linda esposa se hará cargo desde ahora" exclamo la ex anbu con una sonrisa en su rostro, interponiéndose entre la vista que tenía gohan de asuma, evitando que el sayayin volviera a querer asesinar al destrozado hombre.

"ummm no lo sé" decía el sayayin frotándose la nuca, sin saber si dejar en las manos de su esposa al traidor de konoha. Yugao al notar esto solo tuvo un remedio para convencer a su marido, un método infalible que realizaba cada una de las esposas de gohan para convencer al sayayin.

"por favor amor, por miiiii!" dijo la ex anbu con una mirada de cachorro que ningún hombre jamás en la vida podría resistirse, con ojos brillosos y un puchero en sus labios que volverían loco a cualquiera y gohan era uno de esos.

"está bien, te lo encargo yugao" exclamo gohan dando un suspiro de derrota, sacando una sonrisa de su esposa, la cual tomo las mejillas de su marido y darle un rápido beso en sus labios.

"adiós mi amor" dijo la peli purpura con su jovial animo, después de haber besado a su marido el cual esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"adiós cariño, cuídate" dijo el sayayin antes de salir volando del lugar, mientras yugao miraba por donde se había ido su marido. La peli purpura veía con una sonrisa que su marido no cayo en la ira y cólera que lo invadía, mientras sacaba una pequeña capsula de su bolsillo trasero.

"aa..ayu..dame" decía con voz débil el traidor de la hoja a yugao, la cual no volteaba a ver al patético ninja que solo usaba una roca para poder respaldar su espalda.

"gohan es un hombre amable y noble, nunca permitiría que se manchara sus hermosas manos con la sangre de escoria como tú asuma" exclamo yugao mientras miraba la capsula en sus manos.

"a…ayu..da" seguía repitiendo asuma esperando a que la esposa de gohan, por misericordia lo ayudara con sus heridas, pero esta solo le daba la espalda al hombre.

"sus manos fueron hechas para proteger no para asesinar" decía yugao mirando el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras lanzaba la capsula en el aire, "pero las mías si" dijo con el ceño fruncido yugao tomando del interior del humo que dejo la capsula la réplica de la espada z que le había regalado gohan hace muchos años atrás.

En un rápido movimiento, yugao se volteo con rapidez y con un corte horizontal a la altura del cuello de asuma, la cabeza de este se desprendió de su cuerpo, cayendo al piso a lado de su maltratado cuerpo, dejando la roca manchada de sangre y un agujero que brotaba un chorro de sangre como si fuera una fuente de agua.

"gohan siempre me tendrá para acabar con basura como esta" dijo yugao con seriedad, mientras movía su espada en un tajo al aire para quitar la sangre de la hoja de la espada, "jamás tendrá que perder su inocencia, ya que eso no gusta a todas" exclamo yugao con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que volvía a poner su enorme espada en la capsula.

Luego de lo sucedido, yugao levanto su palma derecha al aire acumulando ki en ella, la cantidad suficiente para terminar el trabajo como un kunoichi de konoha, sin dejar rastro de lo acontecido, apuntando a los despojos del cuerpo de asuma.

"adiós asuma" dijo yugao lazando al esfera de ki contra el cuerpo del ninja, acabando por completo con él, sin dejar ningún vestigio del ex ninja de la hoja y traidor de la aldea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otras batallas libradas en la hoja, nos encontramos a los alumnos del estrafalario maito gai, junto a sus lideres de escuadrón las cuales eran son tsume y son mabui, los cuales se encontraban esperando la llegada de los shinobis comandados por uno de los cuatro del sonido, para no tener problemas los ninjas se encontraban en un lugar abierto con un rio que fluía al lado de los shinobis y kunoichis de la hoja.

"bien ya conocen el plan" decía tsume a los alumnos de gai, los cuales asentían con la cabeza, "ustedes acaben con los anbus, yo derrotare a los uchiha y al líder" decía tsume a los chicos, hasta que sintió las firmas de energías que se acercaban a su posición.

"ya están aquí, peleen con todas sus fuerzas chicos confió en ustedes" dijo mabui a los alumnos de gai, mientras la peliblanca se encontraba sentada en una roca manteniéndose al margen de la pelea, mientras acariciaba su estómago con ternura.

"déjenmelo a mi, con el entrenamiento de goku sensei y gai sensei derrotare a cualquiera" dijo muy confiado el experto en taijutsu lee, a lo que se ponía en posición de pelea.

"pateare traseros como nunca el día de hoy" exclamo tenten sacando un mazo gigante de su espalda, mirando de reojo al cielo, "ya que mi lindo goten me esta mirando desde el cielo, es una motivación mas para pelear con todo" pensó la chica de marrón cabello, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

"Luego de saber la verdad de mi padre y gracias a las enseñanzas del señor goku, sé que mi destino no está predestinado" exclamo neji, mientras activaba el byakugan en sus ojos, poniéndose en posición de pelea, "yo hago mi propio destino" dijo el chico de ojos blancos con una mueca seria en su rostro.

"así se habla chicos, destrocemos a los hombres de orochimaru" decía tsume esperando la llegada de los ninjas de orochimaru, mientras se cruzaba de manos.

La espera no duro mucho, un grupo de diez anbus, cinco uchiha y el esperado líder del grupo ninja de orochimaru, este era un shinobi del sonido de complexión gruesa, de cabello anaranjado dividido en tres parte en su cabeza mayormente calva, con una expresión seria en su redondo rostro, al ver que lo esperaban un escuadrón ninja de la hoja.

"hum, uno dos tres cuatro cinco ninjas" exclamo el gordo líder de escuadrón con una faceta dura en su rostro, "solo cinco ninjas contra veinte de mis hombres, esto será algo sencillo" exclamo el godo ninja con los brazos cruzados, manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro.

"estas muy equivocado bola de grasa" respondió tsume con una sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando sus colmillos al gordo shinobi, "nosotros cuatro somos suficientes para mandarte a ti y a tus amigos al infierno" exclamo la esposa de son goku, manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

"mujer idiota" exclamo el gordo shinobi frunciendo el ceño, con la misma postura que tsume, "vayan acaben con la hoja" ordeno jirobo a sus hombres los cuales se abalanzaron contra los ninjas de la hoja.

Primero fueron los anbus resucitados en contra los genin, pasando a un lado de tsume la cual solo tenia como objetivo a los uchiha sin prestarle atención a los anbus, manteniéndose cruzada de brazos esperando al ataque uchiha los cuales también se abalanzaron contra el equipo gai pero en un segundo tsume se paró en frente de ellos.

"no, ustedes no pasaran de aquí" exclamo tsume con seriedad, a lo que los uchiha se pusieron en posición de pelea con kunais en sus manos, "no se precipiten muchachos, esperemos a que los niños terminen antes de comenzar con la fiesta" dijo la esposa de goku con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

"tranquilos idiotas uchiha, esperen a que los anbu acaben con los niños" exclamo jirobo deteniendo a los uchiha los cuales miraron de mala gana al gordo shinobi pero sin nada mas que hacer que obedecer sus ordenes.

"es hora de comenzar con todo" dijo lee mientras ponía sus manos a sus costados, empezando a incrementar su energía interior, "gracias al señor goku he logrado abrir cinco puertas sin problema y ahora lo demostrare" decía lee mientras el chakra era visible de su cuerpo.

"cinco puertas internas, gai sensei estaría orgulloso si viera a lee en estos momentos" pensó neji al esquivar los ataques de los anbus, aprovechando su velocidad para golpear con sus palmas a los muertos anbu.

" **grrrr puerta de clausura abierta!"** grito lee con la piel al rojo vivo, pero se denotaba que al liberar esta energía no causaba daños a su cuerpo, lee podía mantener el control de su poder, "wow mi cuerpo se siente ligero y mi poder aumento mucho, es diferente a cuando abrí las puertas antes de entrenar con el señor goku" decía lee mirando sus manos las cuales abría y cerraba sin presentar molestia en sus músculos.

"vamos lee, no te quedes ahí parado" decía tenten combatiendo con uno de los anbus, deteniendo su espada con el mazo gigante en una pelea de fuerzas entre ella y el anbu, pelea que gano tenten para luego darle una patada al anbu enviándolo lejos.

"discúlpenme chicos, llego la hora de mostrar el poder de la juventud!" grito muy animado el chico de grandes cejas, lanzándose contra los anbus con una velociad impresionante.

Lee no dio tiempo a contra atacar a los anbu, ya que en un instante tenia plantado su puño derecho contra uno de los enmascarados, un golpe tan fuerte que lo envió a estrellarse contra un árbol cercano, pero el ataque no quedo ahí y volvió al ataque ahora con una patada voladora, la cual impacto de lleno con el rostro enmascarado del anbu, destruyendo así su mascara y el cuello del cadáver, que se transformo en cenizas después del ataque de lee.

"uno menos faltan 9" decía el chico de grandes cejas, mostrando su sonrisa brillante. Todos los anbus les llamo la atención esto y se dispusieron a atacar a lee, dejando a neji y tenten sin oponente.

"¿Qué? ¿Somos pinturas o que?" dijo tenten molesta al ver que lee llamaba toda la atención.

"mantente alerta tenten, espera al siguiente ataque de lee y luego los acabamos" dijo neji al ver el rostro de lee, el cual se encontraba concentrado en sus oponentes.

"en los exámenes chunin un amigo mío uso esta técnica basándose en el huracán de la hoja, yo la he aprendido y con ella los derrotare" dijo lee con seriedad la recordar la pelea que tuvo con goten en ese entonces, "tomen esto!" grito lee saltando en el aire girando en si mismo una y otra vez, casi generando un tornado con sus giros.

"ese es, no puede ser" dijo neji al ver la técnica que uso goten en las pre eliminares chinin, mejor especificado en contra de gaara.

" **máximo huracán de la hoja!"** grito lee impactando de lleno a uno de los anbus en el pecho mientras los demás salían volando por el poder del viento generado por la técnica de lee.

"ahora tenten" grito neji lanzándose en contra los anbus, mientras el enemigo atacado por lee caía en picada al suelo, dejando un agujero en el suelo mientras se desvanecía en cenizas.

Neji como lo había dicho apareció detrás de uno de los anbus, comenzando a golpearlo rápidamente con sus palmas varias veces en la espalda del anbu, terminándolo con un golpe de doble palma que lo envió directo a la tierra.

"prueba el poder del puño suave" decía neji apoyándose en la rama de un árbol e impulsarse con esta hacia abajo con sus palmas por delante, "aahhhhh!" grito neji impactando la parte trasera baja del anbu, justamente en la columna de este doblando casi por la mitad al enmascarado, así volviendo a mandarlo al otro mundo.

"ven aquí bastardo y conoce a mi amigo" dijo tenten con una sonrisa en su rostro, saltando en frente de un anbu, golpeando con el mazo al muerto vivo para dejarlo estampado en el tronco de un árbol, una oportunidad de oro para tenten, "toma esto cadáver andante" dijo la novia de goten, dejando su mazo en la espalda y sacar un rollo de su bolsa trasera, del cual salieron una gran cantidad de agujas senbon que empalaron el cuerpo del anbu.

Cada una de estas agujas se clavaron en distintas partes del anbu, dejándolo como si fuera un cactus humano, cayendo inerte al suelo despareciendo en cenizas blancas.

"a eso le llamo un alfiletero humano jejejeje" decía tenten entre risas, sin darse cuenta que otro de los enemigos anbu apareció detrás de ellas con la espada por sobre su cabeza.

"tenten!" grito neji después de golpear a un anbu en el pecho, mirando como la muerte se cernía sobre la cabeza de tenten, la cual volvió su mirada al anbu detrás de ella, con intención de bloquear el ataque pero el enmascarado en un segundo fue empalado por un báculo de color rojo enviado desde el cielo.

El anbu zombi cayo al suelo, empalado a través de su costado, deshaciéndose en cenizas blancas que se las llevo el viento, solo dejando esa peculiar arma enterrada en la tierra. Los chicos miraron al cielo para ver quien lo había hecho pero en vez de sorprenderse solo sonrieron (excepto por lee), que el hijo menor de goku había ayudado a su novia.

"no bajes tu guardia tenten" dijo goten sobrevolando la cabeza de la chica, la cual solo saco su lengua y se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza en señal de error por su parte.

"jijiji creo que me emocione mas de lo esperado" decía la chica a su sayayin novio, el cual solo le sonreía a su novia, la cual cayo de pie al lado del báculo sagrado, "hey amor, ¿me la prestas?" pregunto tenten a goten, tomando el báculo en sus manos.

"adelante, acaba con ellos" dijo goten guiñándole el ojo y levantando el pulgar a su novia, la cual se sonrojo ligeramente pero le dio un impulso mas para combatir.

"tch yo no voy a perder contra goten!" grito lee activando nuevamente sus puertas internas, lanzándose contra los anbus restantes.

Lee golpeo duramente en la mascara al anbu, lanzándolo horizontalmente por el aire para luego usar su velocidad para aparecer en la trayectoria del anbu e impactarlo de nueva cuenta con su codo justo en la espalda.

"aun no termino" dijo lee pateando al anbu hacia los aires, para luego dar un gran salto hacia el anbu dándole un golpe en el cuello del anbu deteniendo en el aire, "ahora vas para abajo" dijo lee pasando sus manos por debajo de las axilas del anbu, poniéndose verticalmente contra el piso cayendo en picada hacia el suelo de cabeza, justo antes del impacto lee dejo suelto al anbu para que se estrellara contra la tierra, destrozando su cabeza y dándole fin al anbu.

Otros dos anbus se dirigieron a atacar a neji por ambos sentidos, uno por delante y otro por detrás del chico, el cual espero el ataque de las espadas de los anbus, las cuales intentaro empalar a neji, quien tenia los ojos cerrados concentrándose en el sonido que generaba las espadas al cortar el aire.

"ahora!" pensó neji abriendo los ojos repentinamente, esquivando dando un paso atrás las espadas de los anbus, pero esto no fue todo ya que el chico de ojos blancos tomo los antebrazos de los anbus, cambiando el curso de sus ataques entre ellos, atravesándose el uno con el otro por sus espadas anbus, siendo derrotados en el acto.

Mientras con la chica de cabello marrón, esta se encontraba bloqueando las espadas de sus enemigos, cada corte de sus espadas ya sean vertical o de manera horizontal, los bloqueaba la novia de goten con gran habilidad, sintiéndose mejor con el arma del chico que le robo el corazón.

"son rápidos pero…." Pensó tenten, agachándose haciendo que el anbu pasara de largo con su ataque, aprovechando de golpearlo en el estómago y poner distancia entre ella y el anbu, pero detrás de ella el otro enmascarado intento rebanar a tenten por sobre su cabeza, "idiota iluso" dijo tenten con una sonrisa de astucia en su cara, utilizando la técnica de las multi-imágenes para eludir al anbu.

El ninja muerto paso de largo por la imagen de tenten, poniéndose al frente de su compañero mirando a ambos lados buscando a la novia de goten, la cual apareció en frente de ellos con el báculo sagrado apuntándolos directamente, con una tenten con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"adiós chicos…. Crece báculo sagrado!" grito tenten realizando que el báculo de color rojo se extendiera sin limites, dirigiéndose a los anbus los cuales recibieron el golpe de lleno. Primero en el pecho del anbu de enfrente de tenten, lanzándolo hacia atrás, golpeando al otro anbu tras el impulso del báculo sagrado, quedando los dos a merced del ataque de tenten.

Los cuerpos de los anbus eran lanzados hacia atrás a gran velocidad, chocando finalmente contra un gran árbol del bosque manteniéndose los anbus entre el árbol y la punta redonda del báculo sagrado, con una tenten sonriendo malvadamente al ver como tenia su merced a los muertos vivos.

"jijiji, crece otra vez báculo sagrado!" ordeno tenten al arma de goten, el cual volvió a crecer una vez mas, ejerciendo presión en el pecho del primer así con la fuerza necesaria para atravesar al anbu para luego ser seguido por el otro enmascarado, siendo empalados por el báculo rojo deshaciéndose en cenizas blancas.

Cada uno de los chicos alumnos de gai, terminaron con éxito la batalla contra los anbus, felicitándose los unos con los otros, por el gran trabajo hecho, mientras tenten devolvía el arma a su dueño levantando el pulgar derecho y guiñándole el ojo a su novio, el cual devolvía el saludo y volaba hacia otro escuadrón para resguardar su seguridad.

"como la ven chicos, mis lindos genin han terminado con los muertos anbus" dijo tsume con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo de reojo a los alumnos de gai, "bien creo que hora de comenzar nuestra propia pelea" exclamo tsume poniéndose n guardia en contra de los uchiha, los cuales gruñían de molestia.

"vamos chicos, enseñémosle a la perra inuzuka el poder uchiha" dijo uno de los uchiha poniéndose junto a otros dos miembros del clan, delante de tsume mientras los otros dos se ponían por detrás de sus compañeros.

"listos ahora!" ordeno el uchiha del centro realizando varios sellos de manos al igual que sus compañeros a sus costados.

" **estilo de rocas, bombardeo rocoso!"** exclamaron los tres primeros uchiha en la parte delantera, poniendo sus palmas en las manos levantando una gran cantidad de piedras en el aire, a lo que los dos restantes saltaron en el aire mientras realizaban sellos de manos.

" **estilo de juego, flamas ardientes"** gritaron los otros dos uchihas, consiguiendo que su ataque se adhiriera al ataque de sus compañeros, transformando las rocas en piedras cargadas de fuego que se dirigían a toda velocidad contra tsume.

"un ataque patético" exclamo tsume mostrando los colmillos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tsume no se movió ni un solo centímetro, las patadas y puñetazos de la esposa de goku no se hicieron esperar, ya que con movimientos de un artista marcial destruía cada roca flameada sin ningún problema, sacando rostros de terror de los uchiha.

"u..so solo las manos desnudas" exclamo uno de los uchiha, reflejándose el terror en su rostro, al igual que sus demás compañeros que no realizaban movimiento alguno, estando paralizados de terror.

"creía que los uchiha tenían una mejor habilidad como ninjas, pero veo que no es así" dijo en tono burlón tsume con sus manos a los costados, sacando gruñidos de molestia de parte de los muertos vivos, "ahora les demostrare un poder mas allá de su comprensión, el poder que logre entrenado en el otro mundo" decía tsume separando sus piernas y poniendo sus manos en forma de puño, la posición en que se encontraba era la de un sayayin antes de transformarse.

"¿qué rayos hace?" se pregunto jirobo al mirar a tsume, de la cual el poder se elevaba a niveles impresionantes, levantando guijarros del suelo como si levitaran a su costado, mientras un aura roja la envolvía por completo.

"GGGRRRR AAAHHHH, PRUEBEN EL PODER DEL OTRO MUNDO KAIO-KEN!" grito tsume mientras el aura roja se hacia intensa alrededor de su cuerpo y el viento explotaba a su alrededor.

"¿kaio-ke…?" el uchiha no termino la pregunta ya que en un parpadeo tsume tenia su puño incrustado en el estomago del uchiha, "aghhh" gimió de dolor el uchiha, pero tsume no quitaba su puño de su lugar, es mas abrió el puño para poner su palma en el estomago del uchiha.

"hasta siempre" dijo en voz baja tsume, lanzando una ráfaga de ki que traspaso al uchiha dejando un hueco en la parte del estomago del uchiha.

"esto es impo…." El compañero del uchiha no termino de hablar ya que tsume le dio un puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar por los aires, pero antes de que él se estrellara contra una roca cercana, la esposa de goku intervino en su camino esperándolo con una bola de ki en su mano.

"menos dos" dijo tsume con una sonrisa en su rostro, lanzando la bola de ki al cuerpo del uchiha, haciéndolo explotar en pedazos, "y aún quedan tres" dijo la inuzuka volviendo a desaparecer de la vista de todos.

"manténganse alerta, nuestro sharingan detectara todos sus movimientos" decía uno de los uchiha a los demás, tratando de mantener los pasos de tsume algo imposible hasta para el sharingan.

La esposa de goku no tardo de volver a atacar, ahora pateando en la barbilla hacia el cielo al uchiha que recién había hablado, para luego dar un gran salto al cielo poniendo sus manos por delante de ella con las palmas abiertas, lanzando una ráfaga de ki que desintegro al uchiha en el aire.

"faltan dos jeje" dijo tsume desde el aire, lanzándose desde el cielo hacia abajo comenzando a rodar en los aires preparando una conocida técnica inuzuka, **"estilo inuzuka, colmillo sobre colmillo"** grito tsume llamando la atención de los uchiha, quienes voltearon a ver a tsume pero ya era demasiado tarde, la técnica impacto de lleno contra uno de ello, como un taladro destrozo al uchiha y paso de largo hacia la tierra, quedando bajo la mencionada dejando al uchiha restante expectante al siguiente ataque.

"mierda ¿por dónde saldrá? Maldición" decía el uchiha dando saltos de un lado a otro, lo que él no sabia que tsume podía sentir su energía por debajo de la tierra.

"sorpresa" dijo tsume apareciendo del suelo tomando el tobillo del uchiha en el proceso, empezando a darle vueltas al cuerpo del uchiha en varias ocasiones hasta enviarlo hacia los aires con todas sus fuerzas, "cinco menos es cero" exclamo tsume cargando una bola de ki en su palma derecha, lanzándola hacia el cuerpo del uchiha destruyendo por completo, su existencia dejando a tsume mirando hacia los aires con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

" **estilo de roca, cúpula de piedra"** exclamo jirobo ya con la marca de maldición esparcido por su cuerpo, levantando una cúpula de rocas del suelo, atrapando en su interior a tsume, "jejejejeje estúpida mujer te confiaste demasiado, ahora estas atrapada en mi trampa y succionare tu chakra hasta que mueras" decía el gordo hombre riendo maliciosamente.

Jirobo miraba atentamente la cúpula de rocas que succionaba la vida de tsume, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el puño de tsume atravesó la pared de roca, golpeando directamente su redondo rostro, enviándolo hacia atrás cayendo de espalda al suelo.

"El que se confía es otro" dijo tsume con el puño en alto, mientras la cúpula de roca se caía en pedazos encima de ella, "y eso te llevara a que te elimine mas fácilmente" exclamo tsume volviendo a expulsar su aura de su cuerpo.

"tch, tienes mucha fuerza mujer inuzuka, pero con mi poder al máximo no podrás contra mi" dijo el gordo shinobi, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca, comenzando así con la liberación del sello maldito a su máximo poder.

"se puede sentir el incremento de poder en tu cuerpo" dijo la esposa de goku con seriedad que se reflejaba en su rostro, "pero aun así no podrás ganarme" dijo tsume poniéndose en guardia.

"eso lo veremos en un instante" dijo jirobo ya trasformado, ahora de piel anaranjada obscura, de cabello largo naranjo, aumentando su poder gracias al poder maldito de orochimaru.

El gordo ninja se lanzo con todo su cuerpo hacia tsume, intentado embestir con su hombro derecho a la mujer, la cual mantenía su posición estática en la tierra y una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando la embestida del chico.

"golpea fuerte bolsa de cebo y te llevaras una gran sorpresa" exclamo la mujer de marrón cabello, poniendo sus manos por delante de ella, deteniendo la embestido del shinobi con su enorme fuerza, solamente siendo arrastrada por unos cuantos centímetros de su lugar.

"¿eh? Esto no puede ser!" grito jirobo al ser detenido por tsume, comprobando que la fuerza de la mujer inuzuka era mayor que la de él mismo, poniendo una cara de terror y pavor al no poder retroceder ya que tsume lo tenia firmemente afirmado del hombro.

"y esto no es nada gordinflón, caíste en mis garras tarado!" exclamo tsume levantando de poco a poco del suelo a jirobo, el cual no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de la esposa de goku, "a volar el gordo!" decía tsume dándole una patada en el estomago a jirobo, mandándolo hacia el cielo.

"AAAAHHHHH" grito jirobo al sentir el dolor de la patada de tsume, siendo elevado a alturas inimaginables para alguien de su peso, mientras la mujer de goku volvía a rodearse de un aura roja intensa alrededor de su cuerpo.

" **kaio-ken!"** grito la mujer elevándose en el aire a gran velocidad, posicionándose en la parte trasera de jirobo con sus manos juntas arriba de su cabeza, para luego bajarlas golpeando duramente como un mazo en la espalda de jirobo enviándolo otra vez al suelo, para luego de esta acción poner sus palmas a su costado aun con el kai-oken activado, **"ughhhh kameee-haaa-meeee-haaa!"** grito tsume con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando la ráfaga de ki enseñada por su marido, aumentada de nivel gracias al kaio-ken.

La ráfaga de ki azul, colisiono contra el inerte cuerpo de jirobo en una gran explosión en la tierra, desapareciendo por completo al shinobi del sonido y dejando un enorme agujero de varios metros de diámetro en el piso y de gran profundidad en la tierra.

"pero que poder" dijo sorprendido lee con los ojos como platos al ver la destrucción del lugar, pero él no era el único si no que tenten y neji tenían los mismos ojos sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

"uffff creo que me pase un poco" decía tsume mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, aterrizando al lado de mabui la cual seguía frotándose el estomago y tarareando una canción de cuna, casi sin poner atención a la batalla.

"buen trabajo tsume" exclamo mabui con una sonrisa sueva en su rostro, levantando su mano derecha.

"no fue nada" respondió tsume chocando su palma con la de mabui, terminando así con el segundo escuadrón de orochimaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi se mantenía erguido en su posición, con las chicas bajo su mando a su lado, mientras un grupo de anbus y uchiha se mantenían en frente de ellos y sentado en la rama de un árbol, muy despreocupadamente se encontraba el chico de cabellera blanca y de labios pintados, siendo espectador de la batalla que pronto se libraría en este lugar.

"bien niñas, acabemos esto rápido debo volver con 18" dijo kakashi mientras dejaba ver el sharingan detrás de su banda de la hoja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar sus respectivos review al final de la historia eso me da mas impulso a escribir, me despido alucard77 fuera.

VIVA EL HAREM.


	44. Chapter 44

Bien mis queridos lectores, ustedes sabían que llegaría este momento, desde hace mucho tiempo que lo venían intuyendo, pero ya llego el momento.

.

.

.

.

El momento del capitulo 44 de esta historia que aun no acaba ajajajajajajaja, ya enserio falta poco para terminar y también para llegar a los 1000 review, haci que les pido un gran favor a ustedes para que puedan cumplir mi sueño, al capitulo que no han dejado su review por favor dejen uno, aumentara la estadística de review y podremos lograr los 1000 comentarios, háganlo por mi por el rey del harem ALUCARD77, ahora los comentarios.

gokusayayin9: si yo pensé lo mismo al escribir el capitulo jajajaj gracias por el apoyo.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: solo tengo una cosa que decir amigo, si tuviste pesadillas es misión cumplida para mi, gracias por el apoyo.

Albertino155: eso es lo que buscaba, una pelea y masacre legendaria en el capitulo, y creo haberlo cumplido amigo gracias por el apoyo.

Hpinvidente: yo solo puse una advertencia nada mas, a ya él que lo leyó me da lo mismo, gracias por el comentario.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: asuma no tenía oportunidad alguna, cuando concluya la invasión concluye la historia, gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: gracias por el comentario, pero no hare ese tipo de cross primero con cuea he visto fairy tail y one peace no me atrae, gracias por el apoyo.

ecstaticbus4: que bueno amigo eso me gusta leer que les guste el capitulo, la tortura la hice tan animado odio al puto de asuma, lo destroce lo mas explicito posible, manchar las manos de sangre es solo un decir amigo, ya que de por si gohan estaba bañado en sangre, solo es un decir, cada una de las esposas de goku son muy poderosas, y la pareja de goten y tenten revela que se quieren mucho, tu energía fue recibida y aquí esta el capitulo, gracias por el apoyo.

yumerihaba2: ja estuvo bueno ese comparativo y justo es de donde saque mi nombre, también te puedes explayar en los comentarios, consejos, opinión, dudas solo hazlo amigo gracias por el apoyo.

jair d: la verdad amigo ahora que se murió a quien usara gohan como saco de boxeo?, tsume le faltaba su momento y a muchos le gusto, sobre tu pregunta pues primero tengo que ver al personaje en el anime interactuando y esas cosas para opinar, gracias por tu apoyo.

jorgecr72: si pan fue rescatada con seguridad, lo de tus personajes tal vez al hijo de goku con mabui le ponga eita, según como comentes estos últimos capítulos, entre mas largo el comentario mejor, gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: gracias amigo igual me considero un buen escritor, yugao también le faltaba su momento de brillar jajaja, ahora viene kakashi mi amigo, goten ayudara te lo aseguro, goku y gohan serán ssjblue pero goten le tengo algo mejor, si soy el rey, gracias por el apoyo.

DARK-ZERO-0000: asuma lo merecía aquí en mi historia y en todas partes, que se pudra en el infierno, pan tiene el sueño pesado jajajaja, yugao tuvo su momento gracias por el apoyo se despide el rey del harem.

Arqchevo: asuma jajajaj se murió y lo goce mucho, pero ahora no podrá ser torturado en el futuro eso me entristece, tsume entreno mucho para llegar a ese nivel al igual que todas las esposas de goku, bueno lo de neji omiti mucho de la conversación que tuvo con goku y su tio, imagina que si lo hizo, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: aquí esta el capitulo.

maxigiampieri2012: yugao y su amor por gohan lo hizo reaccionar son una tierna pareja, y ahora asuma a muerto jajajajaj que lindo, gracias por el apoyo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: la historia esta catalogada como m así que el que la lea se atiene a las consecuencias, los uchiha son pura chachara nada de nada para los mejores guerreros de la hoja, gracias por el apoyo.

Blamasu: ya no existe asuma fue asesinado e incinerado por yugao sin antes irse con una paliza monumental, pan estuvo durmiendo todo la escena jajaj gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: por fin se fue al infierna esa escoria jajajaja me encanto escribir su muerte, lee de por si puede ser un estupendo guerrero y en el futuro lo será, gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: le costo mas que la vida a asuma, le costo una madriza pero epica ufff que tortura, yugao se lucio asesinando a asuma primero había pensado en kurenai pero ella estaba débil después de dar a luz, lee se destaco ya que faltaba que los chicos se destacaran, tsume de por si a entrenado mucho y varios años, es por eso que es poderosa, gracias por el apoyo.

rias-chan99: jajaja que bueno que te guste amiga, solo hago lo mejor posible para ustedes los lectores, trato de ser lo mas original posible gracias por el apoyo.

Emperor92: de por si la historia es muy larga, peleas romances, comedia, drama tiene todo para entretenerse, falta poco para que termine amigo, pero ya habrá una segunda temporada, lo de tus preguntas te envie un pm, revisa tu correo de tu perfil amigo, orochimaru sufrirá no te preocupes, gracias por el apoyo.

dragon78: pues aquí esta amigo.

Ok es todo por ahora solo debo decir disfruten, ninguna de las series de este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 44: los sentimientos de kakashi, la pelea final está cerca.

En el bosque de konoha junto a la cascada en la cual kakashi había pedido la mano en matrimonia a la bella 18, se encontraba el grupo de quince personas o mejor dicho muertos vivos, al frente de ellos el escuadrón de la hoja comandado por kakashi los cuales permanecían tranquilos ante ellos, ,mientras el chico comandante del escuadrón de orochimaru se en contra en la rama del árbol a lo lejos, mirando sin ninguna preocupación a sus hombres.

"con que quieres terminar la pelea rápido no, kakashi el del sharingan" exclamo uno de los uchiha burlándose del líder de escuadrón, el cual solo miraba tranquilamente a los hombres de ojos rojos.

"solo eres una farsa, ese ojo no te pertenece y en este momento te lo quitaremos de la peor forma posible" exclamo el compañero del uchiha que había hablado anteriormente.

"ummm ¿Cómo dicen?" exclamo kakashi aparentando no oír a los uchiha, actuando de manera genial y molesta en frente a los uchiha, los cuales se enojaron demasiado mientras una vena visible a la vista, palpitaba justo en la frente de los uchiha.

"maldito seas kakashi!" gritaron dos de los uchiha lanzándose de lleno contra kakashi, con kunais en sus manos sin medir o pensar las consecuencias del ataque furioso, solo pensando en matar al peli plata.

"je idiotas volubles, cayeron en nuestra trampa" dijo el marido de 18 con una enorme sonrisa debajo de su mascara, mientras desparecía en una nube de humo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Un clon de sombra?" exclamó los dos uchiha al unísono, con muecas de sorpresa en sus rostros, sin notar las dos figuras que aparecían de entre la nube de humo.

"aaahhhh" gritaron las dos figuras femeninas del interior de la nube, saliendo de ella revelando a la peli rosa novia de sasuke, Sakura haruno y por el otro lado nos encontramos a la pelirrubia platinada, novia del sayayin son goten, la primera novia del pequeño sayayin, ino yamanaka la cual salía con la misma intensidad que Sakura.

El par de uchihas no supieron reaccionar ante las chicas, solo sintieron como los antebrazos de ino y Sakura impactaban de lleno contra sus cuellos, siendo un golpe tan poderoso que los mando de espaldas contra el suelo con tanto poder, que llegaron hasta rebotar sus cuerpos contra la tierra, a lo cual las chicas usaron este rebote para tomar a los hombres de los tobillos y lanzarlos el uno contra el otro, chocando sus cuerpos de espalda a lo cual los dos quedaron en el piso.

" **este es el ataque combinado…."** Decían las chicas levantando sus manos abriendo sus palmas, aumentando el poder de su energía interna hasta llegar tener una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos, **"haruno/yamanaka!"** gritaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, lanzando ráfagas de energía de sus manos que desaparecieron al instante a los uchiha.

"viste eso" dijo uno de los uchiha con los ojos como platos a su compañero junto a él, quien estaba de la misma manera viendo a las chicas que chocaban sus puños en señal de un buen trabajo de equipo.

"¿Qué diablos f…fue eso?" preguntó el uchiha sin dejar de ver el lugar en donde sus dos compañeros uchihas fueron derrotados, dejando así la guardia baja para un ataque de la hoja.

"los uchiha se impresionan fácilmente" exclamo una voz conocida detrás de los uchiha los cuales al voltear quedaron totalmente impactados que kakashi y dos clones mas, salían desde el interior de la tierra con sus respectivos chidori en sus manos, **"estilo del rayo, triple chidori"** exclamaron los tres kakashi al unísono, atravesando el pecho de cada uno de los muertos vivientes, acabando con su existencia en ese instante.

"tch maldito kakashi, sabía que esos inútiles uchiha serían vencidos por él" exclamo molesto el chico de labios pintados, haciendo resonar sus dientes de molestia, "por suerte aun tengo a mis anbus" dijo sakon volviendo a sonreír torcidamente, volviendo su mirada a los enmascarados los cuales estaban listos para el ataque.

"bien chicas, solo nos quedan una decena de anbus y el chico de dudosa sexualidad por vencer" dijo kakashi a sus subordinadas kunoichis, las cuales asintieron la cabeza, pero fuu y temari dieron un paso adelante para tomar la palabra.

"kakashi sensei, déjenos a los anbus a nosotras" exclamo muy decidida fuu, con una mirada seria en su rostro, temari también tenia esta misma mirada en su cara ya que estas sabían que eran observadas por goten desde el cielo, una motivación mas para mostrar sus habilidades.

"ummm no lo se, ustedes saben que el trabajo en equipo es fundamental en este tipo de situaciones" exclamo kakashi con una mano en la barbilla como si estuviera meditando la situación.

"lo comprendemos perfectamente kakashi sensei" exclamo ahora temari llamando la atención del peli plata, el cual ponía atención a las palabras de la rubia novia de goten, "pero nosotras queremos demostrar el poder del entrenamiento arduo que hemos tenido con goten y bueno usted sabe…." Decía la pelirrubia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba de reojo a goten.

"ohhh ya entiendo, bien no hay problema pequeñas" dijo kakashi poniendo sus manos en las cabezas de las niñas, "vayan y demuéstrenle a su novio sus nuevos poderes" dijo kakashi sonriendo por debajo de la mascara, despeinando a las chicas de forma cariñosa, para luego retirarse junto a ino y Sakura, manteniendo la distancia.

"lista temari" exclamo fuu mientras sacaba sus alas de insecto de su espalda, aumentando su poder de combate, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"lista fuu, terminemos esto de un golpe" dijo temari desplegando su abanico de gran tamaño de su espalda mientras asentía con la cabeza, a esto los anbus se lanzaron a cortar a las chicas las cuales se miraron la una con la otra sabiendo que deberían hacer.

Las chicas dieron un gran salto en el aire, casi elevándose hasta las nubes llegando a la altura de goten, el cual las miraba detenidamente verificando cada movimiento de sus novias las cuales preparaban el ataque en conjunto, mirando por debajo a los anbus, los cuales solo miraban inexpresivamente a través de sus mascaras a las chicas.

"están justo como los quiero" dijo temari con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras movia su abanico hacia atrás, preparando un jutsu definitivo con su abanico, **"jutsu estilo de viento: vendaval cortante!"** grito temari moviendo su abanico hacia adelante con fuerza, creando una ráfaga de aire poderosa, la cual creaba presión en puntos verticales del aire, creando cuchillas de aire comprimido que se dirigían hacia los anbus, los cuales se pusieron en posición de defensa para recibir el ataque, lo que ellos no sabían era que esto solo comenzaba el ataque.

" **estilo de viento: ráfaga de aire destructor"** exclamo fuu lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de viento de la boca, ráfaga de viento que se unió a las cuchillas de aire de temari, ganando velocidad y tamaño a estas, cayendo velozmente hacia el suelo.

Los anbus no sabían en que forma escapar de este ataque, las cuchillas se dirigirán por distintas partes, estaban acorralados en contra de este jutsu combinado solo atinando a poner sus espadas en frente de ellos intentando defenderse, pero esto no les fue muy útil, ya que los cortes de viento atravesaban las espadas, cortando en pedazos a los muertos vivos.

Algunos de ellos fueron decapitados para luego ser cortados por la mitad, otros eran cortados en dos, desmembrados o simplemente cortados por la mitad e forma cruzada, dejando solo despojos en la tierra, la cual fue dañada de igual manera con cortes en esta.

El ataque de fuu y temari fue todo un éxito, dejando muy sorprendido a los presentes, hasta el mismo goten sonreía con orgullo al ver el progreso y la fuerza de sus novias, que destrozaron a los anbus de un solo ataque combinado, mientras temari era sostenida por fuu volando por los aires viendo con una sonrisa el destrozo que dejaron en la tierra, pero de entre la tierra y cenizas blancas, dos figuras anbus emergían entre ellas, haciendo que las chicas fruncieran el ceño ante estos enmascarados.

"que mal temari, aun nos quedaron dos" dijo fuu con un rostro molesto, mirando como se reincorporaban los anbus, los cuales se habían salvado con solo unos rasguños en la ropa.

"lo se fuu, deberemos aumentar la intensidad del ataque para la próxima, ahora solo nos queda acabar con esos dos" dijo temari siendo impulsada por fuu un poco mas arriba que ella, abriendo abanico otra vez, "vamos fuu, te daré un impulso" exclamo temari volviendo a sonreír.

"ohhh excelente plan amiga" dijo la peli verde sonriendo al igual que su amiga, poniendo sus pies en el abanico de la pelirrubia, mientras acumulaba ki en sus manos.

"bien aquí vas!" grito temari lanzando con todas sus fuerzas a fuu, dirigiéndola hacia los anbus, los cuales apenas y se podían mantener en pie y por esta razón no reaccionaron en ninguna manera ante al ataque de fuu.

"AAAHHHHH" grito fuu estrellando las esferas de ki a quema ropa contra los anbus, haciendo que estos impactaran de nueva cuenta en el suelo, en una gran explosión y levantamiento de polvo que cubrió gran parte del campo de batalla.

"demonios, espero no haberme pasado con la fuerza" dijo temari al ver la explosión que provoco fuu con su ayuda, esperando a que saliera la peli verde desde la polvareda, lo que no noto temari es que ella empezaba a caer de a poco hacia el suelo, siendo sostenida por goten desde la cintura, "eh?" bufo temari, mirando hacia un lado viendo a su prometido con un gran sonrojo.

"no te preocupes temari, fuu se encuentra en buenas condiciones" exclamo goten con su típica sonrisa son en el rostro, sonrojando aún más a la pelirrubia la cual solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

Como lo fue dicho por goten, al disiparse la nube de polvo gracias la brisa de la mañana, se podía ver de pie y erguida como una verdadera guerrera novia de goten, arriba de todo despojo dejado por la batalla entre ella y temari contra una decena de anbus, la peli verde levanto su puño derecho al aire hacia la dirección de goten, en señal de victoria.

"ves, te lo dije temari, fuu no podría salir lastimada con un ataque tan sencillo como ese" exclamo goten con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras descendía lentamente hacia el suelo, poniéndose al lado de fuu y dejando a temari en el piso.

"viste eso goten, los derrote en un solo ataque" dijo fuu con las manos en las caderas con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, sacando una sonrisa del sayayin menor, pero un bufido de molestia por parte de temari.

"buuuu, tu ataque no hubiera servido gracias a mi" dijo la rubia chica de la arena, cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda a la peli verde a la cual le salió una vena palpitante en su frente en señal de molestia.

"así, pues tus cuchillas de viento no hubieran tenido efecto sin mi jutsu de viento" respondió fuu con una mueca de molestia en su rostro, apretando firmemente su puño en frente de temari.

"jejejej tranquila chica..aaaaahh" grito goten de la impresión al sentir como dos brazos tan delicados como la seda pero fuertes como una roca, pasaban por detrás de su cuello, abrazándolo por la espalda.

"goteeeen" exclamo muy feliz la platinada ino, abrazando por la espalda al sayayin, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio, "derrote a esos muertos vivientes sin ningún problema" dijo ino acariciando la mejilla de goten con la suya, como si fuera una gata.

"hey ino, no acapares a goten para ti sola" exclamo fuu abrazando al sayayin por el brazo derecho, "también tenemos derecho a los elogios de nuestro novio" dijo fuu abrazando posesivamente al sayayin, mientras ino la veía con los ojos entre cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

"cof cof, ustedes deben saber que yo seré la primera esposa de goten" dijo temari con un tono de superioridad abrazando el brazo libre del sayayin, "entonces yo soy la primera en recibir un elogio de mi prometido" dijo la rubia chica de la arena, con una sonrisa confiada en su cara.

"entonces yo fui la primera novia de goten y eso me da derecho de antigüedad" dijo ino casi gritando a temari, con una vena palpitante en su frente, sacando chispas entre sus miradas y no solo con temari si no con fuu por igual.

Entre cada una de ellas se formaba un triangulo de rayos eléctricos entre sus miradas y al medio estaba el sonriente goten, el cual solo se sonrojaba y reia como siempre ante estas reacciones de sus novias cuando pedían de su atención, pero por igual el sabia como calmarlas.

"oigan chicas yo creo opino que…" Sakura hablo intentando calmar a las chicas antes que goten, pero esta fue interrumpida y de la peor forma posible.

"cállate plana!" gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo a la peli rosa novia de sasuke, la cual solo se agacho con una nube negra sobre su cabeza, mientras hacia círculos en la tierra.

"aun estoy creciendo" decía la pobre Sakura, con un tono deprimido en su voz, dejando a kakashi con una enorme gota de sudor detrás de su nuca, el cual veía esta escena con nerviosismo y lastima por el pobre goten.

"chicas, no debieron tratar así a Sakura" dijo goten casi en un tono de reproche, llamando la atención de sus novias las cuales agacharon un poco la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento, después de ser regañadas por el sayayin, "además saben que no me gusta que discutan de esa forma, hicieron un gran trabajo por igual" dijo el menor de los sayayin, con su típica sonrisa son en su cara.

A las novias de goten se les ilumino los rostros al escuchar las palabras de goten, las palabras que esperaban escuchar de su novia además de esa sonrisa tan especial del sayayin que las sonrojaba al instante, palabras que hicieron salir a flote los sentimientos románticos de las chicas, las cuales no soportaron más e hicieron físico ese sentimiento.

Primero fue la morena de cabello color menta fuu, poniendo su mano en la mejilla del sayayin para luego besar de lleno los labios del sayayin, un beso que sorprendió al principio al pequeño sayayin pero que devolvió después de unos segundos, dejando sorprendidas a las demás pero luego de unos minutos se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

"mi turno" decía temari, aprovechando su oportunidad e imitando el movimiento de fuu con su mano, besando de lleno los labios del sayayin con un rubor en su rostro, realizando un pequeño baile entre sus labios, saboreando cada centímetro de los labios del sayayin, siendo un poco mas intenso que el beso de fuu, siendo separados por la falta de oxigeno.

"ahora yo" dijo la rubia platinada, besando de lleno con la boca abierta a goten, casi deslizando su lengua con la del sayayin solo deteniéndose para probar un poco de la cavidad bucal del sayayin y retirarse al instante, con un poco de vergüenza ante tal osada acción, para luego separarse con las mejillas con un torno carmesí.

Cada uno se miraba con sonrisas en sus rostros, dejando la pelea de las chicas de lado y a un goten muy contento con las mejillas de color carmesí, después de haber recibido un triple beso de sus novias, una excelente forma de hacer las pases entre ellos. Aunque estas escenas no eran del agrado de una persona, el chico del sonido, quien se encontraba muy molesto casi estallando en ira por como los ninjas de la hoja se tomaban a la ligera esta contienda.

"ya dejen de reírse grupo de imbéciles!" exclamo el molesto chico de labios pintados, acercándose iracundo al grupo de la hoja los cuales solo miraban de la mala gana al shinobi del sonido, "toman todo esto a la ligera, pero yo el gran sakon les borrare esa estúpidas sonrisas" dijo molesto el ninja de blanca piel, mientras las manchas negras del sello de maldición se esparcían por su cuerpo.

"miren chicas, parece que el señor afeminado no soporta las muestras de afectos" dijo en tono burlesco fuu, soltando el brazo del sayayin parándose en frente de sakon, a lo que las demás la siguieron.

"deberíamos partirle la cara para que así no moleste mas" dijo temari mientras golpeaba su puño con su palma, en señal de rudeza en contra de sakon.

"estoy de acuerdo contigo temari, golpearemos tan fuerte tu rostro que te sacaremos esos labios pintados" dijo la platinada ino con una mano en la cadera y una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

"esperen chicas" dijo el peli plata enmascarado poniéndose en frente de las novias de goten, "ustedes tuvieron su momento, ahora me toca a mi, además quiero probar un nuevo ataque con estos dos" dijo kakashi sonriendo por debajo de la mascara, dejando confundidas a las chicas.

"también se dio cuenta de eso kakashi sensei" exclamo goten con una mirada seria hacia su sensei para luego volver a mirar al chico de labios pintados, "ese chico tiene dos ki ocultos en su cuerpo" decía goten sorprendiendo a los presentes incluso a sakon, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba al interior de su cuerpo.

"maldita sea, ukon creo que ya se dieron cuenta" dijo el chico del sonido, hablando consigo mismo, mientras su cuerpo se movía por dentro.

"ya que mas da sakon, solo mátalos y lárgate de aquí" dijo ukon sacando su cabeza por el cuello de sakon, como si este tuviera dos cabezas.

"puaaajj ¿qué asqueroso de jutsu es ese?" dijo ino con un tono asqueado al ver el repugnante chico con dos cabezas.

"no creo que sea un jutsu ino" dijo goten mirando seriamente al par de cabezas, que miraban fijamente al grupo de la hoja, "los dos son firmas distintas de ki, por lo tanto debe ser una habilidad que tengan ellos" dedujo goten con los brazos cruzados, sacando algunas muecas de sorpresas de los presentes.

"habilidad o no, aun debo derrotarlos para detener los planes de orochimaru" dijo el peli plata estirando sus manos preparándose para el combate, mientas su escuadrón retrocedía dándole espacio al hatake.

"kakashi sensei, mantenga la distancia con ese sujeto, algo me dice que puede hacer algo mas que alojar a otro sujeto en su cuerpo" advirtió goten tomando distancia junto a las demás chicas, viendo con detenimiento la pelea de kakashi y el ninja del sonido.

"no hay problema goten, además de mi cuerpo he estado entrenando mi sharingan" dijo kakashi mirado desafiante a los hermanos del sonido, al mismo tiempo que su ojo del sharingan cambiaba de forma por un instante.

"te ves confiado kakashi el ninja que copia, pero ni tú ni el sharingan podrán contra nosotros!" dijo sakon de manera maniaca con mirada de loco en su rostro, y sin mas de su costado salieron dos brazos pertenecientes a su hermano, lanzando un par de kunais hacia kakashi.

"predecible" pensó el hatake con una sonrisa confiada por debajo de su máscara, desviando los kunais con el suyo propio sacado de su bolsa trasera, "vamos, tienes algo mejor que eso" dijo kakashi provocando al par de hermanos.

"imbécil, ataca sakon" dijo el otro hermano con molestia, mientras sakon sacaba un kunai de su bolsa trasera para luego lanzarse en contra de kakashi.

"bien llego el momento de probar mi teoría" dijo kakashi esperando el ataque de sakon, el cual trato de apuñalar al hatake, pero este solo esquivo el ataque sin contra atacar al shinobi del sonido, el cual volvió a atacar al peli plata pero este volvió a fallar, al kakashi hacerse a un lado.

En este ataque por el lugar de su costilla salió el brazo de su hermano, intentando de golpear por un costado al hatake, pero este se dio cuenta del movimiento del cuerpo de sakon dando un par de pasos atrás para esquivar el golpe del hermano de sakon.

"maldito no te muevas" dijo sakon lanzando el kunai de su mano, apuntando el rostro de kakashi el cual solo detuvo con dos de sus dedos el kunai, "caíste" dijo sakon con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, pensando en que kakashi se había distraído por eso, lanzando una patada circular al rostro de kakashi.

El ninja que copia bloqueo sin ninguna dificultad la patada del shinobi del sonido, usando su mano derecha, pero esto en vez de preocupar al chico de cabello grisáceo, saco una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro, junto con una carcajada maniaca como solo un loco podría reír.

"jajajajajaj idiota, imbécil y estúpido kakashi, has caído en nuestra trampa" dijo entre risas sakon, riéndose en la cara de kakashi, "mi hermano no solo puede vivir al interior de mi cuerpo si no de cualquier ser vivo!" decía sakon riendo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes al percatarse de esta habilidad de sakon y ukon, excepto goten el cual solo sonrió ante esto.

"maldición sakon, este es un maldito clon" exclamo el hermano gemelo del maniaco chico, el cual cambio su sonrisa a una mueca de terror, justo en el momento que el kakashi que había atacado desaparecía en una nube de humo.

"entonces ¿Dónde se encuentra el original?" pregunto con desesperación sakon, mirando de un lugar a otro, mientras su gemelo aprovecho para sacar su cabeza por la nuca de su hermano para tener una mejor visión del sector.

"eres un imbécil sakon, lo hemos perdido de vista" dijo molesto ukon, regañando a su hermano gemelo, el cual buscaba incesantemente hasta darse cuenta de una cosa, volviendo su mirada al suelo, formando una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

"descuida hermano, ya se dónde se encuentra" dijo sakon con una mirada maliciosa hacia el suelo, mientras su hermano trasladaba su cabeza por el hombro de su hermano, para ver a que se refería, dándose cuenta de lo que hablaba su hermano.

"te entiendo sakon, tratara de hacer lo mismo que les hizo a los uchiha" exclamo ukon con una mirada seria en su cara, a lo que deslizaba la mitad de su cuerpo por el torso de su hermano, sacando un par de kunais de la bolsa de sakon.

"en el momento en que salga del suelo, le apuñalamos las manos" dijo sakon con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, riendo entre dientes por su maniaco plan.

"están equivocados muchachos!" grito una voz por encima de ellos, a lo cual los dos chicos del sonido voltearon hacia arriba, viendo que el enmascarado kakashi caia en picada desde el cielo.

"mierda esta arriba sakon" grito con terror en su voz ukon, viendo que su hermano no hacia movimiento alguno, "imbécil" pensó ukon, saliendo del cuerpo de su hermano para salvar su existencia, dejando a su hermano a la merced del ataque de kakashi.

" **estilo rayo: cuchilla relámpago"** grito kakashi atravesando de lleno el pecho del shinobi del sonido, y con la fuerza de la caída enterró casi todo su brazo el pecho del chico de labios pitados, dejando su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, sacando su mano del pecho del chico con un poco de sangre en la parte de su antebrazo.

"que basura, dejo morir a su hermano por salvar su asquerosa vida" dijo kakashi con una mirada llena de ira en su cara, ya que esta clase de acciones de los ninjas era lo mas odiaba.

"el muy idiota no se movió del lugar, yo solo vi la oportunidad de escapar y la tome" dijo ukon encogiéndose de hombros, sin afectarle en nada la muerte de su gemelo.

"escoria como tu no merece ser llamado ninja" dijo molesto el peli plata enmascarado, mientras su brazo derecho chisporroteaba electricidad, "acabare contigo con mi mejorado jutsu" dijo kakashi levantando la mano derecha a la altura de su rostro.

"jajajaj si es así yo también tengo algo que enseñarte kakashi" dijo el hermano de sakon con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, liberando todo el potencial del sello de maldición, pasando a la ultima etapa de esta, convirtiéndose en un adefesio parecido a un demonio pero este seguía manteniendo los labios pintados en su deforme rostro.

"he entrenado mucho desde que conocí a la familia son, logrando superar todos mis limites y uno de ellos fue mejorar mi cuchilla relámpago" dijo kakashi con un tono serio, aumentando la tensión en el ambiente, a la vez su brazo derecho comenzó a chirriar por la electricidad acumulada en su mano, "esta es… LA ESPADA RELAMPAGO!" grito kakashi que de su brazo apareció una espada de electricidad, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"wow es genial yo también quisiera hacer eso" dijo goten con una mirada de impresión y emoción al ver la técnica mejorada del ninja que copia.

"tch maldito kakashi, pero no creas que con solo eso podrás matarme" dijo el monstruo demonio de ukon, apuntando con el índice al peli plata, "entrare en tu cuerpo y lo destrozare por dentro basura" dijo el demonio ukon, con una sonrisa en sus filosos dientes, kakashi no le puso atención en nada de lo que dijo ukon, solo se mantenía serio mirando al chico.

"dicen que los ninjas no deben mostrar ningún sentimiento en la batalla" exclamo kakashi con la espada de relámpagos a la altura de su cabeza, sacando una mueca de confusión de ukon por sus palabras, "tal vez tengan razón en ese dicho pero para un guerrero los sentimientos en la pelea lo hacen mas fuerte" dijo kakashi en voz alta, moviendo su espada hacia un costado, dejando una estela de electricidad en el viento y rayos por la tierra.

"¿de que demonios hablas?!" pregunto molesto el chico demonio, empezando a perder la paciencia con kakashi, además de impacientarse al esperar el ataque del hatake.

"felicidad, ira, compañerismo, furia, emoción y por sobre todo amor" dijo kakashi poniéndose en posición de pelea con la espada un poco mas retrasada de su cuerpo, "amor por la protección de todos tus seres queridos, ese sentimiento es el que te hace superar tus limites, llegar a tu máximo poder y ahora te lo demostrare" dijo kakashi con una mirada fría hacia ukon, el cual no podía mas y se lanzó al ataque.

"MUERA BASURA HABLADORA!" grito con todas sus fuerzas ukon, usando sus garras para intentar llegar a lastimar a él peli plata, el cual en un movimiento tan rápido como la luz, kakashi ya se encontraba detrás de ukon, el cual se encontraba paralizado después del ataque de kakashi, quedo como una estatua con su brazo por delante y una mueca de molestia en su rostro, sin hacer ningún movimiento corporal o facial.

"tu no tienes a nadie a quien proteger, por este motivo has perdido la batalla" dijo kakashi con un tono serio en su voz, en su cabeza se formaba la cara de su hermosa esposa androide, mientras su espada relámpago desaparecía de su mano, "y por lo tanto también has perdido tu vida" dijo kakashi, mientras se volvía a poner el protector de la hoja en su ojo del sharingan.

Kakashi al hacer este gesto para ocultar su sharingan, el cuerpo de ukon comenzó a relucir el ataque que había realizado el hatake, el cual comenzaba a decaer lentamente al suelo, empezando de la cabeza, seguido por ambos brazos y al final el torso del peli gris, cayendo así a pedazos por la espada relámpago de kakashi.

"wuuuujuuuu kakashi sensei es el mejor!" grito Sakura levantando el puño derecho hacia el cielo, animada por la actuación de kakashi ante ukon, para luego ser seguida en los vitoreo por las demás chicas que celebraban felices la forma en que el peli plata venció de un ataque al ninja del sonido.

"jijijiji solo es mi trabajo" dijo kakashi mientras se frotraba despreocupadamente la cabeza, mientras los miembros de su escuadrón se ponían al día para felicitarlo, "todo gracias a la familia son y a 18" pensó el hatake, mirando hacia el cielo imaginando el rostro de su rubia esposa.

(Mientras en la aldea de la hoja, departamento de kakashi y 18)

La rubia androide preparaba la comida para el regreso de kakashi, tarareando una canción de cuna para su bebe, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro al revolver otra vez la olla con el estofado para su marido, hasta sentir una especie de presentimiento en su corazón, deteniéndose por unos momentos.

"tengo una corazonada de que hoy kakashi se merece un servicio especial" dijo 18 con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, volviendo a realizar la comida, "no sabe lo que le espera hoy en la noche a tu padre bebe" decía la rubia androide, frotando suavemente su estómago, pensando en la forma especial que trataría a su esposo en la noche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El siguiente grupo y ultimo de ellos, era el de los uzumaki, la pequeña hyuga y la amiga de tayuyá, los cuales esperaban pacientemente la aparición del escuadrón de orochimaru, para luego interceptarlos y acabarlos al instantes. Pero uno de sus miembros no se encontraba muy augusto por la situación de esperar y esperar en todo momento, y este era nada mas y nada menos que el rubio hijo de kushina, naruto el cual mantenía un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"acchhhh, ya no lo soporto mas, a que hora llegan estos ninjas" dijo naruto dando un pisotón al suelo, mientras Karin y kin solo se encogían de hombros sin prestarle atención al rubio uzumaki.

"calma naruto, muy pronto estarán aquí" dijo hinata con una voz dulce, calmando al uzumaki que solo hizo un puchero en su rostro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"mi pequeño zorro debe escuchar a su novia" dijo la pelirroja esposa de goku, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su ahora avergonzado hijo, "recuerda mi niño, la paciencia es una virtud" decía kushina desordenando los rebeldes cabellos rubios de naruto, sonrojando al portador del kyubi.

"basta mamá, me estas avergonzando en frente las chicas" dijo naruto con las mejillas coloradas como un tomate maduro, sacando una pequeña risilla de su novia y kushina una carcajada de su boca.

"pero si eres mi pequeño zorrito hermoso, con unos cachetes tan gorditos" decía la pelirroja tomando las mejillas del rubio chico, estirándolas un poco de su cara como solo una madre lo podría hacer.

"jajajajaa" se reían Karin y kin, al ver como kushina avergonzaba al rubio uzumaki, el cual se ruborizaba aún más hasta tener casi toda la cara colorada, aun mas porque su novia hyuga se reía en voz baja de él.

El equipo de kushina gozaba mientras la pelirroja avergonzaba a su hijo, aunque esto solo duro unos minutos mas hasta que las presencias de los anbus y los uchihas además de su líder se hacía presentes frente a ellos, salvando a naruto de que su madre lo avergonzara aún más.

"vaya, vaya, vaya miren que tenemos aquí" dijo la pelirroja uzumaki con una sonrisa en su rostro, "un ejercito de muertos vivientes y su velador" decía kushina con un tono burlesco hacia los shinobi de la hoja, parándose en frente de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

"les diré esto una sola vez" dijo el chico de cabello blanco y largo, llamado kimimaro, "quítense y déjenos pasar, no tenemos tiempo para jugar con una mujer y sus niñatos" dijo kimimaro con un rostro sin emociones, provocando una mueca de molestia de parte de los genin.

"a quien le dices niñato, idiota" dijo molesto el pequeño uzumaki con una vena en su frente, "mejor aprende a ponerte bien la playera exhibicionista" dijo naruto molesto, apuntando al pecho de kimimaro el cual casi y no cubría su playera.

Las palabras de naruto sacaron una mueca de molestia de kimimaro, algo que apenas se noto pero por dentro le molestaba la palabra exhibicionista por mostrar su pecho casi al desnudo.

"lo diré una vez mas ahora como una amenaza" dijo kimimaro con el ceño fruncido, mientras sus subordinados se preparaban para la pelea, "muévanse o perezcan ante nosotros" dijo el peliblanco, levantando su mano derecha que de esta salió uno de sus huesos como si fuera un arma.

"eh? ¿pero que estas diciendo chico?" pregunto kushina con un rostro confuso en su rostro, pero todo decía que estaba actuando en ese momento hasta que volvió a sonreír pero ahora de manera maléfica, "si cinco de ustedes ya han sido derrotados" dijo kushina con una sonrisa maliciosa en su bello rostro, confundiendo al shinobi del sonido.

"¿de que es…." Kimimaro no alcanzo a siquiera terminar su reacia y tonta pregunta, ya que en un instante casi en un parpadeo, las cadenas de chakra de la esposa de goku, aparecieron por debajo de la tierra pero estos en vez de intentar atrapar a los ninja, como si fueran una bala disparada por una pistola a la cabeza de los uchiha, los atravezo por el sector de la nuca, saliendo por la frente de ellos, acabando con la vida de los cinco uchihas sin ningún inconveniente.

"diablos mamá, crei que solo los atraparías con tus cadenas pero les perforaste las cabezas a esos tipos" dijo sorprendido naruto viendo como los cuerpos de los uchiha desaparecían en cenizas en el viento, pero un golpe de la cadena de su madre en la cabeza le llamo la atención, "auch ¿Por qué fue eso mamá?" dijo naruto frotándose la cabeza de dolor.

"a ti te pasara los mismo si no cuidas tu leguaje jovencito" dijo la pelirroja esposa de goku, en un tono de reproche mientras su largo cabello se movía como si fueran las colas del zorro de las nueve colas.

"si mamá" dijo el rubio chico como si este fuera un pequeño zorro regañado, sacando sonrisas entre sus compañeras femeninas y el consuelo de su novia, lo cual hizo recuperar sus animos de inmediato.

"debí predecir esto, kushina uzumaki la famosa controladora de cadenas de chakra" dijo kimimaro, con el ceño fruncido mirando a la pelirroja mujer, "tal vez seas muy famosa pero solo nos tomaste por sorpresa, no podrás contra diez ninja de rango anbu" dijo el peliblanco presentando a los enmascarados, los cuales tenían preparadas sus espadas para luchar.

"en primer lugar es son kushina uzumaki y en segundo lugar yo no me hare cargo de esos muñecos de pacotilla" exclamo kushina dando un par de pasos atrás, dejando a los sus subordinados al frente, "mis pequeños se harán cargo de esas cosas" dijo kushina poniendo sus manos en los hombros de kin y Karin respectivamente.

"entonces que así sea, ve como los pequeños sufren por tu descuido" exclamo el peliblanco pecho desnudo, enviando a los anbus contra los ninja de la hoja, los cuales también saltaron a la batalla.

"Por fin, es hora de pelear" grito muy emocionado el pequeño uzumaki, poniendo sus manos en forma de cruz creando un par de clones a sus costados, los cuales ayudaron a crear un par de rasengan en las manos del uzumaki, "muñecos lentos tomen esto!" grito naruto desapareciendo en un parpadeo, apareciendo entre dos anbus aplicando los rasengan correspondientes al par de anbus lanzándolos hacia atrás.

Aunque esta no fue todo el ataque de naruto, ya que atrás de los anbus impactados por los rasengan, aparecieron dos clones desde la tierra impactando de lleno sus barbillas mandándolos al cielo, a lo que el naruto original lanzo una doble ráfaga de ki de sus manos para deshacerse de los anbus.

"pum y no tuve que usar el poder de kurama" dijo naruto levantando los brazos en señal de victoria, mientras los anbus derrotados desaparecían en el viento.

Por el otro lado hinata combatía contra tres anbus a la misma vez, los cuales trataban de tajear a la chica con sus espadas, pero esta gracias a los entrenamientos diarios y al byakugan de sus ojos, los esquivaba con facilidad, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, esperando que la defensa de los tres anbus estuviera abierta.

"debo de leer sus movimientos antes de atacar, solo un poco mas y…" pensó hinata a la vez que abrió los ojos de par en par al ver claramente como cada anbu levantaba su espada para cortarla, dejando sus torsos al descubierto, "ahora" pensó la novia de naruto dando golpes con su palma abierta a cada uno de los anbus.

Cada uno de los enmascarados ex ninjas vivientes de la hoja, retrocedieron varios metros después de los golpes de hinata, dándole el tiempo preciso para realizar varios sellos de mano para la preparación de un nuevo jutsu de la hyuga, usándolo justo en el momento en que los anbus se quedaran quietos el uno al lado del otro.

" **jutsu estilo de agua: tumba acuática"** dijo hinata transformando el agua del oxigeno en el aire alrededor de los ninjas, en un pilar de un tamaño adecuado para atrapar a cada uno de los ninjas, sin posibilidad de escapar mientras la hyuga ponía sus manos en su frente para terminar la combinación de golpes con una técnica del esposo de su sensei, **"masenko!"** grito la pequeña hyuga lanzando la rafa de ki amarillezco, justo en la dirección de los anbus, haciéndolos explotar entre agua y cenizas provocadas por sus cuerpos.

"excelente combinación hinata" dijo el pelirrubio uzumaki, levantando el pulgar a su novia mientras el guiñaba un ojo, sonrojando a la pequeña hyuga.

"gracias naruto" respondió la oji perla, jugando con sus dedos con timidez después de ser alabada por su novio.

Mientras con las novias de goten, Karin y kin se enfrentaban con los cinco anbus restantes, los cuales se dirigían raudos y veloces contra las chicas, las cuales se miraron entre si asintiéndose la una con la otra, sin decir palabra alguna ya listas para su ataque frontal.

" **jutsu estilo de viento: bola de aire"** exclamo la pelirroja chica de anteojos, lanzando una bola de aire a presión de su boca, pero esta no se dirigía a los anbus si no al suelo en frente de ellos, estallando contra la tierra levantando una cortina de polvo deteniendo a los anbus.

Kin aprovecho a que los enmascarados estaban distraídos para sacar un hilo de acero de la parte trasera de su traje, desaparecer en un segundo para ponerse atrás de uno de los anbus, pasando el hilo por el cuello del anbu aplicando todas sus fuerzas en ese sector, hasta el punto en que decapito al anbu.

"jajajajaj mi fuerza aumento mucho con el entrenamiento" dijo la pelinegra de cabello negro, dando un salto mortal hacia atrás, poniéndose a salvo de los ataques de los otros cuatro anbus.

A los cuatro muertos vivientes le llamo la atención, como elimino a su compañero así que decidieron atacar a la chica de largo cabello negro, los cuatro anbus preparaban sus espadas para destajar a la novia de goten, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos de ellos tenía un kunai con un papel bomba en sus espaldas.

"bum" dijo casi como un susurro la pelirroja uzumaki, a lo que el par de anbus explotaron en mil pedazos, poniendo en posición de defensa a el otro par de enmascarados, los que quedaron espalda contra espalda mirando cada uno a su respectiva oponente.

"hey Karin, que tal si terminamos esto de una vez por todas" dijo kin con una sonrisa en su rostro, lanzando un senbon muy delgado hacia su amiga casi imperceptible a la vista incluso de los anbus, solo siendo percibida por Karin que lo tomo entre sus dedos, comprendiendo el plan de su amiga.

"los haremos picadillo par de muñecos sin vida" dijo la pelinegra novia de goten con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, a lo que en un instante las chicas desaparecieron de sus lugares, solo apareciendo corriendo en círculos alrededor de los anbus, como si la una intentara atrapar a la otra, dejando paralizados a los anbus, que raramente no hacían movimiento.

Después de varios giros en círculos, las chicas volvieron a tomar sus posiciones anteriores, pero esta vez cada una tenia su mano levantada y en el momento en que la luz del sol brillo sobre ellas, se pudo ver el brillo que emitía un hilo de acero que ellas tenían en sus manos, mientras las dos reían con malicia.

"adiós/adios!" las chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo, bajando sus manos en un movimiento rápido, dejando que el hilo de acero que rodeaba a los anbus los triturara en mil pedazos en forma de circulo, terminando así con la molestia de los shinobis del averno.

Kimimaro no lo podía creer, cada uno de sus ninjas a su mando habían sido derrotados fácilmente, y solo por unos niños que apenas y llegaban a su pubertad, la ira de este chico aumentaba a cada segundo solo quedándole su ultima opción, y estas era de hacerse cargo el mismo de los ninja de la hoja.

"bien hecho chicos, el entrenamiento a logrado cosas maravillosas en ustedes" dijo kushina con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, felicitando a cada uno de los ninja, los cuales se encontraban muy contentos de poder haber mostrado su potencial en esta pelea, pero fueron interrumpidos por el peliblanco.

"borren esas sonrisas de sus bocas!" grito molesto el shinobi del sonido, poniéndose en frente a los ninja de la hoja, a varios metros de distancia, mirando con odio a los shinobi, "acabare uno a uno con ustedes, todo por lord orochimaru" dijo el chico de ojos pintados, a lo que sus huesos se movían debajo de su piel.

"ooohhh tiene agallas chico, entonces yo seré tu rival" dijo kushina con una sonrisa astuta en su cara, caminando hacia el chico con lentitud e intimidación, pero esta no logro llegar a mas de un metro de distancia, ya que en un segundo goten se encontraba delante de ella, sorprendiendo y confundiendo de gran manera a la pelirroja.

"espera un momento mamá kushina" exclamo goten a su amada madre de cabellos rojos, la cual solo miraba con confusión a su hijo sayayin, "yo me encargare de este chico"….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora, solo queda el ultimo escuadrón de konoha, donde les diré las pelea final será epica, se mostrara el potencial de la familia son, habrá lenguaje subido de tono en fin será épico el ultimo capitulo de la familia son en konoha, solo espérenlo.

También quisiera preguntarles algo a mis amigos que leen la historia, ¿alguno de ustedes quisiera usarla para narrarla con loquendo en youtube? Existen varias teorías de dragon ball con miles de visitas y esta seria un bum entre teorías, además de ser genial para un youtuber que comience en esto, si es así déjame un PM dando tus interés por hacer esto.

Sin mas me despido hasta el final de la historia y recuerda deja tu comentario ya que falta poco para los mil comentarios, se despide el rey del harem alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


	45. Chapter 45

Bien mis amigos, aquí un nuevo capitulo de la familia son en konoha, no es el final ya que los comentarios no fueron lo que esperaba del capitulo 44 así que me tomare mi tiempo para hacer el final, sin mas que decir respondo los comentarios.

Albertino155: también me agrado mucho escribir el capitulo, es genial que te emociones cuando actualizo, me da ganas de escribir, 18 esa noche lo dejo seco si sabes a lo que me refiero, gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: tengo solo dos historias ya que elimine una por el motivo que no la actualizare y creare algo mas en ves de ella, la narración me sale de mi y es la forma que un escritor atrae al lector, y nada mas gracias por el apoyo.

yumerihaba2: le pongo harto detalle a las peleas como los hago en los lemon jajajaj, sobre tu pregunta yo solo estoy siguiendo el canon de naruto y súper, no esta en mis planes poner a otros personajes que tal vez me den mucho trabajo en pensar como adecuarlos a la historia, gracias por el apoyo.

Kami-sama of the dead: si va ver una secuela.

Daizuke: pasión y lujuria tendrá kakashi, aun no es el final gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: es que tenia que hacer una parte de Sakura, se veía venir hajajajaja, gracias por considerarme como el numero uno, tu eres uno de los mejores lectores de mi historia, aun no pienso mucho detalle de shipudden amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Arqchevo: masacres a los hombres de orochimaru everywhere jajajaja, kushina es demasiado poderosa para los uchiha, aquí esta el capitulo gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: kakashi por 18 se ha vuelto y se volverá aun mas poderoso con grandes técnicas en el futuro, las demás chicas también se lucieron sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: creo que he dicho que kakashi es uno de mis personajes favoritos de naruto, debía tener su protagonismo en cualquier momento, gracias por el apoyo.

yuri-sama: gracias muchas gracias.

Darkcrizer: kakashi es quien destaque se lo merece, la plana Sakura debía aparecer jajaja, gracias por el apoyo.

Blamasu: kakashi es muy poderoso y será mas en el futuro, con un sharingan ya esta eso lo destaca, así es la espada relámpago es igual a la de black, hasta ahora nadie la quiere llevar a youtube, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: son 44 capitulos hechos amigo, no se si llegue a los 1000 comentarios ese sueño se ve imposible por el momento, las combinaciones de chicas me encanta escribir, gracias por el apoyo.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: jajajaj hermosas pesadillas buena, gracias por el apoyo.

DARK-ZERO-0000: siempre hago lo mejor para ustedes amigo, a kakashi lo dejaran seco en la noche, Sakura plana debía aparecer en algún momento, gracias por el apoyo colega.

Guest: actualizo cuando los comentarios me satisfagan.

Bien ahora les dejo el capitulo y el aviso que aun busco a un loquendero que quiera llevar esta historia a youtube, sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 45: la batalla de goten, goku y su familia contra el ejército de orochimaru.

La sangre sayayin de goten, hervía por una pelea, el hijo menor de goku solo había estado de observador todo este momento, sin poder intervenir en ninguna batalla, solo realizaba intervenciones menores para ayudar a sus amigos, pero ya había sido suficiente, el pequeño sayayin no lo aguanto mas y al ver que solo quedaba un ninja del sonido en pie, le quito su oportunidad a su madre adoptiva kushina, bajando de golpe del cielo y poniéndose en frente de ella.

"espera un momento mamá kushina" exclamo goten a su amada madre de cabellos rojos, la cual solo miraba con confusión a su hijo sayayin, "yo me encargare de este chico" exclamo el hijo de goku con una mirada seria en su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

"¿Qué sucedió pequeño, que quieres entrar a la pelea?" pregunto confusa la pelirroja mujer, acercándose al pequeño sayayin abrazándolo por la espalda mientras ponía su barbilla en la cabeza de goten.

"he estado solo observando los combates de cada uno de mis amigos" dijo goten con seriedad, sin dejar de mirar al peliblanco chico el cual tampoco apartaba la mirada del sayayin, "mis ganas de pelear ya no las aguanto mamá kushina, no puedo quedarme solo viendo" dijo goten aumentando un poco de su poder, sacando una sonrisa de la pelirroja mujer.

"ummm no lo se, ¿de verdad quieres pelear con este chico?" pregunto kushina con un tono divertido en su voz, sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo adoptivo.

"si mamá kushina, eso deseo en estos momentos" decía goten asintiendo con la cabeza ante sus palabras, a lo cual la pelirroja se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su hijo, a la vez que lo dejaba de abrazar.

"bien cariño, demuéstrale lo que puede hacer un sayayin" dijo kushina a la vez que se posicionaba junto a su escuadrón ninja, mientras la pelea de miradas entre kimimaro y son goten no cesaba.

Goten se comenzó a acercar al peliblanco, hasta quedar solo a unos metros del shinobi del sonido, el cual no hacia movimiento alguno, ya que comenzaba a analizar cada centímetro del cuerpo de goten, buscando que hacia especial al niño para enfrentarse a él, pero sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal mas que un uen cuerpo físico de goten.

Kimimaro no pudo seguir analizando a goten, ya que el pequeño sayayin abrió su boca para hablarle al peliblanco, llamando la atención del shinobi del sonido, al comenzar una platica con él.

"se que puedes transformarte como tus amigos, ¿podrías hacerlo por favor?" pidió goten con las manos juntas como si este estuviera rezando, mientras una sonrisa ladeada en su cara, su rostro también tenia ese ceño como si estuviera pidiendo al peliblanco que pasara a la siguiente fase del sello de maldición.

"me impresiona que sepas de la última fase del sello de maldición" dijo kimimaro con una cara neutra en su cara, al subestimar al pequeño sayayin, solo por su apariencia, "pero eso no es necesario para derrotarte chico, en mi estado base te liquidare en solo unos segundos" dijo el chico de pecho desnudo, a lo cual una afilada extremidad huesuda aparecía de la palma de su mano.

"bien entonces tendré que provocarte a usar ese poder" dijo el pequeño sayayin, poniéndose en posición de pelea esperando el ataque del chico.

La pelea no demoro un segundo mas, kimimaro realizo el primer movimiento usando su hueso afilado para atacar al sayayin, el cual bloqueo con su antebrazo derecho, deteniendo por completo el ataque del peliblanco, el cual se sorprendió por la rapidez de goten, pero esto no quedo así ya que el sayayin le dio una fuerte patada en el centro del pecho al chico, el cual endureció los huesos de esa parte para disminuir el impacto del patada.

El golpe de goten hacia kimimaro, solo logro hacer retroceder algunos metros al shinobi del sonido, el cual se tomó el pecho con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, mostrando que la patada de goten hizo efecto pero no tanto como el sayayin esperaba, abriendo los ojos sorprendidos a este suceso.

"no estabas bromeando chico, tu fuerza supera mis expectativas, pero aun así mis huesos protegen mi cuerpo" exclamo el peliblanco manteniendo una cara neutral en su rostro, a la vez que de su cuerpo salían sus costillas a través de su piel, sorprendiendo al sayayin, "mis rasgos sanguíneos me permiten controlar a voluntad los huesos de mi cuerpo, logrando endurecerlos tan resistentes como el mismo hierro" dijo el peliblanco, dando un zarpazo hacia el suelo con el hueso de su palma, dejando una grieta a sus pies.

"wow una habilidad muy genial" decía goten muy emocionado, mirando impresionad y alegre a kimimaro el cual no cambiaba su actitud, "entonces déjame mostrarte lo que yo puedo hacer" dijo goten apuntándose a él mismo, palabras que hicieron a kimimaro alzar una ceja.

Kimimaro no alcanzo a responder de ninguna forma a las palabras del sayayin, ya que en un segundo, goten apareció en frente de él, golpeándolo de lleno con un puñetazo en la mejilla, enviándolo a volar de forma recta por los aires, pero esto no fue todo ya que goten volvió a reaparecer en el trayecto del cuerpo de kimimaro pateando con fuerzas las costillas de kimimaro, ahora enviándolo hacia el aire.

Goten levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo, impulsándose al doblar sus rodillas hacia abajo, para dar un gran salto hacia el cielo. La velocidad de goten fue muy superior a la que kimimaro fue lanzando hacia los cielos, pasándolo al instante apareciendo detrás del peliblanco, terminando la combinación de golpes con un codazo en plena espalda del peliblanco, enviándolo de nueva cuenta hacia la tierra, cayendo de cara contra el suelo, dejando un enorme agujero en el suelo.

"jejejjej creo que se me paso la mano" dijo goten mientras caía lentamente hacia el suelo, posicionándose justamente a la orilla del agujero, viendo hacia abajo si encontraba el cuerpo de kimimaro, pero esto no fue así, ya que detrás de goten por el suelo, apareció kimimaro con su puño cubierto con sus huesos.

" **jutsu del puño de hierro"** exclamo el peliblanco, tratando de golpear en la nuca de goten, el cual se agacho en un instante, haciendo que el golpe de kimimaro pasara de largo, aprovechando esta ocasión para darle un golpe con el codo directo en el estomago de kimimaro, para luego tomar su antebrazo con sus manos para lanzarlo con una llave de judo hacia los aires.

El peliblanco dio un giro por el aire, cayendo de pie en la tierra, manteniendo su rostro neutral en su rostro, como si este o hubiera recibido ningún daño de parte de goten, sin mostrar signos de dolor en su rostro, pero por dentro los golpes de goten afectaron al peliblanco el cual solo no mostraba sus sentimientos.

"tus golpes son poderosos, pero mis huesos son como una armadura irrompible" dijo el peliblanco ninja, al sayayin hijo de goku el cual mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo encarar un ceja al chico de pecho desnudo, "¿de qué ríes chico?" pregunto con un tono confuso el subordinado de orochimaru.

"jijijijii mira tus costillas" dijo goten apuntando a la parte media del shinobi, el cual con un rostro confuso bajo su mirada hacia donde apuntaba goten, abriendo de par en par sus ojos al darse cuenta de que se reía el pequeño sayayin, la mayoría de sus costillas se encontraban rotas.

"esto es imposible, los huesos de mi cuerpo deben ser tan duros como el hierro, a menos que…." Dijo kimimaro levantando la mirada hacia goten, a la vez que reparaba sus huesos rotos, "este niño es tan fuerte para destruir el acero con sus propias manos" pensó kimimaro con una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

"y bien, ya piensas transformarte" dijo goten volviendo a su posición de pelea, provocando al chico de cabello blanco a pasar a su fase final.

"maldición, si me transformo mi vida se acortara aún más" pensó el peliblanco debatiéndose en se pasar al siguiente nivel o no, pero la imagen de orochimaru con su sonrisa torcida, paso por su cabeza, decidiendo lo que haría a continuación, "lo has logrado pequeño, pasare el siguiente nivel del sello de maldición, todo sea por lord orochimaru" dijo el peliblanco, comenzando la metamorfosis a su siguiente nivel.

El poder de kimimaro comenzó a elevarse a niveles jamás pensados en un ninja del sonido, el peliblanco era mas poderoso que los cuatro compañeros que tenían una marca de maldición en su cuerpo, los huesos de su espalda salían de su piel en forma de lanzas, sus costillas parecían mas filosas que antes, su pecho quedo al descubierto por completo, una cola parecida a la de un lagarto salió de su parte trasera, marcas negras rodeaban sus ojos, su piel era rojiza muy obscura, en fin el peliblanco paso a ser un monstruo controlador de sus propios huesos.

"fiiiiuuuuu, esa es la transformación mas impresionante de todas" dijo goten con una sonrisa en su rostro, impresionado pero muy animado por la forma de kimimaro, "no solo tu apariencia es intimidante si no que tu poder incremento mucho" decía el pequeño sayayin analizando el poder de kimimaro.

"tienes lo que querías niño" dijo el peliblanco shinobi, a lo que ponía su mano por su espalda, tomando uno de los huesos de su columna vertebral, "ahora espero no te arrepientas por lo que has hecho" dijo kimimaro con una mirada fría en su rostro en el momento que sacaba su columna de su espalda, creando un arma de gran envergadura, similar a un garrote de huesos.

"entonces creo que yo también debería transformarme" dijo goten poniendo sus manos a los costados en forma de puño, pasando de su estado base a la de un súper sayayin, sorprendiendo al peliblanco al ver como goten se convertía en un guerrero de cabellera dorada, y el aura lo rodeaba como si estuviera en llamas.

"¿Qué demonios le paso?" pensó muy nervioso el peliblanco, viendo impresionado la transformación de goten, el cual se ponía en pose de batalla para pelear, pero no solo kimimaro estaba sorprendido por la transformación si no que había sacado otras reacciones de un par de chicas presentes en el campo de batalla.

(Con los espectadores de la pelea)

"me encanta cuando goten se convierte en súper sayayin" comento la pelirroja de anteojos, con un poco saliva que salía de su boca mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos, a lo que sus mejillas se tornaban de carmesí.

"estoy de acuerdo contigo Karin, es tan lindo que me lo comería a besos" decía la pelinegra chica, mientras veía a su novio con corazones en los ojos, sin ocultar los deseos que tenia kin para su novio sayayin.

Hinata, naruto y kushina miraron con una ceja arqueada hacia arriba a las novias de goten, mientras unas gotas de sudor aparecían detrás de cada uno, al notar las actitudes de las chicas.

"creo que goten tendrá mucho trabajo cuando llegue a la adultez" dijo la pelirroja con una risa nerviosa en su rostro sin dejar de ver a las novias del sayayin, sabiendo que cuando estas chicas tuvieran su explosión de hormonas, el pobre de goten no dormiría en días.

(Volviendo con la pelea)

Kimimaro sudaba de nerviosismo al darse cuenta que el poder y energía emitida por goten rebasaba a la suya, pero aun en este punto no podía echarse para atrás, lord orochimaru había puesto toda su confianza en su persona, en este mismo día le había inyectado los fármacos para que fuera lo mas poderoso posible, no podía escapar, todo fuera por su amo.

"no lo hare, no retrocederé, todo sea por lord orochimaru!" grito el peliblanco chico, dando un gran salto hacia los aires, poniendo sus dedos de la mano derecha en dirección a goten, **"jutsu lluvia de acero"** grito kimimaro lanzando de sus dedos, una andada de huesos diminutos dirigidos en contra de goten, el cual como si estas fueran balas de alguna ametralladora comenzó a atrapar a cada una de las balas de hueso con sus manos desnudas.

El movimiento de goten era tan rápido, que al tener una mejor visual de las manos de goten, parecía que este tuviera ocho brazos que detenían con habilidad y rapidez el ataque de kimimaro. Esto duro unos minutos hasta que le peliblanco al darse cuenta de esto, dejo esto y volvió a la tierra sosteniendo su garrote de huesos con su mano izquierda.

"es aún más rápido que antes, pero eso no me detendrá" pensó el shinobi del sonido, corriendo hacia goten con el garrote de huesos por sobre su cabeza, con las intenciones de partirle la cabeza al sayayin menor, "aaaahhhh!" grito el peliblanco, dejando caer su columna vertebral a la cabeza del sayayin.

"buen intento pero…." Goten con mucha facilidad, logro tomar el garrote con una sola mano, sorprendiendo al peliblanco el cual intentaba con todas sus fuerzas bajar su garrote a la cabeza de goten, pero este era mas fuerte que él.

"mal..di…to, no puedes ser mas fuerte que yo" decía kimimaro con un rostro de frustración, sudando balas de su rostro, al no poder completar el ataque en contra de goten, el cual solo hizo una mueca seria para luego desaparecer, haciendo que el garrote se estrellara contra la tierra.

Kimimaro no tuvo reacción después de eso, ya que goten tenia plantado su puño derecho en contra de su estomago, esta vez kimimaro no pudo ocultar su dolor, dejando fluir una gran cantidad de saliva y sangre de su boca, doblándose de dolor por la fuerza de goten.

"aghh, no solo su velocidad, su fuerza aumento mas de lo pensado" decía el peliblanco mientras se tomaba su parte afectada, levantando la mirada hacia el pequeño sayayin, pero no encontrando al sayayin, "¿Qué diab….aaaahhh" el chico del sonido no alcanzo a vociferar su pregunta, ya que goten le conecto una patada voladora de la nada, justo en el centro del pecho, mandándolo a volar por los aires.

"es hora de terminar con esto" exclamo muy seriamente el pequeño sayayin, acumulando su ki en la palma derecha, esperando a que kimimaro se detuviera, a lo que el cuerpo del peliblanco se estrello de lleno contra un árbol cercano.

Goten aprovecho ese momento para lanzar la bola de ki, la cual se estrello de lleno en contra del cuerpo de kimimaro, haciendo estallar por completo ese lugar, levantando una cortina de polvo y humo generado por el ataque del sayayin menor, el cual mantenía un rostro serio.

(Con los espectadores de la hoja)

"wuuujuuuu, goten ya lo derroto" decía kin dando un salto de alegría, siendo apoyada por temari que saltaba igual que ella al ver como su novio derrotaba a kimimaro.

"creo que tendré que entrenar mucho mas para poder alcanzar a goten" exclamo naruto, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"y yo te apoyare naruto" dijo la tierna hyuga, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomando del brazo al uzumaki el cual era su turno para sonrojarse.

"gracias hinata y yo juro que siempre te protegeré" dijo el rubio uzumaki, besando la mejilla de su novia la cual sonreía ante la acción de su novio, mientras kushina miraba de reojos a los chicos, sin evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

"son muy tiernos chicos pero…" dijo kushina llamando la atención del grupo de niños, los cuales dejaron de festejar y coquetear por parte de naruto y hinata, para prestarle atención a la madre de naruto, "la pelea aun no ha terminado, solo miren eso" exclamo la pelirroja mujer, apuntando hacia goten el cual mantenía su transformación de súper sayayin, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

Goten mantenía la seriedad en su rostro, sus brazos a los costados, sin dejar de mirar el lugar en donde se estrello su ataque el cual a causa del viento se llevo la cortina de polvo que había sido levantado, revelando que el cuerpo de kimimaro no se encontraba en ese lugar.

"ya me lo suponía" dijo goten con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, mientras cerrada los ojos. Justo en ese momento al cerrar sus ojos, el chico de cabellera blanca apareció detrás de su persona, pero ahora tenía una especie de lanza huesuda que cubría su brazo completo.

" **perforador de acero"** exclamo el chico del sonido, intentando perforar la espalda del pequeño goten, con el arma de su brazo de forma diagonal, pero este lo único que perforo fue una imagen residual del sayayin menor, dejando al chico con una mirada de incredulidad plasmada en su rostro.

Goten había usado la técnica de las multi imágenes con kimimaro, posicionándose justo debajo de él, plantando una patada en la barbilla del peliblanco, enviando al cielo pero esto no fue todo ya que las patadas no cesaban, golpeando repetidamente en la cabeza y pecho del chico, elevándolo por los aires con cada golpe, hasta el punto que casi llegaban a las nubes.

Luego de esto, el sayayin tomo de una pierna a su oponente, comenzando a darle vueltas en círculos, dejando sin ninguna reacción al chico para luego lanzarlo con fuerza hacia el suelo, a lo cual kimimaro cayo en picada contra el suelo, cayendo de espalda en la tierra quedando estampado.

" **kaaa…meeee"** dijo goten poniendo sus manos en sus costados, acumulando el poder necesario para lanzar el famoso ataque de la familia son, **"haaa..meee..haaaa!"** grito el sayayin menor, lanzando la ráfaga de ki azul en contra de kimimaro.

El peliblanco veía como venia a alta velocidad el ataque de goten, solo logrando hacer una cosa para poder defenderse, puso sus manos como una equis por frente de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de sus huesos blancos y resistentes hasta que el ataque impacto con el chico.

La fuerza del kamehameha de goten volvió a levantar una cortina de polvo, además de un agujero en el suelo, sin dejar rastro del peliblanco chico, el cual no daba señales de vida a lo que goten bajaba lentamente hacia el suelo.

El sayayin menor cambio a su forma base, dando un suspiro después de la pelea, dando media vuelta en sí mismo caminando hacia sus compañeros de la hoja, dando por terminada la pelea al no sentir la energía de kimimaro, dando por entender que el peliblanco había sido acabado por la técnica de goten.

"¿Qué es esto?" goten se preguntó con un rostro sorprendido a medio camino, deteniéndose en seco mirando de reojo el agujero que había dejado su ataque, a lo que de la pila de rocas, el cuerpo de kimimaro emergía, encaminándose fuera del agujero.

El shinobi del sonido salió del agujero, pero este se encontraba deshecho, se notaba en su cuerpo que el ataque de goten lo había afectado e gran manera, ya que los huesos de su cuerpo se encontraban quebrados, fisurados y quebrados, su piel mostraba quemaduras y cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo, además de que su rostro revelaba el dolor que sufría después de la paliza dada por goten, pero aun así no se daba por vencido.

"aun no me rendiré" decía kimimaro caminando con convicción hacia el menor de los sayayin, el cual se volteo completamente hacia kimimaro mirándolo con seriedad, "todavía no puedo morir!" grito el shinobi controlador de sus huesos, liberando el poder que le quedaba para reparar sus huesos rotos.

"basta, si sigues expulsando poder moriras!" advirtió goten, tratando de tranquilizar al shinobi del sonido, el cual volvió su mirada al sayayin, deteniéndose por el momento.

"tu luchas por tus ideales niño y yo lucho por los míos, y si morir logra cumplir lo haré" dijo con un tono sin emociones el peliblanco, volviendo a concentrar para la expulsión de su ultima técnica, "este es mi destino AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" grito con todas sus fuerzas el peliblanco, a lo que la tierra comenzó a temblar.

"esta esparciendo su energía por todo el campo" dijo el sayayin con sorpresa en su voz, empezando a darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer kimimaro, "mamá kushina, al cielo ahora!" grito el sayayin dando un salto a los aires para elevarse por los aires.

"entendido goten" respondió la pelirroja, sacando sus cadenas de chakra de su cuerpo para tomar a cada uno de los chicos de la cintura, mientras ella usaba la técnica de vuelo para elevarse hacia los aires.

"AAAHHHH aaahhh…." El grito del peliblanco se fue apagando lentamente, hasta que este dejo de gritar a la vez que dejaba de respirar, dando a entender que el chico ya había dejado de existir, pero en el momento que dejo de gritar de la tierra comenzó a expulsar huesos puntiagudos, como si de un bosque de estacas blancas se tratara.

Goten y kushina ya en esos momentos estaban elevados varios metros por arriba del suelo, solo viendo con sorpresa el ultimo ataque que dejo el shinobi del sonido, el sayayin menor después de ver esto, se dirigió hacia el peliblanco, viendo que este tenia una mirada satisfecha en su rostro, dejando entender que había morido por sus ideales y en paz.

"moriste como un guerrero y por eso te respeto, descansa en paz" dijo el sayayin menor con respeto por un gran peleador como el peliblanco, cerrando sus ojos en su rostro muerto, "ahora solo faltas tu papá y esto habrá terminado" dijo el pequeño sayayin mirando en dirección del ki de su padre.

"eres el mejor mi amor!" grito al pelirroja Karin, lanzándose a los brazos del sayayin, con un poco de ayuda de kushina que la envió a los brazos del sayayin, el cual atrapo a la chica en sus brazos, "ten tu premio" dijo coquetamente Karin, besando de lleno los labios del sayayin, el cual correspondió al instante por la costumbre que ya tenia de que sus novias lo besaran de la nada.

"muuuu no es justo Karin" dijo la pelinegra del sonido con un mohín en sus labios, mientras trataba de quitarse las cadenas de su cintura logrando su cometido, "ahí voy!" grito feliz la amiga de tayuyá, lanzándose a goten, a lo que el pequeño sayayin atrapo con su brazo derecho a la chica, poniendo a Karin en su brazo izquierdo, abrazándolas de la cintura.

La pelinegra imito a la pelirroja, estrellando sus labios con los del sayayin, saboreando la boca de goten por unos momentos, para luego de unos minutos separándose por falta de oxigeno, dejando al sayayin sonrojado, pero ellas también se encontraban en la misma situación. Mientras kushian los veía con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego dirigir la mirada en donde se encontraba su marido.

"tu puedes goku, termina con esa maldita serpiente con tu fuerza de sayayin" pensó la madre de naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La veintena de anbus, la decena de uchihas, el ex marido de mikoto, fugaku uchiha y el propio orochimaru se encontraban en frente de la familia son completa, en la cabeza son goku, mientras a su lado mikoto, sasuke e itachi, todos con rostros serios mirando a su ex clan como peones de la serpiente maligna.

"te advertiré una vez mas orochimaru, lárgate de aquí tus tropas ya han sido vencidas" amenazo el sayayin de raza pura a la serpiente, el cual había sentido como los cuatro del sonido enviados a acabar con la hoja, habían desaparecido gracias a sus marcas de maldición.

"eso no me importa en lo absoluto" dijo el invocador de serpientes, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara, "nosotros somos suficientes para acabar contigo y bastarda familia" dijo entre risas seseantes orochimaru, sacando una mueca de molestia por parte del sayayin.

"no hables así de mi familia maldito" dijo goku dando un par de pasos adelante, aumentando un poco su ki, tanto para enviar una ráfaga de ki a sus enemigos.

"hugm, parece que el hombre que me robo a mi esposa tiene mas poder de lo que pensé lord orochimaru" comento fugaku sin quitar su vista de su ex esposa la cual miraba desafiante a su ex marido.

"no te estreses fugaku, entre los dos podríamos acabar fácilmente con esa basura" dijo el sannin pálido, sin quitar esa molesta sonrisa de sus labios, sacando una mueca de molestia ahora de mikoto la cual se estaba hartando de que subestimaran a su marido.

"par de imbéciles, goku podría patearles sus aguados traseros con una mano atada en su espalda" grito molesta la pelinegra uchiha, sacando una gota de sudor de sus hijos, al ver actuar de esa manera a su madre.

"calla puta traicionera" exclamo fugaku con veneno en su voz, haciendo enfurecer a la familia son, los cuales aumentaban sus poderes inconscientemente.

"no le hables a mi madre así" respondió sasuke apuntando a su ex padre, lanzando una ráfaga de ki hacia fugaku, el cual tuvo que poner sus manos en forma de equis para que no le afectara el ataque.

Fugaku se dio cuenta con ese ataque el poder de su hijo, el progreso que había realizado después de su muerte, dándole una idea bastante retorcida para su ex hijo, mirando con malicia al pequeño uchiha.

"hijo mio, se puede notar que tu poder se ha incrementado desde que he muerto, pero era de esperarse ya que eres mi hijo" dijo el uchiha muerto, jactándose las habilidades de su ex hijo, "por eso te propongo un trato sasuke, ven al lado de tu padre y juntos derrocaremos a la hoja, dándole al clan uchiha el lugar que pertenece" decía el hombre revivido, riendo a lo cuatro vientos, sacando una sonrisa maliciosa de orochimaru.

"estas loco imbécil!" grito mikoto a su ex esposo, levantando el puño con ira, siendo ignorada por fugaku que seguía carcajeándose, como si estuviera demente. Sasuke por su parte comenzó a caminar en dirección a fugaku, a lo que el hombre se dio cuenta de esto.

"espera sasuke…"dijo itachi intentando detener a su hermano menor, pero siendo detenido por goku que puso su mano al frente de itachi, el cual miro confundido al sayayin, pero este solo le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

"tu no te metas traidor!" grito fugaku con ira en su tono de voz, refiriéndose a itachi, el cual miraba con la misma intensidad de odio a su ex padre, "ven conmigo hijo, ven con tu verdadero padre" decía fugaku caminando hacia su hijo, quedando a medio camino entre su equipo y el equipo de la hoja.

Sasuke caminaba lentamente hacia fugaku, mientras su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, fugaku sonreía maliciosamente abriendo los brazos para darle la bienvenida a su hijo, la bienvenida hacia los ninjas del sonido, pero todos esos pensamientos estaban en la cabeza de fugaku no en la de sasuke.

"tu no eres mi padre" dijo en voz baja sasuke deteniéndose en seco, a unos metros de fugaku, el cual apenas y escucha un murmullo de la boca de sasuke, poniendo un rostro confuso, sin saber que es lo que había dicho el menor de los uchiha.

"¿Qué es lo que dijiste hi….aagghhhhh" el muerto revivido uchiha no termino de hablar, ya que el puño de sasuke lo había conectado justamente en su mejilla, enviándolo a volar por el potente ataque de sasuke, a lo que el cuerpo de fugaku se estrello de lleno contra el suelo, dejando impresionado a los uchihas revividos, mientras orochimaru mantenía su sonrisa maliciosa en cara.

"tu ya no eres mi padre, mi verdadero padre es son goku" grito molesto el uchiha menor, activando su sharingan listo para el combate en contra de los uchiha, mientras su hermano y su madre se posicionaban a su lado.

Fugaku se levantaba lentamente del suelo, frotándose la parte afectada por el golpe de sasuke, poniéndose muy furioso por haber sido traicionado por una segunda vez, volviendo su mirada a su ex familia comprendiendo que ya hechos no le servían de nada, solo servían muertos para que no intervinieran con sus planes.

"que esperan idiotas, acaben con ellos en este instante!" ordeno fugaku a los diez uchihas que lo miraban sorprendidos, los cuales tragaron un poco de saliva antes de saltar a la batalla.

"itachi acaba con los tres de la izquierda, sasuke los tres de la derecha yo derrotare con los del medio" ordeno la madre esposa de goku, a lo que sus hijos asintieron, mientras ella ponía sus manos a los costados para luego volver a ponerlos delante de ella, impulsando aire de sus manos, aire a presión que golpeo directamente a sus cuatros oponentes centrales, comenzando con sus batallas correspondientes.

(Itachi v/s uchihas caídos).

"vaya, al fin podremos vengar nuestra muerte" dijo el uchiha de edad joven, un conocido de itachi hace muchos años pero de menos importancia.

"el uchiha que seria elegido como líder del clan gracias a su poder" dijo el otro con un tono de burla, sonriendo maniáticamente, "para luego asesinar a su propio clan, ahora morirás por tus pecados itachi" dijo el uchiha revivido, savando un kunai de su bolsa.

Itachi se mantuvo callado, se mantenía sereno ante las palabras de sus oponentes, analizando los movimientos de ellos que lo acechaban al caminar en círculos a su alrededor. Itachi mantenía un rostro sereno en su rostro, para luego ponerse en posición de pelea activando su sharingan.

"huuuuuhhh, ¿no tienes nada que decir ahh?" dijo el tercer enemigo del hermano de sasuke, con una ceja encarada y un tono molesto en su voz, "si es así muere itachi!" grito el chico lanzando su kunai al uchiha.

Los otros dos uchiha imitaron a este ultimo, lanzando sus kunais a itachi el cual se mantenía quieto en su lugar, a lo cual los tres kunais impactaron su cuerpo, cara, torso y pecho, sacando sonrisas de los uchihas revividos al ver que lograron su objetivo, pero el cuerpo de itachi estallo en cuervos sorprendiendo a sus enemigos.

"una trampa, pero ¿Dónde se encuentra el original?" dijo el uchiha revivido, mirando a cada una de las direcciones, sus amigos lo imitaban hasta que vieron una sombra que se cernía por la espalda de su amigo.

"Detrás de ti!" advirtieron sus amigos al joven uchiha, pero antes de que este se volteara itachi lo tomo por la cabeza y con un movimiento rápido rompió su cuello al torcerlo.

El cuerpo del chico cayo al suelo en un ruido sordo cuando su cabeza se estrello en el suelo, todo esto bajo la mirada de sus amigos, una mirada llena de terror y la que dejo bajas sus defensas, ya que al volver sus vistas a itachi, este ya no se encontraba.

"maldición mantente atento a…." el muerto vivo no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que escucho una voz desde los aires, levantando la mirada para encontrar a itachi listo para lanzar un jutsu hacia ellos.

" **jutsu estilo de fuego: llamarada dragon"** exclamo el novio de vados, lanzando un enorme dragón de su boca el cual se dirigió rugiendo hacia los uchiha, los cuales no pudieron hacer nada ante el enorme dragón de fuego, convirtiéndolos en cenizas negras.

Itachi cayo en el suelo de pie, pisando las cenizas de los que alguna vez pertenecieron a su clan, manteniendo su rostro serio levantando la mirada al cielo, cambiando a un semblante un poco menos rígido con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

"me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo vados?" se dijo a si mismo itachi, mirando al cielo recordando el tiempo que pasaba con su novia del sexto universo, reflejando su rostro en el cielo, con una angelical sonrisa en su bello rostro.

(Sasuke v/s muertos vivos)

El uchiha menor esquivaba con habilidad las shuriken de los uchihas muertos, dando piruetas y saltos a los costados, buscando la forma de destrozar a sus oponentes que ya aburridos de desperdiciar armas punzantes en contra de sasuke lanzaron un triple ataque de bolas de fuego.

"perfecto" pensó el uchiha menor al ver como el ataque de fuego se dirigía hacia su persona, acumulando ki en su palma derecha para luego lanzarla hacia las bolas de fuego.

Al estallar la energía de sasuke junto con los jutsus de fuego, levantando una cortina de humo negro, que obstruyo la vista de los uchiha la oportunidad perfecta que buscaba sasuke para engañar el sharingan de sus contrincantes. Sasuke se adentro en el humo, saliendo de este en dirección al primer uchiha al frente de él, conectándole un gancho de derecha para enviarlo a volar por los aires.

"aun no" pensó sasuke, pisando fuerte el suelo con el pie derecho para lanzarse hacia el uchiha golpeado, corriendo al lado del uchiha para patearlo hacia los aires, a lo que él también dio un salto hacia los cielos, juntando electricidad en su mano derecha, **"chidori!"** grito sasuke atravesando por la espalda al uchiha matándolo al instante.

Los compañeros del uchiha caído quedaron impresionados por la velocidad y fuerza del menor de los uchihas, pero aun así volvieron a usar sus ataques de fuego contra sasuke, pero ahora era una flama intensa de fuego, a lo que sasuke solo dio una leve sonrisa a ellos.

"ineptos" dijo sasuke usando el cuerpo del uchiha que había asesinado, lanzándolo al fuego como un escudo humano, "ahora prepárense para un ataque mas fuerte que sus patéticos jutsus" dijo sasuke manteniéndose en el aire, poniendo sus manos a los costados.

"ves algo, ¿lo habremos derrotado?" decía uno de los uchihas mirando hacia el cielo donde su ataque había estallado con el cuerpo de su amigo.

"no lo se, solo vuelve atacar con la misma intensidad para asegúranos que este muerto" dijo el otro uchiha muerto, empezando a realizar sellos de mano, al igual que su compañero.

" **jutsu estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego/flamas igeneas"** dijeron los dos uchihas al mismo tiempo, convocando al unir sus jutsus un llamarada gigante, dirigida a sasuke pero este ya estaba listo para contra-atacar.

"HAAAAA!" grito sasuke lanzando una ráfaga de ki azul de sus palmas, la cual caía desde el cielo estrellándose con el ataque de los uchihas destruyendo las flamas, para luego aproximarse a los uchihas, los cuales con cara de terror recibieron el ataque hasta no quedar nada de ellos, sin poder siquiera reaccionar.

Sasuke por su parte cayo al suelo de pie, con una mirada desafiante en su rostro, volteando a ver a su padre, el cual casi se arrancaba de los pelos al ver como sus ninjas eran destrozados por su ex familia, algo que le encantaba a la familia de goku.

(Mikoto v/s los uchihas revividos)

Los cuatro uchihas restantes tenían acorralada a la esposa de goku, rodeándola en círculos como si una manada de hienas acorralara a un venado, pero la pelinegra se mantenía con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa dulce pero que emanaba un instinto asesino que mantenía a raya a los uchiha.

"vamos mujer, es mas divertido si te resistes" dijo uno de los uchihas con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, pero el sudor en su frente denotaba su miedo.

"Tal vez nos tenga miedo que no puede hacer ningún movimiento" dijo el otro con una sonrisa similar a la de su compañero pero al igual que su compañero sudaba como si el calor fuera insoportable.

"no se precipiten chicos, solo busco la oportunidad de acabarlos de un ataque" dijo muy tranquilamente la pelinegra uchiha, a lo que los uchihas muertos les irrito mucho las palabras de mikoto, las que los subestimaban demasiado.

"maldita perra arrogante, te cortaremos en pedazos luego seguiremos con tu hijo y al final con el cara de idiota de tu marido" dijo uno de los uchiha con una sonrisa malévola y psicópata.

"pueden insultarme todo lo que quieran pero….." Exclamo mikoto aumentando su ki de golpe, mientras un aura blanca aparecía a su alrededor, "jamás insulten a mi familaaaa!" grito la pelinegra expulsando su poder, generando una ráfaga de aire, a lo que los uchiha se tuvieron que cubrir para no salir volando.

De mikoto salieron cuatro mikotos mas, cada una en contra uno de los uchiha, pero los cuatro imitaban los movimientos de la original los cuales conectaban puñetazos repetidos en los rostros de los uchihas, masacrándolos con solo sus manos.

Las andadas de puñetazos no paraban por parte de mikoto, la cual estaba muy molesta e iracunda en estos momentos, sin dejar a los uchiha realizar ningún movimiento. Luego de esto mikoto empezó con las patadas en las cabezas de los uchihas de un lado a otro, con la punta del pie y el empeine, manteniendo solo la pierna derecha levantada a la altura de la cabeza, pasando a conectarles un golpe directos en sus estómagos.

"ahora morirán por sus palabras" dijo molesta mikoto, quitando el puño del estomago de sus uchiha correspondiente, los cuales se arrodillaban de dolor, tomándose los estómagos de dolor. Mikoto tomo del cuello a los uchihas, lanzándolos el uno contra el otro, dejando a cada uno encima del otro, mientras la esposa de goku preparaba un jutsu definitivo, **"jutsu estilo de fuego: llamarada multiple!"** exclamo la pelinegra lanzado de su boca flamas ardientes, quemando a los uchihas hasta las cenizas.

Fugaku estaba que estallaba de ira, todos los uchihas que habían sido revividos murieron una vez mas, solo que esta vez no fue solo su hijo mayor si no que su ex familia entera, cada uno convirtió en cenizas a sus compañeros, por otro lado orochimaru solo mantenía un rostro serio en su pálida cara.

"lo has visto orochimaru, tus hombres jamás podrán vencer a mi familia" exclamo goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo con orgullo como mikoto y sus hijos terminaban el trabajo, y se acercaban a él.

"uggghhhh es un bastardo arrogante" decía fugaku con una enorme vena en su frente, como si esta estuviera estallar, pero orochimaru puso su mano en el hombro del uchiha mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"no te precipites fugaku, este resultado lo había previsto de antemano" dijo el pálido hombre sacando una mueca de sorpresa de fugaku, "es por eso que también he revivido a los anbus, ellos acabar con son goku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" dijo el invocador de serpientes riendo entre dientes, a lo que los enmascarados se posicionaban detrás de su persona.

"solo pruébame, los que acabaran acabados serán tus hombres" dijo el sayayin de raza pura, sonriendo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, pero orochimaru solo se encogió de hombros sin prestar mucha atención al sayayin.

"bien son goku, si así están las cosas entonces muere" dijo orochimaru con un tono macabro en su voz, "maten a son goku!" ordeno orochimaru a los anbus, los cuales saltaron al ataque en contra del sayayin de raza pura.

Cada un de los anbus se lanzo contra el sayayin, con sus espadas por delante intentaban tajear el cuerpo de goku, pero este solo esquivaba los ataques ya sean aéreos, por sus costados o por detrás de su persona, goku los esquivaba con facilidad, leyendo cada movimiento de los anbus, los cuales eran demasiados lentos para el sayayin.

"creía que a lo menos darían mas pelea que esta" decía goku esquivando los ataques de los anbus, "no sirven ni como calentamiento" dijo goku en un tono aburrido y decepcionado, desapareciendo de la vista de los anbus.

Los enmascarados se miraban confundidos al ver que su oponente había desaparecido de su vista, pero goku solo se había teletransportado por detrás del grupo anbu, con las manos en los costados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"hey chicos!" grito goku llamando la atención de los anbus, los cuales se voltearon a ver al sayayin, "sorpresa tatatatatatatatata!" al momento de que los anbus se voltearon y goku dijo la palabra sorpresa, comenzó a lanzar un andadas de bolas de ki.

Los enmascarados no supieron corresponder ni siquiera poder huir al ataque de goku, siendo impactados por el ataque de goku, estallando en pedazos mientras una cortina de humo se expandía por alrededor del campo de batalla, mientras algunos miembros de los anbus saltaban por todos lados, acabando con el ejercito de muertos vivientes.

Ahora orochimaru era quien estaba por estallar de molestia, al igual que fugaku al ver el poder de goku, el cual se tardo menos que su familia en exterminar a los uchiha, para acabar con los anbus, mientras por parte de mikoto, sasuke e itachi se acercaban a goku. Mikoto le daba un pequeño besos en los labios a su marido, sasuke fue levantado por goku en sus hombros e itachi recibió un pulgar arriba del sayayin.

"grrrruuuu esto no es posible, mi ejercito completo ha sido destruido" decía orochimaru con los puños apretados hasta que estos sangraban en sus palmas, "si quieres hacer algo bien debes hacerlo tú mismo, fugaku!" grito orochimaru, llamando la atención no solo del uchiha si no de la familia son.

"si lord orochimaru" contesto el ex marido de mikoto, poniéndose a uno de los costados del sannin de la hoja.

"entre los dos acabaremos con esa escoria de goku" ordeno orochimaru en voz alta, a lo que fugaku asintió ante las palabras del invocador de serpientes, a lo que la familia son volvió a ponerse en alerta.

"sasuke, itachi, yo y su padre nos encargaremos de ese par de idiotas" ordeno la pelinegra uchiha, a lo que goku dejaba al pequeño uchiha e itachi se proponía a protestar, "sé que quieres ayudar itachi, pero conmigo es suficiente para matar a fugaku, lo mismo va para ti sasuke" dijo la uchiha mujer a sus hijos, los cuales asintieron.

"bien espero que des una buena pelea orochimaru, se siente que has aumentado tu poder desde la ultima vez que nos vimos" dijo goku con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, la emoción de pelear con alguien fuerte.

El uchiha muerto, el sannin invocador de serpientes, se mantenían eerguidos y molestos con la pareja de esposo de goku y mikoto, los cuales se preparaban para la ultima batalla de la invasión, donde se definiría el destino de la aldea de la hoja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Listo espero les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo amigos, también decirles que si no han visto, elimine la historia del protector uchiha ya que fue mi primera historia y puta que no me salió como lo esperaba, así que hare otra pero esta será llamada, el protector del clan gremory ,el sayayin del futuro, ustedes especulen de que trata, también como es el penúltimo capitulo quiero recomendar algunos autores que me encantan sus historias y algunos que están empezando.

Santinew.

gokusayayin9.

DARK-ZERO-0000.

Daizuke.

Jair d.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000

yumerihaba2.

Cada uno de ellos son muy buenos escritores y les recomiendo al mil porciento que les encantaran sus historias, sin mas y hasta el final de la historia, el rey del harem dice, alucard77 fuer.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	46. Chapter 46

Ninguna de las series de este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

Santixnew: bueno amigo no debes esperar mas aquí el capitulo que te sacara las dudas, gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: mas que un loquillo soy un buen escritor, gracias por el apoyo.

Albertino155: las escenas de peleas son algo difíciles pero muy satisfactorias, ya se ha dicho goten tiene el harem mas grande de todos, tendrá trabajo en su adolescencia, que las ansias no te ganen aquí el nuevo capitulo amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: mikoto lo hizo por su familia y será peor con fugaku, itachi tendrá sus momentos con vados, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: pues de nada, y bueno gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: kimimaro fue un gran peleador y murió como debía el chico, y eso nomas referido al fic gracias por el apoyo en toda la historia.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: goten hizo su deber como pelador y guerrero una excelente pelea a mi parecer, los frutos del entrenamiento de itachi sasuke y mikoto se denota en el capitulo pasado, gracias por el apoyo.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: si te gusto el capitulo anterior amaras este gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: este capitulo será mega ultra épico confía en mi amigo, lo de transformarse solo lo hago por que me gusta el súper sayayin no me baso en peleas anteriores bueno no la mayoría, me encanta el romance y si hay la posibilidad de poner besos lo hare, sasuke sabe quien es su familia y me enorgullece eso, lo de tu idea ya lo había mencionado y repetido varias veces, gracias por el apoyo.

jorgecr72: lee el capitulo amigo y te llevaras una agradable sorpresa, gracias por el apoyo.

Sayayinssjblue: pues si todo lo que digas amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

yumerihaba2: no hay problema amigo lo que cuenta es el comentario, sasuke es muy diferente a muchas historias ya que él me agrada, fugaku recibirá su merecido amigo, gracias amigo espero seguir siendo una inspiración para ti y muchos mas, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: thank you.

DARK-ZERO-0000: las escenas de pelea me gustan casi tanto como las de romance que hago, tu sabes que los personajes de naruto tienen cero posibilidad con los son o su familia, la nueva historia ya has adivinado a su protagonista, gracias por el apoyo.

Arqchevo: orochimaru recibirá lo que se merece en este capitulo, tienes razón amigo, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Blamasu: sasuke le dio a fugaku y eso no será todo para el uchiha, ya veras que pasa con fugaku tu solo lee la historia amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: será así, ya veras que pasa en el capitulo amigo, ahora con mis historias lo dejare claro al final, gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: la familia uchiha es muy poderosa, será mas en el futuro, sobretodo sasuke, las historias futuras la dejare en claro al final, gracias por el apoyo.

Dark Blade 2017: hazlo amigo puedes leer la historia una y mil veces si deseas.

Guest: la pelea final a llegado y espero te agrade amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

.

.

.

.

Un día 3 de mayo del año 2016 se estreno la seria la familia son en konoha, una historia que realice con el presentimiento de que seria un existo a futuro y así fue, cada cierto tiempo les traje un capitulo contando las aventuras de la familia son, y esto fue así por varios meses y meses, paso el tiempo pensando que haría mas y mas capítulos pero ha llegado el momento.

Este es el final de la primera temporada de este fic, el ultimo capitulo de la familia son en konoha pero no el final de su historia, un cierto dejo de tristeza me invade al tener que finalizar esta historia que comencé hace mucho, ustedes la siguieron y dejaron sus comentarios lo que me animaba a seguir, pero ahora llego la hora de decir un hasta pronto no un adiós ya que nos volveremos a ver, y eso me llena de felicidad, seguiré escribiendo ya que es mi pasión, sé que ustedes estarán ahí para dejar sus comentarios, los cuales siempre responderé.

Llego el momento mis amigos y queridos lectores, este ya es el final del camino de esta temporada, la siguiente será aun mejor se los aseguro, debo decir que una lagrima cae de mi mejilla al lograr lo que pocos logran, terminar una serie de tantos capítulos con una aceptación tan grande que jamás pensé conseguir, en menos de un año lo he conseguido amigos, y ahora solo me queda una cosa que decir antes de dejarlos con el capitulo.

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo final: la familia son en konoha, la aventura recién comienza.

Mikoto uchiha, la primera mujer en probar los labios del sayayin hace varios años atrás, para después de un tiempo transformase en su esposa al igual que varias chicas, que adoraban y amaban con el corazón al sayayin de raza pura, la única mujer uchiha viva en el planeta, orgullosa madre de sasuke e itachi uchiha y madrastra de son goten y son gohan, los cuales quería con todo su corazón como si fueran sus propios hijos, son mikoto uchiha una de las mujeres mas fuertes y poderosas de este mundo.

La mujer ya descrita se encontraba en estos momentos enfrentando cara a cara a su ex esposo de hace muchos años atrás, el cual había muerto cuando su hijo mayor protegió a la hoja de la insubordinación de este clan, tratando de tomar de golpe la aldea, ahora revivido por el sannin de la hoja que invoca serpientes y su amor por ellas lo hacían parecer como una en todo sentido.

Los dos se miraba entre si, fugaku con odio e ira a su mujer, mikoto sin importarle que haya sido su esposo hace años, solo manteniendo una mirada determinada en sus ojos como la de una verdadera guerrera, la de una mujer decidida en terminar con la vida de su oponente, la mirada de la esposa de son goku.

"jujujuju dos contra dos, eres un hombre muy honorable son goku" dijo orochimaru con un tono sarcástico en su voz, pero los son apenas y ponían atención a las palabras del sannin, "y eso me repugna mucho de ti basura" decía orochimaru con una mueca de asco en su pálido rostro.

"no me importa lo que digas orochimaru" respondió goku al sannin, sacando una sonrisa bufona de orochimaru, "lo único que importa es que hoy detendremos tus planes de una buena vez y para siempre" dijo goku con una mueca seria en su rostro, a lo que el sannin solo se encogió de hombros por las palabras del sayayin.

"jujujujuju tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo son goku" exclamo entre risas seseantes el sannin de rostro burlón, "que tal si te propongo un pequeño trato, una pelea de uno contra uno" exclamo orochimaru, con un tono molesto en su voz, palabras que llamaron la atención del sayayin.

"no te fíes de él amor, debe tramar algo" comento la pelinegra mujer, con desconfianza ante las palabras del sannin invocador de serpientes. Goku volvió su mirada a su esposa, sonriéndole suavemente.

"tranquila mikoto, sea lo que sea que tenga planeado yo estaré ahí para detenerlo" dijo goku con un tono tranquilo, viendo fijamente a los ojos de su esposa la cual asintió con la cabeza.

"si ya dejaron sus cursilerías que tal si escuchas mi propuesta son goku" dijo ya molesto orochimaru, cabreándose de la forma en que se miraban la pareja de esposos, "una pelea uno a uno, primero serán fugaku contra mikoto, luego yo contra ti, ¿te parece justo?" propuso el hombre de pálida piel, viendo de forma maliciosa a la pareja, a lo que levanto sospecha de sus palabras.

"¿Qué dices mikoto?" pregunto goku a su esposa, la cual tenia una ceja encarada por la propuesta sumamente sospechosa de orochimaru, el cual al conocerlo como un monstruo taimado y escrupuloso para dar una propuesta de pelea justa, se veía muy sospechosa aquellas palabras del sannin.

"no lo se amor, es demasiado sospechoso" dijo mikoto mirando muy desconfiada la uchiha a orochimaru, el cual mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"vamos les prometo que no tramo nada, será una pelea justa y limpia" dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro con un tono de un hombre que jamás ha hecho algo malo en su vida, pero su actuación delataba que algo se traía entre manos.

"escucha mikoto, aceptaremos el trato y si trata de intervenir en tu pelea o vea algo sospechoso en su actuar intervendré de inmediato" exclamo goku en voz baja para que solo su esposa lo escuchara, a lo que mikoto dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, aprovechando de darle un pequeño agarrón al trasero de goku, el cual la miro de forma extraña.

"es un amuleto de la buena suerte" dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, sacando una gota de sudor de cada uno de los presentes.

"bien como digas jejjejeje" dijo goku con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, "aceptamos el trato orochimaru, serán peleas individuales" decía el sayayin de raza, al hombre serpiente el cual sonrió de forma malvada ante las palabras de goku.

"jujujujujujuju bien fugaku, ve y acaba con tu ex esposa" dijo el hombre invocador de serpientes, dándole leves golpecitos en el hombro al uchiha, "cuando la termines iremos por el sayayin, entre los dos lo acabaremos" susurraba orochimaru muy cerca del oído de fugaku.

"con que ese es su plan lord orochimaru, déjeme a la perra a mi" dijo el uchiha muerto, sonriendo taimadamente, acercándose al centro de del campo de pelea.

"uchiha idiota, si este es asesinado por mikoto lo usare como distracción para escapar de este maldito lugar" pensó el pálido hombre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa asquerosa y repugnante que solo un psicópata como él podría sonreír.

Mikoto se acercó a fugaku, cambiando su semblante alegre que tenia con goku a uno serio con el uchiha mayor, mientras este también mantenía un semblante serio en su rostro, a lo que se paraba a solo unos metros de su ex esposa, sacando un kunai de su traje, a lo que mikoto no hizo movimiento alguno ante esta amenaza de fugaku, manteniendo su distancia con su oponente.

"por fin podre vengar la muerte de mi clan y la traición de la ramera de mi ex mujer" dijo fugaku con un tono iracundo y actitud hostil en contra la uchiha, la cual ya a estas alturas no le importaba los patéticos insultos de fugaku en contra de ella.

"jamás te traicione fugaku, tu fuiste el maldito que me engañaba con cualquier mujer vulgar de la aldea" respondió mikoto mantenido la seriedad en su actitud, a lo que fugaku mostro una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

"coo…co..como rayos.." pero antes de que fugaku expresara una siguiente palabra, fue mikoto que lo interrumpió.

"lo supe, no ere tonta escoria, tus aventuras por la aldea eran muy conocidas dentro del clan" exclamo mikoto en voz alta, revelando los secretos sobre las infidelidades de fugaku hacia mikoto, "pero yo como una tonta aguante cada infidelidad tuya maldita basura, pero cuando itachi acabo con tu vida fui librada de las cadenas a las que me ataban" dijo mikoto liberando el poder de su interior, mientras un aura blanca la envolvía.

"su poder es impresionante" pensó goku al sentir la energía emitida por su esposa, sonriendo orgulloso por su esposa, también por que se podría descargar contra el hombre que le hizo daño en el pasado.

"pero conocí a un hombre infinitamente mejor que tú fugaku" exclamo mikoto mas relajada que antes al hablar de goku, equilibrando su ki, "el hombre mas tierno, lindo y amoroso del mundo, además de ser un animal en la cama, no como la rata que fuiste" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, golpeando en donde mas le duele a un hombre, en su virilidad.

"ee..eres una maldita" decía furibundo fugaku, apretando sus puños a no mas poder, sintiéndose muy humillado por su mujer mientras goku solo se reía y sonrojaba por las alabanzas de su esposa por su vida sexual.

"dios no tenia por que escuchar eso" decía sasuke tapándose los oídos, avergonzándose al escuchar la intimidad de sus padres mientras itachi solo se reía nerviosamente.

"ya me canse de esto, muere de una vez mikoto!" grito fugaku lanzándose en contra de la uchiha, tratando de apuñalar a la mujer de goku, pero esta sin activar su sharingan, tomo el antebrazo de su ex esposo.

"aun después de ser revivido sigues apresurando las cosas fugaku" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando a ejercer presión en el antebrazo de fugaku a lo que este se arrodillo al suelo de dolor, "pero siempre terminas rápido" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo hacia abajo como su ex marido intentaba zafarse inútilmente.

"su….suel…tame aghhhh" fugaku sin poder terminar su patética oración, fue golpeado por la rodilla directo en su nariz y boca, destrozando el tabique de la nariz de fugaku, haciéndolo sangrar de ese lugar estrepitosamente, mientras mikoto soltaba el brazo del uchiha.

"no te preocupes fugaku, este es solo el comienzo" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la pelinegra, mientras el hombre levantaba la mirada hacia mikoto, quedando aterrado al ver que en la mirada de mikoto solo decía la verdad, acentuando sus palabras con el sharingan de sus ojos, "que empiece la diversión jajajajaj" decía riendo la pelinegra, pateando duramente el pecho de fugaku mandándolo a volar por los aires.

La pelinegra se impulso con sus pies hacia los aires, apareciendo en frente de fugaku, pateando al uchiha con una patada descendente en forma de hacha, conectándolo en plena cabeza de fugaku, enviándolo hacia la tierra, donde su cuerpo dio un rebote en el suelo, hasta quedar inerte en el suelo.

"vamos fugaku, es muy pronto para irse a dormir" dijo mikoto con un tono de burla en su voz, empezando a dejarse caer en picada hacia el suelo, poniendo su codo por delante de ella, en posición del famoso codazo biónico.

Fugaku se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, intentando apoyarse con sus manos para poder levantarse del suelo, de su nariz aun salía sangre que goteaba sobre la tierra, dejando un pequeño charco de sangre a la altura de su rostro, pero solo contemplo esto por unos momentos, ya que mikoto conecto su súper codazo en la espalda de fugaku.

"AAAHHHHH" grito el uchiha mayor, volviendo a caer en la tierra pero ahora gracias a la ayuda del impacto y fuerza de mikoto, abrió un cráter con su cuerpo, mientras la uchiha mantenía su codo en la espalda de su ex marido.

"vamos imbécil, ponte de pie que golpearte en el piso no es divertido" dijo entre dientes mikoto, tomando de la nuca a fugaku, levantándolo del suelo, impactándolo con una patada media circular en el pecho del uchiha, volviendo a mandarlo a volar.

El cuerpo de fugaku daba varias vueltas por el aire, hasta ser detenido por el tronco de un árbol, quedando justamente como mikoto había querido, de pie solo apoyado por el tronco del árbol, pero su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado y su nariz aun mantenía un hilillo de sangre de sus orificios nasales, aunque este con toda sus energías se mantenía consienta, levantando su mirada hacia la pelinegra.

"esto aun no a acabado mikoto" pensó el hombre viendo como su ex esposa se acercaba lentamente hacia él, "aun tengo mi carta secreta el mangekyu sha….¿donde se fue?" dijo en voz baja el uchiha mayor, viendo que su ex ya no se encontraba caminando hacia su persona, hasta que sintió un puño directo en su estomago, haciéndolo escupirá sangre y saliva.

"el puño directo al estomago, ahora la palma al pecho!" dijo la pelinegra usando su palma para golpear directo el pecho de fugaku, dejando una enorme grieta en la corteza del grueso árbol, "y por ultimo despídete del orgullo de los uchiha fugaku, tus ojos" dijo entre pausas mikoto, usando dos dedos para clavarlos en los ojos de fugaku.

"AHHHHH MALDITA MIS OJOS" decía el uchiha mayor, tomándose la cara de dolor después de que mikoto sacara sus dedos de las corneas de fugaku, los cuales goteaban sangre de ellos.

El uchiha maldecía y gritaba de dolor, arrodillándose en el suelo, con sus manos en la cara movía su cabeza de un lugar a otro, a lo que la sangre de sus ojos y nariz chorreaba por todo el lugar. Mikoto por su parte veía con seriedad la patética escena que se cernía delante de ella, poniendo sus manos al costado.

"MALDITA MUJER, A LO QUE TE ENCUENTRE TE ARREPENTIRAS!" gritaba furioso el uchiha revivido, lanzando manotazos por cada lado tratando de golpear a mikoto sin mucho acierto, mientras mikoto por su parte estaría acumulando el poder necesario para acabar con el patético fugaku.

"no te atrevas a regresar fugaku" dijo casi como un susurro la pelinegra, palabras que llamaron la atención del uchiha muerto, comenzando a acercarse a mikoto aun lanzando golpes a la nada, **"kaaaa…meeee…haaaa…..meeeee…HAAAAAAAAAA!"** grito la pelinegra uchiha, lanzando la ráfaga de ki azul, desintegrando por completo a su ex marido.

Cada uno de los integrantes de la familia son, celebraban y felicitaban la victoria de mikoto por sobre su ex marido, a lo que la pelinegra levantaba el puño en señal de victoria, a lo que goku se acerco a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"estuviste genial mikoto, terminaste con ese sujeto como una verdadera guerrera" alabo goku a su esposa, tomándola de las manos entre las suyas, a lo que su esposa se sonrojo ante esto.

"lo hice como una de las esposas de son goku, una guerrera son" dijo la uchiha mujer con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que el sayayin de raza pura se inclino para alcanzar los labios de mikoto en un suave y amoroso beso.

Por parte de sasuke e itachi, no tardaron en acercarse a sus padres, para poder compartir la felicidad de haber exterminado al clan uchiha, deteniendo los planes de orochimaru para destruir a la hoja, sin tener ninguna baja por parte de la hoja. Orochimaru se encontraba dando marcha atrás muy lentamente sin levantar sospechas, mientras que a la vez realizaba sellos de manos.

" **jutsu pantalla de veneno!"** exclamo el sannin invocador de serpientes, lanzando una humareda de polvo purpura el cual estaba cargado en veneno, enviándolo a la familia son, los cuales esquivaron el ataque de orochimaru saltando a los arboles cercanos mientras se tapaban la boca con sus antebrazos.

"esa maldita serpiente rastrera, atacando cuando besaba a mi goku, me las pagara" decía mikoto buscando con la vista al hombre serpiente, pero su rastro no se encontraba en ningún lugar, orochimaru había escapado a toda velocidad después de lanzar su ataque.

"se escapo mamá, ese era su plan todo este tiempo, distraernos con tu pelea" dijo itachi al analizar todo el sector con su sharingan, dándose cuenta de la ausencia del sannin, pero también faltaba alguien mas en el sector.

"esperen un segundo y ¿Dónde esta papá?" pregunto sasuke al darse cuenta que goku no había saltado a las ramas de los arboles para esquivar la humareda de veneno.

"jejejej creo que el idiota cara de serpiente no saldrá librado esta vez" dijo mikoto riendo con la mano en la boca, sabiendo el motivo de por qué su marido no se encontraba con ellos.

(En el bosque)

Orochimaru saltaba de rama en rama, usando todas sus energías para poder escapar lo mas rápido posible del lugar, con una sonrisa malévola en su pálida cara, sabiendo que había logrado el objetivo de escapar antes de poder combatir con goku, pensando en solo sus beneficios.

"jujujuju muchas gracias fugaku, tu sacrificio no será en vano" decía el hombre serpiente con una risa socarrona de su boca, burlándose de la muerte del hombre que revivió para destruir la hoja y que le fue fiel en todo sentido, "esos idiotas de la hoja jamás podrán alcanzarme ahora jujujujujujujuju" decía orochimaru riendo como una serpiente maniaca, volviendo su mirada hacia atrás donde se encontraba la familia de goku pero este otro no.

El sannin invocador de serpientes no se esperaba lo que ocurriría a continuación, ya que en el momento que enderezo su mirada hacia adelante dirigiéndose a unos de sus escondites, una patada en todo su rostro lo detuvo en el acto. Un golpe tan fuerte y poderoso que lo envió a volar por el mismo camino en que había escapado.

"GYAAAGHHHH AHH, AHHH, AHHH" gritaba orochimaru entre golpes que se daba entre las ramas, su cuerpo golpeaba una y otra vez cada rama de árbol en el que había saltado el sannin para escapar de la lucha, hasta llegar a la ultima rama, cayendo al terreno baldío en que se libro la lucha entre la hoja y los hombres de orochimaru, cayendo de pie como pudieron sus piernas caer, deslizándose algunos metros por la tierra.

"vieron niños" exclamo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro, apuntando al sannin de la hoja, el cual se frotaba el rostro por el golpe de goku, "orochimaru no se saldría con la suya tan fácilmente" dijo mikoto saltando del árbol al suelo, para tener una mejor visión de la pelea que se llevaría, siendo seguida por sasuke e itachi.

"maldición! ¿Cómo diablos logro golpearme?!" pregunto molesto el pálido hombre, levantándose en su totalidad del suelo, mirando de forma iracunda a goku que aparecía a unos metros de su persona.

"te lo dije orochomaru, que cualquier actividad sospechosa de tu parte intervendría de inmediato" exclamo goku con los brazos cruzados sin quitar su vista del sannin de las serpientes, "ahora prepárate ya que nuestra pelea comienza en este momento" decía el sayayin de raza pura poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"grrrrr, te arrepentirás de desafiar al mas poderoso entre los tres sannin" dijo orochimaru mientras comenzaba a realizar varios sellos de manos, **"jutsu agujas venenosas"** exclamo el sannin, lanzado una lluvia de agujas de su boca.

Goku solo uso su ki para deshacerse de las agujas que se dirigían a su cuerpo, elevando su ki para incinerar el jutsu de orochimaru, el cual al ver que su jutsu no funciono saco varias serpientes de sus brazos, las cuales se dirigirán a morder al sayayin.

"esos es pequeñas, conviertan al maldito en una bolsa de veneno" decía orochimaru a sus serpientes blancas, las cuales reptaban velozmente hacia goku.

Goku comenzó a esquivar a cada serpiente que se lanzaba al cuerpo, golpeando a las que se acercaban demasiado a su persona, mientras el sannin seguía expulsando serpientes de sus brazos, hasta que la mayoría de estas caían como una ola de mar hacia goku, a lo que el pálido hombre se carcajeaba por su logro, pero…

"AAHHHHHH" grito goku de entre las serpientes, expulsando una luz dorada de su cuerpo, la cual hizo desaparecer a las serpientes en cenizas a lo que el sayayin pasaba a su primera transformación, el súper sayayin.

"déjate de juegos orochimaru y muéstrame todo tu poder" dijo con un rostro serio el sayayin de dorado cabello, manteniendo sus manos en los costados, acentuando su pose como guerrero sayayin.

(Con la familia de goku)

"oh dios, cuando su padre se pone así me hace sentir tan…." Decía mikoto con las mejillas coloradas, una mano en su pecho y la otra en su estomago cerca de su parte privada, con los muslos apretados y una mirada de placer en su rostro, hasta que vio a sus hijos mirarla de forma extraña, "no he dicho nada" dijo rápidamente mikoto, poniéndose en actitud seria pero manteniendo el sonrojo en su rostro.

(Volviendo con la pelea)

"¿crees que solo tu puedes cambiar de forma y aumentar su poder?" pregunto en tono sarcástico el pálido hombre, a lo que su cuerpo se movía de forma extraña, "ahora te mostrare la verdadera fuerza del sannin mas fuerte" dijo orochimaru al momento en que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar de forma.

La cabeza de orochimaru se agrandaba y cambiaba a la forma de una serpiente, su cabello se alargaba y se hacia mas salvaje, su lengua aumentaba varias veces su tamaño, su cuerpo perdía su forma humana por completo, pasando a un cuerpo mucho mas alargado a lo que escamas blancas aparecían por todo su contorno, sus ropas no existían mas, ya que el cuerpo se incrementaba de tamaño, alargándose varios metros, mostrando el blanco de su piel escamosa.

" _jujsujsujsujus, ahorasss tes demostraressss el podersss de orochimaruuusss"_ decía el sannin serpiente entre dientes, a sacando su lengua al final de cada palabra. El pálido hombre había dejado su humanidad ya atrás, pasando a ser una serpiente completa.

"wow esto es muy impresionante, no solo su cambio es intimidante si no que su fuerza a aumentado casi el doble" dijo goku con un rostro sorprendido, a lo que orochimaru veía con una mirada intimidante a goku, "esto se esta poniendo emocionante" pensó goku cambiando su mueca de sorpresa a una de felicidad y emoción por la pelea.

" _convietetess en misss cenasssss sonsss gokusss!"_ grito la serpiente gigante, lanzando de su boca un chorro de veneno a gran velocidad hacia goku, el cual uso una bola de ki para hacer estallar el ataque de orochimaru.

El sannin sonríe con los dientes afilados de fuera, reptando con mucha rapidez, mas de la que tenia antes de transformarse, atravesando la cortina de humo purpura que había dejado el impacto de ki con su chorro de veneno, usando su larga cola para golpear de costado a goku.

El sayayin de raza pura logro poner sus manos por delante de su cuerpo en forma de equis, al momento en que orochimaru lo golpeaba, lo cual hizo salir volando al sayayin, golpeando un árbol cercano partiéndolo en dos tras el impacto, pero a goku poco le afecto este golpe.

" _jusjsujsujus, ahorass nos ss tesss vess tanss podererososss jsuujsusususju"_ decía entre risas seseantes el sannin del ahoja, al ver como había impactado de lleno al sayayin, el cual quitaba sus manos de su rostro viendo, pero su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, algo que molesto a la serpiente gigante, _"nosss seguirass riendosss cuandoss te desagassss hastass lossss huesossss"_ exclamo con furia la serpiente blanca.

La serpiente sannin abrió la boca a lo que mas pudo, lanzando de ella una gran cantidad de acido de verde color, la cual salía a presión del interior de orochimaru, a lo que el sayayin saltaba de un lugar a otro mientras la serpiente lanzaba chorros de aceite al sayayin, los cuales a medida que caían al suelo o en los árboles, estos de deshacían al instante que tocaba el acido, quedando solo una masa amorfa o riachuelo de acido de color verde.

"si solo me llegara a tocar el acido que sale por su boca, estaré acabado" pensó goku a lo que esquivaba otro chorro de acido, el cual casi lo pasa rozando, "será mejor realizar un ataque frontal" exclamo goku con una mirada hacia la serpiente de escamas blancas, la cual volvió a lanzar un chorro de acido, desde su interior.

El sayayin de raza pura se hizo a un lado para lograr esquivar el ataque del sannin serpiente, comenzando a correr a gran velocidad hacia orochimaru, el cual como podía trataba de atinar su técnica a goku pero este era mas rápido que él.

Orochimaru el verse acorralado por goku, uso su cola como lo había hecho antes para atacar al sayayin, pero su golpe no salió como lo esperaba ya que al intentar conectar su colazo a goku, este fue mas listo y tomo su cola entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola firmemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"un ataque repetido no funciona de la misma manera" dijo goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que orochimaru miraba con terror al sayayin, "AAAHHHHH!" grito goku comenzando a darle vuelta una y otra vez a la serpiente gigante, haciéndolo girar en círculos con mucha rapidez hasta soltarlo, haciendo que el cuerpo de la serpiente volara hacia el cielo, para luego caer con fuerza en el suelo.

La serpiente al caer trato de recomponerse en lo que podía, pero goku en unos segundos ya estaba por sobre él, con el puño levantado dejándolo caer lo mas rápido posible hacia el suelo, a lo que el sannin serpiente movio su cuerpo con mucha flexibilidad lo cual provoco que goku estampara su puño contra el suelo, dejando un gran cráter en la tierra, lo cual orochimaru aprovecho y atrapo a goku envolviéndolo y cuerpo.

" _mueressss aplastadosssss"_ decía el serpiente sannin, apretando mas y mas fuerte al sayayin de raza pura, mientras reía entre dientes sacando su lengua de vez en cuando, _"quess tuss huesoss sesss triturensssss!"_ grito la gran serpiente aplicando todas sus fuerzas en contra de goku.

Goku solamente se mantenía parado entre el cuerpo del sannin, el cual hacia todo lo posible para aplastar al sayayin, pero a este la mirada no se le notaba, bajo sus mechones de cabello ocultaba su mirada, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su vista. A medida que pasaba el tiempo orochimaru se daba cuenta que los huesos de goku no tronaban como el esperaba, es mas el sannin sentía que apretaba un trozo de metal, un metal tan duro que su fuerza no podía doblar.

"jijjijijiji no eres tan fuerte como crees" dijo goku levantando la vista hacia orochimaru sonriendo con su famosa sonrisa son, a lo que orochimaru se lleno de terror y nerviosismo al ver como el sayayin sonreía ante su apriete mortal.

Goku comenzó a usar su poder físico, usando sus brazos para comenzar a librarse del apriete de orochimaru, el cual no podía contrarrestar su fuerza, con la suya, acción de goku que se libro del cuerpo de la serpiente blanca.

"ahora es mi turno para atacar!" grito goku con emoción, golpeando directamente la mandíbula de la serpiente con un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo envió a volar a los aires.

Pero esto no fue todo, ya que goku con una bola de ki en su mano derecha, la lanzo hacia orochimaru conectándola con el cuerpo de este, lo que hizo gemir de dolor a la serpiente mientras el impacto de la bola de ki lo impulsa mas en el aire, a lo que goku desapareció desde el suelo, apareciendo justo por encima de orochimaru, conectándole un golpe a dos manos juntas, directamente en su cabeza, lo que hizo enviar a la serpiente de cara contra la tierra.

"aahhhhh!" grito goku desde el cielo, cayendo en picada hacia el suelo, anteponiendo su rodilla por delante, golpeando la parte media de orochimaru, haciendo que este chillara de dolor.

Luego de ese brutal golpe, goku se trasladó a la cabeza de la serpiente, tomando los cabellos de esta, para empezar a arrastrar la cabeza de orochimaru por el suelo, haciendo que este comiera la tierra del suelo por obligación, hasta que lo lanzo con fuerza hacia una roca cercana, haciendo que esta estallara en pedazos por el impacto. El cuerpo de orochimaru quedo muy magullado por goku, después de los golpes recibidos, a lo que goku preparaba terminar la pelea con su técnica mas famosa en la familia son, a lo que puso sus palmas a los costados.

" **kaaaaa….meeeee….haaaaa….meeee…haaaaaaaaa!"** grito goku expulsando su ráfaga de ki de las palmas, la cual se dirigía directamente hacia el sannin invocador de serpientes, a lo que la serpiente gigante vio esto y solo tuvo una opción para no ser desintegrado por el poder de goku.

La serpiente gigante abrió su boca lo mas que podía, expulsando de su cuerpo antes de ser impactado por el poder de goku, a un nuevo orochimaru el cual salió disparado hacia un costado, evitando el ataque de goku, el cual estallo con su antiguo cuerpo estallando en mil pedazos, a lo que orochimaru miro impresionando e iracundo como su transformación no pudo lo que quería.

"wow eso fue genial, te salvaste por muy poco" dijo goku con un rostro de impresión, al ver como orochimaru se encontraba a su mano izquierda, mirándolo con odio y rencor.

"no puede ser, esto no esta pasando, NO PUEDE SER!" grito orochimaru con furia y mucha frustración en su voz, lanzándose en contra de goku con desesperación, sacando su espada de la boca como un arma en contra del sayayin.

"ha perdido la calma" dijo goku dando un suspiro de aburrimiento, mientras orochimaru se abalanzaba hacia goku, intentando cortar el cuello del sayayin, pero este con suma facilidad logro tomar el antebrazo de orochimaru antes de que lo cortara.

El sannin de test pálida intentaba con todas sus fuerzas librarse de goku, pero este que es mas rápido, le dio un golpe directo en el estomago, dejando muy adolorido al sannin pero no pudo concentrarse en el dolor estomacal, ya que el puño de goku le dio en la barbilla en un gancho ascendente, para luego ser seguido de un codazo directo en su rostro, lo que hizo a orochimaru retroceder varios pasos, dejando caer su espada al suelo.

"maldición! Maldito seas goku, MALDITO SEAS….AAGGGGHHHH" dio un grito el invocador de serpientes al sentir la planta del pie de goku directamente en su pecho, lanzándolo al suelo donde dio varios rebotes en el suelo hasta detenerse a rastras por la tierra.

"la pelea ya no tiene sentido" dijo goku volviendo a la normalidad, dejando su estado de súper sayayin, mirando con lastima al hombre que intentaba como podía levantarse del suelo, maldiciendo a todo y a todos.

"yo no moriré aquí, tu serás el muerto, tu pagaras todo lo que me has hecho" decía orochimaru con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro, para luego abrir sus boca y expulsar otro cuerpo sin ningún rasguño o golpe.

"basta orochimaru, ya has perdido la pelea, no tiene caso pelear con alguien que ya ha perdido su espíritu de pelea" dijo goku al sannin el cual solo se enfurecía mas y mas antes las palabras de goku, apretando sus puños hasta que estos sangraban.

"CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE Y MUERE!" decía orochimaru levantando su palma derecha, llamando a su espada la cual se dirigió a gran velocidad por la espalda de goku, tratando de empalar al sayayin.

Goku al darse cuenta de esto, solo se hizo a un lado para que la espada pasara de largo, pero la velocidad que llevaba orochimaru no pudo detenerla, empalándose el pecho por su propia estupidez.

"GYAAAHHHHH" grito de dolor el sannin de pálida cara, viendo con terror como su propia espada lo había empalado, tratando de quitar la espada como podía con sus manos, logrando su cometido pero la sangre comenzaba fluir de la herida, "n..o…no me queda de otra, esta será la ultima vez" pensó con terror y nerviosismo orochimaru, volviendo a escupir un nuevo cuerpo de su boca.

"detente orochimaru, si sigues regenerándote de esa forma tu energía se agotara por completo" advirtió goku al sannin de la hoja, el cual al salir de la boca de su antiguo yo, se encontraba muy agitado sin ningún rasguño, pero la respiración del sannin era muy irregular, a lo que el sudor se denotaba en su frente y mejilla.

Orochimaru hacia lo imposible para mantenerse de pie en su lugar, tratando de regular su respiración, manteniéndose en guardia en frente de goku por un posible ataque del sayayin en su contra, pero esto jamás llego ya que el sayayin no tenia la intención de pelear una batalla ya resuelta. Goku dio un nuevo suspiro para luego desaparecer de su lugar, reapareciendo a las espaldas del acabado hombre.

"ya no tengo las intenciones de pelear, será mejor que te vayas lo antes posible no lo volveré a decir" goku dijo con un tono de advertencia al sannin, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su familia, la cual lo veía con orgullo en sus caras al ver que no cayo tan bajo para eliminar a esa basura.

El invocador de serpientes quedo en estado de shock al escuchar esas palabras de goku quedando paralizados varios minutos en el mismo lugar, cambiando su rostro a uno lleno de ira pasando a tener un sonrisa en sus labios, con los ojos perdidos en la nada, a lo que orochimaru se empezó a reír con todas sus fuerzas.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, detente ahí son goku la pelea no termina hasta que te vea tendido a mis pies muerto" dijo de forma maniaca el sannin, pero sus palabras hicieron ruido sordo a goku, el cual seguía su camino hacia su familia, "y luego de eso ire por tu familia" dijo orochimaru con un tono mas malévolo que maniaco.

Goku en esos momentos se detuvo en seco, luego de escuchar a orochimaru referirse a su amada familia con un tono muy desagradable, a lo el sannin se dio cuenta de esto y encontró la forma de provocar al sayayin para pelear, y esta era meterse con su familia.

"parece que al sayayin le molesta que hablen mal de su patética familia de fenómenos" dijo orochimaru volteando a ver a goku, el cual no hacia movimiento alguno solo mostraba su espalda al sannin, "debes saber algo goku, después de acabar contigo seguirá tus molestos hijos y cada miembro varón de tu clan" dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se lamia los labios.

Goku cambio su rostro apacible a uno que mostraba toda su furia interna, el mismo rostro que tenia al transformarse en súper sayayin por primera vez, sus puños se encontraba apretados y su ki se elevaba a cada segundo, su cabello se ponía en punta y el aura dorada llena de electricidad lo rodeaba.

"luego seguirá la aldea completa, reclutare a cada uno de los ninjas del sonido para acabar con konoha y quedarnos con el control completo" decía entre risas macabras orochimaru, haciendo enojar mas y mas a goku, "a las mujeres de la hoja las convertiremos en esclavas a nuestras ordenes y a tus esposas y las de tus hijos serán criadoras de los shinobis mas poderosos del mundo, darán a luz por obligación a los hijos de nuestr…." El sannin no termino de hablar ya que el sayayin lo tenia sujetado de su boca con todas sus fuerzas.

Goku se había cansado de las habladurías de orochimaru y en un estallo de ira lo tenia sujetado de la boca, casi rompiéndole la mandíbula, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una frialdad que congelaría el mismo infierno, causando el terror en orochiamru recién dándose cuenta del error cometido al provocar a goku.

"NUCA, ME OYES NUCA!" grito goku expulsando su poder en un aura dorada aumentando el apriete en la boca de orochimaru levantándolo del suelo, el cual tomaba los antebrazos de goku para que este lo soltará pero al contrario, el cabello de goku comenzó a crecer hasta la cintura mientras sus cejas desaparecían, "AMENACES A MI FAMILIA!" grito goku soltando a orochimaru para luego plantarle un rodillazo directo en el estomago del sannin, el cual escupió sangre de su boca.

El súper sayayin tres no termino ahí, ya que tomo por el cabello a orochimaru mientras este escupía sangre de su boca, comenzando darle de rodillazos en la cara del sannin una y otra vez, en cada golpe goku deformaba el rostro de oorchimaru, partiéndole los dientes al sannin, rompiendo su nariz en el proceso.

"pude en cualquier momento acabar contigo, solo necesitaba sentir tu ki y aparecer frente a ti para terminar con tu miserable vida" dijo goku con frialdad en su voz, levantando el cuerpo de orochimaru a su nivel, "pero te deje vivir, deje tu miserable vida en paz, pero aun así volviste y amenazaste a mi familia, y eso jamás te lo perdonare" dijo goku en un tono frio e iracundo, dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla de orochimaru.

Luego de esto goku comenzó a golpear en repetidas ocasiones la cabeza de orochimaru con sus puños cerrados, pasando por el pecho y en los costados del sannin, terminándolo con una patada directa en la barbilla destrozada del pálido hombre, enviándolo a volar por los aires.

Goku salto a la altura de orochimaru comenzando con una combinación de patadas y puñetazos por todo el cuerpo del sannin, el cual parecía un muñeco de trapo siendo zarandeado de un lado a otro, sin tener capacidad de defenderse del sayayin, el cual con una patada semi circular envio en picada al sannin en contra del suelo, cayendo de espalda en la tierra sintiendo un dolor mas allá de lo comprensible en todo su cuerpo.

"esto no puede estar pasando, yo soy el ninja mas fuerte del mundo" pensaba orochimaru con terror, mientras goku descendía lentamente a un lado de su cuerpo, "soy el shinobi que conocería todos los jutsus existentes, soy un ser inmortal" pensaba con desesperación el sannin, a lo que goku levantaba su puño derecho en amenaza.

"te he dado varias oportunidades orochimaru y las has desaprovechado todas" dijo goku seriamente, a lo que orochimaru abría lo que mas podía sus ojos hinchados por los golpes de goku, "no volveré a cometer ese error nunca mas" dijo goku a lo que el puño de este comenzaba a iluminar con un aura dorada.

"¿como paso todo esto?" pensó con terror el sannin, a lo que su mente trajo los recuerdos del comienzo de su destrucción.

(Encuentro con goten)

"aagghhh" exclamo de dolor el hombre serpiente botando sangre de su boca, agarrándose de dolor el estomago, levantando la vista mirando con odio a goten quien se mantenía serio y sereno frente al sennin.

"tus ataques no son efectivos con un sayayin" dijo serenamente el hijo de goku, mientras le daba vuelo a su puño hacia atrás y golpeaba la cara la cara de orochimaru estrellando en un árbol que estaba a veinte metros de ese lugar.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Ese había sido la primera vez que orochimaru había conocido el poder de un sayayin en carne propia, la primera vez que escucho la palabra sayayin del pequeño goten, pero después de esto tuvo otro encuentro mas con el hermano mayor de este.

(Encuentro con gohan)

"aahhhhh!" grito gohan mientras la nube desaparecía del alrededor del sayayin, para mostrar a gohan transformado en súper sayayin.

"maldición este chico es igual al pequeño" pensó con molestia el sennin, "tengo que tener cui…ughhh" el invocador de serpientes no termino su frase, ya que gohan tenia plantado su pie en su estomago.

"pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi amada esposa" dijo molesto el sayayin, pateando en la cabeza al sennin estrellando contra el suelo haciéndolo revotar varias veces antes de caer.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Esa fue la primera vez que enfrentaba a un sayayin adulto, el cual lo destrozo en todo sentido y tuvo que sacrificar a una de las serpientes mas poderosas del mundo para salvarse, esa fue la primera vez que vio al mitico súper sayayin.

Y ahora se encontraba en el suelo, con el puño de goku a solo unos pocos centímetros de su pecho, recordando que jamás en su vida debió enfrentarse con el poder de la raza sayayin, jamás debió poner un pie en la aldea escondía entre las hojas, jamás debió amenazar a la familia de goku, orochimaru jamás debió provocar a la familia son.

" **EL PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN!"** grito goku con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando de lleno el pecho del ex sannin de la hoja, a lo que de su brazo apareció un dragón dorado que comenzaba a levantar el cuerpo de orochimaru hacia los cielos.

El dragón llevaba en su hocico al sannin el cual gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el dolor que causaba esta técnica mientras el dragón zarandeaba por todos lados el cuerpo del sannin. Goku uso tanta fuerza en su golpe, que el dragón que emergió de su brazo derecho era tan grande como el mismo sheng long, siendo visualizado por todos en la hoja y su alrededor, a lo que los escuadrones que vencieron a los ninjas del sonido decidieron dirigirse en donde se encontraban el escuadrón de goku.

El dragón después de rodear casi todo el campo de batalla y bosques de konoha, este se llevo el cuerpo de orochimaru directo al cielo azul, mientras el sannin gritaba y trataba de librarse de las fauces del dragón, pero este empezó a brillar en un aura dorada, siendo transmitida al sannin, el cual comprendía que era lo que pasaba, la técnica de goku estallaría en cualquier momento.

"no, no, no, ESTO NO PUEDE SER NOOOOOOOOO!" orochimaru había dado su ultimo grito de su vida, el dragón dorado estallo en una estala de luz dorada como si esta fuera un fuego artificial, iluminando todo el país del fuego mientras el sannin se desintegraba en el aire, esa fue la ultima vez que orochimaru se había metido con la familia son, esa fue la muerte del ex sannin de la hoja.

Mikoto, itachi y sasuke mantenían su mirada en goku, con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer que goku haya logrado realizar un ataque tan poderoso y de tal magnitud que llegara a crear un enorme dragón de dorado color, mientras el sayayin desencajaba su puño del suelo para levantarse, erguirse manteniendo la transformación del súper sayayin 3, mirando hacia el cielo donde había muerto el sannin.

"ya todo acabo" dijo goku para el mismo, cerrando sus ojos al momento en que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, mientras hacia esto el resto de los escuadrones llegaban al lugar, donde mikoto les explico el origen del gran dragón que estallo en los cielos, quedando sorprendidos al saber que goku podía hacer una técnica de tal poder.

El sayayin de raza pura volteo hacia su familia, los cuales miraban con asombro y orgullo al patriarca del clan son, a lo que este les sonrió con su famosa sonrisa son, a lo que levantaba el pulgar derecho en señal de victoria, causando que sus esposas e hijos se abalanzaran hacia él, cada uno con rostros que denotaban una gran felicidad, mientras goku cambiaba su apariencia a la de su fase normal, manteniendo su sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que decía.

"se ha terminado, lo hemos derrotado" …

(un tiempo después).

Las noticias en el periódico del día después de la derrota de orochimaru, mostraban la derrota del sannin el cual se consideraba una amenaza de talla mundial, así que esta edición fue publicada en todo lugar en cada rincón del planeta, orochimaru había muerto, sus escondrijos serian desmantelados y sus prisioneros liberados, solo los que no tuvieran delitos en su haber.

Distintas reacciones se generaban en el mundo, en la aldea escondida entre las nubes el raikage se levantaba emocionado mostrando sus músculos como muestra de su felicidad por el triunfo de su rival son goku, en la aldea de la arena gaara junto a sus dos morenas sonreían ante esta noticia, mientras sus chicas abrazaban sus brazos posesivamente, causando un sonrojo del portador del shukaku, en la niebla el mizukage sonreía de orgullo al tener un acuerdo de paz con ellos, en la aldea oculta entre las rocas el tsushikage veía estas noticias con una ceja alzada, empezando a poner atención a este hombre son goku y la hoja.

Pero donde se encontraban las mayores reacciones fue en una cierta organización de nubes rojas y en la hoja. Por parte de la hoja la hokage estaba tan complacida por esto, que anuncio el compromiso de ella con goku, a lo cual las esposas de goku aceptaban esto sin ninguna objeción, el país del fuego agradecía a la familia son por esta hazaña pero no todo era felicidad.

En una celda en la prisión de la hoja, el chico de gris cabello y anteojos circulares, se encontraba dándose de golpes en la pared, después de enterarse de la muerte de la persona que idolatraba con su vida, jurando vengarse del clan son, aunque en su condición era imposible.

En un escondrijo cerca de la aldea de la lluvia, el líder de akatsuki leía la noticia con detenimiento, sin mostrar emoción alguna, por una parte se alegraba por la muerte del ex akatsuki que los traiciono, pero su ira le ganaba a su regocijo, ya que el clan enemigo numero uno de su organización aumentaba su reconocimiento en las aldeas y tarde o temprano estas harían alianzas con la hoja estando bajo la protección de la familia son.

"esperare el día en que nos tengamos que enfrentar" dijo una voz por detrás del líder de akatsuki, solo notándose una mascara de naranjo color, la cual tenia forma de remolino, la cual cubría todo el rostro de esta figura extraña solo dejando ver un ojo y este tenia el sharingan activado, "familia son"….

(Chozetsu Dynamic opening 1 de dragón ball súper)

En el cielo azul de la noche, la cual llena de estrellas adornaban el firmamento el cual se coronaba con una hermosa luna menguante, la cual cubría con su luz uno de los llanos solitarios de konoha, el cual fluía un hermoso rio de cristalina agua, donde se podía ver un campamento improvisado, el cual albergaba por esa noche a un grupo de anteriores genin ahora chunin de la aldea.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado debajo de un gran árbol, con las manos como apoyo para su cabeza, en su regazo la cabeza de la peli rosa Sakura, la cual señalaba y hablaba de las estrellas al uchiha el cual asentía y de vez en cuanto intervenía en la conversación, pero siempre los dos mantenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

Naruto se encontraba el en rio, chapoteando y jugando en el agua junto a hinata, la cual le lanzaba agua a lo que el respondía lanzándole agua, los dos riendo a carcajadas mientras la luz de la luna los iluminaba desde arriba.

Goten tenia una privilegiada posición entre las piernas de haku, la cual lo tenia abrazado por la espalda, poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza del sayayin, mientras que a sus costados se encontraban ino y fuu las cuales apoyaban sus cabezas en los hombros de goten, kin, Karin y tayuyá acostadas a los pies del sayayin mientras la mas privilegiada de todas era temari la cual estaba en el regazo del sayayin, todos hablando animadamente y con sonrisas en sus rostros.

(En la residencia de gohan)

El hijo mayor de goku se encontraba en el patio de la casa, donde estaba realizando un ligero entrenamiento nocturno con dos de sus esposas, las cuales eran hana y yugao, las cuales intentaban de cualquier medio de acertar un golpe al sayayin pero este las esquivaba con gran facilidad.

A un lado de estos se encontraba una mesa de madera donde samui y shizune la cual tenia un relación de amistad casi de novios con gohan, colocaban los cubiertos y servicios para cenar, en una de las sillas kurenai veía el entrenamiento de su marido con sus amigas mientras que en su regazo se encontraba la pequeña pan, la cual aplaudía y sonreía a su padre, al lado de kurenai se encontraba anko con su barriga de 8 meses de embarazo la cual parecía a punto de dar a luz.

Gohan al darse cuenta de como su hija le aplaudía y reía decidió presionar el botón de su reloj para ponerse el traje del gran saiyaman, realizando algunas de sus típicas poses de pelea, sacando carcajadas de su linda niña mientras sus esposas aplaudían a su marido el cual les sonreía con su famosa sonrisa son.

(En la residencia de son goku)

Toda la familia se encontraba cenando alrededor de la mesa, como siempre goku engullendo la comida como si no hubiera mañana, mientras sus mujeres comían de forma regular y educada, excepto tsunade la cual bebía mas que comía, mabui casi le seguía el paso a goku en cantidad de alimento, ya que esta se encontraba embarazada del sayayin que se tomo la noticia muy bien al ser padre un tercera vez.

Mikoto con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, acerco su silla al del sayayin, tomando un poco de sushi con los palillos tratando de alimentar al sayayin, el cual acepto gustoso pero las demás no se quedaron atrás y también se acercaron a goku para alimentarlo de sus propios platos, mei, mabui, kushina, tsume, tsunade y mikoto, todas las esposas de goku con un trozo de comida en sus cubiertos tratando de alimentar el sayayin, el cual se sentía en el paraíso en esos momentos.

Luego de la cena tan animada, mientras las esposas de goku limpiaban la mesa, el sayayin de raza pura se encontraba en el techo de su casa mirando la luna con detenimiento, pensando en cada aventura pasada en estos años, cada pelea sucedida , el amor reencontrado en este mundo y lo poderos que se había hecho en estos años, cada uno de estos momentos alegraban al sayayin el cual sonreía al recordar que todo comenzó al rescatar a un pequeño pelirrubio de las manos de aldeanos iracundos, la cual fue la mejor decisión que jamás podría haber hecho y se sentía orgulloso de eso.

"siento que todo esto es solo el comienzo" dijo goku cerrando los ojos mientras la brisa nocturna acariciaba su rostro y cabellos, "el comienzo de la aventura para la familia son"….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por el momento hasta la siguiente temporada, la cual tendrá nuevos personajes y un nuevo nombre, este fic se pondrá como completado, seguire con mis historias, la cual terminare que es los familiares mas poderosos del mundo mágico y luego seguiré con otra nueva, una sorpresa para ustedes.

Ahora llego el momento de escribir mis ultimas palabras a ustedes, anímense a escribir un fic, es muy divertido, yo empecé como cualquier otra persona en el mundo, ustedes también, publiquen sus historias atrévanse a hacerlo, y si necesitan una mano yo estaré para aconsejarlos o animarlos en todo sentido, atrévanse amigos yo lo hice y conseguí lo que quería, ser la inspiración de otros lectores.

Sin mas yo Brayan Cortez, Alucard77 El rey del harem, fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


End file.
